The Bond
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Katima is a mysterious young Saiyan girl who was raised on Earth. However her peaceful life is destroyed when Vegeta and Nappa arrive. She soon discovers she has a brother named Goku, and eventually blooms a crush on a Saiyan Prince. (Taking us all the way through a very original GT that stretches far from Canon! Vegeta/OC)
1. Arrival

"One year… that's all we have and they'll be here… We have to train harder than ever if we can even hope to survive…"

It was that dream again.

Katima watched as the man with the tail was snatched from behind and held, while a third man with green skin charged his ki, developing a spark of energy at his finger tips and blasted it at the two struggling before him. The beam went straight through them both. It was the green-skinned man that spoke the warning. That spoke of more coming…

Screaming, Katima sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat across her forehead. She had been having the same dream for nearly a year. She had no clue what it meant, or why it kept repeating. But there was one thing that kept her interest. The man's tail. That man had obviously held deep evil in his heart, and the man that held him had sacrificed himself so that this tailed man could be destroyed.

Katima twisted in her bed to eye her own tail, brown furred and twitching. She knew that the dream meant something, and she had been preparing ever since they started. It was the key to her past, that she was certain of. Whoever was coming would have answers to who and what she was. But they were also most likely going to try and kill everyone. The look of fear in the green-skinned man's face… It spoke more that his vocal warning ever could.

Ever since the death of the old woman that had taken care of her, she had lived on her own in the forest within a log home they had built in the trees. She was in her twenties now, but still she never truly liked life in the city, preferring to hunt for her food and live off the land.

When Katima entered the main room of her home, intent on gathering her gear and go hunting, she felt it. The mere shock of how high the power levels she was feeling was alone enough to make her freeze in her tracks.

It had to be them. Who else could it possibly be? She rushed to the window of her home and yanked it open before diving out and landing skillfully on the ground twenty feet below. It was coming from the city. Katima jumped into the air and flew above the trees, making a B-line for the closest civilization she lived by, East City. As she approached, she could see the towering buildings sharp against the horizon, a great plume of smoke rising up from it.

What were they? Aliens? She paused and landed, focusing on hiding her own power level. Surely such strong beings had the ability to sense her like she could sense them. Several people were running, either toward the source of the smoke or away. Katima was about to join the ones to investigate the situation when she felt a sharp spark of power.

It was then everything around her was bathed in a brilliant white light. The blast sent her sailing back into the forest where she managed to grab hold of a tree and hold on tightly. What brilliant and awesome power! Katima felt the itch to battle, something she had struggled with her entire life, but she knew she stood no chance.

As the light died away, Katima fell to the forest floor, gasping and feeling as if her raven black hair had been singed, as well as every speck of her skin. She blinked rapidly to clear her eyes from the blinding flash and looked out at the giant crater that used to be East City.

There were no bodies, no rubble. All that Katima could see were the two figures standing in the center of the crater. Katima felt the darkness, the evil that lay within their hearts, and it made her shudder. As she watched, the two figures went airborne and shot off northward. Katima thought for a moment, slowly getting to her feet. She had to do something. She couldn't let them get away with so much murder.

Katima leapt into the sky and shot after them, trying not to let the anger pulsing through her take over.

"They're here."

Piccolo glared up into the sky, and was surprised that all he could manage to feel was anger that they had arrived sooner than he had estimated. Beside him, Gohan was shaking slightly, fear in his eyes. The child had come a long way in his training, and Piccolo knew the tiny half-Saiyan was ready. But Gohan didn't know what he held inside him.

"You're ready," Piccolo assured the boy, "Just keep your guard up. They're heading straight for us."

Gohan swallowed and gathered a look of determination on his face and nodded. Piccolo was pleased at the bravery he showed. They would need every bit of it.

"I'm not late, am I?"

Piccolo turned to see a short man in orange clothing land a few feet away, his bald head gleaming in the sun, the six freckles on his forehead more obvious than ever.

"Krillin!" Gohan cried in glee, smiling widely, "No, you're just in time."

"You've improved," said Piccolo, noting the slight increase in the human's power level, "Good."

"I've been training with the others with Kami and Mr. Popo," said Krillin proudly, holding up a bicep and flexing, "They're on their way too."

"Good," said Piccolo, "We just have to keep the Saiyans at bay until Goku returns."

"I know that Master Roshi and the others have already wished him back," said Krillin, a slow frown coming to his face, "But he's not here yet…"

Piccolo opened his mouth to reply, but he felt the Saiyan's presence. He turned and saw them soaring through the sky toward them. There was nothing to do about it now. They would have to fight.

Katima stared down at the group of five below her. Two were the men, and the other three were obviously there to fight them. She had felt their power levels as she followed the figures, and figured that these invaders were looking to fight the strongest on the planet, which was sadly still no match for them.

Katima lowered herself to the ground and touched down lightly behind the two men that had destroyed East City. One was a large, bulging man with a bald head and a thin line of hair around his mouth. The other, the source of the highest power level was three feet shorter than the first with long spiked black hair. The two of them turned to look at the newcomer with curious eyes. Katima found herself gazing at the shorter man. The darkness within him was staggering, and his strength… it nearly made her shudder.

"My Scouter didn't pick her up, Vegeta," said the larger man, frowning.

The one called Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, "Nappa… look closer."

"I- but- a tail?" Nappa shook his head and stared at the tail swishing behind the her, "I thought the only Saiyan sent to Earth was Kakarot!"

Katima looked closely and saw brown furry belts about both of their waists. They were tails.

"So, mystery of where I came from is finally solved," Katima whispered.

"There's three of them?"

Katima took notice of the three beings behind the two men, and to her shock she spotted the green-skinned man from her dream. He was smiling.

"No, Krillin, she's on our side. While I was training I sent a message to one other high power level that were on our planet in hopes that it would help us. Turns out I was right," he said.

The short bald one called Krillin gaped at him open mouthed, "You- how could you do that?"

"Nappa, do you remember an infant Saiyan being sent to destroy the planet Namek?" asked Vegeta, beginning to smile, "I think its trajectory may have been off a bit."

"You think she's Bardok's youngest?" Nappa blinked, "But we got word that ship was destroyed in an asteroid belt… but that would be the only explanation…"

"How convenient," laughed Vegeta, "We lost a Saiyans a year ago and now we found one more. I just hope she wasn't dropped as babe like Kakarot."

"What's a Saiyan?" Katima demanded.

Nappa began to laugh, "Maybe she was dropped, Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled in amusement, "You don't know?" he chuckled, "It's what you are. Tell me, have you experienced the itch of battle? The need to kill?"

Katima remained silent. She struggled with that urge every moment of her life.

"I see," Vegeta laughed, "Now, why don't you exercise that need and get rid of these pests for me?" he gestured to the three behind them, making the child and the short one flinch, "I'll tell you the entire story of our race then."

Katima slowly strode forward, walking through Vegeta and Nappa and looking at the three before her. The two smaller ones were shaking slightly, but the green-skinned man stood his ground, glaring at them as if daring them to attack. Katima smiled at them and then turned on the spot, facing the two Saiyans.

"I won't let you hurt any more innocents," Katima glanced back at the child, "I witnessed what you did to East City."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Fool. You could have everything. Do you have any idea of the power you hold? I could help you unlock it."

"I think I'll manage just fine without you," snapped Katima.

Just then, there was a voice from above.

"Hey!"

Katima turned to see two figures land beside Krillin. One was tall, shirtless and muscular, looking entirely human besides the third eye in the center of his forehead. The one beside him was smaller than the child, with paper white skin and red circles on his cheeks, a black hat hugging his round little head.

"I thought there were only two Saiyans coming," said the little one, looking up at the three-eyed man.

"What gives, Piccolo?" he turned to the green-skinned man, raising an eyebrow.

"She's with us," said Piccolo, smirking.

"How convenient," said the three eyed man, bowing in her direction, "I'm Tien, and this is Chiaotzu," he gestured to the little one.

" And I'm Yamcha."

A third figure landed beside the child on the other end of the line up, his long black hair flipping in the wind about his scarred face. Katima wondered vaguely why he seemed so cocky, a broad smile on his face as he glared at their enemy.

"It's Yamcha!" Krillin called, "I guess the gang's all here. Unless you warned other random Saiyans through dreams, Piccolo?"

"Afraid it was only this one," said Piccolo as Katima went to join the others in their line to face Vegeta and Nappa.

Vegeta chuckled, shaking his head slowly. There was a device attached to his left ear, connected to a red screen that went over his eye. Katima wondered what it was for as he pressed a button of the side of it, and looked at each of them in turn.

"It appears that with all your power levels together you make a whopping Eighty-five hundred. Impressive…" he laughed again, this time Nappa joining in.

It must read power levels. Katima was amazed that they couldn't do that without a device.

"I'm sure we don't have to scuff up our armor to fight these ones, Nappa. Don't you have a few more Saiybamen?"

"I think I do, just about seven," Nappa pulled out a satchel and poured some seeds into his palm, "How perfect."

Nappa knelt and buried each seed before pouring liquid on them from a small vial. The earth where they had been planted cracked and bulged, and one by one, tiny strange green men sprouted from the earth, each with enlarged skulls and red eyes, clawed hands and feet, and sharp fangs.

"What the hell are those?" Krillin cried.

"Tada," Nappa said gleefully, "One for each of you."

"Why don't we make this into a little game?" asked Vegeta, smirking, "We'll go one at a time. One of yours versus one of ours."

"Are you nuts? We aren't playing your sick games!" shouted Krillin.

"No," said Piccolo softly, "We'll do it."

"Wh-what? But Piccolo-" Krillin began.

"We need to by time for Goku to get here," said Piccolo, glancing at the short man, "This may just be the perfect thing."

"I'll go first."

Tien stepped forward, all three eyes gleaming with determination.

Vegeta and Nappa laughed.

"Good sports," Vegeta said softly, "You," he looked at the Saiybaman closest to him, "You're first."

The Saiybaman smiled gleefully and went to face Tien. Katima could tell each Saiybaman alone wasn't too powerful, but still she lashed her tail in anticipation. Who was this Goku they were waiting for? And why wasn't he already here?

The battle began. Tien and the Saiybaman were quickly locked in a fight that for a while appeared evenly matched, but Katima could see that this Tien was getting the upper hand. She watched as he dodged attacks and landed them as if he was merely dancing. Tien managed to put some distance between himself and the beast when he held his hands to his face and screamed, "SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light erupted, making the Saiybaman screech and clutch its eyes. Tien rushed forward and landed several blows. However when the green being recovered, its strange head split in two, spitting out a strange liquid toward Tien. He quickly twisted away to dodge it, and he and the others watched in horror as where the juice had landed burned a rut into the ground.

"I would suggest that you don't let that stuff touch you," Katima called.

"Great advice," scoffed Tien, leaping forward and engaging in battle once again.

He managed to grab the Saiybaman in his arms and go airborne. For a moment the two were struggling up in the air before Tien managed to gain the upper hand and send the monster sailing toward the ground. The impact shook the earth slightly, And when the dust cleared, Katima saw the Saiybaman twitching within a great crater in the earth.

The people around her erupted into applause, cheering Tien excitedly, especially the little one called Chiaotzu. Katima smiled at him as he rejoined his ranks. A skilled fighter. Her smile faded as she turned back toward the two Saiyans. He wasn't going to be skilled enough, however.

Vegeta seemed unfazed by the defeat of one of his minions.

"You must have gotten a bad batch, Nappa," he said, smirking.

Nappa seemed a bit more peeved by the loss of one of his green soldiers than his comrade. "Impossible," he snapped, "I know these ones are good, each one has a power level of twelve hundred- the same as…"

"Yes, Nappa?" Vegeta prompted.

"Raditz," said Nappa, straightening and looking over at him.

That name struck something in Katima. She suddenly saw her dream again, and with a jolt, she knew that the man with the tail was this Raditz

"Now you see why we won't be wasting our wish from the Dragon Balls on him," said Vegeta.

"What's a Dragon Ball?" Katima asked Piccolo, frowning.

"Long story," said Piccolo, "It's what they're after. And we can't let them have it. It's why we have to hold them off until Goku returns," he met her gaze, "He was the one who sacrificed himself to kill Radditz."

"But he died," said Katima, blinking, "didn't he?"

"We used the Dragon Balls to bring him back. But he's late," said Piccolo.

Whoa. So these Dragon Balls could bring someone back from the dead. Yes, Vegeta had said something about a wish. That would definitely be bad if he and Nappa got a hold of something that could grant such power.

The Saiybaman that Tien had defeated was slowly getting up, bleeding purple blood and shaking madly.

"Watch out, Tien, it's getting up!" Chiaotzu called.

Tien turned but it turned out he didn't have to do anything. Vegeta held out a hand and a great blast burst from his palm, making the Saiybaman dissolve into nothing within a heartbeat. They all stared with wide terrified eyes at where the thing had been.

"Vegeta- why?" Nappa cried, looking shocked.

"It had been defeated," said Vegeta simply, "He wasn't going to win. A useless ally isn't an ally at all."

"But he was still alive!" Nappa said, staring at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Vegeta softly, "And now he's not. Which shows what the rest of you," he snarled at the remaining Saiybamen, making them cower in fear, "can expect if you fail like he did!"

They all bowed wildly to him, and Katima felt her heart pounding. This guy was ruthless. He just killed that thing in a blink of an eye.

"Who's next?" Nappa demanded once he recovered from the shock.

Katima rolled her shoulders and stepped forward, her tail lashing, "I'll go," she said.

Vegeta smiled at her, "Okay, little Saiyan girl, let's see what you've got."

A Saiybaman jumped forward to meet her challenge. Katima frowned at it thoughtfully as it giggled madly at her. She could toy with it to buy them time. But something in her wanted to really scare Vegeta- to show him just how much she was capable of.

As the green thing approached her, Katima took a deep, cleansing breath. The Saiybaman took a swing at her, and Katima blocked it swiftly, twisting its little arm up and slamming her fist into his side, cracking several ribs. She then grasped the sides of its head and slammed it down on her up thrusting knee, making it fall onto its back. She then held out a hand and shot a heavy beam of energy at it, making a clean hole appear in its chest. The little green monster wasn't moving after that.

Katima brushed off her hands and looked up at Vegeta and was pleased to see the glint of surprise in his eyes. Nappa was gaping in shock as well. Katima twitched her tail and smiled lightly.

"I was expecting a challenge," she said.

"I'll give you a challenge!" cried Nappa, making to charge forward.

"Nappa, no," snapped Vegeta, "She got lucky. Our game isn't done yet."

Nappa growled but relaxed.

Katima smirked and returned to the others. All of them except Piccolo were staring at her in awe.

"Th-that was amazing," breathed Krillin, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Katima furrowed her brow at him, "I taught myself."

That got a collective stroke of surprise.

"Well, then, I guess I'll go next," said Krillin, stepping forward.

"No."

They all turned to look at Yamcha, who was smiling, "I'll go," he said, "You've already been wished back once with the Dragon Balls, Krillin. Let me take this one."

"Are you sure?" asked Krillin, "You don't have to."

"Trust me, I got this one," Yamcha smiled and strode forward to meet the next Saiybaman.

"Let's go!" Yamcha cried, and suddenly, the two leapt into the air and began to brawl.

Katima watched as they flipped and flailed through the air with decent speed until Piccolo's voice distracted her.

"Gohan, you can't see them."

Katima turned to see him addressing the young boy beside him. Gohan was looking up at the sky with a confused look, and Katima realized that Yamcha and his opponent were moving too fast for the boy to see.

"Everyone is watching the battle but you, Gohan," Piccolo snapped.

Katima went to him and knelt beside him. Gohan seemed nervous about her closeness, fear in his young eyes.

"I won't hurt you, child," Katima assured, and pointed up to the sky, "You can't look where you think you'll find them. You must listen and look for where you know they'll be. If you are one step ahead, even at their speed your eyes will see them."

Gohan looked up at the sky with a look of determination. After a moment, she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

"There, see?" said Katima, turning to see Yamcha blocking every blow with practiced skill, but only landing half of what he was dishing out.

"Wow," said Gohan softly, his eyes twitching quickly to keep up with the battle, "Yeah, I see them!"

Katima smiled and placed a hand on his head to ruffle his wild black hair before she stood and nodded at Piccolo, "He's your apprentice?"

"You could say that," said Piccolo, looking down at him, "He has great potential. But he has to be pushed."

Katima turned to watch as the Saiybaman finally fell from the sky. Yamcha, victorious, landed beside its body and placed his hands on his hips, grinning proudly.

The group around Katima cheered, but she saw the being at Yamcha's feet beginning to twitch.

"That wasn't bad at all!" Yamcha cried, looking toward Vegeta and Nappa, "I'll take all of those little freaks on! Come on!"

"No, Yamcha, don't get a big head!" Tien cried.

"Relax!" Yamcha laughed, "I could take on all of those things with my hands tied!"

The Saiybaman at Yamcha's feet suddenly launched upwards, latching its arms and legs around Yamcha's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. The little Saiybaman seemed to grin at him before there was a blinding flash of light, and an explosion enveloped them both.

"YAMCHA!" the people around Katima screamed as she stared on in horror.

When the dust cleared, Yamcha was curled in a small crater, his clothing smoldering, his body horribly still.

Krillin pushed past Katima, rushing to Yamcha's side.

"No!" Krillin groaned, kneeling and reaching down to take a pulse.

Katima knew he was dead. His power level was gone, vanished with the flash of the Saiybaman.

"Kamikaze," muttered Tien, "He never stood a chance."

Krillin was shaking. "Yamcha you proud fool…" Katima heard him mutter, "You should have let me go… it should have been me… It should have been me!"

Krillin twisted around, a look of pure rage bathing his face. He jumped to his feet, shaking with anger.

"I'll take all of you on!" Krillin cried, "And I'll kill you all! Just like Yamcha was going to do!"

He lifted his hands above his head and a great orb of energy formed in each one. Katima felt a massive spike in his power level before he launched the attack, bathing the remaining Saiybamen and the two Saiyans in light. The blast made Katima raise a hand to shield her face, her hair blown back as if in high wind.

When the light faded there was a great cloud of smoke and a crater where their enemies had been. Krillin began to laugh wildly, and everyone but Katima and Piccolo cheered. It was obvious that they thought that Krillin had killed the Saiyans too.

But Katima felt their power levels like nothing had changed.

As the smoke cleared, they were revealed, cutting Krillin and the others short, making them fall into a horrified silence. Vegeta and Nappa stood there, not even a smudge of dirt on them.

"How?" cried Krillin, "I put everything I had into that shot!"

"Aw, it looks like he killed all the Saiybamen," said Nappa, beginning to grin.

"Well," said Vegeta, also smirking, "I suppose you're up."

Nappa smirked and flexed, "Sure thing, Vegeta. Which one should I kill first?"

Katima made to step forward, but Tien jumped forward, all three eyes glazed with anger.

"Yamcha was our friend," Tien snarled, "You won't get away with killing him!"

Nappa smirked, "Fine, then, three eyes, show me what you got."

Tien let out a roar and launched himself at the Saiyan, one arm stretched out to make the first blow.

But it never landed.

There was a flash, and Tien was suddenly past Nappa, who had one hand down as if he had just swiped out like a cat. For a moment, Katima thought they had passed each other, but then Tien began to scream.

His left forearm was gone, laying twitching at Nappa's feet.

Little Chiaotzu let out a scream of rage and terror, "Tien!"

Nappa was laughing as Tien fell to his knees clutching the bleeding stump that was his arm.

"You got spunk, kid, I'll give you that!" Nappa sneered and laughed again.

Krillin was shaking, his eyes wide with horror. Gohan had tears in his eyes and Katima wanted to step in front of the boy to shield the awful sight from him.

"NO!" Chiaotzu suddenly launched forward, and latched his small body on the back of Nappa, clinging tightly, and his little body beginning to glow.

"Hey! Get off you pest," Nappa's bulky arms couldn't reach Chiaotzu, no matter how he reach for him. Nappa took to the sky and flew to a great rock spire, slamming his back into it so hard that it shattered at the top, rubble scattering down.

"CHIAOTZU NO!" Tien screamed, struggling to his feet and staring up in horror.

But Chiaotzu was still on Nappa, his body glowing brighter and brighter.

"What is he doing?" Katima asked, looking at Krillin who had rushed to her side.

"He's going to sacrifice himself to kill that monster," Krillin hissed, "Chiaotzu stop! We've aready wished you back to life once, we can't do it twice!"

"I have to do this," Chiaotzu's voice echoed in Katima's mind, and she saw that he was communicating to them all in this manner, "For the people of earth, for Tien! Goodbye my friends!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and an explosion consumed him and Nappa. Katima looked away, her gut twisting. Such bravery and dedication. She wondered what the little thing and Tien had gone through to make them so close.

Katima bowed her head in respect, making her tail still. She could hear Tien continue to scream, both in pain from his lost arm, and agony for his lost comrade. Her heart ached for him, and she strode to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tien didn't even look up at her, remaining on his knees and shaking as tears fell down his face.

"It was the only way," she muttered softly to him, "You saw them survive the blast Krillin shot at them."

"He was my best friend," Tien sobbed, "Why? Why did he…"

Katima squeezed his shoulder.

"Ah! Look!" Gohan cried, making Katima turn her face to the sky.

The smoke was finally clearing from the blast Chiaotzu had made. And there was Nappa, wiping his chin, and smirking down at them. There wasn't a scratch on him. He laughed heartedly, rolling his shoulders.

"What a waste," he scoffed.

"NO!" Tien screamed, jumping to his feet, "No! How? HOW?"

"This guy is indestructible!" Krillin cried.

Katima felt rage flood her, and she crouched, ready to launch herself into the air to destroy this beast, to tear his limbs from his body.

"No," Tien elbowed her back, glancing at her, "He's mine."

"He'll slaughter you," Katima hissed, "Let me-"

"No!" Tien snapped, "I will not let Chiaotzu die for nothing!"

Nappa landed in front of them, smiling as if he were watching children bicker.

"Well hurry up and decide before I decide for you," he laughed.

Tien let out a roar of hatred and threw himself forward. Nappa merely seemed to be humoring him, doing nothing but dodge Tien's every hit. They brawled across the landscape, destroying any boulder or spire in their path. Katima could feel Tien's rage bathing through her, and she felt it too, wanting nothing more than to come to his aid. But Tien needed to fight this on his own.

"This is getting a little boring, mister," said Nappa, "Are you even trying?"

Tien let out a cry of frustration, throwing himself forward, delivering blow after blow but never landing one. Finally Nappa twisted and slammed his fist across Tien's face, making him sail away from him, landing in a heap a few yards away. But Tien got to his feet again, ready to keep fighting. Now Nappa was fighting back, kneeing Tien in the gut, slamming an elbow in his chest, slamming fists into every available bit of the man's body.

"We have to help him!" Krillin cried.

"I'm with you," said Piccolo, and the two of them went flying toward the brawling pair. Katima glanced at Gohan, who was shaking in fear.

"Hey!" she called to him, "Be ready, stay there until I say!"

Gohan blinked at her and then nodded, but still looked terrified.

Katima twisted and flew after the others, who were already brawling with Nappa at their best, Tien down below laying motionless and beaten in the dirt. Just as Katima approached, Krillin landed a blow on Nappa's head, making him soar downward to Piccolo, who spun and slammed a fist into the burly man's side, making him fly toward Katima. She twisted and threw out a kick, making Nappa go sailing down toward Gohan.

"NOW!" Katima cried, "HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, KID!"

Gohan stared up at the Saiyan coming at him, shaking with fear. Katima willed him to do as she said. She could feel the suppressed power within him, knew he was capable of doing serious damage, but it appeared that wasn't enough. Gohan cried out in terror and ran, hiding behind a bit of rock. Nappa twisted and recovered in time to land on his feet where Gohan had been. He turned to the child and laughed.

"What's wrong kid, I don't scare you that much, do I?"

"Gohan, run!" Krillin shouted.

But Gohan appeared to be paralyzed with fear as Nappa approached him. However just as Nappa raised a hand to strike, he was hit by a huge blast of power that sent him flying before it consumed him. Shocked, Katima looked for the source of the blast and spotted Tien, gasping for breath and holding up his good arm.

"That was for Chiaotzu," Tien muttered before he fell face first to the ground, and his power level went to nothing.

"Tien!" Krillin cried.

"Focus," Piccolo snapped, "Don't take your eye off the enemy."

Katima looked as the smoke from the blast cleared and saw that this one seemed to actually have done some damage. Nappa's armor was broken at the shoulders and there were several small wounds on his skin. He wiped dirt from his face and smirked at them, "Pointless," he said.

Krillin was shaking again, and Katima couldn't tell if it was fear or anger this time.

"You won't keep this up when Goku gets here!" he called,

"What's a Goku?" asked Nappa, laughing, "Is he a secret weapon or something?"

"Nappa."

Katima had completely forgotten about Vegeta. She turned with the others to see him sitting on a boulder with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he were taking a nap.

"I do believe they're talking about Kakarot."

Nappa laughed loudly, "Kakarot? He barely defeated Radditz and you guys think he can save you?"

"You have no clue how strong he is now!" Krillin snapped.

"Well then where is he?" Nappa asked, smiling widely, "It looks to me that he found his senses and stayed away!"

"He'll be here," snarled Krillin, "Just you wait."

"Do you really think he's strong enough to beat this guy?" Katima asked.

"He's been training in Other World with King Kai," said Krillin, smiling up at her, "I know if anyone can beat him, Goku can."

Katima frowned and looked back toward Vegeta who had opened his eyes and was staring at her.

"It's a shame he won't be here in time to see you die," said Nappa, grinning maniacally.

"No, Nappa."

Nappa turned to look at Vegeta, eyes wide, "What do you mean no?"

"We'll wait for Kakarot," said Vegeta softly, "And when he gets here, we'll show them just how pathetic of a low-class warrior he is, just like his sister," Vegeta looked at Katima again, making all other eyes go to her.

"Sister?" Krillin whispered, "Wha-"

"That Saiyan girl's name is Katima," said Vegeta, smiling up at her, "She's the youngest of Bardock, and his only daughter. Bardock was also Kakarot and Raditz's father."

Katima stared. The woman that had raised her had told her she had been found in a round space pod, with the words, "Wake up, Katima, destroy all life-forms," being repeated over and over from it. Lily, her adoptive mother, had kept the name for her and taken her in to make sure Katima never hurt anyone, which with a lot of practice in willpower, Katima didn't.

So that Raditz was her brother… and this Goku as well. How many more surprises was she in for today?

"You have three hours for Kakarot to show up," said Vegeta, "After that, you all die."

"We're seriously supposed to just stand around for three hours?" asked Katima, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Vegeta sharply, "And if any of you think about trying to escape, I'll kill you myself."

Katima and the others landed beside Gohan while Nappa went to Vegeta's side.

"Come on, Vegeta, what am I supposed to do for three hours?" he asked.

"Go and occupy yourself," said Vegeta, "I don't care how."

Nappa grinned, "I think I'll go test out the military on this planet," he said and launched up into the air and took off, with the fading words, "This is turning out to be my best day ever."

Katima and the others watched him go.

"Well, I guess that gives us some time," said Piccolo softly.

"Why don't we just attack that guy while his friend is away?" Krillin asked.

"Because he's far stronger than his friend," said Katima, glaring toward Vegeta as he closed his eyes again, "He isn't even relatively worried about us attacking him."

"I'm sorry."

Katima turned to see Gohan bowing his head toward them, "I couldn't shoot him," he muttered, "I was just too scared."

"Gohan, if you're not going to help than I suggest you go home to your mother," snapped Piccolo.

Gohan flinched.

"Hey, Piccolo, come on, he's just a kid," said Krillin, "It's taking a lot for him to just be out here."

"I trained him better than this," Piccolo growled.

Gohan turned and began walking away.

"Gohan, don't go," said Krillin, "We need you."

"Yes, don't go."

They all turned to see Vegeta walking toward them, "I thought you would want to see the show, kid."

He stopped a few yards away, smirking at them, "What did I say about anyone leaving?"

Katima pulled Gohan behind her, glaring at him.

"Oh, how cute, the aunt protecting her little nephew," said Vegeta, and laughed.

"What?" Katima looked behind her at the child.

"He's Goku's son," said Krillin, "And if that guy is right about you being Goku's sister, then yeah, he'd be your nephew."

Katima blinked and looked back at Vegeta, "You seem to know a lot about my heritage," she said.

"I should," said Vegeta, "I'm the prince of all Saiyans, girl."

"My apologies, your highness," Katima smirked and mock bowed, "Should I polish your boots?"

"With your blood, if Kakarot doesn't show up on time," said Vegeta, turning and returning the boulder he was sitting on, "Don't make me regret giving you three hours."


	2. Planting the Bond

Rilan stared up at the screen with his body at attention, his mind alert and ears focused. Frieza in his first form, was looking down at him from the screen, his eyes narrowed with the seriousness of this mission.

"Receiving word that female Saiyan survived did not please me, Rilan," Frieza said softly, "I don't know how any one other than Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz was allowed to live. But after all, King Vegeta did seem to think there was going to be a battle," Frieza smiled, "What a fool. They must have sent one away for a failsafe. No matter… I want you to find out where her ship landed and get rid of her. If there were to be any more full-blood Saiyans, it could be a problem for me."

"Of course, Lord Frieza," said Rilan, bowing low, but glaring at the ground as he did so.

It wouldn't be much longer before he wouldn't be bowing to Frieza any longer. In time, he would be bowing to Rilan. Yes, that was all he needed… time.

"I was told that a pod was destroyed in an asteroid belt, but I don't want to take any chances. Go to the site of where we lost the signal and begin your search there," said Frieza sharply, "I have faith in you, Rilan. Do not fail me."

"I wouldn't imagine failing you, my Lord," said Rilan, straightening and smiling, "You can count on me."

"Good," said Frieza, returning his smirk, "Do not contact me again until you have positive proof of the female Saiyan's death."

And the screen flickered black.

Rilan turned to face the controls of his ship, a slow smile crawling across his lips. This female Saiyan did not concern him nearly as much as it did Frieza. He had faced several Saiyans and none of them posed a challenge to him. Why Frieza allowed such an insignificant race to frighten him was as dumbfounding as the fact that Frieza still trusted Rilan. No matter. While he went to find this pest, he could begin his true training.

Time…. It was all he needed.

"Time's up."

Katima looked up sharply from where she was sitting as Vegeta stood. Nappa had not yet returned, and all Katima could hope for was that the military some how managed to destroy him. Vegeta began walking toward them. Had three hours really passed already? She had been so deep in thought. The truth of what she was… the fact that she had family, that she was one of the last of a near non-existent race… It was a lot to handle, a lot to take in, but at the same time, Katima was glad, overjoyed really.

But now that Vegeta was stalking toward them, Katima had a feeling she had just learned the truth in time to die. How ironic.

"Looks like Kakarot was too scared to show up after all," Vegeta chuckled, "How terrible for you."

"You're not starting without me, are you?"

Nappa landed lightly beside Vegeta, smiling broadly, "I just got done killing every battleship in the ocean… and their whales."

Vegeta smirked, "Well glad you're back in time, I didn't want to get my armor dirty," he glanced toward Katima, "But leave her for me, Nappa. We have unfinished business."

"Why wait?" Katima stepped forward, "Your friend can battle them, but I want you for myself," she held out a hand toward him, "Come on, prince, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Vegeta scowled at her, "How dare you mock me. Fine. I can take care of you while Nappa destroys the insects. You do have to polish my boots, after all…"

"Katima, are you nuts?" Krillin hissed, "He's stronger than the big one, and we can barley touch him!"

"Relax," Katima looked back at him, "You three just focus on putting your target down and don't worry about me."

"She's insane!" Krillin cried as Katima pushed past Nappa to face Vegeta.

"Trust her,." she heard Piccolo mutter.

Vegeta laughed heartedly, smirking at her as she stopped a mere foot from him. "What exactly do you think you can do against me?" he said, "You know you're outmatched, yet you insist on meeting your demise. It's a shame. You must be the last female Saiyan, even more rare than myself and Nappa. And I suppose your brother counts as well."

Katima smiled. It would be the first time that she tried this. Lily had granted her the gift in order to control her when she was a girl. It could be very risky to do it on someone like Vegeta, could even end up in her death, but she had to do it in order to buy time. If this Goku, her brother, was really the only chance they had, then time was exactly what they needed. And if she should perish in order to save the Earth? Well, that would be an honorable death. She still couldn't believe that just this morning she had been only planning to hunt today.

"Okay, my dear prince," she whispered, "You will let ladies go first, won't you?"

Vegeta laughed again, it seemed that ever since he had landed all he could do was split his own sides. This was all a big game to him.

"Fine," he said once he calmed down, "Go ahead, Katima. Let us see what you have."

Behind them, the others had begun their battle with Nappa. She could hear the cries of anger and pain and hoped that Goku would arrive soon. Besides, she wouldn't mind meeting her brother for the first time other than just seeing him die in her dream.

"Let the dance begin," she muttered, smiling and cupped her hand around Vegeta's cheek. She moved slowly, so as to make sure he did not try to dodge, and once her skin was touching his, she knew he couldn't move.

"Wh-what-?" he stammered, eyes wide.

Katima smirked but knew the paralysis was going to wear off in a few more heartbeats, so she completed the bond.

She planted her lips to his.

She heard him grunt in shock as their bodies were consumed in a bright golden light. She felt his soul- the darkness that lay there, the hatred… and the pain. It threatened to consume her but she focused on the most human thing about him- his heartbeat. She felt it thrumming through her veins, and slowly, her heart began to beat at the exact same time as his, their pounding in perfect unison.

The bond was finished.

Vegeta's fist slammed into her gut, breaking from his frozen state and Katima doubled over the breath leaving her instantly, breaking away from him. But as she recovered and looked up, she saw Vegeta bent over as well, clutching his stomach and his eyes wide with pure shock. He slowly looked up at her and now it was Katima's turn to laugh.

"What's wrong?" she rasped, slowly straightening, "Did you eat something rotten?"

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Vegeta demanded, pointing at her accusingly.

"The one thing that would make it so you can't hurt me," Katima breathed.

"You bitch!" Vegeta screamed and leapt at her, punching her across the face, making her soar several feet and crash into a boulder, making it break into rubble around her.

Katima spat out a mouthful of blood and slowly sat up to see that Vegeta was now clutching his face, gasping for breath. She began to laugh again, even though it made her ribs and jaw ache.

"It's called the bond," Katima told him as he began to march toward her, his eyes glazed in rage, "I can only do it with one person at a time. I was bonded with my adoptive mother, it was a gift she infused me with to ensure that I never hurt her when I was young. When she was dying, she removed it, and taught me to do it to another in case I would ever need it. I guess she must have saw this coming. That old hag certainly knew more than I ever could put my finger on."

"Take it off," Vegeta growled, towering over her, murder thick in his gaze, "Now!"

Katima laughed again, and Vegeta slammed a foot onto her gut, but it only made him stagger away, clutching his middle and cursing.

"I'm sorry, prince," she said, trying to recover from the last blow, "But the bond won't go until you die. I can't remove it."

"You're lying!" Vegeta snarled, reaching down and grabbing the front of her shirt, "Remove it now! Don't make me kill you!"

"I wouldn't do that," Katima said as he lifted her to his face, "Trust me, I didn't kiss you for nothing. If I die…" she coughed and grinned, "You die."

Vegeta's eyes seemed to dilate with anger. Katima smiled in victory.

"You'll remove it, you little wench," he snarled, dropping her and grabbing her forearm.

Before he could continue however there was a loud scream and a blast of energy. Vegeta looked toward the blast with mild curiosity, never loosening his grip on Katima's arm. She followed his gaze and let out a yelp of horror.

It was Piccolo.

He had his arms wide and was taking on the entire blast of power emitting from Nappa's mouth. Behind him, shielded by his body, was Gohan.

The blast faded, and for a moment, Katima thought that Piccolo was actually okay, seeing as he was still standing. But then he fell face forward, making Gohan shout out and rush to his side. The child remained there for a moment, shaking and sobbing over his fallen mentor. Then, Gohan let out a cry, a wail that contained all of his rage. He jumped to his feet and Katima felt his power level suddenly sky-rocket. She and Vegeta watched in awe as he shot a massive beam of energy at Nappa. Katima was about to celebrate, sure that a blast that strong could finish the mighty Saiyan. But Nappa threw out his arm punching the beam and deflecting it into a small mountain, which was completely disintegrated by the blast.

"Wow, nice job kid, that made my arm numb!" Nappa cried, smirking at the child.

Gohan was breathing heavily, and Katima felt his power level fall. That had sapped all of his energy.

"It was fun, kid," said Nappa, approaching the child with a wide grin, "But I'm all through playing games."

"Nappa, wait!"

Nappa turned to look at Vegeta as the prince pulled Katima toward them. Katima could feel his rage almost as if it were her own. Vegeta threw her to the ground, but lightly, so as not to hurt her. She looked up as he went to Gohan and grabbed the child by the hair, making him cry out.

"Stop it!" Katima shouted.

"Remove it!" Vegeta snarled, "Do it or he dies!"

"I can't!" Katima cried, "I'm telling you the truth, it can't be removed!"

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta ordered him then returned his attention to Katima, "What is this bond? Tell me everything! Why does it injure me when I hurt you?"

Nappa's eyes widened slightly, but Vegeta ignored him, "TELL ME!" he screamed.

Katima flinched as Gohan howled in pain.

"Gohan!" she heard Krillin call, and turned to see him badly injured and laying in the dirt a few yard away, "Katima do what he wants!"

Katima gritted her teeth. "It makes it so that our hearts drum to the same beat, no matter where we are from each other, we have a sort of mental bond, where we can feel one another's emotions. And, when in close proximity, we feel each other's pain too."

"Close proximity?" Vegeta snapped, "What does that mean?"

Katima looked at Gohan as his eyes watered in pain and she clenched her fists in the dirt, "If you were to hurt me, or anyone else while I was within a hundred yards from you, you would feel the pain of it too. You won't share the injury, which is to say, if someone cut my arm off, your arm wouldn't simply fall off. But you would feel the pain from it just as if it happened to you."

"You said if I killed you it would kill me too," Vegeta growled.

"That is the only thing," she said quickly for fear for her nephew's life, "If I were to die by your hands, or if it were to happen while within range of the bond, you would die too."

"Well what about you?" Vegeta demanded, holding Gohan up, making his scream even louder, "If I get hurt, will you feel it too?"

"Yes," said Katima, "But… If you die, I won't."

"What kind of bullshit is this?' Vegeta tossed Gohan to the ground, making the boy scramble away to Krillin, "What kind of sorcery is it? There has be a way- I- ah…" he began to smile, "Of course. Nappa," he turned to his comrade, "Take this pathetic excuse for a Saiyan far from here, and then kill her. No games, no playing, just destroy her, understand?"

"I can do that, Vegeta," Nappa smiled willingly, looking down at Katima, "Come on girl, you wanted to dance, didn't you?"

Katima was about to begin inflicting as much damage to herself as possible to make Vegeta weak, but just before Nappa could reach her, she was suddenly in the air, and soared a few yards away before coming to a stop by Gohan and Krillin. She looked down to see she was on a cloud, a fluffy golden cloud.

"Nimbus!" Gohan cried.

"What- but-" Katima suddenly felt it- a heavy power level.

She turned to see a man standing in front of Vegeta and Nappa. He was muscular, wearing an orange outfit like Krillin's with a symbol on the chest. He had radically wild black hair, and his face was in a calm sort of anger, his eyes narrowed.

"GOKU!" Krillin cried.

"It's Daddy!" Gohan smiled widely.

"So that's Goku," said Katima.

That was her brother.

Yes, she could see the resemblance now. How strange. She rolled off the strange cloud that was called Nimbus and it soared away. Goku was approaching them now, leaving Vegeta and Nappa to continue to stare at him with mild surprise.

"So you finally decided to show, Kakarot?" Vegeta sneered.

Goku ignored him. Once he reached Katima and the others he held out a small bean to her.

"Eat this," he said.

"Uh," Katima took it from him and looked into his eyes.

He knew. He knew he was her brother. But how? The seriousness in his eyes made Katima want to back away. She looked at the bean and then popped it into her mouth. If he knew she was his sister, it must be something to help her.

Too little too late did she remember the bond.

Whatever that bean was, it made strength flow back into her veins, and her injuries vanish. She looked across the way and saw Vegeta too had felt the power of the bean and was gazing at his hands with wide eyes.

"Ah, shit," she breathed as Goku gave another bean to Krillin, and a third to Gohan, murmuring to them encouragement and congratulating them on a job well done for stalling the Saiyans.

Vegeta looked over at her and gritted his teeth. She knew he wanted her dead more than anything, but the new arrival of Goku had him distracted. Good.

"You guys just sit back," said Goku, turning back to the Saiyans, "I can handle it from here."

As he passed Katima he paused and looked at her, "King Kai told me about you," he said softly, "And I want to thank you for helping my friends. It's nice to find a sibling that doesn't want to kill me or the Earth. I wish I had known earlier about you."

"Likewise," Katima whispered, "But before you battle them," she looked at Vegeta, "I made a bond with the smaller one. I will feel any injury he does if we're too close to each other."

"Really?' Goku looked toward him, "How did you do that?"

"It's a long story," said Katima, unconsciously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "Just… Look, I can feel your power," she looked at him, "If you could keep him a few hundred yards from me while you're beating the shit out him, I'd appreciate it."

"No problem," said Goku, beginning to walk away.

"Also," Katima grabbed his shoulder, "If you can't… if you can't beat him… Get him close to me. If I die when he's within range, so will he."

"It won't come to that," Goku promised, "I just met my sister, I won't lose you so soon."

Katima released him and watched him go, Vegeta and Nappa waiting for him like hawks. She could tell her brother would have no issue downing the big one, but Vegeta… his power level was very close to Goku's. It could be a problem, despite Goku's confidence.

If it came to it, she would make sure Vegeta would fall.

"Go Dad!" Gohan cheered, jumping into the air with his rejuvenated body.

"What's the Scouter say about his power level, Vegeta?" asked Nappa with a smirk.

"Let's check," Vegeta pressed the button on the device on his head.

His smug smile slowly turned into a slightly gaped mouth of shock.

"Vegeta?" Nappa prompted, "Vegeta, what is it?"

Vegeta grit his teeth and pulled the Scouter from his face, "It's.. It's over nine thousand," he hissed and crushed the Scouter in his fist, the bits of electronics falling to the earth.

"That must be a good score," Krillin whispered.

"Earlier he said each of those green freaks had a power level of twelve hundred," Katima reminded him, "That should give you a good estimate."

"Wow," said Gohan, smiling proudly, "He's gotten so much stronger!"

"Looks like dying was the best thing that could have happened for Goku," said Krillin, "Who knew?"

"You won't be hurting my friends anymore," said Goku, standing before the Saiyans, "Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, even Piccolo… their deaths will be avenged, that much I can promise you."

"Your Scouter had to have been malfunctioning, Vegeta," said Nappa, "There's no way this runt's power level could be that high."

"Here's the kicker," Katima muttered to Gohan and Krillin, "I can sense that Goku is hiding some of his strength."

"Wow!" Krillin threw a fist into the air, "Looks like we don't have a thing to worry about then! Goku has this one in the bag!"

"Don't be so sure," Katima said, making the two of their smiles fade.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is hiding some of his power too," said Katima.

Goku and Nappa began to battle, and it was obvious who was superior. Goku dodged every single hit and landed ever blow he delivered, quickly turning the fowl enemy that had fallen so many into a bleeding pulp.

"So," said Krillin as they stared up at the battle as it took to the sky, "What did you say to Goku about a bond with Vegeta?"

"It was a desperate move," said Katima, looking toward the prince as he watched his comrade being beaten so terribly, not even lifting a finger to help, "The bond is something I haven't felt since my adoptive mother died. She gave me the gift. It was what she used to keep me in control when I was a girl. I gained the ability to use it again after she passed. I knew it was the only way to make sure Vegeta couldn't kill me, and it was enough to keep him busy until Goku arrived. You heard the limitations it has."

"Is that why you kissed him?" Gohan asked.

"Wh-what?" Krillin's mouth dropped open, "You kissed him?"

Katima blushed a bit, "It's how the bond is done. Trust me, I didn't enjoy it. I felt his being then. It's so… dark. I've never felt something so sinister. He has no mercy, no pity. Only ambition."

And that pain… she didn't bother telling the others that part. It felt like it was the deepest and darkest secret Vegeta held, was all that pain and torture in his heart.

"Nappa stop!"

They all looked toward Vegeta, who was glaring up at Nappa and Goku who had broke apart to pay attention to him.

"You're getting nowhere, Nappa," said Vegeta with a snarl, "It's my turn. Get down here and take care of the girl."

Nappa looked at Goku with mild regret. It was clear he wanted to continue battling.

"Fine," he sighed, "You're lucky, Kakarot, Vegeta's the only one in this universe that could stop me from killing you."

"Really?" Goku raised a brow, "I thought I was winning."

Nappa growled as he landed and looked toward Katima, Krillin and Gohan.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to quench my thirst of blood with the potatoes while Vegeta gets the meat," he smirked and began to fly toward them.

There was a sharp noise, like a blade swinging through the air, and suddenly, Goku was in front of Nappa. Nappa let out a yowl of surprise and threw a punch, but Goku ducked it and rolled around him. With one swift movement, Goku slammed his fist into Nappa's back and lifted him into the air with one hand, making the Saiyan scream in agony before Goku tossed him over to Vegeta's feet.

"Whoa," Krillin breathed, "I-I didn't even see him move! How did he get over here so fast?"

Katima smiled, "Very impressive. And to think, he's still holding back."

"V-Vegeta," Nappa groaned, gazing up at the prince, "I- I can't move m-my legs."

"He broke his spine," said Katima, "Clever. That man will never fight again."

"H-help me, Vegeta," Nappa raised a hand up.

Vegeta took it, looking down at the fallen warrior with indifferent eyes.

"Thank you, Vegeta," Nappa smiled up at him.

Vegeta slowly smiled back, but Katima felt the darkness within him bloom to the surface. She shuddered and her eyes widened, "Oh, God, no," she whispered.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Sure thing," said Vegeta softly, smirking down at Nappa, "I will help you."

Katima quickly covered Gohan's eyes. Vegeta tightened his grip on Nappa's hand and threw him up into the air, the Saiyan screaming in terror as he was launched into the sky. Vegeta, smiling the entire time, lifted a palm toward him and a mighty blast of power burst forth, and Katima watched in horror as Nappa was reduced to nothing in the white light. It was about to consume Katima and the others when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted up into the sky.

The power faded and Vegeta slowly lowered his hand, still smiling up at the spot where his comrade had perished. There was no shock for Katima. She had felt Vegeta's very being. This act was no surprise to her, but that did not change how horrified she was. She twisted to see it was Goku who had saved them, his sister under one arm and Gohan and Krillin under the other.

"He just killed his teammate!" Krillin cried.

"He was useless to Vegeta," said Katima, glaring toward the prince, "He saw him merely as a burden. So he got rid of it."

"That's horrible!" Gohan exclaimed, "How could someone be so cold-hearted?"

Goku released them and they hovered in the air beside him.

"Why did you do that?" Katima demanded, glaring at Goku.

"What?" Goku blinked, caught off guard.

"If you let me die in that blast, it would have killed him too," Katima snarled, "That was just a taste of his power!"

She could feel it clearly now, what had been masked before. Vegeta was the strongest force she had ever felt.

"And I've only shown a taste of mine," said Goku sharply, "I wasn't going to let you die just to kill him."

"Just to-" Katima shook her head, "Goku- in this case, some sacrifices have to be made. He's-"

"I can beat him," said Goku, cutting her off.

Katima sighed heavily. Maybe he was right. It was true, Goku was hiding his bulk of power as well. But what she had just felt from Vegeta… it was massive.

"I want you three to go back to Kame House," said Goku, "You'll be safe there."

"But, Dad, I want to help you!" Gohan whined.

Krillin seemed to be going through some deep thought before he spoke, "Goku is right."

"What?" Gohan gasped, "Krillin-"

"I want to stay and help too, Gohan," said Krillin sharply, "But we'll just be a distraction to your father. If Vegeta got a hold of you or me, he could use us against Goku," he looked at Katima, "You too, Katima."

"No," said Katima, "You two go, I have to stay."

"What?" Krillin hissed, "Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"You forget," said Katima, "Vegeta can't hurt me without hurting himself. And now, without his buddy, he can't dispose of me far from himself. Even if he got more than a hundred yards from me and fired a shot, it would still hurt him. He can't do any damage to me himself or it'll backfire."

"But- Katima if Goku and Vegeta get too close, you could get hurt," said Krillin, "You feel his pain too, right?"

"I'm the failsafe, Krillin," said Katima, "If shit really hit's the fan, I'm the one thing that could hurt Vegeta the most."

"Hey, easy on the cussing, the kid's only five," said Krillin, glancing at Gohan.

Katima glanced at him, "You didn't hear that, Gohan."

"I told you, it won't come to that," said Goku, "I can beat him."

"I'm staying," snapped Katima, "If you beat him, good, but if you need help, I'll be nearby."

Goku sighed and looked down at Vegeta who was smiling up at them.

"He isn't even trying to attack," said Krillin, "It's like he isn't even worried."

"He isn't," said Katima, feeling the eerie calm coming from him, "He feels that he can win without breaking a sweat, even seeing what Goku did to Nappa."

"Gohan, Krillin, go," said Goku, "Katima, you should hide if you're staying. I'll try not to get too close to you. Shout if I do."

"Don't worry," said Katima, "I'm fast. Gohan," she looked at him, "I'm glad I've finally met you. I had no idea I was an aunt. And Krillin, you're a skilled fighter. Keep the kid safe."

"No worries," said Krillin, "Come on, Gohan."

"Be safe dad," Gohan said as he and Krillin turned and flew away, off into the distance.

Vegeta laughed below them. Goku and Katima faced him to see him still smiling up at them,

"It doesn't matter," he told them, "They're going to die anyway, you all are, well…" he glared at Katima, "Except you. I'll have to find some other way to deal with you. Now, my fellow Saiyans, shall we begin?"


	3. The Mighty Gohan

Rilan was in the sparring room, shredding prop targets to pieces with his mere fingertips when Leir entered. Rilan paused and brushed off his hands and turned to look at the tall red skinned man with the shock of white hair. Leir was one of his best soldiers, and he trusted him with his life. But something was wrong. Leir seemed to be worried about something.

"Leir," said Rilan cracking his knuckles, "Why are you looking so troubled?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Leir, meeting his eyes, "It's about Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Rilan raised on brow. The Saiyan prince poised no threat to him, what could possibly have happened?

"He and Nappa have gone to the planet Earth against Frieza's orders, it seems, in search of something called a Dragon Ball. While Frieza is angry with their disobedience, he is troubled. It seems their Scouters have stopped transmitting signals. He fears that something has happened."

"What does he care?" Rilan asked, "Vegeta and Nappa are expendable at best. He should be glad to have the pest out of his hair."

"That's what I'm getting to, sir," said Leir, "Frieza it concerned. There is no one on that planet that could possibly defy those Saiyans. Raditz was defeated by mere luck and the one who beat him was killed. Frieza thinks it may be our target, the female Saiyan, Katima."

Rilan frowned thoughtfully. That was certainly possible. It could be that the lost Saiyan girl was on Earth and had killed Vegeta and Nappa or at least destroyed their Scouters. Rilan stretched out his left arm across his chest and sighed.

"It matters not."

"Captain?"

"Certainly, set a trajectory for Earth, but only to pacify Frieza. We are not wasting out time chasing after this girl when we could be focusing on the training," said Rilan, "Tell Frieza we will find the Saiyan female."

"Of course, sir," said Leir, saluting him, "But there's more."

"Yes?"

"The thing that they're after, this Dragon Ball," said Leir, "It's said to grant any wish."

"A wish?" Rilan raised one brow, "Sounds the stuff of legend to me."

"It's why Vegeta wants it," said Leir, "You have to admit, it sounds worth looking into. A wish? You could become invincible and we could finally overthrow Frieza."

"I'm not into the whole 'too good to be true' stuff," said Rilan, "We shouldn't waste our time chasing a fairy tale."

"Frieza certainly seems interested in it," said Leir.

"Frieza…" Rilan spat, "That scumbag can think of nothing other than becoming more powerful. His day will come, Leir. And I promise you it will be by my hand."

"Not here," said Goku as he landed before Vegeta, Katima just behind him, "I know a better place to fight."

Vegeta smiled lightly, as if to humor him, "Where ever. Just lead the way."

They went airborne and Katima followed Goku's lead deeper into the wasteland. Vegeta was right behind her and she could help but check over her shoulder every few seconds. He smirked at her every time she looked.

"Where are we going?" she asked Goku, forcing herself to keep her gaze ahead.

"Somewhere where we won't hurt anyone else," said Goku, glancing at her, "You're sure you want to stay?"

"You can't make me leave," she snapped at him, "Older brother or not, I'm not one for taking orders. He's stronger than you think. I wish you would just listen to me."

"Are we starting this sibling rivalry thing already?" Goku laughed.

"This is serious!" Katima hissed, "All of our planet is at stake here."

"Lighten up," said Goku, "I think you're underestimating me."

Katima let out a sigh. It was pointless in arguing with him. What a stubborn fool. Oh well. If worse came to worse, she was prepared to do what needed to be done.

"So, how did you make that bond with him?" Goku asked softly.

"I kissed him."

"What?" Goku's flight trembled a little, but he quickly regained control and stared at her with wide eyes, "You- but-"

"It's a gift," said Katima swiftly, "My mother gave it to me- er- adoptive mother. I can- feel him," she glanced back, and saw this time Vegeta wasn't ready to meet her gaze. He was frowning at Goku's back, "His emotions- they're so dark. I haven't felt a single positive feeling from him yet- no genuine happiness… It's… difficult."

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"The bond is very one sided," she explained, "When my mother had it, she was the one who cast it upon me, not the other way around. When she was alive, I couldn't hurt her without feeling the pain myself, and if she should die, so would I. I protected her and did all that she asked, but it wasn't like she was a tyrant. Lily did it to keep me from hurting others. I… I've been battling with the urge to kill my whole life," she shut her eyes for a moment and focused back on the present, "I couldn't feel her emotions or her presence, but she could feel mine.

"She lifted the bond just before she passed so that I could live on, and passed the gift to me, should I ever need it. Now that I have cast the bond on Vegeta, I'm on the other end of the rope than I'm used to. I can feel his whole. It's… his emotions are so strong that they are threatening to consume me."

Goku's eyes widened, "What would that do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said Katima softly, "Perhaps I would become like him. Perhaps it would kill me. But Lily dealt with my emotions, and when I was young they were just as raw as his are now," she looked at Goku, her eyes serious, "I believe that I can handle it. But should anything happen, kill me, and make sure I'm near him when you do it."

"I'm not planning on killing anyone," said Goku, "Not even Vegeta."

"Wha- wait, what?" Katima almost stopped flying, "What do you mean? You saw what he's capable of! Do you think he would show you or your son and friends any mercy?"

"Everyone deserves a chance to change," said Goku softly, "I will make him wish he never came to Earth, you can count on that, but I don't believe killing him will be necessary."

Katima couldn't believe her ears. Was he serious? It was noble, sure, but this went beyond nobility. Vegeta was a cold-hearted monster, she could feel that in her very pores. The only way to stop someone like that for good would be to finish them off- completely. But she could see there would be no arguing with Goku. Katima just hoped that he would see sense once the fighting started.

"Here," said Goku, and stopped abruptly, so abruptly that Vegeta slammed into Katima's back.

She shuddered and made to dart away but he grabbed her arm and twisted her to face him.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, "Your fight is with me, not her!"

"Shut up, Kakarot," snarled Vegeta, "I'm not going to hurt her, I can't! I just want a word…"

Katima shook slightly as he brought his face close to hers.

"I warn you now, girl, I will find a way to kill you without me following. I suggest that while you watch me destroy your brother that you really think about if there is a way to reverse this 'bond' of yours. I might let you live then," he smiled at her threateningly, but he kept to his word- he did not hurt her.

That was good, maybe this bond wasn't going to backfire after all- but she knew Vegeta was no where near bluffing. If he did manage to kill Goku, she would be dead, one way or the other. She knew Lily had removed the bond before she passed, but Lily never gave that information to Katima. She had no clue how to remove it- if there was even a way to do so.

Vegeta pushed her away and Katima flew to her brother's side, rubbing her arm where the prince's hand had been. She and Goku lowered themselves to the Earth, Vegeta following, landing a few yards away and folding his arms.

"We still don't have to do this," called Goku, "If you leave now, I won't hurt you."

Vegeta laughed, "I think not, Kakarot. You and your bratty sister have already pushed me way beyond my breaking point."

"Fine," said Goku. He looked at Katima, "Take cover. I'll keep the fight away from you."

"If you need me-" Katima began.

"I won't," said Goku sharply, "Go."

Katima sighed and glanced at Vegeta. Fine, she thought, if Goku won't kill you, I suppose I'll have to when the time is right. I just hope it doesn't hurt as bad as I think it's going to.

She leapt from the edge of the cliff they had landed on and slid down to the ground. With one last glance up at Vegeta, who was smirking menacingly down at her, she turned and ran to hide behind some boulders. This was going to be the fight of a lifetime, and she couldn't even watch, what a bummer.

The battle began.

The power Katima felt roaring around her was enough to make her want to scream. It was amazing, she had never felt anything like it before. To think that her life had been so uneventful until now- all those years in the forest, and the first people she really meets are in a battle to save the Earth.

"Sweet mother of God, my luck is terrible," Katima sighed, and chanced another peek around the rock she was hiding behind.

Goku and Vegeta were about even, which was both pleasing and troubling. She could feel Vegeta's rage pulsing through her, but her own emotion of hope that Goku might win was stronger. She watched as Goku's body was consumed in a red light and he rushed at Vegeta, landing an excellent punch that sent Vegeta flying across the landscape and into a rock spire, leaving a gaping whole where he had entered. Goku relaxed, catching his breath, but Katima knew Vegeta was far from finished.

With a almighty wail, the area where Vegeta had been in erupted, the Saiyan prince in the center of the explosion, his arms wide and his face toward the sky.

His shock and anger that Goku could actually land a hit on him was obvious, even to someone without a bond with him. Vegeta jumped up into the air, hovering over Goku. Katima just barely managed to catch his words from so far off.

"You'll insolent fool! I'll kill you and all of this planet! GATLIC GUN!"

Vegeta's power level spiked and Katima flinched as he gathered energy in his hand and shoot a massive violet beam down at Goku. But her brother was ready for it. He shot up his own rocket of energy up at him, and the two beams met in the middle, a blast exploding across the landscape that threatened to knock Katima off her feet. Such power! She couldn't believe it, and the Saiyan blood in her itched to get in the battle.

For a moment, Vegeta's beam seemed to be making purchase, and Katima tensed, waiting to watch her brother get consumed in fire. But that mysterious red light bathed Goku once again, and a new burst of power rolled up the line of energy, shooting it up at Vegeta so hard and fast that when it made contact, Vegeta was sent sailing up into the air. He went so far that he eventually vanished into the sky, and Katima stood there with her mouth gaping.

Vegeta wasn't dead- she could feel that much, but he could be landing in England for all she knew. That blast was incredible!

"Katima!" she heard Goku calling, "Katima, are you okay?"

"Sure," Katima came out from her cover and looked up the cliff toward her brother, "Great shot!"

"Can you tell what happened?" Goku flew down to meet her.

He looked pretty rough, his clothing ripped around him to near shreds, injuries scattered across his face and arms, one eye squinted, and swelling coming on.

"He's not dead," said Katima, looking up where Vegeta vanished, "But boy is he pissed," she laughed, "You might just win, Goku."

She suddenly felt a spark from Vegeta- he had gotten clear of the blast, and he was suddenly elated.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Goku grabbed her shoulders.

"He's- he's happy- oh that can't be good," she frowned, focusing in on the prince, and suddenly, she wasn't looking at Goku anymore.

She was Vegeta.

He was soaring high above the ground, looking around desperately. She could feel the pain of his wounds, and his sudden desperation. He was looking for something. But as he flew about, he grew more and more frustrated. He couldn't find it.

Vegeta couldn't find the moon.

Katima snapped back to herself and was suddenly wobbly on her feet. Goku caught her and held her steady, "Katima, what's wrong?"

"He's looking…" Katima straightened and shook herself. She was her- not Vegeta- her emotions were separate- she was separate. Trying to focus on this fact she continued, "He's trying to find the moon."

"The moon?" Goku tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

"I don't know," said Katima, pushing him off of her and leaning on the wall of rock that was the cliff face, "Give me a minute."

Slowly she gathered herself. That was strange. She had never experienced that with her bond with Lily- then again, she was on the other end of the rope. Did Lily ever get in Katima's point of view when she was growing up? What a trip.

"Katima?" Goku asked uncertainly.

"I'm okay," said Katima, shrugging off the wall and cracking her neck, "This bond… it's hard to handle. I'll be fine though, I- Goku!" she looked up at the sky, "He's back!"

Vegeta was on top a rock spire, smiling down at them, arms crossed.

"I have to give you credit, Kakarot, I took you for quite the idiot, but destroying the moon was a smart move," Vegeta laughed.

"Destroying the- I didn't…" Goku frowned, "I didn't destroy the moon- I just got back, I had no idea it was gone."

"Don't play dumb!" Vegeta spat, his smile fading for a moment, but it quickly returned, "It doesn't matter. I have long ago learned to create an artificial moon for the planets that lacked one."

A ball of light formed in his hand and Goku pushed Katima behind him. But Vegeta did not throw the orb at them. He tossed it into the sky.

Goku and Katima watched with wonder as it sailed upwards and grew. Within a few moments, it looked just like the full moon hanging in the sky.

Katima yelped and shut her eyes, looking away. She suddenly understood. It had been so long, she had been taught since she was a girl to never look at the full moon, because of what it did to her. It was only because of the bond that she hadn't killed everything in sight the first time it happened.

"Goku!" she shouted, clutching blindly at her brother's arm, "He's going to transform! We have to get out of here!"

Katima felt her body suddenly stiffen. No. It was happening- not just to Vegeta- but to her too! But how? She didn't even look at the moon!

The bond.

Because Vegeta was transforming- so was she.

"Goku, hit me!" Katima shouted.

"What?" Goku cried.

"Knock me out! Before it- it's t-too late!" Katima tried to resist, her tail lashing wildly, "DO IT GOKU OR I'LL END UP KILLING YOU!"

It was then Goku's fist slammed across her face, and Katima fell into darkness.

But her slumber was not uneventful.

It was one of the strangest sensations she had even experienced. She was unconscious, she knew this, but she felt her body continue to grow, a roar erupting from her lips. She opened her eyes to glare down at Goku- but- how did he get so far away? And- whoa.

He was holding Katima's body.

What in the world? Was she dead?

No. She was Vegeta. While her body was out like a light, it seemed her consciousness went to Vegeta's. She had no control over the Saiyan, merely being a passenger in the ride. He had transformed with the help of his fake moon into the great ape, the monster that Katima too became at the full moon. It must be a Saiyan thing, she recalled. Of course. The tail.

How surreal. She felt like she was dreaming, but she knew this to be real. She watched as Goku carried her body away. What a shame that they were too far from Vegeta when Goku hit her, then he would be out too. If he got close when Katima was asleep it wouldn't effect him unless her body was inflicted with pain that she could feel.

All Katima could do was watch as Goku stashed her body in a cave and flew toward Vegeta.

"Leave her out of this," he snapped.

"I'm not the one who hit her."

Amazing! Vegeta could speak when in this form! He had complete control! Whenever Katima had changed she was a mindless beast and remembered nothing when she awoke. But Vegeta… Katima guessed he had had a lot of practice.

"What a shame," Vegeta laughed, his voice deep and monstrous in this form, "She could have helped me destroy you. I'm positive that she had you hit her because she can't control her ape form. I had been counting on that," he laughed a deep throated, sinister laugh, "Relax, Kakarot, I can't hurt her. But I can hurt you."

Katima willed her brother to run, feeling the almighty power coursing through Vegeta's new body. Goku managed to dodge most of the attacks, but he was also getting hit by a fair few as well. It wouldn't be long before he would be completely overwhelmed. She prayed that he would be able to do something, anything to stop this evil Saiyan. And just before Vegeta slammed a mighty fist on top of Goku, he lifted his hands to his face and screamed, "SOLAR FLARE!"

There was a blinding light, and Katima's- no- Vegeta's eyes were shot with pain of the sudden brightness. Vegeta clutched his eyes, screaming in pain and rage, "My eyes! Damn it, my eyes!"

Katima wished she could see what Goku was doing, but all she saw was what Vegeta could see and he wasn't seeing much of anything at the moment. It was the moon- they had to find some way to get rid of that moon he made! But how? It was artificial, just a light in the sky like a star.

Finally, Vegeta managed to open his eyes, but everything was blurred for several moments. Vegeta squinted around him, but Goku was gone. Katima wondered if he had fled. She couldn't sense power because she was being in Vegeta's mind. No, she decided, Goku didn't seem the type to run. She figured he was hiding somewhere, gathering his strength. She just hoped it would be enough.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed, "Where are you? I will find you, Kakarot!"

He stomped about the landscape, but Katima noticed he kept away from the cave she was hidden in. Vegeta slashed boulders and small mountains from his path, roaring in rage, and finally, he spotted him.

Goku was just below him, hands up in the air for some strange reason. Was he surrendering? No, Katima saw the glimmer of power in his palms. He was gathering energy. Vegeta swiped Goku off his feet with a swing of his massive arm, sending the Saiyan flying into a rock spire and crushing it with his impact. Vegeta laughed victoriously as he walked over and slammed his foot on Goku's legs, making her brother scream in agony.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vegeta snarled, "Did I just break your shins?"

Goku managed to open his eyes to glare up at Vegeta, shaking with pain. A sudden orb of energy formed in his hands and he tossed it. With expert aim, it landed directly into Vegeta's right eye.

Vegeta screamed wildly, clutching it and stumbling back a few paces, "Not the eye again!" he wailed.

Goku had done some serious damage. Vegeta could well be blinded in the eye for the rest of his life now. The pain was excruciating. Katima was astounded that she could feel everything he did so vividly. It must have something to do with being in his mind.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"

Vegeta slowly opened his good eye and turned to see little Gohan atop a rock spire, glaring him down. No! Katima thought, he was supposed to leave!

"Oh," laughed Vegeta, "Your 'daddy'? This man here?" he reached down and gathered Goku in his massive hands and squeezed him before Gohan's young eyes, making Goku shriek.

"STOP IT!" Gohan screamed, shaking with rage.

Come on, kid, Katima thought, if there was ever a time for your anger-trigger powers it would be now.

"What is a half-breed like you going to do about it?" Vegeta snarled, squeezing Goku again, cracking every rib in his body.

"I said stop!" Gohan threw a blast of energy but it bounced off Vegeta's armor like a ping pong ball.

"You have to do better than-"

Vegeta was suddenly aware of Krillin standing on a cliff behind him just in time to leap over a bright yellow disc of energy flying at him. It whizzed under him, and Vegeta watched as it went soaring toward Gohan. It was too low, only hitting the spire the child was upon, but it sliced it clean, the top of it hovering in the air for a moment before slamming back down, making Gohan fall on all fours.

"… that," Vegeta finished his sentence as if nothing happened. "Fools!" Vegeta cried, "You think such a pathetic attempt of a trap could work? Now you'll die slowly- but only when I'm finished with Kakarot!"

Vegeta was about to squeeze the life out of Goku, Katima could feel the violence spilling forth from his heart.

But their was a sharp pain that echoed throughout his entire body. Katima wanted to scream in agony, but could only sit silently in Vegeta's eyes as he stood there, his mouth gaping and a choking sound coming out, his entire body beginning to shake. He dropped Goku, and Katima didn't even see where her brother landed because Vegeta was in too much pain to look.

It was his tail.

Someone had severed his tail.

Katima watched in awe as Vegeta slowly went back to his normal size. Once he was back to human form he fell on his knees gasping. But Katima knew he was not beat. Goku was already out of his way, and in this form, Gohan, Krillin, and the sneaky bastard who sliced his tail would be no issue for him. He slowly got to his feet, shaking in anger. His eyes went to Gohan, then to Krillin, and he began to laugh.

"This changes nothing!" he cried, "You're all going to die- and now you've made me even more mad."

And Katima awoke.

She stared at the cave wall with mild frustration. What could she possibly do now? She went to the mouth of the cave, and refused to look up at the fake moon. So long as she didn't stare right into it, she wouldn't transform. Katima saw Krillin go flying by and slam into a cliff face and slide to the ground. She rushed out to his side.

"Krillin!" she shook him, "What are you doing here?"

"We knew you guys needed our help," Krillin groaned as he got to his feet.

"I guess there is something you can do," Katima said, looking back toward Vegeta who was kicking Goku in the stomach repeatedly.

She turned back to Krillin and grabbed his shoulders, "Krillin, we need to get close and you have to kill me!"

"What?" Krillin's eyes widened, "I-I can't do that! Goku-"

"Goku is going to die if we don't stop Vegeta!" Katima shouted, shaking him, "Damn it Krillin, you have to do this!"

Krillin stared up at her for a long moment and then furrowed his brows in determination, "How close to we have to be?"

"A hundred yards," she said, "Now come- what the?"

She turned at the sudden spark of energy and saw Gohan was attacking Vegeta head on- and the little squirt was actually hitting him every so often.

"Wow," she and Krillin said in unison and then glanced at each other.

"There's no way Gohan can keep that up," said Katima.

"You haven't seen some of the things that Gohan can do," said Krillin.

"Krillin!"

It was Goku. They looked over at him laying a ways away, glanced up to make sure Vegeta and Gohan were far enough away, and then rushed to his side.

"Katima- are you okay?" Goku rasped.

"You didn't hit me that hard," said Katima, "But you stopped the transformation. And now that Vegeta's tail is gone, I just have to worry about keeping my eyes off that moon of his. The real question is, are you okay, Goku?"

"Fine," Goku grunted, "But- Krillin," he held out his hand toward him, "I need you to do something."

"Sure," said Krillin, taking his hand, "What is it?"

"Take this energy," said Goku, "It- it's a spirit bomb."

"What?" Krillin gasped, "But- Goku give it to Katima- what if I miss?"

"Katima can't hurt Vegeta without hurting herself," said Goku, "You have to do it."

There was a bright light that glowed around their joined hands. Katima was amazed at the power she felt from it. When they let go of one another, Krillin was gazing at his still glowing hand with awe.

"Make it- make it into a ball," Goku breathed.

A great look of concentration came across Krillin's face and then, from his palm burst a great blue-white orb of power. Katima stared at it with wide eyes. It was like all of the world's energy was compressed into that thing. What the heck did Goku do?

"You can't miss," Goku whispered, "We only get one shot. I can't make another."

"O-okay," said Krillin softly.

"Katima, make sure you're far off from Vegeta," Goku hissed, "That thing will sting pretty badly."

"I'll stay here with you," she told him, "He and Gohan are far off now. Krillin," she looked at him, "Good luck."

Krillin nodded and flew off, the orb in his hand.

"Goku," Katima looked along his broken and bloodied body, "What about that bean you gave us? Got any more?"

"Those were my last ones," Goku managed to grunt.

Katima sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're a great fighter, bro. I'm glad I met you."

Goku smiled at her.

Katima heard it. The power of the Spirit Bomb whizzing through the air. She looked over and saw that Vegeta had Gohan cornered, and Krillin had shot the bomb at his turned back. It was going to strike! It had to!

But Vegeta turned just before it reached him, eyes growing wide and darting upward, letting it zoom harmlessly beneath him. She heard Krillin let out a cry of defeat. But it was over. The bomb was heading straight for little Gohan, and Katima thought she was going to see her nephew die before her eyes, but he thrust out his small hands and bounced the bomb back at Vegeta.

This time, it did not miss.

The power consumed him, and the blast was so mighty that Katima shielded Goku with her torso as bits of debris went flying around them.

There was a scream, Vegeta's scream, and Katima turned just in time to see Vegeta get shot far up into the sky, so far up that he disappeared within moments.

They did it! Vegeta was gone, Katima could feel nothing in the bond from him. It was a miracle. She didn't have to sacrifice herself after all. What luck.

Krillin and Gohan appeared in the cloud of dust rushing toward them, beaming in joy and cheering wildly.

"He's gone!" Krillin cried, "He's actually gone!"

"We did it, Daddy!" Gohan said as he knelt beside his father, "We actually did it!"

Goku laughed, "You all did great," he muttered.

"We need to get you to a hospital," said Katima, smiling down at her brother, "And then maybe we can actually get to know each other. I had no idea I had such a great family," she ruffled Gohan's hair and he grinned at her.

There was a strange, whistling sound, and Katima and the others looked up just in time to see Vegeta's body flying back toward them. He landed limply a few yards away, his armor smoldering and beaten, right eye bloodied.

Krillin, Gohan, and Goku seemed shaken but Katima placed a hand on Goku's shoulder again to reassure them, "He's gone. I can't feel anything through the bond. No pain, no emotion. Nothing."

Krillin slowly got to his feet and went over to Vegeta's body to take a pulse.

"Hmm," he said, straightening, "Well at least that's the last time we'll see his ugly face."

Katima felt a sudden spark within her, and tensed as Vegeta softly replied, "Who's face is ugly?"

Katima pushed Gohan behind her as Vegeta sat up and smiled at Krillin, then the others behind him.

"You know," he said, "There's only one thing that I would like to say to you right now," he looked back at Krillin and smirked, "Bitch slap!"

And he slammed the back of his hand upside Krillin's face, sending him flying several feet away. Katima jumped to her feet, but staggered. Being close to Vegeta, she could feel all of his injuries burning on her.

"Goddamn it, what does it take to kill you?" she demanded, crouching defensively, ignoring the pain.

Vegeta got to his feet, smiling lightly, "You can't kill me, girl. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Katima turned to Gohan, "Kill me! Now, do it!"

"Wh-what? No!" Gohan looked at her in shock, "I can't-"

"You have t- ah!" Katima yelped as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back.

"Sorry, sweetheart, that's not about to happen," Vegeta breathed in her ear.

Gohan ran toward them, but Vegeta kicked him aside as if he were a beach ball. Goku was helpless to assist, laying beaten in the dirt, only able to watch as Vegeta went to where Gohan had landed, pulling Katima with him, her back pressed to his chest.

"Kakarot, it does me a great shame to do this," Vegeta called over his shoulder, "After you, your son, and sister are dead, I'll be the last Saiyan left. It's too bad that none of you could see sense!"

He held out a hand to blast Gohan, but he paused. Katima followed his gaze and saw what had shocked him so.

Gohan had a tail.

Where the hell did that come from? Katima was positive that her nephew did not have tail before. Gohan looked up at them, obviously prepared to fight, but then his eyes focused on something over their shoulder, and turned a deep blood red.

"Oh shit," hissed Katima.

"No!" Vegeta tossed her aside, making her roll a ways and then get to her feet to see Vegeta punching Gohan repeatedly, but it was doing nothing.

Gohan was growing, growling, his face contorting.

"Stop changing!" Vegeta cried, punching on, "Stop, stop, stop!"

It was too late. Vegeta stepped back as the boy grew and grew. He turned and ran toward Katima who yelped in fear and turned to run from him, but his arm was around her waist again and they went airborne, backing away from the now monstrous Gohan. It was obvious that unlike Vegeta, Gohan had no control over his ape form, and he merely started to destroy everything around him.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed, "The boy has no idea how to channel this form," he grabbed Katima's chin and made her look at him, "We get to watch him kill his own friend and father. Isn't that a treat?"

Katima pushed his hand away from her face, "I should have killed you when I first laid the bond, should have just destroyed myself."

"So noble," Vegeta twisted her around so that their fronts pressed, "But I can feel your Saiyan blood, Katima. You have not been poisoned like your brother."

Katima was highly tempted to bite his nose since it was so close, but she heard Goku's voice.

"Gohan!" he was crying, "Remember who you are! It's me, your father! We aren't your enemy!" he managed to point a horrible broken arm up to Vegeta, "HE IS!"

"Goddamn it," sighed Vegeta as Gohan suddenly locked on to their position and opened his mouth, a powerful beam of energy forming there.

Vegeta shot downward, which made Katima instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. The powerful blast went right over their heads. Vegeta landed, and Katima tried to squirm away but Vegeta held fast. He obviously knew she was going to try and get herself hit. Gohan stomped toward them, roaring.

"That tail has got to go," hissed Vegeta, jumping into the air and twisting to avoid Gohan's massive fists. Katima grabbed onto the prince again, closing her eyes tightly. Again, she wondered about what her day would have been like if she had just stayed home today.

When she opened her eyes again, they were behind Gohan, and Vegeta raised his free arm and a disc of power formed in his palm and he shot it, expertly turning it so that it severed Gohan's tail off from its root. Vegeta laughed victoriously as Gohan froze, shaking. Vegeta looked at Katima's face and she quickly unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He smirked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but then he looked past her with his eyes widening.

Katima turned to see Gohan falling backward, straight for them. There was no way to fly out of the way in time, and Gohan wasn't shrinking fast enough. They were going to be crushed.

Good, Katima thought, smiling as Gohan's back slammed into them and they were pushed into the ground.


	4. The True Beginning

Katima moaned softly, trying to lift her head, but it ached too much to do so. Such pain… it covered her whole body, surely her entire skeleton was broken. She heard a voice from far off. For a moment she thought it was calling her name. Surely this was too painful to be death. A hand was on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"…safe. You're safe now. Katima…"

Katima moaned again, gritting her teeth, and managed to open her eyes. There were lights shining down on her from a white ceiling. She blinked a few times up at them. Maybe this was heaven.

"Katima!"

She turned and saw Gohan smiling at her. His head was bandaged and he had a cast on his arm, as well as a hospital gown on his torso.

"G-Gohan?" Katima sat up sharply.

"Whoa, easy!"

Katima turned to see Krillin on the other side of her, also pretty bandaged up, "Don't move too fast, you have five broken ribs!"

Katima looked down at herself to see her torso bandaged heavily, and a cast on her right wrist. Wow. Those were her only injuries?

"What happened?" Katima asked, looking around herself.

She was in a hospital room, and in a strange machine to her left was Goku, smiling over at her. There was also a black-haired woman, a girl with blue hair, an old man with a staff, a small pig and a floating kitten.

"Okay, I must have a concussion," she said, looking at the pig and kitten.

"Two," said Krillin, laughing.

"What happened to Vegeta?" asked Katima, "If I'm alive… did he die?"

"Er," Krillin turned red and glanced at Goku.

"We let him go," said Goku shamelessly.

"What?" Katima shouted, eyes bulging, "Are you kidding? You let that monster leave?"

"He left in his space ship," said Krillin, "Goku said to let him leave."

"Why?" Katima looked at her brother with wide eyes, "Don't tell me your nobility got to you!"

Goku frowned at her, "There is nothing wrong with showing mercy."

"Yeah, tell him that when he comes back," sighed Katima laying back in the bed.

"I don't think he'll be doing that in a hurry," said Goku, "He was barely alive when he left. I think that's why you've been out for so long. It's been nearly a month."

"A month?" Katima's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, Gohan and I are ready to be out of our casts," said Krillin, smiling, "And boy do we have news for you!"

"Can I get introductions first?" Katima asked, "Who are all these people?"

"That's Chichi," said Krillin, pointing at the black-haired woman, "She's Goku's wife, and Gohan's mom. The old guy is Master Roshi-"

"Who are you calling old?" Roshi demanded, shaking his staff threateningly.

Krillin ignored him, "the pig is Oolong, and the cat is Puar. Yasurobi is around here somewhere, he's the one who cut off Vegeta's tail, and-"

"And I'm Bulma," the blue-haired girl declared, smiling, "So you're Goku's sister? Yeah, I can see the similarities! It sure took you long enough to wake up."

Katima wondered why it had. As soon as Vegeta was out of range, the bond should have stopped channeling pain. Perhaps Vegeta was in a coma, and she had been trapped in it with him. Strange.

"What news were you going to tell me?" she asked Krillin.

"Well, when Piccolo died, the Dragon Balls went with him," said Krillin, "See, his other half is Kami, the Guardian of the Earth. Kami is the one who made the Dragon Balls, and if he dies, so do they."

"Other half?" Katima asked, "Are they bonded?"

"Not like you and Vegeta," said Krillin, "It's much stronger than that. If one dies, so does the other. But anyway, we can't use the Earth's Dragon Balls to wish our friends back, the ones that died in the fight with the Saiyans. But here's the good news!" Krillin beamed, "Kami's assistant, Mr. Popo, told us about a planet called Namek, it's where Kami and Piccolo came from!"

"That explains the green skin and pointy ears," Katima said, "But what about it?"

"Namek has Dragon Balls," said Krillin with a smile, "And we have a ship!"

"So…" Katima frowned, "You're going to a distant planet to wish people back to life? That sounds pretty intense."

"Actually," said Krillin, blushing a bit, "We were hoping you could come. Bulma is going, she's our pilot. I'm going and so is Gohan," Katima saw Chichi scowl and guessed the mother was no excited about her son leaving, "And, we saw how well you can fight. We could use your help, since Goku needs more time to recover."

Katima looked down at herself. Yes, her injures seemed close to being fully healed. And leaving to go to a planet in outer space? That sounded amazing to her. It would certainly be better than hanging out in the forest.

"How soon are we leaving?" she asked.

Gohan and Krillin cheered, "Thanks, Katima!" Gohan said, and looked over at his mother, "See, mom? My aunt will be with me! We'll be fine! You should see her fight!"

"Girls shouldn't be out fighting," said Chichi sternly, "And neither should you!" she turned and stormed from the room.

"Don't mind her," said Goku, "Chichi worries too much."

"It'll be nice having another girl along," said Bulma, smiling, "I'm glad you agreed! We're leaving in a few weeks."

"I'll need to get a few things," said Katima, looking out the window.

"That's fine," said Krillin, "I'll go with you when you go, that way I can show you to Roshi's house."

*"scene change"*

Two weeks later, Katima climbed in through the window of her log home and looked around, frowning. Krillin hopped in behind her, eyes wide.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Perhaps not for long," said Katima softly, "Now that I have a family, I may move to the city. But that we will have to worry when we return"

She went to her bedroom and piled clothing into the bag Chichi had given her. Her new sister-in-law wasn't too terrible once Katima got to know her, and once Katima shared her worry for Gohan's well being with her they practically became best friends. Katima had promised she would protect Gohan with her life.

"I think that should be enough clothing," she muttered, and grabbed her hair brush other bathroom essentials, "Now, where is it?"

She went to her supply closet and found it, her music player, the one bit of technology she kept. It was made by Capsule Corp, Bulma's father's company, and so she rarely had to charge it. She placed it in her new sweater's pocket. Bulma had taken her on a shopping spree for decent girl clothes, which Katima found rather ridiculous, but she had to admit, it beat wearing handmade tunics. Last, she grabbed her sword, something she had forgotten the fateful day she had chased after Vegeta and Nappa. She strapped the sheath across her back.

Turning to Krillin she smiled, "Okay, I think I have everything."

"How long have you lived out here?" Krillin asked as they left the home, flying up in the sky to head for Roshi's home.

"Most of my life," said Katima, "So, you nervous about this journey?"

"Not too bad," said Krillin, shrugging. He himself was hearing a sport's jacket and a baseball cap, "I've been through much worse- but I got to say nothing that has taken me into space before."

"I think this is exciting," Katima's eyes gleamed, "I've never truly had any adventures, until I met Vegeta."

"Speaking of…" Krillin glanced at her, "Have you felt anything from him yet?"

"He's alive," said Katima, "I know that. But he's still in a coma. Maybe he'll just drift around in space forever."

"I certainly hope so," said Krillin softly.

Katima looked forward as they sailed out over the open ocean. Vegeta was still out there. And Katima had a feeling they would not have the luck that he would not come back to haunt them. She just hoped it wouldn't be for a long time.


	5. A Planet of Trouble

PART ONE: NAMEK

The landing was rough. Katima clenched the arms of her seat as they soared downward. The trip had taken them three long weeks, in which she and the boys practiced telepathically and Bulma taught her some of the controls of the ship. There had been one time when they had been taken by a ship full of children. That had been an eerie experience, but they had managed to save the ship from an asteroid field and gain their trust. The children had warned them about a sinister being by the name of Frieza.

Not long after that did they land on a planet they thought to be Namek and nearly got their ship stolen by a couple of aliens. However, with Katima, Krillin, and Gohan's combined strength they had been able to thwart them and escape. It had been quite the trip, but finally, they were here.

The ship landed with a mighty thud, and Katima pulled out an ear bud from her music player. She had spent several days meditating, trying to see where Vegeta was. She knew he had recovered around the time they escaped from the two ship-stealing aliens, but was having trouble keeping track of him. If she plugged in her music and focused, sometimes she could see through his eyes.

One day Bulma had gotten curious and asked to play her music through the speakers. All three of them had all looked at Katima with mild shock when it had started.

The only music on Katima's player was Gaelic Irish and Scottish. She never knew why the music made her so focused. But often she would train better when listening to it.

"Now," said Bulma, brining her back to the present, "Let me check the oxygen levels out there so that I'll know if we have to wear suits or not."

"Bulma?" Katima said.

"What?" she asked, working on the computer.

Katima went to her and pointed out the ships front window. Gohan and Krillin were already down there looking at the scenery.

Bulma clenched her fists and turned on her heel, marching out of the ship. Katima followed and watched as she screamed at the boys for being so careless. Katima laughed and looked around as the three bickered. This planet didn't seem too different from earth. There sure seemed to be more water, little islands scattered about with skies of green and grass of blue. The air was fresh and clean, and she went to the edge of the bit of land they had touched down on and looked into the clear water. It sure was beautiful.

Turning back, Katima saw Bulma was still yelling at the boys. She went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma," she said, making the blue-haired girl pause and look at her, "They're just eager to get started. They want their friends back, and beside, don't you have a thing going on with the Yamcha guy? Aren't you excited to find the Dragon Balls?"

Bulma sighed and nodded, "Yes. Sorry, guys. Jeez, thank God we have another girl around."

"Yeah," muttered Krillin, "Thank God."

Katima looked out at the water and opened her mind, trying to sense life. Surely there were some Namekians that they could talk to. But what she sensed was not Namekians.

It was a power level- the strongest she had ever felt- stronger than Vegeta. She was frozen to the spot, eyes wide with horror, and after a moment, she knew Gohan and Krillin could feel it too.

"What's up?" asked Bulma, looking at all their terrified faces, "Come on, someone fill me in!"

Katima swallowed and wiped her brow. That power was dark- whoever held it had no good intentions, that was for certain.

"Is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked, her eyes widening.

"No," murmured Katima, and Bulma sighed in relief.

"It's worse," Krillin added.

Bulma flinched and looked at each of them in turn, "What do you mean?"

"A power level that could destroy Vegeta in the blink of an eye," said Katima, "And it is not on our side."

Bulma bowed her head, "Why is our luck so terrible? Well…" she looked up with a smile, "We'll just stay out of its way, right? We're good at hiding. It's not like it has a personal vendetta against us, like Vegeta."

"Yeah…" Katima looked up at the sky, her stomach dropping, "About that…"

"What?" the three of them looked at her.

Katima pointed up in the sky, "Vegeta."

A small pod went flying down toward the ground a good distance off. Katima was furious. She hadn't been keeping track of Vegeta through their bond, and had no clue that he was coming here. Was it because he knew they were here? No… now that she focused on him, she could tell he was here for one thing, the Dragon Balls.

"Damn it!" Katima dropped to one knee and slammed her fist into the ground, making a small crater.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma cried as there was a distant echo where the ship landed, "Why is he here? Did he follow us?"

"No," said Katima, slowly standing, "He's here for the Dragon Balls."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Krillin cried, "First this terrible power level and now Vegeta?"

"We can't give up," said Gohan sharply and they all looked at him.

"Piccolo died for me," the boy continued, "We can't let him and the others down."

"But we stand no chance against Vegeta," said Krillin, "And if he's after the Dragon Balls then we're definitely going to run into him sooner or later."

"I can tell when he's coming, though," said Katima, "With my link to him, we can sneak around him."

"But can't he feel you too?" asked Bulma.

Katima bowed her head, "I know I could feel Lily, but it took time and concentration to get to that point. I'm sure Vegeta hasn't figured it out yet, otherwise he would be heading for me first, guaranteed."

"So what do we do?" asked Krillin.

"I know!" Bulma cried, "I can go back and get Goku! I'm sure he'd be fixed up by the time I got home! And you three can just find one of the Dragon Balls and hide it until I get back! Vegeta can't make a wish unless he has all seven!"

"I suppose that could work," said Krillin, beginning to smile, "Yeah! Goku could show Vegeta! How long would it take?"

Bulma continued to smile, but it seemed a little put on as she answered, "Oh, only one month!"

"A month?" Katima bellowed, turning to stare at her, "You expect us to keep a Dragon Ball hidden from Vegeta for a month? By then surely he would figure out our bond and track us down! Bulma, are you crazy?"

"Well, what else can we do?" Bulma demanded, placing hands on her hips, "Goku is the only one who stands a chance against Vegeta!"

"But Vegeta can't hurt me," Katima reminded, "If worse came to worse then Krillin or Gohan could hit me to stall him or something."

"Exactly why you could handle it here for a month!" Bulma declared excitedly.

Katima shook her head. They were so close, and BAM a door just has to slam shut in their face. Why? Of all people to show up on Namek, why did it have to be Vegeta?

"Then it's settled," said Bulma, "I'll go back and get Goku, and you guys can-"

"Wait!" said Gohan suddenly, "Two power levels heading straight for us!"

They all turned and looked toward the source. They were pretty weak, which was nice, but Katima could sense their hostility.

"Bulma, get behind something," Krillin ordered.

Bulma quickly hid behind one of the ship's legs without argument, "Is it Vegeta?"

"No," said Katima, as two flying figures approached.

They were aliens, no doubt about that, one representing a alligator with a humanoid form and the other with blue skin. What really surprised Katima was that their armor was just like what Vegeta had been wearing on Earth. Uh oh, these could be his foot soldiers, and could radio him about their presence on the planet!

They stopped a few yards up in the air above them, and snickered down toward them. They had Scouters, and guns attached to their arms.

"Look, they're not Namekians," one said to the other.

"No, which means we don't even have to question them before we kill them," the other snickered, "But we certainly don't want them running away," he aimed his gun at the ship and fired.

A clean bolt of light pierced the front window of the ship, shattering it and making a small spark of fire begin. They both laughed as Bulma let out a shriek.

"Just flipping fantastic," sighed Katima, putting in her ear buds and turning up her music. Those bastards just ruined their ride home, and she was not going to let them get away with it.

She, Gohan, and Krillin launched into the air, all screaming with rage. Katima darted between them and slammed a fist into each of their faces, separating them for Gohan to take one and Krillin the other. They each hit them hard, sending them back toward Katima like some game to catch. She bolted upward and let the two slam into each other. Before they fell, she held out a hand and with a cry of anger, sent a blast of energy down at them, reducing them to nothing and putting a small crater in the ground beneath her.

Katima, Gohan, and Krillin landed side-by-side and Katima pulled out an ear bud and smiled at them, "Good work," she said, "I didn't even break a sweat."

"What are you smiling about?" cried Bulma, gesturing wildly up to the ship, "In case you haven't noticed, our ship has been destroyed! We're trapped here!"

Katima looked up at the damage and had to agree. They were definitely stuck here. They didn't have the necessary equipment to fix that kind of wreckage. She let her shoulders slump. What now?

They all looked at each other with sad faces.

"Well," sighed Krillin, "Nothing to do about it now. We better find a place to hide."

They gathered their things from the ship and began their hike, helping Bulma between the jumps to the next islands. They couldn't fly in fear of Vegeta's Scouter spotting them. Katima was beginning to wish she really had just stayed home that day, but then she would have never met her family and new friends.

"My luck is horrible," sighed Bulma.

Katima glanced behind her. Krillin was leading the way with Gohan close to his side, leaving the girls to take up the rear.

"I lose Yamcha, and then, trying to bring him back, all possibilities of succeeding get thrown out the window in less than a minute," Bulma had tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey," said Katima, placing an arm around her shoulders as they walked, "No worries, girl. We'll get the Dragon Balls somehow. Vegeta can't hurt me, remember? We'll use that to our advantage one way or the other," she winked at her new friend, "Besides, I bet Yamcha misses you as much as you miss him."

"You think so?" Bulma smiled at her and wiped her eyes, "Well, Katima, you're an optimist, I'll give you that."

Katima beamed, "I try my best."

"What's Vegeta doing?" Bulma asked, "Can you, like, tune into him?"

"It only happens when he's really pissed off," said Katima, frowning and looking up at the green sky, "Or when I'm sleeping. I tend to dream whatever he's doing. So maybe when we get where ever we're going I'll take a nap and tell you guys what he's up to," she looked back at Bulma, "And then, we'll go and get one of the Dragon Balls and hide it."

"Hey guys!" Krillin looked back at them with a smile, "There's a cave up ahead! We can take shelter there!"

Katima thumped Bulma on the back and they ran to catch up to the boys who were stopped outside the yawning mouth of a dark cave cutting into a cliff-face.

"It looks kind of creepy," said Bulma, "What if there's an alien monster in there?"

"I don't sense any life," said Gohan, "Not even a mouse! Er- if they have mice here."

"It'll have to do," said Katima, peering inside, "I'm sure some of Bulma's capsules can make this place a cozy camp."

"Yeah, good thing I thought to pack them," said Bulma, folding her arms.

"Great, so let's sta-" Krillin cut off mid sentence, turning and looking to the horizon with wide eyes.

Katima felt it too, and it was obvious Gohan did as well.

It was that power level- that God awful power that outmatched anything Katima ever felt. And it was heading straight for them, with about ten hefty power levels accompanying it.

"GET IN THE CAVE!" Krillin shouted.

Katima grabbed Gohan while Krillin snatched Bulma's hand and they darted into cover.

"Lower your power!" Krillin ordered.

Katima held Gohan in her arms and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on lowering her level. Now she could hear them, something tearing through the air like scissors through tissue paper. She opened one eye to look as they whizzed by the cave entrance. They were all wearing that armor that Vegeta had and the other two scouts that had attacked them, and leading them was the source of the high power. The creature was in a pod that was open at the top half, like some hovering throne. It was definitely an alien, and Katima didn't get more than a pinkish purple blur.

But what she did see were two aliens flanking it, each of them carrying two huge golden orbs under their arms.

Once they passed, Katima dropped Gohan and the four of them all gasped for breath as if they had been running a marathon. Bulma was frantically pulling something from her pocket and revealed a large compass looking device with a single button on the top of it. She clicked this button frantically and then let out a wail.

"What?" Katima asked.

"Those were the Dragon Balls, weren't they, Bulma?" asked Krillin.

Bulma sniffed and dropped to her knees, nodding.

"What?" Katima repeated, "What is that?" she snatched the device and watched as four dots sailed away from the center of the grid screen. This batch of four was heading for a fifth dot, and there were two others off by themselves.

"It looks like they're going for another," said Gohan who was looking at it with her.

"This is crazy!" Krillin exclaimed, "Not only is Vegeta here- but the most powerful thing I've ever felt is collecting the Dragon Balls too! And I don't know if you guys felt it, but that thing wasn't near anything kind-hearted."

"Yes," said Katima softly, "The darkness was even thicker than what I feel in Vegeta."

"And to top it off, we're stuck here!" Bulma wailed, slouching back against the wall of the cave.

Katima was silent for a moment, then handed the radar back to Bulma. She looked at Krillin, then Gohan, "We have to follow them."

"What?" cried Krillin, "Are you insane?"

"We won't be spotted," said Katima, "We can all effectively hide our levels. I want to see what this thing is about. We have to try something," she looked out at the sky, "We can't just give up."

"Katima's right!" said Gohan, taking Katima's hand and looking up at her proudly, "Piccolo and the others are counting on us!"

"Oh, all right, fine," sighed Krillin, "But if we die, I'm blaming you, Katima."

"Wait, you guys can't just leave me here!" Bulma jumped to her feet.

"We'll be right back," said Katima reassuringly, "You can set up camp."

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma stamped her foot, "I'm supposed to sit back here and just stoke the freaking fire while you three go risking your lives? WHAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK?"

"We WILL," Katima went to her and placed her hands on Bulma's shoulders, "Trust me, we wouldn't leave you unless it was vital, like this."

Bulma sighed and shook her head, "Fine. I'll try getting the satellite phone online and phone my dad."

"Thanks Bulma," said Krillin, stepping out the cave, "We'll be right back."

*"scene change"*

Rilan slowly brought the ship closer to the ground next to Frieza's. There were four small ships with him, not like the pods that the rest of Frieza's men used, but more maneuverable, more tactical. Rilan popped the hatch and jumped out onto the ground, glancing around this curious planet, his multi-toned blue hair being teased by the wind. Leir approached from his own ship, adjusting the Scouter on the side of his face.

"So this is Namek," said Rilan softly as his other four elite soldiers joined them.

One was Nicron, a short blue reptilian being, with no hair, wide completely black eyes, and perfectly square holes for ears. The other there was Wes, the burly, tall humanoid with long, ash blond hair, and Sequan, the tiny, shorter than Nicron, bug-like being with night black skin and nervous red eyes that seemed to dart every direction at once.

"Pitiful," said Wes, "You'd think a place housing the Dragon Balls would be more… what's the word…"

"Lively?" offered Nicron.

"Dragon Balls," scoffed Rilan, "I can't believe one like Frieza would believe in such fairy tales. He will be very disappointed when they do not work. It is nothing but a waste of time, time that he could be spending pirating more valuable planets."

"He's rather stubborn, Rilan," said Sequan in his small, fast voice, "I wouldn't let him hear you speaking like that."

"It won't be long that I will openly be able to call Frieza out like the bitch he is," said Rilan softly, looking at his clenched fist, "But until then, my brothers, we wait and play this ridiculous Dragon Ball game."

"Isn't Frieza going to be mad you don't have that Saiyan girl, Captain?" Leir asked.

"He called me off the mission," said Rilan, "To come and assist him here. After all, if these Dragon Balls can grant him immortality, then why worry about a stupid monkey girl? Why worry about any pitiful Saiyan?"

"Hey, Captain," said Leir, beginning to smile.

"Yes?"

"I just got a message from Frieza's ship. Seems that we have an unexpected guest here on Namek. And it looks like he just took out Qui."

"Qui?" Rilan gathered a look of distaste on his face, "It's about time. That arrogant scaly coward has lived far past his due. Who should I go congratulate on a job well done?"

"It's Vegeta, sir," said Leir.

"Vegeta…" Rilan smiled lightly, "Silly prince. He thinks he's a match for Frieza? I must say, I'm surprised he managed to stamp out Qui. I thought he was weaker than that sniveling suck-up."

"Seems he learned a few tricks from his defeat on Earth," said Wes.

"Let me deal with him, Captain," said Sequan eagerly, "I owe him one."

Rilan looked down at the little being, "Fine. But hurry back. Frieza will return soon, and I want all of my squad here."

"Yes, sir," said Sequan, and blasted off into the sky.


	6. Frieza's Cold Heart

Katima gasped and halted mid air, making Gohan slam into her back.

"Katima?"

She began to shake.

It was Vegeta. His very self was pouring into her. Death. Vegeta was killing someone- an alien with purple, scaly skin and dressed in that same armor. The alien was begging for mercy, rambling on about joining forces with Vegeta, about working together…

"Pathetic!" Vegeta spat in its face, "You are as cowardly as ever, Qui. I have no use for you, or anyone else at my side. Vegeta is almighty on his own!"

"Please!" cried Qui, "Please, Vegeta, I could help you!"

"You just tried to kill me," Vegeta snarled, "Very poorly, I might add. And as soon as the tables turn, you're a sniveling rat, begging at my feet. The entire universe will benefit from your demise."

Qui turned and began to fly away. Vegeta out stretched his arm, colors dancing around his hand, and a small little pin point of power burst from his finger tips.

"Don't bother!" he cried as it fired.

The attack met its target. It went into Qui's back, and stopped in the center of his torso before an explosion burst forth, blood and gore raining down.

Vegeta smirked lightly, "Nice fireworks," he muttered under his breath.

Katima's awareness rushed back to her own body and she gasped wildly, clutching her middle, feeling as if she had been kicked in the gut.

"Katima!" Gohan and Krillin both had their hands on her back, as if worried she would fall from the sky.

Katima caught her breath and slowly straightened.

The joy… the sick joy that Vegeta felt when killing that alien… It was flooding her, and Katima felt like she had to kill again, just to experience that intense, gory happiness. She stuffed the urge, knowing it was not her true emotion. It was Vegeta. It was all Vegeta.

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta," said Katima softly.

"Is he close?" Gohan gasped.

"No, no," said Katima, facing them, "He's just killed someone. Mind you, I think it was another bad guy, but…" Katima shook herself, "I'm sorry. I need to gain more control over the bond. If I was pulled into his when I was in a battle, that could be a disaster."

She closed her eyes, "Vegeta is far off. We don't have to worry about him. Let's keep going."

She twisted and began flying again. Gohan and Krillin followed her, but she could feel their uneasy stares burrowing into her back. Katima kept her attention on following the group that had the Dragon Balls. Bringing back the others was a huge importance to the rest of her new friends and family. She knew Piccolo meant a lot to Gohan. She wasn't going to let this new monster or Vegeta ruin everything.

Ahead, she could sense that the people they were following had stopped. She, Gohan, and Krillin slowed and landed so as not to be detected. Katima could sense other life ahead as well. It must be a Namekian village. She and the boys stalked up a small bluff and peeked over the ledge.

There it was, the source of all that God awful power. It looked female, with deep colored lips and slanted eyes. There were two horns protruding from her skull which was bald. She was mostly light pink, but there were purple areas as well, and Katima could see a snake-like tail lolling out the side of her hovering throne. She and about ten others had quite a few Namekians cornered. It was obvious this was not going to be a "may I please see your Dragon Ball" situation.

It was surreal seeing all of the green-skinned men that looked so much like Piccolo, only at different ages. Four of them were old and wrinkly, and there were two children smaller than Gohan.

"It looks like they're negotiating," said Krillin softly.

That it did. The leader was demanding to see the Dragon Ball, her high thrill voice piercing Katima's ears.

"…other villages. It took some convincing, but they all eventually gave in. I was thinking we could skip that part here, and you could just bring me the damn ball."

"I don't know what you're talking about," snapped the center older Namekian.

"Dodoria?" the leader turned to a rather massive, bubble-gum pink alien that had spikes coming from his skull and arms.

Dodoria looked at his leader, "Two or three more?" he asked.

"Two or three more," the leader agreed.

Dodoria dropped the two Dragon Balls he was carrying and raising a hand toward an older Namekian closest to him. With a flash of light and several screams of fear and pain, that Namekian was gone.

"Wow, what an Ice Queen," breathed Katima.

"Um, Katima?" Gohan nudged her, "I think the leader is a male."

"THAT THING'S A GUY?" Katima cried and Krillin and Gohan both slapped a hand over her mouth and drug her to cover.

There was a terrible silence and Katima pressed her body to the ground. How could she be so careless to scream out like that?

"The power level up there is insignificant, Lord Frieza," came a suave male voice, "It surely is only a bird or small mammal."

"Very good," said the leader's voice, "Now, where were we? Ah yes…"

Katima and the boys dared to look again. No one was looking toward them, all attention back on the Namekians, who were all shaking with rage and fear.

"Ready to tell us?" Frieza asked, his tail twitching lazily.

The lead Namekian glared at him.

"Very well, you may continue, Dodoria."

Dodoria went for his next victim, rushing him head on to make the Namekian lash out. But Dodoria vanished, and the green arm went flailing through empty air. There was a pause, and then Dodoria appeared behind the old Namekian. He slammed a fist into his back so hard that the pink hand burst through the green chest, purple blood spitting forth. Dodoria retrieved his arm from the corpse, smirked at the two remaining elders and two children before returning to Frieza's side.

"Thank you, Dodoria," said Frieza, "Are we ready to talk?"

"One as evil hearted as you can not be allowed to have the Dragon Ball," snapped the leader Namekian, pushing the two children behind himself.

"That's the fifth time I've heard that," said Freiza, "And guess how many Dragon Balls I have?"

"We have to stop this," hissed Katima, "He's going to kill all of them, even if they give him that Dragon Ball- even those kids."

"We don't stand a chance against them," Krillin groaned, "We would be killed in a heartbeat!"

"There has to be something we can do," Gohan said.

Their conversation was cut short when they detected three decent power levels racing toward them. They looked up to see three, strong looking young Namekian men land beside their elders, all looking furious.

"Who are you?" the one in the middle demanded, "Why are you attacking us?"

"I haven't done anything," said Frieza with a smile, "I told this elder that if he handed over the Dragon Ball there would be no death, but he has refused to cooperate. You may blame the others' demise on him."

"Fiend," spat the one on the right, "You think you are so strong and mighty fighting elders and children! Let's see how you fair against true warriors!"

"Oh, if you do insist," sighed Frieza, "Dodoria?"

The pink alien stepped forward, smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"Please!" scoffed the Namekian warrior in the center, "Don't be ridiculous, it's three against one!"

"You're countin' must be even worse than mine," laughed Dodoria, "I only see two of ya."

"Two-?" began the one in the middle just before Dodoria vanished and appeared behind him, pulling the same move that destroyed the second elder.

The Namekian warrior stood no chance. With a gaping hole in his middle, he fell face forward in his own pool of purple blood.

Katima pressed her face against the blue grass, eyes tightly shut. Such power. Even this Frieza's goons had power levels that exceeded Vegeta's. How could they ever get the Dragon Balls now?

By the time Katima was recovered enough to look up again, the other two Namekian warriors were dead, as well as one of the last two elders. All that was left was one elder and the two children. However it did seem that the Namekian warriors took out a few of Frieza's men. The only ones left were Dodoria and a tall, shockingly handsome humanoid with teal skin and deep green hair in a long braid. That one didn't even appeared to have moved, two of the Dragon Balls still stuck protectively under each arm.

"Now," said Frieza softly, "Come now, elder. Please don't make me resort to killing children."

The elder Namekian pushed the kids behind him, and seemed to mutter to them encouragement. Then, he suddenly held out his hand, pointing at Dodoria, and a beam of energy shot out, but it did not strike Dodoria, but rather his Scouter, destroying it on impact. With the precision and swiftness of a fox, the elder then destroyed Frieza's Scouter, and then the last alien's. He laughed wildly when he finished.

"Those were the devices leading you to our villages," he declared, "But those were the last three! You will not hurt any more of our people!"

The two children grabbed each other's hands and ran, trying to make it behind a building. However, Frieza, no longer smiling, lifted a finger and shot a similar ray of power toward them. It met the smaller of the children, covering it in light, killing it instantly. The bigger child knelt over his fallen brother, shaking him, begging him to wake up.

"That was warning number one," snarled Frieza, obviously peeved that he had lost his life radar, "Give me the Dragon Ball, or the other one dies slowly."

The elder was shaking. He slowly went into the building he was closest to, and when he came out, he was holding the fifth Dragon Ball, an orb as big as Katima's head. He rolled it to Dodoria who added it to his pile with a dark chuckle.

"Thank you," said Frieza, "It only took seven lives. Now I will make yours quick and easy."

The elder opened his mouth to yell, but it all happened too fast. With a beam of energy, Frieza pierced a hole in his heart, the elder falling to the ground, so very still.

"Can I have the kid, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked eagerly.

"Very well, but do hurry up, we have to get back to the ship to order more Scouters."

Dodoria laughed and began walking toward the last Namekian.

"No," hissed Katima, "We can't- we can't let this happen-"

"We'll get killed!" Krillin grabbed her arm, "What good will that do?"

"It's a child!" Katima wailed.

"No more!" cried Gohan, and he was the one who took off first.

Katima shook Krillin off and shot after her nephew. Gohan shot down and landed a precise and vicious kick on the side of Dodoria's face, sending him flying into a nearby building. It didn't take long for the alien to recover, screaming in rage and rushing toward the little Saiyan. Katima darted down and blasted the alien with a heavy energy wave, sending him back into the wreckage again. Behind them, Krillin landed and grabbed the Namekian child.

"Let's go!" he cried before taking off.

Katima twisted and shot a small energy ball at the ground in front of Frieza and the other alien to bring up a cloud of dust to cover their escape. She grabbed Gohan's arm and they jumped up and followed Krillin, boosting their speed as hard as they could.

"Follow them, Dodoria!" Katima heard Frieza scream.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Krillin moaned.

Katima looked behind them as Dodoria erupted from the cloud of dirt in hot pursuit.

"If you don't move your ass we are!" she shouted.

They all picked up the pace, flying as fast as they could, but the pink monster was gaining anyway.

Katima glanced back and tried to gage if she could take him on. But this guy was stronger than Vegeta was when she faced him back on Earth, and that meant she stood no chance. She doubted even if the three of them fought together that they would win.

"Killed by a giant pink wad of bubble gum," snarled Katima, "What a ridiculous way to go!"

Dodoria shot a blast at her, and she swerved to avoid it, letting it sail toward Krillin and Gohan. They both rolled out of the way, but Krillin dropped the Namekian boy in the process, who appeared to have fallen unconscious and was plummeting toward the ground like a rock.

"No!" the three of them yelled and all dove for the child.

Katima was half way down when Krillin suddenly stopped following her. She halted and looked up to see Dodoria had Krillin by the ankle. With a glance down to make sure Gohan would catch the boy, she rushed upward to help, but it appeared Krillin didn't need it.

His hands went to his face and he screamed, "SOLAR FLARE!"

A piercing light erupted and Katima shrieked as she was blinded. She felt a hand grab her arm and drag her downward. She sensed it was Krillin and let him guide her to the ground where her back was pressed to a wall and she heard Gohan shush them.

"He doesn't have a Scouter," Krillin muttered, "He shouldn't be able to find us."

Slowly, Katima's vision came back and she rubbed her eyes with her palms. That was a trick she was going to have to learn. It would come in handy if she ever ran into Vegeta. She saw that they were in a hallow in the cliff face, and Gohan and the Namekian boy were there. They all crouched low and quieted down as they heard Dodoria yowl in rage.

"Come out, you cowards!" he was screaming, "Come out or I will blast you out!"

They all exchanged worried looks. They would have to hope he would miss. They all braced as the sound of a cannon firing went off. The ground shook wildly, but they were not in the radius of the blast. The roar of it did not subside for several seconds, and Katima pressed her back against the rocks and shut her eyes, riding it out. When silence and stillness finally fell, they heard Dodoria laughing hysterically.

"No coming back from that, brats. What a shame, I really did want to play with that green kid!"

He laughed again, but it grew faint. He was flying away. He thought he had killed them.

After a minute of silence, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," said Katima, smiling wearily at the boys, "I suppose we should get back to Bulma before we run into more trouble?"

"Sounds good," said Krillin.

Gohan helped the Namekian child to his feet. The little green boy looked terrified and in deep pain from the loss of his fellows.

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan.

The Namekian nodded and looked up at each of them in turn, "Thank you for saving me," he said softly, "But you are not from here."

"We're from Earth," said Krillin, "Come on, we'll explain on the way back to our camp. Can you fly?"

"Yes," said the boy, jumping up and hovering in the air, "I'm still learning, so I won't be as fast as you three."

"That's okay, we'll go slow," said Katima, "Hopefully that pink freak will tell his boss he killed us."

The four of them took to the sky and began heading back toward the cave they had left Bulma in. Katima kept close to the Namekian in case he fell.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him.

"Dende," said the boy, "And do you have names?"

"I'm Katima," she answered, "And that is Krillin, and that's Gohan. We're on our way to see Bulma. We all come from Earth."

"Why have you come here?" asked Dende.

The boy was so serious. Katima wondered if he was still in shock.

"We came for the Dragon Balls," said Katima, "But we only wanted to wish our friends back to life. They were killed in a terrible battle not long ago. It was by one of that Frieza guy's men. His name was Vegeta."

"They have harmed your planet as well?" asked Dende.

"No," said Krillin, "Well, not exactly. They only sent two to our world. But they were after our Dragon Balls too."

"Your planet has Dragon Balls?" asked Dende, eyes wide, "But only a Namekian can create and sustain the Dragon Balls!"

"Yeah, well," said Krillin, smiling, "We have two Namekians- well, we did. They were killed in that battle Katima told you about, so our Dragon Balls are gone. We heard of this place and figured we could wish our Namekian friends back to life to get Earth's Dragon Balls back. Hey, Dende, do you know why those freaks want the Dragon Balls for?"

"I did not know they were upon our planet until they arrived today," said Dende softly, looking away, "But that being was evil. Whatever they wish for, it will not be good."

"I bet that bastard wants everlasting life just like Vegeta does," said Katima with a hint of disgust, "But… guys I don't think Vegeta is with this Frieza. He killed one of his men. I think Vegeta is running solo here."

"How odd," said Gohan, "But if he wants the Dragon Balls and Frieza wants the Dragon Balls, then I suppose there would be some conflict…"

"Yes, I- I…" it was happening again.

Katima was being sucked into Vegeta's mind, and by God, Vegeta was facing off Dodoria. They were on a small island. Vegeta was smirking as Dodoria gazed at him with fear in his eyes. But why? Dodoria was so much stronger than Vegeta… or was he?

No, no he wasn't. Katima was just taking in how much Vegeta's power had increased since recovering from the battle on Earth. But how? It was nearly double what it had been!

"Don't play dumb, Dodoria,' laughed Vegeta, "You know how much stronger I've become, and you are very afraid…"

"Don't underestimate me!" Dodoria snapped, "I knew there was no way you took Qui down on your own- you had help from those Earthlings, you're with them!"

Vegeta raised a brow, "Earthlings?" he said slowly, and Katima felt her gut clench.

"Now look who's playing dumb!" Dodoria grinned, "Well, too bad, so sad, Vegeta, I killed them like the vermin they were! Now it's just me and you!"

"No," said Vegeta, beginning to smile again, "Just me."

He darted forward, but rolled when Dodoria made to swipe at him. He came back up behind the beast and grabbed his arms twisting them up and back so that he held them at a very painful and awkward position, making Dodoria scream like a baby.

"No- no Vegeta, I'm sorry!" Dodoria wailed.

"Why is it everyone apologies too late?" Vegeta asked softly, twisting the arms harder.

Dodoria yowled and struggled, but there was no escaping Vegeta's grasp.

"P-please!" he sobbed, "I can help you! We can take down Frieza together!"

"Sorry, I've already heard that one," sneered Vegeta.

"Wh-what if I told you about what really happened to planet Vegeta?"

Vegeta had a planet named after him? Talk about egotistical.

"What?" snapped Vegeta.

"You were told a meteor destroyed your home," said Dodoria, "B-but it wasn't! Frieza made sure you were safely away, because he saw your potential. But the rest of the Saiyans were going to rebel. So he struck first. Frieza destroyed the planet and the rest of your race."

Vegeta was very still for a moment. Katima could sense that Vegeta had always known this truth, but hearing it come from Dodoria just seemed to make it so much worse. He let out a roar of rage, and Dodoria was vaporized in the blast of energy that erupted from the prince's mouth.

So. Katima's home planet was called Vegeta, and it was this Frieza who destroyed it. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

But Vegeta's rage was obvious, and was infecting her swiftly. She tore from his mind to her own, shaking.

"Katima?" Krillin was in front of her, staring at her worriedly.

"Vegeta," she answered, "He just ran into Dodoria- and killed him."

"What?" gasped Gohan, "But why?"

"If he killed Dodoria," said Krillin softly, "Then… doesn't that mean that he's close?"

"What's worse," said Katima slowly, "Is that Dodoria told him about Earthlings being on the planet."

They all looked at each other for a moment before Krillin grabbed Dende and they blasted off faster than ever. Katima kept her awareness of Vegeta open, and could feel the prince was looking for them. He didn't have a Scouter either- he had learned to sense power on his own. How much he had improved!

It was then she felt him coming close- could begin to hear his thought process a bit clearer.

"We have to land, he's found us!" she exclaimed, "He can sense power without a Scouter now, and he's close!"

She and the three boys landed beside a bluff and hid behind a boulder.

"Push your power to zero," said Krillin.

"Even if we lower our levels, he'll still sense Dende," hissed Katima.

They grew quiet when they felt Vegeta's power. He was above them. Katima let herself fall into his mind and could see that he was trying to find out where their power went. He was concentrating, still getting used to his new ability. Maybe he wouldn't feel Dende after all…

But then Vegeta averted his eyes to the boulder they were hidden behind. He could feel the small pinprick of power that Dende was putting off. Slowly, Vegeta began to approach.

"It's no good," Katima breathed, "He knows we're here."

"We're done for," Krillin moaned.

"Maybe not," said Katima, "I can lure him away from you three."

"Are you nuts?" said Gohan, "You stand no chance!"

"He can't hurt me," said Katima, "I'll get away from him somehow. Stay here, and tell Bulma I said hi."

"No, Katima, wait-" Krillin began but Katima had already darted out from behind the rock.

She and Vegeta made eye contact, and she felt the shock rocket through him. She lashed her tail and smirked at him before taking off. As she hoped and expected, he tore after her, his surprise turning to anger. She just hoped that Krillin and Gohan were smart enough to stay put like she told them too.

After flying at full speed for about a mile, she knew that the others obeyed her. Vegeta was quickly gaining, and Katima could not keep up this pace for much longer. She wondered why he had grown so much since the battle on Earth. She did not recall him doing any serious training. It was like his power bloomed over night.

But it was only when Vegeta's hand closed around her ankle did her fear truly set in.

Vegeta pulled her to a stop and dragged her upright and gripped her upper arms, making her face him as they hovered a few hundred yards above the ground.

"Katima," Vegeta smirked, "I thought Dodoria was full of it when he mentioned Earthlings, but I suppose not."

"Do you often kill for enjoyment, Vegeta?" Katima asked.

"Have you been spying on me?" Vegeta raised an eye brow.

"Only when I'm forced to. This bond is a bit more ridiculous than I predicted. That Qui was certainly a cowardly bastard."

"That's one thing we can agree on," Vegeta released her and Katima wondered if she should try escaping, but knew that would be of no use. He wouldn't have let her go if he was confident in catching her again.

"Who is this Frieza?" Katima asked.

"Frieza is the closest thing to a ruler of the universe that there is," said Vegeta, "But I plan to rectify that. You must be here for the Dragon Balls as well, Katima? I think I destroyed Earth's."

"No, your friend did," Katima reminded him.

"Well," Vegeta folded his arms, "What should we do now, sweetheart? Are you're friends here as well? What about your brother?"

"Goku isn't here," said Katima, "I- I only brought Krillin with me."

"I guess you didn't expect competition," Vegeta smirked, "Foolish. You must have realized you would see me again one way or the other."

"Yes," said Katima, "But I suppose I didn't think that you would be smart enough to come here before trying to kill us again on Earth."

Vegeta grunted and looked away, "Why was Dodoria chasing you?"

"It's shockingly easy to piss off giant pieces of bubble gum."

"Don't fool with me, girl," snapped Vegeta, glared at her, "Do you have a Dragon Ball? Frieza is collecting them, and surely you are too."

"No," said Katima, "But that Frieza freak has five now. Two more and he can make his wish."

"Not if we find one first," said Vegeta sharply.

"What's this we business?" asked Katima, "Didn't you kill you're only friend?"

"Nappa was no where close to being my friend," said Vegeta darkly, "And you'll be helping me, girl. I know you and the other Earthlings know how to track the Dragon Balls down."

"Maybe the others but not me, I just joined the band wagon," said Katima, "Thanks to you."

"I may not be able to kill you yet," snapped Vegeta, "But I think I could look past the pain of a broken arm for a while. You're going to help me find one of those things."

Katima twisted and made to dart away but his arm was around her neck and the other around her waist, pinned her back to his chest.

"I know you can tell me something," he hissed in her ear, "Don't make me beat it out of you."

Katima grasped the arm around her throat and thought wildly. Yes, she could help Vegeta find a Dragon Ball, and they could keep Frieza from making his wish- but then she'd be helping Vegeta and she wasn't cool with that either.

"Frieza got his Dragon Balls from villages," said Katima, "I think that each one holds a Ball, that's what Frieza seemed to think too."

"There, was that so hard?" asked Vegeta, letting the arm around her neck fall but kept his other about her waist, "Why don't we go and see the locals?"

"You really want me along?" asked Katima, "If we run into trouble, I get hurt, you get hurt. I'm not as strong as you."

"Yes, well," said Vegeta and smiled lightly at her, "I think I can come up with something to fix that. You see, we Saiyans are designed to get stronger with every… defeat."

He turned Katima around to face him, and she was frowning.

"When a Saiyan is brought back from the brink of death, their strength is increased dramatically," said Vegeta.

"That explains why you've improved so much," said Katima, "But that'll mean Goku will be stronger too."

"Kakarot," spat Vegeta and he pushed Katima away from him. She nearly fell from being off balance but kept hovering in the air beside him, "It won't help him. He will meet his demise eventually. As for you," he returned his gaze to her, narrowing his eyes, "I suppose I am stuck with you, Katima. I would beat you to an inch of your life in order to make you strong enough to defend against Frieza's men, but I have no way of nursing you back to health. Which means I would just be killing myself," he grabbed her wrist, "How irritating. You truly are proving to be a thorn in my side, girl."

"Or…" said Katima slowly, "I could leave and… leave you alone?"

"Somehow I doubt that you would be out of the picture," snarled Vegeta, "When I have found a way to heal you, I will increase your power, no matter how much it hurts. But for now, we have a Dragon Ball to find."

"Do we really have to go through this?" sighed Katima as he wrapped an arm around her waist again and began to fly, "I'm not going to go anywhere, you'll just catch me, I can fly on my own!"

"And let you hurt yourself to hurt me?" asked Vegeta, "I think not."

"I think you just like carrying me."

"What?" Vegeta stopped and released her like she had electrically shocked him.

Katima laughed hysterically, unable to handle the fact that she had just rendered the prince speechless. How priceless.

"I- do not- you-" Vegeta scowled deeply and crossed his arms, "Fine, fly on your own, but if you get out of a ten feet range of me, no more chances."

Katima caught her breath, eyes watering and sides aching. Maybe she was laughing so much because she was so terrified, some sort of nervous reaction. Once she fully recovered she followed Vegeta closely as they flew along toward the nearest collected life source. She played with the idea of trying to fly off, but she knew Vegeta would catch up to her in a heartbeat. He was fast- far too fast for her. Maybe this idea of his of getting her stronger would come in handy for her. But she didn't think she liked the idea of being beaten within an inch of her life.

Now was just the small little problem of getting away from Vegeta. She wondered if the others had gotten back to Bulma by now. She was proud of her lie to Vegeta about only being here with Krillin.

"Why are you smirking?"

Katima started, looking up at Vegeta, but he wasn't even looking back at her.

"Wh-what?"

"I can feel you," he said slowly, "I've been beginning to since I've been close to you again. You're smug about something."

"You can feel my emotions now too?" asked Katima, "Well about time, I've been feeling yours since you recovered."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Tell me something, prince," said Katima, flying faster to be side by side with him, "Why do you enjoy ending life so much?"

"And why do you dance around questions like a pixie?" retorted Vegeta.

"When you killed Qui, I-" she cut off and looked down at the ground zooming beneath them. No, she didn't want to tell Vegeta how much his emotions held her. He was a strong being, and his mental influence was nearly out of control with her. Just being this close to him made her own self begin to itch for battle and violence.

"Stop," Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

Katima thought he was going to hit her to make her tell him the answer to his original question, but he was looking at the ground. She followed his gaze and felt her stomach clench. It was a Namekian village. There were elders, middle-aged men like Piccolo, and even children.

Vegeta was smirking.

"Hey," Katima reached over with her free and grabbed the wrist of his hand that was holding hers, "Vegeta, I swear to God, if you hurt anyone-"

"Relax," said Vegeta softly as they began to descend, "I just have one question for them…"


	7. Last Ditch Effort

"She WHAT?

Krillin flinched and bowed his head. They had found Bulma in the cave they had left her in. She had used several Capsule Corp items to set up a small hut-like camp with tables, chairs, a kitchen, and even beds. They were inside, Dende staying close to Gohan as Krillin finished his story to Bulma. He could tell the girl was upset. She and Katima had grown close on their travel to Namek.

"She seriously led Vegeta away, and you guys just let her do that?" Bulma cried.

"What could we have done, Bulma?" snapped Krillin, "Vegeta would have slaughtered us! He can't hurt Katima, or kill her, so…"

"So what?" snarled Bulma, "Now he has her! You can't tell me he's just going to let her walk away from him. Even if he can't hurt her, she's going to be stuck with him!"

"She said that she would find a way out," said Gohan, "Besides, she saved our lives, Bulma. If she didn't lure Vegeta away, then all four of us would have been done for."

"Four of… oh yes," Bulma's eyes went to Dende, "He looks like a mini Piccolo! What's your name, little man?'

Dende kept behind Gohan, but muttered to her his name.

"Dende, how cute!" Bulma smiled for a moment and then sighed, "Well. We certainly have quite the situation on our hands. But I have some good news, at least."

"What?" asked Krillin, eager to hear anything that was positive.

"I got the satellite phone to work," Bulma beamed, "And I got a hold of my dad- and guess what? He fixed up a ship for Goku, and he's already launched! Goku's gonna be here in six days!"

Krillin felt his hear soar and he threw a fist in the air, "All right! Now we're saved! When Goku gets here- at least he'll be able to handle Vegeta- the only reason that guy beat Goku back on Earth is because he transformed- and now that his tail is gone, he can't go doing that again!"

"Yeah!" Gohan beamed and turned to look at Dende, "Goku is my Dad, and he's the strongest man to ever live! He could have clabbered that pink freak that- that…" he drifted off as Dende's eyes shadowed over from the memories of loss. Gohan hugged the Namekian child to his chest, "My Dad will avenge every last one of your friends, Dende, I promise."

"Well," sighed Krillin and glanced around the room, "We still have to last for six days- and Vegeta or Frieza could find the Dragon Balls by then- Frieza already has five!" he looked at Dende, "Hey listen, kid, do you know where we can find a Dragon Ball? We could hide it to make sure the others can't make their wish."

Dende looked up and seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, I know where one is. But… you have to promise me that you'll stop those people from destroying my planet."

"Of course," said Krillin, placing a hand on the child's green head, "When Goku gets here, everything will be fine. But we need that Dragon Ball to make sure he'll win."

Dende nodded slowly, "Then I will take you to the eldest Namekian. He is all of our father- he rebuilt our race from extinction. I myself am his one-hundred and thirtieth child."

"Wow," said Bulma, "Who helped him make so many children?"

"Help?" Dende cocked his head to one side, "He required no help, what are you talking about?"

"Well, how did he make so many kids?' asked Bulma.

"He spit us out of his mouth as an egg," said Dende as if it were obvious.

"So…" Bulma frowned, "You don't have a mother?"

"Mother?' Dende looked confused again, "What is that?"

Bulma looked at the two boys, then back to Dende, "Well, there are two type of people- males, like Gohan and Krillin, and females like myself and Katima. It takes one of each to make offspring."

"Not with Namekians," said Dende, "We have no 'two types' of people. There is only one."

"So… no genders," Bulma's eye twitched, "How weird."

"Uh, anyway," said Krillin, shocked to find himself blushing, "Who is this eldest Namekian? Where is he?"

"He is Guru," said Dende, "He lives a ways from here with Neil on a spire. He possesses one of the Dragon Balls."

"That's great," said Krillin, "Can you take me to him?"

"Yes," said Dende, "But be warned, he will be able to tell if you have a pure heart or not. If you do not, you will not have the Dragon Ball."

"I'm not worried about that," said Krillin, "My intentions are good, I promise you. Please, take me to him."

Dende nodded and went to the door. Gohan began to follow them but Krillin shook his head at the boy, "No, Gohan, you stay here to protect Bulma and see if Katima comes back. It shouldn't take us long to get there, and we'll keep our powers low."

Gohan looked a bit put out but he nodded, "Okay, fine. But hurry up okay? And if you see Katima send her back to us. I'm worried about her."

"Can do," said Krillin as he and Dende left the hut.

*"scene change"*

"You are not of this world."

Vegeta smirked, "No, we're not."

"What do you want?" a Namekian soldier was standing before them.

Katima and Vegeta had landed in the middle of the village, and were now surrounded by weary and battle ready Namekians with their elders and children in the back.

"I want your Dragon Ball," said Vegeta simply.

Katima was seething beside him. He had a hand on her shoulder, as if to make sure she didn't try to run.

"Why?" snapped the Namekian.

"Why do you think?" asked Vegeta, "To make a wish."

The Namekian glanced at Katima, "I can sense a strife between the two of you. Why are you together when there is such clash?"

"Long story," sighed Katima.

"Shut up," Vegeta hissed at her then returned his attention to the Namekian, "She is no one, pay her no attention. Now, be a good lad and go get me the Dragon Ball."

The Namekian did not move.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Vegeta, smiling, "I forgot to say please," he raised a hand.

"No, Vegeta!" Katima grabbed his arm and dragged it down.

Vegeta's face twisted in fury and he snatched her neck, gently however, so as not to harm her, "What do you think you're doing, girl?"

"You will not hurt them!" Katima snapped, gripping his arm to try and free herself.

"What is going on?"

Vegeta dropped her and they turned to see an elder walking toward them.

"Elder, please go back inside," said the Namekian they had been talking to.

"Who are you?" the elder demanded, ignoring his comrade.

"I am Vegeta," said Vegeta sternly, "And I am here for the Dragon Ball. Perhaps you will be kind enough to show me where it is."

"The Dragon Ball is only given to those who pass a test," said the elder.

"Fine," said Vegeta, "Begin."

"I'm afraid not."

"What?" Vegeta took a threatening step forward, "Why not?"

"There is a darkness in your heart," said the elder, "We can not allow someone like you to possess a Dragon Ball."

"If you don't give it to me, then you truly will see what darkness lies in my heart," snarled Vegeta, raising a hand again.

"Stop it!" Katima jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Vegeta yelped in surprise and tried to reach for her to pry her off, "You insolent little girl, how dare you!"

"I won't let you hurt them," she hissed in his ear.

"What is this?" asked the elder, making Vegeta pause in his attempt to get her off.

"A game of piggy back ride," snarled Vegeta sarcastically.

"Vegeta's heart is far from pure," said Katima, keeping him in her grip, "But… but we need the Dragon Ball. An evil even greater than Vegeta is collecting the rest as we speak, and we have to keep him from getting them all to make his wish."

The elder stared at her for a long moment, and even Vegeta stopped trying to get her off his back and watched the elder, waiting for his response.

"There is good intention with you," he finally said, "But there is a darkness deep within you as well. I have never felt anything like this, but it is as if there is a tether between the two of you. His darkness is seeping into you. And though you have pure intents right now for this Dragon Ball, I fear it may not stay that way. I can not risk giving you the Dragon Ball."

Vegeta let out a snarl and reached back and grabbed the sheath of Katima's sword on her back and yanked her off over his head and let her fall to the ground. She rolled to avoid getting hurt and then sat up, looking at Vegeta with deep dread. So this elder could feel their bond, and the struggles that Katima was going through with it. Somehow that made it more real.

But she would have to focus on that later. She could feel Vegeta's rage building, and knew he was about to strike.

"Please," she jumped to her feet, "He'll kill all of you- just-"

There was a battle cry behind her and she whirled to see a Namekian warrior charging Vegeta.

"NO!" she screamed, but too late.

Vegeta dodged the Namekian's blow and delivered one of his own to the back of the warrior's neck. She heard a snap as his spine broke and the warrior fell to the ground, dead.

Yells and cries of anger erupted around them. Katima turned to see that the Namekians weren't just staring at Vegeta, but her as well, all with dark intent in their eyes. They were going to protect what was theirs.

"Stop, I don't want to fight!" Katima begged, backing away.

The Namekians didn't listen. She and Vegeta were suddenly engulfed, but it was a terribly one sided match. Vegeta tore through his enemies like tissue paper, and Katima could feel the roar of battle pulsing through him- and her because of the bond. She was trying to hard to just defend, and not attack, but the pound of violence was begging to blind her. She unsheathed her blade and slashed it out to make the Namekians scattered around her.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, her arms shaking, "Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

But they persisted, oh they persisted. Vegeta was blasting erratically, not even bothering to keep an eye out of children or the elders, and there were several falling victim to his lethal power. Katima fell to one knee, closing her eyes as his rage and bloodlust flooded her. She had to fight it, had to keep her own mind.

Quite suddenly, Katima was sucked into Vegeta's mind, and she watched as he lifted her own sword and began to cut through the Namekians like butter. One by one they fell, blood flying everywhere, speckling his face and arms, purple blood that tasted like salt. Vegeta whirled and twisted as if he were dancing rather than fighting, and it seemed to Katima that he was using one of her moves, and she wondered vaguely if he had learned it through the bond somehow. Namekian after Namekian fell to the blade, and Vegeta was letting out a wail of anger that sounded oddly high pitched. It seemed like even when the last Namekian fell, he still needed more, and he turned wildly to find another victim.

And across the ruined clearing of the village, was Vegeta.

But that made no sense. How was Vegeta seeing himself across the village, watching himself stare with wide, shocked eyes. How was- no.

No, no, no…

It was Katima. She had never went into Vegeta's mind. She was her, herself in her own body, with her own bloodied blade in her hands and the bodies of so many scattered around her. Katima dropped to her knees, beginning to shake uncontrollably. How could she? How could she have killed so many innocents in less than one minute and not even realize it? It was as if her mind was so unused to feeding the Saiyan hunger for battle that it had tricked her into thinking she had gone to Vegeta's mind again.

Katima let out a howl of pain and loss, falling forward and digging her blade into the dirt all the way up to the hilt. She had tears streaming down her face, mixing with the blood of the Namekians. She began to sob, her entire body shaking violently. Never before had she felt such horror inside her, her gut twisting so far that if felt like she was going to start ripping apart from the inside out. Why? Why had she lost control? How?

The bond.

She was so close to Vegeta when he began to kill that it had consumed her. The bond was stronger when they were close, and it had changed her very being. She wished at that moment that she had never left her home the day the Saiyans arrived. Family or no, nothing could be worse than this.

Katima heard a splash and looked up slowly to see Vegeta at the edge of the Village by a lake. He was looking down at the water, and her connection with him, so clear right now because of the recent consumption, told her that he had just dropped the Dragon Ball in the water. He was intent on keeping it hidden until he made his next move, and was confident that Frieza would never find it so close to home.

Slowly, he turned to meet her gaze. He looked thoughtful as he strode toward her. Katima quickly wiped her eyes dry and stood, taking her sword up, the metal glistening as the dirt had cleaned it of blood, and sheathed it. Vegeta stopped a mere six inches from her face, looking into her eyes as if searching for something there. Katima tried to look away but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

"It was you," said Katima, and pushed him away so hard it made him stumble.

"I don't understand," said Vegeta, getting his footing, "You just went crazy. How was that me?"

"The bond is harder to control than I initially thought," said Katima, "You're emotions are raw and your power is great. It is pressing through the bond to me. Whenever you engaged in a battle before you found me, I was dragged into your point of view to witness is as if I were you. And I guess, when it happened when I was so close, it… it…" Katima looked away, still thoroughly disgusted with herself.

"So that elder wasn't lying," said Vegeta, slowly smirking, "My 'darkness' is getting to you. Well. I'm not sure what to make of that right now."

Katima wanted to hit him as hard as she could, wanted to blast him with all of her might. But she knew it would only bring her pain too. No point in that. Fury was bathing her, and she was trying to tell if it was her genuine rage or some left over of Vegeta's coming through the bond.

"Let's go, then," said Vegeta, turning, "We have to look for the last Dragon Ball."

"I'm not going."

"I'm sorry?" Vegeta looked back at her with an amused glint in his eye, "Are you acting like you have a say in the matter? I was going to let you fly, but if I have to drag you, I will."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," snarled Katima, glaring at him, "This won't happen again. I won't let it!"

She launched into the sky and rocketed off with new speed, her anger fueling her power. Vegeta let out an angry growl and quickly pursued. They passed over several islands before his finally caught her, this time grabbing her in what resembled a bear hug and making them spiral to the ground. He eased the landing a bit but they still went rolling through the dirt, wrestling madly.

"Just leave me alone!" Katima screamed.

Vegeta finally managed to pin her down and he looked furious, "You did this to yourself- planting that stupid bond between us! It's your own fault!"

Katima let out a yowl of rage and pried a hand free and socked him across the face, making him go flying ten feet away. Katima lay on the ground, however, not moving out of pure shock.

She had just hit Vegeta as hard as she could- and yet- she felt nothing.

The pain was not registering through the bond.

But… how was that possible? The bond was clearly still there, she could feel his anger as Vegeta got to his feet and stomped toward her. So why didn't she feel his pain? What had happened? She was certain that even though she was the one to cast the bond, she would feel his pain just like he would feel hers- that's what Lily had told her. Had she placed the bond incorrectly? Or maybe… maybe something happened to alter it.

Vegeta was looming over her with blood trickling down his scowling mouth. Katima felt a thrill of fear. If she couldn't feel Vegeta's pain, what if he couldn't feel hers? He could commence to beating the living shit out of her if he so wished. Not good- definitely not good.

"You see?" she breathed, "Your anger. It's out of control- so much that its infecting me."

Vegeta folded his arms, "What does that mean? What exactly is happening to you, are you gaining power?"

"Yeah, I wish that was the thing seeping in instead of your emotions," she slowly sat up as Vegeta knelt beside her, "You are so severe. I can't think of any better word. Your emotions are simple, but infinitely complex all at once. Its too much for the bond. Maybe this is normal, Lily was no Saiyan prince. I should have expected complications."

Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth, "I still don't understand," he said, "You're becoming like me?"

"It feels like I am becoming you," said Katima, gritting her teeth, "But at the same time…" she looked off to the horizon as the realization hit her. This was perhaps the most terrible and devastating development she had come across. This hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced.

"What?" Vegeta prompted sharply.

Katima met his gaze, slightly numb, "This… this was inside me all along. I… the thirst of battle, the bloodlust, the need to kill and destroy… it's something that has always been here. I have fought with it since day one of my life. Lily contained it through the bond but now that I'm bonded to another Saiyan… someone who shares that need… it's coming out, breaking free at last," she closed her eyes for a long moment, and she heard Vegeta.

"Katima?"

How strange.

It was… but it couldn't be. Concern? No- annoyance. That was what it was. She opened her eyes to see him frowning at her.

"Your Saiyan blood is a great thing," said Vegeta sharply, "Do not regard it as a virus or something to be rid of. It is true power."

"Of course you would say that," Katima snarled, getting to her feet, "You-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Katima turned to see the teal-skinned man that had been with Frieza and Dodoria at the Namekian village. His long green hair in that elegant braid was flowing in the wind, and he had ornate earrings and a matching head band. He was indeed beautiful, his face like that of a model, but the way he smiled toward them made Katima's skin crawl. She looked around him for any others, but it appeared he was alone. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Vegeta that she hadn't sensed him coming.

Vegeta, however, didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Zarbon," he greeted, smirking as he too stood up, "How quaint. I find Qui, I kill Qui. I find Dodoria, I kill Dodoria, I'm two for two and back on top. Tell me, what do you think will happen?"

"I'm curious, Vegeta, who is your friend?" asked Zarbon, looking at Katima, "I met her earlier, only her two friends were a lot shorter than you, and that is saying something."

"Two friends?" Vegeta glanced at her, "Hmm, well, Katima we'll talk about that one once I'm done with pretty boy over there."

"Katima?" Zarbon frowned, "But that name sounds Saiyan. Ah…" he closed his eyes and smiled, "Yes I see, Lord Frieza was correct, a female Saiyan survived. How perfect for you to be here. Frieza has been looking for you for quite some time."

"Looking for me?" Katima took a step back but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Do not be intimidated by the likes of him," he snapped, "But that makes me curious as well, Frieza hunting down a Saiyan? Why? He's had me under his boot for years."

"A female Saiyan, Vegeta," corrected Zarbon.

"Ah yes," Vegeta smiled, "Yes, I see why. Frieza is afraid of our proud race. Yes, that was why he destroyed our planet and kept all the survivors under his watchful eye. He doesn't want us to repopulate."

"You race is like cockroaches, Vegeta," said Zarbon, flipping his hair back, "Terribly difficult to get rid of, and disgusting to look at."

"Ouch," said Katima in a low voice.

"Back off, Zarbon!" shouted a new voice.

The three of them looked around to see a tiny alien land nearby. He was rather insect like, and had chameleon like eyes that darted everywhere in opposite directions. His skin was black as coal, and he wore that battle armor of Frieza's men. His Scouter had a purple screed, and he smiled toward them, revealing rows of needle like teeth.

"Speaking of disgusting to look at," said Vegeta, and laughed, "Sequan! When did Rilan land here? And why in the world did he only send you?"

"Special request," said Sequan sharply, "I wanted you to myself. Which is why Zarbon here is going to step back."

"I was here first," said Zarbon.

"Take it up with Captain Rilan," snarled Sequan.

"Fine," sighed Zarbon, folding his arms, "You can have him. But the girl is mine."

"The girl stays out of this," said Vegeta sharply.

"That's strange, Vegeta, I never knew you to be the protective type," laughed Zarbon, "I'm afraid I have to kill her, Frieza wants her gone."

"I don't even know that freak," snarled Katima, "But if you insist on battling-"

"Are you an idiot?" Vegeta snapped at her, "He may be a weakling, but you are an even greater one."

Katima unsheathed her blade and twirled it expertly, "If you're fighting at the same time, I think I can handle it."

Vegeta stared at her with a thoughtful look. She felt his curiosity. He truly wanted to see what she could do.

"Enough talk!" Sequan began to stalk forward, "You act too confident, Vegeta. It's time to put you where you belong. In the dirt."

The little alien charged, and made to throw a punch, but Vegeta side stepped him as if he were a child. Vegeta laughed, and Sequan twisted and charged again. It was quickly obvious that Vegeta was right in his confidence. Little Sequan couldn't touch him. But Katima didn't get to watch for long.

Zarbon was rushing her. Katima rolled out of the way, but Zarbon recovered quickly, turning on his heel and running at her again, a calm smile on his face.

Katima lashed out her sword at him but he ducked the swipe and grabbed her wrist. He then threw her across the landscape, and she landed rolling, but managed to get to her feet in time to see him rushing at her again. Damn, this guy didn't quit. She braced herself, closing both hands over the hilt of her blade tightly, holding it at the ready. When Zarbon was close enough, she slashed out, but again he dodged, jumping away to avoid her blow and rushing at her. She rolled away, then swiped wildly to make him keep his distance. It was no use. He was just toying with her, and Vegeta wasn't in enough bloodlust to make her freak out again like she did at the village.

Zarbon smiled and managed to knock the sword from her grip, and it landed with a clatter a few feet away. Katima scowled and crouched defensively. Zarbon held open a palm and aimed at her, ready to fire the killing blow.

BAM.

It was Vegeta. He slammed into Zarbon's side, knocking him to the ground. Katima looked around for Sequan and saw a smoldering body not too far away. There was no life force coming from it. Vegeta had killed him, and he wasn't acting like he was tired at all, as if that battle had been nothing. He was smirking still, and Katima wondered vaguely why she hadn't been sucked into Vegeta's mind when he had killed the little alien. Perhaps it was due to her being preoccupied in her own battle.

"Stand back, Katima," said Vegeta, "You will only get in the way."

"Gee, thanks," said Katima, grabbing her sword.

"How did you kill Sequan?" Zarbon asked in mild surprise, "I could have sworn his power level was higher than yours."

"Not anymore," said Vegeta, "You might as well give up, Zarbon. I know you realize how much stronger I have gotten!"

He charged and slammed a leg to the side of Zarbon's head, sending him soaring away. Katima watched as Vegeta chased after him and delivered a hefty punch, slamming the alien into the ground, making it shake. He then grabbed the back of Zarbon's cape and tossed him into the air and blasted him with a strong energy wave, making Zarbon fall limply to the ground a few yards away. Vegeta laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're no match for me!" the prince declared, "How dare you think that you could beat a Saiyan!"

Zarbon got to a kneeling position, his shoulders shaking. Was he crying? Well, Katima wouldn't put it past a pretty boy like him. She was amazed at the skill and efficiency that Vegeta displayed. Now he had made a grown man cry.

But no. He wasn't crying. As Katima listened closer, she heard that he was in fact laughing. Zarbon got to his feet and turned to smirk at the two of them, still chuckling.

"I'll admit, Vegeta, I am impressed. Your strength has increased incredibly. But I'm afraid it won't be enough. You see, you have only seen the beauty of my potential, not the raw power."

"You're bluffing," scoffed Vegeta, "You're finished, Zarbon, just accept it!"

"I don't like to do this often," said Zarbon softly, "It so disgusts me. But if it will wipe the grin from your ugly face, then so be it."

Zarbon clenched his fists, his body shaking violently. He then spread his arms wide and his body sort of bulged, his face bursting out, resembling a toad, his muscles growing rapidly, his skin becoming bumpy and amphibian like. He laughed, his voice now much deeper and darker, and rolled his shoulders, "You see?" he rasped, "You were only seeing the beauty."

"Well, you could say that again," Katima muttered, sheathing her blade and looking at Vegeta expectantly.

Sure, this guy could make himself look nasty, but he had no clue the vastness of Vegeta's power.

Or so she thought.

Vegeta laughed and charged, swiping out a punch, but Zarbon ducked it and gripped Vegeta's elbow. Vegeta grunted in surprise just before Zarbon slammed his bulky knee into Vegeta's gut. Katima was grateful she couldn't feel Vegeta's pain at this point. The breath left him in one puff, and he fell to the ground, clutching his torso.

Zarbon laughed, "You see Vegeta, you are no match for me in this form!"

Vegeta slowly got to his feet, "Lucky hit," he breathed and launched forward again.

The battle had turned. It was Vegeta that was throwing everything he had at Zarbon, and the newly morphed being dodged or blocked every hit like it was child's play. Katima slowly began backing away. Now was her chance. If Vegeta died, she'd be next, if Vegeta won, she'd be back to square one.

Katima watched as Vegeta was trapped in a head lock, and she narrowed her eyes. Let the monster be killed. All those people at the Namekian village… no. She couldn't think about that. All that mattered was escape. Katima turned and launched herself into the sky and blasted away. She felt Vegeta's alarm. He was watching her as she zoomed away. He was trying to escape Zarbon to catch her, but the alien was too much.

As Katima finally was far enough away that they were out of her sight, she felt Vegeta's pain- not on her own body, but the knowledge of it as he was beaten, and then, after a long moment, her awareness of him dulled. He wasn't dead, but he was unconscious. And if her assumptions were correct, then Zarbon couldn't track her without his Scouter. How perfect.

Katima smiled in her victory, but it slid off quickly as the memory of the Namekian village came to her mind.

All those innocents. How could she have done that? It was all Vegeta's fault. She hoped Zarbon would finish him off. But nothing was happening now. She sensed Zarbon's power drop as he went back to normal form and then it began to fade in the distance. He had left Vegeta there alive, but the prince was very close to death. She wondered if she could go back and finish him off. No, she thought, he'll die on his own. It was only a matter of time.


	8. Weakness

"Bulma?"

Katima crept into the cave, glancing around herself wearily. What an adventure. She wanted nothing more than to find her friend and try to forget about it all. At the back of the cave, she saw a strange hut like structure. She went to the door and knocked. The Capsule Corp insignia was on it, so she guessed it had to be Bulma's.

The door opened a crack, and she saw Bulma's face appear. It quickly went form worry to excitement.

"Katima!" she threw the door open and hugged her.

Katima, who was not at all used to hugs, awkwardly returned it.

Bulma released her and pulled her inside. It looked like a regular home, with kitchen, table, chairs, bed, and a bathroom. Bulma made Katima sit on the couch and looked into her eyes intently, then all over her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Katima, "Where's Krillin and Gohan? And the little one, Dende?"

"Dende took Krillin to get a Dragon Ball," said Bulma, "And Gohan and I saw another by itself, so Gohan took the radar to go get it."

Katima bit her lip. It was probably the one Vegeta had gotten from the village that Gohan was going after. It should be okay, Vegeta was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, "Krillin said you led Vegeta off, and then Gohan said he felt you with him when Vegeta's power was at the Namekian village. He also said Vegeta took that village out."

Katima bowed her head and closed her eyes. The ordeal was tough. She had to tell herself that what happened at the village wasn't her fault, but at the same time she knew it was the Saiyan instincts that lay within her that had truly caused her to snap.

"Yes, he killed a village," said Katima softly, "And I discovered how strong the bond was…"

To the best of her ability, Katima explained what had happened since her leading Vegeta away. Bulma was a great listener, and did not speak the entire time. Katima wondered if she thought her to be a monster.

"So when this Zarbon began beating the shit out of Vegeta, I made a break for it. Vegeta is still unconscious, I think Zarbon thought he killed him and left Vegeta there on that island. I'm okay for the most part but… the village…" Katima shut her eyes tightly.

She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and Katima looked up to see Bulma staring at her.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, "I can't believe there is anything that bad in you, Katima. It was just Vegeta being channeled to you. It's like a virus that infects a computer, it makes it do all sorts of things it would never do on its own. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't hurt those people, Vegeta did."

Katima smiled lightly, "Thank you, Bulma. I'm glad I've met you."

"I mean come on," said Bulma, grinning, "I doubt Goku's sister would be like that- well, Raditz was a nasty piece of work but he wasn't raised on Earth like you and Goku! And speaking of Goku, guess what? He's on his way here! My father built him a ship and he'll be here in five days!"

"Five days?" Katima smiled widely, "Are you kidding? This is great! We should be fine now, at the least we could take a Dragon Ball with us back to Earth, and no one would ever expect us to have taken it there! Vegeta and Frieza will never get to make their wish!"

"My dad said Goku is training during his trip," said Bulma, "Dad installed some kind of machine that increases gravity. By the time Goku gets here, I bet he'll be able to take Vegeta down with one hand!"

Katima let out a breath of relief. Maybe her brother would fix everything. With Vegeta out of the picture, life would be hell of a lot simpler for her…

And speaking of Vegeta…

Katima stiffened, her eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"What is it?" asked Bulma.

"V-Vegeta," said Katima, "He- he's recovered- I can feel it- he's awake- and he's stronger than ever! No!" She jumped to her feet.

It was like what Vegeta said. A near death experience just made a Saiyan more powerful. How could she have let this happen? She should have gone back and finished him off!

"What?" asked Bulma, "But how? Is he coming here?"

"I think I can tune into him- oh yes- he's killing…" Katima sat back down, "This shouldn't be hard. One moment."

She shut her eyes, and when she opened them she was running through what looked like a rounded corridor inside a building. Vegeta was blasting everyone who got in his way, and all of these people had armor of Frieza's men. They all fell with ease, and Vegeta finally reached what he was looking for. He burst into a room that looked like a control center. And in this room were five bowling ball big Dragon Balls.

"No!"

"What, what's happening?" Bulma's voice echoed from far away.

Katima ignored her, watching at Vegeta turned and sent a might blast through the corridor he had been in, shouting, "DID YOU LOSE SOMETHING, FRIEZA?"

When fire bathed the corridor, he went and shot a heavy blast through the window of the room, and then, one by one, he threw the Dragon Balls as far and hard as he could out of the hole he made. Vegeta laughed wildly and shot out of it himself, but he did not chase them in open air. He was smarter than that. He floated down to the water and slowly submerged himself. No one would think to look for him traveling under water.

Katima snapped back to herself and she let out a howl of frustration and punched the nearest pillow, sending feathers flying everywhere.

"Katima, what's going on, what happened?" asked Bulma.

Katima clenched her fists, "Vegeta…" she hissed, "He was captured by Frieza's men, Zarbon must have taken him to that freak's ship to heal him. They must have found out about the Dragon Ball he hid. But he escaped…" Katima let out another growl of anger, "And he took the five Dragon Balls Frieza had with him!"

"What?" Bulma cried, "But- but then- if he knows where the ball that Gohan is going after is- he could have six! And then he'll only need one! The one Krillin is getting!"

"I have to go find Gohan-" Katima jumped to her feet, "If Vegeta sees him taking that Dragon Ball-"

"Katima, no," Bulma clutched her arm, "You know you can't!"

"But Vegeta won't hurt me!" Katima shouted, "I could be the only thing that could save Gohan's life!"

"How far away is Vegeta?" asked Bulma, "Can you tell?"

"I- I used to be able to with my bond with Lily, but my bond with Vegeta is so much different…" Katima let her shoulders relax, "I'll try."

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the tether between herself and Vegeta and gage its length. It seemed that Vegeta was a good days travel away from them.

"Wow," she said, opening her eyes, "He's really far. How far did Gohan go?"

"Maybe five hours flight," said Bulma, "There and back."

"Well," said Katima, sitting back down, "He… he should be okay. But if I feel Vegeta get too close I'm going."

*"scene change"*

"Captain?"

Rilan opened his eyes and turned. He and his men had left Frieza's ship to explore the planet while they waited for Sequan to return. Leir was looking down at Rilan with a worried face.

"What?" Rilan asked.

"It's Vegeta again, sir," said Leir, "It appears he was taken to Frieza's ship by Zarbon."

"Zarbon?" Rilan frowned, "Did he reach Vegeta before Sequan?"

"No," said Leir, bowing his head, "This report is long, sir, a lot has happened since we left Frieza's ship, and it seems we should have not left. Vegeta killed Sequan, and according to Zarbon, he did it without even trying."

"What?" Rilan's eyes widened and he pressed the button on his Scouter. It was true. Sequan's signal was gone, "How? Sequan had Vegeta's power beat in every way!"

"It seems that his time on Earth has changed Vegeta," said Leir, "He's gotten much stronger, but he was still no match for Zarbon once he transformed. He practically destroyed Vegeta, but brought him to Frieza so that they could question him. It appears they found a Namekian village they had not yet discovered and found it to be demolished, bodies everywhere and no Dragon Ball. They think Vegeta has it. But when they healed Vegeta, he escaped, and he took the five Dragon Balls Frieza had already collected with him."

Rilan frowned. Normally, he would laugh at the fact that a pathetic being like Vegeta had gotten the best of Frieza and that he had taken all of those ridiculous Dragon Balls. But Vegeta had killed Sequan. Could he have truly powered up so much since his time on Earth? How was it possible?

"Frieza wants us back to his ship to begin searching for Vegeta," said Leir.

"Best not to disobey Frieza," said Wes, turning to them.

"We don't need to go back to the ship to find Vegeta," said Rilan sharply, "It would be a waste of time. We will track him on our Scouters. We have a comrade to avenge."

"Frieza wants him alive," said Leir.

Rilan scowled, "Yes, but he won't have to be in perfect condition. Only is mouth needs to work. How dare he mess with the Pride. We will teach him what true power is."

*"scene change"*

"Bulma!"

Katima looked up to the sky to see a familiar shape heading toward them. Beside her, sitting on a rock and reading was Bulma. She too looked up and smiled, "Krillin!"

Krillin landed before them and held out the massive Dragon Ball. It was golden and had a single red star upon it.

"Wow, Krillin," said Katima, frowning, "Your power level is way high! What happened?"

"It was Guru!" said Krillin proudly, "The eldest Namekian! He has the ability to awaken sleeping power, and I want to take you and Gohan to see him so that he can do the same to you! Where is Gohan anyway?"

"He went to get another Dragon Ball," said Katima, "It was on its own, and I have good hunch that he'll be okay getting it. I was with Vegeta when he hid it."

"Yeah, I was going to ask how you got here," said Krillin, putting the Dragon Ball under one arm.

"It's a long story," said Katima, "And one that I don't enjoy telling. Bulma can tell you. Where's Dende?"

"He stayed with Guru," said Krillin, "Now let's get this baby inside before-"

Krillin stopped when he heard someone land beside him. Katima felt her shock course through her. How had she not sensed him coming?

"Thank you for finding the last Dragon Ball for me."

Krillin turned and took a jump backward yelping in surprise and fear.

"Vegeta," sighed Katima, "Didn't think I would see you again so soon."

"Yes," Vegeta smirked at her, "I suppose I should be angry that you left me, but it turned out wonderfully. Not only has my power increased, but now I have all the Dragon Balls. Hand it over, baldy."

Krillin gripped the Dragon Ball and glared at him, "No way!" he snapped.

"Don't test my patience," said Vegeta, holding out a hand, "Give it to me, or the blue-haired girl dies. I don't have a ridiculous bond with her."

Bulma shrieked in fear and crouched behind Krillin.

"Get in the cave, Bulma," said Krillin.

"Not another move," Vegeta made the shape of a gun with his hand, "It really isn't that difficult. Just hand me the ball."

Katima unsheathed her blade and rushed Vegeta, letting out a battle cry, but he slapped her aside as if she were a fly, and boy did that hurt. She hit the dirt and slid a few feet. She heard Bulma scream and Krillin call her name. Katima got to her knees and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I know I no longer feel your pain, Katima," said Vegeta, "I felt it during your fight with Zarbon."

Katima turned to look at him, "Then why don't you kill me?"

"Because I can still feel the link with you," said Vegeta, "And I am not willing to risk trying that in case it does kill me. But I am not below beating you. I think I owe you at this point."

"Oh great," sighed Krillin, "What now?"

"I'll tell you," said Vegeta, returning his attention to the short man, "You give me the Dragon Ball."

"I think not."

Katima looked around to see Zarbon land behind her. She scrambled to her feet and held her sword at the ready. What more could go wrong today?

"I couldn't help hearing your predicament, Vegeta," said Zarbon. He was in his normal form, and she could hear Bulma freaking out.

"Oh my goodness, he's beautiful! He must be here to save me!"

"Bulma, I don't think he's interested in you," said Krillin softly.

"Yes, it all makes sense now," said Zarbon, smiling, then turning his gaze to Katima, "That was why you protected her. This bond, I've never heard of such a thing."

"Katima, get over here," Vegeta ordered sharply.

Katima looked back at him, "I'm not stupid!" she snapped at him, "I like my face the way it is, thank you."

"Stop being foolish," Vegeta began walking toward her, "Get away from Zarbon-"

BAM.

Katima was sent flying sideways and she was slammed into the cliff face. She heard Bulma shriek again. Katima groaned and looked around to see Zarbon putting down his arm. He had been the one to hit her across the face, making her crash into the rocks.

"Come, now Zarbon," said Vegeta, stepping between them, "Why not just take me on yourself? You know that if you transform you can win. Why take the boring way out by killing her?"

Zarbon seemed to take careful consideration, looking from Katima to Vegeta. He slowly smiled.

"Okay, Vegeta, you win. I would much rather beat your face into the dirt instead of ruining hers," Zarbon laughed and then spread his arms wide, and there was that strange bulge as he transformed into the hideous toad like creature. Katima heard Bulma wail in disgust.

The battle commenced. Katima watched as Vegeta sent Zarbon flying up into the air and the prince chased after him to take the battle safely into the sky, away from Katima. She stood and sheathed her blade before running to Krillin and Bulma.

"Let's go!" she said, "Let's run while they're preoccupied!"

"Good idea," said Krillin.

They began to run eastward as fast as they could, but they heard a voice sneer, "Going somewhere?" and a blast of energy land in front of them, making them stop and gape at the crater it made.

Katima looked up to see Vegeta smirking down at them. She knew he would kill Krillin and Bulma for that Dragon Ball. He was using them against her, because she was the only one that could get in his way.

"Stop," she said, "He's just toying with Zarbon. He'll know if we try to run."

They all paused to watch as Vegeta continued to fight with Zarbon, and it was obvious who was now the strongest. Katima could tell Zarbon was getting desperate. With lip bleeding, and armor slightly broken, he put some distance between himself and Vegeta and dived for the ground. He landed a few feet from Katima and the others and she quickly unsheathed her blade.

"I will kill you Vegeta!" Zarbon declared, "One way or another!"

He began to charge toward Katima.

But Vegeta was faster. Katima had a feeling he always would be.

Vegeta landed in front of him and threw forward a fist that broke through the alien's armor. With his hand in Zarbon's stomach he laughed.

"So this is the might of one of Frieza's best. To think that you have killed Saiyans before. How could a weakling like yourself battle against war hardened warriors such as they?"

"N-no Vegeta," Zarbon grunted, "P-please… don't k-kill me…"

"Really?" Vegeta twisted his hand to make Zarbon wail, "I could have sworn I just heard you saying that you were going to kill me no matter what! Why should I show you mercy?"

"I could help you," Zarbon begged, "We could work together! Take down Frieza!"

"Funny, that's the third time I've heard that," said Vegeta.

There was a mighty blast, and Zarbon went flying. For a moment, he was suspended in mid air, a gaping, smoldering hole in his middle, and then he fell into the water with a splash and Katima felt his life force vanish.

"Hm," she muttered, "I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about who won."

"I'm definitely sad," said Krillin.

"Now," said Vegeta, wiping the blood from his glove in the grass, "Where were we?"

He stood and turned, "Ah yes. The girl- the one that I'm not bonded to- I believe I was about to kill her."

Katima pushed Bulma behind her.

"Oh please," said Vegeta, "I could swat you aside like a fly, Katima. Why waste your efforts?"

He began to stalk forward.

"No!"

Krillin stepped up, "No… here. Take it."

He tossed the ball and Vegeta caught it with one hand and smiled.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now you and the blue-haired girl get to live," he looked at Katima, "And I suppose you as well. Once I am immortal, you will no longer pose a threat to me. And besides, you are the last Saiyan woman. I think it would be an insult to our race to kill you for no good reason."

He laughed and looked at the Dragon Ball with gleaming eyes, "It's finally happened. The moment I've been waiting so long for," he laughed wildly once more and then took off, the Dragon Ball under his arm.

"Krillin!" cried Bulma, "Why did you give him the Dragon Ball?"

"He would have killed us and took it anyway," said Krillin, "And Katima would have just been stuck with him until he made his wish."

"You should have killed me when he was so close," said Katima, "But I didn't suggest it since we still have a chance."

"What?" said Bulma, "But he said that was the last Dragon Ball he needed!"

"Yes," said Katima, "And I can also feel Gohan a few hours away heading toward us. He must have found the other Dragon Ball Vegeta hid at the village."

Bulma and Krillin looked at each other with wide, excited eyes.

"Yes!" Krillin punched the air, "What a kid! He may have just saved the universe."

*"scene change"*

Rilan was frustrated. It was going to take a few days to reach where Vegeta's signal was coming from, and he could tell that the Saiyan prince was moving. Anger pulsed through him at the fact that Vegeta had killed Sequan so easily. True, Sequan was the weakest of his Pride, but still. A runt like Vegeta should have posed no threat. How had he gotten so much stronger?

Perhaps this was why Frieza feared the Saiyans. How his power had increased so much was ridiculous. What was the secret? Rilan had to find out. If he too could learn to grow stronger in such short amount of time, he could truly be unstoppable. He had the unique ability to slowly gain power as he aged, however, it was taking too long for him to gather the correct strength to take on Frieza. Once he discovered Vegeta's secret, he could finally achieve what he had been working so long for.

This could very well be the greatest thing for him to be on Namek. To destroy Frieza would be the ultimate display of power. No one would challenge him after that- not even the head strong Vegeta.

"*scene change"*

"Oh wow."

"What?" Bulma looked over from where she was sitting on her boulder, lowering her book.

The three of them were waiting outside the cave for Gohan to return. They had packed up all the Capsule Corp items and were ready to travel as soon as he got back. Since Vegeta knew they're location, they would have to leave as soon as Gohan got there with the Dragon Ball.

But they just might have to leave sooner than that.

"Vegeta," said Katima, "He is mad. Like, beyond mad. Pure rage."

"He knows?" asked Krillin.

"Definitely, he is freaking out," said Katima and smiled.

About time that someone took the toy away from the bully.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried, and jumped to his feet, pointing in the distance.

Katima followed his gesture and saw he nephew soaring toward them, a great orange orb in his arms.

He landed beside them and beamed, "Look what I've got!"

"Oh you are a life saver, kid," said Krillin, ruffling his hair, "You wouldn't believe what happened to us."

"I know, Vegeta," said Gohan, "I ran into him, but he was in such a good mood that he got your guys' Dragon Ball, he didn't kill me, and I hid this one from him!" he held it up and beamed.

Katima took the ball from him and looked it over. This one had four red stars on it instead of one.

"Great, now we got to move, because he knows we got this one," she said.

"Wait," said Krillin, "I want to take Gohan to Guru. If Guru can unleash his hidden power, Vegeta won't stand a chance against us! You haven't seen some of the things Gohan can do when he gets mad," he looked down at the child and smiled.

"Okay," said Katima, "I'll stay with Bulma and we'll find a new place to hide with the Dragon Ball. You guys keep the Dragon Radar so that you can find us, and if Vegeta gets to us, I'll raise my power level as a signal, okay?"

"That sounds good," said Krillin, "Come on Gohan. We'll have to fly slow so Vegeta can't detect us, so this is going to be a long flight."

"Right," said Gohan, nodding, "Be careful, Katima, keep Bulma safe!"

Katima watched the two fly slowly away and she looked at Bulma, "We better get moving."

As they walked, Katima examined the Dragon Ball with wonder. To think about the people who wanted this. It could be used for great evil, or something that could help the entire universe.

"So Earth had these?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Bulma, "Kami made them. He was Piccolo's other half. So when Piccolo died, so did Kami, and all the Dragon Balls."

"Yeah, I remember," said Katima, "That's why we're in this mess," she sighed heavily, "And now we probably won't even get to make that wish. We just have to hide this one."

"It'll be okay," said Bulma, "Goku should be here soon."

"Do you really think he's strong enough to face up to Vegeta?" Katima asked, "Vegeta's power has sky rocketed since the battle on Earth. I don't think Goku could get much stronger than that- and then there's Frieza- and his power level blows everyone else out of the water."

"If there's one thing I know about Goku is that when he puts his mind to something, he does it- no matter what. I am positive Goku will beat Vegeta and that Frieza freak! Hand down!"

"Your confidence worries me," said Katima, swishing her tail nervously, "I can feel Vegeta's power at all times, and every time he nearly dies, he gets stronger. He said it's a Saiyan thing."

"That makes sense, Goku always got tougher after a defeat," said Bulma, still sounding unworried.

"Well, Vegeta has gone through a near death on this planet already, as well as the fight on Earth, so he has a plus one on Goku," said Katima.

"Well, with that gravity machine, I bet Goku will be pumped," said Bulma, folding her arms and smiling, "He should be here tomorrow!"

"I hope so," said Katima, "He may well be our only hope to get off this planet alive."

"Hey Katima?"

"Yes?"

Bulma blushed a bit, "What's it like… to have a tail?"

Katima blinked and lashed her tail thoughtfully, "I don't know. What's it like to not have one? It keeps my balance. And it lets me turn into a giant monkey during the full moon. That part kind of sucks."

"Yeah," said Bulma, looking down, "I remember when Goku did that. We finally had to take his tail off."

"I suppose its lucky that this planet doesn't seem to have nightfall," Katima looked up, "I'm pretty sure we've been here for days, and no sign of the sun going completely down since."

"You know, I think that Dende said something about this planet having three suns," said Bulma, "I guess that means one is always up."

"Well, fine with me," said Katima, twitching her tail.

"It seems like it's kind of a liability," said Bulma, "I mean, have you ever had someone grab it?"

"Grab it?" Katima glanced back at her tail and then forward again, "No, why- AH!"

Katima fell on all fours, the Dragon Ball rolling away. Katima felt a steady pain throbbing from her tail throughout her limbs, making it impossible to move. She gritted her teeth and turned to look at Bulma who hat the tip of her tail in one hand, smiling at her in an I-told-you-so way.

"I-I get t-the point!" Katima rasped and Bulma let go of her tail.

Bulma laughed and let go and went to get the Dragon Ball. It took Katima a full minute to recover. She shakily got to her feet, shocked to find herself out of breath.

"That's crazy," she said rubbing the back of her neck, "I had no idea. Why does it do that?"

"I'm not sure," said Bulma, shrugging and looking at her reflection in the Dragon Ball and toying with her hair, "But it happened to Goku, and it happened to Raditz when they fought him."

"I don't get it," said Katima, looking at her tail, "Who knew it had two nasty side effects. I wish I could learn how Vegeta controls himself in that ape form. It could help tons in pinches."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be there when you ask for lessons," said Bulma.

Katima laughed and tried to take a step, but her tail still ached and she stumbled.

"Dang it, Bulma, you had to go and make a point," she hissed as Bulma giggled.

"I don't know, I think I appreciate it."

Katima twisted, for some reason thinking Vegeta had found them, but to her relief it was just two of Frieza's soldiers. She didn't know why that was better- considering that they were working for the more powerful enemy, but somehow she was just pleased that she wasn't running into Vegeta again so soon.

"We'll take that Dragon Ball," said one of the soldiers. He looked human, but Katima was sure he wasn't.

"No," said Katima, stepping between them and Bulma, but she was shaky still from the tail grab.

They both laughed.

"Is that girl a Saiyan?" one asked the other. This one looked much like an alligator, his face having an elongated mouth with green scaly skin.

"How else would you explain the tail?" spat the other.

Katima tried to lash her tail but it hurt so terribly that she fell down to one knee. Bulma let out a shriek, and the two laughed once more, harder than ever.

Damn, she thought. These two weren't too strong, if she was even at half her best she could demolish them, but that entire tail thing had drained her to a null.

"Bulma, run," Katima ordered, getting to her feet shakily and clenching her fists.

"But- I can't-" Bulma began.

"I said go!" Katima shouted, whirling to face her.

Bad idea. Her judgment must be off because of the lack of energy. One of those bastards grabbed her tail. Why was it that she just simply had to learn just a few moments ago about the limitations of her tail and then it just HAD to happen- someone hostel just HAD to come along and expose it. Her luck was so terrible.

Katima fell down on all fours, her body shaking.

"B-Bulma run…" she gasped just before she lost her strength to hold herself up, falling on her stomach.

"Keep the monkey's tail," said the lizard man, and stalked toward Bulma, who literally chucked the Dragon Ball at him, obviously intending to harm, but he just caught it and laughed.

Katima wanted to scream for Bulma to run, but she couldn't hardly get her head off the ground.

"I think that they just might know where the other ones are," said the humanoid holding Katima's tail.

"We should take them to Frieza," said the lizard man, throwing a shrieking Bulma over his shoulder, the Dragon Ball under his opposite arm, "I'm sure he can get the answers out of them."

"N-no!" Bulma cried, "We don't know where they are! Vegeta took them!"

They both laughed, "Are we expected to believe a wimp like him managed to get the Dragon Balls?"

"What?" Bulma gasped, "No! Are you two idiots? Vegeta took all the Dragon Balls from Frieza's ship!"

They laughed again.

"They don't know," rasped Katima.

"We only need one Ball after this one," said the humanoid, "And you girls can tell us where to find it!"

"Well," spat Katima as she was hefted up onto the humanoid's shoulder, "I would ask how this day could get any worse, but that would most likely jinx it."

"We swear we don't know where the last Dragon Ball is!" Bulma was crying as they were lifted into the air.

The humanoid still had a firm grip on Katima's tail, so she couldn't move to do anything. How ridiculous. It seemed like with every single situation, something happened to make it even worse, something came along and topped it. Why couldn't something good happen for a change?

As they soared along, Katima was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. How could this tail thing be such a horrible weakness?

"Hey, how many girls does it take to reveal a Dragon Ball?" she heard the lizard man ask from far off.

"…Just… one…" the humanoid replied, his voice echoed and fading.

And then Katima was falling.

Not only this, but the humanoid had released her tail, and she opened her eyes in time to see the ground of Namek with its blue hued grass approaching her at alarming speed. Katima let out a wail of shock, and tried to fly, but her body was still so drained. She couldn't do it- she was going to smash on the ground and die a pitiful death. Why in the world did she survive all that she did just to die like this?

With a quick look up, she saw the two soldiers with Bulma and the Dragon Ball disappear into the distance. She thought she could hear Bulma screaming her name…

Katima was nearly to the ground now. She looked down for a moment and then closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it coming. She never wanted to see her death coming, always wanted to be blind sighted by it.

Then, she wasn't falling.

There was an arm laced around her waist, and her back was pressed firmly to a strong chest. She was flying again and slowly Katima smiled.

It was Goku.

"Oh, thank God!" she breathed, "You're finally here! You're early, but you're here! You have no clue how happy I am to see you…."

She opened her eyes and shrieked wildly.

Because it was not Goku.

It was Vegeta.

Katima hung her head and thought briefly about crying, something she had never done before in her entire life.

"What's wrong?" laughed Vegeta, "I thought you were happy to see me!"

"Oh shut the hell up," snapped Katima, "You're supposed to be Goku."

"Goku?" repeated Vegeta, "Oh yes, Kakarot, you're low class brother."

"What part of shut the hell up did you not understand?" Katima asked.

Vegeta landed on the ground and threw her down. She rolled once and lay on her back looking up at the sky. She looked over at Vegeta and saw the one star Dragon Ball was under his arm.

"You know what I want," he said, no trace of humor on his face now.

"Well," said Katima, letting her head lay back again, "You won't be getting it."

As much as she cared for Bulma, she could not let Vegeta know that he had just missed the last Dragon Ball by mere moments. He obviously didn't see them, and though she desperately didn't want Bulma taken to Frieza, she couldn't let Vegeta get that Dragon Ball. She just prayed Bulma's smarts would pay off into tricking those goons.

Vegeta let out a low growl and kicked her so hard she went flying ten feet before landing rolling in the dirt. She coughed, spitting up blood and tried to get up, but Vegeta put his foot on her back, pressing her to the ground.

"I am not opposed to beating it out of you," he snarled, "Tell me where the Dragon Ball is!"

Katima clenched her fists. Her strength was slowly returning, but even at her best she was no match for Vegeta. Anger pulsed through her. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she face up to him?

"Tell me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Go to hell," spat Katima.

Vegeta growled in anger. He removed his foot and reached down, grabbing the sheath of her sword that was strapped across her and lifted her by it, "My patience runs thin, girl," he breathed in her ear.

Katima threw her elbow back and slammed it into his nose. It wasn't nearly enough to make it break, but he yelped dropped her. She scrambled away and turned to face him, hand on the hilt of her blade, ready to attack. Vegeta looked furious. She bit her lip and held her ground, feeling his anger thick within her, threatening to consume her.

She was just about to succumb to it, hoping it would help her fight, when she sensed something.

It was Krillin and Gohan. There was a sudden leap in power from both of them, and both Katima and Vegeta looked toward where it was coming from. It was just them speeding up their flying. They must truly be trying to get to Guru's. Perhaps they sensed Katima and Vegeta close together.

"Well," said Vegeta softly, "Maybe your friends can tell us where it is."

Katima turned and tried to run, but Vegeta was always too fast. He had an arm around her middle again and lifted her into the air, rocketing them toward Krillin and Gohan.

Oh shit, Katima thought. She hoped that they would be ready for Vegeta. She didn't want to think about what could happen.


	9. Hidden Power

Katima had her strength back finally, but it did her no good. Vegeta had her under one arm and the Dragon Ball beneath the other and there was honestly nothing she could do about that. How terrible. She knew at this point, that if she ever managed to get out of this mess alive, that she would have to train as hard as her brother in order to get stronger than Vegeta. She couldn't be the hopeless damsel in distress anymore.

They were nearing Gohan and Krillin's signal, and Katima was running through all the ideas she could so as to slow Vegeta down. But honestly, at this point Katima didn't feel like doing anything. She had failed. Everything was for naught. She just hoped that somehow, Bulma would manage to get the Dragon Ball away from Frieza's goons.

She then spotted Krillin in the distance, and Katima took in how he was alone, and facing them, prepared to fight. Gohan must have kept going. Katima really hoped that this hidden powers of his could be enough to help. Vegeta stopped a few feet from Krillin, who was hovering there with a determined look in his eyes.

"Katima, are you okay?" he asked.

Katima nodded, "So is Bulma," she hoped.

"Right," said Krillin, and turned his glare to Vegeta, "Just let her go, Vegeta. You know that you can't fight with your hands full."

"I just want the Dragon Ball," said Vegeta calmly.

"Too bad!" shouted Krillin, "There's no way we're giving you the last Dragon Ball!"

"I could beat it out of you," said Vegeta, "I have no use for your pathetic life, and after the stunt you've pulled there will be no mercy! Everyone dies!"

Katima could feel Vegeta tense and a second later she felt it too.

Up ahead, there was a great spire of rock. There was a small Namekian home atop it, and from that structure, a powerful source of power was erupting.

It was Gohan.

"What- what is that?" Vegeta demanded, but didn't wait for an answer.

He darted past Krillin, who shouted, "HEY!" and gave chase.

The three of them flew to the rock spire and landed outside the building in the blue hued grass. Vegeta dropped Katima and this was so unexpected that she fell flat on her face. Recovering, she looked up to look at the building with curious eyes. Gohan! How had all that power been blocked inside of him?

"Who's in there?" Vegeta called, "Show yourself!"

"Vegeta stop!" Krillin landed behind them.

Vegeta ignored him, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"I'm home."

A Namekian stepped out, a serious look on his face. He was a young warrior, and Katima thought she was looking at Piccolo for a moment. He had a vest and muffler, with baggy pants and cloth shoes.

"That power isn't coming from you," said Vegeta, "Who is in there? I demand you tell me!"

"Where did you get that Dragon Ball?" the Namekian asked.

"We didn't have a choice Neil," said Krillin, "He took it from us."

"And we'll take it back!"

It was Gohan. He stepped out of the building and faced Vegeta in a fighting pose, his face set in determination.

"You?" Vegeta began to laugh, "How is it that you could possess so much power? But of course, you are a Saiyan."

"I'm as strong as you were when we faced you on Earth!" Gohan declared.

"Congratulations, you're still weaker than the last three guys I killed," Vegeta smirked.

Gohan looked pretty let down, his hands dropping to his sides, "Aw, man," he sighed, "This must be what it feels like to be Krillin."

"Hey!" Krillin snapped.

Vegeta laughed, "Face it! None of you can even come close to my strength. Just give me the last Dragon Ball."

"Neil…."

It was a deep voice coming from the building, and Katima looked toward the door as it continued, "I sense multiple high power sources heading for Namek…. They are extremely powerful, nearly as much as the leader of the dark beings that plague our planet."

"No…" muttered Vegeta, looking at the doorway, "How many? How many are there, answer me!"

"Five."

"No!" Vegeta dropped the Dragon Ball and looked up at the sky with a look that Katima rarely saw on his face, fear.

"What?" asked Krillin, "What is it, who are they?"

"I-it's the Ginyu Force," Vegeta rasped, "They are Frieza's top elite force. We're all dead! We're already destroyed, might as well be!" he knelt and slammed a fist into the ground, making a small crater and the ground shake, "I was so close… I was so close!"

He stood suddenly and ran at Gohan and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, lifting him up, making Gohan yelp.

"Tell me where the Dragon Ball is!" he demanded, "Tell me or we're are all going to die! The Ginyu Force is unstoppable, if they get here before I can make my wish none of us will stand a chance!"

"Why should we trust you?" Gohan spat.

"If we work together, we may… we just might be able to make it," said Vegeta, and Katima could tell it caused him great pain to speak these words. He hated admitting that he needed help, but he had no choice.

He truly was terrified of these five beings.

"Fine, but if you really want to stand a chance, Katima needs to see Guru," said Gohan, smiling down at his aunt.

Vegeta dropped him and turned to look at Katima with mild disgust.

"Is there time?" Katima asked, getting to her feet.

"Come, child…" came the deep voice in the building.

Katima glanced around at them all, the only one that looked impatient was Vegeta. She pushed past him, making him grunt in distaste, and entered the building, nodding to Neil as she passed him.

"Hello?" she called.

The room was totally empty. She blinked in confusion for a moment before a familiar voice called, "Up here, Katima!"

She looked up and saw Dende looking down at her through a large hole in the ceiling, smiling.

She flew up to meet him and nearly gasped at what she saw in this room.

It was a Namekian, a huge Namekian, his body overlapping the throne he sat upon, his massive hands resting upon the arm rests, his mouth open as he wheezed for air.

"You must be Guru," said Katima, bowing her head in respect, "Thank you for letting us take your Dragon Ball. We tried to protect it, but it seemed even though we lost it things may turn to be in our favor."

"You are wise beyond your years," rasped Guru, and though his eyes were closed, Katima felt like he was gazing down at her, "Come over here, and I will unlock your potential."

Katima went over to his out stretched hand, and he placed it atop her head. She blinked in mild surprise and waited.

"Your intentions are pure," said Guru, "But I sense a link between you and the dark one outside."

"You mean Vegeta," said Katima, "Yes, it's a long story."

"No need, I have all the information here. You sacrificed much to save the Earth. But when this Vegeta nearly died, the bond changed."

"I thought so," said Katima, looking up at him, "I no longer feel his pain, and he doesn't feel mine. Kind of sucks."

"The bond has turned into something far more than you imagined, I'm afraid," said Guru softly, "While you will no longer share pain of injury, your mental bond is like nothing I have ever felt before. If you die, young Katima, no matter the distance from the Saiyan Prince, he too will pass."

"What?" Katima whispered, eyes wide, "How did that happen?"

"It was his near death," said Guru, "It changed everything, and I'm afraid if he should die, you will experience not the same, but something far worse."

"What?" Katima's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I can not say," said Guru, "It is too… beyond my understanding. All I can feel is a great darkness… But the power hidden within you is outstanding, young Katima. Your years with Lily, she created a block to your abilities in order to control you. I will now unlock that, and I have confidence that you will be able to control it."

Katima's entire body ceased up and she yelped in shock as sudden power flooded her entire being, pumping her veins with energy, her blood roaring in her ears. It was like nothing she had ever felt, and yet at the same time, it was like she was reuniting with an old friend. How much it was! She had no idea the depths of the power that had been locked away inside of her, no wonder Lily stored it.

Guru lifted his hand and Katima stood there for a long moment, staring at her hands in aw, an aura of energy pulsating around her body.

"I- I can't…" she failed in her sentence, shaking her head, "Is it… possible? Guru… I'm as strong as Vegeta!" she looked up with wide eyes, unable to hide her excitement.

She could actually fight now, she could make a difference instead of just being stowed under Vegeta's arm or hiding in a cave. Right then, Katima felt like she could take on Frieza. Of course, that was going over board, but she liked to think that way anyway, it made her feel good. She flexed her arms and beamed.

"This is amazing! Guru, you are a star! Thank you so much for this gift!" she bowed deeply, and turned to see Dende staring at her with slightly fearful eyes.

She smiled and held out her hand, "It's okay, I'm still me, I can handle this power now."

Dende hesitated for a moment but then took her hand and grinned, "You can do it, Katima! Good luck!"

She turned back to Guru, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said the ancient Namekian.

"I want to know if you can sense my friend Bulma and if she's okay."

Guru paused for a moment, seeming to concentrate.

"She is on an island, safe and sound, though upset. She is hiding in a narrow canyon working on some electronics. She also has the four star Dragon Ball with her," he finally answered.

"Ah, then she did it!" Katima beamed, "Can you tell me exactly where this island is?"

Guru placed his hand on her head again and a flash of an image came to her, and she found that she knew the direction of where to find it, this small island with a blue-haired girl messing with a broken satellite phone in the crevice of two rocks, the Dragon Ball at her ankle. Katima couldn't imagine how her friend managed to get away from those goons, but she was glad she did.

"Thank you," Katima said, smiling up at Guru, "We will bring peace to your planet, I promise you this."

Katima hopped down the hole and exited the building to see four sets of stunned eyes staring at her. Katima beamed and looked over at Vegeta, the most shocked of all, and smirked at him, "Go ahead and try to carry me now, prince."

"H-how is it possible?" Vegeta spluttered, "Y-your power- to increase so much!"

"Katima, you're almost stronger than Vegeta!" Krillin cried, his face astonished.

Katima laughed and looked at her hands, "Lily blocked most of my power when I was young, I guess. Guru took off the lock."

"This is great!" Krillin cried, "That Ginyu Force stands no chance now!"

"Don't be so sure."

They all turned to a scowling Vegeta, "Even with Katima with such high power, the Ginyu Force is far more powerful than all of us combined. We have to make my wish!"

"I know where Bulma is," said Katima, "She has the Dragon Ball."

"So you left it with her," spat Vegeta, "Should have known."

"Oh get over yourself," Katima snapped at him

He growled, and for a moment Katima thought he was going to attack, and she smiled lightly at him, daring him to go through with it. He thought better and relaxed.

"Let's get going, we don't have any time to lose," he ordered.

"Yeah, Team Fourstar!" Krillin declared, grinning.

"What?" Vegeta blinked at him.

"Well, there's four of us, and the Dragon Balls have stars on them!" said Krillin, beaming.

"I think he's gone delusional with fear," Katima muttered to Vegeta.

"You seriously pal around with this guy?" he asked her.

"Follow me," said Katima with a shrug, and launching into the sky, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan on her tail, (literally), as they soared toward Bulma's hideout.

As they flew, Katima contemplated what Guru had told her about her and Vegeta's bond. A fate worse than death? That's what awaited her if Vegeta died? What could it be? And she wondered if she should tell Vegeta about the whole she dies he dies thing, this time with no distance requirements. She really didn't want him to have her glued to his side at all times, because she was certain that the prince would never let her out of his sight if she told him.

Maybe for now, she would just let him think that the double death thing still only happens in close range. It seemed to be a bit better for the time being, at least until they could figure out their next move.

She knew full well that Vegeta intended to wish for eternal life with the Dragon Balls. She was wondering how they were going to keep him from doing that, and in fact, what wish they could use to stop this Ginyu Force. Perhaps extra strength? They could wish for the four of them to be strong enough to destroy the Ginyu Force. That would be perfect.

But convincing Vegeta to give up his wish for that would be difficult.


	10. The Ginyu Force

They were finally close to Bulma, and Katima began to descend, spotting the narrow canyon her friend was hiding in. She had the Dragon Ball tied to her ankle, which Katima found rather funny. Touching down lightly beside her friend, Bulma jumped wildly and looked at Katima with wide eyes.

"Katima, you're okay!" she hugged her tightly.

"It's a long story, Bulma," said Katima, "I'm glad you're okay, I'll ask about how you got away later."

"What?" Bulma looked over to see Krillin untying the Dragon Ball.

"Sorry, Bulma, we need the Dragon Ball, we'll be right back," he said and looked over at Vegeta with the Dragon Ball in his arms, "Where's the rest of them?"

"Follow me," said Vegeta, and took off into the sky.

Katima smiled sheepishly at Bulma and then followed him, calling to her, "Just wait here! We'll be back!"

"Wait!" Bulma was screaming, but they kept going.

Too much at stake. She wish she could tell Bulma everything, but there wasn't enough time.

She caught up to Vegeta and he glanced at her then quickly away. She could tell he was seriously miffed that she was equal to him. She smirked lightly, but then focused on what she truly wanted to ask him.

"Vegeta," she began, and he looked back at her, "I have a question."

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped.

"I want you to remove my tail," she said.

Vegeta raised an eye brow, "Your tail holds a lot of power, Katima, are you a fool?"

"The reason I fell out of the sky when you caught me, it was because I was recovering from someone grabbing my tail," she said.

"Mmm," Vegeta looked away, "We'll worry about it later."

Katima slowed to fly next to Gohan and glanced at her nephew, "I had no idea you had so much power, Gohan."

"Are you kidding?" asked Gohan, "Have you any idea of your own? We might really have a chance now!"

"Will you stop your pointless chattering?" Vegeta snarled over his shoulder, "Even if Katima is some how at my level of strength, we still are no match for the Ginyu Force!"

They stopped talking, all looking at one another with worried eyes.

"We're nearly there," Vegeta continued, beginning to descend.

Katima landed lightly beside the prince and followed him toward a small indent in the six foot tall cliff face where five Dragon Balls were sitting, glistening in the sunlight.

"Okay, we have to hurry," Vegeta said, rushing toward them, "We don't have long before the Ginyu Force- hey?" he turned and Katima followed his gaze to see Krillin and Gohan had stopped, scowls on their faces, Krillin clutching the Dragon Ball tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"We don't trust you, Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Yeah," said Krillin, "You haven't pledged your allegiance to Team Fourstar yet!"

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta shouted, "This is no time for trust issues! We have to make me immortal or the Ginyu Force will kill us all!"

Krillin looked down at the ball, seeming to think, "We use the wish on Gohan," he said finally, looking up.

"That kid doesn't have the fighting experience to do it!" Vegeta cried, "It has to be me!"

"Can't we just wish for the strength to beat the Ginyu Force?" Katima asked.

"Yeah!" said Gohan, "That's perfect!"

Vegeta turned to glare at her menacingly, opened his mouth to argue, but his eyes went to hover over Katima's shoulder, eyes widening in horror.

Katima whirled to see five beings standing between them and the Dragon Balls. It was the strangest bunch she had ever seen. The shortest one was green with four eyes, the extra ones on the sides of his large, scaly head. The next one was red-skinned, rather handsome faced, with long white hair. Beside him was the most human looking of them, but he was enormous, towering over her, with a fray of orange hair. Then, even taller than him was a blue-skinned scaly being, eyes all red, no pupils or irises or whites, just red. Then, the medium sized one, which was obvious the leader, his skin purple and two horns bursting from his skull, not unlike Frieza's.

"Hi Vegeta," said the leader, smirking.

"Oh, Goddamn it," Vegeta hissed, "You all just had to argue with me, had to get in the way!"

"Hand over the Dragon Balls, Vegeta," said the red-skinned man, "Or we'll have to take it from ya."

"Shut up, Jeice," Vegeta spat, "If you think I'm going to let you have this ball you're insane."

"Why does he sound Australian?" Katima asked.

Vegeta didn't even answer her. With a cry of desperation, he threw the Dragon Ball he was holding away, and it rocketed between Gohan and Krillin, making them flinch. But a blue blur went flying by with such force it knocked Katima off her feet, but Vegeta caught her before she fell, and pulled her up, keeping his arms around her as he turned to see the blue blur returning. It whooshed past them again, making them hold each other in order to remain standing. They turned back to see that the large blue being had the one star Dragon Ball in his hand, and tossed it over his shoulder to add it to the pile behind them.

"Thank you Burter," said the leader with a smirk.

"No problem, boss," Burter replied.

"B-but I threw that as hard as I could!" Vegeta gasped.

"It's what I do," said Burter, smiling at them, "You can't beat my speed, I'm the fastest in the universe! By the way, Vegeta, I didn't know you had a love interest, I didn't think you could express that kind of emotion."

It took them a moment to understand what the alien was getting at. Vegeta and Katima looked at each other, let out yelps of shock and disgust and leapt apart.

"She means nothing to me," Vegeta spat, turning to look at the five some, "So you can throw that ridiculous assumption out the window, understand?"

"Why so defensive, Vegeta?" laughed the tall humanoid with orange hair, "She's sure pretty."

Katima blushed brightly and turned to look at Krillin, "DESTROY IT!" she shouted.

Krillin got the message. He looked down at the Dragon Ball, his face twisted in determination, then raised a fist, roaring with battle, and brought it down with mighty force. But suddenly, the Dragon Ball was gone. Krillin stumbled and looked at his empty hands in aw. Katima turned and saw with horror that the tiny green being had the Dragon Ball. But how did he get it?

"What the hell?" Krillin cried.

Vegeta snarled in anger, "It must be true then. I didn't want to think that a creature as weak as Guldo could possess power to stop time, but there was the proof right there."

"Stop time?" gasped Gohan, "How is that possible?"

Guldo laughed manically, and gave the Dragon Ball to his Leader, who added it to his pile.

"Well, men, I think that you can handle these four," said the leader, and the Dragon Balls all began to hover, surrounding him as he too rose into the air, "Do try to be careful, Frieza wants Vegeta alive."

"No problem, Captain Ginyu," said Jeice, smiling up at him, "We'll make short work of them!"

"Oh, by all means, do enjoy yourselves," said Ginyu as he flew away, "I'm sure Frieza will have all the time in the world once he's made his wish!"

They watched helplessly as Ginyu disappeared in the distance. It didn't matter now. Even if they survived the Ginyu Force, Frieza had all the Dragon Balls. They were officially screwed.

"Who gets to go first?" asked the tall humanoid.

"I don't know about you, Reccome," said Jeice, "But I think we should have Vegeta go first."

"Okay, who gets him?" Burter asked.

With that, they began in an intense game of rock paper scissors to decide.

Katima and Vegeta backed up to join Krillin and Gohan, who both looked terrified.

"They're treating this like a game," said Katima in horror, "They're not even taking us seriously. It's like they're not even worried!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and growled in rage, "No! I can't die like this- I'm a prince!"

"They want you alive, you're lucky," said Krillin.

"Maybe we should tell them about the bond," said Gohan, looking at Katima, "Then they won't hurt you either."

"Are you insane?" Vegeta turned to face the boy, who flinched, "Let our enemy know my greatest weakness? Don't be a fool!"

"It was just a suggestion," said Gohan softly, bowing his head.

"Aw man!"

They all turned to see Guldo looking furious and Reccome laughing victoriously.

"I wanted Vegeta!" Guldo cried, "I owe him!"

"Calm down, Guldo," said Burter, "Tell you what, you can have both of the little ones. And we'll even let you go first."

"And you can put a few hits in on Vegeta too, if you want," said Reccome.

Guldo sighed, but looked over at Krillin and Gohan and seemed to cheer up, "Alright. Let's go!"

He stepped forward.

"It looks like you're going first," said Vegeta, "Do not head straight for him, understand? With Guldo's psychic powers, that would be suicide."

"Got it," said Krillin, stepping forward, "His power level is the weakest. Maybe we stand a chance. Come on, Gohan."

"We can't let them fight alone," Katima said, making to step forward, but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"We're playing by their rules, Katima," he said when she looked back at him, "We'll live longer if we go through with their little games."

Katima sighed and relaxed. She couldn't believe she was listening to Vegeta's orders. How so much could change in so little time.

She knew she could take that Guldo easily. She was relatively sure that Krillin and Gohan were stronger than the alien, but with Guldo's ability to stop time, things could get hairy.

"Don't start the fun without us."

"Perfect," spat Vegeta as four new comers landed beside the Ginyu Force.

"Rilan's Pride?" Burter turned and smiled, "Well, how perfect! It's been a long time, brother."

Among this new group was what looked like a miniature Burter, the same height at Jeice, and another that looked just like the red-skinned alien, only as tall as Reccome.

"Hey, bro!" Jeice went to the tall version of himself, though the taller one had shorter hair than him, "Leir! I didn't know you were on Namek!"

"Long story," said Leir, looking down at him with a smirk.

Katima was paying more attention to the blue-haired man in the front of the new group. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at her and Vegeta. He had strange dark lines on his face that traced from the outer corners of his eyes to his chin line. He seemed very serious, more than any of the Ginyu Force.

"What gives?" Katima demanded, "Is the entire band wagon coming?"

"That's Rilan's Pride," said Vegeta, "They're weaker than the Ginyu Force, excluding the leader," he gazed at the blue haired man, "Rilan himself. He is the last of his race, and he grows stronger as he ages. He is over a hundred years old."

"Is he strong enough to kill us?" Katima asked.

"He's about even, but I'm sure he thinks he's stronger than us. Scouters are so unreliable for an accurate power read, and he hasn't discovered how to sense life without one yet."

"He has two men on his team related to two on the Ginyu Force," said Katima.

"Yes, the four of them went through camp together, but Ginyu took the stronger ones. But Rilan seemed to see potential in the weaker two," Vegeta scowled, "That Sequan that attacked us with Zarbon? He was part of Rilan's Pride," Vegeta then smirked, "I suppose he's so straight faced because he knows I killed him."

"Who's the big guy?" Katima asked, just now taking notice of the tall broad blond humanoid beside Rilan, one that hadn't spoken yet.

"Wes," said Vegeta, "Then there's Leir and Nicron."

"You're having a game?" Rilan asked, looking back at Jeice, "Where's Ginyu?"

"He's takin' the Dragon Balls to Frieza," said Jeice, smiling at him, "And yeah, you guys can join in if ya like, but afraid the only opponent left is the girl."

"That female is a Saiyan," said Rilan, turning to look at Katima, "I've been given orders to destroy her for Frieza."

"Fantastic," breathed Katima, taking a slight step back, "Now what?"

"Hold your ground," Vegeta snapped, "Don't show fear."

"Oh no, you're not ruining the game, Rilan," said Burter, "Ginyu's sitting this out, its only fair that the leader of your group does too. Where's Sequan, by the way?"

Rilan scowled, "Vegeta killed him."

"What?" the Ginyu Force all looked at each other for a moment in shock and then began to all laugh hysterically.

"How could Sequan let himself get killed by such a wimp?" asked Reccome.

"Excatly what we're wonderin', mate," said Leir, "By all means, continue with your game, but Rilan has dibs on delivering Vegeta to Frieza."

"Aw fine, but I'm the one who gets to beat him up," said Reccome.

"Not so fast, I'm going first!" said Guldo, stepping forward.

"Get this game going, Burter," said Nicron to his taller brother, "I haven't had lunch yet today."

Krillin and Gohan stepped forward and both held themselves at the ready.

"Keep you guard up," Krillin muttered to Gohan.

"That's right, keep up your guard," said Guldo, "Don't drop it- not even for a instant!"

The next thing Katima was aware of was the great rock that was suddenly above Krillin and dropped down to smash him. The rest of them stared in horror at the boulder laying where Krillin had been moments ago. Guldo laughed victoriously, but then Krillin appeared, pushing the rock off of him, blinking in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was supposed to crush you," Guldo said, looking put out.

"They don't know how strong they are," said Katima, "Foolish."

"Don't under estimate Guldo," said Vegeta, "He may be a weakling, but his psychic powers are not to be trifled with."

The battle truly began, and it was obvious that Krillin and Gohan had the advantage here. They landed hit after hit, but every so often, Guldo would seem to teleport away from them, however Katima knew it was his stopping time that achieved this. But even with his powers, Gohan and Krillin were obviously going to win. However, the boys' confidence seemed to get the better of them.

With battle cries, Gohan and Krillin charged, but they had ignored Vegeta's advice, they were going head on. Guldo smiled and held up his hands and pinched them in the air, and suddenly, Gohan and Krillin stopped moving in midair, a strange orange aura surrounding them both. They were struggling, but it appeared that they couldn't even budge their limbs.

"Fools," spat Vegeta, "Why didn't they listen to me?"

Katima watched in horror as Guldo laughed victoriously and a tree behind him uprooted on its own. The top bit with the branches and limbs was ripped off, then the bottom where the roots were. Now both ends resembled that of a sharpened pencil, and it floated up and twisted to aim directly at Krillin. Guldo laughed wildly, "Sorry, Q ball, but that bright shiny head of yours is just the perfect target!"

"Vegeta, we have to do something!" Katima cried, turning to face him, but Vegeta was gone.

Blinking, Katima looked back toward the fight, and only saw a flash of light, and Vegeta running past Guldo, his arm out like a blade. When he relaxed, Katima watched as Guldo's head slid from his shoulders. Gohan and Krillin fell to the ground, along with the tree. Katima rushed forward to check if they were okay, just hearing Guldo's disembodied head mumble, "Why can't I feel my everything?"

Vegeta loomed over Guldo's head with a smirk, looking down at his remains with satisfaction. Katima would never understand the terrible joy Vegeta felt when killing.

"I hate you…" Guldo hissed up at him.

"I know," said Vegeta, aiming an open palm down at him and releasing a quick burst of energy that reduced Guldo's head to nothing.

"Thanks, Vegeta," said Krillin, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, you really saved us there," said Gohan.

Vegeta's smile faded as he glared toward them, "I did not do that to save you. I saw my advantage, and I took it, that is all."

"What a hard ass," Katima muttered.

"I feel kind of bad," said Gohan softly, "I mean, we just killed their team mate. They must be devastated."

Katima looked toward the watching group and frowned, "Don't be too sure."

"Oi, is that Guldo?" she heard Jeice ask, "Is he dead?"

"How tragic," laughed Reccome.

Rilan was watching Vegeta with narrowed eyes now. Katima knew he had no clue how Vegeta's power had risen so much. She could sense that this Rilan was hiding something. She had a terrible feeling about it.

"Looks like you're up, Reccome," said Nicron, looking up at the burly man, "But be careful, that Vegeta is fast, but not as fast as me, because I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"Hey, no way, I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter snapped, glaring down at his brother.

"You're the youngest," snapped Nicron, "There's no way you're faster than me!"

They growled at each other and by Katima's astonishment they began to battle. And by God, the movements… they were incredible! It seemed the brothers weren't kidding about being so fast. Katima's eyes, despite her new found power, was finding it difficult to follow their movements. It simply looked like a blue blur raging across the landscape. When it began to head in their direction, Katima was tackled out of the way just in time for them to roar by.

Expecting to see Krillin, who had been closest to her, Katima looked up to see Vegeta over her, shielding her and looking over his shoulder at the brawling siblings with wide eyes.

"Get off of me!" Katima pushed him off and stood, placing hands on her hips, "I can take care of myself!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but it was Katima's turn to pull Vegeta out of the way as the two aliens came soaring by again. He hissed in anger, but paused in whatever he was going to say and pushed her to the ground again as the blue blur of battling came back. Streams of insults were coming from the brothers as they called each other every name in the book.

"You're so short you'd need a latter to punch Guldo in the face!"

"You're way too fat to be the fastest!"

Katima and Vegeta made sure they brawled far enough away before entering an argument of their own.

"Goddamn it, Katima, pay attention!" Vegeta hissed.

"You're the one that nearly got ran over!" Katima snapped.

"Well if you hadn't pushed me, maybe I wouldn't have been in the path!" Vegeta shouted.

They glared at one another before they both seem to become aware of the fact that Vegeta was atop her, and his legs straddled around her hips.

Letting out yelps of disgust, they sprang apart in time to hear Rilan's voice shout, "NICRON! Stop this nonsense right now!"

The two brawling brothers paused, both panting, but it appeared that neither of them had any injuries. They must had dodged every hit the other made. Now that was speed.

"Fine," spat Burter, "We're both the fastest."

Both slouching, they went back to the group, and turned to watch as Reccome stepped forward, smiling at Vegeta as if the prince was a new toy in his playroom.

"Vegeta!" he called out, "You think just because you're the prince of all Saiyans that you're the best at what you do, but that don't mean a DAMN thing to this man!" he raised his flexed arms above his head, grinning, "Because the name's- Reccome- it rhymes- with doom- and you're gonna be hurtin'- all- to- SOON!" he then twisted around and did an very odd poise, balancing on one leg while the rest of his body made a perfect horizontal line.

"Uhm," Katima blinked, and looked at Vegeta, "Are you really going to keep playing their game, or shall we both take this all brawn and no brains bastard down?"

"If you even think about helping me, I'll break your pretty little face," Vegeta snapped at her.

Katima opened her mouth to point out how stupid he was to turn down her help, but he took off toward Reccome and slammed his fist into the side of the big man's head, sending him flying off into a small mountain in the distance. Reccome bashed into it, and vanished in a cloud of dust. Katima stared in aw. What a hit. Was Vegeta stronger than she thought? Could he really beat this guy?

"Well," panted Vegeta, walking back toward her, "Did that look like I needed any of your assistance?"

There was a whooshing sound, and a figure landed behind Vegeta. It was Reccome. His armor was completely gone, all that was left was the black undergarment which was in tatters, but it appeared that there wasn't a scratch on Reccome's actual flesh.

"Yes, I'd say it does," said Katima.

Vegeta let out a battle cry and leapt forward again, on the complete offensive, but eveyr hit he threw, Reccome dodged. They went soaring across the landscape, and Vegeta was taking a beating. Katima watched as he received an elbow to the face, a knee to the stomach, and a kick to the head. She could feel Vegeta's frustration pulsing through the bond. He wasn't used to losing, and especially not this terribly.

"I have to help him," Katima said, crouching to fly, but Gohan and Krillin grabbed her.

"No, Katima, you can see that you would be no match either!" Krillin said, "You would just be killing Vegeta!"

Just then, it appeared that Vegeta actually landed a hit. He slammed a fist into Reccome's gut so hard that the burly man doubled over. But he quickly recovered, and reached down and grabbed Vegeta around the middle, raised him above his head and began to race down toward the ground. Behind her, Katima heard Jeice screaming "PILE DRIVER! PILE DRIVER!"

Vegeta was panicking, but there was no tearing from Reccome's grip. Katima watched helplessly as Vegeta was slammed into the ground. As the dust cleared, she saw Reccome laughing over a pair of legs that were sticking out of the ground. Reccome reached down and grabbed one, pulling a bloodied and beaten Vegeta out of the ground and holding him up so that he could look at the prince's face.

"You seriously thought you could stand a chance?" Reccome laughed, "You can't beat the best! Because the name's-"

Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot out a heavy blast from his hand, sending Reccome flying backward. Vegeta landed roughly on his back, gasping for breath and holding his chest, one eye swollen shut. Katima felt a slight prick of hope, but then Reccome jumped up, as if he had just been pushed rather than hit in the face with a high power energy ball. He only had a small tuft of his orange hair left, but otherwise looked unhurt.

"As I was sayin'," he said, smirking, "The name's Reccome! It rhymes with doom!"

"No," said Katima, "I can feel him powering up- we can't let him make that shot, he'll kill Vegeta!"

"What do we do?" asked Krillin.

"You two attack Reccome, and I'll get Vegeta out of there," said Katima, "Get behind him, sneak attack, and hit him as hard as you can!"

"Now!" Gohan cried, as Reccome opened his mouth wide and a glow began to form .

Katima blasted forward as fast as she could, her eyes on Vegeta. She saw out of the corner of her eye the heavy white hot beam of power heading straight for the prince. She recalled what Guru had told her. A fate worse than death if Vegeta were to be lost. No.

Katima wrapped her arms around Vegeta's torso and kicked off the ground to soar away just in time. The blast hit behind them, making them spin out of control and land roughly. Katima kept her body over Vegeta to protect him. She turned to see that Gohan and Krillin had slammed their hits to Reccome's face, sending him into the ground. The two boys jumped away and high fived, smiling at each other.

"Why did you save me?" Vegeta groaned beneath her.

Katima looked down at him to see him glaring at her, "I'm already one foot in the grave, you should have attacked Reccome, you're stronger than those other two combined!"

Katima gazed down at him with serous eyes, "Don't be a fool," she said softly, "With our bond do you seriously think I could let you die?"

Vegeta stared up at her in aw but before he could say anything, Krillin interrupted.

"Are you two okay?"

"Fine," said Katima, getting up and offering her hand down to Vegeta. He stared at it for a moment, then slowly took it. Katima smiled and pulled him up. He looked pretty bad off. There was no way that he could keep fighting. She would have to protect him, something she never thought she'd have to do.

Reccome was back on his feet, and he smiled toward them, several of his teeth were missing.

"Can Reccome get a mirror?" he asked, "He feels as if he may have chipped a tooth."

The group watching them all laughed and cheered. Reccome looked toward them, "Hey guys, can I have these three too? Come on, please?"

"Aw fine," sighed Jeice, "Since they did interfere. Go nuts, but you owe us lunch!"

"Thanks!" Reccome turned and went to Krillin who was closest, "Cheap trick, sneaking up when it wasn't even your turn," he said as Krillin cowered before him, "But at least I get to have more fun!"

He slammed a kick on the side of Krillin's head, sending him sailing away and landed rolling. Gohan chased after his friend, screaming his name. Katima kept between Reccome and Vegeta, ready to fight, but it appeared he was more interested in the boys than her or Vegeta.

"Gohan, have you done your homework, cause if you haven't Chichi will KICK my ass!" Krillin muttered, obviously knocked senseless by the kick.

"Krillin, are you okay?" Gohan asked desperately.

"Oh, it's okay, I don't feel any of the pain it was so fast… oh… there it is… owww…." Krillin quivered.

Gohan gritted his teeth and turned to face Reccome, obviously enraged.

"You'll pay for this!" he declared, "You may be stronger than me, bigger than me, and faster than me, but I will take you down!"

Reccome approached and grinned down at the boy, "I have to disagree," he said before punching the boy into the ground, making Gohan bounce up and several feet away.

"Gohan!" Katima cried, but stayed her ground. There was nothing she could do. She had to protect Vegeta.

However, Gohan was getting to his feet, and glared at the beastly man, "You talk about yourself all the time," he spat, "Reccome this, Reccome that, but you're nothing compared to my dad!" he began to stumble forward, blood running down his face, "I am the son of Goku! And he is the greatest fighter in the universe!" Gohan charged forward, yelling in ferocity, but Reccome threw up a kick that landed on Gohan's neck.

Gohan flew several yards away, and landed in a heap. This time, he did not get back up.

"N-no!" Katima shouted.

Her nephew… That was her nephew! She promised Chichi that she would protect him, and look at what happened…

Katima clenched her fists and an aura of power surrounded her, anger fueling it.

Reccome slowly turned to face her, smirking, "You're the last one, pretty girl," he said, walking toward her.

"Don't let him intimidate you," Vegeta muttered behind her.

Katima looked at him over her shoulder. His face was so beaten, body so weak. Did she really stand any sort of chance? No. But she would go down protecting her friends. She turned to see Reccome before her, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Let's see what you got," he taunted.


	11. To Make Vegeta Blush

Katima unsheathed her blade and twirled it expertly, crouching at the ready. She felt admiration coming from Vegeta, and was astounded that he appreciated her valiancy.

"You may be strong," she told Reccome, who loomed before her menacingly, "But you have no smarts. That will be your downfall."

"Are you calling Reccome stupid?" he demanded.

"Damn straight," she snarled and darted forward.

Reccome made to swipe her aside, but she rolled at the last minute, and slashed open a wound on his side. First blood was hers. She smirked as Reccome yelped in surprise and pain and turned to scowl at her. She smirked and lashed out again, but this time Reccome was ready. He darted up a knee, and it collided with Katima's gut. She spat out a mouthful of blood as she fell back onto the ground. She lifted her blade just in time to block his foot from stamping down on her. She pushed him back, making him stumble which gave her the opportunity to roll to her feet.

Reccome charged at her, arm back to land a punch. Katima tried to duck it, but his other fist came up and slammed it across her face. Katima twisted in the air and landed heavily on the ground. She shakily got onto her knees and sheathed her blade. This was going to require her blasts. This guy was excellent at close range, therefore she had to put distance between them. Getting to her feet, Katima shot a few blasts of power at him, but the man just swatted them away like beach balls.

So much for that idea. Katima couldn't even begin to run when Reccome charged her and landed several blows to her body, first a kick, then a punch, then an elbow, then a head butt. She crashed to the ground and groaned in pain, feeling blood pour down from her scalp. No wonder Vegeta was so terrified of this Ginyu Force. They were only fighting one of them, and he had downed all four of them in less than twenty minutes.

What a pathetic defeat. Katima gains all this strength and it was all for naught. Reccome loomed over her, smiling.

"That sword sure is nifty," he said, "Mind if you give it to me in your will? Everyone else you know will be dead."

Katima propped herself shakily on her elbows, "Go to hell," she spat, blood running down her mouth.

Reccome laughed and lifted his fist to deliver the final blow, but a voice interrupted him.

"Hey, what's that?"

It was Leir. Reccome looked back at the larger version of his teammate.

"What gives?" he asked.

Katima followed the groups gaze to see a ship sailing by, and landing in the distance. She felt a familiar power source and began to laugh even though it made her broken ribs ache terribly. It was Goku.

She looked back up at Reccome, "If you want a real fight, just wait for the man on that ship to get here."

Reccome seemed interested, and he walked away from Katima, looking at where the ship landed. Katima could feel how much stronger that Goku had become, and it made her laugh even harder, but she ended up just coughing up more blood. She got to her feet, and limped away from Reccome toward the closest of her comrades, Vegeta.

He was looking toward the ship with his brows furrowed. When he saw Katima approaching, he held out his arms just in time to try and catch her as she fell, but it ended up just pulling them both to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Katima asked as they both helped each other get to their feet.

"Is that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes," said Katima, looking back toward the ship. It was a Capsule Corp ship, and it looked just like a larger version of the space pods that Frieza's men used.

She felt the irritation coming from Vegeta. The last person he wanted to be saved by was Goku. But he had little choice. Katima had his arm around her shoulders, and he had his other arm around her waist, both of them leaning on one anther for support. Katima looked toward Krillin and Gohan. She could feel very slight power sources from them. Krillin appeared to be conscious, and was looking toward the ship as well, but Gohan was nearly dead.

Katima just hoped her brother would get here in time to save them. At least their enemies were more interested in the ship, rather than finishing them off. Katima saw the hatch open, and a figure step into the light. How much he had improved! It was incredible! She laughed again, but it turned into a groan of pain and for the first time she had met Vegeta, she felt concern prick through the bond. He looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Hey, you can't give out now," he snapped at her, as if mad that she was hurt, "I swear to God if you die right now-"

"You'll what, Vegeta?" rasped Katima, smiling at him, "Break my face?"

Vegeta grunted, and looked away, but pulled her up further against him, as if that would make her death approach slower.

Goku was approaching now, blasting through the air at incredible speed toward them.

"Ha!" laughed Burter, "This guy may be strong but he's not faster than me-"

He cut off as Goku zoomed by them and landed between Katima and the others and Reccome.

"Wow, that was fast!" cried Burter, then after a pause added, "But- I mean- not faster than me because I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"No, I'm the fastest!" Nicron snapped.

"Knock it off!" Rilan growled, eyes on Goku, "That's another Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Reccome laughed loudly, "The great warrior they were talking about is just another pathetic Saiyan? I thought beating up two was enough."

Goku glared at him for a long moment before turning and walking to Gohan's still form and dipped his hand into a pouch that was tied to his belt and withdrew a bean. He knelt and popped it into his son's mouth, muttering encouragement. Katima saw Gohan chew and then, he sat up.

"Wh-what?" Vegeta hissed, "How did he do that?"

"Sensu beans," said Katima, smiling, "Goku thought of everything."

Gohan had tears in his eyes and he hugged his father tightly, sobbing into his chest. Goku was smiling and pat his back, picking him up and beginning to walk toward Krillin.

"Hey!" Reccome called, "What do you think you're doin'?"

Goku ignored him, handing Krillin a bean, who gladly accepted it. Soon, he too was on his feet. Krillin seemed to be streaming off as much information as he could to Goku, but her brother stopped Krillin by placing his hand on the bald head. After a moment he stopped and smiled down at him before setting Gohan down and walking toward Katima and Vegeta.

"Are you okay, Katima?" he asked.

"Sure," Katima smiled lightly, "Just a bit internal bleeding, nothing serious."

Goku gave her a bean and she happily popped it in her mouth. Instantly, she felt her wounds stitch shut and the energy spill back into her body. She stood up fully, now being the main support for Vegeta, holding his broken body up easily.

"Here, Vegeta," Goku held out a bean to him.

"Goku, are you nuts?" Krillin cried as he and Gohan approached, "We can't trust Vegeta!"

"I owe him," said Goku, glancing back at them, "He saved your lives from that little green guy."

"Whoa, how does he know about that?" asked Katima.

"He read my mind," said Krillin, "Yeah, I think its weird too."

Vegeta took the bean and ate it. Katima turned to him and made sure to hold him up until his strength came pouring back. She smiled at the look of astonishment in his face as he took his arm from around her shoulders and stood up on his own.

"Better?" she asked.

He glanced at her, then to Goku, who was already walking away toward Reccome. He was still covered in blood, just like Katima, but the wounds were all healed. She could see the looks of shock from their audience.

"You think Reccome will just let you interfere?" Reccome demanded of Goku as he approached.

"You're fighting me now," said Goku sharply, narrowing his eyes.

When the battle began, it was clear that Goku had no match. He didn't get anywhere close to getting hit, dodging like he was fighting an overgrown child, which in several ways, he was.

"This is pointless," hissed Vegeta.

Katima looked at him with a frown, "What? Why? Goku will plow him into dust!"

"Not that, you idiot," Vegeta spat, "Frieza! By now he surely has made his wish!"

"I don't think so," said Krillin.

"What?" Vegeta turned to him, "Why would you say that? Frieza would waste no time in making his wish!"

"When we would summon the Dragon on Earth, the entire sky would go black," said Krillin, "And there would be lightning everywhere. I haven't seen anything like that. So it must mean that Frieza couldn't summon it," Krillin smirked, "He probably doesn't know the password."

"There's a password?" Vegeta asked, blinking in astonishment.

"Of course," said Gohan, "That's the only way to summon the Dragon."

"Ingenious," muttered Vegeta, looking at the sky thoughtfully.

Katima knew he was still intent on getting his wish of immortality. She frowned, wondering why his ambitions were so self centered. During the fight with Reccome, she could have sworn she felt something else in him, something a bit deeper than just ruling the universe. Perhaps she was just imagining it.

There was a cry of pain, and the four of them returned their attention back to the fight. Goku had punched Reccome in the stomach, much like Vegeta had earlier, but it appeared this had far more impact. As Goku backed away, Reccome clutched his middle, and then fell forward, his power level fading to near nothing. He was alive, but unconscious.

"Go dad!" Gohan cried, punching the air.

Vegeta was angry. Katima could tell he was furious at how much Goku had improved- that he was once again out matched by a low-class Saiyan warrior. It enraged him to no end, and he had his fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"No way!" they heard Jeice cry, "How the bleedin' hell did he do that?"

"Reccome wasn't taking him seriously, that's why."

To Katima's surprise, the burly man called Wes of Rilan's group stepped forward, pulling long ash blond hair from his face, "He thought he would be as easy as his friends, but he's stronger. But not that strong, not stronger than me!"

Wes walked out to meet Goku, who stood his ground, waiting. Wes got down in his face, "This little man is nothing! He's just another pathetic Saiyan! And when I'm done with him, his friends are next!"

"You don't threaten my friends," snarled Goku, and up thrust a powerful kick that sent Wes flying several yards up into the air, and then back down into the ground, where Goku slammed an elbow into the back of his neck.

And that was the end of that.

"Wow," breathed Krillin, "He just downed that huge dude in two hits!"

Vegeta hissed in anger, "How did he get so much stronger? What's his secret?"

"He doesn't have one, Vegeta," said Katima, "He's a Saiyan, just like you. But his determination is driven for good, not evil," she glanced at him, "It's karma."

"Karma?" Vegeta spat, "Are you insane? That has nothing to do with it."

"Give up!" Goku shouted to the rest of the group, "You know that you're all outmatched. Why bother?"

They all looked furious other than Rilan, who was merely looking at Wes' defeated body with deep thought.

"No!" shouted Nicron, "Wes!"

He, Leir, Burter, and Jeice all landed around Goku, surrounding him.

"You won't get away with that you- OW!" Jeice was interrupted when Goku socked him in the face.

He held his nose, wailing in pain. The other three growled in anger and all threw punches of their own. Goku moved to the side to dodge one, and blocked the other two easily, then, with a cry of power, he thrust out his arms, and all four of them were sent flying away with the pulse of energy Goku emitted.

"There- there's no way…" Vegeta breathed, "C-could it be- that he- he's become-"

Katima looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "A what?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "A Super Saiyan."

"A- wait what?" Katima blinked, "What is this, power rangers? What the hell is a Super Saiyan?"

"There's only been one," said Vegeta, "It's said to be the strongest force to had walked the universe. That's why Frieza is afraid of us, he fears another Super Saiyan will emerge and defeat him. But it was supposed to be me!" Vegeta clenched his fists, "I'm the prince! How could Kakarot have achieved such a feat before me?"

Katima looked up to see the four up in the air now, all looking down at Goku. They seemed to be making some kind of plan. After a moment, Katima heard Burter and Nicron's voices screaming, "NO! NO, WE ARE NOT SLOWER THAT GULDO!"

"Looks like Goku has them so riled up that they're fighting with each other," said Katima, smirking.

She looked over toward Rilan, who had not moved. He still was staring at Goku with a thoughtful frown. She wondered what this mysterious man was thinking, and why he wasn't assisting his teammates.

Goku seemed to get bored of waiting, and he darted up into the air. The next second he was between Burter and Jeice, and he grabbed Burter's massive arm and threw him down toward the ground. He dove downward past Burter, and caught the large alien by slamming a hand up against his spine, making Burter practically bend in half. He then tossed Burter to the ground, where the alien lay twitching.

"BURTER!" Nicron screamed.

"Y-you killed my mate!" Jeice was shaking, staring down at Goku with terrified eyes, "I- I'm gonna go get the Captain- and- and he's gonna beat you up!"

Jeice turned and flew away at top speed. Leir and Nicron quickly landed beside their leader, Rilan.

"We better go with him," Leir said, "This guy is way too strong!"

Rilan slowly smiled, and Goku turned to face him, readying his stance, as if expecting the blue haired being to attack.

"Yes, he certainly is strong," said Rilan, "Yeah, let's go get Ginyu. I do want to see how he fairs against this warrior. What's you name, Saiyan?" he called.

"It's Goku," Goku replied smiling, "Make sure you don't forget it."

"I won't," said Rilan, taking to the sky, "Nicron, Leir, come on."

He took off, his two comrades tailing him closely. They all stared at them go, and then Katima looked at Vegeta, who still seemed to be in furious shock.

"Well," she said, "That was easy."

"Shut up," he snapped at her.

Katima laughed, and grabbed his hand and dragged him to Goku. Her taking his hand shocked him so much that he temporarily completely forgot about his anger at Goku's new powers.

"Goku, that was amazing!" Katima said when she reached him, letting go of Vegeta and staring up at her brother with wide eyes, "That gravity machine sure worked!"

"Yeah," said Goku, smiling at her, "I finally managed to get to a hundred times gravity. It was pretty hard at first, but I did it!"

"A-a hundred times gravity?" Vegeta spluttered, his right eye twitching, "No wonder you've gotten so fast…"

"Daddy!" Gohan ran forward and hugged his father, "That was great! You're so strong!"

"Hey, didn't that little red guy say he was going to get the Ginyu dude?" asked Krillin.

"Goku could take that guy down easily," said Katima, "And now that Vegeta and I have recovered, our power had increased as well," she grinned back at Vegeta, "They stand no chance."

"Well, might as well wait for them," said Goku, looking at all the fallen enemies about them, "These guys will walk funny for a while, but they all should be fine."

Katima heard Vegeta grunt and he jumped into the air. He landed on Burter, slamming his knee down on the alien's neck, and what was left of Burter's energy level vanished. He then jumped up and aimed a hand at Reccome's body and blasted him into dust with one heavy attack.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted, jumping forward to make him stop, but Vegeta was up in the air and shot his last attack on Wes, blowing his head clean off.

Vegeta landed beside Katima, smirking.

"Vegeta, they were defenseless!" Goku cried, turning to glare at the prince.

"Exactly why I took care of them, since you weren't going to do it," Vegeta spat on the ground, "After what they put me through it was the least I could do. You're too soft Kakarot, you think because you spared their lives that they wouldn't try to kill you when they recovered?"

"We spared your life, Vegeta," Goku pointed out, folding his arms, "And look where we are now."

"That has nothing to do with you're stupid act of mercy," snarled Vegeta, "If you think that there is any part inside of me that doesn't want you dead, you are sorely wrong. But I need your help, as much as I hate to admit it, to defeat the rest of Ginyu's Force and Rilan's Pride. And then Frieza."

He turned his back on him, "You need to check yourself, Kakarot. Because your so called nobility is going to be the thing that kills you."

Krillin and Gohan were glaring at the prince's back, but Katima was frowning at the ground. She slowly looked up at her brother.

"He's right," she said.

All of them, even Vegeta, turned to look at her with shock.

Katima blushed a bit but pressed on, "Goku, these people are not enemies that you are used to facing. They had no respect for life. And even if you could merely defeat them again, there isn't much stopping them from killing Krillin or your son just to get to you. You can't show any of these bastards mercy," she glared down at Burter's body, "Especially Frieza. I watched him kill children without a second thought. You can't let any of them live!"

Goku shook his head, "You can't change who I am, Katima, I will not believe that death is the answer to this. Mercy is not a weakness, but strength."

Katima couldn't believe that she was siding with Vegeta on this. But she kept her mouth shut. No point in arguing with him, none at all.

"There he is, Captain!"

The five of them looked up to the sky to see Jeice had returned, and Ginyu was with him, as well as Rilan and his two comrades.

"Really, Jeice, that little runt killed three of our Force? And you ran from him? How pathetic!" Ginyu glared over at Jeice who bowed his head.

"He's really strong, Captain," Jeice moaned, "Really, he took out Burter in three seconds!"

"Ha!" Ginyu smiled as he and the others landed a few feet away, "Well, our lives in the Ginyu Force could be compromised at any time. But to let a weakling like this guy to do it is an insult! I mean, Guldo, I can understand, but Reccome and Burter?" he turned to look at Rilan, "Is he truly that strong?"

Rilan looked at the Captain and merely said, "Just don't underestimate him."

"Hmph!" Ginyu looked back at Goku, "I'll take care of this pest. And as soon as Frieza gets back from discovering the password to the Dragon Balls, even if you get past me there will be no hope for you!"

"Frieza's away from the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta muttered.

Katima felt him focus, trying to pinpoint Frieza's location. No, Frieza wasn't at his ship. And if Ginyu was here… that meant that the Dragon Balls were unguarded by anyone significant.

"Gohan, Krillin," said Goku, looking back at them, "I want you to go get the radar from Bulma and then get the Dragon Balls, okay?"

"Sure," said Krillin, "Good luck Goku."

The two of them began to fly away.

"Vegeta," Goku turned to him, "I know we've had our differences, but I was hoping you would stay with Katima and I to take on these guys together."

Vegeta grunted, "Fine," and turned to face their opponents.

Ginyu laughed, "You three really think you stand a chance?"

None of them said anything, all just waiting for them to make the first move.

"Fine," said Ginyu, "Then let us begin!"

Katima felt a jolt through the bond and suddenly Vegeta was flying away from them, laughing, "Good luck, Kakarot!" he called.

"Damn it," Goku spat, looking up as Vegeta soared away.

Katima gritted her teeth. What an ass. She turned to Goku, "Can you take them on your own?" she asked.

Goku understood. He knew Katima was going to try and keep Vegeta from the Dragon Balls.

"Go," he said.

Katima nodded and took off, her eyes on Vegeta's retreating figure. He couldn't outrun her anymore. She put on her full power and quickly gained. Vegeta looked back and saw her following, and to her surprise he slowed so that she could catch up.

"Where are you going?" she demanded when she caught up, flying at his side.

"I do not trust those two to get the Dragon Balls. They already have to go back to get that stupid machine from that girl, and you and I both know where Frieza's ship is. Not to mention I can take all of the men left there with one hand."

Katima frowned at him. She knew that he just wanted the Dragon Balls to himself. He looked away from her, as if he could tell she knew.

"We could have just led Gohan and Krillin there," she pointed out.

"And risk losing the two that know this password to Frieza's men that are stationed at the ship? No. This way, we have time to clear it out," said Vegeta.

"I don't trust you," Katima said bluntly.

"I didn't expect you to."

Katima let out an irritated huff and looked away from him. She had no idea that she'd be working with the man that she despised the most, but here she was. But somehow, she could tell that Vegeta had something to him, something inside that wasn't this dark and sinister being that he put out. Was it possible that there could be goodness within the prince after all?

In the distance, Frieza's ship slowly came into view. It was a huge round thing, like a saucer. Typical UFO. There were several power levels with it, but none of them went over two thousand. How sad.

"Well," Katima smiled, "At least I can test my powers properly now."

The two of them paused above the ship, and Vegeta called, "HEY BOYS!"

The men outside of the ship looked up at them, and all began to scream and fire their weapons. The bullets didn't even penetrated Katima's skin. She smirked and dove downward, unsheathing her blade and beginning to lash out wildly, cutting three in half and beheading two more. Vegeta was sending blasts out at the ones out of her range, and Katima was cutting through the groups of enemies like butter. She twirled and slashed one's arm off, then another's leg, then impaling a third through the gut. Soon, all the men on the outside of the ship were laying dead and smoldering in the grass.

"More inside," said Katima, and looked up to see Vegeta was already ahead of her, flying into the hole in the window he had made earlier when he stole the Dragon Balls. Katima jumped up and followed him but only in time to see him sending a mighty energy volley through the round corridor of the ship, taking out everyone inside it as it made full circle.

"Leave some for me!" Katima whined, pushing past him and rushing to clean out all the rest of the rooms.

"Don't break anything important!" Vegeta scolded after her.

Katima scoffed as she brought her blade through the back of a soldier and then twisting to slit another's throat, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Finally, she destroyed the last source of energy and wiped her blade clean of multicolored blood on its armor. She turned to see Vegeta leaning against a wall as though he were bored.

"Are you finished?" he asked sharply.

Katima sheathed her blade, smirking, but then frowned, "You look terrible," she said, taking in his still bloodied face and torn and broken armor. It was like he was dressed in rags.

Looking down at herself, Katima discovered she didn't look much better. Her yellow and black outfit was barely concealing what needed to be concealed on her body, and her skin covered in dried blood.

"Is there a bathroom in here?" she asked.

Vegeta grunted and beckoned her to follow him. He led her to a wash room that had sinks and cupboards with new armor inside them. Without a word, Vegeta shed the torso of his armor, and tossed it into the corner of the room and went to the shelves to search for a new one. Katima sat down and pulled off her boots, which were running very thin at the soles. She plucked off her gloved and took her sheathed sword off her back and propped it against the wall.

"Damn, they don't have the new armor in my size," said Vegeta, making Katima look over at him.

He was down to boxers at this point, rummaging through drawers. Katima stared at his muscular back for a long moment, but forced herself to look away and get her torn and tattered vest off.

"Here," Vegeta threw some blue fabric at Katima, and it landed on her head.

She pulled it off and looked at it. It was the under clothing to the armor, just a simple one piece jumpsuit.

"I think this will fit…" Vegeta pulled out a torso armor, but it lacked the shoulder pads that he normally had. He set it down and continued to rummage.

Katima stood and kicked her pants off, then shed her shirt, now down to her underwear. She twisted and turned on the sink and began to wash the blood from her face. The cold water felt nice against her skin. She rubbed her arms under the flow of water, then grabbed the wash towel on the rack and wet it so that she could get her legs. How beat up she was. What she would give for a good shower. Tossing the towel aside, she stood and checked her face in the mirror.

Over her shoulder, she saw Vegeta was still looking for more clothing. He finally pulled out what looked like a female version of the armor, and checked its size. Katima turned to look at him, leaning back on the sink.

"You're a medium, aren't you?" Vegeta asked, looking over at her.

Katima went to his side and looked at the armor, "I think that'll fit, but is there anything smaller? It may be too bulky and- what are you staring at?"

Vegeta looked back up at her face and blushed brightly and looked away quickly, "N-nothing. Just try it on- there isn't many women's uniforms."

Katima took it from him and went back to the sink and grabbed her jumpsuit and began to pull it on, but there was one issue. No hole for her tail.

"Vegeta," Katima went back to him, "I almost forgot. Can you take off my tail?"

Vegeta looked at her, then at her lashing tail.

"You know there is a way to overcome the tail grabbing thing," he said, "And a way to control yourself when you are in ape form."

"Is it worth is?" Katima asked, frowning at him, "Would I learn it in time to face Frieza?"

Vegeta shook his head, "We don't have the time. I just want you to think about this."

"It's just a liability," said Katima, turning around and holding out her tail to him, "Just take it off."

Vegeta shrugged and grabbed it, which made her yelp and nearly fall over, but she kept her ground. There was a plucking noise, and the pain suddenly vanished. Katima straightened and turned to Vegeta who was holding her tail in his hand. He offered it to her.

Katima took it and tossed it across the room. Good. One less weakness for her to have.

"Thank you," she said, and returned to getting her jumpsuit on. When she yanked it up over her shoulders, she picked up the armor and frowned at it. It looked completely solid. Did it come apart somehow?

"Er, Vegeta," she tuned to him, "How do I put this on?"

"By pulling it over your head," said Vegeta as if it were obvious.

Katima blinked and looked at the armor again.

"Ugh, it stretches! Don't you remember back on Earth? When I transformed it stretched with me," snapped Vegeta.

"Oh," Katima flipped it up-side-down and pulled it open.

It did stretch, just like elastic. She pulled it over her head and pushed her arms through. She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased by how tough she looked. Vegeta tossed his new clothing on the ground beside the sink and began to wash his face. He copied what she had done, running his arms under the water and then grabbed a towel to wet it and clean off his chest. Katima grabbed the rag she had used and wet it and went over to wash his back.

He stiffened when she touched him, and glanced back at her questioningly.

"You have blood all over," Katima said, putting one hand on his shoulder and scrubbing with the other, "Reccome certainly did you one over."

Vegeta pushed her away, "I don't need your help! What do I look like, a child?" he spat at her.

Katima rolled her eyes, "You know one of these days you're going to have to accept that everyone needs help once in a while. Even a prince."

Vegeta grunted and returned to washing his face.

"Can I get some boots and gloves, maybe?" asked Katima, "I wear a size five in men's."

"Third cupboard on the right," said Vegeta, not bothering to look back.

Katima went to it and opened it up and found her size. She sat upon the floor and pulled on her boots. They seemed durable and comfortable, which was nice. She slipped on her new gloves and stood, begging to do stretches to check her mobility. This armor was great. She figured the shoulder pads would make it so she couldn't lift her arms, but they bent with her. She lifted her leg to the side of her face, and smiled. She felt like she was ready for anything now.

Vegeta pulled on his jumpsuit, but not before Katima saw his chest still dripping wet from his wash. She nearly fell over. Despite being a total ass, Vegeta had quite the body. Vegeta pulled on his new armor, then his boots and gloves.

"Much better," Katima told him when he glanced at her. She placed her hands on her hips, "How do I look? Menacing?"

Vegeta blushed again and looked away, "I wouldn't say that," he muttered and left the room.

Katima grabbed her sword and strapped it across her back, gave one last glance at her tail laying across the room, and followed him. What an odd experience that was. She had succeeded in making Vegeta blush twice. Maybe he did have normal emotions after all.


	12. Body Confusion

Katima found Vegeta outside, hiding behind a leg of Frieza's ship, looking over at something. Katima went to his side and followed his gaze to see that it was Gohan and Krillin. They were standing beside all seven Dragon Balls, and they appeared to have dug them up from the ground, as there was a hole beside them.

"Gohan, Krillin!" Katima called.

Vegeta flinched and turned to slap a hand across her mouth, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Katima?" Krillin blinked over at her and Vegeta, "Hey! You guys are here? I thought you two stayed behind to help Goku."

Katima pushed Vegeta aside and glared at him, "It's a long story," she said and walked toward them, "You guys found the Dragon Balls!"

"Yeah," Krillin frowned, "But the password doesn't work. I think it must be in Namekian."

"What?" Vegeta snarled, striding forward, "But- wait-" he looked up at the sky, "Someone's here."

The rest of them looked up to see that it was Goku, and for some odd reason, Jeice was with him. Goku touched down a few yards away, Jeice behind him.

"Goku!" Krillin called, "Hey, so I guess you beat those guys! Hey, why's the red guy with you? Isn't he one of the bad guys?"

Goku smiled. There was a Scouter on his face, and Katima wondered why on Earth he had one. Vegeta was stiff beside her.

"No," he said softly, "That's not Kakarot!"

"What do you mean, it's not?" asked Krillin, stepping forward and smiling up at Goku, "Of course it is! Why do you have a Scouter, Goku?"

"Krillin, no that isn't my dad!" Gohan cried.

"Very perceptive," came an oddly familiar voice from Goku's mouth just before he smacked Krillin aside into the ship.

"Ah!" Katima grabbed Vegeta's arm, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Ginyu," said Vegeta, "He's taken Kakarot's body."

"H-he can do that?" Katima spluttered.

Vegeta nodded, his teeth gritted.

Next, three more people landed, it was Rilan, Leir, and Nicron. Rilan had a smirk on his face.

"Nicron, Leir, we're going to go and find Frieza," he ordered, "To tell him to not worry about a thing, and that we have Vegeta."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Leir and Nicron flew off. Katima placed a hand on her hilt, ready to unsheathe it should Rilan approach, but he remained still, smiling at them.

"What is his secret?" Katima spat, "He knows that his power is equal to yours, why is he acting so damn confident?"

After a moment Rilan chuckled and followed his comrades. Katima glared after him, but there were more pressing matters to deal with than worrying about that strange man.

Krillin and Gohan had unleashed their attack on the Ginyu trapped in Goku's body. What an odd concept. She watched as they brawled, but it was obvious that Ginyu was much more powerful in his new body.

"HEY!"

Katima turned to see Ginyu- the real Ginyu- sort of- boy was this confusing… It was Ginyu's body, limping toward them, clutching his chest where a gaping wound was.

"Gohan, that isn't me, I can tell you're holding back!" from Ginyu's body came Goku's voice. So that was Goku- trapped in the alien's body.

"This is starting to weird me out," said Katima, as the Goku trapped in Ginyu shouted for Gohan to give it everything he had.

She felt a sudden burst of power erupt from her nephew, and Gohan attacked the Ginyu trapped in Goku with new found might. The boy slammed him into the side of Frieza's ship, then shouted, "MASENKO!" and a heavy beam of power whirled down and slammed into his father's body.

Meanwhile, Jeice was cornering Krillin, who had been thrown out of the battle completely. Katima looked over at Vegeta.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Vegeta grunted and pushed past her and went up to Jeice's back. Krillin saw the prince coming to his aid and beamed, making Jeice stop as Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered, "Good day…. Mate."

Vegeta threw Jeice to the side, and then gave chase. Katima jumped up into the air and followed him, unsheathing her blade. Vegeta and Jeice appeared to be evenly matched, brawling across the sky, landing a few decent number of hits, but Vegeta was slowly getting the upper hand. He began to get several blows in, making Jeice go on the defensive. Jeice finally managed to break away and wiped the blood from his face.

"I don't understand!" he cried, "You weren't nearly this strong when you fought Reccome!"

"Saiyan blood is the greatest in the universe," said Vegeta, "With each defeat, we grow stronger. There is no limit to our power!"

He lashed forward and slammed the side of his hand into Jeice's ribcage, splintering his armor and making the red alien fly toward Katima, who smirked and raised her blade. Jeice let out a scream of terror just before Katima slashed her sword out to severe his head. As he fell in two pieces to the ground, Vegeta shot out a heavy blast of energy, reducing the body to ash.

Katima grinned and sheathed her blade, glancing at Vegeta.

"That was great," she told him.

Vegeta ignored her, flying down back toward the ship. Katima sighed and followed. She knew there was something there in Vegeta that was good. It was just going to take a long time to reach it.

When she landed, she saw that Gohan was no longer winning. It appeared that Ginyu had figured out some of the functions of Goku's body's techniques. But one thing he did not expect was Vegeta.

Vegeta flew up and slammed a kick to the side of Ginyu's face sending him rocketing down toward the ground, smashing into the dirt, and not getting back up. He lay there in his stolen body, beaten and bloodied, his arms above his head, limp.

"This is the best part," cried Vegeta, stopping several yards above Ginyu, "I get to kill Ginyu and Kakarot at the same time!"

With a battle cry he began to soar downward to make the killing blow.

"Vegeta, no!" Goku cried from Ginyu's mouth.

Katima watched as Ginyu smiled and opened his mouth wide, and scream, "CHANGE NOW!"

A beam of light burst from his mouth and began to rocket up toward Vegeta, who appeared to be unable to move out of the way.

Ginyu was trying to take Vegeta's body.

"NO!" Katima screamed, about to fly out to try and push Vegeta out of the way, but Goku beat her to it.

He leapt forward with Ginyi's body, and jumped right in front of Vegeta and took the blast. Vegeta came falling down toward Katima, and she jumped up and caught him as she watched Ginyu- or was it Goku- fall down on the other side of Goku's body. Katima set Vegeta on his feet, and he was too surprised by all of this development to be mad at her for helping him.

"Wait," said Katima, blinking, "So… does this mean…" Katima rushed toward her brother's body and looked down to see that he was laughing, and it was Goku's normal voice making the sounds.

"Goku!" she cried, beaming, "Excellent! You've got your body back!"

"Wait!" Krillin jumped in front of her, his arms spread wide, "Goku, what is your favorite food?"

Goku stopped laughing and blinked at him, "Favorite?"

"He's back!" Krillin punched the air.

Katima laughed and knelt beside her brother, "Got any more of those beans?"

Goku frowned, "No. Guess I should have brought one for myself, ha ha."

"Damn it!"

Katima looked up to see Ginyu was glaring at his hands, "Well…" he sighed, "At least I'm not trapped in a useless body."

"Give me a minute," said Vegeta, who jumped forward and threw out a fist, punching him across the face.

Katima watched as Vegeta threw Ginyu up in the air, and launched up to deliver a fatal blow. But Ginyu recovered and twisted in midair and opened his mouth again, aiming down at Vegeta, "CHANGE NOW!"

"VEGETA NO!" Katima screamed as the beam shot down toward Vegeta who was once again trapped in the beams vice.

She looked frantically around and spotted what resembled a frog creature by her ankle. She snatched it up, took careful aim, and then threw the thing as hard as she could. The light became to bright for her to keep watching and she closed her eyes and shielded Goku, praying it had worked.

Finally, the light faded, and Katima slowly looked up, expecting to see Vegeta looming over her with Ginyu's voice laughing out of it, but instead, she saw Vegeta on his back, propping himself up with his elbows, and Ginyu, who was doing the strangest thing. He was on all fours, and hopping, his deep vocals muttering, "Ribbit… ribbit… croak…"

"I-it worked," Katima breathed and stood slowly, "I can't believe it worked!"

"What happened?" asked Gohan, running to her side.

"I threw a frog," said Katima, "And it hit the beam, which means…" she scanned the ground and then spotted it, a shivering frog in the grass not too far from Vegeta.

"Ha!" she hopped over Goku and ran over to it, crouching down to get a closer look.

The frog sort of freaked out when it saw her, and made to scramble away, but he slammed into the side of Vegeta's foot. The prince had gotten to his feet, and he lifted his foot and placed it gently on the frog's back, making it squeal in terror.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta, he can't hurt anyone now," said Katima, getting to her feet and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I honestly think you would be doing him a favor by killing him. Let him live life as a frog. He deserves it!"

Vegeta seemed to contemplate her words for a moment and removed his foot. The frog seemed to let out a sigh of relief, but then Vegeta kicked it, sending it sailing over to the next island. Katima laughed but then she stopped, remembering something important. She ran back over to her brother, who was still in terrible shape.

"Goku, are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Goku coughed and then chuckled, "Probably not for a while."

"Pick him up," Vegeta ordered, "And follow me."

Krillin and Gohan looked at the prince, "Are you nuts, we can't move him!"

Vegeta looked back at them with narrowed eyes, "Do you want him to live?" he snapped.

Katima reached down and pulled Goku's arm around her shoulders. He wailed in pain but she jumped up into the air to follow Vegeta. Krillin quickly grabbed Goku's other arm and helped support him as they entered the ship. Vegeta led them to a room that was full of strange pod like things. The prince strode to one and opened the glass front.

"Put him in here," he said.

Katima and Krillin eased Goku into the pod where he was placed in a sitting position. Vegeta reached in and grabbed a face mask and fastened it around Goku's mouth and nose. He then hooked two cords to the sides of Goku's head on his temples. Vegeta stepped back and closed the pod, went to the controls and water began to flood the tank.

"What is this?" asked Gohan, pressing his hands to the glass to watch his father get submerged.

"Healing tank," said Vegeta, "But it's an older model. It will take a while for him to fully recover."

"What happened to the newer one?" asked Krillin.

"I broke it," said Vegeta simply, pressing in more buttons, then sighing and looking at Goku in the tank, "Hopefully he'll be ready, because I can guarantee you that Frieza will be returning," he turned to look at the boys, "You two could stand to have some armor. Come on."

Katima watched them go to the washroom, and she turned to look at her brother, who had now closed his eyes. She placed a hand on the glass. Once again, just like back on Earth, they were waiting on her brother to save the day.

"You better not cut it so close again, bro," said Katima.


	13. Decieving a Prince

Rilan laughed. He hovered high above Frieza's ship, his arms folded, and a confident smirk across his face. Behind him, Leir and Nicron remained in confused silence. They still didn't know why their leader had stopped them short of actually going to get Frieza and staying to watch the fight. It was amazing how much Vegeta and Katima had improved. He now knew the secret. Every defeat made a Saiyan stronger. It wasn't something Rilan himself could learn, but at least he now understood.

"My brothers," he said, looking back at them, "Today is the day."

"What?" asked Leir, "Captain what are you talking about?"

Rilan chuckled, looking back at the ship, "Don't you see? They're healing that Saiyan, Goku. When he's recovered, he'll be ever stronger than he was before. If we combine our strength with his, Vegeta, Katima, and the two little ones, we have a chance to defeat Frieza, perhaps the best chance that we'll ever get!"

Leir and Nicron were quiet for a long moment.

"But, they killed our brothers," said Nicron.

Rilan turned to face them, "I understand your loss. But your brothers are now free of Frieza's wrath. The only reason they died is because of Frieza. We will avenge them accordingly. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Leir, "But do you really think that they're going to let us just join?"

"No," said Rilan, looking back down to the ship, "We will wait until Frieza arrives, and attack him with them. That way they understand that we are allies. With Frieza being so strong, they will have no choice but to let us help."

His last two men seemed to agree with him, and they turned to look down at the ship. They landed on a cliff a ways away and settled in to wait.

*"scene change"*

Vegeta returned to the room alone, striding in and checking on Goku's vitals.

"Where's the boys?" asked Katima, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against Goku's pod.

"The bald one went to find that Namekian that unlocked your powers. And Kakarot's son is outside guarding the Dragon Balls."

"Alone?" asked Katima, looking up at him.

Vegeta walked toward a table that had several pill bottles and instruments on it, and reached for what resembled a timer, but he sort of collapsed onto the table.

"Vegeta?" Katima jumped to her feet and went to him.

"I think I over did it," he rasped, "I just need rest," he shook himself and stood up and stumbled over to Goku's chamber, "I'm setting this timer for a half hour, but wake me if Frieza gets here."

"Sure," said Katima as he sat on the ground and leaned against Goku's pod and closed his eyes.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep. She sat down across from him, her legs crisscrossed, and elbows on her knees to support her head while she watched him slumber.

Sleeping, Vegeta seemed so vulnerable. His muscles, usually so tense and ready for battle, relaxed and limp. His deep breathing was soothing, and Katima was almost temped to take a nap with him. But a part of her really didn't want to miss this. It seemed like it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, to watch the great Vegeta sleep. However, Katima felt that Gohan guarding the Dragon Balls on his own was a problem. She stood and quietly left the room, glancing back once to make sure Vegeta didn't wake up.

Outside, Gohan was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, staring up at the sky with a bored look on his face.

"Hey, little man," Katima greeted, sitting down beside him on another ball.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"Sleeping," said Katima, glancing back at the ship, "The fight wore him out, he over did it."

"Huh," Gohan shrugged, "Well, Krillin went to find Guru to get the password."

"Isn't Frieza going there too?" asked Katima.

"Yeah, but we can't just sit around and do nothing," said Gohan, "If we just let Frieza win then we're all dead… I hope my dad gets better quick."

"It seems that we tend to wait for your dad to come and save the day a lot," said Katima, frowning, "If we ever get out of this, I want to train with him so that maybe I could save the world once in a while."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean… hey, look!"

Gohan pointed up to the sky and Katima followed his gesture to see two figures heading for them. Katima hopped up and narrowed her eyes then beamed as Krillin landed beside them, Dende at his side.

"That was fast," said Katima.

"Dende met me half way," said Krillin, sporting his new armor, "Guru knew we didn't have the Dragon Balls' password, and sent Dende. Come on let's summon the dragon!"

"I'll go get Vegeta," said Gohan, standing up.

"Are you insane?" hissed Krillin, "We can't let him know we're getting the dragon! He'll try to steal our wish!"

Katima glanced around, "Tell you what," she said, "Take the Dragon Balls over there to do it," she pointed to a island in the distance, "I'll stay with Vegeta. If he wakes up I'll try to stall him."

"Okay," said Krillin, "Sounds good."

Katima hopped back into the ship and went to the medical bay, tip-toeing in to see Vegeta still snoozing. She sat down in front of him and resumed her watching, elbows propped on knees, face in hands. She turned once to see Gohan in the window. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded before disappearing. Katima looked back at Vegeta, watching him slumber. It was strange having the bond so quiet between them. She was used to being bombarded with his emotions. Right now, she actually had a chance to reflect herself and the thoughts of what had happened the past week.

It seemed like so much in so little time, and she hadn't slept hardly at all. Of course she never really had to sleep that much in the first place, but she too was tired. Katima scooted over to sit beside Vegeta and lean against the pod with him, staring at his face as she sat back. It was weird seeing his features so calm.

She rested her eyes for a moment, her leg lightly touching his lightly so that if he moved she would feel it. Katima was truly tired after such an intense adventure… and to think that the finally was just about to begin. Fighting Frieza was going to be the biggest battle of Katima's life. But with Goku on their side, she had a feeling that they just may be able to do it.

Soon, Katima was dreaming.

There was a room, a round room that was all white, domed ceiling stretching above her. Somewhere in here, Katima could feel Vegeta's presence. She found herself searching for it, walking aimlessly through the whiteness. She was confused, there was nothing that the prince could hide behind- so why couldn't she see him?

A hand fell onto her shoulder, and Katima whirled around to see Vegeta smiling at her. But it was not his normal smirk of superiority. It was like he was glad to see her, glad to have found her.

"Vegeta?" Katima asked, her voice echoing around the room ominously.

Katima jolted awake at a voice.

"What are you doing?"

Katima rolled over and looked up at Vegeta. She had fallen onto his lap and he was looking down at her in mild disgust. She blushed and scrambled away.

"S-sorry," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

How could she have fallen asleep?

Vegeta stood and brushed himself off, shot her a glare and began to head for the door.

"W-wait!" Katima jumped to her feet and ran to grab his arm, "Are you feeling better?"

Vegeta ripped his arm from her grip, "Why are you so concerned?" he spat, "I'm fine. All I needed was rest."

He turned and went through the door, but suddenly paused.

"What is that?" he asked softly.

Katima could feel it too- power, strong and potent, and it was close.

"No!" Vegeta clenched his fists, "Frieza wasn't supposed to be back so soon! Kakarot isn't ready! I'm not ready!"

He ran out into the corridor, and Katima followed him, "Vegeta, wait!" she called, but he ignored her.

He was running for the control room where he could jump out the open hole he had made, but he stopped abruptly when he went past a window, making Katima slam into his back. He instinctively reached back and caught her by the arm, but he didn't pull her upright, too shocked by looking out of the window.

"It's dark," he said, eyes wide, "But- did I really sleep so long? No… Namek doesn't have nightfall… the horizon is still light too… I- NO!" he dropped Katima, who yelped in surprise as she crashed into the ground.

Vegeta was running again, rage pulsating in the bond. Katima jumped up and gave chase. By the time she caught up to him, they were outside, and he was frozen to the spot again, staring out to the horizon, where a massive shape was bloomed into the sky.

It was the Dragon. It was huge green Dragon, piercing into the sky with thick monstrous arms lolling down, the lower half of its body like a snake, twirling down to a bright light.

"Wh-what the hell IS that?" breathed Vegeta, "Th-the Dragon!"

"Vegeta no!" Katima jumped forward and tackled him to the ground, where they rolled for a moment but Katima ultimately pinned him down.

"You all planned this!" he shouted, "No! I WILL GET MY WISH!"

With incredible strength, he shoved Katima off of him and took off into the air, hurtling toward the Dragon. Katima rolled to her feet and chased him, screaming Vegeta's name. He paid her no mind, his eyes latched onto his goal, determined to reach it.

Up close, the Dragon seemed even more massive, towering up into the sky, his red eyes glaring down at the three small figures that were Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. Vegeta landed, skidding to a halt mere feet away from them, and they all turned and yelped at his arrival. Katima landed beside him and grabbed his arm, "Vegeta, stop it-" she began but he blasted her off of him with a powerful energy orb, which plowed her into the ground.

She groaned and propped herself up to watch Vegeta stalk toward her friends.

"So!" Vegeta shouted, "You think that you could make the wish without me? Well guess again! How dare you try to keep me from my destiny!"

"We've already used the wish, Vegeta," spat Krillin, "We brought Piccolo back to life and now he's here on Namek!"

Vegeta let out a roar of anger, "Well then, I guess you'll all just have to die! No Kakarot to save you this time!"

"No, Vegeta!" cried Gohan when Vegeta raised his hand to blast Krillin, "We still have one more wish! This Dragon grants three!"

"Three?" Vegeta relaxed a bit, "Well, I suppose you lucked out. Dragon!" he looked up, "I wish to be immortal!"

"It doesn't work like that," said Gohan, "You have to make the wish in the Namekian language."

"Ah, I see," said Vegeta, striding past them and grabbing Dende by the front of his shirt and lifting him up, "Well? Go on, make me immortal!"

"Vegeta stop!" Katima jumped up.

"Either this little brat makes my wish, or he won't make anyone's wish!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Krillin was gritting his teeth and finally, he seemed to relax, his shoulders slumping, "Dende…" he said, "Just do what Vegeta says."

Gohan and Katima looked at Krillin with wide eyes. Was he serious? Having Vegeta immortal didn't seem much better than if Frieza made his wish. But Katima could see reasoning behind this. She could feel Frieza's power level heading for them. He must have figured out that they had summoned the Dragon.

Vegeta dropped Dende and the little Namekian glared at him for a moment before turning and looking up at the mighty apparition before him, and lifted his little hands and began to speak in a strange language. His voice seemed to grow in excitement, and the last word, Katima understood, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta held up his fists, awaiting to accept his new immortality, a wide grin of victory across his face, but something happened.

It was the Dragon. He was shaking, and the glowing red light from his eyes suddenly went black, and smoke began to smolder from its body. There was a blinding flash of light, and Katima blocked her eyes until it faded. She looked back and saw that the Dragon was gone, and that there were seven glowing orbs up in the sky where it had been. The light around the orbs flickered, and then, one by one, seven perfectly round Dragon Ball sized stones fell to the ground looking like nothing but ordinary rocks.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded, "Am I immortal? I don't feel any different!"

Katima slowly went to his side as Dende crouched down, shaking. Gohan went to the Namekian child, placing a hand on his back.

"What happened, Dende? Why are you crying?" asked Gohan.

"It's Guru," sobbed Dende, looking up at the boy, "He's gone. He's dead!"

"So?" Vegeta snapped, "What does that have to do with anything? Did my wish come true or not?"

"No," said Dende, looking back at him, "When Guru dies, so does the Dragon and the Dragon Balls. The third wish was never granted."

"WHAT?" screamed Vegeta, new anger pouring through him, "Are you kidding me? The Dragon Balls just disappear when a stupid Namekian dies? What kind of bullshit is that?"

The sky had returned to normal and Katima stared at the stones that used to be the Dragon Balls in mild aw. She wasn't sure if this was good or not. One, Frieza wouldn't get to make his wish, two, neither would Vegeta. But three, Frieza was on his way here, and four, they were most likely very, very dead.

"Where's Piccolo?" Katima asked, looking at Krillin.

"Er," said Krillin, "Well, I suppose we weren't specific enough, he's on the planet, we just don't know where."

Vegeta was still fuming. He let out a cry of anger and whirled to face Krillin, "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, taking a threatening step forward, "You just cost me my wish!"

"Vegeta!" Katima rushed to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Enough! It's too late, there's no point in killing anyone. We have to be ready!"

Vegeta was still shaking in rage, but slowly, he began to relax, "Ugh!" he snapped, smacking her hand off of his shoulder, "I guess we're back to relying on Kakarot. Now we should get back to the ship before- before…." he began to tremble again, but not out of anger this time. He was looking at something over Katima's shoulder, and she felt her spine prickle at the look of terror that swept across Vegeta's face.

Slowly, she turned, knowing who it would be sitting atop the cliff behind her.

Frieza.

He stood, glaring down at them, his face twisted in rage, his small body tensed. His long, snake like tail lashed, and he clenched his fists.

"You…" he snarled in that incredibly feminine voice, "You stole my wish! You are all going to DIE!"

And as Katima stared up at the furious alien, she had a feeling that death was exactly what was about to happen to all of them.


	14. A New Ally

Rilan looked down upon this new development, biding his time. Frieza had returned, and upon discovering his wish to be stolen by none other than Vegeta, it was needless to say that he was pissed.

"Now, sir?" Leir asked.

Poor lad. Rilan could tell both of his men were terrified out of their minds to face Frieza himself, but they were loyal to the end, sticking by his side because he was the one that would give them the time of the day when they finished so low in the camp. He had trained them with everything he had, and now it was time to see what they could truly do.

"Wait until he attacks, my brothers," Rilan told them, "We will only step in when there is a chance to save one of their lives. Then they will trust us and understand that we are on their side."

Rilan still wasn't quite over the fact that the Dragon Balls actually summoned a Dragon, and that the Earthlings made two wishes, apparently bringing someone called Piccolo back from the dead and brining him to Namek, but Rilan had yet to see this man, so he was still a bit skeptic to the fact that the wishes came true.

But that Dragon… its power had been incredible! Rilan stared down at Frieza with narrowed eyes.

Today was the day. It was finally going to happen, Rilan could feel it in his bones. Frieza's downfall. And he was going to put a hand in it, the strongest he could manage.

*"scene change"*

"Get behind me, Katima."

Katima glared over at Vegeta, "Are you an idiot, I'm just as strong as you!"

"You stand no chance!" Vegeta shouted.

"Strange, I never took the Prince of Saiyans to be the loyal type," said Frieza, looking at Katima with a dark glare, "Katima? That's a Saiyan name. So this is her. Well, how convenient. I will be killing two birds with one stone, so the Earth saying goes?"

Vegeta let out a growl, "Katima you are going to have to use every inch of your power, do you understand? We have to stall him."

"Now," sighed Frieza, looking at each of them in turn, "Which one shall I kill first? Such a difficult decision…"

They all crouched at the ready, waiting for Frieza's first move. Katima's heart was pounding in fear, her mind running through all possible ways that she could die.

No, she couldn't go out like this. Not like this, not when she had found…

"NO!"

Katima leapt forward and slammed her fist across Frieza's face, the whole of her anger behind the punch, and by God, Frieza actually caved with it, the hit did damage.

"Katima, no!" Vegeta grabbed her and dragged her back to the others before Frieza could fully recover.

Katima pushed him off of her and waited for Frieza to retaliate. However, the alien merely laughed.

"That was quite a punch!" he said, "I didn't expect that from a Saiyan."

Katima clenched her fists.

"But you are not the one I chose to die first, so you'll just have to wait your turn," said Frieza, waggling a finger at her.

"Wh-what?" hissed Katima, "Not first- Are you kidding me?"

"That was the stupidest move I've ever seen you make," snapped Vegeta, "What were you thinking?"

Katima shot him a glare. She could never tell him, never say what she had in fact been thinking when she attacked. Frieza was not going to take it away from her. She wouldn't let him.

"No, I chose you to die first," Frieza continued, his black gaze going to Gohan.

"No!" Krillin cried, "GOHAN, RUN!"

Gohan jumped out of the way just in time. Frieza had pointed a delicate finger and shot a thin beam of red light. It sent a hole through the ground, something that had been intended for Gohan's heart.

And so it began. Frieza stood where he was, but began to shoot all sorts of energy beams at them, making them dodge to and fro, and Katima could tell that the alien wasn't really trying to hit them, only wanting them to dance for his entertainment. But when Frieza took aim for little Dende, that was the moment of truth.

The beam began to soar for the little Namekian, and Katima watched helplessly from far off as the light bathed Dende's face in light, showing every etch of terror there.

But then, a figure landed in front of him, and smacked aside the energy beam like a beach ball. It soared off to the next island and made impact, making the entire bit of land there sink into the water.

Katima looked in aw at the man that had stopped the attack.

It was Rilan.

"Rilan?" Frieza's voice was surprised, "What- where have you been? What are you doing?"

Leir and Nicron landed beside Rilan, and he tossed blue hair from his face and smiled.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Lord Frieza, for this moment," he said, mock bowing.

Frieza didn't seem to catch on, "I know you want Vegeta dead, but I'm afraid he's mine this time. Why did you deflect my attack? I assure you we no longer need any Namekians."

Rilan slowly stood, chuckling, "You arrogant fool. You don't get it. You probably never will."

Frieza blinked, seeming shocked.

Rilan laughed louder, "You idiot! You think Vegeta is the only one to turn against you, in fact, I would bet that any one of your men would slit you throat if they could," he paused and folded his arms, smirking, "I've waited a long time, Frieza, for the chance to do it myself."

Frieza's eyes widened, "Rilan, are you a fool? Turning against me, your master?"

Rilan chuckled, "It's the day, Frieza, I'm throwing in my lot with the Saiyans, because they're the ones that are going to kill you, just like you always feared!"

Frieza let out a rawr of fury, and shot a beam of power at Rilan, who's eyes widened. It was as if he hadn't expected Frieza to react so strongly to those words. But before the beam could reach him, It was Nicron who leapt in front of his leader, the small blue alien screaming in agony as the blast took him full on. The light was too bright, and Katima had to shield her eyes, feeling Vegeta's arms wrap protectively around her.

"NICRON!" she heard Leir scream.

As the light faded, she and Vegeta looked up and saw there was very little left of Nicron, and Rilan and Leir were staring down in horror. Dende was with Gohan now, the young Saiyan must have snatched him out of the way during the blast, Krillin not far from them.

"You see what happens when you defy Lord Frieza?" Frieza shrieked, "Rilan you fool! You were one of my best! And you turn against me?"

Rilan looked up, face twisted in rage, "I can no longer work for someone who kills just because he can! For a tyrant who steps on anyone weaker than him! You are not a leader, Frieza, and you never will be!"

"Why be a leader when you can be a king?" spat Frieza, and aimed another attack.

Rilan shoved Leir away and leapt to meet the attack. Finally, thought Katima, she would know what this man was hiding, what made him so confident.

At first, Katima was confused. Frieza landed a punch to the side of Rilan's head and sent him sailing away and into a small bluff. She gazed at the rubble with mild disappointment, rather upset that all that build up was for nothing. She had been certain that Rilan had to have had some trick up his sleeve, so why was he just bitch-slapped aside like a rag doll?

However, from the rubble, Rilan came, and to Katima's amazement, there wasn't a scratch on him. It was Reccome all over again. Katima had felt the power behind that blow, there's no way that he couldn't at least have a bloody lip or black eye.

Rilan smirked, gazing toward Frieza with lights in his eyes.

"You know you have to do better than that," he said.

"Is he insane?" Krillin cried.

Katima looked over to see that he was beside Leir, who was still on the ground, looking toward his leader with wide, hopeful eyes.

"No, mate," Leir said softly, "You've got no clue what Rilan's capable of."

"He's still no match for Frieza," snapped Vegeta, who finally let go of Katima and stalked toward them, "You know that."

"No," said Leir, "But hopefully he can keep Frieza busy till your friend heals up."

"How do you know about that?" asked Gohan.

"Because they never left to go and warn Frieza about us at his ship," said Vegeta sharply, "They watched us. Rilan no doubt wanted to see if he thought Kakarot was truly strong enough to defeat Frieza. That's the only reason they're helping us," Vegeta looked back toward the battle, eyes narrowed.

They were attacking each other now, and the power behind each blow and thrust was enough to make Katima want to run and hide. But she could tell that Frieza was holding back, while Rilan gave it his all. Frieza was just playing with him.

"I don't understand," said Katima, "I thought Rilan had the same power level as us, Vegeta. How is he doing so well?"

"He's not," said Vegeta bluntly, "Rilan can take damage but he can not dish it out. His is the last of his race, a powerful race that gets more powerful over time, and can handle just about any punch. They're also near invulnerable to energy blasts, but if Frieza were to try, Rilan would be dead. Just because his resistance is incredible, does not mean he's invincible."

"So why doesn't Frieza just finish the job?" asked Krillin, "Why doesn't he just kill him?"

"Because," snarled Vegeta, "He's having too much fun. He likes to play with his food before he eats it."

"Sounds like you," scoffed Katima.

Vegeta shot her a glare, "I may be cold hearted, Katima, but I am nothing compared to Frieza. He is the one who destroyed our entire race. If it weren't for him, you would have never been sent to Earth. You very well could have been raised like a normal Saiyan."

"Huh," Katima looked back at the fight, "Vegeta, that doesn't hit me like it hits you. I like who I am."

Rilan was taking a beating, but he was still standing, still fighting back, and his endurance amazed Katima. How could he take so many hits and still be alive? Still be conscious? Now Katima knew why he had been acting so confident. It would have taken both Katima and Vegeta to take him down and keep him down. Blood was trailing down his face, coating his hair. Several bits of his armor had been broken off, and Katima thought it looked like he had lost an eye, or at least he was keeping it shut because it was covered in blood.

"We have to help him," said Katima, but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Are you insane? Frieza would destroy you, which means I would die too. You're not risking both our lives!" he snarled.

"Will you just think of someone other than yourself for once?" shouted Katima, ripping out of his grip, "If we all work together, we may be able to keep Frieza at bay until Goku recovers!"

Vegeta let out a growl of frustration, "I swear, why are women so stubborn?" he hissed, and then took off into the air, shooting toward the battle.

"Wow, it worked," Katima blinked then looked back at Krillin and Gohan, "Take Dende and Leir and hide. Leir, will you protect them?"

Leir looked up at her with confused eyes, as if amazed she wanted him safe too. He stood up and nodded, "I'll try."

"Good," said Katima, then followed Vegeta.

He was already engaged in the battle, and Katima could really feel him giving it everything he had. Frieza was taking both him and Rilan, but it appeared he was putting more effort in it now, and instead of looking bored, he actually looked like he was thinking out his moves and blocks.

Frieza landed a powerful hit on Vegeta, and knocked him to the ground. Katima felt a strange pang inside her and anger flared.

"Vegeta!" she shouted, and dove downward, throwing out her hardest kick and landed it on the back of Frieza's neck.

To her satisfaction, Frieza actually went a few feet, and twisted to face her, anger in his eyes.

"Don't touch him," Katima snarled, her body poised to battle.

Frieza seemed to eye her for a moment before he began to laugh, "I think I understand. Emotions are so reckless. But you're wasting your time, little Saiyan girl. Vegeta can not feel like you do. You're in love with a brick wall."

"In lo-" Katima blushed brightly, "I- I'm not in love with him! And what do you even know about him?" Katima unsheathed her sword, red hot fury pouring into her, "I know Vegeta better than anyone, even better than him! So if you fuck with him, you fuck with me!"

She could feel the shock coming from Vegeta, not only that she had declared such strong loyalty for him, but that she had cussed so badly. Who knew the F bomb could throw that prince off guard.

Katima let out a great war cry and threw herself forward, sword in both hands and held back for a painful blow. Her furious attack took Frieza off guard, and she managed to cut his arm, purple blood splashing out from the wound.

"You little rat!" Frieza screamed, "How dare you cut me!"

"Katima get the hell out of there!" Vegeta shouted.

Katima ignored him, and barely managed to dodge Frieza's punch. Such speed! But Katima's anger was making her fast too. She began her assault, and to her great pleasure, she had Frieza on the defensive. All the alien could do was dodge as she lashed out wildly with her blade, left, right, down, up, forward. But no matter how hard Katima tried she couldn't hit him again. All Rilan and Vegeta could do was watch in aw as she and Frieza went across the landscape, Frieza dodging, eyes wide with slight amazement and Katima striking blow after blow, using all her new power and all her life long training to just make one hit, one fatal hit!

"Enough!" Frieza suddenly sent a blast out of his left hand and it hit Katima square in the gut.

The power behind that blow was terrible, and Katima was sent flying back a ways before she fell down to the ground. She landed painfully on her back, barely managing to cling on to her sword. She laid still for a moment, trying to take the agony, and then, groaning, lifted her head to inspect the damage.

It had broken her armor, and her exposed belly was pretty torn up, but the wounds weren't too deep. The armor must have taken the brunt of the blow for her. Katima shakily propped herself on her elbows and looked up to see Frieza heading down toward her, fury in his eyes. Katima gritted her teeth. He was too strong. She had just given it her all, and still she had been swatted aside like a fly.

"Foolish girl," snapped Frieza, pointing at her as he landed, "You petty emotions will be the death of you!"

The blast came, soaring toward her where she lay helpless and defeated, and Katima looked at it with mild aw. Death, coming so soon… she had just learned so much about herself, about-

Vegeta.

He leapt in front of her, spiky black hair sharply defined in the light of the blast, and he batted the orb of power aside like it was a dodge ball. It soared over to the next island and detonated like a bomb, reducing the small bit of land to nothing. Katima stared up in amazement at her savior as he crouched defensively before her.

"If you want her, you have to go through me," he snarled.

"Vegeta…" Katima breathed.

Was he just defending her because of the bond or… or was it something more?

Rilan landed beside him, wiping blood from his face, "Never thought I'd say I got your back Vegeta, but…"

"Get Katima to safety," Vegeta ordered, "I can handle this."

"Are you nuts?" hissed Rilan.

Vegeta ignored him, gazing at Frieza with narrowed eyes, "Come on, Frieza, how about you show us your true form?"

"What?" hissed Katima, eyes widening, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't Frieza's true form," explained Vegeta, "He only stay like this to conserve energy. So how about it, Frieza? Enough games!"

"If you are so eager to die," said Frieza, "Why didn't you say so from the beginning?"

The ground began to shake.

Katima stared in mild horror as Frieza clenched his fists and his muscles, tail curling, arms bent, and began to let out a powerful cry, that grew louder and louder. His body took on a purple hue, and slowly, he began to grow. His legs widened and lengthened, his arms stretching down, his torso beefing up, his horns curving up at the tips to resemble bull horns instead of just spikes. His face grew more human like, however it kept the purplish pink color, the armor around his torso shattering to reveal a not-so-different bare chest. Katima was beginning to guess that all the armor was based around Frieza's actual body.

Frieza went from being a three foot tall little monster into a eight foot tall beast, his muscles bulging, his thick, powerful tail lashing.

"There, are you happy, dear prince?" he asked, his voice several times deeper than before.

Katima could feel it, the massive new power level radiating from Frieza's body. She felt fear slowly sinking into her, her heart beginning to pound. How could one transformation unleash such raw power? Goddamn it, Vegeta, she thought, why did you have to go and provoke him? Now they were really screwed.

*"scene change"*

Rilan stared in mild horror. What had Vegeta done? Why did he make Frieza transform? Rilan knew Frieza was capable of shifting forms just like his father and brother, but he never knew how much increased power it gave him! To harness such power would be amazing… There was legends that Rilan's race could too transform, but he had never achieved this nor did he see anyone else of his kind do so when they were still alive. If he could somehow unlock that power within himself…

"You all look surprised," sneered Frieza in his new deep throated voice, "Why? Did you really underestimate the power behind my new form? Well I have another surprise for you," he smiled and held up two fingers, "I have two more transformations after this one."

"You're bluffing," spat Vegeta, still hovering protectively over Katima, who was looking up at the prince with wide eyes.

"Oh come now, Vegeta," laughed Frieza, "You really think that I would lie to you? Each of my forms is more powerful than the last. But you will not have the honor of seeing these forms. I will kill you far too fast for that."

Vegeta let out a hiss of annoyance and turned to look at Rilan, "Get Katima out of here, now!"

"You need my help, surely even you realize that," said Rilan.

"I don't care if you come back and help, but get her to safety!" Vegeta shouted.

Rilan stared at the desperation in the prince's face, something he had never seen in Vegeta. What was it about this girl that had Vegeta so captivated? Why was he risking his life to protect her? The Vegeta he knew would never do such a thing.

Without further argument, Rilan bent down and scooped Katima into his arms.

"No, Vegeta," she pushed against Rilan, staring at the prince with wide eyes, "He'll kill you!"

Vegeta clenched his fists, "You underestimate the power of a Super Saiyan, Katima."

"What?" she breathed, while Frieza's eyes widened with slight shock.

Vegeta began to laugh, "Yes, Frieza, what you see before you is the thing that has haunted your nightmares for centuries! I have achieved what hasn't been done for thousands of years, I am a Super Saiyan!"

Rilan had heard of the legends of the Super Saiyan, but at that moment, he seriously doubted that Vegeta was one. Didn't becoming a Super Saiyan require a transformation of some kind? Wouldn't it be undeniable that he had become one, no room for doubt?

"Why are you still here?" Vegeta snapped at Rilan.

Rilan narrowed his eyes, but turned and flew away toward where he could feel Leir's power source coming from. Katima stared at Vegeta as they fled, eyes swimming with emotion.

"Do you love him?" Rilan asked.

Katima flinched and looked at him, obviously taken off guard, "I- no. Love isn't it. Vegeta and I share a bond- I planted it on him when we first met on Earth in order to keep him from destroying me. It has changed since I first made it, but now the bond we share is mainly mental. I can feel him inside my head, and he can feel me. The physical things of the bond are that our hearts beat to the same rhythm no matter what, and if I die… so will he."

"Ah, that makes sense," said Rilan.

Yes, that was why Vegeta protected her. He was protecting himself. Rilan knew Vegeta wasn't capable of caring for anyone that deeply.

"What happened if he dies?" Rilan asked.

Katima blinked, looking away from him, "I'm not sure. But it was described to me as a fate worse than death."

Rilan's eyes widened as he touched down for a landing. The concept of this bond was nothing he had ever heard of before, and wondered how that power was granted to a Saiyan girl.

"Rilan!"

Leir came running from behind a boulder, his eyes wide with worry, "Are you okay, Captain?"

"I'm fine, here," he handed Katima to Leir who took her in his arms and looked down at her with mild confusion, "I have to help Vegeta, I sense the battle has begun."

"I want to help you," said Leir, carefully setting Katima on the ground as Krillin and Gohan ran out to check on her, Dende not too far behind, "Please Captain, he killed my best mate."

"Please, Leir, you know you stand no chance," said Rilan, gazing at his second in command with slight desperation in his eyes. He didn't want to lose the last of his team, "Please, stay here and protect these ones. Katima," he looked down at her, "Will you please explain you bond to Leir? He will need to understand that if we lose you we lose Vegeta."

"Yeah," Katima was slowly standing with Krillin's assistance, "I can do that. We still need more time. Goku isn't ready…"

"I'll make time," said Rilan, gritting his teeth.

It was time. Time to make Frieza pay for everything he had done, and then maybe Rilan could finally achieve his dream of taking that seat of power. Of taking the throne for himself and then no one would appose him- no one would doubt the power of his race, of the Tygrians.

*"scene change"*

Katima watched as Rilan took off back toward the fight. She could feel Vegeta's bloodlust pouring through her as he fought with Frieza, could feel that though he was putting up an amazing fight, he was losing. She pushed Krillin away from her, making him say, "Hey!"

"I can't just sit here!" Katima hissed, "I have to help them!"

"You're wounded," said Dende, looking at her exposed belly and the nasty amount of blood there, "Here-"

"No," Katima snapped, holding up a hand to him as he tried to approach, "I'm fine, I just got winded."

"You can't go, Katima," said Gohan, "You're too hurt."

"You know as well as I do that I can't just sit back and let Vegeta die!" Katima snarled at her nephew, making him flinch, "Our bond is too strong now. And Guru told me if Vegeta were to die I would suffer a fate worse than death."

"What?" gasped Krillin, "Guru told you that?"

"He did," said Dende, looking at each of them, "I was there. And if Katima dies, Vegeta will too, no matter their distance."

"You should have said something," said Gohan.

"And let Vegeta know that if I die no matter where I am he would too?" scoffed Katima, "He would never let me out of his sight."

"So that's the bond Captain was talkin about," said Leir, "I see. That's why Vegeta is so protective of you. I thought you two were…"

"Were what?" snapped Katima, turning to face him.

Leir winced and held up his hands as if in surrender, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, mate, I just… assumed… you know that Vegeta actually got some."

"'Got some'?" shouted Katima, "WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING? THERE'S A FIVE YEAR OLD RIGHT THERE!"

Leir flinched and laughed, "Sorry-sorry-sorry," he spluttered, taking a step back at her rage.

Katima calmed herself. It was because Vegeta was fighting so hard, it was leaking to her and putting her on edge. She had to help.

"I'm going," she said, turning to take off.

"No, you're not," said Krillin, grabbing her hand, "Katima look at that wound!"

"Here," said Dende, "I can-"

"No!" Katima ripped out of Krillin's grasp, "I need to help him!"

Before any of them could make another move, a body smashed into the ground a few feet away. They all jumped and looked over to see Rilan trying to get up out of the crater he had made. There was so much blood on him he was hardly recognizable.

"Captain!" Leir cried, rushing forward.

Rilan coughed, a puddle of blood spurting out of his mouth, and he turned to look at his ally with his good eye, "Leir, get back…"

It appeared the man had taken all he could, his incredible endurance finally broken. Leir crouched beside him and offered a hand, "Captain, you can't keep this up, you'll die."

"I… I can keep fighting," Rilan slowly got up out of the crater but swayed. Leir caught him.

"Rilan," Katima limped forward, "Where's Vegeta? And Frieza?"

Before he could speak a body slammed into her. She went rolling with whoever it was until they crashed int the side of a bluff. Moaning, she opened her eyes and saw it was Vegeta, terribly beaten and bloody, and he lay limp atop her.

"Vegeta!" she shouted, pushing him off of her, sitting up and then leaning over him.

His eyes snapped open and he gazed at her for a moment before pushing her aside and jumping to his feet, turning to face the newly formed Frieza that was slowly flying down toward them.

Katima stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't keep this up," she whispered, "You're going to get killed."

Vegeta didn't answer her, but she felt through the bond that he feared her words were true. Frieza looked down upon them with laughter in his merciless eyes, a cold smile upon his lips.

"I knew that the Saiyan girl was going to be an issue," he said as he landed, "But I had no idea she would go and find the Prince of Saiyans of all people. Rather troublesome. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were allowed to live because they were already under my boot, but when I heard that there had been one last pod that launched before I destroyed Planet Vegeta, I was determined to find it- because not only did it contain a young Saiyan baby that was out of my control, but the baby was a female- and that would of course give the risk of more pure blood Saiyans being bred. The probability of her finding and mating with either of my three subjects was minimal, but that slight chance was all that I needed. I sent Rilan and his Pride to hunt you down and kill you before any harm could be done."

"Rilan?" Katima blinked and looked over at him and Leir. Of course, he was Frieza's crony, so why was she surprised?

Frieza chuckled, "Yes and I suppose that I will have to atone for his mistakes," he began to raise a hand, "I should have known that I would have to take you out myself!"

"DISTRUCTO DISC!"

Katima watched in amazement at a yellow disc of power came flying toward Frieza right side. The alien was taken so much off guard that though he jumped up to avoid it, the disc sliced off a foot of his tail. Frieza screamed in pain and rage as he looked over at Krillin who stood atop a small bluff, arm still down from throwing the disc, his shoulders heaving as he panted in his effort. It had been so close. Katima's heart clenched as Frieza's furious attention was now full focused on Krillin.

"Krillin, run!" Katima screamed.

But too late.

Frieza shot forward, still yowling in his rage and slammed fist up against Krillin's chin, sending him flying up several feet into the air. Katima heard Gohan shout Krillin's name, felt Vegeta tense beside her as Frieza shot upward, and impaled Krillin on of his horns.

"KRILLIN!" Katima shrieked.

Krillin's body was limp over Frieza' head, the tip of the alien's horn sticking out of his back. Katima's heart tightened and she felt her gut twist in agony. Frieza jerked his head back a few times to bring Krillin's body further down the horn, and the short man coughed up a mouthful of blood. Then, with a flick of his neck, Frieza sent Krillin's body flying off his horn and down toward the water. He splashed into the depths, and did not resurface.

"Krillin, no!" Gohan ran toward the water, jumping into the air to fly out where his friend had landed, but Frieza was suddenly in front of him, smiling down at the boy with a devilish smirk.

"You can't save him, just give it up," Frieza said.

"NO!" Gohan's power sudden;y sky rocketed, and he unleashed an assault that Katima had never seen before.

The boy slammed a fist into the side of Frieza's head, sending him flying into a small mountain several yards away. Gohan tore after him, and Katima watched in aw as he began to fight like a small god. He landed punch after punch, kick after kick. He shot energy blasts out that slammed into Frieza and burrowed the alien into the ground.

"My God," Vegeta breathed, "Is it possible that the child has become a Super Saiyan?"

"I thought you said you were one," said Katima.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would have said anything to wipe the smirk off that freak's face," snarled Vegeta, "No, I am not a Super Saiyan, not yet…"

"But…" Katima looked up as the battle raged on, "Wouldn't it be obvious? Wouldn't there be some drastic change? Gohan can do amazing things when you piss him off enough. I honestly think this is all him."

"Outstanding," hissed Vegeta, "How can a boy so small and young contain such power?"

"It won't last," said Katima grimly, "Gohan can only keep this up for so long. We better hope Goku recovers before his son is killed."


	15. Transformations

Gohan was losing his gusto. Katima and Vegeta had regrouped with Leir and Rilan. Dende was no where to be found, and Katima just hoped the little Namekian was just hiding. The four of them took to the sky so that they could better keep an eye on the battle. Katima couldn't feel Krillin's life force. She felt a pang in her heart. He had tried so hard, only to be destroyed in an instant. He never stood a chance.

Gohan was now taking damage, and Katima stared down in horror as her nephew was slammed into the ground, and this time did not get back up.

"GOHAN!" she shouted, and made to dart down to his aid, but Vegeta snatched her around the waist to stop her.

"Stop it!" he snapped, "There's nothing you can do."

Katima's eyes burned as they were flooded with tears. Gohan was going to die, and all she could do was watch.

But then, a green blur flashed by them, nearly making the weak warriors fall out of the sky. Katima clung to Vegeta and looked down in aw as a Namekian landed beside Frieza, clad in a white cape with heavy shoulder pads and a turban. That wasn't just any Namekian. It was Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" she shouted, eyes wide.

"Piccolo?" Vegeta frowned, "Didn't Nappa kill him?"

"We wished him back, remember?" said Katima, "But he's not nearly strong enough to fight Frieza! What is he thinking?"

"Frieza!" Piccolo shouted, loud enough for even them to hear, "How about you pick on someone your own size?"

"That's the oldest line in the book," laughed Frieza, "But I suppose he is a small fry. I thought I killed all the Namekians. How did you survive?"

"I'm from Earth," snarled Piccolo, "And your reign of power is over. I'm going to kill you here and now!"

"Is he insane?" hissed Rilan, who was mostly being supported by Leir, "Frieza will tear him apart!"

"Something's… different," said Katima, looking down at him, "It's like there's two life forces, like someone is down there with Piccolo. And his power level… its so potent! What happened? Has he been training in other world?"

"I can feel it too," said Leir, "Like there's another one with him, but I don't see him."

"Namekians are capable of fusing with one another," said Rilan, "I think… I think Piccolo has fused with some surviving Namekian. If that's the case, he will be far stronger than when you knew him."

"Fused?" asked Katima, "But who?"

Yes, that energy now residing with Piccolo… in Piccolo… it was familiar somehow, like she had felt it before. But what other Namekian could it be? They're all dead except for Dende, even Guru was gone… But it felt like Katima was forgetting someone… What other Namekian had she met but had no confirmation of his death?

As the four of them watched, Piccolo attacked. And by God, his new power was astounding. Katima looked on in aw as Piccolo swiftly began beating the shit out of that smug ass alien, and she slowly began to smile. It was amazing! Piccolo just might be able to defeat Frieza at this rate!

"This is incredible!" she hissed, grabbing Vegeta's arm, "Look at him go! He could kill that jackass! He really could!"

"Don't be so sure," said Vegeta bluntly.

Katima glared at him, "Why do you have to be such a downer?"

"This isn't time for jokes, Katima!" Vegeta snapped, ripping his arm from her grip, "Yes, somehow the Namekian's power has improved drastically since we met on Earth, but aren't you forgetting something? Frieza has two more forms! Each that greatly increase his strength and speed!"

Katima felt her heart drop. Yes, she had forgotten. She bit her lip and looked back down at the fight, and even though Piccolo was still winning at this point, she was no longer enthusiastic about it. If Frieza hadn't been bluffing about those two new transformations, they truly were screwed.

*"scene change"*

As Rilan stared on in amazement, his wounds were truly beginning to bother him. The beating he had taken from Frieza had been intense, even for a Tygrian. He leaned heavily on Leir, who supported him up in the air, loyal to the end. Rilan couldn't express how proud he was of his men, dying valiantly, fighting and supporting him to the end. They had been through so much. It was a shame. Had Nicron not been destroyed, he could have fused with Leir, a power not unlike from Namekians. It was an art that only Tygrians understood, to fuse two beings together by no complex stunts or acts, but by merely being able to touch one another. The only limits were that opposite genders couldn't fuse- that would make their united body be way too confused. Of course, a Tygrian could only give that gift once, and Rilan had given it to Leir and Nicron. No others would ever be able to do it, not even himself, as he was the last of his race.

So now, that gift had been wasted. But Perhaps not all was lost. This new Namekian was doing some serious damage, and Rilan was watching in mild excitement as Frieza was being pounded into a pulp.

"Vegeta, we should help," Rilan heard Katima suggest, "With all three of us, maybe we can kill him."

"You and I both know that we would get destroyed," snapped Vegeta, "Why can't you just stop talking? Women…"

"What was that?"

"If you touch me again, I'll break your legs!"

"God you two bicker like an old couple," rasped Rilan, smirking back at them in time to see them blush brightly at his words.

"You talk tough for someone who can't even support their own weight," snarled Vegeta.

"You're free to go and take the beating I did, prince, I promise you that you wouldn't even be breathing," said Rilan, returning his attention to the fight, "And you're faith in the Namekian could use some work. Think about it, Frieza can't transform if he isn't allowed the chance, and so far, I haven't seen him land a punch on Piccolo."

Rilan coughed, blood coming out of his mouth and Leir stiffened.

"Captain? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Leir," said Rilan, "Enough of this 'captain' shit… I am not a Captain with no men. You can call me Rilan."

"Yes, Ca- er- Rilan," said Leir, "But you're condition sir, it's critical."

"L-land, please, I can't stay up here," Rilan murmured.

"We're staying up here," said Katima, "I want to keep an eye on the battle. You two go hide someplace safe, and try to find Dende, I'm worried about him."

Leir nodded at her while Vegeta grunted to show his disapproval at her compassion. Slowly, Leir lowered his former commander to the ground and carefully set him down to lay against a rock. Above, Vegeta and Katima moved out of sight in order to follow the fight. Rilan laid back, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his bones, the burning wounds on his flesh.

"Leir," he rasped, "I want you to know that you and Nicron were excellent soldiers, Wes and Sequan too. I saw all of your potential. Ginyu was a fool to take your brother over you."

"Jiece meant a lot to me," said Leir, "But he laid his faith in the wrong people. He chose the wrong sides. I know the power of mercy and compassion, despite being raised like I was. I was always looked down upon for my emotional look on the universe."

"They were all fools," said Rilan, "God this is like a cheesy scene at the end of a movie when the mentor dies in his apprentice's arms."

"You're not going to die, Rilan!"

Rilan managed to lift his head to see Krillin running toward him, Dende on his heels.

"What?" Leir cried, "We saw you die! What the-"

"We'll show you," said Krillin as Dende knelt beside Rilan and raised his little green hands over his broken and beaten body.

*"scene change"*

The world was shaking again. Katima could feel it even while flying. She looked down in mild horror as yet another transformation began to take place. Piccolo had been finally knocked back, and Frieza took the opportunity to start his new form. His head began to lengthen, his shoulders protruding, his torso swelling. It seemed each transformation was more hideous than the last. And once again, the power from his body skyrocketed.

"Shit," hissed Katima, "He… he's unstoppable. Now Piccolo doesn't even stand a chance- I- WAH!"

She wailed when Vegeta snatched her around the waist and began to fly with incredible speed away from the fight. Katima was in shock for a moment before she began to struggle.

"VEGETA!" she shouted, "We can't leave them, GOHAN IS STILL ALIVE!"

"We're getting out of here while we still can," Vegeta snapped, "If we stay we're going to die. We have to go and prepare- we have to go somewhere and train like we never trained before and try this battle again another day."

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING GOHAN!" Katima screamed.

"Going somewhere?"

Vegeta came to a halt, and Katima looked forward to see Frieza in his new disgusting form before them. His voice was deeper than before, and his face looked rather like Zarbon's when he transformed into that toad like thing. How had he gotten in front of them? He must be faster than the speed of light!

"Listen, Vegeta, I understand if you're getting bored of waiting for your turn but I want to deal with the Namekian first, so if you and your little friend could just wait a little longer, I promise I will be with you shortly…"

Vegeta was trembling, and Katima gritted her teeth. Was this really going to be the end? There was no escape, no hope of fighting, and now it seemed that they were all going to die before Goku had the chance to save them. Katima braced herself as Frieza's arm went up and his slammed it across the two of them, sending her and Vegeta flying down into the ground, clinging to each other as they slammed into the dirt.

"V-Vegeta…" Katima groaned, pain throbbing throughout her body as she slowly tried to sit up to allow the prince to rise, "Are… are you okay?"

Vegeta slowly got up out of the crater, his eyes narrowed to slits. Fury and terror was flooding from him in the bond, and Katima could sympathize with him at this point. The proud Vegeta had once again been bested by someone he loathed.

"Get your hands off me," he snapped, smacking her arm away when she tried to help him, "If you hadn't made so much noise we might have escaped. Now his guard is up."

"Are you an idiot?" Katima hissed, "Frieza would have stopped us no matter what. And anyway I won't be a coward and run away when my nephew is still alive!"

"It isn't cowardice, it's thinking ahead!" growled Vegeta, "If we had escaped and trained as hard as we could, we might be the only thing that could have stopped that beast!"

"Hey! Are you guys okay?"

Katima whirled around at the familiar voice, and gasped.

"KRILLIN!:

"Will you keep it down?" Krillin flinched at her cry, "You're gonna get us killed!"

Katima rushed to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked down at his gut. There was a hole in his armor, but his skin was clear and healthy. Katima let out an excited shriek, "Krillin! You're alive! How?"

Krillin pointed over his shoulder, blushing slightly at her touch.

Katima followed his gesture to see that they had landed by Gohan, and kneeling beside him was Dende, his little green hands over the boy's body, a gentle glow surrounding them both. After a moment, Gohan sat up, his eyes wide, and his body looking virtually unharmed.

"G-Gohan?" Katima hissed, eyes wide, "How- Dende… you… you can heal- of course! You tried to heal me earlier!"

"Why didn't you tell me he can heal?" Vegeta demanded, grabbing the front of Krillin'a armor.

"Are you kidding, if we knew he could do that we would have had him heal Goku!" shouted Krillin, pushing Vegeta off of him.

Vegeta gazed at Gohan and Dende as they approached them. Gohan rushed up and hugged Katima tightly. Katima looked down at him with mild wonder. Even after all her experience with people other than herself, affectionate touching was still alien to her. She awkwardly patted her nephew's back and he smiled up at her, but it quickly vanished.

"Piccolo!" he shouted, eyes wide and shot up into the sky.

"I can feel Piccolo's life force failing," hissed Krillin.

Vegeta let out an angry growl and followed Gohan.

"Dende, hide down here, okay?" said Krillin.

Dende nodded and rushed away while Krillin and Katima went into the air.

Piccolo was losing the battle against the new form of Frieza. Katima gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She could feel the frustration and desperation coming from Vegeta. Gohan was a few hundred yards ahead of them, focused on the battle. Vegeta turned and grabbed the front of Krillin's armor and pulled him close

"Hit me!" the prince demanded.

"Wh-what?" Krillin squeaked.

"Saiyans are their strongest when they recover from a mortal wound, so you need to beat the living shit out of me right now and that little brat down there can heal me, and then I can defeat Frieza!" Vegeta shouted, "So hit me! Do it now!" he let Krillin go and spread his arms wide, offering him the hit.

"I-I can't fight you!" Krillin whimpered, eyes wide, "Vegeta I-"

"Do you want to live?" Vegeta demanded, "HIT ME!"

Katima grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, and twisted him to face her, unsheathed her sword and drove it through his middle. He collapsed over her shoulder, the breath leaving him in a soft wave that warmed her ear. Katima jerked the hilt to make the wound deepen, looking at the bloody tip bursting from the prince's back. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, my prince…"

Vegeta was angry. He was seriously miffed that it had been her to do the blow. Why that bothered him so much was too complex for Katima to decipher. She ripped her blade from his body, an arc of shockingly red blood spewing from the tip of her blade. She dropped Vegeta and he went down to the ground and landed roughly. Katima looked at Vegeta's blood on her sword and wiped it off on her jumpsuit's leg before sheathing it.

Katima then looked at Krillin, who was staring at her in slight horror.

"You heard him," she said, "We get stronger every time we almost die. Which means you have to hit me."

"Katima!" gasped Krillin, "I-I can't-"

"I knew you were scared to hit Vegeta, so I did it for you, but now you HAVE to hit me," she said in a stern voice, "Krillin, do you want us to win? Even if Vegeta and I can't beat Frieza together, we will at least hold him off until Goku has recovered- if you don't we are all going to die, and if we don't hurry, Piccolo is going to be the first."

Krillin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about this, Katima," he muttered.

"Don't be," Katima whispered and spread her arms wide.

Krillin shot out a mighty white blast from his hand that landed in her already exposed stomach and burst all the way through her back. The pain was unbearable, and Katima couldn't even scream in her agony. She let out a gurgle of thanks, and slowly fell to the ground. The pain was so intense, she didn't even notice when she landed next to Vegeta. The hole in her stomach must have been extensive, and she lay there, coughing up blood and trying to stay clinging to the living world.

With what little strength she had left, she sent her mind out to find Dende, and could sense him not far away. She slowly turned her head and spotted him looking at her and Vegeta in shock and horror. Katima reached out a hand to him, vision beginning to blur as death tempted her.

"P-please…" she rasped.

Dende ran to her side and held his hands over her, "Hang on!" he begged.

Light began to pulsate around her, but Katima could have sworn it was the light of heaven, of the other world. She wondered if she would meet King Kai. The pain was fading, and Katima closed her eyes to die, to pass on without fight. After all, things must be so much better over there than they were on Namek.

"Katima! Katima!" Dende's voice called.

Katima opened her eyes and sat bolt upright, gasping wildly as if she had never tasted air in her life. Slowly, shakily, she looked down to see her belly sealed, pink and healthy, her belly button like a little mouth mimicking her own in a perfect O.

"Dende…" she breathed, "Thank you!"

She could feel new power coursing through her, like nothing she had ever felt. She stood, and looked at her hands, clenching and opening them rapidly, and beginning to smile.

"Quickly, Dende, you have to heal Vegeta," she said, looking over at the prince.

"I- I-" Dende slowly shook his head, beginning to shake, "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Katima, taken off guard.

"I can not heal someone with a heart as dark as his," said Dende, looking up at her, "I know that you helped him kill that village, Guru told me. But it was because his evil is so great that it seeped to you through the bond! To bring him back would be just as bad as letting Frieza win."

"But we can't beat Frieza without him," said Katima, kneeling to look him in the eyes, "Please, Dende… you heard Guru, if he dies, my fate would be even worse than death itself. And with both of us out of commission, we have no hope of saving your planet!"

Dende closed his eyes, tears welling there, "I- I can't…" he whimpered, "He killed so many of my people- I can't just…"

"Listen," Katima gently grabbed his shoulders, "I know this may sound weird, but somewhere deep in Vegeta, there is a goodness," she glanced at the prince, glad that he was unconscious so that he wouldn't hear her say these words, "It is very deeply buried, and I know he would do just about anything to keep it hidden, but it is there. Through the bond, I have felt it a few times, and…" she bit her lip, "Dende, I think I can unlock that goodness, but I need the chance to try. Please, Vegeta could be the next hero of the galaxy, maybe not today, but someday, I am sure that he will become a great, great man. Please, you can't just not give him the chance to redeem himself."

Dende looked into her eyes for a long moment. He seemed to be going through some internal struggle, and Katima felt a heavy sympathy for him. Such a young boy. He couldn't have been older than Gohan. He had gone through so much, lost everything he ever had. It wasn't fair. Katima wanted to make Frieza pay for what he had done, but she couldn't do it alone. She needed Vegeta at her side, and at that moment, Katima knew that she probably always would.

Dende pushed past her and went to Vegeta and held out his little hands. Katima felt gratitude swell within her and she knelt beside the Namekian boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, something she wasn't exactly comfortable with, and watched as Vegeta's wound sewed itself shut.

Slowly, Vegeta propped himself up on his elbows, eyes wide with the shock of being alive. Katima smiled at him and gave Dende a squeeze.

"Ready?" she asked the prince when he made eye contact with her.

He merely nodded, and blasted up into the sky.

"Listen, Dende," Katima stood and held her arms down to him, "Come with me, I think Piccolo is going to need your help."

Dende swallowed, obviously fearful but allowed himself to be picked up and carried up and after Vegeta.

Piccolo was in a crater, his green body beaten and bloody, with Frieza in his third form looming above him with a triumphant smile. Vegeta, already ahead of Katima and Dende, slammed into the side of the tyrant, and began to brawl like he never had before, and this time, at long last, Vegeta was winning. With the distraction in place, Gohan and Krillin rushed in to pull Piccolo from the wreckage. Katima touched down and set Dende on his feet, watching the boy run forward to heal the last adult Namekian.

Behind her, Rilan and Leir landed, both looking fit as fiddles. Katima guessed that Dende had healed them too. Wow, it looked like the kid got to heal each one of them, today. Slowly, Piccolo's wounds stitched shut and he sat up. His turban and cape was gone, and most of the torso of his jumpsuit was torn away.

"Thank you, Dende," Piccolo muttered, smiling at the green child.

"You know my name?" Dende asked, "Then- it is you! I knew I sensed you, Neil!"

"Neil!" Katima gasped, "Of course, that's who you fused with!"

"I found Neil near death," said Piccolo, "Frieza's work. He offered to fuse with me and though I was reluctant at first, the power of our fused self was astounding, or at least I thought it was until Frieza transformed."

"Speaking of," Katima turned and looked up at the battle, "I'm going to help Vegeta. Dende and Krillin can explain our new strength."

"I want to help," Rilan stepped forward.

"No," said Katima, holding up a hand to him, "I understand your abilities, but Vegeta and I are much stronger now. Leave it to us."

"But what if he transforms again?" demanded Rilan, "Please, If we all work together-"

"I don't want you killed," said Katima sharply, "With me worrying over your safety I won't be able to fight at my fullest!"

Rilan scowled, "I'm not a child!" he spat, "I'm at least four times older than you, and you dare to say that I'll get in your way?"

"Listen, now isn't the time for tact or considering other people's feelings," said Katima harshly, "Protect the others with Piccolo. Please, the boy is my nephew."

Before Rilan could reply, Katima shot upwards to enter the battle.

Vegeta saw her coming and slammed a perfected kick in the side of Frieza's face to send him soaring toward her. Katima thrust a hand forward and shot a mighty blast forward that enveloped Frieza and sent him rocketing back toward the prince, who proceeded to land as many hits as he could. Katima darted forward to assist, both of them landing hits as if they knew what the other was going to do before it happened. It was like a dance, where they were perfectly synchronized, like they had been rehearsing for months, like it was all planned. For a moment, while they battled side by side to destroy this tyrant, this being that had destroyed their race, it was like they were one, the bond fusing them together

It was amazing, to harness such power, to deal it out on someone who was meant to invincible. Together, she and Vegeta were unstoppable. It was like they had been meant to battle together all along. It felt like destiny on Katima's lips as she slammed a fist into the side of Frieza's face and Vegeta ran a knee into his gut.

But Katima could feel the rising rage, not from Vegeta, but Frieza. It was like poison hitting the air, and that anger was somehow fueling him. Soon, he was managing to dodge and hit the attacks for a few moments before he let out an earsplitting shriek, and a heavy power wave pushed her and Vegeta away from him.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, shaking violently, "I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY MERE MONKEYS! YOU WILL ALL PERISH, THIS WHOLE PLANET WILL DIE!"

Frieza's body took on a strange purple hue, and Katima knew instantly that he was transforming into his final and most powerful form.

"No!" she shouted, "Vegeta, we have to stop him!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and together they sprang forward to attack, but were instantly bounced back by some invisible force. They crashed on the ground, and slowly stood, looking up as Frieza's body began to crack and change. Piccolo, Gohan, and all the others joined them where they were, all poised to fight, but fear was obvious in their eyes.

"Get out of here, you guys," said Katima watching as Vegeta flew over to join her.

"We're in this together," said Piccolo.

"You can't shoo us off like flies, Saiyan," snapped Rilan.

"Stupid, this isn't about that," hissed Katima, "Piccolo, if you die, then so do the Dragon Balls, and we would have brought you and Kami back for no reason."

"I'm not going to die," said Piccolo, "I can feel Goku getting stronger. We just have to hold on a little longer."

Katima scowled, and looked up as Freiza's body suddenly shattered, the bits of the outer shell falling down like confetti. Katima gritted her teeth, waiting to see what had been hiding beneath. She could already feel the power, feel the ungodly energy pulsating out. There was no way that she could fight that, she and Vegeta would get creamed within heartbeats.

The dust slowly cleared, and what was revealed beneath was not what Katima expected.

Frieza slowly landed before them, his skin now white with deep purple lines along him. His head was round, and his face strangely beautiful, more feminine than ever. He was small once more, not quite as small as his first form however. His body, well toned, his tail now regenerated and twirling lazily behind him. He was smiling lightly at them and Katima clenched her fists, horror bathing her entire being. That strength… it was so potent, so raw.

Slowly, Frieza raised a finger to point at them, and Katima just managed to feel the pinprick of heightened energy. A small red light zoomed between her and Vegeta and she whipped around to watch in mild aw as it passed Rilan, then Leir, next Piccolo and Gohan, and finally Krillin. Katima heard young Dende screech in terror just before it hit him.

"NO!" she screamed as light enveloped the Namekian boy, and the smell of burning flesh met her nose.

The light faded and Dende's tiny body lay in a smoldering heap on the ground. Grief consumed Katima and she felt tears begin to burn, and anger seethe within her.

"Dende!" Gohan shrieked, rushing to his friend's body.

"He saw Dende heal us," Piccolo muttered with disgust, "That's why he took him out first."

Frieza let out a soft laugh, his voice even higher than his first form's. Katima turned and let out a mighty battle cry and shot a great energy blast at his face. Frieza swatted it back toward them and Katima yelped and dove out of the way, taking Vegeta with her to keep him from getting hit as well. She heard a cry of pain, and turned over to feel her gut wrench.

Leir.

The red skinned alien was shaking, looking down at the huge hole that had been blasted through his center.

Rilan grabbed him, his face twisted in horror, "L-Leir!" he cried, "NO! No, hang- hang on!"

Leir dropped to his knees, the life leaving his face, and then landed with a heavy thud on his face in the dirt. Rilan was shaking, his eyes dilated, fury etching every detail of his face. He grabbed the sides of his head, clenching handfuls of his blue hair, and screamed at the green sky, his agony of losing his friend pouring out in the wail. A sort of light surrounded him, slowly covering his skin, his body, until he was just a blue silhouette of himself, his true features not even visible. Katima felt a sharp increase of his power level, and the ground began to shake so hard, Vegeta had to grab her when she nearly fell.

It was astounding, and Katima watched with open mouthed aw as the silhouette began to morph. The light became too bright to look at, and Katima closed her eyes until it faded. Slowly, she cracked them back open and then let out a gasp.

Rilan stood before them, but he looked nothing like he had before. The lines that had gone from the corners of his eyes to his chin line were now everywhere, tracing his skin like elegant tattoos. His hair had lengthened to long billowing blue locks nearly touching his waist. His eyes had dilated, the pupils as big as the iris once was and the iris consuming the rest, leaving no whites. They were red, with one bright yellow spec in the center of the pupil. His muscles were bulging, making him look like he gained a hundred pounds, and his Scouter was gone, laying in pieces at his feet.

"So the legends were true," his voice was different too, not the pitch but his tone, like there was no room for anything but seriousness, nothing but cold anger, "Ascended Tygrians do exist," he looked at Frieza with his new, bizarre gaze and slowly raised a thick arm and pointed at his former commander, "Everything that has past here will be rectified, Frieza," he said, disturbingly calm, "Your death will be the price of all that you have done."

Rilan's new power was nearly overwhelming, and Katima couldn't quite believe this new development. However, looking back at Frieza, she felt her heart drop. The alien was still smiling serenely, looking at Rilan with mild interest, but not a trace of fear was there. No concern.

"What a neat trick," Frieza said, "I didn't know your pathetic race could transform too. However, I'm afraid it is pointless."

Rilan merely gazed at him, face still devastatingly serious.

"It's amazing," Vegeta whispered to Katima, "It's like his version of a Super Saiyan. Maybe we won't need Kakarot after all."

"Don't be so sure," Katima breathed back to him, "Rilan's power can even rival our own now, Vegeta, but he is still no match for Frieza."

Rilan attacked, kicking off the ground and zooming toward Frieza, flying just inches above the ground. He threw a mighty punch, but Frieza blocked it without any effort. Rilan grunted in disapproval and began to unleash all of his new found power. The others watched as he battled across the island with Frieza, their movements fast and hard to follow, but the Ascended Tygrian couldn't land a single hit.

Katima's heart sunk. All that effort, all that determination, and Rilan was still but a fly on Frieza's wind shield. Frieza seemed to be enjoying himself too, and it was only a matter of time before he put the wipers on and crushed Rilan's fly body into oblivion. Katima couldn't just sit by and wait for that to happen.

"We have to help," she grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Please."

Vegeta looked at her with mild surprise at her plea. He then looked down at her hand touching him for a moment, then back into her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," Katima murmured to him, and they blasted off toward the battle, battle cries upon their lips.


	16. The Loss

Rilan was giving it everything he had.

His new form was amazing, and he had never been stronger. But it wasn't enough. Frieza was just too strong. Frustration bathed him, and he threw out everything he could. Frieza blocked or dodged it all, and slowly, Rilan began to feel insignificant, like a small creature looking up at a massive mountain with no hopes of reaching the top because he just wasn't good enough.

Vegeta and Katima were suddenly there, and Rilan barely registered this fact, too intent on damaging Frieza. His new body was so controlled however, that fighting with the two Saiyans was like something he had been doing all his long life. But there was something more. He could sense something between the two of them, like now it wasn't just the bond that was linking them together.

Frieza took them all on, laughing all the while, dodging or blocking every hit. He was merely testing out his new body, not even trying. It made Rilan seethe inside, made his head throb with anger. How dare he. How dare he play them for fools!

"Ah," sighed Frieza while he battled, "I grow tired of this game. Enough."

With a mighty blast, he sent all of them flying away from him. They all managed to recover before hitting the ground, however, and all surrounded Frieza, ready to continue their vein efforts.

"You are all so stubborn," Frieza muttered, smiling at each of them in turn, "I know you realize that it's pointless. You all know I'm stronger than the three of you combined. So why continue a fruitless effort?"

"It's called karma," Katima snapped.

Frieza turned to her, "Karma?"

"What goes around, comes around," Katima panted, narrowing her eyes, "And when yours comes, its going to be monumental. I just hope I get to see it."

"You won't," said Frieza, raising a hand and shooting out a blast.

Rilan let out a yell as Katima was consumed by the light, and her smoldering body fell to the ground. However, though landing hard, she shakily got to her feel, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Still standing?" Frieza laughed, "You Saiyans are like-"

Frieza's snide remark was cut off as Vegeta slammed a kick into the back of his neck. When Rilan saw Frieza cave with the blow a bit, he felt new hope bubble inside him. This new form wasn't invulnerable after all.

"Fool!" Frieza shouted and smacked Vegeta up side the face, making him soar away and land with a mighty splash in the water.

The prince was not beat, however. He resurfaced and launched upward, a battle cry erupting from his lungs. Rilan joined the effort, racing ahead and taking Frieza off guard. He landed a hit on the back of Frieza's head, making him sail down to meet Vegeta's attack, which was a mighty knee to the gut. Katima was back, and she slammed her shoulder into Frieza's side, making him jerk a few feet away, but it wasn't long before he recovered and smiled back at them, not even a scratch upon his face.

"You don't understand it, do you?" he laughed, "You can't defeat me! I'm the strongest in the entire universe!"

"You have too much faith in yourself," Rilan said, smiling, "Your arrogance will be your death."

Frieza whirled, and his tail smacked the side of Rilan's face so hard that he was sent crashing into the ground. He lay there for a moment, his body laced in pain, but he forced himself to get back up. They had to keep going until Goku was ready.

"You were one of my best."

Rilan flinched when he heard Frieza's voice behind him. He turned and clenched his fists, ready to defend himself. Frieza wasn't smiling anymore, glaring at Rilan like he were an unpleasant insect that had been come across in his soup.

"It seems that my men are no longer trustworthy if so many can simply turn against me without a second thought," Frieza said darkly, "But fear is the greatest thing to ensure obedience. So I will learn from this. From now on, no one will ever disobey me ever again. And you're death will be the shining example!"

"You keep talking about how we just don't understand," said Rilan, taking a brave step forward, "But it is you who are blind. All that you are doing is killing yourself."

Frieza grabbed his shoulder with one hand and pressed his other to Rilan's gut. An energy wave was released, cutting a hole through Rilan's middle, just like what had been done to Leir. Rilan felt his body return to normal. He felt pain pulsate from the wound to the rest of his body, making him shake as Frieza stepped back. He dropped to his knees and looked down at his mortal wound, blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth.

The energy within him sort of leaked out. It felt like the dam had just broke, and everything was flowing away. He landed on his stomach, laying there with his lungs and heart trying valiantly to keep going despite the fact that the host of the body had given up.

Rilan closed his eyes, a slight smile clinging to his lips. It was a shame that he didn't get to stay around to see Goku hand Frieza's ass to him. He really wanted to witness the battle of the century.

*scene change*

"Rilan!"

Katima clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms, blood trickling from between her knuckles. He was gone. Killed with as much effort as squashing a bug.

"No," Katima shook her head, "We can't win."

"Don't say that!" Vegeta snarled at her, "He isn't unbeatable- he has to have a weak point!"

With a cry of anger, Vegeta shot down to the ground, heading straight for Frieza.

"Vegeta, no wait!" Katima yelped, following suit.

They collided into Frieza, beginning their battle once more with new gusto. Now Frieza actually had to focus on dodging and blocking, and every so often, one of the Saiyans could break through. But even the punches that landed did minimal damage. It was weighing in on Katima, making her fight even harder out of her desperation. She recalled how different her life could be if she had never gotten involved the day Vegeta landed on Earth.

However, despite being in a battle of life and death, Katima wouldn't have done it any differently.

Katima threw out her punches and kicks with all of her heart, Vegeta at her side, and their bond linking them together. Their emotions weren't too different from one another at that moment. Desperation, anger, fear…

"Enough of this," Frieza muttered, and slammed a punch on Katima's face and a kick in Vegeta's gut.

Katima landed rolling, and slammed into someone's legs. She groaned and opened her eyes to see she had collided against Piccolo, who held down a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Katima turned, ready to attack again, but Piccolo grabbed her arm

"It's pointless, Katima, stop it, you're going to get killed," he said.

Before Katima could reply, she saw that Frieza was looming above Vegeta, who had landed at the edge of the island. He was getting to his feet, ready to continue the fight, but Frieza reached down and wrapped his tail around the prince's neck, lifting him up before Frieza's eyes.

"Vegeta!" Katima shouted, making to rush forward, but Piccolo twisted her arms under hers,

putting her in a wrestler's hold.

"Stop it, Katima, you can't do anything!' he begged.

"I have to help him!" Katima wailed, but she was so weakened she couldn't even fight against Piccolo.

"The mighty Prince of Saiyans!" Frieza bellowed, laughter in his voice, "What a joke!"

He proceeded to punching Vegeta like a sand bag, making the Siayan howl in pain with each hit. Katima felt her gut twist in horror, and her heart begin to ach. Not Vegeta- not like this! Slowly, Vegeta's hands which had been clenching the tail about his neck, fell limply to his sides, and his shouts of pain turned into small gasps with each punch. Katima not only felt his energy level fading, but his signal through the bond as well.

She twisted wildly against Piccolo's grasp, shocked to feel tears begging to leak from her eyes.

"FRIEZA STOP!" she screamed, "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

Frieza ignored her, continuing to laugh mercilessly, punching on and on.

Katima shut her eyes tightly, tears pouring down her face, her teeth gritted so hard that she wouldn't have been surprised if a tooth chipped. She couldn't stand it. It simply wasn't physically possible for her to comprehend Vegeta getting so terribly hurt. There was no words to describe her feelings. Saying that she simply couldn't handle this wasn't good enough.

Frieza tossed Vegeta to the ground, his limp body skidding toward them. Seeing him mere feet away gave Katima a burst of energy and she tore out of Piccolo's grasp and collapsed on Vegeta, clutching his shoulders and looking at his blood- covered face. He was still alive, but barely. Slowly, his eyes opened, and Katima felt her heart skip a beat when they met hers.

"Vegeta," she breathed.

"This is very touching and all," drawled Frieza, "But I do believe you're blocking my shot, girl."

Katima turned, shaking violently in her rage, locking her gaze on Frieza who smiled down at her.

"Go on now, Saiyan," said Frieza, "Run along, I promise your turn to die will come."

"Death will not be a good enough punishment for you," Katima breathed, "You should have to die a thousand times for your arrogance!"

Frieza laughed and raised a finger, "Words do nothing to sway me girl, I thought you learned this by now…"

A red lights formed on Frieza's finger tip, and Katima braced herself for her death, wondering what it would be like to pass on.

But it never happened.

There was a gush of wind from behind her, and she was suddenly aware of a new, very potent power level. Katima slowly turned her head and felt her heart kick into over drive, joy flooding her system.

"Goku…" she breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Goku strode toward them, patting his son's head as he went by, a serous frown upon his face. The power radiating from his body was phenomenal, like something out science fiction. It was like static in the air, tickling Katima's skin and scalp. Goku stopped beside her, looking at Frieza with a dark glare.

"I've been waiting to meet you, Frieza," Goku said, his voice like ice.

"K-Kakarot…"

Goku and Katima both looked down at Vegeta, who had his hand reached out, "L-listen to me…"

"Vegeta, stop," Goku said softly, "Don't talk, you need to save your energy."

"N-no!" Vegeta cringed in pain, "You h-have to lis-listen! All my life… Frieza has h-had me under his boot… He t-took me from my family when I w-was a b-boy, and said if I… that if I didn't do as he asked that he would kill my father, and then he went and k-killed him anyway!"

Katima felt pure shock bubble through her as she watched tears form in Vegeta's eyes and tip out of the corners of his lids. She felt her heart twist in sympathy, and could feel the terrible sadness that the prince felt when remembering his dark childhood.

"It's his fault that I'm the way I am!" Vegeta cried, "You are a Saiyan, Kakarot… please… you have to make him pay for what he has done to me, to us! You have to end it here! Promise me!"

Goku had emotion swimming in his eyes as he nodded, "I promise," he said softly.

"Won't you just shut up?"

Katima turned just in time to see a red beam cut through Vegeta's chest. Something seemed to slam into her, like the world itself had just shut off. As the last of Vegeta's power level faded to nothing, her body ceased up. Agony like nothing she had ever felt, like nothing she had ever thought possible, flooded her veins, all that there was before her was Vegeta's body in a world of darkness. Katima was aware of her lungs pumping out a wail of pain, but could hear nothing but a faint ringing in her ears.

It wasn't possible. Nothing should keep going, why was the air still flowing around her? Why was she still knelt on solid ground? Everything should have gone with Vegeta. The world, the universe, and anything beyond that shouldn't be in existence without him. She shouldn't be alive, shouldn't be staring down at his body. It simply wasn't possible, simply was allowed to happen. It violated every aspect of Katima's new life. Vegeta was her everything, and now, with the silence through the bond, she didn't know how to live.

Katima grabbed Vegeta's torso and hugged it to her own, still feeling the scream vibrate through her but unable to hear it. She inhaled the last of Vegeta's scent, tainted by blood and sweat. Why him? It should have been her! It should have been her heart that have been severed by Frieza's attack. Without him on the other end of the bond, Katima felt like she had lost her entire purpose. It was like life was frozen, like it had been shattered like glass.

The world rushed back to her, and she was aware that Goku and Frieza were off fighting somewhere, their clashing powers lighting up the sky. Gohan had a hand on Katima's shoulder, and Krillin and Piccolo were behind him, staring down at her in sympathy.

"We have to go, Katima," Gohan whispered.

Katima wasn't even capable of replying with a proper word. She let out a shriek and pushed her nephew away. With the a burst of energy, she blasted up into the sky, not sure where she was flying. She could hear her name, but ignored it, her mind too scrambled to register who it was. No one followed her as she left the fight behind her. One thing that did click was that Goku was probably going to win that fight. His power has skyrocketed. But it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Katima kept flying blindly until the brunt of whatever was happened began to subside. She actually could focus on the ground instead of seeing it as just a blue blur beneath her. To her mild surprise, she became aware that Vegeta's body was slung over her shoulder. She must have grabbed him when she took off. She knew it was just an empty shell now.

Looking back down, she saw Goku's ship that he had arrived here in. Katima descended, glancing at the bodies of Burter, Wes, and Guldo nearby. How strange that they had battled here just hours ago. It felt like a decade had passed.

The hatch to the ship was still down and Katima slowly stepped up into the interior, which was rather bland except for a large machine in the middle. Katima went to one side and gently set Vegeta down and stared at his lifeless face.

She couldn't think straight. Vegeta, dead. She slowly sat down and took one of his limp hands in both of hers, tears flowing forth. The pain was unbearable. It was deep, bone crushing and sickening, but there was no wound to blame for it. The mere fact that Vegeta was gone was the cause. This was the fate that Guru had warned her about, the fate worse than death, for Katima would far prefer being dead to this.

It was the end of everything to her.

A darkness slowly enveloped her and she backed away from Vegeta and leaned against the machine in the center of the ship, hugging her knees to her chest. She was just seeing Vegeta, his face, his voice ringing in her head, his laugh when he was winning in battle. She was reliving the moment in Frieza's ship, seeing his bare torso, and the strong look of determination on his face. She remembered him sleeping, how peaceful his face was, how vulnerable he looked.

Then she saw him die, the light piercing his heart, taking him from her. She couldn't comprehend it, this silence in the bond she had become so accustomed to. It was like the life before Vegeta could not have possibly existed because of this emptiness that now consumed her.

It could had been hours, it could have been heartbeats that passed. Katima couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She stared at the ground but was only seeing Vegeta's face, hearing his voice in her ear. And as Katima was swimming in the darkness, she wondered… was this love? Did the pain that was now swallowing her the result of her falling in love with Vegeta? Perhaps… Perhaps it wasn't Vegeta's near death that had changed the bond. Perhaps somewhere along the way, the bond that let her see Vegeta's goodness had made her fall in love with him.

But no, it wasn't the bond that did it. It it had been the bond, she would have loved him the moment that it had been planted. No, she now knew when it happened. It was when she was watching him sleep. It was then that some part inside her had fallen in love with the Saiyan prince, but she didn't even realize it until now, until it was too late, until he was gone…

There was a nudge in her mind, something that seemed to want her to pull out of the darkness, but Katima ignored it. She didn't even have nay tears left to shed. She felt like an empty shell, like she was slowly shriveling to nothing….

"Katima…"

Vegeta's voice was calling to her, and Katima cringed at it, the mere sound of his vocals burning her like fire. Why did her memories tease her so? It was like she could feel his hands on her shoulders, the smell of his hair thick in her face…

"Katima!" Vegeta's voice shouted at her.

"No…" Katima moaned, shaking her head at the darkness before her, "Make it stop… please stop…"

"Katima, listen to me!" Vegeta called to her, "Open your eyes!"

"Stop toying with me!" Katima cried, cringing and throwing out her arms.

But when her hands collided with something softly solid, she froze, her breath catching in her throat. Slowly, Katima became aware that she was not surrounded by darkness, but that she had been clenching her eyes tightly shut. She opened them a crack, seeing a pair of knees in front of her own. Katima let out a wild gasp and looked up to see Vegeta's face.

"V-Vegeta…?" she breathed, looking at her hands on his newly healed chest and then up to his dark eyes which were fixed upon her own blue ones.

Was it possible? Was her mind just playing some sick joke with her? No… his presence was back in the bond, the feel of his mind touching her own. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes, a thoughtful frown on his lips.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

Katima allowed him to lift her to her feet. Her back was pressed to the machine, her hands still on his chest, his hands on her elbows.

"What happened, are you okay?" Vegeta asked.

Katima couldn't take it. She let out a wail and threw her arms around him and hugged him to her, burying her head in his chest, inhaling his scent, taking in the feel of his muscles, of his very being. She didn't know how it happened, how he was alive again, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was there, that the bond was whole again, that she was complete once more…

There was mild shock echoing through the bond from Vegeta. He didn't understand why she was clinging to him, didn't know why she was shedding tears of joy. But she knew he could feel her emotions pumping to his mind, knew that he could sense how grateful she was that she had him back. Katima wasn't at all comfortable with physical contact that wasn't violent, but with Vegeta it was different. It was like she was meant to touch him, meant to hold him in her arms.

"Katima…" Vegeta awkwardly pressed a hand to the middle of her back, "What happened? I died, but… how am I alive?"

Katima took several deep breaths, and slowly released her hold on him, looking up into he eyes. He was slightly red in the face, looking down at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know," Katima murmured, trying to resist the urge to grab him again, "It… it must be the Dragon Balls," yes that made sense… Piccolo was back, therefore Kami was back, "The Earth's Dragon Balls are back, they must have wished…. Yes I can feel them!" she stiffened at the feel of so many life forms returning to existence across the planet, "They wished for everyone Frieza killed back to life."

Katima turned her attention to the hatch and yelped in shock at what was outside. The entire place looked like it was falling apart. The sky was blood red, and there were plumes of lava erupting upward in the distance, and as she watched, a energy level was rocketing toward them.

It was Gohan, and he was carrying two people with him.

"Katima!" Gohan greeted as he landed inside the ship.

He set down Bulma who looked shockingly no worse for wear. However Piccolo had a nice clean hold in his shoulder, and was out cold, fading fast. Gohan carefully sat him down and looked back up, smiling at Katima.

"You're okay! I didn't know what happened when you just too off-" Gohan was interrupted by Bulma's wail.

"What is Vegeta doing in here?" she gasped, hiding behind Gohan.

Vegeta got that smug smirk on his face again, and Katima felt her heart throb. It was so good to have him back, it was like her life had been restored in one breath.

"He's with us," said Katima, stepping forward, "What's happened? The planet looks like its falling apart."

"It is," said Gohan, "Frieza threw a blast into the core to explode the planet when he knew he couldn't beat my dad."

"I can feel Goku's power," said Katima, eyes widening, "I-it's amazing, how… how did he increase so much?"

"I have to see this," said Vegeta, and flew out of the ship at top speed.

"Ah, damn it," sighed Katima, "I have to follow him," she told Gohan, "Get out of here."

"But what about you guys?" asked Gohan.

"Don't worry about us," said Katima, looking out at Vegeta's retreating figure, smiling, "I've just come to a sort of realization, kid. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she ruffled his hair and then jumped out into the air of the dying planet, eyes glued to Vegeta's back.

Yes she had come to a realization. Where Vegeta went, so would she, and whatever happened didn't matter, so long as she was by his side.


	17. Returning Home

Rilan groaned, pain slowly returning to his body. What was this? He had been positive that he had been in other world, or at least heading there. He coughed, lungs coming to life, and opened his eyes to look up at the red sky. Maybe this was hell. He had been a ruthless jerk most of his life, it wouldn't surprise him. But as he sat up, he recognized Namek's landscape. It appeared that the entire planet was falling apart, the ground shaking and breaking. He shakily stood, looking down at his healed body with mild aw. How was he alive? Hadn't he died? Hadn't Frieza killed him?

"Captain?"

Rilan turned and gasped. It was Nicron, looking no worse for wear, rushing toward him with an astonished grin on his face.

"We're alive…" Leir's voice came from behind him, and Rilan whirled to see his second soldier back, walking toward him with wide eyes, "But how?"

"I don't know," said Rilan, looking down at his hands, "But I can still feel Frieza, and someone with him- someone even stronger! It has to be Goku," Rilan began to laugh, "I don't know what happened, but I don't want to miss this fight!"

"Captain, don't you think that's a bit hasty?" asked Leir, "I mean, we're alive. We should maybe… stay away from Frieza?"

"And miss the battle of the century?" said Rilan, new vigor consuming him, "You're crazy."

He took off into the sky toward the high power levels he felt brawling, and after a moment felt his men following him as well. He didn't know how it happened, but he was back in action, and that was enough to make him feel invincible.

*scene change*

"Do you feel that?"

Katima nodded, flying close to Vegeta's side, gazing forward with narrowed eyes. Yes she felt it. Goku's power… it was like something physical, something to weigh her down, like a potent gas in the air.

"We're close," said Katima, glancing at the prince.

He was avoiding her gaze, and Katima wondered if her emotion through the bond when he first woke up had made him uncomfortable. She blushed a bit and focused on flying forward.

Up ahead, she could see a bright golden light, and with it was-

"The Dragon?" gasped Vegeta.

Yes, it was the Namekian Dragon, bursting up into the sky. But how? Katima thought Guru was dead, and therefore so were the Dragon Balls. So how had someone summoned him again? But it was what was beside it that interested Katima more.

It was Goku and Frieza. And as they got closer, Goku became more and more clear, and he looked nothing like he had before.

His hair was spiked upward and instead of the raven black, it was a magnificent golden shade, and the golden light was coming from him, the aura around him pulsating in a beautiful yellow glow.

"Kakarot!" cried Vegeta, beaming as they stopped before Katima's brother, "Look at you! You did it, you became a Super Saiyan!"

So that was a Super Saiyan. It was amazing, the power there so strong that Katima could nearly taste it.

"I killed you!" Frieza shrieked, pointing accusingly at Vegeta, "How? How are you alive?"

"What's wrong, Frieza?" laughed Vegeta, "You look a little roughed up! How did you let a silly 'Saiyan monkey' do that to your face?"

Frieza did look like he had been through a rock fall. His scuffed and bleeding face twisted in rage, "How DARE you!" he screeched.

Vegeta howled in laughter, and clenched his fists, "Come on, Kakarot, let's take this freak off the face of the universe!"

"Afraid not, Vegeta," said Goku evenly, glancing at him, "This is my fight."

"You can't just keep us from-" Vegeta's sentence cut off, as suddenly, Namek vanished.

Katima fell heavily on her back, Vegeta crashing down next to her, a new world sprouting around them. Katima sat up and looked up at the blue sky with billowing white clouds, the trees towering around them with green leaves fluttering in the breeze. She could hear a river gurgling in the distance. Looking down she ran her hands through lush green grass.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded, looking wildly around, "Where are we? Where's Kakarot? The Dragon? Frieza?"

Katima slowly stood up and turned when she heard voices nearby. In the clearing next to them were several Namekians, among them was Guru. As well as these was Bulma, Gohan, and a wounded Piccolo, and then, not to far from them was Rilan, Nicron, and Leir.

"Almost all of these people should be dead," said Vegeta, "I don't understand, what's going on? Katima?"

He grabbed her shoulder, making her look at him. She took in his beautiful face for a moment before answering, "Well, you were dead too. I told you, they used the Earth's Dragon Balls to wish everyone that Frieza killed back to life. Because, no offense, Vegeta, but I seriously doubted they would just wish you alone back."

"Very funny," scoffed Vegeta, looking around at all the people mingling, muttering in shock with one another, "So where are we now? Any smart answers for that?"

"It looks like Earth," said Katima, watching as Dende, alive and well now, ran over to Piccolo and healed him, "But why? Where's Goku?" she looked around, "He should have come with us."

Vegeta wandered over to the nearest tree, and sat down, resting against it and propping an arm on one knee.

"Well, this is fantastic," he said, beginning to smile, "Both Kakarot and Frieza both trapped on a planet that's about to explode, tearing each other apart!" he barked a laugh, "Which means I'll be the strongest one left!"

Katima cleared her throat and crossed her arms, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

Vegeta met her gaze and blushed a bit, "Oh," he said, and frowned, "Well, I guess you can rule the universe with me," he smiled smugly.

"I hope for your sake that you're kidding," said Katima, dropping down to sit beside him and looking at the rest of the people.

"Katima?" Gohan came trotting toward her, "Hey! You're here too! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Katima, "But I'm a little confused as to what happened."

"We all are," said Gohan, glancing back at everyone, "But Dende said that my dad told him to wish everyone except himself and Frieza back to Earth."

"I figured that's where we were," said Katima, looking around, "It's nice to be home. But what about Goku? How is he going to get back?"

Gohan bowed his head, glaring at the ground.

"It's okay, kid," said Katima, "Your dad is a piece of work. I bet he'll be fine."

"Don't hold your breath," scoffed Vegeta.

Katima smacked his shoulder, "Will you just get off your high horse for a minute?" she snapped.

Vegeta laughed, "What, am I supposed to do, act like I care about what happens to that low class warrior?"

"He became a Super Saiyan," said Katima, looking at him with a small smile, "Don't you want to know how he did it?"

Boom, she hit the spot. Vegeta frowned and grunted, looking away. Katima chuckled and looked back at Gohan, "Don't worry about Mr. Prince here," she said and winked, "I know how he ticks now."

"Hardly," huffed Vegeta, but Katima kept grinning.

"So where's Krillin?" she asked, looking around, "He's so damn short I can't even pick him out of the crowd."

Gohan looked at her with sad eyes.

"What?" asked Katima, "Frieza killed him? But everyone was wished back, so what's the big deal?"

"Krillin was already wished back to life a long time ago, before I was born," said Gohan, "The Dragon on Earth can't bring someone back more than once."

"Oh," Katima felt her heart ache slightly, frowning, and bowing her head, "That's.. that's a shame… I had come to like the little man."

There seemed to be a commotion around Guru. Several Namekians were gathered around him, even Rilan and his soldiers. Bulma was walking toward Katima and the others, beckoning them.

"Guys, Guru can feel what's happening on Namek!" she called, "Come on, let's hear what's going on!"

Gohan rushed over at her call and Katima got to her feet.

"I guess we should find out what's happening," she said, looking down at Vegeta, "You must be eager to hear about the battle."

"You go," said Vegeta, "I don't like crowds."

Katima frowned down at him, noticing how he avoided her gaze. She could feel an awkwardness in the bond, like he was shy, but not toward the crowd around Guru, but her. As Gohan got out of ear shot, Katima knelt beside Vegeta.

"What?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Your tough guy bravado doesn't fool me," said Katima, smiling.

His blush brightened and he pointedly looked the other way.

"Listen," said Katima softly, "I understand that what has happened isn't what you ever expected," she looked at the grass, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, "It isn't what I expected either. When I planted the bond, I had full intention to kill myself and take you with me in order to save me home. I thought that I was bonding with a monster that didn't know the meaning of mercy or pity. And I was, at first," she slowly stood up, "But you've changed," she said, looking down at him, "And I no longer consider you my enemy, Vegeta. You're my friend, whether you like that or not."

She turned and walked away, and could feel his eyes burrowing into her back. There was a light touch from him in the bond, something that she knew he could never say aloud to her, at least not yet. He considered her a friend now too.

*scene change*

This new turn of events was something that Rilan found slightly interesting. He listened as Guru relayed what was happening on Namek. It appeared that Frieza was losing terribly, and not taking it too well. Rilan could do nothing but smile as he heard about Goku kicking his smug ass. He and the rest of the crowd cheered whenever Guru relayed an excellent move of Goku's.

Suddenly, one by one, the seven Namekian Dragon Balls crashed around them. Rilan pulled Nicron out of the way of the last one.

"Ah, the Dragon Balls followed me here…" said Guru softly, "Good, just in time…"

"In time?" asked an older Namekian man standing in front of him, "What are you talking about, Guru?"

"My time is done now," wheezed Guru, "I was brought back long enough to ensure my people continued to live. That is all that mattered to me."

"Guru!"

"No!"

"You can't leave us!"

Rilan sighed and strode away. Tragic that he was dying, but Rilan wanted to hear about the battle. He had lived far too long to not hear about the demise of Frieza.

"Captain?" Nicron and Leir followed him.

Rilan turned to them, "Enough," he said, smiling, "I'm not a Captain anymore. I'm just Rilan. Understand?"

"Of course, Ca- er-" Nicron began.

"Oh Goddamn it it's pointless," sighed Rilan, leaning against a tree and looking out at the group as Guru passed his powers to a new Namekian before him, "Listen I need you two to do something."

"Yes, Captain?" asked Leir, "I mean- Rilan?"

Rilan rolled his eyes but continued, "During that battle, I realized how weak you two are."

"Gee, thanks," scoffed Nicron.

"That's not really my point," said Rilan, "I mean, weak you are apart. After you two died, I realized that the fusing technique I taught you had been wasted. So I want you to fuse."

"Now?" asked Nicron, eyes wide.

"No, after you both die again- YES NOW!" Rilan barked.

The both flinched and looked at each other with mild distaste.

"I really hoped we never had to do it," said Leir.

"Too bad," snapped Rilan, "Go on, get on with it."

"Fine, you don't have to be so rude about it," muttered Nicron and held out his hand to Leir.

Leir sighed and looked down at himself, "I'll miss this body…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY?" Nicron shouted.

"No, just not as beautiful as me," said Leir, smirking at him.

"Will you two stop bickering and fuse?" hissed Rilan

They both let out an irritated huff of air and pressed their palms together. There was a bright light, Nicron's body enlaced in blue, and Leir in red. These two lights melded into one another and became a potent purple. Rilan was aware of everyone now looking at the light as Guru's body faded to nothing as he passed on, but kept his eyes on his comrades becoming one.

Slowly, the light faded, and revealed the new being beneath. Rilan smiled in satisfaction.

The new being was purple in skin, a deep violet shade, with a mane of white hair framing red eyes. Luckily, it had kept Leir face, but the body was much more muscular like Nicron's. The height had evened out, so he was just a bit shorter than Rilan himself. This new being looked at his strong hands and laughed, a voice that had the sort of lightness of Nicron's, but Leir's odd accent as well.

"Okay, this ain't so bad," he said, looking up at Rilan, "I was worried at first, but this will do."

"Your power is much better," said Rilan, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "So, what will your name be?"

"Lercron," said this new being, smiling to show fanged teeth of Nicron, "Suitable, yes?"

"It is," said Rilan, smiling back.

*scene change*

After Guru's death, and the strange fusion of Nicron and Leir, Katima found herself wandering back toward Vegeta. He hadn't moved since she had told him that he was her friend, looking at his boots with a thoughtful frown. Katima stopped a few yards away, not sure if she should approach him fully again. After the realization that she was in love with him, she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

He was a brick wall, Frieza had been right about that, but she had managed to take one of the bricks out, and could peer within. What she saw was the most complex thing she had ever seen, something that she could barely comprehend. It terrified and excited her all at once, and as she stared across the clearing at him, contemplating their new life that would inevitably be together, she was dying to put together the puzzle that was Vegeta, to see it complete before her.

So why was she fooling around? She couldn't just tiptoe around him, no, not Vegeta. With him, she had to be assertive, even if it terrified her beyond imagining. If she wanted to see him to the fullest, she had to begin to establish the trust, to made the foundations.

So Katima walked across the clearing and sat beside him, looking at him with child like curiosity.

"What?" he demanded sharply, looking uncomfortable, "Why are you gawking at me like an idiot?"

Katima smiled. Why was it suddenly hot when he insulted her?

"What!" Vegeta barked.

"You do realize that you're stuck with me?" Katima asked.

Vegeta blinked, looking taken aback, "What are you getting at?"

"The bond," said Katima, "You can't just ignore it, can't act like you don't feel it too," she smirked, "So as long as you're stuck with me, don't you think you should try to settle down?"

"Here?" scoffed Vegeta, looking appalled.

"Yes, Vegeta," said Katima, her smiled fading to a serious frown, "I mean, you're going to have to adapt to some things. Like no more killing random people. That's frowned upon here."

"Why should we stay here?" asked Vegeta, "Why can't we go somewhere I like?"

"I can't imagine you 'liking' anywhere," said Katima, "Besides, your home planet… well, not to reopen wounds, but it's not around anymore. And since this is my planet, this is the closest thing you have to a home."

"A Saiyan Warrior doesn't need a home," snapped Vegeta.

"But doesn't a Prince?" asked Katima, "Don't you need a kingdom or something?"

"Are you going to let me take over the planet?"

"No but-"

"Then how is that a kingdom?" Vegeta demanded.

Katima let out a huff of irritation. How stubborn he was!

"Hey guys!"

They both looked over to see Bulma calling everyone to attention, "Yamcha is talking to me from King Kai's planet! He says that Frieza's dead!"

There was an irruption of cheers at this news, everyone smiling and clapping, jumping into the air, punching the sky with victorious fists.

"But there's more," said Bulma, "Goku died in the blast."

The bluntness of how she said it hammered into Katima, making her mouth drop open. Bulma was smiling still- something that made Katima's eye twitch. Was she in shock or something?

"Why the long faces, guys?" Bulma laughed, "We can just wish him back with the Dragon Balls!"

"Uh, Bulma," said Katima, getting to her feet, "Goku's already been wished back, remember?"

Bulma's face fell, "Oh God, I forgot," she breathed, "That's right…"

"Guys," Dende hopped forward, "Namek's Dragon Balls can wish people back to life several times over," he smiled, "You can just use ours!"

More cheers came, and Gohan declared, "That means we can get Krillin back too! And Chiaotzu!"

"You should all stop celebrating," said Piccolo grimly.

They all silenced, looking at him with wonder.

"What's up, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"They died on Namek," said Piccolo, "The Dragon's only bring people back to life where their body perished."

"Oh," Dende looked crushed, "Yeah, Namek's Dragon works like that too."

"Fools," spat Vegeta and stood, and shouted louder, "Just wish for them back to the check out station in other world first, then wish them back," he told them,

"That's a good idea, Vegeta," Gohan said, smiling back at him, "Thanks!"

"Aw, but we're going to have to wait an entire year before we can summon the Dragon," said Bulma with a sad face.

"Well, Namek's year is one hundred and thirty days," said Dende, "That's not that long here, right?"

"Not long at all!" Gohan said, smiling, "This is great! It's just one bit of good news after another!"

Katima was smirking, leaning against the tree with Vegeta, "You only want Goku back so you can figure out how to become a Super Saiyan."

"You read me like a book."

"Not hard to do, well, not for me," said Katima.

"So what are we going to do for a hundred and thirty days?" asked Rilan, stepping forward.

"Well," said Bulma, "You Namekians can stay with me, my family's estate is huge, big enough for all of you to have rooms to yourselves and some to spare," she grinned.

"Can we crash there, too, Bulma?" asked Katima, throwing an arm around Vegeta's shoulders, "I promise I'll keep the prince in check."

"Get your hands off me," hissed Vegeta, ducking out from under her arm, and scowling, but he didn't object to staying with Bulma.

"Sure," said Bulma, and glanced back at Rilan, "And you'll need a place too, right? You're kinda cute!"

Rilan blushed violently, looking completely taken off guard, "I- I- shut up!" he squeaked, looking away.

Bulma laughed, "You can even bring you're new purple friend!"

"We'll come," said the new Lercron, smirking at his Captain, "And don't mind him, he's always shy around women he finds attractive."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Rilan smacked Lercron into the ground.

Katima laughed, "Well, it looks like we won't be without entertainment," she looked back at Vegeta, "And maybe we could actually get to know each other while we wait."

Vegeta didn't look back at her, crossing his arms and looking into the forest.

"You know, since we're stuck together," she went to his side and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "We should start acting like friends. Yes?"

Vegeta didn't reply, still glaring into the trees.

"You're killin' me," Katima sighed, "But that's okay, I enjoy a challenge."

With that, she turned and went over to where the others were, ruffling her nephew's hair as she passed. Peace was finally here, and Katima couldn't help but smile. What an adventure… and yet, as she glanced back at Vegeta, who was slowly following her, she felt like her real journey was just beginning.


	18. A Prince's Heart

Katima let the steaming water role over she shoulders, her eyes closed as she breathed in the vapor. It had been a long few months, but the peace was a nice change. Bulma's home was wonderful as well, and no matter how much Katima explored it, she kept finding new rooms and oddities. She mainly stayed in the indoor forest area where all the animals were. Bulma's parents were quite the animal lovers, and had all sorts of critters running around.

There was a pounding on the door, brining Katima back to the present.

"What?" she called over the rushing water.

"Are you almost done in there?" snapped an irritable voice.

Katima sighed heavily, "Vegeta, there's at least fifty other bathrooms in this place, go find another one."

"You know I can't find my way around this damn place," Vegeta growled, "The only way I knew this was a bathroom was because I could hear the water."

"You just have to hold it," said Katima, tipping her head back to soak her black hair, "Honestly, it wouldn't kill you to learn some patience."

Vegeta let out an irritated grunt and she heard a thump, telling her he was leaning against the wall outside the door.

Katima stifled a giggle. She was probably the only one in the entire household that could handle Vegeta's rough attitude. She was constantly apologizing for him whenever he offended someone, but it was something she didn't mind doing. Over the past few months, Vegeta had grown a bit more comfortable around her, and though he did not return her touches, he no longer snapped at her for throwing her arm over his shoulders or grabbing his hand to drag him to the forest room to see what antics that the animals were up to this time. To others, it may look like he was merely putting up with her, but Katima knew that it was a vote of confidence for him to allow her to get so close to him.

The Saiyan girl shut off the water and stepped out of the stall and towel dried her long hair before wrapping herself in a bath robe. She went to the door and opened it, leaning in the doorframe and smirking at Vegeta's frustrated face.

The moment he saw her, still dripping wet and in nothing but the thin bath robe, he blushed brightly and pushed past her into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Katima giggled and called in to him, "What's wrong, Vegeta? I don't scare you that badly, do I?"

"Go get some clothes on," he snarled back.

Katima laughed and headed back to her room. Bulma had taken the pleasure to fill her wardrobe with what she found to be stylish clothing for females. Katima had made her own adjustments to several of them, tearing off bothersome sleeves or tearing slits into skirts to make them easier to move in. Her blade was leaning in the corner of her large room, unused since they returned from Namek, but waiting like a valiant soldier in case it was needed once again.

Closing her door behind her, Katima shed her robe and went into the walk in closet, filtering through the clothing to decide what she wanted to wear today. Since the weather was rather subtle out today, she took out a tee shirt that she had ripped the bottom half off of for more mobility and pulled on a light jumper on over that, with some flexible jeans and her favorite boots.

Katima went to her window and looked out at the bustling city, and smiled lightly. What Lily would have said if she ever found out Katima was living in a city full of innocent people. She would have been worried sick about Katima trying to kill everyone. But it turned out city life suited her. She enjoyed going out with Bulma to see the sights and laughed at the boys trying to pick up on them. The best memory was when someone tried to mug them in the street and Katima sent him crashing into a bus.

With a sigh at the happy thoughts, Katima left her room, hands in pockets, her heart content. Only three weeks left until they could wish Goku and Krillin back. A part of her was a little worried, because she knew all that was keeping Vegeta here was the thought of findng out how to become a Super Saiyan from Goku. After that, who knew what he would do- he could possibly even decide to try and kill everyone after that. But hopefully, Katima could keep him from doing that. She knew at this point, that her opinion mattered to Vegeta, and that he wouldn't hurt any of her friends, no matter how much they irritated him. There had been several occasions where he was ready to throw Lercron through the wall for the fused being's snide remarks.

"Katima!"

Katima turned to see Dende running toward her. She smiled at the Namekian child. He and the rest of his people were living in the estate with them, and they were all great company.

"Hey, little green, what's up?" Katima asked.

"Master Roshi and the others are visiting," said Dende, smiling at her, "I figured you'd want to say hi."

"Sure," said Katima, "Main room, right?"

Dende frowned, "I hope so, Parunga knows where else they could be."

They laughed and made their way through the labyrinth of halls that led to the main room in the center of building. Upon entering the room, there was a loud chorus of greetings. Dende wasn't kidding- everyone was here.

Katima hugged Chichi first, and then ruffled Gohan's hair. She happily let Puar settle on her shoulder, and shook Oolong's hand.

"What's up with the visit guys?" Katima asked, scratching Puar behind the ear.

"We decided waiting at home was too boring," said Gohan with a laugh, "So Bulma's folks said it was okay if we stayed here until the Dragon is ready."

"That's great!" said Katima, smiling down at her nephew, "We could train!"

"No, no, Katima," Chichi waggled a finger at her, "Gohan doesn't need to be wasting his time learning to fight- he needs to study."

"Study?" Katima blinked, "Well… okay, I did my fair share of that when I was a kid."

"You did?" asked Chichi, eyes wide, "I thought you lived in the forest!"

"I did," said Katima with a shrug as she let Puar go and visit Dende, "But Lily wanted me to be civilized, so I did schoolwork. I actually got pretty good at English."

Chichi's eyes were watering and she hugged Katima tightly, "Oh thank goodness, a scholar in the family! And on Goku's side too, it's a miracle!"

Katima awkwardly patted her sister-in-law's back, "Uh- yeah- so if Gohan needs help with studying…"

"Oh yes, yes!" Chichi squealed, letting go of her and looking up at her with shining eyes, "You have no idea what this means to me!"

Katima laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "S-sure, Chichi, no problem."

Gohan didn't look at all excited about the study talk, and Katima made a note to take the kid training- when Chichi wasn't looking of course. As important as it was for a kid to have smarts in this world, being able to fight was an excellent asset as well.

"Long time, no see, Katima!"

Katima stiffened when she felt a hand clench her left buttocks. Roshi! That bastard, Katima was going send him through the nearest window! But before she could even react, she heard a familiar voice snarl, "I wouldn't touch her, if I were you, old man."

Katima turned her head to see Vegeta leaning on a wall nearby, a dangerous scowl on his face, a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm just checking her fat-to-muscle ratio!" assured Roshi, rubbing Katima's butt, "Seems most muscle to me, strong gal you've got here!"

Katima's face turned red with embarrassment and anger, but once again, Vegeta beat her to the punch…. Literally.

Roshi went flying across the room and slammed into the couch, tipping it over, his staff clattering away. Vegeta straightened from his punch, and to Katima's great surprise and pleasure, he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You ever touch her again, and that punch will feel like a tickle compared to what I'll do to you," he snapped, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Roshi slowly got up from behind the couch, a goose egg appearing above his left eye, his sunglasses askew.

"M-message received…" he croaked.

Katima giggled and crossed her arms. Vegeta kept her under his arm, but she could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with it, just making a point to Roshi. It was sort of like he had claimed what was his, and this tickled Katima very deeply.

"Vegeta, how often are you going to break furniture in here?" Rilan walked into the room, looking rather different than he used to back on Namek in his faded jeans and collared shirt.

"As much as it takes," Vegeta replied dryly.

Rilan looked at Katima, and how Vegeta's arm was around her and sort of smirked. Rilan had become a good friend of Katima's during their stay in Bulma's estate, and she knew he was well aware of her feelings toward Vegeta. Not to mention, Katima was pretty sure Bulma had told him a few things, since Katima told her just about everything, and she and Rilan were getting pretty chummy.

But Rilan didn't make a comment. It was like he knew that drawing attention to Vegeta's rare show of emotion would just make the prince bottle up again. Instead he went across the room and greeted Gohan, kneeling in front of the child and asking how he had been.

Next to come in the room was Lercron and Bulma, who hopped into the room with an extra bounce than normal.

"Guys, I have something to show you!" she said.

"I hope it involves a new bathing suit!" called Roshi.

"Don't make me smack you like Vegeta did," Rilan warned, eyes narrowing at the old man.

"Why does everyone ruin my fun?" muttered Roshi, shoulders sagging.

"Anyway," Bulma sang, "Look! I want to know what you guys think. So Lercron, being all purple and stuff, can't exactly go out into the city," she beamed at them, "So I made something to let him, you know, blend in! Rilan asked me to do it," she added, shooting a glance at him, "So look!"

Lercron stepped forward, dressed much like Rilan, and lifted a hand that had a watch on the wrist. He pressed a button, and quite suddenly, he changed. Suddenly, his skin became a delicate peach, his eyes a shining green, his hair ash blond, and his body looking a bit less bulky, more human looking, though still muscular.

"That's great!" said Puar, "He looks completely normal!"

"Yeah, you make a great human, Lercron!" said Gohan, running forward and looking him up and down, "You're a genius, Bulma!"

Bulma tossed her blue hair, which was rather long now. Katima had a feeling that she was growing it out because Rilan had mentioned he liked longer hair on females.

"I try," Bulma said, smiling, "So why don't I show you all your rooms?"

Slowly everyone filtered out of the room, Roshi careful to stray far away from Vegeta. Soon it was just Katima and Vegeta left, and Katima was scared to move, enjoying his arm around her too much.

"Ugh, that old man is going to be staying here for three weeks?" Vegeta muttered to her, "Honestly, I seen better decency in an infant."

"He certainly is a character," Katima smiled, "Thanks, by the way."

Vegeta shrugged and dropped his arm from her shoulders, walking toward the window and looking out, hands in his pockets. Katima rather found him more attractive when he wore regular clothing than his armor. He was wearing a white button down shirt today, with black slacks. His muscular arms bare in the short sleeves, drawing Katima's eyes along the details of his veins.

"I wasn't going to watch him be such a pervert," Vegeta said.

"Really?" Katima went to the window with him, placing her hands on the sill and staring down at the city, "Hmm… I think you've seen him be like that around Bulma… and… you didn't interfere…"

Vegeta seemed very tense, and all sorts of strange emotions were pumping through the bond. Katima turned around, leaning her back against the sill and staring at him with mild wonder. He was glaring at his feet, and by the look on his face he was having some intense battle within himself. Katima tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Um… Vegeta?" she asked, frowning at him.

It was all so sudden.

Vegeta's movements were like that of a clumsy child, but fast and fierce, so fast that it took Katima several wide eyed heart beats to realize that his arms were around her, one pressed hard on the small of her back, the other hand cupping the nape of her neck roughly, and his lips, his lips on hers.

They were kissing.

By God, she was kissing Vegeta- and not like the first kiss they shared when she planted the bond, no, this was intense and passionate, almost violent. She closed her eyes and kissed back, grabbing him as harshly as he grabbed her, tangling her fingers tightly in his hair, clutching his body to hers. It was like breathing for the first time after being trapped under water. The way that her lips moved with his, it was like the bloom of life in her chest, and not only was she experiencing the thickness of her own excited emotions, but Vegeta's as well, flooding through the bond and filling her veins with electricity.

Katima was pressed back against the sill of the window, and she realized with a spark of shock that the way they were kissing was like how they battled. If they had been anything but the strong Saiyan warriors they were, the would have crushed each other's faces, broken each other's backs with how fiercely they clung to one another.

And as quickly as it began, it stopped.

Vegeta was staring at her, his eyes wide with wonder, his hands slowly slipping down to her hips, his brow sparkling with sweat.

"Vegeta…" Katima breathed, staring at him with passion pumping through her.

But Vegeta turned and swept from the room almost at a run. Katima stared after him with longing in her heart, one hand still outstretched toward where he had been. What was that that she had seen in his gaze just before he left? There were so many emotions swimming through her and Vegeta that she hadn't been able to pin point it in the bond…

And then, slowly, she realized. The look in his eyes, the lines etched in his face…

It was fear.


	19. All In Confusion

Rilan lay in the grass, his face upturned to the sky, the warmth of the sun kissing his face. The estate was just to his left, and he was lounging in the backyard of it, well away from everyone else. He liked some alone time to reflect the past few months and how much he had changed. There was a time that he wanted Frieza's seat of power, when he wanted to look down upon the universe and have its inhabitants at his disposal. But now, now that he had lived on Earth for a good while with its people and animals, and that he had made some friends other than Lercron, he found that he no longer needed that.

He was shockingly content to settle down, to enjoy the relaxing peace and serenity of this planet. Rilan sighed happily and closed his eyes, wondering about what he had seen earlier that day, of Vegeta with his arm around Katima. It was something that he had never thought possible, for Vegeta to show even a scrap of affection, but he knew that Katima felt very strongly toward the prince and found himself glad that Vegeta seemed to feel the same way, if grudgingly.

Thinking of this reminded him of his own internal struggle with his own emotions… Ever since he had seen her, he had felt something inside him that was different… and now that he had gotten to know her so well, that feeling had swelled to something tangible.

Bulma…

It was strange, the way his heart pounded when he thought of her, how his palms grew icy. When she was around, Rilan found that he could truly be himself, that he could talk to her about his life and all his adventures, of how long he had lived. She was beautiful, her blue hair and eyes shining in sunlight, her laugh tickling his ears, her smile making his stomach flutter in a way he had never experienced.

Perhaps it was her that made his hunger for power cease, her that made him content just to live on this planet and blend in with its society.

And just as if his thoughts had summoned her, he felt someone sit down beside him, and he opened his eyes to see her smiling face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a laugh in her voice.

Rilan grinned at her, propping himself up on his elbows, "It's been a long time since I've been on a planet with a sun and could enjoy it," he said, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I know you stay out here a lot," said Bulma, smirking, "Lercron told me."

"That oaf can't keep anything to himself," Rilan sighed, "Not that I'm mad you found me."

Bulma beamed, "I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me! It's time to stock the fridge- those Namekians only live off water, but Vegeta and Katima eat just like Goku! It must be a Saiyan thing."

"I would assume," said Rilan and sat up fully, "I'm guessing you need a pair of strong arms to assist you. Why not ask Lercron?"

"I know he can go into the city now, but you're much better company," said Bulma, standing and offering her hand.

Though perfectly capable of getting himself up, Rilan took it and let her help him to his feet, enjoying the touch of her soft skin, "Well then, I guess I can't say no to that face," he said, "Let's go then."

Bulma drove, as Rilan wasn't quite skilled at working vehicles yet, and he relished in the wind bowing through his hair, one arm leaning on the door. As they entered the city limits, he glanced at all the people, happy and enjoying their lives as they wandered through the streets. It was good to know that he helped ensure that Frieza never reached this planet.

"Where are we headed first?" Rilan asked.

"The market," said Bulma pulling into a parking space, "It's a walk through only, so we have to leave the car."

"Right," Rilan waited for the hovering vehicle to land before hopping out.

"Mm, it looks pretty crowded," said Bulma, frowning at the troves of people swamping through the market shops, "Come on, I know a way around to get to the store we want," she took his hand and led him into an network of ally ways behind the market.

"Nice," said Rilan as they slowed down and she released his hand, "I suppose you must have this entire city mapped out."

"In a manner of speaking," Bulma winked at him.

"Does anyone else know about these allies?" asked Rilan.

"Only the shop workers," said Bulma, "They use them to take out their trash and such."

The two of them went on for a bit further, rounding a few corners here and there. It was very narrow in these passages, and it cut out most of the sunlight, giving the impression of twilight.

Slowly, Bulma began to shorten her pace, looking around with a tight frown.

"What?" Rilan asked.

Bulma stopped and looked back at him, rubbing the back of her neck, "Er, I think we're lost," she said with a laugh.

Rilan chuckled, pressing a hand to his forehead, "You're kidding me," he laughed, "That's okay, I can just-"

"Lost, are we?"

Rilan turned to see a group of men come around the corner toward them, two of them brandishing bats and the other had a knife. Rilan heard more footsteps and twisted around to see two more heading from the other direction.

Rilan pulled Bulma close to him, narrowing his eyes, "Now boys, waiting around for helpless victims isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Who you find might not be so helpless."

"Enough tough talk, pal, we have you outnumbered and out-gunned," snapped the one with the knife, the obvious leader.

"We just want you personal effects," said another, "What's with those tattoos on your face anyway?"

Rilan chuckled, "Listen, I'll give you all once chance to run along. If you can find it in yourself to be merciful, it may save your lives."

"You can't kill them, Rilan, you know how much trouble that could get you in here?" Bulma snapped.

Rilan rolled his eyes, "Fine, then it will save your legs-"

"Rilan!" Bulma growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll just knock them out, jeez," sighed Rilan, "Ruin my fun…"

"Trying to act all tough won't get you out of this," snapped one behind Bulma, "In fact, we might just take this girl for a spin to make you understand just who we are."

That made something in Rilan click. He turned and slammed a fist in the man's face, feeling bones shatter under the hit, making him slam into the ground. There was a collective gasp around them.

"Lucky shot!" crowed the man next to the one that had been knocked out, and swung out his club. Rilan caught it easily in his fist, yanke dit out of the man's hands and slammed it into his gut, then slamming it down into the back of the man's head, smacking him into the ground.

The man with the knife was running at Bulma, and again, that fire lit up inside of him and he shot out a small blast from his hand that slammed the man into the wall. The last two with their bats dropped them and ran, yelping like injured dogs. Rilan smiled in his success, turning to Bulma and opened an arm out to her, "Let's not take the back routes any more, okay?" he said.

Bulma laughed and looked around at all the downed men, "I wasn't worried. With you with me, I was pretty sure nothing could have happened."

"Right," said Rilan, "Now, I'll just fly us up and out of here, yes? We can be discreet where we land."

Bulma giggled and went to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while he laced her hips with his own, "A strong, handsome guy like you, carry me to safety? How could I possibly say no?"

*scene change*

Katima wandered through the forest room, her mind rather numb. It had been a week since Vegeta kissed her, and she had only caught glimpses of him since. He was avoiding her, that much she knew, but the emotions coming through the bond were too scrambled to make out. It was maddening. He had kissed her- HE had done it, not her, so why was he acting like this?

A meadowlark came down and landed on her shoulder. Katima smiled lightly, feeling cheered by the little bird's presence. It was like it knew she was troubled. Katima offered her finger and the bird hopped up on it. Katima held it close to her face, smiling.

"It must be nice to be a bird," she told it, "Where the boys do nothing but show off for the ladies, where the girls get to be the shy ones…" she sighed and the bird chirped at her, which made her giggle, "Yes, you know what I mean, don't you, little one? How about we trade for a while? I promise I'll keep your eggs safe."

"Katima!"

The bird let out a startled tweet and flew away into the branches. Katima frowned and turned, anger bubbling in her, "Why did you go and scare the- oh…" he voice trailed off when she saw Vegeta duck into view through the low hanging branches.

"Gohan told me I'd find you in here," he said.

"What do you want?" Katima demanded, folding her arms.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her tone, "I wanted to make something clear," he said sharply, "What happened the other day was nothing. Understand?"

Katima gaped at him, more shocked than anything else. Why was he lying to her? She could feel it coming through the bond like fire that he didn't mean that. That kiss meant a whole lot more than nothing to him. Katima felt rage flood her and she opened her mouth to yell at him, but then remembered something.

That look of fear in his eyes before he ran from her…

Of course.

Vegeta couldn't comprehend the feelings he was having after a life that was so dark and merciless. Affection was alien to him. He was scared of it, scared to feel anything toward Katima because he thought it made him weak.

Katima sighed and let her arms drop, "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" Vegeta blinked, a whole new cascade of strange emotions flooding him.

Katima looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Let's just pretend it never happened."

Vegeta stared at her, brows furrowed. Slowly, he took a step back, eyeing her as if she might pounce on him. He couldn't get how he was getting off so easy.

"Just stop acting like I don't exist, got it?" Katima said as she walked by him, grabbing his shoulder for a moment, which made him wince.

She left the forest room, very intently not looking back. She knew he needed time, knew that this was an entire new world to him. Katima could see his heart beating, see it right through his chest, and even though Vegeta was terrified, the fact that he wasn't leaving meant something. Whatever they had would bloom eventually, but Katima was going to have to be patient.

Two weeks leaked by, and Katima was glad as things between her and Vegeta returned to normal. She realized that she was trying to ignore her true feelings for him as much as he was. She longed for that intense kiss again, of his sweet scent flooding her nostrils, yet she had to restrain herself for his sake.

There were several things to keep her distracted, luckily. She was secretly training Gohan whenever his mother wasn't looking, and tutoring him in English when she was. Roshi didn't try anything else with her when Vegeta was in the room, and it seemed that whenever she was near Roshi, the prince was there like a watchful hawk. Katima often spent days with Bulma's father as he was working on another space shuttle like he had made for Goku. She found that she was interested in the workings of such high tech things. Soon, it was time for them to summon the Dragon.

Perunga stretched up into the sky which had darkened to black for his arrival. Katima glanced back at Vegeta, who was leaning against the building. He was back in his old armor, refusing to be in Earthling's clothing when Goku returned. His pride made Katima smile a bit, the worse and best thing about him to her. She returned her attention forefront again as Dende shouted up their wish to bring Krillin and Goku to the check out station in other world.

"I can not grant that wish," Perunga's mighty voice declared, slow and deep.

Dende winced, "What, why?" he cried.

"Sending the one called Goku there would kill him," Perunga answered.

Katima felt shock rocket through not only her, but Vegeta as well.

"Wh-what?" gasped Gohan, "You mean- you mea my dad's alive?"

"Yes," said Peruga, as if it were obvious.

"Well then, just wish for him to be returned here!" said Bulma, smiling down at Dende.

Dende translated this wish into Namekian, but again, the Dragon said, "I can not grant that wish."

"What is it this time?" Dende wailed.

"The one called Goku does not wish to return," said Perunga, "And I do not have the power to force him to."

"B-but," Katima shook her head in aw, "Then where is he?"

She became aware of distance between herself and Vegeta and turned to see him running away from the group. Katima frowned at his retreating figure, and then saw what he was running toward.

The new Capsule Corp Shuttle.

*scene change*

Vegeta had no clue how to work the ship he just entered. He darted toward what he assumed to be the control panel, looking down at it with an irritated scowl, but then, to his delight, he noticed the similarities of these controls to the controls of his old pod when he still worked for Frieza. Of course, the old man must have taken the same concept of the pod and put it into this ship, thus the round shape.

The prince quickly typed in coordinates, not sure where it would land him, as he wasn't too familiar with this solar system. There was only one thought in his mind.

If Kakarot was alive, he had to get to him, to find him and discover how to become a Super Saiyan. The hatch to the ship closed, and Vegeta held on tightly as it rocketed upward. This ship was certainly well built, and Vegeta soon felt the lack of pull in the room. He was already in orbit.

Letting out a soft chuckle, he took a moment to be pleased with getting away with the shuttle with no interference. However, with a jolt, he remembered her.

Katima.

With tentative prods, he checked their bond, to feel for her surprise or anger at his departure. But to his confusion, she was strangely calm. He stood fully, wondering why she wasn't reacting like he expected, and found a small part of him slightly angry that she didn't care that he left. As soon as he felt this emotion his stuffed it away just like all the other strange thoughts he had about the woman.

It didn't matter. He was away from her, and those thoughts would, in turn, fade to nothing. Without her beautiful face to intrude upon him, surely those foolish feelings he had toward her would go away. He hated how she made him, hated that when he looked at her that his heart seem to soften. Why he couldn't keep control of himself when she was around him was perhaps worse than the fact that Kakarot beat him to becoming a Super Saiyan. He should be hard as a rock, cold as ice, he was a warrior, the Prince of all Saiyans!

One stupid woman shouldn't make him so ridiculously soft…

With a steadying sigh, Vegeta looked out the window at the stars rushing by. He wasn't sure where he was heading. Perhaps he would go back to Namek's solar system and search the surrounding planets. That seemed like the best plan… How far was he from Katima now? Could he already be out of her galaxy?

Why was he thinking about her?

Vegeta let out a small hiss of annoyance, but then suddenly froze, as he truly took in how far he was from Katima. The distance hadn't changed since he left the planet. That meant-

"Did you really think you could sneak off?"

Vegeta froze, his heart kicking up pace, as he felt her presence for the first time. She had been sitting behind the machine in the center of the ship. He hadn't even notice her getting aboard, so intent on finding Kakarot.

"Your heart's beating like a drum," Katima's voice was suddenly very close, it made his spine cease up as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down or you'll give both of us a heart attack."

How could she be so damn calm? Vegeta let out an irritated grunt and turned to face her, eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Katima smirked at him, and rage poured into his veins, making him clench his fists.

"Calm down, prince," Katima said, turning from him and going to the controls, "I want to find Goku as bad as you. He is my brother after all. But you could have waited until the rest of the wishes were made, I wanted to say hi to Krillin."

Vegeta watched in dumbfounded silence as she fiddled with the controls.

"Jeez, Vegeta, you want us to crash into Jupiter? That's were these coordinates are set to," she hit a final button and turned around, leaning back against the panel and smiling at him, "There, now we're on track to Namek's solar system. That's where you want to start, right?"

Vegeta's mouth opened slightly in shock, "Can you read my mind now, or something? Has the bond changed again?" he demanded.

Katima laughed, "No, Vegeta. You're just incredibly easy for me to read now," she stretched and wandered around the room, "Good thing that the Professor already has this place stocked, other wise we would have starved," she went to the staircase that led into the bowls of the ship and looked at Vegeta before she descended, "I call the bed."

Vegeta gaped at the spot where she disappeared, not quite sure if he was extremely angry, or overjoyed.


	20. Pink is Great

"Get up."

Katima groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. She had just been having a great dream about being back in the forest she grew up in. She had been asking Lily for advice about Vegeta, pouring her heart out to her adoptive mother about how irritating it was to be in love with a man who couldn't show it back.

"I taught you that patience is the key to keeping your cool, Katima," said Lily, smiling at her as she rinsed some clothing in the river, "You mustn't let you temper get the best of you."

"My temper isn't an issue anymore, Lily," Katima assured, sitting on the bank beside her and sticking her bare feet in the water, "I have pretty good self control. But when I'm around him… I know he cares about me, Lily, I do, it wouldn't kill him to just say it!"

Lily chuckled, "You don't know that, maybe it would kill him."

"Don't be ridiculous," sighed Katima, laying back, "I guess I already know he isn't anywhere close to ready. He's never experienced anything like this. It must be a drastic change for him."

"A change for you both," said Lily, "You yourself are not all that comfortable with affection, being raised in the forest your whole life. Your new family is the only ones you can handle touching you."

"I guess you're right on that," said Katima, "But it seems-"

"Get up!"

Katima flinched at the harsh voice and the boot that hit her in the back.

"OW!" she shouted, "That was NOT necessary, Vegeta!"

Vegeta snorted and Katima heard his feet going up the staircase, "Get dressed. We've landed on a planet."

"Wait!" Katima shouted as he disappeared, "Does it have oxygen? We made need suits!"

She heard the hatch open and smelled fresh air flood into the ship. Damn it, did he open it without knowing or had he checked the signs on the monitors? She doubted the latter.

With an irritated sigh, Katima got out of bed and went over to pull on some clothes. It was black tight pants and a yellow vest and boots, the same outfit that Bulma wore most of their stay on Namek. She didn't exactly feel safe in it like she did in her armor, but she hadn't been wearing it when she boarded.

Katima rushed up the steps and hurried down the hatch onto the new planet. It looked a lot like she was on Earth's moon, barren gray landscape stretching along as far as she could see. Vegeta was waiting for her on a small hill, his arms crossed.

"About time," he snapped, "Who knew that you sleep like a rock."

"Oh shut up," Katima rasped, reaching his side and looking down upon a large round building, several towers around it. It looked like some alien castle, "What's that?"

"This is where I came to recuperate after my first time meeting you," said Vegeta, narrowing his eyes down upon the small civilization, "These are all Frieza's men, so don't expect them to be welcoming."

"Why are we here?" Katima asked, "You think my brother could be here?"

"It's possible," said Vegeta, beginning to trek down the mountain, "He could have been captured after escaping Namek- but that's not very likely. First off he's a Super Saiyan, secondly, if he had been imprisoned, he would have wanted to be wished back to Earth, I would assume."

"So…" Katima followed him closely, a frown on her face, "Why are we really here?"

"These men could have information of a ship leaving Namek before the explosion," said Vegeta, "They would have been searching for any signs of Frieza's escape."

"I see," said Katima, "Hey, maybe they still think that you're on their-"

Before she could finish, Vegeta raised a hand and sent down a blast at the building, making a mighty explosion that made Katima's hair blast back.

"…side…" she finished with a sigh, "So much for sneaking in."

"I figured you knew that wasn't my style," Vegeta said as the first few groups of men came rushing toward them, barking orders for them to freeze.

"It's a shame I left my sword at home," said Katima with a wistful tone, "It doesn't really feel right fighting without it."

"You shouldn't have such crutches anyway," Vegeta commented.

"It wasn't a crutch!" cried Katima, turning to face him with a scowl, "It was a tool to make my fighting better-"

"Crutch," Vegeta smirked.

"I swear, sometimes I have no idea why I put up with you," Katima muttered, returning her gaze to their oncoming enemies.

She'll show him that she didn't need her sword to fight.

The first few that approached received a nasty welcome from the Saiyan girl, who shot a strong blast out at them, reducing them into dust. The army behind them seemed to hesitate at seeing their comrades so easily bested.

"Hey!" cried one, "That's Vegeta!"

"Vegeta!" one of the men stepped forward, "Why are you attacking us? You must know better than to go against the mighty Frieza!"

"Your mighty Frieza is dead," Vegeta declared, folding his arms and glaring down at them.

"Impossible!"

"He's lying!"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, making them fall into a uncomfortable silence, "I suggest you make this easy on yourselves. Swear your allegiance to me, and you will all get to live."

"We don't believe you!" shouted the man at the front, "You're lying! Frieza can't be defeated!"

Vegeta hissed in anger, "Fine then! Let me show you a taste of the power that helped end Frieza's pathetic life!"

He held out a hand, his thumb turned into his palm, and from it shot out a massive white blast, screaming, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Nearly all the men before them was enveloped in the blow, and a good chunk of the building ahead of them was blown apart as well. When the light faded, there was nothing left but a deep crater and several piles of ash.

"Well," said Katima, "You know if you destroy the entire planet there will be nothing left to search."

Vegeta grunted in reply and hopped up into the air and began to fly toward the building and the retreating survivors of his attack. Katima rolled her eyes and followed him. How she ended up falling in love with this guy she had yet to figure out.

*scene change*

"So…"

Rilan opened one eye to look up at the figure looming over him. He was in the backyard again, sunning himself, and had thought that only Bulma knew where to find him here.

"Yamcha?" Rilan sat up, frowning at the man.

It had been a week since the Dragon had risen and granted their wished, a week since Vegeta and Katima hijacked the space shuttle and left to God knows where. Krillin and Yamcha had both been brought back to life, the Namekians being kind enough to wait another hundred and thirty days to wish themselves to a new planet to make new homes.

"I don't get it," said Yamcha, walking around him and examining him closely as Rilan got to his feet.

"What?" asked Rilan, crossing his arms, "If you like I could pose for pictures and you could look at those while I get back to my nap."

Yamcha stopped and shook his head, smiling, "I can't see why she likes you so much! I mean, I could obviously beat you in a fight, so it can't be your strength."

"What did you say?" snapped Rilan, letting his arms drop and clenching his fists.

Yamcha laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He had recently trimmed his mane of black hair short, and the sunlight reflected on the scars on his face, "I mean, I guess you're kind of good looking, but it still isn't enough- not like me!"

Rilan scowled, "Are you trying to piss me off? If you want to get knocked out, you could just ask."

Yamcha laughed again, "Yeah! Ha, I'd like to see that!" he waved a finger at Rilan, as if scolding a small child, "I've been training with King Kai the entire time I've been dead! I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

Rilan was just about ready to rip Yamcha's head form his shoulders, but stopped himself. He had to control his temper. He wasn't on this planet to fight, he was here to actually live a life now. He sat back down and laid back.

"Go away," he said, "I don't care about whatever you're trying to get at."

"Bulma, of course!"

That made Rilan sit back up.

"What about her?" he asked.

"What she sees in you," said Yamcha, chuckling, "I just don't see it!"

"Why do you care?" asked Rilan.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked Yamcha, "Me and her have a thing! Have for years. It's been a little on and off, but…"

"She never said anything about you to me," said Rilan, "I just thought you were one her friends that got killed by Vegeta."

"She never said anything about me?" Yamcha seemed a bit disappointed for a moment, but then brightened, "She probably didn't want to make you jealous is all!"

Rilan laid back again, "Jealous… right…" he mumbled.

"Hay, pal what are you trying to say, that you're better than me?" Yamcha snapped.

Rilan opened one eye, "Not necessarily. Maybe at fighting. And better-looking."

"Hey!" Yamcha turned red in the face, "Then let's go right now, come on, get up and give it your best shot!"

"I promised Bulma I wouldn't kill any humans," said Rilan, closing his eye again.

Something slammed into his side and Rilan opened his eyes to see Yamcha had kicked him.

"Get up and fight, you coward!" he crowed.

Rilan sighed and stood up, "You're starting to piss me off, bud."

"You're just scared Bulma will get back with the guy she really wants to be with!" Yamcha declared, smirking.

Rilan seriously contemplated smacking him across the yard, but took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Look," he said, "If you need to prove your worth to Bulma against me, doesn't that make you the one that's scared to lose her?"

Leaving Yamcha speechless, he walked past him and headed back inside. There was a slight smirk on his lips. It seemed that Bulma truly was fond of Rilan to make it obvious to everyone. Why that made his so happy he had yet to figure out.

*scene change*

Katima stared out the window, her eyes dropping with exhaustion. It had been months since they left Earth, and they had made no progress in finding Goku or even any leads on where he could be. Their first stop had been for naught, as she and Vegeta ended up just tearing the entire place apart to kill all the soldiers there. Katima was irritated with how she got when around Vegeta while he was fighting. It made her get so out of control.

Now, she was staring out at the stars with frustration. Down stairs, she was letting Vegeta have the bed to rest on, and she couldn't make herself sleep on the hard ground beside it like he could. With a heavy sigh, she glanced back at the monitors to see that they were still pretty far from the next planet that they were going to search.

She honestly couldn't figure out why they bothered. They weren't going to find him if Goku didn't want to be found.

Katima stood and went to look down the stairs to see that Vegeta was still sleeping, sprawled out like a child, the sheets only half on him. She went back to the controls, thought for a moment, and then set the coordinates. There was a shudder as the ship changed course and Katima smiled lightly as she went to sit down beside the machine in the center of the room. Just as she leaned back and thought she could actually get some sleep, she heard Vegeta come up the stairs.

"I felt the ship shake, are we landing?"

Katima looked over and nearly fell over. He was only in his boxers. By God… his body was so toned, so beautiful. Katima liked thinking that it was carved by angels. She had seen him in his boxers several times, but it didn't make it any easier to function when he was before her, no matter how much her eyes feasted upon him.

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

Katima blushed, and coughed, looking away, "Er, no, we're not landing."

"Then why did the ship shake?" Vegeta went to a window and looked out, "Are we in a asteroid belt?"

"No," Katima slowly stood, "We're going back to Earth."

Vegeta whirled to face her, anger bubbling forth, "What? Why?"

"Because," sighted Katima, walking toward him, "We're not going to find Goku out here, we're just wasting our time. So, we're going to a place that we know he will eventually show up at."

Vegeta opened his mouth to argue, but Katima placed a delicate hand on his chest, "You know I'm right," she murmured to him as he looked down at her touch with his face softening, "Let's just go home."

Vegeta grabbed her wrist, and for one hopeful moment, Katima thought he was going to kiss her again. There was that ferocity in his eyes, that struggle so obvious through the bond. But he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go rest," he said, "You look like you're going to pass out."

Katima wondered if she should kiss him this time, to take that step, to make her feelings obvious. But she knew that if she were the one to push, Vegeta would just withdraw from her. She had to let him bloom to her, had to be patient, no matter how difficult it was.

"You promise you won't change the coordinates?" she asked with a smirk.

Vegeta opened his eyes and let go of her wrist, "Yes, whatever…" he mumbled, turning away.

Katima chuckled and headed for the steps. His attitude repeatedly made her stomach flutter for reasons she couldn't understand. She saw that the bed was still a mess from Vegeta, but collapsed upon it, not caring. To her delight, the sheets and pillow still smelt like him, and she grinned as she snuggled in and fell into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were rather scattered. There was a moment when she was running through a forest, chasing after a shadow that she knew to be Vegeta. She ran and ran, but for some reason could never catch up to him. Katima tried to call for his name, astounded at how broken her voice sounded in her desperation, but he never stopped. When she rounded a corner, she screamed as she ran into a giant bug- green and beetle like. Katima hated most bugs, they made her skin crawl for hours.

This bug loomed over her, with pincers clicking as it morphed from being a beetle to a great spider. Katima wailed in her disgust and terror, finding with frustration that her powers did not work in this realm, no flying, no strength.

Someone grabbed her, however, yanking her away from the spider, carrying her over a shoulder, and Katima watched the spider give chase, smashing down the trees in its path like they were nothing but twigs. Twisting to see who had her, Katima saw it was Goku.

"Goku!" she cried, "Goku, have you seen Vegeta? We can't leave him in this forest! Not with that thing!"

"Vegeta's dead," said Goku, his face extremely serious, slight pity in his eyes as he looked at her.

Katima screamed, pain enlacing her, not again! She couldn't lose him again! She wailed and wailed, unable to stop, withering in Goku's arms.

"Katima!" Goku shouted, trying to make her stop, "Katima, stop! Katima! Katima, wake up! Wake up!"

The voice slowly changed to someone else's, and the forest was swallowed in darkness, Katima floating in its center, suspended in nothing. This made her scream even harder, now not knowing where Goku was.

"Wake up! Damn it, Katima, stop screaming! WAKE UP!"

Katima flinched wildly, her eyes snapping open to see Vegeta's face above her. She let out a soft cry of relief and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, her hear racing. Vegeta was very still, astonished by her random hug. As Katima slowly caught her breath, she slowly released Vegeta, and looked into his eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry," she said softly, "B-bad dream."

Vegeta looked at her with curious eyes as he stood and backed up. He was in his armor now, and Katima was aware that the ship wasn't moving.

"We've landed," Vegeta said, "Just when we touched down I heard you screaming. What in the world were you shouting about?"

Katima looked away from him, "It was just a bad dream, Vegeta, don't worry about it."

Vegeta shrugged and began to head up the stairs, "Will you hurry? If I step out without you I promise you they'll think I killed you or something."

"I doubt that," Katima laughed, getting to her feet, shaking slightly.

What a vivid dream! But now she was back on Earth, back home. That was enough to calm her down and make her smile. She hurried up the stairs and saw Vegeta waiting beside the hatch, gesturing for her to go first. Katima chuckled and hurried down, while he followed more slowly.

"Hello?" Katima saw that they had landed exactly where they had launched from. The Capsule Corp estate was ahead of them, blotting out most of the horizon.

There was movement to her right, and Katima turned to see Krillin running toward them.

"Katima!" he called, smiling widely and waving.

"Krillin!" Katima shook his hand when he got to them. She was glad he understood how touching wasn't really her thing.

"I thought you guys were gone for good!" said Krillin, smiling.

"No," Katima glanced back at Vegeta and beckoned him to come closer, her rolled his eyes and obeyed.

"Turns out that Goku is impossible to track," Katima told Krillin as they headed for the home, "We decided our best bet was to head back here. We know he'll come back at some point."

"Yeah," said Krillin, laughing, "Gohan and Chichi are back at their house, I was just here visiting with Master Roshi. I bet your nephew will be excited that you're back!"

"Hey!"

Katima looked forward again and saw Bulma running toward them, a big smile on her face. Her hair was longer than ever, back in a braid today, streaming behind her. Katima allowed Bulma to hug her, knowing there was no way past it.

"It took you guys long enough!" Bulma scolded, "My dad said that that ship was close to running out of fuel!"

"Good thing we came home then," Katima glanced back at Vegeta.

Bulma's face suddenly cringed, "Man, how long has it been since you two showered?"

Katima laughed, "Yeah, we broke the shower our first week out," she rubbed the back of her neck, "Don't suppose we could get a decent change of clothes and a hot wash?"

"If you didn't, I wouldn't let you inside!" Bulma laughed, "Come on, Rilan and Lercron will be excited to see you!"

"Rilan's still here?" asked Katima as they headed for the building again.

"Sure," Bulma looked back and winked at her, "Where else could he be?"

Katima sighed and shook her head, smiling lightly. Of course Rilan was still here, he was far too smitten to leave.

Once inside, Bulma showed them to a washroom with several shower stalls and changing rooms. It was close to a balcony where several of their friends were gathered. Katima smiled as she recognized Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. It had been a long time since she had seen them.

"Where's the Namekians?" Katima asked.

"They went to their new planet," said Chiaotzu, running up to greet her, "It's good to see you again, Katima! We followed everything while we were with King Kai!"

"Yes, you're quite the fighter," said Tien, smiling, "Definitely worthy of being called Goku's sister."

Vegeta snorted and left, heading into the wash room.

Katima rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him," she said, "He's just tired."

"No, he's just Vegeta," muttered Krillin.

"I heard that!" Vegeta's voice called.

Krillin flinched and everyone else laughed.

"Well," Katima stretched and looked over her shoulder, "I'll go get cleaned up. Bulma, would you mind washing Vegeta's armor? It's the only suit he has."

"Sure, but it will be a while to get THAT stink out," Bulma laughed.

"Katima?"

Katima turned to see Rilan appear in the doorway. He smiled, looking very strange in a hoody and sweatpants, "I was just in the gym. By the way, Bulma, I sort of broke the treadmill again."

"Goddamn it, Rilan," sighed Bulma, "I swear, I'll just have my dad make you a custom one. You can't run at fifty miles per hour for that long on the standard ones!"

"Yeah, well, I can't run anywhere around here that fast, people will freak out," he went to her and patter her shoulder before looking back at Katima, "Good to see you again."

"You too," said Katima, smiling.

She went past him and went into the washroom. There was already steam thick in the room, Vegeta already in one of the stalls. Katima resisted the urge of peeking and shed her clothes, tossing them in the corner with Vegeta's armor and stepping into her own stall. There was an area for changing, and then a closed off glass stall for the shower itself. She stepped inside and turned on the water, relishing in the hot water rolling across her shoulders. She wet her hair and ended up using the entire shampoo bottle to wash it.

"Your clothes are on the counter in your changing stall, Katima!" Bulma's voice called, "Yours too, Vegeta."

"And a drying cloth?" Vegeta demanded.

"What am I, your servant? They're on the wall, your highness!" Bulma made no effort to hide the sarcasm in her voice and Katima laughed.

She shut off her water and stepped into her changing stall, drying her hair and looking over to see that Bulma had brought her a little summer dress. She frowned a bit, didn't Bulma know enough about her by now to know that she wasn't into the girly girl look? But she shrugged it off and slipped it on. It was pink, with a fluttery skirt, layers of lacey material making it puff out. The short sleeves were slightly poofy as well, and Katima was just glad it wasn't scratchy.

Katima stepped out into the small hallway between the washroom and the balcony. Bulma looked back and smiled widely, "You look adorable!"

Katima blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Bulma… you know this isn't my style… don't you have something like what Rilan's wearing?"

"I just wanted you to match Vegeta," said Bulma with a wink.

Katima frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

However it was Vegeta who answered her.

There was a disgusted yowl from the washroom and Katima heard the prince exclaim, "What is this?"

"What?" Bulma called innocently.

"These clothes!" Vegeta cried, "Are they for a man or a woman?"

"What do you mean?" Katima asked.

"It's pink!" Vegeta shouted.

"That's the style here!" Bulma laughed.

"Men in pink, how bizarre…" Vegeta mumbled.

Katima waited until she saw Vegeta step out of the washroom. She burst out laughing, having to hang on to the wall to keep her standing. Vegeta was in tight bright yellow pants and a light pink button down shirt.

"This is absurd!" Vegeta snarled, "I'm a warrior! Not some… dress up doll!"

The entire balcony crowd was laughing. Katima had tears in her eyes and Vegeta stamped past her, obviously pissed. However, when Katima saw the word Badman written across the back of the pink shirt, her fit of laughing grew even louder. She stumbled over to Bulma and clung to her, chuckling, "I love you so much, Bulma. I really do."

Vegeta let out an irritated huff and stomped to the edge of the balcony and sat on the railing, folding his arms and looking away from them.

"So what all did you guys see out there?" Yamcha asked when the laughing died down, "Any aliens?"

"Tons," said Katima, sitting at the table, making sure to cross her legs so that Roshi wouldn't "accidentally" drop his staff and be peering from under the table, "Mainly Frieza's men though, so we had to kill them,"

"You say that so easily," said Tien, frowning, "From what I watched of you from other world you weren't the violent type."

"Well, Frieza's men tried to kill us everywhere we popped up," said Katima, "So we sort of had to kill them."

"Oh yeah," Yamcha reached under the table, "Sorry, but I was checking out your sword, I hope you don't mind."

Katima felt a spark of irritation, but shrugged it off. There was no point in getting angry now. She knew Bulma wouldn't have let just anyone mess with her sword. Yamcha passed it across the table and without hesitation, Katima strapped it across her back. It felt good to have it back.

"Whoa," Rilan suddenly stiffened, and looked up at the sky, "What… what the hell?"

"What?" asked Bulma.

"Do you feel that?" asked Rilan, looking at the others.

Katima widened her senses and her spine tightened. Yes, she felt it- one- no, two- two huge power sources heading straight for Earth.

Vegeta went to Katima's shoulder, looking up at the sky, as slowly all the fighters at the table looked up as well.

"I recognize that power," Katima whispered.

"Is it Goku?" asked Bulma, her face brightening.

"No," said Katima looking at her friend with dread settling in her gut like a rock, "It's Frieza."


	21. Trunks

Rilan had never flown so fast in his life. He was still remembering vividly how he had convinced Lercron to stay behind and keep Bulma and the others safe. It hadn't been easy, his second in command had wanted to help, but Rilan didn't want to lose his best friend again. Looking behind him, he noted everyone who was going to confront Frieza.

There was Krillin, a look of hard determination on his face, Yamcha not too far behind, then Tien with Chiaotzu close by, and Piccolo, who had joined their flight not too long ago, as well as young Gohan. Katima and Vegeta were the closest to Rilan, flying near each other, close enough to touch if they reached out. Despite the situation, Rilan almost cracked up again seeing Vegeta in that pink shirt.

Fighting the urge to laugh, Rilan forced himself to look forward again. They were flying above a wasteland now, and the ship was ahead, slowly landing in the distance.

"We should land!" Rilan called over his shoulder, "So their Scouters don't pick up our signal!"

There were nods of agreement and the group lowered to the ground, landing one by one. There was a large mountain between them and where the ship landed, which was good for cover, but it blocked their view of what was going on.

"I don't get it," said Katima, coming to his side, "How did Frieza survive? Can he regenerate like Piccolo?"

"No," said Piccolo, stepping forward, "I'm not sure how he's alive, but it isn't from regeneration."

"Damn it," hissed Vegeta, "This is ridiculous, do you feel that power? Frieza's even stronger than before, and I believe his father is with him."

"That's what that second power is coming from?" asked Katima.

"Yes," said Rilan, nodding, "I recognize that now. It's obvious. Frieza is here for revenge. But Goku isn't even here to greet him," Rilan spat on the ground, "We can't face him like this! Even all together we are no where near strong enough!"

"Wait…" whispered Gohan, grabbing Katima's arm, "Do you feel that?" he asked her.

Katima's eyes widened and then Vegeta's. Confused, Rilan let out his senses as well, and then he too felt it. A third power source, this one even stronger- stronger that Frieza's and his father's combined.

"What the hell is THAT?" he hissed.

Before anyone could answer, they were distracted by the sound of an engine. Rilan turned and let out a groan. It was Bulma's plane, he would recognize the yellow machine anywhere. What was she doing here?

The plane landed and Bulma skipped out of it, Puar on her shoulder and Lercron just behind her.

"Goddamn it, Lercron, I told you to stay back at the estate and keep them safe, not bring them here!" Rilan shouted.

"She was very convincing," Lercron had his watch on, so he looked human, "Besides, Captain, you know I can't let you fight without me, especially with Frieza."

Rilan let out a sigh and shook his head, "Okay, then Bulma, what the hell are you and Puar doing here?"

"I didn't get to see Frieza when we were on Namek, and hell, if the world's going to end, I at least want to see him first!" Bulma smiled.

"You're impossible," Rilan shook his head.

"Guys!" Katima shouted, looking toward the power sources, "They're fighting! Can you feel that power?"

Rilan could. The ground started shaking, and he grabbed Bulma when she nearly fell and held her to his chest, gritting his teeth. That was amazing! What was this third power level? He had never felt it before, he was certain. It was fighting with Frieza and King Cold, but he wondered if this one was on their side or just against Frieza.

Suddenly, like a light going out, Frieza's power source vanished.

"No way," whispered Krillin, "He's gone! Just… poof! He's dead!"

A few moments past and then King Cold's signal vanished as well.

"We can't just sit here," snapped Katima and took off into the air.

"Katima, no, they'll pick up your energy!" Gohan cried.

Vegeta let out an irritated grunt and followed, Gohan just behind him, and Piccolo after that.

"Hold on," Rilan told Bulma and Puar and shot upwards to follow, the rest of the group on his heels.

They cleared the mountain and landed one by one on a small bluff overlooking the valley that Frieza's ship lay in. Down below there were several bodies scattered- all Frieza's men. King Cold was laying dead against the ship leg, a hold in his chest, and Frieza wasn't even there. The only one standing down there was a boy, maybe seventeen at the oldest. He looked up at them, and Rilan saw he had light purple hued hair, and bright blue eyes. There was a sword sheathed across his back, and he was in jeans, a black under shirt and a blue half jacket, yellow boots on his feet.

"Hey!" he called to them, smiling and waving, "I'm going to go where Goku's landing! Come on, follow me!"

"What?" Gohan said, "Did he say something about my dad?"

"What if it's a trap?" asked Yamcha.

Bulma shook her head, "He killed Frieza, he can't be that bad."

"I want to know how a boy got so strong," hissed Vegeta, and was the first to take off.

Katima hissed in annoyance and followed.

"I guess we're going," said Rilan, and launched into the air, following the mysterious boy across the sky, Bulma hugging him tightly and Puar clinging to his shoulder.

*scene change*

Katima landed lightly next to Vegeta, her eyes fastened to the boy's back. He was a few yards away, looking up into the sky, hands in his pockets. The others landed around them, Rilan setting Bulma down carefully. The boy glanced back at them, looking them over carefully as if drinking in their image.

"You came," he smiled, "Goku will be landing in two hours on this spot," he pointed in the small valley before him.

"Two hours?" asked Rilan, taking a step forward, "How is it that you know these things? How did you defeat Frieza and King Cold with such ease?"

The boy flinched at his confrontation and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling, "It's a long story," he said, "But you have to believe me. I've come a far way."

"What's your name?" asked Katima walking forward.

The boy looked at her, looking for a moment at the hilt of her sword, then at her attire, "You must be Katima. It's really nice to finally meet you," he held out his hand.

"Right," Katima said, knowing he was avoiding the question, taking his hand and shaking it, "May I see your blade? I'm quite the swordsman."

The boy blushed a bit, "Maybe after Goku lands," he said, "It's complicated."

"Seems to me that everything is complicated with you," snarled Vegeta, stepping to Katima's side, "How does a boy your age have the power to kill Frieza in the blink of an eye?"

"You're Vegeta," the boy breathed, slowly smiling, "Yes, I can tell, you attitude says it all."

"What did you say?" Vegeta snarled, raising a fist.

Katima pulled him back, "Stop it!" she hissed.

"How do you know our names?" Vegeta demanded.

"I know all your names," said the boy, looking them all over, "You just have to trust me. I promise, I'm here to help."

"I don't like this," Vegeta muttered as Katima pulled him away to sit on a boulder with her, "How does he know us? What is this about?"

The group all settled in to wait, but Katima could feel the unease of trusting the boy. The minutes leaked by, and Katima kept tossing rocks across the valley with Gohan and Krillin, each trying to get theirs the farthest. When one rebounded off the far mountain and hit Piccolo in the face, however, they were forced to stop.

"This is ridiculous," growled Vegeta after a good amount of time, "Are we really supposed to trust that kid? Surely two hours have past."

"This is a good exercise for you," Katima told him, "For your patience, you know."

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, but there was a noise that cut him off, the sound of a sailing missile. They all looked up as the boy got to his feet. There was definitely a ship coming down. The rest of the group got to their feet as an orb sailed down and slammed into the ground. A cloud of dust erupted into the sky, and Katima shielded her eyes.

When the ground finally stopped shaking, Katima looked up and slowly smiled at the familiar power source she was feeling. The dust settled, and Katima rushed forward with most of the others to the edge of the crater the ship had made and chuckled when she saw the Ginyu Force's symbol on the small round white pod in the ground. How he managed to get one of those things before Namek exploded was beyond her.

The pod opened, and Katima beamed as she saw her brother climb out in perhaps one of the most ridiculous looking outfits- the top half looked like a thick space suit, and the bottom like red gym pants.

"Hey guys," said Goku with a startled look on his face, "I didn't expect a welcoming party!"

"Daddy!" Gohan sprinted down and hugged his father tightly.

Goku smiled and picked up his son to carry him up out of the crater.

"How did you guys know I was going to land here?" Goku asked.

"That guy," said Krillin, pointing at the boy, "He knew where you were going to land, and he killed Frieza without even trying!"

"So that was you," said Goku, "Yeah, I felt it while I was on my way," he frowned at the boy, "But how did you know when and where I was going to land?"

"May I speak with you, in private, Goku?" the boy asked.

Goku set his son down and shrugged, "Sure."

"What if it's a trap?" asked Krillin, grabbing Goku's arm.

"I'm not too worried," said Goku, "I'll be right back!"

"You too, Katima," said the boy, "Follow me."

"Me?" asked Katima, frowning.

"Yes, and only you," the boy glanced at Vegeta.

"What?" snapped Vegeta, "Why?"

"Relax," said Katima, touched that he felt such protectiveness over her, "I'll be fine."

Vegeta snorted and went over to a boulder and sat on it with an irritable huff.

The boy only led them just out of ear shot from the others before he stopped and turned to face them.

"There's a reason I knew when and where you would land, Goku," he said, "My name is Trunks. I'm from the future, twenty years to be exact."

"What?" hissed Katima and Goku at the same time.

"How?" asked Katima, frowning.

"Time machine, of course," said Trunks, "My mother built it herself. Listen, I come from a future of terrible discord and chaos. I have come back in time to help ensure that the same thing doesn't happen to your future. Three years from now in South City, two androids will appear, and destroy everything. It's going to kill every one of the Z fighters except for my mentor and best friend, Gohan," he glanced back at the boy with admiration in his eyes, "But they will take him too eventually, ten years later," he looked back at the siblings, who stared at him in horrified silence, "Frieza is nothing compared to these androids. I myself am no match for them."

"This is terrible!" said Goku, "Do we die in the battle too? My sister and I?"

"No," said Trunks, "You die before."

"What?" shrieked Katima, "How? Why?"

"A virus," said Trunks, his young face grave, "It takes out several people, so strong that it can even kill a Super Saiyan."

"That's ridiculous," hissed Goku, smacking a fist into his palm, "All my strength and I just get killed by a stupid virus! I didn't even get to take a crack at them!"

Trunks stared with aw and admiration as Katima shook her head, glaring angrily at her feet.

"Did you come back to warn us?" asked Katima, "I mean, I guess if we're prepared we might have a chance, but it seems pretty slim. I suppose Vegeta would stand a chance-"

"Vegeta is killed by the androids as well," said Trunks, looking at her.

Katima's body tightened and she gritted her teeth, "No!" she breathed, "There has to be something we can do!"

"There is," Trunks smiled, "Here," he reached into his coat and took out two small vials, "Take these."

"What are they?" asked Goku, taking them.

"The cure to the virus," said Trunks, "There's no cure in this time, but there is in mine. Just take it when you start feeling it. It attacks the heart. You'll feel it, trust me."

"Hey," said Katima, "That's a Capsule Corp symbol," she pointed at the C on Trunk's shoulder.

"Yes," Trunks smirked, "Bulma is my mother. You wanted to see my sword, right?"

He unsheathed it and handed it to her. Katima looked over the blade and hilt with rising shock. She could know this sword anywhere, there was even the green strip of fabric tied around the hilt. It was HER sword, through and through.

"How?" she asked as Trunks took it back.

"You and Vegeta are named my godparents when I'm born," said Trunks, "And when you died, you left it to me."

"Vegeta and I are you godparents?" asked Katima, blinking.

"Your father must be Yamcha," said Goku, smirking.

Trunks shook his head, "You know a mere human couldn't be as strong as me," said Trunks, "My father is Rilan- I'm half Tygrian. It's rather weird to see him. He is killed in the battle as well, so I've never really met him," he smiled wistfully, "I can see the bond between him and my mother already. She talks about him so much."

"Wow," said Katima, "You know, I can see the similarity, now that you mention it."

"You can't tell them," said Trunks, "It could very well mess things up so that I'm never born."

"We understand," said Goku, "But what are we supposed to do?"

"You two might very well be what it takes to make sure those androids never destroy the world. You must be ready, train, you have three years after all," Trunks replied, "But do not underestimate their power. They make Frieza look like a weakling. It will be the strongest enemy that you will have ever face."

"Thank you for the warning and the medicine," said Goku, smiling, "We will do our best, I promise those androids will be taken care of."

"I have faith in you all," said Trunks, nodding, "Please, be careful. I have to return to my time now, but I'll be back."

"It was good to meet you," Katima said, "Travel safely!"

Trunks waved and took off into the sky, heading eastward until he was out of sight.

"What will we tell the others?" Katima asked.

"That we have some work to do," said Goku, smiling down at her.

*scene change*

Katima heard the yelling from down the hall.

"You'll make the machine, and you'll do it now!"

She sighed, recognizing that voice all too well.

It had been a week since Trunks' warning, and Katima and Goku had told the others of the androids, carefully leaving out how Trunks was Bulma and Rilan's son. Everyone had gone their separate ways to train, Krillin back to Master Roshi's, Goku and Gohan back to their home in the forest, Piccolo accompanying them, Tien and Chiaotzu to a secluded mountain range, and the rest returning to Bulma's estate. Katima was there now, and ran down the hallway to find that Vegeta had Bulma's father pinned to the wall in his lab.

"Vegeta!" Katima shouted, "What are you doing?"

Vegeta glanced back at her, "This fool thinks that us two can't handle four hundred times gravity, and refuses to make the machine in the ship go that high!"

Katima stared. Four hundred times gravity? Well she was glad that Vegeta had such faith in her and himself, but that sounded rather… painful.

"Um," Katima's eye twitched, "Maybe… maybe the Professor has a point? What if we hurt ourselves, I mean, what good would we be against the androids if we're injured?"

"It doesn't matter," snapped Vegeta, dropping the Professor but leering down at him, "If we don't train to our top potential, we won't even stand a chance! That kid said that they're several times stronger than Frieza! If Kakarot can handle a hundred times gravity, I can handle four hundred!"

"That's what this is about?" cried Katima, "Just your stupid rivalry with my brother? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Vegeta whirled to face her, face twisted in rage, "I WILL become a Super Saiyan! And if that means training to my body's extent, I'll do it!"

Katima sighed and went to the Professor to help him up, "You better just do what he says," she told him, "When Vegeta gets too agitated, shit hit's the fan."

The Professor sighed and nodded, the little black cat on his shoulder letting out a mew, "I suppose you are right," he said, "After all, you know him best."

Katima smiled at his words.

"Good!" snarled Vegeta, "Get to work!"

"Vegeta knock it off!" Katima whirled to face him again, "Damn it, your attitude is going to make my head pop! Come on, let's go train in the yard while we wait, the Professor can't work with you breathing down his neck."

Vegeta huffed angrily, but allowed her to lead him out of the lab. Katima was amazed how much being better than Goku truly meant to Vegeta. It was rather awkward for her, being caught in the middle like this. She had met her brother the same day as she met Vegeta, and knew that he was a kind hearted man, where the only ambition he had was to get stronger, not to best everyone, but to protect his family and friends. She liked her brother, but she also loved Vegeta.

Katima pushed it out of her mind as they exited the home. She didn't want to think about that now. They had three years to prepare, and it seemed like it wasn't even enough time.

Rilan and Lercron were already outside training. Katima watched as they brawled. It was obvious that Rilan was stronger, but Lercron seemed to be getting better as she watched. However her watching was cut short when a kick slammed into her back, making her crash to the ground.

"HEY!" she shouted, twisting around and looking up at Vegeta, "I wasn't ready!"

"Is that what you're going to tell the androids when they hit you?" Vegeta demanded, folding his arms, "You should always be ready!"

"Ass," hissed Katima, getting to her feet and rubbing her lower back, "If you wanted to play dirty, you could have just said so," she smiling slyly at him.

Vegeta blushed, and while he tried to figure out her words, Katima threw out a fist and landed a nice punch across his face.

They launched into an all out brawl then, tussling across the yard. Katima blocked a heavy blow from the right, swinging out a kick as she did so, but Vegeta jumped over it. Katima lost her balance slightly, which allowed Vegeta to get a hit in on her face. He laughed in his victory, but Katima cut it short by kneeing him in the stomach.

Rilan and Lercron bounced apart when she and Vegeta came tearing past. Katima blocked a kick, threw out a punch which Vegeta dodged. He twisted around, and Katima saw an elbow flying toward her face She ducked, and jumped up to push Vegeta's back, just playfully this time, to make him lose his balance and stumble.

"You're sloppy, my prince!" Katima taunted as he turned to face her.

Vegeta let out a hiss of annoyance and jumped at her. Katima blocked his punch with her arms crossed in front of her face. She threw them out to send Vegeta backwards, and leapt at him while his guard was down. However, Vegeta recovered quicker than she estimated, and sidestepped her attack, then grabbed her from behind, his arms twisting up under her own, and his hands locking behind her head.

Letting out a chuckle, Vegeta breathed in her ear, "Who's sloppy now?"

"You underestimate me," Katima rasped, and threw up heel, landing it square in his crotch.

Vegeta yelped in surprise and pain and let go of her. Katima scrambled away and turned to laugh at the prince clutching himself.

"Th-that was foul play!" he accused.

"And you kicking me in the back earlier wasn't?" asked Katima, "What are you going to tell the androids if they kick you in the nuts? That it wasn't fair?"

Vegeta grunted and stood, his eyes narrowed. He jumped at her, a roar on his lips. Katima smirked, and readied herself. Three years of grappling with Vegeta? She thought she could handle that.

*scene change*

"Katima?"

Rilan looked down at her sleeping form with irritation. He knew he was doing this for Bulma… but honestly… just because they were married didn't mean that he was her errand boy. He sighed, supposing that this was a little serious. He bent down and shook the Saiyan girl again.

"Katima!" he shouted.

Katima rolled over and blinked tiredly up at him.

"Vegeta? Oh. Rilan, hi," she rubbed her eyes, "What's up, it's not morning already?"

Rilan almost chuckled. She and Vegeta had been working to the bone the past two years in the Professor's ship with the gravity machine. Rilan went in every so often, but once he got to one hundred times gravity, he figured it was good enough. That was all Goku did, and he destroyed Frieza. Not to mention, he had slowly been discovering secrets to his powers.

Long ago, his father had told him that time was not the only thing that made a Tygrian's power to grow. He told him that finding purpose, that was, a purpose to keep living, to truly live, was another key to gaining strength. For the longest time, Rilan thought his purpose was overthrowing Frieza, but now, he knew otherwise. His purpose was Bulma. He had told her this the night of their wedding, when he lay with her in bed, the darkness wreathed about them.

"It's you," he had whispered to her, still tired from their encounter, "I never thought it could be a person. I always thought it would be an ideal."

Being married was interesting for Rilan. The concept wasn't on his home planet, nor on any others he had visited, but the thought of pledging his heart out had been appealing. Not to mention he had gotten to see Lercron in a suit, and since it was a family and friends only wedding, he had not been wearing his cloaking watch. It was a sight that Rilan would never forget.

Rilan forced himself back to the present. Yes, his new life with Bulma was amazing, but he didn't just share it with her. Katima and Vegeta had become like family too, and there problems were often his own.

"Bulma told me to let you know that Vegeta trained through the night," he said, face serious, "And that he… sort of broke the ship."

"What?" Katima jumped out of the bed, "Is he okay? Where is he?" she grabbed the front of his shirt, her blue eyes wild.

"Easy!" Rilan yelped, "He's pretty banged up- we have him in the infirmary."

Katima pushed him out of the way and tore out of the room into the hall. Rilan stumbled but caught his footing and shook his head. Why Katima cared so much about that prince he'll never understand.

*scene change*

Katima burst into the infirmary, her heart hammering. There he was. Vegeta, bandaged around the head, one arm in a sling, his face bruised and scuffed. He was unconscious, laying limply in the cot, a blanket tucked around him. Katima rushed forward and knelt beside him, angry tears in her eyes. Why was he so stubborn? They had reached three hundred times gravity yesterday, and that wasn't even enough for him to go and get some rest! No, he had to blow up the ship while trying to dodge his OWN attacks, and get himself into this state.

She reached forward and tenderly brushed his forehead with the back of her hand. He was running a fever.

"I tried to make him stop over the intercom, Katima."

Katima turned to see Bulma, looking at her with a worried face over a plump round belly, in which, Katima knew, resided Trunks.

"Yes, I know," said Katima, "Honestly, he hasn't even been listening to ME lately," she sighed and sat at the desk beside the bed, "I'm sure he'll be okay," she said, "But I'm going to wait here until he wakes up."

"I figured you would," Bulma smiled, "I'm honestly surprised that you two haven't married yet."

Katima blushed, "Vegeta isn't quite ready for that step," she said, smiling lightly, "You know how he is, I'm surprised that he's even let me kiss him in public."

Bulma chuckled and ran a hand over her belly, "I guess I should just be glad that Rilan isn't quite as closed off at your man is, despite both of them working for Frieza for so long."

"Rilan was undercover, though," said Katima.

"I suppose," Bulma glanced at the machine hooked up to Vegeta one more time, "His vitals look good, and with that medicine, his fever should break soon."

"Thanks for getting me," said Katima.

Bulma left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Katima rested her head on the desk, looking down at her prince's face. Yes, the past two years have been good, and her and Vegeta's relationship had bloomed. Humans would call them boyfriend and girlfriend, but if Katima ever referred to Vegeta as her "boyfriend" he would probably smack her, and visa versa. Both of them knew that what they had was different- more in depth than those silly words.

However, kissing was about how far they've gone. Any time that things seemed to heat up to get beyond that point, Vegeta would often shy off. Katima wasn't sure if she were ready for that either. Neither of them had done it before, so it was like uncharted lands.

Sleep overcame her before she even realized it. It was a blissful little rest, not bothered with dreams. Just a peaceful blackness, s break from her worries of Vegeta, of the androids, of her entire new life… It seemed like ever since she met Vegeta, there had been nothing but solid adventure and danger. In several ways, she loved it, but in others, she just wanted a break from it…

"Why are you here?"

Katima's eyes opened and she looked down at Vegeta, who stared up at her with exhaustion on his face.

"Hey," Katima smiled, still resting her head, looking down at his, "Feel better?"

Vegeta snorted and looked up at the ceiling, "You should be resting."

"Me?" Katima giggled and sat up, turning in the chair to face him fully, "You're the one who blew up a space ship."

Vegeta sighed, "I was careless," he muttered, "And now we're out of a training machine."

"Your fever must still be up," Katima laughed, "Never thought I'd hear you admit to being careless."

Vegeta sat up abruptly.

"Hey!" Katima jumped out of her chair and placed her hands on his chest to prevent him from getting up, "You need rest."

"I can't just sit back and quit!" shouted Vegeta, "If I don't become a Super Saiyan before the androids come… All of this will be pointless!"

"Vegeta," Katima gently grasped his face in her hands and made him look at her, "You have trained so hard. If you don't rest, you'll never become a Super Saiyan."

For a moment, she thought that he was actually going to listen to her. But his face twisted, "No!" he hissed and pushed her away, jumping out of the bed, "I can't just lay around! I can't!"

There was a blast of energy that knocked Katima off her feet, slamming her through the door and into the hall. When she recovered and managed to look up, she saw the window in the room was shattered, and a shape slowly flying away.

"Goddamn it," she hissed, getting to her feet and following suit.

At this rate, Vegeta was going to get himself killed!


	22. The Androids

"Vegeta!"

Katima glared up at the mountain where she could barely make out Vegeta's silhouette up on the peak. There was a massive power vibrating off of him, and Katima could feel his rage and desperation through the bond. She approached slowly, afraid he actually might attack her in this state. As she got closer, seeing him standing there, energy waves rolling around him, he turned and looked down at her.

"I don't care anymore!" he cried, his eyes tearing, "I don't care about becoming a Super Saiyan, or about being better! I don't care if I even live! I DON'T CARE!"

He let out s scream of fury, his head tilted back to the sky. Katima stared as his bandages dissolved off his face, as a light began to flash. This hair, that onyx black, flickered to gold, and his aura began to shine. New power burst forth from him, and Katima nearly was sent crashing back to the ground. But she forced herself forward, listening to that wail of desperation, looking upon that awesome power.

"VEGETA!" she shouted, trying to make him stop as the ground below began to shake, "VEGETA STOP! YOU DID IT! LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

Vegeta slowly calmed at her voice and looked down at his hands, his eyes, now an emerald green, wide with wonder.

"You did it," Katima said, landing beside him and grabbing his shoulders, "You became a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta's face slowly turned from numb shock to one of accomplishment. He smiled, and began to laugh, a hysterical laugh that was higher than normal.

"Look at you!" Katima breathed, running her hands along his chest, "It's amazing!"

Without warning, they were kissing. Katima tangled her fingers in his new golden hair, and pressed her body to him. His new strength was overwhelming, and she feared he may accidentally hurt her, but her want and need to kiss him was stronger.

They broke apart and stared at each other.

"I get it now," Vegeta said quietly, "The key."

Katima tilted her head questioningly.

"It comes from a need," said Vegeta, "Not a want. It's so clear now."

The gold faded, and he collapsed on her. Katima yelped and caught him, holding him tightly. She knew he was just exhausted. Becoming a Super Saiyan after getting a concussion was no small feat. Smiling lightly, She carefully put him over her shoulder and turned to carry him back home.

*scene change*

"He did it?" breathed Rilan, staring in mild aw at Katima.

They were in the main room, just him, Bulma, and Katima, sitting at the small table in the corner.

"He did," said Katima, nodding, smiling lightly. It was obvious how pleased she was, "But let's keep this on the down low, okay?" she smirked, "I just want to see the look of surprise on everyone's face when he goes Super on those androids!"

"Intense," Rilan smirked and straightened, "I can't believe he actually did it. I guess that means you're next."

"Yeah," Katima frowned, "I have no clue how I'm going to go about doing it though. Vegeta said that it comes from a need, not a want."

"Well we certainly NEED to kill those androids," said Bulma, "Isn't that enough?"

"I'm pretty sure it has to be a bit more intense than that," said Katima, "Otherwise I would have gotten to that level a long time ago, Vegeta as well."

"What was his need?" asked Rilan.

Katima frowned, "You know what, I'm not sure," she looked out the window, "He had given up on everything, even life, just before it happened. I think maybe… maybe it was the need to keep going," she shook her head, "I dunno. I suppose I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"So how are you going to find that need?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not sure," admitted Katima, then looked at Rilan, "What about when you transform? Is it the same concept?"

"Yes and no," said Rilan, "The transformation can respond to a need, like when Leir died back on Namek, how my need then was to avenge him. It triggered it. But I also found that… er… other things can make it happen, as well…"

Katima frowned at him and Rilan blushed.

"He means to say," Bulma leaned close across the table, "That on our wedding night he accidentally ascended."

Katima burst out laughing, and Rilan blushed even brighter.

"Bulma, you didn't have to put it so bluntly…" he muttered.

Bulma laughed and touched his shoulder lightly, "Well saying that 'love' triggers it just sounds too damn cheesy if you ask me."

Rilan rested his head on his hands, sulking.

Once Katima recovered, wiping tears from her eyes, she shook her head, "Okay. Well, as fun as it would be to just suddenly go Super Saiyan my first time in bed, just to see the look on Vegeta's face, I don't think that's going to work."

"Maybe we could simulate something," said Bulma, "Like put you in a virtual reality room- I'm sure my dad could build one. It could show you your friends getting killed or something."

"I don't think that will work," Katima shook her head, "I'll know that it's a simulation, so my mind will know it's not really happening."

Bulma bit her lower lip, "That's true… Rilan, any ideas?"

"I could go beat on Vegeta in the back yard for a while," Rilan suggested, smirking.

"Again, not a real threat," said Katima, "You wouldn't actually kill him."

They were all silent for a long moment, each contemplating different ideas.

"I guess we'll just have to wait it out," sighed Rilan, leaning back in his chair, "I mean, you'll find a need at some point, won't you?"

Katima sighed and rested her head on the table, "It's just irritating. I know that he's going to be rubbing it in my face when he wakes up," she scowled.

"Don't let it get to you," said Bulma, smiling, "Imagine if you beat him to it? He'd be so pissed."

Katima giggled, "Yeah, that's true. My brother already did it, and that ticks him off enough."

*scene change*

The last year leaked by, and the training continued. While Katima and Vegeta moved their training to a secluded area in the wilderness to keep Vegeta's new transformation a secret, Rilan continued to work with Lercron, and slowly, the fused being was nearly as strong as Rilan was on Namek, if not more. However, the birth of his son distracted him for a while. Baby Trunks became a part of his reason to live as soon as he laid eyes on him. His mother's eyes had peered up at him when he was but a day old. Though being part Tygrian, he did not get the strange lines that Rilan had, and looked perfectly human, but Rilan could feel the power in his son's small body, and he knew that Trunks would become a brilliant warrior one day.

All the more reason to keep the androids from taking over. He would not let his new life and family be compromised. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd settle down and only fight to protect his family. The past three years, though being filled with vigorous training, were peaceful and happy.

But all of that was about to shatter. For the day for the androids to appear was now upon them.

Rilan stared out the window of Bulma's plane as they lowered to a bluff that over looked South City. He glanced back at his baby boy strapped safely in his seat, then at Yamcha and Lercron, who both looked rather edgy.

"Hey, it looks like they beat us here!" called Bulma.

Rilan looked back out and smiled when he saw Goku, Krillin, and Gohan waving up at them, Piccolo not to far from them. When the plane landed, Rilan stepped out and held out a hand to Goku, "It's good to see you again, friend."

Goku shook his hand smiling, "Likewise! Hey, I thought Katima and Vegeta would be with you guys," he frowned, looking at the plane as Bulma stepped out, holding Trunks.

"They went to train on their own a year ago," said Rilan, "Vegeta broke the gravity machine, and was too impatient to wait, and well, Katima seems to go where he goes."

"Figures," Goku chuckled.

"Uh, Bulma," Krillin stepped forward, "What's with the baby?"

Bulma giggled, "This is Trunks!"

"Aw, I bet he's yours, Yamcha!" Gohan said, smiling up at the man.

Yamcha scowled and crossed his arms, making Rilan nearly laugh. The rivalry between the two of them had not gone completely away even though it was obvious who won Bulma's heart.

"No," snapped Yamcha, "Just take a guess who's it actually is," he glared at Rilan.

"Whoa, really?" Krillin gasped, looking at Rilan who rubbed the back of his neck and smirked.

"Yeah, he looks like you, Rilan!" said Gohan, peering at the baby.

Gohan had grown a bit since the last time Rilan saw him. His hair was now long, a mane of black framing his near adolescent face.

"So where's Katima and Vegeta?" asked Krillin, "I know they're not with you two, but they do know it's the day right?"

"I'm sure they do," said Bulma, holding Trunks down so Gohan could proceed to trying to make the baby laugh, "We just have to be patient."

"Hey!"

Rilan turned and saw Tien flying toward them. He landed lightly and blinked at Trunks, "What's with the kid?"

"Bulma and Rilan's," said Goku going over and clapping a shoulder on Tien's shoulder, "Good to see you! Where's Chiaotzu?"

"I figured this was going to be a little too dangerous for him," said Tien, "So I dropped him off at Roshi's."

"Right, good idea," said Yamcha, stepping forward to greet his friend, "I'd hate to see the little guy get hurt."

Rilan sighed and looked out at the city, "How will we know when they arrive?"

"I think we should go look before trouble starts," said Piccolo, "From what that boy from the future said, I'd assume that they won't be just sight seeing."

"Good idea," said Rilan, then turned to his wife, "I think you and Trunks should go now."

"I just want a peek at them," Bulma smirked, "I promise I'll bail if things get too rowdy."

Rilan sighed. There was no arguing with her, but did she really have to put Trunks in danger as well?

"I guess we have to start the show without Katima and Vegeta," said Krillin, "Let's split up and search the city for anything suspicious."

"Good luck, everyone," said Goku, glancing at them all, "Remember, don't take them on alone, if you see them, call for the others."

"I may be bold, but I'm not stupid," said Rilan, "Goodbye, honey," he kissed Bulma on the forehead, then Trunks, "Keep safe."

"You're the one that is in danger," said Bulma, frowning up at him.

Rilan smiled, "I'll be fine," he promised.

A promise that he would not keep…

*scene change*

Yamcha slowly lowered himself into the city. The concept of trying to find two individuals that were much stronger than Frieza had been terrified him to the bone, but some part inside of him wanted to impress Bulma. Why he was still barking up that tree he had no idea. Hell, she even had the guy's KID. Frustration bathed him.

How was it that he, who had known Bulma almost all of his life, could lose her to some guy that just sweeps in from no where? Was it the bad boy concept? As nice as Rilan seemed now, he DID work for Frieza, even admitted to wanting to take the alien's place. Who knows, he could even still be one of the bad guys!

Yamcha sighed as he began to scout the city streets. Who was he kidding? He had lost Bulma fair and square. He might as well get on with the facts then get on with his life. There were plenty of other girls out there who would love a handsome catch like him! Yeah! Yamcha smiled to himself, pleased with this thought, but it quickly faded when he remembered the task at hand.

Finding two androids that could most likely kill him in one hit.

Scanning the crowds, he slowly wondered to himself what on Earth these androids could look like, that kid hadn't given them a description. Now that the time was here, he wondered where that kid even was. He had told them that he would be back. And for that matter where the hell were Vegeta and Katima? They were two of their best fighters! They had been preparing for three long years for this, and they end up late. Probably too busy screaming at each other. Or kissing. They were always doing one or the other it seemed.

Yamcha sighed and laced his hands behind his head. Maybe he should just fly out of here while there was still time. Save his own ass… But, he couldn't do that. After dying to save the Earth once, he figured doing it again wouldn't be too bad. After all, he had been blown apart by a stupid Saiybaman last time, at least now he could get killed by a formidable foe. No one could laugh and ask how he managed that.

Or maybe that kid was wrong. Maybe it had just been a stupid prank… But no, the fear in that kid's eyes… it wasn't faked. Yamcha groaned. Why couldn't he just lead a peaceful life? Why did he have to meet Goku and get sucked into this mess? Ditching seemed a good idea once again.

He heard an explosion, and Yamcha froze, looking toward where it came from. There were business buildings in his way so he rushed through an ally way and broke out into a street to see a vehicle now a smoldering pile of metal and ash. Several people were running from it, screaming. Yamcha looked around wildly, looking for any sign of robots.

"You guys better get out of here," he yelled to an older man and a chubby pale fellow as he looked, "This looks dangerous."

He looked up in the sky to check if they were flying above and then around the intersection again, his eyes narrowed for any suspicious activity. What happened, did they just blow up the car and run? And why couldn't he sense their energy?

"Huh?" Yamcha realized the old man and his pale friend hadn't left the scene, and were merely staring at his actions with mute curiosity.

"Did you guys see what happened?" Yamcha continued, walking toward them, "It's very important, we're expecting a couple of androids to come and attack this city, you must… have…"

He was a foot away from the two when dawning hit him. He spotted the banner on the old man's towering hat and felt the blood rush away from his face. There were the letters RR on this red banner.

"Red… Ribbon…" Yamcha remembered that insignia all too well.

Suddenly, the old man's hand was around his mouth. Yamcha tried to scream as he was lifted into the air, but it was muffled. He claws at the elder's hand, but the strength there- it was incredible! Then, quite suddenly, energy began to seep from Yamcha's body. His strength was sapped, and his arms fell from their valiant effort to free himself, dangling at his sides like wet noodles. What was happening? He felt completely drained, like the life was getting sucked out of him.

The old man smiled up at him from beneath a bushy white mustache and then, pain stabbed through Yamcha's chest. The old man had thrust his arm up, and through his ribcage and out his back. Yamcha was aware of the warm spread of blood…

And then nothing.

*scene change*

"Yamcha's power level just dropped off the map," hissed Rilan.

He and Lercron were in the city's shopping district, both of them looking toward where Yamcha's energy vanished.

"Looks like the show's started," Lercron muttered, "Let's get going."

They jumped into the air, causing several people to yelp in surprise around them as they flew away, whizzing between the buildings. Rilan could feel the others rocketing toward the spot as well and felt his heart pick up pace. This was it.

Yamcha was in an intersection next to a blown up automobile, two figures looming over his motionless body. There was still a very faint trace of life clinging to the man, and Rilan landed next to him, kneeling down to check the massive wound in his chest. He then looked up at the androids, the things that they had been waiting for all these years.

One was an elderly man, a towering hat upon his head, bushy white hair flowing down his back, a mustache hiding his mouth. Next to him was a short portly man with paper white skin, a hat with a little point on the top, and a round child like face.

"These are them?" Lercron muttered, staying close to Rilan's side, "I can't even sense their energy!"

"It's because they're androids," said Tien, landing next to them.

Goku was just behind him, with Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. They all glared at the twosome, and the silence was slowly becoming unnerving.

"Krillin, get Yamcha to Bulma and get him a sensu bean, Yajurobi is with her, I saw him land while I was scouting the air," said Goku, "Quick!"

Krillin nodded and rushed over to Yamcha, pulling an arm over his shoulders and flew off, leaving a trail of blood. Rilan scowled. He and Yamcha fought more than anything, but he found that he did not want him to die. He turned to face the androids, and readied himself.

"We should go somewhere else," said Goku, "Where there are no innocent people around."

"You want no innocent people?" asked the older man, "We can handle that."

He and his comrade raised their hands and began to blast all the buildings around them, fire leaping forth, and explosions blooming into the sky. Rilan was amazed at such power, amazed at their ruthlessness. The screams of terror surrounded them, and Rilan felt energy sparks vanishing one by one.

"NO!" Goku screamed, "STOP IT! STOP!"

They did as he asked, and looked at him with mild amusement.

"You said you wanted no innocent people," said the pale one, his voice high pitched like a small boy's, "There are no more innocent people."

Goku was shaking in rage, glaring at the pare with hatred in his eyes, "We will go somewhere else," he snapped, "And I promise, we will give you the fight of a life time."

The two looked at one another, seeming to decide, then the older one looked back at Goku and nodded, "Lead on, Goku." he said.


	23. Let's Go Super

The desert stretched out before Katima like an ocean of sand. The wind was tugging at her hair, now shortly cropped about her face, her blue eyes narrowed. They weren't too far ahead, and she could feel Goku's power dropping. She wondered if the androids were stronger than she predicted, wondered if Goku wasn't enough to save the world this time… but she knew it was something else.

"It must be the virus," she said, glancing to her right where Vegeta flew next to her, "Will we get there in time?"

Vegeta stared ahead, not meeting her gaze. She knew he cared less about whether they saved Goku's life or not, but that it meant something to Katima if they did. A very strange predicament for him.

When he still refused to reply, Katima let out a sigh and focused on flying faster. Honestly, even after a year in the forest away from everyone else, he was just as difficult to relate with. But there was a hint of worry coming at her through the bond. She knew. She hadn't had the virus yet either, and both of the vials of antidote was at Goku's home. She wondered if they should go get it before arriving- but if they did that, there was a strong chance that everyone would be dead by the time they arrived.

"I just remembered something," said Katima.

Vegeta glanced at her.

"That boy said that you died in battle with the androids," she frowned, "But I was supposed to die before they even arrived. So how was it you were still alive? The Bond hasn't changed again has it?"

"I did die on Namek," said Vegeta, "It very well could have changed then."

"But our hearts still beat in unison," said Katima, "And I can still feel your emotions. You still feel mine. If it changed to where you keep living if I die, wouldn't something else about it change too?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta snapped, "You're the one who planted the stupid thing in the first place."

"Lily didn't give me the details!" Katima retorted, "She sort of croaked before I could ask, excuse me…"

"Once we get Kakarot out of there, he can ask his Kai friend," said Vegeta, "Surely a Kai will know about what happened…"

"It's just strange," Katima frowned, "Why haven't Goku and I gotten sick with the virus before now? I don't even have it yet."

"We can't let our guard down about that," said Vegeta, "It very well could attack you soon, like it is your brother. Perhaps you should go get the antidote now."

"And let you go and fight the androids without me?" Katima smirked at him, "In your dreams. You're not the only one that gets to show off today."

Vegeta snorted, but there was a small smile of amusement, "I guess I shouldn't have expected to sway you."

"Sometimes I think I'm more stubborn than you are," Katima ran a hand through her short hair, "I can't get used to this haircut, why couldn't we just go into a city and do it? You hacked all of it off."

"Because Saiyan hair is different than human," said Vegeta, "We've been over this."

"Yeah yeah, born with it, it never changes.. unless you slice it off with energy. Blah blah blah."

They fell silent as they sensed the energy close now. Katima looked down, scanning the desert face.

"There!" she pointed.

There was a small group below, looking on at two figures. It looked like one was on the ground.

"We're not too late, come on," said Katima, and shot downward.

No stupid androids were going to take her brother out of the picture, not while she was around.

*scene change*

Rilan was clenching his fists. Goku was ahead of him, pinned to the ground with the pale android, Android 19's hands around his throat, sapping the energy from him. When the battle had first begun, Goku had warned the others to stay out of it, but it quickly became apparent that the virus that was supposed to strike a year and a half ago was consuming him now. Gohan had already left to go and fetch the antidote, and it was clear that he wasn't going to return in time.

"I can't sit by and watch this," Rilan yowled, taking a step forward, "I'm going in!"

"Rilan, no!" Krillin cried.

He had returned with a healed Yamcha to warn them about the androids' ability to steal energy.

"You doubt me too much, Krillin," snarled Rilan, pulling his shirt off, "When I Ascend, nothing can stand in my way, not even these metal freaks!"

However he never got the chance to ascend.

Two energy blasts slammed into the side of Android 19, and he was sent flying off Goku, rolling in the dirt, his clothing smoldering. Amazed, Rilan looked over to see who had fired the attack and took a sharp intake of breath.

Vegeta stood there, his hand still outstretched, a serious look on his face, and next to him, barely recognizable with her new shortly cropped black hair was Katima, who smirked and lowered her arm, propping an elbow on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Vegeta!" Krillin called, "Katima!"

"About time!" hissed Yamcha.

"That's my brother, ass," called Katima, "And he's sick, you wouldn't fight a sick man, would you? What a coward! Try fighting someone who can fight back!"

19 stood and frowned at them, who were now both smirking back.

"Vegeta and Katima," he said, and grinned, "My data shows that your powers are no match to my own, let alone Android 20's."

"How long ago was that data taken?" asked Katima, non phased, still smiling.

Rilan answered her, "They have records on all of you," he said, "But the records stop when you left for Namek," he smirked, "Which means, they have nothing on me, and Lercron, and nothing on Goku going Super," he then frowned, "But the virus is hitting him. Katima, did you already contract the illness?"

Katima didn't answer him, "So, you don't know about our tricks," she laughed.

"You should have kept recording," said Vegeta, "Because now you stand no chance."

With sudden cries of war, both Katima and Vegeta's power levels skyrocketed. The ground began to shake, and Rilan gazed on in aw as golden light enlaced both of them, their hair turning to that shock of blonde, their eyes to that emerald green.

"Th-they're Super Saiyans!" Tien spluttered.

"That they are," Rilan slowly began to smile, and then he began to laugh, "That they are!"

*scene change*

Katima looked at the gold surrounding her with a satisfied smile. It was so easy to transform now, ever since six moths ago when it first happened. It had been a strange situation indeed, finding that need to push her over to the next level. But when she actually did it… the power, the accomplishment… it was enough to make her want the sing.

It had been like any other day in the forest. Katima had just gotten back from hunting, and was slowly cooking her catch over a fire. They had been staying in her old tree home, and Vegeta was in a nearby clearing, practicing going back and forth from Super Saiyan to get used to the feel of it even more than he already had.

"I'm tired of waiting," Vegeta snapped, returning to beneath the tree home with an angry scowl on his face, his blond hair still glowing, "It's your turn," he said, looking down at her.

"What? I just went hunting, the food's right here-" Katima had begun.

"No," interrupted Vegeta, "You need to become a Super Saiyan. Today."

"Vegeta," said Katima, taken aback, "We've been over this, I can't just do it…"

Vegeta glared at her, "We're going to find you a need today, one way or another. So if we have to do this the hard way, we will."

Without warning, he punched her across the face, slamming her into the ground.

"OW!" Katima yelped, propping herself on her elbows, "Uncalled for Vege-"

He kicked her in the gut, making her sail up into the air and smack her back across a tree trunk. It wasn't like their training sessions when he would hold back to make sure not to hurt her in his new Super Saiyan form, he was hitting to do some damage- to kill.

"Vegeta," Katima spat out a mouthful of blood when she landed, miraculously on her feet, in front of him, "This isn't going to work, I know you can't kill me-"

"I'm not planning on killing you," said Vegeta, stepping forward, "But if I have to break your legs and arms and back, I will."

"You wouldn't," Katima hissed.

Vegeta shot a blast at her that she managed to deflect, "Won't I?" he said, smirking.

Katima jumped aside when he charged at her and felt surprise thud in her heart. He was serious! He was going to beat her to a pulp to get her to transform! Had he gone insane, there was no help out here- even if he went to go get a sensu bean, that was miles upon miles away in Corin's Tower!

"Vegeta, stop it!" she snapped when he landed another hit.

"You have to transform or I'm not going to stop!" he yowled, running a knee into her stomach.

Katima felt the breath leave her, and spat out more blood. She landed on the ground, and he kicked her again, making her roll across the clearing.

"It's not going… to work," Katima panted, managing to get up and wipe some blood from her mouth.

Vegeta held out a hand to send out a blast, "I'll make it work!" he declared.

"No, Vegeta!" Katima yowled, jumping wildly to avoid his attack, "Vegeta I can't hurt you! Even if I'm about to die, I couldn't have the need to hurt you to make you stop… Vegeta, I love you."

Everything seemed to stop. Vegeta stumbled in mid swing of his next punch, making it easy for Katima to block it. She grabbed his arm and stared at him intently. The words had just slipped out, just fell into the air out of her desperation. Vegeta's hair went back to black, his eyes darkening, as he met her gaze with wonder. They were silent for a long moment, in which Katima had felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She released his arm which then fell limply to his side, and she turned away from him.

What had she been expecting? The words back? She closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears of anger flood forth. Stupid, she thought, how could I be so stupid to say that?

"I'm sorry," she said over her shoulder, and began to walk away.

"Liar!"

Katima stopped in her tracks, shock reverberating through her as she slowly turned back to face him.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

Vegeta looked angry, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed as he glared at her, "How could someone like you possibly be in love with me?" he spat, "After everything that I've done? How dare you lie to me!"

Katima couldn't feel her legs. Was he really accusing her of LYING? He knew that she meant those words, with all of her heart, he could feel it through the bond, couldn't he?

Vegeta suddenly transformed, golden light surrounding him again, "You think that words like that will make me stop?" he cried.

Katima slowly felt anger bubble inside her. How… how DARE he! He doubted her feelings for HIM? How many times had she proven over and over how much she cared for him? How many times had they kissed, had they gazed into each other's souls?

"You jackass!" she shouted, so loud that it made Vegeta flinch, "How could you? You doubt me? You think that I'm LYING?" she took a step forward, fury lighting fire in her blue eyes, "After all we've been through, after everything that I've told you- do you know how hard it was to say that? And you just cast it aside like TRASH?" she grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him to her, "You're not the only one with issues, Vegeta! I was raised my whole life being told that I was a MONSTER! That I couldn't live like other little girls because I would kill everyone! I didn't even go into the city for the first time until I was seventeen- and it was behind Lily's back!

"And you… you being a Prince of all Saiyans, so proud and powerful, with becoming a Super Saiyan and such, you think that only what you say counts, and ignore my affection like it's just something that you can just take when you want! WELL IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT, BUB! And now you have the NERVE to say that I'm lying to you when I finally confess what I've been feeling all this time? For three long years, I've been in love with you, I have no fucking idea why, but I have, and am, and most likely always will be! And I shouldn't have to prove that to you!"

Vegeta gazed at her for a long moment, then his mouth slowly turned into a grin and he began to chuckle.

"WHAT?" Katima bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? I JUST POURED MY HEART OUT!"

Vegeta stopped and gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I knew you could do it."

Katima frowned and let go of him, just now becoming aware of the new power that was in her hands. She looked around herself, noticing that there was a golden aura surrounding her. She pulled her pony tail in front of her face, and saw it was spiked out like a dinosaur tail and a brilliant blonde. She had become a Super Saiyan without even realizing it.

They had to cut her hair because of how ridiculous it looked when she transformed. Katima should have guessed that the need to prove herself to Vegeta was the need she had to have for becoming a Super Saiyan, but it had taken her six long months to figure that out. A part of her thought that Vegeta had it figured out before her.

But the happy memories were cut off there. Staring ahead of her at Android 19, she grinned and crouched at the ready.

"I wonder if androids can feel fear," mused Vegeta, loud enough for all to hear, "Shall we find out, Katima?"

"I don't know," Katima placed her hands on her hips, "I seriously doubt it's going to take BOTH of us to take them out."

"You're right," said Vegeta, turning to her, "So let's settle this."

Katima and Vegeta began a heated battle of rock-paper-scissors. For three rounds they tied, but finally, Vegeta destroyed her scissors with a rock. She scowled and powered down, her hair going back to black, "Fine, but I get the other one when you're done!" she called as he laughed and began striding toward 19.

"Did you guys really just play rock-paper-scissors to decide who fought the android?" Krillin croaked as she joined their ranks to watch.

"Sure," she said, "Even only one of us is more than a match for these heaps of scrap," she glanced at the old-man model not too far away, who was still smirking in his own confidence, "Vegeta and I fight our best together, but we're still more than decent alone. He's got this."

"B-but-" Yamcha muttered, "They can drain energy through their hands!"

"What?" Katima turned to him, frowned, then called to Vegeta, "HEY! Avoid the hands! They drain energy!"

"And no energy blasts!" added Rilan, "They can absorb those too!"

Vegeta shrugged as he and 19 squared off, "No matter," he said, "This will still be an easy task. I prefer brawling anyway."

As the battle began, it was obvious that 19 had underestimated Vegeta's skill. Katima smiled as he threw the android into the ground, kicked him high in the air, and landed so many blows that the two were a mere blur across the landscape.

"Yamcha, go get Goku," said Piccolo, "Take him toward his home, you might meet Gohan half way."

"Good idea," said Yamcha.

"Don't worry," said Katima, "I'll guard you while you get into the air."

She and Yamcha walked across the clearing to where her brother was lying. She could feel the heat rising off his skin. He was in high fever. He clutched his chest, gasping for air, his eyes looking bruised and remaining closed even as Yamcha pulled Goku's arm over his shoulders. Katima glanced back to make sure Vegeta was fighting well away from them and that the other android did not interfere. It appeared Android 20 was too busy gazing at the fight in horror to notice them.

"Good luck," Katima told Yamcha, "Tell Chichi and Gohan I said hello."

"Will do," said Yamcha, jumping into the air and flying up and slowly out of sight.

As Katima returned to the others, she saw too slight shock that 19 had hold of Vegeta's wrists. She began to run toward them, but Vegeta called to her, "No! I can handle this."

"Ass," she sighed, going back to the group.

Vegeta smirked at 19 and jumped up, planting his feet on the android's chest, knees bent. Slowly, he began to straighten them.

"Oh, look, they can feel fear!" Vegeta crowed as 19 yelped in shock and pain, his eyes widening in horror.

Vegeta straightened his legs fully, and 19's hands were ripped off, leaving behind stumps with wires and circuits poking out. The hands were still clinging to Vegeta's wrists as he did a back flip to land on his feet, and stand before the trembling android with dark liquid coming from his useless stumps for arms.

"What's wrong?" laughed Vegeta as he pried the lifeless hands from his arms, "You look a little worried. I wonder if, you being a machine and everything, if you will get to the check in station in other world."

19 turned and began to run, which just made Vegeta laugh. He generated a yellow disc of enery and flung it, no longer worried about it being absorbed since the hands were at his feet. It cleanly sliced off the android's head, which tumbled to the ground, the body falling into the sand like a sack of potatoes.

The group around Katima erupted into applause but she just smiled and gave Vegeta a thumbs up. This was to be expected, she knew that the androids weren't going to be any match for them. She turned to look at the other android who stared on at his comrade in horror and smiled, powering up to Super Saiyan in the blink of an eye, which made Krillin fall over.

"Come on then," she said to the android, which looked over at her with wide, fearful eyes, "My turn!"


	24. A Virus of a Problem

It was obvious that Android 20 did not want to fight Katima. He gazed on with horror in his eyes, his teeth gritted.

"This is impossible!" he declared, taking a step back as Katima slowly advanced, "This Super Saiyan business- how was it that I didn't know?"

"You should have followed everyone to Namek," said Katima, "That's where Goku turned. Vegeta and I did it some time later. It appears you missed the most crucial part of our adventures!"

Android 20 spat on the ground, shaking with either fear or rage, Rilan couldn't tell.

"No, I refuse to be bested by this," he snarled, "I will not let you win! My revenge will be completed if it's the last thing I do! I will activate 17 and 18, and they will destroy you all!"

"More androids?" hissed Rilan, "Impossible- that boy only said that there would be two!"

20 leapt into the air, and began to fly away from their battlefield. Anger pulsated through Katima and she gave chase, screaming, "NO WAY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY TURN!"

Rilan sighed, "Her turn? I didn't even get to take a crack at it…"

"You," Vegeta was approaching them, no longer in Super Saiyan form. Rilan only just noticed that Vegeta's power level had decreased quite a bit.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" asked Lercron, cocking an eyebrow.

"That android drained more of my energy than I thought," said Vegeta, then returned his attention to Krillin, "You still have some of those beans? Give me one."

Krillin pulled out a sensu bean and handed it to him. Vegeta quickly popped it in his mouth and turned to look at Katima and 20 disappearing in the distance, "Ass well as Katima can handle herself," he said, "She still has not contracted the virus that Kakarot just got. I want you all to keep an eye on her, understand?"

"No need to be so bossy," said Rilan, "You know we'll help her."

Vegeta snorted, "I don't even like that she's still out here. She got too close to Kakarot when that other human went to take him away. Once we're finished with that android, I will be taking her to take the antidote, whether she's showing symptoms or not."

"You might need back up for that," said Krillin with a smirk.

Vegeta grunted in agreement, and powered up to Super Saiyan again before taking off into the sky. The rest of the group followed suit. Rilan quickened his pace to match Vegeta.

"You and Katima have gotten much more powerful," he said, "It seems you train well when it's just the two of you," he smirked.

Vegeta glanced at Rilan with narrowed eyes, "We're Saiyan warriors. Training with weak Earthlings simply isn't good enough, and that includes her idiot brother."

"But wasn't Katima raised on Earth too?" asked Rilan, cocking an eyebrow.

"She wasn't dropped on her head as a child," Vegeta retorted.

Rilan chuckled, "No need to get so defensive…"

Katima appeared to have caught up with 20 ahead, and Rilan could hear the cries of battle. It was obvious who was winning.

Katima slammed a kick into the side of 20, sending him crashing into the nearby mountains. She gave chase, quickly overcoming him and landing a punch that sent the android up into the air.

"No one messes with Earth!" Katima howled, rushing up and beginning to deliver a series of rapid hits, the power radiating off of her.

However, 20 managed to grab her wrist in the process. Katima twisted to slam her other hand down on his arm, but he grabbed that arm too. They began to wrestle through the air, but Katima, no matter how hard she thrashed, could not get free, and energy was leaving her fast, fueling the android.

"No!" Vegeta cried, rushing forward.

Rilan went with him, an angry roar of battle on his lips. 20 looked at them coming and released Katima who shot backwards so fast, she and Vegeta collided and crashed to the ground. 20 laughed, and looked at his hands. Rilan hated that he couldn't feel the freak's power level. How much had he absorbed from Katima? No matter. It couldn't have been enough to make him a match for Rilan and Vegeta, even if Katima was out of the game.

"Okay, bub," Rilan crowed, readying himself, "Let's see how you fair against a race you know nothing about!"

*scene change*

In all the confusion, for a moment, Katima was rather happy with being in a tangled pile with Vegeta in a ravine. But everything was quickly business when he jumped to his feet and roughly hauled her to her own.

"OW, hey, I don't need your help!" Katima snapped.

Vegeta eyed her entire body with worried eyes, but his mouth remained in a tight scowl.

"How could you let him grab you like that?" he demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, the same way you let the other grab you?" Katima retorted.

Vegeta grunted and looked up to see 20 was now brawling with Rilan. It was obvious that the energy that the android stole from Katima had increased his strength, but Rilan was dealing out cards that the Saiyan girl had never seen.

He had ascended, his blue hair in long locks and the lines that usually just ran on his face tattooing his entire body. He was dodging nearly every hit, and landing almost all that he dealt out.

"Wow, look at him go," breathed Katima, "He must have been training just as hard as us!"

"If he managed to get himself grabbed like you, we'll be in some trouble," growled Vegeta, "Let's just hope his agility is as good as his strength."

Katima scratched her chest, squinting to look up at them, the sun glaring down, "I think he's got this pretty much handled," she said, "He's a beast! You know, maybe Bulma was right, she told me that his purposes make him stronger, so when Trunks was born, maybe that increased it!"

"How ridiculous," snarled Vegeta, "Something as petty as that can't possibly increase someone's power like that."

Katima glared at him, rubbing her collarbone, "You don't know that."

"Relationships are meaningless, they have nothing to do with strength," Vegeta replied coldly.

Katima felt her heart throb painfully at his words. How could he think that after all they had been through? After she had even said that she loved him- and that proving her love was the reason she had become a Super Saiyan. She suddenly felt like crying- and not tears of anger this time. She looked away, and the fool didn't even see that she was upset by his words. He just kept looking up at the battle with a critical glint in his black eyes.

He had never said that he loved her back that day. In fact, once she became Super Saiyan, it had been training non stop since they were equal in strength once again. Part of her forgot about it, which was probably his plan- to keep her so busy that she didn't notice that he couldn't say it back. But another part of her, which was blooming right now, had not forgotten… it made her heart twist in pain, made her entire body feel weak with sorrow…

Or… was that what was making her feel this way? Katima pressed the hallow above her left breast, where her heart lay, and felt the steady beat of her heart, but with each beat, there was a small stab of pain, which was growing more and more intense.

"Ah…" Katima fell to one knee, her legs feeling like jelly. What was happening?

"Katima?" Vegeta was at her side, his hand on her shoulder.

Katima could still hear the battle taking place above, but her heart… it was beginning to throb even more painfully now, as if each beat was a huge effort. Her body felt weak, like she had been running for days, and her forehead was blossoming specks of sweat.

"Katima!" Vegeta shook her, "What's wrong? He didn't drain that much of your energy did he?"

Katima shook her head, beginning to pant, unable to catch her breath. She clutched his wrist and looked up at his face, "Virus…" she whispered before the world blacked out.

*scene change*

The Prince of Saiyans had only felt panic a few select times in his life, and it seemed all of them had happened since he met Katima. When her body went limp and he had to catch her by the shoulders, his heart began to go into overdrive. Whether it was from hers being attacked by the virus, or the fear in his chest, he didn't know.

All he knew was that Katima was dying.

And that couldn't happen.

Vegeta felt the heat rising from her body from her fever as he scooped her into his arms. He looked up to see that Rilan still had 20 busy, and the rest of their group was a few hundred yards away, watching the battle, cheering the Tygrian on.

Vegeta launched into the air toward them, fear slowly making his veins like ice.

"Vegeta?" the one called Tien said when he got close, "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"What do you think?" snapped Vegeta, "It's the virus, and I need to get her to Kakarot's home NOW. Which of you know the way?"

"I'll take you," said Krillin, "Come on!"

Vegeta followed the short man across the mountains, leaving the others behind without a second thought. At this point the didn't even care if Rilan managed to win or lose against 20. All that mattered was the failing life force in his arms.

Six months ago, when Katima had finally gone Super Saiyan, when she had said those three fatal words, her importance in his life had multiplied several times over. The fact that such a precious life force could feel love toward him… it was almost maddening. Love had been an emotion that had been severed from his mind at a young age, when his father and entire planet was destroyed.

He had thought himself to be hardened, to have avoided all those petty emotions since, but ever since he had awakened back on Namek to see Katima huddled in the middle of the ship, how she clung to him when he revived her from her strange shut down brought on by his death, how she cried… Everything had changed. Vegeta found that not only did he succumb to those once "petty" emotions, he lived in them.

Katima had become his everything. No longer was he driven by pride alone, (but that still held a lot of ground in all that he did) but everything he did had Katima in his mind. When they had lived in the forest for the past year, even while he preformed his vigorous training, he constantly contemplated on ways to bring her up to his level, to make her become a Super Saiyan, and then, once she accomplished that, every new strategy he thought of to train had her in the equation. Would Katima be better indoors or outdoors? Would she be mad at him if he went to train alone today? How tickled would she be if he actually hunted today, bringing home a nice supple buck for her rather than the other way around?

Vegeta was slowly finding himself… settling. No longer did he have the urge to go out and conquer all of the galaxy like he used to, to prove to all living things that he was the strongest warrior in the universe. Now, all his concerns were keeping Katima, and what she considered home safe. He even found himself wanting to keep her friends safe- her brother- just for her.

A small part of him, a very quiet and brooding part, hated her. Hated her for making him like this- hated that he no longer was driven by pride alone, hated that a great Saiyan Prince had been reduced to a low class warrior girl's… what was the Earthling's term? Boyfriend.

But the part that obsessed over Katima was far stronger than that, and these angry little thoughts were often left forgotten in the deep crevices of his now emotion riddled brain. At the moment, with Katima's life dwindling away, they weren't even in existence.

"Can't you fly any faster?" he demanded of the short Earthling ahead of him.

Krillin looked back at him with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Vegeta, we can't all go Super Saiyan!" there was no distain or sarcasm in his voice, and Vegeta saw genuine concern and fear in the human's eyes. He too worried for Katima.

Vegeta tried to settle his anger, but it was impossible. Katima's life was at stake and this little fool was flying along like a slug!

"Get on my back," Vegeta ordered.

"Wh-what?" Krillin stuttered as they came to a halt.

"Stop wasting time and get on my back! You can give me directions instead of lead, we'll get there faster!" Vegeta bellowed.

Krillin flinched but quickly obeyed. He flew over and latched onto Vegeta's back like a monkey.

"Hold on," warned Vegeta before taking off, flying as fast as he could in his Super Saiyan form.

It wasn't as fast as he would have liked it, being bogged down by two beings, but it was still faster than following the human. They flew on at rocket speed for several hundred miles before Krillin pointed down over Vegeta's shoulder.

"There!"

Vegeta soared downward, making Krillin nearly loose his grip. He could see the little cottage now, and feel Kakarot's familiar power source, though it was very faint. He landed, and Krillin jumped off his back as Vegeta ran toward the door. He kicked it in and ducked inside, careful not to hit Katima's head.

"Where is it?" he demanded, looking wildly around the living room he had intruded.

It was empty, but it didn't take long for the human called Yamcha to appear from the hallway.

"Vegeta! Did you really have to kick the door in?" he moaned.

"Listen, you little insect," Vegeta snarled, "If you don't find me Katima's vial of antidote in the next ten seconds, the door being broken will be the LAST thing you'd have to worry about!"

Yamcha flinched and moved his eyes to Katima's limp body in the prince's arms.

"Right," he said, rushing back into the hall, "Bring her in here!"

Vegeta ran after him, hugging Katima tightly to his chest. Yamcha led him into a room that obviously belonged to a child. The bed was small, and it was lucky that Katima was so tiny that she could fit on it. Vegeta gently set her down on it and pressed hiss wrist to her forehead, feeling the sick heat of fever making him grit his teeth. Why did it have to be a virus taking Katima? He couldn't fight that with his fists or energy blasts, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Where's that antidote?" he cried.

Kakarot's son, Gohan, came running into the room, holding a vile in his hand.

"Here," he said.

Vegeta snatched it and carefully poured some into Katima's mouth. She automatically swallowed, like her body knew that it was going to help.

"Don't give her all of it," Yamcha warned.

"Why the hell not?" Vegeta demanded, though he stopped anyway- was there a chance of overdose?

"You need to take some too," said Yamcha, "The virus is contagious."

Vegeta opened his mouth to argue- like how a stupid virus could possibly do him, the Prince of all Saiyans, any harm at all. However, it had reduced Katima- even her brother, Kakarot- to what appeared to be comas. He grunted in irritation and took the rest of the medicine for himself. He tossed the vial to the ground and turned his attention back to Katima, letting his hair shift back to black as he powered down.

"How long is this going to take?" he barked.

"We don't know," said Gohan sadly, "My dad's still unconscious."

"I see," Vegeta muttered, "Bring me a chair."

"What are we your servants?" Yamcha said indignantly, however when Vegeta whirled to face him, going Super Saiyan again, he yelped like an injured dog and ran from the room, quickly returning with a chair.

Vegeta did not thank him, merely snatching the furniture from the human's grasp and setting it down beside Katima's bed and settled in. It was just a waiting game from here, as much as the proud Saiyan warrior hated to admit. There was nothing he could do but pray that the medicine would bring his Katima back.


	25. Gero's Demise

Rilan delivered one final punch, sending Android 20 sailing down into the ground. By now, 20 had lost one hand, and his hat, revealing beneath a see-through tank in which his brain resided in. Rilan powered down as he gazed down at the old man, a smile on his face.

"You know, after all the crap we were told about you androids, I would have figured you to put up more of a fight," Rilan laughed, slowly lowering down to land on a bluff above 20 as he picked his way out of the rubble, "How sad that it was over estimated. I was looking forward to the challenge."

20 looked wildly around, as if trying to think of a way to escape. Rilan laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Pathetic!" he cried, "It's over and yet you still persist. I think your wiring is malfunctioning!"

"Stop!"

Rilan looked up to see a familiar figure coming down. The boy from the future, the sword clad across his back, his light purple hair flipping in the wind. He landed beside Rilan and glared down at the Android.

"Took your sweet time," Rilan snapped at him, "I thought you were going to come back in time to actually help us. Your lucky we had it covered," he looked down at 20 and grinned.

"This isn't right," said the boy, "That is not the android from my time, and neither was the other I found back there."

"Wait what?" Rilan hissed.

"That's Dr. Gero," said the boy, pointing accusingly down at 20, "I don't know why he turned himself into and android, but he's the one that created the ones that destroyed my time!"

"So wait," Piccolo joined them, his eyes narrowed with anger, "You're telling me that something has changed? Why do the two androids look different? Why is one Gero?"

"If I knew that, do you think I wouldn't tell you?" the boy growled, "I don't know what happened. Either it's just their appearances that changed, or there are two more somewhere."

"He mentioned something about an android 17 and 18," said Tien as he joined them, Lercron just behind him, "Would that be them?"

"Yes!" cried the boy, a look of alarm hitting his young face, "Those are the ones from my time!"

"Crap," said Rilan, "Well, he said that they weren't activated yet- so there's still hope-" however he cut off when he looked back down to see 20 was gone, "Shit."

"We can't let him activate those androids!" the boy yelped, "Quick, Tien, Piccolo, Lercron, you three go look for him, Rilan, come with me, we can try to find his lab before he gets there- I have a good idea where it could be."

"Since when are you giving the orders?" Rilan asked indignantly, "We should all try to find Gero-"

"No," snapped the boy, "We need to make sure those androids are NEVER activated, not by Gero or anyone else!"

The authority in his voice reminded Rilan a bit about Bulma, and just as this thought arose, he looked up to see her plane, the familiar yellow shape going along above them.

"Hey!" Bulma waved out the window, "Did you guys get them?"

"Start looking," Rilan looked at Lercron, Tien and Piccolo, "Good luck."

"To you as well," said Tien before he, Lercron, and Piccolo went down into the ravine to start their search.

Rilan jumped into the air and flew up to where Bulma's vehicle was hovering. He saw that Yajurobi was in there with her.

"Here," the man said, passing Rilan a small sack, "More sensu beans, our last three."

"Thanks," said Rilan and looked over Bulma, "What do you think you're doing out here, its dangerous."

"Oh stop it," laughed Bulma, "We're fine! It looks like you guys took care of business anyway!"

"Not quite," said Rilan, glancing at the boy as he flew up to hover beside him, "The kid says he made a miscalculation, there's two more androids."

"It wasn't a miscalculation," said the boy irritably, "How was I supposed to know-"

"Anyway," Rilan interrupted, "I'm not sure what's going to happen from here. Goku got the virus, and Gohan and Yamcha got him to his house. Katima got it too, and Vegeta and Krillin followed them. I'm guessing they're all there now. You should go back home, Bulma, it looks like things are going to get nasty."

"And miss all the action?" Bulma laughed, "Hell no! I'm sure even without Goku and Katima and the others you can show those androids who's boss."

Rilan smiled. He liked how much faith she put in him, even if it was false, "Bulma, thinking that my family could be in danger will distract me. Please, just take Trunks and go home."

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you just have to pull the 'Trunks' card on me," she reached back and produced the child, who squealed happily at the sight of his father's face.

"Hey, little man," Rilan took him and held him for a moment, "You're hair is coming in! Look at those gorgeous locks, just like your old man," he examined the tuft of lavender hair, "Interesting color though, how did he get that when both his parents have blue hair?"

"Could have skipped a generation," said Bulma, smiling at her husband and son's bond.

"Okay," said Rilan, kissing Trunks' forehead, "Daddy will be back, gotta save the world," he handed the babe to his mother and turned to the boy beside him, "Shall we?"

The kid was looking at Trunks with wide eyes, as if the sight of the child disturbed him.

"What's up?" Rilan snapped his fingers, "Do you want to stop the apocalypse or stare at babies?"

The boy flinched and nodded, "Right, follow me."

*scene change*

Where is this? Katima wondered.

Before her lay a valley of shadows, the sky above barely distinguishable between the land. It was hot, and her brow dripped in sweat. She felt like the ground underfoot was rolling, making it difficult to keep her footing. She heard a voice murmuring in her ear, but no matter how many times she turned around to find the source, she found nothing.

"Katima… Katima…" the voice kept repeating.

Slowly, she recognized it.

"Vegeta?" she called, looking around wildly, "Where are you? Vegeta!"

"I'm sorry…" Vegeta's voice whispered.

Katima stared into the darkness, "Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't say it…" he breathed before his presence vanished all together.

Katima let out a small wail, "No," she called, "Don't go!"

She began to run across the rolling ground, often tripping, but each time she got back up. She could see a figure ahead of her, and she knew it was Vegeta, but the prince continued to walk away from her, no matter how fast she ran or how much she begged for him to stop.

"Please!" she cried, "Where am I?"

*scene change*

Vegeta gazed down at Katima's face as it twisted and flicked as she dreamed. Her fever was still there, but it had gone down since he had given her the medicine. Any time any of the Earthlings came in to offer him water or food he would shout at them to get out. There was a battle going not, not just inside Katima, but inside Vegeta as well.

Still, even after years of being with her, admitting to himself that he cared was something couldn't do. But it seemed now, as he watched her cling to life, his heart began to ache. Why? Why had everything come to this? When he first met her, observing her ignorance to what she was, but the way she held herself, her tail waving out behind her, not protectively curled to her waist like his had been…

Katima had held both pure innocence and power in her stride, how she stared down Vegeta and Nappa, how she boldly declared her allegiance with the Earthlings even after Vegeta offered her a spot by his side where she would be safe. The fire that had been in her eyes as she stared Vegeta down. Even then, he had found it difficult to keep his eyes off her.

A Saiyan woman- something that should be extinct, along with the rest of his proud race, but there she was, ready to fight him even if it meant death. How she bravely offered to duel him, how she walked forward with no fear…

And that kiss- Vegeta's first kiss with anyone- that had sealed their fate forever. He remembered how shocked and disgusted he was when she did it, how confused when he could feel her pain when he hit her. And all she did was laugh at his ignorance to it.

She had been willing to give her life to kill him, to save her home. Perhaps it was then that Vegeta had begun to admire her. There was such fire in her, such life, this she displayed every time that they kissed, each of these moments as passionate as when they had been trying to kill each other when they first met.

So… he had to think… was it love?

Was this what it felt like?

No, he wasn't even close to admitting that to himself yet. Yes, he cared for her, and now that he thought of it, wasn't sure what he would do without her. But love… that wasn't yet a word in his vocabulary.

But it was in hers.

Again, he found himself thinking of when she had went Super Saiyan. Of the look on her face when she said that she loved him…

Vegeta reached out and grabbed Katima's clammy hand, grasping it tightly,

"If you die, I'll kill you," he muttered.

*scene change*

"All of these mountains look the same," Rilan muttered, looking down at the peaks as they grew closer and closer to South City.

The boy seemed to be raking the landscape with his blue eyes, "It has to be somewhere. I know it's near South City."

"How are we going to find it just based off that?" Rilan demanded, "We can't sense the androids."

"It's our only option!" the boy snapped, "If we don't find it, then 17 and 18 will be released on your world."

Rilan sighed and kept looking around desperately. What were they supposed to do?

"Wait," Rilan stopped midair, "Do you feel that?"

Looking down he saw a small spark of light.

"That's Lercron," said Rilan, "I'd recognize that anywhere- he must be fighting!"

"Let's go," said the boy, rocketing downward.

As they got closer, it appeared that Lercron was just down there powering up. A white aura surrounded him, but vanished when he saw Rilan and the boy approaching.

"I'm sorry," he said, his red eyes looking at the ground, "I couldn't stop him- I just saw him go in," he pointed up to a small cave up in the cliff face.

"The lab!" the boy exclaimed, "No! We're too late!"

"We can't be!" Tien landed behind them, closely followed by Piccolo.

"We aren't," snarled Rilan before he took off, eyes locked on the small cave.

"No!" the boy cried, "You'll be killed!"

Rilan ignored him, racing to the cave entrance and landing lightly. A little ways into the cave was a wall of solid steel, with a thin seam cutting it in half. A small computer panel was beside it. Rilan slowly walked forward and examined the panel. Even with his computer expertise, it appeared Gero went lengths to make sure no one could hack it. Fine then. Blasting his way in shouldn't be too difficult.

Rilan raised his hand to blast the door open, but a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see the boy, his blue eyes wide in terror.

"You can't!" he cried, "We have to retreat- we have to think of a better way to attack them-"

"Get your hands off me," Rilan snapped, jerking his arm out of the boy's grip, "I don't care who you are or what the androids were like in your time. I've been training non stop for three years. There's no way that they can best a Tygrian!"

"They already have!" the boy shouted, "They killed you in my time! Please, they're going to kill us all if we-"

"Enough!" Rilan growled, "In your time I wasn't prepared. I'm going to end this right here, right now!"

With a mighty cry, he blasted the door in.

Slowly, the dust cleared, and inside revealed a strange lab, with pods and monitors strewn about the walls, but what caught the eye was the android of Gero, looking at them with wide horrified eyes, and the two teens behind him.

"Wait," said Rilan, eyeing them one at a time. One was a boy, shoulder length black hair, a red scarf about his neck, and the other, a beautiful young girl, with chin length blond hair. Each of them had vivid blue eyes, "These are just a couple of kids!"

"Don't be deceived," the boy said, coming to his side, Lercron, Tien, and Piccolo landing behind them, "These are the two from my time. The boy is 17, and the girl is 18."

"Oh, these are the ones you were so concerned about, Doctor?" 17 smiled toward them, crossing his arms, "I suppose to a lesser model like yourself they do pose a threat…"

"Stop stalling and kill them!" Gero ordered, looking back at the two and pointing wildly at Rilan and the others, "Now! Obey!"

18 stretched, her beautiful hair glistening in the light, "Seems like an awful lot of work… I'd much rather wake up 16, that sounds more interesting," she said.

"Wait- 16?" the boy took a step closer, "You mean there's a third?"

"NO!" shouted Gero, "16 is not ready! Do NOT activate him, understand? That's an ORDER! Listen to your creator!"

"You know, you holding this creator shit over our head is really beginning to piss me off," sighed 17, smiling lazily at the doctor, "When will you understand? We're going to do… what we feel like doing… and right now? My dear Doctor, I feel like killing you."

It happened in a flash. 17 jumped up and twisted around in a graceful kick, and when his leg made contact with Gero's neck, the doctor's entire head was slashed off. It landed and rolled to Rilan's feet, where he stared down at it in mild horror. Such power… and brutality! It reminded Rilan of himself before he had met Bulma.

17 jumped forward and smashed the doctor's head under his foot. Gero's body fell, a series of wire sprouting out where the neck had been. Slowly, 17 looked up at Rilan and smirked.

Rilan found himself wanting to take a step back, but forced himself to stand strong. Yes, he was powerful, but Rilan was a Tygrian… He wasn't going to let this kid push him around.

"Well, shall we wake up 16?' asked 18, looking up with a smile from where she sat by a pod.

"NO!" the boy shouted, jumping forward, "I WON'T LET YOU ACTIVATE ANOTHER!"

17 narrowed his eyes, and there was a sudden burst of energy. Rilan was thrown off his feet, sent sailing out of the cave and back into the mountains. He felt several cuts opening on his flesh and he landed heavily on the ground, rolling until he slammed into a pine tree. He groaned, and slowly got to his feet. It felt like he might have broken his arm.

He looked up to see 17 and 18 flying, with the pod incasing this supposed Android 16 inside. They landed in a clearing not too far from him, and he limped forward to see what was about to unfold.

Slowly, the pod opened, and a third android stepped out. He had to be at least eight feet tall, with a strong jawed face, and thick arms. He wore green armor, and bore a spiky ginger Mohawk. He was huge! Rilan stared with wide eyes as he looked down on the other two.

"Hello, 16," 17 said, "Is it better to be outside than in that stuffy lab?"

16 merely stared down at him with serious eyes, remaining mute.

"Did Gero install a voice box?" 18 asked, "Can you speak, 16?"

"Goku," said 16, his voice deep and very mechanical sounding, not very personality related like 17 and 18, "I must find Goku."

"Goku?" asked 17, "Why?"

"I must kill Goku," said 16, looking down at the boy like it was obvious.

Rilan felt his heart twist. Goku? Why him? He was sick right now- he couldn't fight!

"Well," 17 smiled, "That sounds like fun. Sure. Let's go find Goku."

Fun? This 17 and 18 seemed to only want to do what sounded interesting to them. Typical teenagers…

"They're not going to kill us?" Lercron stumbled to Rilan's side.

"No," it was 17 that answered, looking into the trees at them, which made Rilan jump, "What would the point be in that? You pose us no threat. Killing you would be far too easy."

"Are you kidding?" Rilan breathed as the trio took to the sky and slowly flew away, "They… they think we're not even worth killing? What asses!"

"They're evil," said the boy, coming to his side and glaring up in the sky after them, "But this is bad news. Gero used to run the Red Ribbon Army, which were intent on destroying the world. Goku, when he was just a child, stopped them, and destroyed the whole army, or so he thought. He let Gero live- and so Gero concocted a plan to get revenge on Goku- and the rest of the world as well. He must have programmed 16 to kill him. I wouldn't doubt that they have locations- locations of Goku's home, of Kame House, possibly even the Capsule Corp building."

Rilan's eyes widened, "No," he breathed, picturing Bulma and Trunks being torn apart by that huge Android 16, "We have to go there!"

"We need to get Goku to safety first," said the boy, grabbing him arm, "I appreciate your concern for your family, but they're going to go to Goku's home first. That's where he is, and Katima, Vegeta, Chichi, Gohan, and Yamcha. Four of our best fighters are there- we have to get them to safety!"

"You mean five," Rilan smirked.

"What?" the boy blinked.

"Five of our best fighters are there," said Rilan.

The boy frowned, "Mother always told me Yamcha wasn't… the best at fighting…" he said.

"Not Yamcha," Rilan laughed, glad to have a joke in this dark hour, "Chichi!"

*scene change*

Vegeta glared at his boots. Impatience was one thing he had always struggled with. But this was maddening.

Katima's fever was up again, and she was fidgeting in her sleep. Through the bond, he could see a few images from her vivid dreams. It appeared that she was somewhere dark, and that she was running. Her emotions were that of desperation, and Vegeta couldn't tell if she were running from something, or chasing after someone. Every so often he clutched her hand, but it did nothing to help.

"Vegeta!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me be?" Vegeta bellowed, standing up so fast that his chair toppled as he whirled to face the door.

Gohan was there, and he looked a little frightened for a moment, but pushed on, "Rilan's here- he says we gotta move- three new androids were activated-"

"And they're on their way here," the boy from the future stepped into the room.

Vegeta eyed the hilt of his sword, the sword he knew was Katima's. Katima had told him during their year in the forest how this boy, Trunks, was the son of Rilan and the Earth woman, Bulma.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I said I would come back," said Trunks, "Now get her, we need to get going. Moth- er- Bulma has a passenger plane ready outside."

Vegeta wanted to argue, wanted to say that moving Katima was too risky. But he could see how shaken Trunks looked. If Rilan couldn't handle these new androids, there could be problems, as much as he hated to admit it, and his pride was overcome with concern for Katima. He nodded and turned, scooping her in his arms.

"Are you sure that antidote of yours works?" Vegeta demanded as they loaded into the plane, Kakarot on a cot and Katima remaining in Vegeta's arms. He refused to let her go.

"Yes," said Trunks, "It will take some time. I just don't understand why it took so long for them to catch the virus. So much is different from my time- why did so much change?" a look of inner turmoil crossed his face.

The plane began to rise and Vegeta stared at Katima's face, desperation in his chest. Though Trunks had assured him that the antidote will work, the fact that she wasn't responding yet troubled him.

Rilan came and sat beside him. Vegeta glanced at him, "Are the androids as strong as Trunks says?" he demanded.

"Trunks?" Rilan frowned, "When did he start talking?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth- not sure if he had been supposed to say the boy's name, but too late now, and in all honesty, he didn't really care if the time line got screwed up since t seemed like it already had.

"That's the boy's name," Vegeta nodded to the boy that was at the front, talking to his mother.

"He- of course…" Rilan shook his head, "Trunks started growing his hair- its purple- he-" Rilan looked at the grown Trunks again, who was staring at the baby form of himself with narrowed eyes, "He's my son… how bizarre…"

"You haven't answered my question," Vegeta snapped.

Rilan seemed to recover, looking at Vegeta with clouded eyes, "Yes. Vegeta, you couldn't believe. You'd say you and I are pretty even in power? One hit had me on the ground. I had to take a sensu bean to fix my broken arm."

"One hit…" Vegeta chuckled, "Rilan, how dare you compare yourself to a Saiyan," he looked down at Katima, "As soon as she's safe, I'm going to go and teach those freaks a lesson."

"No, Vegeta," Rilan grabbed his shoulder, "You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly," said Vegeta, "If they truly are as strong as you say, then it will be a fit battle to test my new strengths."

"Even if they aren't energy stealing like 19 and Gero, they are stronger than you could ever imagine!" Rilan hissed, "Vegeta, don't let your pride kill you!"

"Saiyans are a warrior race," said Vegeta, staring down at Katima's face, "If it weren't for her I would have waited back at Kakarot's home for them."

Rilan shook his head, "You know, if Katima wasn't so damn attached to you, I would just say that you could go and do whatever the hell you want. But you have her to think about," he nodded down to her, "She's told Bulma stories of when you died- what happened to her… Did she ever talk to you about it?"

Vegeta looked away. No, Katima refused to talk to him about that except in small bursts. All that he got was that it had hurt her- scarred her inside, much like the death of Vegeta's father had scarred him. She just made it clear that Vegeta was there now, alive, with her, and that was fine, that she didn't want to talk about it. He remembered seeing her curled up in a little ball, the waves of torment coming through the bond.

"It doesn't matter," he finally said, looking back, "Because I have no worries about me dying."

Rilan opened his mouth to argue more, but his son, the older one, strode up.

"We're nearly there- Have you two been to Kame House before? I've never met Master Roshi," the boy said, crossing his arms, "My mother sure has a lot of stories about him," he chuckled.

"Wait," Vegeta snapped, "Kame House is Roshi's place? I'm expected to bring Katima in that pervert's home?"

Trunks looked at Vegeta, "You don't really have a choice, I mean we're going to be safe there-"

"Ridiculous!" Vegeta shouted, making the rest of the passengers look at him, "I will NOT leave Katima anywhere NEAR that dirty old man when she's unconscious!"

Several of the planes occupants laughed which just made him scowl. Bulma looked back at him from the controls with a smile, "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll keep an eye on her, promise."

Vegeta felt his tension ease a bit. He may despise Earth women, but Katima and Bulma were good friends. He trusted that she wouldn't let Katima fall under that creep's filthy fingers.

"Fine, but if I find out about ANYTHING I WILL kill him," Vegeta vowed.


	26. Hearts Beating

Rilan couldn't seem to keep his eyes from the adult version of his son. His child, his baby, that was him… The baby version of his son was back at Capsule Corp being babysat by Bulma's parents. His worries of Vegeta running off to play hero were still there, but he honestly just wanted to wait until they landed for that. Slowly, he made his way to the front of the ship where Trunks was, standing by his mother, speaking with her about the controls, asking questions.

"You sure seem interested in Capsule Corp," Bulma laughed, "Hey, Rilan, this kid is a little scholar!"

"Of course he is," said Rilan, loud enough for everyone to hear. If he knew that this boy was his son, so should Bulma, and everyone else, "He inherited it from you."

Bulma blinked, looking blank for a moment before looking at Trunks with wide eyes, "No way!" she began to smile, "Of course! You're Trunks! You're our little boy all grown up!"

"That's a trip," laughed Krillin, "Why didn't you say so kid?"

Trunks was looking shocked and embarrassed. He sighed and bowed his head, "I was afraid it would mess up the time line, but as things are going, it doesn't seem like that really matters at this point. Things are already screwed as it is."

"Oh, my little Trunks is going to grow up to a big, handsome man!" Bulma smiled widely, "Look at him, Rilan! Looks like he inherited my looks, I was afraid he'd get your geeky nose!"

"What?" Rilan turned red, "My nose is NOT geeky!"

The majority of the passengers laughed, excluding Vegeta and the two sick Saiyan siblings. Rilan sighed and sat down as the plane began to descend, the shock of the boy being his son slowly wearing off. Now he had another pressing matter to attend to.

Goku and Katima were placed upstairs in a guest room on cots that Roshi had pulled out of storage. Chichi instantly set up to keep vigil in there until the two recovered. Yamcha was going to fly to the nearest town to pick up some supplies, and was currently downstairs asking Bulma for a ride.

"Honestly, Yamcha, how lazy can you be?" Bulma asked, "You can fly on your own!"

"But I'm exhausted from nearly dying earlier!" whined Yamcha, "Come on Bulma- for old time's sake-"

"I hardly think Rilan will be okay with-" Bulma began as Rilan came down the stairs.

"No, it's okay, go," said Rilan, making his wife and Yamcha look at him in surprise.

"Rilan?" Krillin stepped forward, frowning at him.

"Really," said Rilan, just spotting Vegeta walking out the home, "Bulma, take Yamcha to get supplies- drop him off here, and then I want you to get back home."

"What?" Bulma scowled, "But-"

"If the androids come here," said Rilan, looking at her with narrowed eyes, "I want you away from it."

"You can't just protect me all the time, Rilan!" Bulma snapped.

"It's not just because I love you," Rilan grabbed both her hands in his, "You and your father are probably the only ones that can figure out a way to deactivate those things."

Bulma blinked and her expression softened, "Oh," she said, "Yeah… yeah I guess you're right."

"Vegeta?" Trunks was at the door, looking outside, "Where are you going?"

A faint voice answered him, "To finish this."

"On your own, are you insane?" Trunks called, running out the door, "Wait!"

Rilan looked around the room, "Krillin, Tien, Lercron, Piccolo, come with me and Trunks, there's no stopping Vegeta- so we're just going to have to help him," he kissed Bulma's forehead, "Please do ass I asked," he glanced at Yamcha, "You'll make sure she goes home?"

Yamcha swallowed and nodded, wide-eyed.

"I'm coming too," said Gohan, jumping down the steps.

"No," said Rilan, looking at the boy, "You need to stay here and protect your family. Understood?"

Gohan opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to think better of it.

"Yeah, okay," he sighed.

"Good," said Rilan, running to the door, "Wish us luck."

"You're going to get killed!"

Rilan looked back to see tears in Bulma's eyes. It was the first time that she seemed to reel in how dangerous this situation was.

"We have to try," Rilan said, "If anything, assess how strong they are. If I'm right, they'll feel like the time to kill us isn't worth it. It's Goku that they want," he bit his lip, "But I love you. And Trunks."

With that he ran out the door and launched into the sky after Vegeta and Trunks' fading outlines.

"Stars help us," Lercron muttered beside him.

Rilan glanced at him, "We need nothing from the stars," he said to his old friend, "They never helped us before. It wasn't until I landed on this ground that I felt at peace."

"So…" Lercron looked around, "Ground help us?"

Rilan chuckled, "Sure. Why the hell not."

*scene change*

Trunks looked ahead, his blue eyes narrowed. What was Vegeta playing at? He had no idea how strong these androids truly were. What they were doing right now was a suicide mission. This man was named his Godfather? How on Earth was he supposed to take care of Trunks?

The young hybrid boy sighed. His mother had told him much about Katima, and what good friends they had been. Bulma had believed that Vegeta would do almost anything Katima wanted- it was obvious how much he cared for her- Trunks had seen that in the plane. So supposing that Katima was there to be Godmother, maybe he wouldn't be too badly off.

Of course he wasn't planning on letting his parents die.

"Trunks!"

Trunks looked over his shoulder to see his father coming on fast. He had Lercron, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin with him.

"There's no stopping Vegeta," said Rilan when he caught up, "We've come to help."

"This is repeating history," Trunks hissed, "Vegeta is going to get us all killed."

"We have you this time around," said Rilan, "You can ascend, can't you?"

"Of course," said Trunks, frowning, "How do you think I killed Frieza?"

"Right," Rilan nodded, "Okay, then we might stand a chance, with all of us together."

"We don't," said Trunks gravely, "You felt it for yourself, father. These androids… they are beyond strong."

"I have a feeling that Trunks' misgivings are right," said Piccolo, a heavy frown on his face, "That power we felt when they were unleashed… he wasn't even trying. This is beyond anything we've ever faced. This is going to make the battle with Frieza look like a tap dance."

"Nothing could make that look like a tap dance for me," Krillin muttered, "I died remember?"

"Look," said Tien, pointing forward, "Vegeta stopped."

Trunks faced forward again and saw Tien was right. Vegeta had stopped midair over a mountain pass, looking down at the road. Their group caught up to him just in time for him to bomb dive. Trunks looked down to see what he was aiming at and nearly yelped.

He knew Vegeta was heading back for Goku's home, intent to be there when the androids showed up. But it appeared that they were going to have to face them sooner rather than later. Down below, hanging out nonchalantly by a van pulled over on the highway, was Androids 16, 17, and 18.

"Come on," said Rilan, and shot downward.

Trunks gritted his teeth. The last time he faced the androids was in his own time. They had killed his mentor, Gohan, and that was when there was only two of them. Now, this Android 16 was there, and he didn't look like he was any weaker than the other two. In fact, he looked stronger. But Trunks stomached his fears. This time was not going to fall like his had. He wouldn't let it.

*scene change*

"Katima, wait, don't sit up just yet."

Katima blinked and leaned back down. The world was spinning around her, and she was in a cold sweat, soaked to the skin. Yamcha had a hand on her shoulder and was frowning at her thoughtfully.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not great," Katima grunted, looking around the room, her eyes feeling warm in their sockets, "Where am I?"

"You're at Kame House," that was Chichi, and now she was over her too, her eyes worried, "You caught the virus and Vegeta took you to my home in the forest to get the antidote- he saved your life."

"Vegeta…" Katima wanted to sit up and look for him, but her body still felt weak, "Where is he?"

Chichi and Yamcha looked at one another, their face's grave.

Alarm swept through Katima's system, and she immediately accessed her bond with the prince. He was alive, and his emotions were set in determination, and there was that tell tale rage that he always got before he fought.

"He went to fight the androids," said Yamcha, and his grip on her shoulder tightened as if he expected her to leap up and fly out the window.

"But…" Katima closed her eyes, remembering Android 20, and how Rilan had been very effectively kicking the shit out of him, "Rilan didn't win?"

"Android 20 was actually Dr. Gero," said Yamcha, "He was the one who created the androids, and he apparently made himself into one as well. He had others waiting in his lab to be activated… much stronger ones."

Yamcha quickly gave Katima a recap of everything that had happened. How Trunks had returned from the future and said that it was androids 17 and 18 that were the two from his time. How so much had changed from Trunks' predictions.

"You actually recovered before Goku," said Chichi, glancing back at her husband laying on a cot on the other side of the room, "We think the virus is hitting him harder than you."

"Well, Vegeta did give her most of the medicine," said Yamcha, "We had to give Goku's to you and Gohan and even a little to myself so we wouldn't catch it. He didn't get as much as she did."

"Katima?"

A small body jumped onto her bed and little arms were hugging her. Katima yelped and couldn't quite muster the strength to pat Gohan's back properly.

"Kid, you're going to hurt her!" Yamcha said, yanking Gohan off the bed.

"I'm glad you're okay," Gohan said, eyes shining.

Katima smiled weakly, "Sure I am," she said, even though some part of her thought she wasn't out of the woods yet, "I hear that you're my body guard. What a trooper you are."

"Yeah, well," Gohan scowled, "I would have gone to help Vegeta and the others, but Rilan told me to stay and protect you guys."

"Good advice," said Katima, "We really need Goku."

"We need you too, Katima," said Yamcha, "You're a battle goddess, you sure were giving Gero a run for his money."

"Yeah," Katima let out a cough, "Goddamn virus… if I hadn't let it take me so quickly I could have killed him- prevented all this-"

"Stop it," scolded Chichi, "This is hardly your fault, Katima."

Katima sighed and relaxed into the pillowed again, "How long until I am back up and running again? They're gonna need my help-"

"You can't help anyone in your shape," said Yamcha, "Just stay in bed, and you'll get you're strength back."

Katima grunted in frustration. Vegeta didn't fight as well when she wasn't with him. Separate, they were powerful, together, they were a force that very little to stop. She liked to think that with their combined strength, they equaled Goku's.

Suddenly, she felt something through the bond. It was so strong, that she found herself yanked into his point of view, something that hadn't happened since Namek.

There was a beautiful girl standing over Vegeta, her hair blond and her eyes an icy blue. She stared down at him with one hand on her hip. Her clothing was rather torn up, but she looked unhurt. This must be 18.

"Saiyans," 18 sighed and tossed her hair, "I don't know Gero was so worried. I do hope Goku poses more of a challenge that you and your friends…"

Vegeta looked around at all the motionless bodies. Rilan handing on a guardrail by a highway street close by, Tien in a small crater, Piccolo on his face, Lercron not too far away, white hair matted in blood.

"NO!"

Trunks was there, baring his- Katima's- sword. He slashed it downward, his eyes on fire with fury. But 18 lifted her hand and blocked it. The tip of the blade shattered across her wrist and both Trunks and Katima let out yelps of surprise. Nothing bested that sword- nothing! It had even cut into Frieza himself! How? She didn't even bend with the blow!

18 swatted Trunks aside, and he crashed into the ground, what remained of his sword clattering away.

"Enough," a new voice came.

18 looked up to the road where two men stood, one shorter and good looking, a red scarf about his neck, the other extremely tall and hardened. These had to be 16 and 17.

"We've wasted enough time here," said the shorter one, 17, "We are supposed to be finding Goku, not playing with these amateurs."

18 shrugged and flew up to them. Krillin was up there, still standing, looking unharmed. Vegeta's mind supplied that he had been too scared to jump into the fight and stood up on the street, unable to do anything but watch. As the three androids passed him, they didn't really pay him any mind, all except for 18, who leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, which made Krillin cringe.

Vegeta had reached his limit. His body was broken and beaten. 18 had destroyed him, and the world was blinking out around him. But the thing that hurt the most out of his entire body was his pride.

"Katima?"

Katima was thrown back into herself again and gasped for air as if she had been underwater.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

Katima sat bolt up right and instantly grew dizzy. Yamcha pushed her back down.

"Hey, easy," he said, "Katima what did you see? Was it Vegeta?"

"Yes," said Katima, "The androids… they've beaten them- Rilan, Trunks- Vegeta- Vegeta!"

Katima had a sudden burst of energy and jumped out of the bed, pushing past Gohan, Chichi and Yamcha as if they were rag dolls and ran out of the room. She bolted downstairs, her heart beating rather slowly despite her adrenaline. Roshi looked up from where he was watching the exercise channel where several young beautiful girls were stretching in leotards.

"Katima?" Roshi blinked at her in confusion but Katima ripped out of the home before anything more could be said.

Vegeta. She had to get to Vegeta.

"Katima!" she heard her nephew calling, "Katima stop!"

Katima wasn't listening. She powered up to Super Saiyan and took off into the air. Her face was still hot with fever, and she found herself tearing off her over shirt to reduce the heat, leaving her in her sports bra, something Roshi would probably get a nosebleed over.

As she flew, she felt Vegeta's mind touch hers again. He was awake. Relief swept her, but Vegeta's emotions were dark. Hatred burned inside him, and his pride… it had been shattered. Katima faltered in her flying a bit, trying not to get consumed. It had been a long time since Vegeta's emotions were strong enough to sway her. This had truly hurt him.

Sensing life ahead, Katima slowed down and looked down at what she had seen through Vegeta's eyes. The mountain pass. She lowered herself to the ground where everyone was slowly gathering. Krillin had apparently handed out sensu beans. No had died, which was a miracle compared to what Katima had witnessed. She landed and went to Rilan and Lercron, who were both looking over their tarnished armor with frowns.

"Where's Vegeta?" Katima asked.

"Katima?" Rilan looked at her, "What are you doing here? You're still sick, I can see it."

"I'm fine," Katima snapped, "Where did Vegeta go? I feel he's awake."

The group all exchanged dark glances.

"Vegeta flew off," said Trunks, approaching her with a scowl on his face, examining his broken sword before him, "He seemed pretty mad."

"Don't worry," said Katima, "He won't be going after them again," she held out a hand and Trunks handed her the sword, a look of shame on his face.

She looked it over with a thoughtful frown, "I may be able to mend it," she told him, looking up.

"No," said Trunks, shaking his head, "That sword has kept me safe for all my life, but this… she can't take this. Something's wrong. These androids… they're stronger than the ones from my time."

"You're kidding," said Piccolo, eyes wide, "Stronger?"

"I was still weaker than the ones in my time," said Trunks, "But they never shattered my sword. These ones are at a whole new level."

"What else could go wrong?" sighed Lercron, glancing at Rilan, "What are we going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do," said Piccolo, "I'll be back in a while. And hopefully…" there was a look of disgust on his face, "Hopefully it will be worth it."

He took off flying to the east. Katima and the others watched him go with frowns.

"What is he doing?" Katima asked.

Krillin slowly got a sly smirk on his face, "That's the direction of Kami's lookout," he said, "I think he's going to merge back with Kami."

"But…" Tien's eyes (all three of them) got big, "That will take away the Dragon Balls!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Rilan, shaking his head, "I need to get back to Capsule Corp. Trunks?"

Trunks looked at his father with curiosity.

"Perhaps you should stay with your parents for the time being," said Rilan.

Trunks smiled a bit, "Thank you," he said.

"I need to find Vegeta," said Katima, looking up at the sky, "I think I know where he is."

"You're not well," said Tien, looking at her feverish face, "Shouldn't you get back to Kame House and rest?"

"The only one that can pull Vegeta out of this is me," said Katima, looking at him, "I appreciate your concern. But I need to go to him alone."

"I wish you luck," said Rilan, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm positive," said Katima, and jumped back up into the sky and began to fly toward where she could feel Vegeta's life source.

*scene change*

"You know of all the places you could go… I didn't expect this…"

Vegeta did not turn at the voice. He remained still, scowling out the window of the ancient tree home. The pain he felt inside was nothing compared to anything he had felt before. Bested by the androids- bested by that woman- swatted aside like a fly. It hadn't been like when Frieza had done it to him. When he fought that tyrant, a part of him knew that he was going to die.

But this…

He had been so sure… so sure that he would be able to defeat them. But instead… instead they made him look like a fool in front of everyone… Instead they pummeled him into the ground like he was a child. How could he, the Prince of all Siayans- a Super Saiyan- be defeated so easily? Super Saiyan was supposed to make him invincible! Was supposed to make him truly the most powerful warrior in the universe! So how- why- did this happen?

"You're not even going to say hi?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. Even in this pain, her voice seemed to soothe him. How was that?

"Why aren't you resting?" he said softly.

"You know why," said Katima, and a gentle hand touched his shoulder, "Vegeta…" she trailed off, and he could feel it through the bond.

There were no words she could offer him right now, she knew that, and she knew his exact emotions- exactly how he felt. Vegeta turned and nearly gasped at the sight of her. She was in a sports bra, and her jeans which she had armored herself for the fight, leather knee guards and patches. It had this rustic rogue look, and the way she looked at him, her blue eyes, though bright from her receding fever, deep like pools, and her look said everything her mouth couldn't. As he looked at her, she powered down from Super Saiyan, her hair flitting back to black and laying down upon her scalp.

"I'll never fully understand you," Vegeta said to her, "Why you just keep coming back."

Katima smiled lightly and cupped a hand on his cheek, "I can see your heart beating, Vegeta," she said softly, and touched his breastplate, "I can see it right through your chest."

"I'm not sure I know what that means," Vegeta admitted lamely, his face growing warm.

"You don't have to," said Katima, and her mouth met his.

*scene change*

The way things began to escalate took Katima by surprise.

It began with a kiss, just a simple one that they had often did, then it began to heat up. She found that her mouth did not want to leave his, and that they way he clung to her was… different. Like a necessity. Katima only released her hold on his face long enough to help him pull the torso of his armor off, and then the kissing continued. They clumsily made their way through the tree home, unable to keep their lips from each other. Katima's legs found the edge of the bed that they had so often fought over during their year in the forest.

Together, they toppled onto it. Katima heard two thumps as Vegeta kicked off his boots. The jumpsuit would have taken too long to pull off, so Katima just began ripping, exposing his bare, muscular chest which glistened with sweat. Vegeta's hands went down and began to help her unlace all the leather she had armored her jeans with. She had no idea how he did it while continuously kissing her, but it was amazing maneuvering. Katima quickly registered in her mind that Vegeta was an amazing tactician on the battle field- why should he be in bed?

And it was then that it really hit her.

This was it.

It was going to happen.

"Vegeta," she managed to hiss between a kiss, making him pause.

They were both panting, and he looked into her eyes, fire in his own, as if it pained him to stop.

"Vegeta, are you sure?" Katima wasn't even sure why she was asking the question.

She wanted this. Badly. She wanted it more than anything. But… A replay of what happened after their first real kiss was in her mind, how Vegeta had repelled for a time. She did not want that to happen again.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta breathed, gazing at her with confusion interrupted the fire in his eyes.

"Do…" Katima found it difficult to speak with his body pressing to hers, flesh on flesh, "Do you want this? Do you want me?"

Vegeta gazed down at her, and Katima saw that inner turmoil hit. That battle that began in his mind when faced with his true feelings for her. For a moment, she just wanted to start kissing again to stop him from answering, for fear of him saying no.

But Vegeta decided to amaze her.

"Yes," he breathed, and began kissing her again.

Katima didn't know how long it lasted. This being her first time, she thought that it was going to be painful or uncomfortable. But her and Vegeta seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing, but it was all intoxicating, all heat and power. She never knew her body could experience such pleasure, and not just that, but her mind…

With the bond, she not only was experiencing her own heady emotions, but Vegeta's as well. It poured into her like a river, and she found that she never wanted this to end. The way his body felt, the rhythm of their movements, the passion that spilled from both of their minds, colliding together and becoming one. It was like they were sharing one mind, like she could truly feel Vegeta full for the first time. He was her everything, flashing all around her like lights and moonbeams.

When they were done, they lay in each other's arms. Katima had never felt Vegeta so calm. His muscles were all molten, like when he slept. It was also the first time that Vegeta actually held her. There were those times when they kissed but this… this was different. He held her to his chest and she lay her head there, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. It was soothing, like a lullaby. They didn't speak. All that needed to be said came through the bond.

Katima wasn't sure if hours past, or days. All she knew was that in that time in the tree house, all her worries had been forgotten. It had just been her and Vegeta and they had created their own world, in which there was nothing but peace.

"You know," Katima sighed at last, looking up at him, but still keeping her head on his chest, "I bet the others are wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder," scoffed Vegeta, smirking at her.

Katima giggled and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, "So," she said, smiling, "Does this make me the Princess of all Saiyans?"

Vegeta chuckled, "We just need a kingdom."

"No, you can't take over Earth," Katima scolded.

"I never said take over…" said Vegeta, "One country would surely do- that music you listen to- it's from Irickland, right?"

"Ireland, my prince," said Katima, sitting up and smiling at him, "And no- Ireland is perfect the way it is. I'll have to take you there some time."

"If we kill these androids," said Vegeta, his face falling.

And just like that, the world slammed back into them. The androids. If something wasn't done, it would mean the end of everything. No more moments like these with Vegeta ever again.

No. Katima wasn't going to let that happen.

"We need to go," Vegeta slid out of the bed, all business once again.

As Katima flew with him back toward Kame House, she wondered vaguely about the strange chin of events taking place before her. How the androids kicking Vegeta's ass made it so she and him finally had sex with each other was beyond her. Not that she was complaining. But something was different now between them.

No longer was there that ever existent block that seemed to keep Vegeta from her. The walls were down now, and Vegeta flew close enough to touch. It was like a switch was hit. Katima looked across the ocean below them and just hoped that she would get to explore this newness about him. Killing the androids, however, was going to have to come first.


	27. A Solution With a New Problem

"Goku!"

Goku glanced up to see his sister flying across the ocean, Vegeta at her side. He smiled. He had only woken up from his feverish sleep a half hour ago and was walking around the island, waiting for his strength to come back. It finally had, and he had just been about to go up to Kami's lookout.

Katima landed and went to hug him. She seemed light on her feet, floating along on a high of happiness. Why she was so lighthearted at the moment surprised Goku, what with the androids destroying cities as they spoke. But glancing at Vegeta, he noted a similarity. Something seemed to have happened between them. For a moment, Goku let his mind wander, trying to guess what it could be, but when the obvious answer struck him he immediately shut off that part of his brain.

No way could he think of his sister like that.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

Katima shrugged, "Still a little feverish… though I think it's just because I'm winded. I'm glad to see you recovered."

Goku nodded, "You thought I wasn't going to?" he laughed, which made Vegeta's good mood falter, the prince scowling toward him while Katima's back was turned.

"What's been happening?" Katima asked, "It… uh… took a while for me to find Vegeta."

"But you said you had a good idea of where he was," Krillin stepped out of the house, frowning at her.

Katima blushed a bit, "You're not answering my question," she pressed.

Krillin got a sly smile on his face, and opened his mouth to undoubtedly make a snide remark, but Goku cut in, desperate to keep the subject away from whatever Katima and Vegeta did to take so long.

"There's been a few developments. Bulma found Trunks' time machine, but… it wasn't his time machine."

"You lost me," said Katima, frowning.

"The machine they found had been sitting in the woods for four years," said Krillin, walking forward, "Trunks only came here three years ago. It's the same machine- because future Bulma only made one. So someone from Trunks' time took it and came back here while he wasn't using it."

"So…" Katima rubbed the back of her neck, "Someone else is in our time from Trunks' time that isn't him?"

"Now I'm confused," Goku laughed.

"What's the point of this, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped, tossing an arm around Katima's shoulders as if he did this every day, "What's happened?"

Goku's smile faded, "Well," he said, "There was an egg shell in the machine, and they found the shedded skin of some giant bug creature in the bushes close to it… and then… Piccolo got jumped on his way to Kami's lookout by a bug like man who calls himself Cell."

"You're saying this Cell guy is from the future?" asked Katima.

Goku nodded, "Piccolo managed to get away, but this Cell… he can absorb people. Not like the ways Android 19 and Gero did, but his tail has a syringe like end," he shuddered, trying not to think of his deep fear of needles, "He stabs it into his victims, and sucks them into nothing, absorbing them. The only reason Piccolo escaped was because Trunks and Rilan were there to help him. Cell escaped. And he grows stronger with each life he takes."

"But what about the androids?" Vegeta asked, "What are we to do Kakarot?"

"I have a plan," said Goku, "I know of a place that we could train for an entire year, in just one day."

Both Katima and Vegeta blinked at him.

"What?" Katima asked bluntly.

Goku smiled, "It's called the hyperbolic time chamber. It's up at Kami's lookout. It's a room in which you can go into, and when one minute passes in the outside world, six hours pass in the room. Therefore, one day in this world's time will be a year in there."

"You're sure this works?" Katima asked, looking stunned.

Goku's smile widened, "Positive, I've been in there myself. Of course, it will be very difficult to stay inside for an entire year. You'll see what I mean."

"Take us there," demanded Vegeta, "We're wasting time."

"Of course," said Goku, glancing at Vegeta then looking at his sister, "You've never been to Kami's lookout. It's a shame you won't get to meet Kami himself. He already merged with Piccolo. We could fly there so you know the way, but Vegeta's right, we're wasting time," he reached out a hand, "Take my hand, and I'll take you there."

Katima looked nervous. She knew about his instant transmission, but had never been along for the ride before. Vegeta also looked wary. She looked at the prince and wrapped an arm around his waist before offering her free hand to Goku.

Goku smiled and took it, then placed his other two fingers to his forehead. He pictured Kami's lookout, centered in on Mr. Popo's energy signature, and away they went.

*scene change*

It wasn't as intense as Katima was expecting it to be. One moment she was on the island, and the next, she was on one of the strangest places she could have imagined. Underfoot was white marble tile, and it appeared that they were on an artificial island in the sky. There was an elaborate building before them that looked like an Egyptian castle with strange bobble topped towers. There were pillars like roman coliseums that went around it, and as Katima stood there, she couldn't help but feel that there was a power about this place… something untouched, something both pure, and sinister.

"What is this place?" Vegeta demanded.

"This is Kami's lookout."

Katima turned and saw Piccolo striding toward them. She felt his new power, felt his new… being. It was like when he had absorbed Neil. There was Piccolo, but then there was something- someone- else there with him, inside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Guardian of Earth," said Katima, smirking.

"Kami is no longer in existence," said Piccolo, "But neither in Piccolo. For sanity purposes, however, I am keeping the latter's name like how I kept his body."

"You even sound different," said Katima, winking, "I suppose Kami really was your 'better' half."

"As you are Vegeta's, it seems," Piccolo gave them a knowing smile and both Katima and Vegeta turned red.

"Hey!" Katima yelled, "Just because you have Kami's powers doesn't mean you can spy on people!"

"Who said I was spying?" said Piccolo, "Honestly, it's not hard to miss your new… connection."

"ANYWAY!" Goku said loudly, walking briskly toward the building, "I'll show you guys around, yes? Piccolo, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Piccolo chuckled, but his face quickly turned grave, "I am going to confront cell," he said, "With my new powers, he will be and easy match. I have to prevent him from absorbing 17 or 18."

"Wait, what?" Katima blinked.

"Goku will explain," said Piccolo, and began to fly away, over the edge of the lookout and out of sight.

Katima shrugged and she and Vegeta followed Goku into the interior of the lookout. There was a hall lined with pillars that led to a single door that several people were gathered around. Katima smiled and ran to hug her nephew when she spotted Gohan. He had apparently left in advance to reach the lookout once he father had awoken and begun to warm up. Also there was Rilan and Trunks, the grown version of course, and a short portly man with coal black skin and cherry red lips.

"This is Mr. Popo," said Goku, gesturing to the stranger, "He was Kami's right hand man. Now he's looking over the lookout until a new Guardian is found."

"Only two beings can be placed in the hyperbolic time chamber at once for such a long time," said Mr. Popo, "You six are our strongest fighters, so three pairs will take one day each inside. In the room, you will be in there for a year, while out here, only a day will have past. Now I warn you. It will be extremely difficult to stay inside for an entire year. But you are all very capable fighters. I think you will do okay."

"We go first," said Vegeta, stepping forward.

"W-wait," Goku stammered, "I.. I was hoping I could go in with Katima."

"What?" Vegeta whirled to face him.

"Well," Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "I could train her in my style of fighting-"

"Katima has her own style of fighting!" Vegeta snapped, "What makes you think that you could teach her anything useful anyway?"

"Well she doesn't know the kamehameha wave," said Goku.

Rilan chuckled, "I think the over protective brother syndrome has finally kicked in. Only took nearly four years."

"You want to just keep me from Vegeta?" Katima gasped, looking at her brother in shock.

He turned red, "No-no- that's not-"

"It's doesn't matter," said Katima briskly, wrapping an arm around Vegeta's waist, "Our bond, Goku. If what Popo says is right, and time is slowed in the room, whoever is left outside the room will die."

"What?" asked Goku, frowning.

"My mother told me about your bond," said Trunks, "But I'm not following."

"Our heart beat at the same time," said Katima.

Dawning hit Trunks' face. He certainly had his mother's smarts, "I see. So because of the time flux, whoever was left outside the room would have their heart beating a thousand times a minute- if not more, because the one in the room would be going through a year in a day."

"Or, whoever is in the room would only have their heart beat once every five minutes," said Katima, "Either way, we die," she smiled at Vegeta, "So we go together."

Goku sighed. Gohan, however, was scowling at him, "Dad, even if you went in with Katima that would leave me with Vegeta!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Vegeta snapped.

Gohan flinched, "N-nothing!" he stuttered, "I- I just- you're… so much stronger than me! I- I-"

"A for effort," said Katima and smiled at him.

"Let's get going then," said Vegeta, "Open the door."

"Why are we even doing this if Piccolo is going to kill Cell now?" asked Gohan.

"It's insurance," said Rilan, "If, for some reason, Piccolo fails or Cell absorbs an Android, then we'll be in the waiting line."

"What is all this about absorbing the androids?" asked Katima.

"We found information in Gero's lab," said Trunks, "Cell if from my time, well sort of. He's from my future. He killed me, and stole my time machine. It turns out, Cell is one of Gero's creations. He had cells form all of us," he glanced at Rilan, "Even my father. But he was designed incomplete. In order of complete himself, he had to absorb androids 17 and 18. Each one will increase his power drastically. The reason he had to travel back was because in our time, I had already killed the androids," he smiled, "Apparently I do figure out how to get strong enough to kill them. So, with no androids in our time to consume, he killed me and took my machine to take him back to this time when the androids were still alive."

"So why can't you just go back to Gero's lab and kill Cell's baby form?" asked Katima.

"Because that would create a whole new parallel universe," said Trunks, "That wouldn't help this timeline at all, and well… I've already put in my stakes with this one."

"So even if we kill the androids here in our time," said Gohan, "They'll still be alive in yours?"

"Yes, but the reason I came back was to learn how to kill them," said Trunks, "If I can do it here, I can do it there."

"This is beginning to hurt my head," said Katima, "Come on, let's get started on training," she smiled at Vegeta, "Me, you, and a little room for an entire year. What on Earth are we going to do with ourselves?"

"You may be surprised about how 'little' this room really is," said Popo, opening the door for them.

"Waaaiiit!"

They all turned to see Bulma rushing toward them. Rilan blinked at his wife, his face confused.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" he asked.

Bulma grinned and popped open a capsule. It revealed a trunk. She kicked it, and the lid sprung open.

"I made you guys armor," said Bulma, "Based off Rilan and Vegeta's old stuff."

"Oh, wow, cool!" said Gohan, rushing over and getting the smallest one, holding it up and grinning.

"Thank you, Bulma," said Katima, walking forward.

"No, no," Bulma winked at her and handed her another capsule, "I didn't have the layout of the female armor, so I made a new one myself for you, Saiyan Princess."

Katima blushed but winked at Bulma. She would have to tell her about the tree house- well… maybe not the details. But Bulma had demanded to know the first time anything happened. Katima popped the capsule and a small briefcase came out. She picked it up and took it inside one of the buildings to change. When she was finished, she strode out and grinned at the boys' reactions.

Bulma had made her armor with a black leotard for under clothing, no sleeves, no leggings. A plated skirt that was light weight despite looking like it was lined with steel hugged her slender waist. A battle harness incased her chest, and sturdy boots went up to her knees while gloves came to her elbows, and straps laced her upper arms and thighs. She had her blade strapped across her back. Needless to say, Katima knew she looked damned sexy, like a battle goddess ready to take on anything- even Cell.

"Why can't you make one of those for yourself?" Rilan asked Bulma.

"Don't you think you went a little far?" Goku asked her, eyes narrow.

Bulma laughed, "Come on, Goku!" she said, "She looks great!"

"Yeah, a little TOO great," Goku sighed.

"We're wasting time," said Trunks irritably, but he had a blush on his face and was keeping from looking at Katima the best he could, "Get in the room!"

"Come, my prince," Katima beckoned Vegeta who was clad in a new set of armor, "We never did dance that first day that we met."

"You can't fool around in there," said Rilan, "And I mean that in EVERY sense."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER AND SEX!" Goku cried.

The entire group laughed as Katima grabbed Vegeta's hand and they entered the hyperbolic time chamber. The door closed behind them, and Katima felt the world around her shift.

They were in a small apartment looking building that had the feel of Kami's lookout. The two obviously had the same decorator. There was a bedroom with four bunks, a pantry, a kitchen area, and a bathroom. But a large doorway led out to the most fascinating part of the room.

It was like a giant canvas of white that just went on forever. It stretched out before her like an ocean. There was no telling ceiling from floor. It was all just… empty. It made Katima's hands sweat. She could understand how it could be difficult to remain in here for an entire year. She tentatively stepped off the landing attached to the building. Her feet met solid ground though it was invisible to the eye. The gravity was increased as well, as soon as she was out of the building. But with all her training, she could tell it was only ten times Earth's normal gravity, hardly a challenge for her.

"Vegeta," she called, looking back, "Come and see! This place is amazing!"

Vegeta slowly stepped out to stand with her. He looked around with narrowed eyes.

"This place is perfect," said Katima, "Look at all this room!"

Vegeta grunted in approval and stepped out into the whiteness a bit more and began to punch and kick so fast that the human eye couldn't see it, but for Katima, she could follow every move.

"We are going to push ourselves to the limit," said Vegeta, finally stopping and looking back at her, "We are going to advance- even beyond the level of a Super Saiyan."

Katima blinked, "Wh-what? Do you even think that's possible?"

"If it isn't, we'll make it possible," snapped Vegeta, striding back toward her, "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

Katima laughed, "When have you ever?"

"I don't want you to hold back on me either," said Vegeta sternly, "Understand that you are the only other warrior that I have and will ever train with," he blushed and looked away, "I fight better by your side. The reason for that is beyond my understanding."

Katima smirked, "Probably because I'm the only one who HAVE fought beside. Well, willingly anyway."

Vegeta actually chuckled at that, "Perhaps. Though I think it may be something more."

*scene change*

"A day, huh?" Rilan sighed and leaned against a pillar, "We have to wait an entire twenty four hours. How much damage can Cell do in that time?"

"If Piccolo has anything to say about it, none," said Goku, striding up and clapping a hand on his shoulder, "For what it means, I'm glad you held down the fort while I was gone, three years ago."

"Bit late to be thanking me," said Rilan, smirking, "But I'll take it. Taming Bulma was no simple task."

"You think you tamed her?" Goku laughed, "That girl will never be tame."

"I heard that!" Bulma cried from the other end of the room.

Rilan and Goku laughed and turned to see that she was letting Trunks play with his baby self. Rilan wondered how weird that was for him to see himself as an infant.

"Your son grows up to be quite the man," said Goku.

Rilan nodded, "He's determined. The way he fights… It's a lot like Gohan's style."

"He said that Gohan trained him," Goku glanced at his son, who was approaching the baby, trying to get him to laugh, "I'm proud of how far he has gone. I plan on getting him to transform when our turn comes."

"You think he's ready?" Rilan asked, "He's young."

Goku smiled, "He's ready."

Rilan felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. He saw older Trunks and Gohan pause and look out to the sky.

"The fight has begun," said Rilan, "Seems like Piccolo has the upper hand- do you feel that energy? He's stronger than all of us right now."

"Wait," Goku frowned and strode out. Rilan blinked and followed him. They went all the way to the edge, and Goku looked down to the Earth, "Do you feel that?" he asked.

Rilan frowned and stretched his senses. As he searched, Gohan and Trunks came to their sides.

"Ah," Rilan's eyes widened.

Yes… he felt something. A third power level. It was not Piccolo, it was not Cell, and it couldn't be any of the androids since they didn't give off a life force… But this third power level was stronger than them all- even Piccolo.


	28. Sykaima

"Come ON Vegeta, you can do better than that!" Katima crowed.

Vegeta let out a yowl of frustration and shot of a new energy wave volley. They were four months into their year, and so far, their powers had increased ten fold, however they were far from exceeding the level of Super Saiyan. So they were trying an exercise to help with their targeting and dodging. At the moment, it was Katima's turn to dodge, and Vegeta's to shoot. If he managed to hit her, the roles would switch.

They had been at this for fourteen hours straight.

Katima whirled through the energy orbs, managing to miss every one. She smirked as she turned to face Vegeta, "Ha! Can't you-"

But Vegeta wasn't where he had been. Katima blinked, and turned just in time to get slammed by his Gatlic Gun. It slammed her into the ground and she yelped in pain.

"What were you saying?" Vegeta asked, who hovered in the air high above her.

"I was just saying what an ass you are," said Katima and aimed her blast.

Vegeta deftly avoided all her attempts and Katima was beginning to get frustrated. She paused and powered up more, her cries echoing around the emptiness. When she felt like she was at her peak, she began firing again. It seemed Vegeta had to put more thought into dodging and he began to sweat. Katima could feel his worry through the bond. She upped the anti, charging up a heavy blast that would have more radius. It was one of her personal moves.

"Eternal Burn!" she screamed and sent it rocketing at him.

Vegeta turned to dodge right but Katima manipulated the blast to follow him. There was no outrunning her Eternal Burn. It slammed into Vegeta and sent him screaming into the distance where he landed in a smoldering heap. Katima laughed in her victory, placing hands on her hips.

"Take that, prince!" she crowed.

However, Vegeta did not get up.

Katima slowly felt concern hit her. She felt in the bond and felt a strange indifference. Was he unconscious? She jumped up and flew over to him. Had she powered up too much? What if she really hurt him?

Kneeling down she began to reach out to him, "Vegeta?" she said.

Suddenly his hand shot up and snatched her wrist. Katima yelped in surprise as he took his other hand and aimed it point blank at her chest.

"You're too soft!" he snarled, "You can not let your ridiculous feelings get in the way of fighting!"

An energy orb formed in his hand.

"Vegeta!" Katima struggled to get out of his grip, "At this range you'll kill me!"

"And why shouldn't I?" snapped Vegeta, "When your stupid emotions are going to kill you anyway? What is going to happen if I'm on the ground and you have to choose between saving me or killing Cell?"

Katima gazed at him. What would happen? She couldn't let Vegeta die- she simply couldn't. But what if it came to that ultimatum? If it was up to her to kill Cell, but Vegeta's life was at stake? Would she be willing to sacrifice him to save the Earth?

"I…" Katima closed her eyes, "You can't ask this of me…"

"Why not?" Vegeta demanded, "You would be willing to sacrifice the entire world for my life?"

Katima opened her eyes, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care about you?" she breathed.

Vegeta opened his mouth, face angry, but then stopped, seeing the look in her eyes, the feeling he was surely getting through the bond hitting him.

"I think I see," Katima pulled her hand out of his now slack grip and stood. He let the energy orb die as Katima turned away. Anger was slowly bubbling to the top.

Vegeta didn't know how hard it was to be in love with someone who barely loved back. He had admitted that he wanted her the night they had slept together, but still, he avoided saying that he actually loved her. Did he even care about how he made her feel? Could he even comprehend it? Sure he felt what she did through the bond, but it was surely all alien to him. He barely even knew who she was, it seemed.

"Katima!"

By now Katima was a good twenty feet away. She stopped but didn't turn around, waiting for him to speak.

"You didn't answer my question."

Katima felt her rage split into full force. She whirled and began to hurl energy ball after energy ball at Vegeta, her eyes alight with fire, With each attack she let out a scream of rage.

Vegeta smacked aside each orb as he slowly walked toward her. Katima had tears of rage in her eyes, blinding her slightly, making her miss a few attacks, but Vegeta deflected all that came too close to him. Finally he was right in front of her and as she raised her hand to hit him he grabbed her wrist. She went to punch him with the other and her grabbed her fist in his and glared at her.

"Would you sacrifice the Earth for me?" he demanded softly.

Katima closed her burning eyes, tears crawling down her cheeks.

"Vegeta, I would sacrifice anything for you," she breathed.

Vegeta was suddenly kissing her, and his hands released hers so that he could cradle her back, pressing her to him. Katima kissed back, passion swelling in her. She wanted to stay mad, but damn, how could she with those lips on hers? Their kisses were like wars, both within themselves, and physically, since they tended to get a little rough. Now, with them both being Super Saiyans, their encounters were like fire leaping into blood filled air. It made everything so intense that Katima was exhausted when they finally broke apart. They were panting, both staring into each other's eyes.

"You are the first person to say that to me," Vegeta whispered, "And mean it."

Katima smiled and raised her arm to wipe her tears away, but Vegeta stopped her, and did it himself with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded, almost sounding like his old self.

Katima laughed softly, "I cry when I'm mad, I thought you knew."

"I suppose I don't see you mad enough," said Vegeta, frowning.

Katima sighed and leaned her head against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her and hold her there. They both powered back down to normal, hair going black.

"I keep wondering what's happening outside," said Katima, breathing in his sweet scent, "Do you think Piccolo won?"

Vegeta sighed, resting his chin atop her head. Katima was one of the few people short enough for him to do this to.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we're going to have to clean up after him," Vegeta said bluntly, "We had to come to the rescue with the first two androids, now we'll do it again. Pathetic."

"If what they say is true," said Katima, "And he's stronger than the androids… we have a ways to go."

"Thank you, Katima," breathed Vegeta.

"For what?" Katima asked, closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat.

"Everything," said Vegeta, lifting her up into his arms to carry her back to the structure.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta had not said that he loved her. But Katima had a feeling he did.

*scene change*

He couldn't do it.

As Krillin looked across at the beautiful girl, seeing the look of fear on her face, he dropped the control to the ground.

Android 18.

What the hell was wrong with him? The girl was a monster, a killer, a machine! But… after just one small kiss on the cheek…

He loved her.

How? How was this possible? He shook his head wildly, and closed his eyes. He couldn't get that moment from his mind. It was etched there, carved. Unable to delete, unable to erase. She was so beautiful…

He watched as she looked up at the sky, waiting for Cell, who had already absorbed Android 17 and was more powerful than ever, to arrive and take her too. Android 16 was leaning against the cliff face behind her, a chunk of his head missing. After Piccolo had been defeated, 16 had tried to attack him. Cell had made quick work of him.

Krillin made up his mind. He lifted his foot, and slammed it down on the control Bulma had made. The control made to paralyze 18 so that Krillin could kill her. But he couldn't. The control broke beneath his foot, the sound making 18 and 16 look over, both noticing him for the first time.

"It's you," 18 gasped, staring at him.

Krillin wondered if she was going to kill him. He held his ground.

"Get out of here, 18," he said sharply, "Cell will be here soon. You have to run."

"But how?" 18 demanded, "I'm not leaving 16."

"You have to!" both Krillin and 16 shouted.

Krillin stopped, looking at 16 with wide eyes. It was the most emotion he had heard come from the android.

18 looked back at him, shock etched on her gorgeous face.

"Don't worry about me," said 16, "You must leave. Quickly."

"But I…" 18 began, eyes uncertain.

"Allow me to make the decision for you."

Krillin jumped and turned around to see another beautiful young girl striding toward them. She had a fray of blond hair, and narrowed blue eyes. The way she walked spoke of confidence and power. She was in a ragged hoody with the Capsule Corp symbol on the shoulder, and a denim skirt with a slit on one side that went up her thigh so high up that it made Krillin blush. She, in a strange way, looked like 18, with the blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention the attitude. Like she could take on the world.

Of course after Cell took 17, 18 didn't look like that anymore.

The girl paused a few feet from Krillin, looking him over.

"Bald head, four feet tall… You must be Krillin," she said.

"I'm 4 foot nine!" Krillin snapped, but recovered quickly, "How do you know my name?"

The girl merely gazed at him for a moment before walking past him and toward 18.

"18," she said, eyeing the android, then, spotting the one behind her added, "And 16. I see. I'm almost too late. I wanted to get here before he got 17, but… well, I suppose plans can't always run the way they are planned."

"Who are you?" 18 demanded, standing in a defensive pose.

The girl smirked, "No one you need to be concerned with. I'm from a far off place. And I'm here to kill you, 18."

"No!" Krillin rushed forward and stood between 18 and the new girl, "You can't!"

"If Cell absorbs her, you will all die," said the girl, glaring down at him, "You, Goku, Gohan, Rilan, Vegeta, Katima, all of you. Cell will take this world for his own. Can't you see that?"

"Please," Krillin begged, desperation flooding him, "We can find another way, we could hide her-"

"It is your foolishness that will kill everyone," said the girl coldly, "And 18," she looked at her, "I know you have a heart. Will you let yourself become part of that monster and have the Earth destroyed? You broke free of Gero to live your life didn't you?"

18 stared in aw at the girl.

"He took 17," said the girl, "Think, 18. For what it's worth, we could use the Dragon Balls to bring you back. I can defeat Cell in his current state, but if he takes you… all is over."

18 looked distraught. She turned her head, eyes to the ground. Krillin felt the sudden need to comfort her.

The girl nodded, "I've done my job here," she said, and looked at Krillin, "You will kill her when she makes her decision. Understand? We can wish her back."

"How do you know so much?" Krillin asked, "About us? The Dragon Balls?"

"My name is Sykaima," said the girl, "I'm from a far off place. I will give you answers later. Right now? I have to keep Cell from getting any closer."

"By yourself?" 16 asked, looking at her in aw with his one eye.

Sykaima looked at him and smiled, "Yes. By myself."

*scene change*

Goku stood up, gritting his teeth. He couldn't wait. He couldn't handle feeling Piccolo's life slowly slipping away, or the curiosity at the third, more powerful source. Was this unknown power on their side?

"Dad," Gohan grabbed his arm as Goku jumped up, "Dad, he's too strong, you can't fight him now that he's absorbed 17!"

Goku looked down at his son and smiled.

"I know," he said, "But I can not sit here and let Piccolo die. He's still alive- barely. I have to try."

Goku knew his son was having trouble not running to his old mentor's side as well, but Gohan knew the risks. Goku had stopped him from running off just moments ago, and now Goku himself was going to help.

"He doesn't plan on fighting," Trunks said from a few feet away, and glanced at Goku, "You plan on using instant transmission, right?"

Goku nodded, "I know it's risky, but I have to try something."

Gohan hugged Goku about his waist, "Please be careful, dad."

"I will, son," said Goku.

Gohan stepped back and Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead. He focused on Piccolo's faint life force, and vanished.

When he reappeared, he was shocked to see Tien up in the air, shooting down his deadly tri-beam in a huge crater. He saw Cell, a green thick muscled creature with strange wings on his back, and a long tail with a needle like tip, trying to get out of the hole, just to be shot back down by Tien. Goku knew this attack took life force from Tien himself. He wouldn't be able to keep this up long.

Goku had to hurry.

He rushed across the small island they were on to Piccolo's body, which lay motionless in the dirt.

Goku picked up his friend, pulling an arm around his shoulders. He then turned just in time to see Tien fall to the ground, his energy sapped. Cell emerged from the hole, looking infuriated. Goku knew Tien had stalled him so the other androids could run. Now the female one, 18, was gone.

"You fool!" Cell's voice was deep, and he had a toad like face that was wide with thick lips, "Do you realize what you've done? I can't sense her- you could have compromised me becoming perfect!"

Cell aimed a hand at Tien's body, but Goku quickly used instant transmission to appear in front of Cell.

Cell's eyes widened when he saw him suddenly appear, and he eyed Piccolo's body leaning on him before speaking.

"So you're Goku," he began to laugh, "I see. I expected more. Are you finally here to fight? I thought you were hiding this entire time."

"No, Cell," snarled Goku, "I hate to say it, but I'm not ready to fight you. But give me just one day, and I promise you, I will give you the fight of a life time."

Cell smirked, "The Vegeta in me is intrigued, but the Piccolo in me says it would be far smarter for me to kill you here and now when you have no chance of beating me!"

"Don't think so, Cell."

They all stopped and looked up at a young girl hovering above them. She had a mess of blond hair, and her blue eyes were like chips of ice in the sun. She smiled down at them, her arms crossed. She had on a ragged hoody with the Capsule Corp symbol on the shoulder, and a denim skirt with a slit up one thigh. Something about her face seemed familiar to Goku as she slowly flew down to land beside them.

"Who are you?" Cell demanded.

The girl smiled, tilting her head to one side, "I'd say 'your worse nightmare' but that seems so cliché."

"Ha!" Cell laughed, turning to face her fully, "Do you even know who you're dealing with, little girl? Are you even old enough to be out without your mother?"

"I'm sixteen, you jackass!" the girl snapped, her hands clenching and arms thrown down in frustration. She took a deep breath and composed herself again, "And my mother isn't around anymore thanks to you."

Cell smirked, "Oh, so sorry, which town was she in? I've destroyed so many I can't keep count…"

The girl had a ferocity in her eyes that made Goku want to take a step back. She cracked her knuckles and glanced at Goku, "Hey!" she snapped at him, making him flinch, "Get Tien and go!"

"How do you-" Goku began, but the girl glared him into silence.

Goku turned and knelt down to grab Tien's arm. He glanced back one last time, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Sykaima," said the girl, not looking at him, keeping her fiery blue eyes on Cell.

Goku noted it, and vanished.

*scene change*

"Vegeta, there's not enough room for the both of us on this bunk."

Vegeta sighed and rolled off the bed. Katima couldn't help but look at his finely muscled naked body as he stretched and glanced back at her.

"You're the one who wanted to- what did you call it?"

"Snuggle."

"Yes, that," Vegeta looked rather disgusted, "It lays in the categories of puppies and kittens and all that ridiculous softness."

Katima rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased with herself into conning Vegeta into simply laying there doing nothing but holding each other for a while. He usually hated it when they weren't doing something involving action, whether it be fighting or sex.

With a satisfied smile, she slipped out of the bed and followed him as he went into the bath room to draw a bath. As he stood, Katima gently massaged his shoulders for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around him, his back pressing to her chest, her hands running along the fine tones of his collarbone.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"I feel like that's a trick question," said Vegeta.

"Very funny," Katima stepped back and he turned to face her, "I'm talking about the fight. You know we've gone as far as we can," she smiled lightly, "Reaching the next level is a month in the past. In a week, that door is going to open, and we're going to go out there and fight Cell."

"You mean we're going to destroy Cell," said Vegeta, turning and stepping into the bath water, "Am I excited? I guess that's one way of putting it," he paused as Katima joined him in the bath, looking at her thoughtfully, "We both know it's not Cell I'm wanting to fight."

Katima sighed. Of course. Why did her boyfriend HAVE to be mortal enemies with her brother?

"When the time comes, Katima," said Vegeta slowly, "And I finally fight Kakarot… I need to know where you stand."

Katima blinked and stared at him, "Are you asking me to take a side?"

Vegeta merely glared at her.

Katima shook her head, "Vegeta, I can't."

"You're going to have to," said Vegeta sharply, "When the time comes, you're going to have to choose no matter what. I'll be fighting until the end, Katima. The very end."

"Vegeta…" Katima closed her eyes and leaned back, "We have one week to relax. I do not want to be thinking about you and my brother ripping each other apart."

"I want an answer," snapped Vegeta.

"Well, prince," Katima sighed, "I'm the princess. So I don't have to give you an answer unless I feel like it," she opened one eye and leered at him, "Unless you think you can make me."

Vegeta blushed.

Katima laughed, "Listen, Vegeta. I told you a long time ago that I care for you, probably more than I should, but I can't fight my own brother. What you have against him is between you and Goku, not me. Okay?"

Vegeta sighed, looking frustrated, but he seemed to accept this concept. He nodded, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

*scene change*

Sykaima smiled at Cell looked at the spot Goku vanished in amazement.

"Where did he go?" Cell gasped, "How did he just disappear?"

"Don't think on it too hard," said Sykaima, placing her hands on her hips, "Your only worry should be me."

"I see," said Cell, smirking back at her, "So you are the power level I felt earlier. No matter. You are no match, girl. I have absorbed-!"

"Android 17, I know," said Sykaima, waving him off, "And it doesn't matter," she smiled, "My father taught me everything I know about fighting, and with his techniques mixed with my own, I'm unstoppable! You'll never see the day to perfection, you monster," she readied her stance, "Are you ready to die?"

"Are you trying to scare me?" Cell laughed, "You think some sixteen year old girl can stand a chance against me?"

"More than a chance," Sykaima smirked, "Now enough talk! Let's get busy- I see Tien already dug you a grave, how sweet."

Cell let out a low growl of frustration, "Fine," he snarled, "I wanted to test out my new body some more anyway!"

He lunged at her, ready to slam his fist across her face, but Sykaima nimbly ducked and rolled behind him where she gently pushed his back just enough for him to lose balance and stumble. Cell let out a roar of rage and whirled to face her, raising his hand where an energy orb began to form. He shot it out at her, but Sykaima smacked it aside and smirked at the look of pure shock blooming on the monster's face.

"How?" he demanded, "How does a girl like you possess so much power? How can a human?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Sykaima winked, "I didn't steal my genes from all the greatest fighters like a cheat, I trained hard my whole life with my father and best friends!" she held up a hand, palm facing Cell, "You killed them all," she snarled, "Every last one of them! I'll never let you hurt another soul again!"

The beam forming in her hand was enough to blow Cell out of existence, even with his Namekian based self regeneration. Every particle of his being would be gone. It ends here, Sykaima thought.

"Stop right there."

Sykaima heard the voice and froze, the power vanishing from her hand. She looked up to see two figures in the sky, and her heart skipped a beat.

"V-Vegeta!" she gasped.

Two Saiyans came down to land beside them. One was none other than the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, and beside him, his princess, Katima. The way they stood, so confident and powerful, it made Sykaima admiration soar. But no. She came to take care of business, not let these two screw things up.

"Back off," Sykaima growled, "This is my fight!"

"Your fight?" a look of anger crossed Vegeta's face, "Go home to your parents, girl. This is grown up time."

Sykaima felt rage hit her. He was just as snide and proud as she was told. What an ass!

"What he meant to say," Katima chimed in, seeing the look of fury on the girl's face, "Is that we've been training for a whole year. We didn't do it for nothing."

"I can handle it," said Sykaima, aiming her hand at Cell again, "He's killed my friends, my family… everything I knew and loved. I have to be the one to kill him! Me!"

*scene change*

Katima wasn't sure how to handle the situation. This girl, only a teenager, was as powerful as she and Vegeta had become, and she was determined to finish off Cell. If it were up to Katima, she'd say sure, blow the freak's head off, but she knew Vegeta was itching for a fight. If he didn't get it here, there was a very good chance that he'd go and wait outside the time chamber for Goku to get out with Gohan and take it out on them.

"Listen," Katima stepped forward, "Sykaima, right? My brother said you know about all of us- and that you are an exceptional fighter. But let us take it from here. Rest assured, he will pay for his sins," she shot a glare at Cell, who was looking extremely nervous, "You see, he has cells from me, Vegeta, Goku- everyone. I want them back."

Sykaima closed her eyes for a moment. She seemed to be thinking very hard. Finally she opened them and looked at Katima, "Fine. You can have a turn. But the killing blow is mine."

"Whatever," Vegeta hissed, "Just get out of the way before I blow you both up!"

"Vegeta!" Katima smacked his arm.

Sykaima backed up, glaring at Cell as she did so.

Cell seemed to look relieved that he wouldn't be squaring off with the mystery girl again, He looked at Vegeta and Katima and began to laugh.

"I know all about you two," he said, "Your bond and everything. Won't this make things easy on me? I kill Katima and you both die, I kill Vegeta, and Katima becomes a husk."

"You think you can even hope to kill either of us?" Vegeta laughed, "You have a lot to learn, Cell. We've been training long and hard to prove to you just how powerful Saiyans can truly become!"

"Who get's to go first, my prince?" Katima asked, "We're going to have to settle it the old style again."

Why was it that rock, paper, scissors seemed to settle everything in this situation? And why did Vegeta always win? Katima scowled as he smirked and turned to face Cell after their heated game, and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Youv'e seen this show, I'm sure," said Vegeta, gesturing at his blond hair, "But what about a step above?"

"What?" Cell hissed, "A step ABOVE Super Saiyan? You're insane."

"Am I?" Vegeta laughed and planted his feet firmly in the ground.

He began to power up, his cry of effort echoing into the heavens, the ground beginning to shake. Katima sighed and flew up to sit at the edge of a small cliff. She had seen these theatrics a thousand times, might as well get a good seat for the show.

Vegeta's muscles began to bulge, his power level beginning to skyrocket. Sykaima came and sat beside Katima, her eyes wide.

"I didn't know Vegeta was capable of this," she whispered.

Katima smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet."


	29. The Girl's Future Past

It was pretty easy to see that Vegeta simply took up where Sykaima left off. Katima smiled as he drove Cell into the ground over and over and over again. And it was just the tip of Vegeta's new powers. He wasn't even trying.

"You better tell your boyfriend to end it soon," Sykaima muttered at one point while Vegeta laughed as he planted another kick to Cell's head, "We can not let this drag out. 18 isn't too far from here- if he gets her-"

"Cell isn't going anywhere," assured Katima, "Relax. You have bigger things to worry about, like dealing with the rest of the Z fighters after this. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Sykaima let out a puff, as if this didn't interest her in the least.

"I understand that he killed your family," said Katima softly, looking at the girl, "But if I didn't let Vegeta vent here, he would have taken it out on my brother. If you know so much about us then I'm sure you understand that predicament."

"Vegeta and Kakarot's rivalry is legendary," said Sykaima, "From where I'm from they are both revered as heroes. Destroying Frieza, saving the Namekian race, and you were part of it too, without you, Vegeta, and the other Z fighters, Kakarot could have never defeated Frieza."

"Technically Trunks killed Frieza," Katima said.

"Who?" Sykaima's eyes widened, "T-Trunks? Isn't- isn't he a baby?"

"No- well, yes, sort of," Katima sighed, "It is so complicated. Trunks is a baby in this time, but his adult self came back in time to stop the androids."

"I see," Sykaima's eyes became distant, "Yes, I understand now. The mysterious warrior who saved you and Kakarot's life…"

"Why do you keep calling Goku by his Saiyan name?" Katima asked, frowning at her.

Sykaima looked at her, "Where I'm from we go by birth names, not strange nicknames given to us by random old men. I only call him Goku to those who know his thoroughly as such. I would have thought with you being around Vegeta so much…"

"I call him Goku," said Katima, "It's how he was introduced to me. And Vegeta is just stubborn," she rolled her eyes, "Now you know a lot. About our entire lives it seems. Where are you from exactly?"

"I live in a space station that orbit's the moon," said Sykaima, looking at her with guarded eyes, "We… keep an eye on things- all things. We know everything about the past events, and we work hard to prevent… errors from reoccurring. We're like your guardians."

"But how did you know so much about Cell?" asked Katima, just as she heard Cell crying out in pain from another one of Vegeta's brutal attacks. It was almost hilarious that they were carrying on a normal conversation while Vegeta beat the living shit out of Cell just yards away.

"Gero… isn't very good at keeping things on the down low," said Sykaima, pulling her blond hair from her eyes. It was strange, in the light they shined blue, but in the shadows they were green, "All his experiments get out eventually. We've seen everything he has to offer."

All the same, Katima felt like she was hiding something. This girl's knowledge was unsettling. There was a darkness about her that made Katima nervous.

"This is impossible!"

Katima returned her attention to the fight, seeing Cell, beaten and bloody, laying at Vegeta's feet.

"You ARE Vegeta, aren't you?" Cell gasped, "My… all my knowledge on you- you shouldn't be capable of any of this!"

Vegeta smirked down at him, "I'm Super Vegeta," he said, "You say you have our genes… Saiyan blood runs in you. But you lack the pride!"

"This is ridiculous!" cried Cell, "If I were complete, if I were in my perfect form- I could destroy you all!"

"Are you saying that if you absorbed 18 that you could beat me?" laughed Vegeta.

"Undoubtedly," snarled Cell.

It was then Katima felt the curiosity spark in both herself, and Vegeta.

"Really?" Vegeta frowned at him, "So, if I were to let you transform, I would actually get a decent fight?"

"What is he doing?" whispered Sykaima.

"Yes," said Cell, smiling up at him, "You could test your Saiyan powers to the very limit."

"Sounds interesting," said Vegeta, "Do you think you could take on two of me?" he gestured up to Katima, "She is just as strong as I am, and when we fight together, its like there's three of us."

"I could take on twenty of you," snarled Cell.

"He really is making this sound like fun," said Katima.

"Are you kidding?" Sykaima gasped, "No! If he takes 18, this entire planet will go into apocalypse. He won't leave anything left, he will destroy you, Kakarot, Gohan, Rilan- EVERYONE!"

"I think you are seriously lacking confidence in Vegeta and my abilities," said Katima, "Have your people ever seen us fight together? With our bond… it makes us ten times as strong."

"It won't be enough," breathed Sykaima, "None of it will ever be enough. If you let him do this, everything will be gone-" there were tears in Sykaima's eyes, and pity hit Katima.

"Hey," she said, "Don't cry, hun, we got this. I bet with all three of us, he couldn't win."

"I'm strong," said Sykaima, looking at Katima, "But not that strong."

"I say we let him do it," said Vegeta, looking up at them, "That is, if you ladies are done gossiping."

"Oh, shut up, you ass," said Katima, but there was a playful edge to her tone. Every insult he threw at her now a days was incredibly sexy in her mind.

"Very well!" Cell stood, smiling widely, "Then let's do this. Give me just a few moments to find 18, and we will continue where we left off."

"No!" Sykaima cried as Cell flew away.

She dove down, flying fast to follow him, but Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You won't ruin this, girl," he said, "I get my one chance to test my body to the limits- this will most likely never come again!"

"Do you know what you're doing?" hissed Sykaima, grabbing the front of his armor, "You're making the biggest mistake of your life- one that will cost you your love-" she pointed back at Katima, "The one thing that you live for, the one thing you care about more than yourself- she will DIE because of your selfishness!"

"How DARE you!" Vegeta smacked her off of him, sending her flying into the ground where she created a great crater.

Katima flew forward and grabbed him, "Hey," she said, "Stop it- the girl didn't do anything-"

"Get off me!" Vegeta pushed her, glaring down at where Sykaima was getting up, "How dare she suggest that I would get you killed- I KNOW what I'm doing! We both know there is no way his power combined with that androids could be enough to stop us."

Katima heard a scream.

She whirled to see that Cell had found 18. They were in a clearing not too far away, and Krillin was there. Katima stared in aw as he leapt to fight Cell, trying to defend 18.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Katima hissed, making to fly forward, but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Don't interfere," he snapped.

Katima shook him off and yelled out, "CELL! Hurt baldy and the deal's off!"

Cell smacked Krillin aside, but Katima could sense the lack. He held back, the hit wasn't enough to kill him.

"NO!" Sykaima screamed, flying toward Cell, who was closing in on 18, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE!"

Vegeta hissed in annoyance and took after her.

"Don't hurt her, Vegeta!" Katima called, following.

Vegeta was faster than Sykaima, and he knocked her out of the air and flew down to pin her down so she didn't get back up. Katima kept an eye on them while she watched Cell's tail tip widen out and latch down around 18's torso. And like a snake devouring its pray, it slowly gobbled her up, until her feet went in. The bulge of her grew smaller as it went up the tail. Gross, Katima thought, but any thought after that was shattered.

That power.

That God awful power.

*scene change*

"No!" Piccolo hissed, staring down to Earth.

Rilan looked at him but then he felt it too.

"Oh my God," he breathed as the Earth shook, "He… he got the other one. He's complete- do you FEEL that?"

Trunks looked to be in shock, "The androids are strong but this- this is…"

"Goku and Gohan aren't even going to be enough for this," whispered Tien

"Don't say that," Rilan growled, "If anyone can beat that thing it's Goku. But we're going to have to help some how too."

"Vegeta and Katima are down there," said Trunks, "They are two of our best fighters- and that third one- Piccolo, you said she's on our side- she's strong too-"

"We are no match for Cell," said Piccolo, "I'm stronger than both of you in my current state, and he could defeat me in his second form. What do you think he'd do to you?"

"We can't just sit back and let them die!" Rilan snarled, "We have no Dragon Balls to bring them back now- we can't-"

"Wait- Krillin- Krillin's down there-" Tien said, "Can you contact him telepathically, Piccolo? Tell him to get them out of there while he's still transforming!"

"This is Vegeta and Katima we're talking about," said Piccolo, "Do you seriously think that they'll pass up such a great opportunity to test their combined powers?"

"Even with their bond they are no match," hissed Rilan, "This is impossible- we have to do something, we can't just sit here!"

"We still have twelve hours until Goku and Gohan come out," said Trunks, "We don't have the time…"

*scene change*

Katima was sent flying across the landscape. Just one small punch, and she had been tossed aside like a rag doll. She felt Vegeta's fury as he too was swatted aside. Even together, their powers were being demolished by Cell in his new form…

Katima landed, rolling over and over before coming to a stop. She groaned in pain and made to stand up, but Cell was there, his foot pressed down on her throat. Such speed! She looked up at him.

His new form made his face much more handsome and human like, but he still had the green bug like tendency around it and along his body.

"You fools," Cell's new voice was like that of a model, but disgust flooded Katima, "You made it so that I can now demolish the world with no one strong enough to oppose me."

"Get off me," Katima grunted, but he was too strong for her to even budge him.

"Now only rests the question of who should I kill first…" Cell laughed.

"NO!" Sykaima came from no where, but as she made to attack him, Cell slapped her aside, sending her flying away into the distance without even moving his foot from Katima's throat.

"Sykaima, I will save for last," said Cell idly, "She has answers to some of my questions… Now, if I kill you, Vegeta dies, yes? Easy… but boring… I think I would so enjoy to see you fall apart if I take Vegeta first."

"You wouldn't dare-" Katima began.

"Oh wouldn't I? Here he comes now," Cell smiled up at the sky as Vegeta bomb dived him, screaming a war cry.

But his attack never met. Cell shot up a hand and it closed around Vegeta's throat and he held him there. Vegeta choked and coughed, struggling violently, but unable to escape.

"No," Katima whispered, "I'll do anything, Cell, please- God, don't hurt him- please…"

"Begging, I like that," laughed Cell, "Do come more, come on," he tightened his grip, making Vegeta howl in pain.

"Stop it," Katima hissed, a strange feeling beginning to brighten inside her, "Don't hurt him- please- you can't… you don't know what you're doing…" her voice changed, and it even made Cell look down at her in surprise.

It was like several voices at once, and something ignited within her.

"Put. Him. Down."

A power radiated from within her, sending Cell flying away, but there was a strange aura that surround Vegeta, protecting him from harm. Vegeta was set down gently on his feet as Cell crashed into a mountain far off.

Katima gazed at Vegeta, unaware of her eyes which had turned white, even the pupil gone from existence. He stared at her in aw, but the power faded. Katima felt that strength leave her and her eyes returned to normal. She dropped to her knees, hair going from blond to black, and then fell face first into the dirt, darkness swallowing her.

*scene change*

"What the hell was that?" hissed Vegeta, staring down at Katima's still body. He didn't know whether to be scared or turned on.

His neck still throbbed, and his anger was still bubbling at the fact that Cell was so goddamn powerful- but that- Katima had just sent him flying wit Hough even moving- that power burst had been amazing- and that shield that surrounded him to protect him from it-

What the hell was going on?

Sykaima landed beside him, her eyes on Katima, worry on her face, "What happened? That burst- it-"

"I don't know," snapped Vegeta, turning to see that Cell was already recovering, "But that took all the energy from her. And he isn't even scratched," Vegeta spat on the ground, "This is ridiculous- I am the prince of all Saiyans! He can't defeat me-"

"Stop!" Sykaima grabbed his arm, "Don't be a fool. Your pride if heavy, but I know that you realize he's already beaten you. Listen to me- there is one last chance that we can win this. He has your genes, Vegeta. You gave in to him because you wanted a decent fight- you let him transform- well don't you think he has that itch too? He even has some of Frieza in him- he has to have that same stubborn pride and need to fight."

"Are you insulting me?" Vegeta growled.

"Goddamn it," sighed Sykaima, "Listen to me!" she grabbed his shoulders, "I know what I'm doing. Let me talk to him, and you get Katima back to the lookout."

"I will not retreat!" Vegeta shouted, "Saiyan warriors do not run away!"

Sykaima looked like she was going to scream. She pushed him away and powered up, her blond hair giving off the feel that her aura was gold, "It's not running!" she cried, "It's a tactical retreat- you're a battle god! You know that there is no other way! If you don't get out of here, you and Katima will DIE. You are two of our best fighters- we need you! But you aren't ready to face him. You have to go back to the lookout and spend more time in the time chamber."

"You think he's going to let us train for even one day?" Vegeta snarled.

"He'll let you train for ten," said Sykaima, "Listen to me, I beg you, I will meet you at the lookout, and answer all of your questions."

The desperation in her eyes made Vegeta think of Katima when she finally went Super Saiyan. He gritted his teeth. Running away… it was cowardice… but wasn't he willing to do that with Frieza? Back then he was a different man, only concerned with himself. He knew then that Frieza could kill him, but he had just been beating Cell's ass moments ago. As soon as he took 18, everything changed…

Couldn't he treat this like Frieza? This time he had a chance to run… Because he couldn't run on Namek, he had gotten killed. Looking down at Katima he decided the girl was right. A tactical retreat. That's all it was.

"You're sure about this?" Vegeta asked.

Sykaima nodded, "Positive."

"Very well," Vegeta knelt and picked up Katima, cradling her close to his chest, "If you're wrong, I'll kill you myself."

Sykaima smiled at him, "I'd expect nothing less."

"We're coming too," Krillin emerged from behind a boulder, barely managing to hold up Android 16 as he stumbled toward them, "I think Bulma can repair 16, and he can help us."

"You're going to trust one of those androids?" Vegeta snapped.

Krillin kept his composure, "Yes. It's not his fault what Gero programmed him to do, and Bulma can rewire him so he can make his own choices even easier. He wants to avenge 17 and 18," a strange look crossed the human face, "I do too."

"If he makes one wrong move, I'm going to blast him into oblivion," snapped Vegeta.

"I'm taking him to Capsule Corp first," said Krillin, "Then I'll meet you guys at the lookout."

"You're telling me these things like I care," said Vegeta.

Krillin scowled, "I like you better when Katima's awake."

*scene change*

As Sykaima watched the group fly off, Cell approached her from where Katima had blasted him into the mountain. She waited for him, her back turned, trying to figure out how she was going to do this. If Cell possessed Vegeta's genes, then he could probably be swayed just as easily when it came to the proposal of a great fight.

She'd have to word this carefully.

"Having them run isn't going to help," said Cell, mere feet behind her, "I will find them as soon as I kill you. Which should only take a moment."

"How boring," said Sykaima, turning to face him, "Killing me in a second? Killing the world in a second? How pathetic. You have that awesome new body, and you're just going to zap people around… What if I told you that we could give you the fight of your life in ten days' time?"

"What are you getting at girl?" Cell snapped.

"We can have an entire armada of fighters for you to face. You have memories of the World's Martial Arts Tournament, right? You could bring it back," she smiled, "Imagine, we could have a camera crew- you could ask all the strongest fighters in this world to face off against you. You heard Goku earlier, he'll be ready to fight you in a day. You'd get him, Gohan, Rilan, all of them. Give them ten days to prepare, and you can have the time of your life."

"I feel like you're trying to trick me," said Cell darkly, glaring down at her, "But… to never fully test my new body…" he looked over his hands, "It would be a sin…"

"Wouldn't it?" Sykaima smiled, "I'll prepare too, and we can fight again."

"Only ten days?" Cell closed his eyes, then nodded, "Yes, there's no way that you could all improve that much in that time. I think it will be safe… and if not, then it will be all the more fun," he smiled, "Fine. I will go announce the tournament myself. You have ten days. Keep your eyes on the television, I will broadcast the location of my arena."

"Arena?" Sykaima blinked, "You're going to make an arena?"

"Why not?" Cell laughed, "It will have the same rules as the tournament. You ring out, you lose, you give up, you lose. Very simple."

"Fine," said Sykaima, smiling, "It's a deal. We will see you there."

As Cell flew away, Sykaima's smile widened. She had no idea how she did it, but she just saved the world.

*scene change*

Katima felt the bean being popped in her mouth, and she chewed. As she swallowed, energy flooded her bones and she sat bolt upright and looked around. She was at the lookout, and Vegeta was kneeling beside her, a look of relief coming across his face when their eyes met.

"What happened?" Katima rasped, "Where's Cell?"

"The girl just got done negotiating with him," said Piccolo's voice, and Katima turned to see him standing at the edge, looking down to the Earth with Tien beside him, "She has bought us ten days to train, and then we each face Cell in a tournament, one by one."

"The girl?" asked Katima, "You mean Sykaima?"

"Don't sit up so fast, you'll hurt yourself."

Katima looked around and saw Goku standing nearby, smiling. He was in Super Saiyan form, and as Katima got up, he came and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Goku," Katima stepped back from him and stared, "Your power… its amazing. You ascended."

She could suddenly feel the irritation coming from Vegeta. She glanced back at him to see he was brooding but before she could comfort him, someone else was hugging her. Katima hugged back instinctively, and then stepped back to see an almost teenage boy looking up at her from under a fray of blond hair.

"Gohan!" Katima cried, and hugged him again, "You're a Super Saiyan! And you've gotten so big!" she held his shoulders and looked at him critically, "And someone cut your hair, that's good. Look at you! If you keep growing you'll be as tall as me!"

"What a compliment," said a sarcastic voice.

Kaitma turned and saw Rilan smirking at her, Trunks beside him.

"You guys haven't gone in?" she asked.

"Wanted to wait for you to wake up," said Trunks, "And to see exactly who this Sykaima is. Vegeta said she would give us answers."

"Yeah, I heard that too," Krillin landed and ran to them, "I just dropped 16 off at Bulma's- don't worry, he's in no shape to fight."

"You left that thing at my mother's house?" Trunks cried, "And me! I'm there- baby me is there too!"

"Chill out," Krillin waved him off, "These androids- when Gero isn't fueling them, they aren't so bad. They have the will to break away from their wiring, they just need the correct situation."

"Are you kidding me?" snarled Trunks- who looked a lot like his father in the space armor, "Those things have destroyed my entire life- killed everyone I know and love into ash because they find it amusing! They aren't human!"

"Part of them is," said Krillin, "Bulma found files that 17 and 18 used to be human. He took them and changed them against their will!"

Trunks face fell. He seemed to consider slowly. "Well," he sighed, "Let's just hope that thing does help us. If not…"

"Where is this girl?" asked Gohan, "I've heard a lot about her- she's as strong as you and Vegeta?"

"Yes," said Kaitma, glad of the change of subject, "She told me she's from a space station that orbit's the moon-"

"And I wasn't lying."

Katima turned to see Sykaima land lightly, flipping her blond hair in the wind, "I do live in a space station that orbit's the moon. It's because where I'm from, Earth isn't safe anymore."

"You speak like you're from a different time," said Trunks, stepping forward, "I know that code anywhere."

But Sykaima was merely staring at him.

"Sykaima?" Katima asked.

Sykaima suddenly ran forward, and jumped at Trunks, hugging him tightly, wrapping her legs around his torso. Trunks looked utterly shocked, his arms out to the side as if terrified to touch the beautiful girl clinging to him.

"Trunks!" Sykaima cried, dropping down and grabbing his face in her hands, "Oh God, Trunks… I never… I thought…"

Without warning, she burst into tears and hugged him again. Trunks awkwardly patted her back, looking completely lost.

"Okay, everyone who's confused, raise your hand," said Krillin and thrust his hand into the air.

In good spirit, so did Gohan, Goku, and Kaitma. Vegeta looked at them like they were idiots, but looked as lost as they all were.

"I'm sorry," Katima stepped back and wiped her eyes, "I know that you don't know me," she looked at Trunks, "You're different from my Trunks. But your face…"

"You ARE from a different time," said Trunks, "That's why I don't know you. Your future is different than the one I'm from."

"Yes," said Sykaima, gathering her composure, "From where I'm from, Cell is the one who reeks havoc, not the androids. I am from the future of this timeline- well, I was until I came and convinced Cell to do the tournament. Now things have changed, I've made a parallel universe like the mysterious warrior did when he went back to shift Goku and Kaitma from dying of the virus," she looked at Trunks, "It was you- but not the you I know. The you I know was raised by Bulma since his father was killed by Cell," she glanced at Rilan, "The only ones who survived the onslaught of his first attack out of the Z fighters was Kakarot, Gohan, Katima, Vegeta, and Piccolo."

"So only the strong," said Rilan, "Other than me. Damn, he must have got me in the back."

"This is hardly the time for jokes," snapped Piccolo, "Go on," he nodded to Sykaima.

"All of you took your families and went into hiding," said Sykaima, "But Cell hunted you down, one by one. First he got Kakarot," she bowed her head, "I was two years old at the time. Then, he found you, Piccolo," she nodded to him, "I was three. Next, he got Katima," she looked at Katima, who felt her heart lurch, "I was five. He didn't get Gohan until I was twelve, by then, he had trained Trunks how to fight, very well I might add. After him was Vegeta. That was only two months before I came here. And then he found Bulma."

Katima saw Rilan's hands turn into fists at the sound of her name on the list of dead.

Sykaima had tears in her eyes, "She died keeping Cell distracted while Trunks and I got to the time machine. But when we made to take off… Trunks stayed behind to give me time to leave," she shut her eyes, as if this memory caused her more pain than anything, "I saw him die just before I departed."

"But who are you?" asked Gohan, "And why do you keep calling my dad Kakarot?"

"I thought it was obvious," said Katime, smiling as she wiped her tears, "My father taught me everything I know about fighting…" her hair suddenly turned black, and laid flat on her scalp, her eyes turned black, "Including his rivalry my uncle."

There was a long, shocked silence.

"You're a Saiyan," said Goku, "You've been in Super Saiyan form this entire time."

Katima felt her world roll. This girl- who had Vegeta's eyes- his posture and snaky attitude-

Sykaima seemed to notice that Katima was staring at her, "I didn't know my mother very long in my time," she said, "It's nice to see you again."

"That- she-" Vegeta spluttered, his eyes wide, "You- but-"

"Now you know how I feel," said Rilan which made Trunks smile sheepishly.

"Our daughter calls Goku Kakarot," Katima breathed, "Why is that hilarious?"

"But-" Vegeta was still freaking out, "We don't even have a child- we- I- you can't be my daughter!"

"Really?" Sykaima tilted her head to the side and powered back up to Super Saiyan, "Who else but a Saiyan can do this?"

Vegeta fell back on his ass, sitting there with his legs stretched out in front of him like a child, his face still in that Oh My God twist.

"Let's just- um, calm down," Goku said, laughing lightly, "So you're my niece? I can't believe how powerful you are!"

"Not strong enough to beat Cell," said Sykaima, looking at her uncle, "I'll need you're help for that. It seems you already have the super thing down."

"What do you mean?" asked Katima.

"They can stay in Super Saiyan form without effort," said Sykaima, "I was able to do it around Gohan's age myself," she nodded at him, "I've never seen my cousin so tiny."

"My world is officially rocked," said Katima, going over to Vegeta and sitting beside him, burying her head in her hands, "A child- a daughter!"

"I was afraid to mention myself from the gate," said Sykaima, "If I had it my way, I would have taken out 18 and then Cell, then left without a word. I was going to stay here and live in hiding, since there is nothing to go home to," her face looked stricken, "He's already claimed that universe for himself."

"But if you said something," Katima looked up as she spoke, "That you were from the future- then maybe Vegeta and I would have listened…"

"Yeah, and maybe my father will stop being so arrogant," laughed Sykaima, which made Vegeta look up with annoyance on his face.

"You wouldn't have believed her," said Piccolo, "You two were just itching for a fight."

"Yeah, and we got one," sighed Katima, shaking her head, "Okay, we're going to have to split up the days we spend in the time chamber- Rilan and Trunks, you go first, you haven't been in yet- and then… three for each of us groups after that-"

"I don't think Gohan and I need it," said Goku.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, jumping to his feet, "Are you saying that you think you could take on Cell now?"

"Now? No," said Goku, clasping his hands behind his head, "But we don't need another year."

Vegeta was seething. Katima jumped up and wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to send soothing messages through the bond. Goku wasn't being an ass, he was being honest.

Vegeta calmed, and then turned to face her, "You," he said sharply.

"Me?" Katima blinked.

"What the hell did you do earlier?" Vegeta demanded, "You blasted Cell away like he was a paper bag, and the shield- the shield around me- what was that?"

"I…" Katima tried to remember, "I remember him holding you. And then…" the voices… so many voices along with her own spilling from her mouth, that power she felt crawling from within her… "I don't know," she whispered, "It just… happened."

"What?" Vegeta snapped, "You mean you can't just access that whenever you want?"

"You think if I could that Cell would be alive right now?" Katima said indignantly.

Vegeta let out a huff of frustration, "After Rilan and Trunks are done, I want the rest of the days for us. If we can unlock that power-"

"You can't."

It was Mr. Popo. He stepped forward, a worried frown on his red lips, "You can only go into the time chamber two times before it is sealed to you for an entire year."

"Are you kidding?" Katima hissed, "So we just get one more day?"

"Two," said Popo, "If you can stand it. But after two days, the door will disappear and you will be trapped forever."

"Fine," snapped Vegeta, "We'll take two days after Rilan and Trunks."

"Then I'll take one of the days Goku gave up," said Piccolo, "I want to train too."

"I'll go with you," said Sykaima, stepping forward, "If you like to train alone, that's fine, I'll leave you be, but no sense in wasting the opportunity."

"No, I think you could be a good help," Piccolo looked at her, "You have the blood of Katima, Vegeta, and Goku in you. Surely you are capable of great things."

"Gohan and I are going back home now," said Goku, "We'll meet back up here in ten days."

"Keep an eye on the television," said Sykaima, "Cell said he would announce the location of the arena there."

"Well," Katima sighed, "Let's just go back to Capsule Corp, hun," she grabbed Vegeta's hand, "We can train in their courtyards. Sykaima- you need a place to stay? I'm sure Bulma would be happy to oblige."

Sykaima was staring at Trunks as he went with his father toward the time chamber. She started and looked back, blushing, "Yes- okay," she said, "Thank you."


	30. Family Time

"So the girl's your daughter, huh?"

Katima nodded.

She and Bulma were in the lab. Android 16 was laying on a table a few feet away, deactivated as Bulma and Professor Briefs worked on him. Vegeta was resting in their room on the other side of the estate and Katima decided to come andd talk to her old friend about this new development.

"Now we both have our kids from the future," Bulma laughed, "I hope he and Rilan are doing okay in the time chamber."

"Who knows," said Katima, "Maybe they'll find a way to get to the next level of Tygrian power."

"I figured you would have been happier about Sykaima being your daughter," said Bulma, typing away at her computer, "I mean, you and Vegeta actually have a child together! Isn't that exciting?"

"But…" Katima sighed and looked around. The Professor wasn't in the room at the moment so she continued, "Vegeta won't even tell me that he loves me. He still thinks emotion is making us weak. If we have a child now…"

"You're not gonna have her now, she was born a year from now, remember?" said Bulma, "Maybe by then Vegeta will see reason- and you guys are going to spend another two years in the time chamber together! Nothing like some alone time to get his heart stirring," she winked.

"I think that it's going to take peace to make Vegeta even consider that emotion is a good thing," Katima said, "He can't be thinking about fighting anyone- not Cell- and not my brother."

"He's still itching to fight Goku?" laughed Bulma.

"He's itching to KILL Goku," said Katima sadly, "He even asked me to take a side in the time chamber."

"What?" Bulma stopped and looked at her in shock, "What did you say?"

"That I wasn't going to take a side," said Katima bluntly, "I told him we had to focus on fighting Cell, and to worry about that later."

"But when you guys beat Cell, he's going to attack Goku?" asked Bulma.

"We don't even know if we're going to kill Cell," said Katima placing her head in her hands, "You can't believe his power."

"I wish I could help," said Bulma sadly.

"You are helping," said Katima, looking back up at her, "By fixing up 16- he's a good fighter according to Krillin. We could use his help."

Bulma smiled, "Thanks, Katima," she stopped when a small crying broke out.

Trunks' crib was in the corner of the lab, and he woken from his nap. Bulma made to get up but Katima said, "I'll get him, you keep working."

She went over and looked down at the crying baby and gently picked him up.

"Shh, sh," she murmured, holding him to her chest and bouncing him, "It's okay, little one, we're here…"

Trunks calmed down when he saw her face and she wiped his tears away. Could she handle this? A baby of her own- a Saiyan baby. She had to remember that her and Vegeta's baby would be full blood Saiyan, not half like Gohan was. Hopefully Vegeta knew something about raising a destructive little child- oh who was she kidding? She would be LUCKY if Vegeta even helped with raising the girl. Trunks smiled at her and Katima felt her heart swell. What a precious little gift.

But was she ready to be a mother? Was Vegeta ready to be a father?

*scene change*

His heart was doing something strange- and the twist in his gut was something Vegeta had never felt before… Was it guilt?

Vegeta was leaning on the wall just outside the lab, having heard Katima and Bulma's entire conversation. Slowly, he walked away, careful to keep his power level non existent so that Katima didn't know he was there. He felt his heart flittering, aching… was it Katima or him that was making it do that? But the knot in his stomach, the guilt…

Katima loved him… She loved him even though he was a monster. He had killed without thought, he had destroyed worlds with a smile on his lips. He had wanted to kill Katima herself at one point, he still wanted to kill her brother. But still… she held him, kissed him, loved him like he deserved all of it without a doubt. The way she looked at him, the light in her eyes… The feel of her body, the sounds she makes…

Vegeta's world revolved around Katima, but he still couldn't just say that he loved her. He could feel the doubt in her, if he didn't do something… what they had could fall apart. But these emotions- these things that made him rethink everything- he hated them as much as he liked them. What could he do? He could say that he loved her, but he knew he didn't mean it right now. He couldn't admit to himself that he had fallen into something that he had detested ever since his home was destroyed…

Vegeta found himself in the forest room- Katima's favorite place in the entire estate. He went and rested his arm on a tree, then pressed his forehead to it, clenching his eyes shut. He just wanted time. Time to figure this all out. Maybe Bulma had a point- when they got into the time chamber and spent two long years training- maybe- maybe he could collect everything together. But another part of him thought Katima was right. He needed peace- he couldn't see the reason to love when he had enemies to defeat.

"What are you doing in here?"

Vegeta jumped and whirled to see Sykaima looking at him. She had one of the parrots on her shoulder, and it was playing with her blond hair.

"None of your business," said Vegeta bluntly, turning to leave. The last person he wanted to see was his future daughter.

"Wait," Sykaima said.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her with irritation, "What?"

"You do love her, you know," said Sykaima, holding up her finger to let another exotic bird to land on her.

"Wh-what?" Vegeta spluttered.

"You told me yourself," said Sykaima, "You told me when I was nine that you loved her since you were revived on Namek. When she died… you changed. You weren't this tough, brash guy. You felt like her death was your fault because you let Cell transform."

Vegeta just stared at her, unable to speak.

"It would be easier for you to just admit it to yourself, dad," she said the word like it was a simple thing, "Instead of this epic inner battle. You're just irritating yourself."

"What do you know about me?" Vegeta snarled, "The man from your time is different than me."

"No," said Sykaima, "Or at least, he wasn't until today, when I came. Which means, you're technically already in love with her."

Vegeta turned away, "It's not as simple as that. I'm a warrior. I can't let these petty emotions hurt how I fight!"

"Who says that it would hurt your fighting?" said Sykaima, "You saw what Katima did today. She did that because she loves you. That blast was formed because of her feelings for you- it made her power increase ten fold."

"You're saying that was from love?" said Vegeta.

Sykaima nodded.

Vegeta scoffed, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"God, you really are an ass," sighed Sykaima, "Bulma told me how you were before Katima died, and she wasn't kidding."

Vegeta turned and began to leave again.

"Dad," Sykaima called after him.

Vegeta paused, not looking back, merely waiting for her to speak.

"This battle is going to be big," she said, "It's very likely that some of us could die. Maybe you should think about that."

Vegeta grit his teeth and left the room, not looking back.

*scene change*

Rilan powered up, his cry of effort echoing along the wide emptiness, his aura turning blue around him. The lines of power laced his body, his hair billowing about his waist. It was more than he had ever accomplished- but he could go further- he had to go further! He screamed out, face up to the sky, his aura shooting out around him.

Suddenly, his hair began to retract back to its original state. For a moment, he thought that he was losing power, but looking down he saw the lines on his body, rather than black like they always were turned an icy blue and glowed. Rilan stopped powering up, looking at his new body with wonder. Another transformation… amazing. He never thought such things were possible. And he never thought his son would be the one to teach him how to do it, having reached it before he did.

"You did it," Trunks smiled at him. In his second transformation, Trunks' hair turned a deep blue like the lines on his skin, and his eyes glowed like ice in the sunlight.

"You did it first," said Rilan, "But this form needs work- fine tuning- before we can go up against Cell."

"Let's test it out," said Trunks, crouching defensively.

Rilan rushed him, his new speed even taking him by surprise. Trunks was ready, dodging his attack and making one of his own, but Rilan quickly blocked it. He tossed out a leg and tripped Trunks, but his son rolled when he hit the ground, out of the way of Rilan slamming his fist into his face. While Rilan was still crouching, Trunks shot a energy orb at him, but Rilan knocked it aside and jumped forward, letting out an intense battle cry.

Trunks ducked his first swing, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge Rilan's knee which landed in his stomach. Trunks gasped as the air left his body, and Rilan took the opportunity to slam a fist across his face, sending him flying away. He landed rolling, and got to his feet quickly, shooting a energy blast out. Rilan shot out his own and they met in the middle, a wave of power rolling across the big empty around them.

Now it was a struggle. Rilan could feel that his son was giving it his all on the other side. How strange- he had transformed first, but Rilan was stronger? Rilan was using a lot of power, but not all of it like his son was. He gave out another burst of energy, and it sent Trunks flying. When he landed he didn't get back up. He just laid their panting before propping himself up on his elbows and powering back down to normal.

"What's wrong with you?" Rilan demanded, walking toward him, "Is that really all you got?"

"My endurance isn't as high as yours," he said, "I'm sorry, father. I'm not as strong as you."

"That wasn't endurance, it was power," said Rilan, "What's up? I don't think your head is in the game."

Trunks looked away, a far off look in his eyes.

"What's up?" Rilan asked, powering back to normal and sitting down cross-legged.

Trunks shook his head, "It's stupid," he said, "It's nothing."

"Just because it's stupid doesn't mean its nothing," said Rilan.

Trunks sighed, "It's that girl."

"What?"

"The girl- Sykaima," said Trunks, blushing a bit, "The way she looked at me… I can't get it out of my head. We've been in here for a month now, and she's still dancing in my thoughts. It was like she…"

Rilan waited, looking at his son's tormented eyes as he met his gaze.

"Like she loved me," said Trunks.

Rilan didn't exactly know what to say. This was his son- he was supposed to give advice or something- wasn't he? But what could he possibly say?

"When I first met your mother…" he began awkwardly, "The first thing she told me was that I was kind of cute and invited me to live at her estate. I didn't have anything left for me- Frieza was dead and all I ever wanted was his seat of power- but after the battle I witnessed- after being killed… I decided maybe trying to just live wasn't a bad idea- and here, the humans look a lot like me… It didn't take me long to start to realize that I couldn't get Bulma out of my head. I think that once a girl is on your mind all the time, it's a cue to go and get to know her better."

"Are you saying I should ask Sykaima out on a date?" Trunks laughed.

"No," said Rilan, "Well, yes- but considering this whole ordeal with Cell… I'm just saying- I think that she had something going on with the Trunks in her time. That's why she was so amazed to find you. Love… is like a foggy forest- it's beautiful and mysterious."

"You're not very good at this," Trunks smirked.

Rilan turned red, "I'm an intergalactic warrior who fell in love with an Earth girl- what else can I tell you?"

Trunks got to his feet and sighed, looking across the white expanse before them, "In all this chaos… and I can't stop thinking about a girl."

"How do you think I feel?" asked Rilan, getting up, "I'm always thinking about your mother- and you too, baby you, and you you. You're my family. And Cell is trying to take you all away from me," his face twisted in anger, "I didn't come to Earth to just keep fighting, but if it is what I have to do to keep what I have, I'll do it."

"Thank you," said Trunks, smiling at him, "That means a lot. I'm glad to have met you, father."

Rilan shrugged, "For what it's worth, I'm glad to have met you too, the grown up you."

"You'll have the grown up me in this time too," said Trunks, a fire lighting in his eyes, "I swear it."

*scene change*

"All this waiting around is going to kill me," sighed Katima.

She was leaning against Vegeta on the couch, watching the TV. They were waiting for Cell's big announcement, but had yet to see anything. Vegeta had his arms around her and his chin resting on her head. Katima could tell he was in deep thought about something, he had been for the past twelve hours. It was times like this that she wished she could read his mind rather than just feeling it. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but was afraid of the answer. Of him saying that he wasn't ready for a baby, that he didn't love her like she loved him.

Sykaima was on the floor in front of the TV, her head in her hands as she lay on her stomach, looking up at the screen. She looked like Katima for the most part, but she had Vegeta's dark eyes and his attitude for sure. Next to her, Krillin, who was, like the rest of the Z-fighters outside of Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan, staying at the estate, was sitting cross legged and looking worried. Yamcha was leaning on the wall next to the window, and Tien and Chiautzu were on the other sofa.

"Well, if we just run out and try to fight Cell now, I'm pretty sure we'd get creamed," said Yamcha.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm bored," said Katima.

Krillin stood and stretched, looking back at her, "I was going to go by Goku's soon, wanna come?"

Katima felt Vegeta stiffen, and Krillin seemed to blanch. But she nodded none the less, "I'll go. I want to see Gohan."

She felt the displeasure through the bond and knew that she was going to have to talk to Vegeta. Honestly, it wasn't her fault that she was his rival's sister.

Katima stood up, Vegeta's hands reluctant to let her go. She turned and held out a hand.

"What?" he snapped.

"Come on."

Vegeta blinked in surprise at her tone and hesitantly gave her his hand. She then dragged him out of the room, looking back and promising Krillin she'd be ready in fifteen minutes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded when she slammed the door of their room behin her.

"You're coming with me."

"WHAT?" Vegeta cried.

"You're coming to my brother's house with me," snapped Katima, holding her ground, "We need to settle this idiotic rivalry now."

"Idiotic-" Vegeta spluttered, "How- how dare you!"

"Look," Katima toned it down and went to him, lacing her arms around his neck, "He's my brother. You're my… boyfriend. Will you please just get along with him for me?"

"You're asking too much," growled Vegeta, but Katima could tell he was waning under her touch.

"I'm not asking you to get all chummy," said Katima, "Just… don't kill him- or try to kill him- or try to fight him. Now isn't the time for all that. You can settle shit AFTER we kill Cell."

"So what, we're supposed to go over there and do what- just hang out?" Vegeta sounded disgusted, "What is the point of that?"

"It's family time," said Katima simply.

"We should be training," said Vegeta.

"We're going to have two years in the time chamber, Vegeta. That's plenty of time for us," she rested her chin on his chest, "I just want to hang out with my brother and nephew for a while. That's all."

"Then you can go without me," snarled Vegeta, pushing her away.

Katima sighed, "But I want you to come with me," she said, "You and me? We're a bundled package."

Vegeta looked livid, and Katima wondered if it this was a good idea. She might have just caused even more distance between them. But finally he sighed and shook his head, "The only reason I'm going is to see how strong he's gotten."

Katima squealed and hugged him, making Vegeta grunt in irritation and push her off, "Stop making those noises, its embarrassing."

Katima patted his cheek, "This is a big step, Vegeta. Thank you, I mean it."

She reached up and kissed him, and he instantly kissed back, as if this was a necessary reaction.

Katima knew that this took a lot of self control for Vegeta as she went back to the main room. Everyone in there instantly stopped talking when they walked in and looked at them innocently. Katima smirked while Vegeta scowled.

"Ready to go, Krillin?" asked Katima. "Vegeta and I are all set."

"V-Vegeta's going?" Krillin spluttered.

Katima nodded and laced her arm with his, "Let's go! I'm sure Goku and Gohan are training really hard."

*scene change*

Gohan watched as his father pulled out a massive fish from the river, a wide smile on his face. It had been easy going since they got out of the time chamber, and Gohan was wondering when they were going to get back to training. Goku tossed the fish on the shore, grinning at his son.

"You think this one is big enough?" he asked.

Gohan considered his father's massive appetite and said, "I think you should get one more."

He had to admire how his father managed to control his powers so easily while being in Super Saiyan form constantly. He was still having some issues. The reason they were out of the house was because Gohan broke the table during dinner and his mother had yelled at them to get out and get more food for ruining the meal.

Goku jumped back into the river and Gohan sat down to wait for him to resurface. As he sat, he felt three familiar power signatures heading for them. He smiled when he recognized Krillin and Katima, but he jumped to his feet when he felt Vegeta. What was Katima thinking bringing him here? He turned and saw them approaching in the sky and bit his lip. This will be interesting.

"Gohan!" Katima yelled as they came into clear view, "Are we too late for dinner?"

She landed, Krillin beside her, and Vegeta landed a few feet back, folding his arms and looking at his feet with a scowl on his face.

"Uh, well, no," said Gohan, "Dad's just catching it actually," he gestured to one of the fish.

"Wow, that's huge!" Krillin exclaimed, running forward to look over the fish, "Isn't this enough for all of us?"

"Are you forgetting my dad's appetite?" asked Gohan, laughing.

"Vegeta too," said Katima with a wink, "Saiyan boys- they're bottomless pits."

"Don't compare me to him," snapped Vegeta irritably.

Katima rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him Gohan, he would just rather be training now instead of Rilan and Trunks."

"Where's Sykaima?" asked Gohan.

"She stayed home to help Bulma with 16," said Krillin, "Apparently she knows quite a bit about technology herself."

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted as he emerged from the river, tossing another fish, even bigger than the last, onto the shore, "We weren't expecting company."

Gohan suddenly turned bright red. He had forgotten how much his father liked to swim naked, and how little he cared about concealing himself. Katima yelped and turned her back while Vegeta leapt in surprise and looked away, closing his eyes.

"Kakarot- cover yourself up! Don't you have any shame?" Vegeta cried.

Krillin was laughing loudly, "Goku, you still swim in the nude?"

"Sure, how else would I swim?" asked Goku innocently, looking confused, "The clothing bogs you down."

"Goku- just- p-put something on- anything!" Katima spluttered.

"But I'm still wet-"

"Kakarot- for God's sake just do what she says!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku shrugged and grabbed his clothing from the shore and pulled them on.

"Is it safe to look, Gohan?" Katima asked.

"Yeah," said Gohan, still blushing, "Sorry about that."

"A son shouldn't have to apologize for his father," said Vegeta, glaring at Goku now.

Goku shrugged and picked up a fish and tossed it to Vegeta, who grunted in surprise but caught it out of instinct. Goku tossed the other fish over his shoulder, holding onto its tail like a sack, "You guys are hungry right?" he asked.

"Not so much after that," grumbled Katima.

*scene change*

Katima smiled as Vegeta carried the fish her brother had thrown him. He had that irritated scowl on his face. Katima knew Goku considered Vegeta his friend, and that pissed the prince off the most. But he was behaving himself, and that was honestly all that Katima wanted of him right now. She sent a happy feeling through the bond, and his face relaxed a bit and he glanced at her.

When they reached the cottage, Chichi came storming out, yelling, "It took you boys long enough, the kitchen is a mess- oh. Katima- Krillin- and.. Vegeta?"

Katima smiled at Chichi and went to hug her. Chichi hugged back but still had a look of confusion on her face and kept glancing wearily at Vegeta.

"We'll have to cook out here," she said, "The kitchen is far too much a mess. Krillin- can you help me get the table?"

"Can do," said Krillin and followed her into the house.

"Bring that fish over here, Vegeta," said Goku, walking to the side of the house where a fire pit was.

Vegeta growled in annoyance but went over and tossed him the fish. He quickly went back to Katima's side.

"Damn it," he growled, "Thanks to that fool I smell like fish."

"You can go wash off in the river," said Katima, "I don't mind seeing YOU naked."

Vegeta turned red, but at least that distracted him from hating her brother.

"So, you guys have been training, right?" asked Katima, walking over to Gohan who was hovering at the entrance of his house, obviously unsure if he was allowed to enter or not.

"Not really," said Gohan, looking back, "Dad's mainly been relaxing. I think we'll get to the training soon though- I mean, he can't possibly think that we're ready."

Katima glanced at her brother, happily humming as he began to gut the fish. Somehow, his easygoing attitude made her uneasy. He did realize how strong Cell was, didn't he?

Krillin came out carrying a table, and Katima went to help Chichi with the chairs. As she did so, Chichi whispered to her.

"Can you tell me exactly why you brought HIM along?" she hissed, "I don't need my entire house destroyed if those two get in a argument!"

"Goku wouldn't let that happen," said Katima, "He would make Vegeta get away from the house-"

"This isn't calming my nerves."

"Right," Katima smiled, "He promised me he wouldn't do anything. I made him come. Because one way or the other, I have to make him get over this whole thing."

Chichi set down her chair and glanced over where Vegeta was leaning on a tree, glaring at them all, "He makes me uneasy, no offense."

"I know how to keep him in line," Katima winked, "Don't worry."

Chichi sighed but smiled, "I suppose my nerves are on edge. Having two Super Saiyans in the house- breaking everything- it get's a little crazy."

"That's why we stay toned down," said Katima, "But I think it's all part of his training for the battle."

Chichi's smile faded, "I'm worried. What if you all lose? What if Cell's too strong?"

Katima frowned too, "I don't know. But I have a feeling," she glanced at Goku, "That he has a plan. One that he's keeping up his sleeve."

Chichi got tears in her eyes, "I just don't want my little Gohan fighting- I can't lose him."

"Gohan isn't so little anymore," Katima glanced at the boy as he went to help his father, "I mean, he's almost a teenager. And he's strong," she grabbed Chichi's shoulders, "You should have seen him take on Frieza. You have nothing to worry about, Chichi. And Vegeta and I will watch over him too."

Chichi hugged her, "Thank you, Katima," she said, "I'm so glad to have you in our family."

"Thanks, Chichi," said Katima awkwardly, "Glad to be here."

Katima helped Chichi set the table, and then she sat, waiting for the fish to be done. She glanced at Vegeta and beckoned him. For a moment, she thought he was just going to stay leaning on that tree but he shrugged off of it and reluctantly came forward and sat beside her. He looked highly uncomfortable, and Katima gabbed his hand under the table, squeezing him reassuringly. Gohan sat on her other side and to her dismay, Goku plopped down across from Vegeta, who stiffened.

Krillin placed the slabs of cooked fish on the table, and it took up nearly the whole thing. Goku quickly filled his plate and began mowing down. Vegeta seemed unable to move, so Katima placed some fish on his plate for him and herself and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and made to grab the fish with his bare hand but Katima smacked his wrist and pointed to his silverware muttering, "We're not in the forest!"

"So," Chichi spoke slowly, as if measuring her words, "How have you two been?" she was looking at Katima.

"Oh," Katima turned slightly red, "Well- other than getting our asses kicked by Cell- we- uh- went to Bulma's… and… watched TV…" this was so awkward, and Katima knew Chichi was just trying to make it less so, but it was doing just the opposite.

"Did you guys see anything on Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," said Krillin, "He must still be picking his spot to fight."

"How hard can it be?" said Gohan threw a mouthful of fish, "I mean he has the whole planet."

"Gohan, don't talk with you mouth full," snapped Chichi.

Katima noticed Vegeta still wasn't eating. He was eyeing Goku with his dark eyes, stiff as a board. Goku was just stuffing his face, unable to talk because he was so busy eating. Katima sighed and began eating her own fish. How on Earth was she going to make the relationship between her brother and Vegeta work? Vegeta was so damn stuck on his pride, it was impossible to make him see reason. And Goku was oblivious to the whole thing- completely unaware of how much Vegeta loathed him for being the stronger fighter. She was honestly contemplating getting Goku to let Vegeta win a brawl between them just to make everything easier, but if Vegeta ever found out about it he would probably revert back to the way she had first met him.

They were two complete opposites- the only thing they had in common was the need to fight, and their appetite- though Vegeta wasn't proving that at the moment, his fish getting cold on his plate.

"Arr'oo 'onna ea' tha'?" Goku asked with his cheeks bulging with fish and his fork pointing to Vegeta's plate.

Vegeta scowled, "Yes, I'm going to eat it!" he snapped and suddenly began munching down as if it were a competition of who could eat the most fish between them Katima rolled her eyes and ate hers at a modestly slow rate. Gohan was eating rather fast too, while Krillin and Chichi watched the boys with mild surprise in their eyes. Katima set her fork down with only half her fish gone. Her stomach was in knots, and she couldn't eat anymore. Vegeta gestured to her plate and Katima felt a question come through the bond. She rolled her eyes again and pushed it to him and he ate what was left on it in less than a minute.

Soon, there was nothing but bones left on the table and everyone's plates. Krillin looked in aw at the three male Saiyans as they practically licked the bones clean.

"I feel like I'm at a table with a bunch of lions," he said.

Katima laughed at that while Goku smiled widely and leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach.

"What's for dessert?" he asked.

"How can you still be hungry?" asked Katima.

Goku shrugged and laughed.

"Do you guys want to stay for the night?" asked Chichi, "We have spare rooms."

"I'll stay," said Krillin, but glanced wearily at Katima and Vegeta.

"We'll go back to Bulma's," said Katima with a slight smile. She knew how far to push her luck, and today she had gone far enough, "And we'll call you if we see anything on the TV."

"Sounds good," Chichi sounded relieved. She probably didn't want two more Saiyans in the house, "You two have a good night."

Katima stood and nodded. As Chichi began taking plates inside, Katima went over to Goku and gave him a hug.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" she asked when she broke from him, looking desperately up into his eyes.

Goku looked up at the sky which was slowly growing darker with the sunset, "Everything will be okay," he promised, looking back at her and smiling, "We have the strongest warriors here," he nodded to Vegeta and though Katima knew he meant well, Vegeta scowled and anger pulsated through the bond, "You two get back home and rest."

"Rest?" snapped Vegeta, taking a threatening step forward, "Rest? Do you even know what we're facing Kakarot? He mopped the floor with three full-blood Saiyans! We can't sit back and rest like this," he gestured around them, "We have to train. And that's what I'm going to do, unlike you who will just sit back and act all mysterious and confident!" he spat on the ground, "I'll be the one to take down Cell. And after that," he narrowed his eyes, "I'll take down you."

With that he turned and took off into the sky, rocketing out of sight in heartbeats.

Katima sighed and shook her head, looking at the ground. Her heart was aching, and suddenly, her eyes burned.

"Why does he have to be like this?" she whispered.

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to make him mad."

"I know you didn't," said Katima, trying to keep her composure, "It's just Vegeta. You mean him absolutely no harm- but he just persists…" she fell to her knees, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hey," Goku knelt, keeping an arm around her shoulders, "It isn't your fault. There's nothing that you can do. He'll burn it off- don't worry."

"No," said Katima, "He won't. He won't until he beats you, Goku. You're the only enemy he's had that he couldn't best."

"But I'm not his enemy anymore," said Goku.

"To him, you always will be," said Katima, "The only way that he didn't attack you outright tonight is because you're my brother. And hurting you would hurt me. But that won't keep him at bay forever."

"Why don't you stay here tonight, Katima?" asked Gohan, "Let him calm down."

Katima slowly stood, "Thank you Gohan, but I think I need some time to myself."

"Just don't get hurt," said Krillin, "Cell is still out there, and we don't know if he'll stay true to his word and not hurt us until the tournament."

Katima shook her head, "I'm not worried," she said, "Thanks for the dinner. I'll call you if I hear anything."

Goku nodded, "We love you Katima."

Katima smiled, "I love you guys too."

She turned and took to the sky, flying in the opposite direction that Vegeta went. For the first time since she fell in love with him, she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.


	31. Scarred

The city was a bustling place with a lot of distractions. Katima had never been to a night club, but when she spotted one while she walked the dark streets, trying to avoid thinking about Vegeta, There was a long line outside it, but Katima wasn't in the mood to wait. She went to the bouncer at the front of the line and smiled, "What does it take to get inside?"

"I don't play that game," said the bouncer, "Back of the line."

"What about a wager?" asked Katima, "If I beat you at an arm wrestle, I go in."

The bouncer looked her up and down and smirked, "Okay, deal."

He propped his elbow on the podium beside him and Katima grabbed his arm.

"One, two, three!" said the bouncer.

Katima could barely feel the pressure he was exerting. She smirked and slammed his hand down.

The bouncer stared at her in amazement, but before he could speak Katima went past him and into the club.

Inside was all flashing lights, pounding music, and the throbbing sea of dancers. Katima looked around in aw. How intense- the smell of sweat, the pulse of the music in the floor under her boots. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, hardly club going clothing according to these people. Flashy tank tops, short skirts… but Katima wasn't daunted. She threw herself into the crowd and quickly began to mimic the dance moves she was seeing. She had never listened to this music before, but she found it very easy to move to.

She swung her hips and twirled around. In several ways, it was like fighting, putting the right moves at the right moments. Katima could forget about everything here- about Cell- about Vegeta… As she danced out of the crowd and headed for the bar counter, she realized she didn't have an ID. Though she was 26, Saiyans aged slowly. She could still pass for a minor. This meant she wouldn't get to try alcohol for the first time.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

Katima turned to see a man smiling at her. He was decent looking as far as humans went, and he was in a loose shirt and pants with a fedora on his head.

"Hi," said Katima, smiling back.

"Do you want a drink, hun?" asked the man, "My treat."

Katima considered, "Okay," she said, "People drink to forget, right?"

"Baby, here, you can forget everything," said the man, smiling.

He ordered her s fruity drink while Katima watched the dancing crowd while the bartender got it ready. He tapped her on the shoulder when he had it, and Katima took it, smelling it cautiously then sipping. Other than the weird after taste, it wasn't half bad.

"So what's your name?" asked the man.

"Katima," she answered.

"I'm Quince," he said, "Pleasure to meet a fine young lady here."

Katima laughed, "Flatterer."

Quince smiled, "Is it flattery or just pointing out the obvious? Though you look a bit young for this club."

"Would you believe that I aged a year since yesterday?" Katima said, smirking.

Quince laughed at her, "What, did you have a stressful day?"

"You could say that," said Katima, sipping on her drink, "Why are you here, Quince? Just for shits and giggles?"

"Among other things," said Quince, "And you?"

"I told you," said Katima, "Drinking to forget."

"Do I dare ask?"

"I'd rather you didn't," said Katima, "Talking about it doesn't help me forget."

"Right," said Quince, "That seems logical."

Katima felt a slight ringing in her head. Was this the buzz from the alcohol? Already? Was she really such a lightweight?

"So how did you get in?" asked Quince, "Without an ID I mean."

"I beat the bouncer in an arm wrestle."

"You're kidding."

"Not a bit, wanna try it?" Katima offered her hand, propping her elbow on the bar.

Quince laughed, "You're funny, I'll give you that. As tempting as it is, I'll pass."

"You don't believe me," said Katima.

Quince shrugged, "Do you blame me? That bouncer is huge- and you're… small."

Katima rolled her eyes and drained the rest of her drink.

"Geez, you tore through that fast," said Quince, eyeing the drink.

Katima shrugged, "It tastes nice," she said.

"You're not buzzed?" asked Quince, "Not even a little?"

Katima shook her head, "Just barely."

Quince seemed confused, but got her a refill. As she waited for him to finish fiddling with it, she looked at the dancing bodies again. These people had no idea about Cell yet. Why was it taking him so long to reveal the location of his tournament? Was he still picking a spot? Katima shook her head, refusing to think about it. After she finished her second refill, she felt pleasantly calm.

"That's three," said Quince with an exasperated look on his face.

Katima looked at him, "Yeah, so?" she asked.

Quince shook his head, "Nothing."

"I think I'm gonna head out," sighed Katima, "Lots more stuff to do in a city at night, right?"

"Wait- don't go-" Quince grabbed her arm, "There's- a- uh- back room- where- er- more hard partying happens."

Katima blinked at him, so pleasantly feeling, she felt like that sounded like a good idea.

"More partying?" she asked, "Okay, hot shot, lead the way."

He smiled, seeming relieved, and began leading her through the crowd. As they walked he asked, "So you look familiar- I think I've seen you around Capsule Corp."

Katima smiled, "Bulma Briefs is a good friend of mine," she said.

Quince led her up a stairwell and to a door that was at the top. He opened it and led her into a smoke filled room. Katima looked around to see that this didn't look like a party. There were a lot of men sitting around smoking on something- passing it between them. They looked up when Quince strode in.

"Is this her?' he asked them.

Katima turned and frowned at him, "What?"

"Yeah, that's her," said one of the men, a large fellow, who stood up and smiled at her, "Lock the door."

Quince obeyed and Katima suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Why isn't she loopy?" asked another, "Didn't you dose her drink?"

"Three times," said Quince, "Don't ask me, I figured that would have knocked out an elephant."

"If someone doesn't start explaining something right now, I'm gonna start kicking in heads," snapped Katima, keeping her distance from all the men.

"You're Bulma's friend," said the big man, "Holding you for a ransom will get us huge dough from Capsule Corp."

Katima blinked, "Really? That's it? Why didn't you target her son or something like that?"

"Her baby is way too well protected," said Quince, "I wouldn't want to cross his daddy- I heard that guy is tough."

"And you think I'm an easy catch?" Katima began to laugh, "You guys are idiots. I'm feeling generous- unlock the door, and no one gets hurt."

"You think that we're scared of a little girl?" laughed the big man, walking toward her.

"You should be," Katima smirked and let off a small pulse of energy that made them all stumble.

"What the hell was that?" screeched one.

"A warning," said Katima, and looked at Quince, "I wasn't lying when I told you I beat the bouncer in an arm wrestle."

"I dunno, Kace," mumbled one of the men.

Kace was the big guy, and he scowled, "It was a trick. Just hold her down."

Katima sighed, shrugged, and then powered up to Super Saiyan, which blasted them all against the walls. They all began screaming and bolted out of the room. Katima laughed when she was alone, muttering, "That was easy," and went out the window.

She went down and landed in the ally behind the club and powered down. She wasn't expecting that strange turn of events, but oh well. She went back to the street and began to walk, enjoying the crisp night air on her face. As she made her way to the darker side of town, she began to feel a weird drowsiness take on. Damn. It had to be whatever that Quince freak put in her drink. It must have taken a delayed effect due to her being a Saiyan.

Nothing to worry about. She could fly to her tree house from here and get some sleep. However when she tried to fly, she fell back to the ground hard. Cussing, she got to her feet, and felt her head spin. Great- what now? She had never been in this predicament before. No one knew where she was or that she could be in trouble. Her strength was next to none- if someone decided that she looked easy to mug, she couldn't do anything to prove them otherwise.

Katima had to find a place to hide until this shit wore off. Stumbling down the street, her legs feeling like jelly, she checked each ally way, wondering if there were any random homeless people down them. However, just as she decided that one looked decent, a group of loud men headed down the street toward her. Katima hissed in annoyance and made to duck into the ally way, but she heard one call to her.

"Where are you goin', gorgeous?"

Katima stumbled into the ally way, hoping they wouldn't follow. Of course that seemed too much to hope for. She tripped half way down the ally, and remained on her knees, not having the strength to get back up.

"I think she's drunk," laughed one as the group entered the ally after her.

"Isn't that just our luck?" whispered another.

"Sweetheart, you feeling okay?" sneered one, kneeling beside her, but the glint in his eyes did not look kind in the least.

"Back off," she said. At least her voice still had strength.

"Oooo," they all chorused.

"Come on, lovely, we just want to help," hands came to her shoulders.

"What part of back off did you not understand?" she hissed.

"Why don't we lighted you mood?" one whispered in her ear.

Katima tried to lash out and hit him, but her movements were slow and sloppy. Her hand went through thin air and she only succeeded in flipping herself onto her back. She grunted in pain as all the men laughed.

"Well, I'll take that as an open invitation," one said.

"Step away from the lady."

That was the last voice that Katima wanted to hear. The men all looked up and down the ally way and laughed.

"Nice costume, pal, but Halloween is pretty far off!" one said.

"What are you supposed to be, a bug?" crowed another.

"No," said Katima, and they looked down at her again, "He's Cell. And if you want to live, I suggest you run."

"Running won't help them in the least," drawled Cell's smooth voice, and a small beam pierced each of the men through the chest. They all choked out in pain and shock, and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"I must say, Katima, you've seen better days," Cell's face appeared above her and he smiled down at her.

"This is what drinking does to a Saiyan," sighed Katima, wishing terribly that all her muscles didn't feel like lead, "Besides, you're the one who called me a lady."

"Where's your other half, then?' asked Cell, "I was waiting for Vegeta to come and save the day, but when he didn't show up…"

"Don't act like you did me a favor," spat Katima, "You just wanted to kill me yourself."

"Don't be like that," Cell knelt beside her, "I fully intend on letting the Z fighters train for the next nine days as promised."

"Then why haven't you told everyone where your stage is going to be?" asked Katima.

"I'm working on it," said Cell, "But I didn't want one of my challengers daunted. This is why I saved you."

"Very noble," snarled Katima sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind, get out of my face and let me sober up."

"I am curious, though," said Cell, "About where Vegeta is. I thought he was pinned to your side."

"It's none of your business," snapped Katima.

"Oh, my, so there was a argument?" Cell smirked, "How juicy. You know, maybe we can make a point for Vegeta," he reached down and grabbed Katima by the throat and lifted her up.

"Get your hands off me," grunted Katima, but couldn't even lift a finger.

"Trust me, I'm helping you," Cell smiled and tossed her over his shoulder, "Let's go and announce the new Martial Arts Tournament. I do hope Vegeta is watching."

*scene change*

Vegeta stalked the halls of Capsule Corp, his arms crossed and a scowl on his lips. It was nearly three in the morning, and Katima wasn't back from Kakarot's yet. He wondered if she had stayed there. He knew she had been angry with him, her emotions through the bond were clear. But around midnight they began to numb. He figured she was asleep. But at the moment, he thought he could feel a small prick of anxiety from her, but it was so faint that he thought that it was probably just something she was dreaming about.

Still… irritation flooded him about Kakarot. Kakarot with his carefree attitude and his goddamn confidence… What was he so sure about? Was he even taking this thing seriously? Part of Vegeta knew that Kakarot was though. He knew that Kakarot had a plan, and that he was confident for a reason. And he hated him for it.

"Dad! DAD!"

It was Sykaima's voice, and it rang down the hall. She came running into view, and when she spotted him she rushed forward, "Dad! Thank God I found you- dad, quick- the TV- it's Cell-"

"I don't want to see his face," snapped Vegeta, "Come tell me where his damned tournament is after it's done."

"No dad," Sykaima had fear in her eyes, "He has mom- he has Katima."

*scene change*

Cell tossed Katima to the ground in the television studio he had just blasted into. He smiled at the camera, having just given his coordinates for the challenging area.

"Of course, the rules will be more or less the same," said Cell, "If you fall out of the ring, you lose. If you give up, you lose. If you die… you lose."

"Die?" Katima spat, "That's not in the original rules- if you killed someone you lost!"

"This is my game, Saiyan wench," snapped Cell, picking her up by the throat, "And you- you will be my example that I mean business," he glared at the screen, "To dear Vegeta, who wasn't there to protect his Saiyan princess… Let this weigh on your conscious."

A small light appeared on the tip of Cell's finger. Though Katima's strength was coming back, and she could hold onto his wrist that clutched her throat, she wasn't strong enough to break his grip. Cell slowly came forward, and Katima twisted, trying to get away. Finally, his finger touched her cheek and she screamed in pain. It felt like fire tracing on her face. Her feet kicked wildly, her eyes clenched shut as she bawled out. It seemed to take forever, but finally, Cell took back his hand, and smiled at her.

"You're face will forever be scarred because of how Vegeta let you down. Every time he sees it, he will be reminded it was him that did this to you," he said, and looked back at the camera, "I await my challengers."

With that, he tossed Katima out the hole he made in the building, and she fell the seventy stories to the ground. She landed heavily, leaving a huge crater. She lay there in pain, her right cheek still burning terribly. Darkness quickly surrounded her, and she fell unconscious, her cheek facing up, where, just under her eyelid, was etched the letter V.


	32. The Tournament Begins

Sykaima landed at the lookout, spotting Kakarot and her cousin, Gohan, as well as Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, Rilan, and even Lercron in his human form.

"Sykaima," Kakarot smiled when he saw her, and Sykaima nodded at him respectfully.

"Where's your parents?" asked Krillin.

"They're already at the stage," said Sykaima, "But don't worry- Cell won't start until all his challengers are present."

"Are you nervous?" Gohan asked her, stepping forward.

Sykaima felt strange being taller than her cousin. In her time Gohan was several years older than her.

"I'd like to tell you no," said Sykaima, "But it's never been in my book to lie."

Gohan smiled, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one."

He was wearing the same type of armor as Piccolo, the large shoulder pads and the billowing white cape, with a dark blue jumper beneath. His hair, like hers, spiky and blond with the power of Super Saiyan.

"It's been a long time training," said Piccolo, stepping forward and smiling at her. They had grown close friends in the time chamber. Despite how Sykaima was stronger than him, he had taught her a lot. The Namekian was a battle genius, "And you're going to go in those clothes?"

Sykaima looked down at herself. She was back in what she had been wearing her first day in this time.

"It reminds me of home," said Sykaima, "Of what I'm fighting for," against her will her eyes traveled to Trunks, who blushed and looked away.

She had barely seen him since the first time they met, when she had broken down just at the sight of his face… The last time she had seen it, the Trunks from her time had been screaming for her to run while Cell advanced…

"Well it's hardly in the department of protective," Bulma stepped forward, holding baby Trunks in her arms and smiling, "I made you an armor like your mothers- but a bit more modest for your age," she winked, "How about it? You could wear the jacket over it."

Sykaima considered and then nodded. Her armor was like her mother's, but instead of a skirt, she had pants that were layered with the silver armor. She pulled her hoody on over it, and from the pocket took a thin strip of blue fabric. It was from Trunks' jacket from her time. It was all she had left of him. She tied it around her forehead, and smiled at Bulma.

To her surprise, Bulma set her babe down and hugged her.

"It means a lot to me that you cared so much for my son," she said softly in her ear, "I'm glad he chose the daughter of my best friend to be his girl."

"Thank you Bulma," said Sykaima, smiling widely.

"Are we all ready?" asked Kakarot, holding out an arm, "I'll take us all there."

"Good luck guys!"

A tiny Namekian boy rushed out, smiling widely. He had a large staff that used to belong to Kami in his hand, and Mr. Popo was just behind him. This was Dende, the young Namekian that Gohan, Krillin, and Katima had befriended back on Namek. Since Cell had already killed so many innocent people, Goku had gone to the new planet Namek to ask if one of them could become the new Guardian of Earth and create a new set of Dragon Balls. Dende had been chosen, and with his brilliant young mind, he had remade the Dragon Balls, new and improved. The Dragon could now grant two wishes instead of just one, and revive entire populations. However, it still couldn't revive someone who had already been killed. Only the Namekian dragon, Purunga had that power.

Goku was planning on wishing everyone that Cell and the androids killed back to life once the tournament was over and they had defeated Cell. Dende was young, but Sykaima had a feeling that he would make a great Guardian.

"Be careful!" Bulma called, "We'll all be watching the television!"

Gohan grabbed his father's hand, and a chain went on from there, so that everyone was connected to Kakarot. Sykaima was the last to join, and it was Trunks who offered her his hand and smiled shyly. Sykaima hesitated for a moment, and then grinned back and took it.

And the lookout vanished.

*scene change*

Katima landed beside Vegeta, and he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. The stage stretched out before them, made of slabs of white stone, with pillars on all four corners. It was raised about two feet off the ground, and they made sure to keep out of the ring. They did not want to give Cell, who stood in the center of the stage, any excuses to start attacking them. They had prepared the best they could, even coming to a level that surpassed what they had achieved before- it had just as much power, but it took away the lack of speed and agility that the bulky muscles had given them.

Yet still, Katima was terrified that they were going to lose this fight today. But they were there to fight, and that is what they would do.

"I must say, Katima," Cell called to her, "You look ravishing, even despite that awful scar on your face."

"You shut your mouth, Cell," Vegeta growled, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did, and you won't be laughing then."

"Forgive me if I don't tremble," scoffed Cell.

Vegeta growled in annoyance but Katima kissed his cheek, "Don't let him bother you. I thought you said scars on women were sexy."

Vegeta shook his head, and Katima could tell he was trying not to smile, "Now isn't exactly the time, Katima."

She giggled, and looked around the barren valley they were in. "I think we're the first one's here."

"Wrong," Vegeta gestured across the ring.

On the other side, looking extremely nervous, was a small news crew that consisted of a camera man and a news caster. The camera man was facing them, and while Vegeta lifted his hand to block his face Katima waved and winked. She saw the camera man blush and Vegeta glared at her.

"Sorry, I was winking to the audience," she laughed.

Vegeta sighed. She could tell he was frustrated with how light hearted she was. But she couldn't help it. They had spent two beautiful years in the time chamber, and she got to explore all of what it was like to have Vegeta truly loving her back. She was the happiest she had ever been- the world in peril or not.

A plane suddenly blared overhead, and landed near the news crew. It opened slowly, and out stepped a large man with a handlebar mustache and a black afro. He was in a brown shirt and sweatpants, and a white cape with a high collar around his neck.

"Who is that?" Katima asked.

"WHAT is that?" Vegeta muttered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Hercule Satan!" the news caster exclaimed to the camera and pointing at the man with great enthusiasm, "Mr. Satan! You've come to save the world just like you promised! Do you think you can defeat Cell?"

"Beat him?" Hercule flexed his arms and let out a hardy laugh, "I'm going to wipe the floor with him! Ye hear that, Cell? I've come to teach you what happens when you mess with my planet!"

"Can you sense his power level?" asked Katima, narrowing her eyes.

Vegeta snorted, "No."

"Yeah, didn't think so," Katima smirked.

Cell didn't respond to the man, merely keeping his arms folded and his eyes closed, as if meditating.

"Look at him, he's paralyzed in fear!" cried the news caster.

"Humans are so stupid," sighed Vegeta.

"Give them credit," Katima nudged him with her elbow, "He might be the strongest human alive! Other than Krillin… and Tien…" she considered for a moment, "And yeah, I think Yamcha's power level is a bit higher than zero."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Who's that over there?" Hercule pointed toward them.

"Ooh- you think he's going to wipe the floor with us too, Vegeta?" asked Katima.

"Other contesters, Mr. Satan, sir," said the news caster, "They arrived here a little before yourself, I believe one is the girl Cell had on the television."

"Worry not!" Hercule called to them, "The World Champion is here! I will avenge what this monster did to you, little lady!"

"Just stay quiet and maybe he'll stop talking," Katima muttered.

"I know a better way to make him stop talking," growled Vegeta.

Katima smacked his arm.

"I, the great Hercule Satan- shall save the day and avenge the beautiful young lady from distress!" Hercule exclaimed to the camera, "Cell has met his match! His days of terrorizing the Earth, are OVER!" he pointed dramatically back at Cell, and let out that hardy laugh again.

"Is this guy for real?" Katima laughed.

"I'm not sure, but if he calls you beautiful again I'm going rearrange his face," snapped Vegeta.

Quite suddenly, a group appeared beside them. Katima looked over and smiled. It was Goku and the others. He had just taken them there by instant transmission. Katima spotted Sykaima and left Vegeta's side to greet her.

"Are you ready?" she asked after hugging her.

"I could never be ready for this," said Sykaima, looking back at Cell, "But it's my last chance. I came back to change a dark future from happening. I'm sticking to that goal."

"I'm very proud of you," said Katima, smiling at her, "You are a strong and beautiful young girl. You're so much like your father," she smiled, "All the good parts, I mean."

Sykaima smiled in amusement, "I earned a good bit of my mother too. I'm so glad to see you again- you and dad."

Katima nodded, "Whatever happens, know we love you. I look forward to the day you're born."

"Hey, Katima!" Goku grinned at her as he approached. Katima still wasn't used to seeing him in Super Saiyan form all the time, "Why didn't you guys meet us at the lookout? Dende really wanted to see you."

"Vegeta wanted to get here first," said Katima quietly, "You know how he is."

"Well I hope he doesn't want to fight first," Rilan stepped forward, "Because I have dibs on that."

"I don't think so, Rilan," said Goku, turning to face him, "I'm afraid I'm going first. I need to face him, it's my fault he was ever even created."

"I knew it," said Trunks, stepping forward, "You DO have a plan!"

Goku merely smiled.

"Gohan," Katima called to her nephew, "That outfit looks great on you!"

Gohan smiled, fiddling with his cape, "Piccolo gave it to me!" he said proudly.

"I would have never guessed," Katima winked at Piccolo who closed his eyes and smiled.

"We're gonna let you big fighters do all the fighting," said Krillin, "We would get creamed. We're really just here to watch."

"Good," Vegeta said, approaching the group slowly, "You would just get in the way."

"Gee, thanks Vegeta," Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Awesome vote of confidence."

Katima chuckled. Though her and Vegeta's relationship was smooth, he was still rough as a porcupine with everyone else.

"It's time."

They all stopped talking and looked toward the ring. Cell had opened his eyes and was looking at them, "The tournament begins. Who goes first?"

Hercule hopped up onto stage, smirking, "Ready to die, Cell?"

"No- Mr. Satan," Goku called, "If you fight against Cell, you're going to get killed!"

So even Goku knew who this joke was.

Hercule and the news caster exchanged a look and then began to laugh. The news caster looked at the camera guy and said, "Get a close up of the guy with the big hair."

The camera turned toward them.

"This man just had the nerve to tell Mr. Satan to back down from the fight! As if there was a chance that our Champion could be defeated! Sir, what gives you the right?"

Goku looked distraught, "Cell isn't human," he said, "And- uh- while I'm sure Mr. Satan could defeat any normal threat- Cell is- unique- and-"

"Enough," laughed Hercule, "Alien or not, I'm going to destroy this freak of nature with my bare hands!"

"Hold everything!"

This voice came from a megaphone, and Katima and the others looked up to see a bright pink plane hovering above them, decked out in brilliant lights that outlined the names "PEROSKI" and "CARONI".

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.

"My guess?" Krillin said, "More stupid."

"Could it be?" the news caster cried, "It's Mr. Satan's famous pupils!"

Out of the plane jumped a large man in a leotard and wearing a strange mask. After him leapt a beautiful blond man in a white rocker outfit and a rose in his mouth.

"I am Peroski!" yowled the larger man, "The man with the strength of ten rhinos!"

"And I'm Caroni," said the other man in a dreamy voice that reminded Katima strongly of Zevron back on Namek, "The beautiful and lithe fighter."

Katima sighed and shook her head, "This is ridiculous," she muttered, "How many idiots are showing up today?"

"Don't forget about me!" a beautiful woman hopped out of the plane next, and Peroski caught her and set her down gently, "The gorgeous assistant of Mr. Satan himself!"

"Master, let us handle this," said Peroski, to Mr. Satan, "You don't have to dirty your hands by fighting such an amateur."

"It would be embarrassing to fight such a weakling," Mr. Satan nodded, "All yours boys."

"My dear lady," it took Katima a moment to notice that Caroni was talking to her, "I will not let this freak get away with scarring such a beautiful face."

"Back off," Vegeta snapped.

Caroni smirked at him, "Sorry, little man, but I'm afraid she is way out of your league, why don't you ditch the loser and come with me, darling? I'll even protect you like a real man would."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," Katima growled, "And if you don't start fighting, I'll knock you out before Cell even gets the chance to."

Caroni stared at her for a moment, seeming at a loss of what to say. Vegeta smirked and tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"I see we're all serious here," he drawled, "Very well."

"I will go first, Caroni," Peroski declared, stomping forward.

"This should be good," said Yamcha snidely.

Katima smirked and watched as everyone left the stage except Peroski and Cell. It wasn't a long battle.

Peroski charged, obviously planning on tackling Cell with his huge body, but as soon as he was close enough, Cell practically slapped him out of the arena. Peroski landed with a huge thud outside of the ring, and Hercule, Caroni, the assistant, and the news crew, all stared in aw at their fallen comrade. Peroski got shakily to his feet, and stumbled back toward them.

Rilan laughed, "These guys are ridiculous, is this the comedy opening to the real show, or what?"

"Bad luck, Peroski," cooed Caroni, "Allow me to take care of the big bully for you."

Caroni actually lasted longer than Peroski, but only because he danced as he came at Cell and tossed Katima his rose. As it sailed toward her Vegeta shot it with a small beam and it fell to the ground on fire.

Caroni slowly began to swing a punch, and Katima thought that even a child could beat this guy in a fight at his speed. Cell blocked it easily by snatching his fist, and he then twisted around and threw him our of the arena. Caroni hit the ground and Peroski and the assistant ran toward him where he stumbled to his feet, and spat out a few teeth.

"No more good looks for him," Lercron chuckled, "I suppose I could let him borrow my hologram device."

"To a loser like that?" Rilan scoffed, "Bulma would kill you."

This got a laugh out of Trunks.

"You guys are a bunch of weaklings!" Hercule cried, his face twisted in outrage, "How could you fail me like this? You will be LUCKY if I teach you ever again!"

"We're sorry, master," Peroski cooed, "He is just too strong-"

"Too strong?" Hercule let out that famous laugh again, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to take him down without even breaking a sweat!"

"Cell!" Katima called, which made everyone look at her like she was crazy.

Cell glanced back at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"If you don't kick his ass, I will," Katima smiled.

Cell smiled back, and there was a weird sort of menace in his eyes.

"Zoom in on that girl!" the news caster demanded of the camera man, "This is the woman that Cell scarred on national television just days ago, and now, she's rooting for CELL to defeat Mr. Satan!"

"Because he's an over confident ass," Katima snarled, "Cell has killed thousands of people, he can FLY, he can shoot ENERGY BEAMS and he can TRANSFORM. What on EARTH makes you think you can defeat him, Hercule? You're signing your own death contract!"

"Ha!" Hercule bellowed, "Those are just tricks! Smoke and mirrors! I'm world champion, sweet cheeks! But I am very touched that you're concerned about me."

"Concern-" Katima felt rage spike in her and as she jumped up to fly across and attack Hercule herself, Goku, Gohan, and Sykaima grabbed her to prevent her from doing so, "I'LL SHOW YOU CONCERN YOU ARROGANT LITTLE-"

"Look!" Hercule pointed at her, "The ladies just can't keep away from me!"

Katima let out a scream of rage and struggled fiercely against her brother , daughter, and nephew, "Let me go! I'll only hit him once- that's all that it will take-"

"Katima," Goku hissed, "This isn't the time!"

"Now's the perfect time!" Katima argued, "I won't kill him- I'll only break his legs-"

"You've been around Vegeta too much," Krillin muttered.

Katima was about to power up to Super Saiyan just to go and kick that smug smirk off Hercule's face, but then Vegeta spoke.

"Katima."

She stopped struggling and turned to see him standing a few feet away, arms crossed and a brooding look on his face.

"Just let Cell take care of him," Vegeta said, and smirked, "I'm sure it will be far more entertaining. Besides, we don't need the world thinking you're an evil villain by attacking their champion."

Katima sighed and stopped moving. Goku and Gohan slowly let go, but they remained flanking her, as if frightened she might pounce again.

Hercule stepped up onto the stage and threw off his cape. Around his waist was a huge WORLD CHAMPION belt, and he placed his fists on his hips and smiled at Cell.

"Are you ready to face defeat?" Hercule cried.

"Cell, don't kill him!" Goku called, "Your fight is with us!"

"We can just wish him back, Goku," said Katima quietly, "I mean come on-"

"Man you REALLY have been around Vegeta too much!" Rilan laughed.

Katima turned and saw Vegeta smirking, but his eyes were on Cell.

Hercule charged forward, letting out a fierce battle cry. He slammed a fist into Cell's face, but Cell didn't even move. His flesh didn't even buckle under Hercule's knuckles. Hercule stared in shock for a moment, but then began to punch every part of Cell that he could reach. Cell stood there, an indifferent look on his face, and the newscaster belted out praise.

"Look at that speed! That determination! Cell can't even make a move! He's rendered him completely immobile!"

"Why are humans such idiots?" scoffed Vegeta.

"HEY!" Krillin and Yamcha snapped.

"Like I said, idiots," Vegeta smirked.

Hercule was still throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could, and Katima had to admit, for the average human, he was fast. Cell let out a sigh, and lashed out an arm. It literally looked like he bitch slapped Hercule, and the man was sent flying away, screaming, until he slammed into the side of a mountain in the distance, where there was a small puff of dust.

"To be honest, I was rooting for Cell on that one," Krillin muttered.

"Is he dead?" Tien asked, a look of mild horror on his face.

"No," said Gohan, "I can still sense his life force."

"Damn," sighed Katima, which got her several glares, "What?" she cried.

"Theatrics are over," Cell snarled, turning to face them, "Who will go first?"

Katima was about to jump forward. She had fully prepared her speech of since Vegeta and her were bonded that they would get to fight him together and still be counted as a single opponent. She wanted revenge of what had been done- to the earth, to her face, and to Vegeta. His pain the past nine days had been all that she could feel, and even though they could share true love between one another at last, it was difficult to see that look in his eyes.

But it was Goku who hopped onto the stage.

"Ah, Goku," Cell smiled, "Why am I not surprised? No matter. It is you that I wish to fight. Might as well start with the end."

Goku smiled at Cell, "You're going to be really surprised, Cell," he said, "I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," said Cell, "I would hate for the fight to get boring and make me end it quickly."

"Goku," Katima went to the edge of the stage, "Goku, let me-"

"No, Katima," snapped Goku, looking down at her with hard eyes, "Cell had already hurt you enough. It's my turn."

Katima sighed and stepped back. Sykaima came to her side and looked at her, "Why would you offer to go first?" she asked.

Katima narrowed her eyes as Goku and Cell squared off, "Because when your father and I are together, we're unstoppable."


	33. Goku Gives Up

The fight was more intense than Sykaima could have imagined. It was pure and raw power on both sides. Cell was as strong as she remembered from her time, but Kakarot was keeping up on his end. An occasional glance at the news crew told her that they were shocked into silence at how Cell and Kakarot kept jumping, flying, and throwing out punches and kicks that the untrained eye could barely keep up with.

At one point, Cell had Kakarot on the ropes, throwing wicked punch after wicked punch, which Goku blocked, but it was slowly pressing him toward the edge of the ring.

"The edge, Goku!" Krillin called.

"It looks like Cell's in control," hissed Tien.

"Their powers appear to be equal," Android 16 spoke for the first time, his eyes narrowed toward the fight.

"I don't understand," hissed Gohan, looking frustrated as Kakarot was pushed further and further toward them.

"What, Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know why my dad isn't taking this seriously," sighed Gohan.

"You mean he's not using his full strength?" Rilan hissed, "This is… just a warm up?"

Kakarot was right at the edge before them, and his guard was broken. Cell lifted his fist for the final punch, but his blow went right through Kakarot. After image.

Cell was mere feet in front Sykaima, and she felt a spike of fear hit here when he smiled at her. She felt a hand close around her arm and pull her back and turned to see Trunks at her side, glaring Cell down. His hair was almost shoulder length from all his time in the time chamber, and he had a fierce look on his face. Sykaima felt her heart throb at his protectiveness. He was not the same as her Trunks, but he might as well be. The attitude, the righteousness about him….

Cell turned, chuckling, to face Kakarot who was now in the middle of the ring.

"I think that was a good enough warm up," he said.

Kakarot smirked, "You want to get serious now, huh? Okay… sounds good."

Kakarot planted his feet firmly in the ground and clenched his fists. With a mighty roar, he began to power up. Sykaima took a step back in amazement as her uncle's power level began to skyrocket. Wind brought up by the sheer force of his power began to blast, and Trunks placed his arms protectively around Sykaima as they lifted their arms to shield their faces.

Kakarot slowly stopped screaming, and the blast stopped. Sykaima looked up slowly and let out a gasp. Kakarot had surpassed the ordinary level of Super Saiyan. He was ten times stronger now, and his face was rock solid seriousness. He stared at Cell, who stared back in mild shock.

Good.

If Cell was worried, that meant that things were going well for them.

The fight started again, and this time, the raw power of each blow sent quakes in the Earth. On and on they brawled, high up in the air, down to the stage floor, and now, energy beams were beginning to fly.

"This stage is beginning to annoy me," Cell declared at one moment, "I'm tired of its confining area. I'm making a change in the rules," he aimed a hand down and Sykaima's eyes widened.

"MOVE!" Rilan cried.

They all bailed, flying away from the stage just in time for Cell to send a huge blast of power down to reduce what had been his arena to a crater.

"Oh no," Sykaima said, "The news crew!"

"No, it's okay," said Trunks, "Look!"

Across the way, Sykaima could make out Android 16 standing up from where he had placed all of the people that had been on the other side of the stage.

"Did he save that Hercule guy?" Katima asked.

Sykaima looked for his afro and spotted it, "Yeah, don't worry, he's okay."

"Goddamn it."

"KATIMA!" cried Krillin.

"What?" Katima hissed, "Dragon Balls people- we could wish him back!"

"Cell!" Kakarot yelled, "This is between me and you! If you didn't want to use the stage anymore you could have just said so, not blown it up where my friends were!"

"Just keeping them on their toes, Goku," Cell smirked.

Kakarot let out an angry battle cry and rushed forward again.

Now sitting atop a small mountain, the group watched as the two brawled across the landscape, leaving a path of destruction in their wake.

"Their speed is incredible!" said Yamcha, "I can barely keep up!"

16 rejoined them, and he looked troubled, "There is a problem," he said in his monotone voice, "Goku's power signature is failing."

"What?" Piccolo hissed.

"It means Goku's losing," said Katima, a hard look coming to her face.

"Correct," said 16, "Cell is stronger."

"Gohan," Sykaima turned to her cousin, "Is your dad really trying now?"

Gohan looked troubled as well, "He's at his top," he said.

"Crap," hissed Rilan, "If Cell's stronger than Goku…"

At that point Kakarot was sent sailing past them and landed in the ground, creating a small crater.

"Goku!" Krillin called, rushing to the edge so he could better look down.

Kakarot slowly stood while Cell hovered a few feet above him. The Saiyan smirked as he wiped blood from his mouth and let out a chuckle, "Just as I guessed," he said, "I'm not strong enough to beat you."

Cell began to laugh while the group around Sykaima had a wave of shock sent through it. Kakarot knew he wasn't strong enough this entire time? Then why the hell did he want to go first? Sykaima had guessed that her uncle was strong enough to beat Cell and didn't want any one else hurt so he went first. But now… she was confused as ever.

"I'm glad you see it, Goku," laughed Cell, "Now, shall I end it quickly?"

"No, Cell," Kakarot smiled widely, "You win. I give up."

Cell's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"Those are in the rules. You either lose by getting knocked out or dying- OR by giving up. So I give up."

Cell looked shell shocked.

"Goku!" Katima was flying down, and Vegeta let out an irritated grunt and followed her, keeping a leery eye on Cell.

Sykaima made to follow her parents, but Trunks grabbed her arm, "No, stay here," he said, "It's too dangerous."

"Goku," Katima repeated when she was close to her brother, "Let Vegeta and I go."

"What?" Kakarot seemed surprised, "But, Katima- I- he's too strong-"

"I know what you're planning," said Katima, staring at him with a serious gaze, "But please. Let us take a crack at him first."

"You know what he's planning?" Vegeta demanded.

Katima ignored him, "Goku, you know we stand a chance."

Kakarot stared at her for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Okay, Cell," Katima turned to face Cell, "Since Vegeta and I are bound, we count as one fighter, and we're your next opponent!"

"Wait, what?" Cell hissed, "You think that even with Vegeta with you that you stand a chance when your brother didn't?" he laughed, "Well, I suppose it could be amusing. But what I'm REALLY curious about it this plan you're talking about."

"If you beat us, I'll tell you," said Katima, smirking.

"What is she doing?" Rilan cried, "She's going to get killed!"

"No," Sykaima shook her head, "I think that they could actually win."

*scene change*

"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta hissed as Goku flew off to watch with the others.

"I knew you wanted to fight," said Katima.

It was true. She had felt it through the bond that Vegeta wanted a shot at Cell. He wanted to prove how much he had trained.

Vegeta set his face in determination, staring up at Cell, "I see," he said, "That's fine then. I need some payback anyway…"

Katima was sent back in her memories at his words. It had been clear that Vegeta wanted to tear Cell's face off for what he did to her. When they entered the time chamber, he had pulled her to the center of the room.

"Stay there," he ordered, and took a few steps back before he started pacing.

Katima let out a small laugh, "What are you doing?"

Vegeta sighed and stopped, looking at the floor, "I'm not good at this," he grumbled.

He started pacing again.

"Vegeta, maybe we should just start training," said Katima.

"No!" Vegeta stopped and looked at her, anger coming at her through the bond, "I- I have to… I have to do this."

Katima raised her hands as if in surrender, "Okay, okay. What's up, Vegeta?"

Vegeta let out a long breath and finally stopped pacing. He slowly looked up into her eyes, and it seemed that he was forcing himself to do so.

"We're going to be fighting Cell in two years," he said, "All of our… companions… believe that we are going to lose this fight. But we are pure blood Saiyans. We fight to live and live to fight. We are going to win," his face twisted in rage, "And I will make him pay for what he did. Which is… what brings me too…" he trailed off, and looked awkward again. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, as if stretching to begin combat.

"Katima," Vegeta sighed, "This… is… difficult. I've never done this. You know me better than anyone. And… mushy stuff of warmness.. And you're cuddling… but… I want you to know, that I do love you, Katima," he took a step forward and grabbed her shoulders, "And you are the only one… that I could ever be with."

Katima felt her heart swell. That Vegeta could get himself to say those things. It meant… it meant more than she could ever begin to describe. The only thing that she could compare the intensity of her emotions at that moment was when Vegeta had died. It was like the world, instead of ending on that day on Namek, was beginning. Like everything was blossoming into awareness.

Vegeta had kissed her then, and it was soft and tender, a kiss that Katima had never experienced before from him. When he broke from her, he frowned.

"You're crying," Vegeta sounded alarmed, "But- are you angry?"

Katima laughed, "You know nothing about women," she said and began kissing him again.

Snapping back to the present, Katima looked at Vegeta. He looked back at her and spoke, "I don't want you fighting, Katima. Let me do this."

"No," Katima snapped, "Vegeta… you need me. We need to do this together or its suicide."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Katima…"

"I know you're worried," Katima breathed, "But I can do this. We can do this."

As she turned to face Cell with Vegeta, one hand reached out to grab his, and the other went to the reason Vegeta was so anxious to keep her out of the fight.

Her stomach.


	34. Goodbye 16, Hello Cell Juniors

"Vegeta…"

It was not exactly the best time to be having another flashback, but there Katima was, looking back at the moment that had changed so much.

He had looked up at her. It was a week before they were due to leave the time chamber and face Cell. He was shirtless, in the middle of changing armor, and as always, Katima was a bit stunned for a moment at the glimpse of his gorgeous muscles.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Vegeta," Katima swallowed and felt her face being brightly warm and red, "I'm… running late."

"What?" Vegeta blinked, "What are you talking about, we're not due to leave the room until next week."

"No…" Katima sighed, "I'm not talking about leaving the time chamber. I- I'm two weeks late with my… you know…"

Vegeta blinked, looking blank, "Is this a Earth joke or something?"

Katima shook her head, "My God, you are so thick some times."

"What does 'thick' mean?" Vegeta looked down at himself, "I've been training non stop I can't possibly be-"

"Vegeta!" Katima grabbed him by the shoulders, "One, thick means STUPID, and two… I'm pregnant."

Vegeta froze, his eyes suddenly very wide. He stared at her, dropping his armor on the ground.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant," Katma replied, her hand going to her belly, "Sykaima… it's Sykaima."

Vegeta slowly dropped to one knee and stared at Katima's stomach like it was a portal to another dimension that he was slightly terrified of.

"You're… Sykaima…" a trembling hand came up and touched her stomach gently and then retracted fast, as if he were electrically shocked, "But- you- it was supposed to be another year-"

"We've been in here for two years, Vegeta," said Katima, "So technically, she's a year late."

Vegeta shook his head, "No, no, this can't- not right now-" he stood and took a step back, "We're fighting Cell in a week. You can't be carrying her yet- you can't fight-"

"Yes I can," Katima said sharply, "I'm not that far along- there's no way that Sykaima could get hurt."

"Katima…" Vegeta stared at her, "It's… our daughter… our daughter…" he closed his eyes tightly for a moment, "I'm not sure what to do."

"Everything will be okay, Vegeta," Katima told him, reaching out and grabbing his hand, "Please, don't worry about me. We just need to focus on our training. If we don't defeat Cell, than me being pregnant won't matter, Vegeta. Me being careful won't help anything. Us fighting together may be the only chance of killing Cell."

Vegeta shook his head, "If anything happens… I… I won't be able…"

Katima smiled at him, "Vegeta, nothing will happen."

Being thrown back into the present was not a pleasant experience, but Katima was prepared. She crouched, ready to begin the battle of her life.

This was everything. Her future not only with Vegeta, but with her daughter.

"I must say, I am curious to see how you two will fight this time," said Cell as he landed and began to stride toward them, "You have five minutes to peak my interest before I end you."

Katima exchanged one glance with Vegeta before they both powered up to Super Saiyan.

As the fight began, Katima was strongly reminded of her and Vegeta's Bond, and the way that they fought together was like a waterfall descending into its pool of life. In a strange way, there was a beauty to it, as they rushed toward Cell.

This was the battle that would change everything.

Vegeta struck first. He dogded Cell's punch and delivered one of his own to Cell's center. Cell gasped in shock. He had obviously underestimated Vegeta. Perhaps he thought they were still as weak as when he had first transformed. Katima snaked in, and threw out her leg, hitting Cell in the back of his knees to make him buckle to the ground. But this time, Cell wasn't beat.

Just as he fell, he let out a cry, and a blast of energy sent her and Vegeta sailing off his back. They landed on their feet, but they exchanged looks of shock. What power!

They struck again, both screaming in fury. Katima threw out a punch which Cell ducked. At the same time he lifted an arm to block Vegeta's kick. Katima let out another frustrated grunt as another one of her blows was blocked. She and Vegeta began to throw everything they had at him. Cell was blocking and dodging all of their hits, but Katima could tell it wasn't exactly easy for him. Taking two powerful Saiyans at once, it wasn't a walk in the park by any means.

"This is useless!" Vegeta gasped.

Katima took this as her que to back off. She and Vegeta retreated a few paces, gasping for breath. Cell looked a bit winded, but there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Melee attacks are useless," Vegeta growled, "He's too strong. We need to try some ranged attacks."

Katima nodded and began to shoot out blasts. Vegeta did the same beside her, both of them screaming in rage, shooting out volleys and waves of power toward Cell. The android readied his stance before disappearing in a cloud of dust. Katima and Vegeta pressed on until they were out of breath again. Katima could still feel Cell's energy signature, but she found herself hoping that he was at least injured by their attack.

But no, as the dust cleared, Cell stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Vegeta…" Katima rasped, "It's no use…"

"No," Vegeta snarled, "I refused to be beaten! Katima, we're using our joined attack."

"Vegeta no!" Katima hissed, "We could destroy the planet using that!"

"If we don't do it," Vegeta snapped, "Cell will destroy the planet!"

Katima closed her eyes tightly, and Sykaima's face flashed in her mind. She reflexively touched her stomach. She wasn't ready to lose her world. Her life… Not when Vegeta loved her and they had a baby on the way.

With a deep breath she nodded, "Okay, Vegeta. Let's do it."

Vegeta smiled at her and narrowed his eyes, "Remember how we practiced- just like that."

Vegeta readied his stance, his hand out like a typical Big Bang attack. Cell began to laugh at him.

"You think your pathetic Big Bang attack can stop me?" he bellowed, "Don't be an idiot- I can do that very attack myself."

"Well you can't do this attack," Katima stepped to Vegeta's side, placing the base of her palms on each side of Vegeta's outstretched hand. She pressed her back to his chest, and took a steadying breath. The Prince wrapped his free arm around her waist , his hand over her belly button, and smirked at the look of shock on Cell's face.

"Say goodbye, Cell," Vegeta snarled, "No one messes with the Saiyans!"

Katima felt her power and Vegeta's begin to swirl in the center of their hands. It was their combined strength, and this took a lot of life energy to pull off. Her determination was swelling, and she and Vegeta let out cries of effort, the golden light of Super Saiyan pulsating around them. If this didn't kill Cell, Katima didn't know what would.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta cried while Katima screamed, "ETERNAL BURN!"

The blast was massive. It was white blue in color, slowly turning red as it neared its target.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Katima heard Cell screech, "YOU'LL DESTROY THE EARTH!"

But the rest of his cry was cut off as the blast struck him. Katima felt satisfaction in the bellow of pain that Cell emitted. The world around them was shaking madly, and Katima could hear Goku somewhere in the distance screaming.

"STOP! STOP YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

But Katima and Vegeta didn't stop. Katima wanted that son of a bitch dead. The scar on her face burned as she pushed more power into the blast. Vegeta's arm around her was tight, and his war cry was echoing into the sky, which had turned dark.

Finally, when Kaitma and Vegeta had pushed out all the energy that they could into their attack, they let it fade. The sky returned to normal, and there was a huge trench before them, glistening with sparks of power that looked like lightning bolts, only red in color. Katima and Vegeta both collapsed onto the ground, their energy sapped, and their hair returning to black. Katima rolled onto her back, gasping for air, her limbs feeling like lead. Vegeta managed to crawl over to her and collapse beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Are… are you… okay…?" he panted.

"Yes…" Katima replied, managing to squeeze his hand, "Did… did we… do it…?"

Vegeta shakily got to his knees and looked across her. Katima turned her head to look down the trench they had made. It seem to stretch all the way to the horizon. However, something was squirming in the earth near them. Slowly, a pair of green legs stumbled out of the ground, and walked wobbly forward.

Katima and Vegeta began to laugh.

"We blasted him in half!" Katima crowed, and laughed again.

"That's why you don't mess with the Saiyan race," Vegeta muttered, falling down across Katima, laying his head on her stomach.

"Katima!" that was Gohan's cry. Katima looked up at the mountain top that he and the others were watching from, "He's not finished!"

Katima blinked and looked back at the pair of legs which were now shaking violently.

"Oh shit," she hissed, "No, I forgot-"

Vegeta looked up just in time to see Cell's torso suddenly pop up out of his legs. Next were his wings, springing from his back, then each arm, and finally, his head. He stood there, examining his new body as if searching for defects. Katima felt her heart drop. No… they didn't kill him. And that blast had taken out all the fight that they had left.

"Well," Cell rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, "That was interesting- to see an attack that I don't know. It would have killed any normal foe, but alas… you are fighting perfection."

"Oh shut the fuck up…" Katima let her head fall back to the ground, "I guess we do have to go with Goku's plan."

"NO." Vegeta slowly got to his feet, "I refuse to give up- I will not be beaten!"

"Vegeta!" Katima grabbed his ankle, "You can barely stand. You don't stand a chance, my love. We gave it everything we had. And it wasn't enough."

Vegeta was shaking in rage, but fell down to one knee, too weak to remain standing, "I.. can't… I can't let Kakarot save me again. I CAN'T!" he screamed, and suddenly powered back up to Super Saiyan and jumped to his feet. How he found the energy to do that was beyond Katima. More often than not, Vegeta's pride seemed to be a sort of fuel for the prince. But either way, it wasn't enough to take on Cell. He was going to get himself killed.

"Vegeta no, please," Katima managed to prop herself up on her elbows, "He'll kill you… Cell!" she looked over at their foe, "We give up!"

"Katima!" Vegeta snapped, looking down at her, rage pulsating through the bond.

"It's not Goku that's going to save you, Vegeta," Katima assured him as she shakily got to her feet with his help, "You saw. Even he couldn't beat Cell."

"At last, we get to the nit and gritty!" Cell cried, spreading his arms and smiling, "Tell me, what is this great plan of yours? Who, if not Goku and you two's 'special' attack, can defeat me?"

Katima glanced up at her brother and he smiled and nodded to her. Katima returned the grin and looked back at Cell as Vegeta pulled her arm around his shoulders.

"Your next challenger is already here, Cell, watching us," said Katima.

Cell's eyes widened and Vegeta had a spark of shock come from him. Katima's smile broadened, "You're next opponent is my nephew, Gohan."

Vegeta wasn't sure what to think. As he powered back down from Super Saiyan and clung to Katima, the boy, Gohan, looked down at them with shock.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Katima, are you insane?" Vegeta hissed in her ear, "You're going to get the kid killed!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you've seen with your own eyes what he can do," said Katima, allowing him to scoop her up into his arms.

And yes, Vegeta had. Gohan, Kakarot's son… if he was pissed off just enough, it was like something snapped in him, unlocking huge amounts of power. He had even taken on Frieza when he was half the size he was now, and did not fair too badly. Now that he was a Super Saiyan? His powers could even be limitless.

And this made anger seethe inside Vegeta. Not only had Kakarot beaten him through and through, but now his son?

"Stop it," Katima breathed, looking at him with passion in her eyes, "That kid has my blood too."

That was true. And somehow, that calmed Vegeta, thinking that the power came from Katima, not Kakarot.

"Fly us up?' Katima asked.

Vegeta nodded and flew up to the cliffs where the others were watching. Sykaima rushed forward, opening her arms to take her mother. Vegeta didn't fight her, letting the young girl's strong arms take over. His momentary burst of strength was gone. He looked at Kakarot with w glare before fixing his gaze on Gohan, who still seemed stunned.

"Dad?" Gohan looked back at his father, eyes wide.

"You can do this Gohan," said Kakarot, his eyes swimming in pride, "You're the only one that can."

"But-" Gohan looked a little scared, "If you couldn't beat him- if Katima and Vegeta couldn't together- how am I supposed to?"

"Trust me son," Kakarot rested his hand on Gohan's shoulders, "You can beat him. You just have to focus on what you're fighting for."

A slow look of determination spread across the boy's face, "I think I understand," he said softly.

Kakarot smiled, "You make me proud, son."

"And me," Katima was on the ground, being propped up by Sykaima, "Go and kick his ass, Gohan."

Gohan smiled at his aunt, and nodded.

"Goku, are you crazy?"

That was Piccolo.

The Namekian looked crazed, staring at Kakarot with wild eyes.

"The only thing that you are going to accomplish by sending Gohan in there is getting your son killed!"

"Listen," said Kakarot slowly, and looked at Gohan, "When I was fighting Cell, when Katima and Vegeta were fighting- did you ever feel it was difficult to keep up? That we were moving too fast for you to see?"

"No," said Gohan bluntly, "But that's because you were holding back. I'm sure if you were going as fast as you could, I-"

"Look, I dunno about Cell," said Katima, "But Vegeta and I just gave it our all back there."

"And so was I, son," said Kakarot, looking down at the boy with proud eyes, "You only thought we were holding back because you were judging your power level to ours. You're the strongest one here, Gohan. Stronger than me, and stronger than Cell."

"G-Gohan,.." said Piccolo softly, "Is that true?"

Gohan looked at him and bowed his head, "Yes," he said.

Kakarot helped his son get the shoulder pads off of him, leaving the boy in a blue jumpsuit. Gohan looked one last time at everyone before jumping off the cliff and landing on the ground in front of Cell.

"This is insane," Vegeta hissed, "How can he be-?"

"Sh," Katima pressed her lips to his cheek, "Just relax, okay?"

"Hey, Krillin," Kakarot addressed his short bald friend, "Got any more sensu beans?"

Krillin nodded and pulled out the pouch and handed it to Kakarot, who poured three into his hand. He turned and gave one to his sister, but when he offered one to Vegeta there was an awkward moment where Vegeta didn't want to accept the stupid thing from his rival. But a gentle nudge through the bond had his hand out to accept it.

Kakarot smiled at him, a genuine smile, nothing sarcastic or demeaning about it. It frustrated Vegeta even deeper that he was so kind.

Vegeta ate his bean, and Katima hers. They were finally able to straighten, energy flowing back to their battle worn bodies. However, looking over, he saw Kakarot had not yet eaten his.

"Hey Cell!" Kakarot called, and tossed him the bean.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelped.

Vegeta saw Rilan take a step forward, as if to intercept the bean, but Cell already had it in his hand.

"It's a sensu bean," Kakarot continued, "Eat it."

"What the hell?" Sykaima barked, "Kakarot, are you insane?"

"You know you CAN call me Goku," Kakarot looked at her with a smile, "And no, it just wouldn't be fair if Gohan beat him now, he has to take him down when Cell's at his best."

Trunks came forward and rested a hand on Sykaima's shoulder and she relaxed at his touch, looking up at the boy with a slight smile before going back to glaring at Kakarot.

"We're talking about Cell here," Yamcha agreed, "Who really cares about being fair?"

"Trust me," said Kakarot, "Gohan will be fine."

Katima couldn't help but be a little worried as she watched her nephew look up at Cell, who hovered in the air, with a smirk on his face as he swallowed the bean. She could feel his power level peak again, and she let out an aggravated sigh. All that work for nothing. But she knew her brother very well. She would only get worried if he did.

The emotions Vegeta was giving off were very scattered. As he stared down at Gohan, his eyes narrowed, Katima laced an arm around his waist in a way to comfort him.

"We have a plan B, remember?" she whispered to him.

Vegeta nodded. If worse came to worse, then they will have to try and get Katima to do what happened the first time they fought the completed Cell. If they could harness that power… It could be potentially unstoppable.

The battle began. Cell threw first kick, but with lightning speed, Gohan brought up an arm to block it. He didn't even bend with the blow, and his face was set with determination. Cell smiled, as if this power pleased him, and went again. There were several more blows, all of which Gohan expertly blocked or dodged. They went like this for a good minute before breaking apart.

Cell smiled and spoke, "Okay, let's kick thin up a notch."

With great speed, Cell darted at Gohan, and this time, the boy wasn't ready. Cell locked a hand about his throat and began to punch every inch of the boy's body.

Katima felt pain swell in her and she took a step forward. Vegeta grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You said he could do this."

"I know- but-"

"Going down there won't help anything."

Katima sighed and looked back to see Gohan get flung across the valley and into a boulder. He was engulfed in it, and a cloud of dust and rubble erupted into the sky.

"NO!" Krillin cried.

Katima pulled out of Vegeta's grip and went to the edge of the cliff, getting on all fours and looking down. She could still sense her nephew's power source, and that was good. She saw Cell laugh and face them, "Well, Goku, looks like I've won. Now are you going to fight me or not?"

"Nope," said Goku, pointing to the rubble behind Cell, "Look."

Cell turned and suddenly, with an eruption of power, light exploded around the mound of rocks, reducing them to dust, and there stood Gohan, blood trickling down his lip and forehead, but otherwise unharmed. He walked forward, eyes narrowed, he looked at Cell and spoke, but his voice was too low for Katima to hear.

The look on Gohan's face was intense as he looked up at Cell. Katima had a feeling that the boy had finally figured out exactly why he was chosen to fight. It started with Raditz, Goku had told her. Goku was pinned by their brother, about to be killed, when Gohan exploded out of the space pod he was being held in. He smashed into Raditz so hard, it weakened the Saiyan enough for Goku and Piccolo to kill him. Gohan was only 4 then. When he was five, and on Namek, he had nearly conquered the second form of Frieza himself. Now that he was nearly twelve, and had been training so much, ascended to Super Saiyan…

God knows what he was capable of if he was pushed too far.

Then, Katima picked up the smallest bit of conversation.

"I don't like you Cell, and you're ruthless and evil, but I honestly have no desire to kill you. We don't have to do this."

Pride swelled in her. Gohan… so noble. So merciful. So much like his father. But in this situation, Katima feared that the lack of conviction was going to be bad. Cell had to die. It was as simple as that. She was sure Gohan would see that soon enough.

"Interesting story," laughed Cell, "But it didn't work. At least, not in the way you thought it would. These hidden powers of yours… intrigue me. And now, I won't stop until I see them for myself!"

He smashed into Gohan, sending the boy flying.

"Goku!" Piccolo grabbed Goku's arm, "You can't do this, you can't just let Cell kill your son!"

"He'll be fine," assured Goku, a slight smile of confidence on his face.

Cell began to relentlessly plow into Gohan, laughing all the while. He smacked Gohan a few feet away and smirked, holding out a finger, aiming at the boy. Kaitma felt a jolt as she recognized the very move Frieza used to kill Vegeta. She unconsciously snatched his arm, and screamed out, "Don't let that hit you Gohan!"

Gohan bent backward to avoid the first beam, and jumped to the side to dodge the next. He danced around about five more before he closed the distance between him and Cell to keep the battle on his terms, but Cell opened his arms wide and locked them around the young Saiyan, crushing him to the monster's chest.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried, looking horrified as Cell squeezed, making Gohan scream.

"He's going to kill him," Rilan growled, "He's going to crush his lungs."

Piccolo let out a furious yowl, "Fine, Goku, you may not do anything, but I refuse to stand here and watch Gohan die!" he began to pull off his shoulder pads.

Goku whirled to face him, "No you won't!" he snapped, "It won't be long. When Gohan has no other choice- that's when his power will be unleashed."

"You're wrong!" Piccolo yelled, "I've been like a second father to your son, Goku, and I know him! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! HE'S NOT LIKE YOU!"

Goku got a strange look on his face, and remained silent. That look was doubt, and Katima was suddenly very terrified for her nephew. It was true. Gohan didn't actively seek adventure like his father. He only fought to protect himself and his friends and family. Only when he was forced to. So… could it be that he would let Cell kill him before he would fight back?

Katima looked toward battle again, hearing Gohan's screams of agony flood her ears.

Vegeta grabbed her arm, knowing what she was thinking.

"No," he snarled, "You're no match- you'll just get yourself killed."

"Krillin!" Goku called, looking over at his short friend, "Give me a sensu bean."

Goku was going to enter the fray again.

However, as Krillin reached into his shirt, Cell dropped Gohan into the dirt. They all paused to make sure the boy was okay. Gohan was gasping for air, laying on his stomach limply, not even able to get himself up.

"No," Katima breathed, stepping forward, only to get grabbed by Vegeta again.

"Well, then, Gohan," Cell cried, "If you're too stubborn to protect yourself, how about we see what happened when you have to protect your friends!"

He turned to look up at them, a bloodthirsty smirk on his lips.

"Oh fuck," Sykaima hissed.

"NO!" Gohan bellowed, "Cell, please! If you awaken my power, I can't stop it! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cell laughed, "Trust me boy, once I've had my fill, I will stop you myself."

And he launched into the air, heading right for them.

Vegeta instantly shoved Katima behind him, but she pushed forward, "No," she whispered to him, "Together, Vegeta."

He looked tortured, the need to protect his love and on coming baby heavy, but he knew the truth. They were strongest together. Trunks put Sykaima behind him, but she seemed more flattered by this than agitated like her mother. Even in the face of death, all she could see was Trunks, it seemed.

Vegeta landed before Krillin and snatched the sack of sensu beans, smirking as Krillin was too terrified to fight back. Cell then turned and went back down to Gohan.

The group relaxed a little, but was still tense, unsure of Cell's plan.

"Damn it!" Goku snapped, "I should have eaten one when I had the chance!"

"Excellent," said Cell, "Without these, I won't even have to kill them myself."

"What are you going to do?" Gohan demanded.

Cell smirked at him, "All I want to do is awaken these powers of yours. If you're too stubborn to let them die, then you only have yourself to blame!"

Gohan launched himself at Cell with a furious battle cry, but Cell easily dodged the sloppy move.

"That's right," he hissed, "Get angry!"

Then, without warning, Android 16 was there. He leapt out and grabbed Cell from behind, wrapping his huge powerful arms around Cell's chest, pinning the beast's arms to his sides.

"16?" Cell cried, "What are you doing?"

"What the hell?" Rilan yowled, "Cell didn't sense him coming because he's an android, but what does he think he's going to do? He's no match for him, even IF Bulma rebuilt him!"

"We've got to help him!" said Krillin.

Goku and Piccolo made to leap down, but 16 shouted out, "NO! STAY BACK!"

They all did so, staring in confusion.

"I'm going to kill him by self destructing!" 16 declared.

Katima could see the news crew, still filming incredibly, hiding behind some rocks, freaking out at the words 'self destruct'.

"I have a bomb embedded deep in my body," said 16, "It was installed only for last resorts. Even Cell won't survive the explosion."

16 began to glow and Katima braced herself, but the glow faded out, and nothing happened, not even a tiny pop.

"WHAT?" 16 screamed, "Something… something's wrong!"

"16..." Rilan stepped forward, his face tortured, "16, my wife removed the bomb when she re built you. She thought it would be safer. I'm sorry…"

16 looked like someone had slapped him. Cell began to laugh.

"Well, then," he said, "I guess that little side show was interesting, but if you want to die, 16, who am I do deny you?"

He broke out of 16's grasp and whirled around and planted a hand on 16's gut. With a blinding flash of light, 16 was sent flying into a million pieces. Katima felt her stomach lurch and tears come to her eyes. He had been peaceful- he had never even wanted to fight anyone- it was all Gero's fault that he was programmed to kill Goku. And there he went, sent sailing to the ground in bits and pieces of metal. His head was the largest intact piece, and when it landed, Cell kicked it away.

It then landed by the news crew who screamed and ran away from it.

"You monster!" Gohan cried.

"Now let's see," Cell ignored him, looking up at their viewers on the cliff. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven… That should be easy enough…"

Suddenly, the needle like tip of his tail widened, and Cell let out a cry of effort as it spit out eleven little piles of black goo. Slowly, the goop began to form, and children's laughter could be heard as what appeared to be little tiny blue versions of Cell himself manifested into existence, all laughing manically and looking toward the creator with eager, evil little eyes.

"What the hell are those things?" Piccolo cried.

"They look like mini Cells," said Sykaima.

"Go, my children," Cell cooed to them, "Those eleven up on the cliff are your enemies, kill them, is it makes you happy."

"NO!" Gohan screamed, but too late, the Cell Juniors were launched into the sky, coming right at them.

"This day just sucks," sighed Sykaima, powering up.

Vegeta and Katima nodded at each other and powered up to Super Saiyan. Rilan's hair sprouted out and his tattoos lengthened across his body. Trunks' hair turned blue, and lines traced his skin. He kept close to Sykaima. Lecron abandoned his disguise, turning purple and white haired again, a aura of enegery surrounding him.

"Don't underestimate them!" Goku warned, "They're small, but feel their power level! They're extremely strong!"

The little Cells reached the cliffs, and battle unleashed. Katima wanted to keep close to Vegeta, but the little devils were crafty. Knowing that the two were weaker apart, they instantly managed to separate them. Without being able to see Vegeta, Katima was on high stress and her moves were sloppy. And Goku hadn't been kidding, these little shits were strong- possibly even as strong as Cell.

She tried her best to avoid getting kicked in the stomach, launching out punches and blasts while still on high defense mode. She was fighting for two right now, and had to keep the baby safe. At first, she was doing quite well, but it seemed that the Cell Junior learned as it fought. To Katima's dismay, the tables turned on her rather quickly.

It used its small stature to its advantage, being such a small target to hit. He twisted around her and kicked her in the back of the leg, forcing her to her knees. He then slammed her head with a mighty kick that sent her flying up into the air. She landed painfully, the breath knocked out of her, and before she even had time to recover, the little bastard was on her again, pulling her head up by her hair and punching her repeatedly in the face.

Then, there was a blast of energy, and Sykaima was there, rushing toward her fallen mother, Trunks off to the side, fending off two of the bastards.

"Mom," she cried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you," said Katima, smiling as Sykaima helped her to her feet, "Where's your father?"

"He's holding his own, don't worry," Sykaima pointed above were Vegeta was fighting valiantly against one of the monsters.

"And Goku?"

"He's weak from the battle with Cell," said Trunks, who had managed to down the Cell Juniors for the time being, using their recovery time to speak and rush to Sykaima's side, "He needs to be protected."

"How can we where there are so many?" asked Katima.

"Just stay with dad," said Sykaima, "Together, you can probably kill a few of them."

Katima nodded and made to launch into the air, her daughter and Trunks rushing back into the fight. She rocked up almost halfway to Vegeta before the Cell Junior that had been attacking her tackled her. They spun for a moment, but managed to stay afloat. Katima kicked the thing away from her and shot out a massive blast at it. It knocked it back to the ground. Katima flew up and saw she was just in time to see Vegeta in a choke hold. She blasted the Cell Junior off, and Vegeta wavered in the air gasping for breath.

"Vegeta," she breathed, rushing to him, "Stay together, okay?"

Vegeta nodded, still gasping for air.

When their assailants came back, they were ready. Fighting side by side doubled Vegeta and Katima's attack power. They dodged every blow and dealt a good few. But when there was a cry of agony from below and they stopped to see what happened, the Cell Juniors took their opportunity and slammed them both down into the ground twenty feet below.

Katima slowly got to her knees, spitting out dirt, and crawled to where Vegeta was, he too getting up stiffly.

"What was that?" she demanded and looked around.

Then she saw it.

Lercron, laying in a pool of blood that seemed to be getting larger. There was a hole right through his stomach, and Rilan stood over his fallen comrade, a look of hatred Katima had never seen bathing his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, his voice cracking with agony.

A powerful blue aura surrounded him, and he suddenly lashed out, punching a hole right through one of the Cell Juniors. The creature looked shocked more than anything, and looked down at the hand in his stomach.

Rilan let out a scream of rage, and the Cell Junior erupted, exploded out of existence by the most powerful blast that Katima had ever felt come from Rilan. However, once that one was dead, he collapsed to his knees, his energy sapped. The remained Cell Junior proceeded to do what he pleased to him.

"Rilan!" Katima made to leap forward but another Cell Junior leapt down, blocking her path.

She made to punch the little freak, but he dodged and grabbed her arm instead, then, with a powerful up thrusting knee, broke the forearm bone in half.

Katima screamed in agony, falling backward, nauseated from the pain.

"KATIMA!" Vegeta rushed in, but two Cell Juniors leapt onto him and began to beat the shit out him. Vegeta couldn't get a hit in, and just struggled to get them off his body. Soon, he was on the ground, barely moving.

And something snapped.

Vegeta- seeing him there, his faced bloodied, his power source fading- being beaten still, even though it was clear he wasn't going to get back up…

A slow scream rose from Katima's throat, and once again, it sounded like a thousand voices in her voice at once.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

A strange aura surrounded Vegeta, and the Cell juniors were tossed back a few feet, as if electrically shocked. They also found that they could not penetrate this aura, and slowly, Katima got her feet, the bone in her arm sealing itself back into place, her wounds stitching themselves closed, and her eyes turning a pure white blue, covering the iris, the pupil, and the whites, pulsating glow spurting forth. Then, the two Cell Juniors attacking Vegeta just dissolved. Katima watched in satisfaction as every particle of their bodies separated and turned into dust, blown away by the wind as if they never even existed.

Then it stopped. The aura around Vegeta vanished, and Katima collapsed, her energy completely sapped, and just a fuzzy memory of what just happened.

It was also apparent that Vegeta's wounds were healed as well. It seemed that the aura had done something to close his wounds. He crawled to her, looking completely amazed. He grabbed the sides of her face, staring into her eyes like she was the only thing he could see.

"What did you just do?" he whispered.

Katima stared back, and in all honestly, she didn't have an answer for him. But it didn't matter.

Because there was a sudden rocket of power that pierced the sky, and Katima knew Gohan's hidden powers had just awoken.


	35. Let's Go Gohan

It was indescribable.

The power pulsating from her cousin made Sykaima rethink everything she thought possible. It was huge. It was greater than anything she had ever felt. And the look on his face…

Sykaima was one the ground close to the cliff edge, just able to peer over the ledge to see young Gohan. A Cell Junior had the front of her armor, his fist held back to punch her in the face again, but he too was looking down in pure shock at the boy. Gohan had tears in his eyes, but the look there… it was the darkest expression Sykaima had ever seen on Gohan's face, even the Gohan in her time had never looked so terribly murderous.

How was it possible? Did Gohan have this power inside him all along? How was it that the Gohan in her time was killed by Cell with one simple attack, but this Gohan stood now with the power of a god in his eyes.

Slowly, after the initial shock of everything, Sykaima realized it.

Gohan was going to win.

He had enough power to wipe out the Earth with a blink of an eye. She could feel it, and by God, he was suppressing some of his power to boot. He was possibly ten times more capable then what she was feeling right now. It was phenomenal.

And with this knowledge, with the thought of Gohan snapping Cell in half with one twitch of a muscle, she began to laugh. Joy pulsated through her, and her cheeks ached after a moment. She closed her eyes and laughed up to the heavens. After everything, after seeing Cell kill all her family, all her friends, and Trunks… Finally… she was going to see him suffer. She was going to watch him die.

Vegeta crouched over Katima, shielding her from the wind blasting across the landscape from Gohan's power. He couldn't believe it. As the boy's cries filled the air, his power skyrocketed into oblivion. He had never felt such strength. When things began to calm down, and the climax of Gohan's awakening came to a stand still, he looked down at the boy, eyes wide.

The shock of the boy's power almost made him forget about what Katima just did to save his life. It had happened again, like when they had first fought Cell, that power held deep inside her ripping out and killing what threatened him. Not only that, but the shield that had came around him healed him this time. His wounds had stitched themselves closed and he felt better than ever, another level tougher because of the near death and swift recovery.

But he could barely think on that now. He stared down at the two, Gohan and Cell, and saw with deep satisfaction that Cell looked scared. But the snide smirk slowly returned to Cell's face and he laughed.

"Finally!" he crowed, "You've come out of hiding. Now the real games can begin."

Gohan took a few steps toward him and swiped out a hand, fast as lightning, and Vegeta saw he had the sack of sensu beans in his hand. How had he snatched them from Cell in a blink of an eye?

"No games!" Gohan snarled, and his voice sounded nothing like it did before, a deep malice in it, a murderous tone of anger and passion, "I can never forgive you for what you've done."

Cell let out a hiss of annoyance, "How did you do that?" he lashed out to hit the boy, but Gohan vanished.

He was too fast for even Vegeta's well trained eyes to follow. He looked around when he felt the boy's power level and saw he was now a mere few feet away from him and Katima, standing in front of one of the Cell Juniors, the one that had Rilan on the ground.

The Cell Junior smirked and made to punch Gohan, but the young Saiyan swiped out a powerful arm and the head of the little freak was sent sailing for a few feet before it and the body burst into blue dust.

"What?" Vegeta hissed, "All this time we spent trying to kill these things and he does it in one blow?"

Katima let out a faint laugh and he looked at her as she propped herself up on her elbows, "Atta boy, Gohan," she mumbled, "For Lercron… Kill all of them."

Rilan sat up, his face bloody, but his eyes wide with shock. Gohan vanished again without a word, and appeared several feet away, where one Cell Junior was with Sykaima, his filthy little hand grasping the front of her shirt. This mini Cell was smarter though, so when Gohan appeared next to him, he aimed a blast at Sykaima's head, glaring at Gohan.

"No!" Vegeta yelped at the sight of his daughter in such danger, "Gohan don't let that bastard hurt her!" he shouted.

Gohan slowly lifted a hand, aimed directly at the two before him.

"NO!" Vegeta shrieked, "You'll kill her too! What are you doing?"

Gohan ignored him, his face set in a cold fury, the energy orb slowly forming in his palm. Vegeta was frantic- was Gohan going to kill his daughter just to get to that little bastard?

But no. Suddenly, the Cell Junior got cold feet. It thought Gohan was going to blast, not caring who he killed, so the little blue creature abandoned Sykaima to flee. As soon as it was away from her, Gohan quickly re-aimed and blasted it into oblivion, blue dust raining down.

Sykaima was laughing hysterically, and only then Vegeta realized she had been the entire time. In a sick twisting thought, it reminded him of himself just before Frieza killed him back on Namek.

"She knows Gohan is going to win," Katima said weakly, making Vegeta look back down at her, "She knows Cell is going to get what he deserves."

Vegeta knelt down and pulled her arm over his shoulders and lifted her up, wrapping his other arm about her waist, "What happened to him? Not only his power- but his entire attitude has changed… He's an entire new person!"

"No," rasped Katima, "Gohan had this power in him all along. In some ways… this is the real Gohan."

Gohan went down to the valley again, his eyes like pools of darkness. Vegeta saw Cell looking at him with a smile. He looked up at his little creations, and suddenly all six of the remaining Cell Juniors darted down to attack Gohan.

As they approached, Gohan's eyes flicked up to note their positions, and when they were close enough, he let out a scream of fury and sent out a wave of energy, making them scatter. However, one was not so lucky, too slow to avoid Gohan's up thrusting kick which severed him in half, reducing him to clouds of blue dust.

Gohan landed, and looked at the five Cell Juniors left, his face hadn't even changed expression. The Cell Juniors looked infuriated by their lost comrade, and two of them took to the air while three circled him on the ground. Gohan didn't even look scared, he didn't even look at them, not following their movements, just standing rock still, waiting for them to make the first move.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" one of the little ones on the ground shrieked, and used the human, Krillin's, signature move, the powerful disc of energy flying toward Gohan. Gohan jumped up to avoid it, and it ended up hitting the Cell Junior behind him, killing it in a flash of blue powder.

The two above let out their own attacks, "KAMEHAMEHA!" and "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

These two looked like they hit, and Gohan was engulfed in a cloud of dust. The remaining two Cell Juniors aimed up at him, one using Katima's Eternal Burn, and the other using Vegeta's Gatlic Gun. Infuriated to see their own moves used by the little freaks, Vegeta grit his teeth as the two above finished off with the Tri-Beam move that the human Tien used.

No ordinary fighter could have survived that onslaught. If Vegeta himself had been in there, he would have been reduced to nothing. However, as the dust cleared, there was Gohan, hovering there without a single scratch on him.

All the Cell Juniors yelped in shock and fear. Gohan vanished, reappearing behind one of the ones above.

"I told you I could never forgive you!" Gohan snarled, his voice harsh and raspy, nothing like his normal tone.

With a fierce swipe of an arm, the Cell Junior's head was gone, and he exploded into nothing. Again, Gohan vanished and showed up on the ground, where the two down there darted forward to attack him. Swiftly, Gohan crashed his fist into one's gut, making him split in two before erupting into nothing, and then, he twirled and kicked the other's head clean off.

Now, the last Cell Junior stared in horror below him, and turned to flee. But Gohan was faster.

Appearing in front of him, Gohan made the Cell Junior scream in fear before he was beheaded by a swift punch. With all his enemies defeated, Gohan went back into the valley and landed, his face fierce, his eyes narrow.

"Pass these around, Trunks," he snapped, and tossed the sack of sensu beans up to Trunks who caught it with a wide eyed look on his face. He looked as battle worn as the rest of them, and he stared down at Gohan, as if not recognizing the young boy. Vegeta remembered that in Trunks' time, Gohan had been the boy's mentor.

"Sure," Trunks managed to mutter.

When he reached them, Vegeta shook his head, "Only Katima needs one," he said sharply.

"Are you sure?" asked Trunks.

"I hate it when I have to take those stupid little things, and right now, I don't need one!" Vegeta snapped.

Trunks sighed and gave one to Katima, who ate it and stood on her own, energy flooding back to her.

She grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him to the edge of the cliff where they could look down at the stand off, Gohan, power radiating off of him young body, and Cell, glaring down at the boy with murderous eyes.

"Look at him…" Katima breathed, "It's like he suddenly became a man."

Vegeta glanced at her, the emotion in her eyes. He looked back down at the boy, and tried to feel the same pride that she did but all he could feel was resentment.

First Kakarot passes him in power, and now his son too? Anger bubbled in his gut, but he tried to stuff it down, not wanting Katima to feel it. If she did, she was too absorbed in looking at her nephew, her hand gripped Vegeta's tightly.

With a jolt, Vegeta remembered what she had done to make her lose all her energy and heal his wounds. He desperately wanted to know what had happened, but with the final battle between Cell and Gohan about to come to a head, he couldn't. He just had to remember to ask her later.

If the survived.

Katima pulled Vegeta over to the others, who were all recovered thanks to the sensu beans. She knew Vegeta didn't want to be anywhere near Goku but he didn't argue with her. It seemed too much stuff was going on for him to get riled up again.

Rilan had pulled Lercron over to where they were, his face stricken with grief. Katima dropped Vegeta's hand, glared at him to make sure he didn't fly off, and went to her friend, kneeling down beside Lercron's body.

"He died bravely," she murmured to Rilan, reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was powered down to normal, and Trunks came over, looking at his father with pitying eyes.

"I know," said Rilan softly, shaking his head, "I just… he's been my friend for so long. And he's stuck by me no matter what. Even when I wanted to settle here, he stayed, happy to be by my side, promising to look after my family while I was away. He guarded Bulma with his life when I was out in the city," he chuckled, "Bulma was actually getting annoyed with that fact."

"We can wish him back," said Trunks, stepping closer, "The Namekian Dragon Balls can bring him back a second time."

"That's assuming we survive this," Sykaima said, looking over.

Katima sighed. How untactful. She was so much like her father sometimes.

"If you guys look down at Gohan, I'm pretty sure we're gonna be okay," said Trunks staring down at the two, "His power is enormous!"

"Told you so," said Goku, smirking.

A pulse of anger came through the bond, and Katima looked over to see Vegeta glaring at her brother. She patted Rilan on the shoulder once before going back to Vegeta's side, giving him a stern look.

"Where are Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin?" she asked.

"I told them to clear out," said Trunks, glancing at Sykaima he added, "I told you to go with them."

"I wasn't going to leave you unguarded," said Sykaima firmly.

"Anyway," said Trunks, "I think we should follow, I mean, this battle is going to be huge."

They looked down at the valley again, and just in time. Gohan darted forward to attack. Cell let out a victorious, "Yes!" and made to grab him, but Gohan had used afterimage, and his form flew through Cell. Cell looked up, and Katima and the others followed his eyes to see Gohan far above. Cell let out a roar of fury and flew up. Gohan threw out a kick when he was close enough, but Cell too had used afterimage.

It didn't fool Gohan, however. His head turned and spotted Cell coming at him right away. Cell began to throw out punch after punch in a frenzy. Gohan was dodging every single one, his face still in that cold concentration.

"Stop mocking me!" Cell cried, and threw out a massive kick, which Gohan blocked easily with his forearm.

Vegeta was now staring up, open-mouthed, pure shock coming from the bond.

"It's like Gohan isn't even trying!" he hissed.

Now Gohan was lashing out, and at first, Cell was dodging his moves too, but it seemed like Gohan kicked it up a notch, his moves coming even faster. Now Cell had to fight back in order to keep from getting hit.

"I get it now."

That was Piccolo. Katima looked over to see him smiling as he lowered his gaze to Goku, "I was wondering why you wanted to fight first when you know you weren't going to win, and then let Katima and Vegeta go. You wanted Gohan to see how Cell fought, didn't you?"

Goku merely chuckled.

Returning her attention to the battle, She saw Cell toss an energy orb at Gohan, who knocked it aside and then delve to the ground, his back first. Cell tore after him, screaming in rage, but just as Gohan appeared to him the ground and Cell lashed out a punch, again, afterimage was used. But before Katima saw where Gohan went, she spotted the news crew right by Cell, mere feet away, squealing in terror. Gohan was in the air again, and Cell, thankfully, paid the news crew no mind and flew back up to square off again, the two staring each other down.

"Goddamn," hissed Sykaima, "He's so fast! I've never seen such speed!"

"The Gohan I knew in my time sure as hell wasn't this powerful," muttered Trunks.

"I think he was," said Katima, looking back at him, "Gohan had this power in him since he was a boy. I've seen peeks of it. Only now is he in complete control."

Below Cell and Gohan, the news crew was fleeing away. Good, Katima thought, as obnoxious as they were, they didn't need to be killed by Cell. Looking closer, however, Katima noted that Hercule wasn't with them. She would have spotted that afro anywhere. She raked her gaze along the valley and finally spotted him behind some rocks several yards in the other direction of the battle. What was he doing away from his friends?

Before she could put more thought into it, the fight was on again, Cell and Gohan charging at each other and began to battle with vicious ferocity. It became so fast that Katima's eyes couldn't keep up. All she could see were powerful blows of energy raging across the sky, creating the crashing sound of thunder. The fleeing news crew stopped and covered their heads, but they were out in the open, with no visible protection.

"Oh no," hissed Katima, taking a step forward, "We have to get those guys out of there, they can't fly away like we can!"

"Are you insane?" Vegeta's hand closed over her upper arm tightly, "If we go out there, we're dead!"

Before any more could be said, Katima saw Gohan land right in the middle of the news crew, with Cell charging right at him.

"What is he doing?" Katima cried, "He's going to get them killed!"

She was about to knock Vegeta off her and fly down there despite the danger, but too late. Cell let out a screech, "YOU'RE MINE!" and there was a mighty explosion, enveloping the entire valley.

Katima felt Vegeta grab her and press her to his chest, shielding her from the pelting dust from the explosion. She squinted to see Trunks doing the same for Sykaima, and Goku and Piccolo raising their arms to protect their faces. When the force of the power stopped, Katima pulled away from Vegeta and ran to the edge of the cliff, looking hard for any sign of life.

She saw Cell, to her satisfaction, in a crater with his arm stuck in the ground. And then, she felt with a leap joy, spotted Gohan atop a small rise, with the news crew safe and sound at his feet, the boy glaring down at Cell with dark anger bathing his emerald green eyes.

"Atta' boy Gohan!" Katima shouted, "Don't let him hurt anyone else!"

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien landed next to them at that point.

"Hey don't look at us like that Trunks, the fight is farther away now," said Krillin defensively.

Gohan flew up away from the news crew, and Cell followed, and their battle continued. Cell was on full offensive now, but it seemed every attack he made was easily dodged but Gohan.

"WHY DO ALL MY PUNCHES MISS YOU?" Cell cried, and threw out another punch, missing Gohan and smashing into the cliff face behind him, reducing it to bits.

Gohan had used his speed was above Cell again, glaring down with cold resolve. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was right in front of Cell, his eyes narrow.

Cell seemed to go into a temper tantrum at that point, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, growling in rage. His growl became a scream, and power blasted from his body, making the entire cliff face behind them burst into dust. For a long moment, Katima couldn't see anything, then as the dust cleared, she saw Cell and Gohan in the same spot, Gohan without a single scratch on him.

Gohan drifted away, going back to the ground and landing lightly, staring up at Cell, waiting for him to follow. Of course, Cell did so. He landed a few feet away, his eyes narrowed, his face twisted in anger.

"ENOUGH!" he cried, "I"VE HAD IT!"

Gohan remained unresponsive, merely keeping the cold look on his face, glaring out at Cell.

Cell took a few breaths to calm himself and then smiled, "Don't get too cocky, boy, for you have yet to see my full potential."

"Of course," sighed Sykaima, "Why WOULDN'T he be fighting at full power?"

"You have yet to fight true perfection, boy," Cell continued, "But you will see soon enough."

"Can it."

Gohan said the two words with hatred, staring at Cell with dark eyes, unflinching.

Cell seemed shocked for a second, then, he gained back his composure, chuckling, "I cheeky one! Well then, let's see how you bear against me when I fight at full strength!"

"No!" whined Krillin.

"You mean he wasn't even trying up till now?" said Tien.

"Oh great," sighed Yamcha.

"Where is that fiend hiding all of his power?" Vegeta demanded.

"He's only bluffing," said Trunks, "He's trying to scare Gohan."

Goku glared down at the scene with a tight frown, telling Katima that her brother doubted it was a bluff. Her gut sank and she looked down at her nephew.

With a growing scream, Cell began to power up.


	36. Death of a Hero

Was it possible?

Sykaima stood rooted to the spot, her grip on Trunks' upper arm like a vice. No. He couldn't be.

This was the most power she had ever felt from Cell, even from her time. She thought that she had felt all the power possible from Cell in her own time, but this… it was unfathomable. The power rocketed, filling her core with vibration, and her heart began to pound as Trunks pushed her behind him. She clutched on to him, as wind slammed across the valley, making the group atop the cliffs raise their arms to cover their faces.

"This is- unbelievable!" sputtered Rilan, crouching over Lercron's body to keep it from being blown away.

"The whole planet is going to explode!" Krillin whimpered.

Sykaima knew, felt it in her core, the entire Earth shaking. Cell's new power was rocking it to the core, and Krillin could be right. Sykaima could just see volcanoes and oceans erupting all across the planet because of this distress.

The ground underfoot began to give way, and Trunks pulled Sykaima up in his arms without question and darted upward with the others. Rilan had Lercron's body hung over his shoulder, and they backed away, mostly due to the force of the wind.

Slowly, it calmed, and Cell was at his supposed peak. They all looked down, Cell standing before Gohan with power radiating off of him.

"Is that all you've got?" Gohan asked dryly, looking at Cell with the same expression he had been wearing this entire time.

Sykaima felt hope touch her as she stepped out from behind Trunks to stare at her cousin. Gohan was unfazed! Was it possible that the boy had even MORE power locked away?

Was it possible that there was still a chance that Cell could be defeated?

However right as these thoughts poured into her mind, Cell slammed a punch across Gohan's face.

Gohan bent to the blow, but did not do down, and just as Cell laughed victoriously, Gohan looked up at him with deadly eyes. Cell growled furiously, raising his fist to deal another blow, but then, Gohan darted out his own fist into Cell's gut. The power from this blow was felt all the way to where Sykaima and the others were watching. Cell seemed paralyzed with pain, not even able to scream properly.

Slowly, he backed away, clutching his stomach, eyes bulging, choking out. He dropped to one knee and spat out a mouthful of yellowish blood. He slowly recovered, growling again in his anger, and made to pounce on Gohan, but the boy was several steps ahead of him. He planted a perfect uppercut, sending Cell flying a few feet away, but Cell managed to land on all fours, sliding in the dirt to stop himself.

He did not recover so quickly this time, shaking as he tried to stand, gritting his teeth in pain, his eyes bulging with fury and agony. He fell back down to his knees, spitting out more blood, tried to stand again, and this time fell backward, bracing himself by the heels of his hands, his wings askew. Finally, he managed to stand, and now, he was staring at Gohan with legitimate fear.

"This… can't BE!" he cried between gritted teeth.

Gohan stood before him, sparks of lightning coiling up the boys body, eyes narrowed to slits, a scowl deepening on the lips.

"I think Gohan just won!" said Krillin.

"It's not over till its over," snapped Piccolo, glaring down at the scene.

Sykaima was just aware that she was still in Trunks' arms and she blushed, pushing on his chest to ask to be let down. Trunks looked down at her and obeyed, but his eyes were concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I- I'm fine," Sykaima murmured.

Even in her own time, Trunks was the only one that could stun her.

She saw that Goku was smiling again, all trace of doubt flushed from his eyes, and she too felt confidence return. She reached out and grabbed Trunks hand, squeezing it.

"I think Krillin's right," she breathed, "Cell is never going to hurt anyone ever again."

Katima and the others slowly landed to watch the battle. Cell had a mounting look of fury growing on his face. She stared in aw as Cell let out a yowl of anger and threw a kick at Gohan, who blocked it with ease. Again, Cell tried to kick, attempting to break Gohan's guard, but the boy caught his leg instead, grasping Cell's shin tightly. They stood there for a heartbeat before Gohan cried out in effort and flipped up, slamming his own kick across Cell's face, sending him flying several yards away.

Cell managed to catch himself, and turned, glaring at the boy as Gohan walked almost casually toward him.

"NO!" Cell cried, "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A CHILD!"

Cell put both hands at his sides, palms out, and two discs of energy formed.

"No!" Krillin shrieked, recognizing his signature move, "Gohan watch out!"

"DISTRUCTO DISC!" Cell tossed one at a time, and then crossed his arms down, making the discs come at Gohan from both sides from above. There was no way he could dodge them. Prepared to see her nephew cut into bits, Katima tensed, but to everyone's astonishment, Gohan brought up his forearms and caught the discs with pure energy.

"He-he caught them!" stammered Krillin.

"Impossible!" hissed Vegeta, pure shock coming at Katima through the bond.

Gohan let out a cry of power, and the discs evaporated.

"I- I've never seen such strength, such control…" Rilan breathed, "Imagine if he was a Tygrian, every aged year he would grow in power…"

"YOU LITTLE FOOL!" Cell cried, "I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!"

He rocketed into the sky, and cried, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Piccolo's signature move was now spiraling down to Gohan, who stood still, looking up at the attack with hard eyes.

"Now what will you do?" Cell laughed.

"Watch and learn," Gohan rasped, and as soon as the beam came down, he did the impossible.

He knocked it away with one hand.

Cell screamed in rage and landed, beginning to use one of Frieza's attacks.

"RAPID FIRE!"

This attack had crippled Piccolo back on Namek so many years ago, But they seemed to be going straight through Gohan. He was moving so fast to dodge them, that they couldn't tell he was moving at all.

"He's going to do it," Trunks breathed, and Katima looked back to see he was hand and hand with her daughter. That made her smile a bit.

"I think so too," Krillin said, "He's going to beat him!"

Returning her attention to the battle, Katima saw Gohan slowly approaching Cell, and Cell backing away, fear stricken on his face.

"What are you so scared of Cell?" asked Gohan dryly, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Cell took more steps backward, letting out cries of panic.

"I WARNED you!" Gohan snarled, "I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far! But you didn't listen… You FORCED me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it… you're afraid… Because you know that I'm going to DESTROY you!"

Cell let out a yelp at that, and rocketed into the sky. At first Katima thought Cell was fleeing, but when he was high above them, just a little spec in the sky, he stopped, and Katima heard the familiar words drifting down to them, barely distinguishable.

"Kaaa…"

"Oh no," she breathed.

"Meeee….haaaa….meeee…"

"No!" Goku hissed, looking up in horror, "Don't do it, Cell!"

An orb of power so massive it blotted out the sun formed, and Cell laughed with malice, "GOODBYE, EARTH!" he cried.

"GOHAN MOVE!" Krillin shouted, "HE'S GONNA DO IT!"

But Gohan looked up his foe, not with fear, but determination.

Cell gave the final cry to finish the move, propelling the orb down to the Earth, "HAAAAA!"

"NOOO!" screamed Goku, his eyes taunt with horror. Everyone else could only stand there, staring up at the coming doom.

There was no escaping it, no out running it.

Katima felt Vegeta put his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. He breathed in her ear, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Katima replied, tears forming in her eyes.

But over the sound of the closing in attack, she heard her nephew.

"Kaaaa… meeee…. Haaaa… MeeEE… HAAAA!"

She turned from Vegeta's chest just in time to see Gohan's counter attack swoop up into Cell's, burrowing into it, making it collapse in on itself. Slowly, but increasing speed, the massive attack turned direction, returning to the beast that cast it in such hatred. Returning right back to Cell.

"NO!" she could hear him screaming, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Katima and Vegeta, along with everyone else, was blasted off their feet by the power of Gohan's blast. Katima managed to cling on to the Saiyan prince as they were sent crashing into the ground, sand washing over them like water. They stopped struggling, and remained still until the shaking stopped and the power faded, then Vegeta pulled them both out of the sand, the two of them gasping for air.

They looked up to see the last spec of Gohan's blast. It must have gone out into space, taking Cell with it. Vegeta shook out his hair, sending sand flying and Katima batted him on the shoulder, "Stop it, you're getting sand in my eyes, what are you a dog?"

"How can Gohan have that much power in him?" Vegeta hissed, ignoring her, "He released a bigger kamehameha than Cell! He should be exhausted- what's his secret?"

Again, the thirst for power showed in Vegeta's eyes and Katima sighed. She supposed that it was something that Vegeta would always hunger for…

Around them, the others surfaced from the sand. Rilan had somehow managed to keep Lercron's body, and was dragging him out. Goku was walking over to Katima, and Piccolo popped up behind him. Trunks was helping Sykaima up, and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were close together, all looking shaken.

"Who knew getting rid of Cell would be such a blast," Krillin muttered with a nervous chuckle.

Katima rolled her eyes at the pun as Goku stopped beside her offering her a hand. She took it and let him pull her out of the sand. Before she could turn and help Vegeta, Goku was offering his hand to him.

Vegeta glared viciously up at him and dug himself out, anger pulsating to Katima's mind. She glanced apologetically at Goku just as Piccolo gasped, "NO! Cell's not dead!"

"WHAT?" Krillin yelped.

"That's impossible, that blast swallowed him whole!" Trunks cried.

"No, Piccolo is right," said Goku looking up at the sky, "Gohan might have slowed him down, but he is still very much alive…"

Katima looked at Gohan and saw her nephew was still glaring up at the sky, as if waiting for Cell to return. She followed his gaze and gasped at what she spotted.

She could barely make it out.

Cell's floating form, his left arm and leg missing, his right lower leg gone, the strange fins that went above his head like ears missing as well. She heard the faintest chuckle from Gohan, and Katima's initial fear of Cell surviving vanished. Something told her that Gohan wasn't even trying at this point. That this was only the tip of his power.

"Hey!" Piccolo suddenly said, "What is he waiting for? If he waits too long, Cell will regenerate, he had MY cells inside him, remember?"

Goku suddenly looked all business, "GOHAN!" he cried out, "Take Cell down now before he regenerates!"

Gohan looked over at them. They were on even ground now, so he didn't have to look up at the cliff side that they had been. "Take him down now?" he asked, and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he smiled and looked up at Cell, "No, I think I want him to suffer for a while."

"What?" Goku hissed, "No, Gohan!"

"He's running out of time, Goku!" Piccolo pressed.

"Gohan…" Katima breathed, but she heard Sykaima chuckle.

She looked back at her daughter, and saw her eyes were alight with fire.

"Good," she said, "Make his suffer, Gohan! I've seen what he's capable of. Even dragging out his death is merciful for HIS kind… He deserves every spec of pain!"

"Sykaima…" Trunks put his hands on her shoulders, "I know you've been through so much, but I went through it too, just with the androids instead-"

"No," Sykaima tore out of his grip, whirling to face him, "You have no idea! I lost everyone, Trunks, EVERYONE! You still have you mother, and a few survivors around you back in your time, but mine? Everyone was lost. It was only me and you left, and you held him off so I could come back here," tears sprung to her eyes, her voice cracking, "I watched all my friends… all my family… and then you, the man I loved, all die at HIS hands!" she pointed up at Cell viciously, "Gohan has every RIGHT to torture him! He DESERVES the worse fate possible!"

"No!" Goku snapped, "Sykaima, that isn't the way! If we let the slightest chance of him recovering and managing to overcome Gohan, then he will kill everyone! GOHAN!" he screamed, looking over at his son, "NOW IS THE TIME! END IT! WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER, USE IT!"

Gohan smiled over at his father, and then back up at Cell, ignoring his words.

Cell began to regenerate, his fist punching out, his legs bursting down, his fins springing back. He stood there in the air for a moment, gasping for air, glaring down at them.

"You… WRETCHED CHILD!" screamed Cell, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOOOUU!" he burst into power, and his torso swelled oddly, his muscles bulging grossly, and his scream of power became… deeper, his voice changing pitch as his body grew.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Rilan hissed.

Gohan was smirking up at the display, as if he knew exactly what was going on. Cell rocketed down and landed in front of Gohan, several times larger that his previous size. He growled down in Gohan's face, sounding like a ogre more than the suave voice he had before.

"BOY!" Cell spat, "You can not defeat me! A worthless Saiyan like you can not hope to compete with me, I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Gohan smirked up at him, as if this display mildly amused the boy. Cell lifted a massive fist, but Gohan nimbly moved out of the way, and Cell slammed his punch into the ground, making it shake. With a yowl of anger, Cell gave chase, but Gohan was untouchable, swiftly dibbing in and out of Cell's blows.

"Look, Cell can't catch him," said Trunks, "Cell's too slow, he's powerful, but his size is too bulky!"

Gohan then planted a kick across Cell's face, sending him a few feet, but Cell caught himself, saying in his deep voice, "You're not a boy, you're a monster!"

Gohan replied with a heavy knee in the gut, sending his entire body weight into the blow. Cell collapsed onto his knees, coughing and couching, slobber exiting his mouth in a river. It seemed he couldn't move, and his chest began to pulsate. Cell suddenly looked as if he was going to throw up, his cheeks bulging.

"What's happening?" Piccolo gasped, "He's gonna be sick!"

"What on Earth…?" hissed Trunks.

"It won't be long now.." said Piccolo, a slow smile coming to his lips.

"Huh?" Krillin looked back.

"Soon, Cell's complete power will be gone for good," said Piccolo.

"His life force is getting weaker," Goku nodded.

"How do you know that?" asked Krillin,

"Watch, and you'll see."

Katima realized that Goku was right. Cell's power level was dropping drastically, so much that she was suddenly confident that she could go over there and end it herself. The bulge in Cell's chest was moving up to his throat, and Katima felt her stomach twist with nausea. What was happening?

Cell's mouth burst open, and something very large slithered out and onto the ground, covered in slime and saliva.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelped, "WHAT IS THAT?"

The goo slowly filtered off what was obviously a body, and then, Katima gasped as Tien confirmed what she was saying.

"Look!" he gasped, "It's Android 18! She was inside Cell the whole time!"

"What?" breathed Krillin, his eyes wide with sudden hope, "But- I thought-"

"But if she's free, what does that mean?" Trunks demanded.

It was obvious he was having mixed feelings. That was one of the androids that had destroyed his time, but without her… Cell was nothing.

"The end of Cell," said Piccolo harshly.

Cell vomited up a bit more, and spluttered, "I- I'll get y-you for this!"

He reached down, his large hand going around 18's throat.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Krillin shrieked, making to rush forward, but Piccolo held him back.

Cell didn't even get a chance to do anything to the unconscious android. He fell back, and his body began to smoke. Within a few moments, his body sizzled back to his former form, the one he had when Katima first met him, before he absorbed 18.

"Look!" Tien said, "He's changed back to his second form!"

Cell looked at his hands, his tail lashing out in front of him, once again long and deep green. A slow growl of rage came from him, turning into a scream.

"BOY!" he cried, "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

He lashed out, managing three moves, all of which Gohan dodged, before the boy slammed a kick in his stomach. It sent Cell flying back to a chasm that had been created when they had kamehameha waved. He was backed to the edge of it, looking at Gohan with pure fear.

"Stay back!" he squealed, "You monster!"

The rock gave way under his feet, and he fell, but managed to catch himself by one hand. Gohan stepped on his fingers, smiling down at him.

"Give up," he said, "Or fall."

"Nooo!" Katima heard Cell wail.

She saw him trying to claw his way out, but Gohan socked him in the face, making him fall down the chasm. However, just as Gohan turned his back, Cell came rocketed out. For a moment, Katima thought Cell had Gohan, but Gohan whipped back an elbow, smashing it into Cell's face, sending him sailing. He landed rolling in the dirt several feet away. Gohan went toward him.

"Give up, Cell," Gohan snarled, "You know you can't beat me."

"He's toying with him," said Rilan, "He needs to finish it!"

"GOHAN!" Goku called to his son, "END IT NOW!"

But Gohan ignored him, glaring down at Cell with vicious eyes.

"After all you've done," he growled, "All the people you've killed, giving Katima that scar- killing 16- killing Lercron! GIVE UP! I've won!"

"NOOO!" Cell wailed, "I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A CHILD!"

Suddenly, Cell began to swell. His body, bit by bit, inflated. Soon, he was at least twenty feet tall, his body bulging like a great balloon.

"What the hell is he doing?" Trunks hissed.

"Do you feel that?" asked Sykaima, "His power level feels weird- unstable."

Cell looked down upon Gohan, beginning to laugh hysterically.

"You can't beat me boy!" he snarled victoriously, "I'm going blow myself up, taking you, your family, and your precious planet with me!"

"What?" Gohan was glaring up at him, his rock solid attitude slipping.

"He's not bluffing," hissed Piccolo.

Katima knew he was right. The power inside cell was like a time bomb, feeling touchy and sparked, like a gas bubble, one lick of fire and…

"No…" she whispered, "He can't. He won't!"

"There's nothing you can do about it!" crowed Cell.

"We'll see about that," said Gohan, pulling back a fist.

"Oh, be careful," taunted Cell, "One little punch and I could pop! But if you want to get it over with, go ahead. Otherwise, you have one minute."

"What are we gonna do?" Krillin squealed.

"There's nothing we can do," growled Piccolo, "Cell's won again."

"No…" Vegeta breathed, "Not like this!"

Katima wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. It was true. There was nothing that could be done. She looked back at her daughter, who was clutching Trunks. She looked at all her friends, remembering with sharp memories of each of them… Tears welled in her eyes. This beautiful life she had made, the love she had experienced… all was going to be gone.

And Gohan.

Her little nephew, standing before Cell, all his previous confidence gone. He had returned to the young Gohan she had first met, his eyes full of fear, his face so young. He collapsed to his knees, shaking.

"I've failed…" she heard him whimper, "I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Goku, her brother, was standing before all of them, looking out at his son, his posture stiff.

"Goku…" Katima called, wanting to see his eyes one last time.

He looked back at her, staring at each of them in turn, as if savoring each image.

"What is it Goku?" asked Piccolo.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Krillin.

Slowly, Goku smiled, but it was a small one, one of regret, one of longing.

"There's only one way," he said.

Slowly, Katima felt her gut twist. She stepped away from Vegeta, staring at her brother.

"Goku.." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Tien, not understanding what Katima did.

"Goku, don't do it," said Trunks, his eyes wide.

Sykaima looked from Trunks to Goku, "Kakarot? What are you doing?"

"I love you guys," said Goku softly, his two fingers going to his forehead, and raising his other hand in farewell, "Good bye."

"NO!" Katima yelled, leaping toward him, but he vanished, making her land in nothing but dirt. She looked up, seeing her brother standing before Cell, between him and Gohan.

"GOKU!" she screamed, standing up to rush forward, but Vegeta grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back.

"Are you insane?" he hissed as she struggled.

"GOKU NO!" Katima wailed.

"Daddy?" she heard Gohan say, his boyish face looking up in aw at his father.

"I'm so proud of you," Goku said to him, "Now you take good care of you mother, and keep an eye on Katima. They both will need you."

"Wait-" Gohan spluttered, "What are you-"

"Good bye, my son," said Goku softly.

And within a blink of an eye, he and Cell, who was yelling in protest, vanished.

"NO COME BACK!" Gohan screeched.

"GOKU!" Krillin cried.

"Goku…" Katima whispered, falling limp in Vegeta's arms.

He was gone.

"GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Goku looked over at King Kai, the man's blue face wearing a look of shock, anger, and terror. Lifting his hand from Cell's bulbous form, he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, King Kai, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to bring him."

"Well you could have called first!" King Kai snapped, his long antennas twitching irritably.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell wailed, as his power became completely unstable, beginning to tear him apart from the inside. Light began to burst from him in bits, and soon, the explosion was complete.

As Goku felt life slowly eb from his body, he thought of his son, and what a wonderful warrior he had become. Of Katima, and how she had somehow managed to tame the Prince Vegeta. Of his wife, Chichi, her soft smile when he would enter the room, or her irritable yells when he broke something. Of Krillin, how they would train as boys to men, and of Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma, who had found love in the most unsuspecting Rilan. All his friends, his beloved family… All the reasons that he gave his life today.

Good bye, everyone, he last thoughts were, I love all of you.

Gohan was frozen. Still on all fours, all he could manage was tight grunts, his eyes wide from shock, his heart pounding in his chest. As realization slowly swamped him, tears became hot in his eyes, trailing down his cheeks leaving lines of lava. It was devastation. Pain. Agony.

"DADDY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his cry ripping out across the wastes, containing all his pain, his guilt.

It was all his fault. He had the chance to kill Cell, and he let his powers go to his head. And now…

Now his father was dead.

Katima was suddenly there, his aunt wrapping her arms around him. She was crying too, and she pulled him into her lap, and they sat there for a long time, crying on each other's shoulders. Their pain and grief was shared, but Gohan felt like no one would understand what he felt right now.

He might as well have blown up his father.

"It's all my fault," he choked, "Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself! It should have been me!"

"Shh…" Katima held him to her chest. She had managed to stop crying before him, "Don't you dare blame yourself Gohan. If it wasn't for you, Cell would have destroyed everyone. Your father was very proud of you. He had to do what he did, because he loves you. That's what parents do."

She glanced back at Sykaima, and Gohan looked up to see deep passion in his aunt's eyes. Was that what his father looked like whenever he had looked at Gohan? Pain racked his body, but he had to hold on to what Katima said. His father wouldn't want him dissolving right now. He remembered what Goku had said about taking care of his mother.

He had to be strong.

Krillin came over and helped Gohan up, Katima getting to her feet once he was out of her lap. She clapped a hand on her shoulder, wiping away her tears with her other sleeve.

"I'm very proud of you Gohan," she said, "You've become quite the warrior."

Gohan wished he could feel comfort from her words, but found that he couldn't. He felt like a failure. But he held his jaw tight, and kept his footing.

Krillin stopped, gasping lightly, and Gohan followed his gaze to the android in the pool of slime a few feet away.

"Android 18!" Krillin hissed, "I almost forgot about her!"

He rushed over to her side and knelt, looking into her face, "She's still alive, we've got to help her!"

He gently picked her up. It looked rather odd for someone of his small stature to pick up the tall and slender android.

"Krillin!" snapped Vegeta, glaring at him, "What are you doing, put that android down!"

"Huh?"

"Destroy it, its still alive," growled Vegeta.

"What? No!" Krillin said, "She's hurt! She's not that bad, honest, she just needs help!"

"He's right, dad," Sykaima stepped forward, "It was only Gero's programming and android 17's influence that made her dangerous. She does have a heart, just like 16 did."

Vegeta huffed in annoyance, "Fine, whatever, do what you wish, I don't care…"

Katima stepped to Vegeta and patted him on the arm, as if to calm him, and went to the back of the group to hug Sykaima.

Gohan sighed, looking at his feet, watching the dust eddy around his ankles. Suddenly, the dust turned direction and then blasted out. He felt a sudden spark of power, and he whirled, looking toward a growing cloud of dust, lightning was sparking all around it.

No.

It couldn't be…

But it was.

There was no mistaking that life force.

It was Cell.

Katima stared in horror at the storm brewing before her. Dust rocketed around her, as a power, so strong and so fierce, bathed her very core. She stepped back, her heart racing. How could it be? How could Cell be back? How was he alive?

Goku sacrificed himself for nothing!

She saw a spark of light growing in the cloud of dust.

A beam of power shot out, it was Frieza's death beam, and went past Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Rilan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, and finally Sykaima, to tear a hole right through Katima center.

The physical pain didn't last long. But the pain inside her mind was beyond recognition. Her baby. Sykaima- was gone- he had torn her right out of Katima's body. But it was more than that. A pain not of her own, but seeping in from the bond.

Vegeta's pain.

She heard his strangled cry of shock as she slowly fell backward and hit the ground. She felt the warm spread of blood, and her vision slowly sank into darkness.

I'm sorry, Vegeta, she thought, and knew that her words reach Vegeta's mind.

I love you.

And death embraced her.


	37. The End of Cell

He felt her just… vanish. Katima's ever touching presence faded into oblivion, leaving his mind alone, leaving his alone- leaving him to stand there, paralyzed in shock, in agony. His beautiful love, his child… gone.

It was pain, just agonizing pain that coursed through his veins, setting them ablaze. His black eyes were dilated, his breath coming in tight gasps, his hands shaking, his mind self destructing. Vaguely, he realized, that though all this horror was happening, he was alive. Vegeta lived on, despite the bond, despite Katima being slaughtered. Was it as Katima said? That the bond had changed since Vegeta died on Namek? Or was the part of him dying a lie all along?

No.

Katima would not lie to him.

She had loved him far more than he ever deserved.

And now…

She was dead. And it was all his fault.

He knew, KNEW that Cell took her because of their love. Knew that it linked to when he had scarred her beautiful face. He, in a very sick manner, thought he was teaching Vegeta a swift lesson before Vegeta was also killed. How he had left her alone because of his deep rivalry with her brother. Kakarot, who too, was now dead and gone.

And then… the pain slowly turned to a burning hatred. Anger began to lick his eyes ablaze. His teeth grit, his hands clenched, and he felt blood seep in his palms from where his nails dug in. He screamed, a cry that voiced all his agony, his burning hate, into the air, into the very sky, the atmosphere. At first it held no language, and then, slowly, it seeped into the single word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He ripped into the air, rocketing toward Cell. He realized that the fiend had been speaking, and in his darkness, Vegeta had no clue what he had been saying, nor did he care. All he knew was that this was the end. He would make sure Cell never got back up again, make sure that there wasn't a single scrap left of him.

*scene change*

Gohan turned when Vegeta started screaming, and jumped out to try and stop him, but was too late. As Vegeta rocketed toward Cell, he flared into Super Saiyan, sending a massive blast at Cell, screaming in rage. It enveloped Cell in dust, and Vegeta presumed to throw everything he had at Cell. Blast after blast went shooting down into the cloud, and Vegeta howled into the wind.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Gohan was shocked. He rarely saw Vegeta display such emotion. Yes, he always had his arm around Katima, but it was more out of possessiveness. It was as if to say that Katima belonged there. Gohan assumed that Vegeta did it because of the bond. He always wanted Katima there because if she died, so would he, but now, it was apparent that that wasn't true. He remembered his Aunt talking about the bond changing because of Vegeta's death on Namek. Perhaps that's why Vegeta yet lived, and yet foolishly fired away at Cell.

Surely, Vegeta knew he was of no match…? But no. It seemed reason was gone from Vegeta. All he thought about was revenge. Revenge from the death of his family, revenge for everything Cell did to Katima. He was blind, and surely, his rage was going to get him killed.

"VEGETA!" Krillin screamed from where he was shielding the unconscious 18.

But Vegeta didn't hear. Still sending blasts into the cloud.

Gohan looked back to see Sykaima was covering her mother's body with her own, as if to protect it from the dust that barreled across the landscape. Trunks helped, covering Katima's other side. Yamcha and Tien were crouched close, both looking frantic.

Finally, it seemed Vegeta ran out of steam. His power level was now low, and he hovered above the giant dust storm he had created, panting.

"It's over." he rasped.

Gohan looked into the cloud, reaching out his senses to find Cell, and he let out a sharp cry when he felt the power signature heading straight for Vegeta.

Sure enough, Cell rocketed out of the clouds, almost too fast to follow, right up into Vegeta's face. Vegeta let out a strangled yowl of surprise as Cell snarled, "Wrong!" and smacked him with one hand on the side of the face, sending Vegeta spiraling down to the ground where he slammed hard, and remained down, unable to produce any sounds but stuttered gasps of pain.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried.

Sure, Vegeta had been a real pain in the ass on several occasions. His number one goal for a long time had been to kill Gohan's father. But Gohan had sensed the change in the Saiyan Prince the past years. He meant so much to Katima, and for a long time, Gohan couldn't see why. But slowly, he understood. Vegeta, though full of stubborn pride and a temper that could flare at a spark, had something about him… he believed in what he fought for, and trained to no end to make himself better. His determination was unyielding.

Katima had fallen in love with him, and now, in a weird way, Vegeta was Gohan's uncle.

So when Cell aimed a final blast down at Vegeta, Gohan found himself moving to block it before even mentally deciding to do so.

The blast hit his side, and he collapsed onto Vegeta, feeling blood sprout along his arm. The pain that coursed through his body lasted for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally grit his teeth and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Blood poured down his arm, and he looked up to see Cell sneering down at him. Anger lit up like a fire in his chest.

"I do hope you aren't going to continue this fight, Gohan," he said smoothly.

Gohan gritted his teeth. I won't give up, he thought, this is for my dad! For Katima!

Cell landed a few yards in front of him. "Still as stubborn as ever…" he raised his hands out, and began the stance for the kamehameha wave.

Gohan felt shock hit him. No. How… how could he? It was the biggest insult, to use his final move as Gohan's father's signature.

"Gohan!" Cell cried, "This is it! I'm going to kill you, then your friends, then this entire worthless rock!"

"No!" Gohan yowled.

Cell smiled, "But just remember one thing. I will live forever!"

As Cell charged for the attack, Gohan felt the Earth shake. He felt his heart sink into his stomach, felt all hope of surviving fade.

"I- I'm sorry, Gohan…"

Gohan turned to see Vegeta looking up at him his eyes flooded in agony. Gohan never thought he'd hear Vegeta say sorry for anything…

I can't beat him, Gohan thought helplessly, I had my chance to kill him and I failed. He's come back too strong!

"Giving up already? That's not the Gohan I know…"

Gohan froze.

That was his father's voice.

"D-dad?" he hissed, looking around wildly, "Where are you?"

"I'm in Other World," said Goku's voice, and only then Gohan realized it was in his mind that he could hear him, "I'm talking to you through King Kai."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Gohan breathed, "It's my fault- I should have killed him when-"

"Stop that," said Goku gently, "You don't know if what you did was the best thing you could have done. No one knows what would happen!"

"But you- Katima-!" Gohan wailed.

"Listen, Gohan, don't feel bad about me! King Kai and the others and I are having a great time up here!"

"Dad…" Gohan closed his eyes, "I can't beat him!"

"Yes you can, Gohan," said Goku.

"But he's come back more powerful than ever! And my energy is cut in half!"

"I knew from the gate that you were strong enough to beat Cell, Gohan," said Goku, "That hasn't changed. Don't you see? It's not your body that's draining your power, it's your own doubt."

Gohan considered. Could that be true?

"If you want to blame anyone for what has happened Gohan," said Goku, "Blame Cell. Make him pay for what he has done!"

Gohan looked over at Cell, who was watching him the entire time with a curious smirk on his face. Gohan felt rage hit him. One of his arms was useless… but he could do this. Suddenly, he knew he could.

"I will," he breathed, "I'll make him pay!"

*scene change*

When the kamehameha wave launched, Vegeta knew that he had to get out of there. Part of him was tempted to throw himself into the wave, to let his life end here and there. But another part of him screamed that Katima would never forgive him for doing so. He managed to muster up his remaining strength and flew shakily away. He saw the others flying off too, and it appeared Sykaima and Trunks were supporting Katima's body between them. He rocketed for them, as the Earth began to tremble below.

Cell and Gohan had fired kamehameha waves at one another, and where they met formed a massive orb of power with a seam down the center. It appeared they were evenly matched for a long time. He looked away to see where Katima's body was being moved. He saw the group land on a cliff edge and he sped to them, landing to see his daughter's face tear streaked as she and Trunks laid Katima down gently. Vegeta shoved Trunks aside and knelt at his love's side, his body quivering.

"Katima…" he breathed.

Memories began to flood through him.

He remembered when he first saw her. Her beautiful form landing lightly before him and Nappa, the determined steel in her eyes. He had assumed her to on his side at first, believing that she had true Saiyan blood in her yet. But when she turned to face him, turned and defended those she had never met, to defend her home.

That kiss… the kiss that changed everything… when the Bond was planted, when their lives became one. He hardly knew what it felt like to have his mind to himself… How he found her on Namek, how he had felt her power awakened by Guru, how he had awoken from death to see her sitting in the ship, curled into a ball, her eyes nothing but lifeless orbs…

She had given everything for him. She said she loved him, and they had made love…

Had he ever given back?

Her lifeless body lay before him and he felt tears begin to streak down his face.

Had he ever truly shown her how much he loved her…?

"Dad…"

Sykaima's arms were around him and he looked to see her face, so much like her mother's, staring at him, blue eyes wide with agony and concern. Vegeta couldn't bare to look at her… He had let her down just as much as he had Katima.

"Look!" he heard one of the others yell, and he glanced back to see that the struggle between the two blasts were staggering back and forth, "Gohan is really fighting!" it was Piccolo who was speaking, "I can't just sit here! I'm coming Gohan!" he rocketed off, leaving those behind stunned.

"Is he insane?" hissed Krillin.

Vegeta watched Piccolo go, and suddenly, his heart began to pound. The pain turned to fury. He wanted Cell dead, and now… now that Gohan had him on the ropes… was it possible?

"No." Tien said, stepping forward, powering up slowly, "We can't just stand aside. Either we win, or we die, so why not fight until the end?"

Yamcha stood, eyes narrowed, "I'm coming too."

"Are you all crazy?" hissed Krillin.

"I'm going."

They turned to see Rilan leave Lercron's body, powering to Ascended Tygrian.

"I won't let you go in there alone, Dad," said Trunks firmly.

"And I'm not letting you leave without me," Sykaima stood, looking at Trunks with passion in her eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Everyone was shocked when Vegeta stood, and powered to Super Saiyan, "We're not letting that freak get away with what he has done!"

He took off, not caring if the others followed him, but he felt them doing so. They rocketed toward the battle ground they had taken the bodies and injured from, with new steel. Not again, Vegeta thought, he will not escape death again!

As the struggle between the blasts continued, the group of fighters all flew to the side Cell was on.

"Surround him from above!" Vegeta ordered, "If we all hit him at once… there may be a chance!" he looked around at them all, "Give it everything you have! Do you understand me?"

They all nodded, not questioning his authority, and they swiftly surrounded Cell from above, seeing him look up at them as they did so.

"You don't give up, do you?" he snarled.

Vegeta looked around to make sure they were all ready. Piccolo, anger on his green face, Tien, his hands ready for his Tri Beam, Yamcha, his fists clenched, Krillin, his eyes set, Rilan, blue hair flowing around him, Trunks, the lines of Ascended Tygrian tracing his skin, and Sykaima, his daughter, powered to super Saiyan, her spunk blond hair flicking in the wind. She met his gaze and nodded. Vegeta nodded back.

Let this be the end.

They all aimed down, and Vegeta screamed, "NOW!"

Nine different beams of power rocketed down, all slamming into Cell who actually flinched under the blow, and lost his footing.

It was all Gohan needed.

There was a mighty scream from Gohan's end as his side of the blast finally won.

"GET OUT!" Vegeta yelled, and the nine of them swiftly fled upward to avoid the blast as it consumed Cell's end.

Vegeta heard screams of first horror, then pain as soon, the blast was only one, a long beam of light flowing from Gohan's arm, completely obliterating where Cell had been. When the blast finally faded, the nine of them were hovering high above the great crater that had been created, and Vegeta saw Gohan falling to the ground, his hair black again, his power totally drained. He was dead, just exhausted.

And Cell's power…

Was gone.

Completely vanished.

Slowly, the nine of them landed. Vegeta stared around, half expecting Cell to pop out and kill them all, but…

It was true.

He was really dead.

Vegeta heard laughter suddenly, and looked over to see Gohan was laughing where he had fallen on the ground. Sykaima walked up beside her father and gently touched his arm, "It's over," she breathed, as if she too, could barely believe it.

But Vegeta's mind was elsewhere.

He squeezed his daughter's shoulder and flew up, back to where Katima's body was. He noticed Rilan was following him, And Krillin as well, no doubt wanting to claim their own. Vegeta landed and scooped Katima's lifeless form into his arms. Rilan collected Lercon, and Krillin the only living one left on the cliffs, 18.

"Vegeta…" Rilan began.

"Silence." Vegeta snapped quietly, and flew off, without looking back, keeping Katima against his chest.


	38. Peace For Now

Vegeta took her to the tree house. It was the place they had first made love… where they had lived for three years training for the androids before that. He gently laid her on the bed and sat there, with her head cradled in his lap. She was already growing stiff and no warmth came from her. But he knew…

He knew what the others would do.

It was the only reason he was not currently searching for a reason to destroy himself. He knew that they would wish her back. But another thought plagued him…

Kakarot…

"He has beaten me in every way…" Vegeta whispered to himself, "First through his own actions… then his sons…" in his mind's eye, he saw Kakarot just before he vanished, taking Cell with him, "How could you die like that?" he hissed through bared teeth, "Now I will never be able to prove myself against you!"

He closed his eyes, "What's my purpose now…?"

Slowly… he knew. Like a river slowly flowing into long dry lake, he felt Katima's presence seep back into his mind. He felt her, soft at first, how she always felt while she was asleep. Then, he took in a sharp gasp as it came in even thicker. He looked down, eyes wide as her body healed, stitching itself into perfection. He leaned down, burying his face in the warmth of her raven black hair, and felt warmth spread across her skin as her blood began to flow again.

The beauty of her life force coming back to his mind was almost impossible to describe. It mystified him, how complex and unique she felt right now, how soft and loving her touch to his mind was. He hugged him to his chest, and slowly, her arms came up, hugging him back. Vegeta felt his eyes grow hot, and was angered at the tears, but it didn't matter.

Katima was back, alive, in his arms, safe…

"Vegeta…" she whispered in his ear, and he felt a thrill shoot through him at the hot touch of her breath.

"I thought it was over," He confessed to her, refusing to loosen his grip yet.

"I will always be with you," she breathed, "I am yours, Vegeta… now and forever… Never forget how much I love you…"

Vegeta felt his heart ache. He closed his eyes, tears leaking out, "I'll never understand why you do…" he said softly, "I don't deserve your passion, Katima. I let Cell scar your face… then I let him kill you."

"None of that was you."

She pushed against him and he gave in, loosening his grip and letting her lean back so that she could look into his eyes. Those pools of blue… the affection that kissed them, the soft love that he felt prod him in the bond. Why did she care for him so much? He had murdered thousands, had nearly killed her entire planet and her friends, who had wanted to kill her brother to the very end. Why? Why did she love him?

"Cell did all those things to me because he wanted to manipulate you. He wanted to see you suffer. You can't blame yourself for that… He was a monster who saw love as foolish… when really… it's what made us strong… what allowed Gohan to defeat him."

"You know? But…"

"I didn't have to see anything to wake and feel Cell's power gone and Gohan's stronger than ever," she said softly, pressing her forehead to his, "I want you to know that love is our greatest power. This… Us… the Bond… no one can match our perfect unison, Vegeta. Not even Goku could."

"Kakarot…" Vegeta closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, "I wanted him dead for so long… and now… he's gone. I'll never-"

"Sh…" Katima breathed, pressing tender lips to his throat, "It was never about who was stronger Vegeta. You are a strong and brilliant warrior… You don't need to defeat Goku to know that…"

Vegeta felt his spine tingle at her lips' touch. For a moment, he believed her. But his mind… so proud… went back to it's old thoughts swiftly.

"I'm no warrior," he said softly, "But… I will always be there for you, my dear Katima."

Katima looked up at him and smiled, "That's better than nothing," she said.

"I promise to protect you with my life," he told her, "I will never let anything else ever hurt you. From now on, I will be your Guardian, and if anything threatens you, I will stamp it out of existence."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Katima teased.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at her light tone.

"There now…" Katima leaned up, and kissed him.

The kiss was long and tender, full of the affection that the two felt for one another. It was marvelous, and Vegeta could for a moment, forget everything that had happened.

As they broke, Katima's mood suddenly saddened through the bond.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"It's Sykaima…" Katima whispered, "She didn't come back with me."

It took a moment for Vegeta to understand. Then, he looked down at her belly and felt a knot appear in his own, "What do you mean?" he asked sharply, "The Dragon-?"

"I can't feel her anymore," said Katima, "Before, it was like I could sense her power in me. But now… I know she's gone."

Vegeta felt sorrow hit him. How could he have let this happen? He had lost his daughter… their daughter.

"I know… it's strange…" said Katima, "But I think I'm not as sad as I should be. I think it's because we already met Sykaima. And didn't she say she was going to stay here? In our time?"

Vegeta wondered for a moment. Yes. Sykaima had said that. But still… to lose the chance to raise her… it hurt him inside. He closed his eyes, feeling the anger begin to swell, but Katima's lips were suddenly on his for a brief moment, making him forget everything for a split second.

"Do not feel like that," she said, "You, blaming yourself… stop it, none of this was your fault. We can move past this… we can continue on."

"I know…" Vegeta sighed, and slowly stood, pulling her up with him.

"We should get to the lookout," said Katima, "I want to see Gohan and the others. Please?"

He knew she was saying please because she wanted him to go with her. He sighed and nodded. She smiled lightly and took his hand, "We did it," she said, as they began to fly, "We really saved the world…"

PART THREE: EAGLA SAGA

Two weeks passed, and the world began to settle down again. The Dragon had brought back all those Cell killed, save for the unborn Sykaima. It turned out it was beyond his power to restore a being that was still developing into life. The sorrow wasn't too terrible, however, because they still had the teenage Sykaima, who was now holding hands with Trunks nearly all of the time. Most of the world believed Hercule Satan to have been the one to kill Cell, and they decided it be the best for it to remain that way. How they survived the fight Gohan and Cell had, Katima had no clue, but it was easier for the humans to believe one of their own saved the day.

It also turned out that Goku decided not to be wished back, not even by the Namekian Dragon. Lercron also decided to stay in Other World with Goku, something that Rilan was upset about at first, but finally accepted his friend's decision. 18 had had the bomb removed from her chest by the Dragon, a wish used by Krillin in order to help the android. Apparently things were still sketchy with the two of them, but 18 wasn't going around killing people, so the others were letting her be.

With Goku not coming back, Katima noticed a high drop in enthusiasm from Vegeta, something that she hoped would pass in time. But what really sent his mood plummeting was when Sykaima announced she was returning with Trunks to his time.

"Are… are you sure?" Katima couldn't help asking.

Sykaima nodded, "You know I love you mom, but I'll visit! Once we take care of the androids, future Bulma will have plenty of resources to keep the fuel up for the time machine!"

With that promise, Katima had reluctantly let her daughter go. She knew how love could sweep one away, and respected Sykaima enough to let her chase her heart. Trunks and Katima left in the space pod. It was a tight fit, but It didn't seem Trunks minded Having Sykaima on his lap. Katima wondered what future Bulma was going to say when Trunks returned with the daughter of Katima and Vegeta.

Slowly, life began to settle down, and Vegeta grew calm. A month passed, and Katima was scouting the woods on her own. They lived at Capsule Corp now full time, mainly due to the gravity room that Vegeta loved training in. Katima had enjoyed watching baby Trunks grow, even with the pang in her gut at the loss of her own baby.

The forest was silent that day, and finally found what she was looking for.

Her Grandmother's grave.

It was a little heap not too far from the treehouse with a moss covered stone as the marker. It had the word LILY carved into it. Katima knelt, resting the wild flowers she had found on it.

"Hey, Lily," she said, sitting down, "I know it's been a good few years since I last visited… but I wanted to tell you that the Bond worked. I had to plant it on an alien that came here to destroy the Earth… It turned out that he was the same species as me. And… I fell in love with him…"

Katima paused, letting the words drift through the air for a moment. "I still am not too sure how it happened. But I know I'm happy it did… He's such an amazing man, Lily.. I think you would like him if you got to know him… He's loyal, dedicated… strong, intelligent… He's a little hard headed, but I think it makes him attractive."

She sighed, looking through the trees with a soft smile on her lips. Love was something that she had never expected to stumble upon, but here she was. It was like a sweet abyss that slowly opened from behind on's shoulder. Once she looked back and saw it, she was already floating in it's warm essence. How this happened… all the things that led to this point… in some ways, she felt like it had been predetermined. The fate itself had linked her and Vegeta together and led them along this path.

Now, their bond was something no one but them could truly comprehend. The love that she felt for him was as irrevocable as the passage of water in a river heading for the ocean. It left lava hot trails in her mind, left her numb at times. It was something that she could step into and merely float, but at the same time, it was something she would run with, something she could sprint through, the trails of ember hot passion trailing about her flailing ankles.

"I want you to know I'm happy," said Katima, "And I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me…"

As she stood, she felt her spine suddenly tense. She looked around, eyes narrowed. It almost felt like someone was watching her. She pushed the feelings aside. It was probably some wildlife. Turning back to the grave she nodded at it in farewell and flew up into the sky.

And still… the feeling of being watched lingered….

Katima flew back toward Capsule Corp, plans for the rest of the day settling in. When she spotted the large building in the distance, she smiled. It was going to take some work to get Vegeta to go along with this, but she looked forward to the challenge.

He wasn't in the gravity room for once. Katima's bond led her to the forest room that she usually lounged in. She saw him sitting up in a tree, in his civilian clothes, one leg hanging off the branch, arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed, face thoughtful. When she came close, his eyes opened and spotted her.

"Vegeta," Katima greeted, flying up to hover in front of him, "You know I love you right?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"To go shopping."

Vegeta blinked, taken completely off guard.

"You. Want to go shopping?" Vegeta furrowed his brows, "Does Bulma have something to do with this?"

"Well," Katima blushed a bit, "Yes, but listen! Here on Earth, couples take each other out and do stuff. They go to eat or go shopping together."

"Why?"

"It's how they show that they like each other."

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"Vegeta… please?" Katima stared at him with quivering eyes.

He looked at her for a moment then looked away sharply, "Hmph," he huffed, "Oh, very well. But honestly, I don't see any reason to do this…"

"Well, we don't really have much else to do, Vegeta," said Katima as he hopped out of the tree.

As she went down to land by him he sighed, "Yes, but this still seems like nonsense."

Katima laced her arm with his, "At least you won't have to change. You look nice today."

He did. He wore a simple white long-sleeve shirt that hugged his muscular torso nicely, and jeans with nice lounge shoes. He hadn't been wearing armor nearly as much anymore, but it was still odd to see him look so human.

Vegeta shrugged, "I see no use in wearing my Saiyan armor."

Katima squeezed his arm, "I think you should enjoy the peace," she said softly, "We finally get to relax."

Vegeta shrugged again.

Katima rolled her eyes and pulled him along, "Come on. We have to fly to the city since neither of us can drive, which means we have to be careful. Humans might freak out seeing us, after all, they're still trying to find the "golden" fighters from the Cell tapes."

"Let them," said Vegeta sharply as they headed down the halls, "Better than that fool Hercule getting the credit."

Katima shook her head, "Would you really enjoy tons of screaming fans every day?"

Vegeta considered. "No, they may get annoying."

Katima nodded, "Last thing we need is you punching someone's head off."

As they left the building, they came across Rilan, who was pushing the mower back toward the work shed. He smiled at them, pulling blue hair from his face, "Hey love birds, where you off to?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes but Katima elbowed him, "Vegeta is taking me shopping," she said with a smile.

"Is he now?" Rilan's smile turned to a smirk.

Vegeta turned red, "It was her idea…" he mumbled.

Rilan laughed, "Actually, it was Bulma's. Have fun. It's not as bad as you think, prince."

Vegeta let out a huff of irritation.

"Thanks Rilan," Katima laughed, pulling Vegeta along by his hand and jumped into the air, "We'll be back soon!"

*scene change*

He watched the pair fly away from the Capsule Corp building, his eyes narrowed to slits. Only a month had passed since Cell's demise, and their guard was completely down. But he wanted to wait a little longer. He had to study more. After all, the wrong move could lead to his demise. Both of them were still extremely powerful, but with the bond… they had the potential to be invincible. And they didn't even know it…

A gift passed down through HIS race, being abused by first humans and then Saiyans? How could this have happened? Hatred burned inside him as he pulled his hood around his face tighter. Let them enjoy their time…

It was limited.

*scene change*

Katima and Vegeta landed on the outskirts of the city and proceeded to walking in on foot. As they began to get into the streets bustling with people, Vegeta seemed to get a bit nervous. He never had liked crowds. Katima took him downtown where the booths were. As Katima looked at all the accessories and decorations, Vegeta sort of acted like her guard, keeping his arms folded and hovering close to her, glaring at everyone who walked by.

They slowly made their way to the center of the shopping center where a beautiful fountain was at. Katima went to it and fished out a coin to flip into the water.

As it splashed in Vegeta asked, "Why did you do that?"

"To make a wish," said Katima simply.

"What?"

"You give a fountain a coin and make a wish."

"Does it come true?"

"Well…"

"Then why do it? We have the Dragon-"

"Vegeta, sh!" Katima hissed, looking around, "Honestly…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I still think it's foolish. A waste of currency."

"It's for fun."

Vegeta shook his head, "Human traditions will always confuse me."

"Hey there, sweet thing!"

Katima blinked and looked around to see a group of men looking at her. One of them wolf whistled. She felt anger hit her through the bond and Vegeta took a step toward them. She shot out a hand to stop him, "No," she said, "Let it go."

"Why don't you ditch shorty and come with us?" asked one of the me.

Vegeta put an arm around her shoulders and Katima narrowed her eyes at the men, "I'd rather not."

"Oh come on," laughed one of the men, the bigger of the four, stepping forward, "How about this, I beat your boy in a brawl and I get to take you to the bar."

"That's ridiculous-" Katima began but Vegeta said, "Deal."

"Vegeta!" Katima hissed, looking at him, "You'll destroy him!"

"I know," Vegeta smiled viciously.

"No," said Katima sharply, "You can't kill anyone, Vegeta. Or maim. Or seriously injure."

"Just let me teach him a lesson."

"Vegeta, your lessons tend-"

"If you're done whispering, we can get this fight going."

Vegeta turned and smiled, cracking his knuckles, "If you think you can stand up to a true warrior."

Katima nearly face palmed. Vegeta didn't understand that "warrior" wasn't a normal human thing… She saw the looks that the group of men gave each other and they all laughed. Vegeta kept his smirk on his face, however.

Katima sighed heavily, and took a step back. She just hoped Vegeta didn't break any bones.

The two squared off, and a few people around stopped to take notice. Vegeta beckoned his challenger with a flick of his hand, "I'll let you have first move," he said.

The man let out a laugh. Sure, to anyone from the outside looking in, it looked like this guy could flatten Vegeta. He was massive, tall and muscular, while Vegeta was short and stocky. However Katima knew the man stood no chance.

"Vegeta, go easy," she said softly.

Vegeta let out an amused "Hmph." at her words.

"Alright, 'warrior'," said the man, "Let's see how you handle this!"

He swung out a wide punch. Clumsy form, Katima thought. Vegeta didn't even try to dodge it. He remained completely rigid, and didn't even move with the blow. For a moment, they both stood there, the man with his fist to Vegeta's cheek. The man lowered his arm, eyes wide with shock and he took a step back.

"What's up, Chuck? Are you just messing with him? Punch him for real!" one of his friends egged.

"I- I did!" hissed Chuck, "I hit him as hard as I could!"

Vegeta smirked.

Oh crap, Katima thought as Vegeta darted forward and punched Chuck in the gut. She could tell he was holding back. A lot. But it still made Chuck bend over double, his breath leaving him in a swift swoop. Vegeta took a step back and let Chuck fall to the ground, clutching himself, gasping in pain.

"Shit, Vegeta, did you break his internals?" Katima hissed, stepping forward, concern in her eyes.

Vegeta looked back at her, "Nothing fatal."

Katima rolled her eyes, "That somehow isn't comforting."

"He- he's a beast!" wailed one of Chuck's friends, "He downed Chuck in one hit!"

Vegeta looked back at them, "Let that show you to mess with other men's women," he snapped.

They nodded like children being scolded at school.

"Let's go," Katima whispered, "Before the authorities come."

"What can they do?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"That's not the point!" Katima growled, pulling his hand, "We don't need trouble! Come on."

As they left, she heard someone hiss, "You know, they look familiar! Isn't that the girl that Cell scarred on TV?"

Katima touched her scar. It hadn't been healed like the rest of her when she had been wished back. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that it was an injury given to her before she died. She would have to be careful then. It did mark her as one of the people that were at the Cell Games.

As she and Vegeta flew back toward Capsule Corp though, Katima couldn't help but reach out and take his hand.

"Thanks for that."

"What?" he asked.

"Defending me like that."

"I thought you didn't want me to fight him," said Vegeta bluntly.

"I didn't. Doesn't mean I don't think it was sweet," Katima smiled.

Vegeta blushed a bit and looked away, "I can't just sit back and let those animals just gawk at you like a piece of meat…"

Katima smiled and drifted closer to him to hug him, but she kept them flying. She kissed his cheek and that won her a smile.

"I think things are going to be nice from now on," she said, "With the peace."

"I suppose it's something a warrior can get used to," said Vegeta grudgingly.

Katima laughed and kissed him again.

Peace…

Hopefully, it will last.

*scene change*

Sol looked up at the green sky, his senses suddenly perked. The new Namek wasn't much different from his old home, but the Namekian warrior still found that he missed it. However, curious things had been happening of late…

His dreams had been restless, and he had found himself waking from nightmares. Cell, the creature that had plagued Earth and had required Dende to leave and become it's Guardian, was dead. But still, he couldn't help but feel something was amiss in the universe… A darkness was growing…

He had paused in his farming, causing some of his brothers to look over at him in confusion.

"Something wrong, Sol?" asked one.

Sol slowly shook his head. He couldn't explain his feelings to them, they wouldn't understand. "It is nothing," he said to them, "I'm just… a bit ill."

"Perhaps you should see our leader," said another of his brothers.

Sol looked at them, a saddened feeling coming to him, "Yes… I think I will."

They nodded at him and he left his hoe against one of the buildings and began walking, but not toward the leader's home, no. but toward the plains.

He wasn't sure what this darkness was… But he intended to find out.

Along the lush blue fields he strode, his mind concentrating hard on the air around him, on the very feel of life. He sensed no one around him as he neared the ship. One of the ones that had been made for emergency, in case something like Frieza ever happened again. He boarded it, and felt a slight touch of sorrow. He wanted to tell his brethren where he was going, but found that this was something he had to do on his own.

As the ship took off, himself at the controls, he felt a heavy set of determination enthrall him. He wasn't going to sit back while this darkness grew. He was going to go out and find it, and strike it in the heart.

He refused to let something like Frieza ever happen again…


	39. Wedding Crasher

Rilan was resting in his usual spot, next to the gardens behind Capsule Corp. He had his hands laced behind his head. About three months had passed since Cell's death. It had been years since Rilan could finally relax, but he found some discontent in finding nothing to train for. The clouds above were lazing along, and he jumped when he heard a voice.

"Rilan."

Rilan looked around, spotting Vegeta coming around the corner. He blinked, surprised to see him out here.

"Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince looked embarrassed. His cheeks were slightly red and he was looking at his feet.

"I need… to know… what is it that you and Bulma did."

"What?" Rilan blinked, not understanding.

"That thing, back before your baby was born, that stupid thing where we all had to wear ridiculous outfits and sit around while you two said a bunch of shit," Vegeta still did not look at him, blushing.

"I… wait… our wedding?" Rilan nearly laughed, but he could tell Vegeta was taking this seriously, "Why do you want to know about that?"

Vegeta let out a hiss of annoyance, "I heard Katima and Bulma talking about how I should ask her to 'marry' her whatever the hell that is.."

"That… that's adorable," Rilan laughed heartedly and Vegeta finally looked at him, face twisting in anger.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped, "I don't do this warm soft fuzzy bullshit! I just…"

"Want to make Katima happy," Rilan smiled and rolled to his feet, facing him, "Yeah, I get it. When I heard about the human traditions I was… a little alarmed."

Vegeta looked at him, crossing his arms, "What has to be done?" he demanded.

"Well, you have to propose to her," said Rilan, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Propose?" Vegeta blinked, "Propose what?"

"You have to ask her to marry you," said Rilan stated simply.

"Why would I have to do that?" snapped Vegeta, "I heard her and Bulma talking, I already know she wants to be married."

"That's not the point." said Rilan flatly, "The earth and human tradition is that the male of the couple proposes the marriage by getting a ring, getting down on one knee, presenting it while asking the female to marry him."

"I- I- that's ridiculous!" Vegeta spluttered, looking alarmed, "Why should I get on my knee? And why a ring? What does that have to do with anything?"

Rilan sighed and showed him his own wedding ring, "The couple wears matching rings to show that their married," he said, "The engagement ring, which is the one you present to her when you propose, is fused to the actual wedding ring that you get after she says yes."

Vegeta looked thoroughly confused.

Rilan chuckled, "Okay, after she says yes, you go pick matching rings to wear after your wedding, and her wedding ring is fused to her engagement ring. But don't worry about that, that isn't the things you have to worry about."

Vegeta grunted irritably, "This sounds ridiculous, all of it."

Rilan reached out and clapped a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "I thought the same thing."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulder away from Rilan's hand, "What's next?"

"Well, I'm guess you don't even have to worry about the wedding, if I know Bulma, she will have that planning all taken care of. All you have to do is repeat what the pastor says, and put the ring on Katima's finger, and kiss her. Easy-Peasy."

Vegeta still looked disgruntled, "This still sounds like a giant waste of time…"

"But you want to prove to Katima how much you love her," Rilan said, crossing his arms.

Vegeta exhaled.

Rilan nodded, "Yeah. That's why I did it."

Vegeta shook his head, "Fine. Where do I get a ring?"

Rilan shrugged, "Hate to tell ya, buddy, but you're gonna have to take Bulma with you for that. She will know what Katima will like."

Vegeta looked suddenly terrified, "Do I really?"

Rilan laughed, "Good luck, man, my sympathies go with you."

*scene change*

A few days later, Katima was in the forest room, a parrot on her shoulder and a squirrel on her knee. She was lounging in a tree, reading a book, humming to herself, the parrot singing with her happily. She liked the peaceful times since Cell's death. She knew that the others from Kame House were visiting today, but she was trying to avoid Roshi for Vegeta's sake. She would pop in and say hi, but not for now, she was content with her animal friends.

"…Katima."

Katima looked down to see Vegeta at the foot of her tree. He was glaring up at her.

"Get down here."

His tone was sharp and took Katima by surprise. She closed her book and looked at him with a brow raised, "Am I in trouble?"

"You will be if you don't get down here and come with me, woman."

Katima stared at him, "What the fuck?" she asked, setting her book in a notch between branches, the squirrel scurrying away and the bird fluttering off.

Vegeta glared at her.

Katima sighed, "Alright, I'll bite," she hopped out of the tree.

When she landed, Vegeta snatched her arm and dragged her along.

"What's going on?" Katima asked, shocked.

"Shut up," snapped Vegeta, pulling her along the halls.

Slowly, she realized he was taking her to the living room, and as they entered, everyone looked up from where they were watching the TV. Even Tien and Chautzu were here today, and waved but seemed shocked when they saw the look on Vegeta's face and how he gripped Katima's arm.

They stopped talking as Vegeta placed Katima in the middle of the room and released her. He pointed at her threateningly, "Don't. Move."

Katima stared in slight shock as he took a few steps back and took several deep breaths.

"Er," Krillin dared to speak, "What-?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped.

Krillin blanched and closed his mouth, however, 18, who was effectively Krillin's girlfriend now, stepped forward, eyes narrowed, "Don't talk to him like-"

"I said shut up!" Vegeta shouted, "Will you all just be quiet for a second?"

Bulma giggled, "I know what's going onnnn," she sang, and at 18's angry face she said, "Just watch, hun."

Katima blinked, looking around. The only other face that wasn't confused was Rilan's, as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

Vegeta took several deep breaths, and then, to Katima's amazement, stepped forward, grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. His face was nearly all red and his eyes kept flicking from Katima's to the ground. There was a collective gasp around the room.

"K-Katima," Vegeta stammered, "….Damn it, this is…" he seemed to stop himself and he started again, "Katima," he forced himself to look in her eyes, "Will… will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring box and opened it. It had a beautiful ruby in it, her favorite gem. Only Bulma knew that, she had never told Vegeta because she assumed he didn't care.

Katima felt joy swell in her heart. This was… amazing! How did he know? He must have asked Rilan and Bulma about how to do this- that he had the thought to do this… it made her eyes burn, and she stared into Vegeta's eyes with a joyful squeal erupting on her lips.

She yanked Vegeta to his feet and hugged him as tightly as she could. Vegeta grunted in surprise and then yelped in pain, "Too tight!" he hissed.

Everyone in the room burst into applause, all cheering and laughing. Katima released Vegeta, laughing and beaming. She gently took the ring and put it on her left ring finger, "Yes, Vegeta," she sad officially, "I would love to marry you."

Vegeta smiled lightly, blushing still, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Way to go man!" Yamcha crowed.

"Yeah Vegeta, total win!" Krillin laughed.

Katima was suddenly pounced on by a squealing Bulma and laughed, hugging her friend back.

Married…

She was going to marry Vegeta!

*scene change*

When the day actually came, Katima never felt so nervous.

Bulma had taken care of everything, and the wedding itself was taking place in the gardens of the Capsule Corp building. There was an archway made of flowers that lead to an isle between rows of white benches, rose petals littering the walkway. Kaitma felt her heart pounding as she approached it. The crowd of people in the benches was staggering.

Rilan was Vegeta's Best Man up front, Gohan standing beside him, looking extremely uncomfortable in his suit, Trunks, who was now walking, was the ring bearer. Bulma was the Bride's Maid, and Chichi was another, her belly showing her pregnancy that Goku left with her. In the audience was Krillin, Piccolo (who looked hilarious in a tux),Yamcha, Tien, Chautzu, Master Roshi, The Ox King, who was Chichi's giant of a father, Oolong, Puar, even 18, and several of Bulma's friends that Katima had NEVER met, Bulma's parents and some other of her family. They all stood when they saw her coming, and music began to be played on a piano nearby, not the traditional song for weddings, but something that Bulma herself had requested. She said that it sounded like Katima and Vegeta, and now that she heard it, Katima could understand what she meant…

Katima stood there, her dress flowing around her like silken waves of white. There were no sleeves, and the pattern of white lilies went down her chest to her toes where were concealed in beautiful laced heels.

Walking down the isle, Katima smiled as everyone looked at her, but her eyes were only for Vegeta. He was in a white suit with a black tie and red rose in his pocket. He was blushing furiously, not quite smiling yet, but he too stared at her as she approached. Her dress trailed out behind her, scattering the rose petals, and she nearly tripped in her heels. Her only wish was that Goku was here to walk her down the isle and give her away…

Her mind wondered what it was be like if her actual father could see her now. Vegeta had told her that Bardok had been a great warrior. He had died defending their home planet from Frieza, and Katima felt pride that she had such a brave man's blood in her veins.

She reached the front of the isle at long last and turned to face Vegeta, his face slightly obscured by the veil over her face. He awkwardly reached out, and she instantly grabbed his hands in her own. He smiled, and the look in his eyes was like crystalline black pools. As the pastor spoke, she barely heard him. They had written their own vows, so she didn't quite care what the man said at this point.

She reached in and touched Vegeta through the bond, letting his presence flood her mind. The warmth of him caressed against her own conscience. His feelings were soft, feelings of happiness, of affection and deepest of all, love. To feel it so willingly was like water on a thirsty tongue to Katima. She let her own feelings press against his, letting her love push forward and his hands tightened against her in response.

When it came time for them to recite their vows, Katima felt slight excitement in her. She did not know what Vegeta's were, and eagerly spoke hers so that she could hear his.

"Vegeta…" she said his name softly, like it was candy on her tongue, "When we met… I thought I was going to die."

That got several laughs from the audience. Of course, it was mixed. While the ones that Katima knew understood exactly what happened the day they met, Bulma's family in friends obviously thought it was metaphorical.

Katima continued, "But… it seemed that slowly, you became my reason for living. And though things were hard at first, I slowly began to love you despite your quirks… I want this day to be the day where we seal everything. I want today to be the day where I truly become yours, and no one else's, for today to become the day that begins the rest of our lives that will be forever together…

"And so…" she looked around as little Trunks came rushing up, wearing an adorable little version of Vegeta's suit, and a pillow with two rings on it. He held it up to her, and she took Vegeta's ring, a band of gold with a single small ruby on it.

"I get candy now?" Trunks asked his father, who turned bright red and hissed, "SH!" while the audience laughed for a moment before listening again to the vows.

"With this ring…" Katima gently pushed it on Vegeta's finger, "I vow to love and protect you with my life, to stay with you forever and always, and to be you're better half," she smirked at the last words and Vegeta blushed a bit as another laugh was given through the audience.

Vegeta closed the hand that the ring was on around hers again and looked down, blushing a bit before sighing and fishing out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed, "You're supposed to memorize it!"

"Shut up, woman, I don't do this sort of thing often!" Vegeta snapped, getting mostly laughs from the audience, a few gasps from Bulma's friends.

Katima smiled lightly, "It's okay, Bulma," she said, "Go on Vegeta."

Vegeta was still blushing furiously, looking down at the paper, "Katima." he started flatly, which made her smile again.

"When we met, I hated you," Vegeta continued, getting more gasps from Bulma's friends, who all were starting to look offended, "But slowly, I discovered that you were a true warrior, one with determination, pride, and protectiveness over your family and friends…" he looked up at her for a moment, still blushing, as if to check to see if she was still listening, then back down at his paper, "You took me in even after all the terrible things that I did, and even when I still wanted to kill your brother.."

There was a silence of slight mourning as the all were reminded of Goku and his lack of presence.

"And, through your actions, I learned how to also be brave and determined like you are…" Vegeta sighed and tossed the paper aside, "Screw it," he said as he did so and took the ring from the pillow and shoved it on Katima's finger, "I promise to always protect you, to always stay at your side, and to love you until our days are through and even beyond," he said, and, instead of pulling the veil up over her head, he ripped it away and tossed it on the ground.

Katima yelped in surprise as he grabbed her, twisted her around, holding her above the ground and planting a kiss on her lips.

The crowd erupted in laughter and applause as they kissed for a long moment, their feelings pulsating like electricity in the bond.

As they broke, Vegeta murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," Katima said as he straightened her and hugged him against her.

The pastor looked rather upset that he didn't get to say, "You may now kiss the bride," but it seemed the infectious laughter of everyone else got to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce you for the first time to Mr. and Mrs. Fallon."

It was the last name that Bulma had picked out for them. Human life means a human name, she had said. And Fallon spoke for both of them, since they fell right out of the sky on to earth.

The crowd erupted into cheers again and like a great sweeping motion, they went to the courtyard where the reception began. The music was like nothing Katima had ever heard, and it seemed everyone wanted to come to them to say congratulations, even the ones they had never met. Vegeta kept a strong hand at her hip and she happily greeted everyone that came to them.

"Hey!" Bulma eventually jumped into the center of the crowd, "Come on, now, it's time for the dance! Vegeta, Katima, come on now!"

Katima looked at Bulma and laughed, "Bulma, come on-" she began.

Bulma shook her head, "No way, not getting out of this one! It's wedding requirement!"

Vegeta was blushing brightly, "Dance?" he said flatly, "I don't do dance."

"Trust me, Vegeta, just do it, you're better of listening to her," said Rilan, who had Trunks on his shoulders.

The couple looked at one another, and the crowd began chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Oh very well," snapped Vegeta, "If it will get you to stop this madness."

The piano began playing, and this song was the same as the one that Kaitma walked down the isle too. The melody was sweet and soft, and Vegeta placed one hand on her hip and took her hand in his with the other. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and to her surprise, Vegeta began to lead in a dance that was smooth and swift all across the courtyard, the audience cheering them as they swept by.

"Vegeta!" Katima hissed as they stepped along, her feet just following his lead, "Where- how?"

Vegeta blushed, "Bulma made me take a stupid class so that we could dance… I tried to get out of it but that woman…"

Katima giggled and let him sweep her along. He stumbled now and again, but refused to give up. "I think it's wonderful," she breathed, and he twirled her awkwardly, "You learned quickly!"

"It isn't much different from fighting," he said, but he was still blushing furiously.

Slowly, the whole crowd began dancing around them, and Katima felt herself brimming with joy. The night came, and the lights around the courtyard came alight, and the dancing was all across it, people laughing and cheering as the music switched in pace from slow to fast and back again.

Roshi was actively hitting on all the females in the courtyard, getting slapped every time he made contact. Yamcha was charming one of Bulma's friends, making her blush and giggle, Puar on his shoulder, looking happy as a floating cat could be. Oolong was at the buffet table, munching up everything the maid put down in front of him. Tien and Chautzu kept to the sidelines, talking with Gohan, and Krillin was dancing with 18, which looked particularly funny given their height distance. Rilan had let Mrs. Briefs take Trunks and was now expertly dancing with Bulma around the courtyard, his dancing even better than Vegeta's. Piccolo remained at the side lines, getting odd looks from some of Bulma's friends.

Katima and Vegeta finally stopped dancing, and Katima left him to speak with Chichi, who was at the edge, looking rather tired.

"Hey," Katima greeted her, "Are you okay, Chichi? Do you need to sit down?"

Chichi ran a hand over her swollen belly, "Oh, no," she said, smiling at her, "I was just remembering my own wedding…" a frown came to her face and she looked down at her stomach again, "He'll never meet this child, Katima. This one will have to grow up without a father."

"You have Gohan," Katima assured, "He will make sure that the kid get's all the male bonding it'll will need!"

Chichi sighed, "I suppose that's true, I just wished he would have come back…"

"He wanted what was best for you and Gohan," said Katima, "What he did was for the good of the Earth."

"For you, too, Katima," said Chichi, "You're family too, and now, so is Vegeta," a slight smirk came to her lips, "I guess this technically makes him brothers with Goku."

"I wouldn't tell him that," said Katima dryly.

The Ox King approached, smiling widely down at Katima. It wasn't her first time meeting him, but the size of him was still hard to get used to.

"I guess that means you're my second daughter!" he laughed.

Katima smiled at him, "Well, I'm honored then. You did a great job with Chichi, and you've been a good grandpa to Gohan, he talks about you a lot."

Before anyone could reply, Katima felt her spine seize up as she sensed it. She looked up at the sky, eyes wide.

She noticed the others, the ones with the ability to sense energy, all stopped and looked up too, leaving those who were oblivious to stumble into them and blink with confusion.

"Katima?" Chichi said, "What- what is it?"

Katima narrowed her eyes, "A pretty high power level," she hissed, "And it's heading this way."

*scene change*

Vegeta was at his wife's side within moments. He looked up into the sky, feeling the power source getting closer. He didn't recognize it, and therefore his mistrust was instantly up, and he was more than tempted to go Super Saiyan.

He wrapped an arm around Katima's waste, pinning him to his side.

"What- what is it?" Bulma was asking. All of her friends also looked confused.

"Trouble," Rilan went to her and handed her Trunks, who he had been giving a piggy back ride to, "Take you friends and parents and get inside Bulma."

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, "It's not…"

"No, it isn't Cell," said Rilan, "I don't know who it is, but I don't want to take any chances. Gohan, where are you?"

Gohan stepped out from the crowd, his face hard, "Right here."

"Good," said Rilan, looking at the sky again, "This guy doesn't feel too strong, but best to have our head fighter out here."

"What are they talking about, Bulma?" one of Bulma's friends asked, tugging on her friend's arm.

"I'll explain later," said Bulma, hugging Trunks to her. The baby seemed to be getting fussy, and Vegeta could have sworn he was too looking at the sky.

"Chichi, go with them," said Katima, gently pulling Vegeta's arm off her.

"But Gohan-" Chichi began.

"Nonsense, Chichi!" the Ox King stepped forward, putting a massive hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You've got another little one to be concerned about! Gohan can more than take care of himself!"

Chichi still looked worried, but Gohan came to her, "Get inside, mom, please."

Chichi sighed and followed everyone else inside.

"Yamcha," Rilan spoke, "Go with Bulma, make sure she and the others stay safe."

Yamcha nodded, "No problem."

Rilan nodded back to him, then turned his head, "Roshi, what are you still doing out here?"

Roshi looked over at Rilan with his eyebrows raised high above his sunglasses that he even wore to the wedding, "I still have a good fight left in these old bones, youngster!" he snapped.

"I'm twice your age," Rilan reminded him flatly, "The less people that are out here to worry about the better! We don't know what this is!"

Roshi looked up at the sky then back at Rilan and those around him, "Fine, but only because all those ladies in there need gooooood protection!" he cackled, "Hoo hoo!" and smacked Yamcha with his staff, "Let's go before they get too lonely!"

Vegeta let out a hiss of disgust as the two of them retreated into the building after the others. Why they let that old pervert stay around was beyond him.

"I'm taking Chautzu inside," said Tien, "Krillin, you comin'?"

Krillin looked back at them, then over at 18, who was staring up at the sky, determination on her face. He looked back at them and shook his head, "Sorry guys, I'm can't lea- er- I want to see what this is for myself."

Vegeta tried not to hiss in annoyance, returning his attention to the sky. Whatever this was, it didn't feel strong enough to pose too much of a threat…

But he still had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	40. A New War

A figure appeared above them, and it hovered there, as if waiting to be noticed. Katima looked up at it, eyes narrowed. She gently pushed Vegeta's hand away, stepping forward.

"And who do you think you are crashing my wedding?" she asked.

All the others were looking up as well. Krillin hovered by 18's side, his teeth grit. Gohan looked highly serious, fists clenched. Rilan had his arms folded.

There was a chuckle, and slowly, the figure landed in the middle of all of them,

This figure looked human enough, but he had snowy white hair in a spiky fashion, and long robes billowing around him, them in a deep blue color that matched his eyes. He had a sort of creepish smile on his face as he looked at each of them in turn.

"They call me… Eagla…" he said. His voice was strangely soft and monotone, and his eyes sheened as he finally looked at Katima.

"Okay, Eagla," said Rilan sharply, "Why are you here?"

Eagla's eyes shot to Rilan, fast and almost snake like… he smirked, and Katima noticed that his canines in his teeth were slightly elongated, like fangs… "I came to take back what is rightfully mine," he said, still in that weird voice.

Rilan raised a brow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Eagla turned his eyes back to Katima, "I come from a planet far from here, it's called Xeknos… My people… are few now. There are only a few colonies of us left. But we have lost something far more important than our once large population… we lost what made our people legendary…"

Katima frowned at him. She had a terrible feeling about this man. He was an alien, but looked surprising human other than the snow white hair and the fangs. The way he was speaking made her spine tingle, and the way he looked at her…

"Spit it out," snarled Vegeta, taking a threatening step forward, "What do you want?"

Eagla looked at him, "The Protected… yes. I want what you have," he looked at Katima, "The Bond."

Katima blinked, shocked. She thought that only Lily knew the Bond, and that it was a special technique that she learned and passed on to Katima, but now… this alien is saying that it's his?

"What are you talking about?" asked Katima warily.

"The Bond, a legendary technique that my people created," Eagla said in his strange soft voice, "It is what made us one of the strongest in our galaxy… We were ready to conquer all of our solar system, ready to take our rightful seat of power…" his voice turned dark and he smiled creepily again, "We would have eventually taken all of the universe, and our people would be feared and respected…"

Rilan's face twisted in anger, "So you're just another Frieza," he snarled, "Power hungry and have no respect for the weak."

"But I don't understand," said Katima, frowning, "How would the Bond help you do this?"

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Vegeta cut in, his eyes narrowed, "It's happened twice now, when my life is strongly threatened, something happens to you. Remember when Cell had me? You blasted him away like a rag doll. And then the Cell Junior that nearly killed me, some sort of field appeared around me, you killed that thing and a shield went around me and completely healed me… There must be some kind of way that his race knows how to control it."

Katima looked at Eagla, "Is that true?"

Eagla smiled, fangs gleaming, "You don't have the faintest clue of the potential that two of you are capable of together. If you come with me to my world and share how to plant the Bond, we will teach you how to control it, and together… we will take back the glory that is Xeknos…"

Vegeta seemed intrigued. He raised brow. "Power? You mean you can teach Katima how to control that?"

"Not only her," said Eagla, "If you are trained, you too can get exceptional power."

Vegeta had his old power hungry ways coming to surface. Katima looked at him, "Vegeta, no," she said, "If we show them how to do the Bond, his race will try to take control of everything! We can't, it would be like helping Frieza or Cell!"

Vegeta looked at her, "But Katima, imagine the possibilities! If we could learn to control this, we could be unstoppable!" his eyes gleamed.

"At what cost?" Katima yelled, grabbing his arms, "We release another Frieza on the world? We just finished Cell, we just found peace, and you want to compromise that?"

Vegeta opened his mouth, obviously ready to argue, but Katima pressed on.

"You left that life behind you, Vegeta. You aren't that monster anymore, you're a husband now, and you have a family here! And friends! A new life, and me! You want to throw all that away?"

"But we could protect this!" Vegeta said, "We could protect Earth-"

"That isn't why you want this Vegeta, I know!" Katima shouted, "You want the power, you just want to be stronger than Goku, even though he's dead!"

Silence hit.

Gohan looked shocked, his face slightly upset at the mention of his passed father. Krillin and 18 were staring at the two of them, eyes flickering to Eagla every so often. Rilan was looking at the ground.

Vegeta was looking at Katima, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Th-that-" he choked.

"You know that's the truth," Katima whispered, "And even if it wasn't, in the long run we wouldn't be protecting Earth, we'd be condemning it! You heard him… if all of his race, even if it's only a few colonies, knew the Bond and it's full potential… they would be a bigger threat than even Cell was!"

Vegeta looked at the ground, brow furrowed. Katima felt rage coming from him. He jerked himself out of her grip and crossed his arms. She felt a nudge, telling her that he would do whatever she did. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you," she whispered.

She turned to Eagla, "You can forget it, Eagla," she said sharply, making Rilan look back up and Gohan get his resolve back, "We're not going. I won't teach you the Bond- I refuse to let you be a threat to the universe!"

Eagla sighed and then chuckled again. Katima clenched her fists. She was ready for a fight, and she could tell the others were too. Gohan was in battle stance, Rilan let his hands fall to his side. Krillin took a step closer, a little ahead of 18. Vegeta continued to stare at Eagla, arms still folded.

"I feared this would happen, and I had hoped that Vegeta's thirst for power would be enough to convince you to come. But I have a plan B," Eagla smiled, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Katima was ready to go Super Saiyan, she wasn't sure how well she was going to fight in a wedding dress, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let another Cell happen.

But then, the unexpected happened. Eagla held out a hand, and a strange whip of energy snaked out of it. Blue in color it swirled out at a surprising rate of speed and wrapped itself around Krillin, who was the closest. Krillin yelped and then screamed as what appeared to be an electric current went through him as she was yanked back to Eagla's chest before anyone could make a move.

"Krillin!" 18 screamed, rushing forward, but Eagla took out a unique looking dagger that was jagged at the blade with a strange glowing hilt, and pressed it to Krillin's throat, which stopped 18 in her tracks.

"Put him down!" Gohan yelled, holding out a hand.

The strange whip of energy was still around Krillin, who had lost consciousness from the electric shock. Eagla had an arm around the little man's middle, holding him up off the ground, and the dagger to his throat.

"You will come to planet Xeknos," said Eagla, smirking with his fangs, "You will be there in sixty Earth days, it takes forty to get there from here. Or he, and Earth… will die."

Katima and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, and began to charge, but Eagla just… vanished. He, Krillin, dagger and all just disappeared.

"What?" Katima hissed, searching for his or Krillin's power level, but it was gone too.

"That was instant transmission," said Rilan, his face twisted in anger.

"KRILLIN!" 18 screamed, looking at the spot he vanished with horrified eyes, "No! What- why? Why him?"

"He was the weakest and therefore an excellent target," said Vegeta sharply.

18 fell to her knees and punched the ground, leaving a mini crater. Katima powered down, her heart falling into her gut. Krillin… he took Krillin because of her! If anything happened to him, it would be all her fault…

Gohan looked furious, "We should get to the lookout, Dende will know where he went! He must have a ship here- maybe we can-"

Just then, in the far, far distance, they saw what looked like a shooting star going up into the sky from the ground. Then, it blinked into nothing.

"No…" Gohan looked traumatized, "He has Krillin! What are we going to do?"

Katima closed her eyes, "The only thing we can do. We go to this planet Xeknos and save him," she opened her eyes again, looking up at the sky, "And then we punish Eagla permanently!"

"I'm coming!" 18 cried, looked up, "I'll rip off that bastard's head!"

"So am I!" said Gohan.

"No," said Rilan, "Gohan, you need to stay here, didn't you hear what he said about Earth? It could very well be that there are more on the planet, and are going to destroy it if Katima and Vegeta don't comply, we need our strongest one here, and the rest of us will go and save Krillin, that includes me."

"But Rilan-" Gohan began.

"No!" Rilan snapped, looking back at him, "We can't leave Earth without protection. Us four together are a little less than equal to one of you, and Vegeta and Katima have to go. Which means 18 and I need to go with them so that there are even playing odds on both sides. Besides I need someone to watch over my family, and you need to watch over yours."

At that moment, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Roshi came rushing out.

"We felt the power level disappear and Krillin's too, what happened?" Yamcha asked. He stopped when he saw 18 on her knees still and all the angry looks on everyone's face.

"What happened?" Tien repeated.

"There's another war," Katima said, glaring at the ground, "We're going to need a ship."


	41. Looming Darkness

Sol was setting the coordinates, his green skinned hands flying over the controls of the ship. He glanced out the window, watching the blur of stars zooming by. Leaving Namek behind was hard, but he wasn't going to let whatever this was unchecked. He rolled his shoulders as the auto pilot engaged and stood. It was going to be a long trip, but the source of the darkness wasn't a surprise… Planet Xeknos, one that he had been to before, long ago…

He went to one of the other rooms, intent on getting some water. As he entered the room, his mind racing with how the inhabitants of Xeknos were now posing a problem again, he heard scuffling. Blinking, he looked around and saw a shape rush out of the room into the main chamber. He ran after it, expecting an enemy- how it had gotten on his ship, he had no idea.

However when he darted into the main room, he saw a familiar face looking back at him with a sheepish smile.

A teenage Namekian stood before him, wearing crudely made battle armor, and a strange homemade dagger at his hip.

"Hez!" Sol snapped, staring at the young Namekian with anger, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you get on the ship!" said Hez innocently, "I thought-"

"No!" Sol went to the controls, "I'm taking you home- this is too dangerous."

"Sol!" Hez whined, rushing to his side, "You can't! I don't know where you're going but you can't go by yourself!"

"You're still a child!" Sol snarled, looking back at the boy, "This is far too dangerous, don't you get it?"

Hez's eyes gleamed, "Dangerous? How? Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business," Sol growled.

Hez grabbed his arm, "It's that darkness. You're chasing it! Like a real warrior!"

Sol ripped out of his grip, "Listen, I used to be a galatic warrior, keeping peace where I was sent, I know what I'm doing, and I don't need a kid slowing me down!"

Hez seemed a bit hurt by his words, "But.. but I've been training!"

"You could have been training since you could walk and that still wouldn't be as long as I've been training," said Sol sharply, "You're too young for this, you're going home!"

He began messing with the controls, eager to end the auto flight and return to Namek, but… something was wrong.

"Status Locked." The computer said.

"What?" Sol hissed, trying to mess with the controls again.

"Access denied," the computer told him flatly, "Trajectory set for Planet Xeknos."

"No, go back to Namek!" Sol hissed, hitting the controls fiercely, "Stop trajectory, end auto flight!"

"Access denied."

"Shit!" Sol hissed, "These firewalls, they're not Namekian, the tech that's infiltrating isn't ours. Someone's in the system."

Hez was at his shoulder, a worried frown on his face, "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means whatever is on Xeknos, it wants us to come…" said Sol gravely, "And there's not a damn thing we can do about it.

*scene change*

"This ship is equivalent to the one that I built for Goku to send him to Namek," said Dr. Briefs as he led the four of them into the round ship, "It should get you to this planet Xeknos, especially since he sent the coordinates to my computer… I'll warn you, it seems he is very intelligent with technology."

"I'm not worried," snapped Vegeta, "Cowardly little bastard… We'll get the human back and while we're up there, they'll show us how to control the Bond."

"We still don't know about that Vegeta," said Katima fiercely, "We will not play their games, we're getting Krillin and getting home."

"Hmph," Vegeta scoffed, "I don't understand why you don't want to jump at the opportunity to get stronger. We could face anything!"

Because I'm not sure you can handle that power, Vegeta…Katima thought to herself.

"Rilan!"

Outside the ship was Bulma holding a very upset looking Trunks. It was as if the toddler knew his dad was leaving.

Rilan decended the steps and hugged the two of them, "I'll be fine," he assured softly, "We're going to get Krillin back."

Gohan was beside Bulma. He was looking at Katima.

Katima went down to hug him, "Keep Earth safe, understand?" she said.

Gohan nodded, "I just wish I could come," said Gohan, looking at the ground.

"You need to protect our home," said Katima sharply, "We'll be fine. And you got Piccolo here to keep you company."

Piccolo, not too far away nodded. He had decided to stay on Earth since his Kami side was still linked to it. He would help Gohan in case anything happened.

"Get Krillin back!" Yamcha called, running up with Puar on his shoulder, "You show those alien freaks who's boss!"

Katima laughed, "Don't worry, Yamcha."

She and Rilan got into the ship again ass Dr. Briefs exited.

"Good luck!" he said as the door to the ship closed.

The ship was a bit bigger than the one that Goku had used and the one that Katima and Vegeta trained in back before the androids arrived. It had four chairs, and the four of them quickly sat in them and strapped in. Rilan took the pilot's seat. He typed in several things, and then braced himself, "Launching in ten!" he cried.

18 had a harsh look on her face. Katima was surprised how much the android had grown to care for Krillin the past months. Vegeta had his arms folded, looking bored, as if he wished they could just instant transmission there and have it be done. Katima touched his mind softly and he looked at her. She smiled at him and he sort of smiled back but returned to his brooding.

The ship then launched. Kaitma braced herself as her stomach was left down below as they were sent sailing upward. She shut her eyes as the room shook violently, clenching her hands to the arm rests. It seemed like it lasted hours, but finally, the room calmed. Katima opened her eyes and saw out the windows nothing but stars. She had been in space before, back when she, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma went to Namek, but she was still awestruck by the endless amount of stars.

"You can take off your seatbelts now," said Rilan, standing.

They all did so. Vegeta instantly went to the window to peer out, and place one arm against the glass, leaning on it. Katima could feel the eerie emotions coming to her from the bond.

"Vegeta…" she started.

"I don't get it," he growled.

Katima frowned, coming to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "What?"

"That race, this planet we're going to. Frieza never knew about it. It's possible that it was just out of his scanning range when he patrolled, but for a race to be so powerful as he says?"

"It was a long time ago, remember?" said Katima, "He said it had been what, centuries since they knew the bond?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Something isn't right…" he breathed.

*scene change*

"Eagla. You've returned."

Eagla slowly descended the ramp of his ship. He had the limp body of the small human tossed over his shoulder. The fresh smell of his home planet was welcoming. He had a small group of greeters to welcome him home. Among them was the Elder Karik. He frowned at Eagla as he approached.

"You… you have a human."

"Yes."

They both spoke in the same strange mono tone. Eagla flipped the human- Krillin, was his name? off his shoulder and into his arms to show the Elder.

"So they didn't listen to reason."

"I tried your plan to appeal to the Saiyan Prince. It seems the idea of ruling the galaxy no longer appeals to him, or at least, he cares too much about the others to truly pursue it," said Eagla, "They mistook my words for a wish for tyranny."

Karik was examining Krillin's unconscious face, "So you took one they cared for. Are they coming?"

"Indeed," said Eagla, "Have the hackers found the source of the other ship heading our way?"

Karik nodded, "It appears to be a Namekian ship. Two passengers. They're positive that it's Sol."

Eagla closed his eyes for a moment, a soft smirk coming to his lips, "Good. And the ship?"

"They can no longer change its course. It is enroute."

"Hmph," Eagla nodded, "Good. The only survivor of the galatic warriors… Other than myself and…"

The one called Krillin was beginning to stir.

Kerik looked at him from under his fray of snowy white hair, "Will he be an issue?"

Eagla looked down, "I will put him in a cell. Keep me updated."

*scene change*

Sol could see the planet. He retracted from the window, a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He went to the other room where Hez was sleeping and kicked his side lightly, "We're here," he said darkly.

The teenage Namekian opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, "What do we do?" he asked.

Sol was pulling on his old armor as he spoke, "They want us here, so that means they'll be waiting. We'll likely be surrounded when we land sine they're going to land us right where they want us. Another thing..They probably weren't expecting you to be along, it's likely they know there's two of us on here, but they're not expecting a kid. They'll use you to get to me," he turned, glaring at Hez, "You stick to my side, understand? Do not try to do anything heroic or ballsy. It will just get you in trouble."

"I don't understand, Sol," said Hez quietly, "Who ARE these people?"

Sol looked away, his eyes shut, "The people of the planet Xeknos are emotionless, or at least, they used to be. They were a race of people capable of combining two souls into one."

"Like how we fuse?" asked Hez.

"No," said Sol, shaking his head, "They would bind two souls together, but keep separate bodies. It was such a unique tactic that it's virtually impossible to tell who is bound to who. They would use this to make their powers stronger. At first it was just a self defense thing. They were originally a very peaceful people. However, a long time ago one of them turned… strange. He started showing signs of emotion, something that their race technically wasn't truly capable of. It began to spread, but their feelings were wrong. They were never meant to feel emotion, so when they started to, it made their sense of life all strange.

"The bonds that they made with one another began to become corrupt. It seemed that emotion intensified it, making it far more powerful than before. Using this, two beings that were bound together were a force to be reckoned with. But since their emotions were so unstable, it made their bonds unstable as well. It was actually the thing that saved us.

"They tried to take the region at one point, guided by some strange misconception that it belonged to them, that it had from the beginning. Myself and the other galatic warriors fought them. We would have lost if their bonds had not been so unstable. Because of how their… weird emotions effected one another's mind's, it killed them from the inside out. Soon, there was no one left that was bound to someone else. After that, there was no one left that knew how to place the bond, the technique was lost…"

"So what do you think their doing now?" asked Hez, "And what made them think the galaxy was theirs in the first place?"

Sol went out of the room, the young Namekian following him. He went to the window and propped an arm on it, "If you ask me, there's a single mastermind behind the entire thing. He was the reason they started developing false emotions and conceptions. And he's what's behind this now. The real question is, what they think they're going to do. Without the Bond, they're nothing. Their race is relatively weak. So why try the same old thing again when they know they'll be defeated?"

"So you think there's some guy behind the scenes," said Hez, "Pulling strings? But what does he want then?"

Sol shrugged, "Who knows? He wants to rule the universe? Another Frieza?"

"But why use these people?" asked Hez.

Sol frowned as their ship entered orbit, "I'm not sure. But we're going to find out. Get some armor on."

*scene change*

Krillin blinked his eyes open. His entire body ached. Slowly, he propped himself up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. How much did he drink at the reception? He looked around, expecting to find himself in one of Bulma's guest rooms.

Slowly, he remembered.

"Shit…" he hissed.

He was laying on a stiff cot in a small plain room. It was gray in color and had a single door with a small window toward the top of it. It had no handle, at least, not on this side.

Krillin slid off the cot. He was still in his tux, which was singed slightly from when he had been electrocuted. He went to the door, was too short to see out the window, so flew up a bit to look out of it. He could see a long hallway before him, also gray in color, moor doors to the left and right. He appeared to be in the end room.

Where was he? And the others…

All he could remember was that whip thing flying at him, and the pain of electricity being pumed into his veins. He could also remember 18's voice screaming his name…

Oh 18…

He landed. The hall was empty- should he try to escape? He wasn't sure what sort of bad guys he was dealing with here. He stretched out his senses, trying to feel for any power sources higher than his own. He couldn't feel anything too dangerous, in fact, it seemed that there was no life-forms close to where he was.

Krillin stepped back against the other side of the room. He opened his palm to the door, ready to blast it open. However, the second he charged his ki up to make a orb of power, it was like lightning filled to room. Electricity coursed through Krillin and he screamed and fell to the floor, twitching for a moment. He lay there in pain, groaning for a moment before he heard the door open.

He looked up to see a white haired man, not the one that had kidnapped him, but looking similar. He looked down at Krillin with a bland expression.

"Human. You are awake." He had the same strange monotone voice as Eagla.

Krillin propped himself up on his elbows, "Where am I?" he demanded.

"You are on planet Xeknos in the holding cells of building 789, section 4," said the man evenly.

Krillin blinked at him, "Why am I here?" he asked.

"The two Saiyans could not be convinced so Highest Eagla was forced to give them a reason to come," said the man plainly, "You were weak and easy prey to him."

"Weak?" Krillin jumped to his feet and launched at the man.

It was surprising how fast the man reacted. The second Krillin jumped into the air to swing a punch, there was a hand at his throat. He yelped and flailed, grasping the wrist of the hand that held him.

"We apologize for your involvement, human," he said as he walked into the cell and plopped Krillin on the cot, releasing him, "We have information that the Saiyans are in route now. You're confinement will not be long."

"Screw you!" Krillin snapped, and dove off the cot, sliding between the man's legs and rushing out the open door. Sometimes with was great to be so short.

He bolted down the hall, glancing back only once to see the man casually walking after him.

What kind of people were theses? They were so empty- totally devoid of emotion- Eagla hadn't seemed that bad- not that shallow.

Rounding a corner, Krillin yelped and skidded to a stop. It was the man, the same one from his cell, he was right spank in front of him! How did he do that? He had been walking- he had been all the way back-

"We would like to ask that you be compliant," he said, looking at Krillin with his head tilted to the side, as if curious to the fact that he was running.

"C-Com- How did you-?" Krillin shook himself, it didn't matter. He steeled himself and powered up, "Look pal, I don't care what's going on here, you're not going to use me to get to my friends!"

He began to unleash a fray of punches and kicks, yelling out as he did so, but this guy was fast. He was swiftly blocking each blow, as if he knew where they were going to hit before they did so. Krillin hissed in annoyance and jumped back.

"Fine," he hissed, putting his palm to the ceiling, a energy disc forming there. The man looked at it with a frown as it grew, "Block this!" Krillin yelled, "DISTRUCTO DISC!"

He threw the disc with all this might at the man. Foolishly, the man brought up and arm to block it.

He didn't stand a chance.

The disc cut straight through his arm, then his torso. He fell to the ground in three pieces, strange light blue blood spraying and spilling everywhere. Krillin held a hand over his mouth, trying not to let himself feel sick and he flew over the remains, making his way down the halls again.

It seemed that that man had been the only guard, which was strange to Krillin. As he made his way down the gray halls, he finally found a lobby like room, however this was also empty. He saw that there were surveillance monitors mounted up behind a big desk, two that were of different angles of the cell he had been in and the rest of the halls. He saw the body of the guard on one of the monitors and looked away. He hadn't wanted to kill the guy, but what else was he supposed to do?

Still, he found it strange that this seemed to be an entire prison yet the only cell that was occupied was his own, and there was only one guard. He shook himself and went to the doors, opening them to step outside…

This place looked so… plain.

Towering buildings were everywhere around him, but they were extremely symmetrical in design and placement, as if whoever had made them was OCD. They were incredibly plain in color, just gray tones as far as his eyes could see. The streets between the building were all wide and gray in color, however, the closest one was pretty far off, in fact, he just now took in how the building he had exited was surrounded by a large courtyard and fence. He jumped up to fly, and easily went over the fence.

As Krillin shed his jacket, (it had been brand new too, and now it was ruined!) he realized that this place was virtually empty. He flew across the streets, between the buildings that were so ridiculously large in scale, yet there were no people to show for it.. in fact, as he flew by, he noticed that none of these buildings had windows.

Krillin looked up, taking in the equally gray sky. Where was he? This definitely wasn't earth. So that guy had taken him to his planet… He didn't remember anything past being shocked at the wedding reception. But what kind of planet was this? And where was everyone?

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, he looked up to see a ship going across the sky. He had seen a ship like it before- the Namekian ship that he, Bulma, Gohan, and Katima had taken to Namek! What was a Namekian ship doing here? He blinked and paused in his flying, tossing his coat aside to let it fall to the streets below. It was landing nearby. Krillin flew up to get above the buildings and saw that there was in fact an end to them. But at their end was the largest structure he had yet to see. It was massive, and held the most personality out of the entire city. It had towers and outdoor walkways, and small flying vehicles flying around it. So that's where everyone was…

It looked like a giant gray castle, and the cars flying around it didn't look any more colorful. Krillin saw the Namekian ship land within its gates, and small dots of people surrounding it. Krillin looked around himself, gritting his teeth. Whether or not that ship was from Namek, it was a ship that could get him home.

He refused to let himself be the bait for these people to get Katima and Vegeta.

Krillin steeled himself, and flew toward the castle.

*scene change*

Katima rubbed her eyes sleepily. She slowly rolled over, reaching for Vegeta, to wrap and arm around him and continue sleeping, but when her arm flopped onto the mattress she sat up. Vegeta wasn't in the room with the rest of them. She saw 18 and Rilan both sleeping on their own beds. Katima still found it odd that 18, being an android, slept.

She reached out with her mind, feeling for his power level and his presence in the bond. She felt him upstairs in the control and viewing room, and his emotions from the bond were dark. She frowned and quietly slipped out of bed and went up to the room above.

Vegeta was in his pajama pants, staring out of one of the windows, arms crossed, making the muscles on his back stand out. Katima took a moment to admire how the starlight outside reflected on his toned body, since he had not turned the lights on in the room, it had a beautiful effect. She could see his face in the window's reflection. His eyes were hard, his face set. He looked like he did when he was about to go into battle or start training.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Katima asked softly, her bare feet padding across the floor toward him.

Vegeta's eyes flicked to hers to watch her approach through the window's reflection. He didn't move to welcome her in his arms or face her to speak. His eyes went back to watching the stars.

"Something's bothering you," said Katima flatly.

Vegeta snorted.

"This entire thing could have been avoided, you know," he retorted.

Katima raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"This," he nodded at the stars, "Us going to save Krillin. If we had just gone with that Eagla person, no one else would have had to gotten involved."

"Vegeta, we couldn't just let them have the knowledge of the Bond, you heard that creep, he wants to abuse it, to use it to become the next Frieza and Cell. If we helped that happen then what would the point of beating Frieza and Cell in the first place had been?" Katima reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her hands on his chest, "We can't help them with this, Vegeta. We're going to get Krillin, put an end to them, and get out."

"Katima, we need to know how to unlock the Bond's potential," hissed Vegeta. "Think of it, we could be unstoppable!"

"Vegeta!" Katima turned him around, grabbing his upper arms, shaking him, "God damn it, don't you get it? Vegeta, you can't be unstoppable- you wouldn't be able to handle the power responsibly!"

Vegeta seemed shocked. He stared at her, eyes wide and she felt the shock slowly turn to anger in the bond.

"H-how dare you!" he shouted, yanking himself out of her grip, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you still have darkness in you Vegeta," said Katima flatly, pushing him slightly, making him hiss in rage, "If you had too much power, you would just become another Frieza."

Vegeta glared at her, fury in his eyes, gritting his teeth. However just as he opened his mouth to retort, Rilan's voice came from behind them.

"You know some of us are still trying to sleep…"

Katima whirled around and spotted him, looking drowsy and standing there in a tank top and pajama pants. 18 was just coming up from the lower deck, looking rather frustrated.

"Problem?" Rilan asked, looking between Katima and Vegeta.

Katima felt strong hostility from the bond. She snorted and walked away from her husband, pushing past Rilan, "None at all," she snapped, decsening to the lower deck.


	42. Sol's Story

If there was anything to make Sol shudder, it was as their ship landed, and seeing the armed forces outside. He looked to Hez, eyes sharp as he instructed him, "You stick to my side, understand?"

Hez nodded, and even the young Namekian finally seemed to see the danger in this. Slowly, the floor below them descended down. While Sol stood tall in heavy shoulder pads, a thick metal plated chest guard and grieves, heavy leather boots, Hez seemed rather vulnerable in his homemade leather armor that he had strapped here and there on his body, plus the dagger he had carved from a bone from one of the dinosaurs that roamed Namek.

They were before a castle, there was no better word for it. Though it was all gray stone and oddly plain built, it had the towers it had the walls. The courtyard that they landed in was filled with about fifty white-haired human looking beings. They all stood rather straight and odd, as if they were training dummies, but when the door of the ship hit the ground, they all made the same move to aim their hands at them.

Sol quickly raised his own to the sides of his head, and was glad that Hez copied him.

"I wish to speak to a leader," said Sol swiftly before any of them could approach.

They remained still for a moment. Sol knew how low their population was now. This was probably the meat of them right here, perhaps some children and such elsewhere. About 90% of them had died in their battles with the galatic warriors. Sol didn't recognize any of them before him, but then, one that he did know stepped forward, and he felt his heart drop.

"Sol."

Sol's teeth grit as the monotone voice spoke his name, "Eagla. I thought you were dead."

Eagla slowly and calmly strode forward, eyes gleaming a bit. He was the most animated of all the ones around. He smiled lightly, eyes flicking to Hez for a moment.

"Most aliens do… you brought a child? Seems rather foolish…" he said evenly.

Sol clenched his fists, "You leave him out of this. He stowed away, didn't know what he was getting into. He's none of your concern. What is it that you want?"

"I should be asking you the same question," said Eagla slowly, looking Sol over, "Our sensors found your ship locked onto planet Xeknos' position before we even decided to hack it."

Sol narrowed his eyes, "My kind is sensitive to the goings on in our galaxy. When I felt the darkness, I had to do something."

"Darkness?" Eagla chuckled softly, clasping hands behind his back, "Interesting. I suppose what you were feeling was a revolution… but there's nothing dark about this. It's the dawn of our time once again, and this time… no one is going to steal it away from us…"

Sol's eyes were flicking about the crowd as he spoke, "A dawn? Creative words for one so empty of feeling."

Eagla smirked, "I thought we covered this last time."

Sol resisted the urge to spit on the ground, "Oh yes, the awakened Xekian, the one who was shone the light of passion and the color of emotion… But with no real reason as to why you suddenly stopped acting like the rest of your kind, and why they slowly started to follow."

"The light was revealed to me, and I spread it," Eagla spread his arms to those around him, who seemed to be nodding in agreement, "Most of those truly awakened were killed in the battle with you and your allies, but though we were only left with the silenced left, they are starting to see the light at last… it has been a long twenty years…"

Sol's eyes continued to scan the crowd, "Right, since every 'awakened' you made was forced to bond with another, making your army that just ended up ripping itself apart."

"A mistake we have learned from," said Eagla, smirking as he began to pace before them, "But our feelings are now more finely tuned, you might say, more exact, more stable… when we gain the bond again, we will become… unstoppable… And we will take what's rightfully ours…"

"Since when is this entire galaxy yours?" snapped Sol, though he did not look at Eagla, but continued to scan, "And don't you remember? You lost the bond, we made sure every trace of it was erased. The technique is lost."

"So you say…" said Eagla softly, "But I found a pair bounded by it. And they are coming now, to save their friend. When they arrive, we will have them reveal the secret, and gain back what made us legendary…"

Sol's eyes finally snapped to Eagla's, "What? You found someone? How?"

Eagla smiled, "I don't know how, but they were on Earth… and they aren't even earthlings, Saiyans, I believe? I think they had a run in with Namek before as well…"

Sol went stiff. Saiyans on Earth that were on Namek? He had felt four Saiyan power sources on Namek when Frieza was destroying it, but he had no clue two of them were bound together with the same technique that nearly destroyed the galaxy twenty years ago!

Eagla laughed, "I like the look on your face, very emotional, shock it is? Hmm…"

Sol snapped out of it, shaking his head, "You kidnapped a friend of theirs?"

"It was necessary," said Eagla simply, "The human meant something to them, and I know emotion well enough now to know it can make one do bold things."

"Then why lock the trajectory to make me show up?" asked Sol, "Why make me come here?"

"You were going to come anyway," said Eagla, "Why not have you arrive in my palm? And like I said… emotion makes one do bold things… like how the thirst for vengeance can make one kill."

Sol opened his mouth to reply, but felt the power source before the explosion happened.

"Kaaaa-meeee-haaaa-meeeee-"

Sol looked at Hez, yelling, "Get down!" and tackling the teen to the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The explosion made the ground shake, and gave off such momentum that it sent Sol and Hez flying across the courtyard. They tumbled, rolling to the fence and coming to a stop. Sol slowly detangled himself from the young Namekian and looked to see a huge crater in the courtyard, his ship on its side, and bodies, both injured and dead, around the courtyard. However, in the center of the crater with a electricity sparking shield around him, stood Eagla, an angry look on his face.

"What was-" Hez sputtered, getting to his feet.

Sol looked up and saw a small figure above them, oddly, wearing tux pants, a vest over a collared shirt and a tie. It was a human, a short human.

"Come on!" The human cried, aiming another attack toward Eagla, "Let's get out of here!"

A strange disc of energy appeared on the human's hand and he whirled it around before throwing it, "DISTRUCTO DISC!"

It went flying down at Eagla, who waved a hand and that shield came up again. However, it only seemed to make the disc lose its target and go down slightly. There was a terrible sound of gore and a scream and Sol gasped as Eagla fell, his legs both cut off from the knee down.

"Twice in a row, what the hell?" the human yelped as light blue blood leaked from Eagla as he screamed in agony, a few non injured Xekians came to his side.

"Let's go," said Sol, flying up with Hez to meet the human.

"SOL!" he heard Eagla scream, "THE DAWN IS COMING! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM IT FOREVER!"

Sol did not look back as he, Hez, and the human, fled at top speed.

*scene change*

"I can see the planet."

Katima perked up from her chair, where she had been reading. 18 was at one of the windows, looking out, her body stiff. She was in her striped black and white shirt with the black tank top over it, the denim skirt, black leggings, and brown boots. She looked back, blonde hair flipping about slightly, her blue eyes narrowed, "Do we have a plan?" she asked.

Rylan went to the controls, getting ready to pilot them in. He looked at her as he passed and shook his head, "We need to save Krillin. If we can, I'll try to bring us in under their radar, if we can sneak in, we can look for Krillin and try to free him before they realize we've arrived and have the chance to get him out to make demands. I'm guessing they're holding him somewhere…"

The ship that Bulma's father had designed was indeed extremely high tech, Katima knew. She hoped that it would be enough to get them in quietly.

"The sensors are indicating that there are probes all over the place, looking for any sign of approach. Looks like these guys know what they're doing… I'm engaging stealth systems…" Rylan worked the controls, his eyes narrowed as the ship started to shake as it entered atmosphere, "Buckle up."

Katima threw on her seat belts, and even Vegeta, who had been brooding in the corner came over and buckled in. 18 followed suit, her face hardened.

"I can see that there's all sorts of devices they have to hack in the systems, but it doesn't appear that they're trying yet. That means we're still under the veil, but I'm putting up firewalls just in case, I don't think they'll be able to hack past Capsule Corp's best technology…"

Katima glanced at Vegeta. He hadn't really spoken to her the past two days, and though they still shared the same bed, he remained on the far side, shrugging her off every time she tried to cuddle at night. His emotions through the bond were reminding her of their time on Namek, and how he felt about her then. It wasn't like they were newly-weds at all… it was almost like he didn't…

The ship jostled, making Katima snap back to the present. Looking out the windows, she saw the land getting closer and closer. It didn't look like Earth or Namek at all, in fact, this place looked devoid of life, all gray landscapes below, nothing but cities. As they slowed for a landing, she saw how tall all the buildings were, how none of them had windows, and how they lacked in any personality at all.

Slowly, the ship touched behind one of the cities in an open field of dark gray plantation. No one came running at them, and Katima sensed no life nearby.

"I think we got in without anyone noticing," said Rilan, unbuckling and standing, "Let's go outside. The sensors say there's plenty of oxygen. Which is strange since I didn't see much plant life on the way in…"

They all unbuckled and went down the ramp of the ship when it opened. Rilan closed up the ship behind them, and made it return to capsule state and pocketed it. He glanced toward the city, eyes narrowed.

"My scanners are picking up some life," said 18, looking toward the city, "But very little. This planet, for its size, is nearly empty…"

Katima tossed out her senses, feeling the same thing. How odd, this place was nearly as big as Earth, and yet… there was such little life on it.

"I don't feel Krillin," said Katima, "Or at least, he's not close enough for me to recognize his signature."

"Then we should start searching," said Rilan.

"You do that," said Vegeta, his voice dark, "I'm going to whoever runs this place, and demanding how to control the Bond."

"Vegeta!" Katima hissed, whirling on him, "We've talked about this!"

"You talked," snapped Vegeta, "And wouldn't see reason!"

Katima clenched her fists, "After all the effort we put in to get here quietly, you're just going to go and let them know we're here?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, taking an almost threatening step toward her, "You stupid woman, why won't you understand that I need this!"

Katima stared at him, "How can you talk to me like that?" she asked softly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked away. His fists were clenched and his teeth bared, glaring at the ground.

"Ever since I met Kakarot- I realized how- how weak I am!" he growled, "And now he's dead- I can never prove- prove that I CAN be strong! That I am better than him!"

"This still goes down to Goku?" Katima nearly shouted. She rushed forward and slammed a punch across Vegeta's face.

It seemed to take everyone by surprise. Vegeta went to the ground, 18 let out a small gasp and Rilan stepped toward her, "Katima!" he hissed.

"Shut up!" she snapped back at him, before returning her attention to Vegeta, who was still on the ground, holding the side of his face that she punched, a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"Damn it, Vegeta," Katima growled, making him look at her, with fury in his eyes, "Goku is dead. Dead! And you're still obsessed with beating him? Why won't you understand that you ARE good enough! That you ARE strong! Why does beating Goku make any difference?"

"I'm supposed to be the strongest-" Vegeta began.

Katima cut him off, darting a hand down and grabbing him by the front of his armor, lifting him up to her face, "Bullshit," she hissed, "No you're not, because you're fine just the way you are! I fell in love with Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, even before he could go Super Saiyan, before he trained in the time chamber, before my brother died! No one is looking at you and judging you because you're weaker than Goku!"

Vegeta pushed her away, standing on his own and glaring at the ground.

She sensed throught eh bond that he wassn't done, but he was going to calm down for now. She shook her head, turning, "Let's go into the city and see if we can't find any trace of Krillin… keep your power levels low…"

*scene change*

"So you're name is Sol and Hez, huh?"

Krillin made his way through the building the two Namekians behind him. The three of them had their power levels pressed down to nothing, and were exploring some of the buildings in one of the cities far from the castle. It had been lucky enough that no one had followed them, but they weren't taking any chances, hiding in the abandoned buildings seemed like a good plan for the time being.

However, on the interior, they were just as plain as the outside. There wasn't much furniture, and all of it was purely practical, nothing for decoration or comfort. They had yet to find any source of food in the building, which was what they were searching for at the moment.

"Yes," said the older Namekian, Sol, "And you said your name was Krillin? You were one of the humans to help Namek when Frieza attacked. I remember Dende spoke highly of you before he left to become the guardian of Earth."

"Yeah, well, it was mainly Goku that helped Namek," said Krillin, "Gotta say, I wasn't expecting to find Namekians here of all places."

"I felt a darkness in the galaxy," said Sol, "And I've… dealt with the people of Xeknos before. This isn't the first time that they've tried to attack the galaxy. Last time, in ended in nearly all of their population dying."

"I noticed that there isn't many of them around," said Krillin, opening a plain looking door and going into the next room, using a small orb of power for light, "What do they want, do you got any clue?"

He glanced back to see Sol looking at his feet. The teen Namekian behind him piped in when Sol didn't speak.

"Sol used to be part of the galatic warriors!" he said excitedly, "The people of Xeknos tried to take of the galaxy 'cause someone started making them feel emotions! They're not supposed to see, so it made everything go weird! It messed up their bonds, cause too much emotion makes it unstable! It ended up killing them!"

"Emotion makes the bond weird huh?" Krillin remembered back on Namek how Katima was periodically yanked into Vegeta's point of view when he had high emotion, mostly when he was gleefully killing someone. It seemed to have toned down since then, but then again, Katima said every time there's been a near death or actual death, the bond has changed…

"So why are you here?" asked Hez, "Strange place for a human! You're people can't really sense darkness can you? You can't be there for that!"

"No," said Krillin, "I got kidnapped by the guy I cut the legs off of."

"What?" Sol hissed, seeming to come back to them, "Eagla took you? Why?"

Krillin paused in the room they were in, looking a the two of them, "That bond you were talking about? Two of my friends have it."

Sol's eyes widened, "Impossible," he hissed, "How? The knowledge of the bond was wiped out with the war!"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Krillin with a shrug, "Katima said that she learned it from her adoptive grandmother, but she was human."

"Katima?" Hez tilted his head, "THE Katima? The one who helped you and the others on Namek, right?"

Krillin nodded, "The very same, and she's bonded with Vegeta, I don't know if you heard about him…"

Hez's face darkened, "He killed a lot of our people. And they weren't brought back because the wish was only for those that Frieza killed."

Krillin held up his hands, "He's changed since then, I bet he'd even say sorry to you guys! Don't get me wrong, he's still an ass, but… he and Katima got married and all, I was actually taken during the reception. That Eagla guy took me so that they would come here. He wants to learn the bond again."

Sol clenched his fists, "We can't allow that to happen," he said firmly, "If they regain that ability, the entire galaxy could be in danger. There would be another war!"

"But wouldn't they just end up dying like last time?" asked Krillin, folding his hands behind his head.

"Even if I thought Eagla would try using the bond again without knowledge of how to stop that from happening, we can't allow it, they could still cause plenty of damage before the deaths would begin, there is enough of them left to do so," said Sol seriously, "Not even your planet would be safe."

Krillin sighed, "Then what are we supposed to do? I know my friends are coming, even if I don't want them to, they're not the type to leave anyone behind."

"Then hopefully they'll realize you've escaped before they give any information to them," said Sol darkly.

"I don't get it," said Krillin, "They didn't seem all that strong, I mean, my kamehameha wave even killed a few! The one in the building I was being held in was a bit strong, but I still beat him, and believe me, compared to what kind of power I've seen in my day, I'm not all that tough. Sow what's the big deal? Are the really that big of a threat?"

Sol looked at him sharply, "Don't underestimate them for a second. If they get the bond back, they can become invincible. The only reason we won that war was because they started dying on their own."

"But what about the bond makes it so strong?" asked Krillin.

Sol took a few chairs and pulled them into a small circle, sitting on one. Krillin and Hez sat on the others, looking at him with equal curiosity.

"When the bond is made… two souls become one," said Sol, looking from Krillin to Hez, "Keep in mind, this is not like the fusion that us Namekians can do, when our bodies merge and we gain the power of two of us in one, this bonding can create infinite power if used correctly.

"When the souls merge, there is a promise made, of sorts. The planter, the one that initiates the bond, creates it, and ties the strings, is the main one who wields the power of it. The receiver, the one it is placed on, can manipulate it to such that the power is accessible to the planter. There can not be one without the other.

"This promise is that the two will live for one another, simple as that, protect each other, fight together, and live as one, though still separate. When two people are bonded, they will always fight better together than apart. They can eventually gain the ability to see through the others eyes at will, and of course, they always share a mental link to the point where they can feel one another's presence, and even eventually communicate through their minds.

"Now, originally, this was something to merely make life more productive on Xeknos. Things got done quicker, and it helped reproduction. You must remember, the people of this planet originally had no emotions to speak of, and things were set up from when a child was born to who they were going to bond to. Most times, the two individuals who were bonded would produce children of their own, and be considered what you humans would call a married couple.

"The bond was supposed to merely make life easier for the people of Xeknos, and to make things move quickly and swiftly. But one day, something happened. I don't know who, or what, but something placed the feeling of emotion in one of the people. He somehow was able to teach it to the others, and slowly, all of them began to gain emotions that their kind was purely never supposed to have. In result, it made the bond act stronger, so strong, that it could be considered a weapon, one to be reckoned with at that.

"Slowly, some sort of seed got planted that they needed- deserved- more land. They ventured out, and began to conquer nearby planets, ones that are now barren since they destroyed the entire populace and that there are now so few of them left. It almost seemed like they felt a need to grow, and if we had not stepped in, even with their emotions slowly killing them, they would have taken nearly all of the galaxy.

"As to how they used the bond as a weapon, it's unclear to me. I was never told the details, nor did I ever discern them on my own. We have many theories, but I doubt any of them are true. It seemed to me that strong emotion is what makes it spike the most. However, they seemed to know how to activate it at will… They would gain incredible power, not only in combat, but how to heal the one that they were bonded to. The only weakness we could find was to focus our attacks on the planter, since the receiver could not heal like they could. However, figuring out which was which, or even who was bonded to who, was extremely difficult in the heat of battle…"

Sol trailed off, looking at the wall with a far away stare.

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Krillin, furrowing his brow, "I mean, it makes sense that you know about what happened with the bond in battle, but you know all of the history too."

Sol sighed heavily and looked back at him, "Because the one Xekian that started it? The first one that felt emotion? He was part of the galatic warriors… Eagla."

Hez looked at him, shocked, "You didn't tell me that part!"

"I didn't think it mattered at the time, Hez," said Sol, looking at his feet.

Krillin felt a small tingle of shock fading from him. He frowned, "So you used to be friends with that guy!" he said.

"Not friends," said Sol, "Remember, Eagla never used to be able to feel emotion. The only reason he was with the warriors was because his people saw the need to have one of their race in it to have a political stand point to make their planet more profitable. I fought at his side, and protected his life with my own, and he did the same for me, but never were we truly friends…"

"So if he's the guy that started it all," said Krillin, frowning, "How is he still alive? You'd figure he would be dead, because of that whole 'emotion kills' thing."

"That's just it," said Sol, "It doesn't really 'kill' them unless they're bonded to someone. Because their emotions were so unnatural and unstable, it would make the bond too powerful for their bodies to handle. It tore them apart from the inside out. Eagla? He was never bonded to anyone, even after he learned how to feel emotion. I think… I think it was because, if I recall from the stories he told me, that he couldn't do it for some reason. It was one of the reasons he was chosen to come help the warriors instead of one that was capable of bonding."

Krillin frowned at his knees. It was a lot to take in. But if this bond was truly a Xekian thing, then how did Katima's grandma know it? Krillin remembered how Katima would randomly get waves of power when Vegeta's life was in serious danger. Sol said that the power was connected to strong spikes of emotion… But if that was the case, how come Katima didn't freak out when others were killed or about to be killed? Why was it just Vegeta?

He opened his mouth to relay his wonders, but he felt a small prick of energy from far off. Energy that felt familiar.

He jumped up, his chair toppling backward.

"What?" Hez jumped up too, startled.

"It's them," said Krillin, smiling a little in relief, "They're here!"

*scene change*

The cities were expansive. Rilan lead the way as they flew through the streets. They were just barely putting off an energy signal by flying, but Rilan wasn't too worried, he didn't think there were any hostiles close enough to sense it.

"Where do we even start looking?" asked 18, looking down, her brow furrowed, "This place is huge, and all of the buildings are big too, too big to search thoroughly one by one. They don't even have windows for us to look in."

"Well it's not like we can just start calling for Krillin either," said Katima, who was still looking a bit annoyed about Vegeta's outburst when they landed. He wasn't too far away himself, but he was lagging behind everyone, glaring at the ground.

"I could try to find their base of operations and sneak in," said 18, "Even when I use my powers, they can't sense me since I'm an android."

"Don't be too sure about that," said Rilan warningly, "The technology they were using to try and hack the ship was some stuff I've never seen before. We're damn lucky Doctor Briefs is such a brilliant scientist otherwise they would have managed to get into the systems. I wouldn't be surprised if they had technology to sense someone like you."

18 frowned, looking frustrated, "Then what do we do?" she snapped, "Just start searching each and every building? This planet is nearly as big as Earth, Krillin could be anywhere."

"Or he could be right there," said Vegeta dryly, pausing in his flight and nodding to the ground.

They all froze and looked down to see None other than Krillin, still in his suit, though the jacket was missing and they were starting to look like rags. And to Rilan's great surprise, there were two Namekians with him, a strong looking adult, and a teenage one behind him.

18 let out s sharp gasp and darted downward at shocking speed. She landed and grabbed Krillin, lifting him off his feet in a hug. As Rilan and the others landed, Krillin was blushing madly, but otherwise looked pleased at 18's touch. However, when she sat him down she slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Krillin yelped, eyes watering as he held his quickly reddening cheek, "What was that for?"

"For making me worry," snapped 18, "Damn it Krillin, why didn't you just go inside the house?"

Krillin looked up at her with puppy dog like eyes, "I knew you weren't going to go in, and I wasn't going to let you stay out there without me…" he confessed, blushing again.

18 sighed, closing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips, "Well it was stupid," she said flatly, "But you're okay…" she opened her eyes and smiled a bit, "And I suppose that's all that matters."

Rilan turned his attention to the two Namekians.

"Can't say I expected Namek to be sending people here," he said.

"They didn't exactly," said the older one, "I sensed a darkness in the galaxy, and had to go and stop it. This one stowed away," he nods at the younger one behind him who smiled sheepishly.

I see. There is no end to the surprises today," said Rilan, "I'm glad we found you so easily, Krillin."

"It hasn't been a walk in the park," said Krillin darkly, looking down.

He told them of his escape and his encounter with the Namekians and Eagla. It was an eventful tale, and Rilan was surprised that Krillin's Distructo Disc actually managed to kill someone and gravely injure another. The Namekians also explained their journey so far, and informed them all they knew about the bond as well as who Eagla was.

"So what now?" asked the younger Namekian, Hez asked.

"We should get out of here!" said Krillin, "All they want is the Bond knowledge, and if they get that, they'll try to attack the universe again!"

"You may leave," said Sol, "And take Hez with you. He is in danger here. But even if you leave, that will not stop Eagla. He will go back to your Earth, and get you both one way or the other."

"Then we should go to him," said Vegeta sharply, looking at them all with dark eyes, "If he's not going to stop, then what is the point of running like cowards?"

"Vegeta," snapped Katima, looking at him with a dangerous air.

"What?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"We could potentially have a advantage," said Sol before Katima could start yelling, "If we could make him think that you are coming to him to give up how to plant the bond. We could set up an ambush."

"Wait, are we forgetting that I cut off that guy's legs?" said Krillin, "Not but like, three hours ago? Don't you think he could be dead?"

"The Xekians have technology beyond your imagining," said Sol, "They probably have him stabilized by now."

Krillin pouted, "That stupid shield of his made it go down. Damn, I was aiming at his middle."

"So what, we come all this way to get Krillin back and you're just gonna go and give yourselves up to him?" asked 18, crossing her arms, "That doesn't seem like a smart idea."

"Well that's just the thing, I don't think that he's planning on just having them give themselves up," said Rilan, looking at Sol, "You said something about an ambush?"

Sol nods, "We get him to come to us, on our terms, our rules. Now we can say that he must come alone, but I doubt he will listen to it, he's too practical."

"And what do we do when he gets here?" asked Rilan.

"He has no leverage without Krillin," said Sol, "And without the bond, they are not the strongest of fighters."

"Somehow this seems too easy," said 18, narrowing her eyes, "Krillin you said you only had one guard? And you got out so easily, why would he just open your door? It was like they weren't bothering to be careful…"

"All of it doesn't add up," snarled Vegeta, looking up at the sky, "There's too many things that don't make sense with the whole thing. There's something that we don't know about it, I can guarantee that."


	43. Dengen

Eagla howled in pain as the wounds were sealed shut with heat. Not the most practical things to fix up the gaping wounds, but they didn't have much left after twenty years of having about 3% of their original population. When the medics finished, Eagla lay gasping in the cot, sweat across his brow.

"Eagla."

"E-Elder Karik…" Eagla gasped, looking up at the elder as he entered the room, "How many… did we lose?"

"Five," said the Elder flatly, "And it seems that His shield did not protect you fully."

"It was no fault of His…" said Eagla softly, "The human's attack- w-was not what He is used to. It will be corrected."

"I thought He could deflect anything, that is what you told us," said Karik evenly.

Eagla gritted his teeth as ointment was applied to his wounds, soothing them yet making them burn at the same time, "What are you saying, Elder?"

"Do you think that His faith in you is waning?" asked the Elder in his monotone voice.

Eagla's eyes bulged, a strange and wild anger flaring through him, making him clench his fists and get red in the face, "How dare you suggest such!" he howled in a strangled voice, as if he were not used to voicing anger, "I was His chosen! I was the first Awakened, the first that He gave his wisdom to!"

"It just seems odd," said the Elder softly, not seeming in the least bit perturbed by Eagla's outburst, "That a mere human could get past one of His barriers."

"It… was punishment…."

The voice whispered in his head and Eagla froze, stiff in his cot as a strange spike of fear went up his spine a feeling not too foreign for him, but his reactions were as if he had never felt fear before, his body reacting too strongly to it, making him sweat and go pale, the feeling in his hands disappearing.

"My Lord…" he whispered, eyes wide with terror as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You… have failed me again… Eagla…" this voice sounded deep and vicious, full of malice and fury, "You let… your stupid, misguided… confidence blind you…"

"Y-you taught me to embrace these emotions, my Lord…" Eagla whimpered, almost begging, "I thought, that feeling of confidence should have been stretched-"

"SILENCE!"

His voice made Eagla flinch, and it seemed the whole room heard him that time. They all looked up, showing mild fear, though it looked and felt unnatural with them.

"Even you, Eagla, who have been Awakened for over twenty years, still lose control over it at times, I thought I taught you better than this! You promised me when I came to you, that your people had power!"

"W-we do!" Eagla cried to the ceiling, "Please, My Lord, once we get the Bond from those Saiyans, we will continue what we were doing before the warriors interfered!"

"If you plan on getting your power back, then perhaps you should be more aware of those that are already on your planet…" hissed the voice as it slowly faded away.

Eagla's eyes widened in overly expressed shock. The Saiyans…

They were already here.

*scene change*

Night fell.

Vegeta stared up at the ceiling, eyes narrowed. They had managed to find a sort of housing complex and were now inside, pushing several beds into one room so as to stay close to each other. He knew one of the others would be awake, on watch, in case someone came for them in the darkness.

In the bed closest to him was Katima. She was asleep, he could sense it through the bond. She hadn't pressed her bunk to his like he knew she would normally do. He found that a part deep inside him was upset about how angry she was with him, but he was mad at her too. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she see- feel- that he needed this? They could have power beyond imagining, be able to defeat any enemy they ever came across, and she didn't want that?

It could mean protection for the Earth, for all her ridiculous friends and family, and still, she refused to understand… It could mean being stronger than…

Vegeta sat up. Glancing around, he saw nearly everyone was in the room asleep. Only one bed was empty, and he could see a shadow in the hall. The older Namekian, Sol, was on watch. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking carefully around the room. This building, like the rest, had no windows. There was only one way out.

Slowly, Vegeta slipped out of the bed. He silently pulled on all of his armor but his boots, and quietly padded around the beds toward the door. He could have sworn Rilan stirred when he passed and stiffened, pausing, but the Tygrian merely rolled over and continued sleeping. Vegeta nearly sighed and kept going. Once he reached the door, he barely peeked out to check the Namekian's position.

Sol was leaning on the wall a few paces down the hall on the left side, arms crossed and head bowed, eyes closed. Vegeta kept his power level pressed down as he tip toed out of the room. There was a room cattycorner from theirs that had more than one door to it, he remembered passing through it when they were exploring the building. He lithely stepped inside it, his socked feet not making any more noise than a whisper as he went. He heard something stir in the hall and pressed his back to the wall beside the door, holding his breath.

Vegeta heard a soft, "Hm…" from Sol, and some footsteps.

They got uncomfortably close, and Vegeta knew the Namekian was looking in the room. Vegeta felt his heart pounding slightly, and tried to calm himself. If his heart rate got too intense, it could wake up Katima. He heard another grunt from the Namekian and retreating footsteps.

The Saiyan Prince resisted sighing in relief and stealthily moved across the room and out the other door way. Making his way outside, Vegeta quickly pulled on his boots and began running down the street. Once he was far enough, he would fly, but slowly, so as not to let his power level alert anyone. He was going to find this Eagla.

And he was going to become the strongest warrior alive, just like he was destined to be.

*scene change*

"Am I… dreaming…?"

Katima looked around. She was in the forest at home, the one she grew up in. The trees seemed taller than she was used to, and there was a blurred state about them, and the sun coming down seemed so bright…

"Katima, are you paying attention?"

Katima turned and found herself looking up at her grandmother, Lily. Looking up? Yes, she wasn't taller than her yet. Katima looked down at herself to notice she was still a child.

"Katima!"

"I am!" said Katima, startled, "Er, what were you saying?"

Lily sighed and frowned down at her. Her face, covered in so many wrinkled looked like a map, and her eyes were a soft green, gleaming lightly in amusement. Her long salt n' pepper hair cascaded down her shoulders, which were slumped with age.

"These techniques aren't something to be toyed around with, Katima," said Lily sternly, "All that I'm teaching you is extremely important, and they will save your life one day."

Katima looked up at her grandmother, "I know, Lily, they have. I've already used them so much, I even used the Bond!"

"What?" Lily blinked at her, "Don't be silly, you don't even have that technique down yet…"

Katima frowned up at her, "I wish you could see me now, Lily… I wish I could ask for your help. There are these aliens that want to use the bond, they say it was theirs originally. So where did you learn it, Lily? Maybe if you tell me, it'll help me know what to do."

Lily smiled down at her and placed a hand on her head, "I want you to know, Katima… that I am very proud of you, but the path before you… is dangerous. And in order for your world to live on, you have to survive. Because without you, the one who will save everything won't come to be."

Katima blinked as Lily removed her hand from her head. Slowly, Katima found herself growing to her normal height. Now she was taller than Lily, and the little old women was holding bundle. Katima frowned down at it.

She saw a pair of dark eyes looking up at her, and then she startled awake.

Katima gasped, as sudden pain flooded to her from the bond. She bolted upright, the room was still dark, and as she guessed, Vegeta's bed was empty.

"Vegeta!" Katima shouted, her mind throbbing, making all of the others wake. Sol looked in from the door, blinking.

"What?" Rilan rubbed his eyes, "Katima, wha…?"

"What's goin' on…?" moaned Krillin.

"Vegeta's gone-" Katima clutched her head, "And he's dying!"

*scene change*

Running over what had happened, Vegeta found himself regretting his actions.

As he had left the building that they were hiding in, he took to the sky and began flying toward the only source of light in the night other than the two moons that hung in the sky. As he grew closer, he saw that the lights were coming from a large castle like structure in the distance. There were several life sources within it. Vegeta paused in the air, looking down, his eyes narrowed. He felt one source in there that was

slightly familiar.

Eagla…

Vegeta flew down to land and press his power level to become non-existent. He slowly approached the wall lining the castle. There was a gate and it had two guards outside it, both of them in rather shoddy armor, and with rather average power levels, a bit stronger than human. He guessed they had the ability to use ki and fly. He narrowed his eyes.

Now here was the question, to blast his way through, or to silently sneak in? Both were easily doable. He pondered for a moment. Sneaking… it seemed cowardly. He smirked. It'd be best to show this Eagla who is the true warrior here by bashing in his front door, to show him the true might of a Saiyan.

Vegeta came out of the shadows, allowing himself to be seen by the two guards at the gate. They both spotted him and held up hands in his direction, palms facing him.

"Halt," said a terribly monotone voice from the female on the left, "You are one of the wanted ones. You will come with us to Elder Kerik."

Vegeta smirked and tilted his head to the side, "Will I now?" he sneered.

"Affirmative," said the male on the right, stepping toward him, "Comply, or force will be used."

Vegeta laughed, "Aren't you just adorable," he said under his breath, aiming his hand like a gun toward the male. A small prick of power appeared on the tip of his finger, and he pressed his thumb down at the same time as his hand went up and a blast of white power erupted from his fingertip. It slammed into the male, sending him crashing back into the gate which with the orb of power, exploded upon impact.

This explosion sent the female flying in the other direction, wailing. Vegeta smirked and walked casually through the flames where the gate used to be and into the confines of the wall. There were several people running at him across an incredibly plain looking cement courtyard. They all paused a few feet's distance from him, about four or five, looking at him with mild, yet wary eyes.

"Tell me," said Vegeta, smirking at each of them, "How many will I have to kill before that Eagla comes out?"

"One of the wanted ones," said one to his left, "You come here seeking Eagla. Come, we will bring you to him."

"I don't think so," snapped Vegeta, turning his black eyes on the speaker, "I'm not going anywhere he wants me, he will see me on MY terms. I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians, and we're doing things MY way!"

He let out a blast of power that enveloped the speaker in light, making him scream and fly backward into a wall of the castle and through it, leaving behind a large explosion that took away more of the wall in its wake.

"That's three," snarled Vegeta, looking at the rest, who had backed up slightly, looking at him with slightly wider eyes, "Now, anyone else want to volunteer or do you think it only takes three dead bodies to get Eagla to show his cowardly face?"

They remained silent, readying their stances for battle.

Vegeta chuckled, "I see, that's how it has to be. I don't know, seven dead bodies seems like an awful lot to just get one bastard to come out of his filthy hole, but if it's what you all think, then by all means!"

With his last word he rushed the nearest one, grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the gut. With a spray of gore, his hand exploded from his back. Smirking as he felt the shock and life fade from his victim, Vegeta retracted his arm just in time to block a kick from another of them. He caught the ankle with his bloodied hand and pulled the attacker closer, making her hop on one foot to avoid falling. He then slammed his elbow down on her knee, making her leg bend backwards.

She wailed in pain and he released her leg just to twist and kick her across the jaw before she fell on her own, sending her colliding into the castle, bursting through the wall like it was drywall. As he smiled at her defeat, a rather decent sized blast slammed into his shoulder. He barely flinched, and turned to see the man who had sent the blast was looking shocked, his mouth slightly agape, though it still seemed very toned down for an emotion.

Vegeta held out a hand, thumb tucked in, "I think what you meant to do was this- BIG BANG ATTACK!"

His arm pumped and a massive wave of power spurted forth. It sent the man flying off and into the wall that surrounded the castle, and then through it, making a large gap there. Vegeta rolled his shoulders, smirking, and looked at the last one, who was glaring at him with mild irritation.

"This is pathetic!" Vegeta crowed, "You call yourself warriors? To think that you once threatened the galaxy! I suppose I shouldn't have expected much from the people of a coward who kidnapped a human just to get us to come here!" Vegeta spat on the ground, and smirked at the remaining man, beginning to walk toward him, "You're supposed to be emotionless for the most part, but I wonder, can you feel fear?"

The man stared at Vegeta as he approached, his fists slowly clenched, but he didn't run. Vegeta wondered if he realized there was no point in that. Vegeta grabbed the front of the man's armor and lifted him slightly, smiling crookedly.

"I guess you might… maybe we should test it? See how much pain I can put you through before I see fear- or before your cries of pain bring out Eagla. Whichever comes first," Vegeta laughed, clenching his free hand in a fist, "I wish we had a crowd, we could take bets!"

"Enough of this."

Vegeta turned his head to see Eagla limp out of the entrance of the castle. He was on two odd mechanical legs that seemed to be sealed to his flesh, probably by burning guessing by the fresh scars. They make an odd clanging sound as he walked, and he glared out at Vegeta, the most emotion that Vegeta had seen out of any of these weaklings.

The Saiyan Prince tossed the man away from him, where he hit the ground and remained there, propping himself up by his elbows. Vegeta smirked at Eagla, turning to fully face him, "It's about time you showed your face," he said coldly.

Eagla glanced around, a look of anger coming to his eyes, "All this violence when I was just inside?"

"You think I would come see you on your terms?" snapped Vegeta, his smirk fading, "I'm not a fool. You're guards are trash, by the way. I didn't even have to power up to take any of them out, I thought your race was one to be reckoned with!"

"We are, when we wield the Bond," said Eagla, looking at him again, "Something that you too could wield. Limitless power."

"Why do you think I'm here?" asked Vegeta, smirking again, "You're going to tell me every detail. All of the secrets to become unstoppable!"

Eagla smirked back at him, "You think that that is how this is going to work?" he asked, tilting his head, "How adorable."

"What are you talking about, coward?" spat Vegeta, his smirk disappearing again, "You think you stand a chance against a high class Saiyan warrior? A Prince?"

"Not me," said Eagla, looking up, "But Him…."

Vegeta furrowed his brow, looking up. A strange mist seemed to be up there. It slowly fell down over Eagla, and the alien seemed to gasp and stand taller. His power level took a sudden spike- a spike that made Vegeta take a step back.

How? How could his power rocket up that high so fast? Eagla shook on the spot, and he hisses through his teeth. His eyes snapped wide, looking at the sky, bulging. Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. What was going on? He wasn't even channeling Ki and his power kept growing!

Eagla began laughing, however his voice was different, deeper, more emotional, and the laugh was like mad barking, echoing across the courtyard. It was only now Vegeta noticed more of the aliens coming out of the castle, looking upon Eagla with mild aw, though for them, that was probably considered star struck.

With a snap, Eagla's head suddenly dropped, looking at Vegeta, and his eyes were pure white, the pupils and irises gone. He smiled, the most expression that Vegeta had ever seen on his face.

"This whole time, I thought only the Xekians could learn the Bond…" said that strange, deep, maniacal voice that was not Eagla's, "But now that I know that other species can too learn it, you've no idea what power I could gain…."

Vegeta clenched his fists, staying in a defensive position, "What the hell are you? You're not Eagla!" he demanded.

"I… am Dengen…" said the voice from Eagla's mouth, "And you… are a Saiyan, a Saiyan that can be planted by the Bond. Your people are strong indeed… I have seen what powers the Bond can hold, and with your blood, you're race could become unstoppable once again…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "How do you know of my race? What are you?"

Dengen laughed again, that strange barking, and a strange green aura surrounded Eagla's body.

"I. Am. Power!" he suddenly screamed, nearly making Vegeta flinch it was such a sudden switch from the laughter. Eagla's face smiled down at him again, "Tell me, Saiyan, you say you were a Prince? But your people were destroyed, weren't they? I can help you build your people back up, become a King, a ruler, powerful and unstoppable by anyone!"

Vegeta felt the yearning inside him. To have his people back? Power… power to defeat anyone…

Kakarot's face flashed in his mind.

Vegeta started smirking. To rebuild planet Vegeta… to live as the strongest warrior as he was meant to be, ruling over a reborn Saiyan race!

"All you need to do," said Dengen, "Is bring her here. The other one, the one who share the Bond with. She is the one who knows the secret to planting it- once I have this knowledge again, we can begin to train you in the arts."

Vegeta paused, stiffening. Katima…

"She won't tell you," said Vegeta flatly, "And tell me this, Dengen…" Vegeta glared up at him, "What makes you think we're doing things your way?"

Again, with that laugh, Dengen made Eagla's head tip back with the motion, then it snapped back down, looking at Vegeta with a suddenly ferocious expression, "You are not in a position to bargain, Saiyan. You have what I need, and the only way you could hope to stop me from obtaining it is by knowing how to use the Bond, which you do not. So tell me… where do you think you stand on this scale?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "What do you take me for, a weakling?" he cried, "You yourself said that the Saiyan race is one of the strongest! And you haven't seen me at even a fraction of my full potential!"

Dengen smiled widely at him, head tilting to the side, almost at a sickly angle, "You will bring her to me, Saiyan, and I WILL learn the Bond," he said, still smiling as he spoke.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "You think I'm going to take orders from you? A coward who's using someone else's body to challenge me?"

Eagla's hand slowly raised, palm aiming at Vegeta.

His face smiled.

"Yes."

Vegeta powered up and jumped up into the sky to avoid the green blast that launched out from Eagla's hand. It crashed into the ground where he had been standing, leaving behind a decent sized crater.

Vegeta spat, looking at Eagla's face, "You will tell me how to control the Bond! I will become the warrior I am meant to be!" he cried, powering up to Super Saiyan, his hair leaping into a golden blonde, his dark eyes shifting into an emerald green. He clapped the heels of his palms together and cried, "FINAL FLASH!" sending down a massive attack at Eagla.

He saw the strange green aura around his smirking face before the blast consumed him. Several of the stray aliens all rushed out of the way, just barely escaping the radius of the blast as it dug a crater into the ground. Vegeta laughed loudly, "Still think you can beat me?"

As the dust cleared, the smirk on Vegeta's face faded. There was Eagla's body, knelt, and with a strange electricity sparking shield around him. He stood and smiled up at Vegeta, a long electric whip sliding out of his hand.

"Yes!" Dengen's voice cried, sending the whip flying up at him.

Vegeta made to dart away, but it still managed to snake around his left ankle. Pain rocketed through his body as he was shocked, his body seizing up and falling to the ground. He felt the whip retract and Vegeta propped himself on an elbow, shaking his head, trying to stop his muscles for twitching.

"Give up, Saiyan," said Dengen, "You stand no chance."

"Bullshit!" Vegeta jumped to his feet, shaking himself out, "You've only tasted my power!"

Dengen laughed, lashing the whip, "Such a stubborn race…"

Vegeta rushed him. The whip was too much of a danger to be at range, it seemed like he could make it to any length he pleased, so if he got close and made it impossible to maneuver with it, that'll place it out of the equation. He threw a punch up, slamming it into Eagla's gut. The body bowed over his arm at the blow, and Vegeta smirked in satisfaction at the feel of the breath being forced out of the lungs. He quickly made to ram an elbow down on the back of his head, but before he could bring it down, Eagla's head was thrown back and hit him in the face.

Cursing, Vegeta nearly stumbled away, but he had to keep close ranged, and shook it off, rushing a wide kick up to his side, aiming to land him on the side of the head. Eagla's body ducked it, but Vegeta was quick to recover, roaring and throwing a fist to slam into his nose. Eagla's arm darted up and parried his arm away, but twisted it around so he was gripping Vegeta's arm under his own, making Vegeta swing his other fist, which Eagla caught in his other hand. It held strong despite Vegeta pushing so hard.

Hissing in annoyance, Vegeta was about to head-butt him, but a knee slammed into the Saiyan's gut. Vegeta lost his footing at the blow, therefore being held up by Eagla's grip. Vegeta tried to regain his breath and wretch out of his grip, but Eagla's body lifted him up and tossed him across the courtyard. Vegeta landed rolling, but he quickly got to his feet, ready to quickly close the distance between him and his opponent, but as soon as he was upright, that whip was flying at him.

Vegeta jumped up into the air again, narrowly avoiding the crackling weapon. While Dengen had to readjust the angle of the whip, he shot out rapid fire, sending dozens of strong little orbs of power down at the white haired man. That shield appeared again, and all of his attacks were absorbed uselessly. Vegeta growled in frustration, "Stop hiding behind your trickery and FIGHT!"

The Saiyan dived to the ground, landed rolling and ran at Dengen, determined to fight him hand to hand again. The shield disappeared, and Eagla's hand raised, a green orb forming there.

Shit.

Vegeta tried to stop and dodge, but he was coming on too fast. The green blast slammed into him, sending him flying backwards where he landed in a heap, fresh wounds across his body stinging. Stupid! How could he had been so foolish to run into that? He got to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth, but it was just in time to see that damn whip come flying at him.

There was no time to avoid this time, and it twisted around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides and sending who knew how many volts of electricity through his body. Vegeta wailed in agony, body flailing. When it stopped, the whip was still around his torso, but the volts no longer shocking him. He collapsed to his knees, gasping.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" asked Dengen, smirking at him with Eagla's face, twiddling the end of the whip that was embedded in his palm.

"F… fuck you…" Vegeta spat blood on the ground.

"That's not very Prince like…"

Vegeta growled, which turned into a roar, which turned into a scream. He flexed his arms to rip out of the whip's grasp, but then, his body was being shocked again. He howled in pain and fell to his side this time… it was now that he looked back to recount how he had come here, the reasons behind it, and how he was starting to regret his actions…

He also felt Katima wake in the Bond.

The shocking stopped, and Vegeta lay gasping on his back. His hair went back to black from his exhaustion.

"There we go…" said Dengen, laughing that disgusting bark like laugh again, "Not so hard? Even you, Saiyan Prince, can't deny the power that is Dengen. Can you imagine this with the potential of the Bond? And you could join me. I would let you rebuild your race, so long as you served me when I called."

A memory flashed in Vegeta's mind. So very long ago, when he first arrived on Earth and fought Kakarot for the first time… He remembered looking at Kakarot and offering him a place at his side, to help him go across the galaxy, destroying all in their wake. Nappa was dead, and at the time, Vegeta saw himself stronger than Kakarot, but Kakarot stronger than Nappa since he had been the one to break his spine.

Kakarot had refused…

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut as he felt the terror come to him from Katima from the Bond.

"If he didn't need it, then neither do I…" hissed Vegeta, "I don't need you!" his eyes snapped open, "I was under Frieza's boot long enough- if you think for one goddamn second that I'll go back to that- then you're dead wrong!"

"Ahh… Frieza, yes, I remember him…" a sort of darkness came to Dengen's voice, making Vegeta turn his head to look at him. He was looking at the ground, a look of pure fury in his face, the blank eyes stretched wide, "Frieza, who thought himself so superior… so perfect and powerful so that he could go and do anything he pleased! But then- he disappeared. And rumors spread across the galaxy that it was a Saiyan that defeated him!"

Vegeta tried weakly to get out of his bindings as Dengen was destracted.

"He's dead, and now, the galaxy deserves a true ruler! One that can conquer all just as well as protect it! I was destined for this- the moment that Frieza came to my planet- my home- and killed EVERYTHING!"

Vegeta was trying to push his arms up, though a part of him was listening with interest. Frieza had killed whoever this Dengen's was planet and home up. It was possible he was last of his race. So they had something in common.

"With the power of the Bond, we can take enough of the galaxy to protect it from itself," continued Dengen, "Do you realize how much darkness there is out there- how much pain and torture and horror? This galaxy is doing it to itself! It needs order! It needs justice!"

Vegeta felt the whip starting to loosen. If he could just get lose for a moment… he could try to flee, to get to Katima before she came here and fell into this freak's clutches.

"I will do what no one else has the guts to do," snarled Dengen, "I will take all that I can to raise the ultimate army to keep order. Can you picture it? So much blood, but it will make peace- peace that will be there forever! Eh…? What do you think you're doing?"

Vegeta wailed as the whip tightened and he was shocked again. It was a brief shock, as if just to swat his hand for being naughty, but it still seemed to wipe out what little was left of the Saiyan's energy.

"Peace… is a fool's dream," Vegeta said hoarsely, laying on the ground, limp now, "No matter how you pursue it, it will not happened, It's not supposed to, you idiot…"

"How can you possibly say that when your life was also plagued by Frieza?" demanded Dengen, "Don't you want this just as bad as I do?"

"Why wish for something impossible?" snapped Vegeta, looking at the sky with defeat lingering in his chest, "There will never be peace, no matter how hard you want it, and I… I will never be stronger than Kakarot… not matter how much I try…"

Vegeta clenched his teeth. It was true. No matter how hard he tried… he couldn't beat him.

And he never will…

"Vegeta!" he heard in the distance as darkness greeted him, "Vegeta, NO!"


	44. Strength

When she saw Vegeta go limp, and felt the Bond silence, something inside Katima snapped. She and the others were hovering just inside the wall, high above Eagla and Vegeta, who lay limp, tied to the end of Eagla's odd whip. Katima clenched her fists, her teeth grit, and a strange power began to rocket through her veins.

"NOOOOO!" she howled, her voice sounding like a thousand voices at once, and her hair spiked up, flashing to golden as she went Super Saiyan. The blast of her power sent the others away from her, shot back as if by a physical force.

She looked down at Eagla, who was looking up at her with shock and fear.

"Get away from him!" Katima shrieked, flying down at speed that even surprised herself.

Slamming into the ground between Eagla and Vegeta, she grabbed the cord of the whip and snapped it apart. Interestingly enough, this seemed to physically harm Eagla. He wailed in pain, and blood came out of the whip's end that was still in Katima's hand. She tossed it aside, glaring at him. Everything in her heart wanted to rip him apart, to make him pay.

"Keep Vegeta safe," snarled Katima over her shoulder, her voice still sounding like a thousand voices at once, "I will take care of Eagla."

There was… fear in Eagla's eyes. The whip came reeling back into his hand, or at least the half that was still connected to him. He took a step back, the green haze still swirling around him.

"You think that you can just hurt whoever you like?" Katima growled, advancing on him, "Have you no remorse for what you do?"

"You don't understand…" this voice was not Eagla, but a deeper, stranger voice, "I'm doing this for the safety of the universe! Don't you see? In order for there to be peace, there must be an army to enforce it!"

"What you suggest is foolish," snapped Katima, still walking toward him, power swirling around her, lightning flickering across her, "Using nothing but violence to obtain peace? What kind of idiot would think that this would work?"

Eagla, or was it Eagla? Continued backing away, looking at her in terror, "It's the only way!" he cried, still in that odd voice, "You have to understand! With the Bond, we could make an unbeatable army, and with that army, we could protect the entire universe, we could force peace!"

"Peace is not something you can just force!" Katima spat, now very close to him, "Causing death and despair in order to try and gain it will only make more war!"

She whipped out a hand and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her. He hissed and threw out a punch, but with her other arm, Katima blocked it easily, catching his arm. She quickly twisted it, and there was a sickening snap. Eagla wailed in pain.

"You… you fool!" Eagla howled, "I will not let you get in the way!"

A powerful burst of energy came from him. It pushed back Katima slightly, making her lose her grip on him. Eagla raised a hand and shot out a energy orb at her. She knocked it aside with a hiss of annoyance. Eagla growled and his whip came trailing out of his good arm. He threw it at her and it wrapped around her and grew tight.

"Katima!" she heard Krillin shout.

Eagla smiled victoriously at her, "I have you now, bitch, this took care of your friend quickly, it will do the same to you!"

Katima watched as the electricity came trailing up the whip, and soon, went all around her body to the tip. It flickered and hissed, but Katima did not flinch. She glared at Eagla as a look of pure shock crossed his face.

"I will make you regret everything…" she whispered.

With a cry of power, Katima flexed her arms and ripped out of the whip, tearing it to pieces. Blood spattered around her and Eagla screamed. She aimed a hand at him, and shot out a massive blast of energy. It sent Eagla into the building behind him. He crashed through the doors, and Katima saw several others come rushing to his aid from inside, helping him up.

"Where are you really?" Katima demanded, still holding her hand up, "You're controlling this body, but where are you, coward?"

Eagla glared at her, saying nothing. Katima growled and an orb of power formed in her hand.

"You come here, and take hold of these people, lying to them to get your way, 'awakening' things that are not natural for them. And you fight through one of their bodies. Come out and fight me yourself," the thousand voices spoke from Katima's mouth, "Or give up, and leave these people alone."

"I can never give up!" Eagla's mouth formed the words while the stranger's voice came out, "I am Dengen! I will bring order to the galaxy because no one else will! Everyone else is blind!"

"Then come out and fight me so I can end this," Katima snarled.

Eagla growled in anger, "You can't stop me! I won't let you!"

And with a flash, he, and those holding on to him, vanished.

Katima let out a hiss and whirled around, trying to find their power levels.

"Damn it!" she cried, clenching her fists.

"K- Katima…"

Katima relaxed at the sound of Vegeta's voice, she turned, seeing him look up at her from the ground where Krillin was kneeling by him.

"Vegeta…" Katima's voice was no longer amplified by the other voices, but back to normal.

She felt her power slowly fade, seeing Vegeta was conscious. Her hair went back to black, and she fell to her knees before falling forward limply.

"Katima!" she heard Krillin and Rilan cry.

Katima was completely drained, as if her body should not have been so strained, like it was not used to it. Her muscles were like noodles.

18 was at her side, kneeling and looking at her with a hard face.

"Hey, come on now," she snapped, as if irritated, "Get up. You were just showing more power… more power than Cell, Katima."

Katima slowly fell into darkness with these last words on her ears.

"…more power than Cell…"

*scene change*

Vegeta saw Katima fell and he tried to sit up. But the whip was still around him, and he was so weak that all he could manage was about an inch off the ground before falling.

"Katima!" he gasped.

Rilan went to Katima, 18 was already next to her, her eyes wide with shock. Krillin and the Namekian, Sol, reached down and helped Vegeta into a sitting position. Vegeta gritted his teeth in pain. They slowly unwound the whip from him and Vegeta leaned heavily against the Namekian, still very weak.

"Katima…" he said again, looking around to see that 18 had picked her up, frowning down at her unconscious body thoughtfully, "Is she okay?" he demanded, some strength coming to his voice.

18 looked at him, "She's tired." She said simply, "Her vital signs are fine."

Vegeta sighed in relief. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if Katima had been hurt because of him… and what a fool he had been…

"Can you walk?" Sol asked him.

Vegeta's pride flared and he attempted to get up on his own. He shakily got to his feet, only to groan in pain, and fall sideways. Hez, the younger Namekian, caught him and steadied him.

"G-get off…" stammered Vegeta, trying to push him away, trying to go toward Katima, "Give her to me, I'll… I'll carry her."

"You can barely carry yourself," said Rilan, stepping toward him, "Stop being so goddamn proud and let me help you," he offered his arm.

Vegeta hissed in annoyance, "I don't need your help!" he snarled, trying to push against Hez again, "Let go of me- Katima!"

Hez let him go, and Vegeta limped toward 18, who watched him with one brow raised. Vegeta raised his arms, "Give her to me…" he fell forward, landing on all fours, coughing.

Rilan's boots appeared to his right and Vegeta gritted his teeth. He didn't need his help! He was a Saiyan! A warrior!

"Vegeta."

"Shut up…" Vegeta rasped, shaking his head.

"Stop being stupid," Rilan said flatly, "I'm your friend."

Vegeta growled, "I… don't need… help!"

He felt his pride fire his heart, and he had a surge of energy. He stood up, going Super Saiyan for a moment, howling at the sky, his fists clenched, his eyes shut. But the surge died and he fell over limply, completely drained now. He could hardly raise his arm. His hair faded to black and he lay there on the concrete, panting.

"Are you done?" Rilan demanded, looming over him.

Vegeta glared, not looking at him.

"Good."

Rilan kneeled down and pulled Vegeta's arm over his broad shoulders. He hooked his arm around Vegeta's waist when they were upright, supporting him effectively.

"Where are we going?" asked 18, still holding Katima.

"Back to the building?" suggested Hez.

"No," said Sol, looking up at the sky, "Eagla will have a clue that we were in this area. We should head somewhere else farther away."

"Wouldn't there be more people in the building?" asked Krillin, looking at the castle.

Sol shook his head, "Do you feel any? I'm afraid that what we saw vanish with Eagla was what was left of the Xekians… his selfishness has destroyed them all…"

"But you heard," said Hez, "That wasn't Eagla in that body right then, his voice was different and everything."

"Some… freak… called Dengen… is somehow controlling him and giving him power…" Vegeta rasped as they took off into the sky, Rilan still supporting him, "I… have no clue what he is, or where he is… but he mentioned Frieza. Apparently his kind was killed by him as well."

Rilan snorted, "We didn't kill that bastard nearly as soon as we should have," he snarled, "Frieza was such a blight that his actions still haunt us. It sounded like that Dengen was trying to create an army!"

"He wants to use the Bond to create a captive army to enforce 'peace' in the galaxy," Vegeta scoffed, "Fool. Doesn't he see that peace can't happen?"

"There's no need to think like that," said Krillin, "I'm sure peace could happen! But he's just going about it the wrong way."

Vegeta spat, "Don't be an idiot. No matter what, darkness still lies in people's hearts. No amount of enforcing or kindness can cull all of it across the galaxy."

"Why don't we talk about what happened with Katima?" asked Sol, looking over.

18 nodded, "Her power level went above Cell's for a moment," she said.

Vegeta looked at Katima's sleeping face with aw. It had… she had been stronger than Cell for a split second, and she hadn't even been using her full potential… But as soon as she looked at him, it had stopped. He had felt her emotions through the Bond. It was all linked. Whenever he nearly died, or was in severe danger, it triggered her powers, then, when it was over, she collapsed. Her body wasn't strong enough to maintain when she went back to normal.

So how could they learn to control that?

Eagla knew… but they would never get the information from him…

What could he do? And… not to mention, it seemed that only Katima seemed to be able to get these random incredible powers. He had never experienced anything like it. Surely he could have that power too?

"We need to fine Dengen," said Krillin, "Not Eagla, but Dengen, wherever he's hiding, and stop him… if only Goku were here…"

Anger flared in Vegeta and he glared at Krillin, "We don't need Kakarot! I can take that guy down just as easily…"

"Like you did back there?" asked Rilan.

"I'm a Saiyan," growled Vegeta, "This defeat will only make me stronger, remember?" he coughed, a bit of blood coming out.

"We need to get you fixed up," said Hez, looking over at him with a worried face.

"This is stupid…" hissed Vegeta, "Why are we running when we should be hunting? It's not like he's going to come and find us after that beating, just land here…"

Rilan glanced at him, "I suppose you have a point. I don't think we have to worry about him."

They landed and Rilan hauled Vegeta into the nearest building. They found some cots in here, and Rilan gently set Vegeta on one. The Saiyan Prince leaned back, groaning slightly. He had taken quite the beating. His body ached and he had several burns from the shocking. 18 set Katima down on another cot not too far away. Vegeta gazed at her and felt slight regret pricking his heart. He had been reckless… all to try and go out to do something that would never happen…

No.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. Sudden understanding touched him. Maybe, what had made Kakarot so strong…. Was the love he felt for his family. The need to protect them… that's what made Katima strong too, in the Bond. Whenever he was in danger, she got powerful enough to take on any enemy… Was the key to strength… in his heart?

It seemed foolish. How could petty emotion lead to such power?

But he did love Katima… and he had been a fool to try and go out to confront Eagla. He had made himself look like an idiot, and placed Katima in danger, but she had used her love for him to fuel the strength she needed to defeat Dengen.

Could the key to controlling the Bond… lay within their feelings for each other?

That's stupid, his mind snapped. But Vegeta couldn't help but wonder. He remembered the stories, that Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan the first time when Krillin was killed by Frieza. The anguish he felt for losing a lifelong friend, made his power unleash.

Could it be…?

"Hold still," said Sol, coming to him and hovering his hands over him, "I know a bit of healing. I'm not as good as Dende, but this should get you on your feet."

Vegeta remained still as a soothing light pulsated over his body. He felt the pain in his muscles ease and the sting in his flesh cool. He sighed in relief as his wounds closed up a bit. Sol lowered his hands.

"Better?"

Vegeta sat up and flexed his hands, "Yes," he said, and stood, going over to Katima. He stood over her, looking down at her with concerned eyes. This had happened before, after her displays of bizarre power, but he still couldn't help but worry.

"I'll get us some food," said Rilan, pulling out a capsule and popping it, revealing a small cooler. He rummaged in it and produced some sandwiches and canned drinks. He passed them out. When he got to Vegeta, the prince shook his head.

"You need this the most," said Rilan sternly, "To get your strength back."

Vegeta sighed and took it, sitting at the foot of Katima's bed and eating slowly. Rilan also took out the satellite phone and set it up. He placed it on speaker and phoned his wife. Bulma's voice answered eagerly.

"Rilan?"

"Bulma…"

"Rilan, I'm so glad you called!" Bulma said, "Are you okay? How are the others? Did you find Krillin?"

"I'm fine, Bulma," Krillin called.

"Oh thank goodness!" Bulma sighed and then, more perky asked, "So you guys are heading home right? You got Krillin back, now it's all over!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, babe," said Rilan, sitting down and munching on his sandwich, "We can't leave this guy out here, he's a danger to the entire universe."

He slowly told Bulma the whole story. As it went on, she said that she had to put us on speaker. Gohan and Piccolo were visiting, and she wanted them to hear the details too. When they mentioned the two Namekians, they heard Piccolo grunt in surprise.

"Sol and Hez? Neil knew them, I remember what they look like even though I never actually met them."

"So you're the one Neil fused with," Sol spoke toward the phone.

Rilan had pressed on with his story. Vegeta found himself redden a bit when he mentioned him running off and getting defeated by Dengen. When he finished, explaining Katima's collapse after her spark of power, Gohan's voice perked up.

"She's okay? And Vegeta?"

"I'm fine." Vegeta snapped.

"Katima will be too," said 18, "I'm not detecting any bad readings from her vital signs."

"So you guys are going to try and find this Dengen guy," said Piccolo slowly, "Do you even have any clue where he is?"

"Not really," said Rilan sadly, "We don't even know how he can control bodies. We think it must have to be a willing person to give him control, otherwise, wouldn't he try and steal Vegeta or Katima's body to get the Bond?"

"That seems likely," said Piccolo, "I've never heard of any techniques that allows someone to take over someone's body."

"I'm coming up there!" Gohan declared.

"No," snapped Rilan, "Gohan, we told you, you have to stay down there and protect the Earth. We can find Dengen and deal with this."

"But what if he's even stronger than when you saw him in Eagla's body?" Gohan demanded.

"When Katima fought him, her power level rivaled Cell's," said Krillin softly.

There was a shocked silence on the other end of the phone.

"But she can't control when that happens…" said Gohan slowly.

"No," said Vegeta, "But I know what triggers it. Every time my life is in danger, she snaps."

"So what are you saying, get yourself nearly killed and have Katima beat him? You could die, Vegeta, and then what?" Bulma snapped, "The last time you died, Katima couldn't even function!"

"I'm working on how to control it," Vegeta said sharply, "And after learning what the Namekian knows of this Bond, the pieces are coming together…"

"Are you saying you have an idea?" asked Rilan, looking at him.

Vegeta shook his head, "It's more like a theory. But I think finding Dengen should be our first priority."

"But where can we even start?" asked Krillin, "We don't even know where Eagla is."

Rilan looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why… why don't we ask King Kai?"

Krillin looked at him, "That's not a bad idea! But how do we contact him? Isn't it usually him contacting us? Can we do it the other way around?"

"Sure."

That was Yamcha's voice on the phone, and they looked at it.

"Yamcha?" Bulma's voice seems surprised.

"I'm here with Master Roshi," said Yamcha, "He's outside with your mom."

"Oh God, you left him alone out there with her?"

"Yamcha," Piccolo cut in, "You said there was a way to contact King Kai?"

"Sure, it's easy," said Yamcha, "You just have to think up to him."

"What?" Rilan blinked, "Just like that?"

"He should hear it if he's not too busy," said Yamcha.

Rilan looked up and seemed to concentrate, "King Kai!" he called.

There was a long pause.

"Well that worked real well," scoffed Vegeta.

Then, a voice echoed around them.

"What? I thought with Goku up here, I wouldn't be bothered nearly as much!"

"King Kai!" Krillin beamed, "King Kai, we need your help."

"What… are you guys doin' on Xeknos."

"What you mean you haven't been spying on us?" demanded Vegeta.

"Spying? How dare you accuse me of that!" King Kai's voice sounded indignant.

"It's a long story, King Kai," said Rilan, "I don't know if we've ever really spoken much, I'm Rilan."

"I know, I know," said King Kai, "And it looks like you guys are up to no good, I thought that the trouble makin' would stop!"

"King Kai…"

Vegeta whirled around, gasping as Katima slowly propped herself up on her elbow, "King Kai… You must know something about the Bond. These people say they created the technique… but how did my grandmother know it when she was a human?"

"I know that the Xekians created it, but I can't say for sure how your grandmother came to know it. What are you guys doing?"

Rilan quickly gave King Kai a run down of what had happened so far. "We need to find Dengen," said Rilan when he finished, "And make sure he doesn't finish what he's planning!"

"I see… Well I can try!" King Kai said.

There was a pause. Vegeta was sitting with his arm around Katima's shoulders. She seemed alright, like she had just woken from sleep.

"Oh my…"

"King Kai?" Rilan looked up.

"Well it seems that that this Dengen isn't in any state to fight at all! He's pretty far from you, but I bet if you sense real hard, you'll feel him and the other Xek- oh NO!"

They all flinched at King Kai's sudden cry.

"What?" gasped Rilan.

"You have to go NOW! He's using the life forces of the last Xekians to make himself stronger! He's killing them!" King Kai said frantically.

They all stood abruptly. Rilan pressed the button on the cooler, making it a capsule, "Bulma, I love you," he said before doing the same to the phone.

They heard Bulma cry, "Wait- Rila-" before it cut off.

"Which way?" Rilan asked, looking up.

"What's going on?"

Vegeta stiffened.

It was Kakarot. The sound of his voice make anger seethe inside Vegeta.

Katima squeezed his arm. Through the Bond, she was feeling happiness at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Goku!" she and Krillin both exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Kakarot's voice laughed, "What are you guys doing away from Earth?"

"King Kai can explain," said Rilan sharple, "Which way is Dengen?"

"Just turn left when you go out the building and start flying!" King Kai instructed.

"Come on," said Katima, standing and grabbing Vegeta's hand. It was the first time since they had left that he felt warmth from her in the Bond.

She had forgiven him. But Vegeta couldn't help thinking that he didn't deserve it.


	45. Proving Love

Dengen lay on his back in the elaborate bed, within the strange cathedral that the Xekians had built for him. All those years ago when they found his broken, beaten body laying in a crater on their planet, he had whispered to them, one in particular that kept returning to give him water… Eagla was the easiest to Awaken. The beings of this planet, so human like, were like husks before Dengen's escape pod crashed here. He had barely escaped the wrath of Frieza, had seen all of his family and friends, slaughtered by him and his men… Had watched his planet die as he soared away, barely clinging to life.

But now that his planet was gone, Dengen had been slowly dying himself over the years, growing weaker and weaker. The source of his life had been the very core of his planet. It had been what kept all of his people alive. But Frieza had destroyed it in cold blood, along with the rest of his race… Dengen hadn't even been able to walk since the day he crashed on Xeknos.

However, there had been hope… Dengen's race was renowned for its psychic abilities, and luckily, as his life faded, his powers grew stronger, as if it were a mechanism to keep him going on without his planet. He slowly introduced the feeling of emotion to Eagla first, and the Xekian had seen his actions Godly. He began worshipping Dengen, and begging him to Awaken the others.

It was then that Dengen learned of the Bond. The most curious link that he had ever seen, something that even his powers couldn't pierce to fully take control and feed his own power into. He saw this as the opportunity… the opportunity to take revenge, and to prevent anything like Frieza from ever happening again. He would seize control of the galaxy, and enforce peace with an army of Bonded warriors.

Then began the careful procedure- in order to be in full control, he had to start indoctrinating them before they were even Bonded, slowly awaken their emotions to a point where they could control it, and then let them set the link. At that point, they would be willing to give him control since they revered him as their god. And while he was kind, he had to also be fierce, for some rebelled. He made examples of them, killing them from the inside out with Eagla's hands, for it was him that was Dengen's best soldier.

It was why he never allowed Eagla to Bond to anyone. He needed him to be an open book the entire time, since he revered Dengen the most, therefore making it extremely easy for him to reach inside and fuel his own powers through.

Then… things went sour…

While the emotions made the Bond nearly indestructible, the Xekian's emotions were heavily unstable and unnatural. Dengen had rushed it with too many of them, not making the progress as natural as it should have been, and therefore, when the war came, their bodies literally exploded form the inside out form the power they were unable to control. They had lost nearly all of the planet's population.

And with it, they lost the Bond.

The knowledge was only given to those who actually did it, taught to them the second before they planted it, and Dengen was a fool not to demand how it was done before the war happened. Every Xekian that knew the technique was already Bonded, and every Xekian that was Bonded died that day, all except one…

One, who lost the one it was Bonded to just in time to escape death… just in time to feel fear and flee into the galaxy. That Xekian was now long dead.

And now… there was only six left, including Eagla.

"It's the only way," Dengen hissed, not at all used to using his mouth and lips to talk, his voice, unlike the deep sinister voice that had come from Eagla's mouth, was dry and raspy, "I must gain the knowledge of the Bond… and only I am strong enough to defeat them… my children… you must give me your lives, so that the universe shall live on in peace…"

"Of course, My Lord," Eagla rasped, clutching his broken arm and kneeling before the bed, "You are what gave us life. It is only right we return it so that peace may be seen."

"My Lord…" the rest of them mumbled, kneeling as well.

"You're lives will be used to fuel the future," said Dengen, "Eagla… you have made me proud. You are the one that discovered where the deserter fled to and who he passed the knowledge on to. You were the one that stayed on Earth for years and observed the Saiyan girl, looking for clues, and then, you brought her here. You are the true Awakened, my son."

Eagla's eyes shone in pride, "My Lord, it was all for you," he bowed his head.

"I am sorry that I could not bring the Xekians to full power, but your story shall live on forever," coughed Dengen, stretching out a purple, three digit hand, placing it on Eagla's head, "My children, place your hands upon me, so that I may gain the strength I need to bring peace… to the galaxy…"

"For peace!" the cried, and six pairs on hands went upon his body.

And strength began to course through him.

*scene change*

Katima clung to Vegeta's hand as they flew. They were already powered to Super Saiyans, pushing ahead at their top speed. Next to them, Rilan was in his ascended Tygrian form, the second one at that, his tattoo like lines glowing a brilliant blue along with his eyes. 18 had Krillin's hand, helping him actually keep up with the rest of them. Sol and Hez were actually managing to keep pace on their own.

"I have a theory," said Vegeta as they flew, looking at her. Katima looked at him, her eyes moving over his golden hair to his shocking green eyes. He continued, "Just be ready when the time comes!"

"That's it? No explanation?" asked Katima.

Vegeta shook his head, looking forward again, "It may mess things up."

All she could feel from him was pure determination. She squeezed his hand.

"We can do this," she said.

"That, I have no doubt in," growled Vegeta, slowly smirking.

Katima felt her heart twinge. It was so nice to see his confidence back, his pride, the thing that had attracted her to him from the beginning. That they were no longer fighting… it was enough to make her nearly forget the fact that the universe was in danger.

"If we work together," said Sol slowly, "We may have a chance to defeat him- ah!" he gasped in surprise, and the rest of them all paused in their shock.

That power level…

"That's… that's insane…" whispered Krillin, "Do- do you feel that? It can't be- he can't be that strong!"

"He's taking the life force from all the others," said Rilan, "We don't have any time, come on!"

They began flying again. Rilan, Katima, and Vegeta pulled ahead of the others, their powers making them faster than them. Ahead, they saw the most personalized and beautiful building that they had seen on this planet thus far.

It was a cathedral, with tall towers and large elaborate stain glass windows and massive double doors made of wood with exotic carvings in them The material that made it looked like white marble, with designs etched along the walls and towers. Within it, Katima could sense one massive power level growing, and six others fading to nothing.

"Come on!" Sol cried, having caught up with them. He dived down, and the others quickly followed.

Sol blasted open the double doors with a wave of energy and ran inside, screaming, "EAGLA!"

Katima and Vegeta rushed in, still clutching hands and glowing golden with their Saiyan power, Rilan and the others just behind them, stomping over the double doors that now lay on the ground.

They entered just in time to see six bodies turn to dust.

"NO!" Sol howled, "EAGLA!"

"He… has done his duty."

In the back of the cathedral was a beautiful four poster bed. The six dust piles were lying around it, and rising from it, was a peculiar alien.

He was light purple in skin color, a strange fin like ordinate came from the back of his otherwise bald head to hang near his eyes, which were wide and bug like but black in color, shining in the fire light that came from the torches that lined the walls. He was tall, nearly seven feet in height and was build like a truck, muscles bursting from beneath was looked like well groomed ceremonial robes, white in color and flowing around him, revealing a bare chest and exotic pants that looked like waves coming down his legs to lap out over his large feet which were bare, and like his massive hands, only had three digits. His mouth was small, almost odd for the rest of his oversized body.

"So you're Dengen," snarled Vegeta, letting his hand slip from Katima's as he took a threatening step forward, "Finally decide to fight? But not after leeching power from others! What kind of coward are you?" Vegeta spat on the ground.

"You are the cowards," said Dengen harshly, "Refusing to see the truth- refusing to see what it will take to make peace! You all don't have the stomach to do it!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Know who you speak to, fool, I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, and I have destroyed planets without a single thought," there was a soft touch of regret in him through the Bond as he said this, thinking of the way he was before, "Do not dare accuse me of having a weak stomach!"

"Vegeta…" snarled Dengen, "That name sounds familiar- you worked for Frieza didn't you?" the ailen's face suddenly twisted in wild anger.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I worked under Frieza's boot until I had the chance to kill him. Instead, he defeated me, and I watched some low-class warrior outmatch me in strength and defeat him when his death should've rightfully been on my hands! Don't think for a moment that I worked for him willingly."

"You helped him," growled Dengen, "You helped him destroy my planet! I remember you and that Nappa and Raditz! All Saiyans!" the ground began to shake, and Dengen clenched his fists, "You helped kill my family!"

"Vegeta isn't like that anymore," Katima stepped forward, "He's changed."

"It doesn't change what he did!" shouted Dengen, that odd green aura surrounding him, "He's a part of why the galaxy needs a ruler that will do what's necessary to keep peace!"

"He isn't!" Katima felt passion well up in her as she stepped forward, "Vegeta would never destroy another planet or kill another person in cold blood! He's not the same man anymore! That man is dead, and the man you see here now is my husband," she clenched and fist and put it over her heart, "He has pride and strength, and I respect him, everyone does now. I love him!"

She felt mild shock and warmth from Vegeta. That she would stand up for him so soon after he had ran off without her in search of power… it astonished him.

"And if you try to do what you are now," Katima continued, "In order to protect the galaxy, we will kill you!"

Dengen hissed, "You're all fools! I'm not the threat to this galaxy, I'm the hope!"

"You're ideals are what will through this universe into war," snapped Rilan.

Dengen let out a roar of frustration, "Fine! Remain in your foolish, stubborn ways! But I won't let you get in my way! I WON'T!"

He howled and power began to radiate around him. The flooring beneath him cracked and caved a little. The stained glass windows around them shattered, raining down rainbow colored glass. The ground shook violently, and that green aura seemed to swirl faster.

"This ends now!" Sol screamed, and rushed forward.

"SOL! NO!" they heard Hez cry.

As soon as Sol got too close, Dengen threw out a massive arm. The punch slammed across Sol's face, sending him flying into the far wall, smashing into it, making it crack, and then falling to the ground. The Namekian shakily got up, glaring, "You corrupted all these people!" he shouted, "You made them think you were a god! Good people- twisted to your will for your blind thinking!"

"What were they doing before?" demanded Dengen, "Being husks! Not caring about what happened to the universe, not moved by cries of pain or joy! I AWAKENED them!"

"You poisoned them!" screamed Sol, rushing forward again.

Sol made to punch Dengen in the gut, but the monstrous man caught his arm and pushed up a knee into the Namekian's stomach. He was so fast! Sol coughed up blood as the breath left his body.

"Sol! No, stop!" with a wail, Hez ran forward, his odd, makeshift dagger in his hand. He jumped into the air, dagger help high to stab down on Dengen, but he dropped Sol just in time to swing out a big burly arm to send Hez crashing through the wall.

"Hez!" Krillin shouted.

"Enough of this!" Rilan stepped forward, "This ends now!"

He rushed in, blue hair flying out behind him as he howled a battle cry, swinging up a leg. Dengen blocked it with his forearm and punched Rilan across the face with his other free arm. Rilan caved with the blow but smirked and straightened.

"That the best you can do?" he demanded.

There was a flare of shock in Dengen's eyes. He of course, didn't know of Rilan's extreme endurance, his ability to take several more hits than anyone else. But it didn't faze the beast long. He roared and his power spiked up even higher, making it like a potent taste in the air around them.

"Rilan, be careful!" Krillin called.

The two began brawling, and Rilan was taking a decent amount of hits, but he kept pushing on, spitting and hissing at each blow, dueling out his own, which hit, but didn't seem to make Dengen cave in the slightest. As the fight wore on, it was obvious whose strength was slowly out pacing whose. Rilan got sent flying across the room, nearly slamming into 18 and Krillin, who dodged just in time for Rilan to land rolling. It took him a moment to get up, he spat out a mouthful of blood, "Not bad," he wheezed.

"Enough," said Katima, holding up a hand to him when Rilan made to get back in the fight, "You're not strong enough, Rilan."

Rilan looked plainly insulted, "Katima-"

"Stop it, can't you tell he's still holding back?" Katima looked at Dengen who was watching her with a curious gaze, "There's only one way to beat him," she looked at Vegeta.

He nodded.

"What?" snarled Dengen, looking at them with his strange dark eyes, "You think you two stand a chance against me? You don't even know how to work the Bond!"

"Actually," said Vegeta, stepping forward, "I do."

Dengen stared at him in mild shock before shaking his head, "You lie," he growled, "If you knew, you wouldn't have faced Eagla! You wouldn't have come to him for knowledge!"

"I didn't then," said Vegeta harshly, "But it only took me one defeat to understand."

"Vegeta…" Katima breathed.

Vegeta growled, "Enough talk!" he cried, "It's time to end you!"

He launched forward, screaming in rage, his super Saiyan power licking around his body. He threw forward a mighty punch, and to everyone's astonishment, was too fast for Dengen to block him. Dengen stumbled under the blow and looked up at Vegeta with shocked eyes.

Vegeta laughed, that old laugh of his that he used to do back on Namek when defeating his lesser enemies. The laugh that sent tingles down Katima's spine. He then threw out a kick, but this time, Dengen seemed ready. He blocked it with his forearm and pushed the leg away, unbalancing Vegeta slightly. Taking advantage of this, Dengen slammed a head-butt against Vegeta which sent him to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Katima hissed and dove forward. She jumped over Vegeta and threw up a kick, colliding it with Dengen's chin, sending him upward slightly before he fell back. Katima flipped backward with the might of her kick and landed lightly beside Vegeta. He was already getting up, but so was Dengen.

And so the fight unleashed. Katima barely managed to jump backward to dodge Dengen's first swipe. Vegeta ducked it and swiftly lurched up a punch, his small size compared to the beast giving him advantage. It landed and Dengen roared in anger and caught Vegeta's head between his massive hands. Vegeta yelped and grabbed at his wrists, trying to dislodge his grip, but Dengen held tightly, lifting him into the air, squeezing.

"NO!" Katima howled, running and sliding on the ground beneath Vegeta and threw Dengen's legs. She hopped up behind the beast and slammed a punch into where she hoped his kidney would be.

Dengen shrieked and dropped Vegeta who landed panting for a moment before rolling back out of harm's way as the alien beast kicked out wildly. When this attack missed he reached back and caught one of Katima's arms in his hand, which consumed her entire forearm, and dragged her out from behind him and in front of her. He made to punch her, holding her up before him like a sand bag, but Katima blasted an orb of power at his face. He howled like a dog in pain and dropped her to grasp his face with both hands.

"Strike now!" Vegeta ordered, holding out his hand for a Big Bang Attack.

Katima jumped back and twisted elegantly as she tossed three or four pulsating orbs of energy as Vegeta unleashed his attack. While Vegeta's blasted outright, the orbs that Katima tossed out were small until they met contact and exploded upon impact. Needless to say, Dengen was sent sailing back and into the bed, crushing it beneath him as he landed. The four posters fell, all the elaborate fabrics obscuring him from sight.

"This is pathetic!" cried Vegeta, "You put up more of a fight than this when facing me through Eagla!"

Slowly, Dengen emerged from the sheets. He didn't look too damaged despite all that they had tossed at him.

"I can't kill you," snapped Dengen, "I NEED the knowledge of the Bond! Why would I kill the last two people who know how to plant it?"

Vegeta scoffed, "I know nothing of planting it," he stated flatly, "It was planted on me, and that is all I know."

"You will tell me!" Dengen cried, looking at Katima "You will tell me how to plant the Bond! Or I will destroy your friends, one by one!" he aimed a hand out toward Hez who yelped.

However before the blast was even formed, Rilan was there, grabbing the boy and getting him out of the way. The greenish blast that came from Dengen blasted through one of the walls.

"Stop!" Katima growled, leaping in front of him, "You're fight is with us!"

"I will not lose my last hope for peace!" Dengen wailed, looking down at her in fury, "But if I must beat you to a pulp, I WILL!" he howled at the sky, beginning to power up.

"No," hissed Vegeta, "We can't let him start using his full power before we're at ours."

"Vegeta, I can't just make it happen!" Katima said.

Vegeta went to her and grabbed her shoulders as the entire planet began to shake, "If we wait for when I'm nearly dead, it could be too late. We have to make it happen now!"

"But how?" Katima wailed.

Vegeta looked at her, "Katima," he spoke slowly, and clearly, "I love you, Katima."

Katima blinked.

But then, she felt it. How much he meant it in the Bond. Her heart began to pick up pace and she was suddenly kissing him, pressing her lips firmly to his, and when she broke away, she realized.

He did. He did understand. She turned as Dengen stopped powering up. His power level was massive, potent enough to choke her. He was just as strong as Cell, if not a bit more. How could a power like this have been dormant and gotten up so high just from six low level sacrifices?

Katima stepped forward, looking at Dengen with shining eyes, "The Bond takes emotion and turns it into raw power," she said, "I didn't understand how to make it happen upon will at first- I still am not sure, but I think I know! Because if anger and rage could trigger that much power in me, imagine what a stronger emotion could?"

"What emotion is there stronger than rage or anger?" growled Dengen, "It is what fuels my ambitions to bring peace to this galaxy! It's what makes me push harder!"

"I doubt you've ever felt anything stronger than that," said Katima, placing two fingers on her heart, "Because you would know. You would know the feeling of living, not for yourself, but someone else. Of fighting for those you care for, and hold dear. The feeling of wanting to protect someone with everything you have and are!"

She reached over and took Vegeta's hand and he stared at her in mild aw, "It's love," Katima whispered, "Love for my husband, my family, my friends! It's the strongest emotion that is possible! It can drive you to do both noble and terrible things, cause you to kill and die for them! And if killing you means those I love remain safe, then it is what I will do!"

Power coursed through her. The ground beneath her cracked and dented, and she screamed up at the ceiling. It slowly began to cave in. She heard Krillin and Hez yelping in surprise and fear as it began to decend upon them, but Vegeta sent a blast all around him, making the debris sail away, and the rest of the ceiling blast out. Above them the twin moons shone down, and to Katima's surprise, she felt Vegeta powering up beside her. She clenched his hand, and together they focused on their passion for one another, their presences touching each other through the Bond, and therefore making it course of their bodies in pure energy.

When they stopped, Katima realized they had ascended to the point of Super Saiyan that Gohan was when he defeated Cell.

And she also saw the look of fear in Dengen's eyes.

*scene change*

He had done it. Vegeta felt the power in his veins, and he felt wild satisfaction. With this- he could defeat Dengen! He could prove that he was the strongest warrior! He had unlocked the secrets to the power of the Bond, and now, he was going to destroy this pest.

With Katima at his side.

But to his surprise, Katima spoke instead of launching an attack.

"Give up," her voice sounded like a thousand voices at once, and her eyes glowed white, "You still can walk away. We understand all you want is peace, but you're doing this the wrong way!"

Vegeta felt slight anger hit him, what was this? Was she turning into Kakarot? This was no time for mercy!

"I can't give up!" Dengen steeled himself, looking at them, "My way is the only way! I can't back down!"

"Don't be a fool!" Katima snapped, "You know we will kill you."

Dengen grinned wickedly, "It would take both of you to do so, and at this strength, yes."

"Then why persist?" snarled Katima.

"Because he cannot keep it up," Dengen looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta was insulted. Power was at his fingertips, he never felt stronger, and he was not anywhere close to tired.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta's voice was normal, not like Katima's, and his eyes weren't alight, but he figured that was for her side of the Bond.

"You can't keep this up when what you truly want, is just power."

Vegeta gazed at him, confused. Of course he wanted power! It's what he wanted from the gate, and now he had it! What difference did that make?

"She fights for you," Dengen nodded at Katima, "But you fight for power, and power alone."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "I'll show you true power!" he howled and leapt forward.

"Vegeta!" he heard Katima call, but he ignored it.

This insolent little bug thought he could insult the great Prince Vegeta? He slammed a fist across Dengen's face, sending him sailing out of the building. With a roar of rage, he took chase. He barely was aware of the others following. Dengen tumbled into the mud outside, there was rain pouring down now in sheets, and it soaked into Vegeta's blond hair.

He walked toward Dengen, "Does that feel like waning power to you?" he demanded.

To his harsh annoyance, Dengen was laughing as he shakily picked himself off the ground.

"Stop laughing!" Vegeta shouted, punching him again, sending him back into the mud.

"Vegeta," Katima was out in the rain with him, rain falling down over her, her eyes glowing eerily.

"This fool think he can insult me when his life is in my hands!" Vegeta shrieked, looking down at Dengen as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, but still laughed.

"Y- you came to me… for power…" Dengen stated flatly, "You went and found Eagla because of your thirst to prove yourself! You're not really doing this… for her…"

Vegeta stared at him, anger thick in his veins, how dare he? Of course he was here… for…

The world seemed to shrink around Vegeta and he felt his heart pick up pace. Could he be right? Was he doing this just for the sake of power? Was all for his own selfish needs?

And then he was struck across the face.

Dengen had gotten up and kicked him square across the jaw, sending Vegeta flying a few feet before landing sliding in the mud. He rolled onto his back, spitting out mud, just in time to block a massive foot coming down on his chest. He caught it with his hands, but to his horror, his power, so strong a second ago, was waning, and he could barely keep Dengen from crushing his chest.

"Get off him!"

Dengen's weight suddenly vanished and Vegeta sat up to see Katima had blasted him away. She rushed over and stood before Vegeta, guarding him, "You're mind games will not work!" she cried.

"They will long enough!" screamed Dengen, launching himself forward.

They began brawling across the landscape, mud flying everywhere, blasts making huge craters and nearly hitting allies that were forced to dodge out of the way. Rilan came rushing to Vegeta.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Vegeta saw a hand offered to him but ignored it, getting up on his own. He began to head for the battle.

"Stop," Rilan grabbed his arm, "You power isn't as strong as hers, you'll only distract her."

Vegeta snarled and ripped out of the Tygrian's grip, "That's ridiculous, I just had the power a second ago, it was just a faze!"

"You're wrong," spat Rilan, "You're not strong enough Vegeta, because that guy is right, you're not fighting for Katima, you're fighting for power!"

Vegeta clenched his fists, fury bathing him. Rilan… was he was right?

*scene change*

Katima moved with the power and speed of a goddess. It was astounding to have this power, this that she had had but tastes of, now at her fingertips and at her disposal. Why hadn't she seen the key before? Why didn't she realize that focusing on her love and passion for Vegeta and her family and friends was all she needed? It had been so obvious!

She twisted along in battle with Dengen, their powers matched, neither able to land a blow on the other. Katima felt anger clouding her at the feeling she was getting from Vegeta. He was succumbing to the seeds that Dengen had placed in his head. Clever, that this alien knew how to twist and trick Vegeta's mind, making him think about his past obsession with power.

"You cannot win!" cried Dengen as he blocked a kick from her, "Not without him!"

"I have him already," snarled Katima, "He will see that you just ploy with his mind!"

"Do I?" Dengen growled, "Or do I state the truth?"

Katima felt her heart skip a beat, and in her hesitation, he landed a punch on her face. She went sailing back, landing rolling in the mud. She spat as she got to her feet again, her body soaked from the rain.

Dengen laughed, "You don't see it, because you are blind with hope," he crowed, "You can't bear to think that his love for power is still greater than his love for you!"

"You're WRONG!" Katima cried, flying toward him.

She caught him off guard, managing to land a knee in his gut. As the air left his body from the blow she slammed and elbow down on the back of his head. Dengen crashed into the mud, but he rolled backward and to his feet and shot out a green blast.

Katima crossed her arms before her face and blocked the brunt of the blow, but Dengen was at close range again, swinging a punch at her side. She jumped back to dodge it, throughing out a kick, but he grabbed hold of her ankle. Smirking, he started to spin her around wildly until they were going fast enough to send the droplet of rain coming down on them rebounding in the opposite direction. He let go, sending her sailing toward the others.

She crashed straight into Rilan and Hez, the three of them sent tumbling over each other before landing in a heap. Katima jumped to her feet, snarling, and blasted back toward Dengen, not bothering to check if they were alright. He had to be stopped.

"Think about it," laughed Dengen as they began brawling again, "Why did his power fade? Why else would he be useless right now?"

"Because you've poisoned his mind with doubt!" Katima howled.

"You lie to yourself, even now, just to appease your own petty emotions."

Again, Katima stumbled in her fighting and Dengen got a few solid hits in. An elbow to the face, a kick on the side that sent her back a few feet and then a energy orb that blasted her backward, carving into her armored stomach, leaving it bloodied and raw.

"Katima!" she heard Krillin cry.

"Even your power wanes," laughed Dengen, slowly approaching where she lay in the mud, "Because you know it's true!"

"LIAR!" Katima screamed, and power flourished around her, making Dengen stumble and raise his arms defensively.

She launched forward, throwing out a flurry of hits that Dengen just barely managed to block at first but slowly was able to counter her every move. Katima felt the strength in her softening and she pushed harder. No. She wouldn't be tricked, she knew that-

Vegeta?

She spotted him suddenly, standing off on his own, glaring at the ground, the rain coming down on him. He was no longer in Super Saiyan form. His fists were clenched, his teeth grit as he looked at the ground. And all she could feel from him… was guilt.

No…

Katima was suddenly hit, send to the ground where she gasped, the air leaving her as she thumped onto her back roughly. Dengen towered over her, a hand open and aimed at her face.

"Love," Dengen scoffed, "The strongest emotion? I think not."

"Get away from her!" 18 came rushing forward, but Dengen swatted her away like a fly.

"18!" Krillin shouted, rushing to where she crashed in the mud.

"Stop this, Dengen!" Sol cried, "This isn't the way! How can peace be won like this?"

"It is the ONLY way!" Dengen screamed, "Give me the secret! Tell me how to plant the Bond!" he reached down and grabbed the front of Katima's armor, lifting her to his face, "TELL ME!"

"Never," Katima spat in his face.

Dengen howled and clenched his fist and slammed it into her already wounded gut.

Katima wailed in pain, her Super Saiyan form fading.

"Enough."

With a jolt, Katima realized it was Vegeta who spoke. She was limp in Dengen's grasp but looked over to see him walking forward, his face full of ferocity. She felt a strange feeling coming from him in the Bond.

"You piss-ant warrior, you think that you can just get peace because you want it?" Vegeta spat on the ground, "Peace will never happen. It can't. The only think you can do is become a warrior that does his damnedest to protect what you have, what you care for… what you love."

"Vegeta…" Katima rasped.

Vegeta looked at her, "I love you Katima. And I'll prove it, here and now!"

Power surged from him and Katima felt her heart race as he went Super Saiyan, his eyes began to glow white, and it was like a thousand voices coming from him at once, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Dengen dropped Katima in shock and she pulled herself to her feet as the alien faced Vegeta, fear in his eyes.

"No!" he cried, "This can't be! You're just like any of the others of Frieza's men! You can't feel love! All you care about is power!"

"You're wrong!" Vegeta bellowed, "You've been wrong about everything, and it will be your DEATH!"

Katima felt the passion from the Bond, felt the power began to surge through her. She screamed to the sky and powered to Super Saiyan. She darted to Vegeta, ignoring the pain in her wounds, and pressed her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her middle, and held out his free hand, the thumb tucked in, and she pressed the heels of her hands to either side of his palm.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as Katima cried, "ETERNAL BURN!"

"No!" screamed Dengen as a wave of power flowed toward him, "I CAN'T BE STOPPED! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The white tidal wave of energy consumed him and surged forward, making the planet shake beneath their feet. Katima felt Dengen's power blink to nothing and she and Vegeta let the power fade. Before them was a massive chasm that they had left. There wasn't a single trace of Dengen left.

Katima was turned to face Vegeta and he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed until they faded from Super Saiyan, and both collapsed, tangled together and unconscious.


	46. The Little Saiyan

"… since it was like that. It was quite the battle, no one is denying that, but now… their power could rival Gohan's."

"That's if they can control it more steadily than this. I mean, they've been out for days."

"Their vitals are fine, they're just exhausted."

"I don't think their bodies are used to exerting that much power, though."

"And that's why they passed out?"

"It must be, I mean, Katima would be out every time after she used it before."

"That makes sense, I suppose…"

Katima could hear the muffled voices. She felt warm, and shifted, burying her face in softness. Her entire body ached, the pain slowly coming to her as her mind became more and more aware.

"V… Vegeta…" she mumbled, her hand reaching out to her side, and she felt the warmth of a muscular chest, and the thud of a familiar heartbeat.

A hand closed around hers and she smiled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Vegeta…"

"How are you feeling?" Vegeta was laying on his back and she on her stomach, not too far from each other.

She grinned at him and he smiled lightly. He looked as exhausted as she was.

"Sore."

Vegeta chuckled, "Yeah. Me too."

The voices continued, and Katima looked around to see that they were in their bed on the Capsule Corp ship. There was a soft hum of the engine- they were in space. Katima dragged herself closer to Vegeta, groaning in pain slightly. Vegeta pulled her closer, wincing a bit and she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you…" Katima whispered.

"For what?" asked Vegeta, confused.

"For loving me," said Katima softly, looking up at him.

Vegeta sighed heavily, smiling a bit, "How can I not?"

Katima kissed his neck, and settled back against him. They were both just in under garments and clean. She guessed the others had cleaned them up. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So. We did it."

"We did," Katima agreed.

"Without Kakarot."

Katima winced a bit, looking up at him, "Vegeta…"

Vegeta shook his head, "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I just wish I could test out my new strength on him."

"You'd think you'd be over it…" sighed Katima.

"I won't be until I fight him again."

"He's dead, Vegeta…"

"I know."

"Hey!"

Krillin's head appeared from the door on the ceiling, "You two are up!"

Katima smiled up at him, trying to ignore the annoyance she was feeling. She supposed only one milestone could be met at a time. It was possible that Vegeta would never get over his rivalry with Goku.

"Where are we Krillin?" she asked.

"Just left Namek not long ago," said Krillin, "We had to drop off Sol and Hez. They say goodbye."

"It's a shame we missed saying goodbye," said Katima.

Krillin hopped down, smiling, his hands in his pockets. It looked like he had finally gotten out of his wedding outfit, a hoody and jeans were on him.

"Do they need anything?" Rilan's voice called.

Krillin looked at them.

"Water maybe?" Katima laughed.

"Forget the water, I demand food," said Vegeta, back in his old authority heavy voice.

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Guess I couldn't expect everything to change," he sighed.

Katima chuckled and leaned back against her prince. What a journey it had been…

*scene change*

Their return to Earth was welcomed by a large party, all excited to see Krillin returned safely and his rescuers victorious. It was good to see Gohan again, who had grown nearly half a foot in just a month. Along with them, was Katima's second nephew. Only three days old, Goten looked like a miniature Goku, havng his exact hair and all. He wasn't born with a tail, however, but Chichi seemed pleased about that. With Dengen defeated, and Vegeta and Katima's relationship once again firm, life went on as before, but with vigorous training.

Wanting to perfect the Bond's powers, Vegeta had demanded that they train in order to make it far less draining, however, no matter how they tried, they could not make it to the point that they had been at when facing Dengen. It slowly became apparent to them that they had to be fighting a truly dangerous and threatening foe in order to really unlock the potential. Vegeta was frustrated with this for several months, but he eventually went back to his regular training in the gravity room, determined to make up for this set back with making his normal self stronger.

In a way, Katima knew he wanted to be strong enough without the crutch of the Bond. He wanted to prove that he was good enough without it. Katima didn't mind this aspect, and trained as well. Of course, they never fought as well apart than when they were together, but they slowly became a force to be reckoned with even away from one another.

Soon enough, Katima became pregnant again, and nine months later, their son, Makoto, was born. Katima had looked upon him when he was passed to her the first time, seeing his black eyes, just like his father's, and remembered the dream she had received while on Xeknos, about Lily holding a bundle, and dark eyes peering up at her.

Being a full blooded Saiyan, Makoto was born with a tail, but Vegeta had refused to have it removed, vowing to train their son the way that he was in order to control his ape form and to resist the weakness of when the tail was grabbed.

Five years past, and Makoto grew up with Trunks and his cousin, Goten. The three became like brothers, bickering and playing, and of course, breaking nearly everything they rough housed near. All three of them were extremely strong, managing to smash even the most resilient of Mr. Briefs inventions.

Makoto and Trunks were training in the Gravity room since they could walk, and Katima guessed Goten was getting training of his own back home, since he kept up with them just as well when he came to visit. Gohan, meanwhile, was actually attending high school for once, a public one. Today was supposed to be his first day, and Katima wondered how he was doing as she headed down the hall toward the gravity room.

She saw Trunks leaving it, his lavender hair in a short bob hair style, his blue eyes narrowed. He had a towel around his shoulders.

"Trunks, what's with the long face?" asked Katima as she approached.

The seven year old looked up at her, "Oh, Katima," he said, blinking, "I didn't see you," he sighed, looking back, "Vegeta won't let me in right now, he's doin' some kind of 'special' training with Makoto."

Katima sighed, "That man… Don't worry Trunks, I'll make him let you in. Where's your father?"

Trunks shrugged, "I think he went out to town for groceries or something."

"Hm, well, just wait here," Katima patted his head and headed toward the room. She paused at the door when she heard arguing.

"But I wanna train with Trunks too, why can't he come in?"

"Because Trunks doesn't have a tail, and can't help with this!" Vegeta's voice snapped.

Katima sighed and stepped inside, the fifty times gravity not even fazing her. She spotted Vegeta looking down at their son with angry eyes, hands on his hips. Makoto, who had his father's eyes and body structure, but his hair was wavy and thick, raven black, and not as spiky as Vegeta's. A brown furred tail twirled idly behind him, slipping out from a hole in his pants. Every pair of Makoto's pants had a specially crafted hole for his tail.

"But dad-"

"No but's!" Vegeta barked, making Makoto flinch, "Now turn around."

Makoto turned and spotted Katima. He rushed to her, "Mommy!" he wailed, "Dad won't let Trunks play with me."

"Stop your whining!" Vegeta growled, "You're a Saiyan prince, not some sniveling human brat!"

Makoto looked back at his father with wide, sad eyes, "I'm not sniveling!" he said, straightening, "I'm a warrior!"

"Then come over here and prove it!" Vegeta snapped.

"You could go easier on him, Vegeta," sighed Katima, ruffling her son's hair.

"Going 'easy' on him won't make him the warrior he's meant to be," growled Vegeta, "This is why I'm training him, you'd be far too soft."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katima asked indignantly.

Vegeta snorted, "You weren't raised like I was. You don't understand the training a real Saiyan child was put through to become the top class warrior I am today. I will make sure Makoto is as good as I am one day, now get over here!"

Makoto pouted and went over to his father. Katima sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Turn around," Vegeta ordered sharply.

Makoto turned, looking at the ground angrily. Katima nearly laughed at how much her son's mad face looked like Vegeta's. Vegeta reached down and grabbed Makoto's tail. Makoto yelped and fell on all fours, his limbs shaking.

"Get on your feet!" Vegeta barked.

Makoto shakily pushed himself up, standing on two feet for a heartbeat before falling flat on his stomach.

"I can't!" he wailed.

"You can and you will!" Vegeta snarled harshly, "Get up!"

Katima felt a pang as her son pushed himself to all fours again, his arms shaking like leaves. She looked at him as he met her eyes, his teeth grit in effort.

"Come on, Makoto," she encouraged, "You can do it, I know you can."

Makoto clenched his little fists and pushed himself onto his feet. He was able to do this well enough in regular gravity, just barely wobbly on his feet, but the fifty times gravity was making it difficult on him. He stood there, his body threatening to collapse every so often, but finally he stood as tall as his five year old body could, and powered up, a white aura surrounding him.

"Good," said Vegeta, a look of satisfaction in his eyes, but he was still unsmiling, "Now walk. All the way to your mother."

"Wh-what?" Makoto looked back at him, "Dad, you can't be serious-"

"I am!" barked Vegeta, "Walk!"

Katima sighed as Makoto flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded. However harsh Vegeta's training was, it was making Makoto stronger.

Makoto seemed to steel himself and began walking slowly toward Katima. His legs were extremely wobbly, and it looked more like he was limping his way to her, each step seeming to take great effort. Katima was reminded of when Makoto actually took his first real steps. She held out her arms and smiled encouragingly, just like she had that day.

The young Saiyan pushed forward, Vegeta following along slowly after him, the boy's tail still tight in his grip. Makoto stumbled and fell to one knee, but before his father could yell at him to get up he pushed himself back to his feet and kept going. The determination in his eyes was fierce, so much like Vegeta's. Katima felt pride well in her when he finally reached her and collapsed into her arms.

Vegeta released the boy's tail and smiled a little, "There. Now was that so difficult?"

"Yes," Makoto mumbled as Katima picked him up and he twitched his tail around.

"Can I come in now?"

Katima turned to see Trunks frowning in the doorway. He was in his training gear and everything.

"Sure, Trunks," said Katima.

She saw Vegeta open his mouth to argue, but she cut him off, "Let them train together. Here, I even have an exercise for them that will help Makoto's training. Trunks, I want you to do your best to grab Makoto's tail, and if you do, don't let go until he makes you."

"What?" wailed Makoto, "But when I train with Trunks and Goten, they know my tail is off limits, it's cheating!"

"Well, it won't have to be off limits once you master it," said Katima, setting him down, "Now go on!"

Trunks smirked at Makoto as he walked in, "Your mom said I could!"

"No fair!" Makoto ran to the other side of the room, and Trunks gave chase.

Vegeta came over next to Katima and leaned against the wall with her, watching the boys begin to run around the room, Makoto bouncing around madly, keeping his back away from Trunks.

"He's getting better," Katima noted, "Both of them are. I think Makoto is ready for flying lessons. And I want to do them, he doesn't need someone yelling at him for that."

"It's for his own good," Vegeta retorted, "How else will he become a strong warrior? It's how it was done when I was a child."

"Lily was always stern, but she knew when to give me a break," said Katima, "If you push him too hard, it could end badly."

"There's no such thing as pushing too hard for a Saiyan," growled Vegeta.

Katima sighed. There was no arguing with him, even after all these years.

Returning her attention to the boys, she saw Trunks had Makoto corner. Her son was side stepping left and right, but Trunks was matching him step for step. Makoto made to bail right but Trunks darted forward and snagged his tail.

"Ha!" Trunks cried, holding on with both hands.

Makoto staggered, but he kept on his feet. He sluggishly punched backward, but Trunks easily dodged it, still holding on to his tail.

"This isn't fair!" Makoto whined.

"Come on!" snapped Vegeta, "Make him let go!"

Makoto steeled himself and shot an energy blast back at Trunks. The seven year old yelped in shock as it hit him in the face. He fell backward, wailing, "OOOWW! NO FAIR!"

Makoto scrambled away, laughing, "That's what you get!"

"Alright, that's enough for today," said Vegeta, "You can go play, Makoto. But Trunks."

Trunks sat up, his lavender hair on end, his face covered in what resembled soot.

"You can tell Kakarot's son, Goten, that you are both allowed to grab his tail while you play. Even if he says you can't."

"What?" cried Makoto, "Dad! That's not fair! It's cheating!"

"Then you better get better at resisting it then," said Vegeta dismissively, walking into the changing room.

"Haha!" Trunks crowed, "You're dad said it's okay!"

"It's not, that's no fair," said Makoto, pouting a bit.

"It will help your training Makoto," said Katima, "What if you were in a real fight? Do you think everyone plays fair?"

Makoto sighed, "Fine…" he muttered.

Trunks went to him and tossed an arm around his shoulders, "Chin up, Makoto! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah maybe for you and Goten," mumbled Makoto.

Katima laughed, "Go get dressed and you two can go play outside before it gets dark."

"C'mon!" Trunks called, running toward the changing room, "I bet I can get Dad to let us play with the robots again!"

"Even after we broke the other one?" Makoto asked, running after him.

Katima chuckled, and walked outside, not bothering to go to the women's changing room. She hadn't dressed out and hadn't trained, so there was no point. However as she exited, to her surprise she saw Gohan in the hall, walking toward her.

"Gohan?" she said, surprised.

He was about six foot tall now, and his hair was shortly cropped. He smiled down at her, since he was now effectively nearly a foot taller than her. He was in school clothes, a button on his shirt with his new high school's symbol on it.

"Hi Katima!" she still wasn't used to how deep his voice was now.

Katima grinned and hugged him, "Hey! How was your first day of school?"

Gohan frowned a little, "Well… kind of awkward. I sorta came across a robbery on my way this morning and stopped it. I thought going Super Saiyan would make it to where no one would recognize me, but this one girl in my class realized that I was wearing the same clothes as the 'Golden Warrior' on the news…"

"Oh that's right, you have to act human…" said Katima, frowning a bit, "This is why I'm not putting Makoto in public school until he's older. I don't think he knows how to restrain himself at this age."

"Five? Yeah, a bit young to understand that it's best not to tell everyone you can shoot energy blasts," Gohan chuckled.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Katima, placing a hand on her hip.

Gohan grinned, "Well I'm having Bulma make me a disguise, so that my classmates don't know it's me. See, since I live so far out, I have to fly to school, and if I see some trouble on my way, I can't just NOT help, you know?"

Katima nodded, "It's why I stay out of the city," she said, "Too much shit happens in there for me to ignore as I pass by, but revealing that I'm not exactly human would bring a lot of unwanted attention. I'm still pleased that everyone thinks Hercule Satan defeated Cell. All that attention would drive me crazy, and who knows what it would do to Vegeta," she laughed.

"Where is Vegeta? Bulma said you guys were all in the gravity room," said Gohan.

"He's changing, so is Makoto and Trunks. We were doing more training on how to get Makoto to resist someone grabbing his tail."

"I still don't see why you just don't take it off," said Gohan, "I mean, he hasn't seen the full moon yet, has he?"

"No, we make sure he's inside before dark, he knows what will happen if he looks, Vegeta didn't bother making anything up. 'You'll become a giant ape and kill everyone'. He had nightmares all that night."

"How are you going to go about training him to control that form?" asked Gohan.

Katima shrugged, "Vegeta knows a way, I'm sure. He was taught how to control his ape form, after all."

"Gohan!"

Makoto came tearing out of the changing room, wearing jeans and a Capsule Corp jacket. His little bare feet pattered across the floor, Trunks was just behind him.

"Hey guys!" Gohan grinned as the boys stopped in front of him.

"You went to school today right?" asked Trunks.

"Sure did," said Gohan, smiling.

"With humans?" Makoto's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, you have to remember, I'm half human, and so is Trunks and Goten," said Gohan.

Makoto frowned, "Dad says that humans are weaklings, but you don't seem half weakling."

"Makoto!" Katima hissed.

He looked up at her innocently, "What? That's what Dad said."

"Well, humans are a little weaker than us," said Gohan, "But they're still people, just like we are. Some of them are strong, like Krillin!"

Makoto looked thoughtful, "But Dad says Krillin is a weakling too."

Katima covered her face with her hand. What was Vegeta filling this kid with?

Trunks laughed, however, "My Dad says Krillin may not be as strong as our parents but he's really brave!"

The door slid open behind them and Vegeta stepped out. He was in a tank top and jeans now, and he looked at Gohan with slight distain as he approached.

"Hey V-Vegeta, long time no see!" Gohan stammered.

"Well, well, well," scoffed Vegeta, pausing as he walked past, "Don't you look dull. A true warrior is always ready, even in times of peace." He stomped off, hands in his pockets.

Katima rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him," said Katima, looking after her husband, "At least you're actually helping out in the city."

"Ooh, Gohan, are you fighting crime?" asked Trunks excitedly, "I wanna help!"

"Me too!" said Makoto, punching the air, "Those stupid bad guys won't stand a chance!"

Gohan laughed, "You guys will have to wait until you're older."

Heading outside, Katima sat back with her nephew, watching the boys rough house in the grass.

"I'm thinking about training Makoto how to fly soon," she said, "Trunks' has already learned, and I know Makoto wants to really bad."

"It shouldn't be too hard, since he knows how to do energy blasts already," noted Gohan.

Katima looked him over. He looked a little scrawny, but she could still tell his power level hadn't changed since he defeated Cell.

"You haven't been training all that much have you?" she asked.

Gohan shrugged, "Now that things are peaceful, mom's had me studying a lot. It was actually my idea to go to public school to try and live a normal life. I've never known was it was like."

Katima nodded, "Living so secluded was rather torturous for me when I was your age. That's why when Makoto is old enough, I'll enroll him in high school. It'll be good for him."

"Hopefully by then, he won't still have his mindset on how humans are," Gohan chuckled.

Katima sighed, "I'll talk to Vegeta about putting those ideas in his head. I doubt he'll listen to me though."

Gohan shrugged, "He'll listen to you over anyone else."

"WAH! No fair!"

Looking forward, Katima saw Trunks had grabbed Makoto's tail. Makoto, now in normal gravity, was able to stand up shakily and punch Trunks away. They began brawling again, tumbling across the lawn.

"He's getting better," said Gohan.

Katima nodded.

"Come on, Gohan!" Trunks called as the two boys broke apart for a moment, "Show us some of your moves! Please?"

Gohan sighed and walked toward them, smiling a little.

"Go Super Saiyan!" Makoto begged.

"Guys, come on now, I just got in some trouble for going Super Saiyan in the city…" Gohan said.

"No one will see!" said Trunks, bouncing up and down, "Come on, Gohan!"

Katima resisted laughing as her nephew sighed heavily. With a flash, he powered into Super Saiyan, his hair leaping to gold.

Makoto and Trunks cheered.

"I can't wait till I can go Super Saiyan!" Makoto said, looking up at his cousin in awe.

"Well, I didn't manage it until I was eleven," said Gohan.

Makoto flexed, "I bet I can do it before then! Just you wait!"

Gohan laughed and powered down, "Come on, it's getting dark," he cast a knowing look at Katima.

She nodded, "Alright boys, let's get inside."

"Aw, but Katima!" Trunks whined, "Just a little longer?"

"No, Trunks, you know the rules," said Katima.

Trunks pouted and looked at Makoto, "I've never seen you turn into a giant ape. How do we even know it'll happen?"

"Because it happened to both me and his father when we still had our tails, and Gohan, AND Goku," said Katima, going to them and shooing them toward the house, "Let's go!"

Both the boys whined, but went inside. She led them to the living room, Gohan following, just in time for Bulma to come walking in with a wrist watch.

"There you are," she said.

The last five years had been good to Bulma. Her hair was short, in a cute bob cut not unlike her son's. She didn't look a day older than when Katima met her. Her blue eyes shone as she handed the watch to Gohan.

"Bulma, I kind of need more of a disguise than just a watch," said Gohan.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "That IS the disguise, you moron. Put it on, and press the red button to equip it, and the green button to take it off. It works similarly to a capsule."

"Oh!" Gohan strapped it on, "Just the red button?"

Bulma nodded.

Gohan pressed it, and his new outfit flickered over him. Katima nearly giggled. What had Bulma put him in? He was in a green tunic over a black jumpsuit, white boots, a long red cape, and a strange helmet with what looked like antennas on it. Gohan looked at himself in the full size mirror, holding the cape out.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, Mom, can I have one?" Trunks asked.

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, why, it's a SUPER fit!" Gohan flexed.

Trunks blanched, "Er… never mind Mom. I don't need one."

Katima face-palmed. What had Bulma created?

Pressing the green button, Gohan returned to normal, and he beamed, "Thanks Bulma! Now I can stop all the crooks I want without worrying about my classmates thinking I'm weird."

"Why would they think you're weird?" asked Makoto, his tail swishing back and forth.

Gohan chuckled and ruffled his little cousin's hair, "Well, it's like you said earlier, humans aren't as strong as we are, and they don't really know we exist. So for them to see us shooting energy blasts and flying around and transforming, it might make them a little scared."

Makoto frowned, "I won't hide my powers just cause it makes some weakling humans scared," he declared boldly.

Katima sighed heavily, "I really have to talk to Vegeta about what he's feeding into this kid…" she muttered.

Bulma seemed more amused than anything, "Makoto, I'm a human, remember?"

Makoto looked at her, "Well, you're different Miss Bulma," he said, grinning, "You can make awesome machines and stuff like the gravity room!"

"Hey, Mom, can Makoto and I go play with the prototype robots again?" asked Trunks, "We promise we'll be really careful!"

"You guys can play with the combat drones that Grandpa's been testing," said Bulma, "He won't mind if those get broken."

"So we are allowed to break them?" asked Makoto, mystified.

Bulma nodded.

The boys cheered and ran out of the room, their voices still being heard as they bolted down the hall, "Bet I can beat you there!" "No way!" "HEY! Flying's CHEATING!"

"I hope they don't make too much of a mess," sighed Bulma.

"I better be getting home," said Gohan, "My Mom will be worried enough since I'm late already."

"Tell her and Goten I said hi," said Katima, hugging him again, "And tell them to come visit some time!"

"You know you CAN come see us," said Gohan.

Katima grinned as she let him go, "I'm trying to get her out of the house! She needs a night on the town while the guys watch the kids, wouldn't you agree?"

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, well, maybe."

"Be careful, alright?" Katima called, as he headed for the door, "Don't destroy the city while you're fighting crime."

"You don't have to worry about me," said Gohan, waving, "I think you should concentrate more on those trouble makers you have running around here!"

Katima laughed. Wasn't that the truth.

A story appeared on the news a few days later of a mysterious man saving a bus full of senior citizens from doom, catching it as it fell from a cliff side and flying it back to safety. The man had called himself Saiyaman, a name that make Katima groan when she heard it. Couldn't her nephew have thought of something better than that?

But still, Gohan was doing his best to help the world stay peaceful, and the thugs he dealt with were nothing compared to Cell. He deserved to have fun. All the while, he was doing his best to fit in with his new high school, and Katima wondered if her own son would someday know what it was like to have a normal life.


	47. Take Flight

Makoto chased Trunks across the garden, his tail streaming behind him. His older friend was still faster than him, but Makoto was determined to catch him. The grass tore up underfoot as he pelted faster, his wavy black hair streaming out behind him, he pounced forward and with was flash of satisfaction, he caught Trunks' ankle as he landed. Trunks fell flat on his face, tripped, and Makoto laughed in victiory.

"Tag!" he declared, "You're it!"

Trunks pushed himself up, spitting out grass, "You TRIPPED me!" he said.

Makoto put his hands on his hips and nodded proudly, smirking, "Sure! You gotta be ready for anything Trunks, like a real warrior!"

Trunks threw a punch and it hit Makoto in the nose. He wailed, falling back on his butt, "OW! That hurt!"

Trunks laughed, "Be ready for anything, Makoto!"

Makoto pouted, standing and rubbing his nose, "You didn't have to hit so hard…" he muttered.

Trunks sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head, "Well I'm bored of tag anyway. Why don't we go to the city?"

"Will your mom wanna take us right now?" asked Makoto.

"No, I mean, by ourselves!" Trunks grinned wickedly.

Makoto looked at him, "But I can't fly yet," he said, "How will we get there?"

Trunks waved him off, "The Capsule pods are easy to use, you just type in where you wanna go and it takes you there!"

"But shouldn't we ask?" said Makoto.

Trunks laughed, "They would never let us go! We should just go and come back before they see we've gone."

"I dunno, Trunks," said Makoto, frowning, "My parents would be awfully mad…"

"They'll never know!" said Trunks, with a winning smile, "Come on! I know where the Capsules are for the pods."

Makoto followed his friend inside. As worried as the young boy was, going out into the city with no parental eyes sounded like fun! They could do whatever they wanted, and there wouldn't be anyone to tell them to be careful. He wished Goten could be here for this!

Trunks grabbed a capsule from the lab and they tiptoes back outside. They went out back to the gardens, and Trunks popped the capsule. It produced a small shuttle with four seats in it. Trunks bounced excitedly, "Ready?" he asked.

"Where do you boys think you're going?"

Trunks turned bright red and turned to see his father, Rilan, striding toward them.

"M-mister Rilan!" Makoto turned red too.

"Dad- uh- we were just…" Trunks stammered.

Rilan laughed. His blue hair was a short now, and well groomed. He smiled down at them, "I understand. You want to go and explore without an adult telling you what to do or where to go, but boys, you're still too young to go off to the city by yourselves."

"Why?" Trunks pouted, "It's not like anything is gonna hurt us."

"No, but you could accidently hurt someone else," said Rilan, placing a hand on his son's head, "You two boys have a lot of strength, and you still have trouble controlling it."

Makoto sighed. They had been so close.

"Makoto."

He flinched and turned to see his own father walking toward him. His eyes narrowed, "Come. We have training to do."

Makoto felt slight relief because his father wasn't scolding him about the shuttle behind him. He bounced over.

"Trunks and I will train out here today, I can tell he's stir crazy," Rilan ruffled Trunks' hair, making the boy groan and push him away.

"Whatever," scoffed Vegeta, walking back around the house, "Come on, Makoto."

Makoto ran after his father, "I'm coming!"

*scene change*

Vegeta was glad to have the gravity room to himself and his son. He cranked the machine up to 100 times gravity this time, and stepped in easily. Makoto stumbled inside, shaking a little under the new weight, staggering each step. Vegeta faced him, powering up to Super Saiyan and spoke, "You won't become a warrior like that, son, perhaps this is too much for you."

"No!" Makoto gasped, "I can do it!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Prove it. Come to me."

Makoto stumbled over to him, each step was taking him effort.

"Let me see your tail," Vegeta ordered.

Makoto looked stricken, "Under a hundred times gravity, Dad?" he asked.

"Yes!" Vegeta snapped, "If you don't get this down soon, it will be what makes you lose battles!"

Makoto sighed and turned, offering his tail. Vegeta grabbed it, and Makoto fell flat on his stomach.

Vegeta scoffed, "I expected more! Are you beaten so easily?"

"N-no!" Makoto stammered, pushing himself to all fours, "I'm not!"

"Then get up and walk!" Vegeta snarled.

Makoto gritted his teeth. Vegeta took a sharp intake of breath when he felt a sharp increase of power come from his son. Suddenly, Makoto was enlaced in gold, and his hair leapt to a golden blond, spiking upwards. He jumped to his feet in the process, letting out a cry of power. Vegeta was so shocked, he dropped his son's tail.

His son- Makoto had become a Super Saiyan! He watched in awe as his child stood easily now in the room, looking at his small hands with wonder. He looked over at his father, eyes wide, "I did it!" he whispered.

Vegeta shook his head in shock. Five years old, his son was five years old and he had just become a Super Saiyan! Since when was this possible at such a young age?

"I can do it just like Goten now!" Makoto grinned widely, "Now I can play with him and Trunks when they transform!"

"Are you kidding?" hissed Vegeta, "Son, Kakarot's youngest can do this too?"

"Sure," said Makoto, frowning, "And Trunks can ascend. They would never let me play with them when they were like that."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. Of course, because it seemed like it was a Super Saiyan sale going on! How were these kids able to transform at such young ages?

"Makoto," said Vegeta harshly, "I want to see what you can do, I want you to try and hit me."

Makoto looked alarmed, "Why would I do that, Dad, you know I'm not strong enough."

Vegeta sighed, "You want to play it like that fine, if you can land a single punch on my face I'll take you to the park for an hour."

Makoto brightened considerably, "Really?" he gasped.

Vegeta nodded, "Now show me what you can do."

"Here it comes!" Makoto lunged at Vegeta, punching furiously.

Vegeta was caught off guard. The child was swinging punches so fast that he had to actually concentrate to avoid them, dodging back and forth wildly. Makoto kept on, the flow of his blows actually keeping him hovering in the air, despite his lack of knowledge of how to fly yet. Vegeta felt knuckles scrape his cheek, and his reaction was instinctive. He swung out a fist and landed a hard punch right in Makoto's face, sending his son flying back and landing heavily on the ground.

Gasping in horror at his own actions, he saw Makoto sit up, his face red from where he was hit, "Y-you didn't say you w-were gonna hit back!" he cried.

Vegeta felt his concern melt away to anger. Tears? He wasn't going to let his son cry about a single punch! "Well I didn't say I wasn't now did I, Makoto?" he snapped.

Makoto sniffled, "N-no, but…"

"Dry your tears," snarled Vegeta, "We're going to the park."

Makoto perked up, jumping to his feet, grinning widely.

"Before we go, tell me something," said Vegeta, "Who is the strongest out of you three boys?"

"Trunks," said Makoto, "He's the oldest and he can fly. I'm a little weaker than Goten, but it's only 'cause he's a year older."

Hmm, Vegeta thought, so Makoto was the weakest? He would have to do something about that.

*scene change*

"… so I'm going to need a new head piece."

Katima heard Gohan's voice and headed into the garage. Bulma was working on a motorbike, her hands greasy from oil. She spotted Gohan in his "Saiyaman" outfit, the lower half of his face troubled beneath the helm.

"New head piece?" Katima asked, "Don't like the helmet?"

"It's such a shame, you don't see super heroes in helmets, it's a nice touch," said Bulma, sitting up and wiping her hands on her stained pants.

"If you wanna look like a geek…" Trunks was in the room, his eyes playful as he looked up at Gohan.

Gohan pouted, "Videl DID call it a trash can."

"Videl?" Katima repeated, perking a brow, "Are you changing your head piece for a GIRL, Gohan?" she smirked playfully.

"No!" Gohan cried, then thought for a moment, "Well, yes."

Katima laughed.

"It's not what you think!" Gohan pressed, "This girl, Videl, ever since I showed up as Saiyaman, she's been hounding me to find out my secret identity! I go to school with her, and well, she found out. Now, she's making me enter the world championship so that she can fight me."

"Videl, why does that sound familiar?" Bulma frowned, then, perked up, "Wait! She's Hercule Satan's daughter!"

Gohan nodded grimly.

"Hercule?" Katima remembered the man that had taken the credit for killing Cell, "So of course she was raised to fight. But if her father was her trainer, I'd hate to see how she fights!" she laughed.

"She's a really nice girl, she goes out and helps the city like I do, but I've never met someone as pushy as she is! Except maybe my mom," Gohan sighed, "She making me enter the tournament or she's gonna tell the whole school my secret."

"Pushy, huh?" Bulma frowned, "Is she this way to everyone, or just you?"

"It's just been me since I began being Saiyaman," said Gohan.

Bulma chuckled, "Well, Gohan, if you ask me, this girl likes you. Sometimes that's just how girls show it. I bet if you asked her out on a date, it'll get you out of it."

"I already tried that," said Gohan, "I really think she's just dead set on beating me in battle! Not only am I having to enter, but she's making me teach her how to fly too."

Makoto came sprinting in at that moment, "Can you teach me, too, Gohan?" he begged, looking up at Gohan with wide eyes.

"That may not be a bad idea," said Katima, "If you don't mind, Gohan. Makoto's been needing to train how to fly for a while now."

"Goten too," said Gohan, nodding, "I don't mind. Might as well do all of them."

"I'll come to help you," said Katima.

Gohan sighed heavily, "I still can't believe I'm going to have to enter…"

"At least if you win, you can use the prize money to live on the next year," said Bulma cheerfully.

"He's not going to win," said a new voice, and Vegeta stepped into the room.

He looked nice today, a muscle tank top and sweat pants, his shirt tucked in, his muscular arms crossed.

"Who can beat Gohan?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta glared at her, "Yours truly," he snapped, then looked at Gohan, "You may have been stronger than me when we faced Cell, and I may not be able to use the Bond's power, but while you've had your face stuffed in books, I've been going through intensive training the entire time! If you enter, I enter."

"I'll fight too!"

They all flinched and looked up. Katima felt shock going through her. She knew that voice!

"Goku?" Bulma blinked.

"Dad?" Gohan cried, "Dad is that really you?"

"Hi, son," said Goku's voice, reverberating around the room, "It's good to hear your voice again!"

"Dad!" Gohan grinned widely, "Is it true? Are you going to enter the tournament?"

"Yeah!" said Goku cheerfully, "Apparently I have credit! I can come back for one day! I got it set up with Baba."

"This is great!" Gohan cheered.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta slowly, narrowing his eyes, but smirking.

"I'm excited!" Goku said happily.

"I am too," said Vegeta, still smirking, "It'll be good to defeat you in battle finally."

Goku laughed, "We'll see, I suppose miracles do happen!"

"Miracles, huh?" Vegeta scoffed, "Yes, we'll see."

"Well I'm not missing out on this," said Katima, "I'll enter too. It'll be fun to fight again."

"I want to!" Trunks cried.

"Me too!" Makoto jumped wildly.

"Tell Chichi I'll be coming back!" said Goku happily, "I'll see you then!"

His voice faded, and Gohan punched the air, "This is great! I get to see my Dad again!"

"You should go by Kame house," said Bulma, "I know Krillin will be really excited!"

Gohan nodded, "Definitely. But, about that head piece? Since Helmets aren't allowed in the tournament."

"I've got just the thing," Bulma grinned.

A few moments later, Gohan was sporting a white bandana around his head and black sunglasses. He grinned in the mirror, "This is great! Hey, you guys might want disguises too, maybe like something I'm wearing."

"Are you crazy?" Vegeta snapped, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that!"

"I think we can manage without," Katima laughed.

Gohan shrugged, "Suit yourself! I'm going to head to Kame House."

"Tell them I said hi," said Katima.

Gohan nodded, "And go ahead and come by with Makoto tomorrow, we'll start training!"

He ran from the room, still beaming. Katima couldn't help but smile too. It had been seven years since she saw Goku. It would be nice to see him again. But… She glanced at Vegeta. A small part of her worried. Though Vegeta had gotten past the brunt of his thirst for power when they faced Dengen, the fact that his old rival was returning made Katima think it could come up again. She wanted to believe Vegeta was completely past it… but…

"Katima, I need to speak to you," Vegeta strode to her, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Katima tilted her head, "Oh?"

Vegeta nodded. Looking at the boys, he said, "Go play in the yard for a while," he nodded to Bulma as he led the way from the garage.

"What's this about?" Katima asked as they headed down the hall.

"Earlier today, I was training Makoto," said Vegeta, turning to face her and leaning on the wall, "I had the gravity up higher than usual. He was having trouble even getting to all fours when I had his tail, and then… He went Super Saiyan."

Katima blinked.

"What?"

Vegeta nodded, smiling a bit.

"But…" Katima's mind spun, "So early? He's only five!"

"Yes well, I was surprised too," said Vegeta, "Once he transformed, he could easily stand while I held his tail. I tasked him to try and hit me, and he managed to scrape me."

Katima beamed, pride welling in her. This was amazing! Makoto becoming a Super Saiyan at such a young age?

"Which means now that his resistance training is over, I will begin to train him to control his ape form," Vegeta continued, looking more serious now, "It will be dangerous. And I will have to take him out to the mountains so he doesn't hurt anyone. Once you and Gohan teach him to fly, I will take him out there and we will train for the tournament."

"You're not going without me," scoffed Katima.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Katima, training him to control his ape form is going to take a lot of dedication. He can't be distracted by you."

Katima crossed her arms, "I can help just as well, you can tell me what to do."

Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes, "It isn't that easy," he said flatly, "With you around, he won't concentrate as much on his training. You're too soft with him. When it's just him and me, we make better progress."

Katima opened her mouth to argue but Vegeta cut her off.

"I know you think I'm too rough, but it was how all the Saiyan children were taught to control their weakness over their tail, and how to control their ape forms. I HAVE to be rough, or it won't work, he's a pure blood Saiyan boy. He needs to be raised like one in order to master himself."

Katima sighed heavily, "Fine. I suppose training with you wouldn't matter, we can't fight together at the tournament," her eyes sparkled, "We may even have to fight each other."

Vegeta smirked, "I do hope you're ready for that, my love," he said darkly.

"Ha! You're talking like I should be scared!" Katima crowed, kissing him softly.

"Vegeta returned it and shrugged off the wall, "Yes, well," he smirked, "I did promise I would take Makoto to the park since he managed to hit me."

"Let's go then," said Katima, taking her husband's hand, "We can take Trunks, and I'm sure Bulma will come."

*scene change*

The next day, Gohan was training. He wore a blue tunic and pants, his bare arms getting bulky even as he powered up. It had been a long time since he really trained, but all the old techniques and moves came back to him like rushing water as he moved. The wasteland near his house made for perfect training, and he quickly punched and kicked rock spire, destroying them with a single hit. His hair was golden blonde in his super Saiyan form, and he kicked and punched at light speed.

"Hi, Gohan!"

Goten, his little six year old brother, came running from the direction of the house, grinning widely, "I'm ready to train!"

"Alright!" Gohan beamed at his brother. Goten looked so much like their father it was astounding, the same wild hair and everything.

He handed Goten an armful of good size rocks, "I want you to throw these at me and try to hit me. This way, you're practicing your aim, and I'm practicing how to dodge. But you gotta stay behind this line," he took a stick and drew a line in the dirt about ten feet away from the cliff face he would be pressed against.

"Isn't that a little close?" asked Goten, tilting his head.

Gohan laughed, "Well, I am In Super Saiyan form, it might be hard to hit me!"

Goten nodded, getting a steel look in his eyes. Gohan went back to the cliff face, readying himself, "Okay, Goten, let 'em fly!"

With a small grunt of effort, Goten threw the first rock. It was so fast that Gohan could barely see it and barely managed to dodge it. He felt it move his hair as it zipped by.

"Whoa!" Gohan yelped, holding up his hands and coming forward, "Maybe we will move the line back! That's quite an arm you got there, kid!"

He shifted the line back about ten feet and returned to his position, "Okay!" he said.

Goten stuck out his tongue and began to throw the rocks like crazy. They pelted at Gohan, who was quickly dancing around to avoid them. To his surprise he was moving nearly as fast as he could to avoid them without actually shooting them out of the air. Within moments, Goten was out of rocks. He beamed, "That was really good, Gohan! I threw those pretty fast!"

Gohan laughed, "You did well too, sport, I had no clue you could throw so hard!"

"Um, Gohan?" Goten tilted his head, "Well, since mom isn't here, can I be like you now?"

Gohan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, the blond hair, the super strength. I wanna be a Super Saiyan."

Gohan laughed heartedly, He grinned at how adorable his brother was, "Well, you've got a while before then, bud, it takes years of training to become a Super Saiyan! I was almost twice your age before I did it. Although I was the youngest Super Saiyan, you may have to do a bit more than- what-?"

He cut off when Goten suddenly clenched his little fists and his power spiked. His black hair stood up on end, and leaped to a golden blond. Gohan gaped. Since when could Goten go Super Saiyan? What did he miss!

"Hey, Goten, I can do it now too!"

Five year old Makoto came sprinting toward them, waving. Katima was following behind slower, smiling. Makoto powered up, his hair turning gold. Gohan nearly fell over. Since when were children becoming Super Saiyans all over the place?

Katima was already in her Super Saiyan form. She smiled at the look of shock on his face.

"Since when did this happen?" he asked wildly, gesturing to the kids.

"Makoto happened yesterday. I don't know about your brother, though," Katima smiled at the boys as they jumped around excitedly.

"Now we can REALLY play!" Goten said.

"No playing today, you two have to learn how to fly, and you have to concentrate for that," scolded Katima.

"He only learned to transform yesterday and he can access it that easily?" Gohan cried, still in shock.

Katima laughed and strode toward him, "You're surprised? He's been raised by Super Saiyans, training with Tygrians, since he could walk."

Gohan rubbed his forehead, "This is insane… And they don't know how to fly! That's like learning how to run before you can walk!"

They were interrupted further by the sound of an engine. Looking up, he spotted a familiar helicopter heading for them.

"That's Videl!" he yelped, "Quick, power down! She doesn't know I'm part Saiyan!"

"All she knows is that you're 'Saiyaman? Not that it wass you and NOT her dad that killed Cell?" Katima smirked as she powered down.

"She can't know that," said Gohan, "No one can, remember? We do NOT need those reporters coming around…"

Makoto and Goten pouted a little as they powered down, hair lying down and going black, "That's boring," Goten whined.

Katima laughed and looked at them, "Remember boys, we don't need everyone knowing about us! We want her to think we're human, so Makoto, wrap your tail around your waist like your father taught you."

Makoto frowned, "I have to act like a weakling human?" he whined.

Katima narrowed her eyes, "Yes, and don't go talking like that Makoto! Humans can be strong too."

Makoto sighed and his tail wrapped around his waist, tucking in the tip by the base. It looked like a fur belt like that. Gohan looked up as the helicopter landed out by his home. He looked back, "Come on, she knows we can fly, so…"

Katima nodded and picked up Makoto. Gohan patted his back and his brother let out a squeal and hopped on his back. They flew over to the home and landed, depositing the boys on the ground. The helicopter's engine shut off. The door opened, and Videl stepped out, and despite everything, Gohan felt a slight tingle go up his spine at the sight of her.

*scene change*

Katima looked over the girl as she stepped out. She didn't look anything like her father. Her thick black hair was held in pigtails that came down her front. Her eyes were a bright blue and she had a very pretty face and build. She looked toned, and Katima guessed she had been training her whole life.

"Gohan. You didn't say there were going to be others," Videl said, looking her and the boys over suspiciously.

"This is my aunt, Katima," said Gohan, smiling at her, "She's here to help train you! And that's my little brother, Goten, and that's Makoto, Katima's son and my cousin. They need to learn too."

Videl's eyes widened a bit, "Does your entire family know how to fly?"

Gohan turned red a little, "Well- uh- no, not all of us- my Mom doesn't know…"

"Gohan?"

Speaking of Chichi. Katima turned and grinned at her sister-in-law. She had called to let her know she and Makoto were coming, but spotted Gohan before going to the house.

"Oh, Katima! And little Makoto, hi!" she smiled as she came out of the home.

Makoto smiled and went to Chichi, "Auntie Chichi! I can go Super-"

"Makoto!" Gohan snapped.

Makoto flinched and blushed, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

Videl perked a brow, looking at Gohan suspiciously.

"Who's this, Gohan?" Chichi looked at her with narrowed eyes, looking her over thoroughly.

"This is Videl, Mom," said Gohan, "She's the one that convinced me to do the Tournament. She's here to train with me."

"Train huh?" Chichi looked at her son, "Gohan, you're supposed to be preparing, not fooling around with some hussy!"

Videl looked at her in shock, "I'm not a hussy!" she yelled, "I'm not here to 'fool' around either, I'm here to learn to fly!"

Katima giggled, crossing her arms, "It's alright, Chichi, I'll keep an eye on them," she winked.

Gohan turned red, "It isn't like that!" he said, waving his hands.

"Yeah, since when did fighting and getting married mix?" asked Videl hotly.

Katima and Chichi looked at each other, and Goten piped up, "Well Mom, you competed in the tournament with dad, didn't you? And Auntie Katima and Uncle Vegeta got married and they ALWAYS fight!"

Katima laughed, but Chichi got a far away look on her face, her eyes shimmering, "In our cases, yes. Ah, I remember that day, fighting Goku in the tournament and getting married all in the same day! It was so romantic!" she turned to Videl, eyes turning to fire again, "But for you, it's not the same! Gohan is entering that tournament to win the prize money to live on!"

Videl clenched her fists, "I'm not here to marry your son!" she shouted.

"Enough, enough," said Katima, walking forward, "I'll keep an eye on things Chichi, Gohan will still be training at his best, I promise. And we have to teach Goten and Makoto anyway, why not have a third?"

Chichi sighed, "Oh, very well," she said, turning and heading for the house, "I'll have lunch ready in an hour!"

"Thanks Auntie Chichi!" Makoto called, grinning big. Despite the kid thinking humans were weaklings, he did adore those that were close to him, like Chichi, Bulma, her parents, and even Yamcha when he came to visit.

"There's an open field not far from here," said Katima, picking Makoto up again, "Easiest to fly there. We can carry you. Goten, come get on my back so Gohan can carry Videl."

Gohan blushed a bit as his little brother came over and hopped onto Katima's back. Videl went to him and held up her arms.

"Well?" she snapped.

Katima nearly laughed and Gohan winced and lifted her, pressing her waist to his and taking off. She was an interesting one, this. Very pushy, just like Gohan had said.

They flew over to an open grassy field and landed, depositing their loads and looking at each other.

"Where do we start?" asked Gohan.

"Well, Videl, do you know how to use your energy?" Katima looked at her.

Videl frowned, "What do you mean, like do I have good stamina?"

"No," said Gohan, "It's the power that lies within you that you can release-"

"Like this!" Goten said, holding out a hand and blasting into a nearby boulder, making it fly into a thousand pieces.

Katima covered her face with her hand. So much for acting human. Looking up she saw Videl had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Oh." She said flatly, "I see."

Gohan laughed nervously, "Well, if you don't call that energy, what do you call it?"

"Well, it's a trick," said Videl, looking up at him.

"No, we're not trying to trick you!" said Gohan, "That's as real as you or I!"

"Well, whatever it is, I've never seen it before!" Videl snapped.

Gohan sighed, "Okay, well, in order to fly, you need to know how to control your energy like we can."

"We?" Videl looked at each of them, "All of you can do that?"

"Sure," said Makoto, crossing his arms, "Why can't you?"

"Makoto," Katima barked at him, "Where's your manners? Some people have never heard of energy like we have before."

Makoto bowed his head, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"He's definitely Vegeta's son," said Gohan, making Katima laugh.

"But yes," continued Katima, nodding at her and holding out her hand and making a small orb of power hover there, "Everyone has it inside them, you just have to know how to bring it out."

Videl frowned, "Well… okay, how do I do it?"

Katima looked at the boys, "You two go play while we teach Videl how to use her energy okay? And remember not to overdo it," she said the last words sternly, looking at each of them.

"Yes, Mom," said Makoto, though he looked rather put out. She knew he wanted to try out his new Super Saiyan strength out on Goten.

The boys took off, yelling happily at each other as they headed over the hill and out of sight.

"Go ahead and sit down," said Katima.

Videl sat on her knees and Gohan sat down in front of her. Katima sat close by, nodding at Gohan for him to start.

"So," said Gohan, "Your energy is the core of you. You can feel it, right? The power that's deep in your stomach! That's not just your center of balance, but that's where your energy comes from! Concentrate on that."

"Hold out your hands, like this," said Katima, making her hands like cups and holding them six inches apart, "And try to bring that power up through you and out." A small orb appeared in her hands and she held it out to show Videl, "Just like that, it's easy."

Videl nodded and held her hands like Katima had shown her. They sat there for about an hour in mostly silence, only broken to offer advice or encouragement. Finally, Katima felt a spark of power inflate from Videl. A small orb appeared in her hands.

"There!" Gohan exclaimed, "You did it!"

The orb faded and Videl fell forward. Gohan caught her, "Whoa! Are you okay?"

Videl slowly sat up, "Yes, sorry," she said and looked at them, "That's amazing, all this time, my Dad thought that stuff was tricks, but it's real!"

Katima nodded, standing, "I bet Chichi has lunch ready. Let's go eat and then we can get to the flight training."

While Gohan led Videl back to the house, Katima went to get the boys. They were in the forest playing. She landed and picked them up to fly them back to the house. As she suspected, Chichi had a grand table set out in the front yard, full of the most delicious looking of foods.

They all sat down and began to eat, the two boys going through their bowls like sharks. A Saiyan appetite was like no other. Katima was careful to retrain herself.

"So, Videl, that's a nice vehicle you have there," said Chichi, "It must have cost a lot!"

"Oh, not really," said Videl, digging into her food, "Oh wow, this is delicious! I'll have to get the recipe for our cook!"

"Cook?" Chichi repeated, "What does your family own a restaurant or something?"

"Oh, no," said Videl, "I mean our cook at home."

"You have your own cook? Your family must be pretty loaded! How many bedrooms does your house have? Ten? Twenty?"

"Oh, that's a good question," Videl pondered for a moment, "Maybe fifty?"

"FIFTY?" Chichi wailed. Looking at Gohan she demanded, "And you plan to marry this girl?"

"Does this mean Videl's my sister now?" Goten asked.

Gohan turned bright red, standing up from the table, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" he cried.

Katima chuckled. She wondered what it would have been like to meet Vegeta under normal circumstances, like at a high school. But of course it was the fact that there wasn't anything normal about Vegeta that had drawn her to him.

"So, Goten said something about how you and your husband fight all the time?" asked Videl, looking toward her, seeming unfazed by Gohan.

Katima nodded, "We like to keep our training going, even when things aren't very exciting."

"Yeah, it looks like you've seen some fair share of excitement, that's a wicked scar!" Videl nodded to her cheek.

Katima touched the V shape scar on her face, a nasty flash back of being helpless to stop it from happening flashing in her mind.

"Wait a second…" Videl's eyes widened, "You're the girl from seven years ago, the one Cell scarred on TV!"

Katima turned red. Woops, she forgot that the daughter of Hercule Satan may very well watch those old videos a lot just to see her father defeat Cell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, it must have been really painful," said Videl, "But you showed up at the Cell games and everything, you weren't scared off!"

Katima smiled wearily, "Yes well, at the time, what choice did any decent fighter have?"

Videl nodded, "It must have been something. I wish those videos weren't so banged up, I really wish I could have seen it!"

Katima continued eating. If the girl saw what really happened… that her father wasn't the one to kill Cell and that it had been an eleven year old boy, she wasn't sure how that would affect Videl. Once they finished eating, they headed back out to the field. They had the three of them line up and Gohan began to instruct.

"So, that energy, you need to bring it out again, but push it beneath you, and let it hold you up," said Gohan.

Videl clenched her fists and had a deep look of concentration on her face. Meanwhile, the boys began jumping wildly.

"No, no," said Gohan, "Goten, Makoto, flying and hopping and two different things! Use your energy!"

They stopped and looked at each other. They sighed and both concentrated.

Shakily and slowly, Makoto began to hover upward, Goten began just after him.

"L-like this?" asked Goten, bobbing up and down through the air.

"Yeah! You guys got it!" Gohan cheered.

"Look it me, I'mma birdy!" Gohan laughed, slowly bobbing higher.

"It's hard to balance!" said Makoto, shakily going around the air, "Hey! Goten! I bet I can go higher than you!"

"Nuh uh!" Goten began going up.

"Not so high, you two!" said Katima as her son headed upward.

"We're fine- wh- whoa!" Goten fell, landing on his head.

"Goten!" Gohan ran toward his brother.

"Ha!" Makoto cried, "I win- whoa!" he scrambled in the air, as if trying to catch hold of something then he too fell.

"Makoto!" Katima jumped forward and caught her son, luckily he had been close enough for her to do so. She sat him on the ground then went to check on her little nephew.

Goten had tears, but Gohan was helping him up, "You just got to practice, kiddo, and take things slow!"

"Gohan!" Videl's voice snapped, "Have you forgotten about me?"

"Wha- no!" Gohan rushed back toward her, "Just- er- keep concentrating!"

"You two, come over here and practice. Now do it again, but try to pinpoint where you need your energy to keep you up," said Katima.

They both began to hover shakily again.

"See, now that bobbing, that's bad, you want it to be smooth. And don't go any higher until you know how to fly well enough down low. Try staying in the air, but staying still."

They obeyed. She was surprised that Makoto got it first. Goten was always one step ahead of him in training. But she supposed that Makoto wasn't quite as scattered brained as Goten was. Goten slowly got it afterward, and just when Katima glanced over to check on Videl's progress she gasped to see she was hovering in the air a little ways.

"You're doing it Videl!" Gohan cheered, "Look, you're flying!"

"Gohan, I'm trying to concentrate!" Videl snapped.

Gohan covered his mouth, looking sheepish.

Slowly, Videl came down. She smiled a bit in satisfaction. Looking at Gohan she said, "I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Wh-what? But I did as you asked, now all you need is some private practice!" Gohan said.

"I don't want my dad knowing about this until the tournament. Unless my presence is a hindrance on you, Gohan."

Gohan turned red again, "No, of course not!"

"Good," said Videl, She pulled out the capsule her helicopter was in and popped it, making it appear within the cloud of smoke before them, "See you tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, Videl, wait," said Gohan, making her turn, "I- I was just thinking, about your hair."

"My hair?" Videl raised a brow.

"Yeah, maybe it would be better… shorter?" Gohan suggested, smiling.

Videl looked at her pigtails then back up at Gohan, a little red and smiling, "Are you saying you like girl's with shorter hair?"

"What-? No! I mean- what I meant was since you're going to be flying, you don't want it getting in your face or enemies to pull on it-" Gohan stammered.

Videl cut him off, "Why don't you stay out of my hair, you big jerk!" she shouted and jumped into her vehicle, flying off.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Goten.

"I don't… know!" Gohan cried.

Katima laughed, looking at him with a smirk, "I'm not an expert by any means, but I'm guessing she likes you, Gohan."

Gohan turned red, "No- no, she just wants to fight me! That's it!"

"That's how it started with Vegeta and me," Katima winked.

Gohan shook his head wildly, "That's isn't even CLOSE to the same situation!"

"What about your parents?"

"Videl doesn't like me like that!"

Katima laughed, picking up Makoto, "Well I'm going to head home. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll continue, yes?"

Gohan sighed, "Yeah, I suppose, but try to get here before Videl, and maybe the boys can play in Super Saiyan form."

"Yeah!" Makoto untucked his tail, letting it stretch, "And guess what Goten, I'll even let you grab my tail, cause it doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Nuh uh!" Goten grinned, "You mean you can walk with someone holding on to it now?"

"I sure can!" Makoto gloated, "Just you wait and see!"

"Say hi to Trunks for me!" Goten called as Katima began to fly.

As they flew, Makoto clinging to his mother, he looked at her, "Do you really think that human likes Gohan?"

Katima smiled a little, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Makoto frowned, "She may have been a human, but I think she was cool, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Makoto," said Katima, looking at him and wondering what on Earth Vegeta was feeding into this kid, "Humans are people just like us, no matter their strength."

Makoto looked thoughtful, "Hm, I guess so, they don't act very different, but she sure looked surprised when Goten blew up that rock!"

"Yes, but she has energy too, just like us. She may not be able to go Super Saiyan, but she can be strong if she trains enough."

Makoto looked ahead at the clouds, "I wanna become the strongest one day, Mom! I wanna be a warrior that no one messes with!"

Katima chuckled and kissed his cheek which he wailed at and rubbed his cheek furiously, "You are your father's son, Makoto, there's no room for doubt there."


	48. Ape Practice

Makoto, Goten, and Videl were all flying expertly within ten days. It pleased Katima that the training went along so smoothly. It was perhaps the funniest moment when Videl had shown up the second day of training with shortly cropped hair. The look on Gohan's face had been priceless. He had spoken to her when she had left that day.

"What IS it with girls?" he had wailed.

"I couldn't tell you, Gohan, I wasn't raised anything like a normal girl," Katima had told him, which just made him scowl.

Today, however, now that the flying training was complete, it was time for Vegeta to take Makoto out to the mountains to teach him how to control his ape form. She found herself saddened that Vegeta didn't want her to go, but she supposed she would be a distraction to Makoto. She had no clue how it was going to go, making him control his ape form when he had never even transformed into it before. She really wanted to be there for her son, but…

Makoto looked up at her with sad eyes as he pulled on his back pack. She had put in a bundle of warm clothes and some old Saiyan armor that Bulma had made in his size, so he could wear that when he practiced transforming as it stretched with him. Katima ruffled his thick black hair, smiling lovingly down at him.

"You'll be fine," she promised.

"I don't wanna go without you Mom," he said.

"I can't help you with this, Makoto, only your father knew how to control his ape form," said Katima soothingly, kneeling down to look at him, "He won't let anything happen to you."

"I know…" Makoto looked down, "But still…"

"You want to become a warrior, don't you?" Vegeta demanded, coming into the room with a back pack around one shoulder. His eyes were narrowed, "Then you will learn how to control your ape form. It is vital. It is your greatest weakness when you do not know how to control it, and your greatest strength when you do. Understand, son?"

Makoto looked up at him with big eyes, "Yes, Dad." He said meekly.

Vegeta nodded in satisfaction.

Katima stood and smiled at him, "You will be careful?"

"Of course," snapped Vegeta, "You act like I have never done this before."

"Makoto hasn't," Katima pointed out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "He is a Saiyan Prince, with warrior blood in him. He will do fine."

"Bye, Makoto," said Trunks, who was sitting on the couch, watching them, "And when you come back, you better show me your ape form, kay?"

Makoto beamed at him, "Yeah!"

"No turning into your ape form so close to the city," Katima scolded, "Can you imagine how many people you would scare?"

"So?" Makoto blinked up at her.

Katima sighed and looked at Vegeta, "While you're out there, please explain to our son that we live on a human planet and that he can't go running around terrorizing everyone?"

Vegeta chuckled, "I don't see why he shouldn't."

Katima rubbed her forehead, "Our son's going to turn into a little monster…" she breathed.

"Good luck, Makoto!" Rilan said, striding into the room. He wore a Capsule Corp hoody and jeans, a white button up shirt beneath, his feet bare. He held his hands in his pockets, smiling down at the young Saiyan.

"Thanks, Mister Rilan," said Makoto, smiling a bit at him.

"He'll be fine, won't you, Makoto?" asked Bulma, coming in after her husband and lacing an arm around his elbow.

Makoto beamed, "I'll be the best ape ever!" he declared.

"We'll see to that," said Vegeta and kissed Katima on the forehead gently, "We'll be back before the tournament."

"You better, you're my best training partner," said Katima.

"You can train with me and Trunks until he gets back," said Rilan. He nodded at Vegeta, "Don't let the kid eat you!"

Vegeta snorted and beckoned his son, "Come, Makoto."

"Bye everyone!" Makoto waved and ran after his father.

Katima watched them go with a heavy heart. She sent a push of affection to Vegeta through the bond.

Be safe, she thought.

*scene change*

The mountains were cold. Snow swirled down around them and Vegeta pulled the zipper of his coat up higher. The climates of this planet were so strange, freezing in some areas and baking hot in others. He had grown used to it for the most part, but it still awed him some times. He pushed through the snow, leaving a trail for his son to follow.

Makoto was in a snow suit and had a hat tucked around his ears, a scarf around his face. He was hugging himself as he pushed after his father, going through the path he made through the foot deep snow.

"D-Dad, c-can we st-stop yet?" he asked through clattering teeth.

Vegeta glanced back, "No." he said simply.

"B-but i-it's fr-freezing!" Makoto wailed.

"We aren't stopping until we reach a valley. I know of one between the mountains. We will train there."

"Wh-why c-can't we f-fly?" asked Makoto.

"Because the visibility isn't good enough. We could miss the valley. Down here, I know where I'm going. Besides, this is good training," Vegeta nodded.

"H-how?" Makoto asked in shock.

"Endurance, son," said Vegeta harshly, "A true warrior can fight in the coldest of blizzards, and the hottest of deserts. You must be able to battle in all climates."

Makoto pushed on, "I- I wanna be th-the str-strongest!" he said.

"Good," said Vegeta, nodding in approval, "Then no more complaining from here on out, understood?"

"Yes, Dad," said Makoto.

They pressed on through the snow for perhaps another hour before they reached the valley Vegeta remembered. There was little shelter from the snow here, the valley void from trees, and the snow was thick and untouched. Vegeta pushed to the center of it before pulling out some capsules and popping them. A small sturdy looking hut appeared and Vegeta held the door open, letting Makoto go in first. He followed and shook out his hair like a dog, snow falling everywhere.

Makoto went straight to the fire place and pressed the button to make the flames start up instantly. He turned his back to it, holding out his snow caked tail toward it. He was shivering.

"Get those clothes off, they'll be wet when the snow melts," said Vegeta, stripping off his own clothing as he spoke, "And put on your Saiyan armor."

"We're starting now?" asked Makoto, looking shocked, "B-but we just got here!"

"So?" Vegeta snapped, "You're a warrior! You should always be ready!"

Makoto flinched, "Can we at least eat first?"

Vegeta's stomach growled. He scowled, "Very well," he said, heading for the kitchen portion of the hut. He looked around, frowning, "How do I work this thing?"

"What?" Makoto looked at him, "You have to make the food, Dad."

"Make it?" Vegeta blinked, "I don't know how to cook, I thought this thing had some sort of automatic feature!"

Makoto looked at him as he pulled off his beanie and shook out his wavy hair, "Uh, well, when I see Miss Bulma cook, she puts stuff in a pot and it sits in it for a while, then she puts other stuff on it and it's ready to eat!"

Vegeta sighed and went to the fridge, opening it. He hadn't the faintest clue how to prepare meals. He always just ate what the Earth woman prepared for them. Perhaps he should have learned something before he left, despite it being ridiculous that a prince should have to learn how to cook his own meals.

Inside the fridge, there were some fruits and vegetables, a gallon of milk, some packages of sliced meat and cheese, a pitcher of juice. Opening the freezer about it, he spotted some boxes with pictures of fully cooked meals on them. He pulled these out and looked them over. He had learned to read a little bit of the human language, but he wasn't sure what some of it meant.

"What did you find, Dad?"

Makoto was down to his boxers and he came over, his tail dripping now. He held up a hand and Vegeta passed him a box. Makoto looked it over.

"Oh! These are easy to do! Look, there's instructions!"

"You can read that?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

Makoto looked up at him, confused, "Sure, Dad, can't you?"

Vegeta turned a bit red, "I- er- of course, I just, was surprised."

How was it his son who was only five knew more about reading than he did? He had better practice more when they returned home.

Makoto smiled, "Sure, Auntie Chichi teaches me every time I go to play with Goten! Here, Dad," he offered the package, "I can't reach the microwave."

"Micro- what?" asked Vegeta, "Is that some sort of technique?"

Makoto looked at him blankly, "No, Dad, it's the microwave? The machine that makes food warm!" he pointed and Vegeta saw a small machine sitting atop the counter.

He went to it and pressed the large button which made it pop open.

"So… I just… put this inside?" Vegeta asked.

"No, Dad, read the instructions!" said Makoto, going to his back pack and pulling out the blue jumpsuit that went beneath the Saiyan armor.

Vegeta looked at the markings on the box. He recognized the word "open" and proceeded to ripped the cardboard off. Within lay a plastic tray with the food inside, beneath and thin layer of plastic that was sealed to the edges of the tub.

"Now what?" he looked at his son, not even bothering to keep acting like he knew what he was doing.

"Put it in!" said Makoto, "For five minutes!"

Vegeta placed the thing inside the machine and closed the door. He looked at the markings on the side. Which one was five again…? He frowned.

Makoto came over, now in his jumpsuit. He flew up, hovering so he could look at the microwave, "This one!" he hit the button and the inside of the machine lit up. Looking inside, Vegeta saw the tray slowly rotating.

"Dad, how come you don't know this stuff?" asked Makoto, landing on the ground and frowning up at his father.

Vegeta reddened but crossed his arms, "I'm a warrior, not a chef or some book worm. I have no use of such things."

"But how would you take care of yourself if you were all by yourself?" asked Makoto flatly.

Vegeta grit his teeth, "We Saiyans had things that would put hunger at bay! And I know how to kill something and hold it over a fire. These human contraptions are far too confusing and not worth my time."

Makoto looked at the machines, "They're easy once you know how to do it, Dad, I can teach you!"

"Nonsense, we're here to teach you how to control your ape form, not to play with stupid machines!" Vegeta snapped.

Makoto flinched, bowing his head, "Right, sorry, Dad."

Vegeta went to the bedroom and pulled off the rest of his now soaked clothes and put on his armor. As he did this, he heard the machine's alarm sound and the door open and close, and then the machine start up again. Makoto must have placed another meal inside it. The smell of warm food then wafted in and Vegeta found his mouth watering.

Coming out just in time for the second meal to be ready, He saw Makoto hovering over the counter, pulling the plastic covering off the tray. His son turned and landed, walking up and offering him one of the trays. Vegeta took it and went to the table, sitting and quickly consuming the food with ravenous vigor. His son ate with the same force and soon they were both looking at the empty trays with longing.

"Humans call that a meal?" asked Vegeta, "That was hardly a snack."

"We could make more," said Makoto hopefully.

Vegeta nodded and Makoto bolted to the fridge and quickly warmed two more. He brought them back, placing one in front of his father. They ate these ones just as fast, and had a third helping afterward, and only then was Vegeta content. Not full, but content.

"I think it stopped snowing," said Makoto, going to the window and peering out.

"Good," said Vegeta, standing, "We can start then."

Makoto looked at him, eyes a little wary. "Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," Vegeta said flatly, walking out of the hut.

His son trotted after him. It was calm in the valley now, the snow deep but still. The wind had stopped, and the cold was more bearable. He turned and made the hut into a capsule again. Their belongings would be inside, and he didn't want it to be destroyed. He turned to his son, who was hugging himself in effort to stay warm.

"The first time will be the most difficult," said Vegeta, "And it is vital you gain at least some control the first go. Understand?"

"B-but how?" asked Makoto, looking at his father with wide eyes.

Vegeta pointed to himself, "While you are transforming, I do not want you to think of anything but me. It is critical you at least remember who I am. You can't think of anything else- not the cold, not home, nothing. Understood?"

Makoto nodded slowly, looking a bit scared.

"There's no room for fear, Makoto," Vegeta snapped, making his son flinch, "You can do this, you have it in your blood. Now. I'm going to throw an artificial moon into the air, only look at it when you're ready, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," said Makoto quietly.

Vegeta made a silver orb in his hand and tossed it up. A semi-transparent moon appeared in the sky, harshly bright against the gray clouds.

"Alright," said Vegeta, "Now focus Makoto, think about me, I am your father. Think of who I am, and my voice."

Makoto nodded slowly.

"I will keep talking while you transform," said Vegeta, "You must focus on my voice and know who it is speaking, you must remember who I am."

"I will Dad," said Makoto firmly.

"That's more like it," said Vegeta, a small prick of pride hitting him, "Now, when you are ready, look at the moon."

*scene change*

Makoto's tail trailed out behind him in the slight breeze. It was cold still, but he lowered his arms and steeled himself. His heart was racing, but he looked at his father's face and felt bravery flood him. It was in his blood to be a warrior like his parents- he could do this, he had to. He grit his teeth and looked up at the silver orb in the sky.

It was like his body ceased up. He couldn't look away. The moon was flooding his vision, and his body began to throb painfully. He bit back a cry of pain, and he heard his father's voice calling his name.

"Listen to my voice, Makoto! It's your father, Vegeta! Makoto!"

He kept repeating this and Makoto tried his hardest to focus on it as his body began to pulsate. He felt his bones shifting, so painful he couldn't even yell. His small body began to grow. He felt his limbs stretching, felt fur began to grow on his face, fangs begin to lengthen in his mouth, his face contorting terribly, a snout elongating. His tail slowly became massive, his feet, still in the boots, but he felt them shift to resemble hands. He kept growing, and growing, and all the while he listened as hard as he could to the sound of his father's voice.

That's my Dad, he kept telling himself, trying to ignore the horrendous pain racking through him, That's my Dad! I can't forget! My Dad!

Slowly, he stopped growing, and the changing slowly settled. He clenched his now massive hands into fists. Power was pulsating through him, it was like the first time… in that room… when his hair…

"Makoto!"

Makoto looked down and spotted a man below him.

I have to remember! A voice said in the back of his head.

The man was looking at him, his body poised defensively, "Makoto, I'm your father!"

But the voice sounded like just noise on his ears. Makoto looked at him and felt a strange rage building in him. He wanted to break things, wanted to tear apart anything he could find, this man would make a fine play thing. He reached down.

"NO Makoto!" the man yelled, running from him.

The boy recognized his own name, how did this man know it? He took a few massive steps toward him, making the ground shake. The man was so tiny. He reached out with a massive paw, more quickly this time and he managed to seize hold on him. Pleased, Makoto brought him up to his face.

The man was struggling, pushing uselessly against Makoto's fingers. He looked at Makoto, and the boy couldn't help but feel like… he knew him…

"Makoto!" the man yelled, "It's me! Your Dad!"

The word 'dad' struck something. Memories of the gravity room at home slowly flooded Makoto's mind. He had to remember- that this man- his voice-

Yes. It was his father, Vegeta. He couldn't harm him!

Makoto blinked and slowly opened his hand. Vegeta hovered there, massaging his chest, gasping.

"Good," he said, "You do remember, I knew you could do it son," he smiled a little.

Makoto was shaking slightly. The need to destroy everything was still there, but he knew not to hurt Vegeta. He looked around, searching for something else to feed his bloodlust.

"No, Makoto!" said Vegeta harshly, making the ape look over at him, "You must not give in to the rage. You need to control yourself."

Makoto blinked slowly, but he had that thirst, that need to break something- to kill.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance when he turned and began lumbering away, toward the trees. Those looked fun to break.

"Makoto!" Vegeta called.

Makoto glanced back at him, grunting irritably. He had to break something- had to smash, had to crush life out of something, anything! But remembering who his father was restrained him from attacking Vegeta.

"Son you stop right now," ordered Vegeta harshly, "You will sit down, and not move until the rage is gone."

Makoto looked at him, why would he do that? What harm was there is breaking stuff?

"A true warrior knows how to control himself!" Vegeta shouted, "Now come here!"

That hit something. A true warrior… Makoto wanted to be the best warrior! His father had never been wrong about what it took to become a warrior.

"Come. Here!" Vegeta snapped.

Makoto growled but lumbered back to him and sat down. His massive backside made a huge cloud of snow erupt from beneath him as he did so. He laced his large tail around to sit in his lap. He twitched it, nearly shaking with the ache to go and demolish that forest.

Vegeta came and hovered before his face, "Now you will go to sleep in this form, Makoto. If you can calm yourself down enough to fall asleep in this form, you will be able to move on to learn how to fight like this, because you will have control."

Makoto gaped at him. Fall asleep? But he was itching for a fight now! Why couldn't they do it now? He looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"None of that!" growled Vegeta, "This is what comes first. You cannot take your last step before the first!"

Makoto let out an irritated growl.

"Stop your complaining," Vegeta barked, "Do you want to be a warrior or not?"

Makoto huffed, bowing his head. The urge was so strong! He wanted to run and tear through the mountain itself! But he couldn't. His stark need to become a warrior- the best and strongest warrior, prevented him from doing so. So he sat there until the sun went down, gripping his tail, slumping over on his side eventually, rolling back and forth, fidgeting. Without really realizing it, he fell into slumber.

And woke in his human form.

He was in the hut, and warm, tucked into the bed. He smelled food, and his stomach nearly roared with longing. He slowly sat up, looking at his small hands.

Did all that really happen?

"Good. You're up."

Looking up he saw Vegeta in the doorway. He had an armful of those trays of food and he jerked his head, an indication for Makoto to come, "We'll eat and then move on to the next lesson."

Makoto slipped out of the bed and followed him, his eyes wide. So it did happen! He became the ape and fell asleep in that form! He bounced to the table and quickly ate. Now that he had felt what it was like, he was no longer worried about shifting to his ape form.

"Dad, how did I change back?" he asked.

"I took down the moon and the energy it filled you with wore off," said Vegeta simply.

Makoto smiled, "Did I do good?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him, a slightly guarded look in his eyes, "If you do as well today, we will make decent progress," he said.

Makoto continued eating, pride flooding him. He did it!

*scene change*

Vegeta watched his son eat with slight aw still swirling in him. His son, only five years old, had been able to control himself fully on his first transformation. None of the Saiyans back on planet Vegeta could do that at that age. He never expected Makoto to actually be able to fall asleep. He expected his son to run off into the forest and rip it to pieces. But he had done it.

Perhaps it had something to do with becoming Super Saiyan before hand. Makoto's strength and power kept amazing Vegeta at every turn. It was astounding! Five years old… His son was five, and he was getting to the point of rivaling how strong the Androids had been! How was it that he was so strong at such a young age? In any case, part of him was pleased. Weakest of the children or not, with his ability to turn into an ape, he could destroy all of them easily. Of course, he would need to know how to fight in that form first.

It was going to be interesting to train his son in the old ways of Saiyan training…

He was looking forward to it.


	49. Prerequisites

A week had passed since Vegeta and Makoto's departure. Katima had looked up every so often to see a strange silver orb hanging over the mountains, the artificial moon that caused the transformation. She felt the feelings from her husband, mixing between anger, frustration, to pride and satisfaction. She knew the training was going well. In the meantime, her own training was doing decent as well.

"Come at me, Trunks, come on!" Katima goaded.

They were in the back gardens, sheltered from any prying eyes from the streets. Trunks was ascended, his hair remaining purple, but tattooing lines tracing all of his skin and his eyes turning bright yellow. He hadn't reached the second level of ascension yet like his father, which Katima remembered made future Trunks' hair blue and the lines shine and his eyes turn to an ice color.

The boy was crouched, ready to pounce, and Katima was in Super Saiyan form, poised to defend. He launched forward, yowling, swinging at her with a wide punch. Katima ducked nimbly and quickly blocked his kick. She threw up a knee before he could recover and slammed it in his gut. Trunks let out a cough as the breath left him. Katima punched the side of his face, sending him into the ground and she jumped back, worry pricking her. She hadn't hit too hard, did she?

But Trunks was getting to his feet, facing her. She smirked at his eager grin. Of course, he was part Tygrian, his endurance was through the roof. He leapt at her again, and they began to brawl across the gardens. Katima was managing to dodge most of the boy's attacks and land most of her own, but no matter how many blows she planted, Trunks kept going. She wasn't using her full power, by any means, but it still shocked her how strong Trunks was.

"Alright, that's enough," said Rilan, who was watching at the side, when Katima sent Trunks across the garden.

Trunks had been getting back up to keep going. He pouted at his father, "Aw, but I'm not done!" he said.

Katima laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "You got some moves there, kiddo! I'm impressed!"

Trunks glared at her, "But you weren't using your full strength, were you?" he accused.

Katima raised her hands as if in surrender, "Now come on, Trunks, I don't want to hurt you!"

Trunks pouted, "That's no fair! I can take it!"

"You'd be surprised, Katima," said Rilan, powering up, his hair glowing blue slightly, and his lines carving across his skin, shining like trails of ice, his eyes gleaming, "Trunks is stronger than you think."

Katima looked at him oddly. Rilan was in his second stage of ascension. Wasn't that too strong for Trunks? But to her surprise, he squared off with his son.

Katima stepped back to allow them room, and they began to brawl across the ground. Granted, Trunks was getting hit far more than Rilan was, but even at the point where Katima was sure any non Tygrian at the boy's power level would be beaten bloody, Trunks only had a few scrapes. Finally, they stopped, Trunks panting and grasping his knees to stay up.

"I can keep going, Dad!" he gasped.

"No, that's enough," said Rilan, powering down and smiling at his son, "You did well."

Katima powered down as well, her hair returning to black and laying down, "Let's get some food, huh?" she asked.

They headed inside and headed to the kitchen to find Bulma cooking. She smiled back at them, "How are my strong boys? Training hard?" she asked them.

Rilan smiled, "Of course."

Bulma grinned at Katima, "Are they being nice, Katima?"

"Oh, they know they have to," Katima winked, "They don't want to make me mad."

"Oh ha, ha," scoffed Trunks.

Katima shot a little blast of power at him, it knocked him down.

"HEY!" he shouted, rubbing his chest where it hit him, "That wasn't cool, Katima!"

"A good warrior is always paying attention," said Rilan, "Even in his own house among family and friends."

Trunks grumbled, "Totally not fair…"

Katima and Bulma chuckled.

Quite suddenly, Katima noticed that the distance in the bond with Vegeta wasn't as large as it had been. She perked up and cast out her senses, and sure enough she felt two familiar life sources heading toward them.

"They're back!" Trunks yelped, and ran from the room.

Katima grinned and Bulma and chased after the boy. Her own strong boys were home.

Outside, Vegeta and Makoto landed in the garden. Makoto came tearing toward her, and jumped up to hug her. Katima hugged him back.

"Mom! I did it! I can turn into an ape and control myself and everything! Dad even taught me how to fight tiny targets! It was SO cool I was SO big!" Makoto rambled excitedly.

Katima laughed and set him down, "I'm so proud of you, Makoto!" she said.

"Can you really, Makoto?" Trunks asked, looking awestruck, "You can control yourself when you're a big monkey?"

"I sure can!" Makoto put his fists on his hips, his tail lashing back and forth.

"Let's go tell Mom!" Trunks said.

They both cheered and rushed inside, laughing and yelling back and forth.

Katima then returned her attention to Vegeta. He stood there in his thick coat and snow pants, thumbs tucked under the straps of his back pack. He smiled at her lightly.

"I missed you," Katima said, going to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He was fully trained in a week," said Vegeta, "On average back on our home planet, it took moons to become adept at controlling one's self and able to battle adequately."

Katima beamed, "Our son's a prodigy," she said softly, kissing him.

Vegeta kissed back gently without removing his thumbs from the straps. He broke from her and looked all business again.

"How is your training going?"

"I bet I can beat you in a grappling match."

Vegeta perked a brow, "Or really?"

"Both out here AND in bed."

Vegeta turned red.

Katima laughed and retracted her arms, "Come on, Bulma was just cooking lunch.

"Oh thank God," said Vegeta, "We ran out of those boxes the first three days… I'm starved."

The weeks went on, and it was good to train with her husband and son again. Makoto never really trained hand to hand with her before, and he seemed nervous. Vegeta had to yell at him to actually try one evening and he managed to punch Katima in the face. He had nearly cried afterward, and Katima had to assure him that she was proud that he managed to hit her more than anything else.

Gohan and Goten visited once to let them know that Krillin and 18 were entering the tournament too. He also brought news that their daughter, Marin, was doing well, and had just turned four.

And before any of them knew it, the day of the tournament was upon them.

They all pooled in one vehicle to fly there, Bulma piloting it. Rilan sat in the front seat by her. In the vehicle were those competing, Vegeta, Katima, Gohan, Goten, Makoto, Krillin, and 18, as well as those who were there to watch, Roshi, Chichi, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, the Ox King, and little Marin, the sweet little four year old that was Krillin and 18's daughter. She had her blond hair up in pigtails and sat on her mother's lap.

"I've ridden galatic slugs faster than this vehicle," Vegeta snapped, folding his arms across his chest and scowling out the window.

"Oh hush," Bulma said irritably. She glanced back at Gohan, who was in the seat just behind her next to Roshi, "So, you think your dad will really show up?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Gohan. He was sporting his Saiyaman outfit, all except for the head piece.

Roshi laughed heartedly beside him, "When has Goku ever let us down before? Or course he'll be there."

Gohan glanced over at Krillin who was across the isle from him, "I bet he'll hardly recognize you with your goofy hair do!"

Katima laughed at this. She had hardly recognized Krillin herself when they stopped to pick them up and he had walked out with a head of black hair.

"Hey! It's stylish!" Krillin said, ruffling his hair.

The Ox King let out a bellowing laugh. He was so massive he had to have the entire back end of the vehicle to himself.

"So, Yamcha," said Chichi, who was sitting next to him, "Are you going to enter the tournament too?"

"Are you kidding?" Yamcha laughed, "I would just embarrass myself. I gave up fighting."

"Hey, listen, Vegeta, Katima, Rilan," Gohan said and looked back at the seat behind him where the three boys were sitting, "And this goes for you kids too. I don't think we should transform in the fights."

Vegeta cast a glare back at him, "What for?"

"That's a good idea," said Bulma, "If you guys transform, there could be a chance that the audience will recognize you all from the Cell Games, and then the journalists and news cast will get your names from the roster and- UGH- we'd have journalists all over the front yard!"

"I don't see the problem," said Vegeta, "When the journalists show up, I'll just destroy them."

"Vegeta!" Katima smacked his arm, "Behave!"

Vegeta smirked, "Fine, it's settled, there will be no transformations in the battles. Of course, I'll still hold the advantage."

"We're okay with that, Dad," said Makoto.

"Yeah!" Goten beamed while Trunks nodded.

"I suppose I can agree to it," said Rilan, smirking.

"Thanks, guys," said Gohan.

"Well that's good news to me!" Krillin said, "Maybe this way I might stand a chance! Tryin' to fight a Super Saiyan or Ascended Tygrian? That's like trying to fight a steamroller with your hands tied, hahaha-"

"Pipe down!" snapped Vegeta.

"Ooh, sorry," Krillin squeaked.

"Look everyone!" Bulma said, leaning forward, "I can see the island that the tournament is being held on!"

Katima looked out the window and saw that there was indeed and island in the distance, with several other vehicles heading in. She grinned, excitement thrilling her. She had never done one of these before! It was going to be exciting.

"I guess I should complete my outfit!" said Gohan, pulling out his bandana and sunglasses from his bad. He tied the bandana around his head to cover his hair and slipped on the sunglasses.

"Are you really going to fight in that, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Sure, don't I look great?" Gohan asked.

Krillin laughed a little, "Er… yeah…"

They landed and headed out into the grounds outside the stadium. It was flooded with people, and Makoto stayed close to Katima's side. His tail was laced around his waist as his father had instructed. It wouldn't be the best thing to let everyone see his tail during the fights. Katima offered her son her hand and he took it, looking around warily. He had never been in a crowd like this before.

"There's so many people!" said Goten excitedly, "I wonder who's all gonna fight!"

As they walked, there were hotdog stands, souvenirs, people blowing bells and whistles, cotton candy machines…

"It's like a world fair!" said Krillin.

"Ugh," said Bulma, "I can't stand crowds."

"I wonder if Goku's here," said Yamcha, shielding his eyes from the sun and looking around.

Before anyone could answer, there was a great commotion. Cheering and applause sounded behind them, and several kids ran by, all waving books and pencils, yelling excitedly.

Katima looked back and felt her face turn into a scowl.

"Oh look," said Krillin sarcastically, "It's our hero, the man who defeated Cell because we were all too weak, remember?"

It in face was, Hercule Satan. Katima rolled her eyes as she saw his figure step out of the plane in the distance.

"Do people really believe that?" sighed Bulma.

"Who's that, Mom?" asked Makoto.

"The weakest man alive, son," said Vegeta flatly.

Makoto's eyes widened, "Why is everyone running to him?"

"Vegeta… honestly. Makoto, that man is the world champion. He took the credit of killing Cell for us, so we don't have to deal with journalists," said Katima.

"Pfft," Vegeta snorted, "If that's the way you want to put it…"

"Whoever wins the tournament fights him for the champion title," said Katima.

Makoto frowned, "He doesn't seem strong."

"He isn't," said Vegeta.

In the distance, Katima could see Hercule flexing, making the crowd go wild.

"He sure likes to ham it up, doesn't he?" Yamcha chuckled.

"I hear you know his daughter, Gohan," said Oolong, his pig snout twitching a bit.

They heard Hercule egg on the crowd and Yamcha chuckled again.

"He hasn't changed a bit," he said.

"Forget about it, Yamcha, I'd much rather track down my dad," Gohan began looking around.

"I don't sense Goku anywhere, but someone else we know it here," Roshi nodded past them.

Katima turned and spotted a familiar figure in the shade of a tree. She smiled, but Goten beat her to calling him out.

"Hey! It's mister Piccolo!"

Gohan beamed, "Wow! He showed up!"

He walked to his old mentor and smiled up at him, "Hi, Piccolo! I don't suppose you've seen my dad, have you?"

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked down at him, "Not yet, but he'll be here… that… that outfit."

Gohan tilted his head.

"Are you really going to fight in that?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

"Of course!" said Gohan.

Piccolo grunted.

"Where could Goku be?" Chichi asked, looking around, "Maybe they couldn't bring him back after all…"

"I'm sure they can," said Katima, "Here, let's go-"

Before she could continue she heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. She turned and felt her stomach flip.

Goku!

He was standing there, a big grin on his face, hands on his hips, "Hey!" he cried, looking at them all with wide eyes, "I'm back!"

"Goku!" most of them cried.

"Dad!" Gohan rushed forward, laughing happily.

"Wow! You guys have changed a LOT in seven years!" said Goku, "Gohan! You're giant!"

Katima let go of Makoto's hand and beamed, "Took your sweet time, didn't you?" she asked, a slight tear in her eye.

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. They all stood there, staring at him for a moment, and Goku asked, "Guys, are you just going to stand there staring at me all day?"

"Goku!"

"Dad!"

Katima, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, and Oolong all launched forward and hugged him. Goku laughed as he was piled on.

"Oh, Goku," said Chichi, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, Chichi," said Goku.

They all backed off him and Katima saw Goku's eyes go down. He had spied little Goten who was hiding behind his mother's leg. Goten yelped and hid more.

"Uh- Chichi, I think there's a little me behind your leg!" Goku said.

"Goten," said Chichi, "It's alright."

Goten peeked his face out, looking at Goku with wide eyes, "I- I'm Goten." He said.

Goku grinned and walked forward. He kneeled down in front of Chichi and looked at him, "And I'm Goku. Hi!"

Goten stared at him for a long moment before running out from behind Chichi, "Daddy!" he cried.

Goku laughed and caught him, tossing him up in the air and placing him in his shoulder, "Whoa! You're a strong little guy, aren't you?"

Goten giggled and pressed his cheek to his father's. Katima smiled lightly and she looked over to see Vegeta glaring at Goku, his arms crossed. She felt a pang. It was just like the old days… the deep set rivalry was flared again, and she felt it through the bond like fire.

As Goku played with his second son, there was a voice.

"Listen up, Goku!"

Katima jumped as she saw a little tiny old women sitting atop a crystal ball. She looked like a little witch.

"Remember," she said, "You only have twenty four hours, that's all I can do."

"Right!" said Goku.

"I'll see you then," said the witch and hovered away into the sky.

"Thank you, Baba!" Goku called.

Turning, Goku smiled at Katima, "How have you been, sis?"

"I've been great," said Katima, "Last we spoke was under rather interesting conditions," she laughed.

"King Kai told me you guys beat Dengen!" said Goku, "That was great!"

"So that's Kakarot?" Makoto asked, coming to Katima's side.

She sighed. She never did manage to break her son out of the habit of calling his uncle Goku Kakarot.

"Who's that?" asked Goku, looking down at the boy while propping Goten on his shoulder again.

"This is mine and Vegeta's son, Makoto," said Katima, smiling down at the boy.

"Oh! He has a tail!" Goku looked at his waist.

"Shut up, Kakarot, you want to tell the entire grounds that?" snapped Vegeta, "You haven't changed a bit."

Goku looked at Vegeta, laughing, "Neither have you, it seems!" he said.

Vegeta scoffed.

"Hey, we should get to the registration desk before it closes," said Piccolo.

Nodding in agreement, they headed along. The line was long, and it took about fifteen minutes for Gohan, who was in front, to reach the desk.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" asked one of the men behind the desk.

"The Great Saiyaman!" said Gohan excitedly and in a strange tone.

"Huh?" Goku blinked behind him, "Who's that?"

"It's my superhero name!" Gohan said back to him, "Cool, huh?"

Goku laughed, "Uh- sure!"

As he moved aside, Trunks stepped up, smiling up at the men, his head just over the desk.

"Ah, yes," said the one on the left, "Another for the junior division."

"Uh! What's that mean?" Trunks demanded, looking put out.

"It's for anyone under the age of fifteen," said the man on the right.

"Oh, great, Goten, Makoto, they're going to put us with the little kids!" Trunks said to the boys behind him.

"What?" Goten whined.

Makoto narrowed his eyes, "That's dumb!" he said.

Trunks faced the men again, placing his hands on the desk, "Thanks, guy, but we'll take the ADULT division."

"No can do, sport, there are rules!" said the man on the left.

Trunks pouted, "But that's boring!" he muttered.

After they had all registered, they headed back out into the more open paths. However, they were only there a moment until they heard a voice over an intercom ask for all the competitors to head for the waiting area.

"Good luck, everyone!" Chichi said, beaming at them.

"Don't worry, Chichi, I'm sure one of us will win!" said Goku happily.

Katima smiled at her brother, "There's no doubt about that," she said.

"Remember to cheer for your daddy!" Krillin said to little Marin.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully.

"Hmph," Vegeta hung his sack that held his fighting clothes over his shoulder and marched off.

"See you guys in the finals," said Trunks to the other boys.

"We'll be there!" said Goten, smiling.

"Good luck, darling," said Bulma, kissing Rilan on the cheek.

Rilan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll look for you in the audience!" he promised.

They left the others, heading for the waiting area. Katima hurried to catch up to Vegeta and tossed an arm around his shoulders, "So, hun, what are you going to do if you have to fight me?" she winked.

Vegeta snorted, but turned a little red, "All I care about is fighting Kakarot."

Katima rolled her eyes, "Oh, of course," she sighed.

"Krillin, I gotta say," Katima heard her brother speaking behind her, "I'm not used to you having hair! I always thought you were naturally bald!"

"No, no, I just always kept it waxed, I could have swore I told you."

"Well, why did you grow it out?" Goku asked.

"Well, love can make you do some crazy stuff!" Krillin laughed.

Katima looked back to see 18 walk past Goku and her brother let out a yelp of shock, "Whoa, guys, watch out, android 18 is here!"

"Oh, look, he noticed, how cute," scoffed 18.

"Please tell me she's not still terrorizing the planet!" Goku begged.

"Actually, Goku, 18 and I are married," said Krillin, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Goku bellowed, "You mean you sleep in the same house as her?"

"Well, yeah," said Krillin, "We even had a kid together."

"WHAT?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Moron. If he keeps yelling like that he'll make us all look bad."

"How do androids have babies?" Goku hissed.

"I'll have you know, she was human before Gero got a hold of her. He just changed a few things about her," said Krillin defensively.

"He DID miss seven years, Vegeta," said Katima soothingly.

As they walked, Katima heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Gohan!"

She and Vegeta turned as they entered the courtyard to see Videl running toward them. She grinned at Gohan and stopped in front of him.

"You're lucky I recognized you!" she said.

"Oh, hi Videl!" said Gohan, "Sh, though, I'm entering as Saiyaman!"

"Oh right," Videl winked, "I won't tell a soul then."

"Who's that?" Vegeta asked.

"That's Gohan's friend," said Katima, "The one I helped train to fly."

"Oh, the human," scoffed Vegeta.

Katima smacked his arm, "Will you behave?"

He smirked a bit.

"Videl!"

As Vegeta walked on, Katima paused to see a boy with long blond hair come up. He was in a white suit and had a bouquet of roses in his hand and a camera hanging around his neck.

"I've been looking all over for you!" he said.

"Oh, Sharpner," Videl rolled her eyes.

"Who's that?" the boy called Sharpner demanded, looking at Gohan.

"Oh, this is the Great Saiyaman," said Videl, smirking.

"Don't play with me, who is he really?" Sharpner snapped.

"No one knows his REAL identity," said Videl, still smirking, "Isn't that right, Saiyaman?"

Gohan looked like he was going to freak out.

"Er- yes! That's right!" he said in that odd deep tone again.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Sharpner put a heavy emphasis on the word "friend."

"Well, we DO spend a lot of time together fighting all those would be criminals," Videl winked a Gohan.

"Pfft, right, spare me," Sharpner rolled his eyes.

"Attention all contestants! Please report to the warm up pavilion! Testing will begin with or without you!"

That was the intercom again.

"Uh oh, we better hurry," said Videl, looking up.

She reached out and grabbed Gohan's arm with her hands and hung on him.

Gohan turned bright red, "Er-! Right! Let- let's go!"

Katima chuckled as they walked off.

"You."

She perked a brow at the boy who was now addressing her.

"Do YOU know who that freak is?" he asked sharply.

Katima crossed her arms and looked at him, "Maybe you would learn some manners, kiddo. Maybe then the girls would be more into you."

He turned red, "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"

Katima laughed, and began walking away.

"Hey- Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Sharpner called after her.

Katima kept walking, smirking.

Catching up to the others, she saw a camera crew. The reporter held out her mic to Vegeta as he past, "Where are you from sir?" she asked.

He and Piccolo walked by without responding. Katima chuckled and caught up.

"Ma'am!" the reporter spotted her, "You don't see many women competing! You will answer some questions unlike those rude ones?"

"That was actually my husband," Katima laughed, "Do forgive him."

"Oh, so both you and your husband are entering? Aren't you concerned you'll have to fight him?" asked the reporter.

Katima shrugged, "We train enough at home it won't be anything different."

"How unique!" the reporter paused as Goku and the others came forward.

"Hey, Katima," said Goku, "Wondered where you went!"

Katima smirked, "Best we get going, huh, bro?"

"And your brother?" the reporter grinned, "How interesting, is this a family thing? Where are you from, sir?" she offered her mic to Goku.

"Huh? Oh, I'm dead, just back for the day," said Goku bluntly, which made Katima run a hand down her face.

Goku pointed up and it was only then that she noticed the golden halo hanging over his head.

"Oh, you are funny!" said the reporter, "Why don't you tell us where you got that head accessory! It's fabulous!"

"Huh? No, ma'am this isn't an accessory-" Goku began.

However he was cut off when the camera exploded.

The camera man yelped as the pieces fell to the ground. Katima looked over to see Piccolo looking at them in the doorway.

Goku laughed, "Well I see Piccolo hasn't changed!"

Katima chuckled. The Namekian had destroyed the camera, most likely to keep information on them from leaking. Very clever, actually.

She and 18 had to separate from the rest of the group at the locker rooms. Katima spotted Videl and smiled at her. Videl waved as she laced on her boots. Katima pulled out her training clothes, changing out of her T shirt and jeans to some comfortable black leggings, a short blue skirt and tank top, and pink wrist bands. She laced up knee high combat boots and then placed her belongings in the locker.

"Are you ready?" Katima asked 18 as she pulled down a black tank top over her striped shirt.

"Naturally," said 18, smiling lightly at her, "It's been a while, Katima."

Katima grinned, "It'll be fun to fight!" she looked at Videl, "Have you been practicing your flying, Videl?" she asked.

Videl stood and nodded, "Sure have! I won't hold anything back!"

Katima laughed, "Good. Let's go, shall we?"

Leaving the locker room, they headed out into a crowded court yard. Finding the others, Katima grinned at Vegeta, who was in a sleeveless dark blue jumper and white boots. Trunks was in a green one similar to match his father, Rilan. Makoto wore a short sleeve white shirt with a black vest over it and black sweat pants. His tail was tucked around his waist like a belt. Goku was still him his orange outfit like Goten.

"Hey!"

A man came rushing toward them. He had blond hair and sunglasses. He beamed at Goku and Piccolo, "It IS you guys! Oh, you have no clue how glad I am to see you! It's been ages since you last competed!"

Katima folded her hands behind her head, watching.

"Hey!" Goku grinned, "Good to see you!"

"You know this guy?" Katima asked.

"This is the announcer," said Goku, "He's been here since I competed when I was a kid!"

"Are all these guys with you too?" the announcer asked, gesturing to the group around them.

"Sure, this is my sister, Katima," Goku nodded at her.

"A sister! Well this will be exciting indeed! It's been so BORING without you guys! Hey, try not to blow up the ring this time, huh?" he laughed.

"We'll try," said Piccolo.

"You've competed, Piccolo?" Katima asked.

He nodded, smirking a bit.

"Attention! May I have all the competitors come to the front here!" someone called.

"Well, good luck!" the announcer said happily, running off.

They waved at him and headed to the front of the courtyard. There were a few officials there.

"This year, a hundred and ninety seven competitors have entered the tournament's adult division, however, there are only sixteen slots in the tournament. The world champion automatically gets a spot. If you do the math, that makes only fifteen spots available. In order to deside who gets in, we will have each of you tested by punching strength on this pressure machine."

A machine with a cushion pad on it was hauled out. They placed it down and the official that was speaking continued, "The fifteen with the highest scores will move on. Now, to set the number, we will have none other than the world champion himself make the first blow."

Katima groaned as Hercule Satan entered the courtyard, flexing and roaring, he held up his belt, "Does anyone want this?" he cried.

The crowd around her went wild and Katima felt her stomach get sick. Vegeta folded his arms beside her, his eyes narrowed. Makoto was looking up with a frown, "Is that the Hercule guy?" he asked.

"That's my dad," said Videl, smiling at the boy.

Makoto folded his arms, "He's loud." He stated flatly.

Several of the press got out camera and began taking pictures. Hercule posed left and right, flexing, blowing kisses.

"This has to stop," said Piccolo.

There was a glint in his eyes, and suddenly, all the camera malfunctioned, busting and emitting smoke. The camera people all wailed, looking over their cameras in horror. Katima chuckled.

Hercule looked put out, but he shrugged and cracked his knuckles, turning to the machine, "Ready for this?" he bellowed.

With a lot of over exaggerated grunts, he threw out a fist, "SATAN PUNCH!" he cried and slammed it into the cushion. The little screen above it flipped through numbers until it stopped and flashed.

"INCREDIBLE!" cried the official, "Mr. Satan has scored a whopping 137!"

"YEAH!" Hercule flexed as he headed back inside, "Good luck to all you fighters! And I hope that at least one of you scores a hundred, so we can have a decent match!"

Katima rolled her eyes.

"Could all of the adults form a line once you receive your number to make your hit on the punching machine!" said the official.

"And will all the kids in the junior tournament please gather around me!" called another.

"Alright, boys, good luck!" Krillin said cheerfully.

Trunks furrowed his brow, "Sure," he muttered.

Katima ruffled Makoto's hair, "Have fun, okay?"

"Son," Vegeta looked at him, "I better see you in the finals."

"Of course!" Makoto said, puffing his chest.

"Come on, Makoto!" said Goten, waving, "Let's go!"

The three boys headed over to the second official and Katima smiled a bit. She hoped that they would all do well.

The line began to move. The fighters before them were averaging around a hundred points on the machine, and finally, it was 18's turn.

"Wow, that girl is pretty cute for a fighter!" Katima heard one of the men goad.

"I bet she scores a 13 though!" snorted the one next to him.

"Now, 18, remember to take it easy!" said Krillin.

"I know," said 18.

She paused next to the machine and thwapped it lightly.

The numbers spun, and stopped on 772.

"S-seven hundred-" the official stared blankly. He shook himself and walked forward, "I'm sorry ma'am, it seems to be out of order."

"That's what you call taking it easy?" Krillin snapped.

"It's not my fault these guys are weaklings," said 18.

After the mechanics did some fiddling, the official nodded, "Okay, ma'am, go ahead."

18 once again tapped it gently with the back of her hand. The numbers spun and stopped on 203.

"Two.. two hundred and three…" the official stammered.

It was written down this time, and Krillin went next. He scored 192 by tapping it. Goku came next, scoring 186, smiling lightly as he punched the machine gently. The gasps around them made Katima sigh.

"This is absurd…" Vegeta hissed behind her.

She smiled back at him, "We have to take it easy sometimes."

"Pah…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Piccolo scored 210. Rilan pulled 198. Next up it was Katima. She smiled and jumped in front of the machine.

"Another girl," scoffed one of the men.

"This one won't be a repeat, I bet! She sure is pretty though."

Katima rolled her eyes and tapped the machine's cushion with her fist. The numbers swirled.

"Two hundred and seven… points…" stammered the official.

Katima beamed and hopped along. She turned to see Vegeta approach the machine next.

"The pressure mechanism seems to be broken," said the official, "See if you could fetch the other machine."

"Of course sir," said the mechanic.

Vegeta scoffed, "Now stand aside!" he said harshly.

He held back his fist and slammed it into the machine. It blew apart under his blow, sending it sailing across the courtyard and into the far wall. Katima covered her face with her palm.

"Vegeta…" she hissed.

"So much for restraining," sighed Gohan as Goku face palmed.

Vegeta walked to Katima, arms crossed, "I think I beat all the scores," he said smugly.

"We're trying to blend in here," Katima whispered.

"Nice, Vegeta," Gohan said.

Videl was beside him and she turned to face him, "Wait, you're not in the least bit surprised?" she asked, "Didn't you SEE what he did to that machine?"

Katima rubbed the bridge of her nose as Vegeta stalked away.

Videl looked at her, "Katima, do you know that guy?"

"Sure," she said, blushing a bit, "That's my husband, Vegeta."

"Your husband?" Videl looked at Vegeta as he walked away, "The one you said you trained with all the time?"

"Uh.. yeah," Katima rubbed the back of her neck.

"What IS this, it's like you're all one big group and you're all scoring in the 200's! My dad only scored a 137!"

Katima laughed nervously, "Yeah, uh- weird huh? Must be good luck!"

She turned to see Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Rilan, and Vegeta headed toward them again.

"Hey, Katima, I convinced Vegeta to come see the junior tournament! It's about to start, wanna come?" asked Goku.

"Of course!" said Katima, smiling, "I have to see Makoto fight."

"I have to stay here for the machine," said Gohan, frowning.

"Gohan, who's this?" Goku smiled at Videl.

"Oh! This is my friend, Videl!" Gohan grinned.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about!" Goku beamed, "It's nice to meet you, Videl!"

They walked on, and Katima waved at Gohan and a bewildered looking Videl, "See you soon!" she called.

They went to the top of the bleachers that overhung the stage. Katima leaned against the railing, looking down with a grin. She hoped the boys did well, and she was excited to see how good Makoto had gotten with his father's training.

"Hello everyone!" the announcer came running to the center of the stage, beaming up at all of them from under his sunglasses. He had a microphone, and his voice rang out to them all, "First is the junior tournament! Whoever wins first place walks home with ten million zeni! Second place gets five million, and third gets one million! And not only will the winner get that whopping cash prize, but they'll get the chance to fight the one- the ONLY- Mister Satan himself!"

Katima groaned as the man came barreling out to the stage. He jumped and did an impressive flip for the fans, but his landing slid and he fell backward, smacking his head hard on the stadium floor. Vegeta grunted in amusement, smirking and Katima laughed heartedly with the others.

"Serves him right," Rilan muttered.

Hercule hopped up, but Katima could see the pain in his eyes, "Just kidding!" he bellowed, laughing wildly.

"Oh, mister Satan, you have such a good sense of humor!" the announcer laughed, "Now before we start the junior tournament, we have a special surprise for all of you!"

Katima heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see a blimp rolling by overhead. It stopped to hover over the stage, a giant screen flickering to life.

"A movie based off of Hercule Satan's great defeat over the vicious Cell!" the announcer cried, beaming.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Krillin muttered, looking up, "They didn't REALLY-"

However, the movie began and Katima blinked in shock at the strange costumes the actors wore, their outfits that they had worn that day, but giant cartoony bobble head like masks over their heads, each one representing them. Katima ran a hand down her face. This couldn't be serious!

There was Cell, or rather, a terribly unrealistic costume of Cell, punching and "blasting" them away, all of them falling down and crying out in horribly voiced pain. Katima saw hers even had her scar on the face, at least they got that part.

Cell loomed over her, hands on his hips, laughing. It sounded so fake! Then, overdramatically, Hercule's actor came out of the cloud of dust.

"Ha ha!" he cried, "I won't let you terrorize these innocents any longer, Cell! Your reign of terror is OVER! Ha ha!"

"Oh, Hercule Satan!" Katima's voice actress was terrible! It sounded so high pitched and feminine! "Please, save me!"

"Worry not, ma'am!" Hercule called, "I will not let Cell get away for scarring your beautiful face!"

He rushed forward and very cheesily punched Cell, who fell to the ground.

"Gr!" Cell said, "You are strong! Take this!" he shot out a blast, but Hercule let it hit him and bounce off.

"Ha ha! Your light tricks don't fool ME Cell!"

The "battle" went on for about fifteen minutes, mostly Hercule's actor beating Cell into a pulp. Once it was all over, and Cell "died", their actors all cheered.

"Mister Satan has saved us all!" Goku's actor cried.

"I wish I were him!" Vegeta's wooed.

"Oh, Hercule," Katima's actor went to him, swooning, "You SAVED me! Please marry me, Hercule."

Katima clenched her fists, anger slowly rising.

"I can't, fair lady!" Hercule said, "I must continue fighting to keep the Earth safe! But here, just for you, sweet!"

His bobblehead pressed to Katima's.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Katima shouted, about to fly down to beat the living crap out of Hercule, but Goku grabbed her.

"Katima! You can't!" he hissed.

Only a few people were looking back at her, confused.

Katima writhed in her brother's grip, "Let me go! I'll rip his head off and shove it up his ass!"

Vegeta looked livid. He had his arms crossed firmly, his eyes clothes, teeth bared, "Save it, Katima. We'll deal with it when one of us get's to fight him."

"He doesn't look happy about this either guys," Krillin pointed down.

Hercule did look shocked and uncomfortable. Katima calmed and Goku let go of her, laughing nervously.

"Sheesh, Katima," Goku chuckled, "You sure get riled up about that guy!"

Katima scoffed and folded her arms, "Just wait! I'll show him who's a 'fair lady'…"

Rilan laughed as the movie ended, "Well, at least this is keeping everyone off our lawns and staying on his."


	50. Child's Play

Makoto folded his arms and leaned against the wall next to Trunks while Goten slid down to sit. He eyes the room they were waiting in that was just outside the ring, which was more of a square. The "movie" had just ended and he raked the room with his eyes.

"They're all humans," he muttered.

"Well, duh," said Trunks, "What did you expect?"

Makoto sighed, closing his eyes, "This is going to be so dull," he mumbled, "I wanted to fight with the adults."

"Me too!" said Goten, "It's dumb that they put us here."

"Well, what are you going to buy, Goten? With your prize money?" Trunks asked.

"I dunno, toys a guess," Goten laughed, "What about you guys?"

"I'll give it to your grandpa, Trunks," Makoto grinned over at him, "So he can make us more robots to fight with."

"That's a good idea!" Goten said, hopping up.

"I dunno what I'll buy," said Trunks.

"Well, being part of the richest family in the world, you don't really need any more toys, huh?" said Goten.

"Hey! Pipsqueaks!"

Makoto and the other boys turned to see a trio of teens coming toward them. He perked a brow.

The blond pointed at Trunks, "You're gonna be my first victim! I hope you're wearing diapers for extra padding!"

He threw a punch but stopped an inch from Trunks face, as if to frighten him. Trunks didn't even blink.

"Huh, don't you flinch?" the blond demanded.

Trunks smirked at him, "Not from weaklings," he said, "You best walk away."

Makoto and Goten laughed.

The boy gritted his teeth, "Huh! And what about you?" he pointed at Makoto, "I didn't know that the age requirement went down to two!"

Makoto stopped laughing, but smirked, "And I didn't know they let girls in," he said.

Grunting in anger, the kid huffed, "You two just sealed your fates! I'll tear you apart in the ring!"

"Yeah. We'll see about that, won't we?" Trunks leaned against the wall again, closing his eyes and smirking, "Go run along, punk."

Makoto and Goten laughed as the three of them stalked off.

"These kids sure are mean," Goten added after a moment, "I mean, we didn't even say anything to him!"

"He's trying to act tough to make up for how weak he is," said Makoto, nodding wisely, "My Dad says a lot of humans do that."

"Hey, ease up on the 'human' talk, Makoto," said Trunks quietly, looking around, "We're supposed to be fitting in, remember?"

"I don't see why," Makoto grumbled, placing his fists on his hips, "It's dumb. Not only can we not fight with the adults, we can't even fight each other at our full strength 'cause Gohan said no transformations."

"Well you heard my Mom," said Trunks, "We'd have reporters all over at our houses."

"So we blow them up," Makoto shrugged.

Goten looked at Makoto, "We can't do that though, Makoto, we'd get in trouble! And it's wrong to hurt innocent people!"

Makoto sighed, but before he could reply, a man came into the room.

"Okay kids! Come on out on the stage!" he called.

Makoto brightened, "Well, at least we get to fight now," he said.

Trunks grinned, "Come on."

They followed the other kids out onto the stage. It appeared there weren't any females, all boys. They lined themselves on the edge. Makoto stayed between Trunks and Goten. He scanned the crowd and spotted his parents up on the highest part above the bleachers. He saw his mother wave and he grinned.

"Go get 'em Trunks!" he heard Miss Bulma call, and then, Auntie Chichi's voice, "Good luck, sweetheart! You too, Makoto!"

"Unlike the adult division, there are no prerequisites. All thirty five of these young fighters get to show their skills on the stage! First match!" the announcer declared.

After about five matches of watching little human kids cry at each other, Makoto's name was finally called.

"Next up! Twelve year old Adaysa versus Five year old Makoto!"

Trunks clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Show 'em who's boss, kay?"

"Good luck, Makoto!" Goten grinned at him.

Makoto scoffed, "Like I need luck."

It was one of the three boys that had been with the blond kid. He smirked as they went to the center of the ring.

"Well, well! I get to knock you out before my brother gets a chance! What a shame," he gloated.

"Can it," Makoto said lacing his hands behind his head casually.

Adaysa gritted his teeth, "Why you little punk…" he hissed.

"Three! Two! One! FIGHT!" The announcer called.

With a cry, Adaysa rushed forward. Makoto didn't even move his hands from behind his head as the kid threw a punch into his gut with all his might. Makoto didn't budge.

"Wh-what?" Adaysa wailed, taking a step back and staring down at Makoto.

Makoto looked up at him, "Are you gonna start trying anytime soon?" he asked.

Adaysa gritted his teeth, and made to punch him again, this time in the face. Makoto ducked, and the kid lost balance, but quickly recovered.

"Apparently not," said Makoto, rolling his eyes.

Adaysa launched forward, trying to grapple him, but Makoto was small, and slipped between his legs. Once behind him, he jumped up and spun, slamming a kick hard in Adaysa's back. The boy was sent flying across the stage, off, and into the wall just beneath the spectators. It crumbled a bit as he fell to the grass that surrounded the stage.

There were shocked gasps all around and Makoto began heading back for the building, his arms crossed.

"What a waste of time," he muttered.

"R-ring out," stammered the announcer. Regaining his composure, he called, "Makoto goes to the next round!"

"Wow, Makoto!" Goten grinned at him as he returned, "You sure showed him!"

"Pfft," Makoto closed his eyes, "They should just count everyone out and let us fight each other in the finals, skip the boring stuff."

"This is why I wanted to fight with the adults," said Trunks, nodding.

"Way to go, hun!" Makoto heard his mother call. He smiled and turned, waving up at her. He saw his father's hard stare and stopped, clenching his fists.

He was going to win, he had to, to show his father how strong he had become!

*scene change*

The fights continued, and Katima grinned as she watched her son, her nephew, and Trunks tear through the fights. They continued to amaze the crowd with their shocking strength, and easy wins. And finally, the second to last fight was there.

"And now, the semi-finals! Audience, you've seen these boys before, it's five year old Makoto versus seven year old Goten!" the announcer called, "These boys are actually cousins! And though they do their fighting in the woods, today they've picked a new battle field!"

Katima beamed. She wasn't sure who she wanted to win, Makoto was her son, but Goten was her nephew.

"Do your best, boys!" she called.

Vegeta shot her a glare. She knew who he wanted to win. Of course he wanted Makoto to beat Goku's youngest. She sighed. Stupid rivalry…

Makoto looked up and grinned at her. Goten waved. Goku tossed an arm around Katima's shoulders, "Who knew our kids would be fighting at the world tournament, huh?" he laughed.

Katima chuckled, "I suppose when I first met you, and you told me this would happen, I would have slapped you."

Krillin laughed, "Yeah, you being married to Vegeta and me being married to 18 and Rilan being married to Bulma and all of us having kids!" he shook his head, his black hair flipping a bit, "Some insane stuff!"

"I don't regret a thing," Katima cast a grin back to Vegeta who didn't smile, but blushed a bit.

Rilan beamed, "Me neither. I got a family, and great friends, and I get to see a great fight," he smirked down at the boys as they squared off, "I am a little disappointed that they can't transform, but I suppose it is for the best."

Goku looked at him, "No transforming?"

"Of course," snapped 18, leaning on the railing, "Do you want everyone to recognize you all from the Cell Games videos?"

"Not to mention the entire ring getting destroyed," said Krillin, "What would we fight on?"

"Piccolo and I destroyed the stage," said Goku, smiling back at the Namekian, "It was one of the best fights I ever had!"

Piccolo smirked a bit.

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms and fixing his gaze down on his son.

"But that isn't what I meant, what do you mean by transforming?" asked Goku.

Before anyone could answer him, however, the fight began.

*scene change*

Makoto squared off, holding his hands up at the ready, smirking.

"Ready, Goten?" he asked.

Goten beamed at him, "Sure am!"

"I might as well warn you, coz, I'm gonna win," Makoto clenched his fists, "I've been having special training with my dad!"

"Gohan's been teaching me, too!" Goten grinned big.

"Good," said Makoto, "I'd hate to be bored!"

He and Goten launched at each other. Makoto whipped out a punch, aiming for Goten's face, but Goten was ready, ducking it and throwing up a knee. Makoto grabbed it with both of his hands to block it and gripped him to spin him. Goten twisted out of his grip, flipping back and landing nimbly. He jumped forward within a blink, and Makoto yelped as he was forced to flatten himself on the ground to dodge his tackle. As he went down he flipped on his back and made to punch up at Goten as he went over him, but Goten was quick, blocking it with a forearm and twisting it away.

Goten landed and Makoto jumped to his feet, running forward again. They began brawling across the stage, blocking and dodging each other's hits, but finally, Goten landed a blow across Makoto's face. Thrust back, Makoto quickly recovered and took advantage of Goten laughing in victory to land his own punch. Goten yelped and growled, launching at him again.

Makoto flipped as he kicked up and managed to hit Goten, sending him flying upward. Goten stopped midair, and Makoto jumped up to meet him, their brawl continuing in the air. Makoto knew his advantage was here. Goten was stronger than him last they fought, but Makoto was better at flying. He darted through the air around his cousin, jabbing out at any openings he saw. It seemed Goten quickly gathered that he was vulnerable up here as he took a good few hits. He landed and smirked up at Makoto, beckoning him.

Makoto remained up in the air, grinning.

"What's wrong, Goten?" he called, "Scared of fighting me up here?"

"No way!" Goten smirked, "Watch this!"

He held his hands back, and Makoto gasped as he felt power spark.

"Kamehame-" an orb of power grew between Goten's hands, "HAAA!" he thrust them forward and a massive blast headed for Makoto.

Yelping Makoto darted out of the way. The blast went flying over and blasted into the roof of the building behind him.

Makoto grinned, "So we're gonna play like that?" he laughed, "Okay!"

He held his hands together, "Final Flash!" he called, a move his father had taught him, and a bright white blast went sailing toward Goten.

"Eep!" Goten squeaked and braced himself.

Makoto was confused, Goten was going to let it hit him? But then, to his great surprise, the blast was rebounded and started heading straight back up to him. Makoto wailed and flew out of the way, and saw the blast fly up over the audience, off into the sky. He looked back at Goten, smirking.

"That was neat!" he said, "But it's not gonna save you!"

Goten laughed, "We'll see!"

Makoto darted down, landing and running at Goten. He was determined to get the fight up in the air again where he had the advantage. His father had taught him to always fight where he did his best is possible. Strategy was as important as strength.

He would show his father how much he had learned!

*scene change*

Katima smiled down at the brawling boys. They were doing great! She had seen the boys train, but this was really heated, she had never seen them fight so hard. Her little Makoto really had learned so much, and it was amazing to see how smart he was. It was hard to believe he was only five with his tactics. Vegeta really had trained him well. And Goten was doing just as good, his techniques reminded her of both Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo, but there was another fighting style there too.

"Wow, they're really going at it!"

Katima turned and smiled when she saw Gohan and Videl running toward them.

"We finally got through the tests!" said Gohan.

"What took you so long, Gohan?" Krillin smirked devilishly, "Oh, I see, you were with your girlfriend!"

Gohan turned red, "No! It's not like that, we're friends!"

"Suuuuurrre…" Krillin laughed.

"Gohan, is that sunburn, or are you blushing?" Goku chuckled.

"Look at them go!" Videl didn't seem to be paying any attention, looking up at the two boys, "They're more powerful than most of the adult competitors! This is insane!"

Katima grinned sheepishly. Of course, these boys could cream most of the adult competition. They hadn't shown half of their power to Videl when they trained together.

However the fight came to a standstill when Makoto managed to get Goten in a wrestler's hold up in the air. Katima looked up to see Goten wriggling madly, howling in pain. Makoto kept his grip tight.

She could barely make out his words, "Just give up, Goten!" he was saying.

"No!" Goten wailed.

"Oh no!" Goku said, "This looks bad!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Actually, it looks quite good, if you're rooting for Makoto."

Gohan called out, "Come on, Goten!"

Katima was a bit startled. Makoto wasn't always this strong- it used to be that Goten outmatched him quite a bit, but… of course! She remembered how quickly her son had grasped the concepts of flying. He was more focused that Goten, and though Goten was strong, Makoto thought things through and used strategy. He truly was his father's son. Up in the air, Makoto had the advantage.

Suddenly, she felt a spark of power rip from Goten. She gasped as Goten transformed, his hair leaping to gold and easily ripping out of Makoto's grip. He flipped and landed on the stage, looking up at Makoto, and his hair going back to black.

Makoto looked furious.

"HEY!" he shouted, "Goten! Gohan said NO transforming! That wasn't fair!"

"What?" Goku yelped, "Goten can turn into a Super Saiyan? But he's so young!"

Katima glanced at Videl to see her staring down at the match with bugged eyes. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Aw, Goten!" Gohan smacked his forehead with his palm, "Damn it…"

"He's not the only one, Kakarot," snapped Vegeta, "Makoto can transform too, and it was agreed that there would be none! That was against the rules!"

Goku looked at him, "Don't look at me, he did it!" he said.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Goten giggled.

Makoto landed, crossing his arms, "Yeah right!" he scoffed, closing his eyes and pouting.

"I won't do it again, promise!" Goten said, smiling big.

Makoto huffed, opening his eyes and placing his hands on his hips, "Whatever. This just means I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

"Ha!" Goten laughed, "We'll see about that, coz!"

Makoto smirked and powered up, a white aura flickering around him. He held out his arms wide and then slammed them together. A huge wave of power rocketed toward Goten. Caught off guard, he was sent flying across the ring. He went over the edge, and the crowd gasped, but Goten was stopped midair, and inch above the grass. He flew up and landed, smiling.

"That was cool, Makoto!" he said, "Where'd you learn that?"

Makoto smirked, "I came up with that one all by myself," he said.

Goten grinned, "I have one too!"

Makoto tilted his head, "Really?" he asked, "Show me."

Goten hopped forward, he pointed his hands down and back a bit, then he jumped and blasted power behind him at once making him launch forward like a bullet. Makoto didn't have time to dodge and was head butted by his cousin. Knocked backward, he slammed hard on his back, clutching his face.

"OOW! Goten what's your head made out of?"

Goten giggled and rushed Makoto while he was still down, kicking him high up into the air. Makoto wailed as he was sent flying. Goten smiled and shot up, above him, then rocketed down, slamming and elbow into Makoto's gut. Katima cringed as her son went flying back down and crashed onto the stage. She felt irritation from Vegeta and glanced to see him glaring down at the fight.

Goten landed and pinned Makoto down. The announcer lifted a hand and called.

"It looked like Goten has pinned young Makoto down! He has ten counts to get free! One! Two!"

Makoto struggled wildly as the announcer got closer and closer to ten. Goten kept him pinned fast though. Katima felt desperation hit her. So, she did want Makoto to win, after all. Hell, it was her son. But still, she felt a bit bad that she didn't want the same for Goten, she loved him too.

"Eight!"

"NO!"

Makoto suddenly powered up, and a golden blast sent Goten off of him and he leapt up and landed, his hair spiked and golden, his green eyes narrowed as he landed. Goten was sent sailing off toward the audience. They yelped and bailed in the area that Goten was heading for. She saw him trying to stop his momentum, but he couldn't do it in time. His feet landed on the bleachers.

"Oh no!" Goku said sadly.

"Aw," said Gohan, frowning, "And we trained so hard."

Vegeta chuckled, pride washing from him, "Good luck next year, Kakarot."

Goku sighed, "Well, at least we get to see one more fight."

Makoto was beaming and powered down, his hair returning to black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Makoto is going to the finals!" the announcer cried.

The crowd went wild, and Katima smiled a bit, "Good job, Makoto!" she called, "You too, Goten! You did really well!"

"Makoto!" Goten went to the edge of the stage, glaring up at him, "You cheater, you went Super!"

Makoto smirked down at him, "Hey, you went Super too," he said, "So this just makes us even!"

Goten pouted.

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Don't be mad, coz. Tell you what, you can have three of my toys, your pick."

Goten brightened, "Oh, wow, really?" he beamed, "Thanks Makoto! I know which ones I want too!"

"Th-that-" Videl spoke finally, still looking shell shocked. She suddenly steeled, looking at Gohan, "Oh I get it, buster!"

Gohan looked at her.

"You've been giving them special training without me!" she snapped.

"N-no!" Gohan said, "It's not like that at all!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the finals! And boy, if it's anything like that last fight we sure are in for a treat! Eight year old Trunks versus five year old Makoto!"

Makoto turned to grin at Trunks who stepped up on the stage and adjusted the tied belt around his waist. He grinned at the younger boy.

"That was a pretty good fight, Makoto," Trunks said, "But I'm not going to go easy on you, and I'm not going to cheat and transform!"

Goten went to stand beside the announcer, grinning at him and then looking toward the other boys.

Katima grinned over at Rilan, who smirked.

"Makoto may find it a bit more difficult to beat Trunks," he said.

"Pfft," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that."

Videl stared down, "This is the boy he lives with?"

Katima nodded while Rilan said, "That's my son. He and Makoto have known each other all their lives, just like Goten. It will be an interesting fight."


	51. Best of the Boys

Below, the fight began. Katima watched as Makoto and Trunks began to brawl, and this fight was even more heated than the last one. Makoto knew he had to try hard with Trunks because of his insane endurance. But Trunks was not only hard to put down, but he dished out just as much. His punches flew out, Makoto looked just barely able to block them in time, but he was pushing back just as hard.

Again, they took their fight into the sky, but even up here, it seemed Makoto was struggling. Vegeta was glaring out at the fight with narrowed eyes. She knew that he wanted Makoto to win this fight just as badly as the last one.

"This is crazy!" Videl cried, watching them go at it, "How are these kids so strong?"

"Makoto has been training since he could walk," said Katima, "Trunks too."

Videl shook her head, looking numb.

Trunks managed to grab Makoto, putting in a choke hold. Katima felt a pang as she watched her son struggle wildly, it looked like he couldn't breathe.

"He's trying to knock him out," said Krillin, wide-eyed.

Makoto twisted, and then, he burst, going Super Saiyan again, managing to break free. He put some distance between himself and Trunks and whirled to face him, powering back down.

Trunks looked furious, "Makoto! You cheat! You did it again!"

Makoto wiped his mouth, still gasping, "Sorry, must have been instinct," he smirked, "I WAS being choked."

Trunks scoffed, "Fine, you wanna play that way, I'll just have to embarrass you."

Makoto perked a brow.

Trunks smirked slyly, "That's right! I'm going to beat you, without using my left arm."

"Wh-what?" Makoto got a look of fury in his eyes, "That's dumb, Trunks, you can't beat me with just one arm!"

Trunks grinned, "Watch me," he hooked his left arm behind him.

Makoto grit his teeth and launched forward, yowling.

They began brawling wildly again, and true to his word, Trunks wasn't using his left arm, keeping it hooked behind him like he was fencing. Makoto seemed to get more and more angered. He was landing hits and taking them alike, but still Trunks didn't use his left arm. Makoto put some distance between them, "Come, on Trunks!" he yelled, "This is dumb, use both your arms!"

Trunks laughed and shook his head, "No can do, kiddo, I told you I'd embarrass you!"

Makoto growled and shot a beam at him. Trunks twisted out of the way, smirking, "You gotta do better tha- WAH!"

While Trunks was dodging, Makoto was tearing forward. He caught him off guard and slammed a hard punch across his face, sending him toward the ground. Trunks managed to recover and flip to land on his feet, but he still kept his arm behind him. He grinned up at Makoto, wiping his mouth, "Pretty good. But not good enough!"

Makoto clenched his fists, "Rrgh! I'll show you!"

He powered up and rocketed downward. As he decended, he powered up a blast in his hands.

Trunks' eyes went wide and he jumped up into the air, "Makoto, careful, you're gonna hurt someone!" he said, making sure that he was positioned to where if he dodged, the blast wouldn't go toward the audience.

"Final Flash!" Makoto cried, shooting out a massive blast toward Trunks.

Wide-eyed, Trunks attempted to knock it away with his right arm, but it wasn't enough and half of it hit him head on. Trunks fell from the sky, landing heavily in the grass that surrounded the ring.

"Ha!" Vegeta smirked, "Perhaps you should teach your son to take his opponents more seriously, Rilan!"

Rilan covered his face with his hand, "I tried to tell him not to get over confident!" he sighed heavily, leaning on the railing, "Ugh. Well, I suppose he'll learn eventually. At least he didn't transform," he sent a smirk back at Vegeta who scoffed and looked away.

Katima couldn't help but beam as her son landed and placed his hands on his hips. He had become a fine little warrior, and he was only five! Of course, she knew that if Trunks had taken the fight seriously, he probably would have beaten Makoto. She remembered training with Rilan's son, and she knew he was one strong little tyke.

Videl looked thunderstruck. "Th-those blasts- How can they-"

"J-just practice!" said Gohan, waving his hands wildly, "They have been doing energy work since they were REALLY young!"

"They ARE really young!" Videl said.

"And the world champion of the junior tournament is five year old Makoto!" the announcer called, "And what an amazing match that was!"

The crowd roared as Trunks got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Trunks, maybe you shouldn't have only used one arm," said Goten innocently.

"Shut up," Trunks mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning on the stage, scowling.

Makoto grinned at Trunks, "Maybe next time you'll take me seriously!" he said, puffing out his chest.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I'm taking three of your toys too, Makoto."

"Wait- what?"

"And now, before we continue to the adult tournament, it is time for our special match between the new world junior champion versus Hercule Satan himself!" the announcer cried.

The crowd roared again and Goku smirked, "I don't know if you can call that a match!"

"Better not blink, or you'll miss it!" Krillin laughed.

"This will be no effort on Makoto's part," said Vegeta, laughing, "I've seen house plants stronger than that man."

Katima saw Videl look back at Vegeta with a both confused and angry look.

"Oh! Oh ho ho! Vegeta, you sure are funny!" Gohan said, waving his arms, "Ah ha! Hilarious, Vegeta, you should be a comedian!"

Vegeta looked at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ha ha! And he just keeps going! You're killing me Vegeta!" Gohan forced out a fake laugh.

Katima chuckled a bit and looked down. This was indeed going to be interesting.

*scene change*

Makoto turned to face the doorway, crossing his arms. He had forgotten about this part. Was he really supposed to fight that weakling human? He sighed as the man cam stumbling out. It almost looked like someone pushed him. He quickly composed himself, grinning up at the crowd and roaring.

"Yeaaah!" he cried, walking onto the stage and shedding his large cape, his large championship belt, and grinning big.

To Makoto, he looked like a gorilla. Beefy, hairy, a large afro on his head, being loud…. Makoto sighed heavily. His tail ached from being around his waist, and he wanted to stretch it.

"Do you want to take a rest before we begin?" the announcer asked him.

"No." Makoto replied flatly.

It wasn't going to take much of his strength to end this quickly.

"Alright!" Hercule grinned at him, "Are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ, little man?"

Makoto just looked at him.

"Alrighty, let's get this match-" the announcer began but Hercule waved his hands, "W-wait!" he said.

The large man rushed over to Makoto, smiling down at him and speaking rather quietly.

"Good luck, little man, and remember to be soft on the champion's greeting!" he said.

Makoto perked a brow.

"Er- y-you know!" Hercule grinned, "It's how champions greet each other before each match! It's just a really soft tap on the face with your fist! It's like a handshake!"

"I don't care about your customs," said Makoto flatly.

Hercule looked flustered, "B-but- it's- required! Yeah! You gotta, since you're now a champion- and- er-"

Makoto closed his eyes, "Fine." He snapped.

Hercule laughed, making Makoto open his eyes again, "Okay, great! Uh- right…"

He turned and nodded at the announcer, "I was just- er- giving him some fighting technique advice! A little firecracker this one, reminds of myself when I was a boy!"

"What a guy, ladies and gentlemen! Alright, let's get this fight underway!"

*scene change*

Gohan looked down, frantic. This was not going to end well. Makoto didn't have restraint- not really- he didn't see why not to fight this guy, why NOT to beat him.

But he couldn't!

Gohan was highly aware of Videl beside him, looking down with a frown. He felt his heart hammering. If Makoto beat her father- what would she do? A five year old beating up who she believed was the man who beat Cell!

What was he going to do?

"Man… watching him squirm, I just can't do it. Anyone else wanna go get a snack?" Krillin asked, looking around.

"That sounds great!" Goku said, beaming.

Gohan grinned. Maybe this was a chance to get Videl away so she didn't have to see the fight! He began to follow the others.

"Hold on guys, don't you want to see my dad fight?" asked Videl.

Gohan looked back at her, his stomach falling.

"He IS the world champion, don't you want to study his technique?" she demanded.

"Oh- yes!" Gohan forced himself to smile, "That sounds great, right guys? What an opportunity!"

"Uh, thanks, Gohan, but I think we'll pass," Goku grinned at him.

They all walked away. Gohan saw Katima pass him an apologetic smile as she laced an arm around Vegeta's.

Gohan sighed heavily. Taking his spot by Videl again, he looked down at the fight.

His little cousin was looking at Hercule with narrowed eyes, as if he were heavily annoyed by his antics. As the fight started, Hercule stepped toward Makoto and leaned down, pointing at his cheek.

"Oh, what a man!" the announcer called, "He's offering Makoto a free shot!"

Gohan felt his stomach clench.

Makoto looked at Hercule and then lifted his fist and tapped him on the cheek. Of course tapping, for Makoto, sent Hercule Satan flying across the stage and into the wall.

"Wh-what!" Videl cried, "F-father- One punch?"

"Aw, Makoto!" Gohan wailed, "Why'd you have to go and do something like that?"

Hercule fell from the hole he had made in the wall and lay still for some time before twitching, and getting to his feet. Gohan had to admire this man's steel. He forced a smile up at them and began laughing.

"Wahahah! What a punch! Wow kid, you sure showed me! Beat me fair and square, yes sir!" he said, laughing almost hysterically.

The crowd, which had grown deathly silent when he had been sent flying, burst into applause. Gohan heard voices:

"Ah, he let that kid win!"

"What a hero!"

Gohan let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Wow," said Videl, frowning down, "I guess he knew what he was doing, but still, that kid hit pretty hard!"

"Y-yeah!" Gohan laughed nervously, "Why don't we go find the others, huh? Haha!"

Videl looked at him, she was still frowning, "Yeah…"


	52. Who Fights Who

Katima watched as her brother and husband began to devour the buffet that was on their table. They were in the special VIP section that was for competitors only, and they had unlimited food, however Katima was certain that they were going to see how "unlimited" that supply was when two full grown male Saiyans put it to the test. Katima was eating her fair share too, but she was done after the second plate while the boys just kept on plowing through the food.

Rilan set down his third empty plate, and sighed, "That was delicious!" he said, leaning back, then watching the two Saiyans, "But I'm stuffed, I don't know how you guys keep on eating!"

18 had her head propped up on her hand, elbow on the table. She hadn't eaten at all, Piccolo in a chair behind her. He watched the gorging and spoke, "I… don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"Geez, Goku, you sure eat a lot for a dead guy!" said Krillin, having only just finished his first plate.

"That's what King Kai says all the time!" said Goku, his mouth full, "But what can I say? I just love to eat!"

Videl and Gohan arrived, and Katima smiled at them.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Oh it was great!" Gohan forced on a smile, "Makoto beat Mr. Satan in one punch!"

Vegeta scoffed, his mouth full, "No surprise there."

"But everyone's saying he let Makoto win," Gohan pressed before Videl could say anything.

"Oh, did you hear that guys?" Krillin smirked, "What a hero!"

18 rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl demanded.

Gohan covered Krillin's mouth by putting him in a headlock, "Oh Krillin, you're such a good fan of Mr. Satan's AREN'T you?"

"Y-yes that's right!" Krillin mumbled past Gohan's hand.

Gohan let him go and smiled at Videl, laughing, "See! All big fans here!"

Videl looked at him with a furrowed brow.

Gohan sat down and began to stuff his face with his father and Vegeta. Videl watched, remaining standing as the three of them plowed through plate after plate.

"Sheesh, you Saiyans are bottomless pits!" said Krillin, staring at them in awe.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"CAN IT KRILLIN!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Whoa! I'm sorry," Krillin covered his mouth, "I'm just gonna stop talking."

Finally, it seemed that the three of them were full and they got up to head back toward the stage. Katima laced her arm with Vegeta's as he had his crossed.

"Phew, I am stuffed!" laughed Goku, "If I have to fight one of you first, PLEASE don't punch me in the stomach!"

"Speaking of, we should go check the drawings," said 18, "See who's fighting who."

"That's a good idea, and then the fights will start soon after," Rilan grinned, "I'm excited. I hope we don't damage the stage too badly."

"Well, I know one thing for certain," Vegeta smirked, "If I'm fighting Kakarot, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut."

"Aw man!" Goku whined, "No mercy…"

Katima chuckled, but stopped when she spotted two figures standing on their path. Their group stopped. One was extremely tall, red in skin, with a long mane of white hair. His ears were pointed, and he had little golden orbs hanging on his earrings. The one next to him was tiny, shorter than Vegeta, and had lavender skin with the same pointed ears and earrings, and a wild spiked white Mohawk. They both wore rather exotic clothing, colorful, with short vests and poofy pants and pointed shoes. She also noticed the smaller one was hovering a bit in the air; he could fly.

She felt a decent power level from each of them, stronger than the average human, and she could tell they were hiding some power as well. She furrowed her brow and she felt Vegeta stiffen beside her. The red skinned one remained like a statue, looking at them with a hard face, but the smaller one was smiling lightly.

He slowly hovered over to them, stopping in front of Goku.

"You wouldn't happen to be Goku, would you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Goku blinked at him.

"Ah I see, then it is a pleasure to meet you," he landed, smiling up at Goku.

"How do you know my name?" asked Goku.

"Ah, I suppose you would say your reputation precedes you," said the small man, "I have heard quite a bit, I may be what you would call your biggest fan. I hope I get the chance to fight you in the tournament today."

He suddenly set his eyes on Katima and she felt Vegeta unfold his arms and grab her arm possessively.

"And you must be Katima, the resemblance is quite remarkable. And that must be Vegeta," he smiled at the prince, who narrowed his eyes, "I look forward to putting my skills against all of you."

"Why do you look forward to fighting us?" Goku asked.

"I could not think of a better way to put my skills to the test," he smiled a bit again, "I wish you all luck."

With that, he walked away, the large red skinned man following him.

"Gohan, I got some weird vibes off those guys!" said Videl, grabbing his arm, "How did they know you father and aunt and uncle?"

"I don't know," Katima answered for her, "But I don't like the feeling I got either…" she glanced at Vegeta who refolded his arms.

"Those two are not to be trusted," said Piccolo, walking forward.

"Why not?" asked Goku.

"I sense that they are very powerful, but it's different. I can't explain it," said Piccolo.

"In any case, we better just go to the drawing," said Rilan, "I'm guessing we won't find out about those two until we meet them in the ring," he smirked, "They didn't look all that tough to me."

"Rilan, wasn't it over confidence that cost your son the tournament?" Vegeta asked, smirking darkly at him.

Rilan's face fell, furrowing his brow, "Very funny."

They followed after where the two men went, heading toward the courtyard. But Katima still had an eerie feeling about those two. There was no way that they were human…

*scene change*

"So your last name is Fallon, Makoto Fallon, I like it a good name for a rising star!"

Makoto looked at all the strange devices that were being thrust in his face. He wondered why these humans would keep talking in them and then hold them out to him. There were about four of them, all with pens and paper, asking away questions that didn't really make sense.

"What's your favorite color, Makoto?" asked a woman.

"What does that matter?" Makoto replied blandly.

"Do you and your cousin fight like that normally, Makoto?"

"How did you learn to fly?"

"Did your hair really turn gold?"

"How did you enjoy going toe to toe with the champion?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Trunks asked, beaming as he came to Makoto's side and pointing behind the reporters, "He's coming out now!"

As soon as they turned, Trunks grabbed Makoto and Goten and jumped out the nearby window. As they ran, Makoto heard the reporters cry after them, something about an interview. They hopped a wall and sat down on the other side, resting their backs against it.

"Thanks, Trunks," said Makoto, wiping his brow.

"Reporters," he said, folding his arms, "They're just rude people."

Goten laughed, "They sure were asking a lot of silly questions! I think I'm glad I didn't win now!"

"You know what would be great?" Trunks beamed, "Winning the adult's tournament."

"But they won't let us in that one," said Makoto, frowning.

"Well I have an idea," Trunks grinned, "Come on!"

They hopped the walls, following Trunks over toward the area that their fathers had gone. He finally paused, looking down in a courtyard. Makoto and Goten joined him atop the wall. Looking down they saw a single man in a strange outfit, a long white gown and a big pointed mask with a long cape.

"Look, guys," said Trunks, grinning, "He sure has an interesting costume! No one would recognize us in that! And they only let those who qualified through here."

"What are you saying, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I say we knock that dumby out and take his costume and enter the championship!" said Trunks excitedly.

"I dunno Trunks, we could get in big trouble!" said Goten.

"What are you, chicken?" Trunks goaded.

"I say we do it," said Makoto, "I bet we get way far in the tournament too!"

"I'll take care of knocking him out, watch this!" Trunks hopped down and ran to the man.

"Excuse me sir!" he said.

The man turned, "You're not supposed to be back here kid!" he said.

"Well, it's just I heard this man saying he'd bet a million zeni that he could beat you in an arm wrestle!" said Trunks.

"What? Who is this guy?" the man demanded.

"I dunno, but he sure looked puny and weak!" said Trunks.

"That sounds like easy money to me!" said the man.

"Come on, this way!" said Trunks, beckoning him.

They ran off toward the passage out. There was an "UNF!" noise, and then Trunks appeared in the doorway, waving for them.

They both flew over and went into the passageway. They looked at the unconscious man and Goten frowned.

"It looks like there's only enough room for two of us, Trunks!" he said.

"Well, then, I think since Makoto already won the junior division, he gets to sit this one out," Trunks smirked.

"What?" Makoto wailed, "No fair!"

"You shouldn't have cheated then!" said Trunks, pulling the man's mask off, "It's what you get."

Makoto sighed and folded his arms, pouting. "Fine."

*scene change*

The drawing was now to take place. Katima grinned as she waited, keeping an arm laced with Vegeta's. It was interesting that most of the 16 fighters were one of them, what with herself, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Rilan, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, and even Videl could be considered part of the group. It was going to be a fun tournament! She looked around at the other competitors. There was a massive man, he looked like a sumu wrestler with a genie theme. She spotted the two odd men, the one with red skin and the smaller one. And then, there were two bald men in black jumpers. They were thickly muscled and their veins stuck out along their skin. Tattooed on their heads were matching elaborate letter M's. Katima got an odd vibe off of them, one she wasn't comfortable with. Last, there was a scrawny man with a big pointed mask and white gown. He moved awkwardly, as if he had an injury.

"Alright, first to draw is Krillin!" the announcer said.

"Woop, that's me!" Krillin went forward. He reached his hand in the box and pulled out a ball with the number one on it.

"First draw first match, what are the odds!" the announcer smiled.

Krillin came back, looking disgruntled, "Man, first match! What if I get one of you guys?"

"Then you'll get creamed," said Vegeta bluntly.

Katima elbowed him.

"Next up is Katima!"

Katima grinned, kissing Vegeta on the cheek and unlacing her arm from him. She walked to the box and thrust in a hand. She grabbed a ball and pulled it out, looking at it.

"I'm number 5," she said, holding it out to the announcer.

"Third match!" the announcer grinned, "Next is Kabito!"

As Katima went back to her husband, the man with red skin went by her. She was fathomed by how very serious he looked. As she tossed an arm over Vegeta's shoulder, she saw the number he drew.

Number 9.

"Next is Scrovavich," said the announcer. When no one stepped forward, he repeated, "Scrogavich? Is Scrogavich here?"

"Er, yes, I'm Scrova..miph," the awkward man with the mask hobbled forward.

"Er, excuse me sir, but aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?" asked the announcer.

It seemed that the man blanched. He paused, looking embarrassed. The larger of the two bald men stepped forward, glaring, "I'm Scrovavich," he snarled.

Mighty Mask scrambled back, "My apologies, I uh- must have heard you wrong!" his voice sounded very odd, as if forced. Katima almost felt something familiar about his power level.

The Scrovavich man stepped up and pulled out a number 8. This placed him in the fourth round.

"Next is Goku!"

Goku grinned and walked forward. He pulled out the number 11 ball.

"Rilan? You're next!"

Rilan fist bumped Goku as they passed each other. Rilan dug into the box and pulled out the number 15.

"Very good, and next is… Videl!" the announcer called.

Rilan grinned and returned to them. Videl stepped forward, grinning, and as she dug into the box, she asked the announcer, "Where's my dad?"

"Mr. Satan is lying down," said the announcer, which made Katima chuckle- probably from Makoto's punch!- "He said to draw for him."

"Wait, did I hear that right?" asked Goku, looking shocked, "Mr. Satan is her father?"

"Sh, dad!" Gohan said, "Yes, Hercule is her father."

"I don't see the resemblance," said Krillin, "She's a looker, and her dad looks like a gorilla!"

"Krillin- SH!" Gohan bopped him on the head.

"Videl is number 7!"

Katima looked up and frowned. This placed Videl with Scrogavich. But she had seen Videl fight and though that guy looked big, she wasn't too worried. Videl knew how to fly and shoot blasts. It shouldn't be too bad.

"Next is Shin."

The short lavender skinned man with the Mohawk came forward, smiling lightly. He dug in the box and produced a ball.

"I'm number 3," he said.

"Shin is number 3! Very good, next is Pintar!"

The large man stepped forward, smiling broadly. He drew number 2, which made Krillin sigh in relief.

"Next is Majunior!"

Katima blinked at Piccolo stepped up.

"Majunior?" she asked.

"An undercover name," said Piccolo, "To protect my identity. I entered here before, remember? That was when I was less than hospitable."

He drew the number 4. This placed him with Shin. As he came back, he looked thoughtful.

"I guess we will see their secret early on," he murmured.

"Next is Mighty Mask!"

The masked man came hobbling over again. He drew the number 16. He didn't seem too pleased about this, and kept sending glances toward Rilan, who would be his opponent. Rilan smirked, "That man doesn't seem like much, I can see why he's worried."

"Vegeta? You're up!"

Vegeta ducked out from beneath Katima's arm and went to the box. He rummaged and pulled out a number. When he looked at it, he smirked and showed it out toward them rather than the officials. It was the number 12. Katima felt her stomach drop. That placed him with Goku!

"Whoa, no way, Vegeta and Goku right off the bat!" said Krillin, looking rather frazzled.

"That's going to be an interesting battle," said Piccolo.

"Figures," Goku laughed.

Vegeta was smirking as he handed the ball to the officials. She could tell how excited he was. But still, for them to have their first fights with one another- they were going to tear apart the stage before they could do continue the tournament.

Vegeta came back, wrapping an arm around Katima's waist, "Fighting Kakarot- at long last," he chuckled darkly.

"And now, number 18!"

18 stepped forward, reaching into the box.

"Is your name, really number 18?" asked the announcer.

"My father was rather dull," said 18 flatly. She pulled out a ball, "And now I'm number 13."

She retreated and the announcer continued, "Next is The Great Saiyaman!"

Gohan grinned and went, pulling out his number, number 10. Katima felt a bit worried. This placed him with Kabito, the red skinned man.

Gohan returned to them, "Well, it'll be interesting fighting with that big guy!" he said.

"Remember, son, a true warrior also fights with his mind, size doesn't matter," said Goku.

"Yamu, you're next!" said the announcer called.

The second bald man stepped forward. Though being smaller than the other, he was still rather large. He drew the number 6.

That made him Katima's opponent. She grinned.

"That leaves the last draw to Mister Satan, and as he is not here, I will draw for him!" the announcer pulled the last ball from the box, "Number 14, no surprise there!"

"18, you get to fight Hercule!" said Krillin excitedly.

"Forgive me if I don't jump in joy," said 18.

"I wouldn't take it too lightly!" said Videl, "My father's a dangerous man!"

18 ignored her.

"Alright! We have a full board of fighters! In the first round is Krillin versus Pintar! Second round is Shin versus Majunior! Third round is Katima versus Yamu! Fourth round is Videl versus Scrovavich! Fifth round is Kabito versus the Great Saiyaman! Sixth round is Goku versus Vegeta! Seventh round is number 18 versus Hercule Satan! Eighth round is Rilan versus Mighty Mask! Now remember everyone, The rules are simple. You lose if: you lose consciousness, you fall out of the ring, you stay down for ten counts, and finally, if you, unfortunately, kill your opponent. The fights will begin immediately, if everyone is ready to go, follow me!"


	53. The Mysterious Opponents

Rilan was pretty excited. He followed the others to the waiting room, his hands laced behind his head, a smile on his face. Granted, it seemed a bit worrying that those two were putting everyone on edge, the little one and his big red skinned friend, but he wasn't too concerned. They had the strongest fighters here, and he had been doing nothing but train since he had returned from planet Xeknos six years ago. He was confident in his abilities.

He looked to his opponent, Mighty Mask, a scrawny thing, that walked with a hobble. How this little whelp got passed the initiation was beyond him. It seemed the man's blue eyes were intent on avoiding his. He wondered if he was frightened.

Once in the waiting room, Goku began doing stretches. Rilan chuckled at him, "You seem piped up."

"I'm excited!" Goku grinned as he kept stretching.

"Well with you and Vegeta fighting right off the bat, it's almost like having the final round first!" Krillin said.

Goku laughed, "Why do you think I'm stretching?"

Vegeta grunted, smirking a bit, letting Katima push and arm through his tightly crossed arms to hang there.

The large man, Pintar, stomped toward them, looking at her and Vegeta's arms laced.

"Don't chu think it a bit strange dat you two may 'aff to fight, wit' you bein' togetha'?" he asked, smirking.

"Not in the least," Vegeta snapped, "We fight all the time to train."

"Well, we'll see!" chuckled Pintar. He cast his eyes to Krillin, "And you, little man, chu scared? I'mma squash chu flat out dere!"

Krillin snorted, "Yeah, yeah, hey babe," he turned to face 18, "Why don't we switch? You can have tubby and I can fight Mister Satan!"

"No way, he's all mine," said 18, tossing her hair and walking away.

Krillin pouted.

"Alrighty!" Rilan heard the announcer call, "Let's get the first match started shall we? Krillin versus Pintar!"

Krillin waved at them, "Well I guess I got no choice!"

"Break a leg, Krillin!" said Goku.

"Yeah, hopefully not one of mine!" Krillin laughed.

As he went to go out the entrance, Pintar bumped him aside and pushed past.

"Hey!" Krillin barked when he was shoved into the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see chu down dere!" Pintar laughed.

Krillin grumbled and followed him out toward the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Krillin is quite the skilled fighter, it has been several years since we last saw him, it is quite exciting to see him back in the ring!" said the announcer, "Pintar we saw last year, and though he lost in the semi finals, he's hoping to make a comeback this year!"

Rilan went to the enterance way with the others to watch. He heard things from the crowd.

"Look at the size of them! How is this going to be a fair fight?"

Rilan had to admit, Pintar was nearly nine feet tall, and at least five feet wide in all directions. He was a big boy to say the least, and loud too as he roared at the crowd to make them cheer. But he knew better. Krillin was easily the strongest human alive. This man stood no chance.

"Fight!" the announcer called.

Pintar began with some elaborate flips around the edges of the ring, obviously showing off. He was rather fast for a man his size. He stopped in front of Krillin, smirking.

"Scared yet, little man? Ye wanna run 'ome like a little baby?"

"Just shut up," said Krillin, rolling his eyes.

"Oh ho ho! Chu t'ink ye big stuff, huh? Well I'mma da only big 'un in dis ring, little man!" Pintar stepped forward, patting his large stomach, "I'll even let chu 'aff first 'it, little man, right 'ere, in da gut!"

"Alright," Krillin shrugged and slammed a fist in his stomach.

It looked like it delved into the man's belly like through jelly. Pintar wailed, bending over. Krillin swiftly backed up, and did a back flip, kicking as he did so. It sent Pintar flying up, and then landed bouncing outside the ring with a tremendous thud.

Rilan laughed as the others cheered.

"Ring out!" called the announcer, "Krillin wins the first round!"

Krillin walked casually off the stage, a fist in the air.

Rejoining them in the waiting room, Goku beamed, "That was great Krillin!"

"Ah, it was nothing," said Krillin, looking over at Piccolo, "Well, 'Majunior', they want their next victim! Just promise to go easy on me in the next round, kay?"

However Piccolo seemed very deep in thought. He looked dark, almost worried.

Rilan cast a glance back at the ones called Shin and Kabito. He didn't understand, what had the Namekian so worried?

"Alright, time for round two! Shin versus Majunior!" called the announcer.

Piccolo went by them without a word.

Goku and Gohan looked after him with worried looks. Katima and Vegeta were watching Shin as he left Kabito's side and headed out the entrance. Rilan frowned, leaning on the wall of the entrance way, "I don't get it, what' with that guy?" he asked.

Once the two were on the stage, the announcer cried, "Fight!"

Neither of them moved. They remained completely still, staring at one another. This went on for over a minute, and crowd began to grow restless. Rilan watched as Piccolo slowly began to stare at Shin with shock, almost horror. Rilan shrugged off the wall- what was going on?

"Er, so guys," said the announcer, "Is this gonna happen?"

Piccolo looked back at him, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Huh?"

Piccolo looked back at Shin, "I can't," he stated flatly.

"What?" cried the announcer as Piccolo turned and began to walk off the stage, "Does this mean you're withdrawing?"

"Yes, it does," said Piccolo, and headed back toward the waiting room.

The crowd booed heavily, seeming angry that they didn't get to see a fight. Rilan saw Shin out there, merely smiling contently. An eerie feeling went up his spine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Majunior has forfeit the match, therefore Shin is winner by default!" the announcer called.

Piccolo came through the entrance and passed them. Goku spoke, "Is he really that powerful, Piccolo?"

Piccolo paused.

"Yes. More powerful than you can imagine."

They all looked at him in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rilan, lowering his arms.

"You're scarin' me, bro!" said Krillin, "I have to fight that guy next! Please tell me you're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not," said Piccolo.

"Next up in the third round is Katima versus Yamu!" the announcer called.

Katima kissed Vegeta on the cheek and unlaced her arm from his. She looked at Piccolo with worry then at Goku.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"We can't do anything right now," said Goku.

Rilan nodded, "Best to just keep going through the tournament. You're up, chick."

Katima nodded, "Right! I'm ready!" she beamed.

*scene change*

Katima came out of the waiting room, a big grin on her face. The crowd was massive! She spotted Bulma and Chichi and the others in the crowd, purely by spotting the Ox King's massive form. She waved at them and at the rest of the crowd. She turned to see Yamu, the smaller of the two beefed up veined men with the M's on their forehead, following her, a scowl on his face.

"This will be Katima's first tournament, she passed the initiation with flying colors and is in the competition with both her brother and her husband! Her son, Makoto, if you all remember well, won the junior division this morning!" said the announcer, "Yamu is back from last year's defeat in the semi-finals, and it looks like he has beefed up for the occasion! This will be an exciting match, ladies and gentlemen, I just know it!"

Katima climbed onto the stage and went to the middle and twirled to face Yamu. She saw her brother and husband and the others watching her from the waiting room and grinned. She was excited to show her strength. Yamu however appeared very rigid and angry. Katima had never seen such rage in one's eyes since she first met Vegeta. She reached out with her senses to feel his power level. There was something odd about it, like a shadow hiding something that lay beneath.

She frowned, but didn't let it bother her. Some humans were strong, like Krillin. She crouched at the ready, smiling again. She just hoped he put up a good fight.

"Fight!" called the announcer.

Katima waited to let Yamu make the first move. She wasn't sure how strong, or rather, how weak he was. She didn't want to accidently kill him and get disqualified. She kept her guard up.

He seemed so darkly calm. It almost sent a chill down Katima's spine. He looked at her and slowly crouched. All he wore were pants, and his muscles buldged alone his bare torso in an almost sickly way. Then, faster than she would have expected, he launched forward, swinging up a kick. She blocked it easily, but her arm bent a bit to the blow. This guy was actually strong! She grinned.

"Oh good," she said, "I was afraid this was going to be boring."

Yamu grunted at her and darted out a punch. Katima jumped back to avoid it, and then hopped forward and slammed a punch in his gut. She was still holding back, and he bent with the blow, gasping. She thrust up her knee into his face as it came down, and his whole body went up and back. He landed on his back roughly and Katima pouted a bit. Aw. That was it? Maybe she shouldn't have been so rough straight off.

"That was quick!" she heard Krillin laugh.

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Katima has already won! I'll start counting!" however before he could do so, Yamu got up.

The crowd gasped and cheered and Katima grinned.

"I was worried I beat you too soon," she said.

Yamu just glared at her. There was a slight discoloration near the tattooed M where she had kneed him.

Katima crouched again, jerking her head to beckon him, "Come on then."

He rushed her again, and Katima met him easily. She blocked a punch, a kick, and dodged a head butt. Yamu growled in annoyance, but before he could make another move, Katima swiped a punch across his face, slamming him into the ground. He landed hard, bouncing once even. But this guy was tough! He got up slowly, blood trickling from a split lip.

"You got some endurance, friend," said Katima, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am no friend of yours," he snarled.

Katima blinked, "It's just a competition, hun, no need to get so uptight."

Yamu thrust up a fist, making to uppercut her as he fully stood. Katima backed up just in time, she felt the air on her chin as his fist came up. Fast, too. This was becoming more and more interesting as the game went on! A human with some fight!

She began dodging an onslaught of attacks, bouncing back and forth, keeping elegant as she did so. It almost seemed like he was getting faster as he went along, and soon Katima had to start blocking instead of dodging. She raised a brow. Interesting, his strength continued to surprise her.

"Look at them go!" the announcer called, "It looks like Yamu can't even land a punch! Katima sure is fast!"

Katima ducked a wide swing and thrust upward, slamming the top of her head against his jaw. He fell backward again and Katima laughed, rubbing the crown of her head.

"Damn, you must have a jaw of steel! That kinda hurt!" she said.

Yamu once again got to his feet, fury in his eyes. Katima blinked at him and sighed, "I suppose leading you on like this isn't very polite is it?" she said, placing hands on her hips.

"Shut up and fight!" Yamu cried, rushing at her again.

Katima jumped out of his way and he streaked past her. She twirled and pushed his back lightly, making him lose balance. She chuckled as he turned, looking absolutely furious.

"Alright, time to end this then," said Katima, cracking her knuckles.

Quick as a snake, she darted out a punch, landing it in his face, making him howl and cover his nose, then she twisted and threw a kick into his side, causing him to go up into the air. Before he could land, she jumped up, slamming a knee into his gut. She landed, and then so did he, in a heap at her feet, unmoving.

"Well it looks like Katima has won this match, everyone, I'll start counting! One! Two!"

Katima was already turning to walk off the stage, a smirk on her face, but as she walked, she heard the crowd gasp and the announcer stopped counting, looking past her in shock. Katima frowned and turned, raising one brow. Damn.

He was up.

This guy just didn't quit!

"Something isn't right," she heard Rilan say across the way, "No human can have the endurance of a Tygrian- what IS this guy?"

Katima agreed. This man had the endurance of Rilan and Trunks, but she knew Rilan was the last full blooded Tygrian left alive. She clenched her fists.

"Fine," she said, "If you won't stay down, I'll just ring you out!" she rushed him, and before he could fully recover, Yamu received a punch under his chin, which sent him flying off the ring, however, he didn't hit the grass. As soon as he went over, he came to an abrupt stop, hovering in the air.

The bastard could fly!

"Yamu is floating!" the announcer cried, "Incredible!"

Katima blinked, completely shocked.

"The hell?" she said as he landed, gasping, wiping blood from his chin, "Fine, you wanna play in the air, we can do that."

She jumped up into the air, glaring down at him and holding out a hand, "Let's see how you do against this!" she calls.

An orb of power formed in her hand and she shot it down. It was small, but strong, and sure enough, it slammed into the man's chest. He crashed into the stage floor, his chest bleeding a bit. She knew it! Any normal human that would have cut right though. Something was terribly wrong with this guy.

She had to end this, before something bad happened. She dived downward just as he was getting to his feet, hooked her arms beneath his and lifted him into the air. He squirmed wildly as she went over the edge of the stage. She flipped backward in midair, and let him go as she faced the ground again.

He wasn't able to stop in time for this one. Yamu crashed into the grass, a small crater forming where he landed.

"R-Ring out," stuttered the announcer.

Katima hovered back and landed on the stage, narrowing her eyes as the man slowly got up from the crater. Several paramedics were there, but he barked at them and they scurried off. Yamu glared at her darkly.

"Katima has won the third round, ladies and gentlemen! What a spectacular show that was! Amazing! It seems her son got it from somewhere, huh?"

The crowd roared around her and Katima put on a smile and waved as she headed back to the waiting room, but a bad feeling was in the pit of her stomach. That man wasn't as strong as her, but his strange power still made her edgy.

Returning to the others, they were all looking at her with the same concern. She saw Vegeta looking over to Yamu as he stalked off, a look of wonder on his face.

"Something wasn't right with that guy," said Rilan, "He can't be part Tygrian."

"What's Tygrian?" Videl asked.

Rilan flushed red as Gohan scowled at him.

"It's uh- a small country in Europe, Tygria- we're famous for our- er- endurance- yes." He stammered.

"I never learned of Tygria in school," said Videl.

"Up next in round four is Videl versus Spovavich!" called the announcer.

"Oh look, Videl, you're up!" Gohan pushed her toward the entrance, "Go get 'im, champ!"

Videl grunted and pushed him off, "I heard, moron," she looked toward the stage, a slow grin coming to her face, "See you in the next round, Katima," she winked back at her and headed out.

Katima grinned but it faded as the large man, Spovavich, stomped passed them to follow her out. He was Yamu's friend, same bald head, same bulging muscles, same veins popping out, and same M tattooed on his forehead.

"How strong was Yamu really, Katima?" Gohan asked her, also frowning from beneath his sunglasses and bandana.

Katima frowned, "Too strong to be an average human," she said, looking at him, "I think Videl is in for quite the fight."

Goku was glaring out at the ring. She saw her brother look at Vegeta. Vegeta met his gaze, both of them seemed to be thinking along the same lines with the look they exchanged. Katima frowned and went to Vegeta's side to watch the fight. Glancing back, she saw Piccolo, who looked to be in a state of shock back toward the open courtyard past the stage. She wondered if it was how strange Yamu was, but she spotted Shin, smirking at him, and say something before walking passed.

Katima frowned.

What was this Shin guy? Why did he scare Piccolo enough to make him forfeit? It seemed that their little competition event was being tainted by trouble. It had been six years since Katima felt this edgy.


	54. Videl Is Crushed

Makoto pouted as he slowly went along the bleachers. He spotted Auntie Chichi and Miss Bulma with the others and walked along toward them. The humans he passed all cheered when they saw him.

"Hey! It's the kid who beat Mister Satan!"

"Look at how tough he looks, how adorable!"

"Sure is tiny to pack such a punch!"

They all laughed with their remarks and Makoto growled under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Makoto!" Auntie Chichi spotted him first, "Sweetheart, there you are! Where are Trunks and Goten?"

"They're still changing," Makoto lied. He had changed back into his jeans and Capsule Corp hoody that lay open over a shirt with a dragon design on it, and his tennis shoes with little wings on the heels.

"Why do you look so upset, kiddo, you knocked Hercule right out the ring!" the human called Yamcha laughed and ruffled his hair.

Makoto grunted and pouted under his hand. Stupid Trunks and Goten! Off and about to fight in the adult championship! It wasn't fair! He wanted to fight too!

"Did you see your mom, Makoto?" Bulma asked, "She just won the third round."

"Of course she did," Makoto snapped, "My Mom is way stronger than those stupid humans."

"Makoto!" Chichi hissed, "What did we tell you about the 'human' word?"

Makoto let out a "Hmph" and went to sit by Marin on the floor of the seats the adults were in.

"A chip off the old block if you ask me," he heard the old human, Roshi, say, "Acts just like his old man!"

"That's for sure," laughed Bulma, "You should see him at home, 'Miss Bulma! Food!'"

"You did weally well out there, Makoto!" Marin said, the little blond girl smiling at him. She was only four, a year younger than him.

Makoto couldn't help but smirk a bit, "I know," he said.

He stretched out his tail under the cover of the adults and sighed in relief. It was so stiff from being tucked around his waist all day! Marin giggled at the sight of it, "I still t'ink it's funny you have a tail!"

Makoto flicked her with the tip of it and she laughed.

"Makoto! Put it away!" whispered Bulma.

"It hurts," said Makoto, "No one can see! Look!" he tucked it around her feet, "Just don't step on it."

Bulma sighed, "Oh fine," she looked up, "Oh, it's Videl!"

Makoto looked out and saw the human he and Goten had learned to fly with. Her opponent was a huge man with bulging muscled and veins. Makoto stiffened a bit, frowning. He felt a really strange power from this man. How could a stupid human have this kind of feel? The crowd was going wild around them, chanting Videl's name.

"Wow, she sure had a lot of fans!" said Bulma.

"That's Gohan's girlfriend," said Chichi proudly, "And her family is very rich, she's the perfect match for my son!"

Makoto was still glaring down at the stage as the two squared off in the middle.

"What is it, Makoto?" Marin asked him, "Are ya thirty?" she offered him her oversized cup.

Makoto shook his head, frowning down at the man. Bulma seemed to notice.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" she asked.

"Miss Bulma, he has the same M on his head like the guy Mom fought," he said.

"He does," said Yamcha.

"I don't like him," said Makoto simply.

"Why not, Makoto?" asked Oolong, the pig on the other side of Bulma.

"He just feels weird," said Makoto.

"He looks ready for a fight, that's for sure," said Chichi, "But Videl knows how to fight, just like me at her age," she smiled, "I'm sure she can handle him."

*scene change*

Vegeta looked out at the stage, a frown on his face. How could mere humans have such a strange power about them? His eyes flicked up to the crowd when he felt a familiar power source flicker up there and saw his son looking down at the stage, and equal look of confusion on his face. Makoto had always been able to sense powers well for his age, but it still fathomed Vegeta how sensitive the boy was.

"I have a bad feeling," Katima muttered to him, "About this whole thing. That Shin guy, these two men with the M's on their foreheads… something isn't right."

"I think you guys need to relax," said Krillin, looking out at the stage, "I'm sure she's got this!"

"Videl is quite the fighter," said Gohan, nodding.

Kakarot was still glaring out at the stage, a tight frown on his face. Vegeta knew, if something bothered Kakarot, it was a problem. He looked out, leaning against the frame of the entrance, narrowing his eyes.

"You all know Videl is the daughter of the world champion, Hercule Satan. You may also have seen her around the city, helping our boys in blue with cleaning up the crime in the streets!" said the announcer into the microphone, "Facing her today is Spovavich, who is hoping to turn around his terrible defeat against Mister Satan in the first round last year! He's buffed up since then, and even got a new tattoo!"

Lost to that Hercule fool? Then he had to be weak then- what changed?

"Fight!" called the announcer.

Spovavich seemed ready to fight, looking furious and breathing heavily like a gorilla. Vegeta watched as Videl launched at him, and the fight begun.

It seemed like a one sided match for a long time, the human girl, Videl, continuously attacked viciously, knocking the larger man back, but, like Yamu, he just kept getting back up. Soon, Videl unleashed a massive attack, which Vegeta could not see the larger man getting up from, but Spovavich shakily returned to his feet once again. More and more Vegeta felt unease. Something wasn't right.

Seeing a movement out of the corner of his eyes he looked to see Kakarot looking at him. Kakarot nodded, as if telling him that he too knew something was wrong. Vegeta merely looked away, turning back to the fight.

"It's just like that Yamu, he just keeps getting back up," Katima whispered.

"She would be better off just giving up now," said Kakarot.

"You can't mean that," said Gohan, looking at his father, "She's tough! She can do this!"

On the stage, Videl was finally hit. She landed heavily on the ground, but got up, wiping her mouth from the punch. Spovavich laughed, heading toward her.

"This ends now!" Videl cried.

She launched up, twisting, and delivered a massive kick to Spovavich's face. Vegeta blinked in shock as those around him gasped and yelped.

Spovavich's head was twisted completely around. She had snapped his neck.

The massive man fell, motionless. There were cries of horror from the crowd.

"She didn't!" Gohan gasped.

"Well… ladies and gentlemen…" said the announcer sadly, "It seems that Videl had beaten her opponent, however she will be disqualified for using excessive force…"

On the stage, Videl dropped to her knees, shaking her head.

Vegeta felt a spark.

"He's not dead," he said to Katima.

"What?' she hissed, then looked out just as all of the crowd howled in shock.

Spovavich was getting to his feet.

Videl looked up in horror as the man grabbed his own head and twisted it back in place with a sickening crack.

"What the hell?" Katima hissed, "There's no way! He can't be human!"

With a dark chuckle, Spovavich launched forward and kneed Videl in the face. She went sailing off the stage, but then, she stopped, floating in midair above the grass.

"Atta girl!" called Gohan, "I taught her that you know," he said to his father.

Kakarot remained hard faced. He shook his head, "She would have been better off landing out of the ring," he said.

Gohan stared at his father for a moment before looking back at the fight.

The crowd seemed to be going wild, either still cries of horror or cheers as Videl flew up and back onto the stage. Vegeta frowned tightly. What was this man's secret? How could he twist his head around from being snapped?

*scene change*

Katima clutched Vegeta's arm as she watched. Spovavich now had the tables turned. He continuously punched and kicked and kneed Videl across the stage. She had wasted all her energy from trying to down him from the start of the match and now, she was completely out of power. Katima gritted her teeth as the girl was tossed about like a rag doll. Finally, she got some distance from him, and took to the air again. She remained up there, panting.

"Good!" Gohan called, "Now you just stay up there Videl, until you get your strength back!"

But then, Spovavich took to the sky as well, laughing deviously as he charged up toward her.

"No!" Katima hissed.

"He- he can't!" Videl cried.

The man went high up above her, and held out a hand toward her.

"No way," hissed Gohan.

Dark energy formed in the man's hand, and it shot out toward Videl. She seemed in too much shock to even try to avoid it. It slammed into her and she fell toward the ground. She just barely managed to flip over to land on all fours.

"He can shoot beams too?" Krillin gasped, "Well I guess we're just lucky he can't make very strong ones."

"You're wrong."

Katima blinked as Vegeta spoke and she looked at him, "What?" she hissed.

"The man has some kind of unlimited power," he said plainly.

"Is that true?" Gohan asked, looking at Goku.

"I don't know how to explain it," said Goku, "Last time he fought in this tournament, he couldn't fly OR shoot energy waves. I don't know how he could have changed so much."

Katima wondered how Goku knew this, but then remembered. Oh yeah. He's dead, and has King Kai. She wouldn't put it past her brother to watch every tournament he could through that telepathy.

"What does that mean?" Gohan demanded.

"I don't know, son," said Goku flatly.

"What is he?" snapped Rilan, "Surely, not human!"

Videl was slowly getting to her feet, but before she could fully, Spovavich landed in front of her and kicked her up into the air. Before she could get too high, he slammed an elbow down on her, making her hit the ground hard. He then crouched over her and began to punch her in the gut, over and over before kicking her again, this time straight across. Katima felt slightly relieved as it seemed Videl was going to fall out of the ring. She knew at this point there was no way she was going to beat Spovavich.

But then, to her shock and slight disgust, Spovavich chased after her, and grabbed her leg just before she fell out of the ring. He tossed her back onto the stage as if she were a toy.

"What?" Krillin gasped, "He's just playing with her! Why doesn't he end it?"

"He's enjoying it too much," said Rilan darkly, "Remember, Hercule beat him last time. Why not beat his daughter to a pulp for revenge?"

Gohan clenched his fists as Videl was tossed into the air, batted down, smacked across the stage, and finally clenched by the head and beat viscously in the gut, over, and over. Katima was painfully reminded of when Frieza did this to Vegeta back on Namek, used him as a punching bag, just toying with him, not ending it like he had the power to. She felt like Gohan must feel pretty close to how she felt then. Deny it as he may, she knew her nephew liked Videl more than a friend would.

Videl was tossed across the stage. She slid to where the announcer was, just her head hanging over the edge, gasping and groaning in pain.

"V-Videl- not to interfere, but don't you think this would be a good time to throw in the towel? Let's call it a day, huh?" the announcer said, holding the microphone to her.

"N-no!" Videl cried, "I- I can still beat this guy!"

"Videl!" Katima cried, "Stop it, give up! You can't beat him!"

Videl ignored her, getting shakily to her feet and charging him. She jumped into the air and kicked him several times, but Spovavich just laughed and caught her by the leg and slammed her onto the ground. He began punching her wildly again, until Katima felt Videl's life source flickering. She saw Spovavich stand and slam a boot on her head, pressing down. Videl screamed in pain and agony.

"N-no!" Gohan clenched his fists, and Katima felt the old flare of power hit her nephew, the one that activated whenever he was pushed too far.

"Gohan, no, control yourself," Goku said sharply, "Don't go out there."

"I can't just sit by and watch this!" Gohan cried, "Not with her! Not Videl!"

A gold aura surrounded him and he transformed. The power made his bandana fly off, as well as his cape. His hair stood on end, golden and glowing.

"Gohan-!" Katima went to grab him but he rushed out.

"Videl!" he cried.

But before he got far, there was another voice.

"Spovavich."

Katima blinked in surprise as she saw Yamu was hovering on the outskirts of the ring, glaring at his larger companion.

"Stop playing around," he snapped, "Have you forgotten what we came here for?"

Spovavich grunted and removed his foot from Videl.

"End it." Ordered Yamu.

Spovavich growled and kicked Videl. She slid across the stage and rolled off the side, landing heavily in the grass.

Gohan powered down, his hair going black as he rushed to where she was.

After a moment, Katima saw him pick her up and head toward them.

"You got any sensu beans, Krillin?' Goku asked.

"I didn't think we'd need any!" said Krillin.

"Right, I'm going to get some from Korin," said Goku, placing two fingers on his head and vanishing.

Gohan came through the entrance, "I'm taking her to the medical wing," he said.

"Goku just went to get sensu beans," Rilan said. He looked over the girl, "She looks pretty bad," he said.

He was right. Videl's face was bloodied terribly, her clothes tattered and ripped, her knees and elbows raw.

"I know," Gohan looked down at her, and though his eyes were hidden by sunglasses, Kaitma had a feeling they were swimming with emotion, "But hopefully my dad will get back soon. I'm taking her, I'll be back."

He sprinted away, and Katima sighed. She hoped the girl would be okay.


	55. The True Threat

Makoto was frowning down at the stage. He knew it! Something had been up with that guy! His tail twitched and Bulma squeaked, "Makoto, stop that!" she said.

He sighed and retracted it, wrapping it around his waist again instead on being between her feet.

"Gohan is next," said Chichi, "With that Kabito fellow."

Makoto stood to see, "It's taking them a while," he said irritably. He wanted to see his cousin Gohan fight.

"Well he was helping Videl," said Yamcha, grinning, "I'm sure it's taking him a second to make sure she's okay."

"Kakarot left and then came back," said Makoto, "I felt him."

"Left and came back?" repeated Roshi, "I bet he went to get some sensu beans."

"That'll fix Videl right up!" said Oolong.

Makoto grinned when he saw his big cousin finally step out onto the stage with the large red skinned man that was Kabito. He beamed and heard across the crowd, someone cheering Gohan's name.

Gohan looked up in surprise where the cheers were coming from and Makoto saw him sigh and take off his sunglasses.

"Looks like his disguise didn't work," said Yamcha, chuckling.

"He does have distinctive hair," said Bulma.

Makoto beamed and called out, "Go get 'im Gohan! Show him true warrior strength!"

He wasn't sure if this man was human, but he knew for sure that he wasn't any match to anyone who had Saiyan blood in them! His dad always said that Saiyans were the strongest in the universe!

Gohan smiled up at him and waved before facing Kabito.

But when the announcer declared the battle begun, they didn't fight. They stood still, speaking to one another. Makoto looked on in confusion. It seemed that they were arguing.

"What are they doin'?" Marin asked.

"It looks like they're just talking," said Bulma.

Then, Makoto saw Gohan clench his fists, and begin to power up. The stage's tile began to rise around him, and his hair leapt to gold.

"Hey, no fair!" Makoto shouted as all the humans around him gasped in shock, "How come Gohan gets to transform?"

"But you did transform, Makoto," said the Ox King, Gohan's grandpa.

Makoto pouted, "But I wasn't supposed to, and he's just doin' it right off the bat! Totally not fair! Goten and I could have fought as Super and Trunks even as ascended and it would have been way more fun!"

The others laughed around him and Makoto grumbled. But then, he spotted something odd. Down below in a corner of the grass that surrounded the stage, was Spovavich and Yamu, holding a strange device and staring at Gohan.

Makoto had a bad feeling about them, and he narrowed his eyes. Something was up.

*scene change*

Gohan was finished powering up, his cry fading away and his hands returning to his sides. The tiles he had caused to raise all fell back into place. Kabito was staring at him in shock, and Gohan smirked. He had been told to go Super Saiyan, and was confused as to how this man knew he was a Saiyan at all, but Piccolo had told him to do it. He trusted his old mentor, and gave Kabito even more than he asked, going to the second level of Super Saiyan that only he had been able to do so far, not including when Katima and Vegeta used the Bond.

His ear twitched, however, when he heard Vegeta's snide voice.

"Your son was a lot stronger when he faced Cell, Kakarot, I think he's gotten soft."

Gohan sighed slightly. It was true, he wasn't as strong as he had been when he was a child and faced Cell. He hadn't trained nearly as much as he did in those days, as he had been trying to live a normal life. But so much for that. His classmates knew now that not only was he Saiyaman, but ALSO the gold fighter! He would never be able to go back to school, everyone would think he was a freak!

"So what should I do now?" Gohan demanded of Kabito, "Start fighting?"

However before Kabito could reply, Gohan sensed two energy signatures heading for them. He whirled to see Spovavich, the freak that had beaten Videl to a pulp, and Yamu, his friend that Katima had defeated. In Yamu's hands was a strange looking device that reminded Gohan of a hand held vacuum, but instead of the tunnel for suction, there was a spike. They were headed right for Gohan, and he readied himself.

Good. He had wanted a chance to wipe the floor with Spovavich for what he did to Videl. But before he could, something wrapped around him. He couldn't see it, but it seemed like pure energy just coiled around his torso, his arms pinned to his sides, and down to his legs that snapped together. He couldn't budge as Spovavich landed and wrapped his beefy arms around him and Yamu stabbed the spike into his side.

Gohan howled in pain, but still could not move. Slowly, he felt his energy being drained away from the point where he was being stabbed. What was going on? Who were these men? And why wasn't anyone, not even his father, trying to help him!

*scene change*

Makoto gasped and stood up when he saw Gohan get grabbed.

"Gohan!" he shouted.

As his cousin was stabbed, Makoto powered up to Super Saiyan. The humans around that weren't part of their group gasped and yelped at his transformation.

"Makoto no!" Bulma grabbed his arm, "It's too dangerous!"

But even as he spoke, Chichi jumped up and started climbing down people below them to get to the stage, "Gohan! You filthy men get your hands off my boy!"

"I can help him!" said Makoto, jerking out of Miss Bulma's grip, "I have to!"

But even as he leapt up into the air, the men released Gohan. As Makoto flew down, he saw that the device they had stabbed him with was glowing. Just as Makoto landed, they took off into the sky, leaving Gohan to fall flat on his face.

"Hey!" Makoto yelled, looking up where the two bald men were retreating, "Get back here, cowards!" he cried, about to jump up and fly after them, but he heard his mother.

"Makoto!"

The boy turned to her just as the short man with the Mohawk, Shin, spoke, "I must go after them to find out where they are taking Gohan's power. Kabito will heal Gohan, he will be fine. I could use your help," he was looking at Kakarot, "But I understand if you wish to stay here."

With that, he turned and took after the two bald men.

"Gohan!" Makoto went to Gohan and knelt by him, staying in Super Saiyan form. He wasn't the only one. Videl came running over as well, completely healed from her battle with Spovavich. She looked panicked, too much to even be concerned that Makoto was blond at the moment.

"He'll be fine," said Kabito, "Please move child, so that I may heal him."

"Makoto, come here," snapped his father.

Makoto pulled himself away from Gohan and flew over to his father's side.

"What did you think you were doing?" Katima demanded, "You could have been hurt, you don't know what those men were doing!"

"They were hurting Gohan!" said Makoto, "I had to help! No one else was!"

"We were told to not interfere," said Rilan, "By the Supreme Kai himself."

"What's a Kai?" Makoto asked.

Katima sighed, "He doesn't know about the Kai's yet, Rilan."

"What are we going to do?" asked Krillin.

"I'm going after Shin," said Goku, smiling.

"What?" asked Krillin, "You don't know what he's going after though, Goku!"

"I know, but it has to be big, don't you think?" asked Kakarot, "I trust that Gohan will be fine, so I'm going."

"Well I hate to say it, but you're probably right. I better come along," said Krillin.

"Great, then let's go-" began Kakarot, but Vegeta interrupted him.

"I know what you're doing!" he snarled at him, walking up and looking up at him. Uncle Kakarot had a whole head over Makoto's father, "You're trying to skip out on our match, aren't you?"

"Whoa, calm down Vegeta," laughed Kakarot, but Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen, Kakarot, we're scheduled to fight after one match and you WILL fight me!"

"Vegeta, there's some things a bit more important right now!" said Kakarot.

"The only reason I entered this tournament was to beat you!" shouted Vegeta.

"Vegeta, calm down," said Katima, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise after this we'll have our match, okay?" said Kakarot, "Why don't you two come with?"

Vegeta growled at him.

"Whoa, I better tell the missus!" said Krillin, running off, "I'll catch up!"

"I'm going," said Rilan, crossing his arms, "This entire thing just reeks of bad news."

"Let's go," said Piccolo.

Him, Kakarot, and Rilan took off.

"I want to go!" said Makoto, grabbing his mother's hand.

"You have to stay here," said Katima, looking down at him, "With Gohan, okay?"

Makoto pouted but slowly nodded, "Fine."

*scene change*

Following her brother, Katima kept close to Vegeta's side. She could tell how irritated her husband was. All he wanted to do was fight Goku, and now this popped up. He wasn't even in the least concerned about the trouble at hand, only mad he was getting his match delayed. However Katima was swimming with worry.

She had a terrible feeling about this.

She remembered the dream she had received six years ago, of Lily telling her that if she would die facing Dengen, the one who would save everything would never come to be… And that bundle, the babe inside with Makoto's eyes.

She knew her son was the one that Lily had held in her dream. Katima knew from the moment he was born. But was it just a dream? She had had a feeling in her gut that a terrible foe would come to face them that no one could beat, not even Goku or Gohan, but could it be true that Makoto would save everything? He was only five…

She hoped that he would listen, and stay behind with Gohan. The last thing she needed was to worry about her son. Up ahead, she saw a shape. It was Shin, or the Supreme Kai as she now knew. Who would have known that the overseer of the universe was the tiny man all along? But it bode ill news. If he was here… this had to be bad.

"Hey wait!" Goku called.

Shin looked back at them and smiled, slowing his pace to allow them to catch up, "I am glad you decided to come. Without all of your help I would not be able to defeat them."

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku asked, baffled.

"No, it is not Spovavich and Yamu that concern me. It is the wizard controlling them," said Shin gravely.

"Wizard?" Rilan asked, looking confused.

"Yes," said Shin, "Long ago, when the human race was still in its infancy, an evil wizard called Bibbity was known. He went across the universe, leaving chaos in his wake with the assistance of his own creation that was built to only destroy. This creation was known as Majin Buu."

"Buu, huh?" Goku said, "So what did this guy do?"

"Buu had no remorse or feelings. He was an instrument of fear and terror," continued Shin, "His single desire was to eliminate all living things, and he was very good at it."

Katima saw a smirk come across Vegeta's lips. She looked at him, and an old feeling rose in her, fear of Vegeta's thirst for power. She pushed it away. Surely he was just feeling like he could defeat this Buu easily, even if he was said to be a monster.

"Bibbity and Buu went across the universe, hundreds of planets being reduced to rubble in their wake, entire galaxies wiped from existence. Nothing could withstand their evil," said Shin darkly.

"Heh," Vegeta whispered in Katima's ear, "It sounds like this Buu would have made a good Saiyan."

"You're wrong, Vegeta," said Shin, looking back at him, which made Vegeta blink in surprise, "There were five Grand Kai's at the time, each one several times stronger than the one you called Frieza. They all fought Buu, and only one survived. He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race, just like so many others."

Vegeta grunted, narrowing his eyes. Katima stared. Was this Buu creature truly so powerful?

"Buu eventually became so powerful that even Bibbity had problems controlling him," said Shin, "So he created an orb to place him in, which he would lie dormant until the counter spell was used this orb to transport him planet to planet. The orb was brought here, intent on the Earth being its next target. Obviously, this action was prevented, but the ball remains here on Earth, to this very day.

"I had the chance to destroy him, however I decided to let him remain hidden."

"What?" asked Rilan, "But why?"

"Because he was no threat so long as he remained in the ball, and until recently, we thought that Bibbity was that only one who could release him."

"Until now," said Katima, narrowing her eyes.

"Bibbity had a son," said Shin, voice hardened, "Named Bobbity, he is here on Earth."

"What?" Goku gasped.

"At any cost, we must stop him," said Shin harshly.

"What is he going to do?" asked Goku.

"He intends to continue his father's work," hissed Shin, "He is going to release Majin Buu!"

*scene change*

Makoto jumped back up on the stage. His tail was lolling behind him, twitching with annoyance as his parents flew away. It wasn't fair- he had wanted to go fight those freaks too! How could weakling humans have such a strong power?

Kabito was hovering over Gohan, and Videl remained nearby, a worried look on her face. She had changed out of the ragged clothes she had been in and wore a shirt that said FIGHT in all capital letters. Makoto stopped beside her, powering down, his hair returning to black. He could hear the murmurs through the crowd, of shock and confusion. He kept his eyes on his big cousin however.

Two men with a stretcher came running up onto the stage. They set it down nearby and went to Kabito, who had a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"We'll take it from here, sir," they said.

Kabito looked up and gave a menacing growl. They took a step back.

With a brilliant flash of light Makoto gasped as Gohan's power rocketed back. His eyes snapped open and his skin, which had taken on a sickly gray tone flooded with color again. He slowly stood, flexing his hands. The men with the stretcher yelped and took it off the stage. Videl was looking on with shock.

"Gohan?" she asked.

"I- I'm better," said Gohan. He looked at Kabito, "Thank you!"

"I am going after the Supreme Kai," said Kabito, getting to his feet, "I would appreciate it if you would follow me. But I understand that you may want to wait a moment. I will wait for you ahead."

Gohan nodded and Kabito took off into the air.

"What's going on, Gohan?" Makoto asked, "Why did those men attack you?"

"I don't know, Makoto," said Gohan, his eyes on Kabito's retreating figure.

"It was the same guys that had that weird power!" said Videl, "Spovavich and Yamu!"

"With the M's on their foreheads," noted Makoto, frowning.

Videl looked down at him and her eyes got really big, "M-Makoto- what is that?"

She pointed at his tail.

Makoto looked back at it and flicked it, "My tail," he said simply.

"WHAT?" Videl cried.

Gohan sighed heavily, "Makoto, why aren't you keeping it around your waist?" he asked.

"Because you went Super Saiyan, like WAY Super. I figured we weren't hiding anymore," he said, looking at his big cousin with innocent eyes.

Gohan ran a hand down his face.

"You mean, that fur belt- this entire time it was a TAIL?" asked Videl.

"Videl!"

Makoto glanced back and scowled. It was that Hercule man, rushing to the edge of the stage, "Videl, get away from that scrawny punk right now!"

Makoto stuck his tongue out at Hercule and he blanched when he spotted the boy, and his now lashing tail.

"I'm going after him," said Gohan, turning to Videl.

Makoto looked back, "I am too!" he said.

"This is too dangerous for you, Makoto!" said Gohan sternly, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Well I'm coming," said Videl, "Please let me go, Gohan!" When Gohan opened his mouth, looking ready to argue, she pressed, "If you don't- I'll just follow you anyway!"

Gohan sighed and shook his head, "Fine, you can come."

"Hey!" Makoto snapped, pointing at Videl, "Why can't I go if SHE gets to go, Gohan? I'm way stronger than her!"

"Hey!" Videl piped, looking at him, insulted.

"Makoto!" Gohan sighed, "Fine, but both of you, at the first sign of things getting rough, do you promise to leave?"

"Can do," said Videl, nodding.

Makoto pouted, "Whatever," he muttered.

"Then let's go," said Gohan.

They took up to the sky. Makoto looked back once to see Hercule looking at them in pure shock. Makoto waved both his hand and tail, smirking, before facing forward again and chasing after his cousin. Ha! Goten and Trunks may have gotten to enter the adult tournament, but he got to go see what kind of bad guys those weird humans were!

As they made their wave toward the coast, over the city, Makoto could see Kabito. He smiled at them and turned to begin flying. He slowed for them to catch up. He then relayed the same story that somewhere far off Shin had told Makoto's parents and the others.

"So, this Buu monster is here?" asked Gohan, "Why attack this planet so long ago?"

"It didn't matter what planet Bibbity and Buu came across, they would destroy it just to destroy it…" said Kabito.

"This is insane, aliens?" asked Videl, "And now this Bobbity wizard, his son is here? And Yamu and Spovavich worked for him?"

"He controls them," said Kabito.

"But if not to win the tournament, why make them enter? What did they do to me?" asked Gohan.

"In order to resurrect Majin Buu, Bobbity requires an enourmous amount of pure energy. He figured sending them to the world tournament would be the easiest way to gather so much. We came here when we learned of Bobbity's arrival, and went to the spot where Majin Buu had been, and his ball is gone. We can only assume it lies in Bobbity's grasp and he needs only the energy to awaken Buu. So we too entered the tournament to follow Yamu and Spovavich when they got their energy. They will lead us straight to Bobbity. We had no clue you and your friends and family were entering, however," said Kabito.

Makoto frowned, "So why not kill this Buu when it was in its ball? Why leave it here?"

"We were afraid any outside stress would cause it to open. We could not risk it," said Kabito, "We placed it where no human would find it, and believed Bibbity would have been the only one to know how to release him."

"Well I'm not worried," said Makoto, "My Mom and Dad will find this Bobbity and destroy him in a heartbeat," he smirked.

"Bobbity is not one to be trifled with, child," said Kabito, "He is a powerful wizard, and has several pawns at his disposal."

"If he's so tough, why have pawns?" asked Gohan.

"Physically, Bobbity is very weak, as his father was. His power lies in his magic. He needs the pawns to keep enemies off him physically while he casts spells," said Kabito.

"Sounds like a coward," said Makoto.

"The Supreme Kai and the others are farther ahead of us than I thought," said Kabito, "We must move faster if we are to catch up."

Gohan nodded, "Sure, but, one sec."

He lagged back and Makoto flipped over to fly with his back facing the ground, head up to watch. Videl was behind them a bit, holding up her arms to help block the wind from her face.

"How are you holding up back here?" he asked.

"I can't keep my eyes open," said Videl.

"It's just the wind, you'll get used to it," Gohan smiled.

She smiled back at him, "Tell me something, Gohan, the Gold Fighter, that was you, wasn't it?"

Gohan blushed and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want everyone to know."

"So that means, that strange group of fighters that showed up at the Cell games, those were you guys!" said Videl, "You were the little boy, and Katima was there, and Goku and Vegeta, and the others."

Gohan nodded, "Yes, that was us."

"So tell me," Videl grinned, "It wasn't my father who beat Cell, was it? It was you."

"It was," said Gohan.

"I knew it," said Videl, "It makes so much sense! My father isn't strong after all, and you guys," she looked at Makoto's tail, "You're not humans."

"Well," Gohan smirked, "I'm half human. Makoto is full blooded Saiyan though. That's why he has the tail."

"It's why him and the other boys are so strong even though their kids," said Videl, "I… I can't go on with you, Gohan. I'll just hold you back."

"It looks like things are going to get dangerous," said Gohan, "I would rather you stay safe, Videl."

"You be careful, Gohan," said Videl, "For me, okay?" she smiled.

Makoto stuck out his tongue. Gross! What was it with teenagers and flirting?

"Makoto, I want you to make sure Videl gets back okay," said Gohan.

"What?" Makoto cried, "No way, I'm coming to see the Buu monster!" he said.

"Makoto," said Gohan sternly, "It's going to be dangerous! I want you to go with Videl!"

"But that's no fair!" Makoto pouted, "We didn't even get very far, it's not my fault she can't handle the wind!"

"Makoto!" Gohan looked furious, "You know how to behave better! Go back with Videl!"

Makoto scowled at him, "Fine," he slowed to be by Videl and flipped over for his stomach to face the ground again.

"Good luck Gohan!" Videl said and she and Makoto stopped flying, and Gohan rocketed passed them after Kabito. Makoto watched his big cousin go with longing. It was fair, he wanted to see the fight! The wizard and the monster!

"I'm sorry Makoto," said Videl, "That I'm the reason you have to go back."

"Hmph," said Makoto, turning back around, "It doesn't matter, I'll just follow him again once we get back to the stadium."


	56. Revelations and Stages

Gohan and Kabito had caught up with the others and Katima stayed close to Vegeta's side as they flew. Gohan assured her that Makoto had returned with Videl but she worried. That boy would follow them if he could, she knew it, and didn't want him in danger.

Up ahead, Katima saw Yamu and Spovavich landing. Down below, in a valley, it seemed there was a small little white capsule sticking out of the ground.

"But we've already searched this area," said Kabito, "How could Bobbity be here?"

"Come," said Shin, sailing down.

They all landed on the small mountain that overlooked the capsule. Peering over the edge of a long boulder that hid them from view from below, Katima saw Yamu and Spovavich approach it. The gound around the capsule looked freshly disturbed. It seemed Kabito noticed this.

"Look, they must have buried the entire ship! That's why we could not find it before!"

"Everyone suppress your energy," said Shin, "We do not want them to know we are here, not yet."

Katima obeyed, pushing her energy to zero. She glared down at the ground, Rilan appearing at her side.

"I have a bad feeling," he spoke softly.

Katima nodded slowly. In the pit of her stomach, she felt like today, something terrible was going to happen.

A door slid open on the capsule, and an alien slipped out. He had white armor like skin, and elongated head, and a purple face with no nose and large lips.

"Is that him?" asked Gohan, "Is that Bobbity?"

"No," said Shin, "One of his minions, one that he has control over."

"I don't understand, how what is to stop this wizard from taking over our minds when we attack?" asked Rilan.

"Bobbity can only use the evil in one's heart to gain control. Those who have pure intentions such as ourselves will not be affected. However, his other spells we will have to worry about," said Shin.

There seemed to be an exchange below, the three speaking to one another, then, two more figures stepped from the ship. A tiny little creature, no taller than Makoto, his head resembling a gord of some kind, brown in color, and his tiny body clad in robes, and a tall red skinned man with horns patruding from his head.

"Ah! No!" gasped Kabito.

"Dabora?" Shin hissed, "How?"

"What?" asked Goku, "Which one is Dabora?"

"The red one," said Shin harshly, "He is the king of demons. How Bobbity insnared him… it is troubling. I was not expecting him to be here- this changes everything!"

"He doesn't seem that strong," said Katima, looking at him and feeling his power level.

"He can suppress his energy just as well as we can, Katima," said Kabito, "Do not underestimate him."

"Now, the tiny thing," said Rilan, "Is that…?"

"Yes," said Shin, "That is Bobbity. But do not let his size fool you. He is the strongest one down there by far. If he can capture one as strong as Dabora, the king of demons… imagine what he could do!"

"Demons?" Katima asked, "I've seen a lot of things in my day, but no demons."

"Dabora is the king of the shadow realm, a realm on the opposet side as this one, like two sides of the same coin. The you from that realm could be completely different there than here, and Dabora rules it all," said Shin darkly, "He is not a foe to take lightly."

Katima frowned down at those below. They really didn't seems so strong. Why was Shin so worried? She watched as Yamu handed over the device that held all of Gohan's energy to Bobbity. There was an exchange, and then, to Katima's horror, Spovavich's body began to grow.

It grew and grew, muscles bulging, eyes bugging out, limbs twitching, clothes ripping. He pumped up in size, Yamu watching on in terror, until finally, he popped, blood and gore spewing forth, spreading across the ground like a watermelon had been smashed with a mallet. Katima covered her mouth, horrified.

Yamu tried to run, but the alien with the purple face blasted him right out of the sky, nothing left to rain down but ash. Everone was gasping around Katima, trying to stay quiet.

"They killed their own men," said Gohan in disgust, "What sort of monster does that?"

Katima saw Vegeta smirk a bit. She remembered when he had killed Nappa and resisted the urge to rub her forehead. He had been the same kind of monster that these men were, and well, Katima couldn't deal with this the same way she dealt with Vegeta.

"Bobbity just plays the game that way," said Shin sharply, "He finds the strongest warriors, and even with a trace of evil in them he can bring them under his control. When he is done with them? He puts them down like diseased animals."

"That's sick," said Rilan gravely.

"Krillin," Goku looked back, "I want you to get back to your family. Things aren't looking well."

Krillin nodded, "Right- I'd love to stay and help, but-"

"Just go," said Goku, "It's fine."

*scene change*

Below, Bobbity's bug like eyes flicked in their direction. A smirk played on his odd snout, his slits for nostrils flaring.

"Dabora, it seems we have guests. Yamu and Spovavich were careless in their retreat apparently," he said.

"Yes, I sense them, up on the ridge," Dabora's deep voice chuckled, "They believe themselves so well hidden."

"It is the Supreme Kai and some friends," said Bobbity, "Five of them have enormous energy, do you feel that? With that we could resurrect Majin Buu today!"

"What do you suggest, my lord?" asked Dabora.

"Take care of the stragglers," said Bobbity, "Lead the stronger ones into the ship. They will surely come after you in a rage."

"Ah, well planned, sir," said Dabora, nodding, smiling beneath his thin mustache.

"Leave the Supreme Kai for me," said Bobbity, "For what he did to my father… I will have vengeance…"

"At your request, master," said Dabora, "I will leave him for your pleasure."

*scene change*

Rilan stared as Bobbity and the unknown minion stepped back into the ship. He frowned. For over three hundred years, he had existed, and never once had he heard of this Buu or Bibbity or Bobbity. He furrowed his brow, disturbed. This entire scenario just felt wrong. Something was going to happen, something terrible, he could feel it in his bones. Could they face what was to come this time?

It was then he noticed how Dabora had remained outside.

"Why is Dabora staying outside by himself?" asked Goku.

The demon king's head flicked, facing them.

"He knows we're here!" Vegeta shouted.

Before any of them could move, Dabora darted up to them. He had great speed, which suggested great strength as well. He stopped, his hand out and open, right in Kabito's face. With a mighty blast and a cry of agony, Kabito was reduced to dust.

"KABITO!" Shin screamed.

"No!" shouted Goku.

As the blast faded, Goku jumped out and threw a punch, but Dabora dodged it. Vegeta jumped up, throwing out punches, but Dabora blocked them before getting distance between them. They all remained on guard, waiting for Dabora to make another move.

Rilan saw his eyes flick to Krillin.

"Krillin- run!" Rilan cried, jumping to get between him and their enemy.

Dabora spat, his wad of spit flying out like a dart. Rilan took it for Krillin, the saliva hitting him in the chest. He looked down at it, disgusted, "Ugh, what is this-"

"No!" Shin was shouting, "I should have warned them!"

Piccolo was launching at Dabora now, before Rilan could register what had been said. Dabora spat on him too, on his shoulder. Piccolo landed, looking down at it with a frown, but then something started happening.

Rilan gasped as pain began to prickle at his chest. He looked down and yelped in shock as what appeared to be smooth stone began spreading across his chest.

*scene change*

"Rilan!" Katima yelled in horror, "Piccolo!"

The gray substance spread and spread across both of them at a rapid rate. It seemed to be freezing them in place, and Katima ran toward Rilan, hands out, not sure what to do as it sealed around his whole body, his face frozen in an expression of shock and pain. Piccolo was soon frozen as well.

"What's happened to them?" Goku demanded.

"Turned to stone," said Shin, "It's one of Dabora's powers- anything he spits on turns to stone!"

Goku made to grab the statue of Piccolo, but Shin shouted, "No! Don't touch them!"

"Why not?" asked Katima, retracting her hands from touching Rilan.

"If you touch them, they might break, and there's no way to put them back together!" said Shin.

Katima hissed in rage and turned to glare up at Dabora.

The demon king began to retreat, "I'll give you one chance to run. Take it, or end up like your friends!"

He went down and vanished into the ship.

"What can we do?" Katima demanded, looking at Shin.

"If we kill Dabora, the curse will break, and they will return to normal," said Shin.

"Krillin, get back to your family," said Goku, "Tell them what happened."

"Okay," said Krillin, looking traumatized, staring at Rilan, "That would have been me- he jumped in front of me to save me…"

"You're our friend, Krillin," said Katima, "We want you safe- now go!"

Krillin gulped and nodded, flying away.

"Let's go dad," said Gohan, "You and me, we'll defeat Dadora!"

"No!" said Shin, "You'll fall right into their trap! They're counting on you charging in there!"

"I'm sorry," said Goku, "But I can't just leave my friends like that!"

He and Gohan took off toward the ship.

"Sorry," said Vegeta, smirking at Shin, "But patience has never been one of our virtues."

Katima nodded, "I won't just sit by while they bring back that monster either! We have to stop them!" she held out her hand to Vegeta.

Her prince smirked and took it. They followed after Goku and Gohan, and Katima looked back to see Shin following as well. This was it.

*scene change*

Makoto flew along next to Videl, arms crossed. He was still furious that Gohan was making him go back with his human girl. He was tough enough to handle whatever it was they were chasing! Sure, that Yamu and Spovavich were weird, but he could beat them up without even transforming!

"So this race of yours," said Videl, looking over at him, "They're called Saiyans?"

"We're the greatest warrior race to ever exist," said Makoto, nodding, "My dad says that him, Mom, Unlce Kakarot, and me, are the only pure ones left."

"So Gohan's mom is a human," said Videl, nodding, "But what about the tail? Your parents and Goku don't have one."

"Theirs got removed," said Makoto, "Dad said he took my mom's off himself because there wasn't time to train her how to resist it being grabbed and they were in a really dangerous fight."

"Grabbing it?" asked Videl, "What does that do?"

"It makes your muscles get all soft," said Makoto, "And you can stand up- it hurts too, but I've been trained to be immune to it. I can even control my ape form."

Videl's eyes got big, "Ape form?" she exclaimed.

"In the full moon, having the tail makes me transform into a giant ape," said Makoto simply, "It makes me really strong."

Videl looked boggled, "This is getting insane- so wait- if that Rilan guy isn't a Saiyan too, what is he?"

"He's a Tygrian," said Makoto, frowning, "I dunno much about them, you'd hafta ask Trunks, but I know that they can transform too, like we can to Super Saiyan. They call is Ascending."

"So that's what he meant by Tygrian when we were watching your mother fight Yamu," said Videl, "The endurance of a Tygrian- that makes sense now!"

"Yeah, you can hit Trunks again and again and it'll take a really long time to make him bruise, not like me or Goten," said Makoto, "Rilan is the same, my Dad says…" Makoto sighed, looking over his shoulder, "I wish I could go! I wanna see that Buu monster!"

"Gohan said that it was going to be dangerous, Makoto," said Videl, "I know you're strong, but don't you think he wouldn't be worried unless it was something stronger than you?"

"Hmph," grunted Makoto, "It's just some dumb little wizard that casts spells. I bet I can dodge all of 'em and blast him away!"

Videl chuckled softly, "I was really surprised when I saw you punch my dad off the stage with one hit, but now I understand. He must me baffled that a kid had so much strength."

Makoto shrugged, "All humans get so loud around us when we show our power. It's really annoying. Why can't we just live normally with our powers and everyone leave us alone about it?" he frowned, "Those reporters after the match asked the dumbest questions- what does it matter what my favorite color is or what games I like to play? I won and that should be it, what else tell about?"

"The people in the city like to read about that kind of stuff," said Videl, "I've talked to a lot of reporters because I'm Hercule Satan's daughter. They ask all sorts of those questions."

"It's dumb," repeated Makoto, "Can you fly any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Makoto," Videl scowled at him, "You need to learn some patience, little man."

"Hmph," Makoto flicked his tail dismissively, "We aren't even half way back yet," he sighed heavily.

"Are you worried?" asked Videl, frowning at him.

"Worried? No way. My Mom and Dad are the strongest warriors around, ang Gohan is really tough too, he beat Cell after all. I guess my dead uncle can't be a bad fighter either. I just wanna see the fight, or at least help! I wanna fight the Buu monster."

Videl chuckled, "Why do you like to fight so much, Makoto?"

"My Dad says all Saiyans are like this," said Makoto, "Proving our strength is just something we're born with."

*scene change*

Flying down the shaft, Katima's face was hard in determination. She wasn't going to let that Dabora get away with what he did to Rilan and Piccolo. If killing him freed them, well, it was simple enough a task to accomplish. She, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan landed at the bottom of the shaft. It was a large round room with one door and a circular structure on the floor. The four of them looked around.

"This doesn't look like a spaceship," said Gohan.

"Where are they?" Goku tilted his head, "I figured they'd be here waiting for us!"

Shin landed beside them at that point, the Supreme Kai scowling.

"You idiots, do you realize what you've gotten yourselves into?" he snapped.

There was a sound and Katima looked up to see the shaft above seal shut.

"See?" Shin growled, "You've fallen right into his trap, now the only way off this ship is by killing Bobbity!"

"Well," Katima looked at him, "That's what we came here to do, isn't it?" she smirked.

"Besides," scoffed Vegeta, "If we need to get out I'll just blow up the whole ship."

"No you will not!" ordered Shin, "Any sort of energy shock could accidently release Majin Buu, and even at a fracture of his full strength he could detroy this entire planet in the blink of an eye!"

Vegeta grunted, scowling. Katima put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, love, we can easily get down there and defeat Bobbity, and that Dabora to get Rilan and Piccolo back."

Vegeta smirked, "You are correct, Katima, this will be an easy enough task."

"Are you all idiots?" cried Shin, "Bobbity searches the entire universe and gathers only the strongest fighters to be his slaves!"

"Well, he was searching in the wrong area," said Vegeta blandly.

"What do you guys think is through that door?" asked Goku, nodding at it.

"Should we blast it in?" asked Gohan.

Before any of them could make a move to do so however, the door slid open. Out stepped the alien they had seen outside, the one in the purple jumpsuit and white armor and the elongated head. His thick lips were smirking as he stepped out, arms crossed. There was a letter M on his forehead. Katima guessed that was the mark of any under Bobbity's control.

"Welcome, to stage one," said the alien, "I am Pui Pui. There are five stages in this ship, on the fifth is Bobbity himself. However, in order to get to the next stage, you must defeat the fighter sent there to defend it," he unfolded his arms, still smirking, "You needn't concern yourself about getting to stage two, because unfortunately for you, I am the defender of this stage."

Vegeta snorted. Goku laughed, "Okay! Guys, which one of us gets stage one, then?"

Shin gasped, looking at them, "What? Only one of you is going to fight him?"

"Well sure!" said Goku, grinning, "That's all that it's going to take!"

Pui Pui grunted in annoyance, "Do you realize who you-"

But the four of them were already in a heated battle of rock paper scissors. Katima pouted when she got tossed out on the first go. The boys tied twice before Vegeta had scissors while the other two had paper.

"Ha," he said, smirking, "Scissors wins."

"Aw, I wanted to fight this guy!" said Goku.

"Well too bad," snapped Vegeta, stepping foreward.

"You don't really plan to face him alone, do you?" asked Shin.

"Of course," said Vegeta bluntly, "What other way is there for a weakling like this?"

Shin watched in shock as Vegeta faced Pui Pui while the other three stepped back.

"Make it quick, darling," said Katima, "Else I get bored and have to end it for you."

"No interfering!" Vegeta snapped at her and she chuckled.

"Ha!" Pui Pui smirked at Vegeta, "You think you stand a chance? Let me tell you a little something about this room, every drop of energy I'm about to pound out of you is going to be absorbed and fed straight to Majin Buu."

"It's a shame that Buu won't get released today then," said Vegeta, "Because you aren't going to land a single hit on me."

"We'll see about that!" shouted Pui Pui, launching forward and swinging up a kick.

Vegeta swiftly blocked it with a forearm. Pui Pui grunted in shock and threw out a punch that Vegeta ducked. Pui Pui jumped back, frowning, as if deciding on a new tactic.

"So, maybe you can fight," he said.

Vegeta smirked.

Pui Pui jumped forward, dealing out a series of flurried punches, trying to land a punch on Vegeta's face. The prince dodged each one by only moving his head and torso, never having to take a step. After a moment, Vegeta slammed a punch into Pui Pui's gut, making him bend over, the breath leaving him in a swoop. He fell to one knee. Vegeta scoffed.

"I suppose I was foolish to expect a challeng," he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not done yet!" Pui Pui cried, leaping up and going on the offensive again.

Vegeta dodged and blocked everyone one of his blows, and it only took him three moves to plant Pui Pui on the ground again. He sighed as the alien struggled to get up.

"This is pathetic. Time to end-" but he was cut off as the room around them vanished.

Katima blinked as she realized that they appeared to be in space atop an asteroid. She could breathe just fine, so she assumed it was an illusion or something.

"Huh?" Goku looked around, "Where are we?"

"Bobbity!" hissed Shin, "He must have used his magic to give him an advantage!"

"Oh, should be interesting!" Goku grinned.

"Goku, he's not giving the advantage to Vegeta," said Shin.

"Oh, I know," said Goku still grinning.

Katima and Gohan exchanged a smile and returned their attention to the fight.

Pui Pui was laughing, "Welcome to my home planet!" he sneered, "Now you are doomed! You may have noticed something unique about this place," he reached down and picked up a rock, "It's the gravity," he dropped the stone, and it slammed down to the ground, "Ten times that of Earth! Now your chances of winning are falling faster than that stone!"

Katima laughed.

"Ten times gravity?" she asked, "That's just adorable."

"Hunh?" Pui Pui looked at her, then at Vegeta as he began to chuckled.

"Isn't it, Katima?" he smirked, "Now, if it were five hundred times gravity, you may hold the advantage, but ten?" he laughed, and paused, smirking with a dark glint in his eyes, "I hardly even feel it."

"You're bluffing!" cried Pui Pui.

"Am I?" chuckled Vegeta, "Care to test that statement?"

Pui Pui launched forward, his assault harsh, but not even close to enough to hit Vegeta. Once again, Katima watched as her husband dodged and blocked every move made at him. Finally, he sighed and brought up a knee to stop the attack. Pui Pui was hit in the gut and staggered back. Vegeta grinned darkly and placed his hands on his opponent's chest. Katima was a little disturbed at the darkness she felt in him. It had been a long time since Vegeta got to truly fight… and kill. And the joy he got from it… Katima found herself frown in a bit of worry.

It had been a long time since she felt that from him.

Could the return of Goku really have made Vegeta so harshly revert?

Vegeta released the blast, and Pui Pui was swiftly reduced to nothing, and as her husband straightened, the room returned to normal.

"Child's play," scoffed Vegeta, "That would have even been an easy task for Makoto. What does this Bobbity think this is, a game?" he spat on the ground.

"Look!" said Gohan, "The ground is opening!"

And sure enough, the small space in the ground opened, revealing another shaft.

"Let's see what we have next?" Katima smirked.

Vegeta snorted and jumped into the shaft. Goku laughed and followed, then Gohan. Katima looked back to see Shin seemed to be in shock.

"Ya coming?" she asked.

"I see!" he said, looking at her, "You're all very strong! Very!"

Katima laughed, crossing her arms, "You know, you being Supreme Kai and all, I'm shocked you didn't know that already," she took a step back, falling into the shaft, "Come on, we'll solve this Buu problem for you before the sun goes down."


	57. Progression

Krillin was pushing himself to fly faster. He had nearly been turned to stone back there- he couldn't get the image of Rilan and Piccolo changing out of his mind. Rilan had sacrificed himself for Krillin. He shook himself. This was bad, way bad!

Up ahead, Krillin spotted two specks flying. He reached out with his senses and gasped when he felt Makoto and Videl. He pushed to catch up to them, calling out.

"Makoto! Makoto, wait!"

They came into proper view and stopped, looking back at him.

"Mister Krillin?" Makoto blinked at him, "I thought you went with my mom and dad."

"I did," said Krillin as they all paused, hovering in the air, "Your uncle Goku told me to come back and tell the others what's happened- we were watching them give the thing that held Gohan's power over, and-" Krillin looked at Makoto… the kid was only five- of course, that was how old Gohan was when they went to Namek, but, he didn't think it would be right explaining to the little guy how Bobbity had brutally murdered his own men, and then how Dabora turned Rilan and Piccolo to stone. He didn't want to scare him. "I- maybe we should just get to the others."

Videl looked at him with wide eyes, glancing at Makoto, "Is it… that bad?" she asked, "Is Gohan okay?"

"Gohan was fine when I left," Krillin assured, "The guy that… found us, he was stronger than me, but I'm sure he'll be easy enough for Gohan and the others."

"Of course," Makoto smirked and crossed his arms, tail lashing, "My parents can defeat any stupid wizard and his little foot soldiers. I don't know why you look so worried, Mister Krillin!"

Krillin forced on a smile. He was still thoroughly shaken after what he had seen. It had been a long time since he saw such brutal murder. It reminded him of when they faced Frieza, and he had ended up dead in that scenario.

"Let's get back to the others then," said Videl, a worried look on her face, "We can tell them what's happened… and hope for the best."

Krillin nodded, but Makoto smirked, "Well now that you're here, Mister Krillin, you can take Videl back, and I can go after my parents."

"No!" shouted Krillin, holding up his hands, "Makoto, it's way too dangerous! It's no place for a kid!"

Makoto scowled at him, "I bet I can beat you in a fight right here and now!"

Damn this kid had Vegeta's blood in him. And Krillin knew he was right- the second that kid transformed, it was game over. He waved his hands, "I know, Makoto, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that it's still too dangerous for you! You will just distract your parents, they'll be worried about you and not be able to fight at their best!"

Makoto opened his mouth, but then shut it. He glared down at the ground, "Hmph," he grunted, "I guess you're right…"

"Then let's get going," said Krillin with a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for Makoto running off into a fight that could very well end in another Cell-like event.

He didn't want to think about what Katima or Vegeta would do to him if he let anything happen to their kid. They began flying again, heading back toward the island.

*scene change*

Katima won this rock paper scissors. She grinned as she faced the door, waiting for their next opponent.

"Katima, think about this," Shin begged as she stepped forward, "Bobbity is sure to send one of his stronger minions this time, you won't be able to do this alone!"

"Hmph," Vegeta scoffed, "I think you should just sit back and be quiet, Supreme Kai. Katima has more than enough power and strength to take care of whatever that Bobbity fool sends out."

Katima chuckled and looked back, "He means that I can handle this, and not to worry, okay?"

"Yeah, Katima's got this, Supreme Kai," said Gohan, grinning, "Just relax, okay?"

Shin looked at a loss for words. Katima smiled sympathetically. She would figure that he would know about their strength, but it seemed he was just as shocked as humans got when they transformed.

Her head snapped back forward when she heard the door open. Out stepped another alien, a tiny thing, with large pointed ears, deep gold skin, and arms that went to the ground where his strangely large hands dragged. His short legs moved him into the room. He wore the same white armor as the last one, and he grinned, his mouth going all the way to his large ears. There was a small tuft of black hair on his head, shaped in a Mohawk. His eyes, which were small and beady, gleamed as he looked upon Katima.

"What… is this…" Katima pouted, "I thought you said he would send someone strong, not a gremlin."

"I know that man!" Shin cried, "Katima, do not under estimate him by his size! That is Laken, he is very powerful, and his grip can break your arm clean off!"

Katima looked at the little creature, noseless and that M on his forehead. His hands were large, just like his ears, and Katima guessed that for anyone normal, sure, it could break off a limb. But, a smirk coming to her lips, Katima knew she was far from normal.

The door closed behind Laken and he tilted his head, those massive ears bouncing a bit.

"You plan to fight me alone, female?" he asked, his voice horribly high pitched and squeaky.

"Sure," she replied, "It's not like I'll need help," she smirked, readying her stance.

Laken cackled, his giggle like nails running down a chalkboard.

"You think you will beat me because I am small, female? You will be disappointed!"

"I don't care about your size," said Katima, "Even if you look hilarious. If you were seven feet tall and five feet wide I'd still win, now come on, let's get this over with, hm?"

Laken giggled again, "So be it female, I will crush you to dust in my hands!"

He darted forward, and as Katima figured, he was quick from his small size. She jumped to the side, dodging him with ease. But instead of pausing in annoyance or shock like Pui Pui had, he caught himself on the ground with his massive hands and propelled himself back toward her, fingers extended. Katima launched her leg up, slamming a kick into his center mass and sending him across the room like a kick ball. He managed to twist and catch himself on the ceiling instead of slamming into it. He twirled and landed and jumped forward again, hissing like a mad cat.

Determined, and fast paced, this one, Katima thought with a grin. Still not much of a challenge. She thrust up her knee as he went by her, making contact with his head. He went up and bounced off the ceiling and then landed heavily on the ground with a squeak. Katima folded her arms.

"Well, this is boring so far," she said.

Laken pushed himself up, his tiny eyes glaring toward her.

"Female strong," he said, "I did not expect an Earthling to have such power."

Katima smirked, "Yes, well. Let's just say it's in my blood."

She saw Vegeta smirk out of the corner of her eye.

And then, the room changed again.

Katima blinked as the round room vanished and was swiftly replaced with a wasteland, hard and dead earth underfoot, and an incredible heat bearing down. Katima instantly began to sweat. Looking up, squinting, she saw four bright sources of light overhead and a near pure white sky around them. Four suns? Katima felt her skin tingling with the heat. Laken began to giggle madly again.

"With thanks to my master Bobbity, we have been placed on my home planet," he said, "You feel the heat, female? This planet has eight suns, four are always overhead at all times… isn't this hotness just wonderful?"

"Laken's kind operates the best in extremely hot environments," said Shin, wiping his brow, "Katima- you can't do this alone!"

"Bullshit I can't," snapped Katima, making Shin blink in surprise as she turned to face the little devil, "A little heat isn't enough to stop me."

"Female is foolish," Laken laughed, and rushed at her.

His speed had increased tenfold, and Katima just barely managed to block a massive punch in time, her arm that met his huge fist bending with the blow. She grinned and laughed, "Ha! Now that's more like it!"

She threw out a fist, catching him in his tiny gut, but as he bent with the blow, his massive hands clasped around her arm.

And he began to squeeze.

Katima grunted in surprise, then yelped in pain. How did that little thing have such strength? Her arm was slowly being crushed- she felt her skin split a bit, blood seeping. She had to get this little bastard off now before real damage could be done, like a broken arm.

She wrestled, but his grip would not release. Using her other hand she punched him, hard, and while he grunted in pain and he head went back with the blow, he did not release her.

Blood dripped on the ground.

Shin began to step forward, "He's going to break off her arm-" he began.

"No he isn't!" cried Katima, and howled as she powered up. Gold flicked around her, lacing around her body until it reached her hair, which it turned up and dyed yellow. The sheer force of her transformation caused Laken to be blasted back. She stood there, her green eyes narrowed as she looked at her arm. It had split the skin at the edges of where he was gripping, and looked bruised, but otherwise unharmed. She wiped away the blood and smirked.

"You- you changed-!" Laken gasped, propping himself up and looking at her, "How did you power get so high?"

Katima powered down, flexing her arm, her hair fading back to black, "I believe our fight is done," she said, holding out her non injured arm, palm aimed at the little creature.

He yelped and tried to scramble away.

Katima let out a small cry of effort, and a massive blast erupted from her hand, and collided into him. With a scream of pain, the tiny creature was reduced to ash.

The room returned to normal, and the panel in the floor opened up.

Shin looked at a complete loss for words.

"That little guy sure had a grip!" Goku laughed, "How's your arm?"

Katima looked it over, "Just some cuts and bruises. I didn't let him do any real damage," she smirked, "Come on, you're up next, bro."

Goku grinned and hopped down the shaft.

Vegeta grunted and followed, Katima after him, and Gohan and Shin behind her.

What sort of game was this Bobbity playing at? None of these fighters he was sending were worth the effort. Why didn't he just send that Dabora and get it over with? If that demon king was the best of the wizard's ranks, Katima was going to be disappointed.

*scene change*

Bulma looked out at the stage, a frown on her lips. She felt a slight twinge in her gut. Rilan… She hoped he was okay. She couldn't help but have a terrible feeling about this. Something wasn't right. However, she was grateful for the distraction below.

It had been about three hours since the others left, and the tournament was finally back on. The last three fighters were to all fight in the ring together and at once in a battle royal to decide who the new champion would be- Hercule Satan, that Mighty Mask fellow, and 18 who had stayed behind rather than go with the others.

"Go mommy!" little Marin called, "You can do it!"

Bulma smiled and patted the small girl's head. She supposed she would root for 18 as well, since her husband and other friends weren't fighting. 18 was nice enough anyway, and Bulma got along with her well when she and Krillin visited. It was easy to forget that she was once a threat to the entire planet.

And she was excited to see Hercule get his face beat in.

But it seemed neither 18 or Mighty Mask were interested in Hercule. In fact, as soon as the announcer said, "Fight!" they went straight for each other.

And Bulma blinked in surprise as the strength and speed of that Mighty Mask fellow. He wasn't the average fighter- there was no way. And the way he moved was remarkable, able to punch and kick at the same time and without relenting. After a moment, he launched into the air. So he could fly! This was sure to be an interesting fight.

"Go Mama!" called Marin, "Get 'im!"

"Come on 18!" cried Chichi.

18, however, got a punch landed on her. She was thrown back a bit, but rushed forward and swiftly flipped forward in midair, slamming a kick down on Mighty Mask's head. He was sent flying down and crashed into the stage, leaving behind a massive crater. Bulma cringed. That may have been a bit much, what if she killed the guy?

The announcer stepped forward, looking down in the crater.

"Mighty Mask, would you like to give up…?" he asked.

And then, the man popped up, jumping out of the crater, hands on his hips. In a high voice, almost like a child, he cried, "Haha! I never give up!"

And he launched into the sky after 18 again.

*scene change*

Katima threw an arm around Vegeta's shoulder as she watched her brother step forward, at the ready to fight. Gohan was next to her, and Shin past him. Still, the Supreme Kai was at a complete loss it seemed, totally confused by their confidence and power.

The door opened, and their next challenger stepped out. Katima blinked in surprise.

It was a monster, green skinned, tall, and menacing, his legs like that of an animal, his torso huge and bulky compared to them, large clawed hands and feet, and a frog like face, no nose and massive eyes. There was a letter M on his chest as he possessed no real forehead.

"Eugh!" Goku made a face, "Why do I get this guy? He smells!"

"I know that monster!" cried Shin, "That is Yakon! He is one of the strongest creatures in the south galaxies! Goku, you will not be able to defeat him on your own!"

"Nah, I've got this, Supreme Kai," said Goku, grinning back at him, "I may need a shower afterwards though!"

"But-" Shin began.

"Kakarot can more than handle this creature," Vegeta snapped, "Let him fight."

Shin quieted, looking worried.

The creature looked at them, and in a deep menacing voice, "Moursels… which one to devour first…?"

Katima looked over the monster. Sure he looked strong enough, but the power level she was feeling from him wasn't very impressive. She was confused. The way that Shin had been talking, these guys were supposed to be incredibly powerful beings! But what Bobbity was throwing them were just average rabble, hardly even worth the effort. This one didn't even feel as strong as Frieza had been.

So why put them through this? She barely had a wound from the last one, Vegeta wasn't scratched, and she doubted Goku would even break a sweat taking care of this one. Katima figured that Shin, the Supreme Kai, would know about all things in the universe, wasn't that his job? So how did he not understand how strong they were and that these things that Bobbity was sending were child's play?

It was almost insulting.

The monster called Yakon swiped at Goku. Her brother nimbly ducked and then jumped as the beast made to upper cut him. Blades came out of the creature's forearms as he swiped, and Goku landed, looking shocked, and his shirt ripped slightly.

"Uegh!" he yelped, looking down, "That was close!"

Those blades did seem incredibly sharp. Goku would have to watch out for those, but that shouldn't pose any issue.

However, the room vanished around them.

This time, nothing reappeared around them, and they were thrown into pitch blackness. Katima couldn't see a thing and she widened her eyes in effort to see. The smell of wet rock and mold came to her nostrils and a deep cold clung to the humid air.

"What happened?" Gohan's voice spoke next to her, "Are we somewhere new or did Bobbity just shut off the lights?"

"We are on the planet of Darkness," said Shin's voice to her other side, "It is in the far reaches of space, where no light can touch it. This is where Yakon was born… He can see in the dark, Goku!" he called louder, "Be careful!"

"Right!" Goku said, and Katima heard the confidence in his voice.

Switching to relying on her senses to tell what was happening, she felt the subtle vibrations in the air, and it told the entire story to her.

Yakon was growling, stupid of him, just making it easier to track where he was, and he launched toward Goku. Her brother leapt up into the air, and then darted down, slamming his elbow into the creature's head. It slammed Yakon into the ground, where he rolled away, hissing in annoyance.

Goku raced after him, throwing out a punch that made it's mark, the sound of knuckles meeting flesh echoing across to her. She heard the air rush as Goku thrust up his leg, kicking Yakon high into the air, the wind whistling around the creature's body as he rose and then fell. She heard him flip to land on his feet, and he was growling in anger.

"Can you tell what's going on?" asked Shin's voice.

"Yes," said Vegeta bluntly, "Kakarot is winning."

Goku was going at Yakon again, throwing out another punch. Yakon's gut met it, and he swiped out at Goku as he was hit, those blades making the air whine around them. Goku ducked and rolled away, chuckling.

"You can see in the dark?" Yakon demanded.

"Well, no," Goku said, "But I can feel you through the vibrations of the air and by your energy signature… there is one way I can see you though."

Katima smirked as Goku let out a cry and suddenly, light erupted from where she could hear him from. Golden light racing around his body to his hair, lighting it to yellow and making it stand on end. The area around them was illuminated by the harsh glow of his Super Saiyan power.

As Katima had expected they were on rock, damp and slick underfoot, with several pools of water shimmering about them. The creature Yakon was also thrown into light. He stared in shock toward Goku, a fear in his frog like eyes.

"You seem nervous," Goku clenched his fists, grinning.

Katima turned to see her husband's face put into light, the shadows crossing the handsome features. He met her gaze and she smiled. She reached out for his hand and he looked at it, then returned to watching the fight, not making any move to take it. Katima frowned a little, looking back at her brother, a strange feeling coming to her from the bond and from herself.

What was wrong? Hadn't they gotten past the awkwardness of touching YEARS ago? He seemed withdrawn, as if he had no interest in their soft emotions right now, as if all he cared for was to see Goku fight.

It seemed that her brother's return had brought back more than just old flames of their rivalry. Vegeta seemed to be reverting comepletely, as if these last seven years never happened, like they had never faced Dengen and learned the true secret of the Bond.

But she didn't have lond to dwell on it.

Because Yakon had began to smile.

"You seem pretty confident all of the sudden," Goku said, crossing his arms, "Are you ready to continue our fight?"

"That light, it just looks so delicious," grumbled the beast, and opened his mouth wide.

To Katima's surprise, a great wind began sucking them all towards the creature. Yakon was sucking in, and the light from Goku's aura went right into his mouth like a golden streamer. Goku had to dig his feet into the ground to keep from being dragged right into the monster's mouth, and then, quite suddenly, the light vanished from Goku completely and went all into Yakon's gaping maw.

"What?" Katima gasped.

"Wugh!" Goku's face shrieked as they were thrown into complete darkness again.

"Yakon feeds on light energy, Goku!" Shin called, "You can not go Super Saiyan, or he will absorb it and gain strength!"

Katima could feel a significant difference in the monster's power level. He was much stronger now, and she knew that Goku would not be able to defeat him without transforming.

"Such delicious pure energy!" cried Yakon, "I have never tasted something so potent… Give me more!"

"We will have to fight him together!" Shin said.

"No," said Goku, "I'll fight him alone."

"Dad!" Gohan called, "I think we should listen to the Supreme Kai this time, he's absorbed a lot of energy!"

"I'll fight him alone," Goku repeated, and Katima could almost hear the smirk on her brother's lips.

What was he planning?

To her surprise, Goku powered up again, transforming to Super Saiyan, throwing everything into view again.

Yakon grinned toothily at him, "Yes… more…" he opened his maw wide, and began to suck in the light once more.

"Dad, no!" Gohan cried, "You're just making him stronger!"

"Shut up," Vegeta snapped, "Kakarot would not let the creature win on purpose. He has a plan."

Gohan quieted but frowned toward his father.

Katima waited for the same thing to happen, for the light to go out and Goku to return to normal, but her brother was clever. As soon as his energy was dropping to the point of losing his transformation, he let out a cry, and began to power up. His energy level rocketed, and Katima watched as the light was sucked into Yakon's wide mouth. The creature's body began to glow with the golden light from beneath the skin, and his belly began to grow.

Katima slowled smirked. She understood. Yakon's body grew and grew as Goku powered up. The creature only began to show signs of panic when it was far too late. He stopped sucking in the light, closing his mouth and his entire body was bulging. The light from beneath his skin grew brighter and brighter, and then… pop.

Yakon exploded, the light bursting out among the raining gore of blue blood and bits of body. Goku grinned and folded his arms.

"He blew up!" Shin yelped.

"His body couldn't handle all that energy," said Katima, "It wasn't prepared for such and increase of power. It rejected it."

"And energy to spare," she heard Vegeta murmur, "Interesting."

A panel appeared in the ground, and it opened. Goku pointed at it, grinning, "Look guys! Final stage before Bobbity!"

He hopped down it and Gohan laughed and followed him, "I hope I get to fight someone worth while. So far these guys have just been a bunch of jokes."

Vegeta went after Gohan, the three of the boys jumping down the shaft to the next stage. Katima looked at Shin who looked totally boggled.

"Are you going to keep looking like that or finally understand that we're more than strong enough to defeat anything Bobbity can throw at us?" Katima asked, smirking.

"I don't understand!" Shin said, "We checked on Earth's progress after the defeat of Cell, and all of your power levels- how has so much changed?"

"It's been seven years," said Katima, "Vegeta and I have been training non stop, I'm sure Goku has been doing the same in Other World, and Gohan has always had access to a strange power since he was little. We are Saiyans. Training and becoming stronger is what we do. Now come on," she winked, "I bet you he sends that Dabora next. We'll kill him, and get Rilan and Piccolo back!"


	58. Throwing the Fight

The Mighty Mask was soaring up at 18 again and she steeled herself. She figured that kick had been too soft. Who was this guy? He began circling her, and she watching him, ready to defend. His tactics had changed completely! How was it that he could switch from battle forms so easily? Why was he so difficult to read?

Mighty Mask darted forward, and 18 barely managed to doge his punch, but his kick was coming up just as she ducked and slammed into her. He then punched her hard as she came up and she was sent sailing down toward the ground. She managed to recover before she hit, and steeled herself, pushing back up into the sky, a fierce cry on her lips.

Her opponent was taken off guard at her swift recoil, and she managed to land a hit hard on his face. She bolted beneath above him as he was sent up and thrust her elbow down, sending them crashing down to the stage again. They landed in the same crater she had made the first time.

"Yay, mama!" 18 smirked lightly as she heard her daughter, Marin, call.

The announcer ran to the fallen Mighty Mask, "Would you like to give up now…?" he asked hesitantly.

18 watched closely as Mighty Mask seemed to be shifting in the crater oddly, like he was twisting his spine. Suddenly, he hopped up and shot back up into the sky toward her. Once again, his fighting style was completely different. He was much more direct, and he began dishing out kicks and punches at the same time.

The android had to block with both her arms and legs. It was astounding that his movements from his arms and his legs were so random and unmatched! She finally had an openening, and 18 took it, forcing a knee through the man's guard and making some distance between them. She shot out blasts, red in color, hoping to catch him off guard.

Mighty Mask dodged very oddly. It was like his spine could curve and twist beyond normal human restraints to avoid the blasts, top half going one way and bottom half going the other. He began to mutter to himself, and 18 strained to hear. His voice seemed odd and high pitched.

And then, his power level rocketed. 18 gasped in shock as his top half glowed with a blue aura, and his bottom with gold. How- but of course!

A slow smirk came to her lips.

"So that's it," she muttered, "A little Ascended Tygrian and Super Saiyan…"

The Mighty Mask as they were trying to be, began to advance, but 18 called out, "Don't you think it's time to end this, Trunks and Goten?"

Two voiced yelped from the man, both high pitched.

"Oh no!" Trunks yelped from behind the mask while Goten, which she could see his little green eyes from the stomach, cried, "She knows!"

18 chuckled and formed a Distructo Disc in her hand and threw it at them. Krillin had taught her the move back when they started dating.

The boys yowled in shock and tried to go in opposite directions. The disc cut right through the space of fabric between them.

At first, there were howls of terror and horror, and the announcer screamed, "Mighty Mask has been cut in HALF!"

But then Goten's top half was revealed from the gown. He was pouting, his hair golden and standing on end.

"Goten, you moron, why did you go that way?" Trunks cried, making it look like Mighty Mask's top half was just floating in midair.

"I was the feet, you were supposed to stay on my shoulders!" Goten shouted.

"Whatever, we got to finish this!" Trunks shed his out fit, the mask, gloves, and top half of the gown falling to the ground, revealing him, still purple haired but tattooed in dark lines all across his skin, his eyes glowing yellow.

Goten nodded and shook off the boots and bottom half of the gown and to 18's surprise, both the boys launched at her. She quickly went on the defensive, now having to worry about two pairs of arms and legs trying to get in at her, plus their incredible strength increase.

"HEY!" the announcer called, "You two can't fight together! You're disqualified!"

Both the boys stopped, pouting and then they rocketed away, "Your tournament's stupid!" Trunks called over his shoulders.

18 sighed and slowly went down to land. That explained the entire thing, the scrawny legs and arms and the incredible strength, and the unpredictable movements. Now, there was only one last opponent and she will win the tournament and the prize money. She slowly turned to look at Hercule Satan, who was looking at her with pure terror.

He slowly gained his composure, "L-let's go!" he cried, getting in a fighting stance, "It's on, sister! You've defeated the dog just to get to the lion!"

She stood there, watching him, pulling her hair behind her ear. Interesting. He knew he didn't stand a chance, she saw it in his eyes. What made hm act like this?

"What's wrong?" he cried, "Ya scared?"

"No."

He yelped like an injured dog when she began to walk forward, he held up his arms as if he were guarding from attacks already as she readied her stance.

And an idea occurred to her.

She darted forward, so fast that she was certain none of the humans saw her travelling to where she arrived, behind this "world champion". He was looking around for her frantically. She reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He wailed like a terrified child, and she swiftly slipped in when he made to turn and put him him a tight headlock.

"Please don't kill me, I don't wanna die- I have a child- please-!" he was flailing his arms wildly, and trembling under her grip.

"Shut the hell up," 18 snapped in his ear, and he froze, "Would you like to win this, champ?"

"I don't care about winning!" he wailed, "Just please don't hurt me- please!"

"God damn, you are such a pussy," 18 hissed, "Listen to me, now that I have you here, I wouldn't mind letting you win."

"I just wanna live- I have a family- wait, what?" Hercule gasped.

"I said I wouldn't mind letting you win the match," snapped 18.

"B-but why?" the man stammered.

"You think I want all the publicity and fan groups? Hell no," 18 growled, "All you have to do is give me twenty million zeni. Seems like a pretty good deal to me, especially given the embarrassing situation you're in right now. You just give me the prize money and ten million out of your own pocket, and you get to keep your title. Or… I can beat you until you're unconscious and take the title while everyone laughs at how you got beat by a girl."

Hercule seemed to think about it for a long moment.

18, getting impatient, squeezed his head, "What's it going to be?" she demanded.

"Yes!" he wailed, "I'll do anything to win! You have a deal!"

"Good, smart man," 18 smirked.

She let out a wail of feigned pain and jumped backward, landing heavily on her back.

The crowd around them gasped and cheered, the announcer calling, "Incredible! After being held in a paralyzing technique for almost five minutes, Hercule Satan has broken free! The kick was so fast I couldn't even see it!"

"You bastard," 18 cried as she got to her feet, "That kick was pure luck!"

Hercule slowly began to smile. "Yeeeaaah!" he cried, throwing his fists into the air and then planted them on his hips, "I studied your technique, and learned to break from it! Now you're doomed, girl! I can't believe they let and ametuer like you in! You're in the lion's den now-"

"Shut the fuck up and start fighting," 18 snapped.

Hercule flinched at her undertoned threat and nodded, "R-right!"

He started charging at her, and began to punch her everywhere he could reach, slamming them into her as hard as he could, which, unfortunately for him, didn't make 18 move a single centimeter. She stood there like a statue, allowing him to continue for a moment, before getting annoyed and thrust up her knee, lightly burrowing it into his stomach. He bent with the blow and she caught him on her index finger, pushing him upright again, the tip of her finger in the center of his forehead.

"I- I thought you said you were gonna let me win!" he wheezed.

"I am," said 18, annoyance like venom on her tone, "But we have to make it look good for the fans. And you DID call me an ameture."

"I-I'm sorry," Hercule rambled, "I was just trying to act like myself!"

18 considered for a moment. "Accepted," she said, looking at him fully now, "Now throw me across the ring and finish me off with a special fighting move of yours."

Hercule hesitated.

"NOW!" snapped 18.

He yelped and grabbed her by the upper arms and tossed her over his head. 18 remained limp to allow him to do this, then twisted and landed on her feet on the other side of the stage, just at the edge.

"Time for the MEGATON PUNCH!" Hercule cried, and began to charge toward her, his fist held back, his battlecry bursting from his lungs.

She saw and felt him throw all that he had into that punch, and it landed on her forehead. 18 didn't budge. She stood there for a moment, the crowd around her completely silent in shock.

"That… was the best you could come up with?" she hissed.

"Er-" Hercule blushed, "Y-yes, I'm afraid so."

"… Whatever." 18 sighed and then let out a cry of fake pain and threw herself back and off the stage, landing in the grass.

The crowd remained silent, now even more shocked.

"I- I don't understand what just happened," said the announcer, "It seems that… there was a delayed reaction…?"

"I did it!" Hercule cried to the sky, "After YEARS of training a special variation of the Megaton Punch, I made it so that the energy behind it was compressed and therefore gave a purposely delayed reaction to catch my enemies off guard! Ten years of training every single day, and it finally worked!"

The crowd went wild. 18 slowly got to her feet as Hercule threw a peace sing in the air, grinning and roaring with victory. She made her way to the edge, and began to walk toward the changing room.

"Well," she said, making him cut off mid-roar, "Looks like I'll be paying your house a visit tomorrow. You better pay up," she began walking and then glanced back at him, making eye contact, "Or I'll kill you."

And she meant it.

*scene change*

In stage four, Katima, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Shin stood waiting for their next opponent. About a half an hour ticked by, and Vegeta growled irritably

"This is foolish," he snapped, "What does he think this is, a waiting game? Well I've waited long enough!"

He began marching toward the door.

Shin grabbed his arm, "Vegeta- wait- what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going through that door and going down to where that coward Bobbity is hiding!" Vegeta snarled.

"You can't!" Shin cried, "Vegeta, I told you! Any unstable shock could set Majin Buu free! Please, you mustn't!"

"Uegh!" Vegeta ripped from the Supreme Kai's grip, "This is ridiculous," he snarled.

"Relax, Vegeta!" Goku grinned at him, "He's probably just having a hard time deciding who to send to fight Gohan!"

Time ticked by, and Katima stretched her arms as she sat down, sitting cross legged and propping her head in her hands, elbows on her knees. She watched as Gohan did stretches, as Goku eventually sat like her, legs sprawled out in front of him, holding himself up by his elbows. Vegeta stood, eyes narrowed, arms folded tightly across his chest.

After about an hour, Goku yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Katima sighed, "I've no clue. I bet the tournament's over by now. I can't believe we missed it for this shit."

"I wish they would hurry up!" Gohan grumbled, "I want to fight already!"

"I can't wait to see you fight, Gohan!" said Goku excitedly, "You were only a kid when you beat Cell, I can't imagine how strong you are now!"

Gohan looked back, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his head, "Uh- yeah, well… I'm not as strong as I was then…"

"Gohan doesn't have time for training, Kakarot, he's been too busy going to class and studying," Vegeta smirked, "You, myself, and Katima are all stronger than him in his state. Or maybe I'm wrong!" sarcasm dripped from Vegeta's lips, "Maybe he's been practicing between classes, maybe he's the strongest of all of us!"

Gohan laughed nervously, and Vegeta snorted, still smirking, "I didn't think so," he said flatly.

Katima sighed and smiled apologetically at her nephew. She knew Gohan had began to focus on leading a normal life, but she and Vegeta hadn't stopped training for a second, still trying to unlock the Bond's power to a point where it didn't require such dire cercumstances.

She remembered a time, back when Makoto was still and infant, and they had left him to be babysat by Bulma while they went out to the forest to train. Katima remembered squaring off with her husband, and the intense battling that proceeded.

He had come at her, aiming to uppercut her. She had twisted to the side and snatched his arm, pulling him over and thrust up a knee to his gut. Vegeta had gasped, but grabbed her leg with his other arm, lacing it beneath her, his hand grasping her right ass cheek, and he had smirked devilishly up at her before charging forward, flipping her up and over his shoulder.

Katima had landed heavily on her black and her husband turned to jump on her to pin her down. Katima swiftly rolled away and jumped to her feet, managing to block a kick just in time. She twirled, throwing out her elbow recklessly. Vegeta ducked and punched her in the stomach. The breath had left her body and she bowed with the blow, completely winded. Vegeta took advantage of this and collided his knee to her face, sending her sailing backward. Her back slammed into a tree and she fell onto her front. The back of her head had hit the tree trunk pretty hard and she was slightly dazed.

Pushing herself to all fours, she looked up to see Vegeta rushing at her through the stars. Steeling herself, Katima raised a hand and shot a blast at him. Her husband hadn't seen that one coming and cried out as he thrust him back and into the woods, out of sight.

Given time to recover, Katima got to her feet and shook herself out, duting off her pants. She stood ready for Vegeta to return, but he never did. She frowned and cast out her senses to find him. He was surpressing his energy, and she could not feel him anywhere around her. She prodded the Bond, and realized only a moment too late that the distance between them was far too slim for her to be safe.

An arm locked around her neck.

"I win."

Katima brought up her hands to clutch the thick arm that was about her throat, a smirk coming to her lips, "Do not believe me so easily bested, love."

"Oh?" Vegeta breathed on her ear, his breath warm, "How do you think to get out of this predicament?"

Katima grinned darkly as her hair suddenly leapt to blond and she thrust back her elbow, landing him in the gut. He howled on pain, and his grip on her vanished. She twisted around and held out her hand, her palm right in his face.

Vegeta was clutching his stomach and he growled in annoyance before transforming himself. He grabbed her wrist with one hand, throat with the other and pushed her back against the tree. Katima grabbed his wrist with her free hand, but before she could make the attempt to free herself, Vegeta's lip were on hers.

Katima's body went molten, her muscles instantly softening, and so did his, hand moving from her throat and wrist to plant on either side of her head against the tree trunk to continue to kiss her. Katima wrapped an arm around one arm, the other going to his hair, fingers knotting in it, pushing him against her, the kiss gaining heat.

Even as they danced their lips together, their powers went up, their auras flashing wild golden about them, the ground shaking. Katima gasped as Vegeta broke from her and they stared at one another for a long moment, eyes like green flames.

"Let's try it now," Vegeta had said.

Katima nodded, and they began to power up.

With themselves so focused on each other, the power of the Bond was magnified. Their cries had blinded the sky, their auras bursting with lightning, but something happened, it always seemed to happen, to put a stopper on their energy. They would stop, both falling to their knees, their power completely spent.

"I don't understand," Vegeta had panted, "Why can't we access it?"

Katima didn't want to tell him her theory. When they had defeated Dengen, Vegeta had, for one split second, stopped caring about power and only cared about Katima, his feelings for her, and his passion. All hope had been lost, and he had nothing else to look to. It had unlocked the powers of the Bond, and they had killed Dengen, but now that Vegeta knew that the power lay there, that he had tasted it…

That was the only reason he wished to access it. His heart and true feeling were not in the correct place to make the Bond click again. He had come out and admitted and felt his true love with Katima for a moment, a moment that saved the universe.

And ever since then, it never once came back.

Because Katima was correct, had been all along. Vegeta couldn't handle that power, and it had gone to his head. Now he couldn't gain it back because of it, and they had been growing distant ever since… Katima knew Vegeta still loved her, but he was so upset that he couldn't find the Bond's power again…

And now that Goku was back, it was like what happened on Xeknos never happened. He was back to that stupid rivalry, back to his thirst for power.

Katima was snapped back to the present when the door, at long last, opened.

And Dabora stepped through.

"It's Dabora!" Shin cried, looking absolutely terrified, "Why would Bobbity send him so soon?"

Dabora smiled at them, "Play time is over," he said darkly, "You all made short work of the others, and so Bobbity had no choice but to send me to end this quickly. Which means you will go no further. I want you all to fight me, here and now!"

"Hey!" Gohan snapped, "No way, it's MY turn to fight!" he thrust his thumb to his chest, "You're going to fight me and me alone!"

"Insolence!" hissed Dabora, "If you want your death so swiftly, then who am I to deny you?"

*scene change*

Makoto flew along with Krillin and Videl, his brow furrowed. Why couldn't he just go back now? He guessed Mister Krillin DID have a point. He knew at least his mother would be worried about him if she showed up and probably wouldn't fight at her best, but still… maybe if he stayed hidden and just watched! That seemed to be a good plan, that way he could see the Buu monster and watch his mother and father send it back to where it came from!

They were almost to the island now, and Makoto wondered how the tournament was going. There had only been three fighters since they all left, and Trunks and Goten had been one of them, if that made sense. He still thought it was unfair that they wouldn't let him join them, and then he got cheated out of actually seeing the monster.

"So you're sure they'll be okay?" Videl asked Krillin.

He looked at her and gave her a smile, "Sure! I mean, you have to understand, Gohan and his whole family are strong enough to take care of themselves."

Videl looked him over, "I'm still coming to terms with how they're all aliens, are you an alien too?"

"No, I'm full blooded human," said Krillin, frowning a little, "It didn't do me any favors back there."

Videl looked down at the ground flying beneath them, "I just can't believe it, but it makes sense… Oh Gohan…"

Krillin got a smirk, "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

Videl blushed, "I- of course I am! He's my friend!"

"Friend… yeah…" Krillin chuckled.

"Makoto! Videl! Krillin!"

Makoto stopped with the others and turned to see Trunks and Goten flying toward them. They were just at the coast that led to the island.

"Hey guys!" Makoto smiled and waved, "Why are you out here?"

"We got caught," Trunks shot a glare at Goten, "Thanks to Goten."

"HEY!" Goten pouted, "It wasn't all my fault!"

"You kids were up to no good, weren't you?" Krillin sighed, "Well let's get you back to your parents."

"What happened?" asked Trunks, "Where are the others? My dad?"

Krillin seemed to blanch, "They're all dealing with the problem-"

"There's an evil wizard that stole Gohan's powers and is feeding it to a Buu monster to wake him up and destroy the world!" Makoto said in an excited rush.

"Wh-what?" Goten gasped, eyes slowly getting wide.

"A- a wizard?" Trunks' hands were shaking, "And- a monster?"

"Now, boys, I know it seems a little scary, but I'm sure your dads-" Krillin began but then Goten and Trunks burst into excitement, getting huge smiles, their eyes wide with thrill.

"Goten, can you BELIEVE it?" Trunks cried, "It's like all the old stories about Cell and Frieza!"

"I know!" Goten's limbs flailed around in excitement, "It's gonna be a HUGE battle! Like one that will shake the WHOLE planet like Master Roshi talks about!"

"I bet it'll be even BIGGER than the stories about Cell and Frieza!" shouted Makoto, "I bet it'll take all of them to beat the monster!"

They all wriggled excitedly and Trunks exclaimed, "Do you know what this means?"

The three boys shouted together, "WE GET TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

"Now, boys!" Krillin waved his hands frantically, "You can't just rush off- it's dangerous-"

Too high off excitement, Makoto barely registered his words.

"Come on guys!" Trunks bellowed, "We're gonna miss it!"

"I don't wanna miss it!" Goten cried, flailing his arms, "Idontwannamissit Idontwannamissit!"

"Let's go!" Makoto shouted.

He and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan, and Trunks to Ascended Tygrian, and they blasted off toward where they had been heading before Gohan made Makoto turn around. He barely heard Krillin calling after them.

"BOYS! IT'S DANGEROUS! STOP!"

But not one of them registered his words. They rocketed over the city, causing a massive wind behind them. Makoto flew between his two best friends, excitement flooding him.

A monster!

They were going to save the world!


	59. Losing Control

"This is hardly the place to fight," Gohan spoke, looking at Dabora, "Why doesn't your master bring us somewhere bigger?"

"Hmph. Very well. But let's go somewhere similar to this planet. I do not want an unfair advantage," he smirked.

Katima heard Vegeta scoff. She blinked sympathetically at him. This guy truly was tooting his own horn far too much. She found it just as annoying as her husband did.

With a flash, they were suddenly in a wide open rocky wasteland. Spires surrounded them, and there were pools of clear water. The sky was filled with clouds that looked like smoke against a red sky.

"Go get him, Gohan," said Katima, smirking, "Show him how misplaced his confidence is."

"Right, Katima," Gohan grinned, "Can do."

"Stay focused, Gohan!" Goku clapped him on the shoulder.

Gohan nodded and hopped forward, and with a flash, the fight began.

Katima watched as Gohan met Dabora's attack easily, blocking the demon king's moves as they came with practiced ease. However, when Gohan went on the offensive, he did not make any progress, getting dodged and parried. It seemed to be a stalemate until finally, Gohan landed a punch. The demon king was sent into the ground, but his swiftly recovered and his counter attack was fierce. Gohan was hit with a knee to the face and elbow to the back of the head.

The battle progressed, and Katima frowned. It seemed that Dabora was a bit stronger than she thought… or…

Was it Gohan?

Katima blinked with surprise. It WAS! Gohan really had weakened since his fight with Cell!

Gohan was sent into a spire, and Dabora sent a blast of power after him, but with a brilliant flash of golden light, it was reflected. The dust cleared and revealed Gohan in his Super Saiyan form.

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, "There, let us see how this Dabora does against a Super Saiyan."

Goku grinned, "It always makes things more interesting, that's for certain!"

Shin gazed on in a shocked silence, and Katima smirked. Maybe that's all Gohan needed.

The battle continued, and Gohan definitely had the upper hand now. He threw Dabora to the ground at least five times before the demon king swiftly made distance between them, glaring. It seemed he was surprised, taken off guard by the sharp increase in Gohan's strength.

"So, are you going to start taking this fight seriously, then?" Gohan demanded, "Why don't you start using your full power? You're not going to win at this rate, Dabora."

Dabora hissed in annoyance, "Fine then! I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die!"

With a cry, he began to power up and Katima blinked in mild surprise. Ah, so this guy had been holding out on them! Lightning began to coil the demon king's body, and as his cry died, Katima noted the significant increase in power.

The battle continued, and now, the tables were even. Katima watched the two brawl across the sky, seeming as even as they had been at the beginning.

"Bah. What is Gohan doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm not sure," Goku frowned, "He should know a head on attack won't work with this guy."

Katima followed her nephew's movements with narrowed eyes, "His style is very lax. It's not toned and practiced like it was when he was a kid."

It was then she saw Dabora spit toward Gohan.

"No!" Shin cried, "Don't let it hit you!"

But it landed on Gohan's glove. With a yelp, Gohan ripped off the glove and threw it to the ground. It was a stone by the time it hit, shattering. Gohan flexed his hand, sighing in relief. Dabora glared and launched up at him again, something taking shape in his hand.

A sword!

It appeared out of nowhere, as if the demon king had conjured it! He swiped, but Gohan avoided it quickly, only strands of blond hair falling. They began to dance across the landscape, Gohan on the complete defensive now. He dodged and dodged, but Dabora kept up the advance, backing Gohan into a wall. Here, the demon king made to swipe vertically down, but Gohan caught the blade between his hands. After a heated struggle, and a cry of effort, Gohan broke the blade in two and tossed his half, grinning, but panting.

"Rrgh!" Vegeta hissed as Dabora cast his half aside, "This is ridiculous…"

"I can feel you tiring," Dabora told Gohan, "You will make a mistake soon enough."

"Not if you make one first," Gohan snapped.

"Don't count on it," Dabora growled.

"Gohan was far stronger when he was a child, it's absurd," Vegeta snapped, "Seven years without training, look at what it's done!"

"Dabora is a strong foe, Vegeta," said Shin, "Far stronger than Pui Pui, Laken, and Yakon."

"Huh! Well so am I!" Vegeta snarled, "He's tough, but he isn't unbeatable… I could beat Dabora."

Dabora looked back at Vegeta when he said that.

Gohan took full advantage.

"Mistake number one!" he cried and slammed a fist across the demon king's face.

The fight continued, but it was obvious that was the only luck that Gohan was going to get. Katima could feel her nephew's power fading. She sighed, frowning in disappointment. Maybe she should have taken it upon herself to get Gohan to train with her and Vegeta, at least between his classes and homework…

However, she felt more resentment in Vegeta. His arms were crossed and he tapped a finger against his bicep, his foot on the ground. She felt the itch in him, the impatience. A familiar darkness in him, to prove that he was the best, was rising.

"Vegeta…" she reached out to touch him but he hissed and moved away from her.

"This is ridiculous!" he said sharply, "Kakarot, call Gohan down, I'll finish this!"

"Aw, come on!" Goku said, "It isn't like he's lost yet! Just give him a little more time!"

"No!" snapped Vegeta, pointing at Goku, "I didn't come here to play games or for you to have father-son bonding time! I came here to win!"

Katima noticed that Gohan and Dabora stopped fighting, looking at Vegeta.

"It's obvious that you should send the strongest to get things done, and so that is why I am going to fight! I could beat Dabora in five minutes! Your son has gotten soft, and I have trained like a real warrior these past seven years!"

"Vegeta!" Katima said, placing her hands on her hips, "There's no need to-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shot at her, "I'm not here to wait around while your nephew takes his turn, when obviously it should have just been me to fight each of these morons! We would have been back at the tournament by now!"

Katima stared at him, completely caught off guard and hurt by his words. How dare he tell her to shut up! She was his wife! What was wrong with him? Had all these years of peace and her brother's return really make him revert so heavily?

But then, with a flash, they were back in Bobbity's ship.

"What?" Goku gasped, "We're back!"

"Why did Bobbity return us to his ship?" Shin muttered.

Katima blinked and looked around. Dabora landed, a smile on his lips as he went to the door, which opened for him and he stepped in. 

"Hey!" Gohan cried, landing as well, "Where are you going? Are you giving up?"

Dabora looked back, "Oh, no," he said, "Just rethinking our strategy. It seems we have a new recruit and he will be able to take care of all of you easily."

"What?" Shin blinked as the door closed behind Dabora, "That doesn't make any sense! Dabora is by far Bobbity's strongest! Who else could they possibly have?"

"More waiting?" Vegeta growled, glaring at the door, "This is ridiculous. I should have ended it when I had the chance."

Katima reached out to him and was allowed this time, to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really worked up," she said, frowning, "Why are you so upset?"

"I want to be back at the tournament fighting your brother, that's why," growled Vegeta, "Not dealing with this nonsense!"

He shrugged out of her grip and Katima glared angrily, "That's all that you can think about? What about how this guy's monster is supposed to destroy our planet?"

"With the fools he's been sending, I am beginning to doubt he's any threat at all," snapped Vegeta.

"Hey, guys, just calm down, okay?" Goku said, "We all need to keep our heads cool right now."

Vegeta grunted and Katima sighed. She guessed she would deal with Vegeta's attitude after they beat whoever was tossed at them next.

*scene change*

Below, Dabora approached the wizard Bobbity. He was standing before a massive fleshy orb that had a meter beneath it. It's dial was at the half point. The tiny wizard turned, his bug eyes like slits.

"So, what is this about a discovery, Dabora? Have you truly a 'new recruit' at your disposal?" he asked.

"Indeed," Dabora grinned darkly.

"Good," said Bobbity, "I was beginning to think you lost your nerve and just wanted out of there."

"I fear no mortal, master, though they were stronger than I anticipated."

"Of course. Now what was your discovery?"

"One of the men, sir, has a dark rage within him, and I believe he can be made to serve our purpose. He does not share the same resolve as the others," Dabora said.

"Oh, REALLY?" Bobbity looked at the small crystal ball next to the meter beneath the fleshy orb, "That is a very excellent discovery, Dabora, very excellent indeed! Which one is it?"

"Just watch master," said Dabora, "He will make it very clear."

*scene change*

Katima sighed as Gohan powered down.

"It doesn't make sense!" Shin cried, "Why would Dabora withdraw from the fight? He is their absolute best, there's no one after him!"

"Well, he said something about a new recruit," said Goku, "Maybe he's bluffing?"

"I'm not sure," said Shin, "It just seems odd that a fighter of that caliber would fall into their lap at a time like this."

"Yeah," said Gohan, "Whatever it is, they're definitely up to something."

"Urgh! This would have been finished if it wasn't for you!"

Katima blinked and looked at her husband as he glared at Gohan. He stepped forward, glaring up at the teen that was a head taller than him, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance!" Vegeta shouted, anger pulsating from him in the Bond, "There's no excuse for you fighting the way you did! You have Saiyan blood running through your veins! A warrior like Dabora should be DEAD!" he pushed Gohan roughly before placing his hands on his hips.

"Vegeta!" Katima stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder, "Enough! Gohan did his best."

"That is exactly the problem!" Vegeta roared, ripping out of her grip, "There's no excuse for a Saiyan to not train a lick within the time of SEVEN years! And now, Gohan, you're scratching your head wondering what's going to happen when it should already be finished!"

He spat on the ground and Katima took a step back, hardly believing her eyes. Vegeta was harsh, yes, but this… what was going on? Why had his rage erupted so much?

"You are pathetic!" Vegeta snarled, "Fighting with that look of righteousness on your face! It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not goodness!" he held a fist before him, gritting his teeth, "The mighty survive, and the weak perish! Your Piccolo is stone out there because he's weak, and Rilan is in the same condition because he was foolish enough to protect your weakling friend, Krillin! Is that the kind of fate you want for YOURSELF?"

"That's enough!" Katima shouted, getting between her husband and Gohan and shoving Vegeta roughly, making him almost lose his balance, "What the hell is wrong with you? What, are you still working for Frieza? What kind of way of thinking is that?"

Vegeta glared at her, a darkness pooling inside him, seeping at her from the Bond. She shook her head, "I've been feeling this build in you over the years Vegeta, I thought we got past this. I thought you managed to change."

"Listen," Goku intervened, "None of us knew Dabora was going to run off. I'm sure that if Gohan knew, he would have let one of us fight instead."

"Oh sure!" Vegeta snapped, looking over at Goku, "That's a pleasant excuse," he pointed at him, "You're just as soft as he is Kakarot! Both of you are," he shot a glare at Katima and she felt her jaw drop, her eyes widening in shock and anger, "And I'm TIRED of playing around!" Vegeta aimed his hand at the ground, "I'm going to finish this once and for all!"

An orb of power gathered in his palm.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku cried.

"No soft-hearted excuses, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, "I'm taking control of this operation now, and the first thing I'm going to do is blow this fucking ship into oblivion!"

"No, Vegeta!" Katima said, staring at him with hard eyes, "Stop it, think about what you're doing!"

"Katima's right!" Shin stepped close to Vegeta, "If you blow up the ship, you will release Majin Buu! Listen, Vegeta, please! You don't know Buu! Not even the four Kai's combined could stop him, he's pure evil, he's murdered millions of innocent people!"

Vegeta's eyes flicked up to Shin, his face still twisted in rage, "Shut up," he said darkly.

"Vegeta don't be a fool!" Shin begged, "If Buu's revived, this planet's FINISHED! History! All living things will be exterminated! He'll turn the Earth into a dark and lifeless tomb!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Vegeta, and his hand came up, aiming his blast, not at the ground, but at Shin's face.

"Vegeta!" Katima bellowed, completely appalled.

Vegeta ignored her, "Now you listen to me!" he cried, "What happens to this planet is NONE of my concern! The strongest shall find a way to survive, and the weaklings shall PERISH!"

"What kind of person ARE you?" gasped Shin, staring not at the orb of power in his face, but at Vegeta's eyes.

Katima was about to put a stop to this, highly tempted to just punch Vegeta, but her brother beat her to it. He instant transmissioned between Vegeta's hand and Shin. He snatched Vegeta's wrist.

"That's enough!" he snapped.

The orb vanished and Vegeta glared at Goku, "You better let go of me, Kakarot!" he snarled.

"This has gone on far enough!" Goku said harshly, "Let's put the past behind us and move forward!"

"Urgh!" Vegeta tore his hand from Goku's grip, and turned his back on him, "Fine! Whatever you say, Kakarot," he spat the name with pure distain.

Katima clenched her fists. What the hell had gotten into him? She wanted to punch him across the face, right here and now, wanted to slam him against the wall and make him take back what he said about the planet. How could he have said that? This was their home, they had a son here! Who did he think he was? She was as full of rage as he was at the moment.

Why was Vegeta acting like this?

*scene change*

"Oh, ho ho! Delicious! Absolutely delectable!" cried Bobbity below, watching on from his crystal ball, where the one called Vegeta's face was, "He's nothing like the others! Oh, Dabora, what an excellent discovery!"

"Yes, but there may be a small snag, master," said Dabora, "The female, his mate. It is obvious that he is not normally so harsh, or, by what she said, used to be but changed. It could be that she will serve as a distraction."

"I see, yes, she does seem quite upset, doesn't she?" Bobbity giggled madly, "How juicy! I may need to concentrate harder for this then, to assure that he does not let her distract him…"

He reached out his hands, and began to cast the spell, focusing on the darkness in Vegeta's heart, and twisting it to bend him to Bobbity's will.

*scene change*

Katima felt the anger, both from herself and from Vegeta within the Bond. She glared at the ground, folding her arms.

"What I want to know is why he withdrew from the fight," said Goku, looking at the door again.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense does it? He had the upper hand, he could have gathered more energy," said Shin.

Katima leaned back against the wall, eyes narrowed, "Maybe he wasn't bluffing and there is a new recruit."

"It just doesn't seem likely that they would happen upon someone who could beat all of us so sudden," said Goku, looking back at her.

She saw Shin looking from one of them to the next. Finally, his eyes rested on Vegeta, and she saw them go wide. She blinked. Was he afraid he was going to blow up the ship again?

But then, she felt it. The pain that Vegeta suddenly felt in his head, and it was made suddenly, and sickeningly clear.

Vegeta let out a sharp gasp and clutched his head. Pain came coursing through the Bond, so harsh, that Katima felt it in her own mind. Vegeta grunted and then wailed in pain, clutching his head and twisting.

"Vegeta?" Goku said, "What's wrong- Katima- what's going on?"

Katima clutched her own head, the pain intensifying. She tried to go toward Vegeta, but the pain was so intense, she dropped to one knee. Gohan rushed to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Katima!"

"Something- is attacking -" Vegeta grunted, dropping to his knees.

"Where?" Goku cried, "We can't see!"

"I-inside!" Vegeta gasped.

"Fight it!" Shin begged, "Vegeta, you must fight it!"

"I- I can't!" Vegeta cried.

"I-it's getting through-" Katima hissed, "The Bond- it's somehow- strong enough to get through to me!"

"You must fight it!" Shin shouted, "Don't let him win! Fight! Resist!"

Katima felt the snaking pressure in her mind, and a voice, Bobbity's voice, speak in her head.

"Oh now this was unexpected! A mental link? It's a buy one get one free sale today!"

"N-no!" Katima wailed, trying to get to Vegeta, pushing Gohan away from her, "Don't let him win, Vegeta! You can't!"

Vegeta howled, powering up, transforming. Katima followed suit, hoping that the overwhelming power would shut Bobbity out, but he kept snaking through, making her head feel as if it were going to split in two.

"What's happening to them?" Goku demanded.

"It's Bobbity," said Shin, "He's trying to enslave Vegeta, to make him his servant, he struggles because his heart is impure, and because of the Bond, he's able to access Katima's mind as well, even though she has no darkness in her own heart."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta must choose on his own," said Shin.

"V-Vegeta!" Katima cried, crawling to her husband's side and clutching his arm, "Don't let him take you! Please! That isn't you anymore! You've changed!"

"Yes, Vegeta, let it go!" Shin begged, "Be innocent and pure!"

"H-how can you say that?" Vegeta demanded through gritted teeth, "I'm not innocent!"

He howled and Katima screamed in agony as a final stab of pain thrust its way through, and then, power, terrible and brilliant power began to course into Vegeta. Katima felt it, he was gone- ensnared be Bobbity's power, and now, the wizard was restoring his dark power from before. Vegeta began to hover up into the air, red lightning lacing around him. Katima was crippled from the pain and overwhelming increase of power, stuck on all fours. Vegeta was screaming at the ceiling, his power level rocketing.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried, "You can't let him win!"

A bolt of the red lightning flicked out and sent Gohan across the room.

Katima clenched her fists, trying to get away from the darkness that flooded her mind. It was like when she first planted it on Vegeta, how his evil thoughts and actions would rip her right from her body, and even cause her to snap and destroy everything around her.

She slowly felt old feelings prickling at her. She remembered growing up, being shut in all those years, being told she was a monster that couldn't out all because of the humans she could endanger. The humans that got to live completely normal lives while she was forced to be shut away… the resentment she held when she was young was surfacing, her anger at the humans for existing, for being weak enough for her to destroy, for being the reason that she was raised like a caged animal.

She hadn't felt these feelings in years. Not since before she even met Vegeta. How was it that they were surfacing now? All the resentment, the pain, the rage… The dark desire she always had when she was younger, to just go out and destroy all of them for just existing, for being there to make her life so terrible.

A sinister thought leaked into her mind.

She could do that now, she could go and make every single human pay for how she was raised. Punish them for being so weak, punish them for living on the planet she happened to crash on.

"Fight it!" she heard Shin screaming somewhere.

Katima clenched her fists, her mind seeing blood running over them, human blood, blood that made her smile inside. They didn't know what it had been like- they had no clue what she had gone through, being locked away to keep their weak lives safe!

It wasn't fair! It never had been!

Stop this, a voice in the back of her mind cried, This isn't you! It never was! You never went out and killed any of the humans, you knew it wasn't right! You have to resist him, you aren't evil, Katima! You aren't!

Katima cried out in pain as she felt a spike of power rip through her mind. It burned against the inside of her skull, and she clutched her head, wailing. Somewhere above her, Vegeta was still gaining power, an unbelievable amount. Goku was at her side, kneeling, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Katima!" he cried, "Fight back, push him out, he has no claim over you!"

"Goku-" Katima gasped, clutching his arm, "He's- he's bringing back feelings- of when I was young- of when- I h-hated human kind! It's so strong- I- I-" she screamed again as a shot of pain burst into her.

Those memories- of being watched like a hawk by Lily, of being manipulated into remaining in the forest, of being tied down when her rages ensnared her, of being locked up- like some animal! It wasn't fair! None of it was! And still, to this day, she had to hide her powers away, using them in secret to train, never able to use her full potential, not even at the tournament because of those fucking humans!

They were weak! They were foolish! They were the reason that she had suffered so much!

The darkness, both seeping to her from Vegeta and from her own dark desires, flooded her mind. She felt power began to bubble beneath her skin.

"N-no!" she screamed, "Goku! Stop me be-before- it's too late! I- I can't fight it!"

"Katima no!" Goku cried, grabbing her shoulders and making her sit up to face him, "You aren't evil! You can fight him, I know you can!"

Katima's eyes were tearing up, she clutched Goku's upper arms, "Kill me," she whispered, "Don't- don't let me- UEGH!"

Power surged inside her, and Katima completely let go, unable to hold on any longer. The pure rage and darkness flooded her completely, and she screamed, red lightning encircling her, shocking Goku and sending him flying backward. She went up into the air next to her husband, screaming as power like she had never felt before soaked her veins.

Death, destruction, pain… it was the only way to punish those humans enough for what they have done! The darkness gripped her mind like a vice. A burning came across her forehead, as another letter joined the letter V on her face.

A curled letter M flared into existence…


	60. Majin Power

Goku watched helplessly as Vegeta and his sister both fell from where they had been gaining power. They both landed on all fours, and he rushed forward, trying to get to them, "Katima! Vegeta!"

"No!" Shin jumped between him and the two, "It's too late, Goku."

Goku stared down at them, as Vegeta slowly got to his feet, a dark laughter beginning to bubble from him. Katima slowly got up as well, a terrible and dark smile on her lips. Both of them had an M stamped on their foreheads.

"Look!" said Gohan, "They have an M on their heads! Like Dabora!"

"The M is Bobbity's mark," Shin said gravely.

"Vegeta… Katima…" Goku looked from one to the other, at a loss.

What was he going to do? He couldn't fight them! One was his friend, the other his sister!

And then, the room changed. Goku staggered a bit and then looked around at their new surroundings. To his complete shock, he saw that they were back at the World Tournament! Just behind Katima and Vegeta were Hercule Satan and the announcer.

The crowd around them went silent, all murmuring to each other.

"We're back!" Gohan gasped, "But… why here?"

"I'm sorry, the tournament has already been concluded," said the announcer, "When you all left, we weren't sure what else to do… how did you all just appear anyway? Oh Goku! I didn't see you there-"

The announcer began to walk by Vegeta and Katima and he saw the sudden look on both of their faces.

"Look out!" he cried.

But too late.

Katima whirled and kicked the announcer clear off the stage. He slammed into the far wall and fell limply.

"Katima!" Goku cried.

His sister's gaze flicked back to him, a smirk on her face.

"We're going to fight, Kakarot," Vegeta hissed, pointing at him, "Right here. Right now."

His hand opened, palm facing Goku.

"Vegeta-" Goku gasped, "No- there's people- Vegeta-!"

Vegeta ignored him, and shot out a massive blast right at Goku. He crossed his arms to block it, but it was incredibly potent. He quickly lost his footing and was flipped out of the way. The blast however, did not stop.

Goku watched in horror as it rocketed right for the audience. Several tried to run, but the radius of the blast was too great. It shattered through the stands, screams of terror and pain piercing Goku's ears. The dust slowly cleared, leaving a massive hold in the bleachers… At least a hundred people must have just died in that blast.

Goku turned to see Vegeta smirking at him. Rage flooded his chest. He landed, glaring at Vegeta, "How dare you…" he hissed, "The Vegeta I know would have never done that!"

"Get him Mister Satan!" the crowd wass calling.

Goku felt his stomach drop at Hercule shakily obliged them after a moment of shivering.

"You maniac! Stop this right now, o-or I'll-"

"You'll what… little human…?" Katima turned to face him smirking.

Hercule yelped, "That scar- you're-"

"Your damsel in distress…?" Katima slowly began to walk toward him.

"Katima!" Goku cried, "Katima no! Stop!"

"You, a pathetic human, soft… weak… got all the credit for Cell's death," she was murmuring, "You and your kind… you are but dirt beneath my feet. Why should any of you get to live when all we do is die to protect you and get nothing back for it?"

"N-no!" Hercule waved his hands fantically, "I- I don't care about the fame- I don't care! Please, just don't kill me!"

"Denied," growled Katima, aiming a blast.

"NO!" Gohan rushed forward and tackled Hercule out of the way.

But Katima did not bother to stop her blast. Like Vegeta's, it blasted toward the audience, and obliterated a huge portion of the stands, the people there along with it.

"KATIMA!" Goku cried.

Vegeta laughed wildly, "Come on, Kakarot," he said, "The girl isn't of any concern to you right now, I am. Fight me."

"'The girl' is your wife, Vegeta!" Goku shouted, "And my sister! I never thought the both of you were weak enough to be controlled!"

Katima's eyes snapped to him, and he saw something flicker there. She gasped and fell to one knee, clutching her head. Gohan, who carefully set down Hercule, rushed to her side, "Katima! Fight it! That's it!"

"I said, fight me, Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed, making Goku tear his eyes from his son and sister.

"With that stamp on your head, you must be able to hear Bobbity," growled Goku, "Tell me, Vegeta, is he giving you orders? Or is this just the same old story between you and me?"

Vegeta smirked, pointing at him, "Kakarot, you will fight me. Unless you want more bodies on your conscience."

"Vegeta-" Goku took a step forward, "Don't you dare! Is this what you are now? A slave?"

Vegeta grinned darkly and aimed a hand toward the audience, "Tell me, Kakarot. Is it slavery when you get what you want?"

And he fired the blast.

Goku stared on in horror as it ripped into the stands, taking out another massive amount of people- the stench of blood was thick in the air, of burnt flesh. Goku shook as the dust settled. So many innocent lives- all just gone! He couldn't let this happen! He wouldn't!

With a flash, he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Goku, no!" Shin shouted, "Do you realize what will happen if you fight him? Every injury you inflict on one another will send energy to revive Buu! You can't do this!"

"I have to!" Goku shouted, glancing at Katima, who was still writhing on the ground, Gohan holding on to her shoulders.

"No!" Shin cried, "This is the entire universe we're talking about! This isn't time for your petty squabbles!"

"PETTY?"

Vegeta screamed the word in rage, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, "Why don't you try living your entire life under someone's boot! Watching your entire race dwindle down to a handful! I have the blood of a Saiyan Prince in me! And still I have spent years watching this joke pass me in strength! He's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child! He has stolen my honor! And his debts must be PAID!"

Goku glared at Vegeta. After all these years, he still couldn't get over with. His pride was that strong. Somehow… he knew that it would have come down to this eventually, this fight between him and Vegeta.

"So be it."

Shin stepped forward, and stopped infront of Vegeta, spreading his arms wide. Goku blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't let you do this, Goku," Shin said, his face set like stone, "If you want to do this, to doom the entire universe, you will have to go through me."

*scene change*

Katima howled in agony. The pain, the unbearable pain worming its way though her mind. She shook her head wildly. The itch, the need, to kill, to destroy the humans that were all around her, the reason for her suffereing!

NO!

Katima fought with herself valiantly, that wasn't the reason. Some of your closest friends are human! What about Bulma? Krillin? Chichi?

Memories of her best friend, Bulma, flooded her mind, the smile she had, the blue hair, how she was always there for her, always supportive. The way they would talk about their husbands and kids, about how to better occupy the boys to keep them from destroying more of her father's inventions.

Bulma was not bad in any way, she didn't deserve death just because she was a human…

"Won't you just stop resisting?" Bobbity's voice echoed in her scalding mind.

Fuck off, she thought. She turned, shaking, to see Shin was between her brother and her husband. What was he playing at? He was going to get himself killed! But Vegeta… Vegeta why…?

She pushed passed the pain and prodded him through the bond. She felt a solid wall there, as if he were purposely blocking her out.

"V-Vegeta!" she tried to crawl toward him.

"Katima, no!" Gohan grabbed her, "Just focus on fighting off Bobbity! Let my dad handle Vegeta!"

Katima closed her eyes, riding in the pain. How could she fight when the darkness in her wasn't all hers? Vegeta's was seeping to her like a river would to the sea. It couldn't be stopped or reversed, the force was just too powerful!

"Gohan- just kill me now," she begged, "Before I do something else, kill someone else- please!"

"No!" Gohan snapped, "I won't do that Katima, you're pure and good! You can fight him!"

"G-Gohan I just killed all those people-" Katima choked, clutching her stomach.

"That was Bobbity, not you!" Gohan said, shaking her, "I know you can fight it, Katima! You're stronger than this! Please!"

She saw a flash of light, and it distracted her from the pain. She looked over and saw Goku aiming a blast right at the Supreme Kai. Gohan noticed as well.

"Dad- wait, no, Dad, you can't!"

"I have no choice," said Goku, his eyes narrowed.

They stood there for a long moment, Katima blessedly distracted by the pain. And then, Shin lowered his arms. He slowly stepped away, "Do what you will, I can not stop you."

"I am sorry, Supreme Kai," said Goku sadly.

"Yes. So am I," said Shin as he came to Katima's side.

There was a flash, and they were suddenly no longer at the world tournament, but out in a remote wasteland. There were still on Earth, however, Katima could sense it, but she was swifly distracted by pain again.

Gohan and Shin both placed hands on her.

"Katima, you must resist, focus on your purity, you are not evil, you know you aren't!" Shin pressed.

Katima focused as hard as she could. Her will power flexed, she gritted her teeth, "Get out of my head…" she whispered, "Get out… GET OUT!"

She jumped to her feet, powering up as harshly as she could, screaming up at the sky. She felt something prick at her from Vegeta's end of the bond- shock. Shock at her power as she pressed and pressed. She wasn't like that anymore- never was! She didn't have that darkness in her heart, it wasn't hers!

Bobbity had no claim over her!

And then, something slammed into her.

Katima coughed up a mouthful of blood as she buckled from the punch in her gut. As she fell to the ground, she saw that it had been Vegeta who had made the blow. He stood over her, glaring down at her with distain.

Katima clutched her gut. He must have broken a rib at least, that punch wasn't holding anything back. She stared at him, "V-Vegeta…" she whispered.

"You've always held me back," he spat, "Held me from reaching true power, from settling my business with your brother. I won't let you get in the way this time, Katima. I need to finish this!"

Katima felt pain, not just from her head or the punch anymore, but deep in her heart. Her Vegeta… why was this happening?

And darkness consumed her.

*scene change*

"We gettah see the monster- we gettah see the wizard!"

The three boys were chanting excitedly, spiraling around one another as they flew, two golden streaks mixing with the single blue one. Makoto spun as he flew, excitement thrilling him. It would be just like all the stories Master Roshi told! About Frieza and Cell! This was going to be the best ever! He lashed hs tail in wild excitement.

"Hey guys," said Goten as they calmed their spinning anc chanting, flying straight now.

"What is it Goten?" asked Trunks.

"What's a wizard?"

Both Trunks and Makoto fell right out of the air in their shock, falling into the water they were skimming. Makoto burst out and shook himself wildly like a dog.

"Goten!" he shouted, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Goten asked innocently.

"You got all excited about this wizard and you don't even know what it is," said Trunks.

"Well, yeah," said Goten, "But you guys know what it is, right?"

"A wizard is someone who can shoot magic stuff," said Makoto, nodding wisely, "I heard that Kabito guy say that he can control anyone with evil inside them! So he can shoot spells like fire and lightning and stuff!"

"Isn't that basically energy?" asked Trunks, frowning.

"Well, that Kabito said that the Bobbity guy is really small and weak, but since he can use magic, it's really hard to get to him and he can hurt you that way," said Makoto, "And no one really weak can use energy, right?"

"I think so…" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait," Makoto smirked, "Did you not know what a wizard was either, Trunks?"

Trunks turned red, "Of course I did! I was just testing you is all!"

Makoto flicked his tail across Trunks' face as he turned to start flying again, "Uh huh, surrrre…"

*scene change*

Goku stared in horror as his sister's head fell back and her energy faded, her hair returning to black. His son yelped and knelt down, cradling her head.

"Katima!"

"Vegeta, how could you?" Goku yelled, making the Saiyan Prince turn to face him.

Vegeta smirked, "Nothing is going to get in the way of this, Kakarot, especially your sister, who is so blind to the truth!"

"She's alive," Shin assured, looking at Goku.

Goku glared at Vegeta, anger burning in him. So this was what had been boiling under Vegeta's brow for all these years. The darkness in him had never left after all, even after how hard Katima tried.

"Dad, you can't do this!" Gohan cried, still holding Katima's head in his lap, "You're going to feed Majin Buu!"

"I don't have a choice!" Goku snapped at his son, "You see what he's capable of!" he nodded to Katima's limp form, "I have to stop him."

"It's okay, Gohan," said Shin, looking at him, "We just have to rethink our strategy. You and I will go into the ship after Dabora and Bobbity and stop Buu at the source before the energy from Goku and Vegeta's fight can revive him. I'm going to blast the door open, it may be a risk, but it is worth releasing Buu now before he is at full power than doing nothing."

"What about Katima?" Gohan asked, looking down at her.

"Put her somewhere safe," instructed Goku, keeping his eyes on Vegeta, "But in the open. I don't want her in a cave that could collapse or near a spire that could fall on her."

"Right," Gohan scooped up his aunt in his arms and flew about a hundred yards away, placing Katima down gently in the center of a valley.

As he went, Shin aimed a hand at the small circle in the ground, the passage to the bottom of the ship that was transported with them every time Bobbity moved them somewhere.

Before he could make a move, however, Vegeta started howling.

Goku blinked in surprise as Vegeta screamed and clutched his head, shaking it wildly, as if trying to shake it of water. His muscled bulged, and his power level rocketed. After a moment, he slowly calmed, gasping for breath and his eyes going up to look at Shin. Goku's heart skipped a beat.

He must have just been ordered to kill the Supreme Kai!

But then, Vegeta snapped, "I refuse!"

Both Goku and Shin blinked in surprise. It seemed that Vegeta was having an argument with Bobbity. His body shook as he spoke, as if still trying to resist.

"My goal is Kakarot, the Kai means nothing!" he was yelling, "I will NOT be distracted anymore from this! You may have entered my body and mind, but one thing you will never take- is- MY PRIDE!"

He bellowed the last words, and his gold aura blasted out around him, his power level bursting out wildly. At last, he calmed, and he smirked at Goku, "Now that that is done, shall we?"

Gohan returned, looking worried, "Be careful, Dad. She's just over there, don't fight too close to her."

The door to the ship opened. Shin looked down at it with wide eyes.

"They must not want to risk releasing Buu before he's at max power," he reasoned, "Come on, Gohan, we haven't much time."

"Good luck," Goku said, "Be careful, Gohan."

"I'll be fine, Dad," said Gohan. He cast one final look back at where Katima was lying before hopping into the ship after Shin.

The door closed after them.

Goku returned his gaze to the smirking Vegeta, "Every bit of energy we pound out of each other will be absorbed by Majin Buu," he reminded him, "So if you don't mind, let's skip the warm up."

"Gladly," Vegeta grinned darkly.

"And let's keep away from where Katima is," Goku growled, "I will not have her injured any more than she already is."

Vegeta's eyes flicked toward where his wife was laying, "Doable," he agreed briskly, and readied his stance, "Now then, it's time Kakarot. This destined battle between the two of us and us alone!"

And he launched forward.


	61. Lies

"It's brute strength that determines the outcome of battle, not goodness!"

"You're too soft with him. When it's just him and me, we make better progress."

"… Kakarot, your low class brother…"

"My 'darkness' is getting to you."

Vegeta's voice bounced around Katima's head as she drifted in blackness. She hovered there, her head pounding even in slumber. She could feel the rage, the sheer darkness from him… All this time, and they were back to square one.

It only seemed fitting that she was dragged into Vegeta's mind when the battle began. Just like then he and her brother first fought, she got to see it through the eyes of the Saiyan Prince, feeling all his rage, and all his pain.

Vegeta rushed forward, slamming a knee into Goku's gut, sending him flying upward. Vegeta jumped up above him to thrust down his elbow to make him crash into the ground again. Goku managed to catch himself on all fours and jump out of the way as Vegeta came down, attempting to drive his foot into him while he was down.

Goku was up in the air and Vegeta bolted up with a cry to meet him, throwing up his leg for a wide kick. Goku blocked it, but it seemed obvious that he was caught off guard by Vegeta's strength.

"What's this?" Vegeta demanded, smirking, "I thought we were skipping the warm up!"

"I guess I was wrong," Goku replied, offering him a light grin.

Even in these dire times, Katima knew her brother was relishing in this fight just as much as Vegeta. The Saiyan blood in him loved the thrill of a good battle.

Vegeta threw a punch, which Goku caught in his hand. With his free hand, Goku tried to punch ass well, however Vegeta caught that one, and they were locked arms now, pushing against each other, electricity, blue and red, flashing around them. When neither could gain leverage in the hand holds, they started kicking, trailing across the sky as they both tried to land a knee of foot on the other.

Finally, when it seemed neither of them were going to make progress, Vegeta howled in rage and slammed his head into Goku's sending him flying back. Vegeta rushed in while his guard was down, and slammed punch after punch into his gut, a dark smile on his face as he did so, a sick sort of joy beating in his heart. Goku recovered after a good few blows, and caugh Vegeta's hands in his fists again, and thrust a knee into the prince's jaw once, then again with the opposite knee, making him fall back.

Before Vegeta could fall, Goku twisted and slammed a kick into his side, sending Vegeta crashing into a nearby mountain side. He ramined pinned in the rubble for a moment, pushing the pain aside, and then screaming, powering up so harshly that instead of merely breaking out of the rubble, the mountain disintergrated behind him, leaving a crater where he had been.

"That's more like it," he growled, smirking and wiping his mouth.

Goku was grinning back at him. They both howled, powering up for a split second before rushing at eachother, fighting viciously again. They were terribly evenly matched, both blocking and landing blows equally. Vegeta roared when he finally got the upper hand, thrust his knee into Goku's gut once more, twisted to land a kick on his back and then his elbow against the back of his neck. Goku twisted as he fell to block Vegeta's unrelenting onslaught, throwing up a kick that landed in Vegeta's stomach.

The Saiyan Prince buckled with the blow, the air leaving his body in one swift swoop. But he looked up, seeing Goku's punch coming at him. He moved, so fast that Goku never even saw him vanish and appear behind him until it was too late. Gasping, Goku whirled to see him. Vegeta let out a chuckled and then pressed his hands to Goku's gut, a blast forming in his hands.

With a yowl, he let the blast go, sending Goku sailing down and into a mountain side. Vegeta remined on guard as his blast faded, looking into the massive crater that he had sent Goku into. He gapsed sharply as he felt the spark of energy, and a blast came out to meet him. Vegeta quickly shot off another of his own, and it met Goku's in the middle. Now it was war between who had the strongest energy. Vegeta felt Goku coming out of the crater, pushing his blast up with him. Vegeta eventually had to use both hands to sustain his end of the blast as Goku pushed closer. Katima was amazed at the raw energy there, as it grew and grew, and instead of one of them overcoming the other, it all just exploded, sending both parties flying.

Katima felt the pain, the rage, and the fierce joy Vegeta was getting. How long would this fight go on?

*scene change*

Goku clung to the edge of the cliff, blood running down his face. He dangled there, catching his breath, hanging by one hand. His body throbbed, his clothes in tatters, blood and bruises covered his limbs.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," he muttered, "He has been training the last seven years… all to beat me."

Goku yelped when he felt a hand close around his wrist and pull him up. Vegeta smirked at him, holding him high enough for them to be face to face.

"Vegeta-" Goku began.

Vegeta merely laughed and twisted, throwing Goku back and into the side of a cliff face. Goku wailed as he crashed into it, pinned in a Goku-shaped dent in the rock. His head hung for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, getting ready to continue the fight, but to his dismay, energy bands came flying toward him, going around his wrists, ankles, and neck, and tightened, pinning him effectively to the rock.

He coughed as the one around his neck threatened his airway. Vegeta appeared in front of him, smirking.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Not winning as easily as you thought?"

"I never said it would be easy!" Goku rasped, straining against the binds.

"Ha!" Vegeta scoffed, "You won't be winning at all!" he slapped Goku, open handed and all, twice, with the front and back of his hand.

Goku grit his teeth in anger, growling.

"What, clown?" snapped Vegeta, his smirk fading and his face falling into a dark rage, "Are you feeling angry, humiliated, is that it?" he slammed a knee into Goku's stomach, making him yelp in pain, "FOOL!" Vegeta began punching in across the face, in the gut, everwhere he could reach, "YOU. DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. HUMILIATION. IS!" he landed a hit with each word, leaving Goku wailing in pain, straining, unable to defend himself.

Finally, he stopped, glaring at Goku as he spat up a mouthful of blood. Goku managed to open one eye to look at him. There was such loathing in his eyes, and Goku couldn't help but wonder how badly his actions must have gotten to Vegeta.

"Don't worry," he snarled, "I will teach you the full meaning of the word, just as YOU taught me! ME! A warrior ELITE! Me, with royal blood running in my veins, me who had the power to destroy worlds at my finger tips! I had the glory of an antient extinct warrior race on my shoulders, one of the last of my kind, entire civilizations would TREMBLE at the mere mention of my name!"

He spat on the ground, "But you didn't, did you, Kakarot?" he hissed the name with such distain, "By you and your COMMON hands, my honor and my pride, the foundations on which I had always stood, began to crumble at my feet… It was by your hands I suffered my first great humiliation, toppled by low level TRASH. Imagine my added distain when it was YOU not me, who were the one to avenge our race by defeating Frieza, you who were the first Saiyan in a thousand years to take a seat among the pinacel of our entire race as a legendary Super Saiyan, a trait that should have been my royal birthright!

"And IMAGINE my shame when all the strength I had worked so hard to aquire my entire life was surpassed by a CHILD in the fight against Cell. Your half-breed son had succeeded where I had failed… This ends today! I will take back what is mine, and I will no longer live as your second! Every breath you take is an insult to my honor. I will cut you down, inch by inch, just as you have cut down my PRIDE!"

Goku looked at him, and pity bloomed inside him. Didn't Vegeta understand that that wasn't what he had been trying to do? Goku never meant to insult Vegeta's blood, or make him feel like this. Why couldn't he just see that? But he knew the Vegeta in front of him would not listen to reason. He knew he had to end this.

Goku clenched his fists, and with a cry of power and effort, used all his strength to break apart the stone he was pinned to. Now, with two giant boulders attatched to his hands, he rushed at Vegeta, who was in too much shock to properly react. He slammed both boulders so hard against Vegeta, they crumbled on impact and sent him sailing into another mountain side far off, leaving behind a hole. Goku sensed that the mountain was hollow, and Vegeta must have landed inside some sort of cave. He pursued, flying through the hole and landing in the dark cave. Vegeta was no where to be seen.

Calming himself, Goku cast out his senses. He was beaten and bloody, his energy waning. He would have to end this fast, who knew how much of their collected energy had gone to Majin Buu. But Vegeta was strong, shockingly so. He wasn't sure if he COULD end this quickly.

There!

Goku twisted just in time to block an energy attack, rebounding it away and through the hole he had came through. But then, too late he sensed Vegeta behind him.

Arms laced under his own, pinning in him in a wrestler's hold. Vegeta laughed and began to fly them up. Goku looked up and yelped. He was heading right for one of the stalactites! He was going to try and impale him! Goku quickly gathered energy and pushed back against Vegeta, stopping their progress just short of the sharp stone hanging from the ceiling.

With a yowl, Goku pushed out energy around him, pushing Vegeta back toward the ground. Goku swiftly whirled around, holding his hands out.

"Kaaameeehaaameeee-!" he began crying.

Vegeta swiftly reacted, holding out his own hands, "Final-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FLLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

The blasts met in the middle, and there was no battle of pushing this time. The raw energy there just exploded upon impact, shattering the entire mountain they were in. As the rubble fell around them, Goku, who had managed to shield himself from most of the blast, hung there and, not to his surprise, saw Vegeta still flying as well, facing him as the rock fell around them.

"You won't win this time, Kakarot," Vegeta growled.

Goku narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't help wonder if Vegeta was right.

*scene change*

Katima blinked, her eyes opening. Her body was still in pain, and her head throbbed, but it appeared that the assault on her mind was discontinued for the time being. She guessed that Gohan and Shin were distracting Bobbity enough to keep him from concentrating on the spell to control her mind. Shakily, Katima sat up, grunting in pain. She definitely had some broken ribs, and she clutched her center as she staggered to her feet. She looked around, desperation flooding her.

Vegeta.

Goku.

Where were they?

There was destruction everywhere, littered across the landscape were the remains of where mountains had towered, craters, the tattered bits of clothing that had been ripped away from blasts of energy. And then, Katima saw it, the dueling pair in the far, far distance. Both of them were fighting in the form exceeding that of a Super Saiyan, the second stage of transformation. Katima began limping toward them, trying to block out the darkness seeping to her from the Bond, as it was hindering her as much as the broken ribs.

She had to stop them- she had to! If she didn't Buu would be revived, and the entire universe would be in danger if anything Shin had told them was true. She wouldn't let that happen! She thought about powering, up, but if Vegeta saw her coming, he would have his guard up. She had to catch him by surprise, to break this stupid spell the only way she could think of.

So Katima made her way across the landscape, keeping her energy pressed low, clutching her ribcage that screamed at her for each step she took and each breath she inhaled. She pressed herself off, closer and closer to her husband and brother, resisting all the dark feeling pushing on her, all the violence that threatened her mind.

She saw the two of them land not far from her and she quickly hid behind a spire, determined not to be seen yet. She could hear their conversation.

"I have to say, Vegeta," Goku rasped, he looked terrible, blood running down his face, his clothing in tatters, "You must have been training really hard these past seven years…"

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "I have, but I knew no amount of training could help me. You were born with a natural talent I was not, Kakarot, and there was nothing I could do to catch up. I knew this was true when I saw you fight with Bobbity's monster. It was when I made up my mind…"

Both Katima and Goku froze in shock.

No…

"Vegeta…" Goku gasped, "You didn't!"

"I did," said Vegeta, laughing lightly, "I knew it was the only way, Kakarot. We both saw his henchmen at the tournament. All of the people there couldn't understand how they had gained so much power, but we know now, don't we? It was Bobbity's magic that turned their darkness into power! So I did it, I let Bobbity see the evil in my own heart, and I let him take control. I allowed him inside so that he could infuse me with enough power to forever close the gap between us!"

"Vegeta, I don't understand!" Goku cried, staring at him in horror, "You've never allowed anyone to help you before, why now? Why Bobbity?"

Vegeta clutched his fists, staring at them, "Because I wanted Bobbity to reawaken the darkness in my heart, Kakarot," he growled, "I wanted to feel it again, to return to the way I was before!" he shouted, powering up, his golden aura flickering with red lightning, "I used to be the perfect weapon! Cold and ruthless, nothing held me back before I began to succumb to these petty emotions! Can you imagine after all these years I found myself settling down with a family… I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you even believe that I began to think the Earth was a nice place to live…?"

Vegeta howled, his power making the ground shake beneath him, "Ever since your stupid sister planted that bond on me, I've been held back, held back from my TRUE potential! I started giving in to those foolish emotions, started thinking that love was the only thing that mattered, started completely running my life around her and that child of hers! I needed Bobbity to set my mind free! To return me to the cold killing machine I used to be!"

Katima fell to one knee, her mind shattering. He let him, Vegeta LET Bobbity in to bring back his darkness, he did it all to push Katima and Makoto from his mind, all for power, and the opportunity to beat her brother. How… how could he? After everything they had gone through, after all the time they had spent together, after his confessions of love to her, and the feeling that the bond gave to both of them from the other, how could he?

They had a son! And he was just throwing it all away for power!

Katima clutched her middle, tears flowing down her face, pain wreathing her heart. She clamped her eyes shut, clenching her teeth and fists. The pain was slowly giving way to rage. Anger, pure and strong at Vegeta. After all this time he hadn't even changed. How could he just toss aside everything that happened? What kind of monster was he?

"Vegeta…" she heard Goku speak, "You can't really mean that, can you?"

And Katima felt a small flicker of doubt from Vegeta. And that small flicker of doubt was all she needed to get a small flicker of hope.

*scene change*

Makoto came to a hault, looking around, frowning lightly. The others paused too, looking back at him.

"What is it, Makoto?" Trunks asked.

"I'm feeling a really weird energy over there," he pointed, "It just sorta popped up. Can't you guys feel it?"

"Yeah," Goten frowned.

"But there's a fight coming from ahead of us too," said Trunks, "Which way is right?"

Then, a huge flock of birds began flying toward them from where Makoto felt the strange energy.

"Birdies!" Goten squealed.

Makoto narrowed his eyes. The energy over there… it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It was strong, but there was a sort of void about it, like there was no real substance to it.

"They seem scared," said Trunks, "I bet you that something big just went down over there!"

"Then that's the way we go!" said Makoto, blasting toward the odd power signature.

He just wondered where his parents were.

*scene change*

Gohan stared in horror as the orb that Majin Buu was in cracked open. After infiltrating the ship, Bobbity had sent them, all of them, himself and the Buu egg included, to outside of the ship, to the enterance that they had first gone in, with the stone forms of Piccolo and Rilan on the ledge far above them. Gohan had tried his best to destroy the orb before it hatched, as the battle between his father and Vegeta had been far more than enough to fuel Majin Buu to full power.

But all his attacks had been for naught, and above them, the pink cloud that had erupted from the egg formed into a massive pudgy creature, pink in color with a large tentical on his head, large circular holes for ears on the sides of his face, poofy white pants, a large purple billowing cape, yellow gloves and boots, but no shirt, but a short vest, revealing a very tubby belly protruding over his belt where a large M was on the buckle.

"Is… is that it…?" Gohan asked, completely shocked at the creature as it smiled happily and began to toddle around like an excited infant.

"Yes, that's it," Shin was shaking, from both rage and fear, as he gazed upon the creature, "I can't stand to look at his face, we need to retreat, NOW Gohan, if we have any hope for beating him!"

"No," said Gohan harshly, facing the creature, "This thing is supposed to kill thousands of people, I can't sit back and let that happen."

"Gohan!" Shin cried, "Now is the time for strategy, not foolish blind heroics! We need you ALIVE!"

"There're people I care about!" Gohan yelled, powering up, "He may be strong, but he's not unbeatable!"

*scene change*

Bulma sat in the near empty bleachers, looking at her knees with sad eyes. It had been lucky that none of them had been sitting where Vegeta and Katima had destroyed the arena. What had happened? Katima would never kill innocent people, and she thought Vegeta had changed. She knew it had to be something else, something that made them act like that. She remembered seeing Katima on the ground at one point, as if struggling.

But what worried her more was that Rilan had not been with them, and Trunks and the other boys were missing too. How could all this happen? What was going on?

The ground shook suddenly, and Bulma yelped, grabbing onto Chichi. Yamcha stood, looking around, Roshi looked in the same direction as him.

"There's an awful power over there," Roshi said gravely, "And the others are near it."

"Oh damn it," hissed Chichi, "I just know that those boys are mixed in with this! And Goten is no where to be found! I swear if Goku and Gohan let him go with them they are going to be in SO much trouble!"

"I doubt that they would let the boys go along," said Yamcha, "I'm sure they're fine."

Bulma sighed and looked at her feet. She just knew something terrible was happening, she just knew it!

*scene change*

The fighting continued, and Goku fought with new anger. How could Vegeta have done this? Sold his soul over to Bobbity just so that they could fight, just so that he could win, so that he could forget his emotional ties to this planet. He finally managed to get Vegeta back, but, before the prince could rush him again, Goku felt something terrible.

It was like a well of energy, a bottomless pit of it, being reached into, and forced out. But it was so terribly empty… a void, darkness and nothing else. And it blasted out. Goku raised his hand, "Wait!"

To his surprise, Vegeta stopped. He looked over to where Goku was.

"Did you feel that?" he asked quietly.

Vegeta landed, frowning.

"It's Buu," said Goku, looking at him, "It has to be. He's free."

Vegeta slowly smirked, and he began to laugh. Goku stared at him, shocked.

"I knew it," Vegeta scoffed, "This entire thing was blown out of proportion, Kakarot, this Majin Buu has proved to be a weakling."

"What?" Goku hissed, completely caught off guard.

"Can you feel that?" asked Vegeta, smirking at him, "He's nothing, especially compared to the bar we have just raised here. Think of it, Kakarot, how many years has it been since that thing was last awake? And how much have we grown in power over the last decade? On the ship, the Supreme Kai was amazed at our strength, and how we tore through people who were supposed to be the strongest in the entire universe without even breaking a sweat! It's obvious that the Saiyan Race has exceeded that of even the universe's overseer could not see!"

"You're wrong!" Goku yelled, staring in horror toward where he felt it, "There's something far deeper, I know you felt it too!"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, "You're just stalling because you know I'm going to beat you!"

He rushed again, and Goku blocked him, catching his fists in his hands, "Vegeta no! That isn't it! It's because of us that that thing is alive! He's going to kill everyone, Vegeta, Everyone! He'll kill Katima and Makoto!"

Vegeta hissed in annoyance, "I told you, you fool, I sold my soul to Bobbity, I am a Saiyan warrior elite, my only concern is power and strength, NOTHING ELSE!"

Goku glared at him, "Liar!" he shouted.

Vegeta's face fell in shock at the accusation.

"I don't BUY IT!" Goku slammed his head into Vegeta's, making the prince stagger back. Goku clenched his fists, glaring, "You can talk all you want, Vegeta," he spat, "But you better convince yourself first!"

Vegeta slowly wiped his mouth. His eyes flicked back to Goku, "Fine."

Goku blinked, "Really?" Wow that was easier than he thought.

"Our fight will be postponed," said Vegeta, "I want to fight you at your best and you obviously won't be if your distracted by this stupid Buu. Get your sensu beans, we need to be at our fullest to fight him."

Goku beamed. He meant it! This was great! Goku turned, untying the pouch from his belt to get out the last two sensu beans.

"If we all work together, we're sure to beat him," Goku said, "We can go get Katima, we'll cut the bean in half and give her some so she can-"

Something hard slammed into the back of his head.

Goku yelped in pain as he fell, darkness consuming him before he even hit the ground.


	62. Bad Bad Buu

Katima steeled herself, rushing out from behind the pillar just as Vegeta knocked Goku out. She powered up to Super Saiyan and blasted forward, tackling Vegeta to the ground, pinning him. Vegeta looked up at her in pure shock.

"Katima!"

"Take it back!" Katima screamed, ignoring the pain in her stomach, pressing Vegeta's wrists to the ground, straddling him at the hips.

"Get off of me!" shouted Vegeta, glaring at her in hatred.

"How could you do that to Goku, while his back was turned! Where's the honor in that?"

"Woman, if you don't get off of me-" Vegeta began snarling.

"You'll what?" Katima demanded, glaring at him, "Kill me? Like you used to threaten me? How dare you let Bobbity control you, Vegeta! How dare you just forget everything that's happened, the fact that you have a family! A son! And me! How could you just toss that aside?"

Vegeta howled and his mere energy blasted Katima backward. She landed in a heap and Vegeta stood, "I wasn't going to let him hold another victory over my head!" he shouted, "And I won't let you get in the way either! I'm taking down this joke of a monster down myself!"

"Fuck you!" Katima screamed, getting to her feet, "You want a fight so Goddamn bad? Fight me!"

He stared at her, shocked.

"This isn't about you-" he began.

"Oh come off it!" Katima cut him off, rage flooding her, red lightning flicking about her, "That's bullshit and you know it! I heard everything, how ever since the bond was planted I've held you back! Well prove it! Let's see how well you fight against me instead of beside me!"

"Katima stop being foolish," Vegeta snapped, "Get out of my way! I'm going to deal with this Buu and I'm coming right back here to finish my fight with Kakarot, I'm not letting your stupid emotions-"

"ENOUGH!" Katima screamed, her aura erupting around her, sending him flying. She felt the anger pumping in her blood, and she squared off as Vegeta got to his feet, "Prove everything that you just said!" she shouted at him, "Prove that you don't care! Prove that all those emotions were petty and holding you back! Come at me!"

Vegeta glared at her, "Get out of my way!" he snapped at her.

Katima shrieked in rage and rushed at him, "MAKE ME!" she bellowed and slammed a punch across his face.

Vegeta was taken comepletely off guard, slammed into the ground. He quickly recovered, rolling out of the way as Katima thrust her elbow down. It crashed instead into the ground and she jumped forward, crashing a knee into Vegeta's gut. He fell over her shoulder and Katima locked her arms around his waist and flew high up into the sky.

Katima whirled in the air and began to fly directly down, and smashed Vegeta into the ground. He grunted in shock and pain when they hit, and suddenly, Katima felt hands on her gut. She gasped in surprise as Vegeta shot out an energy blast, sending her flying up and off him. She landed in a heap a few feet away as she clawed out of the crater she had made.

"Stop this ridiculousness!" he spat, "You never understood, never knew what if felt like to be constantly surpassed by a fucking low class RUNT when I, a Sayian Prince of royal blood should have always been the strongest! You've always been blind, too caught up in the fact that he's you brother! It's stupid emotions like that that have set me back!"

"You're a MORON!" Katima hissed, getting to her feet, nursing her bleeding gut, "Didn't our experience on Xeknos teach you ANYTHING? It was our feelings that saved us!"

"And we've never been able to access it again!" Vegeta bellowed, "It was my need for power that brought me to that pinnacle, and now, I've reached it again!"

"LIAR!" Katima screamed, making him hiss.

But before they could continue, they felt it again, that energy, that terrible endlessness.

"Gohan…" Katima whispered.

Vegeta marched passed her, kneeling by Goku and getting the two sensu beans. He stood, popping one in his mouth and tossing one to her. She caught it, blinking.

"What happened to me getting in the way?" she demanded.

"Just eat the fucking bean," spat Vegeta.

Katima popped it in her mouth, and ate it. Her wounds stitched shut and she felt an uncomfortable pop as her rib snapped back into place. She looked down at Goku, "I can't believe you would hit him while his guard was down, tricked him…" she mumbled.

"Get over it," snarled Vegeta, turning toward where the power source of Buu was, "You are free to sit here with him or you can put yourself to good use and come with me to finish this quickly."

"Why will you let me help but not Goku?" Katima asked.

His eyes flashed and he looked at her, "You should know," he growled.

"You despise him that much?" Katima whispered.

Vegeta spat on the ground, "Listen to me, Katima. I will not be shown up by him again. It is my turn. And after this, I promise this planet will be safe."

Katima looked at him. "Vegeta…" she murmured, her heart throbbing, "How can you think of this like you are? That you and Goku are having a competition on who can save the universe more? Life can't be looked at like that. We have to save the world no matter the cost because of who we care about."

Vegeta grunted and turned away from her, "Come on. We have a monster to kill," he strode to the entrance to the ship, looking at it, "Now, I do believe that-"

He cut off, looking up. Katima felt it too, and her heart skipped a beat.

Gohan's power just vanished.

"No…" she whispered.

Vegeta stood rigid, looking at the sky.

"He…" Katima clenched her fists, "Vegeta… Gohan…"

Vegeta bowed his head.

"He's dead, Katima."

Katima clenched her fists, falling to one knee, shaking, tears coming from her eyes. Her little nephew… she remembered his little face the first time she met him, how when they were on Namek he showed so much bravery… His sheer willpower that gave him the strength to defeat Cell… How could he just be gone? Just like that- dead…

"No…" Katima slammed a fist into the ground then stood, glaring at Vegeta, "This is your fault!" she screamed, pointing at him, "You and your stupid rivalry! How could you have done this? Put everything aside to just fight Goku? Gohan's DEAD because of you!"

Vegeta remained with his head bowed.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Katima shrieked, her voice cracking in grief.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked.

Vegeta turned, facing her, his face still hard, "I needed to settle it with your brother, and I know what it cost… I know that the way I did it was wrong, I know that the way I'm thinking is foolish, but it's done. We're going to blow this ship apart, and find Buu and avenge Gohan, I promise."

"Avenging him doesn't bring him back," Katima whispered, tears running down her face.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "If we can stop this monster here, he can be wished back. Come on, Katima."

Katima wiped her eyes and nodded. She knew Vegeta was right. She would have to use the grief of Gohan's death to fuel her conviction to destroy Majin Buu.

This ended now.

*scene change*

Makoto, Goten, and Trunks slowed as they spotted figures down below.

"Look!" Trunks called.

"That must be them!" Makoto said.

"Let's land!" Goten squealed happily.

They slowly came down, landing on a ledge of a bluff that overlooked the valley where four figures were, one on the ground.

"I can't see!" Makoto said, lashing his golden tail.

"Let's power down," said Trunks, "We can sneak up on them like secret agents!"

The other two boys nodded excitedly and powered down, the gold and lines vanishing. The three of them crawled over the ledge, getting down to the next level of the bluff that was closer. From here, they could see more clearly. Down below were four people, one large red man with pointed ears and horns in an elaborate blue outfit. One was a large, plump pink guy, wearing what to Makoto looked like a great big diaper. Another was a tiny little man, with a big head and brown skin, wearing robes.

"I don't recognize anyone down there!" said Trunks.

"I do," said Makoto, pointing, "The guy on the ground, that's that Shin guy that Piccolo gave up against. The guy that flew off after those guys that attacked Gohan."

"He looks hurt!" said Goten, a worried look on his face.

"But… where's Kabito?" asked Makoto, frowning, "And Gohan? And everyone!"

"I dunno," said Trunks, "All the bad guys look like they're down there- which one do you think is the Buu monster?"

Makoto looked down, "It has to be either the red guy or the pink guy," he said, "Feel the power from the little one? It's really weak, like a human."

"That must be the wizard!" said Goten, "Didn't you say Kabito said he was really weak but could shoot spells?"

"Yeah, you're right, Goten," said Makoto, nodding, "That has to be it- but they got Shin down there all by himself, wouldn't our parents try to save him? Where is everyone?"

Goten turned and pointed, "Is that someone up there?"

The other two turned and saw a figure up higher up on the bluff.

"It looks like a person," reasoned Makoto, "Come on!"

They climbed up the ledge by hand, and came up to see it was indeed a person, it was Piccolo!

"It's mister Piccolo!" Goten yelped.

Piccolo looked shocked to see them, almost frozen- but then, Makoto realized. It was Piccolo at all, it was a statue, made of gray stone.

"Oh, it's just a statue," Trunks sighed in relief, "That scared me!"

They approached it. It was extremely detailed. Makoto tapped a finger tip, amazed. But it didn't make any sense.

"It's really good," said Trunks, "Looks just like him!"

"But why would someone make a statue of Piccolo?" Makoto asked, stepping back and crossing his arms as the other two poked it, touched it, looking all over it at the details.

"I dunno, but it's pretty neat. I wonder why they left it up here?" said Trunks, tapping it roughly with his fist.

Which caused the statue to fall forward.

Makoto and Goten yelped as it crashed onto the ground, breaking into pieces. Trunks looked horrified, his fist still up.

"Trunks!" Goten cried, "That looked expensive!"

"It was an accident!" Trunks defended.

Makoto looked over the ledge down at the group below them. It looked like they were arguing.

"Did they hear?" Trunks asked.

"No," said Makoto, "It looks like they're arguing…"

"Phew, I thought I was going to be in trouble…" Trunks sighed.

"You still broke it," Goten mumbled.

Makoto stepped back and turned and blinked in surprise when he spotted another statue down on another level of the bluff, "Look!"

They all hopped down to it, looking at it with mild surprise.

"It's my dad!" Trunks said, completely amazed. He looked over it, "Wow, they got the clothes he was wearing today and everything!"

Makoto frowned, "This doesn't make sense," he said, "Why would they make statues and leave them up here?"

"Decoys or something maybe?" Trunks asked, "Maybe that wizard has some kind of magic that can duplicate people into statues to confuse them."

Makoto rubbed his brow. He remembered how upset mister Krillin had been, and how he had avoided responding to Makoto's questions. Videl had asked him if it was so bad that he didn't want to talk about it in front of Makoto…

What if that wizard had magic to not just make statues, but turn people into stone?

He felt the color flood from his face.

"Makoto?" Trunks asked, looking at him as he tapped the statue of Rilan.

"Get away from it!" Makoto shouted, waving his hands wildly, "Don't break it!"

"What's wrong?" Goten asked, "You look like you saw a ghost!"

Before anything else could be said, they all turned at the sound of an explosion. They quickly hopped up and looked over the ledge. The red guy was up in the air, slowly coming down to land next to the tiny one. There was a great cloud of smoke not far from them. But, the pink guy was coming out of it, skipping like a little kid. Makoto gasped as the pink one used the strange tentacle on his head to shoot a beam at the red skinned man as he rushed to attack again.

The beam stopped the red one in his tracks. He screamed for a moment, but then, in a puff of smoke, he turned- into a cookie!

Makoto, Goten, and Trunks all yelped in shock as the pink one caught the giant cookie that used to be the red man, and opened his maw wide and ate it whole, chewing, and swallowing.

"He- he ate him!" Goten wailed.

"He turned him into a COOKIE!" Makoto cried, "What kind of monster IS that?"

The sudden intake of air sounded behind them, and the three boys turned to see that where Rilan's statue had been- was Rilan!

"Dad?" Trunks gasped, and they hopped down to see him.

Rilan was looking at his hands, flexing them, "What… Trunks?" he blinked as he looked at them, "Goten- Makoto? What are you kids doing here?"

"Well we wanted to see the Buu monster," said Makoto.

"You shouldn't be here!" Rilan scolded, making them bow their heads, "It's dangerous! … Ugh… that Dabora- his spit turned me into stone… where is he?"

"That red guy must have been Dabora!" said Goten.

"Yeah, his powers must have gone away when he got turned into a cookie," said Trunks.

Rilan blinked, "Wait what? A cookie?"

"The big pink guy turned him into a cookie and ate him," said Makoto.

"W-wait…" Trunks suddenly got very pale, "If… you were a statue… then…"

"Trunks?" Rilan looked down at him, "What is it?"

Makoto got pale too. It was just as he thought. They HAD been turned to stone, which meant- Piccolo-

Trunks turned and flew up, looking over the ledge where Piccolo's statue had been. His face twisted in horror and he slowly came back down, shaking and looking at his feet.

"Trunks!" Rilan snapped, "What is it?"

Goten and Makoto exchanged a horrified glance.

"D-don't go up there…" Trunks whimpered.

Rilan looked up, then back at his son, "Trunks, what did you do?" he demanded.

"I… it was an accident…" Trunks muttered.

"What was an accident?"

They all jumped and turned to see Piccolo looking down at them.

"Piccolo!" Trunks gasped.

Piccolo chuckled, but then he yelped and dove to the ground, "Where is that awful energy coming from?"

Rilan climbed up to where it was and the boys followed, looking out over the ledge at the now three below them.

"Is that… Majin Buu?" Piccolo asked.

"It must be," Rilan said darkly, looking down, "I've nevered sensed such dark energy… It's like a void…"

Piccolo gasped sharply, "The Supreme Kai!" he began to get up.

"No, Piccolo!" Rilan grabbed his arm and pulled him down, "Don't be an idiot. Can't you feel his power? He…" Rilan grit his teeth, "You would get killed, Piccolo."

"But you'll go get him, won't you, dad?" asked Trunks, beaming at him, "He stands no chance against you! You wouldn't let him turn you into a cookie!"

Rilan looked at his son, his eyes sad, "Trunks…" he began, but a massive explosion interrupted him.

They all looked down as a huge cloud of smoke burst forth. They could hear a little voice scream, "MY SHIP!"

And out of the smoke, stepped Vegeta and Katima.

"It's my Mom and Dad!" cried Makoto, beaming.

Rilan looked down, "Something's… different…" he murmured.

Makoto grinned big, "Don't worry, mister Rilan, you won't need to help, my parents can handle this just fine!"

He knew it was true, his parents could do anything!

*scene change*

Katima and Vegeta stepped from the smoke, facing the strange pink blob of a man before them next to Bobbity.

"Vegeta, Katima!" Bobbity blinked at them, "What are you both doing here? Were you the ones who destroyed my ship?"

"Yes," said Vegeta, smirking, "And I imagine that the disgusting pink blob there is Majin Buu."

"Me Buu!"

Katima blinked at the high pitched voice that came from the creature. He giggled like a child, and she clenched her fists, "Then you're the one that killed Gohan."

Buu continued to giggle, a massive grin on his pudgy face.

"What a bizarre creature," muttered Vegeta.

"It acts like a child," said Katima.

"Why did you two destroy my ship?" Bobbity cried, "I did not give an order to do that, do you realize what you've done? How will I get off this retched planet?"

Katima stepped forward, clenching her fists, "You won't!" she shouted, "You and your stupid pet monster are going to be put down here and now for what you have done!"

"Ergh!" Bobbity hissed, "Majin Buu, destroy them! Show them what happens to anyone who disobeys me!"

Vegeta grunted, "We know nothing of this creature or how he battles, Katima," he said, "Start off slow so that we can better learn how to destroy him."

"Listen to you, mister tactics," Katima scoffed, "You've never thought it through before a battle before."

"I am no fool," Vegeta muttered, "I can feel the power from that thing."

Katima did too. She clenched her fists, and let her power rocket, her golden aura spilling from her. Vegeta did the same next to her, their power causing a massive wave to rush toward Buu. Katima saw how the beast was barely even fazed, still smiling contently, even as he was budged slightly.

"Ready?" Katima looked at him.

Vegeta nodded, and they rushed forward together, screaming a battle cry.

They both attacked at once, slamming punches and kicks into Buu. The creature didn't make a single move to block them. Katima put all she had into these hits, and felt like it was punching into some heavy elastic material. They were leaving dents and punctures, and finally, they both cried out as they landed a final hit, making Majin Buu go flying off and crashing into the ground.

They both landed, not winded, not yet, staring as Buu got to his feet, and all the dents they had left in his popped out, like a balloon reinflating. Katima glanced at Vegeta, and he nodded at her.

This was going to be one tough bitch to put down.


	63. Ultimate Sacrifice

Rilan stared down at the fight, a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he watched, he realized that the power that Katima and Vegeta were fighting at were far beyond his own, but that didn't make any sense! This morning, they were completely even! What was different?

"Do you feel that, too, Rilan?" Piccolo asked.

Rilan glanced at him.

"Katima and Vegeta's power," he said, "It's that of beyond a Super Saiyan, far beyond. I haven't felt anything this strong since Gohan fought Cell."

"It's stronger," said Rilan, looking back, clenching his fists, "Something's happened to them since this morning."

"My parents are the best!" Makoto said, throwing a fist into the air, his tail lashing excitedly, "They always fight best together, Mom told me so!"

"But even when we were on Xeknos, they weren't this strong," Rilan said, looking at Piccolo, then at the boys, "Kids, did any of you see Goku or Gohan?"

"I haven't seen Gohan since he told me to take Videl back," said Makoto, he waved his hands after a second, "Oh but don't worry, Krillin was with her! He probably got her back!"

"Trunks, Goten?" Rilan asked.

"I dunno where my Dad or brother are," said Goten, frowning, "They gotta be close!"

Rilan looked back and saw Piccolo glaring at the ground, "I don't know where Goku is," he said quietly, "But… Katima said something about Gohan…"

By the look on his face, Rilan knew. His stomach clenched. No! That Buu monster… it killed Gohan!

"What?" asked Goten, "What about Gohan?"

Rilan looked down at the boy. Now was not the time, he thought. He could tell Goten about Gohan later… if there was a later. He looked to the fight, clenching his fists.

It seemed that Majin Buu just kept bouncing back, almost literally, every time that Katima and Vegeta pushed him back. He was resisting nearly all of their attacks. The creature wasn't bothering to dodge because he didn't have to. Finally, when the monster came out of a crater it had been slammed into, skipping toward Katima and Vegeta, he saw them form their signature joined attack, the Big Bang attack mixed with the Eternal Burn.

It blasted forward, and Rilan beamed as it cut a hole clean through the creature. Buu fell to the ground, that hold must have been two feet in diameter.

"Haha!" Makoto jumped excitedly, "Take that, freak!"

"Wow, Makoto!" Goten said, "Your parents sure showed him!"

Trunks grabbed Rilan's arm, "It looks like Makoto's mom and dad beat him, dad!" he said, smiling.

Rilan laughed, "I suppose that their Bond really does give them extrodinary power…" he looked forward, but Piccolo was still scowling, "What's up, Piccolo?" he asked.

"It isn't over," Piccolo growled.

Rilan frowned, but then his eyes widened. That thing's power was growing. He gasped as it got up, and the hole through it sunk shut.

"Uh!" Makoto yelped, "H-how did it-?"

"Is it immortal?" hissed Rilan, "It regenerated faster than you or Cell, Piccolo- did you see?"

"I saw," said Piccolo gravely, "I don't think even Katima and Vegeta can do this alone."

"What?" Makoto looked at him, "But my parents are way stronger than that thing, Piccolo! There's no way- r-right?" he looked back at Rilan, "Mister Rilan, tell him! You know how strong my mom and dad are!"

Rilan didn't answer him, and that made Makoto's face pale. He looked toward the fight, his tail stiffening.

"Dad," Trunks said, "Is that thing really that strong?"

Before he could answer, Buu began to power up. It was such a raw and empty power. It grew, the red aura bursting, growing and growing.

"Get down!" Piccolo cried, grabbing Goten, who yelped, and rushed behind a boulder.

Rilan hooked and arm around Trunks and Makoto and threw them onto the ground, shielding them both with his body. The power that Buu was generating burst, the wave making the rocks around them explode and topple. Rilan grit his teeth as some boulders fell on him, but he kept his spine straight, refusing to let the weight crush down on the children. Finally, it calmed, and he sent out a burst of his own power to break the rocks off of him and stood.

"Are you two okay?" he asked the boys.

The got up, brushing themselves off, Makoto shook out his tail.

"We're fine, Dad," said Trunks, "You didn't have to knock us down…"

Piccolo came out from behind and boulder, setting Goten down. Goten looked wide eyed, "That was really strong!" he said.

Rilan looked toward the fight, "Oh no…" he breathed.

*scene change*

That power burst had been intense. Katima slowly sat up, hissing in pain and blood ran down her arm and face. It had been so stark that it had ripped her skin in places.

"V-Vegeta!" she cried, looking around.

Vegeta was a few feet away, down on one knee. He was gasping, blood pouring from a gash on his brow and shoulder.

"What IS this thing?" he hissed, getting to his feet, clutching his arm, "Everything we throw at it, it just comes back!"

Katima staggered to her feet, going toward her husband, "Vegeta, we can do this," she said, "We just have to fight with our feelings, like we did against Dengen! Remember?"

"N-no," Vegeta growled.

"You idiot," Katima grabbed the front of his tattered jumpsuit, "Don't you get it, it's our only chance!"

"No, Katima," Vegeta said, looking her in the eyes, "That isn't what I meant. Even with the Bond, it won't work if this thing can just regenerate!"

Katima opened her mouth, but there was a shake as Buu landed by them. They both whirled to face him, gritting their teeth and fists clenching, their guard up.

Buu smiled at them like a child, rubbing his belly, "Buu no drop dead," he said cheerfully, "No no no! YOU drop dead!"

He grabbed his belly, and began to pull. Katima watched, slightly repulsed as he plucked off a large part of his own substance, as if it were play dough. He stretched the orb he had, like silly putty.

"What a disgusting creature," Vegeta hissed.

And then, Buu opened his mouth, and a huge energy ball flew at them.

They both launched into the air to avoid it, but Buu kept on spitting them. The two of them were forced to bounce around to avoid each it, the red orbs blasting out the ground beneath them. Finally, they bumped into one another trying to avoid them, and right then, Katima saw the thing Buu had plucked from his belly, sling at them.

"Vegeta!" she shouted, trying to scramble away, but too late.

The thing wrapped around them both like a snake, pinning their backs together and their limbs to their sides. It hugged them from shoulder to ankle, and they fell like a rock to the ground.

"Fuck!" Vegeta hissed, and she felt him strain, "How could we be so careless?"

"How was I supposed to know it could control its skin like this?" Katima gasped, trying to use her strength to pull her arms from her sides, but the thing around them was like a muscle of its own.

Buu came skipping over to them, humming happily. Katima struggled, "Vegeta, we have to think fast!"

"This thing is too strong," Vegeta said, "And his blast weakened us both!"

Buu reached them, smirking down at them with his squinted eyes. Then, he kicked them. They flew a ways across the landscape and landed heavily. He had kicked Katima mainly, and she was wracked with pain in her stomach, certain that some of her organs had just been reorginaized.

"Katima!" Vegeta cried from behind her, "Katima, say something!"

"I- I'm okay-" Katima lied, the metallic tang of blood on her tongue.

She was facing away from Buu this time, and felt the steps of the thing approaching through the earth below her.

"Vegeta…" she whispered, trying to look around.

Buu jumped up high, and crashed down on them. His weight wass sheer and terribly painful. Katima and Vegeta both screamed, their arms snapping under the weight. Buu giggled madly and spread his arms wide and them clapped them over their heads, making them bang against each other and busting their noses against his hands.

He hopped off, and laughed, then hummed as he squeazed his hands into fists. The piece of him wrapped about them tightened and they both screamed in agony as they were squeezed against themselves and each other, their bones creaking.

But then, something flashed by. It crashed into Buu, and sent him sailing away, out of sight. Rilan landed, shining blue lines trailing across his skin. He turned, his glowing eyes alight. Katima felt conscience fade.

She floated in the darkness for a moment, slightly aware she was no longer bound. She heard voices tossed around her.

"No! Mom, Dad! Wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Makoto, get back to Piccolo-"

"NO! Mom! Dad! Please, please wake up!"

"Are they alive?"

"OF COURSE THEY ARE! Goten- my parents- they're some of the strongest in the whole universe! My mom told me my dad used to be the prince of all the Saiyans! And my dad told me my mom was one of the bravest people he ever met! My mom and dad- they're the King and Queen of ALL the Saiyans! And they couldn't be beat by some stupid monster!"

Katima reached out, gasping, "Ma-Makoto-" she hissed.

"Mom?"

Her eyes flickered open and she saw Rilan over her, Makoto over on her other side, his hands still on Vegeta's chest. She sat up, gasping in pain. Rilan put a hand on her shoulder, "Easy," he said.

Goten and Trunks were nearby. All three of the boys were powered up, Makoto and Goten Super Saiyans, and Trunks ascended like his father. Vegeta was sitting up as well, clutching his stomach.

"Makoto," he whispered, then gapsed, looking around, "Where is Majin Buu?"

"It's okay!" Makoto said as his parents got to their feet, "We're all here! Mister Rilan sent him across the whole valley!"

Katima looked at Vegeta, and he met her gaze. There was meaning there. He knew just as well as she did.

There was only one way to kill Majin Buu.

Above them, Katima felt a sharp outburst of power. She looked up to see Piccolo, his hand out, and two halves of the bastard wizard Bobbity falling to the ground. He had killed him, which made their path even more absolute. With no one left to control Majin Buu, he had to be stopped.

"Rilan," Vegeta looked at him, "I want you to take the boys as far from here as possible."

Rilan blinked, but Katima saw the understanding cross his face too.

"What?" Trunks frowned, "But Mister Vegeta, we can help! With all of us fighting together, we could beat him real fast!"

"Yeah, Uncle Vegeta!" Goten said, beaming, "We could gang up on him! He wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Let us help, Dad," said Makoto, his golden tail held high, "He won't stand a chance!"

"No," Katima said.

Makoto looked at her, shock in his eyes, "But Mom-"

"Listen to me," Katima knelt, placing her hands on her son's shoulders, "I love you, Makoto," she kissed him on the forehead, making him squeak and rub the spot she kissed, sticking out his tongue, "But your father and I must do this alone."

"Mom-!" Makoto began, but Vegeta spoke.

"Makoto."

He fell silent and Katima stood, turning to see Vegeta looking at Makoto, "You are my only son," he said softly, "But I haven't held you since you were a baby, have I?"

Katima rest a hand over her heart, fighting off the feeling of tears coming to her eyes. Vegeta went to Makoto and knelt, grabbing his son and pulling him into his chest. Makoto remained frozen, as if in shock.

"Dad, what are you doing…?" he asked, "This is embarrassing… Come on Dad…"

Katima saw the look on Vegeta's face that was on Makoto's shoulder. He kept both arms around his son, and she knew the regret he had there. She realized with a pang in her heart that it was now that he was truly giving in to his feelings. There had always been a block before, even on Xeknos. But now, faced with Buu, and the ultimate fate that must be met, he was comepletely open, like a gaping wound, all the feelings he had tried so very hard over the years to deny and to hide pouring forth.

Vegeta released Makoto, standing, "Makoto, I want you to know, you've made me very proud," he said softly.

Makoto looked up, looking totally confused. Katima felt her eyes burn, a single tear coming down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. Vegeta smiled at his son, and them swiftly thwapped the side of his neck with his hand.

Makoto fell sideways, letting out a soft gasp as his hair returned to black just before he landed limply on the ground.

"AH!" Goten and Trunks yelped.

But Rilan smacked the back of Trunks' head with the back of his hand. His own son fell to the ground unconscious, the lines fading from his skin. Goten was looking between the two men with shocked eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he wailed, "How could you hit them, you could have killed them, why would you do that to Makoto and Trunks! Why? Auntie Katima!" he rushed to her grabbing her arm, "Tell them! They're their dads! Dad's aren't supposed to do that to their sons! Please!"

Katima smiled sadly down at him, "Keep good care of your mother, Goten," she whispered, "I'm very proud of you. And I'm sorry."

With that, she punched the child in the stomach. Goten let out a painful gasp, clutching his gut, staggering back, and then falling to his knees, then his front, his hair returning to black.

Piccolo landed staring at them, his eyes saddened.

"I think I understand," he said softly.

"Please take good care of Makoto," Katima said, looking up at Rilan.

"One day, Makoto will understand too, Katima," said Rilan, kneeling down and picking up Trunks, tossing the boy over his shoulder, "I'll make sure of it."

"You'll both die… you know that…" Piccolo murmured.

"Tell me something," said Vegeta, looking at Piccolo, "Will I meet that clown, Kakarot?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta," said Piccolo, "Goku spent his entire life protecting innocent lives and those he cared about. Because of his selflessness he was allowed to keep his body. You've spent most of your life destroying lives and causing destruction… You will not be given the same gift."

Vegeta chuckled softly, "Ah well," he said, "Take the boys and get as far away from here as possible."

"Of course," Piccolo knelt and collected Makoto and Goten.

Katima looked at Piccolo, then at her limp son. She heard the humming of Buu as he approached, and she clenched her fists, "Go," she said, "Now!"

Rilan and Piccolo nodded and flew away. Katima turned to her husband as Buu approached.

"It's a shame," she whispered, "That you have waited to come alive just in time to die."

Vegeta turned, his eyes were pained, "I am sorry for everything I have put you through," he murmured, "You deserved better."

"But I wanted you," said Katima, tears burning her eyes, "I always will, my love."

"Who hit Buu?"

They turned to see Buu was back, glaring around.

"Your fight is with us," Vegeta said, pointing at him, "We finally understand you!"

"Hm?" Buu looked at them, tilting his head to the side like a confused child.

"You have to be blown apart until there's nothing left to regenerate," said Katima smiling at him, "Your path ends here, Majin Buu. We won't allow you to hurt anyone else!"

Vegeta reached out for her and she grabbed his hand.

This was it.

She focused all her will on her feelings, her love for Vegeta and Makoto, her family, her friends, this planet she falled home. The Bond between her and Vegeta swelled, pushed to such an intense extreme that it surpassed what they had back on Xeknos. They both screamed to the sky, the golden aura around them pulsating, growing larger and larger. She heard Buu begin to cry in pain.

"I love you, Katima," Vegeta cried, grabbing her face in his hands.

"I love you!" Katima said before his lips pressed to hers.

The Bond burst. The power around them flared out, and explosion so powerful that not only did she feel Buu being torn apart, but her and Vegeta's own bodies began to ebb. With a final blast of power, their bodies with the Bond powering them, burst. And Katima fell into content darkness, the last thing she felt was Vegeta's lips on hers, then… death.


	64. No Rest For the Wicked

Krillin sat next to 18, the little daughter between them. They were in the plane again, heading toward where the others had gone.

"You're sure this is the way?" asked Chichi, looking over at him. Videl was next to her.

"Yep," said Krillin gravely.

"A monster called Buu," said Yamcha, who was driving, "You would think that they would have thought of something a bit more original!"

"Does it matter what they call him if he's really supposed to be so strong?" asked Chichi, "Ugh, Krillin, I can't believe you didn't stop the boys from following!"

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, "I tried to tell them no, but they just didn't want to listen! They were flying way too fast for me to catch up, powered up and everything!"

"I wasn't thinking," said Videl, "I should have stopped them."

"Don't worry about it," said Yamcha, "I'm pretty sure trying to stop three pre K super powered kids is a lot more difficult than it sounds, and that sounds tough to begin with!"

Krillin sighed. He felt guilty that he hadn't stopped the boys, but Makoto had been right when he said he could beat him. In a way in a humiliating, being out matched by a five year old!

Bulma sat in the passenger seat. She seemed in too much of an upset mood to drive. Yamcha looked at her, "Hey, Bulma, lighten up! You know that Katima and Vegeta would never do those things back there of their own will. Something must have been done to them."

"I know," she said, "But my husband got turned to stone, Yamcha, forgive me if I seem a little upset!"

"The Supreme Kai said that the curse would be lifted if Dabora was killed," said Krillin, "And the others didn't seem worried about his power. I'm sure he's been returned to normal by now!"

Bulma sighed, hanging her head, "I hope so."

Up ahead, there was a light on the horizon.

"What's that?" Yamcha asked, then looked down, "Ah! It's making all the controls go haywire!"

The entire ship began to shake, and it tilted to the side, making them all tumble. Krillin caught his daughter, holding her to him as she cried. He tried to keep flying to keep her from being jostled.

"What are you doing?" 18 shouted.

"It isn't me!" Yamcha cried, "Engine one is down!"

The plane began to go down. Krillin tried to think of what to do, they were going to crash, and not everyone aboard could survive that impact!

Then he saw his wife open the door and hop out of the plane. With a jolt, they suddenly stopped falling. Krillin sighed and landed, smiling. 18 had caught the plane, clever! Why didn't he think of that?

Slowly, 18 lowered them to the ground.

"Mommy's flying the plane!" Marin cried excitedly.

Krillin laughed and ruffled her hair, "Your mom sure is amazing," he said.

18 set the plane down and they all filed out.

"Thanks, 18!" said Chichi, "You saved our lives!"

18 smiled lightly as Krillin set Marin down, their daughter rushing to her and hugging her leg, "Wow mommy, you're so strong!"

"You will be too, one day, little one," said 18, smiling at her.

"That was no normal turbulence," said Roshi, straightening his sunglasses, "That was one powerful explosion!"

Krillin nodded in agreement, looking toward where the light had been. He cast out his senses, and only felt traces of Piccolo, Rilan, and the three boys. Everyone else… there was no trace of. He stared in horror. Katima, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan… all of them… There was no sign.

*scene change*

Rilan held his son tight to his chest as the explosion finally waned. Piccolo was beside him, holding Goten and Makoto. He bowed his head, his teeth grit.

"They…" Rilan shook his head, "They're gone," he whispered.

"It seems Buu along with them," said Piccolo.

"We should go check," said Rilan softly.

"It's too dangerous for the boys, in case he is alive," said Piccolo, "Let's set them down somewhere safe."

Rilan nodded. They landed and placed the three boys beneath a lone tree out in a valley, then flew back toward where they had left Katima and Vegeta.

The spot was marked well.

A massive crater the size of a small city had been made. Rilan and Piccolo slowly lowered into it. Landing, Rilan looked around. There wasn't a single trace of Katima or Vegeta left. He sighed heavily in sorrow.

"I don't see Buu," said Piccolo, "I think it worked."

"I see him," said Rilan, pointing down.

Piccolo followed his finger and his face twisted in mild disgust.

There were tiny scraps of pink littered all over the crater.

"They knew no normal attack would work," said Rilan, "So they had to blow him to bits…"

Rilan turned at the sound of a soft whimper. Piccolo looked at well, and they went to a small indent in the ground where the top half and one arm of Bobbity was.

"H-help me!" he cried.

"Huh, still alive," said Rilan, folding his arms, glaring down, "Isn't that cute."

"Don't just stand there!" Bobbity gasped, "Help me!"

"Give me one good reason," growled Piccolo, "Of why we should help you. When was the last time you used your powers to help anyone?"

"Don't lecture me- HELP me!"

"Heh, pretty demanding for someone in your position," snapped Rilan, "It's your fault two of my best friends are dead now. I'm tempted to just leave you here to bleed out, instead of giving you a mercy killing…"

"No!" Bobbity wailed.

"Don't lower yourself to his level, Rilan," said Piccolo, aiming a hand, "We will show him mercy and end it swiftly.

But before he could make a move, the pink scraps around them began to move.

Rilan gasped as one wriggled out from under his boot. They all began to rush toward each other, slowly, but surely, reforming. Horror flooded him. Vegeta and Katima's attack- it didn't work- they died for nothing!

"No-" Piccolo gasped, "It can't be- what kind of monster IS he?"

"Piccolo, we have to get out of here while we still can!" Rilan said, grabbing the Namekian's eyes, "The boys!"

They both ran. There was nothing else to do. They flew, blasting back toward the area they had left the boys. Behind them, Rilan could hear the thing cry out as it was completely revived.

"!"

*scene change*

With the plane fixed, Krillin and the others went searching for the Dragon Balls. It became obvious after feeling that amount of power that there were going to be some people who would need revival, not to mention the people from the tournament. As they made their way toward the last one, Krillin saw Videl looking at the Dragon Balls with a frown on her face.

"I hope these things work," she said.

"Oh they work," said Chichi, glancing back at her, "I've seen it a number of times."

"It's just strange to think that these things can bring people back to life," said Videl, looking forward again.

"Well, Krillin and I were dead," said Yamcha, looking back, "Wished back good as new!"

"Start landing, Yamcha," said Bulma, "The last one has to be on that island, the radar says it's at sea level."

"Right," said Yamcha.

They began shaking as he lowered the plane, and Krillin yelped and hold on to Marin and 18 as they slammed onto the ground. Roshi came flying over, landing right against 18, his face right in her chest. Krillin turned red.

"MASTER ROSHI!" he cried.

The plane settled, and Roshi looked up at 18, who was glaring down at him darkly.

"Oh, thank you, 18, I could have died, and you saved my life! If your soft flotation devices here weren't here, I could have smashed my head-!" Roshi said, staring point blank at her breasts.

"Get your face out of my wife's boobs you old pervert!" Krillin shouted, about to smack him, but 18 beat him to it.

She grabbed his face and twisted him, sending him cartwheeling across the ship and slamming into the far end. Marin giggled, and Krillin sighed, still irritated.

They filed out of the plane and looked around. Krillin sat his daughter down and glanced at 18, Videl, and Yamcha, "Let's fly around and try to find it," he said.

"I'll stay here with Marin," said 18, picking her up, "Three of you should suffice."

Krillin nodded at her and he, Videl, and Yamcha took off, hovering around. Krillin grinned when he spotted a golden glint in a nest atop a small spire. He went toward it, "Found it!" he called.

But before he could reach it, a large tongue came out and wrapped around the nest. Krillin yelped as he watched it sail up and into the maw of a large, plump pink dragon. He wailed, "Ah! No, spit it up, ya great lump! We need that!"

The dragon began to hover away, snorting contently.

"Get him, Krillin!" Bulma cried.

Krillin shot a blast at the creature, which hit its flank. The beast cried and spiraled down, crashing into the water. Krillin sighed and shed his shirt and shoes, tossing them down to his wife. She caught them with a smirk. He turned a little red when he saw her eyes going over his toned upper body. Five years of marriage and he still wasn't used to how she found him attractive.

He dove into the water. Krillin turned when he head another follow him and saw Videl. He grinned and they pushed on, swimming toward where the creature was swimming. Krillin shot another beam at it to catch its attention. It whirled and its snake like tongue came at them through the water. He and Videl dodged it, and Videl rushed forward and punched it in the eye. The monster roared, and rushed for the surface. Krillin and Videl latched themselves on its arms.

As the dragon burst from the water, Krillin saw out of the corner of his eye 18 kick Roshi, most likely intent on making him go into the water, but her kick was too hard and Roshi came soaring toward them. The dragon opened its maw wide to swallow him whole.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin called.

Just before Roshi met the monster's mouth, Krillin heard the tell tale sound of air ripping past cheeks. Oh God. Then, the smell hit him. He nearly gagged, covering his mouth, "Holy shit, Roshi, what do you EAT?" he cried.

The dragon stopped, and began coughing wildly. Then, the Dragon Ball came flying out, smacking Roshi in the face as he fell. Krillin darted forward as the dragon flew away, whimpering, and caught Roshi. Below, Videl caught the Dragon Ball, grimacing and wiping it on her soaked shirt.

"Urgh! It's covered in slime!" she called.

They returned to the others, and Krillin grinned at his wife as she handed him his clothes.

"That was great team work, guys!" said Yamcha.

"Oh, like you helped!" Bulma snapped at him, making him blush and rub the back of his neck.

"Let's get these back to your house, Bulma," said Krillin, "And we can bring everyone back."

*scene change*

Rilan and Piccolo landed on the Lookout. Rilan carefully recradled Trunks, and offered a soft smile as Dende, who was now a teenager, and Mr. Popo came out to meet them.

"Please don't tell me the little ones are hurt!" said Mr. Popo.

"No, just knocked out so they wouldn't interfere," said Piccolo gravely, "They just need rest."

"Then… what I've been sensing is true," said Dende, "Katima and Vegeta are dead."

Piccolo nodded solemnly.

"Is there somewhere we can put the boys?" Rilan asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Popo, taking Makoto and Goten from Piccolo, "Follow me."

Rilan followed Mr. Popo into the structure as he heard Piccolo begin to explain everything that had happened. They set the boys in a large bed in one of the bedrooms. Rilan rubbed Trunks' cheek as he set him down. He couldn't imagine how hard it had been for Katima nd Vegeta to say goodbye to their son. He knew that he would do his best to raise the boy in their absence, just as they asked.

While Mr. Popo went to go cook them something, Rilan stepped back outside. As he made his way toward Piccolo and Dende, Goku suddenly appeared between them.

Rilan blinked.

"Goku?"

Goku looked around, "Hi!"

"Goku!" Piccolo cried, "You're alive!"

"Well, as alive as a dead guy can get, sure!" laughed Goku.

He looked rough. Wounds covered his body, and his clothing was in tatters.

"You're injured," said Dende.

"Thanks of Vegeta," said Goku.

"Let me heal you," said Dende.

He held out his hands, and a wave went over Goku. Slowly, his wounds stitched shut and Rilan felt his power level rise.

"What happened?" Goku asked, "I can't sense Vegeta or Katima. Gohan either!"

Rilan bowed his head, "They're all dead, Goku. Buu killed Gohan, and Katima and Vegeta killed themselves in an attempt to kill Buu. It wasn't enough… He's still alive."

Goku gasped, a look of horror crossing his face, "Gohan… and Katima?" he breathed, bowing his head and clenching his fists, "I should have been there for them!"

"But the Supreme Kai is still alive," said Piccolo, "Dende told me he could feel him."

"I completely forgot about Shin!" Rilan said, "We're going to have to gather everyone we can and bring them here. It will take Buu a longer time to find us up here, and it's safe for our families. I need to find Bulma…"

His heart ached at the thought of Bulma. He hoped she wasn't too worried about him.

Goku sat down on the steps that led into the building, holding his head in his hands, "Damn it!" he hissed, "Why did Vegeta have to get so arrogant? He should have let me help! If he or Gohan were still alive… we could have done a fusion!"

Rilan blinked, "Fusion?" he asked.

Goku looked up, "Yeah, I learned how to do it in Other World. It can only be done between two people of similar size and physical ability, and same gender, of course."

"You mean like what Piccolo did with Neil?" asked Dende.

"No, the Namekian form of it uses one body, usually the stronger, as the host. The fusion I learned isn't permanent either, it lasts for about a half hour, and it creates a new body with characteristics of both people involved," said Goku.

"Well what about Rilan?" asked Piccolo, "You're both pretty close in height."

Rilan looked at Goku, "Would that work? I know that Vegeta and Katima were stronger than me today, but, I'm probably the closest one to your power level left."

Goku brightened, "It's definitely worth a shot- oh… no," he face fell, "It would take about a week to teach you how to do it, and I'm only here until the end of the day!"

Rilan sighed, "Damn it… I want to help, Goku. I was stuck as a statue that entire time, otherwise, maybe I could have made a difference…"

"You're a strong fighter, Rilan," said Goku, "But everything that happened today was unavoidable. I don't think you could have shifted it. Vegeta needed to fight me, and because of that, Buu was hatched… and he killed my son and my sister blew herself up with Vegeta trying to beat him. When Vegeta and I fought, we were completely even, and he and Katima both gave it their all and it wasn't enough! I just don't know what we can do!"

"The little ones back there," said Mr. Popo, "The two older ones, Goten and Trunks, they are almost the same size. Could they perform a fusion?"

Goku and Rilan looked at Mr. Popo.

"That… that just might work!" said Goku, "I could teach them the stance before I go, but they'll still need a lot of practice even after I leave."

"We can make sure they stick to it," said Piccolo.

Rilan looked at Goku, "Our sons… do you think it will be enough? If they fought together, I don't think they'd be a match for Buu."

"But when you fuse like I was taught, it brings your power beyond what their bodies could do on their own," said Goku, "In a way, it's a little like Vegeta and Katima's Bond, but more potent. Think of it, two beings with two ways of thinking and two fighting styles mashed together, they take the strengths from both sides and completely cut out the weaknesses. If our sons fuse, they would be stronger than us, easy! And maybe just strong enough to defeat Buu!"

Rilan ran a hand through his hair, "But… you say it will take a week for them to learn? Can you imagine what Majin Buu could do in that time, Goku?"

Goku nodded grimly, "I know. A lot of people are going to die. But we can use the Dragon Balls to revive them after Buu is defeated. We'll bring our families and friends up here. It would be too hard for the boys to concentrate if they're worried about them."

Rilan looked at Piccolo, "What are we going to tell Makoto?"

Goku's face fell, "Oh, no, Makoto… I completely forgot about the little guy," his face hardened, "You should tell them the truth. If I know one thing about Vegeta and Katima, they taught that kid the meaning of honor. Tell him that his parents gave their lives trying to save him and the rest of the world."

"An honorable death," said Rilan, nodding, "I can't imagine the courage it took them to say goodbye to Makoto and do what they did."

But then, the sky darkened.

"What the-" Piccolo looked up.

Dende yelped, "It's Shenron! Someone's summoned him!"

"No!" said Rilan, "It must be Bulma, only she could gather the Dragon Balls this fast, she must want to revive everyone who died at the tournament today!"

"But she doesn't know everything that's happened!" said Goku, "If she uses the wishes now, we'll have to wait a whole year to bring back everyone after the boys defeat Buu!"

"Use your transmission," said Rilan, grabbing his arm, "Take us to Bulma, we'll stop her."

"Even if she's only used one wish, you can still save the other for later," said Dende, "If only one wish is made, and you tell Shenron you want to save the other, he can be resummoned in four months!"

Goku pushed two fingers to his forehead, "Bulma… where are you? There!"

And the world vanished.

Rilan gasped as they reappeared in front of his home, the Capsule Corp building. A crowd was outside it, including his wife, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin and his family, Chichi, her father, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar, and Bulma's parents. Above them, towering in all his glory, was the serpentine dragon, Shenron. Rilan still wasn't used to seeing his massive form.

Bulma turned to face them, her crystalline blue eyes shimmering when she spotted Rilan.

"Bulma…" he breathed.

"Oh Rilan!" Bulma ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her tightly to him, breathing in her sweet bubble gum like scent.

"I await your second wish, speak!" Shenron barked above them in his deep, trembling voice.

"Shit, you guys used one?" Goku sighed.

"Goku!" Chichi called, "Where have you BEEN? Where's Gohan and Goten?"

"Chichi, I'm sorry, I'll explain everything as soon as we get back to the Lookout," he looked up at Shenron, "Shenron! We'd like to save the other wish for later, please!"

"As you will have it," the dragon growled, and in a great flash of light, his form snaked back into the Dragon Balls. They all rose, and then shot out in seven separate directions to cover the planet. The sky lightened once more.

Rilan finally released Bulma and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I was so scared, Krillin told me you were turn to stone!"

"Dabora was killed by Buu," said Rilan, "So I was returned to normal."

"And Trunks? Where is he?" Bulma asked.

"He's fine, sleeping right now, back at the Lookout… there's a lot to tell, Bulma, but right now, get your things, we're going to hide at the Lookout."

"Goku, Rilan!" Krillin ran over to them, "What happened? Why can't I sense Vegeta or Katima?"

Goku looked at him, "We'll explain everything at the Lookout, Krillin, just get your things. I'm taking all of you back to the Lookout with me, we'll be safe there."

"Safe?" Yamcha looked at him, "Are you saying that that Buu monster got out?"

"I am," said Goku gravely. He looked at Videl, who still seemed to be in shock from the sight of Shenron, "You should come too, Videl, Gohan would want you to be safe."

"Gohan?" Videl blinked, "I- yes, I'll come."

Rilan went with Bulma back into the house. They gathered some clothing, and went to Trunks' room to get him some as well, and some extras for the other boys. They would be a bit too big for them, but it was better than nothing. When Rilan stepped out of his son's room, he saw his wife in the hall, in that beautiful little red dress of hers, bending over to straighten things in her suitcase.

Rilan couldn't help but smack her ass as he went by. Bulma yelped and stood straight up.

"Rilan! Is now really the time?" she demanded, but she was smiling a little, a blush on her cheeks.

"Best time as ever," he said, placing the clothes he had gathered into his suitcase, "World in peril, death around any corner, why not?"

Bulma sighed and laughed, "I suppose getting turned to stone didn't change you a bit."

"I do hope, you're not disappointed," said Rilan, casting her a devilish grin.

Bulma smirked and went to him and kissed him tenderly, "Not in the least," she said softly, then went back to gather her bag, "Come on, I think we have enough clothes in here for everyone."

"Right," said Rilan.

As they came out of the home, Bulma mused, "I wonder if Katima will mind that I packed more skirts then pants? I know how she hates being movement impared, and I don't want her ripping them just to be able to move easier," she chuckled, "That girl, sometimes I swear she's one of the boys."

Rilan bowed his head. He did not look forward breaking the news that Bulma's best friend was dead. But he would wait until they reach the Lookout.

Outside, everyone seemed prepared. Goku held out his arm, "Okay, everyone, as long as you're somehow connected to me, you'll be fine!"

They started a chain, Chichi holding Goku's hand, Ox King grasping her shoulder, Krillin holding his wrist, 18 holding his hand and holding Marin, and so on. Bulma grabbed Yamcha's hand, as he was at the end of the chain.

"Mom, Dad, come on, hold on!" she said.

Her parents glanced at one another and them smiled back at their daughter.

"We've already talked about it, and we've decided to stay," said Mr. Briefs.

"We just can't bear to leave the little ones alone!" said Mrs. Briefs.

"But- Mom- Dad- can't you just leave your stupid pets behind? This is your lives!" Bulma said.

"Darling, even if we die, you can wish us back with the Dragon Balls," said Mrs. Briefs.

"It's their choice, Bulma," said Rilan, and looked at them, "But I do wish you would come."

"Oh don't worry, Rilan, dear, we'll be fine!" said Mrs. Briefs happily, "Just take good care of our daughter and little Trunks!"

"I always do," said Rilan, winking.

He grabbed Bulma's hand, and then looked back at Videl, who was still looking hesitant.

"Are you coming, Videl?" Chichi asked.

"Oh!" Videl nodded wildly, "Yes, I'm coming!"

Rilan offered his hand and she took it, and then, Capsule Corp vanished.

*scene change*

"What I have to say isn't easy."

Goku stood before his friends and family. His heart ached at the news he was about to bring them. As soon as they arrived back at the Lookout, they had demanded answers. Bulma, wanting to know where Vegeta and Katima were, and if they were back to normal, Chichi, asking where her sons were…

Goku took a deep breath. Rilan, who had his arm around Bulma's shoulders nodded at him.

"Goten, Trunks, and Makoto are fine, just sleeping in the other room," he said, "But… Gohan, Vegeta, and Katima… are dead."

He saw the shocked looks cross all their faces. He clenched his fists, "They were all destroyed by Majin Buu."

Chichi stood there for a moment, and then fell backward, in a cold faint. The Ox King yelped and rushed to her. Videl slowly got tears in her eyes. Bulma clenched Rilan's arm, and then screamed, "NO!" to the sky.

"Bulma!" Rilan pulled her into his arms and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

Videl glared at the ground, tears falling, "How can… No… Gohan… he can't be…" her eyes clenched shut, and Goku just barely heard her whisper, "But I love him…" as he rushed to Chichi's side and knelt by her.

He stared at his wife's face, grief wrapping him up. Their firstborn was dead, and he had not been there to protect him.

"Hello…? Is this working?"

Goku jumped to his feet, whirling around at the sound of Bobbity's voice. The others looked around as well, searching for the source.

"If you are looking for me, you might as well stop, I, the great wizard Bobbity, am using my magic to talk to you, the inhabitants of Earth… Now I do apologize if I am interrupting a day that may be otherwise pleasant. I too, know what it is like to be interrupted while having fun. In fact, this happened to me earlier today! In fact, I was nearly KILLED by these five meddlesome individuals, if you close your eyes, I will send you their images right to you!"

Goku closed his eyes, and grit his teeth as images began to play across the back of his eyelids.

"This is me, Bobbity," a picture of the freakish little wizard flashed, "And this is my loyal servant, Majin Buu!" a picture of a plump pink man, pumping his fists into the air, "And thses are the four deviant bastards that ruined my day!" A picture of Piccolo went by, then Rilan, then Makoto, Trunks, and Goten, "Remember their faces well, for they are the reason for any mass destruction that may be heading your way!" The image flashed to the city that was down below Bobbity and Buu.

"This will be the first example of what will happen, if you cowards refuse to come out of hiding!" Bobbity's voice giggled.

Buu raised his hands and with them, several, perhaps all of the people in that city, rose up into the air, hovering there, screaming, and helpless.

"No!" Goku cried.

"What Buu want eat?" Buu asked in a high pitched, child like voice, "Buu already had waaayyy too much cake! Oh! Yes! YES! Buu want CANDY!"

The tentacle flipped forward, and a red light shot from it, and consumed all of the screaming people in its aura. And then, in a flash, they were all turned into candy drops. Goku gasped in horror. How could someone possess the power to turn things into CANDY? He had never in all his adventures and trials, EVER come across something so blatantly bizarre!

Buu opened his maw wide, and all the candy drops went in. He chewed happily, and Goku prayed that once turned into candy, the people wouldn't feel the pain of being eaten alive. Buu swallowed and patted his massive belly contently.

"There, now, you see," said Bobbitly, laughing madly, "If you four continue to remain in hiding, more bodies- or should I say crums? Will be piled on your conscience! If any of you, dear people of Earth, know of the identities of any of these cowards, merely send out your thoughts to me, I promise I will hear you, and you will be greatly rewarded for your assistance. Until the next massacre!"

And the images died.

"How can he do this?" snarled Rilan, still holding a shaking Bulma in his arms, "We can't just sit by and let him-"

"We have to!" said Goku sternly, "We aren't ready to face him, Rilan!"

"Let me go down and face him," said Rilan, pushing Bulma away, "I can at least keep him pacified, maybe he'll stop killing innocent people-"

"Rilan, no!" Bulma cried, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, looking at him, her eyes still shimmering in tears, "I already lost my best friend, please don't let me lose my husband too!"

"Bulma's right, Rilan," said Goku, "How will you son be able to train at his best if his father is being butchered? You need to stay here and help him now, he and Goten may be our only chance!"

Rilan sighed, wrapping Bulma in his arms again, "I just can't stand not being able to stop him…"

"All their lives will be revived with the Dragon Balls," assured Goku, "Mr. Popo, can you go wake the boys so we can get started?"


	65. Determination

Makoto rolled to get more comfortable, but fell right off the bed. He landed hard and yelped, sitting up and rubbing his nose. His neck was soar for some reason, maybe he slept on it wrong. Slowly, he stood, intent on going into the rest of the estate to find Trunks to play, when he realized he was not in his room. Makoto was in a large, round, white room with a big bed in the center of it with lacey fabric hanging on its four posters. The rest of the room was fairly empty, but the big dome ceiling had paintings on it. He was looking all around, amazed, when he took in that Trunks and Goten were still sleeping on the bed.

Getting back on the bed, Makoto shook Trunks, who was closest, "Trunks! Goten! Wake up! I think we were captured or something!"

Trunks slowly blinked awake and looked around, "Wha… where is this place…?" he sat up, rubbing his head, "Owww! My head is killing me!" looking over at Goten, he shook the boy, "Goten, Goten wake up," he said.

Goten merely rolled over, snoozing on.

"I gotta idea," said Makoto, "Goten! It's time for breakfast!"

Goten shot straight up, knocking Trunks into Makoto, sending them both off the bed.

"Food? Where?" Goten asked.

Trunks got off of Makoto, groaning, "Why do you even have ears Goten, all you can hear with is your stomach!"

"Oh, hi Trunks," said Goten, "Where are we?"

"I dunno, the last thing I remember…" Makoto trailed off, tehn gasped, "My parents! Guys, where are my parents?"

"Oh that's right," said Goten, pointing at Makoto, "Your dad hit you! And then your dad hit YOU!" Goten pointed at Trunks, then thumbed his chest, "And Auntie Katima hit me! But why?"

"I dunno," said Makoto, worry filling him, but then he pushed it aside. His parents couldn't be in any trouble, they could do anything! But… maybe while they were fighting that Buu monster, the wizard took them somewhere.

He voiced this to the other boys, and Trunks looked around.

"Well these are really nice accomidations for prisoners," he said, "Let's check the door."

The three boys went to the door, and it opened without protest.

"If we're captured, why wouldn't they lock us in?" asked Trunks, looking at Makoto.

"Maybe they're trying to trick us!" said Goten, nodding.

"Or maybe you two are just morons," sighed Trunks, stepping out into a hallway, "Look at this place! It's like a palace!"

Makoto followed him out and looked around the fancy white hall with its beautiful paintings and tapestries all along the walls. It was amazing. But where whas this?

"Boys? Boys!"

Makoto froze when a man with ink black skin and ruby red lips came toward them. His guard was instantly up, and he glared at this man. Trunks and Goten also put up their defense, all three of them crouching.

"Wait boys, calm down," said the man, "I am Mr. Popo. You are safe, at the Lookout."

"Lookout?" Trunks frowned, "Wait, my mom has told me about the Lookout, the guardian of the world lives up here and Piccolo!"

"That's right," Mr. Popo smiled, "Your father is here as well, if you will follow me, you have training to do."

"Training?" Goten asked, "But.. what kind?"

The three boys were led downstairs into a huge room where Rilan and Kakarot were. Piccolo was beside them. Makoto was surprised at the sight of them, and Trunks ran to his father, though he looked mad.

"Why did you hit me?" he demanded.

"I had to," said Rilan, looking down at his son sympathetically, "You boys weren't going to leave it alone. It was the only way to assure you wouldn't interfere."

"You boys have to train hard now," said Kakarot, "Makoto, I know you're strong, but you aren't big enough to do the fusion. Only Trunks and Goten will be able to do it now."

"What?" Makoto blinked, "Fusion?"

"Where two people of similar size and power fuse together to make one being," said Kakarot, "You're too small, even compared to Goten, so the other boys will have to be the ones to do it."

"But what for?" asked Makoto, "That Buu monster can't still be alive, my parents went to kill it, didn't they? Where are they?"

Kakarot's face fell. Makoto looked at his uncle with harsh eyes, a strange feeling welling inside him, "Kakarot!" he shouted, making the man blink in surprise, "Where are my mom and dad?"

"Makoto," Rilan stepped forward, "I want you to understand, that Buu is not dead. He is extremely powerful, and all of us here are lucky to be alive from his onslaught… but… Gohan, and your parents, were killed by him."

"What?" Goten cried, taking a step back, "No! That's not true! My big brother can't be dead!"

Makoto was stricken with shock, frozen there, like his feet were glued to the ground. It felt like he were in an elevator that kept changing direction, shooting up, then down, so fast it threatened to unbalance him. He slowly clenched his teeth, his fists closed.

"No…" he breathed.

"Makoto," Kakarot stepped forward, "Your parents gave their lives to try to kill Majin Buu and save you and all of the Earth, they gave it everything they had. You should be proud to call them your parents, they were very brave."

"Shut up…" Makoto bowed his head, shaking, "You don't know- you don't know them!" tears began leaking down his face, "They couldn't be killed by that thing! They couldn't have! You're lying! You're a LIAR!" he screamed, looking up at his uncle with fury in his eyes, pumping in his veins.

"Makoto-" Kakarot held out his hand, to place it on his shoulder, or his head maybe.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Makoto shrieked, powering up to Super Saiyan. He began to scream up to the ceiling, All his rage, his fury, and his grief erupting from him, "They can't be gone!" he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving hot trails on his flesh, "They can't have left me! Mommy! Daddy! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

The ground shook underfoot, and he heard Kakarot shouting his name. Trunks was calling to him as well, and somewhere to his right, Goten was crying too, over the loss of his brother.

"Makoto stop!" he heard Trunks shouting, "You're going to make the whole room come down!"

But Makoto couldn't even register his words properly. Who cared if this room fell? What did it matter if the whole world was destroyed? His parents where gone. His father who pushed him so hard to become the best warrior, his mother who taught him that passion led to true strength. He remembered trying so hard to make his father proud while his mother would comfort him when he was upset, and always be there to dry his tears.

But now she was gone, his father was gone, they both had left him alone on this stupid planet that was doomed. And Buu- that Buu monster… he killed them! How could he? How could he have been strong enough? Makoto grit his teeth, a blood red veil covering his vision. He would kill that monster, destroy it if it were the last thing he ever did! He didn't care if he were small or young, he would rip it apart!

"Makoto!"

Makoto stopped screaming, looking down as a little blond girl came running in the room, looking upset. Marin. She ran up to Makoto, Krillin not far behind her, looking distraught. Marin threw her arms around Makoto, and he looked down at her, eyes red and puffy, tears still leaking.

"Don't cry, Makoto," said Marin, looking up at him with those big blue eyes, "Everyt'ing is gonna be okay. I pwomise!"

Makoto just stared at her, and found that he was calmed by her words. He sniffled and hugged her back. He held her for a moment, feeling as though Marin was the only thing real in this new world where he was so very alone in.

"No more tears," snapped Kakarot, glaring at him and Goten, "You have to be strong if you hope to defeat Majin Buu."

"I want to help," said Makoto, looking at him over Marin.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Makoto," he replied, "But the only thing you can do to help right now is stay out of the way and let Trunks and Goten learn how to fuse."

Makoto glared at him, "He killed my mom and dad," he choked, his voice cracking, "How can I just sit around?"

"Then come with me."

They all turned, shocked to see Shin, standing there in the entrance. He looked completely unhurt.

"Supreme Kai!" gasped Piccolo, "You're safe!"

"Yes," said Shin, smiling lightly at him, "However, none of us will be for long. If Makoto truly wishes to help, please allow him to accompany me. While you train Trunks and Goten, I can train him. After the power spike I felt from him, I had to come. He has great power within him, all these boys do. If we work them all together… we may stand a chance."

Kakarot looked at Makoto, "His parents were two of the strongest people I ever knew, his mother was my sister, and his father my greatest rival," he slowly nodded, "I know he has power that he doesn't even know about."

"I'll do anything," said Makoto, wiping his eyes dry, and gently pushing Marin away, brushing her cheek with his tail as he approached Shin.

"So will we," said Goten, a look of hard determination crossed his face. Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Then come with me," said Shin, holding out his hand, "Goku, I trust you will train thses boys well. But… you don't have much time."

"I know," said Kakarot.

Makoto took his hand, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my world," said Shin, "The world of the Kais."

He had just enough time to hear Piccolo gasp in shock and hear Marin cry out his name and feel little arms wrap around him when the world around him vanished.

*scene change*

"Krillin!" 18 shouted, making Goku look over to the android as she stormed in, "How could you let Marin go?"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to run off?" Krillin cried, "Oh man… Marin!"

Goku sighed. Marin, the daughter of his best friend, had indeed rushed off and hugged Makoto, and when the light shined and vanished, she had gone with Makoto and the Supreme Kai. But he had to wonder, how was it that he was okay? Piccolo had said he was beaten to a pulp when he saw him. But then he remembered that Bulma had wished everyone back to life with the Dragon Balls that was killed today, except for the wicked. Kabito must have been revived, and went to heal his master. But then, where had Kabito been? Already back on the world of the Kais?

"You needn't worry about the girl," said Piccolo assuringly, "She's with the Supreme Kai and heading back to his home world. It is probably the safest place in the universe right now. She will be fine."

Krillin sighed and 18 still looked frustrated. Goku turned his attention to the boys before him, his youngest son, who he barely knew, and Trunks, Rilan's boy. He thought for certain that their fusion would be enough to defeat Buu, but the way that Shin spoke was like they were just one piece that they would need. It seemed that Whatever training he was going to give Makoto would be needed on top of Goten and Trunks' fusion.

How strong was this Majin Buu? He remembered back when he fought Frieza, how he was supposed to be unbeatable. But Goku pushed himself on to beat the odds that were so terribly stacked against him. The death of his best friend, Krillin, had pushed him over the edge and caused him to realize his true potential as a Super Saiyan. It had also been Katima's love for Vegeta that made it possible for her to defeat Dengen, and Gohan's love for Goku to help him defeat Cell.

If there was one thing he had learned, it was that fighting for the people one loves was the true key to power. He had known this since he was a child. He had to make sure that Goten and Trunks knew this too. He knew Makoto knew, he knew that the boy's mother would have told him that since he could understand the words. Katima… his little sister… He couldn't believe she was gone- and Gohan, his son…

Majin Buu had to pay.

"Are you boys ready?" he asked, trying to remain hard. He knew it was harsh, but he couldn't allow the boys to wallow in grief now. They had precious time to learn the fusion technique, and he had to be sure that they had at least the basics before he had to return to Other World.

Maybe he would see Gohan and Katima. Somehow, he knew Vegeta wasn't going to be there, wouldn't be allowed to keep his body, even though he knew that Vegeta deserved it now. He was finally fighting not for himself, or power, but for his son, and for his home. The sacrifice he gave should erase all his past wrong doings, but Other World didn't work like that.

The boys were nodding, and Goku nodded back at them, admiring the harsh looks in their eyes, their determination, "Good," he said, "Then let's begin."

*scene change*

The world appeared around Makoto, vast valleys of lush green grass stretching out all around him. He looked up at the sky for only a moment to see that it was incredibly colorful, shades of purple, pink, and blue scattering along it, but he had to look down quickly, gasping, for there were several full moons up there, seven at least, hanging like bobbles. If he stared too long at one, he would transform, but he had no desire to do so right now, even if he could control himself in the ape form.

"Wow!"

Makoto yelped and looked down to see Marin was still clinging to him, looking around with huge blue eyes.

"Marin!" he gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Shin chuckled next to him, smiling lightly, "It appears she has quite a bit of fondness for you Makoto. It is alright, she will be no burden here, in fact, she is quite a bit safer here than on Earth."

"I'm sowwy, Makoto," said Marin, looking at him, "But I just didn't want you to go."

Makoto scowled at the ground, slightly embarrassed, "Marin…" he grumbled, "I had to go, I need to train to defeat Buu."

"I'll help!" Marin chimed, beaming, "I'll punch him right in the face!"

"Marin, you're a human," said Makoto harshly, "You're too weak to help. Buu would eat you up, turn you into a cookie and everything!"

Marin looked terrified, and she began to cry.

Makoto scrambled, totally unprepared for the tears. He waved his arms, "But it's okay, Marin! I won't let him eat you! I promise!"

Marin slowly wiped her tears away, looking at him, "What if he eats YOU, Makoto?"

"With the training he has today, Majin Buu won't be able to keep his eye on Makoto long enough to do so," said Shin, patting the girl on her head, "Come, Kabito and Gohan should be nearby."

"Gohan?" gasped Makoto, "Did he get to keep his body like his dad? Is his spirit here?"

"No," said Shin, smiling down at the boy, "Your cousin is very much alive, Makoto. Just barely. I had Kabito bring him here and fix his wounds while I went to collect you. I felt your power just before I was going to leave with Kabito. I knew that I had to get you to bring you here to train. Between you, Gohan, andGoten and Trunks' fusion, I believe we stand a chance against Majin Buu."

Makoto stared, his cousin was alive! A small piece of joy flecked his heart. But it was still darkly shadowed.

"Makoto!"

He turned and couldn't help but smile as Gohan came running over the hill. He was in a tattered black jumpsuit, but his body looked completely unharmed and free of blood. Makoto rushed at him and Gohan picked him up and hugged him. Makoto clung to him, one of the other older male's in his life that he looked up to like his father and Rilan. He was so pleased that he was still alive, that he was here. That he, Goten, and Trunks didn't have to face Buu alone.

"Wait, isn't that Krillin's daughter?" asked Gohan as he set Makoto back down.

"She grabbed me just as Mister Shin teleported us," said Makoto, frowning, still a little peeved that the girl was so attached to him.

"Master!"

Kabito came over the hill next, and he looked at the two children with wide eyes.

"Master, I thought you went to get whoever exerted that power, not bring children here!" he gasped.

"It was young Makoto that the power was coming from, Kabito," said Shin calmly, "The girl came with on accident, but she is still young and pure. It was her affection for Makoto that brought her, reasons that I think are quite alright for coming to our world."

"Impossible," said Kabito, staring down at Makoto, "I know the boy is a Super Saiyan, but that power was immense! It couldn't have possibly come from him! He's just a child!"

"Are you saying that my senses were wrong, Kabito?" asked Shin.

Kabito blanched, "N-no master, of course not, but… two Earthling children allowed on this sacred land, along with the older one, it just doesn't seem right!"

"There are no more pure than children," said Shin, "And you forget who Gohan's father is. Goku has saved the universe more times that I can count on one hand. And Gohan himself saved it once from Cell."

"Why bring them here, though, master?" asked Kabito, "You weren't clear before you went to get the child."

"We are here to get the Z sword," said Shin simply.

Kabito let out a yelp of shock, looking completely taken off guard, "The Z sword?"

Makoto looked at Gohan, hoping his big cousin knew what they were talking about, but he just shrugged at the boy. Makoto looked back as Kabito began exclaiming.

"Master! You can't be serious! The Z sword can not be freed, none of the Kais have been able to do so, not even yourself!"

"Kabito, the reason these boys are here is because I have more than just suspicion that they are both stronger than you, and even I," said Shin, still smiling lightly, his eyes flicking from Gohan to Makoto.

Kabito just stared, shocked into silence.

Makoto looked at them both, and nodded, "Of course, we're Saiyans," he said, "We're the strongest warrior race that's ever been in existence. Tygrians are a close second, though, my dad says-" Makoto cut off, remembering the terrible fact that his father was dead. He bowed his head.

"Makoto?" Gohan looked at him, confused.

The smile on Shin's face slipped off, "Makoto, your parents died with honor. You should be proud to be their son."

"What?" Gohan cried, "Katima and Vegeta are dead?"

"They sacrificed themselves, using the Bond and all the power in their bodies to dreate an explosion so intense that their bodies simply couldn't withstand it in an attempt to kill Buu," said Shin gravely as Makoto glared at the ground, "It would have worked if Buu did not have the power to pull himself together, even if he is in the smallest of bits, which he was."

Makoto hadn't heard the exact way his parents had died until now. So technically, Buu hadn't killed them. They had killed themselves trying to kill him. They used every partical of their power, even the Bond, so much that it destroyed them, and it hadn't been enough. The world that Makoto had been living in was shattered at this fact. He had thought that somehow, Buu tricked them, or maybe they slipped up, that Buu had won purely by luck, but now, he was faced with the fact that his parents weren't the strongest in the universe as he had always believed.

And if they couldn't beat Buu…

How was he supposed to?

"Makoto, you must not think like that," said Shin, making Makoto gasp and look at him, "Your parents were truly strong, stronger than even myself, but you are strong too. I want you and Gohan to try and free the Z sword, and with it, we will defeat Buu."

"My mom has- had… a sword," said Makoto, still a little shocked that this guy could read his thoughts, "But she said that it wasn't strong enough anymore to fight with since Cell. How can some sword help us?"

"The Z sword is no ordinary blade," said Kabito harshly, "It is a devine blade that possesses grand power. But no one can free it from that rock, master, this is a fool's errand!"

"Show us where it is," said Gohan, puffing his chest, "I bet one of us can get it out."

Shin smiled lightly, "Such determination."

"Arrogance," snapped Kabito, "This is a sacred land, and the sword you speak of could not even be freed by the Supreme Kai himself!"

"But we're both stronger than him," said Makoto, "This sword kinda sounds like the Dragon Balls, with magic and stuff. It must be able to beat Buu!"

"That's the spirit," said Shin.

Kabito hissed in annoyance. Makoto looked at him, anger pumping into him, "Show me this stupid rock, I'll smash it. That'll free the sword."

"The spire can not be broken, Makoto," said Shin, "But I know the sword can be freed. Come. I will show you."

He began to fly, and Gohan jumped up after him. Makoto crouched and waved his tail, beckoning Marin.

"Get on my back," he said, "I'll carry you. You have to hold on tight." If adult humans were weak, he couldn't imagine how weak a child was.

Marin grabbed his back, clinging tightly. Makoto wrapped his tail around her waist to be safe. He flew up after Gohan and Shin, Kabito on his heels. Marin giggled as they flew.

"Wow, Makoto, we're way up!" she said.

Makoto smirked a bit. Despite how embarrassing it was for her to like him so much, he did enjoy how amazed she was at stuff that was so ordinary to him. They weren't even that high, he had been higher back on Earth. This was nothing. He bet he could really impress her if he wanted. But his face returned to a grim set of determination as he recalled the mission ahead of them.

He had to beat Buu.

He would avenge his parents.


	66. The Next Level

The spire ahead was tall and in the center of a small lake. They headed to the top and landed, Makoto careful to be facing the edge so that Marin could slide off his back without danger of slipping off the edge. He then turned and went around her to look at the hilt of an ornate blade that was driven into the rock. Gohan, who was now in a strange outfit that resembled what Shin and Kabito were wearing, examined it closely. Marin poked it, and Kabito looked like he was going to fall off the spire.

"Child! Keep your hands to yourself, that is a sacred blade!" he cried.

Marin looked absolutely terrified at his shout, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Hey, buddy, watch your tone!" Makoto snapped at him, brushing Marin's arm with his tail to comfort her.

Kabito opened his mouth to retort, but Shin held up his hand, "It is quite alright, Kabito. This girl is more pure than even I at her innocent age."

Marin hugged Makoto and he turned red, not hugging back but letting her cling to him.

"He's scarey!" she said.

"Do not be afraid of Kabito, little one," said Shin calmly, smiling at her, "He is just confused. He is not yet realized that the Kais are not the strongest force in the universe any more."

"I knew that when we last faced Majin Buu, but for mere Earthlings…" Kabito grumbled.

"Gohan and I aren't Earthlings!" Makoto shouted, "We're Saiyans! A great and powerful race of warriors! Of course we're stronger than you!"

"Makoto!" Gohan waved his arms, "Sh! Show some respect, the Kais watch over the entire universe, they're our guardians!"

Makoto huffed, and looked at the sword hilt, "Well, they've been doing a pretty poor job since it was our fathers and my mother and you that have done all the universe saving for the past twenty years," he grumbled, and approached the hilt, "So we just have to pull this out?" he asked.

Shin nodded, still with that serene smile, "If you can free the Z sword, our chances of defeating Buu will increase ten fold."

"Let me give it a go first, Makoto," said Gohan, stepping closer to it. Seeing him in that outfit, Makoto was rather pleased that Kabito didn't have the excuse to make his clothes change too. He was just fine in his Capsule Corp hoody and jeans instead of that silly get up, "I'll see what we're dealing with."

Makoto looked at the hilt as Gohan gripped it with both hands, braced his legs, and pulled.

*scene change*

"Now power up as high as you can," Goku instructed the two boys, folding his arms.

His youngest son and Trunks both nodded, the latter smirking a bit. They both let out cries of power, their levels sky rocketing, Goten becoming Super Saiyan, Trunks transforming to Ascended Tygrian. The room shook, and Rilan smiled at them, lacing his hands behind head. From the look on his face, Goku could tell that this was something he was completely used to. Piccolo, mean while was staring in complete shock.

"Good," said Goku when he paused, "Now raise it to your maximum."

They blinked at him.

"We did, Dad," said Goten softly.

"Oh!" Goku nodded, "Okay, so then… Trunks, you're higher than Goten," these words made Trunks smirk at Goten, "I need you to power down a bit to match Goten. In order to fuse, you must be at the exact power level of one another."

Trunks nodded and powered down a bit, his blue aura lowering to match Goten's.

"Good job," said Goku, nodding, "Now go back to normal."

They did so, and Trunks frowned, "Why do I have to do all the work, why can't Goten raise his power to match mine?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't," said Goten sadly.

"It's okay, son, Trunks is older than you, so it's only natural he's going to be a bit stronger while you're both so young," said Goku, "Now, I want you both to power up as high as you can without transforming-"

But he was cut off as Bobbity's voice once again invaded.

"I'm sorry for once again interrupting your day, citizens of Earth, but I just wanted to share with you all the lovely information I have just received. Apparently, there was a Martial Arts tournament today, and my five targets attended. Majunior, Piccolo, Goten, and of course Rilan and Trunks. Father and son, isn't it? And am I correct that you live at Capsule Corperation in a West City?"

"No!" Rilan hissed, glaring up at the sky.

"Indeed, indeed, I do think I'll be paying you two a visit. Of course, if you aren't there to greet me, I'll just have to settle for destroying whoever I find there instead!" Bobbity laughed and his voice cut out.

"Grandma and Grandpa are still there!" Trunks ran to his father, grabbing his arm, "Dad- we have to go get them!"

"I just heard," Bulma came into the room, looking frazzled, "Rilan- my parents-"

"I know," said Rilan, "We have to go get them, Goku, please-"

"You know they won't come," saidGoku sadly, "They already decided. We can wish them back with the Dragon Balls."

"Goku," snapped Bulma, "You're forgetting something, the Dragon Radar is still at my hous, if Buu destroys it, we won't be able to find the Dragon Balls!"

"Oh no, that's not good," hissed Goku, "I could try to instant transmission, but while I try to find it, Buu could show up and destroy everything…" he paused, thinking fast, "That's it. Rilan, I need you to go get the radar, I'll distract Majin Buu."

"Goku, don't be a fool," said Piccolo, "You said yourself that you are no match if Vegeta and Katima couldn't kill him."

"I'm not trying to kill him," said Goku, "Just to stall. I can transmission out as soon as the radar is safe," he looked at Rilan, "Can you do it?"

"Of course," said Rilan, nodding, "You need to be careful, Goku. Buu's power… you couldn't imagine. Watching him fight Vegeta and Katima was…"

"I know, I understand," said Goku.

"I wanna go, Dad," said Trunks, "Please! Maybe I can convince Grandma and Grandpa to come back with us!"

"Trunks, this is going to be dangerous, we need you alive," said Rilan.

"And we don't need you?!" Trunks demanded, "That's not fair! Dad I need you alive! Please! I can help!"

Rilan looked at Bulma. She sighed and shook her head, "The boy is just too stubborn, just like his father," she smiled lightly, "Take him along. I know you won't let anything happen to him, and he may be able to convince my parents to come up here."

Rilan went to Bulma, kissing her on the forehead gently, "I'll be back."

"Goten, I need you to hold down the fort," said Goku, rubbing his son's head, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, Dad," said Goten.

Rilan and Trunks flew out of the room and Goku nodded to Bulma and Piccolo before pressing his two fingers to his forehead. It was risky, but he knew that it would distract Buu long enough for Rilan and his son to get the radar.

The latest form of Super Saiyan.

*scene change*

It didn't budge.

Makoto perked a brow as Gohan fell over when his hands slipped off the hilt of the Z sword. His big cousin sat there for a moment, blowing on his red palms.

"Is it really that hard to pull?" Makoto asked.

Gohan stood, rubbing his hands together, "They weren't joking around, Makoto, this thing is stuck in pretty deep."

Makoto frowned a bit, "It ccan't be that difficult. Just transform, that should do the trick."

Gohan nodded, and his hair leapt to gold. Marin clung to Makoto's arm in surprise at his sudden cry of power, and he sighed, letting her hold him but feeling a mild uncomfortable twinge. He was a warrior not a teddy bear.

Gripping the hilt again, Gohan began to pull.

"Not even your Super Saiyan strength will be enough for this, I am afraid," said Kabito, "IF the Supreme Kai could not free it, how could a mere mortal?"

"Hush, Kabito," said Shin.

"We're not just mere mortals, moron," snapped Makoto, glaring at the red skinned man, "We're Saiyans. And nothing is too great a challenge for our race."

Just as the words left his mouth, the rock caved beneath Gohan's feet, and cracked around the blade. Then, with a mighty cry, Gohan thrust up into the air, and the sword with him, revealing a long broad silver blade that glistened in sun.

"It's free?!" Kabito choked.

"Gohan, you did it!" Shin cheered.

Makoto smirked, crossing his arms, "As to be expected. I don't understand why everyone, even these supposed guardians of the universe always seem so shocked at our skills."

They went off the pillar, back to the main ground beside the small lake. Makoto carefully let Marin slip off his back when they landed, retracting his tail from her waist. She, Makoto, and the Kais watched as Gohan shakily swung about the blade. He was back to his normal state now, hair black, and from the way he wielded the sword, it suggested it possessed great weight. Gohan wobbly swiped it, tried to hold it up straight and ended up nearly losing his balance all together.

"I don't get it," said Makoto as the two Kais watched in awe, "I expected something to happen, like, Gohan to gain power or something. From what I can see, he just got some hunk of junk that will more hinder him than help."

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Kabito shouted, "The Z sword is a sacred blade! When one pulls it from the stone, it unlocks hidden power deep within the one who did it. It becomes and extention of that person's soul, and together, they are able to defeat anything!"

"I don't sense any change in Gohan's power level," said Makoto flatly, "So there are three possibilities. You're lying, you're misinformed, or the stupid thing is broken."

"I dunno, Makoto," said Gohan, swinging it, staggering, "It's so damn heavy, it'll be training enough to just be able to use it properly."

He dropped it then, and it slapped into the ground, producing a small cloud of dust. It appeared to have sunk about an inch past the root of the grass.

"Do you feel anything, Gohan?" Shin asked, "When you pulled it free, did anything change?"

Gohan caught his breath, shaking his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Supreme Kai, nothing."

Kabito snorted and knelt over the blade, "It's simple. A mortal was never meant to free it, of course it wouldn't select it as its master."

Kabito gripped the hilt, and tried to lift it. It didn't even quiver as he pulled and pulled, gritting his teeth, grunting in effort. Finally he fell back, gasping, flapping his hands as if they were sore.

"Hmph," Makoto slowly stepped toward it, "Weakling. This blade was obviously not made of Kais if you can't even made the light shift on the blade. Let a true warrior wield it, like myself or Gohan." He dug his fingers beneath the hilt and lifted it up, a little bit surprised.

It wasn't nearly as heavy as he expected, in fact, it felt just like his mother's sword in his hands. He glanced at Gohan, "You were struggling with this?" he held it in one hand and high.

Gohan, Kabito, and Shin all yelped in surprise.

"Makoto!" Gohan wailed, "That's insane, how can you just hold it with one hand?!"

"Easy," Makoto tossed it to his other, "What's the big deal?"

"Makoto- I don't think you understand how…" Shin trailed off, just looking lost.

Makoto glanced at Marin as she cheered, "Good job Makoto! You can lift anything!"

He smirked a little bit, and lowered the blade, examining it. "It doesn't looking any fancier than Mom's sword," he said, "I think you Kais were just told some stupid legend that wasn't even true."

"Makoto! Show some respect!" Gohan snapped, then looked at Shin, "If he can hold it with such ease even though I pulled it out, what does that mean?"

"It could mean that Makoto was the one that was supposed to free it, Gohan," said Shin, "And that you were so powerful that you, even though you were not meant to, freed it first. The reason it is so heavy to you might mean that you are not the destined wielder of the Z sword."

"Boy," said Kabito, "Do you feel anything, anything at all? Any new strength or power? A tingling? Anything?"

Makoto gave the sword a few practiced swings, "Nope," he said, looking at them, "It seems we just wasted time coming here while Goten and Trunks got to do some real training to beat Majin Buu!"

He thrust the blade into the ground, making it sink down half way to the hilt and laced his hands behind his head, "You guys are supposed to be the guardians of the universe, well, a lot of help you gave my parents by not killing that stupid pink blob when you had the chance," he growled.

Shin actually bowed his head.

"I am sorry, Makoto," he said softly, "If I had known… I would never have risked leaving Buu in that ball, in just being satisfied with just hiding it."

"This isn't the Supreme Kai's fault, Makoto," scolded Gohan, stepping forward, "You will gian nothing by blaming any one other than the real people responsible, Bobbity and Majin Buu."

Makoto lowered his hands, clenching them in fists, "Don't think I've forgotten, Gohan," he whispered, then his voice grew louder, "But a lot of good we're doing by standing around listening to stupid legends that aren't even true! That sword isn't sacred, it's just a piece of junk!" he spat on the ground, narrowing his eyes, shaking slightly, "We've wasted valuable time in which we could have been doing real training to stop Majin Buu!"

"Well then, let's start," said Gohan, grabbing the hilt of the blade and pulling it free, "Since you can wield it no problem, we'll practice until I can too," he said harshly, "And work on your dodging."

Makoto blinked and then Gohan was swinging the blade at him. He let out a yelp and ducked just in time. It sweeped over his head.

"Gohan no!" wailed Marin, "You'll cut Makoto!"

Makoto glared at his cousin as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Transformed, Gohan could wield the blade much easier, and they began to go along the field, Gohan swiping wildy as Makoto continued to dodge. He could hear Marin wailing somewhere, but focused on anticipating Gohan's next move. He knew that his cousin was mad at how Makoto had insulted the Kais, but the boy didn't care. Using his tail for extra balance, he bounced around Gohan's attacks.

"You know I'm right!" Makoto said, "These guys are jokes! They can't even see how powerful we are, let alone Buu!"

"Makoto, it's been seven quiet years, they haven't had cause to even glance at Earth to see your training!" said Gohan, swinging again.

Makoto jumped nimbly out of the way, hissing, "They had plenty cause! They left that monster on OUR planet! You would at least think they would be keeping close tabs on it!"

"There's no way they could have known-" Gohan swung.

"They're supposed to be our guardians, how could they have missed something unless they're morons?!"

Out of his anger, Makoto couldn't dodge in time. The blade was coming on too fast, and at the last second, he brought up his arm instinctively to block his face. He braced for the pain, for the blade to dig deep into his flesh, but to his great surprise, the blade snapped in two, glancing off his arm without leaving a mark, and the top half of the blade falling and lodging into the ground while Gohan yelped at the hilt in his hand.

They had just broken the Z sword.

*scene change*

Rilan flew fast and hard, his son just behind him. He felt a rush of fear he had never felt before. With Frieza, he had charged in with nothing to lose, and done a fairly decent job until the bastard transformed. Cell was a pretty nasty situation, but they had all known that Goku had had some sort of plan. The encounter with Dengen wasn't too terrible, since his family wasn't there with him. But now, he had everything to lose.

Bobbity had targeted him and his son, and was heading for their home. And Goku had revealed that he couldn't beat Buu. They were holding on to slim hope that their children could do something to stop the creature. Rilan wanted to believe that they could do it. He wanted to believe that Buu could be stopped. But as he flew, with that terrible feeling in his gut, he couldn't help but picture the death of all that he had come to love. Bulma, Trunks, his home… his planet.

Looking back, he saw his son keeping pace, and had the urge to stop and hug him, just as Vegeta had done with Makoto just before he died. To let him know how proud he was of him. Because he wasn't sure if there would ever be another chance. Could Goku really distract Buu long enough for them to get to Capsule Corp? Would he even survive? If he was defeated, what hope could they have to learning the fusion?

"Dad?" Trunks looked at him, frowning.

"Sorry," said Rilan, facing forward again, "Faster, Trunks, come on!"

They pushed on, but Rilan nearly fell out of the air when he felt Buu's power level close. He stopped, holding up his arm, "Wait!" he hissed.

There, just ahead, was Majin Buu and Bobbity, but they had not yet spotted them. They were completely focused on Goku, who, before their eyes, began to power up.

It was insane. Rilan was frozen in pure shock as Goku's aura launched gold, how his muscles tightened, how he cried up to the sky, and his hair pegan to lengthen. It grew, much like Rilan's did when he ascended, down his back in a radical main of golden hair. It was another transformation, another level of Super Saiyan. How? Goku told them he didn't think he could handle Buu, but this was far past what Vegeta and Katima were at, this was complete insanity.

Surely he could defeat Buu as he was!

Then, without warning, Goku shouted.

"What are you DOING?! GO GET THE RADAR!"

Rilan and Trunks had been staring in complete awe, and snapped back to reality at his shout.

"Come on, Trunks, let's go, he's got this, we have to hurry!" Rilan told his son, who nodded and they took off toward Capsule Corp.

The power level… Goku's strength was madness, Rilan could practically taste his energy. Why had he been holding back this transformation? Was he a moron? This surely could have defeated Vegeta. All of this could have been avoided! Vegeta, Katima, and Gohan would all still be alive.

Rilan pushed away his feelings of anger. He would confront Goku later. Right now, he had to find that Radar.

West City bloomed on the horizon and he and Trunks powered down to their normal state, going down and landed outside Capsule Corp. They ran in through the door, Trunks shouting, "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!"

Rilan went straight for Bulma's lab, running quickly through the familiar halls, praying that it wasn't going to be the last time he would be in his home that he grew so fond over.

He burst into the lab, spotting Mr. Briefs working on something on the counter.

"Rilan!" he looked up, blinking, "You're back? Is Buu defeated?"

"No," said Rilan, catching his breath, "He's on his way here, I need Bulma's Dragon Radar, we can't let him destroy it!"

"The radar?" Mr. Briefs stopped his work and pondered for a moment, as if he hadn't a care in the world, "Hm… Let's see here, where was the last place I saw it…"

"Dad! Dad!"

Trunks burst into the room, he had the phone in his hand, "It's Mom- she says that she left the radar in the plane!"

"Do you know where the capsules are?" Rilan asked Mr. Briefs.

The man nodded, "Of course."

Once they had the capsule, they rushed outside and released it. Trunks jumped in and rummaged around and then came back out, beaming, "I found it!" he held it high.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Briefs, "Now we can all have some lunch!"

"We don't have time," said Rilan, looking at them, "Please, come to the Lookout with us, Buu is on his way here!"

"We made our decision already, Rilan," said Mr. Briefs, "We will stay here. Don't worry, with the radar, you can bring us back."

Rilan sighed, amazed at the man's lack of fear. Mrs. Briefs smiled, "At least take some snacks with you, darling."

"We can't," said Rilan, "We have to go back."

"Love you!" Trunks said as they launched into the air.

As they left, Rilan felt Goku's power level return to normal. He still was baffled. How could he possess such strength?

But he supposed that it hadn't been enough if Goku was just using it as a distraction. Buu's power must be more than he could imagine.

Yet as they raced back to the lookout, Rilan felt another small life force flicker to nothing. Bobbity. Whatever happened, Bobbity was dead, and now, Buu was going to be left to his own devices. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but one thing was for certain.

They had to hurry if they had any hope to saving the universe.


	67. Bargaining with an Old Kai

Goku finished and looked at the boys, completely at a loss as to why they looked disappointed. He had shown them the Fusion Dance step for step, and it looked like they hadn't even been paying attention!

"That… that's it?" asked Trunks, one brow perked.

Goku nodded, "That's it! Were you two paying attention? It's extremely important you get it absolutely right or your combined body could be a disaster! Not a single mistake, not even the tiniest one can be made!"

Trunks glanced at Goten and then back, "It looks ridiculous," he said flatly.

"Trunks!" Rilan snapped, stepping forward, but even he looked a bit confused, "If Goku says this is it, then this is it! Show some respect."

"Rilan, can I use you to help me demonstrate it?" asked Goku, looking at him, "You just have to mirror me, and our finger tips touch at the end."

Rilan turned red and Trunks snickered. Goten looked on with wide eyes, as if trying to take all of it in. Rilan gulped and nodded, and Goku grinned, at least someone here realized that the Fusion Dance wasn't something to be embarrassed of, it was a powerful technique!

"We aren't going to fuse right here, are we?" Rilan asked.

"No, of course not, the dance is just a part of it," said Goku as they got in position, "We would have to focus and make our power level exactly the same, our breaths taken exactly the same, and everything. It takes a lot of practice, but, we only have two days…"

He had told Buu that the boys would be ready by then. He had a feeling that he would wait, especially now that Bobbity was dead. Buu had killed him himself.

Rilan carefully did the Fusion Dance next to Goku, taking the correct steps, propping up their knees, and then saying the phrase as they moved.

"Fuuuu-sion! HA!" with the Ha, their fingertips touched, and Rilan straightened quickly, still a bit red in the face.

"I have to admit, Goku, it does seem like quite a silly formation for a technique so powerful. If only I still had my ability to automadically fuse two people. I like to think it wasn't wasted on Lecron, but.. he's in Other World, what help can he be here?"

"Your fusion was permanent, though," Goku pointed out, "I don't think the boys would want to be stuck together after they beat Buu."

"If they beat Buu," Piccolo corrected.

Goku grinned, "I'm not too worried. With these two, and Makoto getting training from the Supreme Kai, Buu won't know what hit him!"

The boys looked at one another, and nodded.

"We can do it," said Trunks in a hard voice.

Goten grinned and gave a thumbs up, "No sweat!"

Goku smiled, "I'm glad you boys are so confident, you'll need it."

"Hey, uhm, Dad," said Goten, looking at him with big eyes, "Can you show us Super Saiyan 3 again? Please?"

"Yeah!" cried Trunks, excited, "That was insane!"

Goku sighed but shrugged. He only had a few hours left since he had used so much power before, and he had nothing left to teach the boys. Might as well show them one last time.

He positioned himself, and then began to let out a cry of effort. He was hardly aware of the room shaking and everyone staring at him as he focused all his power within him. It swelled and swelled, and he went past Super Saiyan, to Super Saiyan 2, and then, pushing even further, pushing as hard as he could, his hair began to lengthen, his power bursting out, lightning lacing around him. Finally, he stopped, panting for a moment, then standing upright.

Krillin came rushing in, his eyes wide with wonder. Rilan was gaping, Piccolo staring. The boys were beaming, looking excited at his new transformation.

"That's so wild!" Trunks said.

"I wish I could go past Super Saiyan 2," said Goten, pouting.

Goku laughed, "It's taken me seven years, and power works differently in Other World. It doesn't take this much… effort," he dropped to one knee, and returned ot normal, panting heavily.

"Goku!" Krillin rushed to his side.

"I'm fine," said Goku, smiling at his friend and getting to his feet.

"Well, your time isn't."

They all jumped and turned to see Baba floating there on her crytal ball, scowling at him. Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Goku, you knew coming here that you couldn't push those limits," she scolded, "Your power took up all of your time left here, and now we have to go back to Other World."

"What?" Goten rushed to his father's side, "No, Dad, don't go!"

"It's okay, son," said Goku, ruffling Goten's hair, "You and Trunks can do this. I believe in you."

Goten nodded slowly, pouting.

"We'll make sure they learn it in time, Goku," said Rilan.

Goku nodded, "Good luck, all of you. I'm going to go see Makoto, and maybe if I find Gohan over there, we can use him too," he smiled.

"Gohan isn't dead!"

Goku blinked and turned to see Videl was in the entrance, walking forward, eyes tearing slightly, "I know he isn't, I don't feel it," she said, "He's alive! Somewhere…"

"Videl, I heard Katima say that he was dead…" said Piccolo.

"And that means he is?!" Videl snapped, clenching her fists, tears rolling off her cheeks, "I know he isn't dead, he can't be!"

"I hope you're right, Videl," said Goku, looking at her sympathedically.

"Goku!" Baba snapped.

"Right, sorry," Goku turned to her, "Let's go!" he looked at the others one last time, "Good luck everyone!"

And then, the Earth vanished, and he was up in the clouds of Other World, flying toward the check in station. Baba soared beside him, a grim look on her antient face.

"I'm worried, Goku," said Baba, "Look at the line."

Goku looked down and saw thousands- possibly millions of spirits waiting in line to check into Other World. So many dead…

"How many are down there?" he whispered.

"Many," said Baba as they got closer, "All from Earth."

Goku clenched his fists, horrified. Buu had causes so much distruction… what was stopping him from tearing the entire world apart? The aspect of a fight, of course… He was a lot like Vegeta in that way, he would wait for a true challenge.

Vegeta…

"I need to speak to King Yama," said Goku, going downward.

"Goku, you're not going to cut in line, are you?" Baba asked.

Goku grinned back at her, "Sure am! Thanks again Baba!"

Baba chuckled, "I wish you luck, Goku. We all need it."

Goku watched her fly off for a moment before landing by the elaborate building that was the check in station and ran inside.

King Yama, a giant of a being, sat behind his massive desk, writing feverishly in notebooks as spirit after spirit came to him. Goku rushed forward, ignoring the protests coming from the spirit orbs.

"King Yama!" he called.

The man's giant red face appeard from over the desk.

"Goku! You're back early!" he said.

"Yes, and I have a favor to ask," said Goku, "I need to see if any of my friends came through here, if they've checked in yet."

"Are you kidding me?!" cried Yama, and lifted a massive pile of notebooks and slammed them on the table, "THESE ARE JUST FROM TODAY!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, King Yama, Earth is under siege, but if I find out if any of my friends came through, they can help me stop it!"

Yama sighed heavily, then nodded, "Fine, what are the names?"

Goku figured that Vegeta wasn't likely allowed to keep his body, so he only asked for his family, "My sister Katima Fallon and my son, Gohan Son," he said.

Yama began rifling through his books, "K… K… hm… K. A. ... Katano, Kathrine, Ah ha! Katima! Yes, she came through not long ago. Very good deeds, I allowed her to keep her body and sent her on up."

"That's great!" cried Goku, grinning, "If she has her body, she can help! What about Gohan?"

Yama went to a different book and flipped through the pages, "G… G… G. O. … G. O. H. … Nope, there's not Gohan here."

Goku stared, "What?"

"No Gohan has come through here," repeated Yama.

"That means- he's still alive!" Goku beamed, "That's fantastic! But… if he's alive… why couldn't I sense him…?"

"Not my problem," said Yama, "Now, go on, Goku, and beat whatever is causing all this mess!"

Goku nodded, an elated feeling in his gut. So Katima did perish, but Gohan was alive! He flew out of the room, getting up a few yards into the air and throwing out his senses. Katima was close, perhaps up near where he had left King Kai. Gohan was further, way further, but definitely up here and not on Earth or the Living World. Why was Gohan up here? Curiosity won out, and he decided to go to Gohan first.

Placing his fingers on his forehead, he vanished, heading for Gohan's power signature.

*scene change*

Makoto stared at the half of the blade on the ground with wide eyes. Shin and Kabito were freaking out, staring in horror, yelping. Gohan turned red, "Well then…" he said, dropping the hilt, "Makoto… your skin must be made of stone."

"Or the sword is a piece of junk," said Makoto, examining his arm where the blade snapped. It was slightly red, but no cut in the skin, "I told you it was just a stupid legend."

"Kabito, tell me it isn't true!" Shin cried.

"It is, master, the blade is broken!" Kabito shouted.

Marin rushed to Makoto's side and looked at his arm, "Are you okay, Makoto?" she asked.

"Of course," said Makoto, folding his arms and glaring at the Kais, "It might as well have been a toy sword made of wood."

"Wow, Makoto, it looked really sharp!" Marin said, smiling, "I wanna be as strong as you someday!"

Makoto looked at her, opened his mouth to explain she was human and this wasn't possible, but then between them, Kakarot appeared out of thin air. It knocked him back, and he landed hard on his back. Makoto growled, rubbing the back of his head, propping himself up.

"Kakarot!" he snapped, "What are you doing?! You could have hurt Marin!"

"Makoto!" Kakarot blinked at him, "So this is where Supreme Kai took you!" he turned, and saw Gohan, "Gohan!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan, "Twenty-four hours hasn't been up yet."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kabito shouted, "How could a mere mortal come here without assistance from a Kai?!"

"Instant transmission?" Kakarot asked, looking at Kabito.

Makoto loathed the blank look on his uncle's face.

"What about teaching Goten and Trunks the fusion?!" Makoto demanded, "You're supposed to help them destroy Majin Buu!"

"I ran out of time because I spent all my energy transforming to a Super Saiyan 3," said Kakarot simply.

Makoto gaped at him.

"Super Saiyan 3?" Gohan asked, blinking.

"Sure," said Kakarot, "It took me a long time to perfect, and it takes a lot of energy to perform, but I had to in order to distract Buu so Rilan and Trunks could find the Radar before Buu destroyed West City."

"You mean… you went beyond that… of an ascended Super Saiyan…?" whispered Makoto, feeling numb.

"Yeah," said Kakarot, "But, believe me, it isn't easy, and it's not meant for the Living World. You run out of energy too fast there."

Makoto clenched his fists. There was no way- he had to be lying! If he was telling the truth, that meant he was stronger than… than his parents. A slow anger filled him.

"You mean to tell me that you've had the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan 3 this entire time?" Makoto demanded.

Kakarot looked at him, looking lost as to why Makoto was shaking in rage, "Yeah?"

Makoto grit his teeth, "Tell me then, Kakarot, why didn't you face Majin Buu with my parents?!" he screamed.

Kakarot blanched and bowed his head, "I- I'm sorry, Makoto, I should have been there, but… I was unconscious. Your father bested me in battle, and went to face Majin Buu alone. I'm guessing Katima joined him."

"He didn't best you!" Makoto shouted, shoving Kakarot roughly in the stomache, which was all he could reach, "YOU HELD BACK! You let him win! There's no honor in that!"

Kakarot looked down sadly at Makoto, and it just made the Saiyan child angrier. He didn't want his sympathies, he didn't want his pity! As far as he was concerned it was Kakarot's fault his parents lost their lives. How could he? His mother was Kakarot's sister! And he had let her down! Let her die!

This man was everything that his father told him he was. He wasn't a great warrior, or a true Saiyan! He was a soft thing, that thought he was better than everyone else! He held back to let Vegeta win, because he felt sorry for him!

Tears filled Makoto's eyes, "You're the reason they're dead…" he choked.

"Now there's no help in pointing fingers."

They all froze at the new voice and turned to see a man, a grotesquely old looking man with lavender skin, a tiny white tuft of hair on his head and above his upper lip, and large wrinkly pointed ears. He was short, and scrawny, and wore the same elaborate clothes as the Kais and Gohan.

"Who are you?" Shin asked.

The old man laughed, in a frail tone, wraught with age, "Isn't it obvious? The skin, the hair, the dashing looks? I'm you! O' course fifteen generations older."

"Fifteen generations?!" cried Shin, staring at him.

"There are two Supreme Kais?!" Kabito yelped, looking from him to the older Kai.

"Where did you come from?" Gohan asked.

"Heh, the Z sword, of course," wheezed the Old Kai.

"The sword…?" Makoto wiped his eyes and looked down at the two halves of the blade they had all forgotten about with Kakarot's arrival.

"Indeed, trapped in there for some time, I must thank you, children, quite the strength to break the blade like that," the Old Kai chuckled.

"How did you get trapped in the sword?" asked Kabito.

"A long time ago, there was a creature, terribly strong. Mind you, not as strong as this Majin Buu, but still pretty tough! He knew my grand powers could vanquish him and so rather than face me, he tricked me. I was sealed into the blade, and trapped on the spire. Left quite a cramp!" he began stretching.

"Power?" Marin said, coming to Makoto's side and playing a small hand on his arm, "He doesn't look that strong, Makoto. Is he lying?"

Makoto narrowed his eyes, and muttered, "After the display of the other Kais, I wouldn't be surprised. They're all a bunch of jokes."

"Makoto, show some respect," said Kakarot, smiling again, and looking at Old Kai, "I bet he really is strong, like Master Roshi. Watch."

In his hand, Kakarot formed a small orb and shot it at the Old Kai while he was still stretching and speaking with the other two. It was a slow blast, and it was weak, terribly so. But still, it hit the Old Kai straight in the face when he stood up, and knocked him on his back. The other two Kais yowled in horror and knelt over him, brushing him off, murmuring inqueries of his condition.

Kakarot, Gohan, and Marin all look troubled, but Makoto folded his arms again, scowling. A bunch of weaklings, that all these stupid Kais were. This entire trip had been a waste of time.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Old Kai shouted, sitting up, glaring, "I am one of the most powerful beings in this entire universe, I was sealed away because millions of evil creatures FEARED me! How DARE you show such disrespect!"

"But… sir…" muttered Kakarot, "That was just child's play…"

"My little brother could have handled that," said Gohan.

"Marin probably could have handled that," scoffed Makoto, which made Marin giggle.

"You fools, it wasn't my strength that scared them, it was my menacing capacities that struck terror into their hearts!" Old Kai snapped.

"Capacities?" Kakarot blinked.

"Menacing?" Gohan frowned.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.

Old Kai folded his arms, glaring at him, "I'm not telling. Nope. Give me one good reason why I should."

"Well…" Kakarot sighed, "Hm… wait, I got it! My old master likes girly magazines! We'll get you some!"

"Dad!" Gohan cried, turning red.

Makoto blinked, "Girly magazines?" he looked at Marin, who shrugged.

"Goku, please! How innaporpriate!" Shin gasped.

Makoto furrowed his brow. What was inapropriate about these girly magazines? If they were girly, wouldn't they just have dolls and pink stuff in it? Why would Old Kai want those anyway?

Old Kai scoffed and turned to look out to the horizon, holding a hand over his eyes, "I have no need for such things. With my vision, I can SEE girls playing volley ball on the beach!"

Shin and Kabito both fell over. Makoto blinked, frowning, "Why would you watch girls playing volley ball?"

"Don't worry about it, Makoto," sighed Gohan, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking embarrassed.

"You call yourself a Kai?!" Shin demanded, getting to his feet.

"Hey, Old Kai," said Kakarot, smiling at the man, "What if I got you a date with a real live Earth woman?!"

The Old Kai looked at him, smiling slightly, "Is she a good kisser?"

Makoto stared. Really…? THAT'S what this was about? He wanted… a girl…? Gross! Why would he want such a thing, and why did he watch them on the beach?

"Of course!" said Kakarot.

"Dad!" Gohan growled, pulling his father closer to them, "How are we going to find anyone who would want to kiss that?" he hissed.

"We can do it son! It'll just take some convincing! And… maybe a little sacrifice. Do you think you can get Videl to do it?!" Kakarot asked.

"DAD I AM NOT ASKING MY GIRLFRIEND TO KISS THAT OLD RELIC!" Gohan shouted.

Kakarot sighed and hung his head, "Fine, but who else do… wait!"

He rushed to the Old Kai again, "Okay, I have someone in mind, but she isn't technically an Earth woman."

The Old Kai perked a brow.

"Yeah, but she looks like one," said Kakarot, "Do we got a deal?"

The Old Kai seemed to think, "Hm… fine," he clapped his hands on Kakarot's, "Man, you're good!"

"Great!" said Kakarot, beaming, "So will you tell us what these capacities are?"

"Well, let's just say that if I used my abilities on a kitty cat that went mew, it would go ROAR, get it? ROAR!" Old Kai smirked.

"Wow, really?" asked Gohan, "So… you do like Guru did on Namek, you awaken sleeping power."

"Enhance it, really," said the Old Kai, "But you'll get nothing until I get that kiss."

"That's fine," said Kakarot, grinning, "I'll be right back!" he placed two fingers on his forehead, and then vanished.

Makoto blinked, "Wha- where'd he go?!"

"A woman that isn't from Earth but looks… oh no…" Gohan ran a hand down his face.

"What?" Makoto asked, looking at him.

Gohan sighed heavily, "Let's just say that your dad would be livid."

*scene change*

Katima slowly made her way along the path, running a hand through her hair. Allowed to keep her body… and to walk through Other World freely… was it really worth it if she couldn't be with him? Already, her heart ached without his presense, not only here, but in her mind. The Bond… it was gone, broken with their death. And Vegeta… he hadn't been with her when she was passed to Other World.

Part of her wanted to go back and ask to be sent below, if that was where he was.

Vegeta…

With her death, Katima found herself still in the clothing she died in, the outfit she took to the tournament. The blue skirt and tank top, the black leggings, and combat boots. She ran a finger along the scar on her cheek, that had come with her, running it up and along that letter V that Cell carved into her flesh.

If she could find King Kai, she could ask what was going on below. The others, her son… Oh Makoto… A terrible feeling sunk in the pit of her gut at the thought of him, leaving him all alone down there. Was it fair? Was it right? But with Buu dead, he would be safe, and that was all she could ask for now, his safety.

Rilan and Bulma would raise him well, she knew. And he had Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. She hoped that he wasn't too upset, that he could forgive her and Vegeta for what they had to do.

Other spirits whirled around her, some that had their bodies, others that were just wisps. She was slowly finding her way to the buildings where the Grand Kai lived, and she knew she would find King Kai there somewhere.

But before she could even hope to keep going, a familiar voice piped behind her.

"Katima!"

Blinking, she turned and felt the first smile since she died spread across her face.

"Goku!"

Her brother laughed, looking her over with shining eyes, "It's good to see you! Well, sort of," he said, and his eyes flicked up.

Katima knew he was looking at her halo.

"Yes, well," Katima sighed, "We did what we had to do. Are the others… upset?"

Goku's face fell, "Katima, you don't know, do you?" he asked softly.

Katima tilted her head to the side.

Goku sighed and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Katima, Buu's still alive."

Katima felt horror rock through her. She stared at him.

"No…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, you gave it everything you had, I know," said Goku sadly, "It blew him into bits, but… he reformed. All the bits went back into one, and he was good as new."

"That… it can't be," Katima clutched her fists, glaring at the ground, "We gave it our all! The Bond- it snapped, it broke at that power- how can he still be alive?!" her vision blurred, "It was for nothing… all in vain… Vegeta…" she choked.

"Katima," Goku pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"It isn't fair," she whispered through her tears, "He finally saw, Goku, he finally realized everything. He was fighting for someone other than himself for the first time in his life. He willingly died to save our son, and the world… and it was for nothing! IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Goku held her tightly, and Katima was thankful for his rock solid presense to keep her together. She felt like if he weren't clutching her, she would shake apart. Her Vegeta… he had waited to die to come alive, and it was for naught. Buu still lived, their son was still in danger.

"But there's hope, Katima," said Goku, letting her go.

Katima wiped her eyes, "Hope?" she whispered, "Goku… if he can just reform… how…"

"Just come with me," said Goku, holding out a hand, "I know that they'll all be really happy to see you."

Katima tried to compose herself, taking in deep breaths. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Goku smiled, "Can't you sense him?"

Katima frowned. She hadn't tried to sense anything since she came up here, what was the point? So now she cast out her senses, and felt familiar signatures. Goku, of course… and… was that … Gohan? And-

Katima clutched Goku's hand, "Take me to him," she demanded.

Goku grinned, placed his fingers to his forehead, and they vanished.


	68. A Whole New Buu

The moment that the world appeared around Katima she didn't even pay attention to its details. Her eyes hungrily searched for only one thing, and soon, she spotted his young face as it twisted with shock at the sight of her. His big black eyes, so much like his father's, began to well with tears, and the boy ran at her, letting out a wail, "Mom!"

Katima knelt and caught him, pulling him up and holding him tightly to her, her own tears threatening. The one that she truly died for, her son, a piece of her and Vegeta both, clutching close to her heart. She ran a hand over that wavy raven black hair as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Why did you leave me, Mom?" he choked, "Why?! Why would you and Dad leave me like that, all alone!" his voice cracked and he sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry, Makoto," Katima breathed, holding him tightly as his little arms held fast around her neck, "We did it because we love you. We thought that it would finish Buu for good, we had no idea how strong he truly was…"

"It wasn't fair," Makoto said in broken, shaky words, "None of it was fair…"

"I'm sorry, son," Katima whispered, "But I'm here now."

"Please stop crying, Makoto!"

Katima blinked in surprise, as little Marin, Krillin and 18's daughter, approached, her eyes wide with fret, "Everthing's okay! I promise!"

Makoto calmed and Katima set him down. He wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his hoody, sniffling still, but for the most part, he seemed better. Katima gently fixed his hair, and kissed his forehead, "Marin is right. Everything is fine, Makoto."

He swallowed and nodded.

"Katima…"

Katima turned to see Gohan, her nephew who was now a head taller than her and in strange elaborate clothing. He went to her and closed his arms around her. She returned the hug and they stood there holding one another for a moment. There was no need for words here. Gohan understood why she and Vegeta did it. He knew what they faced. Finally, they broke, and Katima heard another familiar voice.

"It is good to see you, Katima."

She turned and saw Shin smiling at her, Kabito at his side, alive and well. She blinked, but then understood, "The Dragon Balls… right, they wouldn't work on Vegeta and me since we've both been brought back to life once. It's good to see you, Supreme Kai."

She looked around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. A planet, not much different than Earth is what they all stood on, with rolling hills of lush green grass, brilliantly colored skies, and several hanging moons floating above them, along with two small suns.

"Where are we?" she asked Goku.

But it was another, unfamiliar voice that answered her.

"The home of the Kais."

Katima turned to see another Kai, much older looking than Shin or Kabito, his frail, wrinkled body seemed small even compared to Shin, who was tiny to begin with. His skin was lavender, and there was a white tuft of hair on his head and another above his upper lip. He smirked at her, eyes raking her body in an almost invading way.

"So?" Goku asked this Old Kai, "Is she up to your standards?"

Katima blinked, looking at Goku. Standards? What was THAT supposed to mean?

Old Kai let out a wheezy laugh and nodded, "Oh, you were right when you said she looked human! I'd say she passes all expectations!"

Gohan ran a hand down his face with a groan, and Katima shot a look at Goku, "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Well, see, Katima," said Goku with a nervous laugh, "I told you that there was hope to beat Majin Buu and there is! Trunks and Goten are back on Earth learning the fusion technique which will combine their bodies into one that is far more powerful then it would be with just the two of them fighting side by side, and here, Old Kai has the power to unlock hidden potential within someone, and he can use it on Gohan and Makoto!"

Katima glanced at Old Kai, frowning. He didn't look like he could do much of anything. But Kami was old and frail looking when he was still around, and Goku said he was incredibly powerful. So maybe there was some truth to these words. Maybe.

"Okay," said Katima, "But what does that have to do with me looking human or 'passing all expectations'?"

Goku grinned a bit, "Well, see, Old Kai is a lot like Master Roshi, and well, I said that you could-"

"Wait," Katima interrupted, taking a step toward her brother with narrowed eyes, "A lot like Master Roshi?! Goku what the hell did you promise the old man?!"

"Just a sec," said Goku and looked at Old Kai, "Just getting the details, Old Kai, is that with or without lipstick?"

"GOKU!" Katima shouted, getting in his face.

"Katima please!" said Goku waving his hands wildly, "If you give Old Kai a kiss he'll use his powers on Gohan and Makoto!"

"A KISS?!" Katima shrieked, grabbing the front of Goku's shirt, "WHAT KIND OF BIG BROTHER ARE YOU?! HOW COULD YOU OFFER MY BODY TO SOME RANDOM OLD KOOT THAT YOU KNOW IS LIKE MASTER ROSHI?!"

"Katima think of it!" Goku wailed, "One kiss could save the world!"

Katima powered up to Super Saiyan, pulling a fist back to punch Goku, "GOKU WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"A Saiyan!" Old Kai said, "That explains why she's so feisty! I love feisty!" he chuckled.

Katima resisted turning her attention to the frail old man, "Goku we don't even know if his powers even WORK! Why the hell would you offer something that isn't even yours?!"

"Well, you ARE my sister-" Goku began innocently.

"Just because we're siblings doesn't mean you get to dictate who I put my lips on!" Katima screamed.

"How about this," said Old Kai, smirking devilishly at her, "You kiss me on the cheek, and I'll unlock the powers of these boys here, and then, when they defeat Majin Buu, you give me the REAL kiss."

Katima let go of Goku and he sighed in relief as she faced Old Kai, her golden aura still like fire around her.

"Why do you even WANT a kiss?" asked Makoto, "They're gross."

"Wait until you're older, Makoto," sighed Gohan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They're not gross!" said Marin, skipping over to Makoto and kissing him on the cheek, "See?"

"WAAAAUUUGH!" Makoto wailed, instantly rubbing the spot she kissed with his sleeve.

Katima sighed in defeat and powered down, her hair returning to black. She went to Old Kai and leaned down, grabbing his chin roughly to ensure he didn't turn his head at the last second, and pecked his wrinkly flesh that covered his sharp cheekbone and then backed away, wiping her lips.

Old Kai was red in the face, looking dreamy, slight drool dripping from the corner of his cracked lips. Katima hissed in annoyance, "Get to work, you old pervert, before I change my mind about not beating you into a pulp."

Old Kai chuckled, wiping his mouth and smirking. Shin and Kabito both looked completely insulted and ashamed.

"Very well," said Old Kai, snickering and went toward the boys, "You two, stand over there, side by side."

Gohan and Makoto looked at one another and then went a few yards away where he indicated. Katima scowled, and went to Goku's side, casting him a glare to let him know he was still in trouble. Marin went over to her side and looked at the boys with her head tilted.

"How did Marin get here?" Katima asked her brother.

"She grabbed Makoto when I was transporting him here," said Shin, smiling lightly at the girl, "Seems she's quite attatched to you son, this one."

Katima blinked down at the girl. She knew that she liked to play with Makoto when Krillin and 18 visited, but it really seemed she had bonded with him. Focusing back on the boys, she saw that the Old Kai had started doing some strange sort of shuffle dance around them in a wide circle. He was also making weird chanting sounds. Katima perked a brow.

"This is his power?" she asked.

"Silence!" Old Kai snapped, "This just sets the mood!"

Katima ran a hand down her face, "I kissed that old pervert for dancing… fantastic…" she muttered.

"How long is this gonna take?" Makoto snapped, arms folded and tail twitching irritably.

"Five more hours," said Old Kai between chants, "Power raising! Twenty more after that!"

"Twenty five hours!" Goku gasped, and sighed.

Marin yawned widely and Katima smiled down at her, "Big day, huh, sweetheart?"

She nodded sleepily.

"Come on, Marin," Goku thumbed to a tree nearby, "We can nap under the tree until Makoto and Gohan are all done, kay?"

Marin smiled and nodded.

"Wait- Dad!" Gohan called, making to take a step.

"Be still!" snapped Old Kai.

Katima chuckled as Goku and Marin went under the tree and plopped down. Marin was asleep within seconds, her head on Goku's stomach as he dozed off almost as quickly.

"Shin," said Katima, looking at the Supreme Kai, "Would you mind sending me back to Other World? I want to try and find King Kai and see what's going on below."

"Sure," said Shin, nodding.

"Mom, don't go!" Makoto called.

Katima smiled back at him, "I'll be back, son, I promise."

Makoto pouted.

"Don't worry," said Katima, "You just behave, okay?" she added sternly.

He sighed and nodded.

Shin extended a hand, "Shall we?"

Katima nodded and took it, and with a bright light, they vanished from Kai world, and reappeared in Other World, near the check in station.

"King Kai will be near Grand Kai's palace," said Shin, releasing her hand, "I'll send Goku when the boys are done."

"Thank you Supreme Kai," said Katima and looked him in the eye, "Do you think we stand a chance?"

Shin sighed and frowned for a moment, then smiled a bit, "I will not give up hope," he said simply before vanishing.

*scene change*

It was time to finally truly test the Fusion.

Rilan looked at his son and Goten as they very carefully matched their power levels. Piccolo was clapping rhythmically for them to time their breathing exactly. It had taken a lot of silly dance practice, a good twenty hours, and two failed tests, in which one result was an over weight child that stumbled everywhere with no remarkable power at all, another where the boy was frail and thin, again, weaker than Trunks or Goten was by themselves.

Both times, Rilan and Piccolo had spotted that the boys had made a slight mistake in the formation, which caused it to mess up their fused body. They were outside in the courtyard now, since everyone wanted to see this in action. Bulma was hanging onto Rilan's arm, her face distraught. He gently pushed some hair behind her ear and she smiled at him.

"I know it's to save the world," she murmured to him, "But… is it selfish of me to wish it didn't have to be our son? I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Don't worry," assured Rilan.

Krillin let out a heavy sigh, "At least you know where your kid is. Marin is off on some planet with God knows what…"

"Isn't she, in a sense, with God?" asked Rilan, smirking.

Krillin frowned, "Yeah, well still… Hopefully Goku is up there with her."

18 folded her arms, but the look in her eyes suggested she hoped the same thing.

"Okay, boys," said Piccolo, "Let's try this again, and no mistakes this time!"

The boys nodded, and started that ridiculous formation.

"Fuuuuuuuu-" they began, stepping toward one another, "Sion!" they're arms went opposite of each other, "HA!" they touched fingers perfectly.

There was a blinding light that interlaced them both, and their forms melded into one another. Rilan held up a hand to shield his eyes and Bulma's grip on his arm tightened. The light slowly formed into one silhouette, and then, it cleared, revealing not two, but one boy beneath.

Rilan stared.

This boy stood with a smirk and a dark confidence in his eyes. His hair shot straight up, mostly black, but with purple highlights on the sides around his ears and back of his scalp. His clothing had changed as well, a half vest over a bare chest that was toned with muscle, and baggy white pants tied about his waist by a long purple cloth, the same material around his ankles on his black boots.

But the most astounding part was that power.

"It worked," Rilan breathed.

Piccolo smiled widely, "Good job boys- er well…" he frowned at the single boy before him, "What should we call you?"

This boy looked over all of them, that confident smirk still on his lips, "Gotenks," he said, giving them a thumbs up. His voice was two, Goten and Trunks talking at once.

Rilan slowly walked forward looking at his… wait was it still his son? Half of it was, right?

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Heh," Gotenks looked at his palms, and chuckled, "I suppose it was to be expected, with the two of us in one, this power."

"This is good," said Piccolo, nodding, "After the half hour wears off, we'll have you do it again transformed. Then, we will wait for Supreme Kai to bring back Mak-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gotenks shook a finger at Piccolo as if scolding him, "That won't be necessary. I can finish Buu as is right now."

"What?" Piccolo snapped, "No, that isn't how this works," he narrowed his eyes, "You'll wait and be the most prepared we can be, understand?!"

Gotenks laced his hands behind his head, as if bored by the conversation, "What for when I can just go kill Buu now?"

"Gotenks," Rilan stepped forward, "Listen to Piccolo, rushing into something based purely on arrogance is foolish and could get you killed, show some warrior's discipline!"

Gotenks shot him a look, "You're not my Dad."

Rilan blinked, taken completely aback. He had never been treated with such disrespect from Trunks, or even Goten! Why did his attitude rocket like this?

"Well, my son is part of you!" Rilan snapped, clenching his fists, "And you would be and idiot to go fight Buu right now, no matter how strong you feel! You would get killed, and then there would be no hope for saving Earth from him!"

Gotenks scoffed, waving him off, "Ha! I don't think you know what you're talking about old man. In fact, I'll prove that I can beat him," he hopped into the air.

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted, then shook herself, "I mean, Gotenks! Stop this!"

"Don't worry," Gotenks smirked, "I'll be right back with Buu's dead body."

And he rocketed away with speed that Rilan didn't think possible.

They all stood there in shock for a moment.

Finally Rilan shouted after the boy, even if he was too far to hear, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN?!"

*scene change*

"Well, that didn't end well," sighed Katima, taking her hand off of King Kai's back.

The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks, had just gotten rather roughtly defeated by Buu. Not killed, but definitely defeated. He had made it back to the Lookout, beaten and bloody, to be yelled at by both Piccolo and Rilan. It was odd, Katima wondered where that stark arrogance came from, it reminded her of…

She shut off her thoughts in that area. It was just too painful to think about.

"This isn't good," said King Kai gravely, "The boys aren't finished on the Kai World, and this fusion didn't work!"

"No, if they transform, they'll have a much better chance," said Katima, "With all… four? Three? Of them Buu should be beatable…"

King Kai sighed, "I hope you're right."

Katima grimaced, she hoped so too. However, her worry was interrupted for a moment by the sudden appearance of Goku. He had Marin in his arms, and she squealed happily at the sight of King Kai, "Looky it's a big cute buggie!"

"I'm not a bug!" King Kai snapped.

Katima looked at her brother, "Isn't there still about three hours?" she asked.

Goku held out his free hand to her, "Makoto is going to snap if you're not there to calm him down," he said with a nervous laugh.

Katima sighed. Sometimes that boy was too much like his father. She took his hand, waved goodbye to King Kai, and then was teleported to the Kai World. The scene was at least a bit less ridiculous than when she left. Makoto and Gohan were sitting side by side, cross legged, eyes closed, but Katima could see the tension in her son, the clenched jaw, the tail lashing, one eye opening a crack every so often. He completely broke his composure when he saw Katima.

"Mom!" he called.

"SILENCE!" demanded Old Kai, who was sitting across from them, hands held out toward them, however, there appeared to be a magazine in his lap.

Makoto pouted and closed his eyes again, and she could nearly feel the irritation coming from the boy. He had never been one for patience, and sitting here for twenty-two hours must be really testing him.

"You listen to the old perv for now, Makoto," said Katima, "I promise, if all this doesn't work, I'll let you take a punch on him."

"Katima!" Shin cried, "How can you say that?! This is the oldest of the Kais, you should be more respectful?"

Katima approached the Old Kai and peered at his book in his lap and snorted in disgust, "Right, as soon as he shows respect for the woman's body," she stormed off toward the solitary tree and sat at its base, folding her arms.

Playboy Bunny! Who knew that it reached even the Kai World!

Marin came skipping over to her and sat down next to her.

"Miss Katima?" she said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Katima smiled at the girl, her sweet innocent presence calming her a bit.

"Makoto was crying because you and Mister Vegeta died, but you're right here!" she said, looking over her and poking her knee.

"We did die, Marin," said Katima gravely, "But I did a lot of good things in my like like my brother Goku, he's dead too," she poited at Goku who was talking with Shin and Kabito, "But since we were really good during our lives, we were allowed to keep our bodies." She indicated the halo above her head.

"So then where's Mister Vegeta?" asked Marin.

Katima felt a sharp pain in her center and was reminded of the vast emptiness in her mind where the Bond used to lay, "Well… Vegeta didn't always do good things, Marin… He used to be really bad. And even though he did a lot of good things later, he just did too much bad to be allowed to keep his body."

Marin frowned, "That's really sad," she said, "My Daddy said that you and Mister Vegeta were SUPER strong!"

Katima smiled a bit. Good old Krillin. Vegeta was out to kill him before, nearly did it a few times, but still, the little man forgave him.

Shin conjured them some food, and they ate while they waited for the next three hours to pass. Katima prayed that all was going okay down on Earth, and part of her wanted to be back with King Kai to hear the details.

But she felt plenty…

*scene change*

It was a surreal thing, when a new Buu arrived at the Lookout. Piccolo and Dende had told them what he could sense down below before this new Buu showed up. Apparently, in waiting for Gotenks to return even stronger, Majin Buu made a home out in the wasteland alone. Apparently, Hercule Satan was sent to destroy him, which was rather laughable. His crew dropped him off, wished him luck, and ran away. However, something rather unlikely happened.

Hercule acted up like he was there to be Buu's friend. And Majin Buu, with his strange child like mind, believed him. But what really set it into strange lands was that puppy. A little puppy was playing in the wasteland near them. However, a couple of cruel people were up on the ridge, shooting random things for the sport of it, believing it to be the end of the world and that it was their time to live. They shot the puppy right before Buu and Hercule who had been playing with the puppy.

Infuriated, Hercule actually did something heroic and jumped up to these men and beat the tar out of them. He returned back down and patted Buu's shoulder, apologizing for the fate of the little puppy that Buu had grown fond over. But Buu used his powers to heal the puppy, and the three of them have been staying in the home Buu built, waiting for the days to pass for Buu to fight the challenger that Goku promised, which he did not take to be Gotenks who had been beaten so terribly his first time challenging him.

At one point, Hercule explained to Buu that killing was bad. And, to their great astonishment, Majin Buu agreed to never kill again. For once in his life, it seemed Hercule Satan had legitimately saved the world. However this victory was short lived. The man that shot the puppy returned and snuck into the home while Buu was away, and shot Hercule. Being just a human, the bullet went straight through him. Majin Buu returned just in time to see his new friend fall, fatally wounded.

Majin Buu went into a rage, killed the gun man, and healed Hercule. He quickly told Hercule to leave, to run, when the man awoke and thanked him. Hercule refused to leave, confused. Majin Buu went outside, and fumed, like a tea pot, steam spewing from his head, and, from the steam, produced all the evil that Majin Buu had inside him, taking on the form of a new, gray Buu. These two Buu's fought, but the evil side won, turning the good, jolly Majin Buu into a cookie and eating him. This in turn, transformed him into an entirely new Buu.

Still pink, but no longer fat and jolly and innocent and child like. This Buu had an eerie air to it, bare-chested, poofy white pants, dark bracers on each hand, that large tentacle on his head that tilted as he smirked.

He found Hercule and the puppy, and they had been certain that they were done for. However, Hercule reminded him who he was, that they were friends. And Buu left him there, alive, with the puppy. With that was a small sliver of hope that the good side of Buu, which, who knew that existed in the first place, was still in there. However, hope seemed laughable at the sight of this new Buu before them.

After he left Hercule, he sensed their familiar power levels at the Lookout.

He had found them.

Rilan swallowed hard, standing next to Piccolo. He placed himself in front of Dende. Mr. Popo was to his right, and further behind him was Krillin and Yamcha, both looking white as ghosts.

"I found you," said Buu in his new, creepy, scratchy voice. He tilted his head eerily to the side, smirking.

"I liked the old one better," Krillin groaned.

Rilan had to agree. Somehow, the pudgy Majin Buu was nearly as terrifying as this Buu. Because it was true, his power level, if possible, had increased with his new form.

"Produce," said Buu, and then, he screamed it, psychotically, unstable, "PRODUCE!"

With that a sharp slap of power rushed at them. Rilan was the only one who didn't nearly fall over. He narrowed his eyes.

"Produce what?" snapped Piccolo, "What do you want?!"

"I was promised a good fight," said Buu. It was even eerie to hear such logical sentences coming from him instead of the childish way the pudgy one spoke, "Produce the challenger…" his eyes traveled over Rilan, who had his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed, "Is it you?"

Rilan was tempted to say yes. This creature had caused so much pain. Gohan, Katima, Vegeta, all dead. But he knew very well that even he didn't stand a chance.

"No," he said sharply, thinking of the boys. They had just gone to sleep to rest after some vigerous training. Trunks had actually managed to get himself to the second level of Ascention, like the way his future self could. They couldn't face him, now, they were too worn, "He can't fight right now, he's taking a nap." He carefully spoke of them as one person.

"Well wake him up!" Buu snapped.

Piccolo intervened, "But he only just went to sleep," he said, "Please, let him rest. Wouldn't you rather fight him at his full strength?"

Good idea, play to his itch to have a good fight, like they would do with Cell because of the piece of Vegeta that was in him.

"I don't like waiting, waiting's boring!" Buu stretched his back, "Produce!"

"But the promise was for two days," said Rilan, "We still have one."

"Well, that is true," said Buu, stretching, "But I'm here now. Produce!"

"Please!" Piccolo begged, "He'll be at his best tomorrow, I promise, just give us ONE more day!" with his voice cracking and hesitating for a moment, her added, "There's still plenty of people down on Earth you can kill for your amusement until he's ready…"

"Piccolo!" Dende cried, looking horrified.

"Quiet Dende!" snapped Piccolo.

Rilan knew that Piccolo didn't want to sacrifice innocent people, but the Dragon Balls could be used to wish them all back… If it meant getting the day they needed, it was worth it.

Buu seemed to consider and paced along the edge of the Lookout. Rilan heard the girls coming out from the building behind them and looked back at them, holding up a hand to warn them to stay back. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if he lost Bulma to this monster.

Piccolo hissed to Krillin, "Go wake the boys, get them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, quick!"

Krillin nodded and rushed away. He only just entered the building when the lights started flying.

Rilan gasped as little pink wisps sprouted from Buu's hand, spilling out around them and down to the Earth's surface.

"Nobody move!" Piccolo ordered.

Good idea, since these wisps seemed to be intentionally missing them. It lasted for about five minutes, until Buu lowered his hand and the lights stopped. He smirked back at them, head tilting.

"No more. Produce."

"No more?" Rilan echoed, "What are you talking about, no more what?"

"No more people," said Buu simply, "Now produce the fighter."

Rilan stiffened. No way… he didn't!

But… he did. Reaching out his senses, Rilan felt nothing, nothing but maybe… four life forms down below. Hercule Satan and the puppy were still alive, and was that… Tien and Chiaoutzu? Good, at least he missed them. But everyone else, every single human, was gone and dead.

"I… I see," said Piccolo shakily, "Very well. He can be ready in an hour."

"What's an hour?" Buu demanded, narrowing his eyes.

So no more child like attitude, but still child like knowledge.

Piccolo summoned a large hour glass. He flipped it and set it down, the green sand within beginning to trickle slowly, "When all the sand has reached the bottom of this glass, an hour will be up," he explained.

Buu squatted by it, watching the sand for a moment before hissing, "No! No way! NOW!"

"Why?"

Rilan felt his ehart sink when he turned to see Videl approaching, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. No! he thought. She would get destroyed by Buu, what was she thinking?! But he knew. This creature killed Gohan, who she obviously had storng feelings for. He knew that if this monster hurt Bulma, he wouldn't think about how he wasn't strong enough to kill him. He would just fight until he couldn't.

"What's an hour?" Videl demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Human girl, you should DIE!" snarled Buu, aiming a hand toward her.

"WAIT!" cried Piccolo, "That girl- she's Hercule Satan's daughter!"

Buu hesitated. Rilan got in front of Videl, and he heard Bulma yell for him to stop, but he held his ground, making his body a protective shield for her.

"It's true," said Buu in a low voice, "Her scent it's like his…"

"That's right," said Rilan evenly, as Buu lowered his hand, "And it's her asking, not us, her, Hercule Satan's daughter. You think you can wait a tiny hour for her?"

Buu looked past his shoulder at Videl, then back at the hour glass. He let out a huff.

"Fine," he growled, "This Majin Buu will wait one hour, but no longer!" he squatted by the hourglass, staring at the sand with a grumpy look on his face.

Rilan and Piccolo nodded to one another, and headed back in the building complex. Everyone but Buu followed them. Up in the main room that overlooked the courtyard was where Goten, Trunks, and Krillin were. They were looking down at the development as Rilan and Piccolo approached.

"That's really Majin Buu?" asked Trunks, "Wow, he must have gone on some diet."

"Make no mistake, that is Majin Buu," said Piccolo gravely, "And he's even more powerful than before. You two both need to get to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train where a minute out here is six hours in there."

"Wh-what's my mom doing?" Goten asked, looking over the railing.

Rilan rushed forward and looked down, and to his despair, Goku's wife was walking straight toward Majin Buu, with quick purposeful steps. When she reached him, she slapped him across the face.

"Chichi, no!" Rilan cried.

"You filthy beast!" Chichi shouted at Buu, who had not moved, had not removed his gaze from the hourglass, "Do you even CARE you killed my oldest son?!"

Buu glanced at her, "Do you like eggs?" he asked.

Rilan felt a stone drop in his stomach, "No-" he began, but too late.

The tentacle on Buu's head flipped forward, and a pink beam shocked Chichi, and then, where she stood, was a little egg. Goten gasped. Rilan grabbed his arm, because somehow, he knew what was coming as Buu stood.

He smashed it under his boot.

"Aaah!" Goten wailed, "MOM!"

He strained against Rilan's arm.

"Goten, no!" Rilan pulled him back as Buu squatted by the hourglass again, "you go down there, and you'll kill all of us!"

"We can wish your mother back with the Dragon Balls," assured Piccolo.

Goten stood limp now, head bowed, tears dripping, "She was all I had left," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Goten," Rilan murmured softly.

"Now I know how Makoto felt," he said, "I… I can't Buu get away with this!"

"That the spirit," said Krillin.

"Come on," said Piccolo, "We have less than an hour now, we need to get you into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

They led the boys to the room and let them in. The door shut behind them and Rilan hoped beyond hope that they would come out ready. He turned to go and watch Buu, but something odd happened.

On the path before them, a machine appeared out of no where. He blinked, completely confused as the hatch opened and arguing voices were heard.

"Oh no, see, I TOLD you I should have done the calibrations, we've arrived about five years later than he aimed for!"

"Well, I guess that they'll have had more time to miss us."

Rilan knew those voices. He hadn't heard them for seven years.

"No," said Piccolo, "It can't…"

But it was.

From the vessel hopped two figures, and when they landed and faced them, holding hands, Rilan wasn't sure if he was pleased or terrified at the sight of them. He opened his mouth and spoke in dry words, "Well, you two picked a rather unfortunate time to come back."

It was the future version of his son Trunks, and the daughter that Vegeta and Katima never got to have, Sykaima.


	69. The Arrogance of Gotenks

Sykaima flicked a strand of blond hair from her bright green eyes and smiled at Rilan and Piccolo. It had been so long since they last saw one another. Neither of them looked any older, but Sykaima and Trunks had aged eight years since last they met. But Sykaima's carefree attitude was short lived. Trunks' grip on her hand tightened and he turned, looking over his shoulder.

"What is that?" he muttered.

Sykaima felt it too. A harsh power, intense, terribly strong and dark.

"You both should go back to your time," said Rilan as Trunks made the Time Machine into a capsule, "It isn't safe here right now."

Sykaima looked at Trunks, "You know what? I think it's the thing that was in the ball."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"A few year ago in our time, a strange little being came to Earth and his minions began attacking innocent people and stealing their energy," said Trunks. It was so odd seeing his son even older than the last time he did, hearing his voice so deep, "Some Kais came, and explained to us that this little wizard was trying to revive something called Majin Buu. Sykaima and I agreed to help them, and we destroyed the ball before it could hatch."

"You… destroyed it…?" Rilan breathed.

He looked completely shocked. Sykaima wondered why. She remembered those two Kais, finding them and asking them, decendants of Goku, Vegeta, and Rilan, to help. One had been the Supreme Kai, which, according to Trunks was supposed to be super important, but neither Kai even got close to matching their power level.

"Sure," said Sykaima, "After we destroyed the 17 and 18 in our time, Trunks and I sort of became heroes. What was left of the population looked to us, and so we had been training and training ever since. Bulma told me all the old stories of what Goku went through to become as strong as he was, so Trunks and I went to drink the Devine Water."

"The Devine Water?!" gasped Piccolo, "Corin sent Goku to do that… but it is only for those who are chosen. You both survived the drinking of it?"

"You bet!" said Sykaima, giving a thumbs up, "It hurt like hell, but it sure made us stronger!"

Piccolo looked astonished. Rilan looked confused.

"So destroying the ball was easy," said Trunks, looking back toward the outside, "But that… doesn't feel easy."

Rilan thumbed the door behind him, "You and Goten are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now, training. Buu has allowed us one hour to prepare, and the boys need everything they can get."

Sykaima folded her arms, "Goten?"

"Gohan's little brother," said Piccolo.

Sykaima looked around, "Where IS Gohan?" she asked, "I can't sense him… or my parents…" a slow horror began to bubble in her. Flashbacks hit her mind, Cell hunting them down, one by one- her mother- her father- her cousin, all the ones she loved… Trunks…

"I'm sorry, Sykaima," said Rilan steadily, "Your mother and father died attempting to kill Majin Buu. They used all the energy in them, creating a blast that even their own bodies couldn't handle. There wasn't anything left of them."

Sykaima bowed her head, clenching her fists. Anger flushed her. How- how could this happen?! After all she did to protect this world, after how hard she tried, after they survived Cell- they were supposed to be safe in this time! Nothing else was supposed to come along and- and-

Trunks was by her, gently grabbing her fisted hands, instantly making them relax into the heat of his palms. She looked up into his soft blue eyes, tears in her own green ones. "It isn't fair…" she breathed, "After all we did… Why would they- why would they sacrifice themselves like that? WHY?!"

"To save their son," said Piccolo.

Sykaima blinked and looked back at them.

"You have a little brother," said Rilan, "Makoto is on Kai World, training with the Supreme Kai and Kabito."

"Makoto…" Sykaima let the word fall from her lips, tasting it. A brother. Something she would never get in her time, or Trunks'. A piece of her parents that were now dead in this world too. Trunks released her as Sykaima approached Piccolo, "What's the plan? There has to be one."

"Yes, a fragile one," said Piccolo, "Buu is here, he found us. We managed to get him to give us an hour to prepare a fighter he was promised yesterday by Goku."

"Goku?" Trunks asked, coming to Sykaima's side, "Did he decide to be wished back after all?"

"This all started with us attending the World Tournament for fun. Goku was given a one day pass to attend, but he's still dead. While we were going through the rounds, two men attacked Gohan and stole his energy in a strange device. The two Kais that you met in your time were attending the tournament as well to see who these men, who were agents of Bobbity, would attack and where they brought the energy," said Rilan, beginning to pace, "We all followed, and it all turned to hell from there…"

"Rilan," Piccolo's voice was a little stern, and he looked at Trunks' father with a hard look, "The details can be spared. We don't have time to spare."

Rilan looked at him and glanced at Sykaima. She instantly furrowed her brow. What? They already told her her parents died. What else could they be withholding for her benifiet? This wasn't about time, they were hiding something.

"Gohan's energy wasn't enough to revive Buu," continued Rilan carefully, "Piccolo and I ended up getting turned into stone by a freak called Dabora."

Trunks perked up, "Dabora? Red guy? Demon King, the Supreme Kai called him."

"You saw him in your time?" asked Piccolo.

Sykaima nodded, "He tried to protect the ball, and the little wizard. We killed him before he could make a move."

Piccolo and Rilan stared.

"What?" said Trunks, laughing nervously, "Dad, you probably just got caught off guard. Supreme Kai warned us before we fought him what his spit did, we knew to avoid it."

"The Dabora from you time must have been far weaker than the one that was here," said Piccolo, "Even Gohan couldn't fight him off, according to Goku."

Sykaima perked a brow, "Has Gohan lost some spunk? The Gohan we left here could have easily destroyed Dabora."

"Gohan hasn't been training the past seven years, he's been attending school," said Rilan with a sigh, "Vegeta and Katima were stronger than him when they faced Bobbity's trials."

"From what we learned from Goku," said Piccolo, "With their battles in the ship to reach Bobbity, they eventually fed enough energy to Buu to allow him to hatch. Just before he was born again, the boys told us Gohan was trying with all his might to destroy the ball. Full power, hit it head on with a kamehameha wave. It didn't even scratch it."

"Something isn't right," said Trunks, folding his arms, "The ball in our time was gone with one combined attack from us," he thumbed to Sykaima, "Yeah, it took a heavy blast, but it did the trick. Dabora was easy pickings, and he was the strongest of Bobbity's soldiers. And Bobbity himself was nothing without Dabora to protect him. Even his spells couldn't protect him or hurt us much. So… why is everything in this time line so much stronger?"

Sykaima looked at Rilan, "Were their more strong minions other than Dabora?" she asked.

"No, he was the strongest, according to Goku the rest were easy," said Rilan.

"Then how was it that Dabora beat all of you? Well, you and Piccolo were stone, but, my parents, Gohan, and my uncle?" asked Sykaima.

Piccolo glared at Rilan who blanched.

Sykaima's temper flared. She took a step forward, "What are you hiding?!"

Rilan sighed in defeat, "The main reason that Buu got all the energy he needed… was because Bobbity took over your father's mind."

Sykaima blinked.

"He… what?"

"Bobbity had the power to compel any one with evil in their heart," said Piccolo, "Though your father had changed a lot since he decided to live on Earth with Katima, he still had dark desires for power deep inside him, and of course, his rivalry with Goku. He allowed Bobbity in, so that he could finally defeat Goku. He won the fight, in a sense. Bobbity's magic also went through the Bond to your mother, and though she had very little darkness inside her, because Vegeta's was so strong, Bobbity was able to twist her to his will enough to incapacitate her.

"Vegeta left Goku unconscious when he went to confront Buu. Katima regained her composure at this time, since Bobbity attentions were elsewhere and not focused on keeping her on the ground. Together, they faced Buu by themselves. I had never witnessed them stronger. But it was obvious that the only way to defeat Buu was to hit him so hard that there was nothing left to re-grow. The boys, that is, Makoto, Goten, and Trunks, went down and saved them from Buu's clutches at one point.

"They wanted to help, but all of us knew what had to be done then. Your father… I never saw him like I did then. He actually held his son, told him he was proud of him. And he knocked him out. We had to do all of the boys so they wouldn't interfere with what we believed had to be done. Your parents must have had great courage to knowingly face their death. And for the first time, your father was fighting for something other than himself or power.

"He died, they both died, to save their home and their family, and you should be proud to share their blood."

Piccolo finished, looking over the Saiyan girl as she stared at the floor, her hands shaking slightly.

How could he…? Her father let that darkness take him. But… at the same time… pride was swelling in her.

He finally did it. Her father finally saw what was inside him all along. He finally became the father that Sykaima knew in her time. But now… he was gone.

"So… some terrible things happened that led to this thing being hatched," said Trunks in a low voice.

"Yes," said Rilan, "When Buu hatched, he killed Gohan before Katima and Vegeta arrived to fight him. Breaking the news to the boys was hard. Makoto nearly brought down the structure. His power was so strong that Supreme Kai felt it and stopped to collect him and take him to train in Kai World. Marin, Krillin and 18's daughter didn't want him to go and ran at him and vanished with them at the last second. At least she's safe where she is. As for Trunks, well, younger Trunks, and Goten, they've learned to fuse their bodies into one, and it increases their power level substantially. They're training their new body now in the time chamber. We need all the time we can get so the boys can defeat Buu since Goku is stuck back in Other World, and your parents, well…"

"It's a plan," said Trunks, "If a messy one…. Wait… did you say Krillin and 18's daughter?"

Sykaima found this interesting as well. She and Trunks had hunted down and easily killed the androids, 17 and 18, that were in his time. The fact that one of them was still alive in this time, and that Krillin had a child with her, was rather astonishing.

"Yes," said Rilan, "18 is not the threat that she was in your time, she is one of us, her and Krillin got married and their daughter is four years old."

Trunks looked a little perplexed. "She killed him in our time," he said, "Forgive me if I'm a little… confused."

Sykaima glanced back, "So Buu is here. We're relying on three little kids to beat him. This sounds a little shoddy."

"It's the best plan we have," said Rilan, "Buu is too strong. He was too strong for me, for your parents, and even for Goku. Trunks and Goten's fused form is extremely powerful, and with enough training, I think he could beat Buu on his own. I don't know how strong Makoto has become since he's been gone, but… it has to be something."

Sykaima looked at Trunks. She assessed the power level she was feeling from Buu. It was strong, that was for certain, but maybe-

"Sykaima!"

She froze, her thoughts jolting. She looked around wildly, eyes wide, "M-Mother?"

"Sykaima, what are you doing here?" Katima's voice was in her mind. The others were looking at her with confusion.

Sykaima thought back to her, "Mother, how are you-"

"When I died, I was allowed to keep my body. I'm talking to you through King Kai," said Katima, "You need to go back to your time, now. They need you, and there's nothing you can do here but get killed."

"Mom!" Sykaima shouted her thoughts silently, "That isn't fair, you're in trouble, you're dead! This thing could destroy the world! The universe! We can help-"

"No, Sykaima, you can't," said Katima flatly, "The last thing I need to worry about is you or Trunks getting killed."

"Mother," Sykaima thought, "Let me ask you something. How did you know Trunks and I were here?"

"I felt your power levels from Kai World," said Katima indifferently.

"Think about that for a moment," thought Sykaima, "Can you feel Piccolo? Or Krillin?"

Silence.

"We're stronger than you think," Sykaima pushed, "Let us help!"

"Sykaima, what's going on?" asked Trunks, placing a hand on her arm.

Sykaima sighed, speaking aloud finally, "It's my mother, she's speaking to me from Other World."

"Please, Sykaima, just go back to your time," begged Katima.

"I won't," said Sykaima harshly looking up at the sky, "Trunks and I can help!"

"Listen," said Piccolo, "Let the boys finish training. See if their fused form, Gotenks can beat him. He is our best shot believe me!"

"Yes," said Katima in Sykaima's head, "Do as he says, please."

Trunks looked at Piccolo, "He can't really be as strong as you guys think… After Cell?"

"He could have killed Cell by blinking at him," said Rilan flatly.

Sykaima sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll wait," she said, "But mother-"

But no more. The connection to her Mother was cut, King Kai was no longer transmitting. Sykaima sighed and Trunks squeezed her shoulder.

"We should have gotten hear earlier," said Sykaima, "Maybe I could have stopped my Dad… or…"

"Don't be stupid," said Trunks, putting his finger under her chin and making her look at him, "Don't focus on what could have been. There's nothing you can change now, this is the time line we both chose to protect so long ago. So protect it we shall."

He kissed her gently and Sykaima calmed. He was right, of course, he usually was, the rational one out of the two of them. But her heart ached. It wasn't fair! But all that there was to do now was to wait for the rest of the hour to go up, to see what this Buu was made of.

*scene change*

It was odd seeing his adult son again, even older than he had been before. Rilan watched his tender actions with Sykaima, and it reminded him of himself with Bulma. He was pleased that they were happy together, but it was a little sad that his own Trunks wouldn't have a Sykaima to hold. An hour passed quickly. Even when it came time, Piccolo led Buu slowly, went all over the building, and finally led him to the Time Chamber enterance. He explained before he went to Buu that if it appeared that the monster couldn't be beaten, they would destroy the door in the Time Chamber where the fight was to take place.

If that door was destroyed, they would be trapped in there forever. The world would be safe. Rilan volunteered to go in the room with Piccolo. He instructed Sykaima and his future son to stay out. The young Trunks didn't need to get confused at the sight of an older version of himself. They also let them out of the knowledge of blowing up the door in case Gotenks couldn't beat Buu. He knew that they would object, and ask to try and beat Buu themselves. Rilan knew they were no match. The things in their time that they defeated had to have been weaker than the ones here.

So, into the Time Chamber they went, and there were the boys, not fused, standing there, smirking both, waiting. Rilan sighed. Why weren't they ready? Did they think this was a game?

The answer to that was clearly yes as the next hour played out.

Buu looked at the two and grunted, "Two children? Is this a joke?"

"We're two now," said Goten, smirking.

"But soon we'll be one!" cried Trunks.

They did the fusion dance, but before either of them transformed first. Rilan grumbled, "didn't they learn from last time? They should be transformed!"

They fused, and Gotenks was there, hands on his hips, looking smug as ever. Buu blinked, "You!" he growled, "You're the fighter?! I already beat you, what kind of joke is this?"

"I've gotten stronger," said Gotenks snidely, "Just you wait!"

The fight commenced. And as it went on, Rilan slowly let out a sigh. He wasn't sure where he went wrong, but it was obvious that these boys lost all of their respect for following rules and listening to logic when they fused. Over confidence was always Trunks' fatal flaw. Which confused Rilan, the future version of his son wasn't over confident to say the least. He remembered when they first fought the androids, how the boy tried to stop Rilan from breaking into the lab, stressing how they stood no chance.

However his son here was obviously the one who brought the overconfidence to Gotenks. The boy remained in his normal form, throwing out all sorts of ridiculous moves with strange names like "exploding snake attack" and "stining tommy gun punch". He and Piccolo exchanged a helpless look as Buu swatted Gotenks aside finally, unamused. Gotenks face him, looking a bit worried now. Good, at least the boy got it through that big head that he couldn't beat Buu in this form.

"We're doomed," sighed Piccolo, running a hand down his face.

"I don't get it," said Rilan, "How did I mess up? The older Trunks is perfectly reasonable and calculated."

"This Trunks is stilla kid," said Piccolo, "And he has Goten's mind in his right now. All logic has gone out the window."

"Hey!"

Rilan blinked and looked down to see Gotenks right there, glaring at them. Buu was behind him, looking bored.

"Tell me something," said Gotenks, "Do you guys think there's any way I can beat this guy?"

"What?!" cried Rilan, "Gotenks, are you kidding me?"

"I'm checking what you two think, 'cause," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "I haven't been using my full strength! Makin' him think I'm weaker than I really am!"

"Why?" snapped Piccolo, "Why aren't you using your full strength? Don't you realize that the entire world's fate rests on you beating this monster?!"

"That's what all good warriors do!" said Gotenks, "Take a beating and then at the last second turn the tables!"

"Gotenks!" Rilan grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him close, kneeling down to his eye level, "You go and fight with your full strength or you WILL be grounded! Both of you!"

"Aw but Rilan!" Gotenks wailed.

"GO!" Rilan shouted, shoving him toward Buu.

"Fine…" sighed Gotenks, flexing his arms, "Here we go, Supeerrrrr- ASCENTION!"

In a fiery explosion of blue and gold, for a moment, Gotenks vanished in the swirling light. The force was so strong, Rilan nearly lost his balance. He held up a hand to his face, watching in fascination as the light faded, revealing what was beneath.

"Amazing," breathed Piccolo, "I didn't know they could transform after fusing!"

It was amazing. The Gotenks before them had the same hair, however, where the black was was now golden, and the purple now a bright blue. Shining lines traced Gotenks' body, and his pupils were glowing blue while the irises green. Buu blinked at the sudden transformation, tilting his head eerily.

"We may not need to destroy the door," Rilan muttered to Piccolo.

"Indeed," Piccolo hissed, "His power is astounding! The two most powerful transformations in one, it truly is remarkable."

"Now…" Gotenks tapped his chin with a finger, "Which move shoult I use first? I need to save some for later, but I need a good one right now…"

"Gotenks!" Rilan shouted, "JUST ATTACK!"

Gotenks sat down cross legged, pondering, "Gimme a sec, this has to be good," he said, holding up a hand toward Rilan.

"Listen to Rilan, Gotenks, he's getting impatient!" Piccolo cried.

It was true. Buu was stiffening as they spoke.

"Alright, got it," Gotenks hopped up and pointed up to the sky, "The cosmic HALO!"

Rilan slapped his hand to his forehead, "You gotta be kidding me."

However, it was a clever move. He traced a powerful ring of energy in the air, and toosed it at Buu. It hovered over the creature for a moment, and then decended, tightening around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides, squeezing to the point where his body looked like it could have been made of rubber. But Buu was not that easy to defeat.

With a cry of effort, he broke the bond around him, shattering the energy. Gotenks stared, looking caught off guard.

"Well, that's what he gets for giving his moves such stupid names," grumbled Rilan.

Gotenks recovered and let out a laugh, "Ha! Just what… I THOUGHT you'd do! You're SO predictable!"

"If you really think so, you should have your guard up," Buu said, smirking at him.

Gotenks barely had time to blink before Buu rushed him. He slammed his hands together, but Gotenks jumped up just in time.

"Miss me!" Gotenks goaded.

Buu transported himself swiftly behind Gotenks. The boy yelped as he was kicked up into the air. Buu chased him, went above him, then flipped, slamming another kick into his gut, sending him crashing into the ground. Buu landed just as Gotenks was bouncing up, and punched him hard, sending him flying toward Rilan and Piccolo.

Rilan jumped forward, holding out his arms. The boy slammed into him, making him skid back a few yards, but he remained standing, thanks to the endurance of a Tygrian. He put Gotenks down, and wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't even a scratch on him. He too shared Rilan's endurance. Gotenks looked at him and grumbled, "Thanks," before rushing back into the fight.

He and Buu brawled wildly through the air, at one point, it appeard Buu had the upper hand, diving down to attack Gotenks, but Gotenks leapt up to meet him, their heads clashing together, both of them were sent sprawling. Gotenks got up, rubbing his forehead as Buu struggled up, howling in pain, holding the lump on his head. Gotenks flipped him his middle finger, "Ha! Guess you're not so indistructable, huh big guy?"

Buu snarled at him.

Gotenks laughed, and clenched his fists, "You know, I've been saving a special move for you!"

He powered up, smirking. Buu held his ground, glaring at him. Gotenks laughed a bit, "It's new, so sorry if it's a little sloppy… a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Rilan just sat down, "I give up." He announced flatly, "All the things I tried to teach that boy just goes in one ear and out the other. Where does he get these names?!"

"Kamikaze?" Piccolo frowned, "Vegeta and Katima already tried that, come ON Gotenks let's try something that WORKS!"

Gotenks' cheeks inflated, and then, he blew out a big white bubble. For a moment it looked like a chewing gum bubble, but it grew and grew until it was the size of a big balloon. Then, it left Gotenks and hovered up in the air for a moment before it began to take shape. Rilan stared, comepletely confused. What… was that? It wriggled, and writhed, and then, a little head popped out, Gotenks' head. Its lower body remained unshaped, a wisp, and it had hands like mittens, all white in color.

"What?" Piccolo choked, "What even is that thing?"

"Huh," Rilan blinked, getting back on his feet, "It seems he… used the technique that Tien does to separate himself into two. But… it doesn't hold any power level, while Tien's doubles do. I can't feel anything from it."

"How did he do that?" asked Piccolo.

"Couldn't tell you," said Rilan, placing his hands on his hips, "But he's wasting time and energy. He should know explosion techniques won't work."

The ghost launched at Buu. As it approached Buu laughed, and swung out an arm, smacking it hard, but as he hit it, Rilan caught the little smirk on the ghost's face, and, in a flash, the explosion popped. Rilan held up a hand to cover his eyes. When the smoke cleared, he looked foreward and blinked.

Buu was hurt. He looked like melted wax on the left side of his body where the creature detonated. His mouth was agape, tortured sounds choking from it. Rilan raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Go, Gotenks!" shouted Piccolo, "While he's injured! You don't have much time left!"

It was true. Their half hour was close to being up. And Buu would regenerate.

"I've got it all under control," scoffed Gotenks, waving him off.

With puffed up cheeks, Gotenks gave birth to ten new ghosts. They all formed and laughed in crazed tones, waving around, making rude gestures, sticking mitten hands up their noses.

"Stop goofing off!" Gotenks snapped at them, "Form up!"

They all stopped and made a line. They chattered back and forth, and Gotenks had to call order again. All the while, Buu regenerated, his arm coming back and his skin tightening, looking less like melting wax then before.

"GOTENKS!" Rilan snapped, "In CASE you haven't NOTICED, Buu's recovered!"

Gotenks looked forward to see Buu smirking at him. He hissed in annoyance, "One and Two, GO!"

The first two ghost rushed forward, coming at Buu from both sides, but Buu was clever. He jumped up, and the ghosts smacked into one another, exploding upon touching. Buu landed in the smoke, "You're same trick won't work twice!"

Gotenks grumbled in annoyance and motioned for the ghosts to form around himself. He knelt and muttered to them. After a moment, he pointed forward, "Okay, Ten, you stay with me, the rest of you, GO!"

The ghosts obeyed, and for a moment, appeared to be rushing Buu, but then, they all stopped at a point a few yards to his right, circled around something. One pointed down.

"Hey, what's that?" it asked.

"I dunno but it sure looks tasty!" said another.

Rilan began to smirk.

"It's candy coated!" said a third.

"Is it a cookie?"

"Look at the size of it!"

"It smells like chocolate."

Buu began to stumbled toward them, his mouth agape, eyes wide. Of course. He still loved his sweets, and he still had that child like mind, not understanding it was a trap. Clever. Buu slowly leaned over the ghosts, looking in to see what they were speaking of.

"Wanna bite, big guy?" asked one of the ghosts.

He nodded helplessly.

The ghosts all cackled and lobbed onto him. For a moment, there was Buu, with all these ghosts clinging to him, and then there was a massive explosion. It sent Rilan and Piccolo off their feet. Rilan slowly got up, blinking, to see a glob of Buu left, his mouth barely distinguishable from the rest of him.

"Ten, GO!" Gotenks ordered.

The final ghost launched forward, and dived down Buu's throat. One last blast, and bits of pink goo went flying everywhere. Gotenks thrust a peace sign in the air, smirking, "Legend!" he cried.

"We're not done yet, he could still come back!" shouted Piccolo, "We need to destroy every bit of him!"

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Gotenks, and began blasting the bits on the ground.

Rilan and Piccolo helped him, shooting all the pieces, making a pink smoke come up into the air. It took about ten minutes to find every last piece and destroy it. When it was finished, Rilan smiled at Gotenks, "I'm very proud of you," he said, "I was worried for a moment."

"Heh," Gotenks rubbed under his nose, "Dunno why, I mean, it is ME we're talking about."

Rilan bopped him on the head, making Gotenks yelp, "Knock that off. I've told both your halves how over confidence leads to failure."

"It didn't this time!" Gotenks defended.

But apparently, it did.

The smoke was beginning to come together.

"Wait- what- NO!" Piccolo cried, "He's reforming!"

"From the SMOKE?" cried Gotenks, looking almost insulted, "Oh COME ON!"

But it was true. Rilan looked up in horror as the smoke became more and more solid, and then, Buu popped into reality, landing on the ground, smirking at them.

"Well shit," sighed Rilan, "Even reduced to molecules, and he could still reform. Whatever magic formed this bastard must have been ridiculous."

"This is hopeless!" Gotenks wailed, "I don't have any energy left to fight! The world is doomed!"

Rilan frowned. He knew that tone. It was when Trunks was trying to be over dramatic to Makoto, trying to trick him into thinking there were monsters in the closet and that a man that lived in a lake made fog and ate five year olds. It was his lying tone.

But even before he could open his mouth to call the boy out on it, the explosion happened. Rilan, almost shakily, looked over to see a smoldering dust pile of what used to be the only building in the hyperbolic time chamber. Piccolo's hand was still up from blasting it, and he slowly lowered it, smirking across at Buu, who seemed confused.

"There," said Piccolo, "Now we're all stuck here."

Buu blinked.

"Wh-what?" Gotenks stammered.

"That's right," said Piccolo, "The only door linking this demention and the next has been destroyed. We can never leave. We're trapped, forever, and together."

Buu looked horrified. Gotenks slowly widened his eyes. Rilan just sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Piccolo," he mumbled into his palm, "Gotenks was lying."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

Rilan looked up so his voice would be clearer, "Gotenks was lying! He's trying to put on a dramatic childish show! He has plenty of power left!"

"Gotenks, is that true?!" Piccolo demanded.

Gotenks turned red, "Well… yeah…" he muttered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" cried Piccolo, "This was no time for you to be childish and put on a good show! You were to destroy Majin Buu and that's ALL! Why would you hold back when the ENTIRE universe is riding on this?!"

"But… how will we eat candy?!" cried Buu.

Rilan looked at him, blinking, "We don't," he said simply.

"Wh-what?!" Buu staggered, "No candy? No ice cream? Or chocolate? Or cake?"

"None," said Rilan, propping his chin on his hand, "There's none here."

Buu let out an ear splitting screech. It made Rilan fall over, made Gotenks stumble, and Piccolo hold up his arms to block the power rushing from Buu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buu screamed, "LET. ME. OOOOUUUUUUUUT! NOOOOOOOO!"

With his almighty screech, something ripped into existence before him, and he stopped. Rilan got up, and saw, before Buu was a bubble. Or, it looked like a bubble. Or maybe, it was more like a round window- and through it-

"The Lookout!" gasped Piccolo.

The hole began to shrink. Buu stared at it, a little shocked at what he had done. Rilan felt a panic. He couldn't let Buu escape.

"Buu, let's go!" he cried, "Fight me, if you think Gotenks was tough, just you wait! I'm the real fighter!"

"Hey!" Gotenks said, insulted.

But Buu didn't care. As the hole shrank, all he saw when he looked through that hole was food. And then, when the hole was just big enough to fit a hand through, Buu laughed wildly and turned into a pink stream, slipping though the hole just before it vanished, leaving them trapped, and Buu on the outside.


	70. Future Strength

It wasn't long after the entry to the hyperbolic time chamber that there was an explosion. Sykaima and Trunks had been with the others, listening to Bulma prattle on in excitement about how much they've grown and how beautiful Sykaima was and handsome her Trunks was. The others were also excited to see them. Dende was taller than Krillin now, granted that wasn't difficult to do. Roshi complimented Sykaima on how much she looked like her mother and nearly groped a breast before Bulma smacked him.

It was nice to see everyone again. The only person out of this group that they had in Trunks' time was Bulma, and she was much older than she was here, and far more serious and grave. Bulma nearly cried when she said how sorry she was about Katima and Vegeta's death, but when Sykaima mentioned that Katima contacted her from Other World and told her how the Saiyan woman was allowed to keep her body, that cheered Bulma up considerably. They also greeted Videl, who Krillin introduced as Gohan's girlfriend which made her blush brightly. She was completely thrown off on the entire time travelling concept, and just stared at Trunks.

"You really do look like the kid," she said, blinking in amazement, "And you look like Katima!" she added to Sykaima, "I recognize you both from the Cell Games videos!"

However, despite their chatter, there was a grave undertone. Everyone on Earth, save three humans, was dead. Buu had killed all of them in a single attack that took very little effort, and now he was facing the younger version of Trunks, and Gohan's little brother Goten, in the time chamber, supervised by Piccolo and Rilan. Sykaima could sense Trunks' worry for his father. She knew he was ten times grateful to have his father still alive in this time since Sykaima had lost hers. And he also knew that Rilan wasn't as strong as they were now, or even as close as he had been during their last visit.

Buu could destroy Rilan quite easily if he wanted to. Hopefully this fusion thing, this Gotenks, could beat Buu.

But when the explosion sounded from above, Sykaima felt a rock drop into the pit of her stomach. She looked at Trunks who looked equally grim, and they both jumped up and rushed to the stairway that led up to the room. Where the door had been, was a smoldering hole, that did not lead into the time chamber, but into a solid wall behind it.

"What happened?" cried Bulma.

"It was Piccolo's back up plan," said Dende grimly, "If Gotenks couldn't beat Buu, he was going to destroy the door leading back to Earth, trapping Buu in the chamber with himself, Gotenks, and Rilan, to save the Earth."

"What?!" cried Trunks, whipping around. His hair was longer than it had been during their last trip and was tied back in a short ponytail. His blue eyes were wide as strands of lavender hair loose from the tie flicked before them. He looked horrified.

"Yes," said Dende, looking at him, "He did it to save the Earth. Rilan agreed to it, don't worry."

"No, that's not fair!" Sykaima cried, "They said if Gotenks couldn't beat Buu, Trunks and I would be allowed a shot at him!"

"They lied," said Roshi simply, "To protect the both of you. His son, and his best friends' daughter. He felt he owed it to the both of you."

"But we could have won!" Sykaima wailed, "We wanted to fight in the first place, we should have just attacked him!"

"Father…" growled Trunks, his hands clenching, "Can we wish them out? Is that possible?"

"No, the time chamber can't be accessed by anyone once it's sealed, not even Shenron," said Dende, bowing his head, "I'm sorry."

Trunks slammed a fist into his palm, "This isn't right, we should have been allowed a chance against Buu, why would he do this?!"

"Wait," Sykaima grabbed Trunks' arm, "Do you feel that?"

They all paused, and the fighters all reached out with their senses. It was so close, and they could feel it clear as day, but how?

Rushing down the stairs again, they entered the courtyard to see a pink stream of something pouring out of what looked like a window. Sykaima thought she saw a flick of Rilan's face before it closed just after all the pink came out of it. This thing slowly formed, and within seconds, Buu was standing before them, laughing in a screeching banshee like tone.

"Are you kidding me?!" Krillin yelped, "He got out!"

"What did you do to Trunks and Goten?!" Bulma demanded stepping forward.

"No more talking," chuckled Buu, waving her off, "I've had enough of that, it's time to eat!"

Rilan had explained that one of Buu's powers was to use the tentacle on his head to turn living things into food substances like candy and cake. It was a bizarre power, but it seemed obvious he wanted to use it, and his tentacle flicked forward, aiming at Bulma.

"NO!" Trunks shouted, rushing forward. Before any light could emit from the strange limb, Trunks slammed a punch into Buu's gut.

All the air that was being held in Buu's lungs left his mouth, and he bent over double from the blow, eyes wide with shock and pain. Trunks grunted and thrust up his knee, crashing it into what little the creature had of a chin and sent him soaring upward.

"Sykaima!" Trunks called, "We need to get everyone somewhere safe, especially Dende! Without him, the Dragon Balls will disappear, and none of this damage could be repaired."

"But where can we go?" asked Krillin, "There really isn't anywhere he won't find us!"

Trunks' eyes were still trained upward where Buu had gone, "There is," he said firmly, "You can all go back to our time until we've dealt with this thing."

"What?" Yamcha blinked, looking confused as Puar clung to his shoulder, "But… we can't all fit!"

"You can," said Sykaima, pulling out her pocket book of capsules, "If all of you but one goes into a storage box, we can shrink you into a capsule, and you can get to our time safely."

"In a capsule, humans?" asked Videl, looking worried, "Is that even possible?"

"It is," said Bulma, looking at her, "A long time ago, when Piccolo's father was still alive, he killed Krillin, Chaoutzu, and Master Roshi. To preserve their bodies, I designed freezer like coffins that could turn into capsules."

"But they were dead," argued Videl, "How will that feel to a living human?"

"You won't notice a thing," said Bulma, "They're designed not to disturb anything within them when they shrink."

"I can't go to another time, not without my daughter," argued 18, "Marin is still on Kai World."

"Where she's safe," said Mr. Popo, "Probably safer than all of us."

"If you want to keep an eye on her, one person you know is still alive in our time that can help you see," said Trunks, still looking upward, "Fortune Teller Baba. I don't know for certain if her ball can cross time dementions, but it's worth a shot."

"I don't want to leave Marin either, 18," said Krillin, grabbing her hand, making her look down at him, "But what good will we do her if she doesn't have her parents to raise her?"

"Fine," grumbled 18, bowing her head slightly.

"He's recovering," said Trunks, "Hurry, Sykaima!" he tossed her the capsule that contained the time machine.

She popped it, and the storage unit which was about the size of what semi trucks pulled.

"I'm worried," said Bulma, "What if Buu…"

"He won't," assured Sykaima, "You just saw what Trunks did to him, and he hasn't even Ascended to the first level. We're a lot stronger than when you last saw us."

"I have the recall button," said Trunks, looking at them, "Leave the machine out of its capsule, and if an alarm starts going off, that means it will return to this time in an hour, and you should get inside. My mother will be pleased to see all of you, even a younger version of herself," he smirked a bit.

"Bulma, you should be the one to drive," said Sykaima, ushering everyone else into the storage unit.

Bulma nodded, "You make that beast pay for what he's done," she said, grabbing Sykaima's shoulders.

Sykaima smirked, brushing blond hair from her eyes, "He'll regret everything," she promised.

Everyone else, including the Ox King, all fit into the storage unit.

"I have a feeling that you being in a different universe will do something to the Dragon Balls," said Sykaima to Dende, "You make sure you come back when the call back alarm sounds, no matter how much you want to help the world there. We're content with it the way it is, we've rebuilt, and we're surviving fine."

"I couldn't make a second set of Dragon Balls while one is in existence anyway," said Dende sadly, "Good luck."

"We'll be fine," Sykiama looked up and heard a raging cry, "Hurry!"

They all went inside save Bulma, and Sykaima shut the door and capsulized it. Handing the capsule full of people to Bulma, she helped the woman up into the Time Machine's cockpit. This Bulma took to the mechanics of it without even having to be shown.

"I recognize my style," she said, smiling and placing the capsule containing everyone else in her pocket, "Good luck, Sykaima, good luck, Trunks!"

"Love you, Mom," said Trunks, but his eyes were still up.

The cockpit closed, and the machine vanished.

Sykaima turned as Buu landed in front of Trunks, looking enraged.

"You took my food away!" he screeched.

"I saved my family and friends from you," said Trunks, squaring off with him, "Because I worked too hard to save this universe to let it be turned into candy and eaten by a bastard like you!"

Sykaima stepped forward, eyes like fire, "You killed my parents," she said, clenching her fists, "If you think that you're going to get away with that, you are sadly mistaken."

"Stupid humans!" Buu spat, "I'll kill you both!"

"Humans?" Sykaima laughed and powered up, her golden aura flicking around her, "How cute. Let us show you the might of a Saiyan warrior, and a Tygrian elite!"

Trunks' eyes lit up blue, and line carved along his skin, shining blue like his hair.

"You… you're like him," growled Buu, looking at them, "With the squiggled and the gold."

"He must mean Gotenks," said Trunks, keeping his eyes on Buu, "Yeah, I'm a lot like him. She is too. Gotenks was half Tygrian and Saiyan, and yeah, a bit of human," his grit his teeth, "But all Earthlings all the same! And we protect our home from filth like you!"

"Not here," said Sykaima, looking around, "Let's get off the Lookout. Where would Buu like to fight? After all, it's his grave we're digging!"

Buu growled, "Fine. I was getting tired of this place anyway," he smirked, "Follow me."

He jumped up and flew, and Trunks and Sykaima took pursuit. They rocketed across the sky, and Sykaima felt rage flood her.

This thing would pay dearly for what he has done. Her parents' death, the boys, Piccolo, and Rilan's entrapment. All the innocent lives he took. Nothing would be overlooked in his book of sins. Because the others were wrong. All the things they faced in their time were just as strong as they had been here. They faced everything with ease, and saved their world from this thing before it was even hatched, something that even the Gohan of this time could not do. They were far stronger than anyone realized.

Deliverance was coming.

*scene change*

Trunks landed lightly a few yards from Buu. Sykaima touched down at his side. They were in a wasteland, with high rock spires and only a few spare patches of grass. He glanced at her, seeing the look in her eyes. He knew what it meant. She got reckless when she was mad, got sloppy. He tried to teach her ways to control that temper of hers, but it always got the best of her.

She was in that hoody of hers, the ragged Capsule Corp one from her time that she never went back to. Other than that, all her clothing was fresh and new. Denim shorts, knee high combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black sports bra beneath her hoody, showing off her bare middrift. Trunks tried to keep his eyes from moving over the curves of her body, he had to focus.

He himself wore his own half jacket witht eh Capsule Corp logo on the shoulder with the black tank top beneath and jeans with yellow cargo boots. The same outfit he wore his first time to this realm. They wanted the others to recognize them easily.

Buu now stood before them, head tilted to the side, smirking. Trunks was glad his mother was out of danger, but his father… the only link he really had to him was in this time, and he was trapped in forever. It wasn't fair. The main people that he and Sykaima came back to this realm to save were his father and her parents and now, this monster had come along and took them.

The neon blue lines on Trunks' skin pulsated. He clenched his fists, hardened his stance, a cool collected state of mind swallowing him.

"You may think it to be unfair, fighting both of us at the same time," he said, narrowing his eyes, "But we learned not to show merciless monsters any kind of curtosy."

"Fight together, or apart, the end result will be the same," Buu said.

"You're right," said Sykaima, "It will be."

With a scream, she began to power up. Trunks stared at her. Was she really going to that level? Surely it wouldn't be required, and she knew how hard it was on her energy, but it appeared she didn't care. Her spunky blond hair began to lengthen. It trailed down her back in a great layered wave, her eyebrows became harsh and fleshy, and her eyes gained sharp pinpoint pupils, with forest green irises. The third level of Super Saiyan that she had reached not but a month ago, stood there with a harsh golden aura flicking around her, lightning dancing at her booted feet.

Well then. If they were stepping it up to that level, Trunks might as well join her.

He felt his body strain as he flexed his power, as his cry reached up to the sky. The blue lines became thicker along his skin, his eyes became completely blue, no whites, no pupils, all a glowing ferocious blue. His hair, for the most part, remained the same, if not emitting a soft blue aura, and his muscels bulged with new strength. From the lines on his body, crytaline like substances jutted out about a centimeter. It tore his clothing a bit, as it was razor sharp and very real. With much practice, he had learned how to control the crystals, making them jut out of certain places, like his hands or back. Wherever there was a line on his body, he could make the crystals, like an extention of his body, come out.

They stood before a started looking Buu. He looked each of them over as their transformations completed.

"You're not humans," he said simply.

"No," said Sykaima, smirking, "Sorry about that. I told you, Saiyan warrior, Tygrian elite, come now, I can't see any ears but you must be able to hear!"

Buu glared, slowly beginning to get angry again. "Buu make you dead!"

"No," growled Trunks, "We make Buu dead."

And the battle began.

He and Sykaima fought well together after so many years of training. They knew one another's moves, they knew how one another reacted to certain things, and could correspond their own moves with the other, making them a deadly force to be reckoned with. So when they charged Buu, it seemed pretty one sided at first.

Rilan had explained how Buu was, his ability to turn things into food, how his body was like elastic, how he could reform even if he was reduced to bits. He sounded like a formidable foe. But it took a lot to impress him nowadays.

As Sykaima dealt heavy blows to his knees with her leg, Trunks focused on his torso and head. One knee he thrust into his gut, and his elbow he thrashed upward, the crystal line of spikes slicing across his face like tissue paper. He and Sykaima switched places fluidly, and Trunks shredded his crystalline knuckles across Buu's already damaged knees as Sykaima grabbed his wounded head and slammed it down on her knee.

They backed up, landing side by side to assess the damage they had done, and how fast Buu could recover. This first process was purely on learning how this freak worked, and how quickly he could bounce back at them. Not to mention, how much he could take.

Buu stood there, a shredded, shivering mess of pink tissue paper for a moment, his vocals coming in rather gurgled. It didn't appear that he could bleed. Slowly, his body reformed to its former state, and he grinned wickedly at them. It took him maybe thirty seconds to pull himself back together. Trunks glanced at Sykiama, who flipped her flowing hair behind her, glaring.

"So, what Rilan told us was true," she said.

"Yes," said Trunks, clenching his fists, "He won't be easy to take down."

Sykaima smirked, "Oh, I don't know about that," she crouched, "It took him thirty seconds to recover. Isn't it simple? We don't give him that time."

"He won't let us hit him like that again," Trunks pointed out, "And we don't know how hard he hits yet."

Sykaima grunted, "Let's find out!" and rushed Buu.

"Sykaima!" Trunks called after her. A head on attack could be bad, what was she thinking?

Sure enough, Buu was ready this time. He slammed a fist across her face sending her sailing across the landscape and into the ground, grinding to a halt.

"Sykaima!" Trunks wailed, making to run to her, but Buu appeared before him, smirking darkly.

"Together, you're strong, but what about apart?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Trunks held his defense, "You'd be a fool to stand between us, Buu," he growled.

"Prove it," said Buu, running a purple tongue over his pink lips.

Trunks darted forward, pressing a palm against Buu's chest. The creature had just enough time to look down at it before an explosion of crystal and energy ripped him into two. As the pieces of Buu fell, Trunks rushed forward toward where Sykaima had fallen. She was getting us as he approached and looked at him.

"He's fast, and strong, terribly so," she wiped blood from a split lip, "Not just anything can make a Super Saiyan 3 bleed."

Trunks looked back to see Buu was piecing himself together even faster than before, and his pieces were rushing toward them as it did so.

"Looks like I made him a little mad," said Trunks, turning and holding out his arms, "Ready?" he asked Sykaima with a grin.

"Always," she said, standing next to him, and crouching at the ready.

*scene change*

Insanity. That's what this was.

Katima sat there, watching these events unfold with her hand on King Kai's back. How did this happen?! Sykaima- a Super Saiyan 3? And Trunks- a… super… ascended… thing… Tygrian? What the hell had they been DOING in their time?!

The two of them fought Buu like it was just any other opponent, holding their own, taking damage, yes, but dealing it just the same. As the fight wore on, it was obvious that it was a stalemate. Katima was highly aware of the fact that if Buu defeated just one of them, the other would fall too. It took both of them to keep this up. In several ways, it reminded Katima of herself and Vegeta. How they fought so damned perfectly with one another.

"Hang on," said King Kai, and the picture in Katima's mind went black.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Shush," snapped King Kai, his entenais twitching, "Something… is… oh, no way!"

"What?" Katima cried.

"Look!"

A picture appeared in Katima's mind. Back at the Lookout, there was a hole in the air, a window. And from it fell Piccolo, Rilan, and Gotenks, who looked… different.

His hair was like that of a Super Saiyan 3, long, and down his back, but it was flecked with blue. The lines along his body were spiked with crystals just like the older Trunks' was.

"Where's everyone?!" wailed Gotenks, looking around.

"Where's Buu?" growled Piccolo, going to the edge of the Lookout, "…there! He's fighting with- with-"

"Sykaima and Trunks," breathed Rilan.

"Wait what?" Gotenks blinked, "Trunks? Um, he's kinda, in me at the moment? How can he be fighting Buu?"

"You remember the stories I told you about Cell?" Rilan asked, "How the future form of Trunks came and helped us defeat him? He's returned with Sykaima, the girl from the future that is technically Makoto's older sister."

"That's them?" asked Gotenks, "How the hell are they generating so much power?!"

"Because Sykaima is a Super Saiyan 3, and Trunks has risen to the third level of Tygrian ascention," said Rilan, and then laughed, "Quickly! Gotenks, with the three of you, Buu won't stand a chance!"

They took off toward the battle, and Katima grinned, "This is great, they've escaped the time chamber. With the three of them, there's no way Buu stands a chance!"

"I don't know about that," said King Kai gravely, "Look."

He turned the picture back to the fight with Buu.

No…

Buu had hold of Sykaima, had her in a tight choke hold, and Trunks standing there, looking furious, but unable to act in fear of hurting her.

"What do you think she would taste the best as?" Buu said, licking his lips, "Chocolate? Or maybe… jello? Or cake. She looks so sweet, doesn't she?"

"Let her go," growled Trunks, "You will if you know what's good for you."

"I'll give you a choice," said Buu, smirking, "Either I eat her, or I eat you."

"No!" choked Sykaima, "Trunks- please- don't listen to him!"

Trunks was shaking, fists clenched, fury in his eyes.

Buu flicked the tentical on his head forward, "What's it going to be, hm…? Better chose fast or I'll just eat her!"

"No!" cried Trunks, "Don't- don't hurt her-" he stood rigid, "Do me."

"Trunks!" Sykaima wailed, "He'll just kill us both, don't do this!"

"I can't watch him kill you!" Trunks said, "I can't!"

"Don't- Trunks-" Sykaima said, straining.

"I love you-" Trunks' words were cut off as the pink light eveloped him. Then, a little Trunks-shaped candy fell to the ground.

"No!" hissed Katima.

"TRUNKS!" Sykaima screamed.

"Ah!" Gotenks had gotten there just in time to see the future Trunks transformed.

"No!" cried Rilan.

Sykaima was limp in Buu's arms, not even aware of the newcomers. Tears streamed down her face, "Trunks…" she whimpered, then, her fists clenched, and she let out a mighty burst of power, "TRUUUNNNKKS!"

Buu was sent flying back off of her and into a nearby spire, breaking it to bits. Katima felt pity in her heart. She knew what her daughter felt. She had felt it too, when Vegeta died back on Namek. It was the worse pain she ever experienced.

Sykaima dropped to her knees by Trunks' candy form. She gently picked it up, and pressed her lips to it, "This isn't fair," she breathed, "I've… lost everything… to that…. That monster!"

She tucked Trunks into her pocket, and whirled, "BUU!" she screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!"


	71. Return to Disaster

Things were going south. Goku stared into the crystal ball Old Kai had summoned for him and the other two Kais so they could watch what was going on down on Earth. For a moment, he thought that Sykaima and Gotenks had it, but within about five minutes, Gotenks' fusion wore out. Trunks and Goten separated, and that left the strongest warrior left a heart broken Sykaima, who was already wounded pretty badly. Goku's eyes kept flicking up to check on Gohan and Makoto's progress. It was close, according to Old Kai, but Goku feared it wasn't close enough.

If things didn't finish soon, there wouldn't be an Earth to save. Goku felt sorry for Rilan And Piccolo, both not strong enough to even assist Sykaima as she tried to hold off Buu from killing the boys.

"This isn't good," said Shin darkly, "Not even a Super Saiyan 3 is strong enough to kill Buu, Sykaima needs help."

"What's going on?" Gohan called.

"Nothing, son," said Goku, swallowing, his face hard, "Just focus on your training."

"You're lying," said Makoto, narrowing his eyes, "Buu's winning, isn't he?"

Goku sighed, closing his eyes.

Makoto grunted, "Hey. Old Kai. Are we close to being finished?" he demanded.

"Hm?" Old Kai glanced up from his magazine, "Oh. Yes, you should have been done about five minutes ago."

Makoto jumped to his feet, tail straight in the air, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he shouted, "WE'VE BEEN SITTING AROUND FOR FIVE MINUTES WHEN WE COULD HAVE BEEN HELPING OUR FRIENDS?!"

"Calm down, Makoto," said Gohan, also standing and placing a hand on his shoulder, "We can go help now. Are you ready?"

Makoto looked up at him with fierce eyes, "Of course I am."

He clenched his fists, and a small burst of power popped out of him. It was incredible. How was he emitting that strength without transforming? It was insane! Gohan grinned at his cousin, "Looks like the training worked. Kabito, can you get us to Earth?"

Kabito was staring in shock and shook himself when he was spoken to, "I- yes. Of course."

"I'm going," said Shin, standing, "I need to see this through."

"No," snapped Makoto, shooting the Supreme Kai a glare, "You'll only get in the way."

"Makoto, watch your mouth!" Gohan shouted, "That's the Supreme Kai, you should show-"

"He's right," said Kabito.

They all stared.

Kabito nodded grimly, "We all know the Supreme Kai is not a match for Majin Buu," he looked back at Shin, who looked a little insulted, "I'm sorry, master, but it's the truth. With you there, you would only be a distraction to the boys. They can't defeat Buu while worrying about your safety."

Shin sighed and nodded, "Alright. I understand, I will remain here."

"Good luck, boys," said Goku, getting up and going to his son and nephew, smiling at them both, "Do us proud."

"Of course," scoffed Makoto, "Can we get this show on the road?"

"Makoto!" Marin rushed forward and hugged him, "Please be careful!"

Makoto grumbled, pushing her off of him, but gently swiping her cheek with his tail, "Marin…" his cheeks were a little red, "Stop it…"

Goku picked up Marin, and smiled at them, "Good luck."

Gohan nodded, "Oh, Kabito," he looked at the red skinned Kai as he approached them, "I appreciate the clothes, but I would rather fight in an outfit more like my father's. He's one of the strongest warriors in the world."

Goku grinned a little, pride swelling in him.

Makoto grunted, rolling his eyes, "If that's true then how come HE didn't kill Buu…" he muttered under his breath.

"Of course," said Kabito, and with a shimmer, Gohan was in the same clothes Goku wore now. Gohan grinned at his father.

"Can we GO now?" Makoto snarled, holding up a hand.

Kabito took it, and clapped his other hand on Gohan's shoulder. In a flash, they were gone.

Within a moment, Kabito returned.

"Honestly, after all the work I do, not a goodbye, a thank you, nothing! Kids these days," grumbled Old Kai, approaching them.

"Well I'll tahnk you," said Goku as they gathered around the crystal ball.

Gently setting Marin down they all sat and looked on as the tables turned once again.

It was incredible.

Gohan and Makoto fought like they weren't even trying, getting there just in time to save Sykaima from a fatal blow. They didn't even have to transform, and they were beating Buu into tar. Even when the creature tried to fight back, he was too slow, too weak, compared to the two of them as they went on, both with deadly serious faces.

It was like Gohan versus Cell all over again, only this time, a five year boy was there, fighting with even more power than Gohan had had back then. This was it, they were going to do it, they were going to beat Buu!

But their luck seemed to run out.

A half hour passed, and Goten and Trunks fused again. Sykaima, Rilan, and Piccolo watched, Sykaima no longer having the energy to retain Super Saiyan 3, and was just a regular first level of transformation like usual. Just as Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 again, and was going to join the battle to truly end Buu, something terrible happened.

A piece of Buu that had been ripped off earlier by Makoto, came to life and eveloped Gotenks, and another piece captured Piccolo. Rilan and Sykaima tried to free them, pulling at the goo, but within a heartbeat, both blobs went to Buu, and he… absorbed them.

Makoto, Gohan, Sykaima, and Rilan all watched in horror as Buu once again, transformed.

"What did he do?!" Goku yelped.

Shin looked on gravely, "It's one of Buu's powers," he said, "When he knows defeat is at hand, he absorbs his opponents, adding their strength to his."

"But why Piccolo?" asked Goku, "He wasn't even a match for Buu!"

"Piccolo has a brilliant mind," said Old Kai, "Buu gets their personalities just as much as their powers, and if he just absorbed Gotenks, he would have been childish and foolish, too confident for his own good. With Piccolo's mind, and Gotenks' strength…"

"He could be invincible," hissed Goku.

Little Marin was sleeping in the crook of a root of the tree behind them. Goku was glad she wasn't awake to see Makoto and Gohan being beaten senseless now. Buu's power was now beyond what Goku thought possible. He knew Gohan's technique with Piccolo's mind, Piccolo having been his first fighting mentor, and he knew Makoto's moves from Gotenks. Both of them were outmatched now, and once again, Earth's future fell into shadow.

"I can't believe this is happening," growled Goku, "And there's nothing I can do! They need my help! Is there any way?!"

"Well," said Old Kai, frowning, "There might be." He took off his earrings and handed them to Goku.

"What? Jewelry?" Goku blinked.

"Those earrings have the power to fuse," said Old Kai, "You put on one, and whoever you wish to fuse with puts on the other, and wammo. Fusion."

"What- really?!" Goku cried, "That's great, if I can get down there and fuse with Gohan- we might stand a chance against Buu!"

"But Goku, you can't go down there," said Shin, "You're dead, and you've already used a pass to return to the living world!"

Goku sighed, "That's right," he said, "Damn it, this isn't fair!"

"Will you stop your griping?" Old Kai snapped, "Now I wouldn't give you those earrings if I didn't think there was a way for you to return to the living world. I have a plan. Supreme Kai!"

Shin blinked, "Yes, sir?"

"Your earrings."

Shin blinked and nodded, taking them off and handing them to Old Kai.

"Two sets?" asked Goku.

"Yes, in case you need additional power, you can fuse again with Rilan," said Old Kai.

"So how am I getting down there?" asked Goku.

"I'm going to give you my life," said Old Kai.

Goku stared, "Sir, I couldn't ask you-"

"Shut up!" snapped Old Kai, "If you don't defeat Majin Buu, not even this world will be safe from him. You are needed on Earth Goku, so you have to be alive in order to do so!"

Goku nodded slowly, "I… I understand."

"Good," said Old Kai briskly, "Now hold still."

*scene change*

"You asked for me, King Yamu?"

Katima stood in the check out station, staring up at the mighty massive red man as he leered down at her from his desk.

"Katima, you've been watching, you know that Earth is close to being doomed," said Yamu.

Katima swallowed and nodded. Yes, she knew very well. Her son, who she died to protect, was near death, along with Gohan.

"I'm afraid that that monster, if not stopped on Earth, will destroy all of the universe," said Yamu gravely, "Now can you IMAGINE the paper work if that happened?"

Katima grunted. People were dying and he was worried about paper work!

"I'm sending you down there," said Yamu.

Kaitma blinked, "What?"

"You've never used a day's pass to return to the living world," he said, "I can give you one, and you can go down there, and try to stop this."

"Sir, with all due respect," said Katima, "I'm no match for Buu. I died trying to defeat him before all these transformations, he'll wipe the floor with me."

"Well, you two are our last hope!" shouted Yamu, "You have to try! It's our last line of defense!"

"I don't see the point, sir," snarled Katima, "I want to go help, but- wait. What did you mean 'you two'?"

"Shut up, you stupid old hag, I already told you, I'm going!"

The voice was faint, carrying down the hall to Katima's right. She turned, her entire body stiffening. She must be hearing things. Her mind just playing tricks on her, messing with her head.

"Look, you ungrateful punk, I'm no happier than you are with this arrangement, but I was instructed to collect you, and that's what I'm doing!"

That was Baba's voice, tight and annoyed. Her shape came out of the dark hall, floating along on her ball, looking irritated. Katima barely even noticed her, though.

For it was the man that followed her that stole all of her eyes' attention.

"…Vegeta…" she breathed.

Vegeta had been watching his feet as he came into the room, eyes narrowed, and a halo hanging above his head. But as soon as her voice left her lips his head snapped up.

"Katima?" he choked.

Katima rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him, clinging tightly to him her breath coming in tight gasps, tears welling in her eyes. To feel him, to smell him, to see him… It was like she had been in a fog, and finally surfaced, able to breath clearly again, to see without squinting. Everything was relief and joy, feeling his strong arms wrap around her.

"I missed you so much," Katima rasped, burying her head in his shoulder.

Vegeta held her tightly, his breath on her ear, "I…" his words failed and he held her back and kissed her gently.

Katima kissed back hungrily, tightly clenching him, all her being seeming to wake up again.

She had him back.

"Ahem!"

They snapped apart, but still held one another in their arms. Yamu glared down at them.

"You two are our strongest," he said, "I'm sending you down there to deal with this."

"We're not blowing ourselves up for him again," growled Vegeta, "Let's go. Unsettled business is at hand."

"Baba, you will take them to Earth," said Yamu, "And hurry!"

"Vegeta, he's fighting Gohan and Makoto, and winning, we have to hurry," breathed Katima.

Vegeta looked at her, "Katima… the Bond…"

Katima nodded grimly, "Yes I know," she whispered, "It's gone."

Vegeta grunted, "I thought that… when I got my body back, maybe…"

"It could be that we're dead, Vegeta," Katima pointed out.

Vegeta shook his head, "Very well, we will just have to do with what we have," he looked up into her eyes, "You said he's fighting Makoto?"

Katima nodded.

"Hag," snapped Vegeta at Baba, who hissed in annoyance, "Take us to Earth we don't have any time to spare!"

*scene change*

Makoto slammed against the ground, rolling. He managed to prop himself on his knees, coughing up a good amount of blood. Pain laced his small body, his tail matted in blood, his clothes in tatters. It wasn't fair! No one told him that this freak could absorb people! As soon as he took Gotenks and Piccolo, he and Gohan were useless against him.

It killed his parents, took his friends, and now it was going to kill him, Gohan, Rilan, that girl- the entire world! How could he have gone through all that training for nothing?!

"Makoto!" Rilan was there, helping him up.

Makoto hung on his arm for a moment. He was just a kid. A child. This madness shouldn't be happening! For a moment he felt helpless, like crying out for his dead parents. He should be the one being protected not doing the protecting!

"Is he okay?"

The girl limped forward, blood running down her face. She looked over him, her green eyes sharp.

"Gohan's got Buu's attention," said Rilan, looking up where Gohan was getting the tar beat out of him, "Makoto, can you walk?"

Makoto pushed Rilan away from him, standing there with his eyes shut tightly, tail stiff.

What was he supposed to do? He and Gohan couldn't beat him! Not now! They were all going to die. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He was so weak.

"TRI BEAM HAAA!"

Makoto looked over at the new Buu, complete with Gotenk's vest and Piccolo's baggy pants and sharp nosed face, as he released Gohan from a choke hold to avoid the blast. Makoto looked around and spotted a man in a brown tunin and white cloak in the air not but twenty yards away. He was bald and had three eyes, and a serious frown on his face as he hands returned to his sides.

"Tien!" Gohan cried.

Makoto frowned, he had only heard stories about Tien Shinhan, never actually met him. But from what he had heard, this man had been killed by his father's old team mate with ease. What use would he be now?

"Tien, get out of here!" the girl shouted, "He's too powerful!"

"I couldn't sit by and let him kill Gohan," Tien growled, "Good to see you again too, Sykaima."

Makoto faced toward Buu again. No, he couldn't let Buu win! He had to be strong! He was a Saiyan Prince, descended from royalty of the strongest warrior race! Buu may have absorbed his two best friends, may have their power, but that fusion didn't last forever. If they could just hold out until it wore off, they might stand a chance.

Makoto clenched his fists, and with a loud cry, he launched himself at Buu, flecks of blood trailing behind him.

But someone beat him to the punch.

Buu slammed into the ground, and there, turning to smile at all of them, was Kakarot.

"What?" Makoto choked, halting in front of his uncle, "You're dead! How-?" he looked up. That halo was gone too, "You're not dead…" he breathed, "But- that doesn't-"

"Long story, Makoto, here, give this to your cousin," he handed Makoto a little earring with a orb on it. He looked up to see Kakarot had the other one on his left ear, "Tell Gohan to put it on his right ear."

"Jewelry?" asked Makoto, "What the heck are earrings supposed to do?!"

"It will fuse us together," said Kakarot, "And with Gohan and I fused, we can beat Majin Buu."

"More fusion?"

Buu had recovered, hovering not but five yards away, "You think you can stop me? That's adorable. I don't know how you've returned, Goku, but I'll just make you dead again."

"Go, Makoto," hissed Kakarot, "I'll hold him off."

Makoto nodded, "Okay!" he turned to fly away, but something caught his ankle. He looked down and yelped to see Buu's tentacle had stretched out and latched onto him.

"Don't think so, brat," Buu smirked.

Makoto felt the tension of being pulled back, but Kakarot swiped down his hand so fast, it severed Buu's limb, sending it falling down to the ground.

"Go!" Kakarot ordered.

Makoto gulped and nodded, darting down toward his cousin, "Gohan! Put this on!" he shouted.

Behind him, he felt Kakarot ascend to Super Saiyan 3, and begin to fight Buu as the beast struggled to stop Makoto. Gohan started to fly up toward Makoto, but too late, Makoto saw a flash of pink. The bit of Buu that Kakarot cut off to save Makoto stretched and yawned over Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Makoto shouted, "Watch out!"

Too little, too late. The pink enveloped Gohan, and flew passed Makoto and to Buu, who once again absorbed, and transformed. Kakarot stared in horror as Buu took on Gohan's orange shirt, and his eyes. Makoto landed next to Sykaima, who was shaking, holding her injured arm, "Gohan…" she breathed.

Tien landed next to them, "What did it do? It… took him…"

"It did it with Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks as well," growled Rilan, "He takes all their power, times it by two, and then adds it to his own."

"How the hell are we supposed to beat something like that?" Tien demanded.

"It's my fault," hissed Makoto, "I should have been faster!"

"No!" Kakarot shouted, "Gohan…" he looked down at them, his eyes darting to each face, "Rilan!" he called, "Put that earring on your right ear!"

"With all due respect," said Sykaima, narrowing her eyes, "Rilan isn't that strong compared to Buu, his power added to yours would nto be enough, even through fusion!"

"We don't have any other choice!" Kakarot shouted.

But before Makoto could even move to hand Rilan the earring, a huge blast came from the sky and buried Buu into the ground. Makoto looked up, eyes wide, and felt his heart skip a beat.

"M-mom- Dad?!" he cried.

"What?" Sykaima looked up and her face split into a huge grin, "It is Mom and Dad!"

Vegeta and Katima lowered to hover beside Kakarot. Makoto didn't understand, how were they here? He didn't care. He rushed up to them, latching onto his father, tears in his eyes.

"Dad-" he breathed, "I never thought- Mom said you didn't get to keep your body- I- I- I was so scared, Dad- but I tried my hardest, I really did!"

Vegeta gently pulled him from his chest, looking at him with a slight smile, "I am glad to see you alive, my son," he said, "I'm proud of how strong you've become."

Makoto felt the tears going down his face.

"There isn't much time," said Kakarot, "Buu will recover. Vegeta, take the earring Makoto has, put it in your right ear."

Vegeta perked a brow at him, "And why would I do something ridiculous like that?" he demanded.

"Because it'll fuse us!" said Kakarot.

"No." Vegeta stated glatly.

"No?" Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, "Vegeta, we have to! There's no other way to destroy Buu!"

"I'm not joining bodies with you!" Vegeta snarled, "I felt your energy before, you son of a bitch, what's this Super Saiyan 3 bullshit? You were holding back when we fought!"

"Vegeta please, it isn't easy to do, and it's very difficult to hold it while on Earth!" Kakarot defended frantically, "Vegeta, we don't have time for this, put on the earring!"

"Fuck off, Kakarot," spat Vegeta, looking down, "Katima and I can handle Buu on our own."

Makoto felt something snatch his ankle. He gasped and looked down to see Buu's hand had stretched up out of the ground and grabbed him. With a jerk, he was yanked down. He descended to fast, the earring left his hand. The pink folds of Buu's skin was lapping up around him. He was being absorbed!

"Mom!" he cried, "DAD!"

And then darkness enveloped him.


	72. Four to Two

It was all it took. Seeing his son, who he gave everything for, including his life, taken, and absorbed by that freak, made Vegeta snap. Rage took on into his center, and spread. He glared as Buu changed again. He gainted Makoto's Capsule Corp hoody over Gohan's shirt, and his nose changed a bit, looking almost like Vegeta's- like Makoto's.

"Makoto!" Katima was screaming, rushing at Buu, but Rilan grabbed her arm.

"Stop! His power is over the charts now, there's no way you'll survive!" Rilan snapped.

"I caught the earring," a hand opened Vegeta's and pressed the earring into his palm, "Dad, please, use it!"

Vegeta looked up and felt his heart skip a beat at the face he saw, bloody and beaten, but recognizable, "Sykaima?" he breathed.

"There's no time!" Sykaima yelled, "Put in the earring!"

Vegeta looked at the earring. He heard Buu laughing, felt anger bubble under his chest.

"This fusion, will it work?" he demanded Kakarot, "Will we be strong enough?!"

"I don't know," said Kakarot, looking at him, "But we- wait- the second set!" he pulled out two more earrings from his pocket, "Katima! You and Sykaima could fuse and help us!"

"I- will that work?" Katima took the earrings and passed one to Sykaima.

"Fusion?" barked Buu, "Fuse, fuse, fuse, is that all you people do?!" he started flying toward them, "You FOOLS! You can't beat me! I CAN'T DIE!"

Rilan darted forward, throwing out a punch, actually managing to hit Buu, but only because he wasn't who Buu was watching for. Buu slammed down into the ground.

"I'll hold him off!" Rilan cried, "Tien! Help me keep him busy so they can fuse!"

"I'll try!" Tien called, "Tri Beam HAAA!" he shot into the hole Buu was in.

"Put it on!" Kakarot begged.

"How long do we have?" asked Vegeta, trying to fix the earring on.

"Uh, well, the fusion is, well, sort of permanent," said Kakarot.

"WHAT?!" Katima cried, grabbing Vegeta's arm, "You can't- that just- Goku, you're my BROTHER! How the fuck am I supposed to be with Vegeta if you're a part of him?!"

"Well, you're fusing with Sykaima, who's his daughter, so maybe it won't matter to you?" Kakarot laughed.

"This is just fantastic," growled Vegeta, "Katima, let go, we don't have any other options now," he felt that fury hit him again, "He took our son. We need to get him back!"

Katima grabbed his face and kissed him passionately for a moment, "In case I can't do that again," she breathed.

Vegeta looked at her. About to fuse with the person he had hated for so long… But right now, he hated Buu more.

He fixed on the earring. He watched Katima put on the earring on her left ear, Sykaima on her right, just before his body jerked on its own accord. He was flying, stomach first, toward Kakarot. He braced for the pain of colliding with him, unable to stop himself, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt more like diving into luke warm water. He felt his mind doing something odd, seeping, like it had holes in the walls, leaking, but at the same time, something was flooding in.

Memories, feelings, fighting techniques. He saw himself as a boy, running through buildings and attacking men with guns, all of them had a red patch on their clothing, the Red Ribbon Army, his mind supplied, same people who created the Androids and Cell. He was at the World Tournament, only it was much smaller than the one he was at earlier that day, and facing off against a man named Jackie Chun- then Tien, then Piccolo- he was learning how to sense energy from Mr. Popo, drinking water in a dark cave with Yajurobi yelling at him to stop.

He was kissing a girl, Chichi, and then looking into a crib at a baby boy, Gohan, named after his Grandfather- no- Kakarot's Grandfather- no- his- Goku's- who was he? He was facing against himself, against Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, who was here to destroy his loved ones, he just stashed his sister in a cave, Katima, his sister- no, his wife- then went out to face Vegeta- Goku- no, Kakarot- against himself, no, Vegeta…

He felt his body forming, arms clenching at his sides, legs stretching down, his heart beating, his eyes blinking in the light, his lungs working, breathing in, out. The feeling of being submerdged in water faded as he looked around, looked at his hands, his vest and poofy pants. Those looked ridiculous- no, they looked silly.

So many different and conflicting feelings were clashing together. Controlled confidence against a raging arrogance, fury against righteous anger, it was all slowly blending together, smoothing over, becoming more pliable. And the power…

It was great, to feel all this power coursing into his veins. He could do anything with these hands. He looked over and saw a girl hovering by him, she too, staring at her hands, her feet. Her hair was black and gold, eyes a dark blue. She wore a vest not unlike his own, with a sports bra beneath it, and a white flared skirt with black boots up to her knees.

He recognized features of both Katima and Sykaima in her. And the feelings he felt toward her were the most confusing of all. A warm love toward Sykaima and Katima, a protective love, but another love toward Katima alone, a harsh one, a passionate one. These were the only emotions in him that could mold into one. He looked away from her. He couldn't focus on that now.

Rilan and Tien were pretty beat up at this point. Buu was about to do a finishing blow on Tien, who was unconscious, when he shouted out.

"BUU!"

Buu turned to look at them, frowning.

He smirked, "Why don't you come play with the big kids?" his voice was Goku and Vegeta's speaking at once.

"Who are you?" Buu demanded.

He thought for a moment. "Hm. Vegito sounds good, don't you think?" he asked the girl.

The girl looked down at Buu, smirking, "Kasyka," she said, "Round three, you son of a bitch," he voice like Katima and Sykaima speaking at once.

Buu snarled at them, "You think because you made two out of your four that it'll make a difference?" he laughed.

"Come and see!" Kasyka shouted, pointing at him and grinning wickedly, "You won't win so easily this time."

Vegito laughed, a playful confidence flooding him. This Buu was a joke now, compared to them. He doubted he would even have to try.

"Hang on, Kasyka," he said, holding out a hand, "I want to go first."

"I don't think so!" snapped Kasyka, glaring at him, "I don't care if it would only take one of us to finish this fuck off, I have a score to settle," her eyes shone and a hand went to her pocket, "He killed Trunks and he took Makoto. You can join if you want, Vegito, but I'm going full force," she glared toward Buu, and powered up with a flash, all of her hair going gold, her eyes going green, "You hear me, Buu?!" she screamed, "This is OVER!"

Vegito blinked. He wanted to get revenge just as badly as she did, but why not have some fun first? It wasn't like they were going to lose now, or were in any danger of doing so. So why not get all they could from this fight? It wasn't often they found someone strong enough to compete against them.

Kasyka rushed forward to ingage, and with a sigh, Vegito followed her. He wasn't about to miss out on the fight of the century, even if it was short lived.

And what a glorious battle it was.

Kasyka crashed into Buu with her elbow, making him bend double, the breath leaving him in a swoop. Vegito closed in, and Kasyka's eyes flicked to him, taking notice of his approach, she thrust a knee up, sending Buu sailing upward into Vegito's range. With a smirk, Vegito swiftly twisted around, kicking him hard across the face and sending him crashing into the ground.

"We have to kill him," Kasyka said, looking at Vegito, "If we don't everyone he absorbed will be lost, and we can't wish them back, we can't let him escape!"

"Calm down," Vegito waved her off, looking down at the hole Buu created when he fell, "He's not going anywhere," he smirked as Buu surfaced, glaring up at them with hatred in his eyes.

With a scream, Buu launched up at them. He threw a punch at Kasyka, his movements powerful and precise, but Kasyka swiftly brought up a forearm to block him, and thrust her knee up. Buu pulled back just in time to dodge it, but he wasn't prepared for Vegito coming up from the side and twisting, slamming a kick hard across the creature's face. A part of him, deep inside, wondered vaguely if his sons and friends could feel the pain from that. But another much louder part, told himself to not worry about that now. Killing Buu was the objective now.

Buu twisted mid air as he was sent sailing for the ground, and landed on his feet just long enough to propel himself upward. Kasyka let out a yowl of fury and bolted down to meet him. The practically clashed into a brawl at the mid point, Kasyka throwing a hook to Buu's left, where he pulled back his head in a strange grotesque way, and then as if on rubber band tension, brought it forward to head butt her. Kasyka twisted to the side to avoid it, and her eyes flicked up for a heartbeat to meet Vegito's. Vegito understood instantly and rushed in to join the brawl.

Just as Kasyka was bringing up her knee, Vegito was coming in hard with his elbow. Buu went up to dodge Kasyka, but ran right into Vegito's attack, sending him straight back down to Kasyka who punched in hard in the gut, which sent him back up to Vegito. For a moment, the two of them were practically playing tennis with Buu as their ball.

Buu finally let out a roar of anger, breaking out of their grasp and getting distance, glaring at them. He looked rough. It seemed even his regereation abilities had their limits. He spat, fury in his eyes.

"You fools," he growled, "You think that you can stop me? Have you not SEEN what I can do?! All of your loved ones are in me," he patted his gut, smirking darkly, "Who says I can't beat you the same way?!"

"You can try," snarled Kasyka, crouching, hands beginning to glow.

No, thought Vegito, but he could not voice it, could not let Buu know what he was thinking.

If they let Buu take them, but kept to themselves enough, and he was certain they had the power to do so, maybe they could get inside there and find their friends and family and get them out. But if Buu knew that he was letting it happen, he would never take them. He had to make this look good.

Kasyka shot out her beams, but Buu dodged, and was racing toward her. Vegito knew she could get out of the way easily on her own, but he darted forward and grabbed her, sending them both spiraling toward the ground. Just in that embrace there were all sorts of strange feelings that Vegito didn't even want to think about, so he pushed on, whispering in her ear, "If we let him absorb us, we may be able to save the others!" and they hit the ground.

Kasyka rolled away from him glaring daggers, but her eyes also gleamed. She nodded to him as he got up in time for Buu to let out his banshee scream and shoot toward them. They both turned to face him. It was time for the build up. They had to beat him so hard he had no choice but to take them both.

They both shot at him, and while Vegito landed a heavy blow to his face, Kasyka dealt her blow to his gut. They began to lay out. Each one moving around the other perfectly, punching, kicking, not even letting Buu get a movement in. It was a flurry that landed for several minutes, every so often Buu managed to dodge and get away, but Vegito and Kayka closed the gap swiftly, continuing the assault.

"You can't win, Buu!" Vegito laughed, "Give it up!"

"Never!" Buu wailed, breaking away and darting downward.

"Coward!" Kasyka called after him.

But Buu wasn't just running.

Vegito's spine tightened when he saw what Buu was heading for.

*scene change*

"What is he doing?"

Rilan clenches his fists, looking up with fear sparking when Buu started flying straight for them. He was with Tien and Hercule Satan who had joined them minutes ago, holding a puppy. How he managed to survive all this madness was beyond Rilan. But it appeared he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"Nothing good," said Tien, crouching. He and Rilan were already pretty beat up, bleeding and stiff.

"Get out of there!" they heard Vegito cry.

Buu was gaining fast. Rilan knew he didn't have the speed to outrun him. He looked at Tien then Hercule, who was shivering. He clenched his fists. He was the strongest of the three here. He had a responsibility. Plus, that asshole took his son. Both of them. Rilan powered up, eyes shining, lines lighting up like electricity.

"Rilan- no!" Tien cried, but Rilan already shot upward, fist back, screaming in rage.

Buu's grin widened sickeningly at Rilan's approach, as if he had gotten a free piece of candy. Rilan knew in his gut that this was it. He was going to die- he just hoped he wouldn't get turned into a piece of candy. Because fuck that power.

He and Buu met, and Rilan threw his fist hard. Buu dodged it easily, despite looking beat to hell, he was still faster than lightning. He caught Rilan's forearm while it was still outstretched. He twisted it harshly and Rilan yowled as his arm was snapped like a twig.

"NO!" Kasyka came out of no where, punching Buu hard across the face in the opposite direction of the others on the ground. She caught Rilan before he could fall and called to Vegito, "Take care of him while I get the others away!"

Vegito smirked and nodded, darting after Buu. Kasyka gently sat Rilan back down where he winced and clutched he's broken arm. Tien took the job of supporting him, "That was stupid!" he scolded.

"It was brave," said Kasyka, "But yes, very stupid, and don't do it again, we have this handled. Go hide, he'll forget about you soon enough."

"What's happened?" Hercule demanded, "Who are you, you look familiar- but-"

"Just shut up, Mr. Satan," said Kasyka, "We're taking care of it," she shot him a dark glare, "Just like we did Cell," and flew up into the sky again.

Hercule turned red.

"Now I know where you two are from, you were there," he said, bowing his head.

"There's no time for talking," said Tien, as Rilan's world rocked with pain, "We gotta go hide."

Rilan was aware of being dragged into a cave as his world went black.

*scene change*

With the three others safely hidden away, Kasyka could focus on Buu. Her and Vegito continued their assault, slowly pushing him back away from where the others had been. It pushed on and on, and even though she and Vegito were dealing a lot into him, it seemed like his endurance was incredible- well, of course it was. He had absorbed a half-Tygrian. That's why this was taking so long.

But it finally seemed to pull off.

"ENOUGH!"

Buu let out a heavy burst of energy, sending them both back a pace and freeing him from their assault. He bolted backwards, scowling, hatred in his eyes, "You can't beat me- you can't- YOU CAN'T!"

In a flash, he pulled bit of his flesh from his side and hurled it, then pulled another and chucked it right after, his movements happening within heartbeats. These two bits of flesh widened out like hungry mouths. Kasyka braced, looking at Vegito for a split second to see him give a fraction of a nod before darkness took her.

It was the strangest feeling. It was like her body was being slowly liquefied, but it wasn't painful, like warm water pouring over her, not unlike the fusion process. She felt her being for a moment seeping out, feeling different beings, the countless humans Buu had eaten, all the ones he absorbed- NO!

Kasyka pulled in, using all her energy to retain to herself. She couldn't let herself get fully absorbed, to let her power become Buu's.

Quite suddenly, she fell.

Kasyka landed, and then, Vegito fell out of the sky too, landing on her. They lay for a moment, dazed and confused, then, realizing themselves on top of one another, and scrambled apart from each other with yelps. For a moment, they sat in the dark, dank hallway they were in, staring at one another with wide eyes, and then, POP.

Suddenly, Kasyka wasn't Kasyka anymore, and Vegito wasn't Vegito.

Katima gasped, catching herself on the ground with her hands and looking around to see Sykaima, Goku, and Vegeta all sitting on the ground, all three looking as confused as she felt.

"What just happened?" Goku wailed.

"We separated," said Sykaima, looking over at her mother.

Vegeta stood going to Katima as she got to her feet, "Give me that," he pointed to her earring.

Katima took it off, handing it to him, wondering if he were going to try and re do the fusion. He looked at Sykaima, "Yours," he nodded.

Sykaima frowned and tossed hers to him. Vegeta looked as his and theirs in his palm for a moment.

"What are you doing? Going to try reset it?" asked Goku hopefully.

Vegeta clenched his fist. There was a crunching sound, and he opened his palm and gold dust fell from his palm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Goku wailed as Sykaima and Katima gasped.

"No!" Vegeta snapped back at him, "We're NEVER doing that again! EVER! That was way too weird! WAY too weird!" he shuddered, "No. No no no. Bad. Never again." He glances at Katima and sighed, "It is so nice to see you on your own- in your body- and-" he sighs and rests his head on Katima's shoulder like a child.

Katima laughed and patted his shoulder, understanding how he felt. That was all kinds of awkward.

"So wait," Sykaima looked around, "Where are we?"

They all four looked around, forgetting the earrings for a moment.

The hall they were in was wet and slimy, dark, but obviously pink in color. Both ways stretched into darkness. There was a musky scent in the air, and something rotten that stung Katima's nostrils. She grabbed Vegeta's hand, and swallowed.

"I think… we're inside Majin Buu."


	73. Release and Destruction

His daughter was right. Vegeta clutched Katima's hand as he looked around with narrowed eyes. The stench was horrible. He wrinkled his nose with distaste. He tried to take a step and nearly slipped on the slimy floor.

"This is disgusting," he muttered.

Katima looked around, "The boys must be around here somewhere, and Piccolo too."

Kakarot nodded, "We should stick together, safer that way."

"But if we split up, we'd cover more ground," said Sykaima, looking left and right, "Who knows how big this place is."

"But we don't know what we could find in here," said Katima, looking at her daughter, "If we're inside Buu's body, I'm sure it will do it's best to try and fully absorb us eventually. We should listen to Goku."

Vegeta grunted, hating to agree with Kakarot, but he knew he was right just as much as Katima was.

"Let's head this way," he turned to the left and began walking, Katima in tow, their hands still linked.

Sykaima followed after them and Kakarot took up the rear. The hall was long and dark, with the nasty moldy odor and the slick floor, Vegeta felt his stomach twist in disgust. This was absolutely terrible. Saiyan royalty shouldn't be subjugated to travel in such a nasty place, inside a creature like food. It wasn't right.

But at the same time of being in such a revolting place, he was pleased. With those earrings gone, he would not have to worry about experiencing the strange feelings he had when fused with Kakarot. He now knew the man's entire history, how he had been strong since he was a child, defeated an entire army on his own, defied odds and logic all at once. And surely, Kakarot knew Vegeta's history now too. Part of him resented that. He must have seen how Vegeta was trained under the watchful eye of Freiza, how he had been a puppet, and a tool to that tyrant's will.

It was over now, however, he and Kakarot were separated, and Katima and their daughter in their own bodies as well. No strange feelings. Everything back to how it was supposed to be.

Now they just had to find his son.

As they made their way through the darkness, there seemed to be an openening ahead. Katima's hand clenched his as they came into a large room. It looked revolting, with strings of pink flesh stretched along the walls. Deep below was a pool of what appeared to be acid, boiling. The smell was nearly enough to make Vegeta vomit, which didn't make much sense considering he was still technically dead and hadn't eaten in well, a while.

Katima wrinkled her nose, "This is gross," she said.

"We can fly," said Kakarot, "Come on, there are more openings I can see!"

"We must be in his center," said Sykaima as they flew out into the open, hanging in the air above the acidic nastiness below, "But which way should we go? There are dozens of openenings in here."

"If logic persists, which by now, it doesn't feel like it should, I would think he would be housing everyone he absorbed somewhere in his mind," said Katima, "So we should go up. Since I'm guessing this is is stomach."

"I guess that makes sense," said Kakarot, "But didn't he technically kind of eat them? So maybe they're in here!"

"No, Kakarot, I can sense them," said Vegeta, looking up, "And Katima is right."

"Come on, then," said Sykaima, "I bet one of these passages-"

"You plan on using one of the passages?" Vegeta laughed and smirked up at the ceiling, dripping with moisture, "Nonsense. Our aim is still to kill Buu at some point, isn't it? Why not start now?"

He held back his hands, and two powerful orbs of energy formed.

"Vegeta- wait-!" Kakarot began but Vegeta was through waiting.

The smell, the anger and frustration, and the need to get his child back, all overwhelmed him.

With a scream of power, Vegeta shot the orbs up at the ceiling of the room they were in. It burst through the flesh, shooting up, blood and moisture pouring downward. The entire room shook and what sounded like thunder roared around them, but Vegeta knew it was Buu crying out in pain. A smirk of satisfaction darted across his lips.

As the light and energy faded, a large gaping hole was revealed above them. Vegeta laughed, "There! A short cut."

"Vegeta, what were you thinking?" cried Kakarot, "You could have hurt one of the others!"

Vegeta cast him a glare, "Don't think me a fool, Kakarot, I told you I can sense them. I specifically aimed out of their way. If you used your brain, you could sense now that they are all still alive."

Kakarot shook his head, "Well now Buu knows we're in here, and not being absorbed properly."

"Dad- look!" Sykaima cried, pointing up.

Vegeta looked up and saw the hole he blasted was starting to shut, regerating like the creature did on the outside when he was injured.

"No time to argue, let's go!" Katima shouted and shot upward, her hair rocketing to blond as she turned Super Saiyan.

Vegeta transformed as well and took off after her, only darting a look back once to ensure his daughter and Kakarot were following. It was lucky he had made the passage so wide to begin with, because by the time they were nearing the end of it, it was sealing in around him, only giving him about a foot on all sides of room. By the time he shot through, he looked back to see Sykaima barely manage to avoid getting her boots touched, but Kakarot's legs were caught.

The three of them all latched onto him as he wailed and the strange flesh began to hungrily begin to suck him down. With cries of effort and golden aura's flashing brilliantly, they managed to pull him out, and all four landed in a heap, gasping and panting from the rush. Slowly, they picked themselves up, and looked around.

These walls seemed very honeycomb in structure, and the smell wasn't nearly as bad up here. The room was large and domed, but there were stretches of pink skin all around, making it feel like a strange fleshy maze. Vegeta cast out his senses, and he felt the familiar presense of his son and the others.

"Feel that?" he asked.

"This way!" said Kakarot, rushing off to the right.

The others followed him. There ground here seemed to be rumbling, and Vegetaa felt like Kakarot must have been correct. Buu knew they were here.

They rounded a corner into a new room, and they all took a collective gasp.

There they were!

Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Makoto, were all in this room, their sleeping faces only shown from the fleshy pods they were all encased in. Vegeta instantly rushed to the one holding his son, glaring at it like it was the vilest thing he had ever encountered.

"Interesting…" Sykaima muttered, walking forward, and pausing before Gohan, "He looks just like he did in my time, now," she murmured.

"We need to get them out," said Katima, coming to Vegeta's side.

Kakarot went to the one entombing Goten, and grasped the pods sides, "It's too think to do it quickly, best make this easier."

He jumped up and swiped at the string of flesh connecting the pod to the ceiling and it snapped. He caught the pod and tugged, snapping the lower tenden as well.

The entire room shook violently, and there was another rocket of thunder.

"He knows," Sykaima hissed.

"Then let's hurry!" Vegeta copied Kakarot's movements to the pod keeping his son. Katima freed Gohan, and Piccolo. He saw Sykiama free little Trunks and stare at the boys face with a strange expression in her eyes.

"It's not him," she muttered, "But… it's so strange…"

The room was shaking again, almost nonstop, and the thunder rolling around like a tornado. It was all Vegeta could do to hold on to the pod containing his child and not fall.

Kakarot took the pod holding Piccolo when Katima nearly fell from trying to support both. She held the one sealing Gohan on her shoulder, eyes wide, "Now what?"

"We need to get out of here before Buu-" Sykaima began.

"Before Buu WHAT?!"

They all whirled and froze when they saw Buu walk into the room. He was glaring, and looked nothing like he had before, more like the form that he had escaped the time chamber in, noseless and without the interesting clothing the fusions were giving him. Vegeta was wondering how Buu could be in his own head, but he saw that Buu's feet were sort of stuck to the ground. He must be forming a small version of himself here to battle them.

"You think I'll let you get into my head and steal what's MINE?!" he cried, "This is MY body, MY territory! You stand no chance!"

"You don't have their power any more!" cried Sykaima, "We can beat you!"

"Let's see which one of you survives the longest," a wicked grin spread across Buu's face, "I wish I had an audience to place bets!"

Vegeta set the pod holding his son down and powered up, "Then let's have at it, you disgusting freak!"

"You're all no longer fused, that's a shame," hissed Buu, "And I think I've already killed you, Vegeta. You think you stand a chance against me now when you didn't against my weaker form?"

"Try me, bitch," Vegeta snarled.

The others set down their pods and powered up too, all facing Buu.

"Fools! You should just give up now! Don't you GET it? This is my BODY! My DOMAIN! I control EVERYTHING here!"

The walls came to life, pulsating and twitching. Vegeta looked around wildly and saw tendrils in the shapes of fists bursting out to attack them. Fury ensnared Vegeta as he dodged two by ducking and shot an energy blast at another. He looked around at the others, teeth bared. They were all dodging and blasting as he was, but this wasn't enough, Buu was right, they were in his body.

"We can't stay here, we have to LEAVE!" he cried, "Kakarot! With me! Katima, Sykaima, get the pods!"

To his surprise, they all obeyed his instructions, Kakarot rushing to help Vegeta and the girls gathering their captured companions and family. Vegeta whirled to face a wall, and looked at Kakarot, "We're blasting out way out, give it everything you've got, understand?"

Kakarot nodded, powering up, and they both held out their hands, ready to tear a new exit, but then-

"Wait!"

They all paused at Sykaima's cry.

Looking over, Vegeta saw she was looking at a pod they had missed. To Vegeta's emmense surprise, within it was held Majin Buu, the original form that he and Katima had faced, the fat pudgy one.

Sykaima dropped her pods, and went to it.

"Sykaima!" Vegeta snapped, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Dende said that Hercule Satan changed this form of Buu," said Sykaima, "That he made him good! This form of him is innocent, deep down, he was just under Bobbity's spell."

"Are you insane?" Vegeta snarled, storming toward his daughter, "Are you suggesting we save that thing? That thing is the reason your mother and I are DEAD!"

Sykaima flinched, looking over, wide eyed, "But he's giving this Buu power. If we detach it, it would weaken him even further!"

"NOOOO!"

As Sykaima had grabbed the pod, a form of Buu appeared close by, hands out, waving wildly, "Don't touch that! If you take him, I won't be me any more!"

Vegeta smirked, getting a sudden idea, "Oh, so, what she says is true, it would weaken you further," he laughed, "You seem troubled. Maybe it's time for some payback for hurting my son!"

"No!" Buu screamed, "Have mercy- please, you can't take him- please!"

"The torment in your voice is sweet," said Vegeta, "Sykaima, take the blob and let's get out of here."

Sykaima nodded and ripped the pod from its place.

And then, the world broke.

There was such a shattering event, shaking, rumbling, that for a moment, Vegeta was sent flailing off his feet, tumbling in sudden darkness, and then, without warning, he burst into light, landing heavily on the ground. Coughing, and suddenly realizing he was breathing in fresh air, he sat up and looked around.

He was back outside, outside of Buu and his regular size. Around him were his scattered comrades. Katima got shakily to her feet, and at her feet was the pod containing their son. Vegeta looked around to check for his daughter. Sykaima was getting to her feet, and he saw her check her pocket and sigh in relief. He frowned as she took out a small cookie, and then returned it safely to her pocket. Kakarot was getting up as well, shaking his head.

"Wow!" he cried, "What happened? We're out?"

"Buu's body rejected us," said Katima, looking around to make sure all the pods were there, "His body spat us out for some- oh God.."

She had looked up, and Vegeta instantly followed her gaze.

Above them, there was a strange formation of pink. It was slowly reforming, slowly building shape, and then… it solidified.

The thing there resembled a child. It was still Buu, more like the last form Vegeta had seen than the fat one, with its tentacle on its head, and its poofy white pants, but it was much smaller. Vegeta was just about to gloat at how easy it was going to be to finish things off, until he felt the power.

The power that made his jaw clench, and his eyes go wide with shock. Even Kakarot would not be able to stop this, a hopeless thought spoke in his mind, and for a moment, he agreed completely.

*scene change*

"We need to go."

Sykaima's words hit Katima's ears but she could barely hear them. It was terrible- what had they done? It didn't make sense- they had taken everything that Buu had ever absorbed, and yet-

He was stronger than ever.

"Now," Sykaima was grabbing all the pods, her movements swift, "Now! Kakarot! WE NEED OUT OF HERE!"

Goku looked at her, then to Buu, "But the planet-" he breathed.

"We're all that's left of the planet!" Sykaima screamed, "Get us out of here! Any other planet! Now!"

The child form of Buu was just sitting up on the cliff edge, standing perfect still, back to them.

"What happened?" Rilan, Tien, and Hercule Satan came running to them.

"It's cowardly to run!" Vegeta snapped at his daughter, ignoring the new comers, "We should stand and fight-"

"Dad, you stubborn idiot," Sykaima's voice didn't rise this time as she glared at her father, "Your pride and your pathetic code of honor was what has always gotten you killed. Shut up grab of of the pods, we need to all have a connection to Kakarot."

Vegeta looked like he had been slapped. Katima felt that Sykaima could have put that better, but for now, if it got him to do as she said, she wasn't going to argue.

She knew the truth.

If they stayed here, they were all going to die.

Goku held out his arm, "Everyone grab on, now," he said.

Katima grabbed the end of the pod containing Goten, as Vegeta already grabbed Makoto's. Sykaima took Gohan's, and Rilan grabbed Trunks. All of them grabbed on to Goku, Tien holding out a hand to Hercule, who had a yapping puppy in his arms.

"Come on," he said.

"What? Huddling isn't going to save us-" Hercule began, but Tien cut him off with a swift glare.

"Do you want to die?" Tien asked.

"No!" Hercule took his hand.

Just as Goku brought his fingertips to his forehead, the child Buu raised a hand, and a massive purple orb of power began to form, and there was terrible laughter, high pitched and child like, demonic even.

And with that, the child Buu vanished, along with the Earth, and they all fell onto a large grassy plain.

There was a squeal, and cheers somewhere, and Katima looked up to see Marin jump on her. They were back on Kai world, and Supreme Kai, Kabito, and Old Kai were all cheering, rushing around to make sure everyone was alright.

Katima felt something in her heart though. Somewhere far, there was a terrible spark of power. And she knew, the Earth was gone. The home she had battled so hard to protect… and now, in a blink of an eye… it was no more.

She heard tearing sounds and looked over to see Vegeta was ripping apart the pod that held their son. She rushed to his side to assist him, and gently, they pulled him free. Behind her, Katima could hear more ripping as the others did the same to the rest of the pods. Katima and Vegeta hovered over their son as they gently laid him in the grass.

"Wake up," Katima whipered, "Come on…"

"I can still feel his life source, he's alive," said Vegeta, "A pure blood Saiyan of noble blood, he is strong enough to recover."

"D-dad?"

That was Trunks' voice. Katima looked over her shoulder to see Rilan had freed his son from his pod and the child was sitting up. She also spotted Sykaima watching with worried eyes. Piccolo was getting to his feet shakily with Supreme Kai's help on her other side, and she saw Gohan's eyes flutter open.

"Makoto!"

Vegeta's voice made Kaitma look forward again, as her son's eyes opened and he looked at his parents, face from face, and a weak smile broke across his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I tried so hard, I wanted to make you proud."

"Makoto!" Marin came out of left field and pounced on him.

Makoto wailed in shock, "Marin!" he said, pushing her off and turning red, "Get off me!"

"My son," Vegeta grabbed Makoto and brought him into a hug when he had an opening from Marin, "You have made me very proud."

Katima smiled lightly. They had gotten their son back, and Vegeta was more open than he ever had been before. It seemed right.

But if she wanted to keep this, her family, and her love, she would have to fight for it.

For somewhere in the far corners of the universe, the creature known as Buu was still alive, and still hungry for death.


	74. Preparing for the End

Rilan held his son tightly with his good arm. His body was torn, and he was still bleeding, and it hurt to hug Trunks to his damaged bones, but he didn't want to let him go. It had been so close- too close. But he had his son, and Bulma was safe too, in future world.

"Dad- come on!" Trunks wailed, pushing him, "Cut it out, you're embarrassing me."

Rilan grunted in pain as his son shoved him, releasing his hold.

"Dad…" Trunks' eyes got big, "You're hurt… Your arm!"

"I'm fine," Rilan winced as he grinned, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"What happened?" that was Gohan, getting to his feet to Rilan's right, "We're back on Kai World?"

"Buu destroyed the Earth," said Shin, stepping forward, face grim, Kabito behind him, his head bowed, "I'm sorry."

"Destroyed the Earth?" Rilan looked over as Hercule laughed heartedly, pointing at the grass, "What do you call this we're standing on?"

"What. Is he doing here."

Rilan saw Makoto step forward, narrowing his eyes.

Hercule saw him and flinched, "Augh! The k-kid- from the tournament- what are you doing here?"

"That kid is my son, Mr. Satan," Katima walked forward, powering down from Super Saiyan, hair going black and she flipped her hair to show her V shaped scar on her face, "Nice to see you again. Will you go beat Buu for us like you beat Cell?"

Hercule's eyes bugged out and he looked around as the podded victims recovered and stood, "Wait- it's you! All of you! From the Cell Games- Even- wait! You were the punk that was with my daughter!"

Hercule rushed to Gohan and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Where's my daughter, huh?! If what that little purple guy is telling the truth- and Videl was on the Earth-!"

"Calm down," Sykaima stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at him, "The others were sent to a different time, where they will be safe until this Buu threat is eliminated. Your Videl was among them. She was not on that Earth when it was destroyed."

"Different time…?" Hercule looked at Sykaima, frowning, "What's all this nonsense? Is this some sort of Scifi? I recognize you from the Cell Games too though… And you…" he looked to Gohan again, "You were the kid, weren't you? You were the kid that beat Cell."

Gohan nodded grimly.

Hercule cradled the long eared puppy he had in his arms, "Oh Bee," he said to it, "Why me? Why is it always me?"

"What are we going to do?" Tien was kneeling on the ground, as beat up as Rilan was, "Buu is still alive, I can sense him. And Chiaotzu… he was on Earth…" he shut his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw.

"First off, you and Rilan need healing," said Shin, "Kabito?"

Kabito nodded and went to Tien. He rest a hand on the three eyed man's shoulder, and a light enveloped Tien for a moment. Rilan watched as his wounds sealed shut, and bruises vanished. Tien gasped and stood when Kabito stepped back.

"Thank you," he said, "Not that I will be much use against Buu. Rilan and I were just distracting him. I never landed a single hit…"

"You both fought bravely," said Goku.

Kabito healed Rilan, and with his body rejuvenated, the bones in his arm mended, Rilan could stand. Kabito also healed Sykaima, who was still a little rugged from her battle from Buu as well. Slowly, Rilan looked around to see who was left to face Buu.

The boys, his son and Goten, could potentially fuse again to become Gotenks. They had Piccolo, who's brilliant mind could come up with some strategy. The three Kais, Shin, Kabito, and an ancient one that he had not yet met. Five full blooded Saiyans, Goku, Katima, Vegeta, Sykaima, and Makoto. Goku and Sykaima, who could turn Super Saiyan three, Katima and Vegeta who had the bond, and Makoto who had been unleashed from normal bounds of power. Gohan, who had the same advantage as Makoto with his secret power fully unlocked, was at their disposal. There was himself and Tien, who could probably just provide as excellent distractions, and there was little Marin, Krillin and 18's daughter, who they had to protect somehow. And he supposed Hercule and his puppy, Bee, could be of some use. Maybe.

There were sixteen of them if one counted the puppy and little girl. And most of them were the universe's best warriors.

"Surely we stand a chance," he said, looking at them all, "We have several amazing fighters here. Buu is stronger than before, but with all of us to hit him at once rather than one or two at a time like last time, we could beat him!"

"I don't think you understand the amount of power Buu possesses in his pure form," murmured Shin.

"Buu?"

Rilan flinched and they all whirled, most of the Saiyans powering to Super Saiyan.

"What is he doing here?!" Rilan cried.

There, a little ways away, still in a pod, was the first form of Buu Rilan had seen, the fat cheery one, his face looking surprised and looking around.

"Buu!" Hercule wailed, rushing to the pod and kneeling by it, starting to rip the pod from Buu, "Oh goodness, Buu, you're here! You're okay!"

"Hercule, get away from it!" Rilan shouted, "He'll kill you!"

"No he won't," Piccolo stepped forward, still picking off bits of pink from his cape, "Mr. Satan befriended this form of Buu. He's completely good, especially now that he's apart from the evil part of him. He expelled the evil from his body, much like I did when I split into Piccolo and Kami."

"I'm so confused, what happened?" Goten asked, looking around.

"Look!"

Shin was crouched by a crystal orb in the grass. The other Kais were looking on with him, faces grim. Rilan approached and saw that in the orb, it was showing a small galaxy of planets. The planets, one after another, were exploding.

"What- what's happening?" Tien asked, staring down at it, wide eyed.

"He's looking for you," said Old Kai, "He's sensing any power level higher than average and going there to check it out, destroying it when he can't find you. He's using instant transmission."

"How could he have learned that so fast?" demanded Goku.

"The point is, he will find us eventually," Vegeta growled.

"Is there no end to him?" hissed Rilan, "He just keeps changing his form, becoming more and more powerful, it isn't fair, it's unlike any enemy we've ever faced!"

"And the Dragon Balls were destroyed with the Earth," growled Gohan.

"Wait," Piccolo's eyes lit up, "Dende told me that the new Namek, they still have their Dragon Balls, the ones that can grant three wishes!"

"What?" Rilan faced him, "Then we need to get there!"

"They're too far away," said Goku, "I can barely sense them from here, I won't be able to instant transmission to them."

"Well, I don't know what the Dragon Balls are, but I'm a Kai," Shin stood, grinning, "If you all have a plan, I will gladly take you where you need to go, I can go anywhere in the universe I please."

"That's great!" cried Goku, beaming.

"Wait just a second!"

Old Kai glared at Goku from over the crystal ball, "I am familiar with the Dragon Balls, and it would be completely irresponsible to use them in this situation."

"Are you kidding me?" Trunks grumbled, him, Makoto, and Goten standing in a group, "What does this old geezer know?"

"Trunks!" hissed Rilan, "You're speaking to a Kai, watch your tongue!"

"But Old Kai," Goku looked at him pleadingly, "What makes you say that?"

"The Dragon Balls are to be used for their planet and their planet alone! Using them in this context will upset the balance of things!" snarled Old Kai.

"But sir," Goku went to him, "The Earth can't use its Dragon Balls because it was destroyed. Surely you can make an exception this time?"

"No!" Old Kai cried, "Absolutely not, I won't allow it!"

"But, I think a certain pretty lady might be most appreciative if you do this," Goku gave a heavily exaggerated wink, "After all, you still get your reward for helping Gohan and Makoto! Remember your kiss?"

"Now hang on just a second!"

Katima stormed forward, eyes like fire, her hair blond in the form of Super Saiyan, "Goku what do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"Katima, you did make a deal-" Goku began.

"I didn't make any deal! YOU made the deal!" Katima shouted.

"Kakarot."

Vegeta stalked forward, and Rilan felt his gut clench. Oh shit.

"Did you. Offer my woman. And your sister. To this old disgusting creature as payment?" Vegeta's voice was cool and quiet.

"Well… it was for the universe-" Goku stammered.

"OH YOU DID!" Vegeta suddenly seemed taller than Goku as his powers flared and he loomed over the cowering latter, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! OFFER YOUR OWN WOMAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?!"

The ground was beginning to shake.

"But- but Vegeta-"

"SHUT UP! You're LUCKY we need you for the battle against Buu other wise I would destroy you where you stand, you bastard…" Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah, I saw this coming," sighed Gohan.

The three younger boys were just blinking and staring.

"Vegeta is right," Katima growled, stepping to his side where he instantly put and arm around her shoulders protectively, "Besides. The deal the two of you made was that 'once we defeat Buu' wasn't it?"

"Then we have to go get the Dragon Balls on Namek!" Goku whirled to Old Kai, eyes shining again, "Please?"

Old Kai snorted, "Fine. But I'm not happy with it… hm…" he looked around, "This will be a fine battle field. Those who can't help in the battle against Buu should come to Namek as well. I'm sure they will be hospitable enough to allow us to stay there while the rest of you fight Buu here."

Rilan sighed, guessing that meant him. How degrading that his son stood a better chance against Buu by far than himself. As he stepped forward Trunks grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Dad, where are you going? We need your help!"

Rilan looked down at his son with sympathy, "I wish I could help, Trunks, but I'm not strong enough to make a difference in this fight," he knelt down and grabbed his son's shoulders, "When you fuse with Goten, you are far stronger than I am."

"But Dad…" Trunks stared at him, wide eyed, "You're the strongest in the universe."

Rilan chuckled softly, "I'm afraid I fell off that band wagon when Cell arrived, my son. It's time to face facts. I'm not in the same league as Goku, Katima, or Vegeta. But when you fuse, you and Goten are. They'll need Gotenks."

Trunks stared at him, "But what if I need you?" he whispered.

"I'll be with you," Rilan touched his son's chest, "In here. Always. Understand?"

Trunks looked down at his hand and then back into his eyes. He saw the boy swallow back tears and nod.

"There, now, see? You're so strong now. I'm so proud of you," Rilan stood and ruffled his son's hair.

He turned to see Sykaima had been watching. When she saw Rilan spot her she turned away, a hand resting on the breast pocket of her jacket. He understood she was still grieving for the future Trunks.

Tien joined him as part of the group going to Namek.

"Marin, go to Mister Rilan, okay?" Katima said.

"Are we going to see Miss Bulma? Can't Makoto, Trunks, and Goten come to play?" Marin asked.

Rilan smiled as the little girl came to him and he picked her up, "The boys have to stay here, Marin," he said, "We're going to a new place, with a lot of friendly people!"

"Yes, they'll look a lot like me," Piccolo joined them, smiling faintly, "I won't be of any help here."

"Neither will I," said Tien sadly, "It's Cell all over again…"

"Hercule!" Rilan called to where the man was huddling by the big fat form of Buu who had been watching silently with confusion, "Come on, we're going somewhere safe. Better bring the dog."

"Come on, Buu," said Hercule.

"No," said Rilan, "That Buu can stay and help. He's strong."

"Buu?" the fat Buu pointed at himself, tilting his head.

"Yes, you," sighed Rilan, still unable to believe that thing was on their side.

"Take this."

Sykaima was suddenly before him. She took a small candy from her pocket and gave it to him. Rilan took it and felt his gut clench as he saw it was the future version of his son, tiny and frozen and flat, face twisted in agony.

"Please," Sykaima's eyes teared up, "If you can use one of the wishes to…"

"Of course," said Rilan, pocketing the candy, "I will."

Sykaima bowed her head, "Thank you," she breathed.

With them leaving, this left the fat Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Katima, Sykaima, Gohan, Makoto, Trunks, and Goten to face the child Buu.

"You all can do this," said Shin, eyes shining, "I know you can."

"Give the Namekians our regards," said Katima.

With a nod, the group there all made contact with one another. Rilan gave his son one final smile before Kabito teleported them, and the Kai World vanished.

*scene change*

"Now what?" Gohan asked.

"Now we bring him here," said Katima, looking at the sky, "He's searching by power level, right? Well let's send up a flare," she turned to everyone, "Power up as high as you all can. Goten, Trunks, save the fusion for when he gets here, okay? That way not a minute of it will be wasted."

The boys nodded, and Katima looked up at the sky again. Buu… This had to end, and now that all the best fighters were together, maybe they stood a chance.

Her eyes flicked over when she felt eyes on her and spotted Vegeta was looking at her with admiration in his eyes. She felt her cheeks warm and she reached out to take his hand. He laves his fingers with hers.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always," Katima breathed, and looked around at the others, all of them nodding.

"This is it, everyone," Goku said, looking up at the sky, "We fight to the end, and we will defeat Buu!"

With that, the group began to cry up to the sky, transformations flashing all around, gold, blue, and pink, all these auras licking up at the air, and Katima felt the ground beneath their feet shake and crack.

And she felt the trace of the evil child Buu pause, and then begin to head straight for them.

There was no going back.

*scene change*

Now the waiting game began. Makoto looked up at the sky, his golden aura flicking around him, eyes narrowed to slits. His tail lashed back and forth as he remembered Marin's small body crashing onto him when he returned here. She wasn't so bad, for a human. He could let her be his friend, he supposed. He was glad she was out of harm's way, on Namek where they were going to wish his planet back.

On either side of him were Trunks and Goten, his two best friends. They stood strong beside one another, no childish excitement over saving the universe like when they had first learned about Buu back by the tournament grounds. In fact, there wasn't anything childlike about them at all now. They knew what Buu could do. They knew it was going to take all of them to defeat this creature.

The entire universe depended on this final stand, and Makoto couldn't help but think how big of a responsibility this was for someone his age. Only five, and he was going to go into a fight to the death for the second time with the same creature.

He remembered almost with a shiver of being absorbed by Buu, the fleshy pink enveloping him. That wasn't going to happen again.

"How long is it going to take him to get here?" Sykaima whispered.

He had heard stories of Sykaima, and the fact that she was technically his older sister. But it felt strange that he wasn't the only child of his parents, that there was one that was supposed to be before. He knew that Sykaima was an extremely skilled fighter from the tales of the Cell Games, and he had seen her with his own eyes turn into a Super Saiyan 3. Makoto knew that his powers were equivilant to that in his form right now thanks to Old Kai's training, and wondered what would happen if he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Would he be powerful enough to beat Buu on his own like that?

But that would take training, and they didn't have time for training. He would have to use another trick. Because there was no holding back this time.

Buu had to die.

"Not long," that was Uncle Kakarot's reply, and Makoto noticed that he no longer had a halo. He remembred that the Old Kai had one, though, and he hadn't before. His mind made the connection that Old Kai must have given his uncle his life so he could go back to Earth. He still didn't know how that they had all been freed from Buu's absorbing, but that was a tale for another day.

"With instant transmission, he'll be here within minutes," Kakarot concluded.

"When he arrives, Goten and Trunks need to fuse," said Vegeta, looking at the boys, "Gohan, Makoto, Katima, the fat Buu, and myself will distract him while you do so, and Sykaima and Kakarot transform to Super Saiyan 3. We will need to hit him with everything we have."

"Dad," Makoto looked at his father, "May I not be part of the distraction group? I have a plan of my own, and it will take about as long as Trunks and Goten's fusion."

Vegeta perked a brow at him and Makoto swallowed.

"A plan?" Vegeta repeated.

"Yes, sir," Makoto looked at him with confidence.

"Very well," said Vegeta, looking at the sky again, "Best start working on that now. Katima, Gohan, on me, he's here!"

Makoto blinked and looked over to see that his father was right. The child form of Buu stood in the grass a few feet away, smirking at them like they were a delicacy he hadn't had in a long while. How had he gotten here so fast? Makoto looked at his two friends, "Fuse!"

Trunks and Goten nodded, backing off, and beginning their dance. Kakarot and Sykaima were both powering up, their hair lengthening to that of a Super Saiyan 3, and Gohan and Makoto's parents rushed Buu, all powered to Super Saiyan, the fat Buu just behind them, screeching with fury.

Makoto didn't have time to watch, he instead looked up at the sky.

And fixated his gaze directly on one of the full moons that floated up there.


	75. Unite

Katima screamed as she charged, Vegeta and Gohan at her sides, and Majin Buu behind them, as they raced toward the child Buu. The child Buu looked at them as they approached, a dark evil grin on his face. Despite not having the Bond, Katima and Vegeta could move together like they knew what the other was going to do. Since they were toward the front, Katima dived low to attack Buu's gut, and Vegeta aimed high for his head.

Yet to her astonishment, Buu moved like a rubber band, his stomach twisting to the left and his head to the right all while his feet remained unmoving. Katima's attack went into thin air, as did her husbands. But Gohan and Majin Buu were behind them. Katima swiftly twisted out of the way, Vegeta doing the same to the opposite direction, allowing Gohan and Majin Buu to have their attack.

Gohan had a blast ready in his hands, and Majin Buu opened his mouth wide. Gold and pink energy sliced through the air at the child Buu, swallowing him out of sight. But Katima was not fooled, she could feel the things energy signal still. The blast faded, and there was Buu's little legs, standing on their own without a torso. Within a few heartbeats, it grew back, arms sprouting and head forming, and he was whole again.

"What?" hissed Gohan, "That's the fastest I've ever seen him reform!"

"Watch out!"

Gotenks barreled forward, his hair long, streaked gold and blue, crystalline shards sprouting from his skin, his eyes glowing, face twisted in rage. Katima gasped as he slammed a fist hard across Buu's face, sending him rocketing out, where a Super Saiyan 3 Sykaima met him, appeared there and twisting and kicking him up into the air where Goku was waiting, long golden hair billowing in the breeze, his face cold as he whirled and kicked Buu hard back toward the main group.

They all readied themselves, but Buu twisted in mid air, and aimed a pink blast at them. Before any of them could move, he released it, catching them all in the blast. Pain ripped across Katima's body as she was tossed aside, landing roughly in the grass, rolling until she lay, face up, feeling the warm spread of blood across her scalp and chest. Looking down, she saw the others had been scattered as well, all groaning as they tried to get to their feet. She gasped as she sat up, trying to ignore the pain in her wounds.

A sudden thought occurred to her. If she died when she was already dead… what happened then? And Vegeta… Vegeta!

She stood up, all pain forgotten as she jumped into the air and rocketed to where he was stirring.

"Vegeta!" she breathed, inspecting him for wounds.

His clothes across his chest were ripped and bloody, and one of his arms had a gash in it, but he stood, eyes hard, "I'm fine," he said, looking up in the sky where Buu was brawling with both Goku and Sykaima at once. Gotenks was helping Gohan to his feet. The fat Majin Buu was reforming, and steam came out of the holes in his head in anger.

Above, it seemed the child Buu was proving to be quite the opponent. Sykaima and Goku were taking hits, and dealing little. Finally, Goku used a kamehameha wave, sending the screeching creature down toward them again. Gotenks happily sprung to the job, puffing up his cheeks, and spewing out little ghost versions of himself, three in all, to meet Buu before he hit the ground. The combined power of energy made and explosion that nearly knocked Katima and Vegeta off their feet again.

All of them were tense as they waited for the smoke to clear on this one, and when it did, Katima hissed in annoyance at the pulsating pink blob that was swiftly taking shape once more.

"How are we going to beat him?" she cried, "He reforms too fast!"

"A combined attack, with all our energy in one direct hit!" called Goku, "A spirit bomb!"

"Spirit bomb?" asked Gotenks, "But in all the stories I've heard, that's never worked on the bad guy!"

"This time it's different," said Goku, landing and looking up at the reforming Buu, "This enemy is soft, technically speaking, the reason he's so difficult to beat is because he reforms, but remember how easy it is for us to make a hole in him? He has no armor. A spirit bomb would destroy everything, every last partical."

"Kakarot, you're the only one here who knows the spirit bomb," said Vegeta harshly, "You just want the glory for yourself!"

"Vegeta it isn't about that!" Goku snapped, "Don't you get it? It's our only chance!"

Gotenks turned and his face went pale, looking at something behind the rest of them. He pointed and swallowed, "I think Makoto would argue with that, dad."

They all turned and Katima gasped.

Makoto was changing. His face was upturned to the sky, and his hoody was laying on the ground next to him, his eyes focused on something intently, and his body pulsing under him, growing, growing, his tail bushed up, his mouth becoming a snout, fangs sprouting. Looking up, Katima saw there were several full moons over head.

"Brilliant," she heard Vegeta breath, and turned to see him smiling, "A Super Saiyan Ape? Why didn't I think of that?"

The clothing Makoto had on ripped, and golden fur was all along his body, eyes shining green as he finally reached his full height, the transformation complete, and he let out a ferocious roar to the sky. The power coming from him was hardly imaginable.

Goku came to her side, staring, "Well then. This might work too," he said in a weak tone.

*scene change*

Buu had reformed once more. Makoto felt the strength in his limbs, felt the power he had, and was incredibly pleased with himself for thinking of this. With his new power, and being Super Saiyan while transforming, he had become the mighty Saiyan ape he now knew how to control and was more powerful than ever before. Now all there was to do was to destroy Buu.

He had not transformed since he and his father had gone into the mountains to train. He had forgotten how painful it was, but the new strength he felt and held chased the agony away swiftly. The others scattered out of his way, leaving the kid Buu alone before Makoto. Buu looked up at him, a baffled look on his pink face. Makoto loathed it, and held back a massive paw, feeling rage bubble inside him, but he remembered all his father's training. Keep calm.

"Know that your enemy is smaller than you, Makoto," his father's words rang in the back of his head, supplied from the memories of the mountain training, "You need to be as fast as you are strong to make sure they do not use their size to their advantage over you."

Makoto struck forward with his paw.

Buu was ready, jumping out of the way, letting Makoto sink his paw into the seemingly soft earth beneath him, but the boy anticipated this. He opened his mouth wide, and a beam of energy tore out of him, hitting Buu head on. It sent the creature several yards away, where it landed in a smoldering heap, nothing but a burnt piece of pink flesh. But Makoto knew Buu was not done. That was far too easy.

The others below were cheering, however. Makoto glanced down to see Gotenks fly up to his face, looking more than excited.

"Makoto, wow, look at you! I wish I was born with a tail, this is awesome!"

Makoto nodded to where Buu had landed, making Gotenks turn and they watched as he began to reform, swift as ever.

"This isn't over," said Sykaima, "But with Makoto so large, we can't all fight Buu at once, we need a strategy."

Kakarot was watching, his eyes narrowed critically. Makoto personally thought his uncle looked a little ridiculous with all that blond hair going down to his waist.

"Listen to me everyone," he looked around, "I know Makoto is strong in this form, but even that blast didn't faze Buu for long, the spirit bomb is our only choice."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, his voice furious, "I'm not letting you take all the glory for yourself with this one! We can do this without your stupid bomb!"

"Vegeta this isn't about pride!" cried Kakarot.

However, any further conversation was cut off when Buu attacked. He darted down between the two arguing Saiyans, and swiftly kicked Vegeta aside and punched Kakarot in his gut, making him bend over double. Gasping in shock and anger, Katima and Gohan, who were closest, made to attack on the little Buu, Katima powering a blast in her hands, and Gohan holding back a fist. But Buu was too fast, batting Katima's blast away like a ball and turning to block Gohan's incoming punch. Gohan hissed, his golden aura bursting around him as he tried to out wrestle Buu, throwing another punch with his free hand. But Buu twisted the hand he had in his grasp behind Gohan's back and slammed a kick into his spine, sending Gohan across the field where he landed rolling.

Makoto wanted to help, but his companions were in the way, he couldn't sneak in and assist, being so big. He watched as the group below frenzied. Gotenks and Sykaima attempted a dual attack, but Buu tossed them aside easily. Makoto growled, trying to voice his issue. They needed to get away from Buu so he could get an attack in. He knew he was strong enough to defeat Buu like this, he had to be!

*scene change*

The Dragon above him was one that Rilan had not seen for years. Parunga. His eyes were wide as he looked up, the small Trunks' shaped candy in his hand. His heart hammered in his chest. Beside him stood Tien, who was holding Marin, and Piccolo, along with the three Kais, and the people of Namek. Hercule Satan was close by, huddling the puppy to his chest. Their elder looked up at the dragons, massive with his arms handing down, red eyes glaring, and glanced at them.

"You have three wishes, what is your first?" he asked in their tongue.

"Please restore the planet Earth to how it was," said Piccolo.

"Very well," the elder turned, and he translated their wish into Namekian. The Dragon spoke back, his tone harsh, and then, his eyes glowed.

Glancing at the crystal ball that Old Kai held, Rilan saw the planet Earth, somewhere in the far reaches of the galaxy, reform. Soon, it was hovering in the stars, good as new. Rilan beamed, "It worked!" he cried.

"And the next wish?" asked the elder Namekian, looking back at Piccolo.

When they had arrived, it appeared that the people here respected him more than even the Kais. Piccolo had taken this respect in grace, but was also using it to his full advantage, his eyes keen.

"I want to wish everyone back to life that had died since the morning of the World Martial Arts tournament since the Dark Wizard Bobbity arrived on Earth, except for those evil at heart," he said.

The elder nodded and translated the second wish. Rilan watched as Parunga's eyes gleamed, and then, the candy in his hand shook violently. Rilan gasped and dropped it, and before it hit the ground, with a brilliant flash of light, it reverted back into Trunks. The future version of his son landed heavily on his back, gasping, lavender hair a mess upon his head. Rilan gaped along with the rest of them as Trunks sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess since he technically died when Buu changed him," said Piccolo softly.

"Are you okay?" Rilan asked.

Trunks looked up, and his eyes widened, "Father!" he gasped, "But I thought- I thought you were trapped- where are we?" he looked around, eyes wide.

"We're on Namek," said Tien, holding the little Marin who had squealed when Trunks had returned, "A lot has happened since you died."

Trunks got shakily to his feet, looking around, "Namek…? I've heard stories of Namek, I thought Frieza destroyed it."

"He did, but they were given a new planet," said Piccolo, "Now, the planet is recovered. I need to contact Goku."

"He'll be pleased that everyone is back," said Tien, eyes shining a little, "Including Chiaotzu."

Piccolo got a look of concentration on his face. Rilan couldn't help but bring the future version of his son into his arms.

"Where's Sykaima?" Trunks asked when they broke apart.

"She's fighting with the others," said Rilan gravely, "And we best hold our third wish for the worse."

*scene change*

The planet around them was crumbling. Katima and the others were all fighting valiantly, but it soon appeared that these efforts were in vain. There was no ending this new child form of Buu, no matter what they threw at him, he always bounced back. Even Makoto in his massive ape form, had taken a beating from Buu attacking him, blood soaking his golden fur. It was difficult to help her son in his current form, in fear of getting hit themselves by his massive attacks. But it was clear that he was the only one making a dent in Buu. Even Goku wasn't standing up to him.

Soon, they were beaten and bloody, and they were forced to back off, allowing the child Buu to brawl with Majin Buu, the fat one actually able to take the beating and recover from it. It also appeared that Makoto's energy was waning. He staggered back, making the ground, which had already cracked and split everywhere, shake.

"This isn't working!" Gotenks wailed, and at that very moment, there was a pop, and he separated into Goten and Trunks. The boys gasped and looked at each other, startled.

"Has it already been a half hour?" Gohan cried, "This planet is going to be destroyed before we can even get a permenant scratch on that bastard!"

"We need to think of something else," Sykaima agreed.

But their conversation was cut short when Katima felt her body flood with energy. She gasped and looked at her hands as her wounds closed, and the blood vanished from her skin. Next to her, Vegeta's body did the same.

"Whoa!" Goten cried, "Auntie Katima, Uncle Vegeta, your halos are gone!"

Katima looked over Vegeta's head and he did hers then they looked at one another in surprise.

"Goku!"

It was Piccolo's voice, coming from within Katima's mind. She saw from the looks of everyone else that they could hear him too.

"We've wished Earth back, and the second wish we used to bring everyone that died since the morning of the tournament back to life, save the ones evil at heart. Do you need the third wish for anything to help you defeat Buu?"

Goku's eyes lit up, "You wished everyone back? That's great!"

"It is," said Katima, eyes swimming a little, "Everyone we killed at the tournament will be back as well. Good."

"And you're both alive again," Sykiama said, beaming.

"Not to mention, no one evil was wished back," Gohan clapped a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "I guess that means you're officially one of the good guys now."

Vegeta grunted, looking up at the sky, "You're certain they are all alive again?" he demanded.

"Yes! Even Trunks is back to normal, apparently being turned to candy is technically death," Piccolo replied.

Sykaima swayed a little, "Trunks!" she breathed, eyes shining.

"Good," said Vegeta, "Then I want to speak to all the citizens of Earth."

"What?" asked Piccolo, startled.

"Can you or the Kais do that? Can you make it to where I can speak to all the people of the planet Earth at once?" Vegeta demanded.

"No, Vegeta, we can't, why would you want to do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta, how is that going to help right now?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, how many times have you saved the Earth?" asked Vegeta bluntly.

"Uh, I dunno, half a dozen at least!" said Goku.

"Then maybe it's time for the Earth to save itself," said Vegeta, "I need to speak to them!"

"I can help with that!" a familiar voice giggled and snorted in their minds.

"King Kai?" asked Katima.

"The one and only, you know, telepathic communication is my specialty!" King Kai responded.

"But what's the plan?" asked Gohan.

"Kakarot's original theory," said Vegeta, "A spirit bomb."

"What?" Goku's eyes lit up, "Of course! The Earth save itself- if we get all the energy form the people of Earth, it might be enough!"

"That's right, Kakarot, all of it, all that any of them can spare without dying," asid Vegeta, "And once we have that, all of us will give what we have as well, and with that, you can destroy Buu," he looked to the two brawling Buus, who were still distracted, "Get into position, now!"

Goku nodded enthusiastically. His body was no longer in Super Saiyan 3, having not been able to keep it up, unused to his physical body. He was normal in form, hair black and whild, clothes tattered, skin bloodied. He flew a few feet away and held his hands up, "I'm ready!"

"Then put me on speaker, Kai," said Vegeta harshly.

"You have the floor, Vegeta!" said King Kai cheerfully.

"People of Earth!" said Vegeta, voice full of power and authority, "I am sure that this has been a very confusing day for you all. Earlier today, your world was destroyed by Majin Buu, and you all died along with it. Your world has been restored, but Buu is not dead! He still threatens to finish you all off for good. A band of warriors has taken up the battle against him now in your name, but we need your help. Please, raise your hands to the sky, and give us your energy, so that we may destroy Buu one and for all!"

Vegeta finished on a strong tone, and Katima felt herself smiling with pride. She never knew her husband would ever show this side, this valiant protective side of their adoptive home. It made her heart stir in a way she would have never known if she had just stayed home in that tree house all those years ago.

Goku hovered in the air a few yards away, arms up, looking up expectantly. They all watched him with tension, hearing the terrible sounds of the two Buu's fighting off in the distance.

Nothing happened.

"Did his voice carry, King Kai?" asked Katima, "Nothing is happening!"

"I know it did!" King Kai's voice answered hotly, "It's the people, they heard it, but they aren't doing anything! They're ignoring him! Vegeta, you have to try again!"

"What?!" Vegeta snarled, "Why aren't they listening, are they idiots? The entire universe is at stake here!"

"Try again!" King Kai snapped.

"Fine!" Vegeta retorted, then calmed his voice, "People of Earth, please! We can't do this without you, raise your hands! Please lend us your energy so that we can save you! Buu is not dead, and you may be thinking that all that you have experienced was a dream, but it wasn't! It really happened! Now please! Raise your hands! We need you!"

Another long pause. Still, nothing happened.

"Augh!" Vegeta cried, "Morons! Maybe they don't deserve saving-"

"Vegeta!" Katima yelped, appalled.

He cast her a look, "Well they aren't listening!"

"Please, Vegeta," King Kai's voice called, "They're confused and scared! Would you listen to a voice in the sky if it told you what to do?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" Vegeta snapped back.

"You have to be more gentle," suggested Sykaima, looking at her father, "Understanding that this… isn't really your strong suit."

Vegeta sighed, "I'll try again."

"Go!" said King Kai.

"People of Earth…" Vegeta closed his eyes, his tone soft and gentle, a way that Katima had never heard it, even in bed with the man, then, his eyes snapped open, rage behind them, "RAISE UP YOUR HANDS OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He cried, slamming a foot in the ground, making it crack and splinter.

Trunks and Goten yelped, Sykaima sighed, Gohan groaned running a hand down his face, and Katima grabbed his arm, "Vegeta!"

"I don't do gentle!" Vegeta said desperately, "Fear has always made the humans do things before!"

"Maybe it's because it's a stranger's voice."

Piccolo was speaking to them again.

"What do you suggest, Piccolo?" Gohan asked, looking up at the sky, "No one on Earth knows us, even though we've saved them before, Hercule Satan took all the credit, remember?"

"Exactly," said Piccolo, and Katima could hear the smile behind his voice.

*scene change*

Trunks perked a brow as Piccolo finished his sentence and turned his gaze to Hercule, who was hugging the puppy, eyes wide.

"Who, me?" he choked.

"Yes, you," said Piccolo, narrowing his eyes, "You are Earth's savior, everyone knows you down there. If you spoke to them, maybe you could convince them to lend their energy to defeat Buu."

Hercule stood straighter, "You mean…" his eyes teared up a little, "I could really help save the world this time?"

"Yes," said Rilan from Trunks' side, "And hell, we'll let you take the entire credit, just do it!"

"King Kai?" prompted Piccolo.

"He has the floor!" King Kai's voice came down, a strange voice, one Trunks had never heard before, but he had heard vague stories of the Kai.

"Whenever you're ready," said Piccolo, smirking at Hercule.

"I- uh- oh! Right!" Hercule set down his puppy and looked up at the sky, face hardening, "People of Earth! It is I, your savior, Mister Satan! I'm sorry I wasn't the one speaking to you earlier, I was- too busy! Fighting Buu! I have taken him to a safe place to fight him out of harm's way, but I need all of you to help me! If you would please, raise up your hands, I have a fresh technique to use, and it's so powerful, that I need all of you to lend me your energy! It's your turn to help save the world!"

Trunks had to admire the man's way with people, even if it was pig headed, arrogant, and a little sickening.

"Is it working?" Piccolo demanded.

"Yes!" cried King Kai, "The people- they're raising their hands!"

Trunks beamed. Sykaima… she would be safe soon.

*scene change*

Makoto looked over at the sharp flex of power he felt. Above Kakarot's head, a huge blue orb was beginning to form. It grew, and grew, and Makoto stared, forgetting the pain of his wounds for a moment. That power- was amazing. How could mere humans produce that? None of them had even offered their energy yet, and it was that massive?

And it had been his father's idea. His father, who always told him how weak humans were, it had been he that suggested they use them. So, did Vegeta think the humans were strong now? Did he see them as more than just… beings beneath them as he always told Makoto?

The blue orb grew, but Makoto's attention was broken from it when he felt another massive power approaching. He turned, and saw Buu was heading straight for them, the fat Buu on the ground where they had been fighting, unmoving.

"Don't let him touch Goku!" Katima cried.

Makoto growled, his great ape body standing, and his golden tail lashing. He opened his mouth, and let out a massive blast that hit Buu head on, but he knew it wouldn't keep the creature down for long.

"Goten, Trunks, can you fuse again, yet?" he heard Sykaima ask.

"Not yet," said Trunks, eyes wide, "What do we do?"

"Sit back, you act as Kakarot's last defense," Vegeta told them, "The rest of us will occupy Buu."

"But I'll need all your energy to add to the bomb!" said Kakarot, "This is good, but it's not enough! Earth's energy is out!"

It was true, the orb had stopped growning.

"You have more incoming, Goku," came Piccolo's voice.

Without warning, the orb burst in size, suddenly growing twice it's size. It had to be the size of a mountain now. Makoto's eyes were wide as he looked at it.

"Wow!" Kakarot cried, "Where did this come from?!"

"Us," Piccolo's voice was weak, "All of us from Planet Namek."

"Thanks, guys!" Kakarot called, beaming, "But I need one last boost!" he looked down at them, "Now's the time! Before Buu recovers!"

"Hercule wants one of you to fetch the fat Buu before you blow everything up," said Piccolo, "He's begging, actually."

"I got it," said Sykaima, powering up again, and dashed off.

"Makoto," Makoto looked down to see Vegeta looking up at him, "Keep the bad Buu occupied just a little longer. We're going to give Kakarot our energy."

Makoto nodded and reared his head, and roared. The child Buu was just surfacing, and at Makoto's roar, peeled toward him.

Makoto shifted away from the others, swiping a massive paw, managing to catch Buu in his grip. But the creature shifted, his body becoming like liquid and seeping out of his fingers. Buu reformed swiftly, and kicked into Makoto's gut. Despite being massive versus the little thing, it hurt like hell. Makoto bellowed in pain, bending double, but clawed at Buu again, using all his speed. He caught Buu, sending him crashing into the ground. Makoto glared at the hole Buu had vanished in, and saw a spark of purple just in time to jerk his head back, watching the energy blast sail by, making his fur ruffle.

But the attack was a distraction. Pain laced Makoto's shoulder, and he looked down to see that there was a hole, all the way through, his right shoulder. It had missed the lung, he could tell, but it was agonizing. His fur along his body shifted to black as energy left him.

"Makoto!" Sykaima appeared, holding a fat Buu by his cape, and twisted, kicking aside the child Buu who was too distracted laughing manically to see her coming. He went sailing out of sight.

Warm blood was seeping in Makoto's fur, and he felt the world shifting, everything seeming to grow in size, but no- that wasn't it- he was shrinking. Sykaima landed just in time to catch his small, naked, bleeding body in her free arm.

"Hold on," she begged, flying them back toward the others, "The spirit bomb is almost complete, and we can get you healed, just hang on!"

Makoto grunted in pain, but refused to let his eyes water, "I- I need to give- some energy- to the bomb-"

"No!" Sykaima snapped, landing by the others, "You need to keep your energy, Makoto, you'll die if you give it up!"

"What happened?"

Vegeta was there, eyes wild, but his hair was black, his eyes dull. He had given his energy to the bomb. Makoto had to help too, he couldn't just not…

"Makoto!" Katima came, gathering him in her arms, "My baby- hang on, please, just hang on!"

Her hair was black too.

"I want to help…" Makoto rasped.

"You have helped!" Gohan said from somewhere, "The spirit bomb is nearly done! Goten, Trunks, quick, fuse and give Gotenks' energy!"

"Right!" he heard his friends say.

Makoto barely felt the power flex when they became Gotenks again. His world was fading.

"Makoto," Katima breathed in his ear, "Please, stay with me…" he felt a new warm liquid other than the blood. Tears. His mother was crying, her tears falling on his neck.

"He's strong, Katima," Vegeta's voice assured weakly, "He's a Saiyan Prince, it would take more to take him down!"

Makoto saw Sykaima power up to Super Saiyan 3 again. This seemed to take everything she had, and she raised a hand, and within moments, she sunk to one knee, and for the first time since Makoto had seen her, her hair turned black. She had given it everything she had. Gotenks was in his full form too, and he mimicked her, and then he ended up supporting himself with his hands on his knees, panting, his hair back to black and lavender.

Makoto had to. He had to help, had to be a part of the attack that killed Buu off for good!

"I think it's ready!" he heard Kakarot call.

"Will it be enough?" Gohan asked, voice soft.

"It will be," Makoto rasped, holding up a hand weakly, moving so he could see his uncle with the giant orb above him over his mother's shoulder. It was so large, it nearly blotted out the sky. Makoto could see a crescent moon visible past the edge of it, to his right. Makoto stretched his hand toward it.

"Makoto, no!" he heard Gotenks yelp somewhere.

But Makoto had to. He let go of all the energy he had left, and just before darkness swallowed him, he saw that crescent moon disappear behind the spirit bomb as it flexed with his energy added to it.


	76. Broken Bond

The bomb was complete. Goku would have to get this perfect. With his friends and family below, he had to ensure Buu didn't get close enough to them to where they would get caught in the blast. He didn't have time to think about anything but getting the job done. Far off, where Sykaima had landed Buu in a hole, he saw the child monster emerge, and spot the massive ball of energy. Even from where he was, Goku could see fear.

Now!

Goku all of his strength hurtling the bomb forward.

It rolled through the air, its destination set. Goku saw Buu hold up his hands before the orb blocked his view of him. But it wasn't over, Goku could feel that Buu had caught the bomb as it hit him, and was holding it back. What kind of strength did Buu have to stop all this energy? But Goku wasn't going to let him win.

Goku willed up the last of his energy, his hair leaping to gold, and he pushed the bomb on, crying out with effort. He heard the scream of Buu, and he pushed harder, until he saw the ground giving way.

"This is it, Buu!" Goku cried, "If you had followed a different path, maybe things would have been different- maybe it wouldn't have had to end this way! But you threatened my friends and family, and destroyed my planet! And you deserve NO MERCY!"

Goku pushed one final time. The bomb shoved its way passed Buu's defenses, and Goku felt as every last piece of Buu was destroyed, and did not let up until the last wisp of his enery was gone. Goku shifted the bomb's trajectory, making sure it just skimmed the crust of the planet instead of going in it completely. He watched as it rocketed away, and detonated in the sky. The explosion shook everything. Goku gasped as he held up his arms until it finally faded.

Slowly, head bowed, Goku sunk down to the ground. His energy was gone. He landed a few feet from the others, falling to his knees. It was over… it was finally over.

"Goku!"

But the scream his sister let out was not one of joy. It was terror, strangled in panic. Goku's head snapped up, expecting to see Buu back, but no. Katima was on her knees as well, and in her arms was the bloody naked body of her son. Goku's eyes widened.

"No!" he scrambled to his feet and rushed to her. Vegeta was on him before he could even get close, his hand closing on the front of his ragged shirt.

"Get us to Namek!" he cried, "Kabito can heal him!You have to save him!"

"Vegeta, I don't know if I have the energy to-" Goku began helplessly.

"Then just take him!" Vegeta begged, "Just take the boy, surely you can do that?!"

"Vegeta, I-" Goku began, but at the look of pain in Vegeta's eyes he stopped.

He looked passed him and at the boy. Makoto was still alive, but just barely. Goku could hardly sense the flicker of life left in him. A part of him knew that they could just wish the boy back to life, but he knew that there was something about the death in general that was terrible, even if it could be undone.

"I'll try," he said to Vegeta.

"Thank you," Vegeta's hand went slack and he let go of his shirt.

Goku went to his sister's side and knelt, opening his arms. Katima was crying, and she looked up at him, "He's too young…" she rasped.

"I know," said Goku, cradling the boy in one arm and pressing his two fingers to his forehead, "I won't let him die."

And with the very last drop of his energy, he vanished with the boy.

*scene change*

Goku and the broken, bloody Makoto fell on the grass in the clearing. Trunks gasped and knelt down beside the boy. There was a hole clean through his shoulder, and his breath was shallow and weak. Goku was unconscious on the ground next to him. He had used the last of his power to make the jump to the planet.

"Kabito!" Rilan cried.

Kabito was at Trunks' side, "Please move," he instructed.

Trunks obediently backed away. He heard Marin wailing.

"Why's Makoto on the ground! I saw blood! Is he hurt?!"

"Sh," Tien was telling her, carrying her away, "It's okay, I promise."

Kabito looked grim, "I don't have much power myself," he admitted, "I gave power to the spirit bomb too."

"You have to try," said Rilan.

"I will," said Kabito.

A light formed around Makoto's body. Trunks watched as the wound on his shoulder began to heal rapidly, but it stopped, leaving behind a minor scrape that was scabbed over. Makoto began to cough.

Rilan let out a sigh of relief.

Piccolo held a finger to his head, "Katima. He's alive."

Trunks wondered what Katima's reaction was, but it made Piccolo smile, "Yes, no one else was lost. No, Goku's fine, he's just exhausted… As soon as some time passes, we can get everyone back to Earth…."

Parunga was still overhanging them. Goku was stirring, and Trunks and Rilan crouched beside him.

"Are you okay?" asked Trunks.

Goku laughed hoarsely, "Yeah. You know, I wish that I could fight Buu again, only as a friend. I have never fought so hard in my life."

"Well then, why not wish for it?" asked the elder Namekian, "Parunga has been very patient, and he could use a third wish."

"Really?" Goku smiled weakly, "Sure, then, I wish that Buu's spirit came back to Earth in a new life, but as a good a pure one."

The elder translated the wish, and Parunga's eyes gleamed. Then, with a brillian flash of light, the dragon vanished, and the seven balls raised up into the air and shot off in different directions. Once again, the sun shined down on them, and Trunks felt like it was like a new day, not just here, but for all the universe. It was certainly lucky that the Buu orb in his own time had already been destroyed. He certainly didn't want to go through all that again.

From his right, Makoto's feeble voice groaned, "Where the heck are my clothes?"

*scene change*

Three days passed. Spending a few of them recovering on Namek and on Kai World, it was finally time for the entire team to head back to Earth. Shin and Kabito transported them, giving their deepest thanks for defeating the greatest threat the universe had ever seen. It almost seemed like the entire thing had beena dream. They returned home, Hercule welcomed as a hero, and he took the fat Majin Buu with him and the rest of them sank back into the shadows, allowing him to take the credit to avoid the public eye. They returned to the lookout in order to call back the time machine that Trunks had sent everyone else off into.

"You know," said Goku when they landed, clapping a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "You and I make a pretty good team after all."

Vegeta glanced back at him and actually smirked, "Yes well," he looked away, "I respect your strength and skill, Kakarot."

Katima never thought she would hear those words come from Vegeta. Her heart ached and she smiled at him to show how much it meant to her that finally, at long last, her husband and brother were getting along.

"THERE YOU ALL ARE!"

Katima flinched and saw from out of the buildings, stormed Chichi.

"M-mom?" Gohan stammered.

"Oh yeah," said the younger Trunks, "Goten, your mom didn't go with everyone in the time machine, she got turned into and egg and stepped on- Goten?"

"MOMMY!" Goten was sprinting toward her, and Chichi, despite the initial rage on her face, melted away into sobs at the sight of her youngest son. She felt to her knees and drew him into a hug. Gohan and Goku went to her as well, hugging her and in Goku's case, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad to see you," he said.

"So you're alive again?" Chichi asked, looking at him with wide adoring eyes.

"Yeah," said Goku, grinning, "A stroke of luck, actually, I'm home to stay now!"

"Oh Goku!" Chichi hugged him tightly, shaking with tears, "I'm so glad to have our family together again- and Gohan, I thought you were dead!" she threw her arms around him next.

"You've been okay for the past three days, right, Chichi?" asked Katima, "We had to recover enough to even have the spare energy to get everyone home."

"Oh- oh Katima!"

Katima was the victim of the next hug and tears, "You're so sweet- yes- yes, there was plenty of food and things, I was fine- Oh! Makoto! What happened?"

Makoto was at Katima's side and the boy was in some Namekian children's clothing, with his arm in a makeshift sling. He winced in pain as he was hugged and fussed over by his Auntie Chichi.

"I'm fine!" he protested.

"Makoto's shoulder got hurt!" Marin piped up, running to his side.

Kabito's healing had only partially done the job since he was so weak when he tried to heal Makoto. But the boy had refused full healing even when Kabito could do so. He wanted it to heal naturally, he said. He also mentioned something about a scar, and how cool it would be to have one. Goten and Trunks had been raving about Makoto's Super Saiyan Ape, but Makoto still envied their fusion. There were already plans of epic training sessions of Ape vs. Fusion.

"Tien!"

Chiaotzu landed nearby, and Tien gasped and ran to his friend, hugging him tightly, "Chiaotzu, you're alive!" he cried, "I'm so sorry I left you behind with Launch, but I couldn't risk you against Buu…"

"It's okay, Tien," said Chiaotzu, smiling at him, "Thanks to everyone, Buu's gone!"

"We're going to bring back the others," said the older Trunks, holding out a device. Sykaima was on his other arm. The girl had been by hs side since they were reunited, a very heartfelt reunion. Her spiky blond hair hung in her eyes, and there was a slightly haunted look there. Katima knew she had lost the Trunks in her time. Having him die here must have felt like a terrible repeat.

The younger Trunks looked at his older self with wide admiring eyes, "I grow up to be such a badass," he muttered.

Goten gasped, "Trunks, that's a bad word!"

"Is not!" said Trunks, "And shut up, someone will hear you…"

The older Trunks pressed the button on his device. Within a heart beat, the time machine appeared out of thin air to their right.

The hatch opened, and Bulma hopped out, a smile on her face.

"Mom!" the younger Trunks rushed to her. Bulma looked no different than when Katima last saw her. She smiled at her friend as she embraced her son.

"Oh Trunks, I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, and stood, spotting the older one, "Both of you," she added.

Trunks smiled lightly, "Safe trip?"

"We were only in your time for a week in their time before the alarm went off. With two Bulma's, we managed to make a lot of headway on your tech," she winked.

"Well that's good!" said Sykaima, grinning, "I'm sure the two of you had some interesting chats."

Bulma smiled lightly, "She wanted to know mainly about what she's missing out on in her time. The friends she lost to the androids, and of course…" her eyes trailed to Rilan.

He grinned at her, "Hello, Bulma," he murmured.

"Rilan," Bulma went to him and they kissed gently, "I missed you, and I was so worried."

"About me? Oh that's crazy," laughed Rilan, "It takes a lot more than a crazy child monster to kill me."

"Child monster?" repeated Bulma.

"Oh yeah, we have some stories to share," said Rilan.

"Well, I'm sure the others want to say hello," Bulma pulled a capsule from her purse and clicked it, then tossed it to the side.

With a puff of smoke, a great crate appeared, and when the door opened, cheers of rejoice hit them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Marin rushed to Krillin and 18, who greeted their daughter with warmth and relief.

Videl stumbled out and spotted Gohan and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips, catching him completely off guard but making him smile and blush. With the cheerful reunion all around her, Katima felt content for the first time in a long while.

That night, back at Capsule Corp, she and Vegeta finally had a moment to themselves. Makoto was in bed, as was the rest of the home, and the two of them laid in bed, holding to one another.

"I never thought I would become friends with your brother," said Vegeta gently, "But I saw, after all this time, that I shouldn't feel the way about him that I have."

"Only took you twenty years," Katima kissed his neck gently.

Vegeta chuckled, "What can I say, I'm stubborn."

There was a long silence, in which they just laid there, listening to one another breathe.

"You know we can't avoid the subject forever," Vegeta finally spoke.

Katima sighed and buried her face in his chest, "I know."

"What do you think did it?" Vegeta asked.

"I think it was when we both died at once," said Katima, "The separation of body from soul can put strain on anything. It had been strained from the time you died, then the time I died, and each time either of us nearly died. So when we finally both died at once, it snapped."

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, "And you've tried…"

"Yes," said Kaitma, not having to hear the rest, "But… it won't work. It's just gone."

Vegeta sighed softly, and kissed her forehead, "Well it doesn't matter. I will always be connected to you, no matter what."

Katima smiled at him, "As will I, my love," she said tenderly.

And they fell asleep in one another's arms, for the first time without one another's thoughts in each other's mind. For the Bond, the thing that had sealed them together in the beginning, did not return when they were wished back to life. No matter what Katima did, she could not replant it with him.

But it was as Vegeta said. They did not need the Bond to continue their connection.

Not that the legacy was going to die.

In the next few days, they used the second wish from Shenron that they had saved to wish away the memories of the ordinary humans of the Buu event. It was so that things went back to normal, so that the fat, cheery, Majin Buu could walk about unscathed. Best yet, Gohan's high school students, all save Videl, forgot he was Saiya Man, and he could go back to school. Hercule kept his memories as well, and they made a pact with him that he would always get the credic for any world saving to keep the public off their backs.

Trunks and Sykaima went back to their time, promising to try and visit in a less life threatening time next time around. Life began to sink back into normal. Katima taught her son about the Bond in those young days, taught him the secret of planting it and creating it that Dengen had wanted from her all those years ago. She told Makoto to save the technique, because it could only be with one.

Dende took up the mantle of Guardian of Earth once more, Piccolo went off to meditate in remote areas, Goku went to live at home with his two sons, Rilan, Bulma, Vegeta, and Katima continued to live at Capsule Corp, raising their boys together, training, and getting them ready for school.

Katima felt like this new generation, Gohan, Makoto, Goten, Trunks, even Marin, who she heard had started taking martial arts lessons from her parents and Master Roshi, as they did live on his island, was going to be the ones to take up the mantle. Even though they were Saiyans and Tygrians, they wouldn't be around forever, and there needed to be new blood to fight against threats like Buu.

And even though Buu seemed like their toughest enemy, somehow, Katima knew there was more out there, lurking in the darkness.

It was up to these children to face it.


	77. Trying Normal

Makoto looked at the vehicle, a frown on his face.

"I don't see why we just can't fly," he said bluntly.

It had been ten years since the defeat of Buu on Kai World. Makoto was a teenager now, carrying his mother's looks, but his father's dark eyes, his hair swept back off his forehead in long dark locks on the back of his neck. He had a backback slung over one shoulder, was wearing a leather jacket with the Capsule Corp patch on one shoulder, and jeans that had worn away at the knees. To the common eye, it would also appear he had on a fur belt, but it was known to his friends and family that this was his tail curled around so as not to arouse suspicion.

Trunks had grown into a teenager as well, and looked for the most part, just like the future version that Makoto had seen of him ten years back.

He grinned at Makoto, flicking a strand of long lavender hair from his blue eyes, "We can't just fly into school, Makoto, you know that."

"Didn't Gohan used to just land on the roof when no one was looking?" Makoto asked Goten, who stood leaning against the wall.

Goten's hair was long and wild now, and he looked at Makoto with a perked brow, "Huh? Oh, yeah, well, maybe."

Makoto grunted. As clueless as ever, was Goten.

"This is stupid," Makoto snapped irritably as he got into the back seat.

"Most kids would love a chance to ride this bad boy!" Trunks cried, getting behind the wheel as Goten got in passenger side, "Top of the line sports vehicle from Capsule Corp? I mean, come on!"

"This thing is going to be a chick magnet," Goten agreed, a smirk on his face.

"Tch," Makoto rolled his eyes, "I still don't see the point in going to public school in the first place. We were doing fine studying at home."

"Mom said that we need social interaction with more than just each other," said Trunks, "Something to do with fitting in with human society."

Makoto sighed, leaning back in his seat as Trunks peeled away from the curb and they headed through South City toward the school.

With their entrance exams, it turned out they were all landing in the same grade, despite their age differences. Makoto was one grade above what he should be, Goten was spot on, and Trunks had been one grade lower. Makoto had made fun of him to no end to that. Trunks was brilliant with mathematics, building things, and solving most problems, but his English and history, he didn't much care for, and therefore, never studied it. Goten was constantly hard pressed by his mother, so it was no surprise there that he was where he needed to be. Makoto just got too easily bored, and he enjoyed mind work when he couldn't openly train like normal.

Whenever the boys wanted to train, they couldn't just settle for the gardens behind Capsule Corp any more, they had to head out to Aunt Chichi and Uncle Kakarot's house to use their true strength, and even then, they couldn't use their full potential for fear of causing earthquakes. So Makoto had to do something in his spare time, and losing himself in school work helped a bit.

Gohan had encouraged them to go to the school he had when he was a teenager, and so they drove into Satan City, and to the Orange Star High School. Makoto reached into his bag and produced the pin that they would all have to where, an image of an orange star with an H on it. He fastened it on his shirt on over the right side of his chest.

Upon getting to the school, it appeared Trunks' prediction on every teen wanting their ride was correct. As they parked, several other students gathered around, staring wide-eyed at it.

"Starting mid-semester is a little awkward," said Goten as they got out, looking around, "There's not going to be any chance of blending in."

"Like we could with this car," growled Makoto, hating all the eyes on them.

"Hey, look at it this way, we'll be popular from the gate," Trunks laughed.

"I don't want to be popular," snapped Makoto, "I just want to get this stupid thing over with!"

"So touchy," Trunks laughed, turning toward the school where the crowd was slowly departing, muttering still about the car, "I mean, come on, you DO realize people are going t recognize us from all the news casts of Capsule Corp? We live at the biggest corperation in the world, I'm the heir to it, even! You can't have not expected this to happen."

Makoto growled, "Let's just go."

They headed for the building, Goten fastening his pin on his shirt collar and Trunks pinning his to the lower hem of his jacket. The halls were packed with humans, all chatting loudly and laughing, some complaining about grades and classes. Makoto made sure to keep between his two friends, eyes on the ground.

"Loosen up, Makoto," said Trunks, elbowing him, "You're so cold right now, you're given me chills!"

"Cute," Makoto grunted.

"He's right, Makoto, I mean, get a smile already, this is exciting!" said Goten.

"Oh yes, pretending what I'm not is so exciting," said Makoto in a flat tone.

"You know that's not exactly true," said Trunks, "You can still act your normal… angry… distant… self."

Makoto glanced at Trunks, "Fighting is who I am," he said flatly, "Being a Saiyan is who I am."

"Sh!" Goten hissed, "No 'S' word, remember?"

Makoto rolled his eyes, "Do we even know where we're going? Where's our class?"

"Should be around here somewhere…" Trunks said, looking around.

The crowd in the halls were thinning, and the boys paused, looking around.

"Should we ask for directions?" suggested Goten.

"Nah, I have a map… somewhere…." Trunks began to rifle through his bag.

The bell rang over head, and they were alone in the hall.

"Well that's great, we're late," said Goten, "And there's no one to ask for directions now. Trunks, where's your school map?"

"I'm looking!" Trunks snapped, digging deeper, "Shit, maybe I left it at home."

"A lot of help you are," Makoto sighed, looking down the hall with narrowed eyes, "What was our room number again?"

"203?" Goten answered.

"One second," Makoto smirked lightly, and with a burst, his feet left the ground and he rocketed down the hall, flying swiftly, head darting back and forth, his eyes, so sharp from training, reading all the numbers of the rooms. He shot back to his friends, having only been gone two seconds tops.

"Makoto!" Goten was flailing his arms, "You can't DO that! Someone might have seen you!"

"The hall is empty," Makoto reminded him, "And I found our class room, come on."

Trunks and Goten followed him as he headed down the hall to the room he had spotted. Trunks was laughing, despite himself.

"That was kinda funny. Could you imagine if one of the teachers had been seeing that? Probably would have pissed their pants," Trunks laced his hands behind his head, grinning.

"It's still not allowed," said Goten, pouting, "I mean, come on, Makoto, that was dangerous and you know it!"

"Well we could have spent twenty more minutes walking this entire hall way," Makoto pointed out, stopping outside their classroom.

"Ready?" Trunks asked, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"No," said Makoto.

Trunks opened the door, and the three of them stepped inside.

The teacher had been taking role, and he paused, looking toward them, narrowing his eyes. Trunks and Goten waved, smiling sheepishly. Makoto folded his arms, closing his eyes. This was incredibly irritating. He was a Saiyan warrior- no, a Saiyan prince! And he was reduced to going to school with a bunch of humans. He was furious that his mother was making him do this, even more furious that his father didn't stop her.

"Maybe it'll do you some good," Vegeta had said when Makoto had begged him to talk to Katima about changing her mind, "You've been training day and night, and despite what you may have seen of me, being social helps on this planet."

"Ah, so you must be the three new boys from South City," said the teacher, and Makoto's eyes snapped open to see the old man eyeing them, "Class, please welcome our three new students, Trunks Briefs, Goten Son, and Makoto Fallon."

Trunks and Goten waved when their names were called, but Makoto kept his arms crossed, still dejected about even being here. The class all welcomed them in monotones, and Makoto looked up, and to his dismay it looked like the three of them were going to have to split up, there weren't three seats next to each other. Makoto groaned internally.

"Go ahead and find some seats, boys," the teacher encouraged.

A couple of girls waved Goten over. Makoto watched his friend nearly trip in his eagerness to get there, and scanned the rest of the room for a seat for himself. He finally spotted one on the right edge of the room, just as he spotted it, the girls sitting there all gasped. He perked a brow as one jumped up, grinning, "Here's one," she gestured to the chair beside her.

"Go on!" Trunks elbowed him, "She's hot!"

Makoto sighed heavily, making his way up the steps to them. He looked over his shoulder to see Trunks was hailed by a group of guys, most of them looking pretty built. Trunks did show the most tone out of the three boys, his muscles straining against his shirt. Makoto guessed that they were going to try and recruit him for some sort of sport, or whatever it was that humans did.

Sitting down, Makoto found a girl on either side of him. The one that had sprang to her feet had medium length brown hair and deep mahogany eyes, while the other had curly auburn hair and a sharp green gaze. They both stared at him for a moment, making him irritated. His eyes darted to one then the other.

"What?" he growled.

"Oh, he's so broody!" gasped the girl with brown hair, then she giggled, "I'm Sandra, I'm guessing you're Makoto even though you didn't wave when your name was called like your friends."

Makoto glanced across the room to see that Goten was happily introducing himself to the girls that had hailed him, chatting with them and laughing already. Makoto envied his cousin a bit. He didn't possess the natural social skills that Goten did. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He wanted to snap at her, tell her why should he wave, or even be here for that matter, that he wanted to be home training. But something told him he couldn't do that.

So he just nodded silently.

"I'm Amy," said the girl with auburn hair, smiling at him gently. She seemed a bit more shy than Sandra was.

"Now, if I could please get everyone's attention again, I know new students and fascinating and all," snapped the teacher, making them all look forward, "We're going to be covering mathematical formulas again today."

Makoto breezed through the class work that was given to them, and he already knew everything the teacher was lecturing about up through the bell rang, dismissing them to a break. When they returned it would be time for their physical education class.

Makoto got to his feet, gathering his things.

"What are you going to do for lunch, Makoto?" asked Sandra, eyes wide as she stared at him. Makoto had gained his father's height, and she was nearly as tall as he was.

"I'm going to see what Goten and Trunks are doing," said Makoto truthfully, looking down to see his friends were waiting at the door for him as the students filtered out.

"You three must be very close friends, all transferring to the same school," said Amy.

"Actually, Goten is my cousin, and Trunks and I grew up in the same house since we were babies," said Makoto, "We're all going to this school because Goten's older brother, Gohan, insisted that this was the school to go to."

"Gohan?" the teacher was looking up at them, and a faint smile crossed his lips, "I taught Gohan when he was going to class here. He and Mister Satan's daughter were very close, graduated together, you're his little brother?" he looked to Goten, who nodded, "Yes, I can see the resemblance, and you're their cousin?" he looked at Makoto again, "How is Gohan?"

"Well, he and Videl got married, sir," Goten, grinning, "They have a daughter too."

Makoto used this as his escape, slipping passed the girls and heading down to his friends as they listened to the teacher and Goten speak.

"That's wonderful," the teacher grinned, "Gohan was always an interesting boy, brilliant mind, but he also was a lot stronger than he looked. I remember one time during baseball, he jumped to catch a high flying ball. I could have sworn he jumped nearly ten feet into the air!"

Goten laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, Gohan was quite the athlete!"

"Let's go!" Makoto urged when he reached Goten and Trunks.

"You boys have a nice lunch," said the teacher with a smile.

"Go go go!" Makoto pushed Trunks.

"Hey, stop!" Trunks protested, "I'm going!"

"Makoto!" Makoto heard Sandra call after him, but he and his friends entered the hall and melted in with the crowds of students.

"What was that about, Makoto?" asked Goten, "Those girls were way cute!"

Makoto grunted irritably, "Girl complication is the last thing I need," he muttered as they headed outside, walking along the side courtyard toward the parking lot.

"I think you're crazy," said Trunks, lacing his hands behind his head, "Lucky dogs. I wish I got hailed by some girls. Instead I get some meatheads that want to-"

"What was that, pretty boy?"

They all paused and turned to see the group of muscled boys that Trunks had just been sitting with in the class. They didn't look so friendly now.

"Meatheads?" echoed another of them, glowering down at the three of them. Size wise, yes, these boys were bigger than all of them, but Makoto knew the limited strength behind their human bodies. He held himself tall, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh! It was a compliment!" Trunks laughed nervously, "You know, where we're from, being a meathead is like- uh-"

"An athlete wonder!" Goten supplied, beaming falsely.

"Uh-huh," said the one in the middle, "Tell me, pretty boy," his gaze turned to Trunks, "Don't you remember what I told you in class?"

Trunks put his hands in his pockets, "See, I was getting to telling my friends here, but you sort of jumped my shit before I could finish my sentence," he grinned.

"Smart ass-" one on the right began to advance, and Makoto felt his body instinctively tense, ready to dart in and block the hit on Trunks, but one his companions held up his arm.

"No, Jones, not yet," he said.

"I'm guessing you followed us out here for a reason?" Trunks asked, opening his arms and gesturing around them.

"We just wanted to ask you if you would be so kind to let us take a test drive in your car," said one of the seven boys.

Trunks laughed, "I don't think so, that beauty is state of the art one of a kind, Capsule Corp doesn't even sell that model."

"Then how did you get one, eh?" sneered another of their group.

"Didn't you hear his name in class? Briefs. He's from the Capsule Corp owners' family," snapped the one called Jones.

"Oh, so rich pretty boy," said the one in the middle, "Doesn't change my statement."

"I said no," said Trunks flatly.

"Maybe I have to explain it again," said the one in the middle, "Me and my boys here, we make the rules in this school, and I'm telling you we want a test drive."

"Too bad, Trunks said no," Makoto snapped.

"And we don't appreciate shorty here and his scrawny pal stealing our girls, either," said Jones.

"So this is the school Gohan wanted us to go to," sighed Goten, "Great atmosphere."

"I'm guessing there weren't piss ants here when he attended," said Makoto coolly, turning, "Let's get out of here, we only have an hour for lunch."

"What did you say?!" cried Jones, "Dax, come on, let me punch the little fucker, just once!"

Makoto began walking away. He heard Trunks and Goten follow him, Goten yelping, "Wait up!"

"We weren't done with you punks!" said the middle man's voice, Dax, Makoto assumed, the ring leader most likely.

"Is there a problem here?"

Their teacher had come outside, walking along the path. Makoto looked back and smirked at the looks of the group's face. Dax beamed at the teacher, "No, Mr. Reeder, no problems here. We were just offering to show the new kids around campus."

"Uh huh," said Mr. Reeder in a disbelieving tone, "Why don't you let the new boys find their own way around, they seem capable enough."

"Yes, sir," said Dax in a dejected tone.

Mr. Reeder headed toward them, "You boys heading out? Make use of open campus lunches, it's nice to get out of the building for a bit."

"Yes sir!" said Trunks, grabbing a capsule from his pocket, "We were just leaving."

They made their way toward the parking lot with Mr. Reeder, leaving the others behind. Makoto was sure to flip them the bird with a smirk when Mr. Reeder wasn't looking, making Dax have to hold Jones back.

"You boys watch out for Dax and his group," Mr. Reeder said when they reached the lot, "They cause nothing but trouble, and I don't want to see any of you getting involved."

"No problem there, Mr. Reeder," said Trunks, grinning at him, "We can handle ourselves, we're not worried about them."

Mr. Reeder nodded as Trunks popped his capsule and they all piled into the car, "See you all tomorrow, and good luck with your next class."

As they didn't know the town very well, Trunks took them to the nearest fast food joint they could find. Makoto and Goten, being of Saiyan blood, could always eat a lot, so Trunks was certain to order two meals for them each. As they sat down at some tables outside, Goten piped up.

"So those guys were a bunch of assholes."

"What did they say to you in class, Trunks?" Makoto asked, taking a massive bite from his burger, "I thought they were going to try and recruit you into sports or something."

"Yeah, so did I, until the subtle threats started," said Trunks, picking at his food, "I mean, they asked if I worked out, and I told them sure I did. That Jones guy demanded if I was planning to enter any of the sports teams or clubs and I said I didn't know, as this was our first day, and that I had never played a sport in my life. He told me that he was the soccer captain, and that my chances of getting on that team were mediocre at best. Apparently one of the others is the top wrestler, and another is top baseball batter."

"What's Dax?" asked Goten through a mouth full of fries.

"I dunno, they didn't say," sad Trunks, sipping on his soda, frowning, "They basically told me that their crew ran that school. Dax is a senior, and so were a few of the others."

"They run the school, huh?" asked Makoto, swallowing another mouthful, "That's adorable. Well I'm not worried about them," he grinned wickedly.

"Now hang on a second, Makoto," said Goten, eyes getting wide, "You know we can't fight, it's not allowed in the school, and we certainly can't show our powers!"

Makoto sighed, "Where's the fun in that? You expect me not to beat the shit out of those guys if they come at us like that again? It was hard enough to restrain today."

"Just let them hit you," said Trunks, starting to laugh, "I doubt they know anything about energy work, they would probably break their hand on your face, and then they would get in trouble instead of us."

Makoto grunted, beginning to eat again, "It's like a pack, it's not like I'm after their females, I don't want anything to do with them."

"I do!" Goten raised his hand, and he laughed along with Trunks. Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'll take the two you have interested in you," said Trunks, grinning, "They were both pretty easy on the eyes."

"Don't you two have any sense?" asked Makoto flatly, "Think about it. You guys can't date anyone seriously without considering that the girl is going to have to eventually meet our families, and learn the truth. So don't you think dating for any of us is going to be difficult?"

Trunks frowned and Goten pouted.

"Why do you have to use your stupid logic and make everything so sour?" Trunks asked.

"It's true," said Makoto, narrowing his eyes, "I mean, come on, think about it. The average reaction you're going to get is that they're all going to think we're freaks. Simple as that."

"I dunno, maybe they'll think it's sexy!" said Trunks, "I mean come on," he flexed a bicep, "Half alien from another planet, super strength, has helped save the world once, can bench press a planet, wouldn't that turn some girls on?"

"Or scare them shitless," said Makoto flatly.

Goten had finished his meal, and was now eyeing Makoto's, "Are you gonna-?"

"Paws off!" Makoto snapped at him and continued eating.

Trunks laughed and shoved Goten his left overs, "Alright, alright, you have a point, casual dating is going to be a pain in the ass," he looked up at the sky, "And so is dealing with those dicks. But at least when we get back we get to do something we're good at! P. E. is after lunch."

"We're gonna have to be careful," said Goten as he finished off Trunks' plate, "We need to remember we're playing with humans, and they're pretty fragile."

"I still don't see the point in this," said Makoto irritably, "If they wan to give us Physical Education, they should send us to our own planet and we can train there without having to worry about hurting anything. Everything here is just so damn breakable."

"Well this whole thing is about learning how to fit in," said Trunks, getting to his feet, "You two done?"

"Yeah," Makoto finished his last scraps and the three of them pled into the can again to head back to the school.

They found the gym a bit easier than their first class room, seeing at it was the big building on the edge of campus sitting by the sport fields. Kind of hard to miss.

As they entered the building, Makoto saw to his displeasure that Jones was in this class with them, along with one other of the gang that had bothered them.

"We really didn't need to make enemies on our first day," sighed Goten.

"Let him try something," Makoto grinned.

"Makoto!" Goten wailed.

"I know! No fighting. Sheesh," Makoto rolled his eyes.

Their teacher was a stern looking woman. She looked over the three new boys when they came from the locker room dressed out in sweats and muscle shirts. In these outfits, Trunks wasn't the only one that looked muscular. Makoto glanced at his cousin then down at himself to see his toned torso easily visible beneath the tight cloth. Several of the human girls were staring at them, and it make Makoto annoyed, and apparently it made Goten bashful due to the pink hue on his cheeks, while Trunks was casting sly winks at some of them.

What an interesting variety of personalities they had here, Makoto realized.

"Well boys, you look fit enough, think you can keep up with field hockey?" asked their teacher sharply, looking down her hawk like nose at them.

"Hockey?" repeated Trunks, blinking.

None of them had ever played a human sport. Unless one counted violent tag.

"Yes, Hockey, usually played on ice, but since we lack an ice rink, we play field hockey, played with a ball instead of a puck, and on grass instead of ice," said the teacher flatly, "Sound familiar?"

"Yes!" Goten said, piping up and smiling, "I've read some books about hockey! My brother taught me most of the rules when I did a test on it when I took school at home, are slap shots allowed? What about checking?" his eyes were alight with excitement.

The teacher looked him over carefully, "Yes, they are allowed, but I don't like how eager you look about it, boy. We play safe, just remember that."

Goten changed his expression to that of softness, "Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"Tch, did you hear what that nerd said?" Makoto heard Jones speaking to a pack of the girls, "He's 'read books' about hockey. What a pushover. I bet the first time he gets checked he goes crying to the sidelines."

Makoto glanced at his friends with a smirk. He was familiar with the rules of hockey as well, and yes, from books, and he thought about Jones getting a broken shoulder from trying to check Goten. That made him smile inside.

They all got helmets, and sparse padding for their shins and chests, as well as a hockey stick each.

To Makoto's delight, Jones and his nasty companion were on their opposing team. Makoto quickly explained the basic rules under his breath to Trunks as they began to square off.

"Since there's seven of us on each team, we should ideally had three offense, three defense, and one goalie. We have our goalie- he protects the net, our objective is to get passed their goalie and get the puck- or ball in this case, in his net. The goalie can't be checked or touched on purpose."

"What's checking?" asked Trunks.

"Kind of like shouldering someone out of the way," said Goten, "Gentle though! We don't want to hurt anyone."

"And we have to use the sticks to move the ball, nothing else," said Makoto.

"Alright," Trunks nodded, "I think I get it."

"Alright, who's got defense?" asked one of the boys on their team. It seemed there was a girl as their goalie, and one other girl and boy for the rest of their team.

"You three," said Makoto bluntly.

"Hey, new kid, we've been at this longer than you," snapped the boy, "And we didn't learn the sport from books."

"Fine, just let us get this one play," said Makoto, "If they get passed us, then you can swap us."

"I prefer defense anyway."

Makoto just realized that one of the girls on their team was Sandra. She smiled at him and Makoto grunted, turning away.

"Fine, but you three mess up, and that's it, no more chances," said the boy defiantly.

The teacher was playing referee. She stood at a point in the grass, holding the ball, "Come on!" she snapped.

"Let me," said Goten, eyes sparking, "I'll get it to one of you, and we'll pass back and forth to the their side."

"Don't fuck up," Trunks teased, "All the pretty girls are watching!"

Goten swallowed, "Oh shut up!" he growled.

As Goten took point, his stick pressed to the ground, face twisted in conversation, Jones' friend squared off with him. Makoto took to Goten's right side, his stick ready. Trunks was on Goten's left, smirking.

The teacher dropped the ball.

Goten's speed was uncanny. Before the ball even hit the ground, he lifted his stick slightly, using the end to shoot it toward Makoto. Makoto caught it skillfully in the bow of his stick, and took off, using the stick to juggle the ball back and forth. He heard cries of shock and anger as he was pursued, and glanced to his left to see Trunks running easily ahead oh them, he was open.

Makoto passed the ball, using precise aim. Trunks caught it skillfully, and mimicked Makoto's juggling movements. They were fast approaching their defense. Jones himself was one of them.

"Pass!" Makoto ordered.

Trunks was ahead of him, but they were closing in so he wouldn't make it passed easily. If he passed the ball back, Makoto could try to outmaneuver. Trunks passed it back and Makoto dove to the right, swiftly cradling the ball along. Jones was rushing to meet him, and Makoto saw his shoulder turned for a check. Makoto grinned wickedly as the boy's soft weight pressed on him, bouncing uselessly off, making him stagger and yelp in pain. Makoto guess he had thrown a lot of weight behind that, probably planning to knock Makoto off his feet.

Makoto laughed and looked forward to see Goten had somehow gotten past the defense- as they were distracted with blocking Trunks. Makoto shot the puck at him. Goten caught it easily with his stick and turned, making a precise slapshot at the goalie. The speed of the ball was so fast that he didn't even get a chance to blink before the ball was in the net.

"Goal!" the teacher cried.

Makoto, Goten, and Trunks all cheered their victory and rushed to eachother in a pile.

"Great shot, Goten!" Trunks said, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, you hit like a- oh shit Goten, your stick!" Makoto gasped, looking down.

The bow of the stick at the end was snapped, hanging on by a splinter of wood.

"And you were lecturing ME to keep it down!" said Makoto.

Goten looked distraught, "Oh no!" he hissed, "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"What's the reason for distress, boys, that was a fine play!" the teacher was there, smiling at them.

They all scrambled, turning to face her, Goten hiding his stick behind his back. Trunks quickly tapped his arm behind his back, and they swapped sticks behind them without the teacher noticing.

"Sorry, Ma'am, while I was running I must have caught the stick on the ground and it broke," he held it out, looking truly apologetic, "I can pay for another one!" he assured.

"No, no, that's okay," the teacher laughed, "These things break from time to time, though you must have really had a run behind you, these are hard to break!"

"Uh, yeah," Trunks smiled, "I guess I was excited."

Sandra and a few of the other girls, even the boys, crowded around them,

"That was amazing!" Sandra gushed to Makoto, "You three acted like a perfect team!"

Makoto grunted as she grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh- sorry!" she released him, looking a little hurt.

"That was a perfect play!" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, and damn, Makoto, I have never seen someone able to take one of Jones' checks without even blinking! Are you made of stone?"

"You cut through their defense like it was nothing!"

"I never saw anyone run so fast while juggling the ball."

The three boys were practically celeberties for the rest of the day, even through their other classes. But it wasn't just compliments and fans they were gaining.

As they headed out of the building at the end of the day, they caught a group of familiar faces glowering at them as they passed by.

"Tough luck on the hockey match today, Jones!" Trunks called to them, waving at them, "Maybe next time we'll be on your team and you can win!"

"You little bitch-" Jones made to lurch forward, but Dax grabbed his arm to stop him.

He looked over the three boys with a smirk, "Leave it Jones. Not here. We'll deal with them later."

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath," scoffed Makoto, smirking and turning his back on them.

As they headed home from their first day of public high school, Makoto let his tail stretch out from his body. It was cramped from being hidden the entire day.

"Well, what do you think?" Trunks asked from the driver's seat, "Think we can pull off this normal thing?"

"Normal?" Makoto laughed, "Nothing about this is normal for Saiyan warriors or Tygrian Elites. I think this entire thing is stupid."

"Oh come on, Makoto," said Goten, grinning back at him, "Things are calm and peaceful, and we can actually live without worrying about the world exploding or anything, isn't that nice? Just a little?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Makoto asked bluntly.

Goten nodded.

"I would rather be fighting against another threat like Buu than this petty shit," said Makoto, glaring out the window, "This isn't what I was made for- what I was born for. It wasn't what any of us were born for!"

"I dunno, I kind of like finally being able to relax a little," said Goten, frowning, "Interacting with people, being able to fit in- it's nice."

"What about you, Trunks?" asked Makoto, kicking the back of the driver's seat, jostling his friend a bit, "Do you think this stupid fitting in thing is nice?" he said the last word with sting.

Trunks shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, I love fighting, I love training, and getting stronger-"

"And I never said I didn't!" Goten defended.

"I know! I wasn't finished!" Trunks said, "But I do like the peace too. Don't you think every warrior needs periods of peace so that they can collect their state of mind? If we fought for our lives constantly, the stress would eventually break us. Make sense?"

Makoto sighed, "I guess you're right," he leaned his head against the back of his seat, "I'm still pissed off though."

Trunks laughed, "You're always pissed off, Makoto," he said as they drove down the highway to get back to South City.


	78. New Faces, Old Friends

When Makoto climbed out of the car, he was greeted with a squeal. A flurry of gold crashed into him, sending him sprawling out onto the floor of the garage. The wind had been knocked clean out of him and he grunted, shoving the little assailant off of him.

"Akita! Haven't I told you about jumping on me?!" he snapped.

The small girl looked up at him as he got to his feet, brushing himself off. Her long hair was spiked wildly upward, golden as the sun, and a lashing golden tail bushed up behind her. Her big green eyes were doey, and she pouted, her face taking on the quality of a hurt puppy.

"I missed you Makoto!" she wailed, and hugged him again.

Makoto grunted and plucked her off of him, holding her up by the back of her sweatshirt, "Why aren't you playing with Bulla?"

"Is it so wrong for her to miss her big brother?" laughed a voice from the door leading into the rest of the house.

Makoto glanced up to see his mother leaning in the frame, smiling lightly at him. She didn't look a day older than when they faced Buu, her shortly cropped black hair hanging slightly in her blue eyes, the V shaped scar prominent on her cheek. Akita squirmed in Makoto's grasp so he dropped her. She landed like a cat and rushed over to their mother, jumping up into her arms.

"Makoto's mean!" she claimed.

"What have I told you about controlling when you go Super Saiyan?" Katima scolded, "If you transform whenever you get excited you won't get to go into the city."

Trunks and Goten came to Makoto's sides and Trunks laughed.

"Hey, I wish Bulla missed me that much!" he said, elbowing Makoto, "She looks up to you!"

"Don't you lie," growled Makoto.

He did love his kid sister, but she annoyed the shit out of him more often than not. She was seven years old, but had only recently learned how to transform. She had been devastated when Makoto told her he was only five when he learned how, and she constantly was trying to show off how strong she was, despite Makoto being able to easily spar with her without even transforming himself.

"How was your first day, boys?" asked Katima, setting Akita down just so she could go sprinting into the building, yelling, "Bulla! The boys are home!"

"As good as it could go, I suppose," said Trunks as they followed her into the house, "We're pros at hockey now," he smirked.

"Please tell me you boys didn't overdo it!" Bulma spoke, meeting them in the sitting room, smiling lightly at her son.

Since Bulma was indeed human, she had aged somewhat, lines on her face near her mouth, but she was still beautiful in her own way, blue hair cropped short, eyes bright and blue.

"We didn't, well, Makoto and I didn't, Goten broke his hockey stick," laughed Trunks.

"Uh! Don't go putting me on the spot!" Goten wailed.

"The teacher didn't even notice," Makoto shrugged off his backpack and tossed it on the couch, heading down the hall.

"Makoto, where are you going?" Katima called after him, "You only just got home! I want to hear about your day!"

Makoto cast a glare back at her, "Oh please don't tell me it's going to turn into this after every day. It's bad enough I'm being forced to try and 'fit in' we don't need to start sounding like a bad family TV show now, do we?"

"Well, it's not every day my son comes home from his first time at a human school!" said Katima defensively.

"I promise I didn't smash anything or kill anyone. Good enough for you?" Makoto muttered.

Katima rolled her eyes, "I always knew when we got to the rebellious teenage stage, you would be just like your father."

"Our first day went fine," assured Trunks.

"Unless you count the assholes from first period," grunted Goten.

"Damn it Goten, you had to go and mention it, didn't you!" Trunks cried.

"What- bullies?" prompted Bulma.

"Hardly," scoffed Makoto, "They aren't a threat."

"Some kids acting big and bad," said Trunks, "They tried to get me to let them take the car, and say they owned the school and a bunch of other stuff, but no problem! A teacher came by and stopped it!"

"Luckily for them," Makoto added bitterly.

Katima sighed, looking at him, "You have to promise not to get into any fights, Makoto, and same for you two! You know you can't!"

"Yeah, which is why I'm going to the gravity room to work off some well built up steam," snapped Makoto, "This entire thing is ridiculous."

He stalked off down the hall, hearing his mother sigh after him. Around the corner at the end of the hall came two young girls. They were both flying, and they whizzed around, heading right for him. One was none other than Akita, her hair golden still.

"Akita-!" Makoto began before he was tackled to the ground, taken aback by his sister's strength combined with the other girl. On his back he looked up to see their faces beaming down at him.

Bulla, Trunks' younger sister, had blue hair like their parents, and she had managed to gain the lines on her face like her father had, like black tattoos, they traced from the corners of her outer eyes and down to the curve of her jaw line.

"Hi Makoto! How was school! Did you blow anything up!" Bulla asked.

"Get off me!" Makoto ordered shortly.

"But we wanna know!" wailed Akita.

"I'm warning the two of you-!" Makoto began.

"Bulla! Akita! What are you two doing?"

"Trunks!" Bulla rocketed off of Makoto and barreled into her brother. She crashed into him so hard that they both were sent flying across the room and through the window into the garden outside with flashes of blue aura. Bulla had inherited it seemed quite a bit of Tygrian might. She could transform to the second level of their acenstion already.

"Annnd there goes the window again," sighed Bulma, "I just got that repaired…"

Akita scrambled off of Makoto, rushing toward the others, "I want to go to human school!" she cried, "It's boring staying here!"

"Tch, boring!" Makoto got to his feet, brushing himself off, "Lucky little brats- they don't have to deal with this stupid crap of blending in…"

Goten laughed as he snuck down the hall to him while Akita begged Katima to let her go with Makoto to school and Trunks and Bulla were yowling out the shattered window as they wrestled.

"You know you were right about the whole bringing a girl home to meet everyone. Can you imagine a normal human's face if she came back to that?" he thumbed over his shoulder as they went down the hall.

Makoto grunted, "Exactly. But it's just perfectly normal for us. So why do we have to change for the humans? Why couldn't they get used to us?"

"Because they outnumber us?" offered Goten.

"Are you suggesting that they're a threat?" Makoto scoffed.

"No, it's just more sensible for us to adapt to them. This is technically their planet, even if we were born on it. We're the aliens here," said Goten.

Makoto sighed, shaking his head, "I just want to get a good few hours' training in and then to go to bed."

"I suppose I outta head home," said Goten, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Makoto groaned, "Oh that's right, we don't get a break from that stupid crap until Saturday…"

"You can do it, coz!" said Goten, slapping a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Whatever…"

Goten chuckled, "Brighten up, Makoto, your little rain cloud over your head is making the carpet wet!" with that he headed down another hall, waving.

Makoto sighed heavily and kept heading down his. He changed in the locker room next to the gravity room, ditching his jeans and shirt to don some sweats and a tank top that clung to his muscular torso. He headed into the gravity room to find that it wasn't empty.

"You have to be faster than that, old man, it looks like your age is making you rusty!"

"Don't be stupid, Vegeta, my age makes me stronger, your insults aren't working."

"I could care less, really, you're on the ground, and I'm still standing. I think I win."

"Just because your opponent is on the floor does not mean you've won, you should know this by now!"

Makoto went around the corner and felt the familiar effects of gravity increasing on him. By his educated guess, it was three hundred times gravity tonight. He entered just in time to see Rilan twist, leg sweeping out swiftly to catch his father off guard. Vegeta growled in irritation as he lost his balance and Rilan jumped to his feet, making to swing a punch down at the Saiyan. Vegeta caught his fist in his hand, and kicked up, sending Rilan crashing across the room, landing heavily on the ground.

"Okay, now you win," Rilan grunted.

Vegeta laughed, placing his hands on his hips, "That's what I thought."

The two older warriors were both shirtless and in gym shorts and tennis shoes. Neither looked like they had aged a single day since the days of Buu. Both were in their normal forms, none of them having transformed for the sparring match. It was usually agreed to keep transformed training sessions outside, as it tended to lead to distruction in the house.

Vegeta's eyes flicked over and spotted Makoto and his laughter died off, but he was still smirking, "Ah, Makoto. Tell me, son, how were the humans?"

Makoto shot his father an angry glare. Vegeta knew full well how much Makoto detested the fact he was being forced to attend public school and act like a pitiful human.

"Why don't you go act like one of the teachers and see how you like acting like something you're not?" Makoto snapped.

Rilan was picking himself up off the floor, grimacing a bit in pain. Both he and Vegeta looked a bit beat up, scuffs and bruises on their skin. Makoto knew however, it was only Rilan's Tygrian endurance that let him keep up with Vegeta anymore. As much as he respected Rilan, he knew the man was not strong enough to contend with his father, even without transformations allowed.

"I've already proven that I can handle social situations on this planet, or at least, enough to please your mother," said Vegeta, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, still smirking, "Besides, this is teaching you something I can not."

"Oh, is that so? What is that?" Makoto demanded. His father had always been able to teach him anything.

"Patience," said Vegeta, opening his eyes and setting his son with a hard stare, "You need to learn to control your temper around the humans."

Says him! Makoto thought bitterly. When was the last time Vegeta went out on the town and interacted with the humans? He got to sit back here and train! Makoto grunted in his annoyance, making Vegeta smirk again.

"I was just like you at this age," he said, "Maybe you'll find a female that will calm you down. Apparently that's what it takes for us Saiyans."

"I don't need a female, let alone a human," said Makoto harshly, "Now I came here to train and try and forget about my abnoxious day, not sit here and be told I need to go find a mate already."

Rilan laughed, "It's like we never lost the old you, Vegeta, with this one growing up," he said, clapping a hand on Vegeta's shoulders, "At least he's not blowing up planets."

Vegeta smirked, "The universe wouldn't have stood a chance if I had been as strong as my son at his age, but I have learned enough in my years to realize there is more to life than just destruction."

Makoto rolled his eyes, turning away, tail twitching irritably. He was sick of the lecture. He went to the machine and turned the dial up to four hundred times gravity. He felt the shift hit his shoulders, but he barely winced. The two warriors behind him did not even blink at the change.

"Makoto, you truly think you can handle me at four hundred times gravity?" Vegeta's voice asked behind him.

Makoto blinked, "What are you talking about, I don't expect you to train with m-" he turned to receive a punch in the face, so hard it crashed him back into the consule.

"Well I expect you to be more alert!" Vegeta roared, "How dare you let me get through your defenses with such an elementary attack?!"

Makoto wiped the blood from his mouth, narrowing his black eyes. It had been a while since he and his father sparred. Rilan went to the far wall, leaning on it with a small knowing smile. Makoto growled, "I didn't realize you wanted to be humiliated tonight!" he cried and rushed forward, fist back.

*scene change*

Katima sighed with relief as she finally convinced her daughter to power down. Akita's long hair fell down her shoulders, returning to black, her green eyes shifting back to blue.

"There now," soothed Katima, kneeling down and grasping her shoulders, "Was that so difficult?"

Akita gazed at her with wide, sad eyes, "Yes," she sniffed.

Katima chuckled. Akita was extremely passionate, and had received her father's undying pride at birth. She hated being told she couldn't do something when she fully believed she was capable. Katima knew with children like her and Makoto, her hands would always be full, probably even when they were adults. Akita wasn't Sykaima, she knew that. The girl took after her father, bearing his nose and eye shape, and her attitude was much more bubbly.

Outside, the scuffling of Trunks and Bulla continued, and there were bright flashes of blue lights coming from the shattered window. Bulma let out a cry.

"They're going to attract the police with all that!" and went to the window, "Hey! You two knock it off! What happened to no transformations in the house?"

Trunks' voice called back, "She tackled me first! Besides, we're not technically IN the house."

"You know what I mean!" snapped Bulma.

More scuffles sounded, a bright flash of blue light, and Bulla wailed as she crashed back into the house, taking out a small chunk of the wall as she burst in. Trunks hopped back through the hole after her, "Ha! Face it Bulla, you can't beat me!"

"I so could have if I could use my full powers!" said Bulla, brushing herself off and standing up, looking defiant. She looked a lot like her mother, her straight blond hair done up in a pony tail, wearing an over sized red sweater and a skirt with small yellow boots. There were lines glowing all along her body, shining blue, but it faded as she powered down. She was nine years old, and had a bit more control over transforming than Akita did. Trunks powered down as well, laughing sheepishly at his mother's dark look.

"Bulla and I have been practicing!" boasted Akita, starting to get excited again. Katima sighed when she felt her daughter's powers flex shakily.

"Calm down!" Katima scolded to the two of the girls, "This is why you two can't go to school yet, you need to learn self control over your strength! And Trunks, you aren't being a very good role model."

"I just defended myself against a terrifiying monster!" Trunks said, eyes wide with innocence.

"You bet I'm terrifying!" said Bulla, crouching again.

"No!" Bulma ordered, jumping between them, "Enough of that! You two can go to Goku's house on the weekend and play, but not in the city!"

Akita flailed her arms, gold starting to surround her again, "But that's no fun! I wanna play now!"

"Akita!" Katima placed a hand on her shoulder again, "Calm down! You need to learn how to better control your transformations and emotions, like you brother and father."

CRASH.

Katima blinked and turned to look down the hall that led to the gravity room. A cloud of dust was at the far end of it.

"Son of a…" Katima stood, feeling two familiar energy signatures flaring in that direction. Sure, she just gets done telling her daughter to follow their example, and what do they do?

Blow up the gravity room.

*scene change*

Vegeta picked himself out of the rubble, growling in irritation, his senses stretching out. Where was that boy…

There!

He whirled to face the spot as Makoto rocketed up out of the rubble, eyes flaring green as gold encircled him with his transformation. His tank top was torn, hanging loosely on him, and his tail lashed, golden as his hair. He was bleeding from a lip and a nasty scrape on his shoulder. Vegeta grunted at his son, crouching.

"Transforming already?" he scoffed, "Have you already had enough?"

"Shut up and fight!" snapped Makoto, holding out a hand at him, an orb of energy forming there.

Vegeta laughed and jumped to the side as Makoto sent the blast at him, making a small crater in the rubble that surrounded them. Somewhere to his left, Rilan clawed his way out of the rubble, coughing up dust.

"For fuck's sake, did you two really have to blow up the whole damn room?!" Rilan wailed.

Vegeta glanced at him, "It seems my son is angry with me for letting his mother send him off to mingle with the humans," he said, smirking.

Makoto was bearing down on him, flinging a fist to uppercut Vegeta. Vegeta tried to dodge, but in his normal form, his speed was not enough against a Super Saiyan. He received the punch hard and was sent flying backward, landing hard on his back in the rubble. Makoto was not letting up though. Vegeta opened his eyes to see his son rushing down at him with an elbow intent for his gut. Out of options, Vegeta transformed swiftly, his hair blasting to gold, eyes to green, and he caught the boy's elbow in his hands. It was a struggle to keep Makoto at bay, and they both grunted in effort for a moment before Vegeta grinned wickedly and shot out a blast of his hands, enveloping his son's arm.

Wailing in pain, Makoto was sent rocketing back and through a part of the ceiling that had not yet fallen and up into the second floor, more rubble falling to the ground.

"You have to do better than that, son!" Vegeta hollered after him.

There was silence for a moment, Makoto was out of sight. Vegeta kept his gaze on the hole he had sent his son through, tense for Makoto's return. But it appeared the boy had grown crafty. Makoto did not burst through the ceiling, but instead through the wall to Vegeta's left, giving off a mighty battlecry, energy ready in his hands. Vegeta turned, surprised, but held his arms crossed in front of his face in time to shrug off the blast. Makoto did not hesitate however, between shooting the blast and making to knee his father in the gut. Vegeta received it full on, gasping as the air left him and an elbow caught him in the back of the neck, crashing him into the rubble. He felt a foot plant on his back and Makoto laughing triumphantly.

"How's that for better, dad?" he demanded.

"Not enough!" Vegeta grunted, twisting wildly, catching Makoto off guard and sending the boy on his backside where Vegeta launched at him, fist back.

There was harsh CLAP as his fist slammed into something that refused to budge and he blinked to see a dainty hand had caught it. He looked up and felt his stomach jump unpleasantly. Katima loomed over him, her golden aura licking with lightning, her eyes hard with the deepest disapproval.

"Do you know what I was just telling your daughter?" she demanded of him, making him lower his fist and swallow, "I was telling her how she should follow her older brother and her father's example of self control, and do you know what happened then?" her eyes were like slits of fury.

Vegeta looked away from her and he got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"I look down the hall to see a tidal wave of dust and flashes of light! What the hell do you think you're DOING?!" Katima demanded.

Makoto grunted, getting to his feet, clutching his injured arm, wincing in pain, "He started it," he mumbled.

"I don't care WHO started it!" Katima cried, looking from one of them to the other, "You two transformed in the house and destroyed the gravity room as well as the upstairs dining room!"

"Technically, neither of them transformed until after the destruction part," said Rilan, brushing himself off, though his hair was still coated in debri, making it look like it was brown instead of blue.

"Don't defend them!" Katima shot at him.

Rilan flinched, "Okay fine! Jeez, hell hath no fury like a Katima scorned…"

"She has every right to be angry," said Bulma, appearing in the doorway, looking about at the mess, "Our children just broke the window again, and I thought that was bad…"

A hand shoved Vegeta and he was forced to look at his wife.

"What the hell happened there?" she demanded of him.

"Makoto needed to be taught a lesson," said Vegeta, trying to avoid her gaze.

"So you destroy the gravity room?!"

"It's not our fault we're Saiyan warriors and things break too damn easily."

"Wooooow!"

Vegeta groaned as his daughter tiptoed into the room, eyes shining, "Look at this place! You smashed it all up!" she began to jump excitedly, "And I missed it! Oh darn! I wanted to see the explosions and the fighting and the boom boom pow!" She transformed in her excitement, eyes wild.

"Oh for the love of…" Katima pinched the bridge of her nose, "We're setting terrible examples right now," her hair lay flat and black again.

Vegeta quickly followed her example, not willing to receive more of Katima's wrath. He looked at Akita and snapped at her, "Control yourself, child!"

Akita flinched and looked at him with her big eyes, "But you blew all of it up! Does this mean I can blow up stuff in the house now?"

"No!" Katima wailed, "You're father and Makoto got carried away, Akita, and that was very-" she shot them bother glares, "VERY bad of them. Now calm down."

Akita pouted, "But…"

"Watch me, Akita," said Makoto, making his sister turn her eyes on him.

He took a deep breath, and his thrashing tail stopped. He closed his eyes, and his hair lay flat and returned to black. His eyes opened again, black as night once more, "Think you can do that?" he asked.

Akita nodded excitedly and closed her eyes. Vegeta watched with slight amusement as she tried to still her wildly thrashing tail and calm her breaths. After a long moment, her hair returned to black again and she beamed up at them.

"I did it, I did it!" she cried, bouncing, so excited that she transformed once again.

"Damn it," sighed Makoto at this.

Vegeta smirked slightly. His daughter's enthusiasm would make for a fine warrior one day, but she would need to learn control. His grin faded. Which he had failed to represent tonight. To her or his son.

"Come on, then, everyone out," sighed Bulma, "I'll call some of the bots and they can start repairing this…"

"Aw man!" Trunks cried when he stopped behind his mother, Bulla clining to his shoulders, "Makoto! Why did you have to go and bust up the training room?"

"Both he and his father find this need to prove their point," said Katima bitterly, "Makoto, THIS is why you're attending school. You need to learn control."

Makoto grunted, talking out of the room, still holding his bad arm. Vegeta looked after him and hten caught the look on Katima's face as she glared at him. He sighed.

"I know, that was stupid."

"And?" Katima prompted.

"Oh no, I'm not playing that game," Vegeta snapped, "I admit I was wrong, that's all I need to admit."

Katima shook her head, "I hope Aktia doesn't get your old temper and attitude when she's his age… one trouble teen is enough…"

*scene change*

The next few weeks dragged on at snail's pace for Makoto. When he arrived at school with hs arm in bandages, Sandra and Amy, the two human girl's he sat next to for his first half of the day, had gushed over him, making him extremely irritated.

"It's just a flesh wound!" he snapped at them finally when they kept on going on and on about how much pain he must be in and that he should go see a doctor, "I don't need one of your healers for something so trivial!"

Sandra had looked extremely hurt at his outburst while Amy just stared at him with confusion. Later that particular day, Goten had yelled at him for his choice of words.

"'One of your healers'?! Makoto we're supposed to be fitting in not pointing out that we're different! They're called DOCTORS. Say it with me- DOC- TOR."

Trunks however had taken full advantage of Makoto's outburst, swooping in and comforting the two girls.

"Oh don't mind Makoto, he's just upset over what happened- I mean, if I hadn't come along to get him away from the muggers, he might have been killed!"

Makoto had shot Trunks a glare of daggers that informed his friend that Makoto was going to make him regret those words later.

But slowly, Makoto found himself adapting to school life. Dax and his gang hadn't bothered them beyond shooting them death glares and making subtle threats, the three boys continued to excel at their P. E. class, despite having to watch it when it came to their strength. They slowly became pretty popular, much to Makoto's disgust, and often he had people he didn't even recognize waving at him in the halls and calling him by his name. Trunks and Goten ate it up, while Trunks boasted and swelled at the compliments, Goten blushed and shied away from the praise, insisting he wasn't all that great. Makoto found himself just standing there, glaring at anyone who offered him compliments, which unfortunately, just increased the size of his fan club of females. For some idiotic reason, they found his dark and brooding attitude endearing while he just flexed it to shoo them away.

It was their second month in school as Makoto headed back from his locker at lunch. He had a Capsule Corp hoody on with jeans, his tail tucked protectively around his waste. His arm had healed by now, and he knew the gravity room back home was up and running once again. He and his father had yet to have a rematch, but Makoto was determined to show Vegeta how much he had improved. As he made his way along one of the outdoor paths, he realized how nice it was out without the other students swarming around him.

"Makoto!"

Well, nothing can last forever.

Makoto turned as Trunks and Goten ran toward him up the path, beaming.

"What now?" Makoto asked them, "Whenever the two of you are smiling it always means something bad."

"Now now!" Trunks laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "This is good news, I promise. Guess what?"

"No."

"Oh come ON Makoto!" Goten rolled his eyes, laughing, "You'll like this!"

"Fine. What?" Makoto snapped irritably.

"This school has a martial arts club," Trunks said, eyes gleaming.

Makoto blinked.

"That's your big news?" he grunted, turning to keep walking, "Why do I even waste my time with the two of you?"

"Oh think about it Makoto!" said Goten, jumping in front of himand flailing his arms, "This is something we can all do, something we all love! Think about it!"

"I don't see where you two are coming from, you want to join a club that's ran by weaklings," Makoto growled, "How is any of it going to be fun when we would all have to hold back just like we do in P. E.? It would be trivial, and a waste of time."

"But when we fight each other it won't be!" said Trunks, beaming at him.

"I can beat you both up back at Goten's house," Makoto snapped, "And there we can use our full strength."

"Makoto, come on, please?" Goten wailed, grabbing his arm, "This might even get Dax and his friends off our backs once they see how strong we are!"

"I can show them how strong I am easily, just let them try something," Makoto scoffed, "I know why you two are doing this- it's for the girls."

Trunks and Goten both blanched, turning red and taking a step back from him. Makoto smirked.

"Ha! I knew it," he said.

"Well, that's only part of the reason," said Trunks defensively, "I mean, this can be something we can concentrate on and enjoy, we may even be able to train some of the humans to better defend themselves- it's for the greater good!"

"And you're our friend, Makoto," said Goten, "We want you to join with us!"

"If I join will the two of you stop acting like morons?" Makoto demanded.

They both nodded in earnest.

"Fine. But don't go yelling at me when I wipe the floor with everyone," Makoto said, pushing passed them and heading down the path again.

"Just, you know, don't kill anyone. Or maim. Or break their bones. Or-" Goten said with haste.

"I get it!" Makoto snapped.

The next evening, Makoto found himself being dragged to the floor above the gym. The area up here was large and covered in padded mats all over the floors and walls. The boys were just a few minutes early, and there were a few others already there. Makoto was in a tank top and sweats, and he left his shoes at the door along with Trunks' and Goten's, leaving him in socks. As he made his way across the soft floor, his feet sinking into it, his nose wrinkled with disgust.

"Look at this, they even pad the floor and walls, are humans really so fragile?" he muttered to Trunks and Goten.

Trunks shrugged, "Apparently it hurts them pretty bad when they go crashing into hard objects, go figure," he laughed.

His two friends were dressed equally to himself, tank tops and sweats, but varied in color. Makoto looked around at a few of the other boys already practicing with each other. Makoto noticed how slow and sloppy their moves were, frowning slightly. This was going to be pathetic. As he turned, however, he blinked in surprise at who their teacher was.

"Mr. Reeder?"

Trunks and Goten also turned with surprise. Their first period teached looked at them with a grin.

"Ah, I figured I would see you boys here at some point," he laughed. He was in a black jumper and socked feet. This was a drastic change from his normal suit.

"I didn't know you taught the martial arts club," said Goten, eyes wide.

"It's been a long time since I've fought regularly," said Mr. Reeder, smiling lightly, "But I still have enough in me to teach you youngsters a thing or two."

Makoto nearly snorted. This old man didn't know who he was talking to.

"Well, time to start, it looks like everyone is here," said Reeder, looking around the room, "Just sit around the edge, if you will."

A few new faces had joined the room as they all sat down cross legged on the ground. Makoto spotted a few familiar faces, but one made him cringe and he elbowed Trunks and Goten, nodding toward him.

Dax.

So this was his sport.

All three boys exchanged smirks. Dax hadn't spotted them yet. He was too busy staring at someone else. Makoto followed his gaze and found that he was looking at the only female in the room. She was beautiful, Makoto had to admit that, even for a human girl. Her hair was blond and long, haning in two pig tails down her front. Her blue eyes were bright and she had a look of concentration on her face, her eyes on Reeder as he stepping into the middle of their ring.

"We have three new members today," said Reeder, waving to the three boys, "Please show them some manners and honor in your training today. We have a lot to prepare for, with the tournament fast approaching. And there's even a special treat for you all next week. But it's a surprise, so just make sure you all show up," he winked.

Dax noticed them now. He narrowed his eyes, looking beyond peeved. The three boys smirked back at him with equal smugness on their faces.

"So let's pair up," said Reeder.

"Crap," grunted Makoto as the people around them began to match up with who they knew, "How do we decide who gets the third wheel?"

Trunks and Goten held out their fists. Of course. They had a swift game of rock, paper, scissors. Makoto felt anger lick his spine when he ended up getting crushed by two rocks when he chose scissors.

"Sorry Makoto," laughed Trunks.

"That's not even fair, I didn't even want to come to this stupid-" Makoto began.

"Oh be quiet and go show off," said Goten.

Makoto sighed in defeat and got to his feet, crossing his arms and looking around for a potential victim. He spotted Dax and smirked, beginning to head for him, but Dax was talking to someone else- the blond girl. He was arguing with her.

"…on, you know you want to get physical. I promise I'll go easy on you," he leaned over her, and she glared up at him. She was actually pretty tall for a girl, but Dax still loomed over her.

"Oh piss off, Dax," she snapped, "You and I both know I'll win again. You just didn't like that you got beat by a girl."

"I was going easy on you!" said Dax defensively.

"No, I'm not matching up with you, sleeze," the girl growled at him, shouldering passed him and walking up to Makoto. She pointed at him, "You, new kid, think you can face off against Reeder's top student?"

Makoto blinked at her, "You? Top student?" he asked, not able to hide the smirk from his face.

She narrowed her eyes, crouching, "You're my sparring partner, ready or not, here I come!"

And she leapt at him.

Makoto had rarely seen such speed in a human. He had to bring up a forearm quickly to block her and at his swift movement, she narrowed her eyes dangerously. He stared at her for a moment, something about the color in her eyes reminding him of something. He was caught off guard because of his distraction, a knee catching him in the gut. It actually hurt! How could a human cause damage to him? He bent slightly from the blow, gasping and then he grit his teeth.

Fine then, he thought, apparently he would have to kick it up a notch.

He easily blocked her next kick that came at him from his right. He rushed in with a fist back, swinging toward her shoulder. She jumped back just in time, his fist cutting through thin air. He hissed in annoyance. He was beginning to think he should stop holding back. He blocked her elbow as she bounced back, and swiped in a side kick, finally manage to clip her in her stomach. She staggered back, clutching herself, gasping, but she was relentless, pushing at him once again in heartbeats. Resiliant too.

This was no ordinary human. This was on the league of those other humans that his parents were friends with, that Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. How was there another of them that he didn't know about?

He ducked one of her swinging blows and then rushed a fist up to uppercut her. She caught it full on, sending her crashing backwards, landing heavily on the mats. Makoto straightened his posture just in time for her to flip back and land on her feet again, and kick off, rushing at him. Makoto recognized that movement. It wasn't just speed- not just her momentum rushing at him.

That girl was flying.

Makoto crossed his arms in front of his face in time to block her punch, but her bent slightly from the blow, gasping in surprise. He heard her gasp too.

"What are you?" she muttered.

Makoto lowered his arms and flashed up a kick, but she twisted to the side, avoiding it and taking her chance, rushing in and clocking him across the face with a punch. Makoto caught himself on the mats, finding himself on all fours. A slim but strong arm snaked around his neck and pulled him up, placing him in a head lock. Makoto grabbed the arm with one hand and thrust his elbow back with the other, catching her in the side of her gut. She gasped in pain, losing her grip, and Makoto whirled and literally back handed her with the same spinning motion, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Reeder, with a nervous chuckle, "The two of you can cool your jets."

The girl got to her feet, rubbing her cheek where a red mark was apprearing, "I wasn't finished, Mr. Reeder."

The teacher looked at her with stern eyes, "You two will hurt each other at that rate."

"Isn't that the point of battle?" Makoto scoffed.

Reeder sighed, "This is just practice, boy, after all, it's a lady you're fighting."

"It doesn't make a difference," said Makoto flatly, "A warrior is a warrior. A female can be just as deadly as a male, if in different ways."

He knew his mother was an elite warrior of the Saiyan race at this point, and she was female. It didn't make any difference, she and his father were evenly matched.

"You have an interesting way of wording things, Makoto," laughed Reeder, "But I suppose that is a good way to think of things. But maybe you could calm it down just a bit. You are the first one who had been able to hold their own against Marin, you know. She's quite skilled."

The two of them were staring at one another as Mr. Reeder went to check on the other students. Marin? Why did that name strike a cord in him? He saw her eyes flick down to his waist, where his tail was curled, then back up.

Memories tickled the back of his mind, of a high pitched voice squealing, "You did really well out there, Makoto!" and his own voice, much younger, responding smugly, "I know."

Makoto pointed accusingly at her, eyes wide, "You're Krillin and 18's daughter!"

Marin seemed to snap out of her shock, blinking and then narrowing her eyes again, tossing her hair, "And you're Katima and Vegeta's son. No wonder my knuckles hurt," she glared at him, "And that means the other two must be Trunks and Goten. What are you three doing here? You could hurt someone!"

"And you couldn't?" Makoto demanded, remembering the sting of her attacks, "Since when did you get so strong?"

Marin smirked at him, "I've been training, duh," she said.

Makoto looked her over, "I just… I don't know, I never thought I would see the day you became a fighter."

Marin narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh and why's that?"

Makoto shrugged, "Who's to say? You just didn't strike me as the type."

"Well, I am a fighter," said Marin, placing her hands on her hips, "For what standards I can fill with what I'm limited with," her eyes flicked to his tail wrapped about his waist again.

Makoto knew what she meant, being limited by being a human. A shame, she could never transform to increase her skills. He had to admit she was quite strong for a human.

Goten and Trunks were fighting nearby, their moves so fast and fluid at this point, they had the rest of the class watching them with opened mouths. Makoto had to let out a sharp whistle to get their attention and they paused, both looking at him curiously. Despite all the effort they had been putting out, neither looked out of breath.

"You're being a distraction," Makoto pointed out as the rest of the class snapped back to their own fights.

"Strange, they haven't changed much," said Marin.

"What are you talking- oh my God," Goten's eyes suddenly went wide with recognition, "I haven't seen you for years, Marin! Wow, you got tall!"

Trunks blinked, "Wait, what, this is Krillin's kid?" he asked, "What the hell?"

"Why is it such a shock that I fight?" asked Marin with a frown, "Is it really such a big deal?"

"Yes!" said Goten and Trunks at the same time.

Marin rolled her eyes, "Both my parents are fighters, you know, my mother included! At least it looks like I'm not going to be the only one making it beyond the preliminaries for the tournament," she said.

"You mean the World Martial Arts Tournament?" asked Trunks.

"Sure," said Marin, "The club is going to enter its students to represent Orange Star High. Glad to see that I won't be on my own in the line up."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," said Makoto.

"No one trains like Roshi does any more," said Marin dismissively, "I'm not worried about any of the competition."

"This is training, not gossip time," snarled a voice.

Makoto turned to see Dax glowering at them.

"Oh, so sorry," said Makoto, smirking and crouching at the ready, "Would you prefer to get on with training then? I'm sure you'll be really hard to beat, I may even break a sweat!" Sarcasm was Makoto's native tongue.

"I'm not going to waste my time with punks like the three of you," said Dax coolly.

"Or you're scared you're going to lose," said Trunks, smirking at him.

"Shut it, rich boy," said Dax, "I'm going to be making it to that tournament, and I'll wipe the floor with you there where everyone can see."

"That's real sweet of you to wait until we have an audience," said Makoto, "I mean I would hate for anyone to miss seeing you eat the stage floor."

"You talk big for such a short punk," snarled Dax.

"Are you going to shut me up?" Makoto asked.

"Alright, class, that's enough for today," said Mr. Reeder from the other side of the room, "Remember to show up to class next week for that surprise!"

"Tch, looks like we have to wait," said Makoto, straightening and smirking at Dax, "A shame. But I suppose I'd much rather go up in a match against you rather than training where they'll tell me to stop beating your face in."

"Piss off, punk," snapped Dax, "Hey Marin," he eyes went to her, shining, "Can I take you home? My car is real nice, has good vibration on the passenger side, too."

"Pig," Marin rolled her eyes, turning on her heel, "Come on, boys, we have catching up to do."

Goten stuck his tongue out at Dax and Trunks flipped him off with a big smile when Marin's and Mr. Reeder's backs were turned.

Dax grunted in irritation, and Makoto waved at him as they put their shoes back on and headed back out of the gym.

On the path outside the school that led toward the street, Marin laughed.

"I have to admit, I would really like to see Dax go up against one of you. He's so damn confident, it would do him some good to get the tar beat out of him. For some reason when a girl like me does it, it doesn't count for him. I even go easy on the bastard to hide how strong I am, don't want to gain unwanted attention."

"Have you been going to Orange Star High this whole time?" asked Goten, "How haven't we seen you?"

"Because I'm only fourteen," said Marin, "I'm a freshman, not even in the same part of the building as where you all must be."

"We're all juniors," said Trunks with a nod, "I suppose that makes sense."

"So who on earth let three aliens attend high school?" asked Marin.

"Our parents are having us attend to better learn how to blend in with social society," said Goten with a grin.

"Well, the school hasn't blown up yet, so that's a plus," said Marin.

"Hey, we have self control, you know, it's not like we're kids anymore," Trunks scoffed.

"I suppose that's true, but we'll see how that holds up," Marin laughed, kicking up off the ground, and flying up into the sky.

"Hey! There are people around!" cried Trunks, waving wildly for her to get down.

Marin turned midair, laughing at him, "Oh, people know I can fly. Don't you wonder who took over for Videl when she had to stop helping the local police?" she tapped a cuff on her wrist, "They call me now and again."

Makoto blinked, "Hang on, if you get to show off your strength in the city why can't we?!"

"Because I'm human, no matter how many tests they do on me," said Marin with a wink, "They would have a field day with you boys and your genes. See you next week!" and with that she twisted midair and blasted off into the sky, her speed incredible. She was soon out of sight.

"That's not fair," said Makoto as Trunks popped the capsule their car was in, "It would be so much faster to fly home. And she gets to fly around! Why can't we?"

"Because the attention would be terrible," said Goten as they piled into the car.

"So, what do you guys think, want to enter the tournament again?" Trunks asked, "No kid's division this time."

"What's the point? It's not like anyone we haven't sparred with before is going to enter. We know all the strongest people on this planet," said Makoto flatly.

"I think it would be fun," said Goten, perking up, "I mean, my dad is always training me since Gohan has given up fighting to raise Pan."

"What do you think this surprise is that Mr. Reeder was talking about?" pondered Trunks.

"Well, we won't find out until next week, will we?" said Makoto, sighing, "I still can't believe Marin has been going to our school this whole time and I never knew it. Surely I would have been able to sense her…"

"That's right, you two were really close when we were kids," said Goten, "She was constantly wanting to play with you, and I remember you even telling her no because she was a weakling human," he laughed, "Well that's changed."

"She is probably one of the strongest humans, like her father and Tien Shinhan," said Makoto, then paused, "Well, if Shinhan IS a human. He does have three eyes."

"Well Dax was certainly enthralled with her," said Trunks, "Kinda creepy- considering he's a senior and she's a freshman, but hey, Makoto, aren't you only a year older than Marin?"

"She did say she was fourteen," confirmed Makoto.

"That's not too bad an age gap…" Trunks cast back a smug smirk.

It took Makoto a moment to realize what his friend was getting at. "No, I mean, a year is ju… oh no. Stop that, you wipe that fucking smirk off your face right now!"

Trunks and Goten laughed.

"Just saying, she was all over you when we were kids!" said Trunks innocently.

"Yes, we were children," Makoto snapped.

"So damn up tight," sighed Trunks, "You need to losen up!"

"She did get really pretty," added Goten.

Makoto slumped in his seat, "You guys are asses."

*scene change*

The next week came, and Makoto found himself dragged back to the martial arts club. He noticed over the passed week that he could sense Marin when he tried, feeling her across the building. Her energy signature was still soft like when they were children, but with a new spark to it, new power. He didn't dare tell Trunks or Goten that he could sense her, though. They were already encouraged enough to tease him about her.

Makoto slipped off his shoes as he stepped into the padded room, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hey, Fallon."

Makoto blinked at being addressed by his last name. He rarely ever heard it, as Saiyans didn't technically have last names, and turned to see Dax storming toward him.

"What's going on between you and Marin?" he demanded.

"Uh- what?" Makoto asked, not removing his hands from his pockets and just staring at him.

"You heard me, pint size, where do you know her from?" Dax snapped.

"We were childhood friends," said Makoto blandly.

"Tch…" Dax looking him over, "Well, hands off. She's mine."

"I wasn't aware she was a possession," said Makoto, blinking at him.

"She wouldn't be interested in a little fuck like you anyway," growled Dax, "You and all your five feet and nine inches and your stupid fur belt you always wear- what even is that ragged old thing? I don't know if you're living in the modern century, punk, but those aren't considered 'fly' know what I mean?"

Makoto looked down at his tail, realizing that's what Dax was referring to.

"It's kind of a family heirloom," Trunks appeared at his shoulder, clapping a hand on his back, making Makoto stumbled a bit and glower at him.

"Oh, how touching," spat Dax, "Well it makes you look like an idiot."

"I'm going to make something clear to you," said Makoto, eyes flicking up to glare at Dax, "If you want to talk shit, go on ahead. But realize that your words are empty. Until you get the balls to attack me, you are completely insignificant to me."

And with that he turned and walking further into the room.

Trunks and Goten hurried after him, trying not to laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Goten whispered, "That was priceless! Makoto, you should have done that from the gate!"

"I thought what I said was common knowledge to him, apparently some need to be put in their place," said Makoto with a shrug.

"Hey boys."

Makoto turned and saw Marin walking up to them. Somewhere in the corner of his vision, Dax was glowering.

"Hey Marin!" Goten greeted her and they all sat on the mats together while they waited for the class to start, "What do you think our surprise is?"

Marin grimaced, "I'm afraid I already know."

Makoto frowned at her expression, "And it's bad?"

"Hello class!" Mr. Reeder stepped in the middle of all the students, smiling around them, "I am pleased you all showed up today. I have a special guests tonight. Everyone, please welcome the current and long time running World Martial Arts Champion! Hercule Satan!"

Makoto, Goten, and Trunks all groaned, but their voices were drowned in the cheers as Hercule himself stepped into the room. He had aged over the passed ten years, wrinkles more prominent on his face, but his attitude hadn't changed a lick.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAH!" Hercule cried, giving them a peace sign, beaming. He hadn't spotted the three boys yet. Makoto knew he would recognize them, as they saw him from time to time when he was at Gohan's house when they were.

It turned out he wasn't so bad when he wasn't acting up his savior of the world forever thing. But Makoto still remembered ringing him out with one punch when he was five.

"Mr. Satan is going to be showing us some moves, and he will even spar with a few of you," said Mr. Reeder, "Mr. Satan, what would you like to do first?"

"Well, let me see what I'm working with, uh… you!" he pointed at Dax.

It was clear Dax was not aware of what a shame Hercule was. His face lit up like a thousand suns when Hercule called him out. He cast a smug smirk toward Makoto and the others before answering swiftly.

"Yes, champ?"

"Come up here," Hercule beamed at him.

Dax sprang up beside Hercule, chest puffed out with pride.

"And let's see, you!" Hercule pointed almost carelessly to Makoto, not really looking at him, "Come here."

Makoto sighed and got to his feet, stuffing his hands back into his pockets and stepping forward.

"What's your name boy?" Hercule asked Dax.

"Daxton Leero, sir!" said Dax, standing at attention, "I'm a huge fan."

"Of course," laughed Hercule, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "And I would be no where without my fans! And what about you-" Hercule turned, actually looking at Makoto for the first time. His face twisted to one of surprise.

"Makoto," said Makoto, dead pan.

Hercule stared at Makoto for a moment, and then his eyes flicked to Trunks and Goten. Goten waved at him, "Hi Hercule!"

"W-well I'll be damned!" Hercule stammered, gaining back his composure, "I haven't seen you kids for a few months now!"

"You know those ameteurs, champ?" asked Dax.

"Well sure," laughed Hercule, "Goten is my son in law's little brother- and these three aren't not ametuers, they competed in the World Martial Arts tournament when they were just kids. Makoto here won the kid's devision, Trunks came in second, and Goten in third. I still can't believe that was ten years ago."

"Wait what?" Dax gasped, looking at them, eyes narrowed, "You mean that one tournament that there's no footage of because all the cameras broke once they entered the grounds?"

"The very one!" said Hercule, "A damn shame, these three boys put up the most amazing fights I had ever seen for kids their age!"

"And you won the kid's division?" scoffed Dax, looking at Makoto.

Makoto held up a hand to Dax, palm out to him, "I was five," he said with a smirk, all five digits stretched for him to see.

"Well, I wanted to see you two boys spar, but that would- uh-" Hercule coughed uncomfortably, "That would just be uh, not suitable- since- I've already seen Makoto fight!"

Makoto knew what he was doing. He knew how strong Makoto was. He was triyn to avoid pairing him with someone that Makoto would easily defeat.

Makoto shrugged and sat back down. Hercule ended up pairing Dax with one of the other boys, and he watched as Dax won the spar quite easily. He was skilled, but his technique was lacking- very brute force and sloppy. Hercule of course, told him his fighting was good, and even talked up the kid who lost.

"Now you kids know that the tournament is comin' up fast!" said Hercule, smiling at them all, "It's my honest belief that all of you stand a chance! But you'll have to train hard if you hope to beat the champ!"

They spent the rest of the class pairing up and sparring with Hercule walking around, giving them contstructive critizism. When he reached Makoto and Marin, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for yankin' ya out of that first spar, Makoto, but I didn't think it'd be fair to the other kid," he said.

"Heh, yes well," Makoto closed his eyes, smirking, "Can't say I blame you."

"Are you kids planning on entering the uh- the tournament?" Hercule swallowed.

Makoto opened his eyes to see the worry on his face.

"Oh don't worry, Hercule!" said Goten, as he and Trunks stopped sparring near by and came over, "If one us got to the end, you know we'd give you the title."

Hercule let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank Go- I mean! Ha ha! You kids are sure funny!" he raised his voice into a loud laugh, glancing behind him to make sure no one was listening, then adding in a soft tone, "Thank you kids so much, it really does mean a lot, I mean, Buu has been great, beating everyone else for me then letting me beat him so I can keep the title."

"Yeah, I saw him the other day in the ice cream shop," said Marin, "Can you tell him to stop buying everything so I can get some ice cream once in a while?

Hercule laughed again, "Well what about your folks? Are they gonna join in?"

"We haven't even discussed it with them, but…" Goten frowned, "You know, my dad has been training extra hard the last few weeks. It makes me wonder if he's preparing for something."

"Well it would make for a great show," said Hercule, beaming at them, "But just, you know, don't destroy the stage…"

*scene change*

"The tournament?"

Vegeta blinked at Makoto as he leaned back in the sofa. Katima was standing behind the couch, leaning on the back rest, head in her hands. Akita bounced off the couch, eyes wide.

"I wanna enter!" she wailed, "I want to get into the tournament! I wanna win! Pleasepleaseplease-"

Gold was threatening to coat the girl and Makoto placed a hand on her head to stop her from jumping up and down.

"Calm down," he snapped, "Before you break something again."

"Joining the tournament again might be fun," mused Katima, "And it would give the girls something to do."

"Goten was telling us how Goku seems to be training hard for something," said Trunks, leaning on the wall near the window. Bulla was sitting on the floor next to him, cross legged, eyes wide.

Bulma chuckled, puffing lightly on a cigarette, "If Goku is training for something it has to be big, always is."

"Should mean something interesting," added Rilan, "I can't help wondering what."

"Makoto, tomorrow's Saturday, right?" Vegeta asked sharply.

"Yeah," said Makoto, blinking.

Vegeta smirked, "We'll go pay Kakarot a visit, just to see it is that he's training for. If he's entering the tournament, then by all means, I will too."

Katima rolled her eyes, "You two are friends now, and yet you still insist on competing."

"It's just friendly competition, Katima," said Vegeta smoothly.

"We get to go see Uncle Goku and Auntie Chichi?" Akita exclaimed, erupting into Super Saiyan. Makoto sighed.

"Yes, and maybe Uncle Goku can teach you about controlling when you transform, since you don't listen to me or your father," said Katima.

Akita smiled sheepishly.

The next day, Vegeta, Katima, Makoto, Akita, Rilan, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla all piled into one of Bulma's cargo planes. Makoto found the flight there to be agonizingly slow, and knew for a fact he could fly there faster on his own, in fact, he was tempted to ask if Rilan could just carry his wife and they could fly there instead, since even the girls knew how to fly at this point. But he knew they were still trying to remain for a most part unnoticed, and a huge group of flying people might set off some alarms.

At least with Kakarot and his family living so far out in the middle of no where, he could unravel his tail from his waist and let it stretch out.

They found Kakarot and Goten training out in the fields near their home. Bulma touched the ship down and they two of them paused, looking up and waving.

Kakarot looked the same as ever, wild black hair, that silly grin on his face. Makoto had come to respect his uncle, and knew he was a great fighter, but sometimes his ways of thinking made Makoto groan.

"Hey everyone!" said Kakarot, "I wasn't expecting a visit!"

"Uncle Goku!" Akita ran to him, transforming again in her excitement and tacking him to the ground.

Kakarot let out a wail of surprise as he was taken off guard, landing in the grass in a heap, "Akita! You're a Super Saiyan!"

"Yes, and she still can't control when she transforms," said Katima with a sigh, "The house is a wreck."

Kakarot got to his feet, holding Akita in his arms and beaming at them, "So I'm guessing that there's some sort of reason why you're all here?"

"I hear talk that you've been training rather hard, Kakarot," said Vegeta, stepping toward him and smirking, "I'm just curious as to why."

"Well I'm entering the tournament this year," said Kakarot simply.

Goten blinked, "Hey, I've been asking you for the passed week and you haven't told me that you were entering the tournament, dad! You just said we needed to keep up our strength!"

"Well that's true too," said Kakarot with a nervous laugh, "See, I just, well…"

"Spit it out, Kakarot," said Vegeta, "Why are you entering the tournament? You know if none of us are there you won't get a proper challenge."

"Oh but this year I will!" Kakarot's eyes shone, "There's a new fighter entering, and he's strong- way strong!"

"What? What planet is he from, is he here to attack us?" demanded Rilan, eyes wide.

"No, he's good," said Kakarot, grinning, "And he's one hundred percent human."

"Human?" scoffed Vegeta, "How can a human be considered a challenge? Have you got marbles in your brain, Kakarot?"

"Trust me, this guy is tough," said Kakarot, nodding, "The toughest I've ever faced."

"You've fought him before?" asked Katima.

Kakarot nodded.

"Why didn't we know about him?" asked Trunks.

"It's a surprise," said Kakarot, "Why don't you all join the tournament? Goten's joining."

"I am? Well, I am, but why is this your decision?" Goten pouted.

"I wanna join!" Akita gushed, golden tail lashing wildly.

"Me too!" said Bulla.

"Well, Akita, you're going to have to control your transforming," scolded Katima, "Because you can't transform at the tournament."

"I will I will I will!" cried Akita, "I promise! Just let me join!"

"So it looks like a month from now we'll be at the tournament like old times," said Rilan, smirking, "Hopefully there won't be any rude interruptions this time."


	79. Match Ups

The tournament grounds were bustling with activity. It was like a parade, carnival, and festival all in one. Balloons scattered across the sky, confetti was exploding at random intervals, people, adults and children alike, running about and laughing, cheering, screaming in delight. There were consession stands offering food, drink, souveineres, most of which had Hercule Satan's face on the things somewhere. The day was a nice one, sun shining brightly and the temperature a comfortable seventy degrees farenheight.

"There they are!" said Kakarot, poining down the path they were making their way down.

Makoto looked forward to see that their group, which consisted of himself, Vegeta, Katima, Akita, Rilan, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Kakarot, the Ox King, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, his wife Videl, and their four year old daughter, Pan, was coming up on the second group, which had several familiar faces. Piccolo, Dende, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Android 18, Krillin, and the only one out of their group that was contending, Marin. Her hair was in their usual pigtails hanging down over her shoulders, and she was in a tank top and sweats, short boots on her feet and sweat bands on her wrists. She beamed at their approach.

"Hey everyone!" Krillin called, beaming, "Long time no see!"

"Hey, Krillin!" Katima smiled at him, "Are you competing?"

"Me? No way!" laughed Krillin, "18 and I are leaving it up to the next generation," he clapped a hand on Marin's shoulder. She was already a bit taller than him.

18 smirked lightly. Her hair was cut short now. Makoto noticed that Krillin had some sparse lines on his face from the last ten years, but 18 didn't look like she had aged at all. He guessed it was since she was an android. Dende was an adult now, though he was still shorter than Piccolo, who didn't look a day older. Roshi looked old as ever, but Makoto noticed that the man never seemed to get… well… older. Katima even told him once that Roshi looked the same he did then as he did when she met him nearly thirty years ago.

"Are you entering, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Makoto's eldest cousin had black rimmed glasses on, and a pen that seemed to be constantly behind his ear as of late. He was thinner now than he was when they faced Buu. Makoto didn't even know if he had gone Super Saiyan since then. Gohan had gone to his studies, and focused on raising his daughter with Videl, and had not trained at all. Makoto thought it was irresponsible of him. Gohan had been one of the strongest fighters in the universe, and he had the capability to become that again, but without training, he was nearly as useless as a human if some threat were to arrive.

"And face the likes of your father and the others?" Piccolo smirked, "I think not. I'm too old for that."

"Oh come now, Piccolo, you haven't aged a day!" Gohan laughed.

"Well, isn't there enough of you entering already?" Videl asked, "I mean, you're all going to fill the roster- there's only room for twenty fighters."

Videl was a grown woman now, her hair in a nice little bob cut that framed her face. She had an arm laced around Gohan's, and was smiling knowingly at him.

"Well, I'm not entering," Gohan told her.

"They upped the number of fighters?" asked Rilan, frowning.

"Sure, since they got rid of the kid's devision," said Bulma.

"That's right, that means the girls will be fighting with the adults," said Chichi, looking at Bulma with worry.

"Oh, they'll be fine!" said Kakarot, grinning, "Just wait and see!"

"Are you boys ready?" Marin asked, stepping forward and her eyes flicking over Makoto, Goten, and Trunks.

"Naturally," Trunks smirked.

"Just remember who won the last tournament," Makoto said.

"That was last time," said Goten, folding his arms.

"The preliminaries are going to start, you're all registered, right?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, we signed on when we got here," said Katima.

"Alright!" Roshi smiled at them, "Just like old times, hm? Good luck! Marin, don't forget your training."

"Of course, Master," said Marin, bowing respectfully to him.

Makoto wondered what on this strange planet that old man could teach anyone, but he figured he would find out at some point. He, Marin, Trunks, and Goten, all signed on to represent Orange Star High. The five top students had gotten to compete.

Of course, Makoto had seen on the list who the fifth was… a slow smirk crossed his face.

*scene change*

Katima propped herself on the wall by one arm next to where Vegeta was leaning. She ran her eyes over her husband's attire fondly. He had on a black tank top and baggy blue pants with matching black boots, with white gloves on, left over from his old armor he used to wear. It held his body snugly, and even after all these years, she loved looking over the curves and tones of his muscles. He spotted her looking and smirked lightly.

"Katima, now is hardly the time," he muttered, but she saw his own dark eyes look over her in the same suggestive way.

Katima was in a red sports bra and shorts with her favored combat boots and red sweat bands on her wrists, her normal work out attire. Vegeta had always looked at her thoroughly when she wore it.

"Yes, I suppose we have to wait until we get home," she said, eyes darting up to see that Goku was knocking on the door down the hall.

With them was Rilan, Trunks, Goten, Makoto, Akita, Bulla, Marin, and Goku had Pan's hand in his while he waited at the door. They had all passed the preliminaries with flying colors. Akita had managed to control her transformation over the past month, and she had her tail, like her brother's, wrapped around her waist to make it look like a belt. They were now taking care of a small issue before the tournament actually started.

The door opened.

"I thought I told you to kee- Oh! Goku!"

Hercule Satan opened the door wider, beaming and stepping out. The crown of his head was bald, but he still had plenty of afro and facial hair. There were a few lines on his face, but the man had aged well, his body still very much in shape. Katima had to admit, he was strong and capable for a human. Maybe if normal threats attacked the Earth, he really could be the savior of the world.

"Hi Gramps!" Pan piped.

Katima liked Pan. She was a sweet girl, having Gohan's sensitivity, but Videl's fiery spirit. Only four, and she could fly and shoot blasts. She had yet to transform, but Katima wasn't sure if she could since she had more human in her than Saiyan, unlike her father or uncle. Even so, she was extremely strong, training with her Grandpa Goku since she could walk.

"Oh, there's my favorite little girl in the world!" Hercule cried, picking her up and hugging her before holding her out to look at her, "Did you come to cheer on your old Gramps?"

"Nope!" said Pan simply, "I came here to win the tournament!" she beamed.

"Wh-what?" Hercule blinked, paling.

"Yeah, we're all entering!" said Goku cheerfully, gesturing down the hall at them.

Hercule looked to notice them for the first time.

"Told you we'd be contending," said Goten, smiling nervously.

"But don't worry!" said Goku, "If one of us gets to the finals, we'll let you take the victory."

Hercule set down Pan and pulled Goku into a hug, "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he sobbed.

Katima sighed.

A large pink form lumbered out of the room, smiling at all of them.

"Oh, hi Buu," said Katima, grinning a bit at the familiar face.

"Hi!" Buu waved.

"Buu!" Akita ran forward, looking up at him with big eyes, "Bulla and I get to compete! We might get to play with you!" her eyes gleamed.

Buu looked down at her, "Aaaah!" he squealed happily, "Buu like Akita and Bulla play time!"

Katima saw Vegeta scowl and smiled lightly at him to comfort him. Buu came with Hercule often when he went to visit Gohan and Videl at their house, and Akita and Bulla loved fighting with him because of his regeneration abilities. They could go all out without worrying about really hurting him.

"Yeah, but we'll win this time!" said Bulla, smirking at him, "We've been training!"

"Now now, girls," Hercule laughed nervously, "You gotta keep the stage in tact, okay?"

"Don't worry, Mister Satan, we'll be careful," Bulla promised.

"Hercule, we have a favor to ask," said Rilan, stepping forward and placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Our family and friends are here to watch the fight, including Gohan and Videl, but the officials said there was no more room in the stadium for them. We were wondering if you could do something about that?"

"Of course!" Hercule laughed, "There's a section that's usually reserved for myself while I wait for the fighters to widdle down to the finals, but it's big enough for quite a few people, just send them back here. Buu, you better go with them, the fights are about to start!"

"Okay!" said Buu blissfully.

*scene change*

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have our twenty top fighters that have made it through the preliminaries, and are ready to begin the drawing to see who gets to fight who and set off the tournament!"

"How is this announcer still alive?" Makoto wondered aloud, frowning.

The announcer had a receding hairline now, and several lines on his face, but he still yelled just as crisp, and moved just as enthusiastically.

"He's been the announcer for the tournament since I was twelve," said Kakarot, smiling as they stepped up onto the stage to the roar of the crowd.

It was needless to say that their group had all gotten through the preliminaries, which took up eleven spots. Buu took a spot additionally, so that left eight fighters, one of which had to be the strong one that Kakarot had referenced. Makoto looked over the eight contestants. What an interesting bunch…

There was a large muscle man. He must have towered at about eight feet tall and wore an odd fur garment that barely concealed his chest and came down in a skirt like fashion. Makoto thought he resembled a cave man. The second was a young man with short blond hair and a near feminine face, wearing a white jacket and black dress pants. There was a man with long hair and a bandana, smirking confidently. Another man in a chicken suit… that was odd. The fifth was a strange built man with a police officer's cap, but nothing but belts strapped on his chest and shorts that hugged him a bit TOO snugly. There was a boy that was younger than Marin, but older than Pan, with dark toned skin and a spikey Mohawk. His looks almost reminded Makoto of Supreme Kai, with that hair and his petite nose. He was barefoot and a ragged shirt that hung off one shoulder and baggy white pants. Makoto thought he could see the boy's ribs showing. The seventh was a man in a white sleeveless jumper and a black head band tied around his forehead. And finally, there was-

"So you punks made it through the preliminaries."

"Dax, I'm as surprised as you are," said Trunks, narrowing his eyes at him as he approached them, "I mean I was getting so bored with those fights I was tempted to leave!"

"Piss off, Dax," Marin said, crossing her arms, "We all know who came in fifth place in the top five students picked for the tournament."

"You just go lucky," snapped Dax, "I wasn't feeling my best was all."

"Oh, really?" laughed Makoto, "How adorable, letting something as trvial as illness slow you down."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Fallon," Dax barked, "You act so damn superior, but I bet one little scratch and you start belly aching."

Makoto pulled down the collar of his tank top to reveal the nasty scar that Buu had left on his upper chest. Though Kabito had healed it the best he could at the time, it had left a mark.

"Why don't you shut you ignorant mouth?" Makoto suggested with a smile, seeing Dax's eyes widen a bit at the wicked scar.

"Makoto, what are you doing?" Katima asked, striding over to him, looking between him and Dax with a frown on her face.

Makoto nearly groaned, knowing that she was expecting him to play nice, but he couldn't- not with Dax.

"Who's this?" Dax demanded, looking at Katima, narrowing his eyes.

Katima raised her brows. Well, Makoto smirked a bit, now it looked like he would have to see his mother control HER temper.

"I'm Makoto's mother," Katima said coolly, her eyes becoming slits of blue.

"See, Dax, we all come from familes of fighters," said Trunks, grinning, "In fact, we make up over half of the line up today."

Dax glanced around, crossing his arms, "Hmph, well, it's not a very impressive line up to begin with. There's at least four children here. How did those brats even get through the preliminaries?" ha laughed.

"Oh, so you're the Dax I've heard about," said Katima, smiling something sickly sweet, "I heard you're quite the fighter!"

Dax blinked a bit in surprise at her praise. But Makoto knew better. Katima's eyes held venom. However before more could be said, the announcer began calling names.

"Goten!"

Goten blinked and looked over, "Oh! Me first to draw? Okay!"

He headed over, pushing his mane of black hair from his face and reaching in. Dax stalked away from their group and Katima let out a hiss of annoyance, "Some humans have real chips on their shoulders. Hopefully you'll get to fight him in the ring," she smirked at Makoto.

Makoto never felt more pleased with his mother, and he smirked back knowingly.

"I'm number ten!" said Goten, holding up a ball with the number ten on it.

"Hey, Buu," Makoto heard Kakarot mutter to the massive pink form, "I have a favor to ask.

"Hmm?" Buu responded.

"I want you to make it to where I get match with a certain fighter," said Kakarot softly, "But you'll have to use you magic to change the ball numbers without anyone noticing."

"Oooh okay! Buu do! Buu do!"

"What's this Kakarot?" Vegeta whispered sharply, "It's not like you to break the rules."

"Yes, but I want to fight this guy in the first rounds, when we're both at our top strength," said Kakarot with a wistful smile.

Vegeta looked around, "And you seriously expect me to believe that this great fighter is one of these? You would think I could sense him."

"He's suppressing his energy," said Kakarot.

"So which one is it?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nope!" Kakarot grinned at him, "Not telling!"

"Honestly, you're such a child sometimes," Vegeta grumbled.

"Akita!"

Makoto sighed as his sister squealed and rushed forward. She pulled out a ball and let out a gasp, holding it up to the announcer, "Number one! I get to fight first!" her eyes glistened with excitement.

Akita rushed back to Makoto, bouncing.

"Makoto! Makoto! I get to fight in the very first round!"

Makoto saw to his horror some flickers of gold around her.

"Akita!" he hissed, "Remember- control."

Akita blinked in surprise, "Oh! That's right! Sorry!" she took a calming breath and then smiled serenely at him.

"Much better," said Makoto, smiling lightly.

"Dax!" called the announcer.

Makoto perked up. Dax went to the box and shoved his hand inside.

"Time for sneak magic?" Buu asked quietly.

"Not yet," said Kakarot.

Makoto was about to ask if Buu could match Dax up with himself, but too late, Dax pulled out his ball.

"Number twenty," he grimaced slightly, "Last match, what a jip…"

As Dax stalked back toward the rest of them, the announcer continued on.

"Rilan!"

Rilan stepped forward, grinning, and plucked his hand in the box, and pulled free a ball.

"Number sixteen," he confirmed.

"Alright! Next is… Pan!"

Pan skipped forward. Makoto thought she was awfully small, but he knew the power behind that tiny body. She definitely had Saiyan blood. The official had to place the box on the ground for the four year old to reach in.

"I'm number threeeeee!" Pan cheered.

The announcer smiled endearingly, "Indeed you are!" he said, marking her name down, "Next is.. Marin!"

Marin smirked and stepped forward. Makoto watched her closely as she drew her number.

"Six," she said, grinning.

"Right, then, next up…" said the announcer as Marin rejoined them, "Captain Chicken!"

Makoto ran a hand down his face. Humans were so weird… the man dressed as the chicken hopped forward, even clucking a bit. He drew number eleven.

"Vegeta!"

Makoto glanced at his father as he stepped forward, his face expressionless and went to the box, drawing his number. Makoto gaped when he saw it. Nineteen. His father was fighting Dax.

"Okay!" said the announcer, as Vegeta returned to them, "And next is… Goku!"

Kakarot leaned close to Buu, "Okay, Buu, give me number… uh… seven!"

Buu nodded.

Kakarot stepped forward confidently.

"Long time no see, Goku!" the announcer said, "The tournaments just arne't the same without you. Glad to have you back!"

Kakarot grinned, "Glad to be back!" he put his hand in the box.

Makoto saw Buu lift a hand slightly and there was a small spark of light on his floved fingertip. Sure enough, when Kakarot pulled out his ball, it was number seven.

"And now we have… Codan!" said the announcer.

The pretty boy with the short blond hair stepped up. Several females in the audience cheered wildly.

"Okay, Buu, just give him any number but eight, okay?" Kakarot prompted.

"Right!" said Buu cheerfully, with another spark of light.

Codan got number twelve, placing him with the chicken man.

"Katima!"

"Same, give her any number but eight," said Kakarot.

Katima stepped forward, reaching into the box. Makoto saw that spark of light from Buu again. Katima pulled out the number nine. Goten lost the color in his face. Makoto and Trunks laughed as she returned back to them and gave her second nephew a hard look, "I hope you've been training hard," she said with a smirk.

Goten bowed his head, groaning.

"Uub!"

The small boy with dark skin stepped forward, shaking a bit from the nerves. He was looking around at the crowd with wide, worried eyes.

Kakarot gasped, "Okay! Okay, Buu, give this one number eight, and I don't care about the rest of the numbers after this."

"What?!" Vegeta hissed, "You've got to be kidding me- he's just a kid!"

As the boy, Uub approached the box, Kakarot smiled.

"That's him alright," he said, "Do you remember my last wish to Parunga ten years ago?"

Makoto had been told later about Kakarot's final wish to the Namekian dragon. That Buu would come back as someone good. He looked carefully at the boy. He looked about the age of ten.

"Wait," said Katima, eyes wide, "You're telling me… that kid…"

"There's no way," said Rilan.

"Oh it's him alright," said Kakarot, "I'm sure of it. The clue is in his name! It's spelled U-U-B. That's Buu spelled backwards. He's Buu, reincarnated as a human being with a pure heart."

"I'm confused," said Bulla, "Buu's right there," she pointed at Buu who was just letting that spark of light go off.

"We're talking about the evil Buu," said Rilan to his daughter soothingly, "Goku made a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls that he would be brought back to life as someone good."

"And that kid is him?" asked Akita with wonder as the boy pulled out a number eight, placing him against Kakarot, "But he's shaking!"

"Sh!" Makoto shushed his sister sharply.

Akita pouted at him.

"This is going to be great," said Kakarot, grinning, "I've been looking forward to this fight for a long time."

"Makoto!"

Makoto blinked as his name was called and stepped forward. He reached into the box and pulled out his number. His stomach did a flip. It was the number five. He looked up at the board, wide eyed. That paired him with Marin.

He turned stiffly and walked back. She was looking at him with her own eyes a bit wide.

"Well, first round, what d'you know," she said warily.

"I-" Makoto began, but Marin help up a hand to silence him.

"Don't hold back," she told him sharply.

Makoto sighed. If he didn't hold back, he could accidently kill her. Didn't she realize how frail she was compared to him?

"Bulla!"

Bulla jumped into the air and rushed forward, thrusting a hand in the box. She pulled out her number and gasped.

"Akitaaaaa!" she cried happily, holding the number out to her instead of the officials, "I'm number two!"

"Ah! That means we get to fight first match!" Aktia's eyes glistened.

Bulla dropped her ball and rushed to her and the two girls clasped each other's hands and started jumping around in circles squealing. Makoto and Trunks exchange exasperated looks.

The rest of the numbers were drawn, and the fights were finally decided. Akita and  
>Bulla were to fight in the first match. Second, was Pan and the large cave man, Wild Tiger. Third was Makoto and Marin. Fourth was Kakarot and Uub. Fifth was Katima and Goten. Sixth was Captain Chicken and Codan. Seventh was Trunks against the man in the revealing officer uniform. Eighth was Rilan against the man in the bandana. Ninth was Buu against the man in the white jumper and headband, Makoto thought his name was Riku. And the tenth and final match was Dax against Vegeta.<p>

"It will be a bit before the first match," the announcer informed them, "So feel free to mingle, go get refreshments, and relax!"

"Interesting how Hercule gets to stay out of the ring until there's only one of us left," Makoto drawled, smirking a bit.

"The rules have changed quite a bit," said Kakarot, "Used to be that the defending champ had to compete to keep his title."

"This is complete bullshit," Dax's voice snarled as he stepped toward the board, glaring at where his name was, "Last match and I don't even get to start off with one of you," he looked back over the three boys and Marin, "Instead I get stuck with some nobody! Who the hell even is this 'Vegeta' anyway?"

Makoto smirked, "That would be my father."

Dax blinked and looked over to Vegeta, who hadn't said a word, and was just looking up at the crowd with his arms crossed and his face expressionless. Dax grumbled under his breath, and went over to him, walking around him a full circle, eyeing him critically. Vegeta stood where he was, not moving a muscle, not taking his eyes from the board.

"Heh!" Dax laughed, "I see now where your height problem came from!" indeed, Dax did tower a head taller than Vegeta, "It looks like we're fighting then, old man!" he addressed Vegeta directly that time, stopped at his shoulder, smriking down at him.

Vegeta ignored him completely. Makoto saw Dax's eye twitch and nearly busted out laughing. The bully wasn't used to being ignored.

Katima was watching with a small smile on her face. Makoto guessed that she was waiting like he was, for Dax to push it just too far.

"Oh, got a little attitude like your punk kid, then, eh?" Dax said, "Or are you just too old to hear me? I wonder if the mediocre fighting runs in the family! You're so damn short I feel like I've been placed with a child, if it wasn't for the ugly wrinkles on your face!"

That was rather hilarious, considering Vegeta didn't have a single wrinkle on his face despite being older than Kakarot and Katima both.

"Hey! I'm talking to you old man!" Dax yelled, getting an inch from his ear, and started laughing loudly.

Makoto saw no change in his father's dead pan expression as his arm flicked up, the back of his fist connecting with Dax's face. The force of the hit was so hard, Dax was sent flying backward, completely off the stage, and into the sign in front of the building they were to wait in while the other fights commenced. Dax crashed hard into it and landed limply on the ground, groaning. Makoto, Trunks, Goten, and Marin were all roaring with laughter.

"You couldn't wait?" asked Katima in a disappointed tone, but she was smirking.

"Let the officials know that my opponent has decided to forfeit," said Vegeta smoothly.

They had to take Dax off on a stretcher, much to Makoto's delight. He only wished he had been the one to send him to the hospital. Akita was bouncing, "Wow, papa! You're so strong!"

Vegeta looked down at her, "There was no challenge in that, Akita, most humans are unfortunately frail and are not worthy of battle with true warriors like us."

"Now I see where you get that from," Marin sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You could use the 'human' word a bit quieter, you know," Rilan pointed out.

Vegeta smirked and turned, heading back toward the building. Katima sighed and went after him, "Some things never change…"


	80. Girl Power

"Would Akita and Bulla please come to the stage!"

Katima smiled at her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Do your best- no, scratch that. Your best might cause trouble. Just… remember your training. And keep control."

Akita nodded excitedly.

"Be careful, Bulla," said Rilan, grinning lightly at her, "You have your mother's mind, use your smarts."

"Sure, Dad," said Bulla.

As the two girls headed out onto the stage, Vegeta chuckled and glanced at Rilan, "Seems like last time. Maybe your daughter won't let her ego get to her head like your son."

"Uh! Come on, Vegeta…" Trunks scowled and crossed his arms.

"I'm merely stating facts, your confidence cost you the match against my son," said Vegeta coolly.

Makoto smirked at Trunks, causing the older boy to shoot him a glare.

"These young girls may be new to the stage themselves, but their families have been in the tournament before!" called the announcer, taking her attention back to the stage where Akita and Bulla were facing one another, "Their older brothers, who are also attending this tournament, made a huge show over the kid's division ten years ago. Akita's parents are also competing again this year, as well as Bulla's father. It seems like fighting is a family tradition!"

"Remember, Akita," said Bulla, smirking as she crouched, "No blowing up the stage."

"I still think that's no fun, but 'kay!" said Akita, also posed at the ready, eyes shining with excitement.

"Annnnnd FIGHT!" cried the announcer.

Akita rushed forward, fist back and a battle cry on her lips. She hooked out to Bulla's right, but with a flash, Bulla was gone, and Akita's attack cut through thin air. Katima saw her daughter's eyes widen with shock just as Bulla reappeared to her left, a smirk on her lips, and she thrust up her knee, catching Akita in the gut. Katima grimaced. In a lot of ways, Akita was how Goten was when he was her age. Eager and excitable, but lacking in precision and control or strategy. A part of her wished her daughter hadn't inherited Goku's carefree attitude, so that she would take fighting more seriously.

Akita wasn't one to keep down though. She recovered quickly, and swung her left arm back, catching the side of Bulla's face harshly with the back of her hand, sending her crashing into the stage floor a good few yards away. Bulla was rolling to her feet just as Akita launched at her again, laughing gleefully and twisting mid air, arcing in a wild kick. Bulla thrust up her arm to block it just in time, and aimed her free hand at her with a wicked smirk on her lips. A spark of power formed.

"Oh no, energy blasts already?" Katima groaned.

With a flash of blue light, Akita wailed as the blast his her head on, and she landed roughly on her back, clutching her face.

"Bulla! That HURT!" she cried.

"Well we ARE fighting, Akita!" said Bulla, placing her hands on her hips, "Keep up!"

Akita growled in frustration and jumped to her feet, kicking off with full force, powering a blast in her hands.

"Eternal!" she said shortly, and then thrust her hands forward, "BURN!"

Bulla jumped to avoid the attack, but the beam swiftly arced up to follow her like a homing missile. Bulla yelped and shot upward into the sky, flying in crazed patterns, but the attack followed her relentlessly, making it's own unpredictable movements.

"This is incredible! Bulla is flying around the air what appeared to be Akita's energy blast follows her! What a spectacular opening match!" cried the announcer, his aged face gleeful. Poor man, he hadn't seen anything this interesting for ten years now.

"You can't out run it, Bulla!" Akita teased from where she stood on the stage floor, watching her friend fly around like a drunken moth, "Just give up!"

"Not a chance!" Bulla cried, and darted down toward Akita.

"Ah!" Akita gasped, "What are you-!"

Bulla paused right before Akita's face, stuck out her tongue at her, then shot upward just in time for the blast to avoid her- and hit Akita.

Katima ran a hand down her face as she heard Vegeta grunt in disapproval.

"Tch! She knows better than that…" he growled.

Rilan smirked, "Now look who's over confident," he laughed.

"Thi-this is insane," the boy Uub gasped, looking out at the fight with wide eyes.

Akita slowly picked herself off the ground, wiping blood from her mouth and scowling, "That was just lucky!" she yelled up at Bulla, who was laughing hysterically up in the air.

With a mischievous smirk playing across Akita's lips, she jumped up into the air, taking advantage of Bulla's fit of laughter. She cut her short with a hard upper cut that sent Bulla up a bit higher into the air before falling to the stage floor, landing hard and clutching her chin.

"Ha!" Akita howled and whirled mid air before rocketing down, elbow aimed at where Bulla lay.

Bulla looked up and gasped, rolling out of the way just in time. Bulla's elbow crashed into the tiles, splintering them like they were Styrofoam. Akita jumped back onto her feet, and rushed in just as Bulla was getting to her feet. Bulla barely had time to duck her high roundhouse kick, but like that, she was back in the game. Bulla lashed out a kick of her own the second Akita's back was turned, and connected in the small of the back, sending Akita sailing across the stage. She went over the edge, but with a gasp, she twisted midair and stopped moving, hovering, upside down, scowling at Bulla, tail lashing- wait what?!

Katima stared, horror lacing in her gut. In Akita's scramble to regain control so as not to fall out of bounds, she had unwrapped her tail to help her balance, and now it was just out there, lashing about!

"Well shit, at this rate, they might as well transform-" Makoto began, but in a flash of wild golden, light, Akita did just that. His jaw dropped.

"Son, maybe you should keep your suggestions to yourself," Vegeta said, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath.

"Akita that's cheating!" Bulla scolded.

"I wanna fight for real now!" Akita said, pointing toward Bulla, "So come on!"

"No, Bulla, don't you do it!" Rilan hissed, leaning on the door frame, anxiety in his eyes.

Bulla smirked, and the seemingly tattooed lines on her face shined blue and multiplied.

"Damn it!" Rilan cried.

"That's more like it!" Akita beamed, and tore forward.

The two girls locked into an intense brawl across the stage, their movements so fast that it was almost hard to keep up even for Katima's eyes. Akita arced up a heavy punch, sending Bulla up into the air, finally breaking their dance on the ground. Bulla twisted and stopped herself, regaining control just in time to see Akita rushing upward with a fierce cry and whirl just before she reached her, kicking out. Bulla pulled back in the air, dodging it, but reached out and snatched Akita's leg and spinning around, throwing her into the stage again. The tiles shattered under Akita, and she groaned, getting up stiffly.

Bulla was rushing down at her, not waiting for her friend to recover. Akita gasped and rolled out of the way, letting Bulla's fist cut into the crater she had been in a heartbear before. Snarling in irritation, Bulla twisted and launched at Akita, but the Saiyan girl was ready, blocking her right hook, and swiping out a punch of her own. Bulla took the hit without falling, but her head bent back with the blow and she gasped in pain before rushing her head back and connecting it with Akita's.

Akita stumbled slightly from the impact, then rushed in again. They started brawling wildly again, both seemed to be equally matched, dishing out and taking hits alike. Their wild fight took them to the air, and finally they sprung apart. Akita was panting from effort, and covered in several minor wounds. But Bulla's Tygrian endurance was true, and she was barely even out of breath, and once had a few scratches.

"Come on, Akita, I'm getting bored," Bulla said.

"Then maybe I should make it more interesting!" Akita cried, smirking darkly, holding the base of her palms pressed together and aiming her open palms out at Bulla, "Gatlic Gun!" she thrust her hands forward, and a huge blast rocketed out of it. Bulla let out a startled cry, and shot out her own attack, the blasts connectinig in the middle and giving off a huge wave of power.

"Wow!" Goku gasped, "Those girls sure are powerful! Fell that force?" he was beaming.

"Glad to see you're having fun," Katima grumbled, "Firing blasts that big while transformed- they're going to hurt someone!"

"Nah," said Trunks, waving her claim off, "Bulla has more control than that."

"And despite her excitement transforming her, so does Akita," said Vegeta calmly, "No one is in danger."

"We spend an entire month training her to not transform at the tournament, and what does she do…?" Katima sighed.

The blast was slowly giving on Akita's side. Bulla's eyes glowed blue with power and effort, and with a final cry, the blast finally consumed Akita. Katima heard her daughter wail in pain as she was rocked off the stage again. This time she crashed into the grass surrounding the stage, hair falling back to black again.

Vegeta sighed in disappointment, folding his arms whiel Rilan and Trunks cheered. Katima shrugged and clapped, "Akita tried her best."

"Seems like I have more training to have with her," said Vegeta.

"Good luck next time, huh, Vegeta?" laughed Rilan.

"Amazing!" the announcer cried as Bulla powered down and beamed at the cheering crowd around her, "What a spectacular opening to the tournament ladies and gentlemen! Who thought two young girls could fight like that? Bulla has won by knocking Akita from the ring after a huge energy attack! She will be continuing to the next round!"

Akita picked herself off the grass, wincing slightly in pain, her tail twitching as she pouted.

"It wasn't supposed to end so fast!" she wailed.

"It's okay, Akita," said Bulla as she offered a hand to help her friend up on the stage again with a big smile, "We can fight again at Gohan's house!"

"That was sooooo cool!" Pan gushed, staring out with huge eyes, "Akita and Bulla are so strong! I wanna learn how to transform!"

"Well, you're up next, kiddo," said Katima, smiling at the youngster as the crowd cheered one last time for Akita and Bulla and the girls returned to them.

Akita looked sheepishly at her parents, "Sorry I let you down," she said.

"You did no such thing," said Katima soothingly, hugging her daughter, "You fought very well- but when did you girls forget about the no transforming part?"

"Oh yeeeeaaah…" Akita grinned.

"Oh, you knew full well you weren't supposed to," scoffed Makoto.

"Like it matters," said Bulla with a shrug, "I mean, they always chalk it up to 'visual effects' anyway, mirror tricks and stuff."

"Akita."

Vegeta's voice was harsh, and his daughter looked at him, worry plain on her face.

"It seems I have been neglecting your training too much. We'll remedy that when we return home," he told her sternly.

Akita beamed. She always begged for Vegeta to train her more. Now it seemed by losing she was getting her way. At least this cheered her up after the loss.

"Would Pan and Wild Tiger please come to the stage!" the announcer called.

"Do your best, Pan!" Goku said.

"I will, Grandpa!" Pan said happily and skipped out into the light where the crowd cheered. The massive man called Wild Tiger stormed after her. Katima could heard him grumbling about what a rip off it was for him to be paired off with the youngest competitor.

"Huh, I guess I'll be fighting Pan next round then," said Bulla.

"Why would you say that?" Uub asked her shakily, looking at her nervously, "That man is twenty times her size."

"Pan is kind of like a little firework," said Bulla, glancing at him and crossing her arms. Katima couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother just then, "A tiny package, but when it goes off, it's a big BANG!"

Uub flinched as she shouted the last word. Bulla laughed and went to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, calm down! You're gonna jump out of your skin if you keep this up!"

Uub swallowed and nodded stiffly at her words.

Katima sighed. Could this terrified little child really be Buu reincarnated? She tried to sense his power level, but he felt completely normal. Was he truly that good at hiding his power level?

"Now, some of you may be thinking that this match up seems unfair," the announcer was speaking, bringing Katima to look out at the stage again, "But little Pan comes from a family of fighters! Her mother is a face that we have seen defending Satan City for some time, Videl! And her Grandfather is none other than Mister Satan himself!"

The crowd cheered excitedly, and Katima saw Wild Tiger snort, looking down at his opponent with narrowed eyes. Apparently despite this information, he was not convinced he had gotten a good match up. He was in for a treat.

"Fight!"

"I'll make this quick," Wild Tiger sighed, and with a roar, he swiped down at little Pan.

In a blink, Pan was gone. Wild Tiger stumbled, shocked, and then, in a flash, Pan suddenly appeared on his right. She jumped up and just as he turned to look at her, she literally slapped him. This sent the massive man across the stage where he landed in a heap. Pan ran after him, a tiny some what adorable battle cry on her lips, and just as Wild Tiger was managing to get to his feet, she jumped up and slammed both her feet into his back. Wild Tiger flew clean off the stage and into the wall beneath the spectators, leaving behind a man shaped dent as he fell into the grass, unconscious.

The crowd went nuts and Pan landed skillfully in the center of the stage and bowed politely with her hands pressed together.

"What'd I tell ya!" Bulla laughed, "Bang!"

"Outstanding!" the announcer cried, "It certainly seems little Pan has inherited her grandfather's strength! That fight was over in less than a minute! Pan continues to the next round!"

"Great job, Pan!" Katima heard Gohan calling from up in their special seats.

Indeed, Pan did inherite her grandfather's strength, but it wasn't the side the crowd was thinking.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, I did it!" Pan squealed as she ran back to them and jumped into Goku's arms.

"You did!" said Goku.

"Did you SEE me, uncle Goten?" Pan said, looking over at Goten.

"Yeah, you showed him!" Goten laughed.

"Next up, would Makoto and Marin please come to the stage!"

Katima looked over at her son. She had almost forgotten. Makoto was paired up with Marin, Krillin and 18's daughter, who had become quite the little fighter since she last saw her. She remembered fondly of how attached Marin was of Makoto when they were four and five years old. Marin smirked confidently and headed out first, but Makoto had a look of turmoil on his face.

"She doesn't want me to hold back," he muttered to his mother as he stepped forward, "But I don't want to humiliate her like that, it doesn't seem fair."

"Who said not holding back would humiliate her?" Katima asked, smiling at her son, "She's much stronger now, Makoto. Just follow your heart."

Makoto sighed and nodded, heading out onto the stage after Marin.

"Some of you may recognize Marin as the girl who took over helping our boys in blue from Videl when she had to retire! She's quite the fighter, and she's here today representing Satan City's own Orange Star High School! Facing her is Makoto! Some of you may not recognize him since he's gotten much taller than last time we've seen him, he won the junior's division ten years ago when he was only five years old, he even won the 'special' match with Mister Satan himself! Though his younger sister, Akita, lost in the first match, it's evident that fighting runs in his blood! He too is representing Orange Star High, and we'll see which of them continues on!"

Makoto and Marin faced each other, both crouching at the ready.

"Remember," Marin told him sternly, "No holding back."

"Marin…" Makoto began, but the announcer cut him off.

"FIGHT!"

*scene change*

Makoto had never been so uncertain about a fight in his life. Never did he ever imagine that he would be fighting against the little girl that used to be his biggest fan when they were kids. He vaguely even remembered showing off for her ten years back. Now, she faced him, crouched at the ready, glaring at him. He knew she would not put up with him holding back, but didn't she realize him not holding back could kill her?

He didn't have much time to think about that. Marin was charging. Makoto made to dodge, but to his amazement, Marin was much, much faster than he expected. He staggered when her fist collided into his side. She glared at him darkly, as if accusing him that he had let her get the hit in. Makoto swallowed and realized he had no choice but to kick it up a notch.

Makoto recovered and thrust up a knee. Marin jerked back and avoided it, but Makoto quickly straightened his leg fully to make it into a full kick and caught her across the face, making her fall to the stage floor. Makoto whirled to pounce on her, but Marin had rolled to her feet, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. He felt a pang at the sight of her blood and was confused at the feeling he got from that.

Why did it hurt him to see her injured?

Marin was rushing him again, and Makoto had to push his thoughts aside and focus on bringing up his forearm to twist her punch away from his face before delivering his own in her gut. She gasped as all the air left her body, but recovered within a heartbeat, jumping into the air and doing a perfect roundhouse kick. Makoto was caught offguard by how fast she retaliated, and the force of her kick astounded him.

He was sent crashing into the stage, rolling and finally resting on his back, catching his breath for a second, propping himself up on his elbows to see Marin was gone. He blinked and then looked up, gasping and rolling out of the way just in time. Marin had leapt up into the air, and the heel of her boot smashed into the tile where his head had been a second before, shattering it to bits.

Swiftly, Makoto got to his feet and turned, his guard up as Marin let out a frustrated yowl and rushed him once more, fist back. Makoto readied himself to block her punch, but instead of making the punch, Marin arced her elbow at him almost like a right hook. It caught him across the face, but before he could even fall from that blow, her same arm straightened out and swung back, literally back handing him into the ground.

Gasping, Makoto propped himself up on all fours and wiped his mouth, and saw a streak of red on the back of his hand. Blood. His blood. She had made him bleed! A human!

Makoto twisted, anger bubbling in his now. Friend or not, he wasn't going to be bested by a human. Marin was sprinting at him, a battelcry on her lips, but Makoto twisted to face her, still crouching low. Just as she reached him, he bounced his weight back, bunching up his body while standing on his hands, and then sprang his body straight up at her, both his heels slamming up into her chin and sending her sailing upward into the sky with a wail of pain.

Getting onto his feet, Makoto smirked up at Marin as she twisted midair, regaining control and glaring down at him as she hovered there.

"I'm surprised!" Makoto told her, "I didn't think I was going to have to actually try."

"You've gotten awfully smug," said Marin, placing her hands on her hips, "I could have sworn just before the match started you were worried about fighting me for fear of my safety."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you're hits to actually hurt," said Makoto carelessly.

Marin laughed, "They can do more than that!" she cried, tucking her hands to her side, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Makoto frowned at her, "What are you-"

"Kaaaa! Meeee! Haaa!"

"Oh shit."

"Meeee!"

Makoto crouched as an orb of power began to form in Marin's hands.

"HAAAA!"

Marin thrust her hands forward, and the blast shot down at Makoto with sheer, raw force.

Makoto crossed his arms in front of his face. He didn't have time to dodge, it would catch part of him exposed, it would be better to just try and block it. He braced himself, and with an incredible slam, the blast connected.

It took quite a bit of effort for Makoto to keep from losing his grip as the beam threated to break his block and consume him. His feet dug deep into the stage, cracking the tiles as he was pushed back a few paces. It was tempted to transform just to get the boost of power he needed to keep his block up, but Makoto was deteremined to prove he didn't need it.

With a wail of effort, he snapped out his arms and sent the blast up into the air where it soared until it was out of sight. Drained, Makoto grabbed his knees with his hands, panting. His arms felt raw and when he looked at them he saw the skin was torn and bleeding. Warm blood dripped onto the tiles underfoot and trailed down his hands.

WAM!

Makoto was sent flying across the stage, the right side of his face stinging from the impact of the knee Marin had thrust. She had appeared out of no where, her speed incredibly controlled, and actually took Makoto by surprise while he was recovering. The Saiyan boy managed to twist midair and flip around to land on all fours, trying to catch his breath and skidding a few feet before coming to a halt maybe a foot from the edge of the stage.

He saw the look in Marin's eyes, the opportunity was there. She charged, but Makoto could tell she was drained from the blast just as much as he. He quickly calmed his breath and waited, still on all fours, narrowing his black eyes as he waited for her to get close.

Now!

Just as Marin's knee came up to connect to his chin, he snaked out an arm and wrapped it around her lower leg. Marin let out a wail as he pivoted, hooking her over his shoulder and heaving her with all his might over his back and clean off the stage. Marin slammed into the grass, leaving a small crater. It took a moment for either of them or even the crowd to register what happened. Finally, the announcer let out a shout of excitement.

"Astounding! By baiting her to him, Makoto turned Marin's attack against her and sent her out of bounds! Makoto wins by ring out and will continue to the next round!"

The crowd roared with delight and Makoto smirked weakly as Marin groaned and propped herself on her elbows and glared at him.

"You told me not to hold back," he reminded her and held out a hand to her.

Marin's disdainful look flickered from his hand to his eyes and she finally sighed and took it, letting him pull her back on to the stage, making the crowd's cheers even louder.

"Good job, Marin!" Makoto could hear Krillin cheering, "Way to hold you own!"

"I suppose I should have known I would lose first match if I was paired up with one of you," said Marin sharply as she stalked back toward the back building, limping slightly, "What human really stands a chance against any of you?"

Makoto frowned and followed her. Was she really so resentful about being human? He looked down at his still heavily injured arms. She was extremely powerful, despite being human- in face, Makoto thought that her power level was the highest he had even experienced for one of her kind. Maybe humans did have hidden potential that could eventually match them to Saiyans and Tygrians. After all, it was their energy that helped destroy Buu ten years ago with the spirit bomb.

Even still, as he watched her walk he looked down at his feet with a sigh, wondering if she was angry with him. Technically, he did hold back by not transforming, but he wasn't supposed to transform at the tournament, despite having done it ten years back and how his little sister and Bulla had just done it in the first match. But if he had gone Super Saiyan, he could have potentially killed her.

"Tch!" Makoto hissed, suddenly frustrated.

What did she even want? She didn't want him to hold back, but then he wins and she gets all resentful anyway!

Crossing his arms, Makoto decided that girls were idiotic and confusing, and better of just leaving alone.

They reached the back building and Akita bounced around Makoto, her tail lashing all over the place. He guessed she didn't care about making it a 'belt' again since it already was exposed.

"That was WAY cool, Makoto! Marin is way super strong! You're arms are even bleeding! Look!" she pointed dramatically at Makoto's arms, though instead of showing concern she was looking at his wounds like they were the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"I'm well aware that I'm wounded," Makoto snapped at her, but Akita wasn't fazed.

"Marin is the strongest human ever!" she gushed.

Marin smiled lightly down at her, as if touched by her compliment.

"Well done, Makoto," said Katima, "And you did an excellent job, too, Marin."

Vegeta was looking over Makoto's wounds then flashed Marin a suspicious look. He then took Makoto by shoulder and pulled him aside, murmuring sharply to him so no one else could hear.

"Makoto, did you let the human girl get those hits in on you?" he demanded.

Makoto blinked, "What- Dad- no," said Makoto honestly, "She was faster and stronger than I expected s-"

"Because I do not expect you to let a human best you because of soft emotions," said Vegeta sharply.

Makoto stared at his father. What was he implying?! That Makoto had feelings for Marin- that he-

"I expect you to train her to be your near equal and fight with your all, if that is the case," Vegeta added, glaring at his son, "I will not approve of any grandchildren that do not have true warrior blood on both sides."

"D-Dad!" Makoto stammered, turning red in the face, "I'm only fifteen! What the hell are you implying?!"

"Vegeta are you harassing the poor kid?" Kakarot laughed, stepping forward.

"Just having a father-son talk, Kakarot," said Vegeta coolly, folding his arms and looking at him, "Aren't you up next?"

Kakarot perked up, "Oh that's right!" he looked over just as the announcer called him and Uub out. Makoto's uncle looked over at Uub and beamed at him, "Ready?"

The kid looked terrified. He swallowed and nodded nervously. Bulla smacked him on the back, "Aw, calm down you'll do fine!"

Uub yelped at her touch and hurried out onto the stage. Akita looked after him with a frown, "Bulla you scared him!" she said, looking at her friend.

Bulla rubbed the back of her neck, "Well he's so jumpy it's hard not to!"

"Alright, this is going to be great!" Kakarot stretched for a moment, his eyes gleaming.

Pan beamed up at him, "Good luck grandpa!"

"Uncle Goku will do great!" said Akita, smiling and her tail going haywire behind her again.

Kakarot waves at them, "Here it goes!" he said and headed out after Uub to the cheering crowd.

Marin appeared at Makoto's side, frowning, "Why does your uncle seem so excited about fighting that kid? He looks frail as a leaf."

Makoto stuffed his hands into his pockets, wincing slightly from his wounds, "That child is a lot more than he seems," he said simply.

"Wait- he's not human?" Marin asked, eyes wide.

Makoto glanced at her, "Oh no, he's human," he said, smirking lightly, "Which just goes to prove something."

Marin looked at him, "What's that?"

Makoto looked out at the stage again where his uncle and Uub were squaring off, "That what species you are doesn't matter in strength…" he felt Marin staring at him as he smirked and kept his eyes forward, "True power comes from the soul."


	81. Passing the Torch

Power.

Katima stared out at the stage with wide eyes as her brother and Uub rushed at one another, and their fight broke out. Goku's first attack was a wide swinging kick, which Uub brought up an arm to block. The force of the kick sent a shiver through the air. But it was a little odd. The kid was nervous, she could see that, but too nervous. Goku quickly found a way passed his defenses, and sent him across the stage where he nearly fell out of the ring. Katima saw the look in Goku's eyes at that and his face twisted in thought.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, "Come on… uh… punk!"

Katima groaned and ran a hand down her face. One thing Goku was NOT good at was being mean and insulting on purpose. She heard Vegeta grunt in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Uub blinked at Goku.

"You heard me, wimp!" Goku said, smirking as if he had just used the worse insult ever and was quite pleased with himself for being so devious, "I- uh- I can see your ribs! You scrawny- uh- what was that word Vegeta would use… oh yeah- pussy!"

"Goku!" Katima wailed, smacking her palm to her forehead.

"What… is he doing?" Marin asked bluntly.

"Well at least he used a decent insult," said Vegeta, crossing his arms.

Uub was frowning at Goku, looking a bit hurt, but still confused.

"I bet that- that you come from a smelly village!" Goku continued, "With rats and scraps! What do you all do- share chicken bones? I bet your mother is even more ugly than you are!"

"He's trying to piss the kid off," said Makoto flatly.

"What did you say…?" Uub clenched his fists, eyes narrowing.

Goku beamed at his success, "You heard me!" he goaded, "I can't believe I was paired with a- a- shoot, what's the word…? Vegeta says it all the time… Bitch! Yeah, a bitch like you!"

"I like how you're his vocabulary of insults," Katima smirked at her husband.

Vegeta sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "They're not even the good ones."

Uub began to shake, "You take that back!" He snapped, and a power began to radiate off of him, "My village is precious- my mother is beautiful- and I- am not- a BITCH!" he let out a mighty wail to the sky, and his power rocked outward, familiar yet pure at the same time to Katima.

There was no mistaking it. That boy was Buu reborn.

The fight kicked up at that point, and Goku didn't seem prepared at first, as Uub landed in a good few powerful hits in, sending the Saiyan nearly off the stage. But Goku swiftly got back into the swing of things, and he and Uub began to brawl across the arena, their movement so fast and precise, Katima had a hard time following. She noticed that Uub, those powerful, was a bit sloppy, and Goku was keeping up without having to transform.

Finally, it came to an impass- of Goku and Uub with their fists together, lightning sparking upa round their arms, both their faces twisted in effort, power radiating off them, sending waves of physical force out. Katima grabbed Vegeta's arm when Uub finally got the upper hand, and knocked Goku back, but her brother was quick to recover, slamming a kick inot Uub and sending him all the way across the stage where he teetered on the edge, arms flailing to catch his balance. Goku launched up into the air and tucked back his hands.

"Ka! Me! HA! … wait…" Goku's orb of power vanished and he frowned down at Uub as the boy struggled so hard to stop from falling off the stage. Just when the boy began to fall, Goku dashed in and grabbed Uub's hand and pulled him up into the air, saving him from the ring out.

"Tch!" Vegeta growled, "He had the boy beat, what is he doing?"

"I don't think this is about winning the match for Goku," said Katima softly.

"Hi there!" Goku said cheerfully down at Uub as the boy looked up at him with wide eyes, "I take it… you don't know how to fly yet!" he grinned.

"Wh- what…?" Uub stared at him.

Goku flew down and gently set Uub back on the ground and landed next to him, smiling, "I'm really sorry about the mean things I said, but I needed to make you mad so you would fight to your fullest. I didn't mean any of them. You're a very gifted fighter- but… you need a Master to learn how to control all that power."

Uub was still just gazing up at Goku like a lost puppy.

"So- tell you what!" Goku beamed down at him, "What if- I train you?"

Uub blinked, "Y-you?" he stammered.

"Sure!" Goku's eyes shined, "It would be great!"

"M-mister Goku- I-" Uub looked at the ground, "I can't just leave my village- I promised them I would win the tournament and come back with money to by food and water."

"That's no issue!" said Goku cheerfully, "I'm good friends with Mister Satan, and I'm sure he'd be happy to donate some money for your village!"

Uub stared again, "He would do that?"

"Sure!" said Goku, grinning.

"I- well-" Uub looked around, as if overwhelmed by all the possibilities Goku had just thrown at him, "I guess- yes? I'd be honored to be your student."

"Great!" cried Goku, "Hang on just a second!" without warning, he flew upwards. Katima stepped out of the building to look up to see him talking through the window to the others that were watching.

"Hey- uh- guys- I know this is kinda sudden, but I'm going to go train Uub for a while," he smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Katima heard Chichi's voice wail, "You mean you're leaving?!"

"Not for long!" assured Goku hastily, "Just until we get his village situated and then I'll bring him home to train him there."

"Well- Dad…" Gohan spoke, "I mean, if he's really Buu, then I can understand you wanting to train him, but this is pretty sudden, like you said!"

"Well, son, with Uub at full strength, he can be part of the next generation to help defend Earth in case something happens again," said Goku seriously, "I'm not going to be around forever, neither will Katima, Vegeta, or Rilan."

"How long will you be gone?" Chichi asked hoarsely.

"Not long! Two years tops!" said Goku cheerfully.

"TWO YEARS?!" Chichi wailed.

"That seems a long time, Goku!" Krillin said.

"I know, but I have to do this, I'm the only one who can train Uub," said Goku, "I'll miss you and try to visit!" he descended, and landed in front of Katima, smiling at her.

"Running off again, are you?" she asked, crossing her arms, but smirking.

"You think you and Vegeta can hold down the fort while I'm away?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Katima sighed and chuckled, "We can do our best."

"Thanks," he grinned, and stepped into the room, looking around at all of them, "Goten, keep training okay? I expect you to be ten times stronger when I get back."

Goten frowned at his father, "I can try, but Dad…"

"It's okay!" assured Goku, "I'll be back, this is just something I have to do, okay?"

"Grandpa!" Pan wailed, hugging Goku's leg, "Please don't go, PLEASE!"

Goku picked her up and ruffled her hair, "Hey, it's okay, Pan! You just keep training too with your uncle Goten! And get strong, real strong!"

Pan sniffled, but nodded and Goku hugged her before setting her back down.

"Uncle Goku, two years is too long!" Akita said, pouting at him.

"It'll breeze by, just watch!" said Goku, patting her shoulder, "You're a strong girl, Akita, you and Bulla keep it up, okay?"

Akita nodded, but still looked put out, tail drooping.

"Rilan, you and Bulma keep an eye on these two," he pointed at Bulla and Trunks, "They're real warriors, even at this age."

"Will do," said Rilan, smiling lightly at him, "And you train Uub to be a warrior too."

Goku glanced over at Makoto and Marin.

"Marin, you have your father's heart," he said, grinning, "He fought just as fiercely as you do at his age. I see a lot of him in you, and your mother."

Marin bowed to him, hands pressed together respectfully, "He has nothing but good words about you, Goku."

"Makoto," Goku looked at him.

Makoto grunted, crossing his arms, "I don't do this sappy shit, Uncle Kakarot, just get going, and I expect that kid you're training to be a worthy opponent when you return."

"Makoto, language…" Katima hissed, but Vegeta was smirking approvingly.

Goku laughed and nodded, "You're a lot like your father, Makoto."

And he turned and finally looked at Vegeta. Katima felt her spine ten years of their silly rivalry's end, she still felt a little uneasy about Goku addressing Vegeta after all the things he had said to everyone else. She knew her husband would not care for a touching goodbye or praises.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," said Goku at last, "I was really looking forward to another battle with the Prince of all Saiyans," he smiled.

Vegeta grunted and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking lightly, "Fighting here would be trivial," he said, "When we clash again, we will need an entire planet as our battlefield."

Goku laughed and began to walk out into the sunlight again, "Goodbye, my friend."

Vegeta nodded respectfully and Katima went and hugged her brother one last time.

"I know we won't be here forever," she said, "And it's time for the next generation to take up the flag. But I'm still going to miss fighting for our lives at your side, my brother."

Goku hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I could not ask for a better sister than you, Katima," he said, "I can't help but wonder what our parents would think of us ending up how we did. If they could look passed how they were raised and controlled by Frieza, and be proud."

"I'm proud," said Katima as they broke apart and she stared at him, "My brother is one of the greatest warriors alive, my husband as well, and all of our children are turning into great fighters themselves, standing for justice and honor, protecting what's precious. If you ask me, from what we had, being dropped off here in pods in the middle of no where, how we ended up? We could not have asked for better."

Goku beamed, "Goodbye, Katima," he said, "My sister."

Katima waved him off, "Oh get going before I start to get weepy."

Goku laughed and turned, flying over to Uub before stopping at his waist level, body horizontally parallel to the ground, he thumbed to his back, "Alright! Let's boogie!"

Uub blinked at him and then jumped onto his back, clinging on like a monkey, "Like this?"

"Yup! Now hold on tight!" Goku said, and then blasted off, his cry of excitement and Uub's cry of shock ringing in the air.

Vegeta came out to stand beside Katima, chuckling, "You say you're going to go train the boy, but you can't fool me Kakarot… The only reason you're doing this is so that you can fight the boy when he's at his fullest. You deny it quite a bit, but you do indeed have Saiyan blood in you… old friend."

Katima took his hand in hers and stared up with him as the others came to stand around them, watching the sky where Goku disappeared.

"This isn't the end," Katima muttered, grinning slightly, as the announcer wailed for Goku and Uub to come back, "Though our story may be ending, I think a new one is beginning…"

She glanced back at her son as he looked up at the sky with a frown on his face, Marin beside him. She looked at Makoto's dark eyes, and remembered vividly the dream she had so long ago, of Lily holding a small bundle with black eyes looking up at her. And Lily's words echoed in her mind, and Katima smiled.

"I want you to know, Katima… that I am very proud of you, but the path before you… is dangerous. And in order for your world to live on, you have to survive. Because without you, the one who will save everything won't come to be."

Katima had survived, and now, the one whow as destined to save them from the next threat had come to be. She had never told anyone about that dream, not even Vegeta, but somehow, she knew that in the future there would be a new threat. And Lily's prophecy would come to be. As Katima stared at him, the boy with her blood, with Vegeta's blood, and even Goku's blood, she knew that he was going to be the next hero. The one who would save everything.

Makoto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

AUTHOR NOTE:

I know this is a rather short chapter compared to what I usually post, but I felt it was about time we finally get into the last part of the story, the GT saga. I want to thank all of my readers and followers for sticking with me so far, the reviews have been very nice and I appreciate you guys so much! I will be going through the entire GT saga, however, in fair warning, it is going to be pretty different from canon, and I mean even more different than I have been stretching with the story so far. I am excited to get into it, and it may very well be just as long as what I already have posted. In other words, this MIGHT just be the half way point in the entire story. We will be focusing more on the kids now, Makoto, Trunks, Goten, Marin, Akita, Bulla, and Pan, so I hope you guys don't mind too much that we will be straying from Katima and Vegeta's POV quite a bit now. I thought it appropriate to move on to the next generation, as I feel GT should have done instead of what it did in canon. I hope that you guys enjoy the twist I put on things.

As an added bonus, some of you may have already noticed, but in for those of you who do not, I have made a few fan art pictures of Katima and the others, there is even one of Makoto when he was a kid up. All the links for these are on my profile page. I've also started a new Dragon Ball fan fiction a while back focusing on Tien Shinhan called From Fire and Rain, so even after this story finally winds down, that one will still be going, hopefully.

Once again, thank you all for your support, it's been a very fun ride, so fun that I'm going to keep on going.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	82. A New Problem

THE BOND GT SAGA

"It's a simple job."

The man looked over at his comrade, narrowing his eyes, "Nothing is simple when it involves that girl! I don't like this!"

"Lenny, just chill out," snapped the first, "We're killing two birds with one stone here. She's been seen with him all over, plus he's a big part of the Capsule Corp, we're getting paid good money for this!"

"Rich, I don't think money will follow us to the afterlife!" Lenny whimpered, "That girl isn't normal! She's been going around for ten years now helping the fuzz, and when she shows up nowadays the baddies just surrender! They don't even try to fight! She's a beast!"

"Yeah, and this boy toy she's got is a runt, he's barely five feet tall!" assured Rich, "Come on, we grab the punk and beat his face in, then hold him for ransom for some big bucks with Capsule Corp, that simple, what's he gonna do? There's two of us."

"And you're sure you saw him go in there…?" Lenny asked, nodding toward the store's front.

They were downtown in West City, and the store they were waiting outside of looked like a rather shady place. There was no real name to it that either of the men could find.

"Yes, I'm sure it was him," said Rich sharply, "We just gotta wait for him to come out…"

"I don't like this, don't you think that she's gonna find out who roughed her boy toy up and come find us?" asked Lenny, wringing his hands.

"Nah, it's sending a message," said Rich, "That girl's time running the city is over! She's ruined every big operation we've made!"

Lenny swallowed.

The two men waited outside the building for about an hour. Finally, some people began to come out of the front. A lot of them looked pretty banged up, bruises and some split lips and brows, all looking frustrated. Finally, the two men saw their target step into view.

He was a young man, couldn't be more than twenty-five, with dark wavy hair that was swept back off his forehead. He had a red bandana tied around his head, leather fingerless gloves, and a hooded jacket with the Capsule Corp symbol that was open in the front, revealing a toned bare chest. He was in ragged jeans and some boots, and wore a what looked like a brown fur belt. An older man was grinning at his side, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done it again, me boy! You keep this up, and we'll both be millionaires," he laughed.

Their target shrugged, a slight frown on his face, "Well maybe you should try and find me a proper challenge next time."

The old man laughed, "And still so confident! If I didn't know better I would say you weren't human, boy! Have a good day, then, Mister Fallon, tell your sweetheart I said hello!"

The young man smirked lightly at his older friend, "You know how she feels about me doing these little competitions."

"It's all in good sport!" cried the older man, laughing and making his way off.

The young man watched him go for a moment, his smirk fading. He rolled his shoulders and sighed heavily, turning and heading down the street.

"Come on," Rich murmured.

Lenny groaned, but followed. The two men tailed their target for a good few blocks. Lenny whispered to Rich, "I dunno, Rich, he might be short but he looks like a scrapper, didn't you see all those guys? They must have been fighting in that building and taking bets! And he doesn't have a scratch on him!"

"Stop worrying," snapped Rich, "And come on, this area doesn't have high traffic…"

"Exactly why I led you two here."

They both blanched as their target stopped walking, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets, and turned his head slightly, a single eye in view to them, narrowed, "You know when you want to tail someone, you should try to be a bit more inconspicuous. I've met puppies with better stalking skills than the two of you."

"Why you little shit-" Rich growled, taking a step forward.

"Wait, Rich!" Lenny grabbed his arm to stop him.

"It's now or never, Lenny, don't be a bitch!" Rich snapped.

Their target turned to fully face them, taking his hands out of his pockets, "So, what is it this time? I don't recognize your faces, so I know I haven't met you from the Pit, so that takes sore losers out of the category of what you two sorry bastards could be."

Rich pointed accusingly at him, "We know you've been with Marin like glue for nearly ten years now, and you're part of the Capsule Corp family, kid."

"Kid?" their target narrowed his eyes, "Tch. So that's what this is about. I suppose Marin had a point when she asked me to come along with her little 'super hero' job. But I didn't want to draw that kind of attention to myself. Seems it found me anyway. Typical."

"We won't hurt you much," said Rich, grinning wickedly, "Maybe just leave you with a scar or two to tell your pretty little girlfriend that we're sick of her 'heroics', hmm?"

"Cute," the young man smirked, closing his dark eyes, "Maybe Trunks had it right with the office job. I'm starting to think it would be easier than this shit."

"Come on Lenny!" Rich jumped forward and grabbed the front of the young man's jacket.

His eyes snapped back open and he glared up at Rich, "Let. Go." He snarled.

"Shut the fuck up," said Rich, pulling back a fist.

SNAP.

Rich began screaming and Lenny took a shaky step back, unsure of what just happened. The young man had his hand up, and Rich was stumbling backward, clutching a very awkwardly bent arm. Lenny stared in horror. Did that guy just break Rich's arm within a blink of an eye?!

"H-he's like her!" Rich wailed, eyes wild, "This is insane, you two can't be human!"

"Oh, Marin's very human," the young man smirked, "Now run along."

Lenny did not miss how he did not confirm how he himself was human. Nope. It wasn't worth it, no matter how much money was involved.

He booked it. Rich watched him flee and yelled after him, "Pussy!"

"There's a difference between cowardice and stupidity," said the young man, glaring up at Rich, "Did you want another snapped bone? That looks painful."

Rich hissed in rage, "What the hell is this world coming to with super powered punk kids?!" and he limped away.

The young man watched him go and sighed, turning and stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Makoto was twenty-five years old now. He hated being called a kid.

*scene change*

The Capsule Corp building was the same as usual. Since Bulma's parents passed on, she had taken up the business, but Trunks was actually doing a lot of the work as well, working at the office they had in the city as the CEO. He was the youngest one in the history of the company. Makoto was guessing Trunks wouldn't be home yet, and headed inside with a sigh.

Despite everyone saying these times of peace were nice, Makoto was slowly resenting it. His friends had adjusted well enough, with Trunks in his work and Goten going to college. Makoto meanwhile was the top fighter in an underground tournament ring called the Pit. Of course he never was touched in any fight, and a lot of the fighters tried to hunt him down later to get revenge. It never ended well for them. But it was how he made his money for now.

He knew Marin didn't approve of his time in the Pit, so he rarely talked about it with her. They had grown close over the past ten years, and Makoto considered her one of the boys now, even impressed with her abilities despite being a human. They would train a lot, and Marin would take him to the city to walk around and go out to eat and other strange things that Makoto still didn't understand the point behind.

Trunks and Goten teased him a lot about it, but Makoto and Marin never did anything they accused him of, like kissing or holding hands or even technically 'dating'. They were just together a lot, and talked about almost everything. In a lot of ways, Makoto saw Marin as another part of himself, but there was nothing weird about it like Trunks and Goten thought.

They had, after all, been like this since they were kids.

"There you are, Makoto," said a familiar voice and Makoto looked around as he entered one of the sitting rooms.

Katima stepped into view and offered him a grin. She finally had aged a bit, but she still looked no older than thirty. She was in casual clothes, a collared shirt with a jean skirt. But when she saw his attire she frowned.

"You've been in the Pit again."

"It's cash," said Makoto with a shrug.

Katima sighed, "Makoto, why don't you do something more… noble? Maybe join security?"

"They would expect me to use a gun," scoffed Makoto, "Those things are useless."

"Well maybe join Marin," said Katima.

"And then I would have to come up with a disguise, because while Marin doesn't have to worry about anyone figuring out she lives at Kame House out in the middle of the ocean, a lot of people know I'm at Capsule Corp… found that out today," he rolled his eyes and went to sit down, pulling off his boots.

Katima frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"Some bastards tried to jump me to get to Marin," scoffed Makoto, "And get money from the company by holding me. It was extremely annoying."

Katima sighed, "Do I dare ask what you did to them?"

"One ran. The other needed a broken arm to convince him."

"Makoto!"

"What?" Makoto grunted, looking up at her, "If I were a human, they would have beaten me senseless, most likely snapped my legs. So, if you ask me, they got what they deserved."

Katima shook her head, "I suppose that's true, but still, you have to show a little.. . restraint."

"I'm getting sick of just sitting around," Makoto growled, leaning back in his seat, "Twenty years, and nothing has happened."

"It's not a bad thing, Makoto, peace is a good thing."

"I'm going to start going insane from it," Makoto snapped, "Sure, I fight in the Pit, but until I get a real challenge…"

"Why don't you challenge Uub? His training should be done soon," said Katima.

"Tch," Makoto closed his eyes, "It's not the same as fighting an enemy where they don't hold anything back. When they're out for your blood and death."

"Makoto…"

Makoto opened his eyes and saw his mother looking at him sadly, "You worry me, son," she said, "You're a lot like how your father used to be, you know."

Makoto opened his mouth to reply, but he felt a familiar energy signature heading toward them. He sat up fully, "Akita's home," he said and got to his feet, pleased to get out of the subject with his mother.

As he stepped into the entrance room to greet his sister, he felt his spine tense up at the unfamiliar face that was with her.

Akita was seventeen now, and a senior in high school. Her hair was long and tied back in a high ponytail today out of her beaming face. Her blue eyes were bright and she had her tail curled around her waist over her skirt that Makoto found FAR too short. She had on a tank top that was low cut, and instead of having her jacket on to cover that inappropriate amount of showing skin, it was in HIS arms.

A teenage boy that Makoto had never seen before.

"Akita," Makoto snapped bluntly, glaring at the boy.

"Eep! Makoto! Why are you home so early?" Akita gasped, looking suddenly distraught, eyes flicking toward the boy.

"Who's he?" Makoto demanded.

"A friend," Akita said swiftly.

"Indeed?" Makoto crossed his arms, looking at this boy more carefully.

He had short blond hair and brown eyes. Decent looking, with jeans and a graphic tee on. He was rather scrawny though. Makoto's eyes narrowed judgingly.

"Uh- Jake- this is my brother, Makoto…" Akita said warily, still eyeing her brother.

"Hi," the boy called Jake said, stepping forward, holding out his hand, "I'm Jake, I've been going to class with Akita for a year now."

Makoto glared at the boy and instead of shaking his hand, he snatched her jacket from the kid's arms swiftly and threw it at her, snapping, "Cover yourself up."

"Makoto!" Akita wailed, "This isn't fair, I'm seventeen!"

Makoto snorted crossing his arms at Jake who was still blinking at the jacket being taken from him so suddenly, "Your point?"

"Makoto! What are you doing!" Katima rushed in and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back, "I'm sorry, Jake, Makoto is just a bit overprotective-"

"You know him?!" Makoto gasped.

"Come on, Makoto, let's go find Bulma and tell her we have a guest!" Katima pulled Makoto from the room.

Once they were away, Makoto ripped himself from his mother's grip, "Who the hell is that punk?"

"Oh, he's a sweet boy, and Akita likes him," said Katima smiling at him, "So, for your sister, don't scare him away?"

"Scare him- Tch!" Makoto scowled, "He's a toothpick! I bet he can't even lift fifteen pounds!"

"It's not always about strength, Makoto," said Katima soothingly.

"It is!" snapped Makoto, "I won't have my sister around some scrawny punk! Dad won't stand for it either."

Katima's face fell, "Makoto, don't you dare tell your father!" she hissed, "Not yet!"

"So I'm right!" Makoto bellowed, "Ha!"

"You listen to me, Makoto!" Katima snapped, getting a dangerous glint in her eyes, "Akita is trying to live a normal life, and she likes this boy. It's not fair for you or your father to mess that up for her!"

Makoto flinched a bit. Even if he was twenty-five, his mother was a little frightening sometimes in his eyes, "But he's a weakling," he muttered.

"I. Don't. Care!" Katima snapped, "You're not to say a word to your father!"

Makoto caved under her glare, "Fine," he sighed, "But he's only getting a one night pass."

Later that evening in the sitting room, Makoto found himself sitting in the chair across from Jake's his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the boy. He had changed out of his Pit attire and into some sweats and a muscle tee, making sure to show this punk kid that he was built like a brick house. When Trunks came home for the day, Makoto quickly used the excuse to leave the room to talk with him.

"Who was the kid with your sister?" Trunks asked.

"He won't be around for long," growled Makoto, "I'll see to that."

Trunks laughed, "I suppose I should be thankful Bulla won't date any guy who can't beat her in an arm wrestle."

"How was work?" Makoto asked, eager to chance the subject.

Trunks' face fell. He was in a suit and all and some glasses were in his front pocket, "Boring," he sighed, shaking his head, "But, we made a lot of progress today. Hey, you feel like training? I'm all pent up."

Makoto perked up considerably at that, but before he could say yes, a familiar group walked into the room they were in.

"Hey, boys!" Chichi grinned at them.

Makoto smiled at his aunt. Despite all the years, she had aged well, only with lines around her mouth and brows. Goten was with her, as well as Gohan and Videl, who's hair had grown out and she had it in a braid.

"Hey guys," said Trunks, smiling, "Where's Pan?"

"Oh, she's off with a boy," said Chichi, rolling her eyes.

Trunks perked a brow, "She's only fourteen and she's off on a date?" he asked.

"Everyone's dating, it seems," Makoto growled.

Gohan laughed, "Yeah I saw that boy in the sitting room. What's his name?"

"Doesn't matter," growled Makoto, "He won't be around forever."

"Oh, Makoto, you need to let your sister grow up!" laughed Videl.

"Tch…" Makoto grunted.

"Have you guys seen Goku recently?" Trunks asked.

"He brought Uub to our place to train him for a while, but a few months back he took Uub to the lookout to finish up," said Goten. His hair was short now, spiking up in the front, "Last I saw, Uub was nearly on par with Dad."

Makoto frowned, wondering if maybe he should challenge Uub to a fight after all.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked, "I haven't seen him."

"He was out in the city last I knew," said Makoto, remembering his mother's words of how she conned Vegeta into leaving the house before Akita arrived home with her 'friend'.

With training out of the question now with so many guests, they headed back into the sitting room. Rilan and Bulma were there, talking with this Jake. Bulla walked into the room for a moment. Her blue hair was straight and long and she was in a red outfit with a skirt, top and boots all matching. She spotted their group and backed out of the room quickly however. Makoto perked a brow at that. Bulla had never been socially awkward before. What was up with her?

Settling around the room, people exchanged news and conversation. Makoto couldn't stop glaring at this Jake kid. The evening was wearing on, and Makoto was very tempted to challenge Akita's 'friend' to a fight, telling her if he could land a punch she could keep him.

However it never came to that.

Someone walked into the room, and Makoto looked up in shock at who it was.

Uub had grown tall and muscular, no longer his ribs showing like how they did when he was ten years old. His young face was grim, and he wore a green jumper with a black belt tied around it.

"Uub?" Chichi gasped, "What are you doing here? How did you find Capsule Corp?"

"When you weren't at home, I just sensed where you guys went and flew here," said Uub, but his tone was dry.

Akita was staring at Uub, and swallowed, looking over to Jake, "Uh- Jake! Maybe you should go home now?"

Jake blinked at her bluntness, "What? But… what was he talking about 'sensing'? Akita?"

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Akita said, pushing Jake out of the room.

Makoto was a bit relieved that the punk was gone, but he felt uneasy about the look on Uub's face.

"You look like you have a burden on your shoulders, kid," said Rilan, frowning at him.

Uub swallowed, "I passed my training."

"Well that's great news!" said Katima, grinning.

"That's not all," said Uub harshly, making them all fall silent again.

Uub took a deep breath, "You see… It turned out that there were a set of entirely different Dragon Balls on the lookout, made from before Kami and Piccolo split completely. They're the Black Star Dragon Balls, and… well, some guy named Pilof showed up and summoned the Black Star Dragon."

"Pilof?" Bulma blinked, "I remember him! He was the very first villain Goku fought for the Dragon Balls!"

"And he made a wish?" asked Rilan.

Uub nodded gravely, "But… I don't think it was what he wanted it to be… You see, Goku showed up after the dragon was summoned to stop them. Pilof… in his anger, he said 'I can't stand you, Goku, I wish you were gone'. And well…"

Uub looked up at them all, swallowing, a look of grief on his face, "Goku vanished."


	83. Departure

The group around him seemed to sort of explode. Aunt Chichi fainted, making Videl gasp and catch her. Gohan and Goten both yelped in shock, Bulma let out a loud, "WHAT?!" while Akita gasped and Bulla actually came back to the room, her eyes wide. Katima looked shocked, and she stepped forward.

"Uub- what- he just… vanished?" she asked.

Uub nodded gravely, "Right on the spot. I can't sense him at all, so wherever he was sent, it's a long way from here."

"But- these Black Star Dragon Balls," said Rilan, "What makes them different?"

"I can tell you exactly what makes them different!"

Makoto gasped and looked up at the familiar voice, "King Kai…" he muttered.

"Listen to me, everyone, this is not good! The Black Star Dragon Balls are far more potent than the normal ones. Because they were made when Kami and Piccolo were whole, there's a darkness in them."

"So what, we'll just wish Goku back with our normal Dragon Balls," said Trunks.

"It's not that simple, Trunks," said King Kai, "That won't work, the wish made on the Black Star Dragon Balls is far more powerful than the normal ones. The only way we're going to get Goku back is if he finds his way back, or if we wish him back with the Black Star Dragon Balls- but the latter could be impossible."

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because when the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter, they're sent all over the galaxy, not just the Earth! And that isn't even the worse part," his voice turned grave, "When a wish is made on the Black Star Dragon balls, the negative energy begins to boil into the planet it happened on. This energy builds and builds, and if the Black Star Dragon Balls aren't returned to that planet within a year- the Earth will explode!"

"You've gotten be kidding me," snapped Makoto, "What kind of- how are these things even still in existence when Piccolo and Kami have both died and they fused back together? We lost the original Dragon Balls when that happened!"

"They're unique," said King Kai, "One could say they're almost a third piece of Kami and Piccolo, and are brought back every time he is, and as for the reuniting thing, that probably just increased their powers."

"All this shit is getting difficult to keep up with," sighed Makoto, pinching the bridge of his nose, "So we need to collect these Black Star Dragon Balls, or the Earth blows up."

"Yes," said King Kai harshly.

"Wait, King Kai, can't you tell where our dad is?" asked Goten.

"I can't sense him, Goten, I'm sorry," said King Kai gravely.

"But if King Kai can't sense him…" muttered Trunks.

"No!" snapped Akita, jumping up and glaring at Trunks, "Shut up, Trunks! Uncle Goku can't be gone! He's just lost somewhere, that's all! He'll find his way back!"

"Is there any particular reason everyone is being so loud in here?"

Makoto turned and saw his father, Vegeta, step into the room.

Vegeta looked quite different from ten years ago. He had had his hair cut down to where it was short but still on end. He was in a leather vest over a black tank top, with fingerless leather gloves, and ragged jeans and boots. Makoto wasn't sure where his father's fashion sense had come from, but it did in a way suit him.

"Papa!" Akita gasped, turning.

"Who was that boy that was just leaving?" Vegeta asked harshly, "I demanded his name and he said he was a friend of yours," he stared accusingly at Akita, "I then told him that only warriors were allowed around my daughter and he ran off like a coward."

"PAPA!" Akita wailed, "How could you DO that?!"

"Now really isn't the time, is it?" asked Rilan, laughing nervously.

Makoto stepped forward, "Someone used some power full Dragon Balls to wish Kakarot away. Now if we don't get them back to the Earth within a year, the entire planet is going to explode," he nut-shelled it, but he knew his father could be spared the details for now.

Vegeta perked a brow, "Away?"

Uub nodded, "'Gone' to be specific."

"So wish him back," said Vegeta simply.

"We just went over how we can't, it has to be the Black Star Dragon Balls," said Rilan.

Vegeta looked at Katima and she nodded, confirming all their words.

"So go get the Dragon Balls, then," he said, "Bulma's Radar will work, won't it?"

"They got spread all across the galaxy," said Goten gravely.

"It's not like we haven't left the planet before," laughed Rilan, "Some of us aren't even from here!"

"Listen to me," said King Kai's voice, "You guys have to start looking right away, you don't have much time, and space travel takes just that!"

"I'm sure I can make a vessel fast enough," said Bulma, looking around, "And the Radar should work fine. Now's just the question of who's going to go?"

"Send the boys," said Katima, smirking slightly, "I know Makoto's been stir crazy, and it'll do them some good to get out."

"I want to go!" Akita said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, why can't we go?" Bulla demanded, crossing her arms.

"You two are still in school," said Bulma.

"Goten's in college!" Akita said.

"He's between semesters," said Gohan.

"But- just the three of us?" Goten asked.

"What's wrong, Goten, do you think it will take more just to find some Dragon Balls?" snapped Vegeta, "Have you been slacking in your training?"

"No!" said Goten, glancing around him, "It's just… intergalactic travel seems like it could take a while."

"That's why you have to leave as soon as possible!" King Kai bellowed.

"I suppose time out of the office will be nice," sighed Trunks.

"I'm fine with it," said Makoto, shrugging, "Get out of here for a while. All this peace is going to make me go insane…"

"I think I know of someone who will miss you," said Katima, smirking knowingly at Makoto.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, wish me luck on telling her about this…"

*scene change*

"Wait, what?"

Makoto swallowed, looking at the ground. He was at Kame House, and Marin, Krillin, 18, Roshi, Oolong, and the turtle were gathered around him, all looking shocked at the news he had just given them. He had just ended with how Bulma was making a ship right now, and that he, Trunks, and Goten were all leaving within the week to find the Dragon Balls.

"How long will you be gone?" Marin demanded.

Makoto sighed, "I'm not sure, under a year, that's for certain since that's the deadline."

Marin crossed her arms, glaring at him, "No."

"What?" Makoto blinked in surprise, "But… Marin this is kind of important, I mean this is the whole world we're talking about…"

"And what am I supposed to do for a year without you?!" Marin shouted.

"I can think of a few things!" Roshi said, grinning wickedly.

18 punched him across the back of his head, sending him flying into the ocean water.

Krillin, who's black hair had flecks of gray in it now, sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Old man never changes…"

"In any case," said 18 coolly, "Marin, it may be best for Makoto to get out. Maybe he'll not have to worry about hired muscle coming after him," she smirked.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, heard about that… huh?"

Marin sighed heavily. She looked nice today, her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, in sweats and a tank top, her training clothes that Makoto was rather fond of. He never liked it when Marin wore dressy clothes. He thought it made her look too frail, when she was anything but.

"You didn't have to break the guy's arm," she said.

"He called me a kid," said Makoto.

Krillin laughed, "Jeez, Makoto, you really are a chip off the old block. I supposed Vegeta would have done worse though."

Makoto shrugged as Roshi finally managed to drag himself back onto the island, muttering about people not able to take a joke.

"I still don't want you to go, Makoto," said Marin softly, looking at him with sad eyes. Marin was exactly Makoto's height, which made him feel shorter than he really was, since she was such a tall girl like her mother. With her blue eyes set right on his, he felt himself softening a bit, but shook his head.

"I can't stay around here," he said, looking away, glaring at the ground, "I'm going to go insane if I do."

"Peace isn't something you should loathe," said 18, smiling slightly sympathetically at him.

"He's just young," said Roshi, shaking sand out of his beard, "He'll grow out of it eventually. But some time away and a little adventure will do him good."

Marin bit her lower lip and then looked back at her parents, "I'm going to go with him."

Makoto blinked, "Wait, what?"

Krillin looked a bit surprised too, "Marin, this could be dangerous!"

"Dad, I'm just as strong as you were when Cell was around," said Marin, placing hands on her hips, "And you still ran off and faced him! Not to mention traveled into space for the Namekian Dragon Balls, or were all the storied false?"

18 was smirking, "Let her go," she said to Krillin.

"But just her with three boys on a ship in space…?" Krillin muttered.

"Nothing's going to happen!" Marin shouted, "And for crying out loud, I'm twenty-four years old!"

Krillin sighed and looked at Makoto, "You make sure nothing happens to her, got it?"

Makoto was still confused, "But hang on," he said, looking at Marin, "What about the city? With you gone crime could pick up."

"They're pretty scared at the moment since my 'boyfriend'-" she used finger quotes, "Snapped someone's arm without any effort."

"And that's going to keep them at bay for a year?" Makoto asked.

"I'll talk to your sister and Bulla," said Marin with a shrug, "They've helped out before, after all."

Makoto sighed heavily. That was true, Akita and Bulla had adorned disguises and assisted Marin with bigger jobs in the city.

But the truth was, Makoto didn't want to worry about Marin. She was his best friend, and despite being strong, she was still human, and rather fragile compared to him and the others. If they ran into anything nasty, he would have her safety to consider. But he knew that look in her eyes. There was no swaying her otherwise, and she knew everyone else wouldn't see an issue with her going along. Other than Krillin. For once, Makoto and Krillin were on the same page. Krillin was often wary of Makoto spending so much time with his daughter with how much the young man acted like Vegeta.

So now, Makoto looked at Krillin, "I promise I won't let anything happen to her," he said.

Krillin nodded, "Alright, pack some things then, Marin," he sighed, turning and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, the ship won't be ready for another few days," said Makoto, "We have some time yet."

"You kids just make sure to keep your wits about you, and don't forget your training," said Roshi.

"Of course, Master," said Marin, casting a grin at him.

Makoto headed back for Capsule Corp with a frown on his face. It was odd. A part of him was a little excited about having Marin with him, and he didn't realize it until just then that he wasn't looking forward to leaving her for a year. But at the same time…

There was something about this entire thing. Whenever something like this came up, it always seemed that there was more to it. Something big was looming over the horizon.

He just knew it.

*scene change*

"Bulma, you kind of outdid yourself…"

Makoto stared at the ship looming before him. It was the largest garage in Capsule Corp, and could easily be the size of a small cruise ship. How the hell Bulma managed to build this in a week was beyond him. Sometimes her smarts were staggering.

"It's actually a pretty simple design," said Bulla, rubbing her forehead. She had been helping Bulma make the ship. It seemed she inherited a lot of her mother's brains.

"Simple!" cried Goten, smiling down at Bulla, "This is amazing!"

Bulla turned a little red and glanced up at Goten, "Well, Mom did most of the work…"

"It has three floors," said Bulma, "The sleeping quarters are on the middle one, and that also includes the kitchen and bathrooms. The top is the control room. The bottom is the engines and where the body suits are, you know, because most other planets don't have oxygen, and you'll need to breathe."

"Three floors…" Makoto shook his head slowly.

"Plenty of room," said Trunks.

"Each of you have your own room," said Bulma, "There's actually six rooms."

"Perfect, that means there's enough room for me!"

Makoto turned and sighed.

Pan was running toward them, grinning. Her chin length black hair was tied back in a bandana, in a red shirt and jeans, a backpack on her shoulder.

"Pan, you can't come," said Trunks, frowning at her, "It's too dangerous."

"Besides," Marin smiled lightly at her, "You can help Akita and Bulla keep an eye on the streets."

Pan pouted, "But I want to help get Grandpa back."

"Who knows!" Akita called from the balcony she was on in the garage, grinning down at Pan. Vegeta was next to her, his arms crossed, "Maybe Uncle Goku will find his way back before they come back!"

"If I know my brother, I know he'll find a way home," said Katima, smiling lightly as she stepped forward and pulled Makoto into a reluctant hug, "You've been so strong, ever since you were a child," she murmured to him, "Just remember everything I taught you," there was meaning behind those words, and Makoto remembered the Bond technique that his mother had taught him, just in case… "I know you're destined for great things, my son."

She pulled back, smiled at him before hugging Goten and Trunks, wishing them luck, and Marin, telling her to keep an eye on Makoto which made the young man roll his eyes.

"Bye Trunks," said Bulla, hugging her older brother, "Be careful, 'kay?"

"Of course," said Trunks with a smile, "Just keep Earth safe while we're gone."

"Good luck, Makoto!" Akita called.

Makoto offered his own kid sister a smile.

"Just remember your training, Goten," said Gohan, standing a few paces back with Videl at his side, "I know you four can do it."

Goten nodded at Gohan, grinning.

"Bye Makoto," Bulla held up a fist to him and Makoto smirked a bit, bumping his knuckles to hers.

Bulla faced Goten now, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, an odd look in his eyes.

"G-goodbye, Goten," said Bulla, and hugged him swiftly. Goten barely managed to hug her back before she shot backward and retreated up to the balcony with Akita and Vegeta.

Trunks looked confused, looking from Goten to Bulla.

Bulma coughed into a fist and then pushed Trunks toward the ship, "Alright, off you go then! Those Black Star Dragon Balls aren't going to find themselves!"

Makoto glanced up at his father as the others headed up the ramp onto the ship. Makoto gave him a thumbs up and smiled lightly. Vegeta grunted, but returned the small grin, and also gave him a thumbs up back. With that, Makoto boarded the ship, and the hatch closed. The lowest floor, like Bulma said, was where the engines were, but they had to wait in a smaller room while the pressure was shifted and fresh oxygen flooded in on them. Makoto shifted the bag on his shoulder glancing at the three with him. Friends that he had been with since birth. He found that he would not rather have anyone else at his side for this.

The door to the main of the ships lowest floor opened once the air was pressured and all that scientific stuff that Makoto never really paid attention to. They headed up the stairs to the top floor for the launch process, deciding to wait to pick their rooms until they were in orbit. Trunks had a pocket Radar on his hip, but there was also a large one built into the ship's monitor. They stood in the control room were some chairs were, and all sat down, strapping in, clutching their things as Trunks sat at the main controls.

"Alright," he said, looking through the glass at all the others below as they got clear of the blast range.

Makoto spotted Akita holding onto a very reluctant looking Pan. He had a feeling if not for his sister, his little cousin would have tried to sneak onto the ship. Above them, the ceiling of the garage opened mechanically.

"And launching!" Trunks said, hitting the controls.

The entire ship shuddered, and then, with a jerk, they shot upwards and into the sky. Makoto held tightly to his duffle bag, and within not but ten minutes, the ascending came to a halt and it felt much more smooth. The four young adults looked at one another before taking off their seat belts and getting up.

"I'll set it on auto pilot for the closest signal," said Trunks, looking at a holographic map next to the controls and hitting a few buttons swiftly, "Looks like it'll only be a week before we reach the first one."

"I call dibs on picking my room first!" Goten said, bouncing downstairs.

Trunks frowned after him and then murmured to Makoto, "Did you… notice anything a little… odd… in the way Bulla said goodbye to Goten?"

Makoto shrugged, "Bulla can be an odd kid," he said simply.

Marin grinned a little but headed down the stairs after Goten, pulling her back over her shoulder without speaking.

Trunks sighed, "Well, I suppose that's not something to worry about," he glanced out the window where stars were streaking across a black emptiness, "Never actually left Earth before. It's a little exciting."

"It's a change from the incredibly dull times on that rock," said Makoto, turning to head down the stairs, "If I had been forced to endure another day of nothingness I'm not sure what I would have done."

"Makoto, I think you need to get laid," said Trunks with a smirk, "And hey, you know, the second floor is really big. And with Marin here…"

Makoto looked back at him sharply, narrowing his eyes, "Think wisely before you continue that sentence," he growled.

Trunks laughed, "Hey, I'm just saying, it's no secret that you two are practically perfect for each other."

Makoto grunted and headed down the stairs, "Well now isn't the time. We have a mission to do, after all."

He would have never guessed that Marin had paused at the base of the steps just long enough to hear their words before truly rushing off after Goten, her cheeks flushed with color, and her heart fluttering slightly.


	84. Wanted

Makoto rolled over in his bed, arm lolling off the side as he slumbered. He was dreaming of memories, the week after the last tournament he entered to be exact, which was five years ago. He and Marin were walking through the school's gardens, her books in her arms and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You know," Marin laughed, "When we were kids, I thought you were the strongest thing in the world. I remember that I used to try so hard to convince you to fight with me, but you always said I was too weak to play with because I was human."

Makoto glanced at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Yes, well. When I was a kid, my father always told me humans were frail, and I had to be careful."

"But we finally got to fight," said Marin, smiling lightly, "And that made me happy, you know? Some how, I always knew since we were kids that we would be friends," she cast him a grin.

Makoto smiled lightly, "You know, for a human, you're really strong," he told her, "Maybe we can fight again sometime. If you like, I can train you some more."

Marin suddenly frowned at him, "Are you suggesting I need more training?"

Makoto back pedaled, eyes wide, "No-no-no! That's not what I meant- not exactly- it's just…"

Marin paused, looking at him as he also came to a halt, her eyes expectant.

Makoto sighed, "I just… well, I'd like it if we could train together," he said stiffly, looking at the ground.

Marin suddenly beamed, and Makoto looked up to see a flash of the little girl he used to try so hard to impress, "That would be so much fun, Makoto!" she dropped her books in the grass and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly around his neck.

Makoto yelped in shock and stood there with his arms out to the sides, as if terrified to touch her. No one hugged him like this except his mother and kid sister, and with Marin clinging to his frame… he didn't know what to do with himself.

The dream fast forwarded two years, and Makoto was transformed in the first level of Super Saiyan while Marin sparred with him. He was impressed by how far she had come, and she was actually managing to keep up with him even in this form. He didn't have to hold back any more, but he still found himself being very careful. Having Marin train in the gravity room had helped a lot, and that's where they were then, zipping around the room with four hundred times gravity activated.

Makoto was swinging a fist hard at her, and she caught it in her hand. He stared in astonishment at her strength before she laughed and punched him across the face.

That's how a lot of their training sessions went, fighting hard, getting angry at one another, and then in the end just both of them in a tangled heap, just laughing and laughing.

A new scene came before him, and he was walking away from the Pit, Marin at his side.

"I don't like you going in there," she was saying, arms folded. This must not have been but three months ago.

Makoto glanced at her, "Well, I'm sure as hell not getting a job as a waiter."

"I never said that. Come work with me," she paused in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.

"What's the pay?"

"That's not the point."

Makoto perked a brow at her, "Oh, and what is, then?"

Marin frowned at him, "Don't you get it, you asshole?" she smirked, "You're better than tricking people out of money."

"I'm not tricking them!" said Makoto indignantly, "Those are all fair fights. It's not my fault they're all weak. You've proven that humans can become strong if they set their minds to it, so it's their fault for not training like they mean it."

Marin reached up and cupped a hand on his cheek, making Makoto stiffen at her warm touch, "Well I want to see you more too," she said softly.

"B-but, we see each other a lot…" Makoto muttered, shrinking back from her touch and rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Marin laughed at his actions, "All this time, and you still think I have cooties?" she teased, and kissed him on the cheek swiftly before flying off, calling over her shoulder, "Just think about it, Makoto! This city could use a hero like you."

Makoto had stood there, a hand over the spot she kissed, frozen to the spot. He didn't know what had shocked him more, the kiss, or the fact that she called him a hero.

"Makoto!"

Makoto jolted awake and fell out of his bed. He yelped in pain and rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn it- what the fuck, Goten?!"

Goten was peeking in his door, laughing, "Sorry! We're landing though."

Makoto sat up, pouting, his hair a mess and the fur on his tail all on end. He got to his feet as Goten turned on the lights in his room. Makoto stood up, stumbling to his wardrobe and rummaging through it to get his clothes. The last week had been actually rather nice, considering that Makoto was with his three best friends and away from the repetitive days back on Earth. Bulma had included a large training room in the bottom floor that she had left as a surprise. It had a gravity machine that could go up to one thousand times gravity, but they hadn't tried that yet. They mainly used it to mess around in while they waited for the ship to get to the first planet.

Makoto put on the outfit he wore to the Pit, the red sash tied around his forehead, his hooded jacket, jeans, boot, and his leather fingerless gloves. He decided not to bother wrapping his tail around his waist, since he was among friends and he didn't think it mattered pretending to be 'human' while in space anyway.

The others were in the control room, all dressed to go as Trunks brought them in for a landing. Looking out the window, this planet looked like an interesting place with several large rock spires stretching up to the sky and purple toned plantation.

"Oxygen levels?" Makoto prompted.

"Looks like more than Earth has, actually," said Trunks, lowering the sip and landing lightly in a large open clearing, "Could be all the plantation. Shall we?" he turned, grinning.

He was in a brown jacket and wore jeans and a bag was slung on his hip. Goten was in a white turtle neck and sweats. Marin wore some jeans and a T-shirt with high top tennis shoes. Makoto thought it was a little amusing how his mother told him about the days when they would wear armor. Now it seemed their skin was plenty enough protection against such trivial things.

They left the ship and Trunks made it into a Capsule and placed it in his bag, looking around as he took the pocket Radar out, "Alright, so it should be somewhere around here…" he muttered.

Taking to the sky, Makoto, Goten, and Marin followed Trunks as he led them across the landscape toward their first ball.

"Only a week in and we're getting our first one, it seems like we're making good time already!" said Goten cheerfully.

"It's almost disappointing how easy this is," Makoto muttered as they flew, looking around, "I can see a few villages. Looks like this place is inhabited."

Marin looked at the small village of white bobble like buildings he indicated, "I hope they're friendly," she said, "After all, one of them might have the Dragon Ball."

Makoto flicked his tail. He wouldn't mind some sort of a fight, if it was worthy enough. But all he could sense on this planet was typical life forms like average humans. A shame. Despite all the training he had been getting in this last week, he was still feeling a bit pent up.

"It's close," said Trunks, pausing in the air, and looking down.

They were directly above a village. Some aliens were making their way about beneath them. Strange creatures with blue skin and red bug like eyes. But otherwise human in stature, arms legs, hair. Some of them looked up and yelped at the sight of them, all murmuring to one another.

"Uh, hang on, here," said Trunks, pulling some small devices from his bag and handing them out, "Translators. Put them in your ear, and it should work."

Makoto fastened his in his ear, it was like a earphone bud, and they all descended into the center of the village. The aliens were staring out at them with wide rather fearful eyes.

"Uh, hi!" Trunks waves, grinning a little, "We're just here looking for something we lost. And were hoping that you know, maybe you guys might have seen it?"

"They looked scared," said Goten softly.

"Well four aliens just flew right into their home," Marin said, rubbing her brow, "Walking in might have been a better tactic."

"Well one of them better start talking," Makoto growled.

"Makoto, shut up, you're scaring them," said Marin, punching his arm, and looking around at all the aliens that had flinched at Makoto's dark tone.

"We don't have anything of value!" one piped up, his strange click like language being translated in Makoto's ear, "Please, we've already given you people all our major cities to control, and we pay the taxes, but we've nothing here in this humble village to give…"

"What?" Goten frowned, "What do you mean 'you people'? We just got here."

"We're not after any money or anything," said Trunks, "We lost something, it's a ball, small and orange with black star marks on it."

A hushed murmured spread over the village.

"He speaks of the gem that fell from the sky three moons ago," one muttered.

"But we've already offered that to the soldiers," the one in the front that had spoken first said, "It's good as gone, I am sorry," he added to them, "We gave it to them as payment. They're not very… cooperative. Even if you offer them something in trade, they will just take that on top of the gem, and probably kill you."

Makoto grunted but Marin punched his shoulder again to keep him from speaking.

"Well, we need that ball," said Trunks, looking at the radar, "It's not far from here, do they have a base or something nearby?"

"Just up the path," the alien gestured to a path that led into a forest of deep purple vegetation, "But you… can't be serious? They are ruthless."

"We can handle our own," said Goten, grinning widely and giving him a thumbs up, "Don't worry about us."

The alien frowned, "I don't know who your strangers are or where you come from, but… good luck."

Trunks nodded and they walked up the path, this time sticking to the ground. This path led along a rather winding cut through the forest, and they walked for perhaps fifteen minutes before it opened up into a clearing. In the large clearing was what looked like a camp, with several pods to the side. Makoto guessed they were single rider space ships.

There were men about this camp, looking over a trunk of things. It was an assortment of different aliens, though none of them looked like the villagers they had faced at the edge of the forest. As the four of them came into view, some of them looked over and pointed them out to the others. Makoto narrowed his eyes at them, his tail twitching slightly. They had blasters on their arms, and wore strange looking blue armor.

"Those don't look like locals," snapped one.

"Where did they come from?" growled another.

"Hi there!" Trunks waved, smiling, stepping forward, "We were just wondering if you found something we lost!"

"Hang on…" Makoto frowned, thinking their armor looked a little familiar. The large shoulder pads, and there were odd devices on their faces.

One pressed his, and the transparent screen over his eyes flickered.

"They are sure stronger than the rats on this rock," he said to his fellows, "Look at their readings."

"Are they using those things to read out power levels?" asked Goten, "But I haven't heard of anything like that since the stories Gohan tells about Namek."

Makoto saw them all get readings on them with their devices. He remembered now. His mother told him about those things- Scouters! But what were these guys doing with Scouters?

"There's no time to think about it," he said, stepping forward, "We need to get the Dragon Ball. Which one of you has the orange gem?" he asked louder, stopping about five feet in front of the soldiers.

"He wants the payment the villagers gave us," said one, laughing, "So it must be valuable after all."

"Suppose so," said another, "Look, punk, I don't care if your power level is over nine thousand, that's still no match for us. You're outnumbered. So, why don't you just hand over any valuables you might have on you and we'll let you live."

Makoto smirked, his tail lashing, "That's adorable," he said.

"Ah! Captain! He's got a tail!" gasped one of the men on the side.

The middle one looked at the tail behind Makoto and his eyes got huge, "Impossible!" he hissed.

Makoto blinked, looking at his tail then back to them, "What are you-?" he began.

But the captain pressed a hand to his device, "Command Base! Command Base! This is Alpha One on planet Trell, we have a Saiyan here, repeat, we have a Saiyan!"

All the men trained their blasters on Makoto and he looked around with a brow perked as Marin snapped, "Hey!" and she, Trunks, and Goten jumped to stand on either side of him, crouched defensively.

"This is great," laughed the captain, "Screw the gem, do you know how much we're going to get paid for this? A Saiyan just walks right into our laps, can you believe the luck?!"

Makoto frowned, glancing around at the men, "With these puny blasters, and with your energy levels of children, you really think you can just keep me here?" he smirked, "Look kids, give us the Dragon Ball, and I promise to only break your legs."

"Tch!" the captain scoffed, "You're in no position to be making threats, monkey!"

Marin suddenly vanished from Makoto's side, reappearing behind the Captain and putting him into a perfect headlock, "And you're in no position to be acting like a cocky bitch," she snapped in his ear.

The men around her all yelped and trained their blasters on Marin now, but before a single shot could be fired, Trunks, Goten, and Makoto darted forward, so fast that the men never even saw them coming. With all three of the boys executing perfect moves on all fifteen men, within three seconds, then reappeared where they had been previously standing, and all the men fell to the floor, out cold.

The captain didn't look so confident now.

"So," said Trunks, grinning and stepping forward, "About that 'gem'. Where might it be?"

"Fucking Saiyan trash," choked the captain, eyes darting around, "What, are all of you monkeys!"

"Why does it matter?" Makoto asked harshly, "You have a problem with Saiyans, piss ant?"

Goten started rummaging through the camp, crouching and picking through the pile they had been on.

"You Saiyans have a nice little price on your heads," snarled the captain, "I thought all the stupid talk about your power was just superstition, how can such a pathetic race-"

Makoto grunted in fury and raised his hand to strike, making the captain flinch, but Goten popped up before Makoto could move, "Found it!" he piped, holding out a Dragon Ball with three black stars on it.

Marin was looking at Makoto in slight shock as Makoto dropped his arm, looking at Goten as he returned to them, grinning.

"What should we do with captain fuck face?" Trunks asked, looking at him.

Makoto narrowed his eyes, "Kill him."

The captain yelped in shock, and fear flooded his face.

"Makoto!" cried Marin, eyes wide.

"What?" Makoto snapped, "He just tried to sell me off, Marin, and he insulted my race," his tail lashed and he clenched his fists, "They've been terrorizing this entire planet."

"Well, killing seems a bit harsh," said Goten, laughing nervously.

"Y-yeah, listen to your buds, killing is a bit much-" stammered the captain. Seemed when threatened with death, his demeanor changed completely. Coward.

"Don't tell me you all are soft hearts," growled Makoto, looking around, "I know we've never killed before, unless you count Buu, but this is different. These men don't deserve to live," he spat on the ground.

"But doesn't everyone deserve a chance to change?" Marin demanded, "My Dad once told me of a story. He told me when you father first arrived on our planet, he was beaten senseless and trying to escape. My dad had the chance to kill him, he had the sword at his back and everything, and you know who told him to stop? Who told him to give your father a second chance?" her eyes glinted.

Makoto hissed in annoyance, turning. He knew very well about how Krillin had the chance to kill Vegeta, but Kakarot told him to stop. He knew fully that Kakarot's act of mercy was the only reason Makoto even existed.

"Fine," he snapped, "We got the Dragon Ball. Just knock him cold."

Marin released her headlock on the man just long enough to punch him precisely in the back of the head, and the captain fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hang on," Trunks crouched beside him and took the device off his face and looked at it, "I thought so… this is a Scouter."

"A what?" Goten blinked.

"A Scouter?" Makoto perked a brow, "Those were the devices Frieza's men used to read power levels. What are these guys doing with them?"

"Well, could we have really expected all of that tech to just disappear with Frieza?" asked Trunks, "The armor looks familiar too…"

Marin shook her head, "Guys, are we forgetting something?" she whispered, "That guy called someone with that thing telling them that they had a Saiyan. If what he said was true and that there's a price on Saiyans' heads, then don't you think that there's someone on their way here?"

"Good point," said Trunks and fixed the Scouter to his face, messing with it for a moment, "Let's see, I think this should… there we go," he held down a button and spoke, "Uh- Command Base! This is Alpha One."

He paused and Makoto crouched close to his friend so he could hear the response.

"Alpha One, what happened? We were trying to establish your exact whereabouts to send reinforcements," said a voice.

"Uh- it was a false alarm," said Trunks, "Turns out it, uh, wasn't a Saiyan. Just a different alien, but we took care of it!"

There was a long silence and the four of them exchanged worried looks.

A new voice came onto the device, a terrible cold voice that made Makoto feel tension go down his spine, "This is you're only warning. Turn yourself over, or everything, everyone you've ever loved, befriended, met, everyone you've even glanced at in the street, will die until I get to you, Saiyan."

Trunks' eyes widened and he looked up at Makoto. Makoto snatched the device off his friend's face and spoke into it, not bothering to put it on, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he snarled.

Cold laughter came, and Makoto felt anger seethe inside him.

"You've been given your warning," the voice said, and then cut to silence.

In his fury Makoto crushed the Scouter in his fist, the pieces falling to the ground.

"We should get out of here," said Goten, his eyes wide.

"I think we should wait here and see who this asshole really is," said Makoto, narrowing his eyes, gritting his teeth, "No one threatens me like that."

"We don't have time for it," said Marin, "Our planet is depending on us, Makoto, and we can't get caught up in something right now! We have to find the rest of the Dragon Balls."

"I think you forget who you're talking to," said Makoto, grinding a fist into a palm, "It won't take long to beat the shit out of whoever that snide bastard is."

"Makoto, Marin's right," said Trunks, "Finding the Dragon Balls is our first priority."

Makoto was outnumbered here. He sighed and lifted his hands in frustration, "Fine, we'll run like cowards, have it your way."

"It isn't running, Makoto," said Goten, grinning, "It's prioritizing. We'll find that guy after we're done. Sounds like the type of bastard we'll have to take care of eventually anyway."

Moving to a larger space, they popped the capsule containing their ship and boarded, leaving the planet behind. As they left orbit, Marin looked out the window with a frown, "I wish that we had more time to help out those people from those men."

"You're the one that didn't want to kill them," Makoto pointed out dryly.

"Makoto!" Marin shot him a glare, "There's nothing wrong with mercy."

Makoto grunted, crossing his arms and looking away from her. He didn't like it when Marin was mad at him, but he was so furious right now.

"I just want to know who that bastard was," he snarled.

"Look, think about or strength," said Trunks, "And taking in how tough those soldiers were, I doubt this guy is strong enough to back up those threats."

"I'm not worried about that!" Makoto snapped, "It's the insult that pisses me off. Who the fuck does he think he is?!"

"Calm down, Makoto," said Goten, tossing the three star Dragon Ball in his hand and catching it over and over, frowning thoughtfully, "Fuming about it now isn't going to do anything."

Makoto sighed, glaring out the window again, but he gasped.

There was a spark of energy, and suddenly before him, the planet that was shrinking behind them exploded in a flash of light, making the ship tremble.

"What the hell?!" Marin yelped, rushing to the glass and staring out with wide horrified eyes, "All those people!"

"What just happened!" Trunks looked back from the controls and his face lost color, "What in the…"

"Shit!" Makoto hissed, "That wasn't machinery that did that- someone's energy blast just blew that planet out of existence!"

"Trunks, do we have stealth systems?" Goten asked, rushing to his side.

"Y-yeah," Trunks flipped a bunch of switches, "We should be under anyone's radar now, plus the cloak is engaged."

Makoto stared as the light faded finally, leaving behind nothing but bits of rubble floating where the near Earth sized planet had once been. Whoever had made his threats… they meant them. That planet still had soldiers on it, there was no way they could have evacuated in time. The man that had spoken to them over the Scouter had just killed his own men along with all the natives.

But who- who the hell was this? And why did he have it out for Saiyans?

Makoto clenched his fists.

"What do we do?" Goten asked.

"We can't do anything," said Trunks, though he looked just as furious as Makoto felt, "It's already done. There's nothing we can do, and whatever did that…"

"We only just got our first Dragon Ball and shit is already hitting the fan," Goten groaned, plopping down in a chair and glaring at the ball in his hand, "Why can't anything go as planned?"

"Or be simple?" agreed Marin.

"Or be not stupid?" snapped Makoto, clenching his fists.

"Listen guys, our first priority still has to be the Black Star Dragon Balls," said Trunks, pushing the ship onward, "And I have a feeling that whatever just did that is going to take some time to take down."

"The energy that took out the planet suppressed as fast as it appeared," Marin muttered, narrowing her eyes, "Amazing control…"

"We'll get the Dragon Balls first," said Makoto, "And then we'll find whatever the fuck that is, and end it," he turned and left the control room, heading for the bottom floor.

After today, he needed some training to calm him down. His anger was intense, bursting further and further through his ribcage. It was one thing to threaten him, but the entire planet… somehow, Makoto knew that whoever this bastard was, he knew Makoto and his friends weren't on the surface anymore. He destroyed it as a message.

All those people…

Makoto grit his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to go out and destroy whoever that was. Wipe the floor with them, make them beg for mercy, make them wish they had never crossed a Saiyan of noble blood! But he knew that the Dragon Balls were to come first. Earth came first.

Then revenge.

AUTHOR NOTE:::

So, we're getting into the nit and gritty. I figured Makoto's dreams would be a good thing to give you guys insight on how he and Marin's relationship has been so far. It's also nice to get into this, I'm really excited for what's to come.

However, I wanted to ask you guys, I've been toying with the idea of an alternate version of The Bond. I'll be keeping this one of course! But I was thinking about making another fic implementing the bond, only this time, the OC would be with Goku and be Vegeta's sister. It's just a theory right now. But I wanted to ask you readers what you thought of the idea. As far as this is concerned, please PM me if you think I should go through with it, and keep the reviews (which I really REALLY love!) about the chapter itself. I will not stop working on this story, of course.

Meanwhile, thank you all again so much for reading. I appreciate you guys so much, I really do, and for all the new favorites and follows I've been getting. Over one hundred followers is just WOW! I love all you guys! Thank you so much for hanging on with me for so long for Katima's tale, and now her son's.

-Red


	85. Gold and Blue

Makoto thrust out a punch, then a kick flashing after it. With a series of flurrying blows, he went across the large training room. It was up to four hundred times gravity, and he wasn't even transformed. Their journey had taken a new darker tone. It was no longer just about finding the Black Star Dragon Balls. There was someone after them, after Saiyans, after Makoto.

Those people…

They all died because of him.

"RAUGH!" Makoto howled and slung an energy blast. It slammed into the wall, and despite how much rage was behind it, it only left a black mark. Bulma's building had improved greatly with having such strong kids around, it seemed.

"Hey, trying to blow up the ship or something?" asked Trunks, laughing as he came into the room.

"You seem awfully light hearted," Makoto spat.

It had only been three weeks since the collection of their first Dragon Ball. Makoto thought it was a bit soon to be forgetting about what happened.

"Look," Trunks leaned on the wall, "We can wish that planet back with Earth's normal Dragon Balls. I know whoever did that needs to pay, but there's no sense in getting so worked up."

Makoto growled, "I feel like a coward running from him," he said, "I should face him!"

"But we have to find the Dragon Balls," said Trunks, "We can't have you run off on your own either, we don't know who we're dealing with yet."

"Trunks, looks at us," Makoto said sharply, "We're standing in four hundred times gravity like it's nothing. We're some of the strongest beings in the universe, the others are either our family or friends. Who could possibly show up and be a challenge for us?"

"My dad always told me to always assume that there are stronger forces out there," said Trunks, "Because it would be foolish to assume that we're the strongest."

"Buu was the last great threat, what could possibly top that?" asked Makoto, crossing his arms.

"You and I both felt the power from what destroyed that planet," said Trunks gravely.

"Even Frieza could blow up a planet," said Makoto, "And he was defeated by the first level of Super Saiyan."

"But we felt the control of that suppressed power. He doesn't want us to feel his true strength."

"Probably because it's pathetic."

"Or because he's trying to make us think there's a chance we can defeat him easily and lure us right into his lap."

"Tch," Makoto turned, getting back to his training, "I think you're too paranoid," he grumbled.

"Let's find the Dragon Balls first, promise," said Trunks.

"Why do I have to-" Makoto began.

"Just promise me!" Trunks yelled.

Makoto paused, looking at Trunks, who's face was set.

"Fine, I promise," muttered Makoto, "You're as stubborn as your mother."

Trunks shrugged, "Well the last thing we need to worry about is you being as stubborn as you father," he powered up, the lines along his body shining blue with his hair, grinning, "So, let's train shall we?"

The next two weeks went on similarly. They found no trace of being tracked, so they guessed that they lost whoever was hunting them back on the first planet. The next Dragon Ball was said to be on the next planet they were landing on. This one was heavily populated, and it also appeared to be some sort of hub for all sorts of aliens. When they entered the atmosphere, a voice greeted them over their communication channel, surprising all of them.

"Welcome to Port Frauss! We hope your journey here was a comfortable one, which zone would you like to be directed to today?"

"Uh…" Trunks frowned at the monitor, "Zone…?"

"Oh, forgive me, is this your first time here?" asked the voice.

"Yes," said Trunks with a slight laugh, "We just… need to land."

"I will direct you to the nearest landing pad for a vessel that size!" said the voice again, a cheery female from the sounds of it.

Some coordinates appeared on the monitor, and Trunks swiftly placed them into the system and their ship began to descend.

The buildings around them were mostly white in color looking very modern and high tech. This place appeared to be a space port, the entire small planet just an area to restock fuel and supplies and with a few attractions for all intergalactic travelers. When they landed, a few mix matched aliens came out and began to clean the ship's exterior, all wearing white suits with jetpacks attached so they could fly to the hard to reach areas.

"Nice service," Goten noted.

They headed to the bottom floor of the ship and exited onto the large landing pad they had touched down on. Buildings stretched up on their left and right, and Makoto looked around with a slight frown. An interesting place to say the least.

Goten hit the button to turn their ship into a capsule, and in a puff of smoke the little pill sized cap fell into his palm. The aliens that had been cleaning it yelped in shock and nearly fell out of the sky.

"Woops, sorry!" Goten laughed.

"How far is the Dragon Ball?" Makoto asked Trunks sharply.

Trunks took out the pocket Radar and hit the switch a few times, "Not too far," he said.

"Welcome to Port Frauss!" a little purple alien greeted them. It was probably only three feet tall, "I would have offered to dock your ship, but…"

"Yeah, that's alright," chuckled Goten, pocketing the capsule, "Thanks anyway!"

"May I direct you to the nearest nourishment stall or perhaps a replenishing chamber?" asked the alien.

"No thanks," said Trunks, checking the Radar again, "We just came here to pick something up."

"Very well," the alien bowed slightly to them and smiled, "I hope you have a pleasant stay!"

"I wonder which way is the fastest out of this place?" said Marin, "It probably would be best if we didn't just-"

Makoto took off into the sky.

"Fly off…" he heard Marin finish with a sigh.

The aliens around them yelped as Trunks, Goten, and Marin flew after him. Trunks caught up to Makoto's side and flicked the Radar, "Looks like it's somewhere in the city over there," he pointed to a large settlement on the horizon.

"It's not that far," said Goten.

"We're attracting a lot of attention," said Marin.

Several aliens were looking up at them in surprise as they soared overhead.

"Well, plenty of aliens show up here every day, why not some that can fly without wings?" laughed Trunks.

Makoto remained silent, focused on the task at hand. One more Dragon Ball and they would be one step closer to finding whoever threatened them.

*scene change*

Gunfire rang out in the streets of Satan City back on planet Earth. People were running, screaming and terrified as the car full of bandits rolled passed, shooting out their windows at anything that moved. Police cars, their sirens wailing, were hot on its trail, but it did nothing to deter the shooters. They laughed and cheered as people fell under their bullets.

Then, out of the sky soared a figure.

It was a young girl with dark goggles over her eyes and a scarf around her neck and hiding her grinning mouth. Her hair was spiked and blond, and she wore a leather jacket and gloves with baggy black pants and a golden fur belt was around her waist. Her scarf billowed out behind her as she flew low and caught up easily with the speeding car of bandits. There were cries of alarm from within as she reached down and grabbed the top of the car, her fingers easily crushing into the metal like it was cloth and lifted it right off the ground, flying it and its passengers high above the city.

Lifting one hand and still holding onto the car easily with the other, she spoke into a cuff on her wrist.

"Okay, Blue, I got 'em!" she said cheerfully.

Another female voice responded to her, "Copy, Gold. On my way."

"What the fuck is going on?!" cried one of the men in the car.

The girl holding it gave it a good shake to make them all yelp inside, "Men like you need to be punished," she snapped, "You're lucky no one was killed, or else I'd be really pissed!"

"It's just a girl!" shouted one of the men, "How the hell is she flying?!"

"Is it Marin?" yelped another.

"Nope," the girl said cheerfully, "I'm just filling in while she's away. Name's Gold. And here come my best bud, Blue. Hi Blue!"

A second girl approached through the air, pausing beside Gold and looking at her catch. This girl had on a blue and black jacket with a hood that stretched not only over her head, but over her eyes where there were two holes for her to see through. On her lower face was what almost looked like a gas mask. She had on form fitting blue pants and black boots. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, almost casually.

"Nice lot of scum you got there, Gold," Blue commented.

Gold grinned at her, "The best around! What should we do with them?"

Blue looked down at the men as one tried to shoot at her. Her hand whipped out and snatched the bullet out of the air and she flicked it back at the car where it lodged into the cardoor, making the men scream like children inside.

"Well, we could just hand them to the cops," Blue mused.

"There's no fun in that!" Gold protested.

"Heh, that's true. Let me see that for a sec."

Gold handed Blue the car, and she gripped it in her hands, "I hope you boys like roller coasters!"

Blue began to spin so fast that it the men inside were planted to the sides of the car. One actually was sent flying out of the window and Gold sighed, "Blue you lost one! I got it."

She darted after the man who was screaming wildly as he flailed through the air. She caught him by his leg, and let him hang upside down, grinning behind her scarf.

"Where ya goin', buddy?" she asked.

"What the fuck are you?!" he cried.

"Just awesome," said Gold cheerfully, heading back to Blue who was brining the car back to the ground where the cops were waiting.

"Good work, girls," said the officer in the front.

Blue set the car down, "They shouldn't be an issue, they're too dizzy to even lift a finger, though the mess in there is kinda… nasty."

Gold flipped her catch in her arms like he was a child and then set him on his feet before shoving him toward the officer who caught him and cuffed him in a timely fashion, "Well, cleaning up crime is messy business," she said, "You boys need help transporting anyone to the hospital?"

"I think they have everyone that was injured," said an officer, "Thanks again, girls.

"Oh oh, did I miss it?!"

Gold and Blue turned and sighed as a third, smaller girl arrived. This one, however was not disguised. With her black hair held back in a bandana and in a red shirt and jeans, she looked at the car and cuffed bandits with a sigh.

"Yeah, Pan, you missed it," said Blue.

"Damn it!"

"Language, young lady!" said Gold teasingly.

Pan glowered at her, "Oh shut up."

"What took you?" asked Blue.

"School," sighed Pan and bowed her head.

"Well, we're all done here, so let's head out, shall we?" asked Gold.

The police thanked them again as the three of them flew off. Once safely away from the city, Gold pulled her scarf down and placed her goggles on her forehead, and Blue yanked off her hood and let her mask hang around her neck.

"Well that was fun for about twenty minutes," said Akita, letting her golden 'belt' unravel into a tail to stream behind her and her hair returned to black.

"There will be more trouble, there always is," said Bulla, pulling her blue hair out of its bun to let it flow out behind her.

"I still wish they would have let us go with the boys and Marin," said Pan dejectedly.

"But then who would be keeping the streets safe?" said Akita, clapping her little cousin on the shoulder.

"I suppose…" Pan sighed.

"So, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the night, Akita?" Bulla asked, "Wanna train?"

"I can't," said Akita, grinning a bit, "I'm meeting someone."

Bulla perked a brow, "Jake?" she asked.

Akita laughed, "No, he won't even look at me anymore," she sighed, "My dad and brother really scared him off."

"Then who?" asked Pan, "Is it another boy?"

"Don't say it like that, just because he's a boy doesn't mean anything," said Akita.

"It so means something!" said Bulla, "Who is he?"

"Don't worry about it," Akita mumbled, looking away.

"Come on, Akita, we won't tell your dad, promise!" said Pan.

"You two don't need to worry about it!" said Akita firmly, and grinned, "But I gotta go!"

She powered up to Super Saiyan again and took off from the other two. She heard Pan's cry of frustration and Bulla call after her, "I want details!"

As Akita flew across the landscape she sighed heavily. It had been a busy day. It seemed that the past few days crime had taken a spike in Marin's absence, but with 'Gold' and 'Blue' arriving on the scene to help, hopefully it would slow down.

She descended down into the forest and landed lightly, glancing around. She could feel his familiar power signature, so where was he?

"Gotcha!"

Akita yelped as she was tackled to the ground. She and her assailant went scrambling across the forest floor. Akita finally managed to thrust a knee up into his gut, and she heard him grunt in surprise and pain and fall off of her laughing.

"O-ouch! That hurt!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Akita asked, sitting up and looking at him with a grin, "You confuse me sometimes, Uub."

Uub sat up, one hand still clutching his gut but he was still smiling, "How was cleaning up the streets of crime?"

"It went as expected," said Akita, sitting back on her elbows, "Lots of jail cells filling up."

"Glad you're doing some good out there," said Uub.

"Thanks again for meeting me," said Akita softly, blinking up at him from under her lashes, "These past few months of training have been really good. Bulla still doesn't know where I'm getting these new techniques."

Uub chuckled, "You're teaching me just as much too, Akita," he said, grinning, "Should we begin?"

"Yes!" Akita bounced to her feet, "You won't catch me off guard again!"

Uub laughed and got up, crouching, "Ready or not!" and he rushed at her.

This had been going on for a few months now, having started two weeks after the boys and Marin left Earth. Uub had stayed around Capsule Corp for a few days, and Akita knew that her uncle had passed his training before he was wished away. She also knew that Uub was the evil Buu reincarnated, and she couldn't help but wonder how strong he was. Finally she got the nerve to ask him if he would train with her, and that first spar had been one of the best fights of her life. He didn't hold back either, not like Makoto did when they trained. She knew if she kept fighting with Uub, she would become stronger, even though he was still a lot more powerful than she was. Plus, Uub was her friend. He was sweet and modest with a kind heart, and she enjoyed his company.

The two of them sparred through the afternoon until the sun began to set. Finally, Akita was sent flying back into a tree and landed heavily in the grass. She panted and tried to get up but fell to one knee, her pain sore all over, her energy tapped. Her hair faded to black.

"Are you okay, Akita?" asked Uub, heading toward her. He only had a few scrapes.

Akita laughed, "Heh, yeah, just my pride is hurting. Again," she grinned up at him as he offered her his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet.

In the same motion she tripped and fell into his chest. For a moment she was frozen, stunned by the closeness and how he caught her by her upper arms. She looked up, her face turning red and she scrambled back with a small gasp. Uub stood there with his hands still outstretched to where she was.

"Oh- I'm sorry…" his cheeks were red too.

Akita laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Uub, same time, same place!"

She turned and kicked off the ground, her heart fluttering slightly as she flew away back toward Capsule Corp. What was that? She wondered. They were constantly in close contact when fighting but just there it was like… like a spark went off in Akita's chest.

"Heh," Akita laughed out loud as she flew across the night sky, "The world is a ticking time bomb and you're worried about boys, Akita? Shame on you."

She found a smile play across her lips though, at the aspect of seeing Uub again tomorrow.

*scene change*

"You want how much for it?"

"Two thousand credits. That seems reasonable, I think."

Trunks sighed, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Makoto crossed his arms. They had found the second Dragon Ball, the one star ball, in one of the shops on this Port Frauss. It appeared to be a trinket shop, and the clerk had the Dragon Ball in a glass case. However, as he just said, he wanted two thousand credits, a currency that they didn't even know of.

"Let's just take it," whispered Makoto. He, Goten, and Marin were a few paces behind Trunks while he negotiated.

"We can't do that!" said Goten, "Makoto, we would have space police on us or something."

"So? It's not like they pose a threat," Makoto scoffed.

"Makoto, we can't do that," said Marin sharply, "Stealing isn't an option."

"Well our planet is going to be destroyed unless we get that ball," snapped Makoto, "What other options DO we have?"

"Listen, we're not from here," said Trunks, "And we really need that ball, it's ours, it was just lost. We don't have credits."

"Well that sounds like you're problem, not mine," said the alien clerk, a large almost walrus looking thing.

Trunks sighed heavily, "Well where can we get that many credits in a day?" he asked.

The clerk laughed, "You must be insane, you can't just get two thousand credits in a day, boy. Unless…"

"Unless?" Trunks leaned forward.

"Well you look too scrawny for it, kid, but the arena's prize money is five thousand credits. I'm not sure if you'd come out unscathed though," said the clerk.

"Arena?" Makoto stepped forward, perking a brow, "That sounds like my kind of gig."

The clerk grunted, "It's not for the faint of heart, son," he said briskly, "And I'm not sure how'll you'll get in seeing as its tomorrow. You would have to impress the sponsors to even be considered, and that's not an easy task."

"Just tell us what we need to do," said Marin, "And it'll get done."

The clerk laughed, "I like you kids, you all have quite the spunk. Alright, the arena grounds are in zone eleven. Just let the officials there know you want to show your stuff, and, if you're lucky, one of the sponsors won't be busy and give you a look."

"Sounds simple enough," said Goten, shrugging.

The clerk smirked a bit, "You may change your mind once in the arena, boy. It's Port Frauss' main attraction, and there aren't any rules once inside."

Makoto grinned wickedly, "This keeps sounding more and more fun," he said, cracking his knuckles, "About time we saw some action, I just hope they have someone that can present some sort of challenge."

Marin sighed heavily, "Zone eleven, you said?" she asked.

The clerk nodded.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice," she said and turned, heading out of the shop.

"I wish you all the best of luck, and hey, if you win, make sure to come back and spend your credits here," laughed the clerk.

Outside the shop, they all glanced at one another.

"So, an arena," said Trunks slowly, "It can't be that different from the tournament back home."

"And it's not like they'll have anything that will pose a threat," scoffed Makoto, crossing his arms.

"Well, where the hell is zone eleven?" asked Goten, grinning.

"I remember seeing a sign that we flew over," said Marin, "Come on."

As they headed back toward the center of the complex, Makoto wondered vaguely what they were going to have to do to impress the sponsors to get into this arena. Whatever it was, he thought with a smirk, he knew they weren't expecting fighters like them.

"Heh," Makoto said, "This will be all too easy."

"Over confidence can be bad, you know," said Trunks, glancing back at him.

"Yes, but what are the chances they have warriors suited for us?" Makoto asked.

"You never know," said Goten, flipping on his back to fly so he could press his chin to his chest and look back at them, "Someone might be a challenge!"

"I certainly hope so," Makoto muttered.

He didn't notice Marin casting him a worried look at his words.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:::

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I just wanted to respond to a few of them. The reason the girls didn't go with the boys into space is because I was going to have a hard enough time keeping track of those four in my writing for the trip. I also need them on Earth for later, (you'll see). But as you can see in this chapter, I won't be leaving them out! And I can't be sexist, I'm a girl too, and I always disliked that no girl Saiyans ever went super, so no worries about a lack of that.

Also, I got enough positive responses to go ahead with the story idea mentioned in the last note. "Her Warrior" is the official reverse scenario of "The Bond" with Neka (the OC) being Vegeta's twin sister and being Bonded to Goku. Some of you have already read what I have of it and passed me some follows and favorites, of which I am super pleased about! But for those of you who weren't aware I went ahead with it, it's up if you want to take a peak. The Bond itself is slightly different for the purpose of the story, but the only real difference is the planting process and the origins of it.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, with the building tension and such! Love you guys all so much! Thanks again, as always, for reading!

-Red


	86. Growing Darkness

Akita crouched, her eyes closed as she felt for his presence, strained her ears for any sort of flicker of sound. His power signature was so familiar to her now, it was easy to trace, but she knew he was suppressing it.

"There's a way to look around someone hiding their power level," he had instructed her, "But it takes a lot of practice, and you have to train you mind to look for something that isn't there."

His words didn't make much sense to Akita, but she tried anyway.

She was determined to get stronger. Like her parents. Like her brother. Like him.

WAM!

Akita yelped as she was thrown off her feet and into the boulder to her right, which shattered upon impact. She lay there in the rubble for a moment, dazed, and then she heard his laughter.

"Akita! You can't let yourself get distracted!"

Akita sat up, rubbing the back of her head and scowling a little, "I'm trying!" she said sharply.

Uub looked down at her and offered a hand, "Well, try again," he said, smiling.

Akita took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Man, why couldn't Uncle Goku train me, too?" she sighed, pouting, "This isn't even close to fair how much stronger you are than me."

"Akita, you're strong," said Uub, "You just need practice, that's all."

Akita sighed and nodded, "Okay, let's go again," she said.

In a blink, Uub smiled and vanished. Akita stretched out her senses, her golden aura sharp around her. Feel, listen, he has to be somewhere. Akita closed her eyes, breathing deep, cleansing her mind from everything else.

And then-

WAM!

Akita's arm had clicked up and blocked the incoming kick. Uub's eyes were wide with surprise and she grinned and held out her other hand at him and let off a heavy blast that sent him flying across the clearing and into a small mountain that crumbled upon impact.

"Ha!" Akita boasted, hands on her hips, "Gotcha!"

Uub shoved the loose rocks off him and got up, laughing and heading toward her. Despite the blast and the crashing into a mountain, he looked completely untouched. Even that spiky Mohawk was in perfect condition.

"That was much better!" Uub praised, making Akita swell in pride, "You've improved a lot."

"Saiyan blood goes a long way," said Akita, beaming, but her smile became soft as she looked at him, "But you helped a lot, Uub. Thanks."

Uub laughed, his tone a little nervous and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, "Really, you did it yourself, Akita. You're a very strong fighter."

Akita was scrambling to find her courage, a different kind of courage than what she used to rush into battle. She stepped closer to him, and she saw his eyes snap onto hers and his cheeks grow darker. Akita paused, frightened at the wide-eyed look he had, like a deer caught in the head lights. She felt her cheeks flame with color and she looked away.

"Uub, I would have never made this kind of progress without you," she said softly, and then, she darted in and kissed him on the cheek, then backed away again, still blushing furiously.

Uub was standing there with a hand on his cheek where her lips touched, his face in complete shock.

Akita turned away, panic swelling inside her. Oh no, did she just mess that up? Was that too soon? Or should she have done that at all? Stupid! Stupid, Akita, what the hell is wrong with you?

"Well, I'll, uh- see you tomorrow I guess," she stammered, hardly able to find her words, her face burning, and she began to fly away, but then his voice called her back.

"Akita!"

Akita paused midair, looking back fretfully.

Uub still had a hand over his cheek, but the other one was waving and he had a big smile on his face, "I'll be right here tomorrow, waiting for you!" he called.

Akita felt a smile break across her face and she waved back, "Can't wait!" she said, and then rocketed off, her heart skipping in her chest.

He liked her!

*scene change*

"Again, I want to try again."

Katima sighed heavily and fell to one knee. Her energy was tapped, and the sun was setting. It had been a long time since they had left Capsule Corp to train without restraint, but what Vegeta wanted to accomplish just couldn't happen in one day.

"Vegeta, this isn't going to happen," Katima panted, "Let's just go home."

"No!" Vegeta snapped, "I want to try again."

Katima struggled back to her feet and looked at him, "It must be just like the other transformations, Vegeta, it has to come from a need, not a want."

Vegeta was standing in the grass a few feet away, looking just as exhausted as she was, his hands on his knees, his hair flickering between gold and black.

"I can do it," he insisted.

Katima groaned, "Just sitting here powering up isn't working!" she snapped, "It's just draining us more than anything."

"I can do it!" Vegeta roared, and powered up again, standing up straight, green eyes flashing.

But this burst only lasted a moment. He swayed, and his hair went completely black, eyes closing. Katima darted in and caught him.

"Vegeta!" she yelped, supporting him against her, pulling one of his arms around her shoulders.

He was out. Katima sighed, wishing she had the Bond again, to feel to make sure it was that he was just exhausted. She missed the link between them, even though it had been twenty years with it gone, she still wasn't used to having her mind to herself again. She had grown to love feeling his presence within her all the time.

And a thought occurred to her.

As Katima carried Vegeta back toward Capsule Corp, she thought of something that might bring that link back, and not just that, but help them reach Super Saiyan 3 as well.

*scene change*

Makoto landed beside his three friends outside of the stadium. It was a huge dome like building in the center of Port Frauss' complex, and as they entered through the massive doors, people swarmed around them. There were booths selling souvenirs, some selling food and refreshments, several shady looking ones taking bets. Makoto kept close to Marin, his tail wrapped around his waist. They decided that was for the best, so as not to attract attention to it with a Saiyan hunter after them.

"This place is a zoo," said Goten, looking around with wide eyes, "How will we find the sponsors?"

"Surely there's an area that they oversee?" asked Marin.

"Or," Makoto smirked, "We could give a demonstration."

"Makoto-!" Marin began, but Makoto ignored her.

"Trunks," he said, looking at his friend.

Trunks grinned at him, "I think I know where you're going with this," he said.

Makoto smirked and sent out a pulse around him of power, making those that weren't part of their group stumble and back away, leaving a good ring.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" Marin asked desperately.

"Just stand back!" Makoto bellowed, not just to her, but to everyone around them, and crouched, smirking at Trunks.

Trunks handed his bag and the Radar to Goten who took them with a grin. Marin was still looking nervous.

"You guys can't just-" she began, but Makoto and Trunks leapt at each other before another word could leave her mouth.

Makoto and Trunks, without transforming, were fairly evenly matched, with Makoto's extremely boosted normal form from back when he was five and gifted by Old Kai, and with Trunks' superior endurance from his Tygrian blood. As they locked into a heated spar, the people around them yelped in both fear and excitement.

Dodging a left hook, Makoto tried to peel up an uppercut into Trunks' chin, but he pulled back just in time. Trunks rushed a knee toward Makoto's gut, but he pulled up his own leg to block it with his shin and slammed his head into Trunks', making him stumble back, but only for a heartbeat before rushing back in. Trunks thrust an elbow into Makoto's chest, making the air rush from him, and he staggered back. Trunks bolted in, fist held back.

Makoto recovered just in time to catch Trunks' fist in his hand, and used his free one to try and punch at his friend, but Trunks caught it and they were locked into a hold, lighting lacing around them, power pulsating from their bodies and sending out waves around them, making the onlookers stagger and yelp in surprise.

Makoto grinned wickedly at Trunks and thrust up a knee, catching Trunks in the stomach, breaking their hold at last. Makoto made to slam his fist into the back of his head, but someone's voice called.

"That's enough!"

Makoto backed off, straightening as Trunks rubbed his ribcage and they both looked over to see an alien in an elaborate suit walking toward them. His skin was a pale green, his eyes a deep yellow, and he had no hair, but strange spikes protruding from his skull.

He was smirking at them as he approached, and the crowd around them was murmuring and staring at him in awe.

"If you boys wanted the attention of a sponsor, you could have gone to the booth," he laughed, "But I must say, I think this was far more effective, not to mention entertaining. I like your boys' style."

Trunks grinned, "So, you're a sponsor to this arena?" he asked.

"That I am. Melko Sin, at your service," he said elaborately, bowing to them, "And I think the arena just got two new contestants."

"Wait, what about us?" Goten, asked, walking forward, and gesturing to Marin.

"Are you telling me that the two of you are just as good as these boys?" asked Melko sharply, but his eyes were gleaming.

"They sure are," said Trunks, "But we figured it would only take two of us to brawl to get some attention, then we could go over the finer details."

"Why don't we step into my office," said Melko with a sly grin.

Makoto narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the vibe he was getting off this slime, but if he was their ticket into this arena, then so be it.

They followed Melko deeper into the stadium, up a few floors and into a large room with a desk at the far end and some strange furniture lining the walls. The walks and floor, like everything in this planet, was white in color. Melko sat behind the desk, and leaned on it, pressing his fingers together, "I've not seen species like you four before. That display was very impressive. You are aware that the arena starts tomorrow? You will not have much time to prepare."

"We need that prize money," said Marin sharply.

"And we hardly need time to prepare," Makoto added with a slight scoff.

"Determined and confident, I like that," said Melko, "However, I must warn you, there can only be one winner to the arena."

They all glanced at each other. This hadn't really occurred to them. But it was obvious. Of course there could only be one winner.

"So would the four of you be willing to battle one another?" asked Melko, still smiling slyly.

"It should only take one of us anyway," said Makoto sharply.

"That's a good point, but which one of us?" asked Trunks.

"I want to fight!" Goten pressed.

"No," said Marin, looking over them, "Let Makoto fight."

They all blinked at her.

"I would have expected you to want to keep me out of it," said Makoto, folding his arms.

"I know that you need the, what should we call it, exercise?" said Marin, looking at him, "So we'll let you."

Makoto shrugged, "I won't object."

"I kinda wanted to fight too," said Trunks with a slight frown, "But you're right, if we don't let Makoto beat something up, he might destroy the ship," he laughed.

Makoto scowled at him, but looked at Melko, "So it will be just me that's entering."

"Very well," Melko smiled at him, "I can tell you thirst for carnage, boy, so let's not waste any time."

He hit a switch on his desk.

And suddenly, the floor beneath Makoto vanished.

Makoto yelped in surprise, caught completely off guard. He fell for a moment until he hit the ground, landing on his backside and looking up to see Trunks, Goten, and Marin's face looking down at him through a hole in the ceiling.

"Makoto!" Marin cried, "Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you fly?" asked Goten.

"Shut up!" Makoto yelled, then looked around himself.

He was in a strange room with metallic like surroundings. It was round, with several doorways covered in vertical bars along the walls. The lights seemed to be generating off the ceiling itself, no set source to it. Makoto got to his feet, frowning and looked back up at the hole above him at the sound of Marin's voice.

"What's the purpose of this?" she was looking toward Melko, who Makoto could not see from where he was.

"A simple test," the alien's voice responded, "If he passes, then he will be going on to the arena."

"A test?" echoed Trunks, crossing his arms, "What about the show we gave you? That wasn't enough?"

"Enough for me, yes, but this will prove to all of Port Frauss that he is qualified," said Melko.

And with that, the hole in the ceiling was sealed shut, and Makoto was cut off from his friends. He looked around himself, and crouched at the sound of a deep growling that was slowly surrounding him from the doorways. He could see nothing but darkness beyond them. But he could sense an energy signature from each one. With a sound resembling swords being sheathed, the bars over each doorway slid into the floor all at once.

Makoto smirked.

*scene change*

Marin held out a hand at the floor, palm down, ready to blast a hole into it when it sealed shut, blocking her view from Makoto. But Trunks grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" he said, and then nodded toward the desk where Melko was sitting.

Marin paused and looked over to see that the slime had his back to them, and was looking at the back wall, where a massive screen had appeared. On it, was Makoto in a strange round room, and several doorways leading into darkness.

"Everyone in Port Frauss is viewing this right now," said Melko evenly, "Once they can see what he can do, the stadium will fill up faster than it has in decades," he smirked back at them.

"Is that what this is to you?" snapped Marin, feeling anger heat her insides, "It's all about the money?"

"Of course it is," laughed Melko, looking back at the screen, "That's why we run the arena, that's why you're entering. Is for the credits. It's always for the credits."

"Tch," Marin crossed her arms, "Typical. This is hardly different from our world."

"At least the World Martial Arts Tournament has set rules," said Goten.

But further comments were put on hold.

Because there were creatures stalking out of the doorways toward Makoto on the screen. Marin could feel their power level beneath them, and knew that they would pose no serious threat. But still, she felt a strange sort of dread in her at the sight of Makoto's dark smirk.

Blood and carnage. She knew Makoto lived to fight and fought to live since they were kids, but she still worried about his almost sadistic love for violence. It had been growing more and more over the past few years, she knew it. That's why she hated him going to the Pit. She was scared that one day, he would go too far. That he would accidently kill someone, or worse yet… snap and purposely kill someone.

Marin knew the stories of Makoto's father, Vegeta, how he used to be a monster. That he used to destroy entire worlds, and he would kill men, women, children, and laugh while he did so. It had been the Bond with Katima that had truly been the thing to calm Vegeta down. The Vegeta Marin knew now, she couldn't imagine him going about and murdering everything he saw. Yes, he was proud, and yes, he loved a challenge, but she just couldn't see him killing for the pure sake of killing.

However, lately… lately it seemed his son was taking the reverse path that Vegeta had. Born being essentially good. But slowly growing darker and darker as more time ticked by without him able to exercise his true potential. It didn't help that Makoto was one of the strongest fighters out of all the Z fighters, almost on par with Goku himself. Even Trunks and Goten weren't as strong as he was since his special training with Old Kai twenty years back, at least, not when they transformed. They had to fuse in order for there to be an even match. But battles like a fully powered up Makoto and Gotenks couldn't just be had whenever on Earth. It caused too much damage.

It had been years since Makoto could fight to his full potential. And all these years of being cooped up and without a proper challenge? Marin knew it had taken its toll on Makoto. She knew that each and every day brought him closer and closer to snapping. She could feel it in her bones, in her heart. That was why she volunteered Makoto to be the one that entered the arena. Because maybe some fighting would prolong that snap.

But as she looked at that wicked grin on her best friend's face, she couldn't help but wonder if it would just speed it up instead.

Marin didn't want to see her Makoto like that. Since she was little, she had held Makoto in a certain light. He was one of the strongest fighters alive, Marin even used to think he was the absolute best. Sometimes still did. She looked up to him, cherished him. And to see him tarnished… it just broke her heart.

Please, she thought desperately, please, Makoto, I don't know what I would do if you became a monster.

Because back home, Marin's job was to protect lives, and stop those who threatened them. So what would she do if Makoto became one of those threats? She tried to picture it, and ended up shaking it away. Because no matter what, Marin could not picture harming Makoto. It wasn't that he was so much stronger than her, or that she was just a human and he a pure blooded Saiyan.

It was that he was Makoto. Just him being him, the boy she knew since she was born, the boy she had been best friends with for so long. But somewhere inside Marin's chest, she knew it was more than that.

The creatures that crept from the darkness were strange creatures, with flat, snakelike heads, long arms with vicious claws, stalking forward on their hind legs, long reptilian tails lashing behind them. There were ten in all. As they stalked forward, Makoto looked around at each of them and scoffed, still smirking wickedly.

"This is the best you can throw at me?" he laughed, and then vanished.

Melko gasped in surprise. Trunks chuckled and crossed his arms, and Goten placed his hands on his hips, grinning. Marin wished she could share their positive outlook on this. After all, if this was supposed to be a challenge, then the arena was going to be a breeze for Makoto, and then they would get their credits and have one more Dragon Ball.

But all Marin could do was frown in worry.

The creatures had all paused when Makoto vanished. Then, one simply fell into pieces. Its blood and inners splattered across the floor as its head when one way, arms another, torso a third… And Makoto stood behind where it had been, his dark eyes alight with bloodlust, his face and clothes speckled with dark life fluid. The other creatures all seemed shocked and worried for a moment, staring at their fallen fellow, but then they launched toward Makoto, no longer playing the stalking game.

Their speed was decent, Marin thought, but not enough. Makoto ducked a swipe easily, and thrust up a kick so fast and hard it knocked one of the beast's head clean off. While that body began to fall, Makoto whirled and slammed his elbow into the next one's gut, making it fly backward into the one behind it. With those two temporarily out of the way, he twisted and did a precise roundhouse kick on the one closest to him, sending an arm flying away from its body in a spray of blood.

Makoto dodged to the side as another lashed its large whip like tail at him, then, when it came at him again from the other side, he caught the end. He laughed viciously as he twisted and threw this beast at the one that he had kicked the arm off of, sending them crashing back. As these two were sent into the far wall so hard they left a massive dent, another two jumped in to take their place, coming at Makoto from each side, deciding ganging up on him was the best option.

As they lunged for him, Makoto jumped up, and one ended up slicing into the other, long claws ripping the other's chest open, blood rushing out before it fell lifeless to the ground. As Makoto came back down, he slammed his knee into the back of the standing one's neck, making its head twist unnaturally before it crumpled to the ground, unmoving. The two that Makoto had sent away before were now advancing with two of the remaining ones that had yet to try to touch Makoto.

The Saiyan crouched, eyes wild, a wolfish grin stark across his face.

"Pathetic," he laughed, and pointed at the closest one, making his hand in the shape of a gun, "Boom!" he cried, and with it, a beam shot out of his finger tip, cutting into the beast's chest, making it fall, useless to the ground.

The remaining three rushed at him, snarling and hissing in rage. Makoto slammed his arm clean through one's gun while shoving a kick backwards at another, and blasting with his free hand at the third all within one motion. The kick sent the creature back into the wall where it's skull split open in a pool of blood, and the blast disintegrated the other's entire torso into nothing, the legs falling in a slump.

Makoto pulled his arm free of the third beast, and it fell, dead, to the ground. As Makoto flicked blood off his soaked hand, he glanced over to see the last beast alive, shivering and shaking in a corner. It seemed it realized there was no defeating Makoto, even an unintelligent beast such as itself. Makoto slowly strolled toward it, smirking.

"What happened?" he asked, "You all were so willing to attack before, but now you cower?" suddenly his face twisted in anger, "Fight me!" he yelled, "Get up and face me! Face me and make me work for your death! Give me a challenge!"

The beast wailed, still cowering as Makoto's voice raised.

Makoto spat on the ground, his so handsome featured turned frightening to Marin as they were twisted in rage and a wild sort of desperation.

"Is there nothing in this universe that can be a challenge to me anymore?" he growled, aiming a hand at the creature, making it shake uncontrollably in fear.

Marin felt a terrible pity for the creature.

"Makoto…" she breathed, shocked to feel her eyes burning.

Even Trunks and Goten were frowning at the screen, mouths slightly agape.

"If you won't stand and fight me," Makoto said, voice dripping with a frightening venom, "If you won't present me with a challenge, then you don't deserve to even exist!"

The floor shook beneath them as Makoto shot a blast at the creature, reducing it to nothing.

There was a dead silence as the screen focused on Makoto's face, still twisted in rage, spattered in blood.

Then, Melko began to clap. He began to clap, and he began to laugh. As the screen flickered away, he turned in his chair to face them.

"This will be the biggest arena match in decades," he said, face lit up with pure excitement, "And you're telling me you're all this strong?"

Trunks found his voice first, "About, yeah," he rasped

"But this one…" Melko grinned wickedly, "His attitude, that's what's going to get the audience. Perfect. It's beautiful."

He hit a switch on his desk, and the le in the floor opened, and a platform raised up, Makoto standing on it. Marin wasn't sure she wanted to look at him. He had his arms crossed, and he was scowling. He was also splattered with alien blood. It was stuck in his hair and the fur of his tail around his waist, staining his clothes and skin.

"Wow, Makoto," laughed Goten nervously, "You kinda outdid yourself."

Makoto shrugged, "It was trivial," he growled, looking at Melko, "I hope the arena itself will provide more of a challenge."

"Naturally," said Melko with a smile, "Now, let's get you cleaned up, huh?"

Marin stepped to Makoto and tentatively reached up, wiping blood off his cheek with her thumb. He grunted in irritation and snatched her wrist, making her gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

Marin looked into those dark eyes, her heart feeling like it was aching in her chest.

"Makoto…" she murmured softly.

Makoto sniffed and looked away from her, dropping her wrist, turning away, "I'm not a child. Where's a wash room?"

As Makoto was led to a washing room and the others to where they would be staying for the night, Marin tried desperately to remain calm. What could she do to fix this? Makoto needed a challenge, she knew it. It was more than possible that that was the only thing that was going to calm him down. So what was going to happen if he finally really snapped before they could find this challenge?

Could Marin really face Makoto if it came down to that?


	87. Answers

Katima stepped into the room, a fresh excitement in her. Twenty years, it had been twenty years and it never even occurred to her! Was she stupid? Must be. She felt like an idiot.

"Bulma?"

Bulma was working at the terminal in the center of the large laboratory. She glanced back, perking a brow.

"Oh, Katima. Is Vegeta feeling better?" she smirked.

Katima laughed. She had carried Vegeta back the other day when he had drained himself from attempting to reach Super Saiyan 3. He had wanted to go back to training today, but Katima made him stay home today and just train in the gravity room. He hadn't been too pleased.

"I doubt I'll manage to keep him here tomorrow. Which is why I'm here, can I borrow the Dragon Radar?" Katima asked.

Bulma blinked, "You want to gather the Dragon Balls? Why?"

Katima grinned, "I'm going to ask Shenron to let me plant the Bond on Vegeta again."

Bulma started smiling, "That's brilliant! Why haven't we thought of that before?"

Katima shrugged, "I'm guessing we just got so used to it being gone and raising the kids that we forgot that was a possibility. And with the Bond back in place, maybe we can reach Super Saiyan 3."

Bulma nodded, "It would make sense, Rilan said that ever since Buu, you're guys' power has dropped."

Katima nodded, "We haven't been able to fight as well together without it. I know Vegeta hates having crutches, but to me, that isn't what the Bond was. It was more like…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word, "More like just how it was supposed to be, you know? Like us Bonded was how we were always meant to fight."

"Well, here," Bulma got up and went to a drawer, pulling it open and taking out the Radar. It had been years since Katima had seen it. Bulma handed it to her, grinning.

"Think you can beat Makoto, Trunks, and Goten's time in collecting them? They set the record of getting everything in just two days when they were kids," Bulma laughed.

Katima looked it over, pressing the button and seeing the dots scattered about the globe, "It should only take me one. If you see Vegeta, don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise. Tell him I went into the city to shop or something."

"You shopping without me?" laughed Bulma, smirking, "I doubt he'll buy that."

Katima shrugged, "Hopefully he'll be too busy training to even worry about me being missing," she said, walking from the room, "I'll be back tonight!"

"You're awfully confident," laughed Bulma.

Katima grinned back at her, "It's been a long time since I had such an important goal to accomplish. Plus, I'm a Super Saiyan. Travelling around the world doesn't take much time."

Bulma went and hugged her, "Good luck," she said, "I hope Shenron can grant that wish."

Katima nodded and left the room, excitement deep in her bones. The silence in the back of her mind, that empty void that had been nagging her for twenty years… maybe by the end of the night, it would be filled again.

*scene change*

Akita flew hard, smiling a smile that seemed to refuse to leave her face as she headed for the forest where she always met up with Uub. Today, she told herself, I'm really going to show him what I'm made of! It comes from a need, her father had said, not a want. Well she was pretty confident that she needed to show Uub how strong she was. Especially after that smile he gave her yesterday.

Akita landed in the forest clearing lightly, expecting him to be hiding somewhere like usual to test her sensing abilities. But today, Uub was sitting on a boulder, and he startled when she landed. Akita blinked at him as he seemed to scramble up from sitting, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed.

"Uub?" she asked uncertainly.

"So, uh," Uub coughed into a fist, "I know you probably want to train today, but… um…" he glanced at her uncertainly, "I was wondering… if… you maybe… wanted to go for a walk instead…?"

Akita blinked at him, "A walk?"

Uub grinned a little, "Well, you know, I know of a really pretty spot near here, and uh… we could maybe hunt and have lunch… together…"

Akita just stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

Uub seemed to take this the wrong way, "I mean! We don't have to if you don't want to, we can still train, I just… thought…"

"No, no!" Akita smiled widely, "I'd… I'd love to go for a walk and have lunch with you, Uub. We can pause the training for today."

Uub grinned, his eyes lighting up like Akita had never seen before, "Great!" he said, and beckoned her, "This way!"

And he took off running, his speed making the very trees bend in his wake.

Akita beamed and rushed after him, a sort of glee flooding her chest. She caught up to him, and they ran through the forest, weaving between the trees, startling birds and dinosaurs as they bolted by at lightning speed, the wind whipping their hair back. This was how Akita always wanted to live, she realized, with someone that was just as strong as she was, if not stronger, someone she could live like who she was as a full blooded Saiyan with.

How she ever thought she could have just been with a normal human was beyond her. She had told herself that she wanted to be normal. But right now, Akita realized that she was normal, that this was normal, for her anyway, a Saiyan. A fighter. The call to battle would always be in her bones, and she realized she needed someone to be at her side that was like her. Like how her mother had her father.

Uub came to a sudden halt and Akita ran smack into his back, lost in her own happy thoughts. He turned and caught her by the arm, pulling her back up, laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Akita felt her cheeks warm slightly, "Yeah, sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Don't be," said Uub, grinning and he gestured to the scene before them.

Akita looked out to why Uub had stopped, and felt a jump in her heart.

They were at the edge of a high cliff, but stretching out before them was one of the most beautiful things Akita had ever seen. There was a mountain in the distance with a waterfall slipping down its cliff face, sliding into a gorgeous ribbon of water that stretched and winded toward them, growing from a slender line into a large pool of a lake that's surface was perfectly still today, mirroring the sky and mountains around it flawlessly. The grass surrounding it was a lush blanket of green, and there were some trees dotted here and there in blossom, their leaves a livid pink, some of the pedals littering the bases of their trunks. A few animals were about, nibbling on the grass and lapping from the lake water. The sky above had some clouds fluffed here and there, but behind then was a pure crystalline blue.

Akita felt her breath catching.

"It's amazing!" she breathed.

Uub smiled, "I knew you would like it," he said, but his eyes were not on the scenery, they were on Akita.

Akita whirled and hugged Uub tightly. He was caught off guard, gasping and was rigid for a moment, then his muscles seemed to melt, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," Akita murmured.

Uub's breath was warm on her ear, "I just wanted to see you smile."

Akita felt her heart fit to burst as she pulled away from him, grinning, "Well that's not hard for you to do, Uub," she said, "Now let's find some lunch!"

Uub grinned at her playfully, "I bet I catch something bigger than you!" he said.

"Ha!" Akita placed hands on her hips, "In your dreams!"

"It's on, then," said Uub, "Meet me at the lake in ten minutes with your catch."

"Ten minutes?" Akita gasped, blinking.

"What, did you need more time than that?" Uub teased.

Akita crouched, "No! Ten minutes then!" and they both darted off into the woods in opposite directions.

Five minutes later, Akita landed on the edge of the lake, tossing her kill on the grass and smirking. She had found a decently sized dinosaur, one of the winged ones. It was bigger than Akita was. They were going to have to save some of the meat and drop it by Aunt Chichi's. But Akita was pleased with herself. No way could Uub find something bigger than this in this forest, and she had even gotten back in half the time they agreed on.

"You call that little scrap a catch?"

Akita turned and yelped in shock. Uub was flying toward her, holding onto the tail of his own catch, another dinosaur, a T-Rex that must have been two stories tall.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Akita demanded.

Uub laughed as he dropped his kill. It made the ground shake a little. He landed on its back, "You forget, I was raised in a village where we had to hunt to keep fed all the time. And I guess training with Goku for ten years only improved my hunting. I swear, he could smell prey."

Akita laughed, "Alright fine, you win. Now let's get to cooking."

Akita had been around her Uncle Goku enough to not be grossed out with skinning and cleaning catches. She also had no qualms against eating just about any animal that had meat. Must be a Saiyan thing, Akita thought. They used energy beams to actually cook the meat when they were done, and they sat back eating on the edge of the lake, laughing and joking.

"You know, I really hope we can get Goku back," Uub said as he finished off his fill. Akita, being a Saiyan, was still eating relentlessly, "I miss him."

"Me too," said Akita when she swallowed, and frowned, "I mean, he was the biggest hero in the universe. I know my parents and Gohan and the other boys played a big role in beating Buu, but Goku's saved the universe so many times. Even before my mom met him. He was the first one to reach Super Saiyan, and defeat Frieza, after all."

"And he trained me in everything I know," said Uub, leaning back, looking up at the sky, "I know he has to be out there somewhere. He just has to. And he'll find his way back."

"I'm sure he will," agreed Akita, nodding, "Uncle Goku was never one for giving up. Wherever he ended up, I'm certain that he will find his way back to us."

Uub got up and took off his shirt, tossing it aside. Akita blinked, feeling her cheeks go warm at the sight of his bare toned torso.

"What are you…?" she squeaked.

Uub looked back at her, "I know you're not supposed to swim so soon after eating, but that water just looks too refreshing to resist!" he laughed, "Come on, Akita!" and he jumped into the water, sending a spray upward.

Akita laughed at his boyish attitude and shrugged. Why not?

She shed her shirt and kicked off her boots and pants, then bounced into the water after him in her sports bra and girl boxers. The water was amazingly cool and nice, and Akita relished in it soaking to her scalp and the skin of her tail. Uub came up from the water beside her, grinning as he splashed her.

"Hey!" Akita giggled, and then used a bit of her Saiyan strength to send a massive wave at him, making him tumble over and go under.

Akita laughed victoriously, but then a hand snatched her ankle and ripped her under the surface. They two of them scrambled beneath the water, play fighting wildly, their bodies tangling. Finally, they both went up for air, their momentum so fast that it sent them crashing out of the lake and back onto shore where they tumbled some more, still wrestling and yelling in glee and laughter.

Finally, they came to a halt, Uub over Akita with his legs straddling her hips and his hands on the grass over her shoulders, not really pinning her down, the two of them laughing too much for any of that. When they finally calmed down, cheeks aching, Akita slowly took in their position.

Uub, on top of her, shirtless, skin glistening wet, and her, in nothing but her underwear, also soaked, and their noses an inch apart.

Akita felt her heart suddenly kick into overdrive, and she saw Uub's eyes widen as he too realized the situation. His eyes flicked down to her chest for a moment and his face turned an entire shade darker.

But before any of them could make a move, there was a squeal and a familiar voice cried, "So THIS is who you've been going off to see!"

Uub yelped and scrambled off Akita and they both turned to look up to see none other than Bulla, hovering in the air a few feet away, arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Bulla!" Akita cried, crossing her arms over her chest instinctively and looking at Uub wildly, then back to her best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, power sensing, duh," Bulla said, tapping her temple and landing. She was in her red outfit today, still smirking at her, "I knew you had to be training with someone since you've been able to beat me the past few times we've sparred. But I didn't expect THIS."

"Bulla, it's not what it looks like!" Akita said desperately, face completely red.

Bulla laughed, smirking wickedly, "What, Uub on top of you shirtless and you in nothing but your bra and panties? Okay, if it isn't what it LOOKS like, then what is it?"

"W-we-" Akita stammered, frantic, "Uub's been training me, but we- we decided- to-"

"To take a break today," said Uub, getting to his feet and offering a hand down to Akita.

Akita took it and let him help her up, then, to her surprise, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Bulla's eyes lit up.

"I seeeeee," she teased, grinning, "Pan's gonna love this."

"Bulla!" Akita cried, but too late, Bulla shot off into the sky and out of sight.

*scene change*

Makoto stepped into the arena, a feeling of darkness filling him. His mood was hard to place. He felt angry and frustrated knowing that nothing that he faced this day was going to be truly challenging. But another part was full of a dark glee at the idea of being able to fight without restriction.

"Please try not to kill anyone," Marin had whispered to him when she hugged him before he was separated from her, Goten, and Trunks.

With her arms tightly around him, he could feel her body shaking slightly.

He had not returned the hug, his arms remaining at his sides, his eyes narrow and indifferent.

"No promises," was what he had replied with.

So he now entered a large domed room. It was massive, with several spires and blockades to take cover behind. He had been told the other opponents were allowed to bring in weapons. Makoto was even offered an array of weaponry. He had refused. His body was more of a weapon than any peashooter these fools could bring.

He saw other opponents appearing along the edges of this massive room, and he glanced at all of them, feeling their power levels. Mediocre.

"Tch…" he grit his teeth.

There were aliens in the stands overlooking the hugs room, behind protective walls of glass. Makoto could see them cheering, but couldn't hear them. Sound proof glass, he guessed, so as to let the fighters concentrate on the fight. He saw Marin, Trunks, and Goten waving at him from one side. Trunks and Goten were grinning, giving him thumbs up, Marin looked worried sick.

Makoto wished she would stop worrying about him. It annoyed the hell out of him. She had been treating him like a ticking time bomb ever since the incident with getting the first Dragon Ball.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Arena! This month's match is an intense one, with six contestants having only been accepted into the dome a day before, they were so impressive!" a disembodied voice echoed around Makoto.

Six? He was one. But who were the other five?

"FIGHT!" a loud voice cried over the speakers in the room.

Makoto glanced around as the fighters rushed toward the center of the room, crying out in bloodlust. Some had weapons like long swords and axes, a few had guns, some, like Makoto, did not have any weapons, but were able to shoot energy waves and beams.

The Saiyan saw with slight interest, one of the fighters with long fiery orange hair, blue skin, and a red bandana, punch a hole clean through one opponent while another's bullets bounced harmlessly off his skin. Makoto felt for this one's power level and blinked in surprise. It was actually… pretty decent.

But Makoto could think on it long. A fighter was rushing at him from his left.

Makoto glanced over at the fighter approaching and nearly faltered. It was a female with ginger hair down to her ankles that flowed in curling locks around her. It was weird, her hair almost seemed to move on its own like it had muscle. Her skin was a light blue-green, and she was beautiful, Makoto had to admit that, with slanted eyes and a slender frame.

Makoto brought up an arm to block her incoming kick and felt his muscle bend a bit with the blow. The female blinked in surprise and Makoto smirked at her. She was strong, but she had never faced a Saiyan of royal blood before, surely.

Makoto threw forward a punch, but it was his turn to be surprised. She dodged it, and then attacked back, and it seemed she kicked it up a notch now that she knew what she was dealing with. Makoto fell backward from the punch, gasping in shock of actually being hit and it actually stinging.

Then he grinned.

Oh hell yes.

Rolling back to his feet, Makoto felt a wild laugh escape his lips as he rushed forward again, he too pushing up his own speed, cracking his knuckles clean across her jaw and sending her flying away. As she tumbled away, Makoto felt the glee fade from him and he scowled at how easily she fell from that.

"Oh come ON!" he cried, turning and crouching, waiting for her to get up, "Don't fall so easily, make me work for it! Get up!"

And she did. She came flying back toward him, a powerful beam forming in her hands as she charged through the air, a wicked smirk on her lips.

Makoto smirked back, "That's more like it," he muttered, and crossed his arms as she fired the blast.

Catching it on his forearms, he knocked it aside, but it seemed the blast was more of a distraction than an actual attack. There she was, and Makoto gasped as her knee dug into his gut. But he wasn't fazed for long. He swung an elbow up, catching her in the chin, sending her backward.

Yet just as she fell away, someone new came in, taking advantage of Makoto's distraction.

A fist slammed into the side of his face and Makoto fell hard onto the ground, rolling. That hurt! Makoto finally stopped rolling, laying on his back with a big grin on his face. Yes, it had hurt!

"And I thought this was going to be a waste of time," he laughed and jumped up to face his new foe.

This one had blue skin and yellow hair, a Mohawk and a goatee. His strong jawed face was smirking at him as he advanced. Intricate gold earrings were on his ear lobes and a matching necklace on his toned chest.

"Two people who can actually land hits one me and make it sting," Makoto laughed, "Today must be my lucky day."

"You must be pretty confident if you think fighting us is lucky," scoffed the man.

Makoto's smile faded and he perked a brow, "'Us'?" he echoed.

The female returned, standing at this new alien's side, crouching.

"Hey I thought this was a battle royal," said Makoto, smirking again, "Free-for-all. Teaming up hardly seems fair."

"There are no rules in this arena, boy," said another voice behind him.

Makoto looked over his shoulder to see three others behind him, side by side, all looking at him. One was a small alien wearing a strange array of scarves around his head and neck and shoulders. Only his young looking face was exposed. Another was a male with wild yellow hair and a purple scrap of cloth tied around his forehead. The third was the one Makoto had spotted earlier, punching a hole clean through one of the other fighters. They all had blue skin.

It also clicked with Makoto at that moment that all the other fighters were out of the game, bodies lying here and there, some in pieces, dead or unconscious. It was just Makoto, and these five left. And it appeared these five were on the same team.

"You all almost look related," said Makoto, smirking a bit, "Is this a family thing? If I knew we could have teams I would have at least brought my cousin. But no matter. It will be an easy enough task for me to take you on by myself. But you do know the prize money can only go to one winner?"

"This isn't about the prize money," said the one with the red bandana, "Saiyan."

Makoto froze. He whirled to fully look at the alien, clenching his fists, his teeth grit.

"You?" he snapped, "You were the one who destroyed that planet? Who threatened me?"

The alien laughed, "No, no, no. That wasn't me," he said, crossing his arms, "But he and I have an agreement at the moment. See, we've been butting heads for a few months now over territories. Powerful destroyer of worlds like us tend to do that, I suppose," he laughed, narrowing his eyes and smirking, "The fights between us have been getting us nowhere. So we have a contract of sorts. I bring him you, and he leaves me the North Galaxy to do with what I please."

"I see," growled Makoto, "So you were the other five that got into the match yesterday. But why like this? Why not come find me and fight? Why go through all the trouble of entering the arena?"

"I like an audience," said the alien, smirking lightly.

"How did you even find out I was entering?" asked Makoto sharply, "You've been following us?"

"You four aren't as subtle as you think," said the alien with the Mohawk behind Makoto, "We've been on your tail since the last planet you were on was destroyed."

Makoto grit his teeth, "Who are you?" he demanded, "Who is it that sent you?"

The alien with the red bandana grinned wickedly, "My name is Bojack. As for who sent me…" he laughed and shook his head, "His name wouldn't mean anything to you."

"Tell me!" Makoto cried, clenching his fists.

Bojack laughed again, "Saiyan temper! Legendary…" he looked him over, as if deciding whether or not to give a child a cookie before dinner, "Very well."

Makoto stared hard, ears strained to hear the name of the one he was going to hunt down and destroy.

Bojack let his arms fall to his sides as he crouched, still smirking.

"His name is Cooler."


	88. Wishes

Four down. Three to go.

Katima glanced at her bundle of Dragon Balls in the bag at her hip before securing it closed and checking the Radar. She was in a forest clearing, having found the latest Dragon Ball in the nook of a tree's roots. It had been easy enough to gather them up with the Radar and her speed. She kicked off the ground, flying fast toward the next spot. As she flew, she felt a familiar power signature heading for her and paused, perking a brow as a blue and red shape got closer to her.

"Bulla?" Katima called, "What are you doing out here?"

"Katima?!" Bulla nearly fell out of the sky in shock, but paused beside her, keeping afloat. She glanced back over her shoulder warily then grinned back at Katima, "Uh! Nothing! I was just- out for a fly, you know."

"We're miles away from Capsule Corp," said Katima, frowning.

"Heh, are we?" Bulla grinned widely, "I hadn't noticed, must have been lost in thought! What are you doing out here? And… with the Dragon Radar?"

Katima looked at the device in her hand and shrugged, "I was collecting the Dragon Balls."

"What for, has something happened?" asked Bulla.

Katima laughed, "No, no, nothing's happened. I wanted to make a personal wish, actually. Don't worry about it. Were you heading back home?"

"Yeah," said Bulla, "Well, I was going to stop by Gohan's to see Pan first."

"Okay, give them my best, but… Bulla," Katima grinned a bit, "If you run into my husband, please don't tell him I'm hunting the Dragon Balls, okay?"

Bulla frowned at her, "Uh, sure, okay. Why, though?"

Katima winked, "It's his surprise."

Bulla shrugged, "Alright, I won't tell him. How many do you have so far?"

"Four," said Katima.

"Wow, and you just started today?" gasped Bulla, "You'll be done before nightfall!"

"That's the idea," said Katima, nodding to her, "Good flying, Bulla!"

"Sure, you too," said Bulla cheerfully, and they went their separate ways.

Katima checked to make sure she was on the path of the next ball and got to thinking. Why was Bulla so far out here? It didn't seem like her to just go flying off randomly, that girl always had a plan and calculated it through, she rarely did anything on a whim, not like Katima's own daughter, Akita.

Speaking of Akita… Katima could sense she was out in this forest area somewhere too. Katima knew her daughter well, and she had been acting odd the past few months, not to mention it seemed her fighting skills were increasing as well. Every time Katima saw her, her power level had swelled. She knew she was off training with someone, and there weren't many people on this planet that could train a full blooded Saiyan and make them keep getting stronger.

So Katima wasn't exactly surprised when she felt Uub's power signature close to Akita's. But still, she wondered vaguely why Akita hadn't told Katima about it. It wasn't like Katima had any qualms against her training with whoever she liked. But- ah. Of course. Vegeta. Vegeta, no matter if Akita was getting stronger, if he knew she was off with some boy, any boy… things could get touchy. Katima decided she wasn't going to tell Vegeta she sensed the two of them together.

Of course by tonight, she might not have the privacy of her own mind anymore and secrets were going to be much harder to keep from him. But Katima knew it was worth it. She hated that gaping spot in her mind more than enough to justify the means.

So, on to the fifth Dragon Ball, Katima thought, one step closer.

*scene change*

"Cooler."

Makoto let the word fall off his tongue. Tasted it, felt it for all its worth. Hated it. That was the name of the man that was his target, the one who would regret ever crossing Makoto. Slowly, he nodded, and crouched, looking around at the group that surrounded him.

"Well, then, Bojack, I hope he warned you about Saiyan strength," Makoto said, smirking, "I don't think he did, otherwise I doubt you would be here, knowing you stand no chance."

"One monkey is no match for us," said Bojack with a smirk, "I've faced Saiyans before. They were pathetic. Dirt beneath my boots."

Makoto felt rage lick the inside of his ribcage. How dare this insect insult his proud race?! He clenched his fists, "You haven't faced a Saiyan like me before," he said dangerously.

"Tail wrapped around your waist, arrogance in your eyes, and misguided confidence in your body language," said Bojack, laughing slightly, "You are like every Saiyan I've seen before. Let's get this over with, my subjects. The longer we stay on this planet wasting time the less time we have to be cleaning the North Galaxy of life!"

Makoto blinked in surprise as all of them but Bojack rushed in at him. Makoto was forced swiftly into a frenzy of dodging and blocking, having to use almost all of his power to keep from getting hit with all four of them attacking at once. He knew he couldn't keep this up. They were all weaklings, but together they could easily overwhelm him.

All it took was one hit to get through, a punch to his face, for the rest of them to follow suit. Makoto cried out in pain as he received flurries of powerful blows from all sides, a knee to his chin, elbow to his spine, kick to his side, punch to his gut, soon he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Enough!" he cried, and in a flash of gold, his aura spewed out a powerful burst and sent the four of them staggering back.

Makoto stood there, crouching, blood running down the corner of his mouth and brow, his hair spiked and golden around his red headband, golden tail lashing out behind him, crouched furiously.

"Do I look like any other Saiyan you've faced before now?" Makoto demanded, letting out a short bark like laugh, "Super Saiyans are the stuff of legend, Bojack. I'm going to paint this room with you and all of your pathetic friends!"

Bojack blinked a bit at the transformation, but it only made his smirk widen, "I would be disappointed if you made this easy for us. But we have tricks up our sleeves as well, monkey."

Makoto grinned, "Do you now? Don't hold back," his grin turned into a scowl, and a fury flooded through him, "Because if you don't prove to be a challenge, a quick death would not be worthy of you!"

*scene change*

Marin stared down at the arena, her gut twisting.

"We have to do something," she whispered, grabbing Goten's arm so hard he yelped in pain and pulled away from her.

"Makoto can handle this, I'm sure," said Trunks, looking down, "Sure, there's five of them, but he hasn't even gone past the first level of Super Saiyan."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Marin rasped, "I know that look in his eyes. If we let this happen, he's going to snap."

"Snap?" Goten echoed.

"Sometimes…" Marin breathed, "Sometimes when Makoto talks about how restless he is, he gets this look in his eyes. It scares me- like- like he's slowly slipping. It's been getting worse and worse since we left Earth. I'm scared that when he finally snaps he won't just stop at destroying his current enemy."

"What, you mean you think he would just go on a rampage?" asked Trunks, perking a brow, "I would think Makoto would have more self control than that."

"Well…" Goten murmured, "Think about it Trunks. Back when they set those monsters on him yesterday… You have to admit his brutality was pretty harsh, I mean…" Goten looked at the ground, "And how he yelled at the last one… The look on his face was…"

"Wrong," Marin whispered.

Trunks looked back at the arena, "Well what can we do? It's not like we can go in there," he said, "I think you guys are over reacting, I mean sure, Makoto has a nasty temper, and he can get carried away sometimes, but he wouldn't hurt innocent people."

"I want to know what they're saying," Marin pressed, leaning forward, "Makoto… Makoto what are you thinking?"

All Marin could see was the way Makoto had destroyed those creatures yesterday, the crazed look in his eyes. She remembered back on the first planet how he had wanted to kill the men ruthlessly even though they were defenseless. The look on his face… the look like he was slipping. She had seen it on Earth when he ranted about how bored he was. She had seen it grow with every passing day since they left Earth. She had thought that getting off the planet would help him unwind, but it seemed to be doing the exact opposite.

Every place they had been so far, Makoto had seen nothing but empty threats that wasted his time. He was looking for a challenge, but the more of the universe he was seeing, the more he was thinking that there was no challenge out there for him. He was just too powerful, and what would happen if Makoto decided that he would do anything to get a proper challenge? Even carving out the universe to see if someone worthy would step up to stop him?

The thought had crossed Marin's mind on more than one occasion, and it terrified her. Makoto snapping, Makoto losing it, Makoto destroying everything in his path just because he was sick of sitting around, sick of petty training, sick of the lack of a proper foe. She would have to help and try to stop him, but it wasn't so much of a question of whether or not she should stop him, it would be if she could. Not because he was stronger than her, or that she was just human, but the fact that ever since they were kids, Marin looked at Makoto as something precious.

She looked at him, and wanted nothing more than to just be at his side for the rest of her days. Yes, Marin thought, she liked Makoto, a lot, but Makoto had never had feelings like that, not for her or any girl. And Marin knew it wasn't a matter of her not being attractive or good enough or any of that. It was just that Makoto didn't do that sort of thing. He didn't have time for a relationship. He was too busy hunting for a challenge, too busy training, too busy resenting the peace that had clung to their world for twenty years.

Marin felt a lump in her throat. What would Makoto even say if she told him? If she ever told him how much she truly cared? Would he laugh? Scoff at her that she was being foolish? That he didn't have time for petty emotion?

Or would he…

She saw his green eyes look up at her for a moment, and his face softened, just a bit. But in that one moment he looked at her, one of the five attacked him, the male with the Mohawk, slamming a punch into his stomach, making Makoto bend double with the blow.

Marin then saw Makoto's face twist in rage. And his eyes fogged over. He didn't look up at her again. That was when the carnage began.

*scene change*

Night had fallen. Good, thought Katima, no one will notice the sky suddenly going dark. She settled all seven Dragon Balls onto the ground not far from where she found the last one. She was in the middle of the wasteland, perhaps 500 clicks from the nearest city. Katima realized vaguely that she had never seen Shenron for herself. The only eternal Dragon she had seen was Purunga on Namek. She also remembered that Earth's Dragon granted two wishes instead of just one. What would she use her second wish for?

Katima decided she would make the less important one first. Best to decide what to wish for now before summoning Shenron. She pondered, wanting to do something good and useful, but not sure what. Sitting cross legged, Katima looked at the seven orbs glinting gently in the moonlight. Slowly, she looked up at the moon.

Words from the past sparked in the back of her mind.

"Your tail holds a lot of power, Katima, are you a fool?"

Vegeta's words. Back on Namek when she first asked him to remove her tail. At the time, there had not been time to train her properly on how to resist it being grabbed or controlling her ape form. It was just a liability, and with Frieza closing in on them, there had been two choices. Keep it and potentially be crippled by it, or get rid of it to put up the best fight she could. To her, the choice had been obvious, but she knew Vegeta had tried to convince her to keep it.

Well, Katima thought, it looked like Vegeta was in for two surprises today.

She stood, looking down at the Dragon Balls and smiling. These precious little things were the reason she even met Vegeta, even planted the bond upon him in the first place. Only seemed fitting they returned it.

"By your name, I summon you," said Katima, raising her hands up to the stars and beaming, "Shenron!"

And the stars and moon vanished.

*scene change*

Vegeta let the steaming hot water stream over his shoulders. It had been a long day in the gravity room, but it still wasn't enough, not in Vegeta's eyes. He wanted more than the limitations of that room now. 700 times gravity was how far he had gotten, and while his body was sore, he felt like he had accomplished nothing today. He had made no progress in getting any closer to Super Saiyan 3. He had only succeeded in making his body ache in pain and his pride sting. He wanted nothing more than to go to his room and press against Katima's soft form and sleep.

Speaking of, where was that woman?

He hadn't seen her all day, he just realized. He had been too caught up in pushing his limits to even really think about her absence. Part of him felt bad about this. He used to always be able to tell when she was away from him. But for twenty years now, his mind had been his own. He didn't like it much. Vegeta had grown exceptionally fond of her presence in his mind, even to the point of hating himself for being so attached to it. That had been one of the reasons he let Bobbity into his mind back before Majin Buu hatched.

Such a long time ago…

Vegeta scratched his tail bone as he thought about how much time had passed. How many years had it been now, since he arrived on this planet with Nappa, eager to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for the immortality he desired to defeat Frieza and take the tyrant's seat of power? He did the math as he scratched a persistent itch on his tailbone again. He was thirty when he landed. He was now sixty-two. Thirty-two years. He had spent thirty-two years with Katima. Twenty of which the Bond had been gone between them. How was it that those twelve years with it there seemed longer than the twenty with it gone?

Vegeta scratched his tailbone once more, starting to get frustrated with how itchy it was, had he been bitten by a bug or something?

Fur.

Vegeta froze, feeling again.

There was definitely a new limb there, stretching from his tailbone. Vegeta couldn't breathe.

"Impossible."

Vegeta turned off the water, bolting from the shower stall so fast he nearly slipped and fell. He found the drying cloth and ran it over his hair for a moment in a quick dry to keep from dripping everywhere and rushed to the mirror, using the same cloth to clear a space from the fog that clung to it. He then twisted, checking.

Vegeta let out a yowl of alarm.

His tail!

What the hell was going on?! Only young Saiyans could re-grow their tails, once passed a certain age it wasn't possible! So how was this here now? This brown furred limb twitching as he willed it to. He smacked it against the counter, feeling it just like he used to. And strength. He felt a new strength coming through his body with it restored. Of course, Saiyans were always stronger with their tails, it was why he insisted his children keep theirs.

Vegeta nearly rushed from the bathroom naked in his excitement. He stopped and skidded back to grab the cloth and wrapped it around his waist before rushing out into the hallway, bellowing, "KATIMA!"

But he stopped moving after the first yell, frozen in place once again.

Because that gap in the back of his mind that had been collecting dust for the past twenty years suddenly came back to life.

Vegeta stood rooted to the spot, hardly able to breathe as he felt her soft presence touch his mind gently, and he could feel her smiling, so many miles away, underneath a massive serpent dragon.

*scene change*

It was better than she could have ever imagined.

Katima looked up at Shenron as he turned into light once more, the Dragon Balls rising up into the sky.

"Thank you," she breathed, knowing that she could never repay the dragon for the gift he had given her.

Vegeta's astonishment was heavy in the back of her mind and she clung to it like a child clung to their blanket. Also aware of the weird pressure on her back, she reached back and poked a hole in her underwear and pants and slipped her tail through it, the furred limb curling. She had missed it. But not nearly as much as she had missed the Bond.

She had wished specifically for Shenron to restore the bond to how it had been before her and Vegeta's sacrifice to attempt to kill Majin Buu. So long as they didn't use the Bond's power to do a massive bomb like that again, it wouldn't break as it did last time. And, she had wished to restore her and Vegeta's tails. Even now, Katima felt a new strength flooding her body from it.

She could feel Vegeta again, his being, all there within her mind, to own, the two of them linked once again. She relished it, wreathing herself in the feeling of him, his surprise and his excitement that came with it. How she had missed his presence there, with her, the two of them as one once again. It was beautiful. Katima felt tears threatening her eyes, her heart swelling.

Vegeta's shock slowly turned to burning curiosity, and she could feel him beckoning her back home. She grinned, powering to Super Saiyan, and blasting off back toward Capsule Corp, tail streaming behind her, the seven Dragon Balls being rocketed off in opposite directions as she flew.

Katima flew at her top speed back to her other half, her happiness threatening to make her burst. How she had gone twenty year without feeling him like this fathomed her. How had she survived? Because this, feeling him, his emotions, his heart beating at the same rhythm as hers, this was perfection. Vegeta, her Prince, the father of her children, her one and only, there with her always in her mind.

He was waiting for her outside, staring up into the night sky as she approached. The second she landed, he practically tackled her. They kissed furiously, the bond sending messages of what the other was feeling on top of their own emotions. It made every kiss they had had in the past twenty years seem dull and colorless. Katima was also aware of his tail curling around her waist with his arms. She swiped out her own tail to twine with his, and it took them a long moment to break apart.

"Why?" Vegeta managed to gasp when they did, staring at her with shining eyes. At some point during the kissing, he had gone Super Saiyan.

"Because I know how you want to reach Super Saiyan 3," Katima murmured, "And this…" she touched his forehead delicately, then her own, "I've missed this."

"The tails?" Vegeta asked, looking down and seeing hers as well.

"You said to me once that it was a Saiyan's greatest strength. So I had the extra wish, and thought, why not?" Katima laughed, looking at his tail then into his eyes, "With them, plus the Bond, I know we can do it. I know we can reach the next level."

Vegeta smiled victoriously, "Woman, you are a genius."

"Well, we have a lot of training, you have to teach me not only how to handle people grabbing my tail, but controlling my ape form too," Katima said, touching her nose lightly to his, "Think you're prepared?"

"Forget training," Vegeta said, tossing her up and over her shoulder, making her yelp in surprise, "That can wait until tomorrow. We have something else to take care of first."

And he carried her to their bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.


	89. Ruthless Makoto

Makoto had felt his rage soften just a bit at the look on Marin's face. He saw it in her eyes, the way she was staring in horror at him, and a part of him in the back of his head murmured, "What am I becoming?" But then he was punched across the face, sent staggering, and the anger flooded back, his vision going red.

The next punch was heading toward him, but Makoto caught the alien's fist in his hand, and delivered his own punch to his face, sending him flying backward. But Makoto didn't have long to be pleased by his small victory, for the others were upon him in a heartbeat. The one with the headband snatched him from behind, curling his arms underneath Makoto's, pinning the Saiyan to his chest while the female slowly walked toward him with a smirk on her face. Makoto struggled, but the alien that held him was holding fast, anticipating his movements.

The female slammed punch in Makoto's gut, making Makoto grunt in pain, but a new flash of rage hit him. With a mighty cry, he sent energy pushing out all around him, blasting them all away. Even the smug Bojack was sent a few paces back, but he landed on his feet, smirking.

"Time to kick it up a notch, boys," he said.

The one with the Mohawk and the one with the headband both grinned and began to power up. Makoto blinked as their energy levels rocketed. Their blue skin shifted to green, their hair turning a brilliant orange, their muscles straining. So, they could transform too! Makoto's shock turned into satisfaction and he grinned wickedly.

"Good," he said, and then let out a bark like laugh, "Excellent!" and rushed at them.

Mohawk blocked his incoming elbow. Makoto thrust up a knee just after, and that managed to connect, making him bend double, but then Headband was on him, kicking him hard across the back. Makoto crashed into the ground, but quickly rolled back to his feet, launching back into the fray with a smirk on his lips. Pain and sweat! He hadn't felt this in a long time. But it still wasn't enough.

He was locked into a wild brawl with the two newly transformed aliens, the others watching as Makoto blocked and dodged attacks from each side, even getting hit now and again but it barely fazed him. He finally knocked back Mohawk, and then blasted Headband across the arena. As soon as he had those two off of him, the female and the smaller one with the scarves jumped in. It was a different sort of fighting style to adjust to, but it didn't take Makoto long before they were both blasted back as well. He stood in the center of the four of them, glaring around, panting a bit.

"I must say it's a pleasant surprise to lose my breath," he said, but then scowled and glared at all of them, "But if this is the best you can do then I'm going to be disappointed."

Bojack laughed, "I like this kid," he said, crossing his arms, "Not a lot of Saiyans that can actually back up their stubborn pride. But all the same, it's time to end this," he nodded to his crew.

All four of them raised their hands at Makoto, and he prepared for an energy attack, but suddenly, he felt pain race across his skin in lines and his arms and legs were pinned together. He couldn't move- it felt like there were wires wrapped around his entire body, and sure enough, he could see the lines reflecting ever so slightly in the light, like fishing line. They were cutting into his skin, making him yelp in pain and struggle, but it only made the cuts deeper, and what was more, he was feeling his energy slowly being sapped away.

"No use struggling, kid," Bojack said, walking toward him and smirking, "The more you do the more it drains your energy. Here's how this is going to work. We're going to let you hang there until every last drop of energy is gone, and then we're going to bring you to Cooler. Not sure what he's going to do to you after that. Kind of tempting to stay and watch, but hey, we have this whole galaxy to plunder and destroy, so I hope you'll forgive me if we don't."

Makoto felt anger bubble up inside him, "You fucking cheat!" he snarled, straining but then going limp from another wave of energy being sucked from his body, his hair flickering back to black.

Bojack laughed heartedly, "It's the name of the game, kid. I didn't come in here to fight with 'honor' or whatever it is you monkeys are into. I'm Bojack," he smirked, patting Makoto's cheek, "And this is how the rules are in my games."

Makoto saw Trunks, Goten, and Marin running from their spots in the audience, most likely off to try and find a way into the stadium. He guessed they didn't want to break the dome in fear of whatever material it was made of hurting anyone or falling down to crush Makoto. He could wait for their rescue. But another part of him was infuriated. He had been longing for a challenge for twenty years. But this? This was different. He refused to be defeated by some cheap trick. If he was going to be defeated, it would be through bloody battle, and that alone. He would not let this be it!

"This isn't your game, you bastard," Makoto growled, glaring at Bojack again, "You're pathetic, and none of your stupid fucking parlor tricks-" he began to strain again, her anger fueling him, "IS GOING TO BEAT A SAIYAN!"

With a cry of power, Makoto transformed to the second level of Super Saiyan, his golden aura bursting around him. He had powered up so hard and so fast that the wires holding him were vaporized, his arms and legs springing free. Bojack's smug smirk finally faded, his eyes wide in shock.

Makoto glared at him, and slowly began to laugh, bark like and wild, then he aimed a hand at the little one with the scarves, shooting out a massive blast that shot a hole right through his chest and slamming his body up against the side of the arena, making the entire building shake. The alien fell motionless, but not before his comrade with the Mohawk sprung at Makoto with an angry yowl.

Makoto felt him approaching to punch the back of his head, but he swiftly shifted his head to the side and grabbed the alien's forearm over his shoulder. He smirked darkly as he twisted it, making Mohawk cry out in agony, the skin slowly tearing, bones beginning to crack. Makoto was taking his time with it, enjoying the feel of warm blood flowing through his fingers.

"Weak- insolent- unworthy- insects!" he was muttering.

The alien with the headband came to his companions rescue, slamming a punch across Makoto's face. But all he succeeded in doing was making Makoto lose his grip on the other's arm which was now crippled. Makoto barely staggered, barely even felt the pain, before whirling on his new target, holding out his hands at him.

"Piss ant!" he spat, "You call that a punch?! You call that strength?! LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE STRENGTH!" violet energy pumped in his palms, "GATLIC GUN!" he bellowed.

The purple beam of power rocketed forward, slamming into the alien and turning him into ash, but also blasting a hole into the arena wall. Several of the audience screamed and ran for cover. Not all of them made it. Makoto wasn't certain if some had died in the blast, it had been aimed beneath the transparent dome wall, so it blew out the floor beneath them somewhat. But Makoto didn't have time nor did he really care if anyone had been caught in it.

All that was going on in his head was: two dead, one crippled, two to go.

He whirled and the female was slowly backing away from him, eyes wide. The one with the Mohawk was clutching his damaged arm, glaring at him in rage.

"Bojack…" the female breathed.

Bojack chuckled and stepped forward, "I didn't think I would have to get my hands dirty for a filthy monkey, but I also believed my subordinates were better than this," he squared off with Makoto, smirking, "You forced my hand, Saiyan. A shame. Cooler wanted you in one piece so he could do the dismembering himself. But he can't get everything he wants."

Makoto smirked wickedly, "Finally going to play, Bojack? Good. Let's see if you actually have something to offer!" he rushed forward, a fist held back.

In a flash, Bojack transformed. His blue skin rippled to green, hair flashing to orange, and he caught Makoto's fist in his hand. Makoto stared in shock for a moment before laughing wildly.

"Now that's more like it!" he cried, and the two of them erupted into a wild brawl across the arena.

Makoto was pleased that it seemed for a moment that Bojack could actually keep pace with him. The alien's hit stung bitterly and were difficult to block or dodge. But as the fight wore on, Makoto learned his pattern swiftly, the way he breathed when performing certain moves. The spires and blockades broke and shattered from their battle as the warred by. Makoto felt his impatience growing with each hit he got through to Bojack, felt anger with each gasp of pain the alien gave, and even more infuriating was the look of growing fear on Bojack's face.

With an angry yowl, Makoto landed a fluid roundhouse kick on Bojack, sending him slamming into a blockade, making it crumble. The Saiyan stood there panting, not from over exertion, but the building anger that was bubbling inside him.

"What is this?!" he spat, "All that talk and this is what you give me?! Why are you making this too easy?! Why aren't any of you a CHALLENGE?! Make me work for it! Make me try my hardest! I want to have to be pushed to my full potential, and all you can offer me is a burning punch!"

Bojack climbed out of the rubble, glaring darkly at Makoto, "It seems I underestimated this mission," he muttered.

"Master, are you okay?" the female asked, coming to his side with the still crippled alien with the Mohawk.

Bojack looked pretty bad off. Blood was running down his face, there were several wounds on his body, one eye was swelling shut, and he was clutching his arm and carried most of his weight on one side, suggesting a crippled leg.

Bojack chuckled, shaking his head, "The punk has more strength than I anticipated. I'm going to have to rethink my strategy."

"You can't seriously be suggesting we retreat?" gasped Mohawk.

"You think after the pitiful performance you just gave me I'm going to let you walk away?" snarled Makoto, beginning to walk forward, tail lashing back and forth, "I told you if you didn't give me a challenge, a quick death wasn't worthy of you. You deserve only pain for daring to go against me and not put out!"

"Kid, I've met some pretty proud Saiyans, but you take it to an extreme," he smirked darkly, "It's almost like you're Saiyan Royalty."

Makoto narrowed his eyes, aiming a hand at Bojack, "You're not going anywhere."

He shot the blast intending to cripple Bojack. But the alien pulled something Makoto hadn't seen coming. Bojack yanked the female in front of him, using her as a human shield while he rocketed away, shooting a hole through the reinforced glass dome and blasting through the roof of the building after that. The female caught in the blast was killing instantly- a blast intended to cripple Bojack was fatal for her weaker body. She was reduced to dust.

The alien with the Mohawk meanwhile was shouting up after Bojack, "No, Master, wait! Don't leave me!"

He began to fly but Makoto caught his ankle and slammed him back onto the ground.

"Stay," he spat, and then braced to fly after Bojack. No way was that pathetic bastard getting away from him. He wouldn't let such a weakling survive an encounter with a Saiyan prince!

"Makoto!"

Something latched onto his arm.

Makoto snarled and turned to see Marin clutching him, eyes wide with fear and pain.

"Let him go!" she begged.

Makoto felt anger blot his vision for a moment, "What?! Why! He came here to kill me Marin, you think he deserves mercy?! Are you that weak?"

Marin glared at him, her fear turning into anger, "At least I have the strength to control myself!" she spat.

Makoto ripped out of her grip as Trunks and Goten appeared. They ran in from the entrance that looked as if it had been blasted open. Trunks went to the crippled alien, who was moaning in pain on the floor, and kicked him lightly.

"Hey, fuck face," he said, glaring, "Where's your friend going?"

"S-screw off," the alien rasped.

Makoto let out a howl of anger and stormed over toward him, making him wail in fear and try to scramble away. Makoto caught his ankle and dragged him back, crouching over him and pinning his shoulder to the ground, being careful to purposely press against his injured side, making him cry out in agony.

"He's going back to Cooler, isn't he?!" Makoto demanded, "Tell me where Cooler is! Tell me or you'll be begging me to kill you!"

"Cooler?" Goten perked a brow.

"It's the asshole who was on the transmission, the one who blew up that planet," Makoto said swiftly, "And Bojack just retreated to him, DIDN'T HE?!" he slammed a fist into the ground right beside Mohawk's head, making him scream in terror.

"Makoto!" Marin cried, but Makoto ignored her, focused completely on the alien, his grip on that shoulder tightening until bones could be heard snapping.

"St-stop! Please!" Mohawk wailed.

"ANSWER ME!" Makoto bellowed, "Tell me where Cooler is or the whole arm comes off!"

"Makoto, easy," Goten said shakily, laughing nervously, "I mean, maybe he doesn't know. Lay off a bit."

"No!" Makoto spat, "This piece of filth deserves every ounce of pain I give him for facing me and going down so easily. He's not a true warrior, he does not deserve mercy!"

His fingers dug past the alien's flesh his grip was so hard. Warm blood seeped through his knuckles, the alien shrieked in pain.

WAM!

Makoto gasped in shock as he was tackled clean off of the alien, landing in a heap a few feet away, the breath knocked completely from his body. He had been so intent on getting Mohawk to talk, he hadn't sensed his attacker coming. But his reaction was instant. With a wild cry of fury, he threw a hard punch across their face, sending them flying about ten feet back and slamming hard against a spire, making it crack but not fully break, and they slid down to lay limply at the base of it.

As Makoto stood there with his arm still down from the swing, panting from exertion, he realized what he had done. His eyes widened in horror.

Marin.

He had just hit Marin, and not like he did when training, he had really hit her, like he was out for blood. Even as he looked, a trail of dark fluid went down her face from her scalp line. Slowly, she looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock and pain. They shimmered as tears threatened them.

Makoto faltered back to his normal form to show her he didn't mean her any harm, hair returning to black, eyes darkening again. He took a step toward her.

"Marin…" he rasped, voice cracking a bit, "I…"

Marin shook her head, getting to her feet by pulling herself up on the spire behind her. She looked terrified and hurt, looking at him like he was a monster. Makoto felt a slight flash of anger at her.

"I'm sorry," he said shortly, "But you just surprised me-"

"Makoto," Marin whispered, cutting him off, "Please, please just stop this."

A single tear went down her cheek. Makoto stared at it, mouth slightly agape.

"Marin…" he breathed.

"I hate seeing you like this," Marin said, looking at the ground, clenching her fists, "Like you're a time bomb waiting to go off. I just want my Makoto back," she looked into his eyes now, "The one that I played with when we were kids, the one that went to high school with me, the one that's been my best friend for ten years."

Makoto looked at her, "I haven't changed," he said, "This has always been me. Marin, I need a challenge. I need to fight. I'm a Saiyan, a warrior elite, and the longer I go without a proper battle the more restless I get," he narrowed his eyes, "I can't stop it."

Marin bowed her head, "And I can't sit by and watch this happen," she murmured.

There was a groan of pain that interrupted them. They both looked to see that the alien with the Mohawk was trying to get up, wincing horribly in pain. Trunks and Goten, who had been watching Makoto and Marin in silent shock suddenly snapped back to life, looking at the alien. Makoto thankfully grasped at the distraction, beginning to walk toward him, making him yelp in terror, but Trunks held up a hand, looking warily at Makoto.

"I think you've done enough," he said, "I can take it from here."

Makoto grunted in irritation and crossed his arms, glaring.

"So," Trunks was looking down at the alien with a scowl, "That wound looks pretty painful. Looks like you're going to need some sort of medical treatment for that. Maybe I have some medicine in my bag that could instantly heal that. Maybe. If you want to know if I do or not, you'll answer my questions."

The alien glared at Trunks, then nodded slowly.

"That's what I thought," said Trunks with a smirk, "After all, that Bojack guy pretty much left you for dead. Now, this 'Cooler' guy, what does he have against Saiyans?"

Mohawk laughed a bit, then grunted in pain, closing his eyes, "His little brother and father were killed by one ages ago. He's been hunting them ever since. A-Apparently, his brother was defeated by one before hand, barely survived. They had to rebuild him with cybernetics. He and their father went searching for this Saiyan afterward, but never returned. Their ship's coordinates were scrambled, some sort of high tech device had interfered, but Cooler knew it had to be the Saiyan that had originally defeated his brother."

Goten frowned at Trunks, "Why does this sound familiar?"

Trunks was staring at the alien, "Because my future self destroyed the ship Frieza and King Cold arrived on and used some Capsule Corp tech to distort the signals it was sending so none of their remaining men could track them to Earth."

"Wait," Makoto took a step forward, narrowing his eyes, "You mean to tell me this Cooler guy is Frieza's older brother?"

"The one and the same," said Mohawk through grit teeth, "Bojack says that he and Cooler were striking a deal because they kept butting heads- the- the truth is-" he laughed, then winced in pain, "That Bojack accepted the contract to save his skin. Cooler is much stronger than him. The only reason Cooler had not dealt with us before is because none of Cooler's men could defeat us, Cooler himself would have to, and he's not one for getting his hands dirty. So he gave us an ultimatum. Assist him, or die."

"Cooler's stronger than Bojack?" asked Goten.

Mohawk laughed again, weakly. The pool of his blood had grown quite a bit.

"Bojack would never admit it," he rasped, "But Cooler could destroy him with one blast. Even that monster over there," he nodded shakily toward Makoto who scowled, "Would be no match for him."

Makoto perked a brow, "Is that so…?" he said slowly under his breath, then louder, he demanded, "Where is he? Where is Cooler?!"

The alien coughed up some blood, cringing, "I couldn't tell you exactly, but his mother ship normally p-patrols the star system near his base planets that house his military units," he spewed off some coordinates that Makoto didn't understand but Trunks nodded and wrote them down.

"Thanks for the info," said Trunks, opening his bag, "I'll keep my word," he pulled out a sensu bean and tossed it to the alien.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Makoto demanded.

"He's not a threat," said Trunks, glancing at his friend, "We just handed his life back to him, maybe he'll use it for good this time."

"He tried to deliver me to Cooler to be killed!" Makoto snapped.

"And he failed," said Trunks simply, smirking at Makoto, "Listen, Makoto, you're crazy strong, we all know that, but you have to learn to cool your jets," he glanced at Marin, who was still standing mutely beside the pillar.

The alien ate the bean and gasped in shock as all his wounds healed. He stood, looking over his body in aw.

"Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind about letting you live," Makoto snarled at him and he yelped in fear and blasted off.

"So, what if he just goes back to that Bojack guy and tells him he told us all that stuff?" asked Goten warily.

"I doubt it," said Trunks, "Didn't you hear him shit talking his old boss? I think his evil days are over."

"That's soft thinking, Trunks," Makoto growled, "Let's get out of here before people start arriving. I'm sure that their police or whatever will be arriving shortly."

"We can't forget about the Dragon Ball," said Goten.

"Heh, that's right," Makoto muttered, "You get to a safe spot to pop the ship. I'll get the Dragon Ball. I don't think it matters if we steal the damn thing at this point."

Goten opened his mouth to speak but Trunks shot him a warning look. Makoto was too frustrated to really care what that had meant. He turned and flew out of the hole Bojack had made, heading back to the shop they had found the Dragon Ball at. The entire city seemed in shambles. There were sirens everywhere, people screaming. Makoto scanned down in the streets. It looked like people were rioting. No sign of Bojack. Makoto couldn't even sense him.

He landed outside the shop. It was abandoned, several of the showcases shattered, things missing, the floor scattered in debris. Makoto was pleased to find the Dragon Ball still there. He grabbed it and headed back out, several people running by and screaming wildly, from fear or excitement, Makoto couldn't tell. He looked at the Dragon Ball in his hand and felt bitterness swell in him.

"We're just a couple of trouble makers, you and me," he told it, "Wherever we go, destruction follows suit. Heh…" he smirked, closing his eyes, "Such is the Saiyan way, I suppose. We were a brutal warrior race after all. And you with your power to grant any wish? Well, you and your cousins on earth have been doing hardly anything but cause trouble since your creation, so I've heard…"

He jumped up into the air, heading back toward the others' power signature. All of that had been for nothing, the sponsorship, the arena, the attempt to win the prize money to buy the Dragon Ball lawfully like Marin had wanted, and they just ended up stealing the thing anyway. Irony was a bitch. Makoto felt anger. The way she had looked at him… He hadn't meant to hit her. It was just instinct, what had she expected, tackling him like that?

A memory of Marin back on Kai World from when they were kids flashed in his mind.

_"I had to go, I need to train to beat Majin Buu."_

_ "I'll help! I'll punch him right in the face!"_

_ "Marin, you're a human, you're too weak to help. Buu would eat you up, turn you into a cookie and everything!"_

_ Marin had started to cry then, looking terrified._

_ "But it's okay, Marin! I won't let him eat you! I promise!" Makoto had vowed to stop her tears._

What was he to do now to stop her tears when the monster she was scared of was him?

Returning to the others, they had found a clearing and the ship was waiting. Makoto boarded and found Trunks and Goten in the control room.

He tossed Goten the Dragon Ball who added it to Trunks' bag that was in the corner of the room. Makoto glanced around, "Where's Marin?" he asked.

"In her room," said Goten, glancing warily at him, "I think you better go talk to her, Makoto. She seemed pretty upset."

Makoto sighed, "I don't see what the issue is…" he muttered.

As they got into the air, Makoto found his way to Marin's room which was across from his. He knocked gingerly and waited. No answer. Makoto sighed heavily and knocked again with a bit more force.

"Come on, Marin," he said.

"Go away."

"Marin, please!" Makoto called, "Just open the door."

A long pause, and then the door slowly opened a crack. Marin's crystalline blue eye was peering out at him.

"I just want to be left alone," she whispered.

Makoto growled softly, pushing open the door and making her flinch and back up a step to allow him in. He immediately paused, raising his hands as if in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised softly.

Marin stared at him, "How do I know that?" she whispered back.

Makoto let his arms drop limply to his sides, glaring at his feet, "I'm sorry I hit you," he said grumpily, "But when you tackled me, I thought you were an enemy."

"You're getting out of control, Makoto," said Marin softly, "I just don't know what to do…" her voice shook, making Makoto gasp and look up at her, seeing her eyes shimmering in tears.

"Stop that," he said gruffly, "I told you, I just need… I just need a challenge."

"And what are you willing to do to get that challenge Makoto?" Marin demanded, tone cracking, "The way you fight is completely ruthless now. And seeing the look in your eyes, the way you enjoy it so much- it- it- it scares me, Makoto. I'm scared that you're going to slip away."

Makoto stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch, but she didn't move away, instead looking into his eyes.

"Marin, I'm not going anywhere," Makoto promised harshly, "Now stop with the tears, alright?"

Marin sniffed and wiped her eyes, shaking her head and laughing, "I thought this trip would be good for you. For us. But it's just driven us further apart."

Makoto let his hand slip off her shoulder, staring at her, "What do you mean? Us?" he asked, perking a brow.

Marin looked at him, her face suddenly angry, "You are so fucking clueless!" and she shoved him, hard, out into the hall and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Makoto stood there, numb for a second from the shock and confusion of what just happened. Then he grit his teeth and turned on his heel, marching toward his own room, "Fucking women," he spat under his breath as he went.


	90. Challenges

Akita woke, blinking in the sunlight that seeped in through her window. She yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms up then rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She had gotten home late last night, trying to avoid seeing Bulla or Pan. It had been an awkward goodbye to Uub and then a lot of patrolling in her Gold outfit to pass the time. She only stopped one auto theft, and the rest of the evening had been incredibly slow. Luckily, she hadn't seen Bulla when she returned, and went straight to her bed.

However now, she knew there was no avoiding Bulla forever. And she was certain that her friend told Pan.

With a heavy sigh, Akita pulled on some jeans and a sweater and headed out of her room, tail twitching behind her. She found herself stretching out her senses. It seemed Bulla was in the gravity room. Pan wasn't at Capsule Corp at all. Akita steered clear of the gravity room, suppressing her energy so Bulla wouldn't sense she was awake. Instead Akita headed for the kitchen where she could feel her parents' and Bulma's energy signatures coming from.

"Good morning," she mumbled when she walked into the room.

"Morning, Akita, you seem a little down today, what's up?" asked Bulma from where she was cooking at the stove.

Katima and Vegeta were sitting at the table, stuffing their faces of breakfast. Katima paused, wiping her mouth to grin up at her daughter, "Late night?" she asked, with a little too much of a knowing tone.

Akita narrowed her eyes at her mother, "You could say that," she said evasively.

Katima smirked a bit and Akita instantly knew that her mother knew. Akita growled internally, had Bulla told her, or had Katima figured it out on her own?

Vegeta's head snapped up and he looked from Katima to Akita, then swallowed his mouthful.

"What? What's so funny?" he demanded Katima.

Katima shot him a look, "You know it's rude to eavesdrop."

Akita perked a brow, not quite following the conversation her parents were having.

"Oh, Akita," said Bulma, grinning back at her, "Your mother made some wishes to Shenron last night."

"What- really?" asked Akita, "What did you wish for?"

Katima waved a tail at her that was trailing from her back.

"Ah!" Akita gasped, "You wished for your tail back?"

"And your father's," said Katima, "And, I also wished the Bond back."

Akita had heard of the Bond from her mother. It was what kept Vegeta from killing her when they first met and her father was a ruthless warrior. It was really weird to think that her father was once trying to destroy the world, and use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. The Bond had been shattered in the battle against Buu, so Akita was born after it was long gone.

"Oh," Akita blinked a few times, "So… what does this all mean, then?"

"It means your mother and I are stronger than ever," said Vegeta with a satisfied smirk, "We will soon achieve Super Saiyan 3."

"Super Saiyan 3?" asked Akita, eyes big, "Wow! Like Uncle Goku and Gotenks?"

"Well, Gotenks is technically part Tygrian, so he's both Super Saiyan 3, and the third level of ascension for Tygrian," said Bulma, "But yes, that's what they're aiming for."

Akita sighed wistfully, "I hope I can get to Super Saiyan 3 with my training…"

"And what training is that?" asked Vegeta, glancing at her, "I've not seen you home in the gravity room for months now. With how much you're slacking, Akita, I'm surprised you can even reach the second level of Super Saiyan."

"Papa, that's not fair!" said Akita, "I've been training out in the wastelands, is all…"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Vegeta with a smirk, "Do you think with all your training you could stand to spar with me?"

Akita stared. She hadn't fought one on one with her father in years. She had never in her entire life been able to best him in battle, and he had never even used his full power on her.

"Papa, I…" Akita stammered.

Vegeta scoffed, "Is that a no? I'm disappointed."

"No!" Akita snapped, "I mean- yes! I think I can take you on!" she held her head up high, "And win!"

"Hang on," said Katima, looking between the two of them, "You can't be serious?"

"Of course we are," said Vegeta, smirking, "We're Saiyans of royal blood, testing our strength is what we thrive to do, and Akita is keen to prove herself it seems."

"Well at least take it to Gohan's," said Bulma, "I'd rather not have the entire building destroyed," she laughed.

Akita paled a bit. Gohan's? But… Pan could be there! And what if Bulla had already told her about Uub? Would Pan give it away to her father? Yet she couldn't argue, because that would just raise questions that she couldn't answer. Akita swallowed and nodded. What had she just gotten herself into?

*scene change*

Makoto laid in his bed, glowering at the ceiling, hands laced behind his head. He had been here all day, not feeling like going out and facing the others, seeing the looks of worry on their faces, or Marin's anger. He wanted desperately to fight something, to train, anything, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up. What happened the other day with Bojack and the knowledge of Cooler… and Makoto accidently hitting Marin… he wanted nothing more than to forget all of it. A small part of him even wished he had never left Earth.

But Makoto was certain if he had stayed there any longer he would have lost it.

"Makoto?"

That was Trunks' voice.

"Unless we're landing, go away," Makoto snapped, not bothering to get up.

"Come on, Makoto, stop being a drama queen!" Trunks called.

"Shut up," Makoto growled.

The door opened and Makoto aimed a hand at Trunks when he entered, "One more step and I aim for the eyes," he said darkly.

"Damn, Makoto, chill out!" said Trunks, laughing nervously, "Look, can you blame us for being worried?"

"I'm just restless that's all," said Makoto, letting his hand drop.

Trunks came in further, sighing at him, "I just don't know what to do, man. I mean, none of us do. You, Goten, and I, we all fought against Buu, we all were raised together, but the two of us aren't as battle hungry as you are, we don't resent the past twenty years of peace like you do. So we can't relate! I mean, what do you want us to do?"

"Let me fight," said Makoto bluntly.

"But we don't know what we're facing, and we have to find the Dragon Balls," said Trunks, "Earth is counting on us. We can't leave the mission, we have a deadline!"

Makoto looked up at him, "I didn't say leave the mission. You three can easily continue on and gather the rest of them, but let me find Bojack and Cooler," he said harshly, "We both know that Cooler needs to be stopped. If he's hunting Saiyans, it's only a matter of time before he finds out there's a collection of them on Earth!"

"But what if what Bojack said is true? What if Cooler is too strong?" asked Trunks.

"That's impossible," scoffed Makoto.

"You should know by now nothing is impossible," said Trunks flatly.

Makoto sighed, laying his head back again, "Well what do we do then? Keep this up? It's only a matter of time before Cooler either sends more of his goons after us or shows up himself. And then what?"

"Then we fight him," said Trunks simply, shrugging.

"You're saying we just sit around and wait for him?" Makoto snapped, "That's cowardly."

"It's strategic," said Trunks.

"Well tell me this, big brain," snarled Makoto, "Don't you think maybe this guy has strategy too? What if he's just sitting back and waiting for the opportune time to strike? What if he's waiting for us to be separated or crippled? Huh? What then?"

"That's not going to happen," said Trunks, "Like you always say, there isn't much out there that can pose a threat to us. We just need to keep our guard up and be ready."

"All the time?" Makoto sat up, glaring at him.

"Yes," said Trunks, eyes hard, "Besides maybe concentrating on being prepared will distract you from how restless you've been. Because I gotta say man, seeing you the other day? I dunno, it kind of freaked me out."

"Tch," Makoto looked away, "You sound like Marin. I tell you what I always tell her. I'm a full blooded Saiyan, a prince no less. My blood needs the thrill of battle, true battle, not the slop I was getting back on Earth. We always need challenges to overcome and I haven't had any for twenty damn years," he clenched his jaw and fists, glaring at the ground, "And I've only seen one true battle, one true foe, unlike my parents and uncle who were raised with a lifetime of war. My father told me a growing Saiyan more than any needs to be challenged, or…"

"Or what?" Trunks prompted.

"Or we just go insane," said Makoto softly.

"What about Goten? He's not freaking out," said Trunks.

"Goten's a hybrid," said Makoto sharply, "His human blood calms the urge to fight. Gohan's urge is practically gone all together, not sure if it was ever there from the stories my mother has told me. Gohan only ever fought when he had to, only trained when he knew there was an enemy around the corner to defeat to protect his friends and family."

"Then what about Akita?" asked Trunks, crossing his arms.

"My sister?" Makoto looked at him then snorted, glancing away again, "She has it too, it just hasn't been as bad on her since we're all stronger than her. She has a challenge- us. And she never has had to battle for her life, so she hasn't tasted what that feels like yet."

"The way you talk about it, it's like you're speaking of some kind of narcotic," said Trunks.

Makoto actually laughed a bit, "I suppose you could say fighting is my drug. And right now? I'm going through withdrawals."

"Well listen," said Trunks, "If things are that bad, we're might need to take a day to do some real training."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Makoto, perking a brow.

"I mean we may need to take a day to go to an abandoned planet and bust out Gotenks," said Trunks, looking at him with hard eyes, "We can't go to our full potential here in the ship, and while I know it won't be to the death, at least it might sate you for a while."

Makoto frowned a bit, "A whole planet, huh?" he asked softly, "And we've plenty of sensu beans…"

"And I know Gotenks will be plenty excited to be out again," Trunks smirked, "It's been too long since he's gotten to play."

Makoto nodded slowly, "I think that may satisfy me for a while at least," he said, getting to his feet and grinning wickedly, "Does Goten know?"

"I told him it might be a possibility," said Trunks, "But… I haven't talked to Marin yet. I figured you could-"

"No!" Makoto snapped, crossing his arms, his grin falling off his face like hot wax, "She's being completely unreasonable. She keeps on acting strange, and it was even before the incident with Bojack," Makoto glared at the ground, "Women are more trouble than their worth."

Trunks let out a laugh, "Buhaahaha! Wait, you mean you don't get it?"

"What?" said Makoto sharply, looking at him.

"Dude, everyone but you knows she's totally into you," said Trunks in an undertone, glancing over his shoulder as if to make sure no one was at the door listening.

"What?!" Makoto cried, then recovered swiftly, "Don't be ridiculous! We're just friends. Marin couldn't possibly think of me that way."

Trunks laughed again, rolling his eyes, "Whatever, man. I'll tell her, and then head for the nearest planet that doesn't have life on it. But remember, even with a full planet, and even if it's empty, we have to be careful not to destroy it. After all, oxygen is kind of a must have."

"Whatever," snapped Makoto, turning and falling onto his bed again, "Wake me when we get there."

Trunks let out one final snicker before closing the door.

*scene change*

Akita landed in the grass, feeling dread tight in her gut. What had she been thinking?! Agreeing to a sparring match with her father… sure, she knew she had gotten stronger, but she could sense it, Vegeta's own strength had increased drastically with the return of his tail. And not to mention, once he saw how much she had improved… would he ask questions?

Would he guess someone has been training her?

Katima went to Gohan's door first, shaking her head, a look of slight worry on her face. She knocked and Akita saw her cousin answer after a moment, a pen tucked behind his ear, glasses upon his face, a pile of books on one arm.

"Katima?" he blinked.

"I thought I would warn you that we're going to borrow the wasteland nearby for a sparring match," said Katima.

"Really? Weren't you and Vegeta just out here a few days ago?" Gohan asked.

"It's not between Vegeta and I this time," said Katima, glancing back.

Gohan looked over her shoulder and blinked again in surprise, "Akita?! Wait, but why?"

"Akita seems to think she can beat me in a spar," scoffed Vegeta with a smirk, "Even though she hasn't been training for months, too focused on school and boys," he glanced at Gohan, "Someone of Saiyan blood should always train and be prepared, even in times of peace. It's irresponsible to do otherwise," there was slight venom in his tone and Akita knew he was directing that last line right at Gohan.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "I have other responsibilities now, Vegeta," he said, placing his books aside and then looking back into the house, calling, "Videl! Pan! We have visitors!"

Katima smacked Vegeta's arm as she passed him to head out into the field, which only made Vegeta chuckle. Akita sighed and followed her parents out to the field before Pan came outside. She didn't know if Bulla had told their younger friend about Uub yet, and she wasn't in a hurry to find out.

"At least take it a good hundred clicks away from the house!" Videl called.

They did as she asked, flying a good few miles from the home and landing. Katima, Gohan, Videl, and Pan were watching, staying on the sidelines to give them room. Akita was very careful not to make eye contact with her little cousin just in case.

Vegeta stood ten feet from her, smirking confidently, his new tail lashing back and forth behind him.

"So, Akita, did you want to see how far you can go without having to transform?" he asked, "Or should we just cut to the chase and start off full power?"

Akita clenched her fists, "A smart warrior always tests the waters first," she muttered, "It would be a waste of energy if I powered all the way up just to find out that I didn't need to in order to win."

"Your confidence is admirable, it not misplaced," Vegeta said, "Very well then, I'll even let you have the first shot," he opened his arms wide, "I won't block or dodge, you can hit me wherever you like, daughter."

Akita gritted her teeth, "Papa!" she snapped, crouching, "I don't need a free shot!"

"Heh," Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, smirking still, "You disappoint me, not taking advantage of this offer, but all the same, it's smart of you to hesitate," his eyes snapped open, "Because after all, just because I'm your father doesn't mean you should trust me when I'm your opponent."

And he vanished.

Akita's eyes widened as something slammed into her back. The pain radiated throughout her entire body, and she fell to one knee, the air leaving her lungs in one rush. Before she even had time to recover, a kick landed into her side, sending her flying about fifty feet away where she landed rolling. Just from those two hits alone, her entire body felt like it had been shattered. Akita gasped and sat up shakily only just in time to see her father rushing at her with a smirk on his face, a fist held back.

No, Akita thought, he's too strong! She felt her gut twist in despair. There was no way she was ever going to defeat her father, especially now with such a harsh power increase. No, no, no! Akita clenched her fists. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't! She had to prove to him, to everyone, that she was strong. She was done being the weak one, done being just Makoto's kid sister and Vegeta and Katima's youngest, the daughter that could never measure up to the legendary Sykaima that was supposed to be born to them.

Akita let out a wild cry, and power burst around her. It was such a strong force that it unbalanced Vegeta in his charge. Akita took full advantage, rushing in and landing a precise punch into his lower left side of his chest, making him gasp in shock and pain before completing her attack in a round house kick that sent him flying away. He landed hard on the ground, leaving a rut.

"Wow, so your training has been going well!" Pan called.

Akita shot Pan a glare, only making the girl wink. Akita knew now Bulla had told Pan about Uub, and she just prayed Pan would keep her big mouth shut about it in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta pulled himself up, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth and smirking.

"So, it seems that you have managed to keep some Saiyan strength while going to school," he said, crouching, "Too bad it won't be enough."

Akita raised a palm toward him, narrowing her eyes, "Even if it's not, I'm still not going down without a fight!"

She could see her father bracing to block or dodge her blast, and so right as she finished charging it, she swiftly flitted to appear on his right within a blink of an eye and fired. The blast hurtled at him from the side, leaving him barely any time to react. With a cry, Vegeta tried to jump aside, but the blast caught his arm and he fell to the ground. Akita jumped into the air and began to hurtle downward, elbow out and intended for his chest. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he rolled out of the way just in time, making Akita's elbow crash into the ground where it left a small crater.

Vegeta was on his feet before Akita could recover her stance, and slammed a kick hard across her face. As she was sent flying, he shot a volley of attacks at her, the energy blasts all homing in on her position. Akita's body couldn't react fast enough, not unless-

BOOM!

With a huge explosion of golden energy, Akita transformed, making all the energy attacks disintegrate on contact. She hovered there, golden hair on end and tail lashing, glaring over at her father.

"Heh, already, huh?" Vegeta scoffed, "Very well then," in a burst, his hair flared to gold and his tail changed to match it, "Now things should be much more interesting."

*scene change*

They weren't sure what the planet was called, but it seemed that it had been populated at some point, with it's towering faceless gray buildings. However, there wasn't a single trace of life here. Some of the damage looked to be weathering from age, but others appeared to have been from explosions of some kind, perhaps even ki blasts. Either way, the planet was large and abandoned. The perfect place for a full out battle.

"Remember, you're only going to get a half hour to defeat Gotenks," said Trunks with a smirk. He was in a muscle tee and sweats. The bag that was normally at his hip was being carried by Marin who stood a few yards away, a scowl on her face. Goten was to Trunks' right, crossing his arms with a worried look on his face.

"That's more time than I'll need," said Makoto, standing in front Trunks and Goten with his tail lolling behind him lazily.

"I still don't see why this is necessary," said Marin softly.

Makoto closed his eyes, smirking, "Well, being the human that you are, you'll never understand the irrevocable need to fight," he opened his eyes and glanced at her, "Just stay out of the way."

"Tch!" Marin crossed her arms, glaring at him, "This better put you in a better mood after this…" she flew up to the top of one of the massive buildings.

Makoto rolled his eyes and put his attention back on Trunks and Goten, "Alright," he said, crouching, "Fuse up. I'm done waiting around."

Goten sighed, his arms dropping, "Yes, well I hope Gotenks will feel better about this than I do."

"I'm sure he will," said Trunks with a smirk.

"Fuuuu-" the two began to do the dance, stepping to the side, "-sion!" they turned their arms, propping up their knees, "HA!" and their finger tips touched as they bent to the side.

There was an incredible burst of power and light and Makoto brought up his arm to shield his eyes. The light slowly faded and Makoto brought back down his arm and he grinned. It had been a long time since he had seen Gotenks.

Gotenks was no longer the child that helped defeat Buu twenty years ago. He had grown into a young man just like Goten and Trunks, but he still held the same attributes. The black hair with lavender highlights at the bottom of his hair line, the dark eyes, the confident grin, the same vest and baggy pants. His chest was far more muscular now, and he was taller, about a head taller than Makoto.

"Well, well, long time no play, Makoto," said Gotenks, Trunks and Goten's voice speaking in perfect unison.

"Yes, it has been too long, hasn't it?" said Makoto, grinning wildly, "I'm sure you know why you're here."

"Of course," said Gotenks, "Poor little Makoto has some anger issues he needs beat out of him," Gotenks crouched, "And I'm just the guy for the job."

"No playing around," said Makoto harshly, "We only have a half hour, and I want to go to my top level, Gotenks, so don't fuck about this time. Got it?"

Gotenks laughed, "So serious! Alright, well, if you asked for it," he narrowed his eyes, "Super Ascension."

Makoto frowned a bit at how deadly calm Gotenks said it. It was much different from when they were kids and everything Gotenks did was over the top and drawn out. It seemed even Gotenks had managed to mature a bit in age.

Gotenks let out a cry to the sky, powering up. The entire planet started to shake. Makoto staggered as the black in Gotenks' hair flared gold and the lavender dyed blue before lengthening down his back. Bright shining blue lines exploded into existence across his skin, crystalline like substance protruding from their cracks. Gotenks' eyes glowed blue with green in the center, a wicked grin upon his lips as he stood fully, gold and blue lighting crackling around him and the shaking stopped.

Makoto laughed, "You've actually improved with Trunks and Goten's training, haven't you? Good," he powered up to Super Saiyan, then, with a shout of effort, went one level beyond that, his aura creating lightning around him.

Gotenks smirked at him, "You really think you can take me on in this form without a moon?"

"That's the point," said Makoto harshly, grinning right back at him, "To force myself to be pushed to the limit. With no moon here, I have no choice but to only rely on my Super Saiyan 2 level to defeat you," he crouched, "But, with my special training from Old Kai back when I was 5, I'm technically on par with a Super Saiyan 3 in this state."

"A Super Saiyan 3, sure, but not a fused Saiyan-Tygrian at the third level of transformation," said Gotenks.

"Doesn't matter," said Makoto, lashing his golden tail, "I'll still beat you."

"Unlikely," said Gotenks, and then rushed him.

Makoto could barely keep track of him with his eyes as Gotenks closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second. He barely had time to bring up an arm to block the incoming kick, and the pain from the blow sent a vibration down his entire spine.

"Nice block!" Gotenks complimented, "But you won't be able to block the next one."

"You seem pretty confiden- UHN!" Makoto felt the breath leave his body as he bent double, Gotenks' knee burrowed deep in his gut.

"Told ya," said Gotenks with a snicker.

Makoto let out an angry growl and raised up his head with all his might, crashing it into Gotenks' chin. It hurt like hell, but when he head Gotenks wail and fall back, he laughed in victory. He then rushed in while Gotenks was still trying to find his footing, jumping up to kick him hard in his center mass.

Gotenks recovered, however, catching his shin with a smirk and then spinning him, once, twice, three times, and then let go, sending Makoto crashing into one of the buildings so hard he went all the way through and landed hard on the other side in the street. He lay there gasping for a moment, but then there was a rumbling and he had to roll aside to avoid the massive energy attack that Gotenks had sent after him. It cut through the entire building, reducing it to ashes. Makoto couldn't help but stare in awe. How much stronger had Gotenks gotten?

Within the next blink, Gotenks was there, rushing at Makoto with a grin. Makoto gasped and rolled to his feet just in time to dodge his punch, but he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of the next kick. It slammed hard into his body, nearly making him lose his footing, but a new sort of determination fell inside Makoto.

This was a challenge. The first one in a very long time. He had to overcome it!

Makoto bounced back at Gotenks, making the fused being blink in surprise as they locked into a wild brawl across the decaying city, the buildings and streets crumbling apart around them from the sheer magnitude of their power. Makoto was vaguely aware that the entire world they stood upon was shaking. It was easy to tell that with Gotenks' Tygrain endurance, Makoto wasn't going to be able to keep up even though they both appeared to be landing and dodging attacks equally. Makoto felt the warm spread of blood on his forehead, his arms, chest, legs, and Gotenks only had a few scratches, and but one serious wound on his right arm from an energy blast.

Not enough, Makoto thought savagely, I have to try harder!

Normally, it took his ape form to truly be on par with a fully powered Gotenks. But Makoto was determined to prove he didn't need that.

Gaining distance between himself and Gotenks, Makoto held out his hands, straining his power, blinking blood from his eyes. He was panting, and felt his energy waning, but he wasn't done, not yet! "Final-" he breathed, and then louder, shouting it at the top of his lungs, "FLASH!"

A massive white beam rocketed down. Gotenks wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get out of the way. He saw Gotenks yelp in shock and cross his arms before his face, bracing. The attack met, and a huge clap of energy exploded out from all sides. It was so powerful, Makoto lost his balance in the air, blasted back to the ground where he landed in a heap. He lay there for a moment as the dust slowly cleared around him and shakily rose his head, coughing.

Gotenks was down too, trying to sit up, his face bloodied.

"H-holy shit, Makoto," he laughed weakly, "I-if I didn't take that- y-you would have destroyed the planet."

Makoto was dragging himself to his feet, "If you would have dodged I would have deflected it," he rasped, "Don't make up such pathetic excuses for your slow reaction."

Gotenks laughed again, also getting up, "Well, I guess you do think ahead, that's a surprise."

"Shut up and fight, or did that take out all your energy?" Makoto asked with a smirk.

"You're not that lucky," Gotenks said, and then dashed forward with surprising speed.

Makoto received the elbow to his face, sent crashing to the ground again but quickly rolled backward and back onto his feet to avoid Gotenks' devastating kick, which crushed the ground where his gut had been a heartbeat before. Makoto held out his hands, "GALICK GUN!"

A huge explosion of violet color sprayed out at Gotenks, but he jumped up just in time to avoid it, tucking back his hands in the same motion.

"Kamehame-!" he said shortly, "HA!"

Makoto received the blast full on, knocking him back and into the ground where he lay limply, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Guys!" Marin's voice called, high and panicked, "Stop!"

"I'm fine-" Makoto began, sitting up, getting irritated that she would think such and attack would keep him down.

"No, it's not that!" Marin called, and landed beside them, eyes wide, "Something's heading our way- and it's power level is huge!"

Makoto looked up at the sky just in time to see a ship materialize above them, round and saucer like. He sensed the power source now, having been too caught up in fighting Gotenks before to notice it. He would never forget this signature, even though he only felt it once before and for the briefest of moments.

He spat the name, more blood coming from his lips.

"Cooler!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:::

Sorry it took so long for the update guys, started a new job that's been kicking my ass a bit haha. However I'm finally getting the hang of it so now I can actually write when I get home instead of just passing out dead! Yay! Thanks for all hanging in there, and as always for all the support. You guys are awesome!

-Red


	91. Cooler's Revenge

Makoto's reaction was instant. His hand snapped up, aiming toward the ship as it began to descend, and with a mighty cry, shot a huge blast up toward it. It pierced into the armor of the hull, and in the next heartbeat, the entire ship exploded into flame and bits of metal. Marin yelped in shock and Gotenks grunted in slight surprise.

"Pretty harsh, don'cha think?" Gotenks asked with a smirk, "What if it was some innocent sight seers?"

"We both know that's not the case," Makoto snapped and glared up as the dust began to clear.

As ship shattered into thousands of flaming pieces, debris raining down to the planet in a fiery hailstorm of bodies and metal, massive chucks of wreckage slam into the ruined buildings on the ground, crashing into the brick structures and crumbling frail buildings. Kicked up dirt and smoke filled the empty crater filled streets.

Moments past and the thick walls of smoke and dust began to billow away and where the ship had once been a small spec remained in the sky. High above the young fighters a lone figure floated in the air, tall and boasting a powerful muscular build, a thick tail behind him swaying in minor agitation. The creatures red eyes glared knives down at the gathered warriors, so sternly did he look upon them as if an adult who meant to scold a reckless child.

Makoto felt out toward the figure, trying to gage his power level. He felt perhaps about as strong as Makoto was in his standard form. Hardly a challenge. But Makoto knew how possible it was to hide one's true power. He narrowed his eyes, holding back a hand to Marin without looking at her, "Sensu bean. Now."

Up in the sky the figure unfolds his arms, pressing a button on the Scouter that clung tightly to his head. The device appeared to be sleek with a chrome-like finish, the ornate detail of the Scouter showed that it wasn't crafted for just any run of the mill soldier. Tapping the button the machine buzzed to life as little images whizzed by the eye piece. Methodically he'd took his time looking from one of the fighters to the next.

Focusing on Marin first he frowned.

"Insufficient data..." his voice was cold yet smooth, like slick ice.

He glanced side long to Gotenks and the display flared with a string of information as the read out was fed to his eye.

"Half blooded it would seem. Tygrian and Saiyan. I thought that the last Tygrian had been employed and killed by my brother… seems Rilan somehow survived and bred… To think such low blooded races would mingle with one another. Disgusting…"

Finally he would set his sights on Makoto. A sinister grin playing at his lips as the read out blinked in his eye. "That one..."

Marin pressed the bean to Makoto's palm. He popped it swiftly and felt all his wounds stitch shut, energy flooding him again. He lashed his tail and grinned wickedly, pushing up into the sky, stopping about twenty feet from Cooler up in the air, looking him over with distaste.

"So you're Cooler, then. I expected more from the stories I've heard about you," Makoto smirked, "I hear you have an issue with Saiyans."

As Makoto flew valiantly to meet the creature, the being would greet him with a cocky lash of his tongue the alien simply folded his arms.

"I would not call it an issue... More like dealing with a few pests," he snarled, his voice was deep and his tone well polished.

Those red eyes suddenly become luminescent, glowing bright with power. All this happened almost within an instant as twin deadly rays of light shot out of the creature's eyes at Makoto. He could feel the frightful energy compounded within the beams as they rushed at his chest.

Makoto blinked in a little surprise and swiftly moved aside, so fast that it appeared he vanished from the spot and reappeared to Cooler's right. He laughed and held out a hand, "Oooh laser eyes. Like we haven't seen that before!" he boasted.

With a glance below, he saw Marin giving Gotenks a sensu bean.

As Makoto lined his palm up with Cooler, the creature's body disappeared from sight. The air around the boy was suddenly very empty, the only suggestion of where the creature had gone at first come from the soft almost metallic like sound of its feet touching down to the ground.

"I'm sure you have," the tall alien said coldly as his hands grasped down on the wrists of Gotenks' and Marin. Looking down on her, Cooler frowned as though even this much contact with her made his skin crawl, "And it won't be the last time you see them either," and as though to fulfill the promise he just made his eyes flash with power as twin ray shot out at Marin.

Makoto lost all sense of reason when he saw the rays of death rushing at the girl he was raised with. He was flying fast, faster than he ever felt he had before, his body practically invisible from the speed even to the trained eye. It appeared however that his actions might not be necessary. Gotenks reached over with his free hand in a fraction of a blink, gripping the back of Cooler's head and yanking it back, sending the beams cutting just above Marin's head. At the same time, the wrist that was in Cooler's grip sent crystalline shards erupting out into the alien's palm. He used the same tactic with the hand gripping Cooler's head, however it seemed the crystal didn't do more than just scratch the surface of his scalp, not breaking bone and hardly breaking flesh. Marin managed to scramble away, and at the same time Makoto landed at her side and shoved her behind him, crouched defensively.

Cooler's lips peeled back into a savage snarl.

"You dare..." his tone was deadly.

At that moment the creature's tail whipped around like some great muscled serpent.

"You DARE lay a hand on me, BOY?!"

The thick tail coiled tightly around Gotenks neck and yanked his body like a rag doll into the planet's surface. Cooler whirled and slammed a fist hard into Gotenks gut, all the while tightening his tail about the fused being's neck, choking the life from him. Straightening his posture and standing with his arms behind his back the alien returned his gaze to Makoto and Marin as though the strangling behind him were not even taking place.

"Now then boy... You have two options: either surrender yourself peacefully to extermination... or your little friends will suffer with you."

Makoto snarled, powering up further, his golden aura shooting out around him, "You think you're in any position to be making demands from me?!" he snapped, "If you think for a moment that I would let you come in here and involve them you're a fool," he smirked viciously, "I want you to myself. Besides. That's Gotenks you have there, and he doesn't roll over so easy."

Just as the words left his mouth, Gotenks held out his hands at Cooler, eyes shut tight from the strain to breathe, and unleashed a huge blue blast that had shards of crystal entwined with it, at the same time, the lines around his neck erupted with the blue gems.

The alien's knees bent ever so slightly as the Scouter's display lit up brightly indicating power rising from behind him. Just as Gotenks' unleashed his crystal beam at Cooler's back he leapt into the air, flipping over the wave of power now headed straight for Makoto and Marin.

Makoto gasped and planted his feet in the ground, crossing his arms and letting out a harsh cry, his power raising even more. His own energy counteracting against Gotenks' attack softened the blow a bit, but it still hurt like hell. Still, he did not barrel over or waver, knowing if he did Marin behind him would be consumed. He barely managed to deflect the attack, his arms bleeding terribly, and stood gasping for a moment. But he didn't have long to catch his breath.

As the Cooler landed he dragged Gotenks through the earth and ripped him up into the air so that the fused fighter currently being strangled was facing the other two.

"And as brilliant as the power you possess may be... the same power that murdered my family. You must truly be a fool if you believe you can prevent them from becoming caught in the cross fire," with that Cooler coldly leveled a finger at Gotenks' back. His finger tip gleaming with power and a precision beam violently fire out at the boy's back.

"NO!" Makoto screamed.

Pop.

Gotenks was no longer Gotenks. Two bodies ripped into existence, the beam passing harmlessly between them, and the bleeding beaten forms of Trunks and Goten both landed rolling and coughing to each side, free from the strangling hold of the tail.

"Well that was great fucking timing..." Makoto muttered.

Cooler sighed heavily, as if this was just a rather inconvenient annoyance. The Scouter went wild at this sudden and abrupt change to the body signatures in front of him. After prodding the key a few times a wicked grin played at the alien's lips.

"Halved power levels. I see," closing his eyes, his tail swayed back behind him, "Combining bodies to combine strength. A little trick the people of Yardrat were rather infamous for…" his eyes snapped open, returning his cold gaze to Makoto, who'd just taken the blunt of the crystal energy without faltering, "But a trick that will not save you."

In an instant the alien would disappear, reappearing over Goten. Marin yelped out behind Makoto, gripping his arm, "No!" she breathed.

"A half breed still," Cooler drawled.

Violently he thrust his hand down at Goten's stomach with terrifying strength with the intent of driving his knifed hand straight through the half-Saiyan's abdomen.

Makoto rushed in within a blink and plowed his shoulder into Cooler, sending him flying off and crashing into one of the buildings just in the nick of time. While he was distracted, he looked back at Goten who was sitting up and wide-eyed, "Get some sensu beans, both of you!" he snapped and then looked back at the building, grinning wickedly, "He's strong… Glorious."

Makoto rushed forward, powering an attack in his hands, diving into the smoke and using his senses to find where Cooler was and shot out the blast, sending it rocketing out through the dust which parted in its wake.

As the beam broke through the veil of dust Makoto watched as his beam shot right through a curious orb of dimly glowing light. As the beam pierced it the orb violently let out spasm and erupted in an explosion of massive force, blasting apart the remains of the building and sending the Saiyan prince flying. As he hit the ground it split under beneath him and a powerful hand reached out from under the surface and latched onto the his hair to yank him down.

"We have many files on you people, and you're ability to sense power. But like relying on Scouter's had been a weakness for my brother it has become a weakness for you! Leaving your people blind and easy to lead astray!"

Makoto felt heat on his back, and sensed a massive spark of energy growing there. Cooler had planted a palm to his spine and was charging a mighty blast. Makoto yelped in protest and wildly flipped backward, but felt the energy beam still slice across his back, practically skinning his spine. He roared in pain and pried himself from Cooler's grip while holding down his hands and blasting out with them both, his eyes alight with excitement. He hadn't felt this alive in... in forever it seemed. Fighting for his very life against someone who actually posed a threat against it! His heart was racing, his blood pumping.

The beams tore through the street, crumbling them and when the attack smashed into the very bottom of the under work of the streets, it exploded, sending smoke and rubble spewing from the hole into the air like a small volcano. Most unsettling though was there was no sign of Cooler. Makoto scrambled to his feet, and his senses became over loaded as he felt massive pulses of power all around him under the earth. From beneath Makoto's feet the earth split open as a searing hot wave of power pushed up from underneath him. It didn't take long for a massive fissure to open wide from beneath the earth as a orb of ki of titanic proportions pushed up attempting to catch him as it suddenly and violently took off at awesome speed, rocketing itself and any caught within its grasp toward the atmosphere, clearly heading for space.

"FUUUUUUUU-!" Makoto wailed, feeling his body being ripped upward.

He flipped wildly, catching sight that Trunks had managed to grab Marin, and Goten was off to the side, having safely dodged. Both of them were transformed, and it seemed their wounds were healed, which meant they had gotten a sensu bean while Makoto had distracted Cooler.

Lot of good that'll do him while he was rocketing out to space.

He felt the air already getting thinner and he desperately tried to rip himself free. How could Cooler be so powerful? Without realizing it, Makoto was laughing. This was fantastic.

He might even die!

Wait.

_He might die!_

Makoto let out a wild cry, pushing all of his energy out in a wild burst. The harshness of both the energies colliding didn't exactly dissolve Cooler's attack like he hoped. In fact, it just exploded. Makoto's body went flipping wildly back toward the ground, but he had used a huge amount of energy to pull that off. His body wasn't responding to his commands. He slammed into the ground like a meteor, and laid in the massive crater he left for a moment, gasping for breath, his gold hair flickering slightly to black before returning again. This was bad.

Very, very bad.

A slight whistling sound was heard after all had settled down. The purple alien rising up from under the earth, a grinning confidently.

"I hope you can see now, Monkey. You cannot hope to win. In fact..." uncrossing his arms and glaring down at the crater where his full blooded enemy laid at the bottom of, looking down as if daring for him to rise, "You've not even experienced the true power of my people. My 'darling' brother..." Cooler practically spit the words, "…was only ever able to reach this form and believed it to be the pinnacle of our awesome power... I however, can transformer further still," The ground lightly crumbled as he set himself down, "You cannot fathom that kind of power... I give you the choice. Surrender to you rightful extermination or your friends will suffer. And you will stay alive long enough to watch it."

Makoto coughed, struggling to sit up, glaring, "Why?" he demanded softly, "Why me? I'm not even the one who killed your family."

Cooler simply shook his head, "It matters not. Saiyans are pests. Beings that need to be stamped out completely or else they'll simply come right back," the alien casted a side long glance to Goten and Trunks, "Your people have besmirched the name of my kin and for that you _ALL_ must pay."

"You know... you're a douche bag," said Makoto, struggling to his feet, "But surrendering isn't my style. I'm a Saiyan of royal blood, the elite! So naturally," he smirked, "I have more than a few t-" he stumbled a little when he tried to walk forward, coughed, and tried again, "-Tricks up my sleeve," he used the last of his energy to through a seemingly harmless orb of light up into the air, and fell backward, laying there staring up at it.

*.*.*

Trunks and Goten both saw the light and leapt to action, understanding that Makoto was going to need time for this. Golden and blue auras flickered as the both of them fired off massive energy waves at Cooler. And even a third wave joined in. From the ground, Marin was firing a Kamehameha wave up at Cooler, harsh determination in her eyes.

The little ball of energy whizzed up out of the crater, flying up into the sky like a rocket and illuminating the skyline. Cooler watched the display, unimpressed. He tapped the button on his Scouter a few times and the display would light up, seemingly analyzing the properties of the light before sounding the little buzzing alarm that he had attackers incoming. Nonchalantly the alien formed a small ball of energy and flung it away from them. In fact he hurls it clear across the crater before turning to face his approaching adversaries.

Skillfully the tailed creature didn't even bother dodging the beams, instead charging straight after Goten and meeting his power head on. A darkened shadow streaked up the beam of golden light which was sputtering and spewing energy about as though a stream of water smashing into an object. Cooler had pushed through the beam itself, roaring with laughter as he swings his fist at the half-Saiyan.

"Dude, come ON!" Goten wailed, leaping backward, barely managing to dodge the attack, "It wasn't even a Saiyan that killed your family!"

The little ball of energy Cooler had hurled came to an abrupt stop, just sitting there and hovering between the buildings. The amount of energy it held was so insignificant it barely tickled the senses. The looming purple alien flipped around, swinging his thick tail at Goten. "Enough, I'll not hear your lies as you plead for your life, scum!"

Goten was thwapped aside, yelping in pain and landing hard on the ground. Yet even as the tail hit the half-Saiyan's body, there was a small explosion on Cooler's face as his Scouter was destroyed by a precise beam of light.

Trunks was still holding his finger out, eyes narrowed, "He's not lying, actually. But the person who killed your family isn't here, as in, he's not even in this universe right now. He's in a completely different time realm."

Cooler's eye twitched and his tail fidgeted with annoyance. He drew in a slow deep breath as if to maintain his composure as he turned his back on the crater to face Trunks, staring him down.

"I don't care. It's documented fact my brother was beaten to the point of near death by a Saiyan and that my brother and father were bother killed in pursuit of them. It's a mockery. A shame that won't be lifted until all of the monkeys are dead. You! You, boy, I have no interest in. If you wish to save your life and the life of that little female I suggest you accept this kindness... And run."

Trunks grunted, almost like he was trying not to laugh, "Fuck, that's ironic..." he muttered, then glanced down at Marin. She met his gaze with mirroring determination. She wasn't going anywhere. Good, thought Trunks, because neither was he. He smirked at Cooler, "You know for one who acts so intelligent you're actually really ignorant."

Cooler folded his thick arms across his chest, "Am I now. You do realize I could simply destroy this little mud ball of a planet and leave ALL of you to die. I honestly don't care much for you ilk and... Whatever that naked little monkey is down there," he muttered, only giving Marin a sideways glance. "I don't know much about her bodily functions but I'm reasonably certain I'm the only one here who'll survive the vacuum of space in relative comfort."

Trunks frowned. He had a point. So they would have to wrap this up pretty fast. He glanced back toward the crater, "Are you done yet?!" he demanded.

A giant golden ape let out a roar of an answer.

Cooler casually twirled a finger once as he spoke, "In fact, you seem reasonably familiar with the apparent fate of my father and my brother," the little ball of energy the alien had tossed away begins to rotate. Faster and faster it spun until the orb flattened out to a disk. In a blink of an eye the disk shot through the air, moving silently as it zipped on a path to slice away the golden ape's tail.

Cooler grinned as if it wasn't even happening, "That being said... Perhaps I should just take you with me."

As the disk rushed toward Makoto, the ape's face blinking in surprise at its approach, a small metal looking orb appeared practically out of nowhere. It collided into the disk, making both explode upon impact. Trunks was a touch pleased that he got to be a little bit distracted from the sudden thrill of fear he felt at Cooler's latest proposal. He stared as the bits fell to the ground and a figure stood in the air above them.

A heavy sigh was heard, "Oh shoot, I didn't mean to get it destroyed... Well looks like I just got here in time in any case!" a laugh sounded, and the figure lowered, grinning at them.

He looked human enough, with spiky black hair, a single bit of it hanging over his forehead, the rest shooting right up to the sky, dark eyes, and a young looking face, his stature most likely only about four and a half feet tall. The only thing giving him away was the tail lolling almost casually behind him.

Cooler glanced over his shoulder, with clear annoyance in his features. He glanced between the great golden ape and the new comer.

"And this is why pests need to be taken care of... They crawl from the earth like roaches otherwise," he said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

In the blink of an eye the purple alien would vanish in thin air. He reappeared in the sky... But not alone. Apparently with his frightening speed the alien had transported to the ground and snatched up Marin. She was dangling by her throat in front of him by his tail, clutching wildly at the powerful limb, yelping out in a tight rasping voice, legs kicking wildly.

"Listen up you monkey filth!" Cooler shouted at Makoto, "If you wish to see this girl unharmed you'll bring me the man who killed my family," he glared down at Trunks, "Blue Haired boy. You have Three Days to retrieve the murderer and bring him to my home world," he was keeping Marin pinned to his chest, squeezing her neck tightly, and Trunks could see a orb of power in his palm pressed to her back, smirking down at them. Trunks knew at any moment he could end her life in a blink of an eye.

Makoto let out a massive roar, but remained still, shaking slightly.

Trunks was gaping, eyes wide, "Wait, no, it's not _possible_!" he shouted, "We _can't_ reach him! He's in a different time and we don't have the means to get there! You can't do this!" he clenched his fists tightly, "L-let her go! Take me instead!"

"A noble sacrifice. But, as I stated earlier," Cooler glared down at the gathered warriors, "I simply do not care. My family calls for blood of the ones who murdered my kin. You'll bring this man to me one way or another," slowly the alien and his captive begin to rise up into the air, "You have three rotation cycles of this planet. Three Xeknos Days to bring him to my home world. Otherwise I'll just find out... From her," The rest of his tail coiled around Marin's arms and chest, squeezing her with bone wrenching strength. Marin let out a heart wrenching wail of agony.

At the sound of Marin's screams Makoto let out a furious yowl. The newcomer was looking up at Cooler then at the others with wide eyes, as if unsure what to do with himself. Goten was down below, glaring,

"Don't you get it?!" he shouted, "It's not possible! We can't get to him!"

"I don't care," Cooler all but spat as an orb of energy crackled around himself and Marin to protect her from the cold vacuum of space, "You have three days to bring him to me..." he looked down at the beastly ape, a sinister grin playing at his lips, "Or a suitable replacement. Three Days mud people!"

And with that, he rocketed straight up, clearly flying at speeds to break the planet's atmosphere. Marin's screams died away, leaving a deafening, ringing silence.

Makoto thumped back onto the ground, and let out a yowl of anguish before bowing his head. Trunks could practically see the will to fight seep from his friend, seeing how his eyes where shut tight, his body shaking in grief.

Trunks slowly landed onto the ground and shot Goten a glare, "You had to open your mouth, didn't you?!"

"Me?! You're the one that gave him all the fucking details!" Goten shouted back.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to be a total prick?!"

"He's the BAD GUY of course he was going to be a total prick!"

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but..."

That was the newcomer, the mysterious Saiyan smiling sheepishly as he landed beside them and walked forward, "Hi! Uh, that WAS Cooler, right?"

"Mister reptilian douche bag? Yeah, that was Cooler," sighed Trunks.

"Wow! First time I actually saw him. I've been hunting him for a while now," he frowned, "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, maybe I could have helped."

"You've been hunting Cooler?" Trunks perked a brow and looking him over. The kid was probably four feet tall. He was in that strange shoulder-padded armor though. The kind that he knew Vegeta used to wear, the armor of Frieza's men from back in the day.

"Yeah! Only I've only found his men... his main crew even found me once! Hoo! That was a close one!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who even are you?" asked Goten breathlessly.

"Who me?" the little Saiyan beamed at them, "My name's Tarble."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Sorry it took so long for the update, yet again, guys. This time I had a pretty harsh case of writer's block. Wasn't sure what I was going to do for the Cooler fight. Special thanks to rob111222333444 for helping me with this chapter and playing the part of Cooler. We co-wrote this particular chapter since free-writing often leads to great developments, like the arrival of Tarble and the capture of Marin, both of which were not planned initially. Also, for those who may not know, Tarble is from a Dragon Ball Z movie that actually hasn't been English dubbed yet. If you haven't seen it and don't know who he exactly is, go watch it! Or keep reading, cause I'll let that little secret out most likely in the next chapter. Do understand however that like Cooler, Tarble will be much stronger than he is in the movie. His back story is also slightly different, and his wife is not in the picture. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and now that I have this plot to work with, there will be more updates more frequently. Once again, thank all of you for sticking with me for so long. The Bond will turn three years old in July. It's very strange to think about. You're all amazing, thanks again, because if it wasn't for you guys, this story would not even exist!**_

_**-Red**_


	92. Family Reunion

Makoto felt his fur turn black, felt his body shrink back to normal, felt his knees on the rough pavement, felt the breeze on his naked body.

But none of it mattered.

He had failed. He had let his arrogance blind him, and he had let the most important thing to him be taken away, just like that. He had not been strong enough. He had underestimated Cooler above and beyond. Unable to contain himself, he let out a roar of fury and grief, punching the ground, leaving a small crater as the pavement gave way under his fist. His tail was bushed up, lashing wildly, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"Cooler…" he spat through gritted teeth, then, he looked up at the sky and screamed, "COOLER!"

Leaping to his feet, he powered to Super Saiyan, hardly noticing the wounds on his body, not even able to think straight, completely blinded by his rage. He began to rocket up to the sky, only thinking about following Cooler and Marin's fading energy signatures.

"MAKOTO!" he heard Goten yell behind him, "STOP! What are you DOING?! You can't fly in space!"

Makoto's common sense drifted back and he faltered in his flying as he realized this.

It was utterly hopeless. She was gone.

He had let Cooler take her.

Makoto let out a soft sound, almost a whimper. Slowly, his hair returned to black and he drifted back to the ground, landing and bowing his head, shutting his eyes tightly. All of this was entirely his fault. He was the reason they were here, the reason that he and Gotenks weren't fully prepared to face Cooler when he arrived. Cooler had been waiting for a moment like this to strike.

And now Marin…

"Makoto…"

Trunks approached him, grabbing his shoulder. Makoto looked at him, feeling like all the strength in his body was gone, like all that he was, his Saiyan blood and pride, had been taken along with Marin. Trunks looked just about as bad. Sorrow veiled his blue eyes. His hair had returned to lavender, the lines vanished from his face.

"Marin must have dropped the bag at some point," he held up the messenger bag that he normally carried when they were out of the ship but had let Marin hold while they were going to spar. The strap was ripped, "I think Cooler took it off of her when he grabbed her, that he left it for us on purpose."

"So you mean he knows we keep our ship in a capsule?" asked Goten, approaching slowly.

Trunks shook his head, "I think he's been watching us for a while now. But only from a distance. Because if he knew everything, he would have taken these too," he held out a black star Dragon Ball.

"So he wants us to follow him…" said Goten softly.

"Of course he does," snarled Makoto, "It's me he wants, it always has been!"

"No, Makoto," said Trunks harshly, "It isn't you he wants now. It's me. Well, future me. The Trunks that came back in time and killed Frieza and King Cold before any of us were even born. Shit, here, put on something it's weird talking to you when you're just standing there nude," he pulled out a pair of shorts from the bag and threw it at Makoto.

"But there's no way we can even get to that time," said Goten, bringing them back on task as Makoto pulled on the shorts, poking a hole in them for his tail, "Your mom hasn't invented a time machine in our universe yet."

"Didn't you hear him?" snapped Makoto, making them both look at him, "He said 'or a suitable replacement', that's me!"

"We aren't letting you give yourself to Cooler, Makoto," said Trunks harshly, "Besides, he wants all Saiyans dead. That includes Goten, and you can bet your ass that he'll eventually find Earth. That would mean your parents and your little sister too, not to mention Gohan and Pan. He would probably blow up the whole planet when he was done just for kicks. He seems like that kind of asshole."

"What choice do we have?!" Makoto bellowed, clenching his fists, "He has Marin, he's going to kill her!"

"There is another choice," said Trunks, looking away, "We give him me."

"What the hell are you talking about, you already tried that," spat Makoto, "He wanted Marin because he knew I was close to her, he wants me! Besides, I'm not going to let him have any of my friends! Period!"

"But if we tell him that it was me from the future that killed-" Trunks began. 

"No!" Makoto interupted, "I'm not letting you or anyone do this because of me," said Makoto harshly, "He can have me, I'll give myself up. There's no other choice but that."

"But it isn't just you he wants, dumbass!" Trunks actually smacked him upside the head, "He wants all Saiyans dead! He's not going to stop until he succeeds unless he discovers it wasn't a Saiyan that killed his family!"

Makoto growled as he rubbed the back of his head, "So then what, he targets Tygrians instead? He goes to Earth, finds Rilan and Bulla and murders them too? Is that what you want?"

"Uh… sorry to interrupt… heh… again…"

The three of them turned to see the little Saiyan that had appeared before Cooler snatched Marin. Makoto had almost completely forgotten about him. Makoto glared at him, looking him over. Was this little punk really a Saiyan? How had they not known about another full-blooded Saiyan? He was shorter than Makoto, and that was saying something. At least he looked like he'd be taller than Krillin. If only by a head.

"The thing that I used to destroy his energy disc that was going to cut off your tail was, well," the little Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck, "It was my ship. And so I'm kind of stuck here… uh… if maybe, I could… come with you guys? I've been trying to hunt down Cooler for a long time now, and I really want to help actually bring him down."

"What was your name again?" asked Trunks, looking at him with a perked brow.

"Tarble!" said the Saiyan cheerfully, smiling.

Makoto reached out and snagged Tarble by the neck of his armor and pulled him up to his eye level, "Listen, you little punk, you better start talking fast. There isn't supposed to be any other full-blooded Saiyans that are still alive from the destruction of our home world but my parents and Kakarot, so who the hell are you?"

Tarble laughed nervously, "I just told you, my name is Tarble! And this kind of hurts, could you put me-"

"How are you even here?!" Makoto bellowed, "My father never mentioned any other Saiyans that were under Frieza outside of Raditz and Nappa! So where did you come from?!"

"Easy, Makoto, he helped us, remember?" Trunks said, placing a hand on Makoto's arm, "He just showed up a little late…"

"Yeah, don't choke him to death," said Goten.

Makoto grunted and dropped Tarble. The little Saiyan rubbed his throat and looked nervously at Makoto, "Well, I survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta because my father sent me off to a remote planet when I was very young."

"What would he do that for? For you to destroy it?" asked Goten.

Tarble laughed sheepishly, "Uh! Not exactly. See, my powers took a really long time to develop, and so he thought I was, well… that I was too weak to keep around. It be bad on the family image, see…" he shuffled nervously, "To be honest, I've never liked fighting. Or violence. Or any of it. But once Cooler took over Frieza and King Cold's empire, I didn't have a choice but to train. See, they eventually found the planet I was staying on, and they weren't too pleased to find a Saiyan alive after there weren't supposed to be any left… I was lucky that the first attackers were so weak. I kinda got beat up bad at first, but when I saw them hurting the nice aliens that had taken care of me… I knew I had to fight back even if I didn't want to."

"Sounds like Gohan," Goten mused.

"So what, you trained after that?" prompted Trunks.

"Well, I actually barely managed to escape that first planet in one of their space pods," said Tarble, "I hadn't been strong enough to protect my friends…" he looked away, and his face turned grave, "As I flew away, I saw the planet get destroyed. I knew I had to get stronger so that that would never happen again. So yeah, I trained. And trained. And trained some more," he looked back and smiled, "And as I travelled I found more of Cooler's men, and fighting them made me stronger. Even the defeats strengthened me because of my Saiyan blood. But I knew that innocent people weren't going to stop getting hurt until I went to the source of the problem, Cooler himself. So I've been trying to get to him for the past few years. I've already defeated his elite soldiers. And I even had a run in with another one who has been terrorizing planets. I don't know if you've heard of Bojack."

"Bojack?" Makoto snorted, "Yes, we've met him. He was pathetic."

Tarble shrugged, "He was kinda challenging at first," he said casually, "I felt really bad the first time I defeated him. I decided to just let him go."

They all stared.

"Wait, you fought Bojack? And beat him? And lived?" Goten asked.

Tarble looked at him, confused, "Sure I did, didn't you guys?"

"Well yeah, but…" Goten glanced at Makoto.

Makoto crossed his arms as he looked at Tarble, "So I guess that must mean you can transform."

Tarble wailed and pressed his hands together, shutting his eyes tight, "Oh please don't ask me to do that! It's so terrifying! I get violent and can barely control my moods!"

Makoto perked a brow, "You think it's scary to become a Super Saiyan?" he asked dryly.

"Of course!" gasped Tarble, eyes opening up wide, "Don't you?"

Makoto looked over at Trunks and Goten, "Is this kid real? I'm not just imagining it?"

"I'm not a kid," said Tarble, shuffling his feet, "I'm almost sixty years old."

Makoto blinked and looked back, "What?!"

"Well, Saiyan blood really kept him looking young…" said Goten.

"Of course, guys, think about what he said, he had to have been alive when planet Vegeta was destroyed," said Trunks, "How else could he father had sent him off world?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask," said Tarble, looking over Makoto, "How is it that you exist? You mentioned your parents were Saiyans, and I heard that you said he was half Saiyan too," he pointed at Goten.

"We don't have time for a family history lesson," Makoto spat, "That bastard took Marin, and we have to go after her!"

"Makoto, just hang on," said Trunks, placing a hand on his arm, "He told us where he was from, we can do the same. Besides, we don't have a plan yet."

Makoto ripped out of Trunks' grip, "Then you tell him," he growled.

Trunks sighed and looked back at Tarble, "Goten and Makoto are cousins. Goten's father, Goku, was sent to a planet called Earth to destroy it when he was a child, but he hit his head and forgot about when while he was still very young. He was raised as an Earthling, and that's actually where we're all from. Makoto's mother, who is also Goku's sister, Katima, also crashed on Earth when she was a child, however they never met until they were both adults."

"Hang on… Goku… that name sounds familiar!" said Tarble, eyes getting wide, "It's the name I heard from the rumors! The one that defeated Frieza on Namek, right?!"

Goten beamed, "The one and the same!"

Tarble grinned, "That's amazing! I mean, during that time, Frieza was actually a very powerful foe. He had my people enslaved for centuries. Sometimes I even wonder if it was him that destroyed our home world."

"It was," said Makoto flatly.

"It was?!" wailed Tarble.

"My father told me," said Makoto, waving him off, "He discovered it when he was on Namek."

Tarble shook his head, "So that means it was Frieza who killed my father," he said sorrowfully.

"He killed every Saiyan but those who were lucky enough to be off world when it happened," snapped Makoto harshly, "But he's paid the ultimate price for his crimes already. Unfortunately, his bastard of a brother doesn't seem to find this as pleasing as we do."

"Wait!" said Tarble, "So you said that this Goku didn't actually kill Frieza. You were saying someone else did, so who was it?"

Makoto and Goten glanced at Trunks.

"Heh," Trunks shrugged, "In a sense, it was me."

"What?!" Tarble yelped.

"Before any of us were born, my future self came back in time to Earth and killed Frieza and his father when they came to Earth to seek revenge on Goku," said Trunks, "But that Trunks is a completely different person than I am, because when he came back to our time, he created an alternate universe. He still exists in his own time, and he's even come back to visit once. But there's no way for us to get to him because we don't have a time machine like he does."

"Which is why it's impossible for us to give Cooler what he wants," said Goten sadly.

"Even if we could, I wouldn't hand future Trunks over to that son of a bitch," said Makoto.

"What I would do is ask him and Sykaima to help us kick that guy's ass," said Goten.

"I don't think that we would need their help, actually," said Trunks thoughtfully.

"I thought I was supposed to be the blindly confident one," said Makoto dryly.

"No, listen," said Trunks, "Did you notice that he waited until Tarble showed up to grab Marin? Something tells me that he could have done that whenever he wanted, but when our numbers grew, he pulled back."

"But he mentioned that he could transform," said Goten.

"Maybe it causes a lot of energy, or maybe it's painful," said Trunks, "He also decided to try and cut off Makoto's tail instead of fight him, which suggests that maybe he wasn't strong enough to do that. What I'm saying is, with Gotenks at full power and fully healed, Makoto in his ape form and in top condition, and Tarble here, I think we could beat him, and I think he knows it."

"Or maybe he just thinks it would be an annoyance," said Makoto, "He's not a Saiyan, he doesn't thirst for a challenge like we do. From the stories my father told me, Frieza never went out and actively looked for battles to test his strength. He kept in his lowest form to conserve energy and remain comfortable while he had his men do all the fighting and scouting for him. I'm guessing Cooler doesn't want to transform and fight at his fullest because he thinks we're not worthy enough," he clenched his fists, "And he is far stronger than Frieza. In fact, I would say he's at least as strong as Buu was after he absorbed Gohan twenty years ago."

"And that's before he transforms," said Goten gravely.

"Hang on," said Tarble, looking at Makoto, "You speak as if your father was under Frieza once. You never mentioned his name."

Makoto glanced at the little Saiyan and snorted, "Yeah, once upon a time, my father took orders from Frieza. He met my mother when he came to Earth to destroy it. As a last resort she used a special technique called the Bond on him to seal their souls together so he couldn't hurt her. It's actually how they ended up getting married…" Makoto crossed his arms, "I would assume you would have heard of him, though I doubt you ever saw him, being a low class Saiyan. He's the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta."

Tarble's eyes got huge and he let out a wail of shock, his tail going straight out and bushing up, his whole body flailing for a moment in his surprise, "Vegeta's your father?!"

Makoto snorted and smirked, "Yeah, kind of a big deal. It makes me a Saiyan of royal blood."

"It makes you much more than that!" gasped Tarble, rushing over and grabbing his arm, beaming up at him, "It makes you my nephew!"

It took a moment for those words to sink in.

"Wait what?!" Makoto, Goten, and Trunks all shouted in unison as Makoto leapt back from Tarble's grasp, Trunks nearly dropped the messenger bag, and Goten flailed his arms.

Tarble beamed at them, "I haven't seen Vegeta in a long time! I'm his younger brother."

"That can't be possible," said Makoto, "My Dad would have mentioned you- he would have told us that there might be another Saiyan alive!"

Tarble rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly, "Well, Vegeta was never exactly proud to have such a weak fighter for a brother…"

"Even so!" said Trunks, "With the race almost completely gone… you'd think… I dunno…"

"That he would tell his wife and kids that he has a baby brother somewhere off in space?" suggested Goten.

"You cannot possibly be related to me," spat Makoto, looking over Tarble with distain, "You're a complete- a total- you're a little piss ant! Look at you! You think it's scary to go Super Saiyan! We cannot share the same blood- you cannot be a Prince like my father!"

Tarble frowned at him, "I don't understand why this is difficult to believe. Now that I look at you, I can tell we're related!"

"He's right, you guys kind of have the same eyes…" said Goten.

"Don't encourage him!" Makoto shouted.

"So wait, you're telling me that the King of Saiyans sent you off to a desolate planet because you were too weak?" asked Trunks.

"Well," Tarble shifted a little, looking uncomfortable, "He already had one really strong son. Keeping another around that was a weakling would have just made him look weak in turn. So to prove to all his warriors how important strength was, he sent his own son off world because that son wasn't strong enough to be called a Saiyan prince."

"And you're telling us that's changed?" asked Makoto dryly, looking him over, "That you're not a weakling now."

"Well, no, I don't think so, but I still really don't like fighting all that much…" Tarble said with a sheepish laugh.

Makoto looked at Goten and Trunks, "He can't be Saiyan."

"He has the tail," said Goten with a shrug.

"He has your eyes," said Trunks with a smirk.

"I hate both of you," Makoto muttered.

"So that means that Vegeta is on this planet Earth? That he's alive and got married to a Saiyan girl?" Tarble looked absolutely thrilled, so ecstatic it was making Makoto nauseated, "That's great! He found a way to live peacefully after all!"

"Look, I'd love to have family time and catch up with my long lost little preschooler of an uncle, but we have to think of something," snapped Makoto, "That bastard could be doing anything to Marin right now. We don't have any time to spare."

"I just realized something," said Goten, perking up.

"That being?" Trunks prompted.

"He wants us to be at his home world in three days of this planet," said Goten, "He… he never gave us coordinates… to his planet…"

There was a stunned silence of realization.

"That… that…" Makoto gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly, "That son of a bitch… He's just fucking toying with us! He leaves the bag so we have a way to get to him, but then never even tells us where we're going!"

"I actually might…" a little voice tried to interrupt, but Makoto was still raging.

"Who the hell does he think he's fucking with?! I'll kill him! Rip him into bits and-"

"I think I know the wa-" that timid voice tried again.

"-burn them until nothing's left! He'll see what Saiyans can really do! He can't even fathom what hell I'll put him through-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Makoto flinched and looked at Tarble in surprise. His little uncle instantly calmed from his outburst and laughed nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away. It didn't seem you could hear me…"

"What's up, little man?" Trunks prompted.

Tarble didn't seem to be bothered by the nickname, "I was just trying to say, I think I may have the coordinates to Cooler's home world."

"Well bomb diggity," said Goten with a beam, "We're in business."

"What do you mean 'think'?" asked Trunks before anyone got too excited.

Tarble laughed again, "Well, it's a long shot, but back when I used to raid Cooler's men's bases, there was always a common set of coordinates that they got transmissions from. When I noticed this, I saved the coordinates guessing that they most likely belonged to Cooler's home world. But since he's always in his mother ship, I never really hoped to find him there, so… I never… actually checked…"

"It's a lead, if a shoddy one," muttered Trunks.

"But what are we even going to do when we get there?" asked Goten, "We have no hope of getting future Trunks here, and the other option would to give him Makoto, and even then I doubt he would stop there. He wants all Saiyans dead. And telling him a Tygrian did it isn't really an option either."

"So what? We'll go in there, and we destroy him," snarled Makoto, clenching a fist.

"Not so fast," said Trunks, looking at each of them with a gleam in his eye, "I have a better plan."

*scene change*

Akita rushed forward, a wild cry on her lips. The distance between herself and her father closed in a blink and she lunged a punch at his face, pushing forward with great might, her aura going wild around her, like golden fire. Vegeta smirked at the last second and Akita felt her fist stop. She gasped when she saw Vegeta had caught it in his hand. He chuckled softly and then thrust a knee into her gut. She bent double with the blow, the air rushing from her body before a punch across her own face sent her flying backward. Akita let out a grunt of effort and twisted mid air and landed on her feet, facing Vegeta again before pushing off the ground at him once more.

"Heh, I see your recovery skills have increased, interesting," said Vegeta when she locked into a brawl with him.

"That's not all!" Akita said with a wicked grin.

She managed to get a hand in and pressed it to his chest, an orb of power quickly forming there. Vegeta looked down with wide eyes before the blast rocketed him backward.

"Ha, good job, Akita!" Gohan called from the sidelines.

Akita beamed before rushing in at her father before he could recover fully. He looked up just in time to manage to roll out of the way of her down thrusting elbow, which burrowed into the ground like it was made of soft clay. Vegeta twisted and bucked out his feet at her, catching her in the side, but Akita managed to snatch one of his ankles in the same process and flipped him up and over her and slammed him into the ground on her other side.

Vegeta spat out a mouthful of grass before pressing his hands to the ground and shooting off dual blasts to propel himself backward and straight into Akita. She landed hard, rolling a few times before managing to get to her feet and held out her hands toward her father.

"Eternal Burn!" she cried.

The energy spewed out from her hands and rushed straight for Vegeta as he turned to face her.

She saw the slightest smirk come across his lips before the blast engulfed him.

Akita froze. He didn't even try to dodge it! Training with Uub entered her mind again. She quickly closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. If he didn't try to dodge it, it most likely meant he used afterimage. She took a single deep breath. Look for what isn't there, she thought.

And…

There!

Akita whirled and blocked Vegeta's kick with her forearm. She saw his eyes grow wide with shock. Akita let out a small laugh and then aimed a hand right at his face, a huge blast forming in her palm.

"I win, Papa," she said before letting it loose.

She heard Vegeta's cry of pain as he was sent flying backward and into a nearby mountain. The entire structure collapsed, sending up a huge cloud of dust. Akita placed her hands on her hips and powered back down to normal, her hair falling flat and returning to black.

"Wow, Akita, those were some pretty impressive moves," said Gohan, stepping forward and grinning, "You have been training!"

"Of course!" Akita grinned at him, "But Papa only lost because he underestimated me and wasn't' fighting to his full strength."

"Who said I lost yet?"

Akita blinked in shock and turned to receive a kick across her face, sending her flying off and into the distance. Holy HELL that hurt! She tried to regain control of her flight, but since she had been hit in her normal state while Vegeta was Super, it was difficult. She was about to go Super herself to recover, but then something caught her.

Strong arms laced around her and they spun for a moment. Akita blinked and felt her breath catch. Uub? She looked up and then her eyes widened even further.

"T-Trunks?" she squeaked.

It certainly looked like Trunks. They were back already? But- they had only been gone what, three months? How could Trunks look like he had been gone for so long? He looked a bit older, and even the slightest aging took years to happen for his Tygrian blood. His lavender hair was much longer and tied back in a pony tail. He perked a brow as he looked down at Akita.

"Huh. You look like her. Kind of weird," he smiled lightly.

"What?" Akita blinked, "Trunks what are you talking about? Why are you back home? Where's Makoto and Goten?"

"Babe, you're confusing the shit out of the poor thing," said a female's voice.

Akita looked over and blinked in pure shock, "Wh- who…?"

It looked like her mother. But… not exactly. Her short hair was blond and frayed, like a Saiyan gone Super. Her eyes almost seemed blue in the sunlight, but when she tilted her head down, they were emerald green.

"Yeah, looks like Mom and Dad got busy while I was gone," the girl sighed, placing hands on her hips.

"I thought I sensed you two," called Katima from the ground, "It's been a while!"

"It has!" the girl laughed and glanced at Trunks, "Come on, let's land."

Akita was in too much shock to protest as the Trunks that maybe might not be Trunks carried her back to the ground. The three of them landed and he set her down.

"Sorry," he said to her, "Didn't mean to confuse you. I am Trunks, but I'm not the Trunks you know."

Akita's eyes widened, "Wait! That means you're the Future Trunks that I've heard so many stories about!" she looked at the girl, "Then that makes you Sykaima!"

"That it does," said Vegeta gruffly as he stepped forward and crossed his arms, looking the two new comers over, "You interrupted a fight."

"Nice to see you too Dad," laughed Sykaima.

"What brings you two here?" asked Gohan, grinning at them.

"We wanted you to meet someone, but it seems that he got separated from us when we landed," sighed Trunks, glancing around with a sigh.

"He seems to think he's old enough to just do whatever he wants," said Sykaima with a shrug, then looked up at the sky and bellowed, "BARDOCK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

They all flinched at her sudden outburst and looked up at the sky. Akita blinked when she felt a power signature heading their way. Then she saw a speck in the distance.

"There he is," sighed Trunks, "I wish you wouldn't talk to him like that, though," he glanced at Sykaima.

"It builds character," said Sykaima, waving him off.

A figure landed in the field with them, and looked up, crossing his arms, scowling. Akita stared. It was like looking at a miniature version of her father. However, he had some bangs and in his dark hair were highlights of blue at the scalp. He was in a black sleeveless jumper with white boots and gloves.

"Sykaima!" gasped Katima, stepping forward, "Is this…?"

"You guessed it, that's our kid," said Sykaima with a laugh, "He's seven years old and thinks he owns the world."

Vegeta was gaping at the boy, his Super Saiyan form fading, "You said his name is Bardock?" he finally rasped, looking at Sykaima.

Sykaima nodded, "In my time, you told me that was Katima's father's name. Figured we could keep the family name going somehow, huh?"

Akita frowned at the boy, "So this makes him my weird alternate universe nephew?" she asked.

"And who are you calling 'weird'?" demanded the boy, his blue eyes snapping over onto hers, "I could say the same for you, you have a tail!"

"Uh! Of course I have a tail, I'm a full blooded Saiyan!" Akita snapped, "Why don't YOU have a tail when you have Saiyan blood?"

"He wasn't born with one, not sure why," said Trunks, crossing his arms, "And Bardock, be nice. We're guests here."

"Tch," Bardock looked away, glaring at the ground.

"So this makes him my grandson?" sighed Katima, "Way to make me feel old, Sykaima."

"Hardly, Mom," Sykaima rolled her eyes, "Bardock, come say hello. This is my mom and dad. Your grandparents."

Bardock looked from Katima to Vegeta, slowly approaching, "Hi," he grumbled, bowing his head slightly.

Sykaima wacked him across the back of his head, making him yelp and clutch his skull.

"You can do better than that!" she snapped.

"This is abuse!" Bardock wailed, glaring up at her.

"I can make it abuse if you want," Sykaima said, placing her hands on her hips.

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose, "'Building character' is turning into showing Bardock bad habits, Sykaima."

"Nah, he's learning excellent life skills," Sykaima waved him off, and looked at Bardock again, "Again."

"It's alright, Sykaima," Katima laughed nervously and crouched by Bardock, "Hello, my name's Katima. And that's Vegeta. You look a lot like him, you know! Almost like his little clone," she grinned.

Bardock looked over at Vegeta and made a face, "You mean I'm going to look like THAT when I grow up?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Vegeta, clenching his fists and taking a step forward.

Bardock didn't even flinch. He closed his eyes and folded his arms, "Nothing. Just that you're a funky lookin' old geezer."

Akita and Pan were outright laughing at this point. Gohan had a hand over his mouth to hide an amused grin.

"Bardock!" Trunks gasped, looking completely appalled, "Where's your manners? That's your grandfather!"

"I expected a bit more from the stories Mom tells," said Bardock offhandedly, "I mean really, I'm almost taller than him."

"That's it," snarled Vegeta, reaching down and grabbing Bardock by the hair and lifting him up making him yowl wildly and flail his limbs.

"Dad, go easy on him," laughed Sykaima.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bardock cried, twisting wildly, "You don't know who you're messing with, old man!"

"Don't I?" Vegeta growled, bringing him up to his eye level, "Evidently your parents have been too soft on you for you to behave like such a brat!"

"You did just see Sykaima smacking him around, right?" asked Videl in a low tone.

"Shouldn't we stop your father?" asked Trunks, glancing at Sykaima with a perked brow.

"Nah, this'll be good for Bardock," said Sykaima with a smirk.

"You have three seconds to put me down! Or you'll be sorry!" cried Bardock, still flailing wildly, tears of pain in his eyes.

Vegeta laughed, "Sorry? How cute. Alright, I'll put you down," he smirked and dropped Bardock.

Only to kick him so hard in the ass it sent him flying like a soccer ball into the distance.

"Well our family get together events are sure interesting," said Katima with a laugh, "I don't think even Makoto was that bad when he was that age."

"Yeah, he's a handful," sighed Sykaima, "Speaking of, where is the little brother? And who's my new sis over there?" she grinned at Akita.

"I'm Akita," said Akita swiftly and bowed formally, "I've heard a lot about you, Sykaima!"

"Oh man, can I trade you her for Bardock?" asked Sykaima, looking over at Katima, "She even _bowed_!"

"She's a lot more even tempered than her brother," said Katima, and looked at Sykaima, "As for the boys, well, it's a long story. Why don't we head back to Capsule Corp to fill you in? I'm sure Bulma and Rilan will want to meet your little bundle of joy."

Just as she spoke the words, Bardock came flying back at wild speed. His hair was now golden and the blue highlights glowing. It reminded Akita of Gotenks of the few times she had seen him.

"Oh boy," sighed Trunks.

"YAAAAAH!" Bardock yowled wildly as he threw a punch at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged it and managed to snatch Bardock under his arm in the same motion. He looked at Sykaima and Trunks as the boy kicked and yelled in outrage to be put down, "Capsule Corp, right?" he asked.

Sykaima laughed while Trunks even smirked a bit.

"Yeah, let's head out," she said.

"Comin', Gohan?" Katima asked.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan shrugged, "It's been a while since we all flew somewhere."

So their group took to the air and headed back for Capsule Corp, laughing and catching up all the while little Bardock's screams of outraged made up the background noise as Vegeta carried him effortlessly under his arm.

*scene change*

Far above in the sky, a figure smirked down at the little blue and green planet below him. He tightened his bandana around his fiery orange hair. He glanced at the being beside him with the wild Mohawk.

"You're certain this is the place?" he asked.

The other figure looked back at him, "Yes, Master Bojack. I know I heard them mention that planet Earth being where they destroyed Frieza. The one with purple hair specifically mentioned that his future self came back in time and was the one who killed Frieza and his father."

"Very good," Bojack smirked, "The plan went rather well. You did good holding up to their methods."

"The one we fought is ruthless, Master," mumbled the man with the Mohawk, "If it wasn't for the girl, I'm certain he would have taken my entire arm."

"Well, Cooler has the girl now," said Bojack smoothly, smirking down at the land below, "And we have our mission. Find every Saiyan and Tygrian rat on this world and destroy them," he began to laugh, "And then! Destroy the rest of this trash planet just for kicks!"

The two figures flew down toward the surface, both grinning wickedly.


	93. The Offer

Makoto glared up at the ceiling in his room, hands laced behind his head, laying on his bed with a scowl on his face.

How could he be so stupid?

Marin's face flashed in his mind's eye. His teeth clenched.

He was supposed to be her protector. And he had failed her in so many ways. He had let his own selfish desire to fight get her…

There was a knock at the door.

Makoto glanced up to see a short little spiky haired figure step inside.

"Uh- hi, Makoto, sorry, I just…"

Makoto still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Tarble was his uncle. He didn't understand it. Why did his father never mention him? Did he think he was dead? No, surely not, he must have known about his brother getting sent off to another planet.

"What?" Makoto snapped, making the little Saiyan flinch.

"Sorry!" he squeaked, "It's just, we have a while before we get to our destination, and I was wondering if you would like to spend time with me."

"What for?" Makoto demanded, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Well, we're family!" Tarble said cheerfully, stepping into the room and sitting at the foot of Makoto's bed.

Makoto glared down at him, "Look. I'm not exactly in the mood for family bonding. Just get out and leave me alone until we're there."

"Come on," sighed Tarble, "I haven't seen another Saiyan in years, let alone one I'm related to. How's Vegeta doing? Can you tell me about your mother?"

Makoto sat up abruptly, making Tarble flinch a little.

"Get. Out," he growled.

"But-"

"OUT!"

Makoto transformed to Super Saiyan, and Tarble yelped and scrambled out of the room, calling, "Maybe some other time!" over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Makoto glared at the door for a moment before sighing and letting his hair return to black and lay flat again. This anger… it's what got Marin in trouble in the first place. It's what she hated about him. What she feared.

But he couldn't just shut it off. The rage was part of who he was.

He let his head fall into his hands, fingers gripping his hair.

He didn't know what to think anymore. All he knew was that he had to get her back. More than anything, he had to have her back…

At some point, Makoto fell asleep. In his dreams, he heard Marin screaming for his name. He was running down a hall, trying to the door at the end, but the hall seemed to continuously stretch out before him, never ending.

"MARIN!" he cried, pushing himself to run faster.

After what felt like years, he reached the door and slammed through it, only to Marin cowering in a corner, her eyes looking up at him in fear.

"No, stay back!" she screamed, "Makoto! Where are you! Please, help me!"

"Marin, it's me!" Makoto said, stepping toward her, but she wailed and covered her head.

"You're not Makoto!" she sobbed, "You're a monster!"

Makoto woke with a start, his breath ragged, the sheets tangled around him.

"Fuck…" he rasped, sitting up and rubbing his forehead with shaking hands.

His bedroom door suddenly opened, and Makoto's eyes snapped up, half expecting he was going to have to yell at Tarble again, but it was Trunks.

"We're here," he said, his face set in one of determination.

Makoto slid off the bed and got to his feet. He looked over his friend with a frown, "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah," said Trunks, turning and leading the way out into the hall of the ship, "He'll go for it. I know he will."

Makoto sighed and nodded. In his desperation, he really had no other choice than to go with Trunks' plan, as risky as it was.

He followed Trunks to the main control room where Goten and Tarble were waiting. His little uncle looked over and beamed at the sight of him.

"Hey, Makoto! Feeling better?"

Makoto shot him a glare, "I'll feel better when we have Marin back and Cooler's head on a fucking spike," he grumbled.

Tarble laughed nervously, "Wow, you really are like your dad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Goten said with a sigh.

"So, where are we?" Makoto asked, looking out the window.

There was a planet below them, smaller than Earth, but still rather decent sized.

"This is where Tarble said all the communication transmissions come from," said Trunks, "So it's our best bet that he's here. And if you sense…"

Makoto cast out his senses and felt his spine stiffen.

Cooler.

He could never forget that signature. The bastard wasn't even trying to hide it, then again, he couldn't sense energy either, so maybe he couldn't. It was rather funny that a being so powerful still couldn't do something as sensing another's energy.

"Are we certain he'll even do it?" asked Goten, looking over at Trunks.

"It's the only chance we got," said Trunks folding his arms and closing his eyes, "I'll keep the communicator on my jacket. Just make sure you don't do anything until it's time," his stare went to Makoto at that point, a warning glare.

"I know, I know!" Makoto snapped.

"Alright," Trunks hit a few switches, "Going down."

*.*.*

"Would you look at that!"

Katima smiled lightly as Rilan looked over his other-world grandson. Bardock had calmed down since they got back to Capsule Corp, and no longer had to be tucked under Vegeta's arm. He now sat scowling in the living room as Bulma and Rilan looked him over.

"He really does look just like Vegeta," Bulma laughed.

"Acts like him too," Sykaima chuckled.

"Tch, hardly," Vegeta snapped from where he was leaning against the wall, "I show much more respect than that little brat."

"When you want to," Rilan smirked over at him.

Vegeta glared at him.

"Granny Bulma looks younger in this world," Bardock said, frowning up at Bulma.

Katima snickered at Bulma being called 'Granny' and that earned her a glare from her old friend. She shrugged, "Hey, he said you look younger at least!"

"The things I put up with," sighed Bulma.

Katima glanced around to see Akita sitting on the window sill and watching Sykaima with a frown. Katima wondered what her youngest was thinking about. Sykaima was the daughter that Katima never got to bear in this world, but she would never regret having Akita. The girl was proud and fierce like her father, but still held on to a softer side like Katima, unlike Makoto.

A frown came to Katima's lips as she thought about her son. She wondered how he was doing. His actions had been worrying her for a while now, with his anger starting to get out of hand. She hoped this journey would settle him down, and she hoped it would get them Goku back.

Akita suddenly perked up and looked out the window behind her. Katima perked a brow.

"What is it Akita?" she asked.

Akita looked back, "Don't you sense that?"

Katima frowned again and cast out her senses. She had been too busy with socializing to worry about that. But now, she felt two power chi signatures heading for West City.

The conversation in the room died down as those who could sense energy all looked out the window with focused eyes.

"What?" asked Bulma, "What's going on?"

"There's two strong power levels touching down in West City," said Videl.

"Well, it looks like a job for Gold and Blue!"

Bulla burst into the room, beaming ear to ear. Trunks and Sykaima looked at her with shock then back to Bulma, then back to her.

"Wait, do I have a sister?" gasped Trunks.

Bulla looked over at Trunks and blinked in surprise, "Wait- Trunks? When did you get back and where's Goten and Makoto?"

Then her eyes went to Sykaima. Then to Bardock.

"Uh… who let in the mini Vegeta and grown up Akita?" she laughed.

"Bulla, this Trunks is the one from the future that helped us defeat Cell," said Rilan, "And his wife is Sykaima, Akita's technical older sister. And that's their son, Bardock."

"Well shit, someone could have come and got me from the gravity room!" Bulla whined.

"We were going to," said Rilan, then looked back to the window, "But you can complain later, we have other things to deal with."

Akita and Bulla looked at one another, grinned, then dashed back into the building.

"Wait, where are they going?" asked Sykaima.

Katima sighed and shook her head, "To get into costume… they've started playing super hero for the nearby cities since Marin stepped down."

"Wait, Marin… wasn't that Krillin's little girl?" asked Trunks.

Katima nodded, "She learned to fight and is actually pretty good. She can keep pace with a Super Saiyan."

"Huh? A human keeping pace with a Super Saiyan?" asked Trunks, eyes wide.

"Wait until you meet Uub," laughed Rilan.

"Hm," Katima placed a hand on her chin, "Given these power levels, I think the girls can handle them, but we should go too, if anything to see who they are. I've never felt them before."

"I would say too strong to be human, but apparently, you guys have met two of those so far who would be," said Sykaima with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go fight 'em!" cried Bardock, and before anyone could make a move, he transformed to Super Saiyan and burst out the window, sending glass everywhere.

"Not the window again…" sighed Bulma.

"Tch," Vegeta hissed in annoyance, glancing over to the now busted window, "Sykaima, Trunks, you truly do need to learn how to discipline your son."

"Are you kidding? Have you seen me smack him?" Sykaima said, "It's not my fault he got his grandpa's bullheadedness."

Vegeta shot her a glare before shrugging off the wall, his tail looping up to wrap around his waist, "Well we can't very well let a child greet our newcomers first."

He turned and blasted off through the window after Bardock. Akita and Bulla ran back into the room, decked out in their Gold and Blue uniforms.

"Ah! Papa! Wait, it's OUR job to defend the city!" Akita wailed and shot off after him, Bulla just behind.

"Well, since everyone's goin'," said Pan, and followed after.

Gohan sighed and glanced at Videl, "I'll go after her."

"I'm coming too," she said.

"Wait, this isn't fair, if all the fighters leave, that'll just leave me here! I want to see!" said Bulma, crossing her arms.

Rilan grinned over at her and scooped her up into her arms, making her yelp.

"Wha-?"

"You said you wanted to see!" he winked then shot off through the window.

Katima glanced at the others with a shrug, "Looks like a family field trip."

"Let's go," Sykaima grinned.

*.*.*

As their ship entered orbit, they experienced no interruptions. As they landed outside a large city made up of silver sleek looking buildings, they were not greeted by any attacks. Slowly, the four of them exited the ship, and Trunks placed it back into its capsule.

"He's waiting for us," said Goten softly, looking toward the city.

"From the life forms I sense here, they're all about the same level of those guys we ran into with the first Dragon Ball," said Trunks.

"Not beings like Cooler or Frieza then," said Tarble softly, "I don't think this is his home world at all. Just another one they stole," a look of anger crossed his face.

"It doesn't matter," snarled Makoto, "Even if there were a thousand of them, they wouldn't stand in my way. We need to get to Marin!"

"Remember the plan," Trunks said, grabbing his shoulder and giving him a stern look, "Let me do the talking."

Makoto grit his teeth, but nodded grudgingly.

They jumped into the air and flew toward the city. Goten had the bag containing the Dragon Balls, Radar, and capsules. As they flew, Tarble came beside Makoto.

"So this girl, is she your mate?" he asked, a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

Makoto felt his cheeks flush red, "Wh- what?" he stuttered, "No, don't be ridiculous," he refused to make eye contact with his little uncle, "It's just that we've been friends since we were born… I promised her father I would keep her safe," she clenched his fists, his anger finding him again, "I'm going to make Cooler pay- if he's hurt her-!"

"Makoto, calm down," Trunks snapped over his shoulder at him, "You can't go in there like that. We need this to work!"

Makoto sighed and looked down at the building below.

The largest one was toward the center, a massive tower that put even Capsule Corp to shame. They could feel Cooler's energy signature coming from within. The four of them started descending. Makoto spotted some soldiers of all kinds of species wearing the same armor and Scouters as the ones they found on their first planet step out to greet them, blasters ready.

"State you business," the one in front demanded.

"Don't play dumb you bastards," spat Makoto and thumbed to the tail lashing behind him, "You know why we're here."

"Yes," said the soldier, "But are you here to attack? Or make the trade?"

Trunks stepped forward, pushing Makoto back and shooting him a warning look before speaking to the soldiers, "Neither. We're here to make an offer Cooler can't refuse."

The soldiers glanced at one another then they gestured for them to follow, blasters trained on them.

The four entered the building after the guards and headed through a series of winding halls before getting into a lift. About ten of the soldiers stayed with them at all times, but none of them made a move. It was clear they understood how much stronger the four of them were. The only one on this planet that was a match for them was Cooler himself.

Makoto felt tension straining his shoulders. He bounced his knees slightly, clenched and unclenched his fists, lashed his tail in anticipation. Cooler… he wasn't going to let him get away with this! He would show him what a Saiyan was truly capable of!

"Makoto," Trunks said softly, shoot him another look.

Makoto glared back for a moment, but calmed his movements. Trunks was right. For Marin's safety, he was going to have to keep himself under control. But how hard was that going to be when he saw that bastard's face before him, when he knew he could hit him and drive him into the dirt? He hoped he had enough self control- no, he HAD to have enough. He couldn't let himself get selfish again and get Marin hurt. Or…

His teeth clenched.

The lift doors open, and they stepped into a room that was even larger than the domed arena that Makoto met Bojack in. Toward the back was a large staircase leading up to what Makoto could only describe as a throne. Upon it sat none other than Cooler, staring down at them with an icy glare, one leg over a knee and his tail lolling back and forth. Makoto felt instant hatred boil into his spine, but he was quickly distracted.

For beside Cooler was a strange tube filled with water, and suspended within it, eyes closed and a breathing apparatus attached to her face was Marin.

"Marin!" Makoto started to lunge forward but Trunks and Goten both grabbed him by the arms.

"Stop!" Trunks snapped, "Remember the plan!"

Makoto strained against them for a moment, his eyes taking in Marin's form. He could see several wounds lacing her body. Her clothes were in tatters. Anger surged through him.

"You bastard!" he shouted, looking at Cooler, "What have you done to her?!"

"Please, let's not shout across the room like brutes," Cooler called back, beckoning them lazily with a flick of his wrist.

"Calm down," Trunks hissed in Makoto's ear.

Makoto took several breaths to compose himself. It wasn't easy. Seeing her like that… he could explain the feeling that flooded him. He wanted to flay Cooler alive. How dare he touch her!

"I'm fine," Makoto growled.

Trunks and Goten exchanged a glance before releasing him. Tarble had watched the exchange with wide eyes, looking back toward Marin, then at Cooler. He almost looked scared, but there was a determination over that fear in his eyes. He walked with the others as they went to the foot of the steps.

Cooler slowly stood from his chair and began to descend the stairs, "So. You have a deal for me?" he asked.

"Yes," Trunks stepped to the front of the group, "I was speaking the truth when I told you that the person that killed your brother and father came from another world. But I left out a key detail."

"Is that so?" drawled Cooler, pausing in his descent.

"Yeah," said Trunks, holding the alien's gaze unflinchingly, "He was from the future. More specifically, it was me from the future."

Cooler continued to stare at him, looking unimpressed. Trunks seemed a little frazzled about not getting a reaction.

"Uh… so… anything to add?" he asked, perking a brow at Cooler.

"You are giving me information I am already aware of," said Cooler evenly.

"Wait, what?" yelped Goten, "How? When you attacked us last, you were certain it was a Saiyan that did it!"

"And I received information since then explaining otherwise," said Cooler, his icy glare going to Goten for a moment before returning to Trunks and offering a small smirk, "You really shouldn't speak of such information in front of an enemy and then let him free."

Makoto's eyes widened. In his mind's eye, he saw the man with the Mohawk, one of Bojack's henchmen, begging for his life. Of Trunks giving the man a senzu bean.

"Shit…" breathed Trunks, clenching his fists.

"What did you expect from giving me this information?" asked Cooler, "That I would be satisfied in killing you instead of your doppelganger from the future? You yourself did not commit the crime, you weren't even born yet. How would I feel any satisfaction in that?"

"I wasn't going to offer myself," said Trunks, "I was going to…" he looked at the ground for a moment, then sighed and looked back up, "I was going to offer you a way to get to… to me from the future. The same one who killed your family."

Now Cooler perked a fleshy brow at him, crossing his meaty arms, "Oh? And how could you possibly do something like that?"

"I'm an inventor," said Trunks, "And I can build you a time machine designed to go to him."

"Am I truly expected to believe this?" Cooler demanded.

Trunks just held his gaze.

Cooler sighed and glanced from one of them to the other, "I assume your price is the girl."

Trunks nodded.

Cooler eyed him with a critical stare, "Will you even be able to use the mechanics and tools here? Let alone the materials?"

"You'll find I'm a fast learner," said Trunks.

Cooler held his gaze for a moment longer. Trunks didn't even blink. His face was that of determination.

"Very well," said Cooler, "But you will only receive the girl back after your machine is complete."

"That's not the deal," said Trunks firmly, "You give us Marin first."

"Perhaps you are unaware of who is in control here," said Cooler slowly, letting his arms fall and aiming a hand over toward Marin's floating form in the tube of water.

"No!" Makoto nearly sprang forward but Tarble grabbed his arm.

"You will make the machine first," said Cooler calmly, not even glancing at Makoto, "Or she dies now."

"Take me!" shouted Makoto, ripping free of Tarble's grip and stepping forward, "If you just want someone as insurance that Trunks will make the machine, then take me instead. Marin's not Saiyan or Tygrian, she's just human, her kind has never done anything to yours!"

Cooler looked him over with slight distain. Makoto clenched his fists, feeling desperation flood him.

"Makoto, what are you doing?" Goten whispered.

"Shut up," Makoto snapped at him before looking back at Cooler, "I don't care what you do to me while Trunks makes the machine. I think you'll find me a much better punching bag than a little human. After all," he narrowed his eyes, "I'm a Saiyan Prince."

Cooler raised a fleshy brow again, "Indeed? So Vegeta did breed. Yes, you look like him, I can see it now."

"Makoto-" Tarble stepped forward, "If he wants Saiyan royalty than I-"

"Shut up!" Makoto shouted at him before looking back at Cooler.

The alien was looking him over with narrowed eyes.

"Very well," he said, turning and starting to ascend the steps toward Marin again.

Makoto was a little surprised despite himself, and blurted out, "Really?"

Cooler paused and looked back at him with an icy stare, "Indeed. You'll find that I do not enjoy senseless violence like my brother or father. I'm quite reasonable. I've no need for this one, the wounds you see were only inflicted because she resisted. It was difficult not to kill her… She's soft and has nothing to do with the death of my family. But the son of Vegeta…" he began to smirk wickedly, "Well, that might just be a bit more… satisfying."

Makoto clenched his fists tightly. It took all his self control not to launch forward. But Cooler was willing to release Marin, and for that he remained in control.

"Come here, monkey prince," said Cooler, flicking his tail.

"Makoto, don't…" Tarble whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't have a choice," said Makoto, glancing down at his uncle, then in a lower tone added, "And don't go mouthing off that you're related to me, got it? We don't need him targeting you too."

They had already discussed in the ship that Goten should keep his heritage quiet as well. Letting Cooler know he was the son of the Saiyan that initially defeated Frieza seemed like a bad idea.

"You better know what you're doing," Goten murmured to him.

Trunks gripped Makoto's shoulder before he passed him and they shared a look. Makoto gave his friend a small nod, then headed up the stairs after Cooler, feeling Trunks' hand slip off his shoulder.

Cooler paused before the tube containing Marin and messed with the small control pad beside it. The water slowly began to drain from it. Makoto saw that her wounds didn't look as bad as when he first noticed them. The liquid must have been healing her. He frowned slightly. Maybe Cooler was true to his word, he wasn't like his brother or father.

Marin floated down to the bottom of the tube where she laid in a curled up ball. Once all the fluid was gone, the front part of the glass slid to the side, opening it up for Marin to fall out of it. Cooler crouched and cradled the back of her neck while pulling off the breathing mask. Makoto felt an instant heat of anger at the sight of him touching her, but he remained still.

He couldn't mess this up.

Marin's eyes slowly fluttered open. They widened at the sight of Cooler, a look of rage flooding her features.

"Calm yourself, girl," Cooler said as he put her on her feet, "It appears you were correct, your friends came for you," he smirked lightly.

Marin took a step away from him, but Cooler kept a grip on her wrist. She looked around until her eyes found Makoto. They widened further, her jaw going slack for a moment.

"Makoto…?" she breathed.

He held her gaze, his fists still clenched. Hearing her speak his name had sent a wave of something he couldn't quite place throughout his veins.

"You're going to be fine," he promised her firmly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Marin demanded, "Makoto what are you doing?"

"Protecting you like I promised," said Makoto, then looked at Cooler, "You have me, now let her go."

"Makoto, no!" Marin cried.

"Shut up," Makoto barked at her.

"Not so fast…" Cooler looked back at him, "You are far more capable of fighting back than she is. I want to ensure you don't attempt anything stupid once I release her."

Makoto looked at the alien, anger flashing in his dark eyes, "We had a deal-!" he began.

"And we still do," said Cooler calmly, "This container holds a liquid that will heal wounds that are normally fatal. I just want you to keep this in mind, and don't move."

"What-?" Makoto began.

Cooler aimed a hand at him.

Makoto understood a brief moment before the blast cut through the upper right side of his chest, going clean through his shoulder blade on the other side. He let out a strangled cry of pain as he fell back and landed heavily on the ground.

"MAKOTO!" Marin wailed.

Makoto clenched at his wound. Wasn't this the same place Buu got him when he was five? It hurt just as much, and was just as crippling. He felt warm blood soaking his torso, sticking his back to the floor.

Marin's face suddenly appeared over his. She placed a hand on either side of his face and he saw her face was contorted in what resembled pain, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" she choked, "Why would you do this? Makoto, you idiot!"

Makoto shakily raised up a hand and gripped her wrist, "St-stop that," he rasped.

"What?" Marin blinked.

"That look… that look on you…" Makoto breathed, "It doesn't suit you. You look… so… so much more beautiful smiling…" he forced a grin of his own, and he saw her face fall into one of shock for a moment before more tears began to flow.

"Makoto…" she sobbed.

"Go on," Cooler's voice snapped, making Marin look over her shoulder at him, "If you truly care about the boy you'll return to your friends and let me place him in the chamber."

Marin grit her teeth then looked back at Makoto for a moment, "Makoto," she ran a hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry. If I was stronger…"

"Shut up," Makoto scowled at her, "Go to… go to Goten. Please…"

Marin stared at him, then she leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting to her feet and flying down the stairs. Makoto felt the pain of his wound briefly fade in the wake of that kiss. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh, a memory flashing in his head.

_ "Buhaahaha! Wait, you mean you don't get it?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Dude, everyone but you knows she's totally into you."_

_ "What?! Don't be ridiculous! We're just friends. Marin couldn't possibly think of me that way."_

What was this feeling…? Makoto opened his eyes again to see Cooler looming over him in place of Marin. He let out a small cry of pain as he roughly picked him up and tossed him into the tube, fixing on the breathing mask before it shut close. The last thing he saw was Trunks heading up the stairs, and Goten, Tarble, and Marin staring at him as water began to flood around him. Marin was still crying. Goten had an arm around her shoulders.

One last thought went through Makoto's head before he closed his eyes, seeing the look of devastation on Marin's face.

_Idiot._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_** *Peeks around corner timidly* Hey everyone! So… yeah… I know it's been, like… over a year since I've touched this one… . **_

_** I seriously got three to four requests within the SAME WEEK to update The Bond from different people, so I felt like it was a sign that I should come back to my roots. This was, after all, my first fanfiction, and it was what got a lot of my regular readers. **_

_** Every time I look back on this story which is over three years old now, I see how much my writing style has changed and improved over those years. I cringe at the older chapters to this day, I still am convinced Katima is very two dimensional, but I feel like Makoto made up for that, and he has turned into my third favorite character I've ever invented, (the other two are from my original fiction work). **_

_** It's very interesting to read through this story because I can watch myself improve as I go, and I can see myself adopt new methods of writing. This story means so much to me because of that, I feel like it in itself is a testament to my development as a writer, despite it just being a fanfiction, but again, fanfiction is how I practice my actual writing anyway. It's almost like a documentary to me in this sense. **_

_** So, I apologize that it has been SO FREAKIN' LONG since I've updated this one. I think my mojo is back for it after making myself sit down and write for it again, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the ones to come. The Bond is my baby, always has been, and always will, especially with how long it's been going, how long it actually is, (holy hell, over 500 pages O.O) and how many of my regular followers it spawned. **_

_** I just want to say, I really appreciate those of you who started liking my work from what I see as the sad excuse of writing from The Bond's early days. You guys with your reviews and messages really helped with my confidence as a writer, and helped me push to get better, and hopefully one day if I get my original pieces actually published, I can go back and say, man, people give fanfiction a lot of shit, but that helped me so much in developing my techniques and character development skills, and all the people who believed in me and gave me constructive criticism, and gave me encouragement, and gave me feedback on my stuff, those people right there are the reason I got so far.**_

_** So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you guys so much. Really, I don't just put this sappy shit in my A/Ns for nothing. I sincerely appreciate each and every one of you for being patient with my spastic updates over the years, for the lovely compliments, and even for the complaints in my writing. It has helped me more than you can imagine. **_

_** You guys are so awesome. Keep it up! Thanks, as always, for all the reads, reviews, the follows, and the favs. I love you guys so much!**_

_**-Red**_


End file.
